Harry Potter: Vörös és Zöld
by Solana17
Summary: Voldemort gyilkos átkát egy ikerpár élte túl: Harry Potter és Lucy Potter. A két gyerek egymástól elszakítva élt: Harry a mugli világban, Lucy pedig a varázslók között. A 11. születésnapjukon találkoznak először és felkészülnek rá, hogy együtt nézzenek szembe a Roxforti évek kihívásaival.
1. Summary

**Summary**

Lucy Lily Potter már alig várja, hogy betölthesse a tizenegyet és végre találkozhasson a mugliknál nevelkedett ikertestvérével, Harry Potterrel. A szétszakított testvérek a Roxfort Varázsló és Boszorkányképzőben ismerik meg egymást és hozzák létre azt a köteléket, ami egy szokásos testvéri köteléknél is erősebb. Lucy fogadott családja, a Weasley-k mindenben támogatják őket és új barátaikkal az oldalukon néznek bátran szembe a Roxfortban töltött évek kihívásaival.

De a barátok mellett ellenségeket is szereznek. Draco Malfoy és bandája csak az alkalomra vár, hogy keresztbetegyen nekik, emellett a leghatalmasabb fekete mágus, Voldemort árnyéka is mindenhová elkíséri őket. Miközben igyekszenek legyőzni az akadályokat, Lucy egyre inkább úgy érzi, hogy az iskolai életüket leginkább megkeserítő Draco Malfoy valamilyen titkot őriz magában, amiről még a „barátai" sem tudnak. A hatodév és a hetedév eseményei alaposan felforgatják a kettejük kapcsolatát és kiderül, hogy nem minden az, aminek látszik...

A Vörös Griffendél és a Zöld Mardekár útja keresztezte egymást... és Griffendélnek meg kell tanulnia, hogy Mardekár is képes a szeretetre és a hűségre, ahogy Mardekárnak azt, hogy Griffendél is tud alattomos és ravasz lenni...


	2. Chapter 1: Lucy Lily Potter

**Chapter 1**

 **Lucy Lily Potter**

Nagyon izgult. A tizenegy éves lány majd kiugrott a bőréből, annyira nem bírt egy helyben maradni. Egyedül üldögélt Florean Fortescue Fagyizójának a teraszán egy fagylaltkehellyel és minduntalan a tömeget fürkészte egy bizonyos óriás alakja után kutatva. Tudta, hogy miféle találkozás lesz ez, hiszen erre várt, mióta az eszét tudta. És borzasztóan izgult, hogy vajon milyen lesz először találkoznia az ikertestvérével. Dumbledore professzor persze mindig kihangsúlyozta, hogy Harry Potter nem biztos, hogy mindennel tisztában van, mert a mugli rokonaik eltitkolhattak előle dolgokat, de a vörös hajú kislányt ez sosem hervasztotta le. Amióta megtudta, hogy van egy testvére és hogy mi történt velük alig egy évesen, alig várta, hogy találkozhasson a bátyjával.

Lucy Potter bekapott egy újabb falatot a hűs fagylaltból és elmélázott azon a beszélgetésen, amit Dumbledore professzor folytatott vele néhány hónapja. Akkor már tudott Harryről, de a teljes történetet még nem ismerte. Az ősz varázsló akkor meglátogatta őt a Weasley családnál, akiknél nevelkedett. Mivel mindenkinek vörös volt a haja (igaz, lángvörös, nem olyan mélyvörös, mint neki), nem érezte magát idegennek és saját családjaként szerette őket. Dumbledore professzor leült a konyhában a kislánnyal szemben és belekezdett a történetbe.

\- Nyilván tudod, hogy van egy bátyád.

\- Igen, de Mrs Weasley nem hajlandó semmit se mesélni róla - durcáskodott Lucy. A család magukra hagyta őket, de a lány sejtette, hogy valójában hallgatóznak.

\- Mert én azt kértem - mosolygott Dumbledore. - Személyesen akartam veled megbeszélni azt, amit tudnod kell.

Lucy erre kihúzta magát és érdeklődve figyelt. Már alig várta ezt a beszélgetést.

\- Kilenc évvel ezelőtt - fogott bele Dumbledore -, a kor leghatalmasabb fekete mágusa, Voldemort a hatalma csúcsán járt. Bárki, aki ellenszegült neki... nos... - Lucy arca elkomorodott. A kimondatlanul maradt szavak többet mondtak, mint kellett volna. - A szüleid, Lily és James Potter kiemelkedő mágusok voltak. Szembe szálltak Voldemorttal és a csatlósaival, de miután kiderült, hogy te és Harry úton vagytok, vissza kellett vonulniuk. Elrejtőztek, hogy ti biztonságban legyetek. Azután pedig, hogy megtudtam, hogy Voldemort rátok vadászik, segítettem nekik eltűnni a föld színéről. Ám kilenc éve váratlanul felbukkant a faluban, ahol laktatok. Te és Harry alig múltatok egy évesek. Elment a házatokba és rátok támadt; apád próbálta feltartóztatni, de felkészületlenül érte őt a rajtaütés, így nem volt esélye... meghalt. Anyád pedig a testével védett titeket Voldemorttól, ám a Sötét Nagyúr vele is végzett. Azonban, Lily önfeláldozása egy olyan védelmet adott nektek, amit nem lehet megtörni. Voldemort titeket is meg akart ölni, de a védelem miatt az átok visszapattant és őt pusztította el. Ez a visszapattant átok okozta azt a villám alakú sebhelyet a bátyád homlokán, ami miatt mindenhol felismerik őt.

Lucy lehajtott fejjel gondolkodott. A szüleit egy éves korában meggyilkolta a világ leghatalmasabb sötét varázslója, de őt és a bátyját nem tudta elpusztítani. Ezért lettek híresek, különösen Harry, akit Voldemort elsőként vett célkeresztbe. Végül felnézett Dumbledorra, aki égkék szemével vizsgálta a lány arcát.

\- Hol él most Harry?

\- Édesanyád testvérénél, Petuniánál és annak családjánál. Ők muglik, de jó okom volt rá, hogy őt ott helyezzem el arra a tíz évre, ami eltelik a Roxfortba történő indulásig.

\- Miért kellett külön felnőnünk? - remegett enyhén Lucy a visszafojtott indulattól. A Weasley családban ő volt a második legforrófejűbb. Az első helyet Ron birtokolta.

\- Egyszer majd azt is elmesélem, de még nem jött el az ideje - felelte az ősz varázsló nyugodtan. Kedvesen a kislányra mosolygott. - Előljáróban annyit, hogy azért tettem, hogy megvédjelek titeket.

\- De mitől?

\- Voldemorttól.

\- Nem azt mondta, hogy ő már eltűnt?

\- Igen, eltűnt, de nem halt meg - komorodott el Dumbledore. - A teste elpusztult, a lénye azonban még él, de olyan gyenge, hogy egyelőre meghúzza magát. Azonban félek, egy nap visszatér majd és akkor... - Kicsit megrázta a fejét és elmosolyodott. - Mindegy is, ez már egy másik történet. Most, gondolom, arra vagy kíváncsi, hogy mikor találkozhatsz Harryvel.

\- Igen! - vágta rá egyből a kislány izgatottan.

\- Emlékszel Hagridra? - kérdezte Dumbledore, mire Lucy bólintott. - Őt küldöm el a bátyádért a születésnapotokon és kérem majd meg, hogy vigye el bevásárolni az Abszol útra. Ott találkozhattok, és együtt megvehetitek, ami kell. Aztán együtt utazhattok a Roxfortba szeptember elsején.

Lucy lenyelte az utolsó falat fagylaltot is, megtörölte a száját és újra végigtekintett a tömegen. Hagrid, a szelíd óriás hozta ide az előző nap és a Foltozott Üst kocsmárosára bízta arra az egy éjszakára, amíg ő Harryért ment el. Lucy nem tiltakozott, de éjjel alig aludt valamit az izgalomtól és reggel első dolga volt egy fagylaltot venni, hogy lehűtse magát. A harmadik fagylaltot pusztította el, de még mindig forrónak érezte a homlokát. Meleg nyári nap volt, ráadásul a szíve is eszeveszetten kalapált.

Végül egy hatalmas lapátkéz emelkedett ki jó magasra a tömegből és Lucy már fel is pattant a helyéről. Felállt a székére és vadul integetni kezdett a vadőrnek.

\- Hagrid! Hagrid, itt vagyok!

\- Lucy! - ért oda hozzá Hagrid. Lucy leugrott a székről és megölelte az óriást (már amennyire tudta).

\- Mi tartott ilyen sokáig? - kérdezte a lány.

\- Dursley-ék makacskodtak, de sikerült meggyőznöm őket - felelte vidoran Hagrid. - De ez most mindegy is. Azt hiszem, van valaki, akivel már nagyon rég találkozni akartál.

Azzal félrehúzódott és előrébb tessékelt egy alacsony, vézna, de láthatóan egészséges fiút. Hollófekete haja minden irányban az égnek állt, de tökéletesen eltakarta a villám alakú sebhelyet, szemüvege mögött csillogó zöld szem ült. A ruhák, amiket hordott, sokkal nagyobbak voltak a kelleténél és látszott, hogy valaki más már hordta őket a fiú előtt. Ránézésre egyáltalán nem lehetett megmondani, hogy az ikertestvére, de Lucy érezte a vérében, hogy aki előtte áll, az Harry Potter, a bátyja és az igazi családja. Lucy szívében egyszerre volt jelen az öröm és a félelem: nem tudta, mit is kéne tennie ebben a helyzetben, hiszen fogalma sem volt arról, hogy Harry mennyit tudott kettejükről. Szerencsére a fiú feltalálta magát helyette is.

\- Öhm... szia! Én Harry vagyok... ha esetleg nem tudnád.

\- Én meg Lucy... ha esetleg nem tudnád.

Ez volt addigi életének legkínosabb beszélgetése. A saját bátyjával viselkedett idegen módjára, amikor egy idegen családban nőtt fel, akiket sajátjaként szeretett. Mégis miféle sors intézte ezt így?

\- Mennyit tudsz a szüleinkről? - kérdezte a lány.

Harry tömören összefoglalta.

\- De ezenkívül semmit - fejezte be. - Ráadásul a varázslók világában is teljesen idegennek érzem magam, nem tudom, mik a szokások, mit szabad és mit nem, nem ismerek semmit.

\- Majd megtanítalak! - vágta rá Lucy. - Akár most rögtön kezdhetjük. Közben mesélhetsz a rokonainkról, akiknél felnőttél. Rendes emberek?

\- Borzalmasak - felelte fejcsóválva Harry. Közben elindultak első állomásuk, a Gringotts felé, hogy felvegyenek egy kis pénzt. - Az unokatestvérünk egy malacnak is beillene, a szülei pedig állandóan dolgoztattak, mint valami rabszolgát. Sosem kaptam semmit szülinapomra, tilos volt kérdezősködnöm és fogalmam sem volt, mi vagyok valójában. Egészen addig, amíg Hagrid meg nem jelent.

\- Te nem tudtad, hogy varázsló vagy? - rökönyödött meg Lucy.

\- Nem. Voldemortról sem tudtam semmit.

Hagrid megborzongott a név hallatán, Lucy azonban komolyan nézte a testvérét.

\- Én se sokkal tudok többet, mint te. A család, akiknél felnőttem, nem szeretnek beszélni róla, ahogy nagyon sok más varázsló sem.

\- Tényleg, te kiknél laksz? - nézett rá kíváncsian Harry.

\- A Weasley családnál - felelte Lucy mosolyogva. - Nagyon kedvesek és úgy neveltek, mint a saját gyereküket. Ami azért nagy szó, mert összesen hét gyerekük van; az egyik velünk egyidős, most megy ő is a Roxfortba.

\- Szóval te varázslócsaládnál voltál, engem meg eldugtak Dursley-éknél...

\- Biztos azért, hogy elkerüld a rivaldafényt - bökte játékosan oldalba Lucy a testvérét. - De az a lényeg, hogy hamarosan mehetünk a Roxfortba! Még egy hónap és már ott leszünk!

\- Azért még meg kell vennük egyet, s mást - szólt közbe Hagrid a bajsza alatt mosolyogva. - De először intézzük el a pénzkérdést.

A hármas belépett a Gringottsba. Harry mindenre rácsodálkozott, Lucy pedig halkan, de lelkesen mesélte a tudnivalókat a varázslók bankjáról és a koboldokról. Végig robogtak azon a hullámvasúton, amin Hagrid mindig rosszul szokott lenni és megálltak a széfjüknél. Lucy eddig sosem járt itt, mindig a Weasley vagyonból kapott holmikat, noha állandóan feszélyezve érezte magát, valahányszor új dolgokra szorult. Most, látva a kisebb vagyont, még jobban elszégyellte magát, hogy eddig arra a kedves, de szegény családra volt rászorulva. Hagrid elmagyarázta Harrynek a váltószámokat az érmék között, míg a lány mindkettőjük erszényébe pakolt egy keveset a közös örökségből. Ezután átrobogtak egy másik széfhez, ahol a vadőr egy kicsi, koszos csomagot vett át Dumbledore megbízásából. Lucy már nyitotta a száját, hogy faggatózzon, de Harry egy pillantással lebeszélte róla. A két testvér egy másodpercig egymásra bámult, majd halkan kuncogni kezdtek. Amíg kifelé haladtak a csillében, a lány arra gondolt, hogy egyre simábban megy a közös hang megtalálása a tőle elszakított bátyjával. Lázasan beszélgettek mindenféléről, miközben próbálták visszafojtani a nevetést, amit az elzöldülő arcú Hagrid látványa okozott.

A hármas végül hunyorogva megállt a napsütésben. Harryn látszott, hogy azt se tudja, melyik boltba szaladjon először. A lány már épp javasolni akarta a talárszalont, amikor Hagrid hangosan kimondta a gondolatait.

\- Akár meg is vehetnétek az egyenruhátokat - mondta. - Ha nem bánjátok, én addig bedobok egy szíverősítőt a Foltozott Üstben. Kikészültem ettől a hullámvasútazástól.

Az óriás valóban elég megviseltnek tűnt, így hát a testvérpár egyedül lépett be Madam Malkin boltjába. Harry kissé lámpalázas volt, de Lucy megszorította a kezét és bátorítóan rámosolygott, így erőt vett magán és felkészült az első körútjára az Abszol úton.

A tulajdonos Madam Malkin talpig mályvaszínű ruhába öltözött zömök, mosolygós boszorkány volt.

\- Roxfortba készültök, kis drágáim? - kérdezte, mielőtt a gyerekek megszólalhattak volna. - Nem ti vagytok az egyetlenek... Épp most csinosítunk egy másik fiatalembert is.

A bolt hátsó részében egy zsámolyon sápadt, hegyes arcú fiú állt és egy másik boszorkány épp megtűzte hosszú, fekete talárja ujját. Lucy egy kicsit ismerősnek vélte, de nem tudta, honnan. Sokat nem is tudott foglalkozni vele, mert őt és Harryt is felállította Madam Malkin egy-egy zsámolyra, és amíg a tulajdonos a fiúra adott talárt, a lánnyal egy másik segítője kezdett foglalkozni.

\- Sziasztok - szólította meg őket a fiú. - Szintén Roxfort?

\- Aha - felelte Harry kettejük helyett is.

\- Apám a szomszédban megveszi nekem a könyveket, az anyám meg elment varázspálcáért. - A fiú unott hangon, vontatottan beszélt. - Aztán majd elcipelem őket versenyseprűket nézni. Nem értem, miért nem lehet az elsősöknek saját seprűjük. Rábeszélem apát, hogy vegyen nekem egyet, aztán majd becsempészem valahogy.

Lucy már nyitotta a száját, hogy leszólja, de aztán rájött, hogy titokban egyetértett vele. Nagyon szerette a kviddicset, Charlie, Fred, George és Ron gyakran bevették őt, amikor játszottak és a lánynak egyáltalán nem ment rosszul a dolog. Csak azt sajnálta, hogy nem lehetett saját seprűje, ami gyorsabb, mint egy csapat lepke.

\- Neked van saját seprűd? - kérdezte a fiú először Harryt. Amikor ő megrázta a fejét, a fiú Lucyra nézett.

\- Nekem van, de már nagyon régi és úgy gondoltam, majd akkor kérek újat, amikor már beléphetek a házam kviddicscsapatába - felelte kicsit zavartan.

\- Szóval szoktál kviddicsezni? - nézett rá enyhén felvont szemöldökkel a fiú.

\- Igen. A fogadott testvéreimmel mindig játszani szoktunk.

\- Fogadott? - A fiú szemöldöke még magasabbra kúszott. - Miért? Hol van az igazi családod?

\- A szüleim meghaltak, az ikertestvérem pedig itt áll mellettem - mondta Lucy. A fiú tekintete egy darabig ide-oda járt Harry és Lucy között, nyilván valamiféle hasonlóság után kutatva.

\- Ne vedd sértésnek, de nem hasonlítotok egymásra - jelentette ki végül.

\- Nem veszem - mondta Lucy. Fájt neki, hogy kihagyja Harryt a beszélgetésből, de érezte, hogy most jobb, ha ő beszél, mert ez a fiú nyilván egy varázslócsaládból jött. Ehhez a beszélgetéshez pedig az ő tudása kellett.

\- Te tudod már, melyik házban leszel? - tért egy új témára a fiú. Nyilván figyelmen kívül hagyta Harryt, de a testvéren nem úgy tűnt, mint akit zavarna ez. Inkább hagyta, hadd beszéljen Lucy.

\- Szívem szerint a Griffendélt választanám, mert a szüleink is oda jártak, de persze ezt senki nem tudhatja, amíg be nem osztják. Nem?

Harry enyhén tágra nyílt szemekkel bámult húgára. Lucy úgy döntött, hogy amint kijutottak innen, mindent részeltesen elmagyaráz neki.

\- Végső soron igazad van - mosolyodott el halványan a fiú. - Én szinte biztos a Mardekárba leszek, mert a családunkban mindenki ott volt. Ha, mondjuk, a Hugrabugba osztanának be, rögtön megszöknék.

\- Ízlések és pofonok - reagált rá Lucy, erősen ügyelve az arcizmaira. Próbálta elfelejteni az előbb hallottakat, hogy ne fintorodjon el, de nem volt könnyű.

\- Szerintem jöttmenteket nem is szabadna magunk közé engednünk - folytatta a fiú, mire Lucy sejtése beigazolódott: ő is egy olyan családból származott, akik lenézték a mugliszületésűeket; aranyvérűek lehettek. - Őket máshogy nevelték, nem ismerik a szokásainkat. Képzeld, olyanok is vannak, akik levélből tudták meg, hogy a Roxfort létezik. Szerintem elég lenne azokat felvenni, akik varázslócsaládból származnak. Tényleg, nektek mi a vezetéknevetek?

\- Készen vagyunk, kis drágám - szólt közbe Madam Malkin. Harry leugrott a zsámolyról és kérdőn Lucyra nézett. A lány csak bólintott.

\- Menj csak nyugodtan, majd kint találkozunk.

Harry megfordult és gyorsan kiiszkolt az időközben megérkezett Hagridhoz. Madam Malkin közben Lucyhoz lépett és gyorsan elvégezte az utolsó simításokat.

\- Ezzel is megvolnánk - jelentette ki néhány perc múlva. Lucy addig csendben gondolkodott a beszélgetésről és arról, amit megtudott belőle a fiúról. Ám most ő is leugrott és az ajtó felé indult.

\- Viszlát a Roxfortban - búcsúzott tőle a fiú.

\- Viszlát - köszönt el Lucy is és kilépett a ragyogó napsütésbe.

Mikor odasétált Hagridhoz és Harryhez, épp elkapta az óriás mondatának a végét.

\- ...Még a kviddicset se ismered!

\- Ne rontsd el még jobban a kedvem - kérte Harry. Elindultak egy boltba tollat meg pergameneket venni, de útközben Harry kérdőn Lucyhoz fordult, aki megelőzte a válasszal.

\- Sajnálom, hogy kihagytalak, de úgy éreztem, jobb, ha én beszélek, mert akkor nem járatod le magad.

\- De így is szerintem teljesen hülyének nézett...

\- Szerintem észre se vett, szóval ne aggódj ezen.

\- És mi az a kviddics?

\- A varázslók sportja - szólt közbe Hagrid. - Olyan, mint a mugliknál a futball - mindenki szereti. A levegőben játsszák, seprűnyélen lovagolva, négy labdával. A szabályokat nem mondom el, mert elég bonyolultak...

\- Nem is bonyolultak! - nézett rá Lucy indulatosan, majd Harryhez fordult. - Ha lesz időm, elmagyarázom, de szerintem más is érdekel téged.

\- Jól sejted - mosolyodott el halványan Harry. - Mi az a Hugrabug, Griffendél meg a Mardekár?

\- A Roxfort négy házából három. Ezenkívül van még a Hollóhát van. Az elsősöket ezekbe a házakba osztják be és az egész iskolai időt annak a háznak a tagjaiként töltik. Annak a családnak, akik engem felneveltek, minden tagja griffendéles volt. A szüleink szintúgy azok voltak. A Mardekártól azért tartok, mert az összes boszorkány és varázsló, aki a rossz útra tért, oda járt. Voldemort is.

\- Voldemort is a Roxfortba járt?

\- Ne használjátok a nevét! - borzongott meg Hagrid. - Különben is, sok-sok éve már annak, szóval hagyjuk a témát.

Elmentek a Czikornyai és Patzába könyveket venni, ahol az egyik könyvből Harry egy jó kis átkot keresett Dudleynak, amit Hagrid díjazott, de figyelmeztette a fiút, hogy a mugliknál nem lehet varázslatot használni. Aztán megvették a bájitaltanhoz szükséges eszközöket, távcsövet, majd a patikában beszerezték a hozzávalókat is. Végül Hagrid utoljára elővette a listát és belekukkantott.

\- Már csak a varázspálca hiányzik - jelentette ki. - Ja és a szülinapi ajándékotokat se vettem még meg.

Lucy szélesen elvigyorodott, Harry ellenben fülig pirult.

\- Igazán nem kell... - motyogta a fiú zavartan.

\- Egyetértek vele, Hagrid - tette hozzá Lucy. - Nekem már az is hatalmas ajándék, hogy a testvéremmel lehettem.

\- Tudom, hogy nem kell - mosolygott a vadőr, de nem mondott le a dologról. - Tudjátok mit? Veszek nektek egy-egy állatot. Nem békát, mert azt már évem óta senki sem hord, kinevetnének vele titeket. Nem is macskát, mert attól meg tüsszögök, allergiás vagyok a szőrére. Veszek nektek egy-egy baglyot. Minden gyerek baglyot szeretne. Irtó hasznos állat, hozza-viszi a leveleket, meg minden.

Húsz perccel később kiléptek a sötét Uklopsz Bagolyszalonból, ahol a két gyerek kiválasztotta a baglyát. Harry jókora kalitkát cipelt, benne egy gyönyörű hóbagollyal, Lucy pedig egy mogyoróbarna uhuval hagyta el a boltot. Mindkét madár a fejét a szárnya alá dugva aludt. Harry meghatottságtól akadozó nyelvvel hálálkodott - Lucy aranyosnak találta ilyenkor a bátyját.

\- Szóra sem érdemes - legyintett Hagrid. - Nem hinném, hogy Dursleyék elhalmoztak téged ajándékokkal. Már csak Ollivanderhez kell benéznünk. Nála lehet a legjobb varázspálcákat kapni, márpedig nektek a legjobbak közül is a legjobb kell.

Lucy már alig várta, hogy saját pálcája legyen. Mindig irigykedett a nagyobb „testvéreire", amikor hazajöttek és a pálcájukkal csinálták a házijukat. Izgatottan lépett be Ollivander üzletébe, ami szűk volt és szegényes, de micsoda kincseket rejtett! Csengettyűszó hangzott fel valahol az üzlet mélyén, mikor beléptek. Hagrid leült egy rozoga székre, Harry pedig próbált csukott szájjal körülnézni és feldolgozni a látottakat. Lucy (és nyilván Harry is) különös bizsergést érzett a tarkójában; a boltban mintha még a por és csönd is vibrált volna a titkos mágiától.

\- Jó napot - szólt egy lágy hang. Hagrid felállt a székről, Harry pedig összerezzent. Lucy a hang irányába fordult és egy öregemberrel találta szemben magát; nagy, sápadt fényű szemei holdként világítottak a bolt félhomályában.

\- Jó napot - motyogta zavartan Harry.

\- Jó napot - köszönt Lucy is.

\- Hát eljöttek - vonta fel a szemöldökét az öreg. - Sejtettem, hogy hamarosan találkozunk... Harry és Lucy Potter. A fiú szeme az édesanyjáé, ám a lány hasonlít rá nagyon külső szempontjából. Mintha csak tegnap lett volna, hogy az anyjuk eljött ide megvenni az első varázspálcáját. Tíz és egynegyed hüvelyk hosszú, suhogós fűzfapálca volt. Igézéshez, elbűvöléshez kiváló.

Ollivander úr közelebb lépett a gyerekekhez, akik egy pillantással konstatálták, hogy mennyivel jobb lenne, ha néha pislogna is az öreg.

\- Az édesapjuk szemét, úgy látszik, a lány örökölte, a külsejét viszont a fiú. Ő a mahagónipálcát kedvelte. Tizenegy hüvelyk hosszú, hajlékony... Kicsit nagyobb teljesítményű, kimondottan átalakításhoz való. Azt mondtam, az apjuk azt kedvelte, de persze tudjuk, hogy a pálca választja a varázslót és nem fordítva.

Ollivander már olyan közel állt a gyerekekhez, hogy egy kisebb mozdulat után már bármelyikőjükével összeért volna az orra. Az öreg pillantása ekkor Harry arcára vándorolt, majd fel a homlokára.

\- És ez az a hely, ahol... - Ollivander hosszú, fehér ujjával megtapintotta a villám alakú sebhelyet a fiú homlokán. Lucy most látta először a bátyja különös ismertetőjegyét és nem bírta ki, hogy ne bámulja.

\- Sajnos azt a pálcát is én adtam el, amelyik ezt művelte - folytatta halkan. - Tizenhárom és fél hüvelyk. Tiszafa. Erős pálca, nagyon erős... és rossz kezekbe került. Ha előre tudtam volna, hogy visszaélnek vele...

Ollivander a fejét csóválta, majd - a két Potter nagy megkönnyebbülésére - észrevette Hagridot.

\- Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! Örülök, hogy újra látlak... Tölgy, tizenhat hüvelyk, eléggé hajlékony, igaz?

\- Igen, uram, olyan volt.

\- Jó kis pálca. De, ha jól emlékszem, kettétörték, amikor eltanácsoltak téged. Így volt? - Ollivander vonásai megkeményedtek.

\- Öhm... igen, kettétörték - felelte kelletlenül Hagrid. - De megvannak a darabjai - tette hozzá derűsen.

\- Ugye, nem használod őket? - kérdezte élesen Ollivander.

\- Oh, nem, uram, dehogy - sietett a válasszal Hagrid. Beszéd közben szorosan megmarkolta rózsaszínű esernyőjét.

\- Hmm - Ollivander még egy utolsó szúrós pillantást vetett Hagridra. - Hát, akkor lássuk először önt, Potter úr - vett elő egy mérőszalagot. - Melyik kezébe fogja a pálcát?

\- Hát... jobbkezes vagyok - felelte habozva Harry.

\- Emelje fel a jobb karját. Így ni...

Ollivander Harry minden porcikáját lemérte, miközben a pálcákról magyarázott a fiúnak. Lucy hátrébb húzódott és legalább annyira izgult, mint a testvére, hogy milyen pálcát fog kapni. Időközben a mérőszalag önállósította magát, míg Ollivander a dobozok között matatott. Majd rászólt az eszközre, mire az ernyedten a padlóra hullott. A boltos különböző pálcákat adott Harry kezébe, de egyik se bizonyult megfelelőnek. A fiú láthatóan kedveszegettnek tűnt, azonban, amikor Lucy bíztatóan bátyjára mosolygott, már jobban érezte magát. A kipróbált darabok egyre növekvő kupacban halmozódtak a rozoga széken, de Ollivandert ez nem zavarta; sőt, egyre vidámabbnak tűnt.

\- Nem könnyű kuncsaft, mi? De nem kell megijedni, megtaláljuk a neki valót... Nocsak... de miért is ne? Szokatlan kombináció: magyal és főnixtoll, tizenegy hüvelyk, kellemesen rugalmas.

Harry átvette a pálcát, a magasba emelte a kezét, suhintott egyet, mire a pálca végéből vörös és arany szikraeső tört elő, táncoló fényfoltokkal szórva tele a homályba burkolózó falakat. Hagrid hujjogott és tapsolt, Lucy boldogan Harry nyakába ugrott, s Ollivander úr is felkiáltott:

\- Oh, bravó! Remek, igazán csodás. Lám, lám, lám... milyen különös... felettébb különös...

Visszatette Harry pálcáját a dobozába, s a dobozt becsomagolta barna papírba, de közben tovább motyogott. Harry végül nem bírta tovább és rákérdezett.

\- Bocsánat, de mi olyan különös?

Ollivander sápadt fényű pillantásával rámeredt Harryre.

\- Tudja, Potter úr, én emlékszem minden varázspálcára, amit valaha is eladtam. Minden egyes darabra. Történetesen az a főnixmadár, amelyiknek a faroktolla a maga pálcájában van, egy tollat adott ezen kívül - egyetlen egyet. Különös, hogy a sors éppen azt a pálcát szánta magának, amelyiknek a testvére... nos, amelyiknek a testvére megsebezte a homlokát.

Harry nyelt egyet, Lucy pedig elsápadt.

\- Bizony, a tizenhárom és fél hüvelykes tiszafa pálca. Furcsa dolgok ezek. Ne feledje: a pálca választja a varázslót... Azt hiszem, nagy tetteket látunk még magától, Potter úr. Elvégre Ő, Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén ugyancsak nagy tetteket vitt véghez - borzalmas, de nagy tetteket.

Harry megborzongott, mire Lucy átölelte őt és bátorítóan a szemébe nézett. A fiú halványan rámosolygott, ám a lány figyelmét gyorsan magára vonta Ollivander, aki ismét elővette a mérőszalagját.

\- Na, lássuk most önt, Potter kisasszony. Melyik kezében fogja a pálcát?

\- Jobb kézben - felelte izgatottan Lucy. Harry Hagrid mellé húzódott és érdeklődve figyelte a húgát.

A mérőszalag munkához látott, majd egy idő után Ollivander hátra vonult a polcok közé és egy jó adag dobozzal tért vissza. A szerszám újra a padlóra hullott.

\- Nézzük először ezt - emelt fel egy darabot Ollivander. - Fenyő és egyszarvúszőr, tíz és fél hüvelyk, kicsit merev. Próbálja ki!

Lucy átvette, de rögtön utána el is tűnt a kezéből és egy másik került a helyére. Úgy tűnt, neki se könnyű pálcát találni, noha nem volt akkora kupac a széken, mint Harrynek, de már közelített hozzá. Ollivander egy idő után elvonult a bolt hátsó részébe és egy elég poros dobozzal tért vissza.

\- A legelső pálca, amit készítettem - mondta, miközben kivette a pálcát a dobozból. - Senki se felelt meg neki, így egy idő után félretettem. De talán most... Cseresznyefa és főnixtoll, tíz és fél hüvelyk, elég rugalmas.

Lucy a kezébe vette és úgy érezte, mintha valami kellemes meleg terjedt volna szét a karjában. Húzott egy vonalat, mire gyönyörű ezüst csillagok törtek elő a pálcából, azt az érzést keltve, mintha a szabad ég alatt feküdtek volna. Harry boldogan mosolyogva Lucy vállára tette a kezét, Hagrid már majdnem sírt a meghatottságtól és Ollivander is elégedettnek tűnt.

\- Nézzenek oda, úgy néz ki, végig magára várt. Ez a pálca nagy potenciált rejt magában, így én is kíváncsian várom, mire képes valójában. Legyen vele óvatos, Potter kisasszony. Ne becsülje le az erejét. Tisztelje, ugyanis a cseresznyefa, amiből készült, egy olyan vidéken nőtt, amit minden szegletében áthatott a mágia.

\- Tisztelni fogom - nyugtatta meg az öreget Lucy, miközben azt figyelte, hogyan csomagolja el az öreg a pálcáját. Harry és ő kifizették a hét galleont és Ollivander hajlongva kikísérte őket.

Késő délután volt, a nap már alacsonyan járt, amikor Harry, Hagrid és Lucy elindultak a Paddington pályaudvarra, hogy a fiút visszaküldjék a rokonaihoz. A két gyerek egész úton a gondolataiba merült. Lucy a pálcás dobozát fixírozta, miközben végig Ollivander szavai jártak a fejében. „ _Legyen vele óvatos, Potter kisasszony. Ne becsülje le az erejét._ " Némán eltökélte, hogy úgy fog vigyázni rá, mint a szeme fényére, és mint a legjobb barátjára. Mikor megérkeztek a pályaudvarra, vettek néhány hamburgert és leültek a székekre falatozni. Lucynak már megjött a hangja; épp nevekről kérdezgette Hagridot, amiket a baglyának adhatott, de Harry még mindig nagyon csendes volt.

\- Minden rendben, Harry? - ráncolta a homlokát a vadőr. - Olyan... hallgatag vagy.

Lucy a testvérére nézett. Tényleg látszott rajta, hogy nyomasztja valami. Gyengéden a vállára tette a kezét és aggódva nézett rá. A fiú egy darabig tovább majszolta a hamburgerét, de egy idő után kibökte, mi bántotta.

\- Mindenki különleges embernek tart. Az a sok ember a Foltozott Üstben, Mógus professzor, Ollivander úr... pedig én egyáltalán nem értek a varázsláshoz. Hogyan várhatnak tőlem nagy tetteket? Híres vagyok, de nem is emlékszem arra, amitől híres lettem. Nem tudom, mi történt aznap, amikor Vol... bocsánat, amikor a szüleim meghaltak.

Hagrid jóindulatúan mosolygott bozontos szakálla és szemöldöke mögött, Lucy pedig átkarolta a bátyja vállát és ő is bíztatóan mosolygott.

\- Nem tudom, milyen lehet ez az egész ilyen hirtelen - mondta Lucy. - Én ebben nőttem fel, mégis mindig frusztrál, amikor megyek valahová és idegenek kezet fognak velem és megtiszteltetésnek érzik, hogy láthatnak. Pedig rajtam még sebhely sincs, mégis felismernek. Azonban nem kell aggódnod. Én sem tudok még semmit a varázslásról, de a Roxfortban megtanítanak rá.

\- Ott az alapoknál kezdik az oktatást - szólt bele Hagrid. - Minden rendben lesz, csak viselkedj természetesen. Tudom, nincs könnyű dolgod; kiválasztottnak lenni nehéz kenyér. De a Roxfortban jól fogod érezni magad. Én is szerettem ott tanulni... Most pedig szeretek ott lakni.

\- Ráadásul nem leszel egyedül - nézett testvére szemébe Lucy. - Én is ott leszek melletted. Többé nem foglak elengedni. Majd bemutatlak Weasleyéknek, megismerheted a fogadott családomat... ne félj; nem hagyom, hogy többé egyedül legyél.

Harry végre elmosolyodott. Látszott a szemén, hogy örül, amiért végre vannak mellette emberek, akikre számíthatott. Mikor végeztek, az óriás felsegítette Harryt a vonatra és egy borítékot adott a kezébe. Ugyanezt Lucy is megkapta.

\- A jegyetek a roxforti járatra - magyarázta. - Szeptember elseje, King's Cross pályaudvar - a jegyen minden rajta van. Ha Dursleyék rendetlenkednek, csak küldj egy levelet a bagollyal. Tudja, hol talál.

\- És nekem is írhatsz, ha magányosnak érzed magad - szólt közbe Lucy. - Vagy az is lehet, hogy én írok neked. Majd elválik. - Azzal enyhe pírrel az arcán két puszit adott Harrynek. - Viszlát, Harry!

\- Viszlát, Harry! - köszönt el Hagrid is.

A vonat nehézkesen mozgásba lendült. Lucy megfogta Hagrid kezét és egészen addig nézte testvére arcát, amíg el nem hopponáltak az Odúba. Ott elengedte az óriást, aki, kitalálva a gondolatait, kedvesen rámosolygott.

\- Jól csináltad - mondta. - Nem hinném, hogy túlságosan rámenős lettél volna. Jó testvére leszel.

\- Tudom - ölelte meg Lucy Hagridot. - Köszönöm, hogy találkozhattam vele. Többet nem hagyom, hogy magányos legyen.

\- Biztos vagyok benne - ölelte vissza az óriás. - Na, most már mennem kell, találkozóm van Dumbledore-ral. Viszlát a Roxfortban, Lucy!

\- Szia, Hagrid! - köszönt el a lány és belépett az Odú konyhájába. Ott várta már az összes Weasley, és amint megjelent, kérdésekkel kezdték bombázni.

\- Milyen volt? - kérdezte Fred és George.

\- Tényleg van sebhelye? - hallatszódott Ron hangja.

\- Mikor láthatom én is? - ugrált izgatottan Ginny.

\- Elég, nyugodjatok le! - főnökösködött Percy a testvérei fölött. Lucy csak nevetett, de közben végig Harry arca lebegett a szeme előtt. Megérte tíz évet várni erre a napra.

* * *

A kúria, mint mindig, csendes és nyomott volt. Dobby, a házimanó épp levitte a vacsorás tálcát a szőke fiú szobájából, akinek nem volt kedve a családjával vacsorázni. Miután végzett a talárszalonban, a szülei hiába találgatták, hogy mi történt, meg sem szólalt és mindig kikerülte ezt a témát. Fogalma sem volt, mi baja, de valami mindig piszkálta az agyát és nem hagyott nyugtot neki.

Draco Malfoy elterült az ágyán és a plafont bámulva igyekezett rájönni a dolog nyitjára. Ám a gondolatai mindig visszatértek arra az ikerpárra, közülük is a lányra. Úgy érezte, mintha ismerné valahonnan, de hiába törte a fejét, nem jött rá. Ráadásul maga a lány is szimpatikus volt neki, hiába szeretett volna a Griffendélbe menni. Látszott rajta, hogy kész szembeszállni a veszélyekkel, és ha kell, a sarkára tud állni. Plusz, szerette a kviddicset; ez nem volt elhanyagolandó tény.

Draco az oldalára fordult. Újra felrémlett előtte a lány vörös haja és barna szeme. Ám megjelent mellette a fekete hajú fiú. Eléggé a testvérétől függött, mintha elveszett lett volna nélküle. Kicsit olyan volt, mintha... de nem, az lehetetlen. Feltűnt volna neki, felismerte volna őket. Ha ők lettek volna Potterék...

Mikor fél órával később aludni tért, álmában újra találkozott a lánnyal és jó kviddicsmeccseket játszott vele. Amikor másnap reggel felébredt, még a fülében csengett a lány nevetése.


	3. Chapter 2: Utazás a Roxfortba

**Chapter 2**

 **Utazás a Roxfortba**

Szeptember elseje mindig kaotikus nap volt a Weasley családnál. Mrs Weasley egy rakat szendvicset csomagolt, Fred és George még a szokottnál is jobban tomboltak, Ginny nyafogott, hogy ő is menni akar, Percy pedig a prefektusi jelvényét suvickolta már a harmadik alkalommal.

Lucy Potter annyira izgult, hogy reggelizni is alig tudott. Nem ment le egy falat sem a torkán. Ma újra láthatja Harryt - egyfolytában erre gondolt. A szünetből hátralévő időt végig levelezték; hol Hedvig, Harry hóbaglya érkezett, hol Árész, Lucy uhuja látogatta meg őt. A levelekből az derült ki, hogy Dursleyék már annyira rettegtek Harrytől, hogy figyelmen kívül hagyták. De a fiú elmondása szerint ez sokkal kellemesebb volt. Az utolsó levélben megbeszélték, hogy a King's Crosson találkoznak, és együtt mennek a kilenc és háromnegyedik vágányra.

Amikor a család készen állt, elindultak Mr Weasley kocsijával a pályaudvarra. Útközben az ikrek viccein szórakozott a gyerektársaság, de Lucy csak félig figyelt rájuk; végig Harryn járt az esze. Amikor megérkeztek, Mrs Weasley fennhangon szónokolt a gyerekeknek, miközben kapkodva kipakoltak a kocsiból és elindultak a vágány felé. Lucy a nyakát nyújtogatva kereste Harryt, de sehol sem látta. Még egy kulis gyereket sem, aki hasonlított volna rá. Végül megálltak az egyik oszlop előtt a kilences és a tízes vágány között, de Harrynek még mindig nyoma sem volt. Lucy kezdett pánikba esni.

\- Hányas vágányról indul? - kérdezte Mrs Weasley.

\- A kilenc és háromnegyedik vágányról! - sipította Ginny az anyja kezét fogva. - Anyu, én miért nem...

\- Mert még kicsi vagy, Ginny, és most hallgass. Jól van, Percy, te menj be elsőnek.

Percy elindult és nekifutott a falnak. Mielőtt azonban nekiütközhetett volna, eltűnt. Fred, majd George következett, végül Lucyn volt a sor. A kislány még egyszer körbenézett, de még mindig sehol semmi. A tömegen nem tudott átlátni. Vett egy mély levegőt, megragadta a kuliját és nekitolta a falnak. Egy pillanattal később már megpillanthatta a Roxfort Express piros gőzmozdonyát. Követte Fredet és George-ot, akik segítettek neki feltenni a ládáját és a baglya kalitkáját az egyik fülkében a poggyásztartóra, de a lány gyomra még mindig egy dió méretén volt. Gyorsan leugrott a vonatról és mindenfelé tekintgetett, kétszer végig rohant az egész peronon, de sehol sem látta Harryt. Amikor felhangzott a sípszó, teljesen kétségbeesetten állt oda elköszönni Mrs Weasleytől és Ginnytől.

\- Ne aggódj, a vonaton biztos megtalálod - nyugtatta az asszony. Lucy futólag megölelte Ginnyt, majd felkapaszkodott a vonatra és az ablakon kihajolva integetett a többi Weasley fiúval addig, amíg az állomást maguk mögött nem hagyták. Ekkor teljesen reményvesztetten indult el a kupéja felé, ahol meglepetésére Fred és George álldogált és beszélgetett bent valakivel. Épp behúzták az ajtót, mire a lány odaért.

\- Na, vége a keresgélésnek - jegyezte meg Fred.

\- Nézz be és örülj - szólt George.

\- Ti meg miről beszéltek? - értetlenkedett Lucy és benézett a kupéajtón. Ott Ron ült az egyik ülésen és vele szemben pedig...

\- Harry! - esett be a lány a fülkébe és konkrétan a fiúra vetette magát. - Hol a fenében voltál? Halálra aggódtam magam!

\- Hékás, nem vagyok annyira elveszett! - nevetett Harry, miközben visszaölelte a húgát. - Először megláttam Weasley-éket, és téged épp akkor szúrtalak ki, amikor bementél a falon. Utána megkérdeztem Mrs Weasley-t, hogy hogyan kell bemenni. Majd megpróbáltam felcipelni a ládát a vonatra, Fred és George kisegítettek és akkor észrevettem ebben a kupéban Árészt, szóval tudtam, hogy ide fogsz jönni. De a fal óta egyszer sem láttalak.

\- A lényeg, hogy megvagy! - engedte el Lucy nevetve és lehuppant mellé. - Szóval, már megismerkedtél a nevelőcsaládommal.

\- Mondhatni.

\- Hihetetlen... - hallatszódott Ron motyogása. Lucy felé fordult.

\- Mi hihetetlen?

\- Egész életemben velünk élt egy Potter, most meg itt látom Harry Pottert és még mindig alig hiszem el - Ekkor Harryhez fordult. - Tényleg van egy olyan... tudod, egy olyan...

\- Ron! Mondtam, hogy tényleg van neki sebhelye! - akadt ki Lucy, de Harry leintette, majd azzal a lendülettel félrehúzta a haját, megmutatva ezzel a sebhelyét.

\- Tudodki ezen a helyen... - meredt Ron a sebhelyre.

\- Igen - felelte Harry. - De nem emlékszem rá.

\- Semmire? - faggatta Ron. Lucy a szemét forgatta.

\- Csak egy nagy zöld fényre, semmi másra.

\- Fúúú... - Ron néhány másodpercig szótlanul meredt Harryre, azután észbe kapott, és újból kibámult az ablakon.

\- Hiába meséltem el minden részletet az Abszol úton történtekről, még mindig olyan izgatottak - súgta oda Lucy Harrynek.

\- Te könnyen beszélsz, elvégre a testvéred - vágta rá Ron, de a következő pillanatban Lucy már nevetett is.

\- Csak ugratlak - hajolt oda Ronhoz és megbökte az orrát.

\- Ne már, utálom, amikor ezt csinálod.

Harry Lucyval együtt nevetett; végül már Ron se bírta tovább és ő is elvigyorodott.

\- A családod minden tagja varázsló? - kérdezte Harry Rontól.

\- Hát... igen, azt hiszem - bólintott a fiú. - Úgy tudom, anyának van egy másod-unokatestvére, aki egyszerű könyvelő, de róla nem nagyon beszélünk.

\- Gondolom, akkor máris jól értesz a varázsláshoz…

\- Harry, mondtam, hogy ezen nem múlik semmi - szakította félbe Lucy, enyhén dorgálva.

\- Az lehet, de akkor is előnyből indultok, mert varázslók neveltek - vágott vissza Harry.

\- Lucy azt mondta, te muglik között éltél - szólt Ron. - Milyen emberek?

\- Szörnyűek... Na jó, nem mindegyik, de a nagynéném, a nagybátyám és az unokatestvérem igen. Bárcsak nekem is három varázslóbátyám lenne!

\- Öt - javította ki Ron, minden lelkesedés nélkül. - A családban én vagyok a hatodik, aki a Roxfortba jár. Lucy a hetedik, még ha nem is vérszerinti rokon. Jó sok mindent számon kérhetnek rajtam. Bill is Charlie már végeztek - Bill iskolaelső volt, Charlie meg a kviddicscsapat kapitánya. Most meg Percy prefektus lett. Frednek és George-nak elég rossz a magatartása, de a többi jegyük egész jó és mindenki nagyon viccesnek tartja őket. Elvárják tőlem, hogy én is olyan menő legyek, mint a bátyáim, de ha az leszek, se dicsérnek meg érte, mert a többiek már learatták a babérokat. Ráadásul, akinek öt bátyja van, az mindig mindent használtan kap. Bill régi talárját hordom, Charlie régi varázspálcáját használom és most megkaptam Percy vén patkányát.

Ron belenyúlt a zsebébe és elővett egy kövér, szürke patkányt. Az állat békésen szunyókált.

\- Makesznak hívják. Folyton csak alszik, semmi hasznom belőle. Percy kapott egy baglyot, mert prefi lett, de apának nem volt több pén... szóval... én örököltem Makeszt

Ron füle piros lett, mint a rózsa. Lucy sajnálta a fiút és a családját is, hiszen ő minden pénzét szívesen megosztotta volna velük - ahogy azt fel is ajánlotta -, de ők visszautasították. Harry nyilván megérezte a fiú zavarát, mert elkezdett arról beszélni, hogy egy hónapja még neki se volt egy fillérje sem, hogy Dudley levetett ruháját hordta, meg sosem kapott semmit szülinapjára. Ezzel abszurd módon sikerült jobb kedvre derítenie Ront.

\- ...és azt sem tudtam, hogy varázsló vagyok, amíg Hagrid el nem mesélte. Nem tudtam semmit a szüleimről, se Voldemortról...

Ronnak elkerekedett a szeme.

\- Mi a baj? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Kimondtad Tudodkinek a nevét! - hebegte Ron egyszerre ámuldozva és rémülten. - Nem hittem, hogy éppen te...

Lucy újra megforgatta a szemét.

\- Dumbledore is ki szokta mondani - mondta a lány. - Ahogy én is. Nem félek egy hülye névtől.

\- De... de akkor is!

\- Nem azért mondtam ki, mert bátornak akarok tűnni vagy ilyesmi - szabadkozott Harry -, hanem mert fogalmam se volt, hogy nem szabad. Érted már, miről beszélek? Nagyon sokat kell még tanulnom...

\- De gyorsan bele fogsz jönni - bíztatta Lucy.

\- Ahogy Lucy mondja - mondta Ron is. - Sokan jönnek mugli családból és ők is nagyon gyorsan tanulnak.

Amíg beszélgettek, a vonat kiért Londonból. Most már tágas mezők mellett haladtak el. Harry, Ron és Lucy egy ideig szótlanul nézték a legelésző tehéncsordákat és juhnyájakat, majd fél egy körül kinyílt a kupé ajtaja és megjelent a büfés boszorkány. Harry egyből felpattant és mindenből vett egy keveset. Ron és Lucy nagy szemeket meresztett, mikor Harry leszórta szerzeményeit egy ülésre.

\- Éhes vagy? - kérdezte Ron.

\- Nem reggeliztél? - kérdezte vele egyidőben Lucy.

\- Nem, nem reggeliztem, így éhes vagyok, mint a farkas - válaszolt Harry mindkét kérdésre és nagyot harapott egy tökös derelyéből. Ron gombóc alakú csomagot vett elő és kinyitotta. Vele egyidőben Lucy is elővette a saját csomagját. Mindkettőjükében négy szendvics volt. A fiú az egyiket rögtön félretette.

\- Anya mindig elfelejti, hogy nem szeretem a konzervhúst - magyarázta.

\- Kérsz egy sonkásat a húsos helyett? - kérdezte Lucy, és Ron felé nyújtott egy szendvicset.

\- Kösz - cserélte ki a fiú a szendvicseket.

\- Nem kértek derelyét? - kínálta őket Harry.

A két vörös hajú gyerek egyből félretette a szendvicseket és segítettek Harrynek átrágni magát a derelye- és édességkupacon.

\- Ez meg mi? - kérdezte Harry és felmutatott egy csokibékát. - Nem igazi béka, ugye?

\- Nem - nyugtatta meg Ron és Lucy egyszerre. Majd összenéztek és elnevették magukat. - Bocs - mentegetőzött Ron. - Tudod, Lucy áll hozzám a legközelebb. Sokkal jobban kijövök vele, mint a többi testvéremmel.

\- Talán, mert nem vagyok az igazi testvéred - tette hozzá Lucy és Harryre nézett. - Nézd meg, milyen kép van benne. Ronnak hiányzik még Agrippa, nekem meg Ptolemaiosz.

\- Tessék?

\- Ja, te nem tudod - csapott a homlokára Ron. - Minden csokibékában van egy kártya, olyan, amit gyűjteni lehet. Híres varázslók és boszorkányok képei.

Harry kicsomagolta a csokibékát és megnézte a kártyát. Azon az a bizonyos félhold-szemüveges férfi szerepel, aki egyszer már elhangzott a beszélgetésben.

\- Áh, szóval ő Dumbledore!

\- Azt ne mondd, hogy sose hallottál Dumbledore-ról! - ráncolta a homlokát Ron. - Vehetek egy békát? Lehet, hogy Agrippa... Kösz.

Amíg Harry olvasta a kártya hátulján lévő szöveget, addig Ron kinyitotta az újabb csokibékát. Lucy pedig még két derelyét pusztított el. Ezután együtt ettek meg jó pár csokibékát, elkezdtek egy doboz Bogoly Berti féle Mindenízű Drazsét, ami Harryt igen szórakoztatta a különféle ízekkel. Közben az ablak előtt elsuhanó táj egyre vadabb arcot mutatott: a kies mezők helyét erdők, sebes folyók és sötétzöld dombok vették át.  
Egyszer csak kopogtattak a fülke ajtaján és belépett egy kerek arcú fiú.

\- Bocsánat... - szólt sírós hangon -, nem láttatok egy varangyot? - Mikor Harry, Ron és Lucy a fejüket rázták, panaszosan folytatta: - Elveszítettem! Mindig megszökik!

\- Majd csak megkerül - vigasztalta Harry.

\- Remélem - szipogott a fiú. - Szóval, ha látjátok... - Azzal távozott.

\- Nem tudom, miért van úgy kiakadva - jegyezte meg Ron. - Ha nekem varangyom lenne, igyekeznék minél gyorsabban elveszíteni. Persze, nekem itt van Makesz, úgyhogy egy szót se szólhatok.

A patkány még mindig békésen aludt az ölében.

\- Azt se lehetne észrevenni, ha kipurcanna - fintorgott Ron. - Tegnap megpróbáltam sárgává változtatni, hogy izgisebben nézzen ki, de nem fogott rajta a varázsige. Nézd, megmutatom...

\- Talán, mert még nem tanultál semmit - jegyezte meg Lucy, de Ron csak leintette és rövid kotorászás után viharvert varázspálcát húzott elő a ládájából.

\- Lassan az egyszarvúszőr is kilóg belőle. Na mindegy... - Már épp felemelte a pálcát, amikor újból kinyílt a fülkeajtó. A varangyát vesztett fiú tért vissza. Ezúttal egy bozontos, barna hajú, lapátfogú lány is volt vele, aki vadonatúj roxfortos talárt viselt

\- Nem láttatok egy varangyot? - kérdezte akaratos, számonkérő hangon. - Neville elvesztett egyet.

\- Már megmondtuk neki, hogy nem láttunk békát - felelte Ron, de a lányt láthatólag nem a válasz, csak a varázspálca érdekelte.

\- Varázsolni készül? Remek, lássuk! - Azzal leült. Ron kicsit meghökkent.

\- Öhm... hát jó. - Megköszörülte a torkát.

\- „Napfény, pitypang, kenderspárga, legyen ez a patkány sárga."

Intett a pálcájával, de nem történt semmi. Makesz szürke és mozdulatlan maradt.

\- Biztos vagy benne, hogy ez igazi varázsige? - szólt a lány. - Mert ha az, akkor nem valami jó. Mert én is kipróbáltam néhány egyszerű ráolvasást, csak úgy gyakorlásképpen, és nekem mindegyik működött. A családomban senkinek sincs varázsereje, meg is lepődtem, amikor a levelet kaptam, de persze nagyon örültem, mert úgy hallottam, hogy a Roxfort a legeslegjobb boszorkányképző. Meg is tanultam kívülről az összes kötelező olvasmányt, remélem, elég lesz - egyébként én Hermione Granger vagyok és ti?

Mindezt meghökkentő gyorsasággal hadarta el. Lucy összenézett a két fiúval és biztos volt benne, hogy e pillanatban mindhárman ugyanarra gondoltak. Noha Lucy elolvasta, amit kellett, de már a felét elfelejtette.

\- Én Ron Weasley vagyok - motyogta Ron.

\- Harry Potter - mutatkozott be Harry.

\- Lucy Potter - mutatkozott be Lucy is.

\- Komolyan? - csodálkozott Hermione. - Természetesen mindent tudok rólatok - megvettem néhány ajánlott olvasmányt is -, benne vagytok a Modern mágiatörténetben. A Feketemágia felvirágzása és bukásában és a Huszadik századi mágiatörténet címszavakban című könyvben is.

\- Tényleg? - lepődött meg Harry. Lucy is elkerekedett szemekkel bámult Hermionéra; tudta, hogy talán megemlítik őt és a bátyját, de sose gondolta volna, hogy több könyvben is szerepelni fognak.

\- Te jó ég, hát nem is tudtátok? Én biztos mindent elolvasnék magamról - tudjátok már, melyik házban lesztek? Kérdezősködtem egy kicsit és szerintem a Griffendél a legjobb, úgy hallottam, maga Dumbledore is oda járt, de persze a Hollóhát se lenne rossz... Na jó, megyek, megkeresem Neville békáját. Ti meg öltözzetek át, mert szerintem mindjárt megérkezünk.

Azzal kilépett a fülkéből. A varangytulajdonos követte.

\- Mindegy, hova osztanak be, csak ne oda, ahol ő van - csóválta a fejét Ron és a ládába dobta a varázspálcáját. - George-tól kaptam ezt a hülye ráolvasást. Biztos csak át akart verni.

\- A bátyáid melyik házban vannak? - kérdezte Harry.

\- A Griffendélben - felelte Ron. Arcára megint kiült a szomorúság. - Anya és apa is griffendélesek voltak. Nem is tudom, mit szólnának, ha én máshová kerülnék. Szerintem a Hollóhátban se lenne éppenséggel rossz, de ha a Mardekárba kerülnék...

\- Annak a háznak volt a tagja Vol... akarom mondani Tudodki?

\- Igen - válaszolta Lucy, miközben Ron elszontyolodva hátradőlt az ülésen.

\- Mintha Makesz bajszának a vége kicsit világosabb lenne - jegyezte meg Harry, nyilván, hogy elterelje Ron gondolatait az iskolai házakról. - Na és mivel foglalkozik az a két bátyád, akik már végeztek?

\- Charlie Romániába ment sárkánykutatónak, Bill pedig a Gringottsnak intéz valamit Afrikában - felelte Ron helyett Lucy.

\- Hallottad, mi történt a Gringottsban? - kapcsolódott be most már Ron is a beszélgetésbe. - Tele volt vele a Reggeli Próféta - bár azt a mugli rokonaid biztosan nem olvassák. Valaki megpróbált kirabolni egy szigorúan őrzött széfet.

Harry nagyot nézett. Lucy emlékezett rá, amikor Mr Weasley fáradtan hazajött egyik este és aggódva mesélte, hogy megpróbálták kirabolni a bankot. Percy egyből kérdésekkel kezdte bombázni az apját, Fred és George pedig izgatott beszélgetésbe kezdett Ronnal és Ginnyvel. Lucy meredt maga elé. A Próféta szerint épp akkor történt, amikor Harryvel ott voltak. Akár akkor is történhetett volna...

\- Tényleg? - rántotta vissza Harry hangja a valóságba. - És mi történt vele?

\- Semmi. Épp ezért csapnak ekkora hűhót. Nem sikerült elfogni a tettest. Apám szerint csak egy nagyhatalmú feketemágus lehetett, csak az járhatott túl a Gringotts-beliek eszén.

\- Viszont nem vitt el semmit, és ez is furcsa - folytatta Lucy. - Persze, mindenki megijed, ha ilyesmi történik, mert attól félnek, hogy esetleg Voldemort áll a háttérben.

Ron megborzongott, Harry azonban eltöprengett a hallottakon. Lucyt újra az a balsejtelem fogta el, ami akkor az Odú konyhájában. Nem tudta, mi, de úgy érezte, mintha valami köze lett volna a betöréshez. Mélázásából Ron hangja ébresztette fel.

\- Melyik kviddicscsapatnak szurkolsz? - kérdezte Harrytől.

\- Nem ismerek egyet se - vallotta be Harry.

\- Micsoda?! - hüledezett Ron. - Áh, pedig az a legjobb sport a világon!

Azzal lelkesen magyarázni kezdte, hogy mire való a négy labda és hogyan helyezkedik el a hét játékos. Mesélt a híres meccsekről, amiket végig szurkolt a bátyjaival, Lucy pedig nemegyszer összeveszett vele a különböző kétes helyzetek kapcsán. A különböző seprűfajtákról is megvolt a maguk véleménye, magyarán nem egyezett az ízlésük. Harry jókat nevetett a vitáikon, de a végén a két fél mindig megegyezett egy döntetlenben és tovább folytatódott a beszélgetés. Ron épp a játékszabályok részletes ecsetelésébe készült belefogni, amikor ismét kinyílt a fülke ajtaja. Ezúttal nem Varangyvesztett Neville és nem is Hermione Granger látogatta meg őket.

Három fiú lépett be. A középsőt Lucy nyomban felismerte: a sápadt srác volt az Abszol útról. Most sokkal nagyobb érdeklődéssel nézett rájuk, különösen Harryre, mint annak idején Madam Malkin talárszalonjában.

\- Nos, igaz? - szólt. - Az egész vonaton mindenki arról beszél, hogy Harry és Lucy Potter itt ülnek, ebben a fülkében. Ti volnátok azok?

\- Igen - felelte Harry. Lucy eközben szemügyre vette a másik két fiút. Mindkettő zömök és mogorva volt. Úgy fogták közre a sápadt fiút, mintha a testőrei volnának.

\- Ők Crak és Monstro - vetette oda hanyagul a fiú. Csak azért mutatta be társait, mert látta, hogy Harry és Lucy nézik őket. - Én pedig Malfoy vagyok. Draco Malfoy.

Lucynak enyhén elkerekedett a szeme. Már tudta, honnan volt ismerős neki a fiú: Mr Weasley sokat beszélt az apjáról Lucius Malfoyról, aki Voldemort egyik bizalmasa volt, de a bukása után azt hangoztatta, hogy tévedés volt az egész. Így pedig a fiú kijelentése is értelmet nyert, hogy mindenkije a Mardekárban volt.

Amikor Malfoy bemutatkozott, Ron köhintett egyet - talán hogy elrejtse a kuncogását. A szőke fiú ránézett.

\- Viccesnek tartod a nevem? Meg se kell kérdeznem, hogy te ki vagy. Apámtól tudom, hogy Weasleyék vörös hajúak, szeplősek és több gyerekük van, mint pénzük.

Ismét Harryhez és Lucyhez fordult. A lányban egyre jobban gyűlt a harag, de igyekezett visszafogni magát - nem akarta verekedéssel indítani az első évét a Roxfortban.

\- Hamar rájössz majd, Potter, hogy a máguscsaládok sem egyformák - szólt először Harryhez. - Hallgass rám és ne barátkozz olyanokkal, akik nem érdemlik meg. Szívesen adok tanácsot.

Kezet nyújtott Harrynek, de a fiú nem fogadta el.

\- Köszönöm, de magam is el tudom dönteni, hogy ki érdemli meg - felelte hűvösen. Malfoy nem adta fel, mert nem húzta vissza a kezét, hanem Lucyhez fordult.

\- Amikor először találkoztunk, még az is megfordult a fejemben, hogy talán barátok is lehetünk - kezdte Lucy, a jelenlévők nagy döbbenetére. - De azok után, amiket a fogadott családomról mondtál, ez lehetetlen. Több kedvességet kaptam tőlük, mint azt érdemeltem volna. És senkinek sem nézem el, ha bántani meri őket.

Draco Malfoy nem vörösödött el, csak rózsaszín foltocska jelent meg sápadt orcáján.

\- A helyetekben vigyáznék - sziszegte lassan. - Legyetek egy kicsit udvariasabbak, különben olyan sorsra juttok, mint a szüleitek. Ők se tudták, mi a jó nekik. Alaposan meg fogjátok bánni, ha a Weasley-féle aljanépre pazaroljátok az időtöket.

Harry, Ron és Lucy felálltak. Ron arca egy szempillantás alatt épp olyan vörös lett, mint a haja, Lucy pedig előkapta a pálcáját.

\- Ismételd meg! - csattantak fele egyszerre.

\- Verekedni akartok? - vicsorgott Malfoy.

\- Csak akkor, ha nem tűntök el innen - felelte Harry.

\- Még nincs kedvünk elmenni, igaz, srácok? Nekünk már elfogyott a kajánk, de úgy látom, nektek még van.

Monstro a Ron melletti ülés felé nyúlt, hogy elvegyen egy csokibékát. Ron egy ugrással ott termett, de mielőtt nekieshetett volna Monstrónak, az kétségbeesetten felordított. Makesz, a patkány ott lógott Monstro kezén, hegyes kis fogait tövig mélyesztve a fiú ujjába. Crak és Malfoy riadtan hátráltak társuk elől, aki visítva körbe-körbe lóbálta a patkányt. Lucy a zűrzavart kihasználva megragadta Malfoy gallérját, magához rántotta, a nyakának szegezte a pálcáját, miközben a tekintetét végig a fiú szemébe fúrta.

\- Inkább te vigyázz magadra, Malfoy - suttogta vészjóslóan. Arca tizenöt centire se volt a fiúétól. - Ha még egyszer fenyegetni merészeled a fogadott családomat vagy bármi rosszat mondasz a szüleimről vagy a testvéremről, megmutatom neked, milyen az az erő, ami elpusztította Voldemortot. Most pedig takarodj!

Monstrónak időközben sikerült az ablakhoz vágnia Makeszt, így Crak-kal együtt kimenekültek a kupéból. Malfoy még pár pillanatig Lucy barna szemeibe bámult, de aztán kiszabadította magát és a barátai után sietett.

Lucy gyorsan lehuppant az ülésre, ám a közeledő léptek miatt nem pihenhetett le. Egy másodperccel később ugyanis Hermione Granger tűnt fel az ajtóban.

\- Mi a csoda folyik itt? - kérdezte a lány a szétszóródott édességek láttán. Ron a farkánál fogva felemelte Makeszt.

\- Elvesztette az eszméletét - állapította meg, majd alaposabban szemügyre vette az állatot. - Nem... ez hihetetlen: újra elaludt.

Valóban így volt. Ron leült, Makeszt az ölébe fektette és kérdőn Harryékre nézett.

\- Ti már ismeritek Malfoyt?

Harry elmesélte találkozásukat az Abszol úton.

\- Hallottam a családjáról - bólintott komoran Ron. - Az elsők között tértek vissza hozzánk, miután Tudodki eltűnt. Azt állították, hogy Tudodki megbabonázta őket, de apám szerint ez nem igaz. Azt mondja, Malfoy apját nem kellett sokat győzködni, hogy álljon át a Sötét Oldalra. - Ron Hermionéhoz fordult. - Segíthetünk valamiben?

\- Siessetek az átöltözéssel, most voltam elől, megkérdeztem a mozdonyvezetőt és azt mondta, hogy mindjárt megérkezünk. Ugye, nem verekedtetek? Még oda se értünk és már keresitek a bajt?

\- Makesz verekedett, nem mi - morogta Ron. - Kimennél, amíg átöltözünk?

\- Persze - felelte Hermione kicsit sértődötten. - Csak azért jöttem be, mert egyesek úgy szaladgálnak a folyosón, mint az óvodások. Jut eszembe: nem szólt még senki, hogy koszos az orrod?

Ron szúrós tekintettel nézett a lány után. Harry kibámult az ablakon. Lucy kihasználta, amíg a két fiú figyelmét elvonja valami és gyorsan átvette a talárját. Mire a fiúk feleszméltek, ő már indulásra készen állt.

\- Öt perc múlva megérkezünk Roxfortba - búgott fel egy hang a vonat fülkéiben. - A poggyászt kérjük a vonaton hagyni, azt külön szállítjuk át az iskolába.

\- Jobb lesz, ha siettek - szólt Lucy a két fiúnak. - Kimegyek, addig öltözzetek át. Majd megvárlak titeket.

Majd a választ se várva kilépett a fülkéből. Kint igyekezett lecsillapítani hevesen dobogó szívét, de még a gyomra is összerándult az izgalomtól. Amióta az eszét tudta, a Roxfortba vágyott, szeretett volna a része lenni, órákra járni és nem különben Harryvel lenni. Pár perc múlva Ron és Harry is csatlakoztak hozzá.

A vonat még jobban lelassított, végül megállt. A diákok lökdösődve megindultak az ajtók felé, és letódultak a keskeny, sötét peronra. Lucy borzongva állt az esti hidegben. Kisvártatva hintázó fény jelent meg a diákok feje felett és Lucy fülét ismerős hang ütötte meg:

\- Elsősök! Minden elsős jöjjön ide! Hogy ityeg Harry? Minden rendben Lucy?

A gyerekfejek erdeje fölött feltűnt Hagrid mosolygós, szőrös arca.

\- Gyerünk, gyertek utánam! Vannak még itt elsősök? Vigyázz, hová lépsz! Elsősök utánam!

A gólyák csúszkálva-botladozva követték Hagridot egy szűk, lejtős ösvényen. Balra és jobbra koromsötét volt; nyilván egy sűrű erdőben jártak. Menet közben alig hangzott egy-két szó, csak Neville szipogása törte meg a csendet.

\- Mindjár' rápisloghattok a jó öreg Roxfortra - szólt hátra Hagrid a válla fölött. - Csak még egy utolsó kanyar.

A diáksereg ámuldozva felmorajlott. A szűk ösvény egy nagy fekete tónál ért véget. A tó túlsó partján szikla állt, s annak a csúcsán ott büszkélkedett egy hatalmas, száztornyú kastély. Ablakai csak úgy szikráztak a csillagok fényében. Lucy úgy érezte, még sosem látott ennél szebbet életében.

\- Csónakonként négy ember és nem több! - parancsolta Hagrid, és a part mentén ringatózó csónakflottára mutatott. Lucy, Harry és Ron Hermionéval osztották meg lélekvesztőjüket.

\- Mindenki beszállt? - harsogta Hagrid, aki egymaga elfoglalt egy csónakot. - Helyes. Indulás!

A kis flotta azon nyomban eltávolodott a parttól. A csónakok hangtalanul siklottak a tükörsima vízen. Senkinek nem volt kedve beszélni; a diákok mind némán bámulták a büszke kastélyt. Ahogy közeledtek a várhegyhez, az épület egyre hatalmasabbnak tűnt.

\- Fejre vigyázz! - rikkantotta Hagrid, mikor az első csónak elérte a parti sziklát. Mindannyian lehajtották a fejüket, s a ladikok sorban besiklottak egy, a sziklafalon tátongó nyílásba, amelyet sűrű borostyánfüggöny takart el a tó felől érkezők szeme elől. A sötét barlang, amelyben útjukat folytatták, az irányból ítélve egyenesen a kastély alá vezetett. Végül partot értek egy föld alatti kikötőben, és a diákok kikecmeregtek a fövenyre. Hagrid sorban ellenőrizte a megürült csónakokat.

\- Hékás! Ez nem a te békád? - kurjantott az egyiknél.

\- Trevor! - kiáltott fel boldogan Neville. Hagrid lámpáját követve felkapaszkodtak egy sziklába vájt ösvényen, amely a kastély tőszomszédságában elterülő füves fennsíkra vezetett. A csapat felment a bejárathoz vezető kőlépcsőkön és összesereglett a hatalmas tölgyfa kapu előtt.

\- Mindenki itt van? Kiskomám, megvan még a békád? - Hagrid felemelte félelmetes öklét és háromszor megdöngette a kastély kapuját.

* * *

Draco Malfoy a csoport végében állt Crak és Monstro társaságában. Kísérői végig egy szót sem szóltak, csak mogorván bámultak mindenkire. Draco azonban a csapatból a legelől álló mélyvörös hajú lányt bámulta kisebb megszakításokkal. Hiába keresett mást, mindig rá tért vissza a tekintete.

Lucy Potter. A vonaton lezajlott közjáték nyilván nem a legjobb módszer volt a megismerkedésre. De mit tehetett volna? Féltékeny volt Weasleyre, amiért sokkal jobb viszonyban volt Lucyval. Ez a kis véráruló simán vele lóghat, míg őt lehordta mindennek, sőt, meg is fenyegette! Azonban Draco nem hagyhatta figyelmen kívül, milyen jól állt a lánynak, ha dühös volt. Ráadásul még a Harry Pottert is magára haragította, pedig milyen irigyek lettek volna körülötte, ha elmondhatta volna magáról, hogy Harry és Lucy Potter a barátai! Bár, kettejük közül Lucy viselkedése zavarta jobban; a lány olyan mérgesen nézett rá, hogy innen lehetetlennek tűnt, hogy egyszer talán barátok legyenek. Ám amikor újra rápillantott Lucyra, akaratlanul is eszébe jutott az a mondat:

„ _Amikor először találkoztunk, még az is megfordult a fejemben, hogy talán barátok is lehetünk..._ "


	4. Chapter 3: A beosztás

**Chapter 3**

 **A beosztás**

A kapu nyomban kinyílt. Az érkezőket egy magas, fekete hajú, smaragdzöld taláros boszorkány fogadta. Szigorú arccal nézett végig a gyerektársaságon.

\- Az elsőévesek, McGalagony professzor - jelentette Hagrid.

\- Köszönöm, Hagrid. Most már átveszem őket.

A professzor szélesre tárta a kapuszárnyakat. A diákok átvágtak a hatalmas előcsarnokon, aminek a mennyezete olyan magasan volt, hogy nem is látszott a táncoló fényben. A terem jobb oldalán nyíló ajtó mögül Lucy hangok százait hallotta kiszűrődni - bizonyára a felsőbbévesek is megérkeztek már -, McGalagony azonban nem oda, hanem egy kisebb szobába vezette őket. A gólyák csak szűkösen fértek el a kis helyiségben és kissé megilletődve pislogtak körül.

\- Köszöntök mindenkit a Roxfortban - fogott bele mondókájába McGalagony professzor. - Hamarosan megkezdődik az évnyitó bankett, de mielőtt elfoglalják a helyüket a nagyteremben, beosztjuk magukat az egyes házakba. A beosztás igen fontos ceremónia, mivel a Roxfortban töltött évek alatr gyakorlatilag a ház lesz a családjuk. Az órákon a ház többi tanulójával együtt vesznek részt, a ház hálótermeiben alszanak és a ház klubhelyiségében töltik a szabadidejüket.

\- A Roxfortban négy ház működik: a Griffendél, a Hugrabug, a Hollóhát és a Mardekár. Mindegyik háznak megvan a maga dicső története, s mindegyikből számos kiváló boszorkány és varázsló került ki. Amíg a Roxfortban tanulnak, a sikereikkel a házuknak szereznek dicsőségpontokat; ha pedig megszegnek valamely szabályt, a házukat sújtja pontlevonás. Év végén a legtöbb pontot elért ház kapja a házkupát, ami igen nagy megtiszteltetés. Remélem, hogy mindannyian házuk dicsőségére válnak majd.

\- A beosztási ceremóniára néhány perc múlva kerül sor az egész iskola jelenlétében. Azt ajánlom, kissé szedjék rendbe magukat.

McGalagony tekintete néhány másodpercig Neville félrecsúszott talárján időzött, s onnan Ron maszatos orrára vándorolt. Lucy megigazította a talárját, miközben Harry lopva lesimította a haját.

\- Ha készen állunk a fogadásukra, visszajövök - fejezte be McGalagony. - Kérem, hogy csendben várakozzanak. - Azzal távozott a helyiségből.

Harry nyelt egyet, majd Lucyhoz és Ronhoz fordult.

\- Mégis, hogyan osztanak be minket? - kérdezte.

\- Valamilyen próbát kell kiállnunk. Fred azt mondta, nagyon fáj, de szerintem csak viccelt.

\- Persze, hogy viccelt! - vágta rá Lucy. - Ugyan mit várhatnának tőlünk?

Valójában azonban a torkában dobogott a szíve. Körülpillantott és látta, hohy a többiek is rémült arcot vágtak. Senkinek sem volt kedve beszélgetni, kivéve Hermione Grangert, aki suttogva hadart valamit a varázsigékről, amiket betéve megtanult és hangosan töprengett, hogy vajon melyikre lesz szüksége. Lucy igyekezett nem rá figyelni, de még sosem izgult ennyire. Talán akkor, amikor az első találkozására várt Harryvel.

Harry hirtelen felugrott a levegőbe. A háta mögött többen felkiáltottak.

\- Mi a fene...?

Lucy a falra meredt, ahonnan vagy húsz kísértet libegett be a szobába. A szürkésfehér, félig átlátszó lények beszélgetésbe mélyedve úsztak át a szobán, jószerével ügyet sem vetve a gólyákra. Úgy tűnt, vitatkoznak valamiről. Egyikük, egy köpcös szerzetesnek tűnő kísértet így szólt a társaihoz:

\- Azt mondom, borítsunk fátylat a múltra. Adjunk neki még egy esélyt…

\- Ugyan már, kedves Fráter, hány esélyt adjunk még Hóborcnak? Szégyent hoz valamennyiünkre, ráadásul még csak nem is tisztességes kísértet... Ejnye, hát ti mit kerestek itt?

A beszélő, egy fodorgalléros, harisnyás kísértet csak ekkor vette észre a diákokat. Senki sem válaszolt neki.

\- Elsősök! - A Pufók Fráter a gyerekekre mosolygott. - A beosztásra vártok, igaz?

Néhányan, köztük Lucy is, szótlanul bólogattak.

\- Remélem, találkozunk a Hugrabugban - folytatta a Fráter. - Én is hugrabugos voltam.

\- Indulhatunk - csendült egy éles hang. - Kezdődik a beosztási ceremónia.

McGalagony professzor visszatért, s a kísértetek sorban távoztak a szemközti falon át.

\- Egyes oszlopba fejlődj! - adta ki az utasítást McGalagony professzor. - Jöjjenek utánam!

Lucy úgy érezte, mintha ólomból lettek volna a lábai, de azért bevánszorgott a sorba, Harry és Ron közé. A gólyák elhagyták a kis szobát, átvágtak a bejárati csarnokon, és egy kétszárnyú ajtón át bevonultak a nagyterembe.

Lucy sok, mugliknak különös dolgot látott már életében, de ez a helyiség mindegyiket lekörözte. A termet több ezer gyertya világította meg, melyek a levegőben lebegtek, négy hosszú asztal fölött. Az asztalokat csillogó aranytányérokkal és serlegekkel terítették, s már ott ültek mellettük a felsőbbévesek. A terem végében egy ötödik asztal állt, a többire merőlegesen, ott foglalt helyet a tanári kar. McGalagony professzor ez utóbbi felé vezette a gólyákat, s úgy sorakoztatta fel őket, hogy a tanároknak hátat fordítva szembenézzenek diáktársaikkal.

A gólyák felé forduló arcok százai halovány lámpáknak tűntek a gyertyák reszkető fényében. A diákok között elszórtan, ezüstös ködként felsejlett egy-egy kísértet. Hogy elkerülje a felsőbbévesek mustráló tekintetét, Lucy a mennyezet felé nézett. A magasban csillagokkal pöttyözött, bársonyos, fekete eget pillantott meg.

\- Elvarázsolták, hogy úgy nézzen ki, mint az égbolt - suttogta Hermione. - A Roxfort történetében olvastam róla.

Nehéz volt elhinni, hogy amit látnak, az csupán a plafon, nem a csillagos ég.  
Mikor Lucy levette tekintetét a mennyezetről, McGalagony professzor épp egy támla nélküli széket állított a gólyák sora elé és a székre egy hegyes varázslósüveget helyezett. A süveg rémesen elnyűtt és kimondhatatlanul piszkos volt. Lucynak rémlett valami ezzel a süveggel kapcsolatban, amit talán még Bill mesélt, de nem emlékezett rá pontosan, hogy mi is az. De kezdett feloldódni benne a feszültség; biztos nem kell bizonyítani semmit.

Mindenki a kalapot bámulta. Néhány másodpercig néma csönd volt. Azután a süveg megmoccant. Karimája közelében az egyik szakadás kinyílt, mint egy száj, és a süveg dalra fakadt. Lucy nem sokat fogott fel belőle, de azt megértette, hogy fel kell venniük a süveget és az majd megmondja, melyik házba valók. Mikor a fejfedő befejezte énekét, tapsvihar tört ki a teremben. A süveg meghajolt mind a négy asztal felé, azután felhagyott a mocorgással.

\- Szóval csak fel kell vennünk a süveget - suttogta Ron. - Megfojtom Fredet! Azzal ijesztgetett, hogy párbajoznunk kell egy trollal.

Harry erre erőtlenül elmosolyodott. McGalagony professzor most ismét a gólyák elé lépett, kezében egy hosszú pergamentekerccsel.

\- Akit szólítok, tegye a fejére a süveget, és üljön le a székre, hogy beoszthassák - adta ki az utasítást. - Abbott, Hanna!

Szőke copfos, rózsaszín arcú kislány botorkált ki a sorból. Felrakta a süveget - ami nyomban a szemébe csúszott -, és leült. Néhány pillanat múlva aztán...

\- HUGRABUG! - kiáltotta a süveg. A jobb oldali asztalnál ülők üdvrivalgással és tapssal fogadták a döntést. A Pufók Fráter szelleme vidáman integetett a kislánynak.

\- Bones, Susan!

\- HUGRABUG! - kiáltotta újra a süveg és Susan gyorsan leült Hanna mellé.

\- Boot, Terry!

\- HOLLÓHÁT! - Ezúttal balról a második asztalnál tapsoltak. A hollóhátiak közül többen felálltak és kezet ráztak újdonsült társukkal. Brocklehurst, Mandy-t is a Hollóhátba osztották be, Brown, Lavender személyében viszont a Griffendél gazdagodott új tanulóval, s így a bal szélső asztalnál tört ki éljenzés. Fred és George is vadul hujjongtak; Lucynak vissza kellett tartania a vigyorgását, ahogy nézte őket.

A következő gólya, Bulstrode, Millicent a Mardekárba került. Lucy nem is követte végig a tekintetével, hanem rögtön a következő gólyára figyelt.

\- Finch-Fletchley, Justin!

\- HUGRABUG!

A süveg néha azonnal harsogta a kiválasztott ház nevét, másoknák viszont csak kisvártatva döntött. Finnigan, Seamus, egy hirtelenszőke hajú fiú közel egy percig ült a széken, mire a süveg végre beosztotta a Griffendélbe.

\- Granger, Hermione! - Hermione csak úgy rohant a székhez és mohón a fejébe húzta a süveget.

\- GRIFFENDÉL! - kiáltotta a süveg. Ron felnyögött.

Lucy a bátyjára nézett és látta, hogy már szinte teljesen elzöldült az izgalomtól. A szemében azonban a félelem is megjelent. A lány gyengéden megfogta a fiú kezét, mire Harry ránézett.

\- Ne aggódj - suttogta Lucy. - Minden rendben lesz.

Harry pár pillanatig csak bámult húgára, majd halványan elmosolyodott.

\- Köszönöm.

Közben Neville Longbottom, a varangyvesztő fiú következett a sorban. A szék felé menet hasra esett, majd amikor beosztották a Griffendélbe, úgy iszkolt el, hogy még a süveget is elfelejtette levenni. A többiek harsány nevetése közepette kellett visszakullognia, hogy továbbadja MacDougal, Moragnak.

Malfoy a nevét hallva magabiztosan kivonult a székhez és kívánsága azonnal teljesült. A süveg szinte még hozzá sem ért a fiú homlokához, és már kiabálta is:

\- MARDEKÁR!

Malfoy önelégült mosollyal csatlakozott barátaihoz, Crakhoz és Monstróhoz. Már csak néhány gólya maradt.

Moon... Nott... Parkinson... aztán egy ikerpár, Patil és Patil, majd Perks, Sally-Anne és akkor végre...

\- Potter, Harry!

Harry elengedte Lucy kezét és kilépett a sorból. Megannyi apró, sziszegő lángnyelvként szerte a teremben felcsapott a sustorgás.

\- Pottert mondott?

\- Ez az a Harry Potter?

Mindenki a nyakát nyújtogatta, hogy jobban lássa őt. Harry leült a székre, fejébe húzta a süveget és várt. Lucy szíve szinte nem is dobogott, a gyomra dióméretűvé zsugorodott, úgy izgult a bátyjáért. Végül, óráknak tűnő pillanatok múlva a süveg felkiáltott:

\- GRIFFENDÉL!

Lucy lelkesen tapsolni kezdett, ahogy Harry levette a süveget és imbolyogva elindult a Griffendél asztala felé. Ott kitörő éljenzés fogadta. Percy felállt és lelkesen kezet rázott vele, Fred és George kórusban skandálták: „ _Nálunk van Potter! Nálunk van Potter!_ " Lucy nevetett volna, ám a következő pillanatban egyszerre kiverte a víz.

\- Potter, Lucy!

A diáksereg egy pillanat alatt elnémult. Ugyanaz az izgatott sustorgás kezdődött, mint Harrynél. Lucy kilépett a sorból és gyorsan végigtekintett a teremben, ahol ugyanúgy mindenki a nyakát nyújtogatta.

\- Lucy Potter?

\- Vajon ő máshová megy?

Lucy leült a székre és a szemébe húzta a süveget. Egyszerre elsötétült előtte a világ.

\- Hmmm - csendült egy vékonyka hang a fülében. - Nem olyan nehéz ügy, mint a testvére. Bátorsága van bőven, az esze is megvan... Tehetségesebb, jóval tehetségesebb, ugyanakkor nincs annyi bizonyítási vágy benne... ez érdekes, de nem olyan nagy fejtörés... Legyen a... GRIFFENDÉL!

Az utolsó szót az egész terem hallhatta. Lucy gyorsan lekapta a süveget es vigyorogva szaladt a Griffendél asztala felé. Ott pacsizott az ikrekkel, kezet rázott Percyvel, majd végül megölelte Harryt. Amikor már nagyrészt lecsitult a társaság, Lucynak alkalma volt szemügyre venni a tanári asztalt is. A hozzá közelebb eső végében nem is egy tanár, hanem Hagrid ült; tekintetük találkozott és az óriás a hüvelykujját feltartva gratulált neki. Az asztal közepén pedig súlyos aranyszékben ült maga Dumbledore professzor. Lucy biztos volt benne, hogy egy pillanattal korábban az ősz varázsló még őt nézte, de amikor most rápillantott, Dumbledore kerülte a tekintetét.

Már csak három gólya várt beosztásra. Turpin, Lisa a Hollóhátba került, azután Ron következett, akinek az arca már sápadtzöld színben játszott az izgalomtól. Lucy összekulcsolt kezekkel szurkolt fogadott testvérének, s a süveg egy szempillantás múlva fel is kiáltott:

\- GRIFFENDÉL!

Lucy és Harry vadul tapsolva köszöntötték Ront, aki lerogyott a szomszéd székre.

\- Szép volt, Ron, gratulálok - szólt át Harry baljáról Percy nagy leereszkedően.

\- Mindhárman griffendélesek lettünk! - ujjongott Lucy. Közben az utolsó elsőst, Zambini, Blaise-t beosztották a Mardekárba, McGalagony professzor pedig összecsavarta listáját és elvitte a Teszlek Süveget. Lucy vágyakozva nézett az előtte fekvő üres tányérra, csakúgy, mint Ron és Harry.

Dumbledore professzor időközben felállt a székéből. Kitárt karokkal, sugárzó arccal nézett végig a diákokon, mintha elképzelni sem tudna nagyobb örömöt, mint hogy így együtt látja őket.

\- Isten hozott benneteket! - szólt. - Szívből köszöntök mindenkit az új tanév kezdetén itt, a Roxfortban. Mielőtt kezdetét veszi a bankett, szeretnék néhány szót szólni. Íme: Filkó! Pityer! Varkocs! Dzsúzli!... Köszönöm.

Azzal Dumbledore leült. A hallgatóság lelkesen megtapsolta.

\- Ő egy... egy kicsit bolond? - hallotta Lucy Harry hangját.

\- Bolond?! - jött a válasz Percytől. - Ő egy igazi zseni! A világ legeslegjobb varázslója! És persze... egy kicsit bolond, az tény. Kérsz krumplit, Harry?

Harrynek leesett az álla; Lucy jót derült az arckifejezésén. Azonban őt is annyira megbabonázta az a sok étel, mint a bátyját. Nem is tudta, miből vegyen, annyi finomság volt előtte az asztalon. Végül úgy döntött, mindenből vesz egy keveset és hozzá is látott az evéshez; az összes fogást ízletesnek találta.

\- Nagyon guszta - jegyezte meg szomorú-sóváran a fodorgalléros kísértet, akivel Lucy a kis helyiségben találkozott.

\- Ön nem... - kezdte Harry habozva.

\- Majd négyszáz éve, hogy egy falatot sem ettem - panaszolta a kísértet. - Nincs is szükségem rá, de azért hiányzik. Jut eszembe, még be sem mutatkoztam. Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington vagyok, szolgálatára. Én vagyok a Griffendél-torony bentlakó szelleme.

\- Tudom, hogy ki vagy! - szólt közbe hirtelen Ron. - A bátyáim meséltek rólad. Te vagy Félig Fej Nélküli Nick!

Most, hogy Ron kimondta, Lucynak is eszébe jutott, amikor Fred és George meséltek olyanról, hogy egy kísértetre trágyagránátot dobáltak és az úgy kerülte ki a találatot, hogy félig leszedte a fejét.

\- Lekötelezne, ha Sir Nicholas de Mimsy... - kezdte sértődötten a kísértet, de a hirtelenszőke Seamus Finnigan a szavába vágott.

\- Félig Fej Nélküli? Hogy lehet valaki félig fej nélküli?

\- Így - felelte ingerülten a szellem, azzal megfogta a bal fülét és rántott egyet rajta. Erre az egész feje kibillent a helyéből és a vállára dőlt, mintha csuklópánt rögzítené a nyakához.

Félig Fej Nélküli Nick elégedetten bezsebelte a diákok döbbent pillantásait. Aztán visszahajtotta fejét a helyére, köhintett és így szólt:

\- Ide hallgassatok, új griffendélesek! Segítenetek kell nekünk megnyerni az idei házbajnokságot. A Griffendél még soha nem maradt ennyi évig kupa nélkül. A Mardekár hatszor egymás után nyert. A Véres Báró, a Mardekár szelleme már szóba sem áll velünk, úgy fenn hordja az orrát.

Lucy a Mardekár asztala felé pillantott. A diákok között valóban ült egy borzalmas kísértet. Kifejezéstelen arcából üveges szemek meredtek a semmibe, köpönyegét vérfoltok szennyezték.

\- Hogyan lett véres a ruhája? - kérdezte érdeklődve Seamus.

\- Sosem kérdeztem - felelte diszkréten Félig Fej Nélküli Nick.

Miután mindenki jóllakott, a maradékok nyomtalanul eltűntek a tányérokról. A teríték olyan tiszta lett, mintha nem is használták volna. Mrs Weasley örülne ennek a bűbájnak, gondolta Lucy. Egy pillanattal később azonban megjelentek a desszertek, így, aki még bírt enni, hozzájuk látott.

Lucy szedett magának a rizspudingból, miközben a családjaikra terelődött a szó.

\- Én amolyan félvér vagyok - mesélte Seamus. - Az apám mugli. Anya csak az esküvő után árulta el neki, hogy boszorkány. Képzelhetitek, apám mennyire megdöbbent.

A többiek nevettek.

\- Na és te, Neville? - érdeklődött Ron.

\- Engem a nagyanyám nevelt fel, aki boszorkány - fogott bele Neville -, de a családunk sokáig azt hitte, hogy mugli lesz belőlem. Algie nagy-nagybácsikám mindent megtett, jogy kicsikarjon belőlem egy kis varázslatot - egyszer például lelökött a blackpooli mólóról, majdnem vízbe fulladtam -, de hiába, nyolcéves koromig nem mutattam semmi bíztatót. Aztán Algie bácsi egyszer átjött hozzánk teára és a lábamnál fogva kilógatott az emeleti ablakon. Enid nagynénikém odament hozzá és megkínálta sült habbal, mire Algie bácsi véletlenül elengedett engem. Én pedig végig pattogtam a kerten és kigurultam az utcára. Mindenki nagyon boldog volt, nagyi még sírva is fakadt. Láttad volna az arcukat, amikor megkaptam a levelet, hogy felvettek ide - attól féltek, nincs bennem elég varázs a Roxforthoz. Algie bácsi annyira megörült, hogy még egy varangyot is vett nekem.

Lucy elmosolyodott ezen a történeten és már épp egy másik évfolyamtársához fordult, amikor a mellette ülő Harry feljajdult és a fejére szorította a kezét.

\- Mi a baj? - kérdezte először Percy.

\- Semmi... semmi... - felelte Harry. Lucy közelebb hajolt hozzá.

\- Mi történt? - suttogta.

\- Csak... megfájdult a sebhelyem, amikor arra a tanárra néztem - nézett el Harry Lucy mögött. Lucy követte a tekintetét és az övé megállapodott egy zsíros, fekete hajú, görbe orrú, sárgásfakó arcú tanárnál, aki egy másik tanárral, egy turbános férfival beszélgetett.

\- Szerinted miért lehetett? - suttogta Harry.

\- Fogalmam sincs - rázta meg a fejét Lucy. Harry megvonta a vállát és Percy felé fordult. Lucy csak fél füllel figyelt rájuk.

\- Ki az a tanár, akivel Mógus professzor beszélget? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Á, szóval már ismered Mógust - felelte Percy. - Nem csoda, hogy olyan nyugtalan: az Piton professzor. Bájitalkeverést tanít, de csak kényszerből - mindenki tudja, hogy Mógus tantárgyára fáj a foga. Ha valaki, Piton jól ismeri a feketemágiát.

Szóval ismeri a feketemágiát, gondolkodott magában Lucy. Talán Voldemorthoz is köze lehetett? Piton, mintha csak megérezte volna, hogy figyelik, elnézett Mógus turbánja mellett, egyenesen Lucy szemeibe. Lucynak nem volt sebhelye, ami megfájdulhatott volna, de érezte, hogy ez a tanár valamiért nem szívleli sem őt, sem Harryt. Elképzelni sem tudta, miért, hiszen nem is találkoztak soha. Amikor Harry újra megfordult, hogy Pitonra nézzen, a férfi tekintete visszatért Mógusra és nem nézett többé a két gyerekre.

Végül a desszertek is eltűntek az asztalról és Dumbledore professzor ismét szólásra emelkedett. A teremben csend lett.

\- Most, hogy bőségesen ettünk-ittunk, volna még néhány megjegyzésém a félévvel kapcsolatban. Elsősorban az elsőéveseknek mondom, hogy az iskola melletti erdő tiltott terület, kivétel nélkül minden tanuló számára. Örülnék, ha ezt egyes felsőbb évesek is az eszükbe vésnék.

E mondatnál Dumbledore tekintete a Weasley ikrekre vándorolt, akik összevigyorogtak.

\- Frics úr, a gondnok megkért, hogy emlékeztessem a tanulókat: az órák közötti szünetekben ne varázsoljanak a folyosókon.

\- A kviddicsválogatásra a második héten kerül sor. Aki szeretne a háza csapatánál játszani, jelentkezzen Madam Hoochnál.

\- És végül egy utolsó közlemény: ebben az évben a harmadik emeleti folyosó jobb kéz felőli szakaszára tilos a belépés mindazok számára, akik nem óhajtanak kínok kínjai között távozni az élők sorából.

Lucy és Harry felnevettek, de csak kevesen követték a példáját.

\- Ezt nem mondta komolyan, ugye? - morogta oda Harry Percynek.

\- De, minden bizonnyal - felelte homlokát ráncolva a fiú. - Különös, ha valahonnan kitilt minket, általában megindokolja, hogy miért teszi. Az erdő például tele van veszélyes fenevadakkal, ezt mindenki tudja. Legalább nekünk, prefektusoknak mondhatott volna valamit.

\- És most, mielőtt nyugalomra térünk, énekeljük el az iskola indulóját! - Dumbledore ezt már derűsen mondta, de Harry felhívta Lucy figyelmét arra, hogy a többi tanárnak az arcára fagyott a mosoly.

Dumbledore egy apró mozdulatot tett a pálcájával, mire a pálca végéből hosszú arany szalag suhant ki. A szalag az asztalok föle emelkedett és kígyózva szavakká formálódott. Mindenki választott egy-egy szólamot és az egész iskola elzengte a dalt. Mindenki más és más tempóban énekelt, így egymás után értek a dal végére. Végül Dumbledore mindenkit szélnek eresztett.

A griffendéles gólyák Percy nyomában átvágtak a zsibongó sokaságon, elhagyták a nagytermet és felmentek a márványlépcsőn. Lucy a jóllakottságtól és a kimerültségtől már alig tudta vonszolni magát és ezzel nem volt egyedül. Majdnem minden gólya hasonló arcot vágott, ahogy haladtak előre a rengeteg lépcsőn. Percy nem egyszer titkos átjárókon vezette át őket, amiket egy drapéria vagy egy fal rejtett el, de úgy tűnt, a menetelésnek sosem lesz vége, amikor a csapat egyszer csak megtorpant.

Az orruk előtt egy köteg sétapálca lebegett a levegőben. Mikor Percy közelebb lépett a pálcákhoz, azok egyenként felé röppentek.

\- Ez Hóborc, a kopogószellem - súgta Percy a gólyáknak, majd felemelte a hangját. - Mutasd magad, Hóborc!

Válaszul sajátos zaj hallatszódott, ahhoz hasonló, amikor kiengedik a levegőt egy luftballonból.

\- Azt akarod, hogy megmondjalak a Véres Bárónak?

Pukkanás hallatszott, és egy emberke tűnt fel a semmiből. Az széles szájú, huncut, fekete szemű lény törökülésben lebegett a diákok orra előtt, és a sétapálcákat markolászta.

\- Áóóóóóh! - búgta és gonoszul felkacagott. - Kopasz elsősök! Ez lesz ám a jó móka! - Azzal a csapat felé lendült. Mindenki ösztönösen behúzta a nyakát.

\- Sipirc innen, Hóborc, különben szólok a Bárónak! - dörrent rá Percy. - Nem viccelek!  
Hóborc nyelvet öltött rájuk, és köddé vált, de a sétapálcákat azért még Neville fejére pottyantotta. Tudni lehetett, merre jár, mert a nyomában megzörrentek a falon lógó címerpajzsok.

\- Vigyázzatok Hóborccal! - figyelmeztette az elsősöket Percy, mikor továbbindultak. - Csak a Véres Báró tudja megzabolázni, még ránk, prefektusokra se hallgat. Itt is volnánk.

A folyosót lezáró falon egy rózsaszín selyemruhás, roppant kövér dáma portréja függött.

\- Jelszó? - kérdezte a hölgy.

\- Caput draconis - felelte Percy, mire a kép előrelendült és mögötte a falon kerek nyílás tűnt fel. A diákok egymás után bemásztak rajta - a dundi Neville-nek bakot kellett tartaniuk -, és a Griffendél klubhelyiségében találták magukat. Az otthonos hangulatú, kerek helyiseg tele volt puha fotelekkel. Percy a lányokat az egyik ajtón át felküldte hálószobáikba, míg a fiúkat egy másikon terelte be. Lucy egy pillantással kívánt jó éjt Harrynek és Ronnak, majd a többi lánnyal együtt felment a csigalépcsőn, aminek a tetején ott várta őket négy, mélyvörös függönyű, baldachinos ágy. Hermionénak be nem állt a szája, folyamatosan beszélt az egyik Patil lánnyal, majd később Lavenderrel, de Lucy csak átöltözött a pizsamájába, bedőlt az ágyába és már aludt is.

Nagyon furcsa álma volt. Az Odúban repült Ronnal, Freddel és George-dzsal, amikor megjelent Malfoy és lelökte a seprűről. Miközben zuhant, minden sötétbe borult, kitört egy vihar és egy villám hasított végig az égen. Ekkor minden megmerevedett és egy éles, zöld fény terítette be a látóterét, amit egy kegyetlen kacaj kísért. Zihálva ült föl az ágyában, de nem sokkal utána vissza is aludt.

Másnap reggel már nem is emlékezett az álmára.

* * *

Draco Malfoy álmatlanul forgolódott az ágyában. Körülötte már mindenki békésen szuszogott, de ő képtelen volt elaludni. Nem értette, mi a baja és nem tudott rájönni. Több dolog kavargott a fejében, amik között nem talált összefüggést, így lecsillapítani sem tudta magát. Végül a hátára fordult és a plafont bámulva szépen sorba szedte, hogy mik zavarják annyira.

Az első, ahogy mindenki fogadta a Mardekárban. Nem mint ha nem élvezte volna a figyelmet, amit kapott. Pansy Parkinson például folyton körülötte sündörgött, de nem hiányzott Theodore Nott sem, aki, noha ugyanolyan jónak gondolta magát, mégis valamiféle tisztelettel beszélt vele. Crak és Monstro végig mellette voltak és mindenkit mogorva pillantással illettek, aki beszélt Dracoval. És ez a kitüntetett figyelem szorosan összefüggött a második problémájával.

Harry Potter. Miután lecsengett a szenzáció Draco körül, mindenki Potterről kezdett beszélni. Alaposan kibeszélték, ahogy a húgát, Lucyt is. Draco nem értette, miért van ekkora felhajtás körülöttük. Semmit sem tettek, amiért megérdemelték volna ezt a figyelmet, akkor mégis miért foglalkozik velük mindenki? Mintha valamiféle csodabogarak lennének. Pedig nincs bennük semmi különleges. Bár Lucy...

Megrázta a fejét. Nem gondolkodhat így. Nem hagyhatja, hogy ez a lány így elvonja a figyelmét. Hetek óta másra se gondolt, csak rá és ez teljesen kifordította önmagából. Ez nem ő. Őt nem tudja így megváltoztatni egy lány, aki ráadásul egy Potter. De talán nem is baj ez...

Magzatpózba húzta magát, de hiába hunyta le a szemét, csak lányt látta a lelki szemei előtt. Másnap reggel, amikor felébredt, igyekezett kizárni minden olyan gondolatot a fejéből, amiben szerepelt Lucy Potter.


	5. Chapter 4: Repülés

**Chapter 4**

 **Repülés**

Az első pár nap Lucy számára a kastély megismerésével telt. Bármennyire szerette volna élvezni a közösen töltött időt Harryvel, folyamatosan arra kellett koncentrálnia, hogy időben eljusson egyik tanteremből a másikba. Ráadásul az egyes tanárok tanítási módszereit is ki kellett tapasztalnia, ahogy magukat az órákat is. Bár a „bátyjaitól" rengeteget hallott róluk, azért más volt személyesen megtapasztalni. Fred és George folyamatosan hülyéskedve, de mindig útbaigazította őt, ha eltévedt. Ronnak viszont nem adták meg ezt a luxust, így a fiú jobb híján mindig Lucy és Harry nyomában járt, ha nem akart kikötni valami tiltott helyen. A testvérpárnak ez ellen semmi kifogása nem volt.

A hármas már az első nap összezördült Friccsel, a goromba gondnokkal és annak macskájával, Mrs Norrisszal, végig aludták a mágiatörténetet, visszafojtott nevetéssel figyelték Mógus idétlen dadogását, síri csendben ültek McGalagony óráján és érdeklődve figyeltek Flitwick bűbájtanján. A legelső bájitaltan azonban valami sokkal szokatlanabbat hozott. Ott ugyanis kiderült, hogy az évnyitón látott Piton professzor egyenesen gyűlölte a két Pottert, különösen Harryt. Lucyt is piszkálta az óráján, a fiúval azonban nyíltan ellenséges volt és folyamatosan az alkalmat kereste, hogy belekössön.

A bájitaltan napján lévő reggelen a hármas mit sem sejtve beszélgetett, amikor megjelent Hedvig. A hóbagoly eddig egyszer sem tűnt fel a nagyteremben, mivel Harrynek senkije nem volt az iskolán kívül, akivel levelezhetett volna. Árész napi rendszerességgel jelentkezett, ugyanis Mrs Weasley feltett szándéka volt, hogy Lucynak is ugyanannyi figyelmet szenteljen, mint a fiainak. A lány az első alkalommal megírta neki, hogy köszöni a gondoskodást, de nem akarja, hogy Harry magányosan érezze magát, így ha havi egyszer írnak neki, az is tökéletes lenne. Az asszonyt meghatotta a válasz és rögtön teljesítette Lucy kérését, mert a válasz után nem jelentkezett többet.

Hedvig Harry előtt szállt le és egy girbegurba betűkkel írt levelet hozott. A feladó Hagrid volt, aki vendégségbe hívta a testvérpárt a kunyhójába. Harry Ront is hívta, így aznap délután három előtt öt perccel mindhárman kiléptek a kastélyból, és elindultak a parkon át. Hagrid egy fából épült házikóban lakott a Tiltott Rengeteg szélén. A kunyhó bejárata előtt egy nyílpuska és egy pár kalocsni hevert. Mikor Lucy bekopogott, szapora kaparászás és mennydörgő ugatás hangzott fel odabent. Azután Hagrid hangja hallatszott.

\- Vissza, Agyar! Helyedre! - Az ajtó kitárult, és megjelent a vadőr szőrös arca. - Nyugi, Agyar! Vissza! - Beinvitálta a vendégeket, s közben a nyakörvénél fogva igyekezett féken tartani egy hatalmas, fekete vadkanfogó kopót.

A ház egyetlen helyiségből állt. A mennyezetről sonkák és fácánok lógtak le, a tűzhelyen a lángok egy rézüst oldalát nyaldosták. A sarokban súlyos ágy terpeszkedett, rajta foltokban varrott takaró.

\- Érezzétek otthon magatokat - szólt Hagrid, azzal elengedte Agyart. A kutya nyomban rávetette magát Ronra és nyalogatni kezdte a fiú fülét. Gazdájához hasonlóan ő sem volt olyan vérszomjas, mint amilyennek látszott.

\- Ő Ron - mutatta be barátját Harry, mivel Lucy a hasát fogva nevetett fogadott testvére elfintorodott arcán, ahogy a kutya nyálát törölte le talárja ujjával.

Hagrid eközben forró vizet töltött egy öblös teáskannába és teasüteményt szolgált fel tányéron.

\- Újabb Weasley, heh? - jegyezte meg, Ron szeplős képére sandítva. - A fél életem arra ment rá, hogy a bátyáidat hajkurásztam az erődben.

\- Azt nem hiszem, hiszen ez a harmadik évük itt - mondta a kicsorduló könnyeit törölgetve Lucy.

\- Képletesen szóltam.

A gyerekeknek kis híján beletört a foguk a süteménybe, de azért jó képet vágtak hozzá. Töviről hegyire elmesélték Hagridnak az első órák tapasztalatait. Agyar Harry ölében nyugtatta a fejét és jól összenyálazta a fiú talárját.

Lucy, Harry és Ron őszinte örömére Hagrid „rigolyás vén bolond"-ként emlegette Friccset.

\- A macskáját meg, azt a Mrs Norrist szívesen bemutatnám egyszer Agyarnak. Tudjátok-e, hogy valahányszor felmegyek az iskolába, az a nyavalyás bestia végig a sarkamban lohol? Nem lehet lerázni - persze, Frics uszítja rám.

Harry Piton órájáról is mesélt Hagridnak. Lucy ekkor a fiú vállára tette a kezét és próbálta a tekintetével azt üzenni, hogy nem kell ezt olyan komolyan venni. Hagrid szóban is kimondta a lány véleményét, hozzátéve, hogy a férfi ki nem állhatja a legtöbb tanítványát.

\- De engem különösen utál.

\- Lárifári! - legyintett Hagrid. - Mi oka volna rá?

Ám az óriás kerülte a két testvér tekintetét, amikor azt mondta.

\- És még csak azt sem mondhatjuk, hogy a Pottereket utálja - ütötte tovább a vasat Lucy. - Velem is piszkálódott, de amikor Harryvel beszélt, annyira igazságtalan volt vele, hogy azt a vak is észrevette volna. Kifejezetten őrá utazik.

Hagrid ezt is figyelmen kívül hagyta és inkább Ronhoz fordult.

\- Hogy van Charlie bátyád? Komáltam a srácot - nagyon értett az állatokhoz.

Lucy hagyta, hadd beszéljen Ron, így Harryhez hajolt, aki megelőzte a kérdését.

\- Szerinted is direkt terelte más témára a beszélgetést?

\- Nagyon úgy tűnik - felelte folytott hangon Lucy. - Valamit titkol előlünk Pitonnal kapcsolatban.

\- Ami azt jelenti, hogy biztosan van oka, amiért ennyire gyűlöl.

Lucy tekintete ekkor a teáskanna alatt fekvő újságpapírra terelődött. A Reggeli Próféta egyik cikke volt. A kezébe vette és Harryvel együtt olvasni kezdték.

 _A GRINGOTTS-ÜGY ÚJABB FEJLEMÉNYEI_

 _Folytatódik a nyomozás a július 31-én, a Gringottsban történt betörés tettesei után. A bűntényt a feltételezések szerint sötét varázslók vagy boszorkák követték el. A Gringotts koboldjai ma megerősítették, hogy a bankból semmi sem tűnt el. Egyébként a széfet, amit a betörők kinyitottak, épp a bűntény napján ürítették ki._

 _„De nem kötjük az orrotokra, mi volt benne, és ne is szaglásszatok, ha jót akartok!" nyilatkozta a Gringotts szóvivőkoboldja a ma délutáni sajtótájékoztatón._

Lucy még fel sem fogta teljesen, mit is olvasott, amikor Harry már izgatottan fordult Hagridhoz.

\- Hagrid! A betörés épp a születésnapunkon történt! A rablók jöhettek volna akkor is, amikor ott voltunk!

Most már kétség sem fért hozzá, hogy Hagrid kerüli a fiú tekintetét. Az óriás csak mormogott valamit és válasz helyett süteménnyel kínálta a vendégeit. Harry visszafordult volna a cikkhez, hogy újra elolvassa, amikor Lucy hirtelen belemarkolt a karjába. Rettenetes gyanúja támadt, miután megemésztette az olvasottakat.

\- Harry! - suttogta. - A betört széfet a bűntény napján ürítették ki. Hagrid kinyitatott egy széfet, a hétszáztizenhármasat és eltette azt a kis csomagot! Mi van, ha...

\- ...ha azt keresték a tolvajok?! - fejezte be Harry, amint az ő fejében is összeállt a kép. Lucy bólintott és a két gyerek izgatottan egymáséba fúrta a tekintetét. Ugyanarra gondoltak: vajon Hagrid az utolsó pillanatban mentette ki a kis csomagot a Gringottsból?

Lucy, Harry és Ron hamarosan elbúcsúztak Hagridtól, és az udvariasságból elfogadott süteményekkel megrakodva visszabaktattak a kastélyba vacsorázni. Lucy egész úton lázasan töprengett. Az összes órájuk együttvéve sem gondolkoztatta el annyira, mint a teázás Hagriddal. A vadőr miért hozta el azt a csomagot? Hol lehet most? És mi az, amit Hagrid Pitonról tud, de titokban akar tartani?

* * *

Harry a második bájitaltanórájukon közölte Lucyvel, hogy nem hitte, hogy lesz ember, akit még Dudleynál is jobban fog utálni, amíg meg nem ismerte Draco Malfoyt. Lucy, bár nem ismerte az unokatestvérüket, egyetértett Harryvel. Amikor találkoztak, Malfoy mindig nagyon önelégült és undok volt mindenkivel, Crak és Monstro pedig árnyékként követték mindenhova. A két gyerek őszinte örömére a griffendéles gólyák csak a sötét pincében látták a mardekárosokat, úgyhogy eleinte Malfoyjal sem volt túl sok dolguk. Egy napon azonban megdöbbentő hirdetményt találtak a klubhelyiségben.

„ _Csütörtökön megkezdődnek a repülésórák_ " - szólt az értesítés. -„ _Azokon a Griffendél és a Mardekár elsősei közösen vesznek részt._ "

\- Jellemző - jegyezte meg sötéten Harry. - Pont az hiányzott, hogy Malfoy előtt csináljak bohócot magamból egy seprűnyélen.

\- De miért lennél ügyetlenebb, mint más kezdő? - nyugtatgatta Ron. - Igaz, Malfoy folyton dicsekszik vele, hogy milyen jól repül, de szerintem csak a szája jár.

\- És azt se felejtsd el - szólt közbe Lucy -, hogy valószínűleg van tehetséged hozzá. Meséltem, hogy otthon Charlie, Fred és George mindig azt mondogatták nekem, hogy a kviddics a véremben van. Mivel ez közös bennünk, szerintem te is tudod, hogyan repülj seprűn, csak eddig nem volt alkalmad kipróbálni.

\- Ha Lucynak igaza van - vigyorgott Ron -, akkor Malfoyt meg fogja enni a sárga irigység, amikor meglátja, milyen jól kviddicsezel.

\- Az végre befogná azt a nagyképű száját - tódította Lucy.

Malfoy valóban nagyon sokat beszélt a repülésről. Fennhangon panaszkodott, amiért elsősöket nem vettek be a ház kviddicscsapatába, és mindenkit hosszú, öntömjénző anekdotákkal traktált, amelyek többnyire azzal végződtek, hogy egyszer, repülés közben hajszál híján feldarabolta egy muglihelikopter. Egyébként nem csak neki voltak ilyen történetei. Seamus Finnigan is azt bizonygatta, hogy kiskölyök korától fogva seprűnyélen száguldozott a határban, sőt, Ron is azt mesélte, hogy majdnem karambolozott egy sárkányrepülővel, mikor megkapta Charlie régi seprűjét. (Erről az esetről Lucy tudta, hogy meg se történt, hiszen sosem repültek magasabban a takaró fáknál.) A máguscsaládból származó diákok folyton a kviddicsről beszéltek. Ronnak volt is egy nagy vitája a szobatársával, Dean Thomasszal a fociról. A fiú el sem tudta képzelni, hogy mi érdekes lehet egy olyan sportban, amit egyetlen labdával játszanak, és amiben repülni sem szabad. A vitát végül Lucy állította le, de megsúgta Ronnak, hogy egyetért vele, amitől a fiú megnyugodott.

Neville még soha életében nem repült, mert a nagymamája a közelébe se engedte a seprűnyélnek. Lucy titkon egyetértett vele: Neville-nek még akkor sem esett nehezére balesetet szenvednie, ha mindkét lábával a földön állt.

Hermione Granger majdnem ugyanannyira izgult a repülés miatt, mint Neville. Ezt a tudományt nem lehetett könyvből tanulni - bár, szó se róla, Hermione megpróbálta. Csütörtökön, a reggelinél mindenkit halálra untatott a repülési fortélyokkal, amelyeket egy könyvtári könyvből, A kviddics évszázadaiból merített. Neville volt az egyetlen, akiben figyelmes hallgatóra talált, a fiú ugyanis hálás volt mindenfajta seprűnmaradási tippért. Mindenki más megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, amikor Hermione előadását félbeszakította a postabaglyok érkezése.

Ezen a napon egy gyöngybagoly kicsiny csomagot hozott Neville-nek a nagymamájától. A fiú izgatottan kibontotta és felmutatta a tartalmát: egy nagyobbfajta játékgolyó méretű üveggömböt, amely mintha fehér füsttel lett volna tele.

\- Ez egy nefeleddgömb - magyarázta. - Nagyi tudja, hogy egy kicsit feledékeny vagyok... Ez a golyó figyelmeztet rá, ha valami kimegy a fejemből. Látjátok? Csak meg kell markolni, és ha piros lesz, akkor... Oh...

Neville elszontyolodott, mert a gömb hirtelen skarlátszínbe fordult. Lázasan töprengett, hogy vajon mit felejhetett el, de ekkor odalépett hozzá Draco Malfoy, és kikapta a kezéből a nefeleddgömböt.

Harry, Ron és Lucy felpattantak. A fiúk már ökölbe szorították a kezüket, Lucy pedig már nyúlt a varázspálcája után; még örültek is, hogy végre megverekedhetnek Malfoyjal, de McGalagony professzor, aki mindig megérezte a bajt, egy szempillantás alatt ott termett.

\- Mi folyik itt?

\- Malfoy elvette a nefeleddgömbömet, tanárnő.

Malfoy savanyú képet vágott és letette a golyót.

\- Csak megnéztem - morogta és csatlósaival együtt eloldalgott.

Délután három óra harminc perckor Lucy, Harry és Ron a többi griffendéles elsőssel együtt lerobogott a kastély lépcsőjén, és átsietett a parkon, hogy időben érkezzen első repülésórájára. Derűs nap volt; a lejtőn, amelyen haladtak, enyhe szellő fodrozta a fűszálakat. Sík, pázsitos rész felé tartottak, amely épp szemközt terült el a sötéten suhogó Tiltott Rengeteggel.

A mardekárosok már ott voltak, s a földön húsz seprű feküdt szép, rendezett sorokban. Lucynek eszébe jutott, hogy Fred és George otthon folyton szidták az iskolai seprűket; azt mondták, egyik-másik balra húz vagy rángatni kezd, ha túl magasra repülnek vele.

Megérkezett a repülésoktatójuk, Madam Hooch. A tanárnőnek rövid, szürke haja volt és sárga szeme, mint egy sólyomnak.

\- Mire vártok? - mordult rá a diákokra. - Mindenki válasszon egy seprűt és álljon mellé! Gyerünk, mozgás!

Lucy lesandított a seprűjére. Jobb állapotban volt, mint az Odúbeli, de látszott rajta, hogy ez is viseltes.

\- Nyújtsátok ki a kezeteket a seprű fölé - harsogta Madam Hooch -, és mondjátok, hogy „fel"!

\- Fel! - kiáltották a nebulók. Harrynek és Lucynak azonnal beleugrott a seprű a kezébe, de ezzel nem sokan voltak így. Hermione Granger seprűje csak a másik oldalára gurult, Neville-é pedig meg se mozdult. A két Potter gyorsan összevigyorgott, mielőtt folytatódott volna az óra.

Madam Hooch ezután elmagyarázta, hogyan kell biztonságosan megülni a seprűt. Fel és alá járkált a sorok között, és mindenkinek megmutatta a helyes kéztartást. Harry és Ron őszinte kárörömére a tanárnő közölte Malfoyjal, hogy évek óta rosszul fogja a seprűt. Lucy nem oda figyelt, hanem egyre növekvő lelkesedését próbálta visszafogni. Alig várta, hogy a lábai közé kaphassa a seprűt és hasítson vele az égen.

\- Figyelem: sípszóra mindenki erőteljesen rugaszkodjon el a földtől! - parancsolta Madam Hooch. - Fogjátok erősen a seprűt, emelkedjetek fel egy-két méter magasba, azután enyhén előre dőlve szálljatok le szépen. Sípszóra, három, kettő...

Neville annyira félt a kudarctól, hogy izgalmában elrugaszkodott, mielőtt még Madam Hooch a szájához emelhette volna a sípot.

\- Gyere le, fiam! - kiáltott utána a tanárnő, de Neville úgy röppent felfelé, mint a két gurkó a meccseken. Négy méter... hat méter.

Lucy ekkor olyasmit tett, amit egyáltalán nem gondolt át: felült a seprűjére és senkivel sem törődve azonnal Neville után indult. A fiú elakadt lélegzettel, holtra váltan bámult le az egyre távolodó föld fel; azután oldalt lecsúszott a seprűnyélről, és...

Lucy pontosan erre számított, így egy pillanatra megállt Neville seprűje alatt, a fiú pedig pontosan az övére esett: hason, keresztbe a lány mögött. A régi nyél azonban nem bírta el a kettejük súlyát, emiatt, bár lassabban, de zuhanni kezdett a föld felé. Lucy látta, hogy nem fogja tudni tompítani az esést, és csak egyetlen megoldás jutott eszébe, ami határos volt az őrültséggel.

\- Neville, ugorj! - kiabálta. A fiú zavartan kapkodta a fejét, így Lucy megragadta a csuklóját és alig egy méterre a föld fölött levetette magát a seprűről. Lucy és Neville seprűnyele is elvesztette a lendületét, lustán sodródni kezdtek a Tiltott Rengeteg felé, a végül eltűntek szem elől.

Két puffanás, egy tompa reccsenés, és a két gyerek hanyat fekve kapkodott levegő után a fűben. Neville nyöszörögve szorongatta azt a csuklóját, amelyiket Lucy megragadta. A lányban az adrenalin elmúltával csak az aggodalom és a bűntudat maradt. Nagyon valószínű volt, hogy a fiú csuklóját ő törte el, miközben lerántotta a seprűről.

Madam Hooch éppoly sápadt volt, mint a pórul járt Neville és az aggódó Lucy.

\- Eltört a csuklója - motyogta a sebesült fölé hajolva. - Gyere, fiam. Jól van, állj fel szépen.

\- Annyira sajnálom, Neville! - kért bocsánatot Lucy. A fiú erőltetetten elmosolyodott.

\- Ugyan már. Ha te nem vagy, szerintem a nyakam töröm ki a csuklóm helyett.

\- Ebben van valami - tette hozzá Madam Hooch. - Nagyon bátor, de egyben felelőtlen dolog volt, hogy utána indultál. Viszont az nyilvánvaló, hogy nagyon jól tudod kezelni a krízishelyzeteket és a repüléshez is konyítasz. Beajánllak a házvezető tanárodnál, talán jövőre bekerülhetsz a csapatba.

Lucy álmélkodva hallgatta Madam Hooch dicséretét, aki most a többiekhez fordult.

\- Elkísérem Neville-t a gyengélkedőre. Amíg vissza nem jövök, senki ne nyúljon a seprűjéhez. Aki repülni merészel, az a Roxfortból is repülni fog, mielőtt még annyit mondhatna: kviddics! Gyere, kisfiam.

Azzal átkarolta a könnyáztatta arcú Neville-t. A fiú törött csuklóját markolva elbicegett a tanárnő oldalán. Alighogy hallótávolságon kívül értek, mindenki Lucyhoz rohant és a lány azon kapta magát, hogy mindenki dicséretekkel halmozza el.

\- Ez hihetetlen volt! - lelkendezett Seamus Finnigan.

\- Mégis honnan szedted a bátorságod? - kérdezte Parvati Patil.

\- Ez inkább vakmerőség volt - szólt közbe Hermione Granger. - Te is könnyen megsebesülhettél volna, ráadásul engedély nélkül szálltál fel...

\- Ó, dugulj már be! - fojtotta belé a szót Ron. - Ez nagyon klassz volt, Lucy! Még sose láttam tőled ilyesmit.

Lucy zavartan álldogált a gratulálók gyűrűjében, de egyvalakit hiányolt: a bátyját, Harryt. A fiú a csoport külső részén állt, de nem felé nézett, hanem Malfoyt figyelte, aki pár lépéssel odébb felkapott valamit a fűből.

\- Nocsak! - szólt fennhangon, mire mindenki felé fordult. - Itt az a vacak, amit a nagymamája küldött Longbottomnak. - A magasba emelte a nefeleddgömböt, s az megcsillant a napfényben.

\- Add ide, Malfoy - szólt halkan Harry.

Mindenki nyomban elhallgatott és figyelte a jelenetet. Malfoy elvigyorodott.

\- Itt hagyom valahol, ahol Longbottom könnyen megtalálja. Mondjuk... egy fán.

\- Add ide! - kiáltott rá Harry, de Malfoy egy szempillantás alatt felpattant a seprűjére, és felszállt a magasba. Nem hazudott: tényleg ügyesen bánt a seprűnyéllel. Egy tölgyfa koronája mellett lebegve lekiáltott Harrynek:

\- Gyere és vedd el!

Harry megmarkolta a seprűjét.

\- Ne! - sikoltotta Hermione Granger. - Madam Hooch megtiltotta! Meg fognak büntetni minket miattad!

Lucy egészen más okból aggódott. A bátyja még sosem repült, de Malfoy piszkálódása azt is eredményezheti, hogy vakmerőn utánamegy, de a mardekáros lelöki és követheti Neville-t a kórházba.

Harry nem törődött semmivel. Lába közé kapta a seprűt, elrugaszkodott a talajtól, és már suhant is a magasba. Haja és fekete talárja lobogott a szélben, Lucy pedig kieresztett egy halk sóhajt. Látta, hogy nem kell aggódnia, mert a gyanúja beigazolódott: Harry szintén nagyon jó seprűlovas volt. Sőt! Lucy meg merte kockáztatni, hogy még nála is jobb, pedig ő évek gyakorlatával rendelkezett. Mégis, boldogan hujjogott Ronnal együtt, amikor Harry kissé felhúzta a seprűnyelet, hogy még magasabbra emelkedjen. Örült, hogy a bátyja végre talált valamit, amit tanulás nélkül is profi szinten tudott.

Harry éles kanyarral Malfoy elé kormányozta a seprűt, és lefékezett. A fiú döbbent arcot vágott.

\- Add ide - szólt Harry -, különben lelöklek arról a seprűről.

\- Igazán? - Malfoy vigyorogni próbált, de csak egy félős-savanyú fintorra futotta neki. Harry előredőlt, két kézzel megmarkolta a seprűjét, és mint a dárda, kilőtt ellenfele felé. Malfoynak épphogy csak sikerült kitérnie az útjából. Harry hirtelen fordulatot tett és biztos kézzel megállította a seprűt. Lucy, Ron és még néhány fiú tapsoltak.

\- Most nincs itt Crak meg Monstro, hogy megvédjenek téged! - szólt Harry. Úgy tűnt, Malfoynak is hasonló gondolatok jártak a fejében.

\- Hát akkor kapd el, ha tudod! - kiáltotta, azzal feldobta a nefeleddgömböt és eliszkolt lefelé.

Lucy mintha lassítva nézte volna, ahogy a gömb emelkedik, majd egy pillanatra megáll, s végül zuhanni kezd a föld felé. Harry előrehajolt, a seprűnyelet lefelé szegezte - és egy szempillantás múlva már zuhanórepülésben suhant a gömb után. Lucy akaratlanul is felsikoltott, ahogy a többiek is körülötte, de amit ezután láttak, attól még a levegő is bennük maradt: Harry kinyújtotta a kezét, és az utolsó pillanatban, alig fél méterrel a föld fölött elkapta a golyót. Gyorsan lefékezte a seprűt, és kezében a nefeleddgömbbel, elegánsan landolt a füvön.

Lucy már elindult volna a bátyja felé, de egy bizonyos illető kiáltásától beléhasított a rettegés.

\- HARRY POTTER! - McGalagony professzor rohant a csoport felé.

\- Soha... amióta itt tanítok, soha... - A professzorasszony hápogott a döbbenettől. Szemüvege vészjóslóan csillogott. - Hogy merészelt... Kitörhette volna a nyakát...

\- Nem ő kezdte, tanárnő!

\- Hallgasson, Potter kisasszony!

\- Dehát Malfoy...

\- Nem érdekel, Mr Weasley. Potter, azonnal velem jön!

Harry némán engedelmeskedett. Utoljára meg összenézett a húgával; mindkettőjük szeme ugyanazt a rémületet tükrözte. Amint McGalagony és Harry sietősen eltűntek a kastélyba, Lucy azonnal Malfoyékhoz fordult, akiknek az arcán addig diadalittas vigyor ült.

\- Kellett neked megint a bajt csinálni, mi?! - esett neki a fiúnak.

Malfoy pofátlanul tovább vigyorgott.

\- Ez végre megmutatja, hogy a kis Potter se több egy nyomorult kölyöknél. Ezek után biztosan kirúgják.

Lucy agyát elöntötte a düh. Odacsörtetett Malfoyhoz, megragadta a gallérját és teljes erőből pofon csapta. A fiú arcán ott piroslott a lány tenyerének a nyoma. Rögtön ezután maga felé húzta és az arcába kiabált:

\- Ha kicsapják miattad a bátyámat, gondoskodom róla, hogy te is azonnal követni tudd a patkánylyukba, ahonnan előmásztál!

\- Lucy, nyugodj le! - ragadta meg a két karját hátulról Ron és elhúzta Malfoytól. A lány érezte, hogy Ron is remegett a dühtől, de a távolban ott közeledett feléjük Madam Hooch, így véget kellett vetni a vitának.

Ez volt Lucy addigi életének leghosszabb várakozása. Harry legközelebb csak a vacsoránál került elő, egészen addig senki se tudott róla semmit. A lány arca már zöldben játszott az aggodalomtól, és a többi griffendélesnek se volt éppen jó kedve. Malfoy még mindig önelégülten vigyorgott, de már nem hangoztatta a fennhangon a véleményét.

Mikor Harry megjelent a vacsoraasztalnál, Ron és Lucy azonnal és tökéletesen egyszerre kérdezték meg:

\- Mi történt?!

\- Nyugi, nincs semmi baj, nem fognak kirúgni - hadarta Harry. A szeme izgatottan csillogott. Lucy és Ron is megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, ezután pedig érdeklődve hallgatták a beszámolót. - McGalagony bemutatott Oliver Woodnak, egy ötödévesnek, aki a Griffendél kviddicscsapatának kapitánya. Ekkorra már rájöttem, hogy nem fognak kirúgni, így elmúlt a hányingerem. És nem hogy nem rúgnak ki, de a Griffendél csapatának a fogója leszek.

\- Ezt nem mondod komolyan - hebegte Lucy.

\- Fogó leszel? - hüledezett Ron, akinek egy falat bélszín volt a szájában, de teljesen megfeledkezett róla. - De hát elsőévesek nem is... Te lennél a legfiatalabb játékos az elmúlt...

\- Száz évben - bólintott Harry, és borsót lapátolt a szájába. - Wood is ezt mondta.

Ront annyira megdöbbentette a hír, hogy csak ült és tátogott, mint egy hal. Lucy mellette teljesen megfeledkezett a vacsorájáról. Bízott benne, hogy Harry is remek seprűlovas lesz, de arra álmában sem gondolt, hogy már elsőéves korában bekerül a csapatba.

\- A jövő héten kezdem az edzéseket - folytatta Harry. - De erről senkinek egy szót se. Wood titokban akarja tartani.

\- Annyira büszke vagyok rád, bátyus! - ölelte meg szorosan Lucy. - Ne aggódj, amint üresedés lesz, én is jelentkezem a csapatba és akkor már ketten leszünk.

Fred és George léptek a terembe. Mikor meglátták Harryt, nyomban odasiettek hozzá.

\- Gratulálok - szólt fojtott hangon George. - Wood mesélte a nagy újságot. Mi is benne vagyunk a csapatban. Terelőt játszunk.

\- Ebben az évben megnyerjük a kviddicskupát, az tuti-dugó - esküdözött Fred. - Azóta nem győztünk, hogy Charlie elment, de az idei csapat fantasztikus lesz. Nagyon jó lehetsz, Harry - Wood majdnem cigánykereket hányt örömében, amikor rólad mesélt.

\- Most mennünk kell. Lee Jordan azt mondja, talált egy titkos alagutat, ami kivezet az iskolából.

\- Lefogadom, hogy a Simaszájú Gergely szobra mögötti átjáró az. Azt mi már az első héten megtaláltuk. Sziasztok!

Alighogy Fred és George elmentek, megjelent néhány kevésbé szívesen látott vendég: Malfoy lépett oda hozzájuk, Crak és Monstro kíséretében.

\- Jó étvágyat az utolsó vacsorádhoz, Potter. Mikor megy a vonatod?

Lucy legszívesebben Malfoy képébe vágta volna az igazságot, de nem árulhatta el, hogy Harry fogó lesz, mert a fiú tuti szétkürtölte volna az egész iskolában.

\- Milyen bátor vagy most, hogy leszálltunk és a kis barátaid is veled vannak - felelte higgadtan Harry. Crak és Monstro nem örültek a „kis" jelzőnek, de mivel a főasztalnál ott ültek a tanárok, pillanatnyilag nem tehettek többet, mint hogy ropogtatták az ujjaikat és csúnyán néztek.

\- Bármikor kiállok veled egyedül is - vágott vissza Malfoy. - Akár már ma este. Varázslópárbaj. Csak pálca, semmi ütközés. Na mi van? Sose hallottál még varázslópárbajról?

\- Hogyne hallott volna - fordult meg Ron. - Én vagyok a segédje. Ki lesz a tiéd?

\- Crak - felelte Malfoy, miután végigmérte két barátját. - Éjfélkor megfelel? A trófeateremben találkozunk, az mindig nyitva van.

Miután Malfoyék odébbálltak, Harry Ronhoz fordult.

\- Mi az a varázslópárbaj? - kérdezte. - És mit jelent az, hogy te vagy a segédem?

\- A segéd arra való, hogy folytassa a küzdelmet, ha te meghalsz - felelte csevegő hangon Ron, majd hozzálátott, hogy elfogyassza vacsorája kihűlt maradékát.

Harry döbbent arcát látva Lucy, aki az egész beszélgetés alatt jobbnak látta, ha csendben marad, gyorsan kiegészítette Ron válaszát.

\- Ne aggódj. Meghalni csak igazi varázslók szoktak, igazi párbajokban. Te meg Malfoy legfeljebb szikrákat tudtok szórni. Nincs még elég varázserőtök, hogy kárt tegyetek egymásban. Egyébként is, szerintem arra számított, hogy nem fogadod el a kihívást.

\- És mi lesz, ha suhintok a pálcámmal és nem történik semmi?

\- Akkor dobd el és húzz be neki egyet - javasolta Ron.

\- Elnézést...

A hármas felnézett. Hermione Granger állt melelttük.

\- Már vacsorázni se hagyják az embert... - mérgelődött Ron. Hermione eleresztette a füle mellett a megjegyzést és Harryhez fordult.

\- Véletlenül hallottam a beszélgetéseteket Malfoyjal.

\- Még hogy véletlenül - morogta Ron.

\- ...és szerintem ne csavarogjatok éjszaka az iskolávan, mert tilos. Gondoljatok arra, hány pontot veszít a Griffendél, ha elkapnak. Márpedig el fognak kapni. Ne legyetek ilyen önzők!

\- Te pedig ne szólj bele abba, amihez semmi közöd - felelte Harry.

\- Lucy, legalább neked legyen eszed! Nem hagyhatod őket...

\- Szabad emberek, azt tesznek, amit akarnak - legyintett Lucy. - Ahelyett, hogy mások dolgába ütnéd az orrod, inkább menj olvasni. Úgy hallottam, hogy a könyvtárban talán maradt még egy könyv, amihez még nem nyúltál.

\- A viszontlátásra - tette hozzá Ron.

* * *

Draco Malfoy magában somolyogva lépett be a Mardekár klubhelyiségébe. Roppant büszke volt magára. Ha a seprűs incidensért nem is, de az éjszakai kóborlásért biztosan kicsapják Pottert és Weasleyt. És akkor senki se marad, aki közé és Lucy közé állhatna...

A repülésórán Draco megdöbbenve figyelte, ahogy Lucy gondolkodás nélkül Longbottom megmentésére indult. Vállalva a veszélyt a saját seprűjére ültette, és bár így is megsebesült, de megmentette az életét. Draco úgy gondolta, hogy ez egy újabb bizonyítéka volt annak, hogy a lány kész a legnagyobb veszéllyel is szembeszállni, hogy megmentsen valakit. Vajon ha ő, Draco került volna ebbe a helyzetbe, utána jött volna?

Nem, mondta egy kis hang a fejében. Azok után, hogy majdnem kirúgatta a bátyját, sose mentené meg őt. Draco lopva végig húzta az ujját az arca azon részén, ahol Lucy megpofozta. Erőset tudott ütni; fél órán keresztül csípett a bőre. De a tekintete tíz pofonnál is jobban fájt a fiúnak. Tiszta megvetés és utálat. A vacsoránál csak a megvetést látta, de az se esett jobban.

Mégis, nem látta, hol rontotta el. Bármit tett, a lány gyűlölte érte. Weasleyt persze nem: ő mindig mellette lehetett. A mocskos kis vérárulónak kijutott az, ami neki, Draconak járt volna: barátja lehetett Harry és Lucy Potternek! Úgy követte őket mindenhová, mint valami árnyék. Pusztán azért, mert Lucy náluk nőtt fel és sikeresen megutáltatták vele a Malfoy családot. Igen, ez az egész Weasley hibája.

Hogy miért mégis Pottert hívta ki varázslópárbajra? Ellene volt nyilvánvaló indítéka. De, mivel Weasley jelentkezett segédnek, együtt fognak kóborolni éjszaka és ezért biztosan kirúgják őket. Ám ekkor eszébe jutott valami. Mi van, ha Lucy is velük megy? Ha a lányt is kicsapják, az egész hiábavaló lesz.

Draco elindult lefeküdni és némán imádkozott, hogy Lucynak több esze legyen, minthogy azzal a két idiótával menjen.


	6. Chapter 5: Éjszakai kóborlás

**Chapter 5**

 **Éjszakai kóborlás**

Lucy egész este a bűbájtankönyvét bújta megfelelő ártások után kutatva. Amiket használhatónak ítélt, azokról rövid jegyzeteket készített pergamendarabokra és a talárja zsebeibe süllyesztette őket. Tudta, hogy nagy esély van rá, hogy Frics vagy Mrs Norris lefüleli őket, de nem hagyhatta magára Harryt. Ráadásul, jött rá, annak ígérete, hogy Harry a földbe döngöli Malfoyt, sokkal jobban csábította, mint maga az éjszakai kaland.

Tüntetően figyelmen kívül hagyta Hermione Granger lelki ostromait, amikkel rá akarta venni, hogy beszélje le a fiúkat az éjszakai sétáról. Végül a lány dühösen kicsörtetett a hálószobából és nem is jött vissza. Lucy ezért hálás volt és gyorsan alvást színlelt, mielőtt Parvati Patil és Lavender Brown megérkeztek volna. Fél tizenkettőkor óvatosan kimászott az ágyból, magához vette a pálcáját és leosont a klubhelyiségbe. Azt beszélték meg a fiúkkal, hogy ebben az időpontban találkoznak, és utána együtt indulnak a trófeaterembe. A kandallóban még izzott néhány zsarátnok; fényük púpos, fekete árnyékokká változtatták a karosszékeket.

Lucy hirtelen zajt hallott maga mögött, megpördült, de megkönnyebbülten konstatálta, hogy csak Harry és Ron azok.

\- Itt van néhány bűbáj, amik hasznosak lehetnek Malfoy ellen - suttogta Lucy és a talárja zsebeire mutatott.

\- Már többet segítettél, mint Ron - nézett rá hálásan Harry. - „Ha átkot szór rád, inkább ugorj félre, mert elfelejtettem, hogyan kell hárítani" - idézte, mire Ron felhorkant.

\- Nem tehetek róla, a dolgok megjegyzése sosem ment.

\- Halkabban! - csitította őket Lucy. - Gyorsan menjünk, mielőtt valaki lefülel.

Osonva közelítették meg a portrélyukat. Már majdnem odaértek, amikor egy hang szólt hozzájuk az egyik szék felől.

\- Nem hittem volna, hogy képes vagy erre, Harry.

Lámpa gyulladt, s pislákoló fénye megvilágította a beszélőt: Hermione volt az. A lány rózsaszín köntöst viselt és igencsak mérges arcot vágott.

\- Mit keresel itt?! - sziszegte Ron. - Azonnal menj vissza aludni!

\- Örülj, hogy nem szóltam a bátyádnak, Percynek - vágott vissza Hermione. - Ő prefektus, tőle megkapnátok a magatokét.

\- Hogy lehetsz ilyen minden lében kanál? - fakadt ki Lucy. - Miért nem tudsz csak a magad dolgával törődni?

\- Hagyjátok, inkább menjünk - bökte meg őket Harry, azzal gyorsan félretolta a Kövér Dáma portréját és kimászott a lyukon.

Hermione azonban nem adta fel ilyen könnyen. Követte az utolsóként távozó Ront a portrélyukon át, s közben egyfolytában sziszegett, mint valami mérges liba.

\- Ti nem törődtök a Griffendéllel! Ti csak magatokkal törődtök! Nem akarom, hogy a Mardekár kapja meg a házkupát! Elvesztitek az összes pontot, amit McGalagony professzortól kaptam, amiért tudtam, mik azok az oda-vissza varázsigék!

\- Tűnj már el! - dörrent rá Ron.

\- Jól van, de holnap, amikor a vonaton ültök, jusson eszetekbe, hogy én figyelmeztettelek titeket! Ti... ti...

Nem derült ki, hogy minek tartja őket Hermione. A lány sarkon fordult, hogy visszamásszon a klubhelyiségbe, de egy üres vászonnal találta szembe magát. A Kövér Dáma látogatóba ment valahová - így Hermione egyelőre nem térhetett vissza a Griffendél-toronyba.

\- Most mit csináljak? - nyafogott.

\- Az a te gondod - vonta meg a vállát Lucy.

\- Nekünk mennünk kell, különben elkésünk - tette hozzá Ron.

Még a folyosó végét sem érték el, mikor Hermione utolérte őket.

\- Veletek megyek.

\- Kizárt dolog - vágta rá Lucy.

\- Talán azt hiszitek, ott fogok ácsorogni, amíg Frics meg nem talál? Inkább kapjon el veletek együtt, akkor majd megmondom, hogy én csak vissza akartalak tartani titeket.

\- Neked aztán van bőr a képeden! - csattant fel Ron.

\- Fogjátok be a szátokat! - szólt rájuk Harry. - Hallgassátok csak!

Halk szuszogás hallatszott.

\- Mrs Norris? - suttogta Ron és hunyorogva kémlelte a sötétséget.

Kiderült, hogy nem Mrs Norris az, hanem Neville. A fiú összegömbölyödve feküdt a padlón, és mélyem aludt, de nyomban felriadt, amikor a közelébe értek.

\- Hála istennek, hogy rám találtatok! Elfelejtettem az új jelszót. Már azt hittem, soha nem jutok el az ágyamig!

\- Ne olyan hangosan, Neville - csitította Lucy. - A jelszó „disznóorr", de most nem sokra mész vele, mert a Kövér Dáma elcsavargott.

\- Hogy van a karod? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Jól - mutatta Neville. - Madam Pomfrey egy perc alatt rendbehozta. - A fiú most Lucy felé fordult. - Köszönöm, hogy megmentettél. Nélküled akár meg is halhattam volna.

\- Nincs mit - felelte a lány fojtott hangon. - Figyelj, Neville, nekünk most mennünk kell, de majd visszajövünk...

\- Ne hagyjatok itt! - tápászkodott fel Neville. - Nem akarok itt maradni egyedül. Már kétszer járt erre a Véres Báró!

Ron az órájára nézett, majd dühös pillantást vetett Neville-re és Hermionéra.

\- Ha valamelyikőtök miatt elkapnak minket, megtanulom Mógus mumusátkát és rajtatok fogom kipróbálni!

Hermione már nyitotta volna a száját, talán azért, hogy elmagyarázza Ronnak a mumusátok használatát, de Harry lepisszegte, és intett a fejével, hogy induljanak tovább. Homályos folyosókon haladtak, melyek falára ezüst csíkokat festett a magas ablakokon át beszűrődő holdfény. Harry és Lucy vezették a sort, akik minden saroknál megálltak, hogy nem ütköznek-e bele Fricsbe vagy Mrs Norrisba, de eddig szerencséjük volt. Felosontak egy lépcsőn a harmadik emeletre és a trófeaterem felé vették az irányt. Malfoy és Crak még nem voltak ott. A kristályüveg tárolók itt-ott megcsillantak a holdfényben - ezüst és arany kupák, pajzsok, plakettek és szobrok árnyékai sejlettek fel bennük. A szökevények végig araszoltak a fal mentén; tekintetüket a terem két végében nyíló ajtókra szegezték. Harry elővette a varázspálcáját, felkészülve Malfoy meglepetésszerű támadására, Lucy pedig előkeresett néhány jegyzetet, amikről úgy gondolta, hogy kezdésnek megfelelőek. Teltek-múltak a percek.

\- Késik - suttogta Ron.

\- Lehet, hogy beijedt - tette hozzá Lucy, de ekkor már valami szörnyű gyanú kezdett kibontakozni benne.

Ekkor zaj hallatszott a szomszédos helyiség felől. Mind az öten összerezzentek. Harry felemelte a pálcáját, de ekkor egy hang ütötte meg a fülüket - aki beszélt, az nem Malfoy volt.

\- Szimatolj körül, cicuskám, hátha valamelyik sarokban ólálkodnak.

Frics volt az, és Mrs Norrishoz beszélt. Harry intett a társainak, hogy kövessék, azzal eliszkolt a terem másik vége felé. Alighogy a sereghajtó Neville is kisurrant az ajtón, Frics belépett a trófeaterembe.

\- Itt vannak valahol - hallatszott a gondnok hangja. - Biztosan elbújtak.

\- Erre gyertek! - Harry már suttogni sem mert, csak a szájával formálta a szavakat. Hosszú csarnokba kerültek, ami tele volt lovagi páncélokkal, s hallottak, hogy Frics egyre közeledik az ajtóhoz.

Sietve elindultak a páncélok között, de Neville egyszer csak felvisított. Futni kezdett, de elbotlott, és estében elkapta Ron derekát. Ennek az lett az eredménye, hogy mind a ketten nekizuhantak az egyik páncélnak.

A karambol akkora csörömpöléssel járt, hogy akár a kastély összes lakója is felébredhetett volna rá.

\- Futás! - kiáltotta el magát Lucy, és mind az öten hanyat-homlok rohanni kezdtek a teremben. Hátra sem néztek, hogy Frics követi-e őket. A teremből kiérve egy folyosón találták magukat, s az egy másik folyosóba torkollott. Harry vezette a csapatot - hogy merre, azt maga sem tudta. Lucy közvetlenül mögötte futott és imádkozott, hogy legyen valamilyen rejtekhely a közelben. Imái meghallgatásra találtak, mert az egyik falikárpit mögött titkos átjáróra bukkantak. Végig szaladtak rajta, és a bűbájtanteremnél bukkantak ki. Arról mindannyian tudták, hogy nagyon messze van a trófeateremtől.

\- Azt hiszem, leráztuk őket - zihálta Harry, és a homlokát törölgetve nekidőlt a hideg kőfalnak. Neville a térdére támaszkodva hörgött és lihegett.

\- Megmondtam... Én megmondtam - zihálta Hermione, és kezét a futástól szúró oldalára szorította.

\- Ne most gyere ezzel - próbált közbeszólni Lucy, de annyira égett a tüdeje, hogy alig bírt megszólalni.

\- Vissza kell mennünk a Griffendél-toronyba - szólt Ron -, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet.

\- Malfoy átvert téged - állapította meg Hermione. - Ezt te is tudod, ugye? Esze ágába se volt elmenni a találkozóra. Frics viszont tudta, hogy valaki a trófeaterembe készül. Biztos Malfoytól kapta a tippet.

\- Köszönjük, okostojás, magunktól sose jöttünk volna rá - gúnyolódott Lucy. Kis lelkiismeret-furdalása azért volt, hogy így beszélt vele, de már semmi mást nem akart, csak a jó meleg ágyában aludni a hálókörletében.

\- Gyerünk - indítványozta Harry.

Ha azt hitték, túl vannak a nehezén, tévedtek. Alig néhány lépés után kilincs kattant, és valami kirepült az osztályteremből, ami mellett elmentek. Hóborc volt az. A szökevények láttán kéjesen felsikkantott.

\- Fogd be a szád Hóborc... nagyon kérlek. Ki fognak rúgni minket miattad - kérlelte suttogva Lucy a szellemet.

\- Éjfélkor sétafikálunk, elsőskéim? - heherészett egy sort Hóborc. - Ejnye-bejnye. Elkapják a frakkocskátokat.

\- Ha nem árulsz el minket, nem kapnak el - vetett fel egy nagyon jó lehetőséget Harry.

\- Ugye tudjátok, hogy szólnom kellene Fricsnek? - szenteskedett Hóborc, de szemében csintalan fény villant. - Persze a saját érdeketekben.

\- Eredj az útból! - Ron elvesztette a türelmét, és a szellem felé suhintott. Ezzel nagy hibát követett el.

\- MÁSZKÁLÓ DIÁKOK! - rikoltott fel Hóborc. - MÁSZKÁLÓ DIÁKOK A BŰBÁJTANTEREMNÉL!

A szökevények átbújtak a lebegő szellem alatt, és menekülőre fogták a dolgot. A folyosó azonban zsákutcának bizonyult - az ajtó, amibe ütköztek, zárva volt.

\- Na tessék! - dühöngött Ron, miközben mind az öten a kilincset rángatták. - Most már esélyünk sincsen!

Szapora lépéseket hallottak: Frics futva közeledett, Hóborc kiáltásait követve.

\- Álljatok félre! - csattant fel türelmetlenül Hermione. Elvette Harry pálcáját, megérintette vele a zárat és ezt suttogta: - Alohomora!

A zár kattant egyet, és az ajtó kitárult. A szökevények beiszkoltak rajta, és halkan behúzták maguk mögött. Azután nekiszorították a fülüket, és hallgatóztak.

\- Merre mentek, Hóborc? - hallatszott Frics hangja. - Ki vele, gyorsan!

\- Mondd, hogy „légyszíves"!

\- Ne húzd az időt, nyögd már ki, merre mentek!

\- Nem mondok semmit, ha nem mondod, hogy „légyszíves" - kényeskedett a szellem.

\- Rendben: légyszíves.

\- SEMMI! Hahaha! Azt mondtam, nem mondok „semmi"-t, ha nem mondod, hogy „légyszíves"! Hahahaha! - Hóborc suhogva elhúzta a csíkot, faképnél hagyva a szitkozódó Fricset.

\- Azt hiszi, ez az ajtó zárva van -suttogta Harry. - Ezt megúsztuk...

\- Nem hittem volna, hogy egyszer Hóborc hülye szójátékai fognak megmenteni - motyogta megkönnyebbülve Lucy.

\- Szállj le rólam, Neville! - ripakodott rá a fiúra hirtelen Harry. Neville ugyanis már vagy egy perce húzogatta Harry köntösének ujját. - Mi akarsz?!

Lucy megfordult - és azonnal látta, mit akar Neville. Az volt az érzése, hogy az ajtón át egy lidérces álomba sétáltak bele. Nem egy teremben voltak, ahogy először hitte, hanem egy folyosón: a harmadik emeleti tiltott folyosón. És most már azt is tudták, hogy miért tiltották ki őket onnan.

Egy borzalmas kutya nézett velük farkasszemet. A szörnyeteg akkora nagy volt, hogy teljesen kitöltötte a padló és a plafon közötti helyet. Nem is egy, hanem három feje volt, három pár vérben forgó szemmel, három lengő cimpájú orral és három gőzölgő pofával, melyekből nyáltól csöpögő, nagy, sárga agyarak villantak ki.

A szörny mozdulatlanul állt, és hat szemével rájuk meredt. A gyerekek tisztában voltak vele, hogy csak azért élnek még, mert a bestiát meglepte hirtelen felbukkanásuk. Ha azonban magához tér meglepetéséből, beváltja, amit mennydörgő morgása ígér.

Harry és Lucy egyszerre nyúltak a kilincs után - Frics és a halál közül mindketten inkább Fricset választották.

Ahogy kihátráltak a lezárt folyosóról, kis híján átestek a küszöbön. Harry gyorsan becsapta maguk mögött az ajtón, azután csatlakozott társaihoz. Nem is szaladtak, hanem szinte repültek a folyosón. Frics addigra már valószínűleg máshol kereste őket, mert nem futottak a karjaiba - bár, pillanatnyilag az se zavarta volna őket. Csak egyet akartak: minél messzebb kerülni a szörnyetegtől. Addig rohantak, amíg visszaértek a Kövér Dáma portréjához a hetedik emeletre.

\- Hát ti meg hol jártatok? - kérdezte csodálkozva a Dáma, rendetlenül lógó köntösük és verejtéklepte, kipirult arcuk láttán.

\- Nem érdekes - zihálta Lucy. - Disznóorr, disznóorr.

A portré utat engedett. A szökevények átmásztak a lyukon, és remegő tagokkal lerogytak a klubhelyiség karosszékeibe.

Jó ideig egyikük sem szólt semmit. Neville egyenesen úgy festett, mint aki soha életében nem fog többé megszólalni. Lucy a mellkasán markolta meg a köntösét és úgy igyekezett lehiggadni. Ron a térdére könyökölve temette a tenyerébe az arcát, Hermione pedig szimplán csak lihegett. Harry a tűzbe bámult és egyenletesen lélegezve próbálta lecsillapítani őrülten dobogó szívét.

\- Hogy juthat valakinek az eszébe, hogy egy ilyen szörnyet tartson egy iskolában? - szólalt meg végül Ron. - Pont az ilyen bestiáknak találták ki a kutyaiskolát

\- Ti nem láttok a szemetektől? - csattant fel Hermione, miután kilihegte magát. - Meg se néztétek, hogy mi van a bestia alatt?

\- Gondolom, padló - tippelt Harry. - Nem a lábát néztem, hanem a fejeit.

\- Mert, ha nem tűnt volna fel, három is volt neki - szúrta közbe Lucy.

\- Nem padlóra gondolok - hagyta figyelmen kívül az élcelődést Hermione. - A kutya egy csapóajtón állt. Világos, hogy őriz valamit.

A lány felállt és lesújtó pillantást vetett a hármasra, akik „belerángatták" ebbe az őrültségbe.

\- Remélem, elégedettek vagytok magatokkal. Meghalhattunk volna, vagy, ami még rosszabb, kicsaphattak volna minket. És most, ha nem veszitek zokon, lefekszem. - Azzal faképnél hagyta őket.

Ron tátott szájjal bámult utána.

\- Nem vesszük zokon - mondta. - Úgy csinál, mintha mi kértük volna, hogy jöjjön velünk!

Lucynak azonban nem Hermione utolsó mondata ütött szöget a fejébe, hanem egy korábbi. A kutya őrzött valamit... Hogy is mondta Hagrid, amikor a Gringottsról mesélt Harrynek? „ _Ha biztonságba akarsz helyezni valamit, a Gringottsnál jobb helyet nem találsz - bár, a Roxfort talán még jobb._ "

A lány Harryre nézett, aki ugyanazzal a tekintettel fordult felé. Némán konstatálták, hogy egy véleményen vannak: a hétszáztizenhármas széfből kimentett piszkos kis csomag a háromfejű kutya alatti csapóajtó rejtekében van.

Malfoy másnap alig akart hinni a szemének, mikor látta, hogy se Harryt, se Ront nem csapták ki a Roxfortból. Lucy nem tudta, vajon a fiú tudott-e róla, hogy ő is tilosban mászkált, de pillanatnyilag nem is érdekelte. A fiúk és ő ugyan eléggé kimerültnek érezték magukat, viszont csodás hangulatban voltak. Találkozásukat a háromfejű kutyával már nem rémálomnak, hanem izgalmas kalandnak tartották és alig várták a folytatást. Harry és Lucy időközben beszámoltak Ronnak a Gringotts-beli eseményekről és arról a gyanújukról, hogy a titokzatos csomag a Roxfortba került. Most már hárman találgatták, hogy mi lehet az, amit ilyen szigorú óvintézkedésekkel kell védeni.

\- Vagy roppant értékes, vagy nagyon veszélyes - vélte Ron.

\- Esetleg mindkettő - bólintott Harry.

\- Akárhogyis, csak annyit tudunk biztosan, hogy az a valami körülbelül öt centis - illusztrálta ujjai távolságával a tárgyat Lucy.

Ennél a pontnál csalódottan vették tudomásul, hogy további információk nélkül nem sok esély volt a rejtély megoldására. Úgy tűnt, se Neville-t, se Hermionét nem izgatja különösebben, hogy mit rejt a kutya alatti csapóajtó. Ami Neville-t illeti, őt csak az érdekelte, hogy soha többet ne kerüljön a bestia közelébe. Hermione a történtek után szóba se állt Lucyékkel, de az ő szemükben ez inkább jutalom volt, semmint büntetés. Örültek, hogy végre nyugtuk van a minden lében kanál lánytól, és zavartalanul tervezgethetik, hogyan fizessenek meg Malfoynak. Nagy örömükre alig egy hét múlva az ölükbe pottyant a bosszú tökéletes eszköze - egy postai küldemény képében.

* * *

Draco elképzelni sem tudta, hogyan úszhatták meg Potterék következmények nélkül a tilosban járást. Pedig mindent tökéletesen előkészített a számukra: elküldte őket egy általa megadott helyre az általa megadott időpontban, ráadásul annak az undok Fricsnek is megadta a legtökéletesebb fülest, hogy biztosan lebukjanak. Vagy Potternek és Weasleynek volt hatalmas mázlija, vagy Frics bénázta el a dolgot. Több lehetőség nem létezett.

Ahogy most, egy héttel később a reggelinél figyelte a szokásos hármast, ismét beléhasított a féltékenység. Potter, Weasley és Lucy a fejüket összedugva beszélgettek valamiről, az arcuk komoly koncentrációt tükrözött. A Potter testvárpár ült neki háttal és olyan közel ültek egymáshoz, mintha egymás kezét fogták volna evés közben. De tulajdonképpen nem is ez zavarta Dracot. Hanem az, hogy ő nem lehetett ott. Hogy ő nem hallgathatta azt a beszélgetést, hogy ő nem lehetett részese Lucy baráti körének.

\- Miért bámulod Potteréket, Draco? - kérdezte gonoszul vigyorogva Theodore Nott.

\- Közöd? - vágta rá Draco és gyorsan a reggelijének szentelte a figyelmét.

De nem tudott szabadulni attól az érzéstől, hogy mennyire szeretne jóba lenni a Potterekkel... nem… csak Lucyvel.


	7. Chapter 6: Troll a lányvécében

**Chapter 6**

 **Troll a lányvécében**

Aznap reggel Lucy a kihűlőben lévő virslijét lapátolta a szájába, amikor megérkezett a szokásos reggeli posta. Először semmi szokatlan nem tűnt fel, de hirtelen mindenki egy hosszú, vékony csomagra kezdett mutogatni, amit nem egy, de hat kuvik cipelt be a nagyterem ablakán. Mellette Harry és Ron is abbahagyták az evést és kíváncsian szemlélték a különös menetet. Harry szeme elkerekedett és csodálkozva figyelt, amikor látta, hogy a baglyok épp az ő reggelijébe pottyantották terhüket. Aztán odaröppent még egy bagoly, s karmai közül egy levél hullott a csomagra.

Harry előbb a levelet bontotta ki. Lucy a testvére arcának minden rezdülését figyelte és már alig bírt a kíváncsiságával, mikor látta, hogy Harryből szinte kitörni készül az öröm. Átnyújtotta a levelet Lucynek, aki suttogva olvasta fel a levelet Ronnak. A fiú szinte teljesen áthajolt az asztalon, hogy hallja a lány szavait.

 _NE NYISD KI A CSOMAGOT AZ ASZTALNÁL!_

 _Az új Nimbusz Kétezresed van benne. Ne verd nagydobra, hogy seprűt kaptál, mert akkor az összes elsős akar majd egyet. Ma este lesz az első kviddicsedzésed. Oliver Wood hét órakor vár a pályán._

 _McGalagony professzor_

\- Egy Nimbusz Kétezres! - suttogta irigykedve Ron. - Még a kezemben se volt ilyen, soha.

\- A legjobbnak csak a legjobb jár - mondta büszkén Lucy, szavait Harrynek címezve, aki el is pirult a tökleves kupája mögött.

Gyorsan befejezték a reggelit, hogy legyen idejük még az első óra előtt felmenni a klubhelyiségbe és kibontani a seprűt rejtő csomagot - azonban még a lépcsőig sem jutottak el, mikor Crak és Monstro állták el az útjukat. Malfoy is felbukkant; kivette Harry kezéből a csomagot és megtapogatta.

\- Ez egy seprű - állapította meg, és irigykedését megvetéssel palástolva visszadobta Harrynek a csomagot. - Ezt nem úszod meg, Potter: elsősöknek nem lehet seprűjük.

Ron nem bírta türtőztetni magát.

\- Ez nem akármilyen seprű, hanem egy Nimbusz Kétezres. Mit is mondtál, milyen van neked otthon? Kométa Kettő-hatvanas?

\- Bármennyire is jól néznek ki, egy Nimbusznak a nyomába se érnek - tette hozzá Lucy.

\- Egy ilyen seprűvel esélyed sincs Harry ellen - tódította tovább Ron, élvezetét lelve Malfoy oltásában.

\- Te beszélsz, Weasley? - vágott vissza Malfoy. - Még egy törött nyélre sincs pénzetek! Vesszőnként gyűjtitek össze a seprűre valót.

Mielőtt Ron vagy akár Lucy válaszolhatott volna, Flitwick professzor bukkant fel Malfoy könyöke alatt.

\- Ugye nem veszekedtek, gyerekek? - nyekeregte.

\- Potter egy seprűt kapott csomagban, tanár úr - árulkodott Malfoy.

\- Igen, igen, tudok róla - bólintott mosolyogva Flitwick. - McGalagony professzor említette, hogy kivételesen engedélyezték. Milyen márkájú?

\- Nimbusz Kétezres, tanár úr - felelte udvariasan Harry, akin látszott, hogy alig bírja visszatartani a nevetését Malfoy elképedt-bamba arcát látva. Lucynak a szájára kellett szorítania a kezét és még véletlenül sem nézett össze Ronnal, különben ott helyben elnevette volna magát. - Igazság szerint Malfoynak köszönhetem, hogy megkaptam - tette hozzá Harry.

A hármas alig tudott elindulni a lépcsőn, úgy fájt a hasuk az elfojtott nevetéstől.

\- Végül is tényleg így van - nyögte ki kacagva Harry, mikor a márványlépcső tetejére értek. - Ha Malfoy nem lopta volna el Neville nefeleddgömbjét, most nem lennék benne a csapatban.

\- Malfoy arcát látva ez az egész minden pénzt megért - ölelte körbe a hasát Lucy, annyira nevetett.

\- Szóval úgy gondolod, hogy jutalmat érdemeltél, amiért megszegted a szabályokat? - csattant fel egy ingerült hang a hátuk mögött.

Hermione trappolt felfelé a lépcsőn, dühös tekintettel méregetve a seprűt rejtő csomagot.

\- Azt hittem, nem állsz szóba velünk - csipkelődött Harry.

\- Ne add fel ezt a jó szokásodat - tette hozzá Ron. Hermione sértődötten felhúzta az orrát és faképnél hagyta a hármast.

Lucy alig bírta kivárni az estét. Egész nap érlelődött benne a kérdés, amit fel akart tenni a bátyjának, de nem merte. Az a Nimbusz Harry seprűje volt, de mégis... egy igazi Nimbusz Kétezres! Lucy egész életében egy ilyen seprűre vágyott; még egy Jólsep-R-nek is örült volna, csak ne azon a csigalassúságú Meteoron kelljen ülnie. De nem akarta megbántani a testvérét, vagy túl rámenősnek lenni. Amikor lopva Harryre pillantott, látta, hogy fejben egészen máshol járt. Este úgy lapátolta be a vacsoráját, hogy szinte nem is tudta, mit eszik, s utána rögtön felrohant a hálóba Ronnal és Lucyvel, hogy végre kicsomagolják a Nimbusz Kétezrest.

\- Fú - sóhajtotta Ron, mikor a seprű a csomagból Harry ágyára csusszant. A Nimbusz épp olyan gyönyörű volt, mint a boltban és az újságokban. Karcsú volt és fényes; mahagóniból faragott nyele végén szép, szálegyenes vesszők sorakoztak, a nyél felső részén pedig arany betűk hirdették: Nimbusz Kétezer.

\- Mindenemet odaadnám, hogy kaphassak egy ilyet - bámulta áhítattal a seprűt Lucy.

Lassan közeledett a hét óra, de a gyerekek még mindig a seprűt vizsgálgatták. Mikor Harry felállt, hogy elinduljon, Lucy pár pillanatig még ülve maradt. Mikor bátyja már a klubhelyiségben járt, elhatározta magát és utána futott.

\- Harry, várj egy kicsit!

\- Mi a baj, Lucy? - kérdezte csodálkozva Harry.

\- Nos... tudod... - A lány nagyon zavarban volt. Nem tudta, hogyan is kezdjen hozzá a mondandójához. - Én nagyon, de nagyon szeretek repülni és imádom a kviddicset... szóval... kipróbálhatom a Nimbuszodat az edzésed után?

A valódi kérdést már hadarta. Harry egy darabig csak nézett, de utána elmosolyodott.

\- Már miért ne próbálhatnád? Ami az enyém, az a tiéd is. Ha akarod, akár az összes edzésem végén repülhetsz.

\- Imádlak! - ugrott bátyja nyakába a lány. - Te vagy a legjobb tesó a világon!

Nem sokkal hét előtt együtt léptek ki a kastélyból és az alkonyi szürkületben elindultak a kviddicspálya felé. Bár most jártak először az iskola stadionjában, Lucy számára nem okozott túl sok meglepetést. Ugyanolyan volt, mint azok, ahol a nagy meccseket játszották, amiket végigszurkolt a Weasley-fiúkkal.

Wood még nem volt ott, mikor beértek a pálya szélére.

\- Öhm... szerinted...? - nézett Harry a húgára, aki egyből kitalálta a gondolatait.

\- Menj csak - mosolygott. - Én itt megvárlak.

Harry egyből fel is pattant az új seprűjére, és elrúgta magát a földtől. Szlalomozva kanyargott az oszlopok között, majd oda-vissza végigsuhant a pálya hosszában. Lucy nevetett, miközben figyelte a bátyját és látva a boldogságot az arcán ő is jóleső melegséget érzett.

Ekkor megérkezett mellé egy tagbaszakadt ötödéves fiú, keze alatt egy jókora faládával. Biztos ő lehet Oliver Wood, gondolta a lány. Észre sem vette Lucyt, mert végig a levegőben szárnyaló Harryt figyelte.

\- Hé, Potter, szállj le a fellegekből! - kiáltott fel hozzá a fiú, mire Harry feléjük kormányozta a seprűt és előttük landolt.

\- Remek - bólogatott csillogó szemekkel Wood. - Látom már, miről beszélt McGalagony... neked ez tényleg a véredben van. Ma csak elmagyarázom a szabályokat, aztán együtt edzhetsz a csapattal hetente háromszor.

\- Öhm... Wood - szakította félbe Harry, majd a húga felé mutatott. - Ő itt Lucy, a húgom. Szeretné kipróbálni a seprűmet, úgyhogy amíg magyarázol, addig ő repülhetne?

Wood Lucyra nézett, aki elővette a legimádnivalóbb tekintetét és úgy könyörgött némán. A fiú sóhajtott és bólintott.

\- Rendben - mondta. - De én vagyok a felelős a biztonságodért, úgyhogy csak semmi ostobaság!

\- Köszönöm! - Lucy átvette Harrytől a Nimbuszt, felült rá és egy lökéssel máris két méter magasra emelkedett.

Ez az élmény még csak összehasonlítható sem volt az Odúbelivel. A seprű olyan gyors volt, hogy a szél süvítésén kívül a lány semmit sem hallott. Mindig is így akart száguldozni, így akarta hasítani a levegőt, mint most. Felnevetett és belekezdett néhány hajmeresztő manőverbe: teljes fordulat, zuhanórepülés, forgás a tengelye körül. Egyenesbe fordította a seprűt és lenézett a földön álló két fiúra. Ott Wood épp Harry kezébe nyomott egy ütőt, majd kiszabadított egy gurkót. A fekete labda a magasba szökkent, és nyomban célbavette Harryt. A fiú egy jól irányzott ütéssel új pályára állította a harcias golyóbist. Lucy pechére a gurkó most őt szemelte ki, így felgyorsított és a karikák között szlalomozva próbálta lerázni a labdát. Egy éles kanyarral kikerült az útból, így a gurkó most új célpontot választott, aki történetesen Wood volt. A fiú ráugrott és a földhöz szorította, végül sikerült nagy nehezen leszíjaznia a gurkót.

Lucy úgy gondolta, hogy most már leszállhat, így szépen, elegánsan leereszkedett a két fiú mellé. Wood éppen az aranycikeszről magyarázott Harrynek, de amikor észrevette a lányt, megjegyezte:

\- Kiválóan repülsz, a manővereid már majdnem profik voltak. Gyakorlással remek kviddicsjátékos lehet belőled.

\- Köszi - mondta Lucy, miközben visszaadta Harrynek a seprűjét. Wood visszafordult a fiúhoz.

\- Nos, ez minden. Van kérdésed?

Harry a fejét rázta.

\- A cikesszel most nem gyakorlunk - jelentette ki Wood. - Túl sötét van, még elveszítenénk. Használjuk inkább ezeket.

Közönséges golflabdákat vett elő a zsebéből, és néhány perc múlva a két fiú már a levegőben lebegett. Lucy leült a lelátóra és onnan figyelte az edzést. A gyakorlat abból állt, hogy Wood teljes erejéből elhajította a golflabdákat, Harrynek pedig el kellett kapnia őket.

Egyetlen egyet se vétett el. Fél órával később, mikor befejezték, mert rájuk sötétedett, Wood arca csak úgy sugárzott az elégedettségtől.

\- Az idén a mi nevünk szerepel a kviddicskupán - jósolta, miközben a kastély felé baktattak. - Azon se lennék meglepve, ha túlszárnyalnád Charlie Weasleyt, pedig ő válogatott lehetett volna, ha nem megy el sárkányokra vadászni.

Mikor elköszöntek Woodtól, aki elment, hogy találkozzon McGalagony-nal, Harry Lucyhez fordult.

\- Amikor elkezdtél manővereket csinálni, Wood megjegyezte, hogy hihetetlenül jól repülsz. Azt mondta, megkérdezi McGalagonyt, hogy bevehet-e tartaléknak, mert jelenleg csak egy üres hely volt, a fogóé...

\- Komolyan? - Lucy alig akart hinni a fülének.

\- Igen - mosolygott Harry. - Egyébként tényleg nagyon jó vagy. Sokkal természetesebben kezeled a seprűt, mint én.

\- De én nem tudnám szemmel tartani a cikeszt - mondta Lucy. - Sokkal jobban élvezem, ha a dolgok sűrűjében lehetek. Inkább lennék hajtó, mint fogó.

\- Amint üresedés lesz, Wood biztosan téged vesz be - spekulálta Harry.

\- És ha addig nem jön össze, akkor mindenképp elhozzuk a kviddicskupát.

A két testvér kézenfogva lépett be a kastélyba.

* * *

Halloween reggelén a diákok a kastély folyosóit belengő finom sütőtök illatra ébredtek. Lucy hangulatát minden évben melankólia uralta, ugyanis ezen a napon vesztette el a szüleit és lett elszakítva Harrytől. Az Odúból elhozta a fekete gyász-szalagját, amit a szíve fölé tűzött és úgy lépett ki a hálóteremből. Mikor találkozott Harryvel (Ron még a hálóban volt), a fiú kérdőn mutatott a szalagra.

\- Ez miért van rajtad?

\- Tíz éve pont ezen a napon vesztettük el a szüleinket - felelte Lucy, mire Harry szeme elkerekedett.

\- Voldemort tíz éve...? - A lány bólintott a befejezetlen kérdésre. Harry lehajtotta a fejét. - Nem tudtam...

Lucy szó nélkül átnyújtott egy másik szalagot Harrynek. A fiú elvette és ő is a szíve fölé tűzte. Amikor Ron megjelent, nem kérdezett semmit, mikor észrevette a szalagokat. Már tudta, mit jelent, az Odúban ugyanis minden évben előkerült ezen a gyászos napon. Mások jól érezték magukat, tömték magukba az édességeket, de Lucy tudta, hogy ő nem átlagos és sosem lesz az. Ő a lány, aki túlélte. Neki ez a nap nem a Halloweenről, hanem a szülei elvesztéséről szólt.

Szerencsére bűbájtanon Flitwick professzor kicsit felvidította a bejelentésével, miszerint most már eleget tudnak ahhoz, hogy elkezdhessenek tárgyakat röptetni. Az elsősöknek ez volt minden vágyuk, mióta a professzor személtetés gyanánt körberöptette a teremben Neville varangyát. Az órán Flitwick pármunkára osztotta be őket. Lucynek Neville lett a társa, Harrynek Seamus Finnigan, Ronnak viszont Hermionéval kellett dolgoznia. Nehéz lett volna megmondani, hogy melyiküket dühítette ez jobban. Azon a napon szóltak utoljára egymáshoz, amikor Harry seprűje megérkezett

\- Ne feledkezzetek meg a finom csuklómozdulatról, amit gyakoroltunk - nyekeregte Flitwick professzor a szokásos könyvkupac tetején állva. - Huss és pöcc, ahogy mutattam. Huss és pöcc! Az is nagyon fontos, hogy tisztán ejtsétek ki a varázsigét!

A feladat cseppet sem volt könnyű. Lucy és Neville hussintottak és pöccintettek, de a tollpihe, aminek az égig kellett volna szárnyalnia, meg se moccant. A szomszéd asztalnál Harry és Seamus is ugyanilyen helyzetben voltak; a hirtelenszőke fiú mérgében egy suhintással lángra lobbantotta a tollat - Harrynek kellett eloltania a süvegével.

A kettővel arrébb dolgozó Ron se járt több sikerrel.

\- Vingardium leviosa! - kiáltotta, és úgy hadonászott hosszú karjával, mint egy béna őrző.

\- Rosszul mondod - szólt rá mérgesen Hermione. - Vinggar-dium levi-o-sa, így helyes, jó hosszú „gar"-ral

\- Ha olyan jól tudod, csináld te! - csattant fel Ron. Hermione felgyűrte a talárja ujját, majd pöccintett egyet a pálcájával, és kimondta a varázsigét:

\- Vingardium leviosa!

A tollpihe felemelkedett az asztalról, és fél méterrel a fejük felett lebegve megállt.

\- Gyönyörű! - kiáltott Flitwick professzor, és megtapsolta a gyakorlatot. - Nézzétek, Granger kisasszonynak sikerült!

Ron igencsak morcos hangulatban lépett ki a teremből (óra végéig csak Lucynek sikerült megismételnie Hermione eredményét).

\- Nem csoda, hogy mindenki utálja - mondta Harrynek és Lucynek, miközben igyekeztek utat törni maguknak a zsúfolt folyosón. - Ez a lány kész rémálom!

Valaki hátulról meglökte Harry vállát, úgy ment el mellette. Hermione volt az. Lucy futó pillantást vetett a lány arcára - és meghökkenve látta, hogy Hermione sír.

Ez Harry figyelmét sem kerülte el.

\- Szerintem meghallotta - mondta a fiú.

\- Na és aztán? - Ron megvonta a vállát, de látszott, hogy egy kicsit szégyelli magát. - Biztos ő is észrevette, hogy nincsenek barátai.

Hermione hiányzott a következő óráról és délután sem látta senki. Útban a nagyterem felé, ahol a Halloween-napi ünnepséget rendezték, Lucy egy futó látogatás után a lányvécébe azt mesélte a fiúknak, hogy Hermione ott ül, sír és senkivel nem akar beszélni. Ron ettől kissé kellemetlenül érezte magát, de mikor beléptek az ünnepséghez feldíszített nagyterembe, egy csapásra elfeledkezett Hermionéről.

Ezernyi igazi, élő denevér csapongott a falak mentén és a mennyezet alatt, s további ezer repkedett sűrű fekete felhőben az asztalok fölött, meglobogtatva a tökhéjba állított gyertyák lángját. Az ünnepi ételek varázsütésre jelentek meg az aranytálakon, akárcsak az évnyitón.

Lucy épp egy újabb ropogós grillezett csirke combjáért nyúlt, amikor váratlanul Mógus rontott be a terembe. A professzor turbánja félrecsúszott, arcát eltorzította a rémület. Mire Dumbledore professzor asztalához ért, már mindenki őt nézte.

\- Egy troll van... a pincében. Ezzel nem várhattam. - Azzal a padlóra roskadt és elájult. A teremben mindenki egyszerre kezdett el beszélni; Dumbledore-nak jó néhány piros tűzijátékot kellett pálcájával a levegőbe röpítenie, mire sikerült lecsendesítenie a társaságot.

\- Prefektusok! - harsogta. - Vezessék a házuk tanulóit a hálókörletekbe!

Percy azonnal elemében volt.

\- Mindenki jöjjön utánam! Elsősök, ne maradjatok le! A troll nem tehet kárt benneteket, ha követitek az utasításaimat! Maradjatok szorosan a nyomomban. Utat kérek, elsősöket viszek! Engedjetek utat, prefektus vagyok!

\- Hogy kerül ide egy troll? - csóválta a fejét Harry, miközben felfelé siettek a márványlépcsőn.

\- Fogalmam sincs - vonta meg a vállát Ron. - Azt mondják, kőbuta népség. Talán Hóborc szabadított ránk egyet halloweeni tréfa gyanánt.

\- Simán kitelik tőle - jegyezte meg sötéten Lucy.

Több csoport is keresztezte útjukat, s mindegyik másfelé igyekezett. Épp egy rakás tanácstalan hugrabugos között vágtak át, amikor Harry egyszerre megragadta Lucy és Ron karját.

\- Most jut eszembe: Hermione.

\- Mi van vele? - kérdezett vissza értetlenül Ron, de Lucy akkorra már megértette.

\- Ő nem tud a trollról - mondta ki a lány.

Ron az ajkába harapott.

\- Na jó - adta be a derekát. - De vigyázzunk, nehogy Percy észrevegye.

Behúzták a fejüket és átosontak a hugrabugosok közé, akik az ellenkező irányba indultak el. Néhány lépés után besurrantak egy mellékfolyosóra, és Lucy vezetésével szaladni kezdtek a lányvécé felé. Épp befordultak egy sarkon, amikor gyors léptek zaja ütötte meg a fülüket.

\- Percy! - sziszegte Ron, és behúzta Harryt és Lucyt egy jókora griffmadárszobor mögé. Amikor kilestek rejtekükből, nem Percyt látták, hanem Pitont. A professzor néhány lépés után eltűnt a szemük elől.

\- Mit keres itt? - suttogta Harry. - Miért nincs lent az alagsorban a többi tanárral?

\- Kérdezz két könnyebbet! - felelte Ron.

Lábujjhegyen elindultak a folyosón, Piton lépteinek elhaló zaját követve.

\- A harmadik emeletre megy - állapította meg Lucy. - Mi van, ha..? - kezdte volna, de Ron felemelt ujjal csendre intette.

\- Mi ez a szag?

A folyosón orrfacsaró bűz terjengett, ami Lucyt leginkább az Odúbeli kerti törpék három hétig kitakarítatlan gödreire emlékeztette. Gyorsan be is fogta az orrát. Nemsokára meghallották a szaghoz tartozó hangot is: mély brummogást és hatalmas lábak csoszogásának zaját. Ron a tőlük balra nyíló átjáróba mutatott. Messze a félhomályban egy hatalmas test mozgott. A hármas megkereste a kínálkozó legsötétebb helyet, és megvárták, amíg a közeledő valamit megvilágította a holdfény.

Rémisztő látvány tárult a szemük elé: egy négy méter magas, fénytelen, gránitszürke bőrű szörnyeteg. Ormótlan testén úgy ült apró, kopasz feje, mint kókuszdió a sziklatömbön. Lelapult, karmos lábfeje fatuskószerű, tömpe lábszárban folytatódott, karjai ellenben aránytalanul hosszúak voltak: jókora furkósbotját úgy vonszolta maga után, mint holmi taligát. Külsejénél talán csak a testéből áradó elviselhetetlen bűz volt szörnyűbb.

A troll megállt egy ajtó előtt, és belesett rajta. Meglengette hosszú fülét, járatta egy kicsit parányi agyát, majd lomhán becsoszogott az ajtón.

Lucynak valamiért furcsán ismerős volt az az ajtó. Pár másodperc után holtra vált arccal ragadta meg a két fiú vállát.

\- Srácok... - suttogta elhűlve. - Az ott...

Szavait egy eszelős sikoly szakította félbe, ami az ajtó mögül jött. Egy lány hangja volt. Most már a fiúknak is leesett a tantusz. Hamuszürke arccal néztek egymásra.

\- Az ott a lányvécé - fejezte be Lucy a mondatát.

\- Hermione! - kiáltották kórusban némi fáziskésés után. Eszeveszett tempóban rohanni kezdtek, Harry feltépte az ajtót, és mindhárman berontottak a lányvécébe.

Hermione Granger a szemközti fal mellett állt, és látszott rajta, hogy menten elájul. A troll lassú léptekkel közeledett felé, s mentében leborotválta a falról a mosdókagylókat.

\- Tereljük el a figyelmét! - kiáltotta Harry, azzal felkapott a földről egy csapot és teljes erővel a falhoz vágta.

A troll, aki már csak néhány lépésre volt Hermionétől, most megállt, és bután pislogva körülnézett a zaj forrását keresve. Apró, gonosz szemeit Harryre irányította, habozott egy keveset, majd elindult a fiú felé. Menet közben magasra emelte botját.

\- Hahó, borsóagyú! - rikkantotta Ron a mosdóhelyiség másik oldalából, és egy vascsövet hajított a szörnyeteg felé. Az meg sem érezte a vállának csapódó csődarabot, meghallotta viszont a kiáltást. Újra megállt, és ezúttal Ron felé fordította ocsmány arcát, időt hagyva Harrynek, hogy megkerülje.

\- Gyerünk, futás, futás! - kiáltott Hermionére Harry. Az ajtó felé húzta a lányt, de az szó szerint kővé meredt a rémülettől: csak állt kitátott szájjal, hátát a falnak vetve.

Lucy, hogy időt nyerjen a bátyjának és Hermionének, felvett a földről jó pár kerámiadarabot és teljes erővel sortűz alá vette a trollt.

\- Hé, te meg mit bámulsz, diófejű? Nem látod, hogy itt vagyok?

A helyiségben visszhangzó újabb és újabb kiáltások végkép felbőszítették a trollt. Öblösen felmordult, és Lucyra támadt, aki még mindig nem hagyta abba a kerámiadarabok dobálását. Ám lassan kifogyott a munícióból és rájött, hogy sarokba szorult.

Harry hirtelen nekilódult, lendületből felszaladt a troll hátán, és sikerült megkapaszkodnia a szörnyeteg nyakában. A troll nem érezte, hogy valaki lóg a hátán, viszont nincs olyan monstrum, ami ne venné észre, ha egy hosszú fadarabot dugnak fel az orrába. Márpedig a pálca, amit Harry még ugrás közben is a markában fogott, azonnal megtalálta az utat a troll orrlyukába.

A szörny felüvöltött fájdalmában, és vadul hadonászni kezdett a furkósbottal. Harry makacsul kapaszkodott a nyakába, de Lucy rémülten konstatálta, hogy a troll bármelyik pillanatban levetheti magáról, vagy halálos ütést mérhet rá a doronggal.

Hermione a rettegéstől a fal tövébe roskadt. Ron és Lucy egyszerre húzták elő a saját pálcájukat - fogalmuk sem volt, mihez fognak kezdeni vele, de egyszerre azon kapták magukat, hogy ordítva kimondják az első varázsigét, ami az eszükbe jut.

\- Vingardium leviosa!

Az egyesített varázslattól a furkósbot azon nyomban kirepült (inkább kilőtt, mint egy dárda) a troll kezéből, telibe találta a plafont, majd néhány vakolatdarabbal együtt lezuhant - egyenesen tulajdonosa fejére. A troll megtántorodott, majd eldőlt, mint egy kivágott fa, akkora robajt csapva, hogy a kastély is megremegett tőle.

Harry lassan feltápászkodott. Egész testében remegett és alig kapott levegőt. Ron csak állt, pálcáját még mindig a magasba emelve, és meredten bámulta mutatványa eredményét. Lucy lassan, vérző kezét a talárja végébe csavarva (az egyik kerámiadarab elvágta a tenyerét) sétált oda Harryhez, aki szórakozottan magához ölelte. Fejét a fiú mellkasának döntötte, de nem tudta levenni szemét a szörnyről.

Hermione szólalt meg először.

\- Szerintetek... meghalt?

\- Nem hinném - válaszolta Harry, miközben elengedte a húgát. - Csak elvesztette az eszméletét.

Lehajolt és kihúzta varázspálcáját a troll orrából. A pálcát csomós, szürke pép borította.

\- Fúj... trolltakony. - A ragacsot a monstrum nadrágjába törölte.

Ekkor ajtócsapódás és léptek zaja ütötte meg a fülüket. Ők maguk észre se vették, mekkora lármát csináltak, de az odalent tartózkodók bizonyára felfigyeltek a többrendbeli robajlásra és a troll üvöltözésére. Néhány másodperc múlva McGalagony professzor rontott be a lányvécébe, nyomában Pitonnal és Mógussal. Mógus vetett egy pillantást a trollra, nyöszörgött egyet, majd gyorsan leült az egyik vécére, kezét a szívére szorítva.

Amíg Piton a szörnyet vizsgálta, McGalagony elfehéredett szájjal nézett Ronra, Harryre és Lucyre. A lány még soha nem látta ilyen mérgesnek a professzorasszonyt.

\- Mi volt ez? - McGalagomy hangja szinte csikorgott a jéghideg dühtől. Lucy Harry mellé sétált, aki előbb rá, majd Ronra nézett. A fiú még mindig felemelt varázspálcával, meredten állt.

\- Hatalmas szerencséjük van, hogy még mindig élnek - sziszegte McGalagony. - Miért nincsenek a hálókörletükben?

Piton szúrós pillantást vetett Harryre, majd Lucyre. Míg a fiú lesütötte a szemét, a lány farkasszemet nézett a professzorral, akinek a tekintete a szemrehányáson és a haragon kívül valami mást is tartalmazott, amit nem tudott megfejteni. Ám hirtelen vékony hang csendült egy homályos sarokban, amire mindenki odakapta a fejét.

\- Tanárnő, kérem... Értem jöttek.

\- Granger kisasszony!

Hermionének végre sikerült feltápászkodnia.

\- Elindultam megkeresni a trollt, mert azt hittem... azt hittem, egyedül is el tudok bánni vele. Sok könyvet olvastam a trollokról.

Ron kezéből kiesett a varázspálca, Lucy szeme pedig elkerekedett. Hermione Granger a szemébe hazudik egy tanárnak?!

\- Ha nem jöttek volna utánam, már nem élnék. Harry beleszúrta a varázspálcáját a troll orrába, Ron és Lucy pedig leütötte a saját botjával. Nem volt idejük segítséget hívni. A troll már épp végezni akart velem, amikor ideértek.

A három érintett igyekezett olyan arcot vágni, mintha nem most hallanák először ezt a történetet.

\- Nos... ha így áll a dolog... - nézett rájuk McGalagony professzor. - Granger kisasszony, hogy lehetett olyan ostoba, hogy azt higgye, egymaga le tud győzni egy kifejlett hegyi trollt?

Hermione lehorgasztotta a fejét. Lucynak egy szó se jött ki a torkán. Hermione, aki mindig kínosan betartotta a szabályokat, most itt állt és bemártotta saját magát, hogy Harryt, Ront és őt megmentse... Ez olyan, mintha Piton cukorkát kezdett volna osztani a gyerekeknek.

\- Granger kisasszony, ezért levonok öt pontot a Griffendéltől - hangzott McGalagony ítélete. - Mélységesen csalódtam magában. Ha nem sérült meg, induljon, menjen a Griffendél-toronyba. A tanulók a házakban fejezik be a vacsorát.

Hermione lesütött szemmel távozott. McGalagony most a hármashoz fordult.

\- Még mindig azt mondom, hogy szerencséjük volt, de azért nem sok elsőéves tudott volna elbánni egy trollal. Ezzel fejenként öt pontot szereztek a Griffendélnek. Dumbledore professzor értesülni fog a történtekről. Most elmehetnek

Mindhárman elindultak az ajtó felé.

\- Maga nem, Potter kisasszony!

Így hát Lucynek ott kellett maradnia. Harry és Ron ettől a fordulattól megtorpantak az ajtóban, de elég volt ránézniük McGalagony szigorú arcára, hogy bűnbánó arccal ugyan, de kisurranjanak a lánymosdóból.

Lucy rettegve nézett végig a három tanáron. A professzorasszony tekintete hirtelen ellágyult, ahogy a lány becsavart kezére nézett.

\- Potter kisasszony, menjen a gyengélkedőre és keresse meg Madam Pomfrey-t, hiszen vérzik.

\- Nem vészes - tiltakozott Lucy. - Csak egy karcolás.

\- Akkor legalább engedje meg, hogy bekötözzük.

Lucy megadóan bólintott, mire nagy rémületére Piton indult el felé. A lány arra számított, hogy a bájitaltan tanár durván megragadja majd a kezét, de a férfi érintése végtelenül gyengéd és gondoskodó volt. Pálcáját ráirányította a sebre, mire hófehér kötszer tűnt elő a pálca végéből és szakszerű módon rátekeredett a lány tenyerére.

\- Köszönöm - motyogta a lány zavartan. Megfordult és tekintetét makacsul a padlóra szegezve kisietett a mosdóból, anélkül, hogy bárkire ránézett volna. Az első forduló után rohanni kezdett, hogy utolérje a fiúkat. A futástól kiszellőzött a feje és a légjáratai, megszabadulva a bűztől és a fojtogató melegtől. Harryt és Ront nem sokkal a Kövér Dáma portréja előtt érte be.

\- Mi volt? - kérdezték szinte egyszerre.

\- Piton bekötözte a kezem, utána eljöhettem - válaszolta a lány, megmutatva a kötést a kezén.

\- Részvétem - fejezte ki együttérzését Harry.

\- Nem lehetett kellemes - jegyezte meg Ron.

Lucy Piton gyengéd és gondoskodó érintésére gondolt és alig láthatóan megrázta a fejét.

\- Túlélhető volt - reagálta le a lány. Közben megérkeztek a Kövér Dáma portréja elé.

\- Disznóorr - mondták kórusban, és bemásztak a portrélyukon.

A klubhelyiség zsúfolásig tele volt. A diákok javában falták a nagyteremből felküldött ételeket, csak Hermione várakozott magányosan az ajtó mellett, míg a hármas oda nem lépett hozzá. Egy ideig zavart hallgatásba burkolózva álldogáltak, majd lesütött szemmel mind a négyen elmotyogtak egy-egy „köszönöm"-öt. Azután szaladtak tányért szerezni maguknak.

Attól a perctől fogva Hermione Granger a barátjuk volt. Vannak helyzetek, amelyekben az ember akarva-akaratlanul is megkedveli a másikat. Egy négyméteres hegyi trollal szembenézni - nos, ez pontosan ilyen helyzet.

* * *

Másnap reggel az egész iskola arról beszélt, hogyan bánt el a három griffendéles gólya az elszabadult trollal. Draco Malfoy a nagyterembe lépve ösztönösen őket kereste a tekintetével: ott ültek a Griffendél asztalánál és boldogan beszélgettek. Már a sárvérű Granger is betársult hozzájuk; a pletykák szerint őt mentette meg Potter, Weasley és Lucy.

Draco leült a Mardekár asztalához és szedett magának a pirítósból. Nem tudta nem észrevenni a kötést Lucy kezén. Nyilván megsérült a harcban. Vajon hogyan? Ki hibájából? A fiú biztosra vette, hogy Weasley bénázott el valamit, és legszívesebben megátkozta volna a szeplőst, amiért veszélybe sodorta a lányt. De Potter se volt sokkal jobb. Miért nem volt képes megvédeni a saját húgát? Törődnek vele egyáltalán? Magukkal rángatják egy csomó életveszélyes helyzetbe, nem törődve azzal, hogy azokat nem véletlenül minősítik életveszélyesnek. Draco sosem hagyná, hogy Lucynak valami baja essen, ebben biztos volt. A tökleves poharáért nyúlt, de a keze megállt a mozdulat közben. Mégis mi a fenét művel? Miért foglalkozik velük egyáltalán? Nincs jobb dolga, mint folyamatosan Potteréket lesni? A szájához emelte a poharat és jó nagyot húzott a tökléből, amitől kicsit kitisztult a tudata.

Elég volt. Amióta a Roxfortban volt, nem törődött mással, csak Lucyvel. Bárhová ment a kastélyban, mindenhol őt kereste a tekintetével, bájitaltanon a lány minden mozdulatát leste és meg tudta volna fojtani Piton professzort egy üstben, amiért kritizálni merte őt. És ez volt a legaggasztóbb. Lucy még a saját házvezetőtanáránál is fontosabb lett volna? Na nem, az ki volt zárva. Ezt az egészet csak beképzelte. Biztosan csak azért volt a fejében ekkora felhajtás körülötte, mert ő volt Lucy Potter. A lány, aki túlélte. Ugyan melyik srác tudta volna teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyni.

Draco megtörölte a száját, felállt és kísérőivel együtt elhagyta a nagytermet. Meggyőzte magát, hogy csak amiatt törődik Lucyvel, mert híres. Nem a lány érdekelte. Hanem csak a hírneve.

Igen, csak a hírneve...


	8. Chapter 7: A kviddicsmeccs

**Chapter 7**

 **A kviddicsmeccs**

Novemberben kezdetét vette a kviddicsszezon. A sok-sok fárasztó edzés után Harry végre egy igazi mérkőzésen is próbára tehette tudását: szombatra tűzték ki a Griffendél-Mardekár találkozót. Mindenki tudta, hogy ha a Griffendél nyer, a második helyre zárkózik fel a pontversenyben.

Lucy azon kevesek egyike volt, akik láthatták Harryt játszani, mert mint a csapat új csodafegyverét, Wood az utolsó pillanatig rejtegette a kíváncsi szemek elől. Ennek ellenére kiszivárgott a hír, hogy a csapatnak új fogójátékosa van, és attól kezdve Harrynek kétféle zaklatást kellett elviselnie: voltak, akik azzal traktálták, hogy briliánsan fog játszani, mások viszont matracot ajánlottak fel neki, hogy puhára essen. Az ilyen kinyilatkoztatásokat tett emberek jobban tették, ha menekültek, ugyanis Lucy minden egyes alkalommal olyan nézéssel bámulta őket, mintha az pusztán elég lenne ahhoz, hogy elevenen elégesse őket.

A trollos incidens után Hermione stílusa némileg barátságosabb lett, és rigorózus szabálytisztelete is lazult kissé. A nagy kviddicsmeccs előtti napon a négyes a dermesztő hideg ellenére lement a szünetben az udvarra. Hermione varázsolt nekik egy fényes kék lángot, amit befőttesüvegben lehetett ide-oda hurcolni (Lucy azonnal kiharcolta, hogy újdonsült barátnője tanítsa meg neki ezt a bűbájt). Épp a hátukat melengették a láng mellett, amikor megjelent az udvaron Piton. Lucy az órákon kívül sosem látta a professzort, így történhetett az, hogy csak most feltűnt neki, hogy sántít. A társaság még szorosabbra zárta a kört, hogy eltakarják a lángocskát - bizonyosra vették, hogy Piton tiltott dolognak minősítené. „Ártatlan" ábrázatuk láttán azonban Piton gyanút fogott, és odabicegett hozzájuk. A tüzet nem vette észre, de látszott, hogy feltett szándéka keresni valamit, amibe beleköthet.

\- Mi van a kezében, Potter? - kérdezte végül Harrytől. A Kviddics évszázadai volt az, amit a fiú még Hermionétől kapott, hogy kicsit többet tudjon meg a sportról. Harry most megmutatta a könyvet Pitonnal.

\- Könyvtári könyvet tilos kivinni az iskola épületéből - jelentette ki a professzor. - Adja ide. Ezért öt pontot levonok a Griffendéltől.

\- Ezt a szabályt csak most találta ki! - vágta rá Lucy mérgesen. Hermione próbálta lecsitítani, de a lány elszántan nézett Pitonra, aki gúnyos mosolyra húzta a száját.

\- További öt pont a Griffendéltől és ha Potter kisasszony nem akar büntetőmunkát kapni, akkor legyen szíves fogja be a száját.

Lucy csak úgy füstölgött, ahogy a távolodó Piton után bámult.

\- Nem kellett volna visszabeszélned neki - mondta szemrehányóan Hermione.

\- De ha egyszer annyira fel tud húzni az igazságtalanságaival! - morogta a lány.

\- Szerintetek mi baja lehet a lábának? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Nem tudom, de remélem, nagyon fáj neki - felelte mogorván Ron.

A Griffendél klubhelyiségében aznap este a szokásosnál is nagyobb volt a zsivaj. Lucy, Harry, Ron és Hermione együtt ültek az egyik ablak mellett. Hermione a két fiú bűbájtanleckéjét javította. Soha nem engedte meg nekik, hogy lemásolják az övét („Attól nem lesztek okosabbak!"), de arra hajlandó volt, hogy átnézze a leckéjüket, ami végső soron ugyanarra az eredményre vezetett. Lucy mindig megírta a sajátját és csak azért nem adhatta oda a fiúknak, mert ő is velük együtt szokta megírni az utolsó pillanatban.

Harry fél óra után hirtelen felállt.

\- Megyek és megkeresem Pitont - jelentette ki a többiek nagy rémületére. - Nem tudok mit csinálni és folyton a holnapi meccsen rágódom. Az a könyv legalább elterelte a figyelmemet.

\- Majd inkább majd én - felelte erre kórusban Ron és Hermione. Lucy nem ajánlotta ezt fel, mert Piton szemében ő körülbelül ugyanolyan volt, mint Harry.

\- Más tanárok jelenlétében úgyse mer nemet mondani nekem - vonta meg a vállát makacsul Harry és kisétált a klubhelyiségből.

\- Ugyanolyan makacs, mint te - csóválta a fejét Ron, szavait Lucynak címezve.

\- Ezzel mégis mire célzol? - nézett rá felháborodottan a lány, de Ron csak nevetett és inkább Hermione felé fordult, hogy a dolgozata iránt érdeklődjön.

Tíz perccel később kinyílt a portré és Harry rohant be rajta.

\- Na, visszaadta? - érdeklődött Ron.

\- Mi a baj? - kérdezte Lucy, mikor látta, hogy Harry szeme izgatottan csillog.

\- Mikor kopogtam a tanárinál, senki nem válaszolt, így benyitottam - mesélte suttogva Harry. - Piton lábán egy marcangolt seb volt, mintha megharapták volna, Frics meg azt kötözte. Piton éppen amiatt mérgelődött, hogy hogyan figyeljen oda az ember egy olyan bestiára, aminek három feje van. Tudjátok mit jelent ez? Azt, hogy Halloweenkor ki akarta játszani a háromfejű kutyát! Amikor láttuk, éppen oda tartott - meg akarja szerezni, amit a kutya őriz! A seprűmet teszem rá, hogy a trollt is ő szabadította a nyakunkra. Figyelemelterelésnek szánta!

Most, hogy Harry ezt kimondta és Lucy végiggondolta, teljesen logikusnak tűnt. Hermione szeme azonban elkerekedett, mint aki kételkedne ebben.

\- Nem - rázta meg a fejét. - Piton nem tenne ilyet. Nem valami kedves ember, de biztosan nem lopná meg Dumbledore-t.

\- Ugyan már, Hermione - intette le Ron -, szerinted a tanárok szentek? Harrynek igaza van. Pitonról mindent el tudok képzelni.

\- És azt se felejtsd el - fűzte tovább Lucy -, hogy teljesen logikus az egész. Beszabadul egy troll az iskolába, a tanárok a pincébe mennek, a diákok meg a klubhelyiségekbe. Üres az összes folyosó. Simán elmehetett a tiltott részre anélkül, hogy bárkinek is feltűnt volna. És azok után, amiket Harry most hallott, nyilvánvaló, hogy tényleg ott volt és megpróbálta kijátszani azt a szörnyet. Mi másért tette volna?

\- De vajon mire fáj a foga? - tette fel a költői kérdést Ron. - Mit őriz az a kutya?

Lucy még lefekvés után is ezen gondolkodott. Bármennyire szeretett volna aludni, nem jött álom a szemére. Egyfolytában arra a kutyára, a csapóajtóra, Pitonra és a kis csomagra gondolt, amit Hagrid hozott el a Gringottsból. Minden egybevágott. Ám végül mégis megrázta a fejét és az oldalára fordult. Harrynek másnap volt élete első kviddicsmeccse és nem aludhatott el rajta. Ki kellett pihennie magát, hogy minden erejével szurkolhasson a bátyjának.

Másnap derült, hideg idővel köszöntött rájuk a reggel. A nagytermet betöltötte a sült kolbász ínycsiklandozó illata, no meg a kviddicsmeccset nagy izgalommal váró diákok vidám csevegése.

\- Enned kell valamit!

\- Nem vagyok éhes.

\- Legalább egy falat pirítóst! - kínálta Hermione.

\- Nem kívánom.

\- Akkor csak igyál - tolta oda a tökleves poharat Lucy. - Nehogy leszédülj nekem a seprűről a szomjúság miatt.

Harry enyhén remegő kézzel nyúlt a pohár után és úgy kortyolt belőle, hogy meg se nézte, mit iszik.

Tizenegy órakor már dugig voltak a lelátók. Több diák távcsövet is vitt magával. Szabad szemmel ugyanis még a megemelt padsorokból sem mindig lehetett pontosan látni az eseményeket. Lucy, Ron és Hermione csatlakoztak Neville-hez, Seamus Finniganhez és Dean Thomashoz, akik a legfelső sorokban ültek. Meglepetést akartak szerezni Harrynek, ezért jókora zászlót csináltak az egyik lepedőből, amit Makesz már úgy is megrágott. Ráfestették, hogy _Potter a király!_ és Dean, aki jól tudott rajzolni, egy Griffendél-oroszlánt kanyarított a szöveg alá. Ráadásul Hermione egy ügyes kis bűbájjal színjátszóvá varázsolta a festéket, Lucy pedig olyanra varázsolta a felületet, mintha a tenger hullámzott volna.

Mikor a Griffendél csapata kilépett a pályára, a lelátó, ahol Lucyék ültek, beleremegett az üdvrivalgásba. Lucy máris berekedt, annyira kiabált Harrynek és két kezét összekulcsolva izgult a bátyjáért. Remélte, hogy Harry erőt merít majd a zászlójukból és megérti, hogy vele vannak.

A meccset Madam Hooch vezette. Seprűjével a kezében a pálya közepén állva várta a csapatokat.

\- Tiszta és szép játékot várok el a csapatoktól - szólt, mikor a két gárda összegyűlt körülötte. - Felszálláshoz készülj!

Mindenki a lába közé kapta a seprűt, majd Madam Hooch megfújta éles hangú ezüst sípját. Egyszerre tizenöt seprű emelkedett a magasba. A meccs elkezdődött.

\- És a griffendéles Angelina Johnson azonnal megszerzi a kvaffot! Remek hajtó ez a lány, és mi tagadás, látványnak se utolsó...

\- DE JORDAN...!

\- Elnézést, tanárnő...

Fred és George jó barátja, Lee Jordan vállalta a meccs kommentálását McGalagony ellenőrzése mellett. Lucy jót nevetett a kis közjátékon.

\- Már száguld is előre - folytatta Lee Jordan. - Gyönyörű passz Alicia Spinnetnek, ő Oliver Wood felfedezettje, tavaly még csak tartalék volt, vissza Johnsonnak, és - ejnye, a Mardekár megszerzi a kvaffot. Marcus Flint, a csapatkapitány már indul is előre, úgy repül, mint egy sas, odafent érik a g... - nem, a Griffendél karikák őrzője, Wood egy gyönyörű mozdulattal megállítja, és máris a Griffendélnél a kvaff - Katie Bell hajtót láthatjuk, alulról megkerüli Flintet, támadásba lendül - ajajaj! - ez fájdalmas lehetett, pont a tarkóján találta el az egyik gurkó - a kvaff a Mardekár csapatáé. Adrian Pucey suhan a karikák felé, de a másik gurkó az útját állja, Fred vagy George Weasley küldte oda, nem látom pontosan, melyikük - mindenesetre szép megmozdulás volt a Griffendél terelőjétől - és újra Johnsoné a kvaff - nincs előtte senki, szabad a pálya - szédítő tempóban repül - ügyesen kikerül egy gurkót - közeledik a karikák felé - gyerünk, Angelina, rajtad a világ szeme! Bletchley őrző lebukik -elvéti - ÉS GÓLT SZEREZ A GRIFFENDÉL!

A hűvös levegő megremegett a Griffendél-szurkolók diadalmas üvöltését. Lucy végigkiabálta az egész támadást, biztatva hajtósorukat és büszke volt két fogadott testvérére, akiket most látott először komolyan játszani.

\- Hajtsatok, fiúk-lányok, hajtsatok!

\- Hagrid!

Ron és Hermione helyet szorítottak, hogy az óriás elférjen mellettük. Lucy egy pillanatra nem vette le a szemét a meccsről.

\- Eddig a kunyhóból néztem - magyarázta Hagrid, és megpaskolta a nyakában lógó jókora távcsövet. - De az az igazi, ha együtt szurkol az ember a tömeggel. A cikesz még nem került elő, mi?

\- Nem - felelte Lucy. - Harrynek eddig nem sok dolga volt.

\- De nem is bántotta senki - jegyezte meg Hagrid. - Az is valami.

Szeméhez emelte a távcsövet, hogy megnézze Harryt, aki most távoli pontocskának tűnt. A fiú magasan a csapatok fölött cirkált, és szemét meresztve kereste az apró aranylabdát.

\- Kimarad a komolyabb részéből a meccsnek, hogy ne bánthassa senki, amíg a cikeszt keresi - vázolta fel a stratégiát Lucy, majd elismerően bólintott. - Okos.

\- A Mardekár kvaffot szerez - hallatszott Lee Jordan kommentárja -, Pucey hajtó kitér két gurkó elől, két Weasley és Bell hajtó elől, és már száguld is - várjunk csak, az nem a cikesz volt?

A tömeg felmorajlott. Adrian Pucey még a kvaffot is elejtette, úgy bámult a füle mellett elsuhanó aranygolyó után. A cikesz Harry figyelmét sem kerülte el. Lélegzetét visszafojtva lebukott a mélybe, és üldözőbe vette a száguldó aranycsíkot. A Mardekár fogója, Terence Higgs is akcióba lendült.

Fej fej mellett robogtak a cikesz után - a hajtók mind egy szálig megfeledkeztek róla, hogy mi is a dolguk. És egy helyben lebegve figyelték a versenyfutást. Lucy már elszorította a kezeiben a vérkeringést, olyan erősen kulcsolta össze őket.

Harry gyorsabb volt, mint Higgs - egy pillanatra sem tévesztette szem elől a kicsiny, szárnyas golyót - még jobban rákapcsolt, és...

BUMM! A Griffendél-tábor dühösen felmorajlott. Marcus Flint szándékosan elállta Harry útját, félretaszítva a Nimbusz Kétezrest. Harrynek jó erősen meg kellett kapaszkodnia, ha nem akart leesni.

\- Szabálytalanság! - kiabálták a Griffendél-szurkolók. Madam Hooch szigorúan figyelmeztette Flintet, és büntetődobást ítélt a Griffendélnek. A nagy kavarodásban azonban az aranycikesz ismét eltűnt a játékosok szeme elől.

Odalent a lelátókon Dean Thomas torkaszakadtából kiabált.

\- Kiállítani! Piros lapot neki!

\- Ez nem futball, Dean - intette le Ron. - Itt senkit nem lehet kiállítani. Különben is, mi az a piros lap?

Hagrid Dean pártjára állt.

\- Szigorítani kéne a szabályokat. Flint le is lökhette volna Harryt a seprűjéről.

Lucy most először nem örült annak, hogy elsős, ugyanis nagyon szívesen leátkozta volna a Mardekár csapatkapitányát a seprűjéről.

Lee Jordannak sem sikerült megőrizne pártalanságat.

\- Nos, ez után az undorító, alattomos csalás után...

\- Jordan! - pirított rá McGalagony professzor.

\- Úgy értem, ez után a nyilvánvaló és visszataszító szabálytalanság után...

\- Jordan, nem szólok többször!

\- Jól van, rendben. Szóval, Flint kis híján a mélybe taszította a Griffendél fogójátékosát, de hát előfordul az ilyesmi. Büntetőhöz jut a Griffendél, és Spinnet biztos kézzel értékesíti a szabaddobást. A mérkőzés folytatódik. Még mindig a Griffendél birtokolja a kvaffot.

Lucy egy futó pillantást vetett Harryre, utána azt tervezte, hogy tovább követi majd a kvaff útját. Azonban, amikor odapillantott, pont meglátta azt, ahogy a Nimbusz Kétezres váratlanul oldalra rándult. Úgy tűnt, a fiú menten lezuhan a seprűről. Lucy csodálkozva figyelte testvérét, mikor a Nimbusz újra megrándult. Harry próbált vele kanyarodni, de az egyáltalán nem engedelmeskedett neki. Cikcakkban repült, és időről időre hirtelen megugrott, életveszélyesen kibillentve Harryt az egyensúlyából.

Közben Lee zavartalanul folytatta a kommentárját.

\- A kvaff a Mardekárnál van - Flint suhan vele előre - kicselezi Spinnetet - elhalad Bell mellett - és bekap az arcába egy gurkót, remélem, eltört az orra - csak vicceltem, tanárnő. Gólhelyzetben a Mardekár - jaj, bent is van...

A Mardekár-drukkerek tombolva ünnepeltek. Látszólag senkinek nem tűnt fel, hogy Harry seprűje egyre különösebben viselkedik. A Nimbusz Kétezres mind magasabbra emelkedett, így a fiú már csak egy kicsi pontocskának tűnt az égen.

\- Hagrid! - ütögette meg a vadőr könyökét Lucy. - Szerinted mit csinál Harry? Innen nem látni olyan jól.

Az óriás távcsövével megkereste a fiút.

\- A seprűje összevissza rángat, időnként megtorpan vagy nekiiramodik - felelte Hagrid. - Mint egy megvadult hipogriff. Ha nem ismerném, azt mondanám, hogy nem tud a seprűvel bánni...

A következő percben már mindenki Harryre mutogatott. Lucy teljesen elsápadt, ahogy bátyja küzdelmét figyelte a seprűvel, ami most forogni kezdett a tengelye körül. A fiú kapaszkodott, ahogy csak bírt. Aztán egyszerre rémült moraj futott végig a közönségen, Lucy pedig felsikkantott. A Nimbusz egy hirtelen rántással ledobta magáról Harryt, aki most fél kézzel kapaszkodva lógott rajta.

\- Lehet, hogy elromlott, amikor összeütközött Flinttel? - suttogta Seamus.

\- Kizárt dolog - felelte remegő hangon Hagrid. - Seprűt csak egy dolog tehet tönkre: sötét erők varázslata. Nincs az az iskolás kölyök, aki megbolondít egy Nimbusz Kétezrest.

E szavak hallatán Hermione kikapta Hagrid kezéből a távcsövet, de ahelyett, hogy Harryre irányította volna, fürkészni kezdte vele a közönséget.

\- Mit művelsz? - mordult fel elszürkült arccal Ron.

\- Tudtam! - sikkantott fel Hermione. - Piton! Nézzétek!

Előbb Ron, majd Lucy belenézett a távcsőbe. Piton a szemközti lelátón állt. Szemét Harryre függesztette, és szünet nélkül mormolt valamit.

\- Varázsol - hüledezett Hermione. - Megbabonázza a seprűt.

\- Mit csináljunk? - kérdezte remegő hangon Lucy.

\- Bízzátok rám.

Mire Lucy vagy Ron válaszolhatott volna, Hermione már ott sem volt. A két vörös hajú gyerek megosztva használta a távcsövet, felváltva szemmel tartva Harryt. A Nimbusz már olyan veszettül rázkódott, hogy a fiú már nem bírhatta sokáig erővel. A lelátókon mindenki felállt, és borzadva figyelte a magasban zajló drámát. Fred és George felröppentek Harryhez, hogy átültessék valamelyikük mögé, de hiába -valahányszor megközelítették a Nimbuszt, az mindig magasabbra szökkent. Az ikrek most Harry alatt köröztek, nyilván azért, hogy megpróbálják elkapni, ha lezuhan. Marcus Flint közben megszerezte a kvaffot és egymás után öt gólt dobott vele.

\- Gyerünk, Hermione - motyogta reszketve Ron. Lucy közben holtra vált arccal rimánkodott némán.

\- Könyörgök, Harry, kérlek, tarts ki!

Hermione időközben elérte az a lelátót, amelyen Piton állt, és lélekszakadva végigrohant a professzor mögötti üléssoron. Félrelökött mindenkit, aki az útjába került - még Mógust is, aki elvesztette az egyensúlyát és bezuhant a padok közé. Mikor Piton mögé ért, leguggolt, és elővette a pálcáját. Elmormolt néhány keresetlen varázsigét, mire tűzcsóva csapott ki a pálcájából, lángra lobbantva Piton talárjának szegélyét.

Eltelt vagy fél perc, mire Piton észrevette, hogy ég a ruhája. Rémült kiáltása aztán biztosította Hermionét arról, hogy sikerrel járt. Ekkor gyorsan egy üvegbe rejtette a tüzet, és elindult vissza a helyére - Piton soha nem fog rájönni, mi történt vele.

A merénylet elérte célját. A seprű egy szempillantás alatt megszelídült és hagyta, hogy Harry visszamásszon rá. Lucy egy hatalmas sóhaj keretében végre kiengedhette a levegőt.

\- Most már kinyithatod a szemed, Neville - szólt Ron. Neville az elmúlt öt percben Hagrid kabátjába temette az arcát és zokogott.

Harry zuhanórepülésben közeledett a pálya felé. Közben egyszer csak a szájához kapta a kezét, mintha hányingere lenne. Négykézláb ért földet. Köhögött egyet - és egy kicsiny, aranyszínű tárgy hullott a kezébe.

\- Elkaptam a cikeszt! - kiabálta, és meglengette a golyót.

\- Nem igaz, hogy elkapta! Majdnem lenyelte! -Flint még húsz perccel később is dühöngve reklamált, de senki sem törődött vele, hiszen Harry egyetlen szabályt se szegett meg. Lee Jordan még mindig boldogan harsogta az eredményt: a Griffendél százhetven pontot szerzett a Mardekár hatvan pontja ellenében.

Harry azonban mindebből semmit sem hallott - ő már rég Hagrid kunyhójában üldögélt, és egy csésze jó erős teát szürcsölgetett Lucy, Ron és Hermione társaságában. A lány, amint egy méteres közelségbe került bátyjához, a nyakába ugrott és percekig el sem akarta engedni, annyira aggódott érte.

\- Piton tette - magyarázta most Ron. - Lucy is látta, Hermione is, és én is. Motyogva megátkozta a seprűdet, és közben végig téged nézett.

\- Badarság - legyintett Hagrid, aki semmit sem vett észre a lelátón történtekből. - Mi oka volna rá Pitonnak, hogy ilyesmit csináljon?

A gyerekek kérdő pillantást váltottak egymással. Most mit mondjanak Hagridnak? Végül Harry megköszörülte a torkát és belekezdett.

\- Megtudtunk valamit Pitonról - fordult Hagrid felé. - Halloweenkor megpróbálta kijátszani a háromfejű kutyát, de az megharapta őt. Gyanítjuk, hogy el akarta lopni, amit a kutya őriz.

A vadőr kezéből kiesett a teáskanna.

\- Mikor találkoztatok ti Bolyhoskával?

\- Bolyhoska? - kérdezett vissza megrökönyödve Lucy. Biztosan csak félrehallotta: nem lehetett ilyen neve egy ilyen szörnyetegnek.

\- Igen... az én kutyám. Kéz alatt vettem egy görög pasastól, akivel a kocsmában ismerkedtem meg, még tavaly. Kölcsönadtam Dumbledore-nak, hogy őrizze neki a...

\- Mit? - faggatta kíváncsian Harry.

\- Elég a kérdésekből - fordult el mogorván Hagrid. - Ez szigorúan titkos dolog.

\- De hát Piton el akarja lopni azt a micsodát!

\- Badarság - ismételte Hagrid. - Piton a Roxfort tanára, soha nem tenne ilyet.

\- Akkor miért akarta megölni Harryt? - csattant fel Hermione. Az aznapi események gyökeresen megváltoztatták a Pitonról alkotott véleményét. - Felismerem a szemmel verést, Hagrid. Épp eleget olvastam róla. Szemkontaktus kell hozzá - és Piton még csak nem is pislogott, úgy bámulta Harryt!

\- Badarság az egész, ha mondom! - csapott az asztalra Hagrid. - Nem tudom, mi ütött Harry seprűjébe, de azt igen, hogy Piton sohasem bántana egy diákot! Ide figyeljetek, mind a négyen - olyan dologba ütitek az orrotokat, amihez semmi közötök. Veszélyes vizeken eveztek: Azt ajánlom, sürgősen felejtsétek el a kutyát, meg azt is, amit őriz, mert ez csak Dumbledore professzorra és Nicholas Flamelre tartozik...

\- Aha! - kapta fel a fejét Harry. - Szóval egy Nicholas Flamel illetőnek is köze van az ügyhöz.

Hagrid legszívesebben visszaszívta volna utolsó mondatát.

* * *

Draco a kastély felé menetelt a mardekáros társai körében. Az elvesztett meccs miatti dühe még mindig nem múlt el. Ha Pottert lerázta volna az a seprű, simán megnyerhették volna. A fiú elhatározta, hogy amint hazamegy, kikönyörgi az apjától, hogy vegyen neki egy Nimbusz Kétezrest, vagy akár még jobbat. Aztán jelentkezni fog a fogói posztra. És ha nem akarják bevenni, majd megoldja máshogy, hogy mindenképp őt válasszák. Össze kell csapnia Potterrel, ha meg akarja tudni, hogy melyikük a jobb. Mindenképp le kell vernie a fiút, hogy bebizonyítsa: ő is van olyan jó.

Nem; még annál is jobb.


	9. Chapter 8: Edevis tükre

**Chapter 8**

 **Edevis tükre**

Közeledett a karácsony. December közepe táján, egy éjszaka fél méter hó hullott le a Roxfortra. A tavon vastagra hízott a jég, és Fredet, George-ot és Lucyt megbüntették, amiért varázsvezérlésű (a lány esetében manuális) hógolyókat uszítottak Mógus turbánjára. Lehet, hogy egy délutánja ráment, de Lucy nagyon élvezte a csínytevést az ikrekkel, és amikor szabadultak, megkérte őket, hogy máskor is szóljanak neki.

A diákok már alig várták a téli szünetet. A Griffendél klubhelyiségében és a nagyteremben mindig ropogott a tűz, de a huzatos folyosókon dermesztő hideg volt, és fagyos szél csapkodta az osztálytermek ablakait. A legrémesebbek Pitonnak a pincében tartott órái voltak: ott mindig látszott a lehelet, a nebulók igyekeztek minél közelebb húzódni a forró üstökhöz.

\- Szívből sajnálom azokat - mondta Draco Malfoy az egyik bájitaltan órán -, akik a Roxfortban töltik a karácsonyt, mert a családjuk látni sem akarja őket.

Szavait elsősorban Harrynek címezte. Crak és Monstro gúnyosan nevettek. Lucy már fordult volna hátra hozzájuk, de Harry leintette.

\- Hagyd, nem éri meg.

Lucy végül csak egy haragos pillantást vetett Malfoyra, aki kihívó tekintettel válaszolt. Szürke szeme a lányét kereste, de addigra ő már visszafordult. A kviddicsmeccs óta Malfoy a tőle megszokottnál is gusztustalanabbul viselkedett. A Mardekár vereségétől feldühödve elkezdte azt a viccet terjeszteni, hogy Harry után egy széles szájú levelibéka lesz a Griffendél fogójátékosa. Ezen azonban senki nem nevetett, mert mindenki csodálattal emlékezett vissza Harry fantasztikus helytállására a megvadult seprűn. Ezek után Malfoy jobb híján kénytelen volt a családja miatt gúnyolni Harryt.

Való igaz, Harry tényleg nem akarta a nagynénjééknél tölteni a karácsonyt, Lucy pedig nem akarta egyedül hagyni őt. Amikor egy héttel korábban McGalagony professzor listába szedte azoknak a nevét, akik az iskolában kívántak maradni az ünnepekre, a két Potter egyből feliratkozott. Lucy kicsit aggódott, hogy ezzel megbántja majd Weasley-éket, de aztán kiderült, hogy a fiúk sem mennek haza, mert Mr és Mrs Weasley Romániába készültek, hogy meglátogassák Charlie-t.

Mikor bájitaltan után feljöttek a pincéből, a folyosón egy hatalmas fenyőfa torlaszolta el az útjukat. A fa aljából két jókora láb lógott ki, és hangos szuszogás árulkodott arról, hogy Hagrid áll a dolog mögött.

\- Szia Hagrid, ne segítsünk? - szólt Ron, fejét az ágak közé dugva.

\- Kösz Ron, de elboldogulok vele.

\- Nem zavar, hogy mások közlekedni szeretnének? - hangzott fel mögöttük Malfoy hangja. Lucy rosszat sejtve a pálcájáért nyúlt. - Egy kis mellékesre utazol, Weasley? Szeretnél te is vadőr lenni, ha végzel, mi? Hagrid kunyhója biztos kész palotának tűnik a családi putritokhoz képest.

Ron és Lucy egy ugrással Malfoy előtt termettek: Ron megragadta a fiút, Lucy pedig a torkának szegezte a pálcáját. Ám ekkor feltűnt a lépcsőn Piton.

\- WEASLEY! POTTER!

Ron elengedte Malfoy grabancát, Lucy pedig eltette a pálcáját.

\- Nem ők kezdték, Piton professzor - dugta ki Hagrid a fejét a fenyőfa mögül. - Malfoy sértegette a családjukat.

\- Megértem, Hagrid, de a Roxfortban akkor is tilos verekedni - felelte mézesmázosan Piton. - Öt pontot levonok a Griffendéltől fejenként és még örülhetnek, hogy ennyivel megúszták. Gyerünk, menjenek a dolgukra.

Malfoy, Crak és Monstro átcsörtettek a fenyő ágain, tűlevelekkel szórva tele a folyosót.

\- Ezt még nagyon megbánja - sziszegte fogcsikorgatva Ron. - Kerüljön csak a kezeim közé...

\- Te fogod, én meg addig átkozom, amíg mozog - ajánlotta fel Lucy, mire Ron helyeslően bólogatni kezdett.

\- Mindkettőt utálom - szólt sötéten Harry. - Malfoyt is és Pitont is.

\- Ugyan már, gyerekek - csitította őket Hagrid. - Mindjárt itt a karácsony. Gyertek, nézzétek meg a nagytermet. Ilyet nem láttok minden nap.

Így hát a négyes követte Hagridot és fáját a nagyterembe, ahol McGalagony és Flitwick professzor a karácsonyi díszek elhelyezésével foglalatoskodtak.

\- Ah, Hagrid, látom, meghoztad az utolsó fát is - légyszíves állítsd oda a sarokba.

A terem valóban csodálatosan festett. A falakon körben magyal- és fagyöngyfüzérek lógtak, és szerte a teremben nem kevesebb, mint tizenkét óriási fenyőfa állt. Volt, amelyik csak úgy szikrázott a sok parányi jégcsaptól, másokon gyertyák százai égtek.

\- Hány nap van hátra a téli szünetig? - kérdezte Hagrid.

\- Csak egy - felelte Hermione. - Erről jut eszembe Harry, Ron, Lucy, már csak fél óránk van vacsoráig. Siessünk a könyvtárba.

\- Tényleg, igazad van - helyeselt Ron, le nem véve a szemét Flitwickről, aki pálcáját az ágak mentén végighúzva aranygömböket varázsolt az új fára.

\- A könyvtárba? - kérdezte csodálkozva Hagrid a teremből kifelé menet. - Egy nappal a szünet előtt? Ilyen stréberek vagytok?

\- Áh, nem tanulni megyünk - felelte vidoran Harry. - Az után a Nicholas Flamel után nyomozunk, akit a múltkor említettél.

\- Micsoda? - rémüldözött Hagrid. - Hallgassatok ide: megmondtam, hogy ne ártsátok bele magatokat. Nem tartozik rátok, hogy mit őriz az a kutya.

\- Mi csak szeretnénk megtudni, hogy kicsoda Nicholas Flamel - tárta szét a karját Lucy.

\- Ha magadtól elárulnád, megspórolnád nekünk a fáradságot - tette hozzá Harry. - Könyvek százain rágtuk már át magunkat, de egyikben sem találtunk róla semmit. Igazán segíthetnél egy kicsit - biztosan tudom, hogy valahol már olvastam a nevét.

\- Belőlem egy szót se húztok ki - makacsolta meg magát Hagrid.

\- Akkor bizony folytatnunk kell a nyomozást - vonta meg a vállát Ron.

Azzal a négyes faképnél hagyta a zsémbelődő Hagridot, és elsietett a könyvtár felé. Mióta a vadőr kikotyogta nekik Flamel nevét, valóban a könyveket bújták. Ez volt az egyetlen nyom, amit követhettek, ha ki akarták deríteni, mit akar ellopni Piton. A baj az volt, hogy nem tudták, hol kezdjék el a kutatást, hiszen fogalmuk sem volt, hogy milyen területen tevékenykedett Flamel. Nem volt benne a Huszadik század legnagyobb mágusaiban, se a Kortárs varázslók nagy könyvében, de még a Korunk nagy mágiai vívmányaiban és a Varázslás mindenkori fejlődéseben sem említették a nevét. Az egész könyvtárat pedig nem nézhették át, hiszen az több ezer polcot és könyvek tízezreit jelentette.

Hermione összeállított egy listát azokból a témákból és kötetekből, amelyeket végig akart nézni, Ron elindult a polcok között és találomra kiválasztott könyveket lapozott fel, Harry pedig a zárolt részben lévő könyvek felé vette az útját. Lucy azt a stratégiát választotta, hogy az ösztönét követve különböző témákban különféle könyvekbe kukkantott bele, hátha valahol utalnak Flamelre. Arra tippelt, hogy sötét varázslatokkal vagy azok kivédésével foglalkozhatott, ugyanis mi mást akart volna ellopni Piton, aki jól ismerte a fekete mágiát? Sajnos, ez a vonal eddig zsákutcának bizonyult, és nem bízott benne, hogy pont most sikerül rábukkannia valamire.

Gyanúja beigazolódott. Alig tíz percet töltöttek a könyvtárban, azután csalódott fejcsóválással távoztak. Harry már kint várta őket, Madam Cvikker, a könyvtárosnő ugyanis korábban közölte vele, hogy kívül tágasabb. Ezek szerint nem jutott el a zárolt részbe.

\- Ugye folytatjátok a kutatást, amíg én távol leszek? - kérdezte Hermione. - Küldjetek egy baglyot, ha találtok valamit.

\- Te pedig kérdezd meg a szüleidet, hogy tudják-e, kicsoda Flamel - szólt Ron. - Ők biztosan nem árulnak el minket.

\- Biztos nem, mivel sajna, mindketten muglik, közönséges fogorvosok - felelte Hermione.

A téli szünet első napjaiban Ron, Harry és Lucy túl jól érezték magukat ahhoz, hogy Flamellel foglalkozzanak. Az övék volt az egész hálószoba, és a klubhelyiségben sem volt akkora tömeg, mint egyébként. Akkor terpeszkedhettek el a kandalló melletti kényelmes karosszékekben, amikor csak akartak. Ültek is ott eleget - megettek mindent, amit csak fel tudtak tűzni a villás végű nyársra: kenyeret, pogácsát, mályvacukrot -, és közben körmönfont terveket kovácsoltak Malfoy kitúrására az iskolából. Ezek a tervek jórészt nem voltak megvalósíthatók - de igen szórakoztató volt kiagyalni őket.

Ron tanítgatni kezdte Harryt a varázslósakkra. Hívták Lucyt is, de ő inkább a pálcájával szórakozott: különféle bűbájokat próbált ki, amiket a könyvtárban kutatás közben talált. Persze, még nem volt hozzá elég varázsereje hozzájuk, de ahhoz képest ígéretes volt, amit produkálni tudott. Ron azzal cukkolta fogadott testvérét, hogy nem mer ellene kiállni, ugyanis amikor otthon játszottak, mindig veszített. A lány nem kapta be a horgot, csak legyintett erre, meghagyva Ront ebben a hitében.

Elérkezett a szenteste. Lefekvéskor Lucy csak arra gondolt, hogy ez lesz az első közös karácsonya a bátyjával és remélte, hogy tetszeni fog neki az ajándéka. Egy kötött kesztyűpárt küldött neki, jobb kézfején egy aranycikesz hímzéssel. Nem lett olyan szép, de azért büszke volt rá; főleg, mivel szívből adta. Kicsit egyedül érezte magát a hálókörletében, ugyanis az összes szobatársa hazautazott az ünnepekre. Ám tudta, hogy a másnap lesz eddigi élete legjobb karácsonya.

Mikor reggel felébredt, egy szép kupac ajándék várta az ágya lábánál. Belebújt a köntösébe és szép sorban bontogatni kezdett. Kapott egy Weasley-pulcsit, amit Mrs Weasley kötött minden évben a családjának, így természetesen Lucynek is. A skarlátvörös felsőbe egy hófehér liliom volt hímezve; emlékül az édesanyjának, akiről a második keresztnevét kapta. A pulcsi mellett egy doboz házi karamellát talált, aminek jóízűen elfogyasztotta a felét, miközben magára vette a mellényt. Hagrid egy házi készítésű furulyát ajándékozott neki, Hermionétól egy csomag tökös derelyét kapott, Ron és Harry pedig közösen küldték el neki egy Nimbusz Kétezres miniatűr, repülő modelljét a következő üzenettel: „ _Amíg meg nem lesz az igazi_ ". Az utolsó ajándék, amit talált, egy kis üzenet volt. A kézírás nem tűnt ismerősnek. Hosszúkás, szépen hurkolt betűkkel a következő szavak álltak a papíron.

 _Apád rám bízott valamit a halála előtt. Eljött az ideje, hogy visszaadjam nektek; az ajándékot Harrynél találod. Használjátok belátásotok szerint. Nagyon boldog karácsonyt kívánok!_

Aláírás nem volt. Lucy nem tudta mire vélni, de úgy gondolta, hogy egyféleképpen derítheti ki. Vett egy kicsit magához a karamellából és átsétált a fiúk hálószobájába. A benti hangokból ítélve már a fiúk is fent voltak. Lucy lenyomta a kilincset és benyitott. Odabent Harry egy fényes, ezüstös anyagú valamit tartott a kezében, Ron pedig döbbenettel vegyes áhítattal bámulta azt a valamit. Érkezésére mindketten felé fordultak, de addigra a lány szeme a Harry kezében lévő dologra szegeződött és meglepetésében elejtette a karamellát.

\- Nem hiszem el… - suttogta. - Ez az, amire gondolok…?

\- Szerintem igen - suttogta Ron, miközben visszafordult Harry felé. - Ez egy láthatatlanná tévő köpönyeg - jelentette ki mélységes tisztelettel a hangjában. - Igen, egészen biztos, hogy az. Próbáld csak fel.

Harry a vállára kanyarította a köpönyeget. Ron és Lucy felkiáltottak ámulatukban.

\- Tényleg az! - álmélkodott a lány. - Nézz le a lábadra!

Harry engedelmeskedett, és elkerekedett szemekkel vette tudomásul, hogy nem lát semmit. Egy ugrással a tükör előtt termett - hogy farkasszemet nézzen saját elárvult fejével. Nyaktól lefelé semmi sem látszott belőle. Mikor pedig a fejére is ráhúzta a köpönyeget, szőrén-szálán eltűnt.

\- Egy levél! - szólt izgatottan Ron. - Kiesett belőle egy levél!

Harry letette a köpönyeget, és megvizsgálta a levelet. Lucy gyorsan letelepedett mellé az ágyra és a fiúval együtt olvasta el az ugyanazzal a kézírással íródott papirost.

 _Apád halála előtt rám bízta ezt a köpönyeget. Úgy vélem, eljött az ideje, hogy visszaadjam neked és Lucynek. Használjátok belátásotok szerint. Nagyon boldog karácsonyt kívánok!_

Aláírás itt sem volt. A két Potter a levélre meredt, Ront viszont csak a köpönyeg érdekelte.

\- Mindenemet odaadnám, ha kaphatnék egy ilyet - szólt fejcsóválva. - Tényleg mindenemet. Nektek meg mi bajotok?

Lucy válaszra se méltatta. Őt is csak a köpeny érdekelte, de kicsit máshogy.

\- Nálam csak levél volt - mesélte Harrynek. - Hasonló szöveggel, de ugyanezzel az írással.

\- Vajon tényleg apáé volt valaha? - kérdezte suttogva Harry. Lucy szíve összeszorult, ahogy belegondolt.

\- És ki volt az, akire rábízta? - folytatta a gondolatmenetet szintén suttogva. Teljesen megfeledkeztek Ronról.

\- Ötletem sincs. De ha ez tényleg apáé volt… akkor jog szerint most már a miénk.

\- Nem - jelentette ki Lucy, mire a két fiú döbbenten meredt rá. - Csak a tiéd. Ha ez itt apáé, akkor valószínűleg családi örökség és te vagy az idősebb, így téged illet. Csak… néha megengeded majd, hogy kölcsön vegyem?

\- Hülyéskedsz? - nézett Harry úgy, mintha a lány nem lett volna normális. - Hát persze! Te is apa gyereke vagy!

Az örökösödési kérdést a zár kattanása szakította félbe. Az ajtó kitárult, és a Weasley ikrek rontottak be a szobába. Harry gyorsan eldugta a köpenyt.

\- Boldog karácsonyt! - zengte Fred.

\- Nicsak! Harry is kapott egy Weasley-pulcsit!

Fred és George kék mellényben feszítettek. Fredét nagy sárga F betű, George-ét pedig egy G díszítette. Most, hogy Lucy megfigyelte, már észrevette, hogy Harry mellett egy smaragdzöld pulcsi hevert az ágyon.

\- Harryé és Lucyé szebb, mint a miénk - állapította meg Fred, kezébe véve a fiú pulóverét. - Anyánk ez egyszer ki akart tenni magáért. Biztos azért, mert ti nem vagytok családtagok.

\- Ron, te miért nem veszed fel a tiédet? - fordult az öccséhez George. - Bújj csak bele! Jó puha és meleg.

\- Utálom a barnát - motyogta kelletlenül Ron, de azért felhúzta a mellényt. - De miért egy liliom? - kérdezte, miután eligazgatta magán a felsőt.

\- Ez a második keresztnevem - felelte Lucy. - És így hívták az édesanyámat is.

Harry elkerekedett szemekkel vette szemügyre a hímezett fehér liliomot, majd alig láthatóan elmosolyodott.

\- A tieden nincs betű - álmélkodott George, szavait Ronnak címezve. - Anya biztos feltételezi rólad, hogy meg tudod jegyezni a nevedet. Pedig minket sem ejtettek a fejünk lágyára - tudjuk, hogy mi vagyunk Gred és Forge.

Lucy és Harry ezen jót nevettek.

\- Mi ez a ricsaj? - kérdezte egy rosszalló hang. Percy dugta be a fejét az ajtón. Valószínűleg ő is épp az ajándékok bontogatásával volt elfoglalva, hiszen egy pulóvert tartott a karjára terítve. Fred nyomban elvette tőle.

\- P mint prefi! Pattanj bele, Percy, mi is felvettük a magunkét! Képzeld, Harry is kapott egyet!

\- Ne… ne, nem akarom - ellenkezett Percy, de az ikrek már húzták is a fejére a mellényt; még a szemüvegét is lelökték.

\- És ma nem fogsz a prefektusokkal ücsörögni - tette hozzá Geogre. - A karácsony családi ünnep!

Az ikrek, miután harcképtelenné tették Percyt a saját pulóverével, néhány jól irányzott medvepuszival kiterelték őt a szobából. A hármas nevetve követte őket.

A roxforti karácsonyi lakoma sokkal másabb volt, mint a Weasley-féle. Az egész család egy asztalnál ült és egy tányérból evett, itt minden asztalra vagy száz kövér sült pulyka került, sült- és főttkrumplihegyekkel körülvéve és szinte méterenként nagy halomban álltak a máguspukkantók. Lucy minden Weasley fiúval és Harryvel is pukkantott - nyert egy csomag mindenízű drazsét, pár kiszúrhatatlan, világító léggömböt és egy tűzijátékot, csak hogy a legjobbakat említsük. A főasztalnál ülő Dumbledore csúcsos varázslósüvegét virágos kalapra cserélte, és harsányan kacagott egy tréfán, amit Flitwick professzor olvasott fel neki. Lucy egy ízben úgy érezte, mintha figyelnék és a tanári asztal felé pillantva összetalálkozott a tekintete Pitonéval. A férfi addig a lány vörös pulcsijára hímezett fehér liliomot bámulta, de mikor látta, hogy Lucy nézi, elfordult. Lucy is visszafordult a többiekhez és hiába pillantgatott a professzor felé, Piton többet nem nézett rá.

A pulykát karácsonyi puding követte. Percynek kis híján beletört a foga, mikor ráharapott a szeletében megbúvó ezüst sarlóra. Hagrid nyakló nélkül vedelte a bort, s feje szemlátomást egyre vörösebb lett. Végül úgy elhatalmasodott rajta a vidámság, hogy arcon csókolta McGalagony professzort, aki - Lucy nagy ámulatára - csak kuncogott, és fülig elpirult fekete cilindere alatt.

Délután Lucy Harryvel és a Weasley fiúkkal fergeteges hógolyócsatát vívtak a parkban. A lány kipróbálta az egyik fagyasztó bűbájt, amit nemrég olvasott és ennek eredményeképp ő készítette a legkeményebb hógolyókat. Egy precíz találattal ledobta Percy szemüvegét, amiért Fred és George nem győztek neki gratulálni. Alkonyatkor dideregve, fáradtan és csuromvizesen vonultak fel a Griffendél klubhelyiségébe. Harry felavatta a pukkantósókból szerzett vadonatúj varózslósakk-készletét - ami annyit jelentett, hogy látványos vereséget szenvedett Rontól. Lucy azt gyanította, hogy nem ment volna olyan csúfosan, ha Percy nem akart volna minduntalan segíteni a bátyjának.

Összességében az egyik legjobb karácsonya volt, de a lányt valami mégsem hagyta nyugodni. Csak lefekvésnél tudott elgondolkodni rajta. Nem hagyta nyugodni a láthatatlanná tevő köpönyeg és titokzatos feladója. Nem tudott aludni, ezért lement a klubhelyiségbe, leült a kandalló előtti kanapéra és a tűzbe bámulva gondolkodott.

Az édesapja… a köpeny az apjáé volt. Nem sokat tudott a szüleiről; mindenki a halálukról, meg a rendkívüli tehetségükről beszélt, de hogy milyen emberek voltak, arról fogalma sem volt. Még egy fénykép se volt, amit kitehetett volna az éjjeliszekrényére. Ugyanúgy, ahogy Harryről se volt egyetlen képe sem: közös emlékei csak a Weasley családdal voltak. Elhatározta, hogy a legközelebbi alkalommal készíttet egy közös portrét valakivel a bátyjáról és róla…

\- Lucy?

A lány nagyot ugrott ijedtében, de bármerre nézett, sehol se látta a hang forrását. Azt viszont tudta, hogy ki beszél.

\- Harry? - A fiú feje előbukkant a semmiből, majd lekerült róla a köpeny és az egész teste láthatóvá vált. - Az istenért, ne ijessz rám többet így!

\- Ne haragudj - kért bocsánatot Harry. - Arra gondoltam, hogy egy kicsit körbejárom a kastélyt ebben a köpenyben. Bárhová mehetek, hiszen láthatatlan vagyok. De aztán megláttalak és úgy döntöttem, hogy neked is szólok. Hiszen a te köpenyed is. Szóval, jössz velem?

\- Mi az hogy! - Lucy egy pillanat alatt felélénkült. - Nincs jobb dolog, mint tilosban járni!

\- Akkor indulás - mosolyodott el Harry.

A fiú magukra kanyarította a köpenyt. Miután meggyőződtek róla, hogy sehol sem látszanak ki, elindultak a felfedezőútra. Tökéletesen egyszerre lépdeltek, nehogy egy elrontott mozdulattal lelepleződjenek.

Kimásztak a portrélyukon, de ekkor megakadtak. Hová menjenek? Suttogva megtárgyalták, hogy ebben az állapotban a tiltott könyvek simán elérhetővé váltak számukra. Addig bújhatják őket, ameddig akarják és Frics sose fogja megtudni. Végre megtudhatják, hogy kicsoda Nicholas Flamel.

A könyvtárban ijesztő sötétség honolt. Harry meggyújtott egy lámpást és a magasba emelte, míg Lucy arra ügyelt, hogy a köpeny rajtuk maradjon. Ám így egy kívülálló azt láthatta volna, hogy a lámpa magában lebeg a levegőben.

Amint a tiltott könyvekhez értek, Lucy kibújt a köpenyből, Harry pedig a vállára terítette, hogy szükség esetén gyorsan elrejtőzhessenek. A lámpa fényénél olvasgatni kezdték a könyvek címét. Lucy úgy érezte, hogy nem sokkal lettek okosabbak. Egyszer csak velőtrázó sikítás hasított a könyvtár csendjébe. Lucy szíve kihagyott egy ütemet, annyira megrémült és a tengelye körül megpördülve kereste a zaj forrását. Harry egy könyvet egyensúlyozott a térdén és a sikítás abból a könyvből jött. Harry azonnal becsukta és visszatette a helyére, aztán feltartotta a köpenyt, hogy a húga visszabújhasson a biztonságot ígérő láthatatlanságba. A nagy kapkodásban azonban feldöntötték a lámpát, ami azonnal kialudt, ráadásul a folyosóról közeledő léptek zaja hallatszott. A két gyerek futásnak eredt. Az ajtóban összetalálkoztak Friccsel - a gondnok tágra nyílt szemeivel átnézett rajtuk. Óvatosan átbújtak Frics felemelt karja alatt és hanyatt-homlok elmenekültek.

Egy megtermett lovagi páncélzat elé érve hirtelen megtorpantak. A nagy rohanásban nem is figyeltek oda, merre mennek. Talán a sötétség tette, de Lucy nem tudott rájönni, hol is vannak. Ránézésre Harry is olyan tanácstalan volt, mint ő.

\- Most merre? - formálta szájával a szavakat Harry. Lucy válaszul csak megrázta a fejét. Ám ebben a pillanatban Frics szólt valakihez, ráadásul nem is olyan messziről.

\- Professzor úr, arra kért, hogy nyomban jelentsem, ha éjszaka járkál valaki az épületben. Nos, valaki járt a könyvtárban, a tiltott könyvek között.

Lucy elsápadt. A mellette álló Harry megragadta a csuklóját. Remegéséből ítélve a fiú is eléggé megrémült. Hogy ezt tetézze, a két gyerek arcából kiszaladt minden vér, amikor hallották, hogy Piton felel a gondnoknak.

\- A tiltott könyvek között? No, majd mindjárt elkapjuk, még nem járhat messze.

Harry lába érezhetően a földbe gyökerezett. Lucy szeme ide-oda járt a keskeny folyosón, végül megakadt a tekintete egy tőlük balra résnyire nyitott ajtón. Közben Piton és Frics befordultak a sarkon és egyenesen feléjük tartottak. Lucy megfogta Harry kezét és lábujjhegyen araszolni kezdett az ajtó felé, bátyját is maga után húzva. Beosontak a nyíláson, anélkül, hogy az ajtót megmozdították volna. Pitonék szerencsére semmit nem vettek észre - meg sem álltak, mikor elhaladtak az ajtó előtt. A két gyerek fellélegzett, de nem mozdultak, amíg a lépések zaja el nem halt a távolban.

\- Ez nagyon meleg volt - suttogta Lucy megkönnyebbülten.

\- Egy pillanatra azt hittem, végünk van - felelte Harry.

\- Én is - ismerte be Lucy, majd összemosolyogtak, miután a stresszes helyzet véget ért.

Megfordultak, hogy megnézzék, hova is kerültek. A helyiség egy használaton kívüli osztályteremnek tűnt. A félhomályban kirajzolódtak a falakhoz tolt asztalok és székek sziluettjei. Az ajtóval szemközt viszont egy olyan tárgy állt, ami cseppet sem illet egy osztály falai közé - úgy tűnt, mintha csak azért rakták volna oda, hogy máshol ne legyen útban. Ez az oda nem illő tárgy egy mennyezetig érő, díszes, arany keretbe foglalt, pompás tükör volt. A keret felső ívén bevésett felirat állt: _Edevis amen ahze erkyt docr amen_.

Most, hogy Frics és Piton már messze jártak, a két gyerek lassan megnyugodott.

\- Nem akarjuk megnézni, hogy nézünk ki? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Szerintem nézzük, még úgyse láttam magam láthatatlanul - felelte Lucy mosolyogva, így a két Potter odalépett a tükör elé.

Harrynek a szájára kellett szorítania a kezét, hogy ne kiáltson fel rémületében, Lucy pedig úgy kapaszkodott bele bátyja karjába, mintha az élete múlna rajta. A lány szíve őrült vágtába kezdett, de ez másféle volt, mint amit akkor élt át, mikor Harry kinyitotta a sikoltó könyvet. A tükörben nemcsak hogy mindketten látszottak, de egy egész csoportnyi más embert is láttak, akik ott álltak mind mögöttük.

Lucy látta a saját tükörképét, ahogy ott áll rémült, falfehér arccal, látta a bátyja eltátott száját, de önmagunkon kívül még tíz másik ember is ott volt. Harry hátranézett a válla fölött és elkerekedett szeme azt mutatta, hogy valójában nincs mögöttük senki. Mikor visszafordult, a két gyerek a tükörben egymás szemébe nézett, majd a tekintetük a közvetlenül mögöttük álló pár egyik tagjára siklott.

Egy mosolygós arcú nő integetett nekik. Lucy önkénytelenül is hátranyúlt, de csak a semmiben kotorászott. Ha valóban ott állt volna mögötte, akkor elérte volna, hiszen a tükörképeik elég közel álltak egymáshoz. De nem - azok az emberek csak a tükörben léteztek.

A nő nagyon csinos volt szép, sötétvörös hajával és karcsú alakjával. Lucy úgy érezte, mintha a saját, jövőbeli énjét látta volna, de a nő szeme... A szeme pont olyan, mint Harryé, döbbent rá a lány. Ugyanaz a világoszöld árnyalat és ugyanaz a vágás. Ekkor észrevette, hogy a nő sír. Mosolygott, de közben könnyezett. A mellette álló magas, vékony, fekete hajú férfi vigasztalóan átkarolta. Szemüveget viselt, és rakoncátlan haja a tarkóján ugyanolyan borzas volt, mint Harrynek. Ahogy a férfi szemébe nézett, Lucy úgy érezte, mintha a sajátjába bámult volna. A meleg, mogyoróbarna szemek túlságosan ismerősek voltak, hiszen ezeket látta, valahányszor tükörbe nézett.

Harry időközben már olyan közel araszolt a tükörhöz, hogy orra kis híján hozzáért a saját tükörképéhez. Lucy mellé lépett, de nem tudta levenni a szemét a két emberről.

\- Anya? - suttogta ekkor Harry.

\- Apa? - suttogta vele egyidőben Lucy.

A nő és a férfi csak nézték őket és mosolyogtak rájuk. A két gyerek pillantása most a többi alakra vándorolt. További zöld és barna szempárok, még több, a Harryéhez hasonló orr és Lucyéhez hasonló arc, sőt, a fiú későbbi elmondása szerint egy kicsi öregembernek még a térde is olyan bütykös volt, mint neki. Szemtől szemben álltak a családjukkal - életükben először.

Potterék mosolyogva integettek nekik, ők pedig megkeresték a tükörben egymás tekintetét és ösztönösen kinyúltak a másik kezéért. Ujjaik összekulcsolódtak, miközben ugyanazt látták a másik szemében: megfoghatatlan, szívszorító örömöt, melybe mélységes mély szomorúság vegyült. A testvérpár a szüleikre nézett, akik mosolyogva figyelték gyermekeiket. Lucy életében először érezte át igazán a veszteségét, amit tíz éve elszenvedett. Meghalt az anyja, az apja és a testvére nélkül kellett felnőnie. De most, ahogy a tükörben lévő embereket bámulta, ébredt rá arra, hogy bármennyire szereti Weasleyéket, az igazi családját senki sem tudja helyettesíteni. Ő ide tartozott... Harryhez tartozott. Szomorúan rámosolygott bátyjára, aki viszonozta a gesztust. Alig érezhetően megszorították egymás kezét. Ez többet mondott bármilyen szónál.

Nem tudták, mennyi ideje álltak ott. A tükörképek nem homályosultak el, és ők csak nézték és nézték őket, míg végül egy távoli zaj magához nem térítette őket révületükből. Nem maradhattak örökké a tükör előtt, meg kellett keresniük a Griffendél-toronyba vezető utat.

\- Visszajövünk - suttogta Harry édesanyjuk arcába nézve, azzal a két gyerek kézenfogva kisietett a saját osztályterméből.

\- Igazán felébreszthettetek volna - duzzogott Ron.

\- Majd este eljössz velünk - vigasztalta Lucy. - Úgy is meg szeretnénk mutatni neked a családunkat.

\- Nagyon kíváncsi vagyok a szüleitekre.

\- Én pedig szeretném megnézni a te családodat - mondta Harry. - Megmutathatod az összes Weasleyt, a bátyáidat, meg mindenkit.

\- Őket bármikor láthatod - vonta meg a vállát Ron. - Majd nyáron eljössz hozzánk vendégségbe vagy Lucy mesélhet róluk. Különben is, lehet, hogy a tükör csak azokat mutatja, akik már meghaltak. Csak az a kár, hogy nem találtatok semmit Flamelről. Miért nem eszel?

A kérdés Harrynek szólt. A fiúnak láthatóan nem volt étvágya. Őt jobban megrendítette a tegnapi felfedezés, mint Lucyt. A lány egész életében azzal a tudattal élt, hogy Voldemort meggyilkolta a szüleit, de Harry az egészbe egy 180°-os fordulattal került be. Azt, hogy láthatta a szüleit, még nem sikerült feldolgoznia. Az igazat megvallva, Lucy is alig várta, hogy viszontlássa az anyját és az apját.

Aznap este hárman bújtak a köpeny alá, így sokkal lassabban haladtak. A két Potter megpróbálta felidézni az útvonalat, amelyen előző este a könyvtárból menekült, de többször is majdnem összevesztek, mert nem értettek egyet az irányon. Már egy órája rótták a sötét folyosókat, de a teremnek nyomát se látták.

\- Fázom - panaszkodott Ron. - Adjuk fel, menjünk lefeküdni.

\- Nem! - sziszegte Harry. - Tudom, hogy itt van valahol.

Szerencsére senkivel sem találkoztak. Ron már épp panaszkodni kezdett, hogy jéggé dermedtek a lábujjai, amikor Lucy hirtelen megpillantotta a lovagi páncélt.

\- Itt van! Ez az!

Kitárták a terem ajtaját. Harry és Lucy ledobták a vállukról a köpönyeget és a tükörhöz szaladtak. Ott voltak mind. A szüleik boldog mosollyal fogadták őket.

\- Látod? - suttogta Harry Ronnak.

\- Nem látok semmit.

\- Nézd! Hiszen ott vannak! Az összes rokonaink! - értetlenkedett Lucy.

\- Én csak titeket látlak.

\- Nézz bele rendesen. Állj ide a helyemre.

Harry félreállt és maga elé engedte Ront. Lucy továbbra is a szüleit látta, de Harry helyett most a vörös hajú fiú állt mellette. Szülei kíváncsian figyelték az új jövevényt, aki azonban továbbra sem látta őket. Csak a saját tükörképét figyelte, de csillogó szemekkel.

\- Nézzétek, milyennek mutat! - lelkendezett Ron.

\- Látod a családodat magad körül? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Nem... egyedül vagyok. Illetve, Lucyt is látom, de neki csak a tükörképét. De nem úgy nézek ki, mint most. Idősebbnek tűnök... és iskolaelső vagyok!

\- Micsoda? - döbbent le Lucy. Ő még mindig a családját látta és Ron is úgy nézett ki, mint amilyen volt; nem változott semmit.

\- Olyan jelvényem van, amilyen Billnek volt... és a kezemben tartom a házkupát meg a kviddicskupát... Csapatkapitány is vagyok!

Ron reménykedve nézett barátaira.

\- Mit gondoltok, lehet, hogy ez a tükör a jövőt mutatja?

\- Nem hinném, hiszen a rokonaink mind meghaltak - felelte Harry. - Hadd nézzem csak...

\- Engedj még egy kicsit... Te már eleget nézegethetted magad.

\- Ne veszekedjetek! - kérte őket Lucy. - Harry, állj ide a helyemre és nézd meg ezt.

A két testvér helyet cserélt. Lucy többé már nem látta a családját, amint ellépett a tükör elől. Csak a két fiút látta, de teljesen normálisak voltak.

Harry eltátotta a száját.

\- Látom a szüleimet, de Ront is... a családom téged néz, Ron. Kíváncsiak rád.

\- Én még mindig csak az idősebb magamat és téged látlak - csodálkozott a vörös hajú fiú.

A beszélgetésnek a folyosóról behallatszó zaj vetett véget. A gyerekek most döbbentek rá, milyen hangosan beszéltek.

\- Gyorsan! - kapta fel a köpenyt Lucy.

Alighogy beburkolóztak a köpenybe, egy világító szempár jelent meg az ajtóban - Mrs Norris. Mindhárman mozdulatlanná dermedtek és ugyanaz a kérdés fogalmazódott meg a fejükben: vajon a macskákkal szemben is működik a köpeny? Néhány, óráknak tűnő másodperc után Mrs Norris megfordult és elballagott.

\- Nem maradhatunk itt. Lehet, hogy idehívja Fricset. Lefogadom, hogy hallott minket. Tűnjünk el innen! - Azzal Ron kivonszolta Lucyéket a teremből.

A hó másnap reggelre sem olvadt el.

\- Sakkozzunk! - javasolta Ron.

\- Nincs kedvem.

\- Akkor látogassuk meg Hagridot.

\- Én most nem megyek... de te menj nyugodtan.

\- Tudom, mi jár a fejedben, Harry. Az a tükör. Ne menj vissza ma éjjel.

\- Miért nem? - szólt bele Lucy is a beszélgetésbe. Egész idáig csöndben hallgatta a fiúkat, de erre felkapta a fejét. Ron folyamatosan Harryt próbálta meggyőzni, hogy ne menjen vissza. Tudta, hogy ha a fiút sikerül, Lucyt is könnyebb lesz. Csupán ezért hagyta eddig békén a lányt.

\- Nem tudom... - mondta Ron. - Csak nem tűnik jó ötletnek. Különben is, már épp eleget játszottatok a tűzzel. Frics, Piton és Mrs Norris egész éjjel az épületbeb cirkálnak. Tudom, hogy nem látnak titeket, de mi van, ha beléjük ütköztök? Vagy levertek valamit?

\- Tisztára úgy beszélsz, mint Hermione - nézett ki az ablakon Lucy.

\- Komolyan mondom, ne menjetek vissza.

Ám a két Potternek eltökélt szándéka volt, hogy aznap este is felkeresik a tükröt és erről száz Ron se tudta volna lebeszélni őket. Megbeszélték, hogy tizenegy órakor találkoznak a klubhelyiségben és onnan indulnak majd. Ez alkalommal viszonylag gyorsan megtalálták a helyes utat. Sebesen lépkedtek és tudták, hogy ezzel veszélyesen nagy zajt csapnak, de nem találkoztak össze senkivel. Édesanyjuk és édesapjuk most is sugárzó arccal fogadták gyermekeiket; az egyik nagyapjuk is vidáman bólogatott, amikor meglátta őket. Harry és Lucy visszamosolyogtak rájuk és letelepedtek a tükör elé. Lucy bátyja vállára hajtotta a fejét és úgy nézte anyja mosolygós arcát. Most már senki sem akadályozhatta meg, hogy hajnalig ott maradjanak a családjuk körében. Senki és semmi.

Hacsak...

\- Hát megint eljöttetek, Harry, Lucy?

Lucy úgy érezte, mintha jeges vizet zúdítottak volna a nyakába. Harryvel együtt megpördült a tengelye körül - és döbbenten látta, hogy a fal mellett, az egyik asztalon maga Dumbledore professzor üldögél. Mikor bejöttek, egyenesen a tükörhöz rohantak; bizonyára azért nem vették észre az igazgatót.

\- Nem láttuk, hogy itt van, igazgató úr - szólt Harry kettejük nevében.

\- Úgy tűnik, a láthatatlanság néha rövidlátással párosul.

Lucy kissé felengedett, mikor látta, hogy a professzor mosolyog. Dumbledore lekászálódott az asztalról, és letelepedett a gyerekek mellé a padlóra.

\- Ha jól látom, mint előttetek oly sokan, ti is felfedeztétek a nagy élményt, melyet Edevis tükre nyújt.

\- Nem tudtuk, hogy így hívják, uram - mondta Lucy.

\- De arra biztosan rájöttetek már, hogy miben áll a csodája.

\- Hát... hogy... megmutatja a családunkat.

\- Ron barátotoknak pedig őt magát mutatta meg, mint iskolaelsőt.

\- Honnan tudja...? - rökönyödött meg Harry.

\- Nekem nem kell köpönyeg ahhoz, hogy láthatatlanná váljak - mosolygott jóindulatúan Dumbledore.

\- Nos, ki tudjátok találni, mit mutat meg nekünk Edevis tükre?

Lucy kérdőn Harryre nézett. A fiú épp olyan tanácstalannak tűnt, mint ő.

\- Hadd segítsek - ajánlotta fel Dumbledore, mire a két gyerek felé fordult. - A világ legboldogabb embere úgy használhatná Edevis tükrét, mint egy közönséges tükröt, vagyis ha belenézne, pontosan olyannak látná magár, amilyen. Dereng már?

Lucy gondolkodott egy fél percig, majd megkockáztatott egy óvatos találgatást.

\- Azt mutatja, ami boldoggá tenne minket.

\- Nem teljesen.

\- Azt mutatja, amit akarunk - találgatott Harry.

\- Még ez sem, de már közelít - felelte halk-szelíden Dumbledore. - Nem mutat se többet, se mást, mint a szívünk legmélyének leghőbb vágyát. Ti, akik sosem találkoztatok a családotokkal, ott látjátok magatokat a körükben. Ronald Weasley, akinek a bátyjai árnyékában telt az élete, úgy látja magát, mint a legdicsőbbet valamennyi testvér közül. Ez a tükör azonban nem teszi bölccsé az embert, nem tárja fel az igazságot. Sokan sorvadtak el előtte, mert megbabonázta őket a látvány, és megannyi ember őrült bele, hogy nem tudta, valóságos-e, vagy akár csak lehetséges-e, amit a tükörben lát.

\- A tükör holnap új helyre kerül, és arra kérlek, ne induljatok többé a keresésére. Ha úgy adódik, hogy viszontlátjátok, most már tudjátok, mire számítsatok. Rossz úton jár, aki álmokból épít várat, és közben elfelejt élni - ezt jól véssétek az eszetekbe. És most, ha rám hallgattok, felveszitek azt a pompás köpönyeget és elindultok megnézni, megvan-e még az ágyatok.

A két gyerek felállt. Lucy felvette a köpenyt és kicsit feltartotta, hogy Harry is alábújhasson, de a fiú nem mozdult.

\- Professzor úr… - kezdte. - Kérdezhetek valamit?

\- Persze; már meg is tetted - nevetett Dumbledore. - De most az egyszer kérdezhetsz még egyet.

\- A professzor úr mit lát, ha belenéz a tükörbe?

\- Én? Én azt látom, hogy ott állok egy pár vastag gyapjúzoknival a kezemben.

Harry és Lucy értetlenül pislogott.

\- Az embernek nem lehet elég zoknija - magyarázta Dumbledore. - Megint elmúlt egy karácsony, és megint nem kaptam egyetlen zoknit se. Nekem mindig mindenki csak könyveket ajándékoz.

Csak sokkal később, mikor már újra az ágyában feküdt, merült fel Lucyben a gyanú, hogy Dumbledore válasza esetleg nem teljesen fedte az igazságot. Ugyanakkor, ismerte be, hogy Harry öreg tanárának feltett kérdése meglehetősen indiszkrét volt.

* * *

Draco az ágyán feküdt a Malfoy-kúrián, a szobában körös-körül mindenhol kibontott ajándékok hevertek. Idén vendégül látták a Crak és a Monstro családot is, ahogy az apja néhány régi barátját. Amint hazaért, Draco első kérdése az volt, hogy kaphat-e egy új seprűt karácsonyra. Apja azt felelte, hogy tervbe van véve egy új Nimbusz modell és hogy amint kapható lesz, vesz neki egyet. A fiút ez megnyugtatta és különös örömmel töltötte el: végre tényleg versenyezhet Potterrel.

A szünetben alig akadt olyan időszak, amikor egyedül lehetett a gondolataival. Mindig jött valaki vendégségbe vagy nekik kellett menniük valahová. A mostani alkalommal, a szünet utolsó napján azonban volt pár szabad órája. Így döbbent rá, hogy egész szünetben nem gondolt Lucyre - gondolatai még csak a közelébe se mentek a lánynak. Ez jó, könyvelte el magában. Kis gyakorlással talán egy hónapig nem fog rá gondolni egy pillanatra sem. Ám ebben a tervben az egyetlen hiba az volt, hogy vissza kellett mennie a Roxfortba, ahol Lucy bármikor szembe jöhetett vele egy folyosón. Így elég nehéz lesz kizárni a fejéből a Potter lányt. De a legjobban amiatt aggódott, hogy mardekáros társai észreveszik különös viselkedését és a gúnyos megjegyzéseik céltáblájává válik. Ezt semmilyen körülmények között nem akarta vállalni. De csak egy megoldás jutott eszébe.

Olyan undokul fog viselkedni velük, amennyire csak lehetett. Lucyt eddig kímélte a sértegetéseivel, de ahhoz, hogy rejtve maradjon, neki sem kegyelmezhetett. Azzal a gondolattal követte a bekopogó Dobbyt a vacsorára, hogy a Roxfortba visszatérve senki előtt nem fogja felfedni énjének ezt az oldalát. És ha ehhez az kellett, hogy mindenkivel undok és arrogáns legyen, akkor vállalta. Senki sem tudhatja meg hogy van egy ilyen gyengesége.

De valahol a lelke legmélyén, ahová a tudata nem érhetett el, rettegett egy bizonyos barna szemű, mélyvörös hajú lány lesújtó és gyűlölködő pillantásaitól.


	10. Chapter 9: Vezet a Griffendél

**Chapter 9**

 **Vezet a Griffendél**

Harry és Lucy megfogadták Dumbledore tanácsát és nem keresték többet Edevis tükrét. Szívesen elfelejtették volna, amit a tükörben láttak, de ez nem ment olyan könnyen. A lánynak egyre gyakrabban voltak lidérces álmai: újra és újra azt látta, hogy a szüleit elnyeli egy felvillanó zöld fény és közben valaki éles hangon kacag. Mikor Harrynek fojtott hangon elmesélte ezt, kiderült, hogy a fiú is ugyanilyen problémákkal küszködött.

Hermione, aki a téli szünet utolsó napján tért vissza, vegyes érzésekkel fogadta a történteket. Egyrészt elborzadt, ha belegondolt, hogy Harry és Lucy három egymást követő éjjel is tilosban járt („És ha Frics elkapott volna titeket?!"), másfelől csalódott volt, hogy a testvérpár nem derített fényt Nicolas Flamel kilétére.

Már szinte teljesen feladták a reményt, hogy találnak valaha valamit Flamelről, bár Harry még mindig azt mondta, hogy valahol már olvasta a nevét. A téli szünet végével aztán visszarázódott minden a normális, zajos kerékvágásba. Órák mellett csak tíz percekre tudtak bejárni a könyvtárba, plusz, Harrynek még edzései is voltak.

Az egyik ilyen alkalommal Lucy, Ron és Hermione a klubhelyiségben ültek és várták a fiú visszatértét. Míg Lucy az egyik bűbájokat tartalmazó könyvet olvasgatta, addig két barátja sakkozott. Ez volt az egyetlen dolog, amiben Hermione néha veszített. Odakint zuhogott az eső, sártengerré változtatva mindent. Lucy nem irigyelte a bátyját, hogy ilyen időben kellett odakint repülnie, aki nem sokkal később meg is érkezett, talpig sárban és csurom vizesen.

\- Maradj csöndben egy kicsit - szólt Ron, mikor Harry leült mellé. - Hadd koncentráljak…

\- Mi a baj? - kérdezte Lucy, és becsukta a könyvét. Tekintete testvére arcát tanulmányozta. - Borzalmasan nézel ki.

\- Piton fogja vezetni a következő meccset - közölte fojtott hangon Harry, mindenféle bevezető nélkül. Ron és Hermione egy pillanat alatt megfeledkeztek a sakkról, Lucy pedig eltátotta a száját. - Nem tudom, honnan jött ez neki, de Wood most mesélte. Piton lesz a bíró a következő meccsünkön.

\- Ne játssz! - vágta rá gondolkodás nélkül Lucy.

\- Jelents beteget! - mondta Ron.

\- Mondd azt, hogy elaludtál! - vetette fel Lucy.

\- Színlelj lábtörést! - javasolta Hermione.

\- Tényleg törd el a lábad! - melegedett bele Ron.

\- Nem tehetem - rázta meg a fejét Harry. - Nincs tartalék fogónk. Ha kiszállok, a Griffendélnek le kell mondania a meccset.

\- Majd én játszom helyetted! - jelentette be Lucy. - Erre az egy meccsre beugrok helyetted…

\- Nem - mondta ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon Harry. - Nem fogod veszélybe sodorni magad miattam.

Ebben a pillanatban Neville bukfencezett be a klubhelyiségbe. Hogy miként sikerült bemásznia a portré mögötti lyukon, az külön rejtély volt, mivel - amint azt Lucyék rögtön észrevették - a Lábbilincselő átok ült rajta. Ezek szerint páros lábbal szökdelt fel a Griffendél-toronyba. Mindenki dőlt a nevetéstől, kivéve Hermionét, aki nyomban odaszaladt és elmondta az ellenátkot. Neville remegve feltápászkodott.

\- Ki tette ezt veled? - kérdezte Hermione, miközben odavezette a fiút Harryhez, Ronhoz és Lucyhez.

\- Malfoy - felelte remegő hangon Neville. Lucyben feltámadt a düh. - A könyvtár előtt találkoztam fele. Azt mondta, épp keres valakit, akin gyakorolhat.

\- Jelentsd McGalagony professzornak! - bíztatta Hermione, de Neville csak a fejét rázta.

\- Nem akarok még több bajt - motyogta.

\- Nem hunyászkodhatsz meg! - szólt Ron. - Malfoy amúgy is megszokta, hogy csak úgy átsétálhat az embereken, nem kell még jobban megkönnyíteni a dolgát.

\- Személyes véleményem szerint - szólt közbe Lucy a kezét dörzsölve -, kénytelenek vagyunk a saját kezünkbe venni a dolgokat. Velem vagy, Ron?

\- Mi az, hogy! - pattant fel a fiú. - Most végre megfizet, amiért a családomat szekálja.

\- Álljatok le! - próbálta leállítani őket Hermione. - Ne emiatt veszítsünk pontot! És ha Piton meglát titeket, még büntetőmunkát is kaptok, sőt, ha rajta múlik, ki is csapnak titeket!

\- Á, hogy Merlin vinné el! - huppant vissza a foteljébe Ron.

\- Nem érdemlem meg, hogy griffendéles legyek, mert nem vagyok elég bátor - mondta Neville fej leszegve. - Ti egyből nekimennétek és nem féltek semmitől. Én nem ilyen vagyok. Bár, ezt nem szükséges közölnetek velem - Malfoy már megtette.

Harry ekkor belekotort a zsebébe, és előhalászott egy csokibékát. Odaadta a sírással küszködő Neville-nek.

\- Te tucatnyi Malfoynál is többet érsz - jelentette ki bátorítóan. - A Teszleg Süveg a Griffendélbe osztott be, nem? És hol van Malfoy? A tetves Mardekárban.

\- Jól beszélsz, Harry - dicsérte meg Lucy a bátyját, aki erre enyhén elpirult.

Neville szája erőtlen mosolyra húzódott. Kibontotta a csokibékát.

\- Kösz, Harry… Asszem, most lefekszem. Tessék, a kártya. Gyűjtöd, nem?

Mikor Neville elballagott, Harry megnézte a Híres Varázslók kártyát.

\- Megint Dumbledore - állapította meg. - Az ő képe volt a legelső…

Egyszerre elakadt a lélegzete. Lucy egy pillanatig azt hitte, hogy Harrynek valami rohama lesz, de a fiú hirtelen megfordította a kártyát és átfutotta a szöveget. Azután Lucyra, Ronra és Hermionére nézett.

\- Megtaláltam! - suttogta. - Megtaláltam Flamelt! Ugye megmondtam, hogy láttam már valahol a nevét? Idefele a vonaton olvastam! Tessék: „ _Dumbledore fedezte fel a sárkányvér tizenkét felhasználási módját, és jelentősek a tudóstárával, Nicolas Flamellel végzett alkímiai kutatásai is_ "!

Hermione talpra szökkent. Utoljára akkor tűnt ilyen izgatottnak, amikor kijavítva visszakapták a legelső házi feladatukat.

\- Ne menjetek sehova! - parancsolta, és felrohant a hálószobákhoz vezető lépcsőn. A lent maradó hármasnak jóformán arra se volt ideje, hogy elcsodálkozzanak, már vissza is tért, karjában egy hatalmas régi könyvvel. - Eszembe se jutott, hogy ebben keressem! - súgta izgatottan. - Néhány hete vettem ki a könyvtárból, hogy legyen nálam valami könnyű olvasmány is.

\- Könnyű…? - morogta Ron. Hermione csendre intette, és lapozgatni kezdte a könyvet. Végül megtalálta, amit keresett.

\- Tudtam! Tudtam!

\- Most már beszélhetünk? - kérdezte mogorván Lucy. Hermione ügyet sem vetett rá.

\- Nicolas Flamel - suttogta drámai hangon - az egyetlen ember, aki el tudta készíteni a bölcsek kövét!

A várt hatás elmaradt. Egyedül Lucy szeme kerekedett el: emlékezett rá, hogy egy régi könyvben olvasott a bölcsek kövéről, de nem teljesen emlékezett rá.

\- A micsodát…? - kérdezte Ron és Harry kórusban.

\- Jaj istenem, milyen műveletlenek vagytok! Tessék, olvassátok el!

Azzal odatolta a fiúk elé a nagy könyvet. Lucy kettejük válla fölött áthajolva olvasta el a mutatott részt.

 _Az alkímia ősi tudománya egy különleges képességekkel bíró anyagot, a legendás „bölcsek kövé"-t kutatja. A kő mindenfajta fémet vegytiszta arannyá változtat, és általa nyerhető az életelixír nevű folyadék is, amely halhatatlanságot biztosít fogyasztójának._

 _Az évszázadok során számos helyről jelezték a bölcsek köve felbukkanását. A jelenleg fellelhető egyetlen kő Nicolas Flamel úr, a kiváló alkímista és operakedvelő birtokában van. Flamel, aki tavaly ünnepelte hatszázhatvanötödik születésnapját, visszavonultan és devoni házában feleségével, a hatszázötvennyolc esztendős Perenelle-lel._

\- Értitek már? - szólt izgatottan Hermione, mikor a hármas végzett az olvasással. - A kutya a Flamel-féle bölcsek kövét őrzi! Flamel biztosan megkérte barátját, Dumbledore-t, hogy vigyázzon rá, mert megtudta, hogy valaki vadászik a kőre.

\- Szóval ezért kellett áthozni ide a Gringotts-ból - gondolkodott hangosan Lucy. - Dumbledore simán rá merte bízni a szállítást Hagridra, elvégre ki merne megtámadni egy ekkora óriást? Ő meg összekötötte a mi Abszol úti kiruccanásunkkal.

\- Egy kő, ami aranyat csinál és örök életet ad? - csóválta a fejét Harry. - Nem csoda, hogy Pitonnak fáj a foga rá. Bárki szívesen elfogadná.

\- És az sem csoda, hogy nem találtuk Flamelt a Varázslás modernkori fejlődésében - tette hozzá Ron. - Nem éppen modernkori pasas, ha hatszázhatvanöt éves.

Lucy, Ron és Harry még a másnapi sötét varázslatok kivédése órán is arról sustorogtak, hogy mi mindenre tudnák használni a bölcsek kövét. Lucy kijelentette, hogy megvenné a legjobb seprűt, amit csak kapni lehetett, a többi pénzét meg félretenné későbbre, Ron pedig egy saját kviddicscsapatot vett volna. Erről Harrynek eszébe jutott Piton és a közelgő mérkőzés; legalábbis az elkövetkező szavaiból ez derült ki.

\- Játszom a meccsen… - közölte döntését barátaival. - Ha meghátrálnék, a mardekárosok azt hinnék, hogy megijedtem Pitontól. Majd én megmutatom nekik… Letörlöm a képükről a vigyort.

\- Mi meg majd téged törlünk fel a pályáról - aggodalmaskodott Hermione, s most senki sem mondta, hogy alaptalanul…

Magabiztos elhatározás ide vagy oda, ahogy közeledett a mérkőzés, Harryn látszott, hogy egyre jobban fél. Éppenséggel Lucy sem volt valami nyugodt: tehetetlennek érezte magát, amiért végig kellett néznie, ahogy Harry lassan már rettegve ment mindenhová, Pitontól tartva. Mindketten úgy érezték, hogy bárhová mennek, mindenütt a tanárba botlanak. Néha az is megfordult a fejükben, hogy a professzor követi őket és csak az alkalomra vár, hogy elkaphassa őket. Piton most már gyakorlatilag minden bájitaltanon szerét ejtette, hogy beléjük kössön, de Harry sokkal jobban megszenvedte ezt, mint Lucy.

Másnap délután, mikor Ron és Hermione az öltöző előtt sok sikert kívántak Harrynek, Lucy csak megölelte őt, belesűrítve minden mondanivalóját a gesztusba. Harry szorosan visszaölelte és erőtlenül mosolygott, mikor megfordultak és otthagyták. Felmentek és helyet foglaltak a lelátón. A mellettük ülő Neville nem értette, miért vágnak olyan komor és aggódó képet, s az sem volt világos számára, hogy miért van kéznél a pálcájuk. Ugyanis titokban mindhárman gyakorolták a Lábbilincselő átkot (Lucy még a fagyasztó bűbájt is), és elhatározták, hogy használni is fogják, ha észreveszik, hogy Piton bántani akarja Harryt.

\- Ne felejtsd el: locomotor mortis - súgta Hermione. Ron a talárja ujjába rejtette a varázspálcáját.

\- Tudom - sziszegte. - Ne piszkálj már! Különben is, Lucyre miért nem szálltál rá?

\- Mert én magamtól is tudom - szólt közbe a lány. Mikor elkapta Ron mérges pillantását, bocsánat kérően megrázta a fejét. - Ne haragudj. Csak nagyon ideges vagyok.

\- Nem te vagy az egyetlen - nézett a pálya felé Ron. - De bocsánatkérés elfogadva.

A csapatok kivonultak a pályára. Piton nagyon dühös képet vágott, ahogy a griffendélesek felé nézett. Lucy egy darabig nem tudta az okát, de egy félreeső pillantásból mindent megértett.

\- Nézzétek! - suttogta izgatottan. - Ott ül Dumbledore!

\- Hol? - kérdezte egyszerre Ron és Hermione. Amint megtalálták az ezüstszürke szakállú idős varázslót, mindketten megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtottak.

\- Akkor Harry biztonságban van - mondta Hermione.

\- Talán ezért is vág olyan dühös képet Piton - jegyezte meg Ron. - Nézzétek, elkezdték… Jaj!

Valaki beletérdelt a tarkójába. Pont az az ember volt, akit Lucy még a legjobb napjain sem akart látni, de most aztán végképp nem: Malfoy.

\- Bocs, Weasley, nem vettelek észre - Malfoy rávigyorgott Crakra és Monstrora. - Kíváncsi vagyok, ma meddig bír Potter a seprűjén maradni. Ki akar fogadni? Nem fogadunk, Weasley?

\- Ha jót akarsz magadnak Malfoy, akkor eltakarodsz innen - vetette oda Lucy, mielőtt Ron megszólalhatott volna. Bár, a fiú talán nem is akart válaszolni: Piton épp büntetőt ítélt a Hugrabug javára, mert George felé ütött egy gurkót. Hermione az összes ujját keresztbe téve sandított Harryre, aki úgy körözött a pálya fölött, mint az áldozatra leső héja.

\- Tudjátok, hogyan válogatják össze a griffendélesek a csapatukat? - szólalt meg fennhangon Malfoy pár perccel később, amikor Piton minden ok nélkül újabb szabaddobást ítélt meg a Hugrabugnak. - Azokat válogatják be, akiket sajnálnak: Pottert, akinek nincsenek szülei, Weasleyéket, akiknek nincs pénzük - csak Neville Longbottom hiányzik közülük, akinek nincs esze.

Neville fülig pirult, de gyorsan összeszedte magát. Hátrafordult és farkasszemet nézett Malfoyjal.

\- Tucatnyi Malfoynál is többet érek - dadogta. Malfoy, Crak és Monstro a hasukat fogták a nevetéstől. Ron és Lucy még mindig nem merték levenni a szemüket a meccsről, de azért egymás után megjegyezték:

\- Ez a beszéd, Neville.

\- Jól csinálod, állj csak ki magadért.

\- Longbottom, ha az ész aranyból volna, te szegényebb lennél, mint Weasleyék, pedig az nagy szó.

Lucy most már nem bírta tovább. Megpördült a tengelye körül és pálcájával egyenesen Malfoy szeme közé célzott.

\- Figyelmeztetlek, Malfoy, még egy szó és…

\- Lucy! - vágott a szavába Hermione. - Harry…!

\- Mi?! Hol…?! - fordult vissza a lány. Harry váratlanul látványos zuhanórepülésbe kezdett. A közönség tapssal jutalmazta a mutatványt. Hermione felállt, és a szájába dugta keresztbe tett ujjait, úgy szurkolt a puskagolyó módjára száguldó Harrynek.

\- Szerencséd van, Weasley - élcelődött Malfoy. - Potter talált neked valami aprópénzt a földön.

Ez már több volt a soknál. Malfoynak megijedni se volt ideje, máris a földön találta magát, mellkasán Ronnal. Neville - rövid habozás után - hátramászott segíteni. Lucy azonban úgy szorongatta a pálcáját, hogy kis piros szikrák kezdtek kipattanni a végéből; egy pillanatra sem tudta levenni a szemét bátyjáról.

\- Gyerünk, Harry! - sikította Hermione. Felugrott a padra, úgy meredt barátjára, aki most egyenesen Piton felé suhant. Lucy összekulcsolta a kezeit, a szíve majd kiugrott a helyéről és mindenhol azt a kis arany labdát kereste, amit Harry üldözőbe vett. Mögötte Ron teljes erejéből ütötte Malfoyt, aki nem hagyta magát, Neville pedig minden erejét összeszedve állta a sarat Crak és Monstro ellen.

Odafent a levegőben Piton megfordította a seprűjét. Épp csak annyit látott, hogy elsuhan mellette valami piros - a következő pillanatban Harry kijött a zuhanórepülésből, és diadalmasan a magadba lendítette a karját. A cikesz ott volt a markában.

A közönség tombolt. Új rekord született! Senki nem emlékezett olyan kviddicsmeccsre, ahol a fogó ilyen gyorsan, alig öt perc után elkapta a cikeszt.

\- Ron! Ron, hova tűntél? Vége a meccsnek! Harry megnyerte! Nyertünk! Vezet a Griffendél! - Hermione és Lucy az örömtől sikoltozva táncoltak a lelátó padján, majd összeölelkeztek.

Harry fél méterrel a föld fölött leugrott a seprűjéről. A Griffendél-szurkolók betódultak a pályára; a tömeget Lucy vezette, aki elől rohanva egyenesen Harry nyakába vetette magát, de a lendülettől mindketten hátra estek a földre. Körülöttük mindenki nevetett, ahogy a lány testvére nyakát szorongatta.

\- Annyira büszke vagyok rád, Harry! - sikongatta bele a fiú fülébe Lucy.

A körülöttük állók felsegítették a testvérpárt, majd, mikor felálltak, Lucy a magasba emelte Harry karját, mire a tömeg diadalmasan felordított. Időközben Piton is leszállt a földre - sápadtan, elfehéredett ajakkal meredt Harryre, de egy szót sem szólt.

A két Potter egy kéz súlyát érezte a vállukon, s mikor hátrafordultak, Dumbledore mosolygós arcát pillantották meg.

\- Gratulálok - szólt a professzor olyan halkan, hogy csak ők hallhatták. Szavait Harrynek címezte. - Látom, sikerült túltenned magad azon a tükör dolgon… Szorgalmas voltál… Ennek örülök.

A Griffendél-szurkolók ekkor megrohamozták Harryt és a vállukon hordozták körül őt a stadionban. Míg Lucy az események sűrűjében volt, Ron és Hermione csak távolról integettek oda barátjuknak. Ronnak a vérző orra alatt is fülig ért a szája.

Piton közben meg kiköpött mérgében.

Egy órával később Harry kilépett az öltözőből, hogy Lucy társaságában visszavigye Nimbusz Kétezresét a seprűtárolóba. Bármennyit erősködött, a lány meg akarta várni. Miközben a nedves füvön sétáltak, boldogan, szinte euforikus hangulatban beszélgettek.

\- Alig tudom elhinni, hogy megcsináltuk - mondta Harry.

 _\- Te_ csináltad meg - mutatott rá Lucy. - Ez volt az eddigi legjobb megmozdulásod. Tudod, meddig tartott a meccs? Öt percig! Öt perc alatt elkaptad a cikeszt, miközben a meccs még szinte el sem kezdődött. Fantasztikus voltál!

\- Bármilyen furcsa, büszke vagyok - nézett fel mosolyogva a fiú a kastélyra. - Úgy érzem, végre tettem valamit, amiért tényleg büszke lehetek. Végre senki sem mondhatja, hogy csak a nevem híres.

\- Senki sem mondta, hogy csak amiatt vagy híres - dorgálta meg enyhén a lány. - Ha arra gondolsz, amit Malfoy szokott mondani rólad, akkor azt gyorsan felejtsd el.

\- Igyekszem - mosolygott Harry.

Időközben megérkeztek a seprűtárolóhoz. A fiú még nem tette be a Nimbuszt, hanem hátát a deszkaajtónak vetette és felnézett a Roxfortra. Lucy is megállt mellette és ő is elmerengett a kastályt nézve. Az iskola ablakait vörösre festette a lenyugvó nap fénye.

\- Vezet a Griffendél… - mondta álmodozó hangon a lány.

\- Igen… Tényleg sikerült.

\- Most olyan szívesen megnézném Piton arcát! - lelkesült fel Lucy. - Biztos majd megfő a mérgében, hogy neked köszönhetően megelőztük a Mardekárt.

Harry azonban erre nem válaszolt, hanem helyette a kastély lépcsőjét bámulta. Lucy követte a tekintetét és egy csuklyás alakot látott, ahogy a Tiltott Rengeteg felé tartott. Szemmel láthatóan kerülni akarta a feltűnést. Miután jobban szemügyre vette, feltűnt neki, hogy a titokzatos alak kissé sántít.

\- Piton… - suttogta alig hallhatóan Harry.

\- Amíg mindenki más vacsorázik, addig ő a Rengetegbe megy - állapította meg Lucy. - Mégis miben sántikál?

\- Nem tudom, de jobb, ha megnézzük. - Harry a lába közé kapta a Nimbusz Kétezrest, megvárta, míg Lucy felmászik mögé és átkarolja a derekát, majd felröppent a magasba. Elsiklottak az iskola fölött és a fiú épp akkor szúrta ki Pitont, mikor az már elérte az erdő szélét.

Egy szempillantás múlva a tanár eltűnt a Rengetegben. Harry elkezdett lassú köröket leírni a fák koronái fölött, miközben mindketten a lombokat fürkészték. Egyszer csak Lucy beszélgetés hangjaira hívta fel a fiú figyelmét, aki erre ereszkedni kezdett és leszállt egy toronymagas bükkfára.

Harry gyorsan megfelelő pozícióba helyezkedett egy hirtelen, gyors indulásra, miközben Lucy addig mászott a vastag ágon, míg alkalmas helyet nem talált a leskelődéshez. Piton nem volt egyedül. Egy homályba burkolózó tisztáson állt, Mógus társaságában. Lucy nem látta a turbános professzor arcát, de akadozó beszédéről felismerte őt. A tanár még a szokásosnál is jobban dadogott. Lucynak hegyeznie kellett a fülét, ha el akart csípni egy-két mondatot.

\- …ne-nem tudom, mi-miért éppen itt akartál ta-találkozni velem, Perselus…

\- Úgy gondoltam, jobb, ha ez köztünk marad - felelte hűvösen Piton. - A diákok előtt nem beszélhetünk a bölcsek kövéről.

Harry majdnem leejtette a seprűjét és Lucy is majdnem elengedte az ágat, amibe kapaszkodott. Mindkettőjüket meglepte ez a fordulat: nem várták, hogy Piton tényleg a bölcsek kövére hajt.

\- Rájöttél már, hogyan lehet kijátszani Hagrid bestiáját?

\- De-De hát Perselus, én…

\- Ne akarj magadra haragítani, Mógus! - csattant fel Piton és még közelebb lépett a professzorhoz.

\- Ne-Ne-Nem tudom, hogy mi-mire…

\- Dehogynem, nagyon is jól tudod, mire célzok…

Egy bagoly olyan hangosan huhogott fel, hogy a két gyerek kis híján újra leesett a fáról. Mikor rendbe szedték magukat, ezt hallották:

\- Vesd be a kis hókuszpókodat. Én tudok várni.

\- De-De-De én nem…

\- Hát jó - vágott a szavába Piton. - Hamarosan újra elbeszélgetünk. Addig fontold meg a dolgokat és döntsd el, kihez akarsz hűséges lenni.

Azzal Piton az arcába húzta a csuklyáját és faképnél hagyta Mógust. A professzor csak állt a tisztáson, és dermedten nézett a távolodó Piton után. Lucy és Harry gyorsan felültek a seprűre és eltűntek onnan, mielőtt bárki gyanakodni kezdett volna az ottlétükre.

\- Ti meg hol voltatok? - sopánkodott Hermione.

\- Győztünk! Győztél! Győztünk! - ujjongott Ron és jól hátba csapkodta Harryt. - Malfoy kapott tőlem egy csinos kis monoklit, Neville pedig egyedül kiállt Crak és Monstro ellen! Még nem tért magához, de Madam Pomfrey szerint gyorsan fel fog épülni. Most aztán megmutattuk a Mardekárnak! A klubhelyiségben mindenki csak rád vár. Bulit csapunk, Fred és George még sütit is loptak a konyháról!

\- Az ünneplés ráér - zihálta Lucy -, de ezt most rögtön hallanotok kell. Keressünk egy üres termet…

Bezárkóztak egy olyan helyiségbe, ahol se ember, se Hóborc nem halhatta őket, és a két Potter felváltva beszámolt barátaiknak a történtekről.

\- …szóval tényleg a bölcsek kövéről van szó - fejezte be Harry -, és Piton rá akarja kényszeríteni Mógust, hogy segítsen neki. Megkérdezte tőle, hogy tudja-e, hogyan lehet kijátszani Bolyhoskát, és mondott valamit Mógus „hókuszpókuszá"-ról is.

\- Valószínűleg nem csak Bolyhoska védi a követ - vette át a szót Lucy -, hanem egy csomó más varázslat is. Biztos Mógus is csinált valamilyen feketemágia-ellenes bűbájt, amit Pitonnak meg kell törnie…

\- Ezek szerint a kő csak addig van biztonságban, amíg Mógus állja a sarat? - kérdezte riadtan Hermione.

\- Ha Mógus beadja a derekát, Pitonnak könnyű dolga lesz… - csóválta a fejét Ron. Azzal, ugyan aggodalmakkal telve, de elindultak a klubhelyiségbe, hogy együtt ünnepeljenek barátaikkal.

* * *

Draco a gyengélkedőről tartott vissza a klubhelyiségébe. Madam Pomfrey gyorsan eltüntette azt a monoklit a szeme körül, de a nyomát a fiú még mindig érezte. Szégyennek érezte, hogy Weasley képes volt ekkorát behúzni neki, Crak és Monstro pedig még túlerőben se tudtak egyértelmű győzelmet aratni Longbottom fölött. Szégyen, hogy nem tudtak mit kezdeni a két szánalmas aranyvérűvel.

Ahogy a csendes folyosókon haladt, észrevette Pottert és Lucyt, ahogy lélekszakadva rohantak fel a lépcsőn. Észre se vették őt, annyira siettek valahová. Valószínűleg ünnepelni, gondolta Draco keserűen. Persze, hogy ünnepeltek, hiszen ők voltak az elsők a pontversenyben. Mégis, valahol a lénye legmélyén örült Lucy örömének. De ezt az érzést gyorsan el is nyomta. Nem, nem és nem. Megfogadta a szünet végén, hogy olyan mélyre temeti el a gyengeségét, hogy soha senkinek még csak eszébe se jusson keresni. Úgy gondolta azonban, hogy a kviddicsmeccs alatt sikeresen támadta a lányt azzal, hogy sértegette Weasleyéket. Valószínűleg ez volt Lucy gyengepontja: a számára fontos emberek bántalmazása. Akkor Draconak ezt kellett kihasználnia. Így nem kellett közvetlenül a lányhoz sértéseket vágnia, hanem elég volt a vérárulókat és Potteréket megtámadnia.

Igen, ez így jó lesz, gondolta elégedetten és halványan elmosolyodott. Azonban a mosolyában semmi öröm nem volt.


	11. Chapter 10: Sárkány és egyszarvú

**Chapter 10**

 **Sárkány és egyszarvú**

Mógus azonban állta a sarat. Ahogy teltek-múltak a hetek, egyre sápadtabbnak és soványabbnak tűnt, de látszott rajta, hogy még nem tört meg.

Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione valahányszor a harmadik emeleten jártak, nekiszorították fülüket a lezárt ajtónak, és ellenőrizték, hogy szuszog-e még Bolyhoska. Piton változatlanul mogorva volt, s ez is arra utalt, hogy a kő még biztonságban van. Harry és Lucy ettől kezdve mindig bátorítóan rámosolygott Mógusra, Ron pedig mindenkire rászólt, aki kigúnyolta a dadogós professzort.

A hármassal ellentétben Hermionének nem csak a bölcsek kövén járt az esze. Pontos ismétlési tervet készített, és kidekorálta a jegyzeteit jelölőfilccel. Ez még nem lett volna baj, de ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy barátai is kövessék a példáját.

\- Fölösleges az ismétlés?! - akadt ki, mikor egyszer Ron ezt a megjegyzést tette. - Te nem vagy eszednél! Ezek nagyon fontos vizsgák! Ha megbukunk, nem mehetünk másodikba! Már egy hónapja el kellett volna kezdenem a tanulást, nem is tudom, mi ütött belém...

Sajnos úgy tűnt, a tanárok is Hermione észjárását követik. Rengeteg házi feladatot adtak fel, s így a húsvéti szünet korántsem telt olyan kellemesen, mint a karácsonyi. Harry és Ron nem tudtak tiszta lelkiismerettel lustálkodni, ha közben azt látták, hogy Hermione a sárkányvér tizenkét felhasználási módját mormolja, vagy épp pálcamozdulatokat gyakorol. Lucy néha önszántából, néha barátnője unszolására ült le tanulni, de azért korántsem akarta annyira kihúzni magát a tanulás alól, mint a fiúk, akik jobb híján szintén beültek a könyvtárba, és nagy ásítások közepette nekiveselkedtek a tengernyi munkának.

\- Sosem fogom ezt mind megjegyezni! - fakadt ki Ron az egyik délutáni magolás alkalmával. Lecsapta a lúdtollat, és vágyakozva bámult ki a könyvtár ablakán. Lucy még egy pillantásra se méltatta: ugyanis a fiúnál az elmúlt napokban rendszeresek voltak az ilyen kirohanások. Csak akkor nézett föl, amikor Ron csodálkozva megszólalt.

\- Hagrid! Mit keresel te a könyvtárban?

Az óriás gyorsan a háta mögé rejtette, amit a kezébem tartott és odacammogott hozzájuk. Vakondprémes nagykabátjában ugyancsak feltűnő jelenség volt a könyvtárban.

\- Csak körülnéztem...

Tétova szavai azonnal felkeltették a négyes érdeklődését.

\- Na és ti, jómadarak, minek bújjátok a könyveket? - kérdezte Hagrid és gyanakvóan összevonta a szemöldökét. - Nehogy azt halljam, hogy még mindig Nicolas Flamel után nyomoztok!

\- Á, dehogy. Már réges-rég tudjuk, hogy kicsoda - hencegett Ron. - És azt is kiderítettük, hogy mit őriz a kutya: a bölcsek...

\- Cssss! - Hagrid gyorsan körülnézett, hogy nem hallotta-e őket valaki. - Nincs ki mind a négy kereked? Ne kiabálj, az Isten szerelmére...

\- Ami azt illeti, lenne néhány kérdésünk hozzád - fordult hozzá Harry. - Elmondhatnád nekünk, hogy Bolyhoskán kívül mi őrzi még a...

\- Hallgass! - rémüldözött Hagrid. - Ide figyeljetek, gyertek át hozzám később. Nem ígérem, hogy tőlem bármit megtudtok, de legalább ne itt fecsegjetek erről. A diákok semmit sem tudhatnak meg. A végén még azt hiszik, hogy nekem járt el a szám...

\- Akkor viszlát később - bólintott Lucy. Hagrid elcammogott.

\- Vajon mit rejtegetett a háta mögött? - ráncolta a homlokát Hermione.

\- Megnézem, milyen könyveket keresett - ajánlkozott Ron, akinek úgyis elege volt a tanulásból. Elsietett, de alig egy perc múlva már vissza is tért, karjában a rakás könyvvel.

\- Sárkányok! - suttogta. - Hagrid sárkányokról szóló könyveket nézeget! Tessék: Nagy-Britannia és Írország őshonos sárkányfajai. A tojástól a pokol tüzéig. Sárkánybarátok kézikönyve...

\- Mindig is vágyott egy sárkányra - jegyezte meg Harry. - Már akkor is mondta, amikor először találkoztunk.

\- Szigorúan tilos - rázta a fejét Lucy. - A sárkánytenyésztést már az 1709-es Varázslókongresszuson törvényen kívül helyezték. Ezt mindenki tudja. Nehéz lenne eltitkolni a tudományunkat a muglik elől, ha sárkányokat nevelnénk a kert végében. Egyébként is veszélyes dolog, mert a sárkány nem szelídíthető.

\- Látnod kellene, milyen csúnyán megégette Charlie-t egy-két vadon élő példány - tette hozzá Ron.

\- De Nagy-Britanniában nincsenek vadon ékő sárkányok, ugye? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Hogyne lennének - felelte Lucy. - Közönséges walesi zöldek és hebridai feketék.

\- A Mágiaügyi Minisztérium épp eleget vesződik azzal, hogy titokban tartsa a létezésüket - vette át a szót Ron. - Minden muglira, aki sárkányt lát, felejtés-átkot kell szórniuk.

\- Akkor hát mi a csodára készül Hagrid? - tette fel a kérdést Hermione.

Egy órával később a négyes bekopogtatott a vadőr ajtaján. Nem kerülhette el a figyelmüket, hogy Hagrid az összes ablakon gondosan behúzta a függönyt.

\- Ki az? - szólt az óriás. Mikor bemutatkoztak, Hagrid beengedte őket, és gyorsan bezárta mögöttük az ajtót. Odabent fojtogató volt a hőség. A nyáriasan meleg idő ellenére a kandallóban hatalmas tűz lobogott.

\- Na szóval... Azt mondtátok, kérdezni akartok valamit.

\- Igen - bólintott Harry, és kertelés nélkül a lényegre tért. - Arra volnánk kíváncsiak, hogy mi őrzi még a bölcsek kövét Bolyhoskán kívül. Légyszíves, mondd el nekünk.

Hagrid összevonta a szemöldökét.

\- Eszemben sincs elmondani - felelte. - Először is azért, mert fogalmam sincs róla. Másodszor: már így is túl sokat tudtok, úgyhogy akkor se árulnám el, ha tudnám. A kő nem véletlenül van itt. Kis híján ellopták a Gringottsból - erre biztosan magatoktól is rájöttetek. Csak azt nem tudom, honnan tudtok Bolyhoskáról.

\- Ugyan már, Hagrid - duruzsolta Hermione behízelgő hangon -, lehet, hogy nem akarod elmondani, de azért biztosan tudod, hiszen mindent tudsz.

Hagrid szakálla megmozdult, ebből kitalálhatták, hogy mosolyog.

\- Minket tulajdonképpen csak az érdekelne, hogy ki gondoskodott a kő védelméről - vette át a szót Lucy, amint rájött, mi ezzel Hermione célja. - Azt szeretnénk tudni, hogy Dumbledore kiben bízik meg feltétel nélkül - úgy értem, rajtad kívül.

Hagrid büszkén kihúzta magát. Harry és Ron elismerő pillantást vetettek a lányokra.

\- Hát, ennyit talán elárulhatok nektek. Lássuk csak... tőlem kölcsönkérte Bolyhoskát... aztán néhány tanár védővarázslatokat csinált... Bimba professzor, Flitwick professzor, McGalagony professzor... - Hagrid az ujján számolta a neveket. - Mógus professzor... és persze maga Dumbledore is bűvölt ott valamit. Egy pillanat, volt még valaki: Piton professzor.

\- Piton?!

\- Bizony... Hékás, még mindig az a badarság jár a fejetekben? Na tessék, erre feleljetek: miért segített volna Piton megvédeni a követ, ha el akarja lopni?

Lucy tudta, hogy Harry, Ron és Hermione e percben ugyanarra gondoltak, mint ő. Ha Pitont beavatták a dologba, könnyen kifigyelhette, hogy milyen védővarázslatokat talált ki a többi tanár. Lehet, hogy mindet kiderítette - kivéve, úgy tűnik, Mógus bűbájának ellenszerét és Bolyhoska megfékezésének titkát.

\- Hagrid, ugye csak te tudod, hogyan lehet kijátszani Bolyhoskát? - kérdezte aggódva Harry.

\- És nem is mondanád el senkinek, ugye? Még a tanároknak sem - kérdezte Lucy.

\- Egy lélek se tudja rajtam és Dumbledore-on kívül - felelte büszkén Hagrid.

\- Ez is valami - morogta Harry. - Kinyitnád az ablakot, Hagrid? Meg lehet főni idebent.

\- Sajnálom, Harry, nem lehet.

Hagrid aggódva a tűz felé pislogott. Lucy elkapta a pillantását, és ő is odanézett. Miközben Harry tétován megkérdezte, hogy mi az ott, a lány felállt és lassan a tűzhöz sétált. Közvetlenül a vízforraló kanna alatt egy jókora fekete tojás lapult. Méghozzá nem is akármilyen...

\- Ezt mégis hol szerezted? - kérdezte Lucy, miközben Ron is felállt és csatlakozott hozzá a tűz mellett.

\- Egy vagyonba kerülhetett - jegyezte meg Ron.

\- Nyertem - felelte kelletlenül Hagrid. - Tegnap este. Lementem a faluba inni egy pohárkával. Volt ott a kocsmában egy idegen, aki mindenáron kártyázni akart... Szerintem még örült is, hogy megszabadult tőle.

\- És mihez kezdesz vele, ha kikel? - hüledezett Hermione.

\- Arra is felkészültem. - Hagrid vaskos könyvet vett elő a párnája alól. - Kivettem ezt a könyvtárból: Háztáji sárkánytenyésztés. Elég régi kiadás, de minden benne van. Itt írja, hogy a tojást tűzben kell tartani, mert a sárkányanya is tüzet lehel rá, és ha kikel a fióka, félóránként csirkevérrel kevert konyakot kell adni neki. Nézzétek, itt van az is, hogy melyik fajtának milyen a tojása. Az enyém norvég tarajossárkány. Ritka fajta.

Hagrid szemmel láthatóan roppant elégedett volt magával, de Hermionét ez sem hatotta meg.

\- Hagrid, faházba laksz.

Az óriás azonban nem figyelt rá. Leguggolt, és vidáman dudorászva élesztgette a tüzet a tojás körül.

Így aztán újabb gond szakadt a négyes nyakába: már azon is töprenghettek, hogy mi lesz, ha kiderül, hogy Hagrid illegális sárkánytenyésztést folytat a vadőrlakban.

\- Mit nem adnék néhány nyugodt napért... - sóhajtozott Ron, mikor esténként leültek, hogy átrágják magukat a másnapra feladott temérdek plusz házi feladaton. Ráadásul Hermione most már a fiúknak is ismétlési tervet készített, Lucy pedig, mikor már nem bírt magával, a kandallóban lévő tüzet fagyasztotta meg, majd az ellenátokkal újra felélesztette. Az egész olyan volt, mint egy lidérces álom.

Mikor Hagrid üzent, hogy a sárkány hamarosan kikel, a négyes nagy veszekedések után, de gyógynövénytant követően lesiettek a vadőrlakba, hogy megnézzék a kikelést. Lucy egész végig úgy érezte, mintha valaki figyelte volna őket, ahogy besiettek az ajtón. Később kiderült, hogy Malfoy követte őket és látta a sárkányt. Ezután folyamatosan próbálták meggyőzni a vadőrt, hogy engedje el a sárkányt (akit Norbertnek nevezett el), de Hagrid hallani sem akart róla. Az elkövetkező egy hétben Norbert a háromszorosára nőtt és nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy hamarosan kinövi a házat. Ráadásul Malfoy is bármikor feljelenthette Hagridot Dumbledore-nál.

Szerencsére Harrynek eszébe jutott egy mentő ötlet. Hagrid nagy vonakodva, de beleegyezett, hogy küldjenek egy levelet Charlie-nak, hogy fogadja be Norbertet Romániában. A gyerekek tűkön ülve várták a válaszát. Lucy, Harry és Hermione éppen a klubhelyiségben ültek, míg Ron Hagrid kunyhójában volt, hogy segítsen neki megetetni Norbertet.

\- Megharapott! - panaszolta Ron, mikor visszajött. - Legalább egy hétig nem tudok lúdtollat fogni. Én mondom, az a sárkány a legszörnyűbb kis bestia, amit valaha láttám, de Hagrid úgy beszél róla, mintha szőrös kis húsvéti nyuszi volna. Mikor megharapott, Hagrid engem szidott le, hogy megijesztettem szegénykét, és amikor eljöttem, altatódalt énekelt neki.

Kopogtattak az ablakon.

\- Megjött Árész! - élénkült fel Lucy. Az ablakhoz szaladt és beengedte a baglyot. - Meghozta Charlie válaszát! - Összedugták a fejüket és együtt olvasták el a levelet.

 _Kedves Ron és Lucy!_

 _Hogy megy a sorotok? Köszönöm a leveleteket - szívesen átveszem a norvég tarajossárkányt, de nem lesz könnyű eljuttatni ide. Legjobb lenne, ha elküldenétek a barátaimmal, akik a jövő héten jönnek látogatóba. Titokban kell intézni a dolgot, mert nem mutatkozhatnak egy illegális sárkánnyal._

 _Arra kérlek titeket, vigyétek fel az állatot szombaton éjfélkor a legmagasabb torony tetejére. A barátaim érte mennek, és még az éj leple alatt elindulnak vele._

 _Várom válaszotokat._

 _Szeretettel üdvözöl:_

 _Charlie_

A négyes egymásra nézett.

\- A köpönyeget használjuk majd - szólt Harry. - Azt hiszem, elég nagy hozzá, hogy ketten beférjünk alá Norberttel.

A többiek egy szóval sem tiltakoztak. Az elmúlt hét megpróbáltatásai után bármire hajlandók voltak, csak hogy megszabaduljanak a sárkánytól - és megússzák Malfoy bosszúját.

A dolog nem ment teljesen simán. Ron sebesült keze másnap reggelre a kétszeresére dagadt. A fiú nem akart Madam Pomfreyhez fordulni, mert félő volt, hogy ez a tapasztalt gyógyító felismeri a sárkányharapást. Délutánra azonban belátta, hogy nincs más választása. A seb bezöldült, s minden jel arra mutatott, hogy Norbert harapása mérgező. Ráadásul, hogy tetézzék a megoldandó problémákat, kiderült, hogy Malfoy egy Rontól kölcsönkért könyvvel együtt megszerezte a levelet, amit Charlie küldött és most már az időponttal is tisztában volt. De nem változtathattak a terven, mert nem volt idő a sárkányvadásznak egy újabb levelet küldeni.

Szombat este szokatlanul sötét volt. Harry és Lucy csak késésben tudtak lejutni a vadőrlakhoz, mert Hóborc szobateniszt játszott a bejárati csarnok falain. Nagy nehezen elbúcsúztatták Norbertet (Hagrid végigsírta az eseményt), majd a két testvér elindult felfelé a legmagasabb torony felé. Alig bírták felcipelni a márványlépcsőn, és még ha a legrövidebb úton haladtak, az is nagyon hosszúnak tűnt. A torony alatti folyosón jártak, mikor mozgást vettek észre maguk előtt. Meglepetésükben majdnem elejtették a ládát: még arról is megfeledkeztek, hogy láthatatlanok, gyorsan behúzódtak egy sötét sarokba. Néhány méterre két alak bontakozott ki a homályból: McGalagony, aki a fülénél fogva vitte Malfoyt az irodájába.

\- Ezért nem marad el a büntetése! - kiabálta. - És húsz pontot levonok a Mardekártól! Honnan veszi a bátorságot, hogy az éjszaka közepén itt csatangoljon?!

\- Félreérti, tanárnő, mindjárt jön Harry Potter egy sárkánnyal…!

\- Miféle zagyvaság ez? Még hazudozik is? Gyerünk - ezt Piton professzor is meg fogja tudni, abban biztos lehet!

Ezek után a toronyba vezető csigalépcső megmászása könnyű délutáni sétának tűnt. Mikor kiértek a szabadba, Harry és Lucy ledobták hátukról a köpönyeget, és mélyen beszippantották a hűvös esti levegőt.

\- Malfoyt megbüntetik! - Lucy táncra perdült örömében. - Sikítani tudnék!

\- Azt inkább ne tedd - figyelmeztette Harry mosolyogva.

Jókedvűen várakoztak a toronyban. Alig várták, hogy Charlie barátai megérkezzenek, és végre vége legyen ennek az őrületnek. Tíz perccel azután, hogy megérkeztek, feltűnt négy seprű az égen. Ráakasztották Norbert ládáját egy hámra, amit a négy seprűre akasztva könnyűszerrel szállítani tudták a sárkányt. Miután megköszönték nekik a szívességet, Charlie barátai végre elindultak. A két testvér vidáman indult le a csigalépcsőn, ám annak alján egy nagyon kellemetlen meglepetés várta őket. Frics állt ott, kajánul mosolyogva, Harry és Lucy agyán pedig egyszerre villant át, hogy a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt a toronyba felejtették…

A gondnok McGalagony irodájába vitte őket, ahol egy örökkévalóságnak tűnő várakozás vette kezdetét. Lucy agyán ezernyi alibi pörgött át, de egyik átlátszóbb volt, mint a másik. Fogalma sem volt, hogy fogják ezt megúszni. Erre most már végképp nem volt mentség. Hogy is lehettek annyira ostobák, hogy a toronyban hagyják a köpenyt? Kizártnak tűnt, hogy McGalagony bármilyen magyarázatot is elfogadjon arra, hogy az éjszaka közepén felkeltek és kisétáltak - nem is akárhová, hanem a csillagvizsgáló toronyba, ahová a diákok egyébként is csak a tanórák alatt mehettek fel.

Mikor már azt hitték, hogy ennél rosszabb nem lehet, az este legborzalmasabb része még hátra volt: a tanárnő ugyanis Neville társaságában lépett be az irodájába, aki azzal a céllal indult utánuk, hogy figyelmeztesse őket Malfoy lebuktató akciójára. Ezt hallva Lucynak akkora gombóc keletkezett a torkában, hogy amikor McGalagony faggatni kezdte őket, meg sem bírt szólalni. Az eredmény az lett, hogy fejenként ötven pontot veszítettek, azaz összesen százötven pont veszett oda, amivel gyakorlatilag nullára csökkent az esélye, hogy legyőzzék a Mardekárt.

Lucy alig bírt aludni. Hermione volt az egyetlen, aki még ébren várta őt, így a lány sírással küszködve mesélte el az eseményeket. Hermione döbbenten meredt rá, és bármennyire szerette volna megvigasztalni, egyetlen szó sem jutott eszébe, amivel könnyebbé tehette volna azt, ami rá várt.

Lucy próbálta magát felkészíteni a reggelre, de semmilyen előkészület nem segíthetett neki elviselni a diákok jogos haragját. Még a hollóhátasok és a hugrabugosok is ujjal mutogattak rá, hiszen ők is örültek volna, ha végre nem a Mardekár nyeri meg a házkupát. Harry azonban még nála is rosszabbul viselte a helyzetet, mivel őt a kviddicsmeccsek miatt mindenki felismerte. Csak Ron és Hermione maradtak hűségesek hozzájuk.

\- Néhány hét és elfelejtik. Fred és George is rengeteg pontot veszítettek a háznak, mégis mindenki szereti őket - vigasztalta őket Ron.

\- De soha nem vesztettek egyszerre százötven pontot - morogta keserűen Harry.

\- Hát… nem - ismerte be Ron.

Ami megtörtént, megtörtént, de Lucy és Harry közösen elhatározták, hogy többé nem avatkoznak olyan dologba, amihez semmi közük. Elegük volt az ólálkodásból és kémkedésből. Bátyja annyira szégyellte magát, hogy még a fogói pozíciójáról is le akart mondani, de Wood nem engedte. Viszont az tény volt, hogy már a kviddicsben se lelte örömét. Elbeszélése alapján az edzéseken a csapat többi tagja tüntetően keresztülnézett rajta, és ha beszéltek róla, csak úgy emlegették: „a fogó".

Ezek után Lucy már kimondottan örült a vizsgák közeledtének. Harryvel, Ronnal és Hermionével szinte minden nap éjszakába nyúlóan dolgozott - magolta a bonyolult bájitalrecepteket, átkokat, varázsigéket tanult, igyekezett megjegyezni a varázstörténelem fontosabb felfedezéseinek évszámait.

Egyik délután azonban Lucyt alaposan próbára tette a sors, hogy biztosan felhagyott-e a nyomozással. Ugyanis aznap Harry a könyvtárba érve új fejleményekkel érkezett.

\- Mikor elmentem egy üres tanterem előtt, Mógus hangját hallottam kiszűrődni onnan. Úgy hangzott, mintha valaki fenyegette volna, végül megtörten beleegyezett abba, amire a fenyegető kérte. Mikor kijött, sápadt volt és láthatóan a könnyeivel küszködött.

\- Ezek szerint Piton… - kezdte Lucy.

\- …sikeresen megtörte Mógust - fejezte be Ron. - Ha tényleg kiszedte Mógusból a feketemágia-ellenes varázslat ellenszerét…

\- Akkor is ott van még Bolyhoska - vágott a szavába Hermione.

\- Lehet, hogy vele Hagrid segítsége nélkül is elboldogul - ráncolta a homlokát Ron, és a polcokon sorakozó kötetekre pillantott. - Biztosan van itt olyan könyv, amelyikben benne van, hogy hogyan kell elbánni egy háromfejű kutyával. Mit csináljunk, Harry?

Ron szemében ismét kalandvágy csillant. Lucy ezúttal teljesen tanácstalan volt. A szíve egyik fele most rögtön fel akart pattanni és Piton után eredni, hogy megvédje a bölcsek kövét. Ugyanakkor ott volt az is, hogy már elég gondot okoztak a Griffendélnek és egy újabb akció után ki tudja, mit tennének velük.

Harry válaszolni akart, de Hermione megelőzte.

\- Szólunk Dumbledore-nak. Már réges-rég ezt kellett volna tennünk. Ha megint a saját szakállunkra nyomozunk, biztos, hogy búcsút mondhatunk az iskolának.

\- De hát nincsenek bizonyítékaink! - tárta szét a karját Harry. - Mógus beijedt, ő nem fog igazolni minket. Pitonnak csak annyit kell mondania, hogy nem tudja, hogyan került be a troll az iskolába, és hogy nem járt Halloweenkor a harmadikon. Szerintetek kinek fognak hinni, neki vagy nekünk? Mindenki tudja, hogy utáljuk Pitont. Dumbledore azt fogja gondolni, hogy csak be akarjuk feketíteni. Frics akkor se segítene nekünk, ha az élete múlna rajta, hiszen jóban van Pitonnal és minél több diákot dobnak ki a Roxfortból, neki annál jobb. Azt se felejtsétek el, hogy se a kőről, se Bolyhoskáról nem szabadna tudnunk. Órákig magyarázkodhatnánk.

Hermionét szemmel láthatóan meggyőzte az érvelés, ahogy Lucyt is, de Ront viszont nem.

\- Ha egy kicsit utánajárnánk a dolognak…

\- Nem - jelentette ki Lucy Harry helyett. - Már így is épp elég bajt okoztunk maguknak és a Griffendélnek.

Azzal maga elé húzta a Jupiter térképét és magolni kezdte a bolygó holdjainak nevét.

Másnap reggel a baglyok üzenetet hoztak Harrynek, Lucynak és Neville-nek. Mind a három levélben ez állt:

 _A büntetést ma éjjel tizenegykor kapja meg. Frics úr a bejárati csarnokban várja magukat._

 _McGalagony prof._

Lucy időközben teljesen megfeledkezett róla, hogy a pontlevonáson kívül büntetést is kaptak. Szemmel láthatóan Harrynek is teljesen kiment a fejéből, de most legalább volt egy napjuk felkészülni rá.

Vacsora után leültek a klubhelyiségben, és ott várakoztak, amíg az óra tizenegyet ütött. Akkor elbúcsúztak Rontól és Hermionétól, majd Neville-lel együtt levonultak a bejárati csarnokba. Frics már várta őket oldalán Malfoyjal. Lucynak csak ekkor jutott eszébe, hogy Malfoy is penitenciát kapott.

\- Gyertek utánam - szólt Frics és lámpájával mutatva az utat, elindult a kapu felé. Közben folyamatosan vigyorgott. - Legközelebb kétszer is meggondoljátok, mielőtt megszegitek a házirendet. Úgy bizony… a kemény munka a legjobb tanítómester… Bár… a régi, jól bevált módszerek még hatásosabbak… Az lenne az igazi, ha a csuklótoknál fogva fellógatnának titeket néhány napra. A láncok még megvannak - mindig megolajozom őket, hátha egyszer szükség lesz rájuk… Na mozgás, és ne törjétek szökésen a fejeteket, mert nagyon ráfizettek!

Lucy csak arra vágyott, hogy az utálatos gondnok végre befejezze a szövegelést. Átvágtak az éji homályba burkolózó parkon. Neville egész úton szipogott; lerítt róla, hogy nagyon fél. Harryn is látszott egy kis ijedtség, de elszántan állt a rájuk váró feladat útjába. Lucy eltűnődött, hogy vajon mi lesz a feladatuk. Frics jókedvéből ítélve csak valami szörnyűségre lehetett számítani.

A hold fényesen világított és a kis csapat hamarosan megpillanthatta Hagrid kunyhójának ablakait, s a távolból ismerős hang ütötte meg a fülüket.

\- Te vagy az, Frics? Siess, már indulnunk kellene.

Lucy és Harry fellélegeztek. Ha Hagriddal kell dolgozniuk az egészen más. Bizonyára az arcukról le lehetett olvasni a megkönnyebbülést, mert Frics megjegyezte.

\- Ne higgyétek, hogy csak sétafikálni fogtok azzal a melákkal. A sötét erdőbe mentek vele, és nem hinném, hogy egy darabban fogtok kijönni onnan.

A hír hallatán Neville panaszosan felnyögött, Malfoy pedig megtorpant, mintha falba ütközött volna.

\- Az erdőbe?! - hüledezett. A megszokott vagányságának nyoma sem volt a hangjában. - Oda nem mehetünk be éjszaka. Tele van mindenféle szörnyeteggel… Azt mondják, még vérfarkasok is vannak.

Neville belekapaszkodott Harry talárjába, és úgy nyöszörgött, mintha fojtogatnák.

\- És ha vannak, akkor mi van? - fordult felé idegesen Lucy. - Nincs telihold, egy sincs átváltozva, ráadásul Hagriddal megyünk, és őt nem támadná meg semmi, már csak a méretéből kifolyólag sem. Plusz, ő a vadőr és az erdő minden pontját ismeri. De ha olyan beszari vagy, hogy utánunk szaglászni volt merszed, de a büntetéshez már gyáva vagy, akkor menj vissza a puha ágyadba és holnap az első vonattal mehetsz haza.

Malfoy csak hápogott a döbbenettől. Időközben Hagrid is közeledett feléjük, sarkában Agyarral. Kezében jókora nyílpuskát lóbált, vállán nyílvesszőkkel teli tegez lógott.

\- Már épp ideje volt - szólt. - Fél órája várok rátok. Harry, Lucy, minden rendben?

\- Csak ne ilyen barátságosan, Hagrid - szólt közbe Frics. - Ne feledd, hogy büntetésből vannak itt.

\- Hát ezért késtetek, mi? - Hagrid összevont szemöldökkel nézett a gondnokra. - Nem a te dolgod megbüntetni őket. Elmehetsz, most már nincs szükségem rád.

\- Hajnalban értük jövök - recsegte Frics, de azért hozzátette: - Elviszem, ami megmaradt belőlük.

Azzal sarkon fordult és lámpáját lóbálva elindult vissza a kastély felé. Malfoy Hagridhoz fordult.

\- Az erdőbe nem megyek - jelentette ki. Lucy elégtétellel nyugtázta a rettegést a fiú hangjában.

\- De bizony bejössz, ha roxfortos diák akarsz maradni! - mordult fel Hagrid. - Rosszat tettél, és most megfizetsz érte.

\- Azt hittem, százszor le kell írnunk valamit, vagy ilyesmi. Ha apám tudná, mire kényszerítenek… - feleselt Malfoy.

\- …akkor elmondaná neked, hogy hogyan mennek itt a dolgok - vágott a szavába Hagrid. - Még hogy írogatni! Mi a ménkűnek? Vagy csinálsz valami hasznosat, vagy fel is út, le is út! Azt hiszed, apád jobban örülne, ha kicsapnának? Akkor eredj vissza a kastélyba, és már szedheted is a sátorfádat! Indulj!

Malfoy nem mozdult, csak dühösen meredt Hagridra. Aztán lesütötte a szemét.

\- Erről ennyit - morogta az óriás. - És most jól nyissátok ki a fületeket, mert veszélyes dologra készülünk, és nem akarom, hogy bajotok essen. Gyertek utánam!

Hagrid az erdő széle felé vezette őket. Ott megállt, magasra emelte a lámpáját, és a fák sűrűjébe vesző kanyargós, szűk ösvényre mutatott. Lenge fuvallat borzolta fel a négy gyerek haját, ahogy ott álltak és a sötét erdőbe meredtek.

\- Nézzetek oda - folytatta Hagrid. - Látjátok azt a fénylő micsodát a földön? Az egy unikornis, más néven egyszarvú vére. Azt jelenti, hogy valahol az erdőben van egy súlyosan sebesült egyszarvú. Egy héten belül már másodszor fordul ez elő. Múlt szerdán is találtam egy elhullott példányt. Az a dolgunk, hogy megkeressük a szerencsétlen párát és véget vessünk a szenvedésének.

\- De mi lesz, ha nem mi találjuk meg az egyszarvút, hanem minket talál meg az a valami, ami megsebesítette? - vetette közbe Malfoy, aki most már nem is próbálta titkolni félelmét.

\- Nincs az erdőnek olyan lakója, aki bánthatna titeket, ha velem vagy Agyarral maradtok - felelte Hagrid. - És soha ne térjetek le az ösvényről. Most pedig két csapatra oszlunk, és követjük a nyomokat mindkét irányba. Minden csupa vér, ezek szerint a szerencsétlen már vagy egy napja fel-alá kóborol az erdőben.

\- Én Agyarral megyek - jelentette ki Malfoy, a kutya hegyes fogaira pillantva.

\- Rendben - bólintott Hagrid -, de figyelmeztetlek, hogy Agyar gyáva, mint a nyúl. Akkor hát Harry, Lucy és én leszünk az egyik csapat, Draco, Neville és a kutya pedig a másik. Na már most: aki megtalálja az egyszarvút, zöld szikrákkal jelez a többieknek. Aki pedig bajba kerül, piros szikrákkal hívhat segítséget. Legyetek óvatosak. Indulás!

Az erdő sötét volt és néma. Néhány száz méterrel odébb az ösvény kétfelé ágazott. Harry, Lucy és Hagrid balra indultak el, Malfoy, Neville és Agyar jobb felé. Csendben haladtak, szemüket az ösvényre szegezve. A lombok között itt-ott átsütött a hold, s fényében megcsillantak a lehulló levelekre tapadó ezüstös kék cseppek. Egyszer megzörrent a közelükben az avar - mintha egy hosszú ruha szegélye söpört volna végig rajta. Hagrid már lövésre készen állt az ösvényen, míg Harryéket elbújtatta egy fa mögé. Lucy hátán végigfutott a hideg: az a zaj annyira különös volt, mintha valamilyen sötét erő okozta volna.

Nem sokkal ezután kentaurokkal is találkoztak. Lucy már hallott róluk Fredtől és George-tól; maguknak való nép voltak, akiket semmi se érdekelt, ami közelebb volt, mint a hold. Akikkel most összefutottak, Goron és Ronan, tökéletesen alátámasztották ezt az állítást. Mindketten arról beszéltek, hogy milyen fényesen ragyogott aznap este a Mars. Bár, Lucy számára ez jóformán semmit sem mondott.

Miután elváltak tőlük, a hármas csendben vándorolt tovább. Egyszer csak Lucy váratlanul megragadta Hagrid karját: ugyanis, ahogy hátrapillantott, észrevett valamit a levegőben.

\- Hagrid! Nézd! Piros szikrák! A többiek bajban vannak!

\- Várjatok meg itt! - kiáltotta Hagrid. - Maradjatok az ösvényen, visszajövök értetek!

Azzal bevetette magát a bokrok közé, és elrohant. Harry és Lucy riadtan pislogtak egymásra. Hagrid lépteinek zaja lassan elhalkult, és végül már csak a levelek susogása törte meg a csendet.

\- Mit gondolsz, mi történt velük? - suttogta Lucy. - Hogy Malfoyjal mi történt, az nem érdekel, de ha Neville-nek baja esett... Mi tehetünk róla, hogy egyáltalán itt van.

A percek kínos lassúsággal teltek. Lucy előkészítette a pálcáját, készen arra, hogy megátkozzon bármit, ami feléjük mozog. Most, hogy a szemükre nem hagyatkozhattak, hallásuk megélesedett: Lucy hallani vélte a szél minden sóhajtását, a gallyak minden apró zörrenését. Mi történhetett? Hol maradnak a többiek?

Hosszú-hosszú idő múltán végre felhangzott a nagy recsegés-ropogás, ami Hagrid visszatértét jelezte. Malfoy, Neville és Agyar is vele voltak. Az óriás dúlt-fúlt a méregtől. Kiderült, hogy Malfoy tréfából ráijesztett Neville-re, és a fiú rémületében eresztette égnek a piros szikrákat.

\- Olyan hangzavart csináltatok, hogy csoda lenne, ha ezek után még találnánk valamit! Neville, Harry, ti velem jöttök, Lucy, te meg Agyarral és ezzel a féleszűvel indulsz el. Sajnálom - tette hozzá Hagrid suttogva -, de a végére kell járnunk ennek a dolognak. Téged nem tud olyan könnyen megijeszteni.

Így hát Lucy, Malfoy és Agyar kíséretében folytatta útját az erdő mélye felé. A fák egyre sűrűbb rengeteget alkottak, s végül már szinte lehetetlen volt követni a kígyózó, szűk ösvényt.

\- Minek van a kezedben a pálca? - kérdezte Malfoy a lányt.

\- Hogy leátkozzam a fejed, ha meg akarnál ijeszteni - vágta rá Lucy. Majd utána komolyan is válaszolt. - Bármi ölte meg az unikornist, biztosan veszélyes. Ha belefutunk, talán hozzá tudom fagyasztani a földhöz, mielőtt nekünk rontana.

Malfoy ezek után nem kérdezett többet. Ahogy haladtak, úgy tűnt, mintha a vérnyomok is sűrűsödtek volna.

\- Nézd! - mutatott Lucy egy fa tövére. - Nagy vértócsák. Mintha hosszabb ideig vergődött volna itt. Bármi sebesítette meg, nagy felületen és mélyen érte a testét, így veszthetett ennyi vért.

\- Ha te mondod - vonta meg a vállát Malfoy, de a szemében egy villanásnyi elismeréssel nézett a lányra. Lucy tudta, hogy egyáltalán nem kellene beszélnie a fiúhoz, de ha hangosan beszélt, jobban tudott gondolkodni.

Egy terebélyes tölgy ágai között újabb tisztást pillantottak meg.

\- Várj! - emelte fel a karját Lucy, ezzel megállítva Malfoyt.

Előttük a földön valami nagy és fényes feküdt. Közelebb lopóztak hozzá. Az unikornis teteme volt az. Lucynek még soha nem volt része ehhez foghatóan gyönyörű és szívszorítóan fájdalmas látványban. Az állat hosszú, karcsú lábai természetellenes szögben a levegőbe meredtek. Gyöngyházfényű sörénye szétterült a sötét avaron.

Lucy már elindult volna a tetem felé, mikor egy zörej megtorpanásra késztette. A tisztás szélén álló bokor megremegett... és a következő pillanatban egy csuklyás alak bukkant elő a sötétből. Előre görnyedve, szinte négykézláb mászott, mint egy zsákmányra éhes bestia. Lucy, Malfoy és Agyar megkövülten meredtek rá. A csuklyás idegen a tetemhez érve megállt, majd az állat oldalán tátongó seb fölé hajolt és inni kezdte az egyszarvú vérét.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Malfoy rémült ordítással sarkon fordult, és hanyatt-homlok elmenekült - nyomában Agyarral. A csuklyán felemelte a fejét és Lucy szeme közé nézett. Onnan, ahol a száját lehetett sejteni, csöpögött a vér. A lány úgy érezte, mintha néma üzenet hagyta volna el az elméjét; egy néma segélykiáltás. A csuklyás felegyenesedett, és sebes léptekkel elindult Lucy felé. A lánynak a rémülettől földbe gyökerezett a lába.

Ebben a pillanatban távoli futás hangja ütötte meg a fülét. A csuklyás megtorpant, Lucy pedig lassan megfordult - így épp láthatta, ahogy Harry beugrik elé és rákiált a furcsa alakra.

\- Hagyd békén!

A csuklyás pár pillanatig csak állt, majd újra elindult feléjük. Harry a homlokához kapott és a kíntól elvakultan hátratántorodott.

\- Harry! Mi a baj? - Lucy épphogy elkapta a bátyját, de a súlya alatt ő is elesett. A csuklyás már csak pár lépésre volt tőlük.

Ekkor vágtázó paták dobogása hangzott fel mögöttük, majd valami átugrott a feje fölött, és az idegenre támadt. Harry még mindig a homlokára szorította a kezét, Lucy pedig megkövülten nézte az előtte zajló harcot. Egy kentaur sietett a segítségükre - de nem Ronan és nem is Goron, hanem egy fiatalabb, szőke hajú, aranysárga szőrű teremtmény. Két hátsó lábára ágaskodott és úgy próbálta elzavarni a csuklyást. Az idegen nyilván látta, hogy nincs esélye, és gyorsan elmenekült. Mikor már elmúlt a veszély, Lucy azonnal a bátyjához fordult.

\- Jól vagy, Harry? Mi történt?

\- A sebhelyem - magyarázta a fiú, miközben nagy nehezen felült. - Mintha tüzes parázzsá változott volna. Alig fogtam fel, mi történik körülöttem, annyira fájt. De már jobban vagyok. - Azzal aggódva Lucyra nézett. - Te jól vagy? Megsérültél?

\- Nem, minden rendben... - A lány ekkor elhallgatott, mert megmentőjük, a kentaur feléjük tartott.

\- Nem esett bajotok? - kérdezte, miközben felsegítette őket.

\- Nem... köszönjük - felelte Harry.

\- Mégis mi volt az? - nézett Lucy arra a helyre, ahol a csuklyás eltűnt.

A kentaur nem válaszolt, hanem valószínűtlenül kék, sápadt zafírt idéző szemével fürkésző pillantást vetett a gyerekekre. Tekintete elidőzött Harry villám alakú sebhelyén.

\- Ti vagytok a Potter gyerekek - szólalt meg végül. - Jobb lesz, ha visszamentek Hagridhoz. Veszélyes hely most az erdő - különösen a számotokra. Tudtok lovagolni? Úgy gyorsabban haladnánk.

\- A nevem Firenze - tette hozzá, miközben letérdelt mellső lábaira, hogy Harry és Lucy felmászhassanak a hátára. Harry a kentaur izmos vállába kapaszkodott, Lucy pedig bátyja derekát karolta át. Ekkor patadobogás hangzott fel a tisztás túloldala felől. Kisvártatva a két másik kentaur, Ronan és Goron vágtattak ki a fák közül, hullámzó horpasszal, tajtékozva.

\- Firenze! - harsogta Goron. - Mit művelsz?! Egy embert - nem is, kettőt vettél a hátadra! Nem szégyelled magad? Mi vagy te, közönséges öszvér?!

\- Nem látod, hogy kik ezek? - vágott vissza Firenze. - A Potter gyerekek! El kell tűnniük az erdőből, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet.

\- Mit mondtál neki? - dühöngött Goron. - Ne feledd, Firenze, megesküdtünk, hogy nem szállunk szembe az ég akaratával. kiolvastuk a bolygók járásából, hogy mit hoz a jövő, nem emlékszel?

Ronan nyugtalanul kapálta a földet patájával.

\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Firenze jót akart - szólt szomorkás, mély hangján. Goron dühösen kirúgott.

\- Jót akart! Mi közünk nekünk jóhoz és rosszhoz! Mi kentaurok csak azzal törődünk, ami a csillagokban áll! Nem az a dolgunk, hogy szamarak módjára rohangáljunk az erdőben kószáló emberek után!

Firenzét elfutotta a méreg, és felágaskodott. Harrynek a vállában, Lucynak pedig a bátyja derekában kellett megkapaszkodnia, hogy le ne essen.

\- Nézd meg azt az egyszarvút! - kiabálta Firenze. - Hát nem érted, miért kellett elpusztulnia? Vagy a csillagok nem avattak be ebbe a titokba? Én bizony szembe szállok az erdőben ólálkodó gonosszal, és ha kell, akár emberekkel is szövetkezem!

Azzal Firenze sarkon fordult és társait faképnél hagyva beporoszkált a gyerekekkel a fák közé. Lucy és Harry nem tudta mire vélni a hallottakat. Értetlenül összenéztek, majd a fiú Firenzéhez fordult.

\- Miért volt olyan dühös Goron? - kérdezte. - És mi volt az, amitől megmentettél minket?

Firenze lassított. Figyelmeztette a gyerekeket, hogy óvakodjanak az alacsony ágaktól, de nem válaszolt a kérdésre. Olyan sokáig léptettek némán a fák között, hogy Lucy már azt hitte, a kentaur nem akar többé szóba állni velük. Így, a nagy csöndet kihasználva halkan ezt kérdezte:

\- Amúgy, hogy kerültél oda a tisztásra?

Harry tétován ingatta a fejét, határozatlanságát jelezve.

\- Nem tudom - mondta végül. - Sétáltunk Hagriddal és Neville-lel a sötétben, amikor egyszer csak hallottam a hangodat. Mintha a szél hozta volna magával. Rögtön tudtam, fogalmam sincs, honnan, hogy bajban vagy. Egy szó nélkül megfordultam és elrohantam. Félúton összefutottam Malfoyjal, aki akadozó nyelvvel habogott valamit egy sötét alakról, egyszarvúról és rólad. Követtem az utat, amin ő jött és végül megtaláltalak téged.

\- De mégis hogy hallhattál meg? - tette fel a költői kérdést Lucy. Harry nem is válaszolt.

Firenze némán hallgatta őket, majd, amikor elérkeztek egy fákkal különösen sűrűn benőtt részhez, a kentaur váratlanul megtorpant.

\- Harry és Lucy Potter, tudjátok, mire való az egyszarvú vére?

\- Nem - felelte Harry.

Lucy csodálkozott a különös kérdésen.

\- Csak a szarvát és a farokszőrét használjuk bájitaltanon - egészítette ki bátyja válaszát.

\- Ez azért van, mert szörnyű gaztett lemészárolni egy unikornist - mondta Firenze. - Csak az tesz ilyet, akinek nincs vesztenivalója. Az egyszarvú vére életben tartja a halandót, bármily gyenge… de szörnyű áron. Aki megöl egy tiszta és védtelen lényt, hogy ő maga megmeneküljön, arra átok sújtotta, félélet vár attól a pillanattól fogva, hogy az egyszarvú vére az ajkához ér.

\- De hát ki szánná rá magát ilyesmire? - töprengett hangosan Lucy. - Átkozottként élni rosszabb, mint meghalni.

\- Rosszabb - bólintott Firenze. - Kivéve, ha az illető csak azért akar életben maradni, hogy ihasson egy másik italból, ami visszaadja a régi erejét… ami halhatatlanná teszi. Tudjátok, mit őriznek odafent az iskolában?

\- A bölcsek kövét! - vágta rá Harry heuréka hangsúllyal. - Hát persze - az életelixír! De nem értem, hogy kicsoda…

\- Nem ismertek olyan embert, aki réges-rég foggal-körömmel ragaszkodik nyomorult életéhez, és csak arra vár, hogy visszanyerhesse hatalmát?

Lucy úgy érezte, mintha hideg acélujjak markolnának a szívébe. Öntudatlanul átölelte a bátyját, érezte egyre szaporábban verő szívét. A hűvös levegő dacára egy izzadtságcsepp csorgott végig az arcán.

\- Azt akarod mondani - szólt Harry rekedten -, hogy az imént az a valami nem más volt, mint Vol…

\- Harry! Lucy! Nem esett bajotok? - Hagrid rohant feléjük nagy lendülettel. - Ilyet sose csinálj többet, Harry, hogy csak egy szó nélkül elrohansz!

\- Ne aggódj Hagrid, jól vagyunk - felelte Lucy. Csak nagy nehezen tudta összeszedni a szavakat. - Az egyszarvú elpusztult, ott van a teteme a tisztáson, ahonnan jövünk.

\- Itt elválnak útjaink - morogta Firenze, mikor Hagrid elsietett, hogy megnézze az egyszarvút. - Most már biztonságban vagytok.

A két gyerek lecsusszant a kentaur hátáról.

\- Sok szerencsét, Harry és Lucy Potter - búcsúzott Firenze. - Velünk, kentaurokkal is előfordult már, hogy félreértettük a bolygók üzenetét. Remélem, ezúttal is így történt.

Azzal megfordult és elporoszkált, magára hagyva a rémülten pislogó Harryt és Lucyt.

Ron és Hermione a klubhelyiségben várták barátaik visszatértét. Ront egy fotelben nyomta el az álom, Hermione ellenben még akkor is tanult, mikor Harry és Lucy bemásztak a portrélyukon. A lány egyből felpattant a helyéről és faggatni kezdte őket, de a két testvér azt mondta, hogy előbb ébresszék fel Ront, majd utána mesélnek. A fiú épp valami kviddics szabálytalanságról kezdett kiabálni, mikor barátai felrázták. Mihelyst Lucy elkezdte mesélni nekik, hogy mi történt velük az erdőben, Hermionénak és Ronnak nyomban tágra nyíltak a szemei. A történet felénél Harry folytatta a mesélést, aki még akkor sem bírt leülni. Fel-alá járkált a kandalló előtt, s még mindig egész testében remegett. Lucy vele ellentétben leroskadt az egyik fotelba és idegesen tördelte a kezeit.

\- Piton Voldemortnak akarja adni a követ… Voldemort az erdőben várja… és mi mindeddig azt hittük, hogy Piton csak meg akar gazdagodni…

\- Ne mondd ki a nevet! - suttogta rémülten Ron, mintha attól tartana, hogy Voldemort meghallhatja őket.

\- Firenze megmentett minket, pedig nem szabadott volna beleavatkoznia - folytatta bátyja gondolatmenetét Lucy. - Goron nagyon dühös volt rá. Azt mondta, Firenze szembe szegült a bolygók akaratával. Biztos azt olvasták ki a csillagokból, hogy Voldemort visszatér…

\- Sőt, Goron szerint Firenzének hagynia kellett volna, hogy Voldemort megöljön minket… - szólt közbe Harry, aki képtelen volt lenyugodni. - Talán azt is megjósolták a csillagok…

\- Ne mondjátok ki többet a nevet! - sziszegte Ron.

\- Most már csak meg kell szerezniük a követ - folytatta lázas hévvel Harry. - Akkor aztán Voldemort könnyedén végezhet velünk…

\- És Goron örülhet - fejezte be Lucy sötéten.

Hermionén látszott, hogy nagyon megszeppent, de azért igyekezett megnyugtatni a testvérpárt.

\- Harry, Lucy, mindenki tudja, hogy Tudjátokki egyedül Dumbledore-tól fél. Amíg Dumbledore közelében vagytok, nem mer bántani titeket. Különben is, honnan tudjátok, hogy a kentaurok igazat jósoltak? McGalagony professzor is megmondta, hogy a jövendőmondás az egyik legmegbízhatatlanabb mágiaág.

A beszélgetésnek csak a közelgő pirkadat vetett véget. A négyes kimerülten, fájós torokkal bújt ágyba. Hermionén látszott, hogy addig nem hajlandó elaludni, amíg Lucy szeme nyitva volt, de a lánynak csak nem jött álom a szemére. Hiába próbálta tagadni, nagyon megrémült a tudattól, hogy a szülei gyilkosa kószál a Tiltott Rengetegben, tőle alig pár kilométernyire. Ám nem sokkal azelőtt, hogy elnyomta volna az álom, jutott el arra az elhatározásra, hogy bármi is lesz, megvédi majd Harryt; hiszen ő volt az utolsó, aki megmaradt neki.

És nem fogja engedni Voldemortnak, hogy csak úgy elvegye tőle.

* * *

Draco Malfoy még mindig remegett egy kicsit. Annak a csuklyás alaknak a képe mindannyiszor visszatért a fejébe, valahányszor lehunyta a szemét. Hiába feküdt már egy órája az ágyában, képtelen volt megnyugodni.

Ezt mindenképp elmeséli majd az apjának. Ha megtudja, miféle szörnyetegek laknak a Tiltott Rengetegben, biztosan tenni fog valamit az ilyesfajta büntetések ellen. És abban is biztos volt, hogy ő maga sem fog soha többé az erdőnek még csak a közelébe se menni.

Ekkor eszébe jutott Lucy. Most, hogy a sokk kicsit leülepedett, Draco már szégyellte magát, hogy csak úgy otthagyta a lányt azzal a szörnyeteggel. De hát mit tehetett volna? A zsigeri reakciója arra a valamire a futás volt - minél messzebb kerülni tőle. Ám a lány tekintetét se felejtette el, mielőtt összefutottak volna a csuklyás gyilkossal. Összeszedett volt, mintha naponta járt volna le a Rengetegbe éjszaka. Koncentrált az előtte álló feladatra és nem félt. Kész volt azonnal támadni, ha veszélyben érezte magát. De az a sokk őt is kikezdte. És ha valamitől még Lucy Potter is megrémült, akkor ugyan neki, Draconak mi esélye lehetett volna ellene?

Egyetlen dolog jutott eszébe, amitől Lucy halálra rémülhetett. De ő meghalt. Elpusztult, mikor megtámadta a Pottereket. Ha tényleg itt lett volna, nem hagyta volna, hogy Potter és Lucy élve kijussanak az erdőből. Nem, rázta meg a fejét. Ne is gondoljon ilyesmire, különben sosem tud majd elaludni.

Átfordult a másik oldalára, lehunyta a szemét és igyekezett olyasmire gondolni, ami örömet okozott neki. Magának sem vallotta be, mert másnap nem is emlékezett a gondolatra, de az a valami - vagy inkább valaki -, aki segített neki elaludni, nem más volt, mint egy sötétvörös hajú, barna szemű lány, akinek az arca az álomban ragyogott a mosolyától.


	12. Chapter 11: A bölcsek köve

**Chapter 11**

 **A bölcsek köve**

Lucy később maga sem értette, hogyan tudta letenni a vizsgákat - hiszen végig attól rettegett, hogy egyszer csak kinyílik az ajtó és belép rajta Voldemort. A napok azonban teltek-múltak, és Bolyhoska továbbra is kitartóan morgott odafent a harmadik emeleti folyosón.

Harry még nála is rosszabbul viselte, hiszen neki sebhelye is volt, ami az erdei kaland óta szüntelenül kínozta őt. Elmondása szerint folyamatosan a homlokába nyilallt a fájdalom, amitől mindig úgy érezte magát, mintha a feje szét akart volna robbanni. Lucy mindent megpróbált, hogy valahogy enyhítse bátyja fájdalmát, de semmi sem működött; ráadásul, régi, lidérces álmuk is visszatért, amiben most már egy vértől csöpögő csuklyás alak is szerepelt.

Ront és Hermionét látszólag nem izgatta annyira a varázserejű kő sorsa - talán mert nem látták, amit Harry és Lucy látott és égő sebhely sem volt a homlokuk közepén, mint a fiúnak. Voldemorttól ők is nagyon féltek, de nem álmodtak róla, és a tanulás egyébként is annyira lefoglalta őket, hogy nem volt idejük Piton vagy akárki más gonosz tervein töprengeni.

Az utolsó vizsgájuk után a négyes elhatározta, hogy lesétálnak a tóhoz és egy jót pihennek, mielőtt bármi mással foglalkozniuk kellene. Letelepedtek egy fa alá és nevetve figyelték, ahogy Fred, George és Lee Jordan a habok közt lubickoló óriási polip karjait csiklandozzák.

\- Isten veled, tanulás - sóhajtotta Ron, és boldogan nyúlt el a pázsiton. - Te is lehetnél egy kicsit vidámabb, Harry. Csak egy hét múlva tudjuk meg, milyen pocsékul sikerültek az írásbelik. Addig nincs miért aggódnunk.

Harry megdörzsölte a homlokát. Lucy aggódva hajolt hozzá.

\- Biztos nem kellene szólni valakinek? - kérdezte.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy bárki tudna segíteni - mondta letörten Harry. - Ez nem betegség, hanem figyelmeztetés. Azt jelenti, hogy veszély közeleg…

\- De még soha nem fájt ennyi ideig egyhuzamban - erősködött Lucy. - Ez nem normális.

\- Ez az egész nem normális.

\- Nyugi van, srácok - ásított Ron, akit lustává tett a nagy meleg. - Hermionének igaza van: amíg Dumbledore-t látod, nem kell féltened a követ. Különben sincs rá bizonyítékunk, hogy Piton el tudna bánni Bolyhoskával. A múltkori kalandja majdnem a fél lábába került. Egyhamar nem mer újra próbálkozni. Egyébként meg, előbb fog Neville bekerülni a kviddicscsapatba, mint hogy Hagrid elárulja Dumbledore-t.

Harry rábólintott az érvelésre. Lucy ezt elfogadva szintén eldőlt az árnyékos pázsiton és élvezte a kellemes nyári szellőt. Lehunyta a szemét és igyekezett nem gondolni semmi nyugtalanítóra. Harryt eközben az kezdte zavarni, hogy valamit elfelejtett, és erről beszélgetett Hermionéval. A lány igyekezte lecsillapítani, de Harry hangján lehetett hallani, hogy még mindig nyugtalanította valami.

Lucy szeme abban a pillanatban nyílt fel, amikor Harry felpattant.

\- Te meg hova mész? - kérdezte álmosan Ron.

\- Eszembe jutott valami - hadarta Harry holtra váltan. - Most rögtön el kell mennünk Hagridhoz!

\- Miért? - fintorgott Hermione, de azért feltápászkodott. Már felfelé haladtak a füves dombon, mikor Harry válaszolt nekik.

\- Nem tartjátok kicsit furcsának, hogy Hagrid leghőbb vágya egy sárkány, erre jön egy idegen, akinek véletlenül egy sárkánytojás van a zsebében? Hányan sétálgatnak sárkánytojással, ha egyszer tiltja a törvény? Feltűnő véletlen, hogy az illető véletlenül épp Hagridba botlott, nem gondoljátok?

\- Hogy ez eddig miért nem tűnt fel?! - akadt ki Lucy, amint felfogta bátyja szavait.

\- Mire akarsz kilyukadni? - csóválta a fejét Ron, de Harry válaszra se méltatta.

\- Arra, hogy az az idegen Hagridot kereste, hogy a tojásért cserébe kiszedhessen belőle valamit - hadarta Lucy izgatottan. Most már mind a négyen szinte lélekszakadva futottak Hagrid kunyhója felé. Az óriás egy karosszékben üldögélt ingujjban, felhajtott nadrágszárral, és egy nagy tál borsót tisztított.

\- Szervusztok - mosolygott a gyerekekre. - Túl vagytok a vizsgákon? Nem vagytok szomjasak?

\- De igen… - kezdte Ron, de Harry a szavába vágott.

\- Nem, köszönjük, nagyon sietünk. Mondj meg nekem valamit, Hagrid. Aznap este, amikor Norbertet nyerted… Hogy nézett ki az idegen, akivel kártyáztál?

\- Nem t'om - vonta meg a vállát az óriás. - Végig rajta volt a csuklyája.

\- Miről beszélgettetek, Hagrid? - kérdezte hadarva Lucy. - Szóba került a Roxfort?

\- Lehet - felelte töprengve az óriás. - Igen… Kérdezte, mit csinálok, mondtam neki, hogy vadőr vagyok idefent. Erre megkérdezte, hogy miféle vadakat őrzök… Azt is megmondtam… és elmeséltem neki, hogy szeretnék egy sárkányt. És aztán… nem nagyon emlékszem, mert egy kicsit felöntöttem a garatra… De igen, mondta, hogy van nála egy sárkánytojás és szívesen feltenné, ha lenne kedvem kártyázni… Kíváncsi volt rá, hogy tudok-e bánni vele, mert azt mondta, nem adhatja oda akármilyen kontárnak… Erre én mondtam, hogy Bolyhoska után gyerekjáték lesz egy sárkányt felnevelni…

\- És az idegent… érdekelte Bolyhoska? - kérdezte színlelt nyugalommal Harry.

\- Igen… hát persze. Nem mindennap találkozik az ember háromfejű kutyával… De azt is elmondtam neki, hogy Bolyhoska egy kezesbárány, ha tudja az ember, hogy mi kell neki: elég egy kis zeneszó és már húzza is a lóbőrt…

Hagrid rémült arcot vágott.

\- Elkotyogtam nektek! - kiáltott fel. - Azonnal felejtsétek el, amit mondtam!... Hé! Most meg hová rohantok?

Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione egy szót sem szóltak egymáshoz, amíg a bejárati csarnokba nem értek. Az épület sötétnek és borzongatóan hidegnek tűnt a kinti verőfény után.

\- Figyelmeztetnünk kell Dumbledore-t - jelentette ki Harry. - Hagrid elmondta az idegennek, hogyan lehet ártalmatlanná tenni Bolyhoskát. Az alatt a csuklya alatt vagy Piton, vagy Voldemort rejtőzött - biztosan nem volt nehéz dolga Hagriddal, miután leitatta.

\- Remélem, Dumbledore hisz nekünk - mondta aggódva Lucy. - Firenze talán tanúskodhat mellettünk. Hol van Dumbledore szobája?

Mind a négyen körülnéztek, mintha abban reménykedtek volna, hogy megpillantanak egy útjelző táblát. A tanév során soha nem esett szó arról, hogy hol lakik Dumbledore és nem ismertek senkit, akit az igazgatóhoz küldtek volna.

\- Nincs más hátra… - kezdte Harry, de egy éles hang a szavába vágott.

\- Mit csináltok ti idebent?

McGalagony professzor közeledett feléjük, karjában egy halom könyvvel.

\- Dumbledore professzort keressük - felelte bátran Hermione, kivívva barátai elismerő pillantását.

\- Dumbledore professzort? - kérdezett vissza McGalagony olyan arccal, mintha roppant furcsának találná az ötletet. - Mit akartok tőle?

\- Az… - próbált felelni Lucy, de hezitálásával annyit ért el, hogy a tanárnő orrcimpái vészjóslóan remegni kezdtek.

\- Dumbledore professzor tíz perce távozott - felelte hűvösen. - Sürgős baglyot kapott a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumból, és azonnal elrepült Londonba.

\- Elment? - hüledezett Harry. - Épp most?

\- Dumbledore professzor nagyhírű varászló, Potter, rengeteg kötelezettségnek kell eleget tennie…

\- De ez most nagyon fontos.

\- Úgy véli, a maga mondanivalója fontosabb, mint a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium idézése?

\- Tanárnő - sóhajtott Lucy, aki úgy döntött, félretesz minden óvatosságot. - A bölcsek kövéről van szó…

McGalagony sok mindenre számított, de erre a válaszra nem. A könyvek kipotyogtak a kezei közül - nem is próbálta elkapni őket.

\- Honnan tudtok ti… - hebegte.

\- Tanárnő, az a gyanúnk… sőt, biztosan tudjuk, hogy Pit… hogy valaki el akarja lopni a követ. Beszélnünk kell Dumbledore professzorral.

A tanárnő döbbenetébe gyanakvás vegyült.

\- Dumbledore professzor holnap érkezik vissza - jelentette ki. - Nem tudom, ki beszélt maguknak a kőről, de egy biztos: feleslegesen aggódnak, mert senki sem tudja ellopni.

\- De tanárnő… - kezdte Harry.

\- Tudom, mit beszélek, Potter - torkolta le McGalagony, és lehajolt, hogy összeszedje a szétszóródott könyveket. - Azt ajánlom, felejtsék el a követ és élvezzék inkább a napsütést.

A négyes nem fogadta meg a tanácsot.

\- Ma éjjel megy el a kőért - szólalt meg Harry, mikor McGalagonyt végre hallótávolságon kívül tudták. - Piton ma éjjel lemászik azon a csapóajtón. Megszerzett minden információt és Dumbledore-tól is megszabadult. Lefogadom, hogy ő maga küldte a levelet. A Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban nagyot fognak nézni, amikor beállít.

\- De hát mit tehetünk? Mi nem… - Hermione felsikkantott. Harry, Lucy és Ron megpördültek a tengelyük körül. Piton állt előttük.

\- Lám csak, a jómadarak - szólt a professzor furcsa, fanyar mosollyal. A gyerekek rámeredtek. - Mit keresnek idebent egy ilyen szép napon?

Lucy legszívesebben rávágta volna, hogy „Mégis mi köze hozzá?", de az túlontúl udvariatlanság lett volna. Pitonnal szemben meg egyenesen öngyilkosság.

\- Mi csak… - kezdte Harry, de Piton félbeszakította.

\- Vigyázzanak - folytatta -, még azt hiheti valaki, hogy újabb csintalanságra készülnek. Márpedig a Griffendél nem engedheti meg magának, hogy még több pontot veszítsen, igaz?

Harry elpirult, és némán sarkon fordult. Lucy még egy utolsó pillantással megpróbálta, hogy hátha keresztül tudja-e döfni a férfit a pillantásával. Sajnos nem jött össze neki, így követte a többieket a kijárat felé. Piton azonban visszahívta őt is és Harryt is.

\- Figyelmeztetem magukat: még egy éjszakai séta, és magam intézem el, hogy kitegyék innen a szűröket. Most már elmehetnek. - Azzal Piton elindult a tanári szoba felé.

Odakint a lépcsőn Harry azonnal ismertette mindenkivel a tervét.

\- Megmondom, mit kell tennünk - suttogta izgatottan. - Egyikünk szemmel tartja Pitont, megvárja a tanári előtt és követi, ha kijön. Hermione, ez neked való feladat.

\- Miért?

\- Pofonegyszerű - felelte Lucy. - Mert te majd úgy teszel, mintha Flitwick professzort keresnéd.

\- „Oh, tanár úr, annyira félek, hogy félreértettem a tizennégy per bé kérdést…" - figurázta ki Ron.

\- Hallgass már - intette le sértődötten Hermione. - Rendben, vállalom.

\- Mi hárman pedig a harmadik emeleti folyosón állunk őrt - fordult Lucyhez és Ronhoz Harry. - Gyerünk!

A terv második része azonban kudarcba fulladt. Alighogy elérték a lezárt folyosószakasz bejáratát, felbukkant McGalagony, s pontveszteség terhe mellett eltiltotta a hármast a további nyomozástól. Harry, Ron és Lucy visszakullogtak a klubhelyiségbe. Lucy épp megjegyezte, hogy „legalább Hermione Piton körmére néz", amikor egyszerre kitárult a portrélyuk és bemászott rajta a lány. Kiderült, hogy a tanár képes volt kihívnia Flitwicket Hermionének, közben pedig szépen elsétált, kihasználva, hogy a lány nem tudta követni.

\- Akkor tényleg nincs más hátra… - sóhajtott Harry. Sápadt volt, de a szemében különös fény csillant. - Este elindulok és még Piton előtt megszerzem a követ.

\- Neked elment az eszed! - kiáltott fel Ron.

\- Rendben, menjünk - egyezett bele Lucy azonnal. Úgy érezte, hogy valamit muszáj tennie, hogy megakadályozza Voldemort visszatérését. Különben sem bírta volna hagyni, hogy Harry egyedül menjen.

\- Nem mehettek oda! - rémüldözött Hermione. - Azok után, amit McGalagony és Piton mondtak? Rögtön repültök a Roxfortból!

\- Nem mindegy?! - kiabálta Harry. - Hát nem értitek? Ha Piton megkaparintja a követ, Voldemort újra eljön! Nem hallottatok róla, milyen volt a világ itt, amikor hatalomra tört?

\- Ha visszatér, nem lesz Roxfort, ahonnan kirúgjanak minket! - szólt bele Lucy is egyre jobban feltörekvő hévvel. - Voldemort porig rombolja, vagy feketemágia-iskolát csinál belőle! A pontok már rég nem érdekesek!

\- Azt hiszitek, Voldemort békén hagy titeket és a családotokat, ha a Griffendél megnyeri a házkupát?

\- Ha elkapnak, mielőtt megszerezhetnénk a követ, visszaküldenek minket a nevelőcsaládjainkhoz, ahonnan én azonnal Harryhez szöknék, és együtt várnánk, amíg Voldemort eljön értünk!

\- Akkor egy kicsit később fog végezni velünk, de előbb-utóbb megteszi, mert mi sosem fogunk átállni a sötét oldalra!

\- Mondhattok, amit akartok, mi ma este lemászunk azon a csapóajtón!

\- Ha nem tudnátok, Voldemort meggyilkolta a szüleinket!

Ron és Hermione tágra nyílt szemekkel meredtek rájuk. A két testvér már zihált az indulattól, de a beálló csöndben lassan lenyugodtak.

\- Igazatok van - suttogta Hermione.

\- Majd használjuk a köpönyeget - folytatta Harry.

\- Hogyan? Azt a toronyban felejtettük - kérdezte Lucy.

\- Neked nem mondtam? Azóta már visszakaptam.

\- Nos, ezt a részletet elfelejtetted közölni.

\- De a lényeg az, hogy azzal könnyen eljuthatunk a harmadik emeltre.

\- Be fogunk férni alá mind a négyen? - kérdezte hirtelen Ron.

\- Hogyhogy... mind a négyen? - nézett rá csodálkozva Lucy.

\- Térjetek magatokhoz! Csak nem képzelitek, hogy elengedünk egyedül titeket? - bámult rájuk Ron úgy, mintha nem lennének normálisak.

\- Még csak azt kéne - toppantott Hermione. - Azt hiszitek, meg tudjátok szerezni nélkülünk a követ? Megyek és átnézem a könyveimet, hátha találok bennük valami hasznosat...

\- De ha elkapnak minket, titeket is kicsapnak! - rémült meg Harry.

\- Engem aztán nem - vágta rá Hermione. - Flitwick megsúgta, hogy százhúsz százalékot értem el a vizsgáján. Engem most már senki nem csaphat ki innen!

Vacsora után a négyes feszült izgalommal várakozott a klubhelyiségben. Senki nem kérdezte, mi ütött beléjük, hiszen a griffendéles diákok továbbra sem álltak szóba velük. Most először ez nem is zavarta Lucyt. Hermione a jegyzeteit lapozgatta, hátha olyan varázslattal lesz dolguk, amit tanultak a tanév során. Lucy a pálcájával gyakorolta a Flamel utáni kutatásban talált varázslatokat. Sajnos a fagyasztó bűbájon kívül még egyiket sem sikerült végrehajtania, de az elmélet ott volt a fejében. Harry és Ron csendben üldögéltek. Mindkettőjüknek a rá váró megpróbáltatások jártak a fejében.

Végül a diákok sorban szedelőzködni kezdtek, és a klub lassan kiürült.

\- Indulhatsz a köpönyegért - suttogta Ron, mikor a sereghajtó Lee Jordan is felkelt a székéből, és ásítva elvonult lefeküdni. Harry felszaladt a hálószobába és alig fél perccel később a köpennyel és egy kézzel készített furulyával tért vissza.

\- Az minek? - mutatott Lucy a hangszerre.

\- Bolyhoskának a zene a gyengéje - felelte Harry és többet már nem is kellett mondania, mert Lucy bólintott, hogy megértette. - Legjobb lesz, ha már idebent belebújunk a köpönyegbe, hogy lássuk, eltakar-e mindnyájunkat - javasolta. - Ha Frics meglátja, hogy a lábunk gazdátlanul kóborol a folyosón...

\- Ti meg mit csináltok? - csendült egy hang a szoba sötétjében. Az egyik karosszék mögül Neville mászott elő, kezében Trevorral. A fiú nyilván a béka újabb szökési kísérletét hiúsította meg.

\- Semmit, Neville, semmit - hadarta Harry, és gyorsan a háta mögé rejtette a köpönyeget.

Neville-t azonban nem volt olyan könnyű becsapni.

\- Már megint ki akartok menni - állapította meg.

\- Nem, nem, dehogyis - tiltakozott Hermione. -Még csak az kellene.

\- És te meg miért nem vagy már ágyban? - kérdezte Lucy és pillantása az ajtó mellett álló ingaórára esett. Nem késlekedhettek tovább, Piton talán már álomba is zenélte Bolyhoskát.

\- Ne menjetek sehova - kérlelte őket Neville. - Megint elkapnak titeket és a Griffendél még jobban lemarad.

\- Te ezt nem értheted - rázta a fejét Harry. - Ez nagyon fontos.

Neville azonban szemmel láthatóan elhatározta, hogy ezúttal nem hagyja magát.

\- Nem engedlek el titeket! - jelentette ki, és a portrélyuk elé ugrott. - Ha... Ha megvertek, akkor sem!

\- Neville! - csattant fel türelmetlenül Ron. - Tűnj el az útból és ne viselkedj úgy, mint egy féleszű...

\- Nem vagyok féleszű! - vágott vissza Neville. - Nem akarom, hogy megint megszegjétek a szabályokat! Ti mondtátok nekem, hogy álljak a sarkamra!

\- De ne velünk szemben! - fakadt ki Lucy.

\- Neville, el se tudod képzelni, mibe avatkoztál - mérgelődött Ron, és egy lépést tett a fiú felé. Az elejtette Trevort, s a béka habozás nélkül kihasználta hirtelen jött szabadságát.

\- Gyerünk, üssél csak meg! - kakaskodott Neville, és felemelte mindkét öklét. - Készen állok.

Harry Hermionéhoz fordult.

\- Csinálj valamit.

Hermione előrelépett.

\- Neville - szólt -, bocsáss meg, de nincs más választásom.

Azzal felemelte a varázspálcáját.

\- Petrificus totalus! - kiáltottta, és Neville-re szegezte a pálcát. A fiú nyomban vigyázzállásba ugrott. Karja lehanyatlott, bokái összekoccantak, és egész teste megmerevedett. A következő pillanatban megingott, és úgy bukott orra, mint egy kőszobor. Hermione odasietett hozzá, hogy a hátára fordítsa. Neville-nek a szája is összeszorult, így beszélni sem tudott; csak a szemei forogtak rémülten.

\- Ezt a fogást meg kell tanítanod - suttogta Lucy.

\- Mit csináltál vele? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Sóbálványátokkal sújtottam - felelte bűntudatosan Hermione. - Jaj, Neville, ugye nem haragszol nagyon?

\- Később majd megérted, Neville - szólt Ron, miközben átlépett a fiú testén, és magára kanyarította a köpönyeget.

Akárhogyis, a megbénult Neville a hátuk mögött nem volt éppenséggel jó előjel. A kővadászok nagy izgalmukban minden szobrot Fricsnek néztek, és minden fuvallatról azt hitték, hogy Hóborc suhan el mellettük.

A legelső lépcső tetejéről Mrs Norris fénylő szeme pislogott le rájuk.

\- Jaj istenem, rúgjunk bele, csak most az egyszer - könyörgött suttogva Ron, de Harry megrázta a fejét.

\- Ne aggódj, majd egyszer felvesszük a köpenyt és megcsináljuk - kacsintott cinkosan Lucy, mire Ron arca felderült. Mikor elhaladtak a macska mellett, az megfordult utánuk, de nem mozdult.

Senki mással nem találkoztak, amíg a harmadik emeltre vezető lépcsőhöz nem értek. Ott azonban megpillantották Hóborcot. Harry ügyesen a Véres Báró hangját utánozva elintézte, hogy a szellem elkerülje a tiltott folyosó környékét. Továbbindultak és néhány másodperc múlva megérkeztek a bejárathoz - és az ajtót félig nyitva találták.

\- Na tessék - csóválta a fejét Harry. - Piton már kicselezte Bolyhoskát.

A nyitott ajtó láttán újra tudatosodott bennük, hogy mire és készülnek - és megriadtak a látványtól. Harry a köpeny alatt barátaihoz fordult.

\- Ha vissza akartok fordulni, megértem. Elvihetitek a köpenyt, most már nem lesz rá szükségünk.

\- Szó se lehet róla - felelte Ron.

\- Veletek megyünk - bólintott Hermione.

Lucy belökte az ajtót. A sarokvasak megcsikordultak, s szinte azonnal fenyegető, mély morgás hangzott fel. A kutya ugyan nem látta őket, de az összes orrlyuka kitágult, s mindhárom fejével vadul szimatolt feléjük.

\- Mi az ott a lábánál? - suttogta Hermione.

\- Hárfának tűnik - felelte Ron. - Biztos Piton hagyta el.

\- Ezek szerint rögtön felébred, amint elhallgat a zene - mondta Lucy. - Hát akkor kezdjük...

Harry a szájához emelte Hagrid furulyáját és belefújt. Nem sikerült igazi dallamokat kicsalnia a hangszerből, de a bestia már az első hangok után elkezdett laposakat pislogni. Harry egyre csak játszott, miközben a kutya lassan felhagyott a morgással, végül megtántorodott, lábai megbicsaklottak, és mély álomba merülve a földre rogyott.

\- Játssz tovább - figyelmeztette Ron Harryt, miközben kibújtak a köpeny alól, és elindultak a csapóajtó felé. Az óriási fejekhez érve az orrukat megcsapta a kutya leheletének bűze.

\- Úgy látom, az ajtót könnyű lesz kinyitni - szólt Lucy, átpillantva az állat háta fölött.

\- Előremész, Lucy? - kérdezte Ron.

\- Igen. - Lucy összeszorította a fogát, óvatosan átlépett a kutya lába fölött, majd lehajolt és a karikánál fogva egy rántással felnyitotta a csapóajtót.

\- Mit látsz? - kérdezte félősen Hermione.

\- Semmit. Csak nagy feketeséget. Lemászni se lehet, szóval valószínűleg le kell ugranunk.

Harry, aki még mindig furulyázott, szabad kezével megbökte Lucyt, majd önmagára mutatott.

\- Előre akarsz menni? - kérdezte Ron, aki már közvetlenül ott térdelt Lucy mellett. - Biztos? Vigyázz, mert nem látni, milyen mély. Add oda a furulyát Hermionének, hogy tovább fújhassa az altatót.

A fiú átadta a hangszert. A néhány másodpercnyi csönd is elég volt ahhoz, hogy a kutya álmosan felmorduljon - mikor azonban Hermione játszani kezdett, ismét elnyomta az álom.

Harry átmászott a bestián és óvatosan leereszkedett a nyíláson, míg végül már csak az ujja hegyével kapaszkodott. Akkor felnézett Ronra és Lucyra, és így szólt:

\- Ha történik velem valami, ne gyertek utánam. Menjetek egyenesen a bagolyházba, és küldjétek Hedviget vagy Árészt Dumbledore után. Rendben?

\- Rendben - bólintott Ron.

Lucy nem szólt semmit. Nem akarta elárulni, hogy mindenképp a bátyja után megy, ha bajba kerül, ha nem. Nem fogja magára hagyni; ezt már megígérte magának, mielőtt elkezdték volna az iskolát.

\- Hamarosan találkozunk. Remélem...

Azzal Harry elengedte a csapóajtót. Egy pillanat alatt elnyelte a sötétség és Lucy nem látta, mi történt vele, ahogy azt sem, hogy elérte-e a verem alját... Néhány örökkévalóságnak tűnő pillanat után Harry felkiáltott hozzájuk.

\- Minden rendben! Ugorhattok, puhára estem!

\- Menj csak - intett Lucy.

\- Biztos?

\- Igen; na ugorj!

Ron egyből beugrott a lyukba. Néhány pillanat múlva felkiáltott.

\- Jöhetsz, Lucy!

A lány leült a csapóajtó keretére, majd hátranézett Hermionére.

\- Amint leugrottam, ülj le a szélére és csak akkor hagyd abba a furulyázást - mondta, mire a lány bólintott.

Lucy ellökte magát a peremtől és zuhanni kezdett. Nedves levegő csapott az arcába, a haja és a talárja lobogott mögötte, ő pedig széttárta a karjait és lehuppant Harry és Ron mellett.

\- Mi ez az izé? - kérdezte, miközben felült.

\- Nem tudom, valami növény - felelte Harry. - Biztos azért van itt, hogy rá lehessen ugrani.

Lucy felnézett és a biztonság kedvéért elővette a pálcáját. A csapóajtó innen akkorának tűnt, mint egy mugli bélyeg.

\- Jöhetsz, Hermione! - kiáltotta.

A távoli furulyaszó elhallgatott. A kutya szinte azonnal ugatni kezdett, de Hermione addigra már a mélybe vetette magát. Néhány másodperc múlva már ő is ott hevert Harry oldalán.

\- Kilométerekkel az iskola alatt lehetünk - jegyezte meg.

\- Még szerencse, hogy itt van ez a fura növény - szólt Ron.

\- Szerencse?! - sikoltott fel Hermione. - Nézzetek magatokra!

A lány felpattant, és a dohos fal felé evickélt. Csak nagy nehezen jutott előre, mert amint földet ért, a növény nyomban körülfonta kígyószerű indáival a bokáját. Lucy megpróbált utánamenni, de addigra már combig benőtték a vendégmarasztaló kacsok, csak úgy, mint Harry és Ron esetében.

Hermionének sikerült kiszabadítania magát, s a fal felől figyelte barátai kétségbeesett küzdelmeit a növénnyel. Kilátástalan harc volt: minél inkább kapálóztak, a burjánzó indák annál szorosabban bilincselődtek a tagjaikra. Lucy a végén már csak azon igyekezett, hogy a pálca ki ne essen a kezéből.

\- Maradjatok nyugton! - kiáltott rájuk Hermione. - Tudom, hogy mi ez - ördöghurok!

\- Örülök, hogy már a nevét is tudjuk - nyögött fel Ron, és hátradőlt, hogy kihúzza a nyakát a fojtogató indák közül. - Kösz a felvilágosítást!

\- Fogd be a szád! - csattant fel Hermione. - Azon gondolkodom, hogy mivel lehetne kiírtani!

\- Gyorsan gondolkozz, mert már alig kapok levegőt - hörögte Harry a mellkasát körülfonó indák szorításában.

\- Ördöghurok, ördöghurok… Mit is mondott róla Bimba professzor? A sötét, nedves helyeket kedveli…

\- Akkor gyújts tüzet! - kiáltotta Harry.

\- Jó… persze… de honnan vegyek hozzá fát? - tördelte a kezét Hermione.

\- TELJESEN ELMENT AZ ESZED?! - üvöltötte Ron. - BOSZORKÁNY VAGY, TE SZERENCSÉTLEN!

\- Tényleg! - sikkantott Hermione. Lucy a beszélgetés közben sikeresen kiszabadította a csuklóját és pálcáját a plafon felé tartva elkiáltotta magát.

\- Lumos!

Pálcája végéből erőteljes fény tört elő, bevilágítva az egész termet. Közben Hermionének is sikerült egy egész nyalábot létrehoznia abból a kék lángocskából, amivel Piton talárját is lángra lobbantotta. Alig néhány másodperc múlva a hármas érezni kezdte, hogy meglazulnak a tagjaikra fonódó indák. A növény láthatóan menekült a fény és a forróság elől: kígyózva letekeredett foglyairól és Lucyék kiszabadultak.

\- Még szerencse, hogy odafigyeltél gyógynövénytanon - zihálta Lucy, és letörölte homlokáról a verejtéket.

\- És hogy Harry helyetted is gondolkodott - sopánkodott Ron. - „Honnan vegyek fát?" Te jó ég, Hermione…

\- Meg az is nagy mázli, hogy Lucy ismerte ezt a varázslatot - tette hozzá Harry.

\- Szerintem lassan indulnunk kéne - mondta Lucy és körülnézett. - Arra megyünk - mutatott az egyetlen kivezető út, egy kőpadlós járat felé.

Saját lépteiken kívül nem hallottak mást, csak a falakról csöpögő víz hangját. A járat enyhén lejtett - Lucynak a Gringotts jutott róla eszébe, a bankról pedig a kincseket őrző sárkányok. Ha most szembe találnák magukat egy kifejlett sárkánnyal… egy Norberttel a köbön…

\- Ti is halljátok? - suttogta Ron. A távolból halk suhogás és fémes csörrenések hallatszottak.

\- Talán egy kísértet? - találgatott Hermione.

\- Nem tudom… nekem inkább szárnynak tűnik - gondolkodott Lucy.

\- Fényt látok… és mozog is valami - hunyorított Harry.

A járat végéhez érve fényesen kivilágított terem bejáratánál találták magukat. A boltíves mennyezetű helyiség telis-tele volt apró, gyémántfényű madarakkal, melyek sűrű rajokban röpködtek a magas falak között a terem túlsó végében súlyos faajtót pillantottak meg.

Miután megbizonyosodtak róla, hogy a madarak nem fogják megtámadni őket, megpróbálták kinyitni az ajtót. Ám hiába feszítették teljes erejükkel, az csak nem akarta megadni magát - még Hermione és Lucy Alohomora bűbája sem volt hatásos. Ekkor jobban szemügyre vették a madarakat, amikről kiderült, hogy valójában kulcsok. Szárnyas kulcsok, amik közül az egyik nyitotta az ajtót. Találtak néhány seprűt a terem egyik sarkában, és miután Ron a kulcs típusát is megtippelte, felszálltak és keresni kezdték a megfelelőt. Harry, mivel ő volt az évszázad legfiatalabb fogója, vette észre először a kulcsot - jó nagy volt, ezüstből készült, mint a kilincs és az egyik szárnya görbe volt; mintha egyszer már elkapták volna és durván a kulcslyukba gyömöszölték volna. Csapatmunkával bekerítették a kulcsot, végül Harry sikeresen elkapta és kinyitotta vele az ajtót. Abban a minutumban, hogy kattant a zár, a kulcs ismét szárnyra kapott - immár igencsak megviselt állapotban.

Együtt léptek a következő terembe. Ott vaksötét volt, de egy pillanattal később egy csapásra kigyúltak a fények, és kiderült, hol is vannak. Egy sakktábla szélén álltak, a sötét figurák háta mögött. A fekete, kőből faragott bábuk egytől egyig magasabbak voltak, mint ők. Szemben velük, a terem túlsó oldalán sorakoztak a világos figurák - azok mögött pedig a következő ajtó várta őket.

\- Itt mi lehet a feladat? - suttogta Harry.

\- Egyértelmű - felelte Ron. - Sakkcsatában kell eljutnunk a túloldalra.

\- De hogyan? - kérdezte nyugtalanul Hermione.

\- Szerintem nekünk is sakkfigurákká kell válnunk - vélekedett Lucy. Ron ezt hallva odalépett az egyik sötét huszárhoz, és megérintette a lovát. A kőszobor nyomban életre kelt. A ló a földet kapálta, lovasa pedig a fiú felé fordította sisakos fejét.

\- Be kell állnunk közétek, hogy átjussunk a táblán? - kérdezte. A fekete harcos bólintott. Ron a barátaihoz fordult.

\- Lássuk csak… Gondolom, el kell foglalnunk négy sötét bábú helyét…

Harry, Lucy és Hermione nem szóltak, hagyták, hogy Ron végiggondolja a teendőket.

\- Ne sértődjetek meg, hogy kézbe veszem a dolgot - szólt a fiú -, de egyikőtök sem valami jó sakkban…

\- Nem sértődünk meg - felelte gyorsan Lucy. - Csak mondd, hogy mit csináljunk.

\- Nos… Harry, te annak a futónak a helyére állj be, te, Hermione, a mellette álló bástya leszel. Lucy, te leszel a vezér.

\- És te? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Én az egyik huszárt váltom fel.

Úgy tűnt, hogy a sakkfigurák hallják, amit mondanak, mert ezekre a szavakra egy huszár, egy futó, egy bástya és a vezér hátat fordítottak a világos bábuknak, és lesétáltak a tábláról. A gyerekek elfoglalták a helyüket.

\- A sakkban mindig a világos kezd - magyarázta Ron, a tábla túlsó oldalát fürkészve. - Igen… nézzétek…

Az egyik világos gyalog két kockát előrelépett.

Ron sorban hadba küldte a fekete figurákat, s azok mind némán teljesítették utasításait. Lucynak remegett a keze, így ökölbe szorította. _Mi lesz, ha veszítenek?_ futott át az agyán, de aztán megrázta a fejét.

\- Harry, menj négy kockát átlósan jobbra.

Akkor döbbentek meg először igazán, amikor levették a másik huszárukat. A világos vezér egyetlen csapással leterítette a lovast, majd levonszolta a tábláról. A leütött figura arcra borulva, mozdulatlanul hevert a földön.

\- Nem volt más választásom - csóválta a fejét Ron. - De így Hermione leveheti azt a futót. Menj, Hermione.

Valahányszor védtelenül hagytak egy-egy figurát, a világos bábuk könyörtelenül leütötték. A megbénult feketék egyre növekvő halomban hevertek a fal mentén. Kétszer is előfordult, hogy Ronnak csak az utolsó pillanatban sikerült megmentenie Harryt, Lucyt és Hermionét. Ő maga lóugrásban száguldozott keresztül-kasul a táblán, és szorgalmasan irtotta a világos bábukat.

\- Közel vagyunk a célhoz - szólalt meg végül. - Lássuk csak… Hadd gondolkozzam…

A világos vezér feléje fordította üres arcát.

\- Hát igen - szólt csendesen Ron. - Nincs más megoldás… Fel kell áldoznom magam.

\- NE! - kiáltották kórusban barátai.

\- A sakkban nincs kegyelem! - csattant fel Ron. - Valamit valamiért! Odalépek, ő levesz engem… de te, Lucy, akkor mattot adhatsz a királynak!

\- De hát… - hebegett Lucy.

\- Meg akarod állítani Pitont, vagy sem?

\- Ron… - próbálta megállítani Harry.

\- Ha nem siettek, megszerzi a követ!

Mit volt mit tenni, bele kellett egyezniük.

\- Készen álltok? - kérdezte Ron sápadtan, de eltökélten. - Indulok. Ha győztetek, azonnal menjetek tovább!

Ron lépett egyet, s a világos vezér azonnal odaugrott hozzá. Kőkarjával fejbe suhintotta a fiút, aki nyomban eldőlt, mint egy zsák. Hermione felsikoltott, de nem mozdult a kockájáról, Harry pedig elfehéredve figyelte, hogy a világos vezér félrevonszolta barátjukat. Úgy tűnt, Ron elvesztette az eszméletét.

Lucy remegve elindult és három kockát lépett egyenes előre. A világos király nyomban levette a koronáját, és a lány lába elé dobta. A csatát megnyerték. A világos figurák meghajoltak és félrevonultak, utat nyitva nekik az ajtó felé. Lucy anélkül rohant tovább a következő terembe, hogy Ronra nézett volna. Tudta, hogy ha akár csak futó pillantást is vet rá, nem fog tudni továbbmenni. Harry és Hermione alig bírták követni őt.

Amint a folyosóra értek és az ajtó becsukódott mögöttük, Lucy a padlóra rogyott és a kezébe temette az arcát.

\- Ne aggódj, rendben lesz - ölelte át a vállát Harry.

\- Magához fog térni - tette hozzá Hermione, de a hangja remegett az aggodalomtól.

\- Tudom… vagyis remélem… - törölte meg a szemét Lucy. - Azóta ismerem, amióta az eszemet tudom… együtt nőttünk fel… Ha valami történne vele…

\- Ron rendben lesz - fogta meg a kezét a bátyja. - De most tovább kell mennünk…

\- Igen… igazatok van - állt fel a lány és lassan elindult a folyosón. - Szerintetek mi lesz a következő akadály?

\- Túl vagyunk Bimba csapdáján, az volt az ördöghurok - kezdte a felsorolást Hermione. - A bűvös kulcsokat bizonyára Flitwick készítette. McGalagony átváltoztatta a sakkfigurákat élő szobrokká… vagyis már csak Mógus és Piton varázslata van hátra.

Újabb ajtó felé érkeztek. Harry kitárta azt, és szinte rögtön az arcuk elé kellett kapniuk a talárjuk ujját, olyan szörnyű bűz terjengett a helyiségben. Mikor könnyes szemmel körülnéztek, egy mozdulatlan, szürke testet pillantottak meg a padlón. Egy hatalmas troll volt az - még nagyobb, mint az, amelyikkel Halloweenkor megküzdöttek. A szörnyeteg fején jókora, véres púp éktelenkedett. Megkönnyebbülve, de szinte futva mentek a következő ajtóhoz és belestek rajta. A teremben csak egy asztal volt, rajta hét, különböző alakú kis palack, szépen sorba állítva.

\- Ez Piton varázslata - állapította meg Lucy. - Vajon mi dolgunk itt?

Besiettek, de nyomban meg is torpantak és hátrafordultak. Mögöttük a küszöbből bíborszínű tűz csapott ki, lángfüggönnyel zárva el a visszautat. Ugyanabban a pillanatban fekete tűz lobbant a következő terembe vezető ajtó előtt is. Csapdába estek.

\- Nézd! - Hermione egy papírtekercset fedezett fel a palackok mellett. Kezébe vette és hangosan olvasni kezdte.

 _Fordulj meg, s menekülj, vagy lépj be a vészbe;  
_ _Két üveg megsegít, azokat vedd kézbe.  
_ _Az egyik visszaküld, a másik előre:  
_ _Átkelhetsz a tűzön, ha iszol belőle.  
_ _Hétből két üvegben jámbor csalánbor van,  
_ _De három méreg is rejtőzik a sorban.  
_ _Válassz! Csak úgy vethetsz rabságodnak véget.  
_ _Segítségül kapsz, ím, jó tanácsot, négyet.  
_ _Egy: ravasz a méreg, de gondolj csak arra,  
_ _Mindkét bor mérget lát, ha elfordul balra.  
_ _Kettő: a két szélső más ízt rejt, meglátod,  
_ _De ha továbbmennél, egyik sem barátod.  
_ _Három: küllemében mindegyik palack más,  
_ _Tudd meg, nem rejt mérget se törpe, se óriás.  
_ _Négy: a két második balról s jobbról nézve  
_ _Hasonló nedűt rejt - vésd ezt, vándor, észbe._

Hermione megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, s Lucy csodálkozva látta, hogy a lány mosolyog.

\- Csodás! - lelkendezett. - Ez nem mágia, hanem logika. Egy egyszerű rejtvény! Sok híres varázsló gyenge matekból és a logikai feladványokhoz hozzá se tudnak szagolni. Ők aztán itt álldogálnának ítéletnapig!

\- Mi is itt fogunk, nem? - kérdezte szkeptikusan Harry.

\- Dehogyis fogunk - méltatlankodott Hermione. - Itt van a papíron minden információ, amire szükségünk van. Hét üveggel van dolgunk - háromban méreg van, kettőben bor; egy átsegít a fekete tűzön, egy pedig szabaddá teszi az utat visszafelé.

\- De honnan tudjuk, melyiket kell meginnunk? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- Várjatok egy percet.

Hermione többször egymás után elolvasta a rímbe szedett sorokat. Fel és alá járkált a palackok mentén, motyogott magában, és időnként rámutatott egy-egy üvegre. Végül összecsapta a tenyerét.

\- Megvan! - kiáltotta izgatottan. - A legkisebb fiola tartalma juttat át minket a fekete tűzön túlra.

\- Ez csak két embernek elég - vizsgálta meg Harry a palackot. - Alig két korty van benne.

A hármas egymásra nézett.

\- Melyikkel lehet átmenni a bíborszínű tűzön? - kérdezte hirtelen Harry. Hermione a sor jobb szélén álló, gömbölyded palackra mutatott. - Te azt iszod meg - jelentette ki a fiú. - Ébreszd fel Ront, és szálljatok fel egy-egy seprűre a kulcsos teremben. Úgy kijuttok a csapóajtón és Bolyhoska se tud elkapni titeket. Siessetek a bagolyházba és küldjétek Hedviget vagy Árészt Dumbledore után. Szükségünk van rá. Egy ideig talán fel tudjuk tartóztatni Pitont, de előbb-utóbb elbánik velünk.

\- De Harry… lehet, hogy Tudodki is vele van. Legalább Lucyt ne tedd ki ilyen veszélynek…

\- Egyszer már megúsztuk - felelte a lány. Bár félt, eltökéltsége, hogy megmentse a követ és megvédje a bátyját, erősebb volt ennél. - Talán ezúttal is szerencsénk lesz. Különben sem hagynám, hogy Harry egyedül menjen, bármennyire próbálsz meggyőzni.

Hermione ajka megremegett. Odaugrott a testvérpárhoz és szorosan átölelte őket.

\- H-Hermione! - hebegte Harry zavartan, míg Lucy visszaölelte barátnőjét.

\- Harry… Lucy… ti nagyon nagy mágusok vagytok.

\- A nyomodba se érünk - szabadkozott Lucy, miközben kibontakoztak az ölelésből.

\- Ugyan már! - legyintett Hermione. - Könyvek és okoskodás! Ezeknél sokkal, de sokkal fontosabb a barátság, meg a bátorság meg… Jaj, kérlek, nagyon vigyázzatok magatokra!

\- Rendben, meglesz - mosolyodott el halványan Lucy.

\- Te idd ki először, Hermione - szólt Harry. - Biztos, hogy jól választottál?

\- Holtbiztos - bólintott a lány, és az ajkához emelte a gömbölyded palackot. Mikor kiitta, megborzongott.

\- Ugye nem méreg? - kérdezte félve Lucy.

\- Nem… de olyan, mint a folyékony jég.

\- Indulj gyorsan, nehogy elmúljon a hatása - kérte Harry.

\- Sok szerencsét… és legyetek óvatosak…

\- Menj!

Hermione sarkon fordult és átsétált a bíborszínű lángfüggönyön. Harry a kezébe vette a legkisebb fiolát és Lucyhoz fordult.

\- Amint beértünk a következő terembe, te rögtön keress fedezéket - mondta, mire a lány szeme elkerekedett.

\- Minek? Nem fogok elbújni! Melletted maradok!

\- De nem tudjuk, mivel állunk szemben - kontrázott Harry. - És ha én elbukom, neked kell tovább küzdened! Semmiképp sem hagyhatjuk, hogy Piton megszerezze a követ és Voldemort visszatérjen. Szóval ígérd meg, hogy csak akkor jössz elő, ha én elbukom.

\- Harry, ezt nem teheted!

\- Ígérd meg!

A két testvér farkasszemet nézett egymással. Lucy látta, hogy bátyja tekintetében olyan erős elhatározás csillog, hogy azon már semmi sem fog változtatni. Nem csak a lány akarta megvédeni a testvérét. Harry is ugyanezt akarta.

\- Rendben… megígérem - mondta ki Lucy.

\- Köszönöm - mosolyodott el Harry. A szájához emelte a fiolát és lenyelt egy kortyot. Azután rögtön továbbadta Lucynek. A lány kiitta a maradékot, majd együtt elindultak a tűz felé. Ahogy a lángfüggönybe léptek, akaratlanul is összerezzentek, látták, ahogy a lángok a testüket nyalogatják, érezni azonban semmit sem éreztek. Egy másodpercig minden oldalról körülvette őket a tűz - azután egyszerre ott találták magukat az utolsó teremben.

Valaki már várta ott. Az előttük fekvő lépcsősor aljában állt és egy terjedelmes, magas tárgyat vizsgálgatott. Lucy körül sem nézett alaposabban, hanem azonnal egy nagyobb árnyék fedezékébe húzódott. Noha minden porcikája harcolni akart, attól jobban tartott, hogy csalódást okoz majd Harrynek. A fiú eltátott szájjal bámulta az alakot, akit persze azonnal felismert. Csak épp nem őrá számított.

\- Tanár úr! - kiáltott fel döbbenten Harry. Az alak megfordult és elmosolyodott. Arcán nyoma sem volt meglepetésnek.

\- Bizony, én vagyok az - felelte higgadtan Mógus. - Számítottam rá, hogy találkozunk itt, Potter.

\- De hát én azt hittem, hogy Piton…

\- Perselus? - Mógus felnevetett; nem olyan félénken, mint máskor, hanem hideg, éles kacajjal.

\- No igen, Perselusról inkább feltételezné az ember… Bevallom, kapóra jött nekem az a nagyra nőtt denevér. Ha ő ott van, ki gyanúsítani sze-szegény da-dadogós Mógus professzort?

Lucy nem akart hinni a szemének. Mógus? Mógus akarta annyira a követ? De hát Piton… hiszen minden egybevágott…

\- De hát Piton meg akart ölni! - fakadt ki értetlenül Harry.

\- Nem, nem, tévedés. Én próbáltalak megölni. A barátod, Granger kisasszony véletlenül belém ütközött, amikor a kviddicsmeccsen Perselus felé rohant, hogy felgyújtsa a talárját. Elestem, és megszakadt a kapcsolat. Még néhány másodperc, és leráztalak volna arról a seprűről. Már előbb is sikerült volna, ha Perselus nem mormol ellenátkot, hogy megmentsen téged.

\- Piton meg akart menteni engem? - kérdezte döbbenten Harry. Lucy majdnem felfedte magát meglepetésében, de sikerült rejtve maradnia.

\- Ahogy mondod - felelte hűvös nyugalommal Mógus. - Mit gondolsz, miért akarta ő vezetni a következő mérkőzéseteket? Hogy újból ne próbálkozhassak. Túlzásba vitte az óvatosságot, hiszen Dumbledore jelenlétében úgyse tehettem semmit. Az összes többi tanár azt hitte, hogy Perselus csak a Griffendél vereségét akarja. Mi tagadás, gondoskodott róla, hogy senki se kedvelje… De lám, hiába fáradozott, most úgyis végzek veled.

Mógus csettintett az ujjával. Egy szempillantás múlva erős kötelek hurkolódtak Harry teste köré. Lucy megmarkolta a pálcáját.

\- A kíváncsiságod az életedbe kerül, Potter. Nem volt szép, hogy a mindszentek előtti ünnepségen elcsatangoltatok a többiektől. Biztosra vettem, hogy megláttatok, mikor elmentem megnézni, mi őrzi a követ.

\- Maga szabadította ránk a trollt?

\- Természetesen. Nem titok, hogy értek azokhoz a bestiákhoz - láthattad, hogy elbántam azzal is, ott a szomszédban. Sajnos, amíg mindenki más fejvesztve szaladgált, Perselus, aki már akkor is gyanakodott rám, egyenesen a harmadik emeletre sietett, hogy megelőzzön… Bosszantó volt - nem elég, hogy a troll nem végzett veletek, de az a háromfejű kutya se harapta le tisztességesen Perselus lábát… Most pedig várj, és maradj csendben, Potter. Meg kell vizsgálnom ezt a furfangos tükröt.

Lucy csak ekkor vizsgálta meg tüzetesebben a Mógus mögött lévő tárgyat. Edevis tükre volt az…

\- Ha megfejtem a tükör titkát, végre enyém lesz a kő - mormogta Mógus a díszes keretet tapogatva. - Ez a varázslat Dumbledore-ra vall… de ő most a minisztériumban van… és mire visszatér, már bottal ütheti a nyomomat.

Lucy a bátyjára pillantott. Úgy nézett ki, mint aki lázasan töri a fejét valamin. Lucy folyamatosan pörgette végig a különböző varázslatokat a fejében, hogy valahogy kiszabadítsa Harryt, de amik eszébe jutottak, azokra ő nem volt képes.

\- Láttam magát és Pitont az erdőben… - szólalt meg Harry.

\- Áh, igen - bólogatott szórakozottan Mógus, s megkerülte a tükröt, hogy hátulról is szemügyre vegye. - Nagyra becsült kollégám nem hagyott nyugtot nekem. Ki akarta szedni belőlem, mennyit tudok. Gyanús voltam neki, meg akart félemlíteni. Az ostoba… Engem, akit maga Voldemort mester segít…

Mógus kilépett a tükör mögül, és éhes tekintettel bámult a bűvös üveglapra.

\- Látom a követ… Látom, amint átnyújtom a mesternek… De hol lehet?

Harry eközben a béklyóit feszegette, de mindhiába.

\- Végig úgy éreztem, hogy Piton gyűlöl engem - mondta a fiú. Lucy csak ekkor értette meg, hogy mire megy ki a játék. _Meg akarja akadályozni, hogy Mógus a tükörre figyeljen,_ gondolta. _Ez az, Harry!_

\- Hát, nem is vagy a kedvence, az biztos - felelte félvállról a férfi. - De még mennyire nem… Együtt járt a Roxfortba az apáddal, nem tudtad? Ki nem állhatták egymást. De Perselus nem akarta a halálodat.

\- Pár napja még azt is hallottam, hogy maga sír… Azt hittem, Piton megfenyegette…

Mógus tekintetében most először félelem csillant.

\- Olykor-olykor - felelte szégyenkezve - előfordul, hogy nehezen tudom teljesíteni a mester utasításait… Ő hatalmas és erős, de én gyenge vagyok…

\- Úgy érti, ott volt magával a teremben? - kérdezte Harry döbbenten és Lucy is eltátotta a száját. Belegondolni, hogy ott voltak alig pár méternyire Voldemorttól…

\- Velem van mindig, bárhová is megyek - sóhajtott Mógus. - Akkor találkoztam vele, amikor a világot jártam. Bolond ifjonc voltam, dugig volt a fejem nevetséges eszmékkel jóról és rosszról. Voldemort mesternek köszönhetem, hogy észhez tértem. Ő tanított meg rá, hogy nincs jó és rossz, csak hatalom van, és azok, akik túl gyöngék hozzá, hogy megszerezzék… Azóta hűségesen szolgálom őt, bár sokszor előfordult, hogy csalódást okoztam neki, s ezért szigorúan kell bánnia velem. - Mógus megborzongott. - A mester nem bocsátja meg egykönnyen a hibákat. Mikor a Gringottsban kudarcot vallottam, nagyon megharagudott. Megbüntetett… Elhatározta, hogy attól fogva a körmömre néz…

Mógus elnémult. Harry kétségbeesetten próbált kiszabadulni, de ennek az lett az eredménye, hogy megbotlott és hasra esett. Lucy borzalmasan érezte magát, hogy az árnyékban kellett maradnia, de hát megígérte Harrynek… Mógus egy pillantásra se méltatta a fiút; zavartalanul folytatta hangos töprengését.

\- Vajon mit csinál ez a tükör? Hogy működik? Mester, segíts!

Lucy nagy riadalmára egy hang válaszolt neki. Harry a sötétségbe bámult, ahol a húgát sejtette, és a lány ugyanazt látta a tekintetében, amit a sajátjában. A hang gyenge volt, éles, hideg és mintha Mógus testéből szólt volna.

\- Használd a fiút… Használd a fiút…

A professzor Harryhez fordult.

\- Rendben… Gyere ide, Potter! - Tapsolt egyet, s Harry béklyói egy szempillantás alatt eltűntek. A fiú nagy nehezen feltápászkodott.

\- Gyere ide! - ismételte Mógus. - Nézz bele a tükörbe és mondd el, mit látsz.

Harry lassan elindult. Lucy enyhén remegve figyelte minden lépését. Ő onnan nem láthatott semmit a tükörben, mert Ronnál már kiderült, hogy csak az a két ember látja a vágyait, aki a tükör előtt áll. Mógus beállt Harry mögé, és onnan kísérte figyelemmel, hogy a fiú mit csinál.

Néhány másodpercig nem történt semmi. Lucy szíve a bordáit verdeste, mintha ki akart volna szakadni a mellkasából. A lány próbált valamit leolvasni a bátyja arcáról, de nem látott semmit.

\- Nos? - faggatta türelmetlenül Mógus Harryt. - Mit látsz?

\- Látom, amint kezet rázok Dumbledore-ral - mondta a fiú. - Megnyertem… megnyertem a Griffendélnek a házkupát.

Mógus dühösen szitkozódott.

\- Kotródj innen! - förmedt rá Harryre. A fiú félreállt és lassan elindult visszafelé. Közben megkereste Lucyt az árnyékban és kezével végigsimított a nadrágzsebén; így a lány láthatta egy tárgy körvonalait. Egyszerre kerekre nyílt a szeme. Harrynél van a bölcsek köve? De hogyan? Valójában ezt látta a tükörben, de hazudott Mógusnak? Képes volt abban a szorult helyzetben kitalálni egy hazugságot, csak hogy mentse a követ? Lucy még sosem volt ennyire büszke a bátyjára.

Ám Harry még öt lépést sem tett, amikor felcsendült egy magas, vékony hang - pedig Mógus ajkai nem mozogtak.

\- Hazudik… Hazudik…

Lucy szíve kihagyott egy ütemet és Harry is elfehéredett.

\- Potter, azonnal gyere vissza! - harsogta Mógus. - Mondd meg az igazat! Mit láttál a tükörben?

A magas hang ismét megszólalt.

\- Majd én beszélek vele… szemtől szemben…

\- Mester, te még túl gyenge vagy hozzá!

\- Ehhez van… van elég erőm…

Lucy úgy érezte, mintha ördöghurok szorítaná le a tagjait. Görcsösen szorította a varázspálcáját, de a szeme végig Mógus kezének mozdulatait követte, aki most elkezdte leoldani a turbánját. Mégis mire készülhet? A turbán a földre hullott. Így, fedetlenül a férfi feje nevetségesen kicsinek tűnt. Mógus lépett egyet, és lassan megfordult a tengelye körül.

A lánynak a szájára kellett szorítania a kezét, hogy ne sikoltson fel rémületében. Arról a helyről, ahol Mógus tarkójának kellett volna lennie, egy arc meredt rá - a legszörnyűbb ábrázat, amit valaha látott. Az arc krétafehér volt, apró szemeiben vörös tűz égett, s orr helyett csak orrlyukai voltak, mint egy kígyónak.

\- Harry Potter - suttogta. Lucy majdnem elájult.

\- Látod, mivé lettem? - folytatta az arc. - Árnyék vagyok csupán… Csak akkor ölthetek alakot, ha valaki megosztja velem a testét… de mindig akadnak olyanok, akik befogadnak a szívükbe és az elméjükbe. Az elmúlt hetekben erőre kaptam az egyszarvú vérétől… te és a húgod is láttátok, amikor a hűséges Mógus megitta helyettem az erdőben. Ha pedig megszerzem az életelixírt, végre saját testet teremthetek magamnak… És most… vedd ki a zsebedből a követ és add ide szépen.

Szóval tudta… Lucy egy pillanatra megrémült, hogy akkor az ő jelenlétével is tisztában van, de az arc nem pillantott felé. Csak Harryre szegezte a tekintetét, aki egyszerre hátratántorodott.

\- Ne légy bolond - vicsorgott Voldemort. - Mentsd meg az életed, és állj az én oldalamra… Különben ugyanúgy végzed, mint a szüleid… Tudd meg, kegyelemért esedeztek, mielőtt végeztem velük.

\- HAZUDSZ! - tört ki a kiáltás Harry torkán. Mógus hátrálva indult el, hogy Voldemort szemmel tarthassa Harryt. Az ördögi arc szája gonosz mosolyra húzódott.

\- Milyen megható - sziszegte. - Én értékelem a bátorságot… Igen, fiam, a szüleid bátrak voltak… Először az apádat öltem meg. Mi tagadás, hősiesen küzdött… Az anyádnak azonban nem kellett volna meghalnia… de ő meg akart védeni téged és a húgodat… Add ide a követ, mert ha nem, bizony hiába halt meg értetek.

\- SOHA! - Harry a lángfüggöny felé iramodott, de Voldemort felrikoltott.

\- KAPD EL!

\- Glacius! - sikoltotta Lucy, kiugorva az árnyékból. Mógust felkészületlenül érte a támadás, így a lába hozzáfagyott a padlóhoz és a jég egészen a térdéig felért. Harry megtorpant és még nagyobb rémülettel bámult húgára, aki megállt előtte, remegő pálcáját pedig Voldemort arcának szegezte.

\- Mit látnak szemeim? - nevetett fel az arc ugyanolyan éles, hideg, kegyetlen kacajjal, ami többször is kísértette Lucyt álmaiban. - Csak nem Lucy Potter? Jöttél, hogy megmentsd a bátyádat? Milyen megható. De tudnod kell, hogy ezzel semmit sem érsz el. Harry, add ide a követ és megkímélem a húgod életét.

\- Ne hallgass rá! - kiáltotta Lucy. - Rohanj! Vidd a követ Dumbledore-hoz! Addig feltartom…

\- Mégis mivel? - kérdezte Voldemort. Mógus eközben egy pillanatra előrehajolt, megérintette a jeget, ami egy szempillantás alatt eltűnt. Lucy hátrálni kezdett.

\- Glacius! - kiabálta. - Glacius! Glacius! GLACIUS!

Mógus még így, háttal állva is játszi könnyedséggel hárította a bűbájokat. Már alig pár lépésnyire volt csak a lánytól, amikor megjelent Harry és előkapta a pálcáját.

\- Locomotor mortis!

A férfi már számított a támadásra, így egyszerűen csak félreállt, kikerülve az ártást. Harry egészen addig hátrált, amíg egyik kezével meg nem érintette Lucy karját; akkor pedig a háta mögé terelte a lányt, miközben a pálcáját még mindig Voldemort arcának szegezte. A lány Harry hóna alatt kidugta a karját és ő is célra tartotta fegyverét.

\- Olyan ismerős ez a jelenet - sziszegte Voldemort. - Ó, tudom már… apátok is így védte anyátokat, mielőtt végeztem volna vele. De már látom, hogy nem értetek a szép szóból… Kapd el őket!

Lucy hátulról az utolsó pillanatban lökte félre Harryt, így Mógus teljes testsúllyal rajta landolt, mindkét kezét a lány torkára szorítva. Lucy fuldoklott, az esés közben beverte a fejét, nyakát nyújtva próbált kábán levegőhöz jutni, a kezével igyekezett lefejteni magáról az ujjakat, de a férfi vasmarokkal szorította... Legalábbis néhány pillanatig. Ugyanis Mógus hirtelen felüvöltött és a lány érezte, hogy ismét képes levegőt venni. Mógus elhátrált tőle és fájdalomtól eltorzult arccal meredt az ujjaira, melyeken a szeme láttára hólyagosodott fel a bőr.

\- Kapd el őket! KAPD EL ŐKET! - visított fel újra Voldemort.

Mógus fájdalmát feledve újra nekiugrott Lucynek, de ekkor megjelent a képben Harry. A fiú közéjük rontott és belecsimpaszkodott a professzor karjába. A férfi ismét felüvöltött, de sikerült leráznia magáról Harryt. A fiú testvére mellett landolt, aki nagy nehezen feltornázta magát ülőhelyzetbe. Lucy úgy érezte, mintha a feje szét akarna robbanni - de valahogy ez nem az ő fájdalma volt.

\- Nem tudom megfogni őket! Mester, a kezem… A kezem! - Mógus eszelős tekintettel meredt a kezére és a karjára. Lucy homályos tekintettel látta, hogy a tenyerén és az alkarján az eleven húsig átégett a bőr.

\- Akkor öld meg, te idióta! - vicsorgott Voldemort. - Végezz velük!

Mógus felemelte a kezét, hogy kimondja a halálos átkot, de a két gyerek ösztönösen felugrott és belemarkoltak a professzor arcába.

\- ÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Mógus felhólyagosodott arccal, üvöltve zuhant a földre. Lucy hirtelen megértette: a férfi számára iszonyú kín, ha megérinti az ő vagy Harry bőrét. Nem volt más választása. Fenn kellett tartania az érintést, hogy Mógus ne tudja kimondani az átkot.

Megkerülte a professzort és hátulról belecsimpaszkodott a nyakába. Ugyanebben az időben Harry ismét elkapta a férfi karját és teljes erővel tartotta magát. Mógus felordított és próbálta lerázni magáról a gyerekeket, de ők erejüket megfeszítve kitartottak. Lucy testét egyre jobban elborította a fájdalom; a szemét már nem is tudta nyitva tartani, csak vaktában kapaszkodott Mógus nyakába. Még hallotta Mógus jajgatását és Voldemort üvöltéseit, de az agya egyre jobban zuhant a feneketlen mélységbe.

\- Harry! Lucy! - kiáltotta egy távoli hang.

A lány egyszer csak azt érezte, hogy Mógus nyaka hirtelen kiszabadul a szorításából és tudta, hogy minden elveszett… Próbálta megkeresni a kavargó homályban Harryt, hogy még utoljára megérinthesse… de az elméje ekkor már a sötétség rabja volt.

* * *

\- Harry és Lucy Potter a pincében megküzdöttek Mógussal…

\- A professzor valójában Tudodki szolgája volt…

\- … Potterék eszméletlenül fekszenek a gyengélkedőn…

\- Azt mondják, nem is fognak magukhoz térni…

Ilyen és ehhez hasonló beszélgetések zajlottak az egész iskolában. Draco Malfoy igyekezett kizárni őket, de ha mindenhol erről beszéltek, előbb-utóbb kénytelen volt odafigyelni. Az első verziót Blaise Zambinitől hallotta, majd Pansy Parkinson mesélt róla, hogy Potter és Lucy megküzdöttek Mógus professzorral, aki valójában a Sötét Nagyúr csatlósa volt. Azóta mindketten eszméletlenül feküdtek a gyengélkedőn.

Mikor Draco először hallott erről, úgy érezte, valami tévedés történt. Hogy lehetett ez? Semmit sem értett az egészből. Mindenhonnan csak zavaros történeteket és különféle teóriákat hallott, senki sem volt, aki biztosan tudta volna, hogy mi történt. Granger és Weasley tűntek az egyetlen hiteles forrásnak, de belőlük még a griffendélesek se tudtak kihúzni semmit.

Draco csak nagyon nehezen állta meg, hogy felmenjen a lányhoz. Egy pillanatig teljesen elfeledkezett magáról és csak a gyengélkedő folyosóján ébredt rá, hogy hova is tart. Akkor megtorpant és nekidöntötte a fejét a falnak. Nem mehetett be. Az a lány csak tönkreteszi őt. Képes elérni, hogy akár napokig csak rá gondoljon és megfeledkezzen arról, amit egy aranyvérű család sarjától elvárnak. Nem kockáztathatja a családja hírnevét, azt, amiért az apja keményen megdolgozott. Nem adhat fel mindent egy lány miatt.

Visszafordult és lassan elindult a klubhelyiségébe. Ökölbe szorított kézzel, összeszorított foggal lépkedett a folyosókon és igyekezett kizárni mindent, ami Potterékről szólt. De az aggodalomtól nem tudott szabadulni. Azt nem tudta behazudni magának, hogy nem aggódik Lucyért. De ez természetes volt, hiszen a mardekárosok is kíváncsian várták a történet végkifejletét.

Igaz, egyikőjük sem kifejezetten _aggódott_ …


	13. Chapter 12: Egy év vége

**Chapter 12**

 **Egy év vége**

Lucy a sötétségben úszott. Nem érzett semmit. Azt sem tudta, hogy mi történt vele. Az egész teste elnehezült és zsibbadt volt, akár egy kődarab. Ekkor aranysárgán fénylő tárgyat látott megcsillanni a szeme előtt. Nem tudta, mi volt az, de azt kívánta, bárcsak ne is kellene törődnie vele. Ám az elméje mást akart.

Pislogott egyet, amitől meglátta, hogy a tárgy egy szemüveg volt. Milyen különös... Egy lebegő szemüveg.

Újra pislogott, s ekkor Albus Dumbledore mosolygós arca úszott be a képbe.

\- Isten hozott, Lucy - szólt a professzor. Lucy rámeredt Dumbledore-ra és lassan visszatértek az emlékei.

\- Igazgató úr! A kő! Mógus volt az! Megszerezte a követ! Siessen…!

\- Nyugodj meg, kedves lányom - csitította Dumbledore. - Egy kicsit le vagy maradva. A kő nincs Mógusnál.

\- Akkor kinél van? Professzor úr, mi csak... - Ekkor újabb gondolat hasított a fejébe, amitől minden mást elfelejtett. - Harry! Hol van Harry? Jól van?

\- Nagyon kérlek, csillapodj, különben Madam Pomfrey kiparancsol engem innen.

Lucy nyelt egyet és körülnézett. Úgy tűnt, a gyengélkedőn van. Fehér lepedők között feküdt, jobb oldalán pedig, egy másik ágyon Harry pihent lehunyt szemmel, de látszólag sértetlenül.

\- Rendbe fog jönni - mondta Dumbledore. - A sebhely a homlokán sokkal jobban kimerítette, mint téged. Te csak a lenyomatát érezted annak, amit ő.

Lucy most a bal oldalára fordult. Az ágya mellett egy asztal állt, melyre egy kisebb édességbolt teljes árukészletét rárakodták.

\- Ezeket a barátaid és csodálóid küldték - mosolygott Dumbledore. - Ami odalent a kazamatákban történt köztetek és Mógus professzor között, az hétpecsétes titok, úgyhogy természetesen az egész iskola tud róla. Egy-egy toalettülőke is érkezett a nevetekre, felteszem Fred és George Weasley urak jóvoltából. Bizonyára szórakoztató ajándéknak szánták, de Madam Pomfrey nem tartotta elég higiénikusnak és elkobozta.

\- Mióta vagyok itt?

\- Két napja. Ronald Weasley úr és Granger kisasszony igencsak megkönnyebbülnek, ha megtudják, hogy magadhoz tértél. Nagyon aggódtak érted.

\- De, professzor úr, a kő...

\- Látom, téged csak ez a téma érdekel. Hát jó, beszéljünk a kőről. Mógus professzor nem tudta elvenni tőletek. Még épp idejében érkeztem, hogy megakadályozzam - bár ti is igen derekasan helytálltatok.

\- Hát visszatért? Megkapta Hermione baglyát?

\- Úgy sejtem, félúton repültünk el egymás mellett. Alighogy leszállt a gépem, rádöbbentem, hogy valójában ott volna a helyem, ahonnan épp eljöttem. Kicsit elkéstem, de azért még maradt annyi feladat a számomra, hogy eltávolítsam rólatok Mógust.

\- Hát a professzor úr hangja volt...

\- Bevallom, kicsit féltem, hogy későn érkeztem.

\- Kevés híja volt. Már nem tudtuk sokáig távol tartani a kőtől...

\- Nem a kő volt veszélyben, hanem ti - te súlyosan megsérültél, Harry meg majdnem belehalt a nagy erőfeszítésbe. Egy szörnyű pillanatig azt hittem, így is történt. Ami a követ illeti, azt megsemmisítettük.

\- Megsemmisítették? - hebegte döbbenten Lucy. - De hát a barátja, Nicolas Flamel...

\- Áh, szóval Nicolasról is tudsz! - Dumbledore szeme felcsillant. - El kell ismernem, alapos munkát végeztetek. Nos, Nicolas meg én elbeszélgettünk a dologról, és arra jutottunk, hogy ez a legjobb megoldás.

\- De hát ez azt jelenti, hogy ő és a felesége meg fognak halni, nem?

\- Félretettek annyi életelixírt, hogy legyen idejük elrendezni ügyes-bajos dolgaikat. Azután nos, igen, azután meg fognak halni.

Lucy elképedt arca láttán Dumbledore elmosolyodott.

\- Egy olyan fiatal embernek, mint te, a halál gondolata rémisztő és döbbenetes lehet. Nicolas és Perenelle viszont úgy gondolnak rá, mint a megérdemelt pihenésre egy nagyon-nagyon hosszú nap után. Elvégre a pallérozott elme számára a halál nem más, mint egy új kaland kezdete. Elárulhatom: a kő nem volt olyan csodálatos dolog, mint amilyennek tűnt. Temérdek pénz és hosszú-hosszú élet, a legtöbb ember - s mi tagadás néhány varázsló is - erre a két dologra vágyik mindenekfelett. Csak az a bökkenő, hogy az emberek hajlamosak azt választani, ami a legrosszabb nekik.

Lucy nem tudta, mit feleljen. Dumbledore dudorászni kezdett, és mosolyogva nézegette a mennyezetet.

\- Professzor úr - szólalt meg végül Lucy -, azon gondolkoztam... Az jutott eszembe, hogy ha nincs már meg a kő, akkor Voldemort ezután más módon próbál majd visszatérni, nem? Úgy értem, biztosan nem tűnt el örökre?

\- Nem, Lucy, nem tűnt el. A világban ólálkodik valahol, talán épp új szolgát keres, aki megosztja vele a testét... Mivel nem él igazán, nem is lehet megölni. A haldokló Mógust sorsára hagyta; a híveivel ugyanolyan könyörtelenül bánik, kint az ellenségeivel. Ki tudja, lehet, hogy csak késleltettétek a visszatérését... De hidd el, legközelebb is kudarcot vall, ha lesz egy olyan ember, akiben van bátorság megvívni a kilátástalannak tűnő harcot ellene. Ha pedig újra és újra időt nyerünk, akkor lehet, hogy sose jut többé hatalomra.

Lucy bólintott, de rögtön megbánta, mert sajgó fájdalom nyilallt a fejébe.

\- Professzor úr... ha nem baj... ne mondja el senkinek, hogy felébredtem. Nem akarom, hogy zargassanak, miközben Harry még eszméletlen.

\- Rendben - egyezett bele mosolyogva Dumbledore. - Akkor én most hagylak is. Majd visszajövök, ha Harry is magához tért.

Lucy figyelte, amint az igazgató távozott és arra gondolt, hogy biztosan erős védőszentjük van, amiért ezt az egészet megúszták.

Másnap reggel, amikor Lucy felébredt, egy beszélgetés hangja ütötte meg a fülét.

\- ...amiről szeretném megtudni az igazságot.

\- Az igazságot? Az igazság csodálatos dolog, de szörnyű is lehet, ezért nagyon óvatosan kell bánni vele. Mindazonáltal válaszolok a kérdéseidre, hacsak nincs jó okom rá, hogy ne tegyem. Ez utóbbi esetben, kérlek, légy elnéző velem. Hazudni természetesen nem fogok.

Lucy kinyitotta a szemét és jobbra fordította a fejét. A mellette lévő ágyon Harry ült a párnák között, az ágyán pedig Dumbledore ült. A lány felült, mire mindketten felé fordultak.

\- Harry? - kérdezte Lucy kicsit kótyagosan. Úgy érezte, még mindig álmodik.

\- Jó reggelt, Lucy! - köszönt Harry mosolyogva. - Hogy vagy? Jól aludtál?

\- Harry! - ugrott ki a lány hirtelen az ágyból és a fiúra vetette magát. Harry eldőlt a párnákon, Lucy pedig rajta landolt. - Hát jól vagy! Tényleg nincs semmi bajod!

\- Mondtam, hogy rendbe fog jönni - mosolygott mellettük Dumbledore. Lucy észbekapott, lemászott Harryről és ő is leült az ágya szélére.

\- Nos, milyen kérdéseid vannak? - fordult most az igazgató Harry felé.

\- Hát... - kezdte a fiú. - Voldemort azt mondta, hogy csak azért ölte meg az anyánkat, mert ő meg akart védeni minket. De egyáltalán miért akart az életünkre törni?

Dumbledore ezúttal nagyon mélyet sóhajtott.

\- Fájdalom, máris... máris olyat kérdeztél, amire nem válaszolhatok. Itt és most még nem. Egy napon majd megtudjátok... De egyelőre felejtsétek el, ne törődjetek vele. Ha már nagyobbak lesztek... Tudom, hogy nem szívesen halljátok ezt, de... ha már felkészültetek rá, megtudjátok.

A gyerekek megértették, hogy nincs értelme tovább firtatniuk a dolgot.

\- Miért nem tudott Mógus hozzánk érni? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- Az édesanyátok az életét adta, hogy megmentsen titeket. Ha van olyan dolog, amit Voldemort nem tud felfogni, az a szeretet. Nem sejtette, hogy egy olyan mély érzés, mint az édesanyátoknak az irántatok való szeretete örök nyomot hagy maga után. Nem sebhely, vagy más látható jel formájában... Akit egyszer ennyire szeretett valaki - aki talán már rég nem is él -, azt a szeretet ereje mindhalálig védelmezi. Ez az erő ott van a bőrötökben. Ezért nem tudott Mógus hozzátok érni, akiben nem volt más, csak gyűlölet, kapzsiság és becsvágy... Neki, aki megosztotta a lelkét Voldemorttal, őrjítő kín volt megérinteni olyan embereket, akiket ilyen tiszta jóság védelmez.

Dumbledore most nagy érdeklődéssel fordult az ablakpárkányon ücsörgő madár felé. Lucy gyorsan megtörölte a szemét a pizsamája ujjába, Harry pedig ugyanígy tett a lepedő sarkával. Azután egymásra néztek és megszorították a másik kezét.

Harry nyerte vissza előbb a hangját.

\- És a láthatatlanná tévő köpönyeg? Tudja, hogy ki küldte el nekünk?

\- Oh, igen, a köpönyeg... Apátok adta át nekem megőrzésre. Gondoltam, örülni fogtok neki. - Dumbledore kacsintott egyet. - Ügyes holmi... Mikor apátok a Roxfortba járt, abban csente el a legfinomabb falatokat a konyháról.

\- És volna még valami... - kezdte Harry.

\- Ne kímélj

\- Mógus azt mondta, hogy Piton...

\- Piton professzor, Harry.

\- Igen, ő... Szóval Mógus azt mondta, hogy utál engem, mert az apánkat is gyűlölte. Igaz ez?

\- Hát igen, tény, hogy erős ellenszenvvel viseltettek egymás iránt. Valahogy úgy, mint ti és Malfoy úr. Azután apátok olyasmit tett, amit Piton soha nem tudott megbocsátani neki.

\- Mit csinált? - kérdezte visszafojtott hangon Lucy, előre rettegve a választól.

\- Megmentette Piton életét.

\- Micsoda? - kerekedett el Harry szeme.

\- Bizony... - bólogatott révedező arccal Dumbledore. - Furcsán jár az emberek agya, még ha varázslók is, igaz? Piton professzor nem bírta elviselni, hogy apátok lekötelezte... Úgy hiszem, azért is védelmezett titeket olyan elszántan egész évben, hogy kvittek legyenek apátokkal... és nyugodt lélekkel utálhassa tovább az emlékét.

\- De akkor velem miért viselkedik máshogy, mint Harryvel? - kérdezte Lucy. - Úgy értem... Harryvel sokkal igazságtalanabb szokott lenni és többször köt belé, mint belém. Miért van ez?

\- Nos... - gondolkodott Dumbledore. - Úgy hiszem, azért, mert Harry sokkal jobban hasonlít apátokra külsőleg, mint te. Benne könnyebb észrevenni őt, azonban - itt sokat sejtetően Lucyra kacsintott -, ha az ember közelebbről megvizsgál titeket, látni fogja, hogy jellemében te sokkal inkább idézed őt. Te se mész szomszédba a csintalanságért; bár, felteszem, ez Fred és George Weasley uraknak is köszönhető.

Lucy elmosolyodott, miközben Harry a gondolataiba mélyedt. Nem sokkal később felnézett.

\- Nekem még egy kérdésem lenne...

\- Csak egy? - nézett rá Dumbledore.

\- Hogyan került hozzám a kő a tükörből?

\- Áh, köszönöm, igazán örülök, hogy feltetted ezt a kérdést. Itt legpazarabb ötleteim egyikével van dolgunk, és ez köztünk legyen mondva - nem csekélység. A lényeg az, hogy csak olyan ember juthatott hozzá a kőhöz, aki arra vágyott, hogy megtalálja - nem pedig arra, hogy használja. Aki valamely célra akarta megszerezni, az csak azt láthatta a tükörben, amint aranyat csinál, vagy épp az életelixírt fogyasztja. Néha magam is meglepődöm az eszemen...

Miután Dumbledore elment, Harry és Lucy ostrom alá vették Madam Pomfreyt, aki kedves, de szigorú nőszemély volt.

\- Csak öt percet kérünk - könyörgött Harry.

\- Szó se lehet róla...

\- De hát Dumbledore professzort is be tetszett engedni... - méltatlankodott Lucy.

\- Az más. Ő az igazgató, persze, hogy beengedtem. De most már pihennetek kell.

\- Pihenünk, tessék megnézni, fekszünk, meg minden...

\- Jaj, Madam Pomfrey, tessék megengedni...

\- Na jó, nem bánom - sóhajtott az asszonyság -, de csak öt perc, egy másodperccel se több.

Azzal beengedte Ront és Hermionét

\- Harry! Lucy!

Egy pillanatig úgy tűnt, hogy Hermione kitörő örömében megint ölelkezni akar, de végül visszafogta magát és csak a lányt ölelte meg.

\- Jaj istenem, tényleg azt hittük, hogy meg fogtok... Dumbledore is nagyon aggódott értetek!

\- Az egész suli rólatok beszél - mondta Ron. - Mondjátok már el, hogy mi történt!

Azon ritka esetek egyike volt ez, amikor az igaz történet sokkal izgalmasabb és cifrább volt, mint a fantázia szülte pletyka. Harry és Lucy felváltva számoltak be mindenről barátaiknak: Mógusról, a tükörről, a kőről és Voldemortról is. Ron és Hermione nagyon jó közönég voltak - a hatásos részeknél elakadt a lélegzetük, s mikor Lucy elmondta, mi volt Mógus turbánja alatt, Hermione még fel is sikított.

\- Szóval a kő megsemmisült? - kérdezte végül Ron. - Flamel meg fog halni?

\- Igen - felelte Harry -, de Dumbledore úgy gondolja... Hogy is mondta? „A pallérozott elme számára a halál nem más, mint egy új kaland kezdete."

\- Mindig mondtam, hogy nincs ki mind a négy kereke - csóválta a fejét Ron, de látszott rajta, hogy büszke rá, milyen bolond kedvenc igazgatója.

\- Na és veletek mi történt? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- Hát, először is szerencsésen átjutottam a tűzön - fogott bele a történetbe Hermione. - Magához térítettem Ront - ez eltartott egy darabig. Aztán együtt elindultunk a bagolyházba, hogy üzenjünk Dumbledore-nak, de már az előcsarnokban összefutottunk vele. Tudott a dologról, és csak annyit kérdezett: „Harry és Lucy utánamentek, igaz?" Azután rögtön felrohant a harmadikra.

\- Talán ő maga akarta, hogy közbeavatkozzatok - ráncolta a homlokát Ron -, és azért küldte el nektek apátok köpenyét.

\- Szép dolog! - csattant fel Hermione. - Úgy értem, ha tényleg szándékosan rendezte így a dolgot, az elég szörnyű... Bele is halhattatok volna!

\- Nem szörnyű - felelte töprengő arccal Harry. - Fura ember az a Dumbledore. Azt hiszem, csak meg akarta adni nekünk a nagy lehetőséget.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy sok minden titokban maradhat előtte, ami az iskolában történik - folytatta Lucy. - Szerintem nagyon is jól tudta, miben törjük a fejünket, és ahelyett, hogy megakadályozta volna, mindig egy kicsit segített nekünk. Az sem volt véletlen, hogy elárulta nekünk a tükör titkát.

\- Talán úgy gondolta - kezdte Harry -, hogy jogunk van szembenézni Voldemorttal, ha tudunk...

\- Mindig mondtam, hogy Dumbledore nem semmi! - lelkendezett nagy büszkén Ron, majd a testvérpárhoz fordult. - Figyeljetek, holnap lesz az évzáró lakoma, addig pattanjatok ki az ágyból. A pontversenyben persze a Mardekár győzött - az utolsó meccsen, amit kihagytál, Harry, a Hollóhát lesöpört minket a pályáról - de a kaja azért jó lesz.

Váratlanul Madam Pomfrey csörtetett be a betegszobába.

\- Majdnem tizenöt percetek volt. Most aztán sipirc kifelé!

Másnap reggel Lucy és Harry már sokkal jobban érezték magukat.

\- Szeretnénk elmenni az évzáró lakomára - mondta a fiú Madam Pomfreynak, aki eközben rendet rakott a temérdek bonbonosdoboz között.

\- Elmehetünk, ugye? - kérdezte Lucy, mivel a javasasszony továbbra sem válaszolt.

\- Dumbledore professzor úgy rendelkezett, hogy elmehettek - felelte Madam Pomfrey kissé megvetően.

\- Úgy beszél, mintha szörnyű veszélyeket rejtene egy lakoma - súgta oda Lucy Harrynek, aki a takarójába temette az arcát, hogy ne nevessen fel hangosan.

\- És látogatótok is érkezett - tette hozzá Madam Pomfrey.

\- Oh, de jó! - élénkültek fel a gyerekek. - Kicsoda?

Még ki se mondták a kérdést, már meg is pillantották az ajtóban Hagridot. Az óriás most is, mint mindig, ha épületekben járt, különösen nagynak tűnt. Leült Harry ágya szélére, a fiú másik oldalára (Lucy ült a túloldalt), rápillantott a gyerekekre - és sírva fakadt.

\- Én tehetek... az egészről...! - zokogta, kezébe temetve az arcát. - Tőlem tudta meg a gazember, hogy mit kell csinálni Bolyhoskával! Én mondtam meg neki! Az volt az egyetlen, amit nem tudott és én kifecsegtem neki! Meg is halhattatok volna! És mindezt egy sárkánytojásért! Egy kortyot se iszom, soha többet! Megérmelném, hogy muglik közé száműzzenek!

Lucyt megdöbbentette, hogy így kell látnia Hagridot, a bánattól es a szégyentől megtörten, kövér könnycseppekkel a szakállán.

\- Hagrid! - szólt rá az óriásra Harry. - Hagrid, hidd el, mindenképp rájött volna. Ne felejtsd el, hogy Voldemortról van szó, a te segítséged nélkül is megtalálta volna a megoldást.

\- Meg is halhattatok volna - szipogta Hagrid. - És ne mondd ki a nevet.

\- VOLDEMORT! - ordított fel egyszerre a két Potter, és Hagrid úgy megdöbbent, hogy még a sírást is abbahagyta.

\- Szemtől szemben álltunk vele, és igenis kimondjuk a nevét! - jelentette ki Lucy. - Ne emészd magad, Hagrid, hiszen megmentettük a követ. Már nem is létezik, úgyhogy végképp elmúlt a veszély.

\- Egyél inkább egy csokibékát - kínálta Harry. - Van itt egy egész zsákra való...

Hagrid megtörölte az orrát a kabátujjában.

\- Jut eszembe - szólt -, hoztam nektek egy ajándékot.

\- De nem hermelines szendvicset, ugye? - kérdezte gyanakodva Lucy, s ezzel végre sikerült halvány mosolyt csalnia az óriás arcára.

\- Nem - felelte. - Dumbledore-tól kaptam egy szabadnapot, hogy összetákolhassam. Pedig inkább ki kellett volna rúgnia... Na mindegy, szóval ezt hoztam nektek.

Az ajándék egy-egy szép, bőrkötéses könyvszerűség volt. A két gyerek kíváncsian kinyitotta. Nem könyv volt, hanem album, telis-tele varázsfényképekkel... és minden lapról az édesanyjuk meg az édesapjuk mosolygott feléjük.

\- Baglyokat küldtem a szüleitek régi iskolatársainak. Képeket kértem tőlük. Tudtam, hogy nektek egy sincs... Örültök neki?

Se Lucy, se Harry nem tudott megszólalni, de Hagrid így is értette a választ.

Este a két gyerek egyedül indult el a lakomára. Madam Pomfrey olyan sokáig tartóztatta őket mindenféle „utolsó vizsgálat" ürügyén, hogy mire megérkeztek, a nagyterem már zsúfolásig tele volt. A tágas helyiséget a Mardekár zöld és ezüst zászlói díszítették, annak tiszteletére, hogy a ház hetedszerre is elnyerte a kupát. A főasztal mögötti falon a Mardekár címerállatát, a kígyót ábrázoló hatalmas zászló díszelgett.

\- Kész vagy? - nézett Lucy a bátyjára az ajtóban.

\- Úgy érzem magam, mint a kvidicsmeccsek előtt - mondta Harry.

\- Minden kezdet nehéz - mosolygott a lány, amit Harry viszonzott.

Együtt léptek be a nagyterembe. Mikor megjelentek, egy másodperc alatt néma csend lett, azután viszont mindenki egyszerre kezdett beszélni. Harry és Lucy a Griffendél-asztalhoz siettek. Leültek Ron és Hermione közé, s közben igyekeztek úgy tenni, mintha nem vették volna észre, hogy mindenki őket bámulja - pedig sokan még fel sem álltak a helyükről, hogy jobban láthassák őket.

\- Mondtam, hogy mindenki rólatok beszél - jegyezte meg Ron vigyorogva.

\- Először azt hittem, túlzol - mondta enyhén feszengve Lucy.

\- Úgy érzem magam, mint egy állatkerti állat - motyogta Harry.

Szerencsére megérkezett Dumbledore, és a diákok lassan elcsendesedtek.

\- Eltelt egy újabb év! - csendült az igazgató kedélyes hangja. - Sajnos néhány percig még kénytelen vagyok egy öregember szikkadt szavaival untatni a kedves egybegyűlteket, s csak azután mélyeszthetjük sóvár fogainkat az ünnepi asztal ínycsiklandozó csodáiba. Micsoda évünk volt! Remélem, hogy szeptember óta sikerült beletöltenünk ezt-azt a jelenlévő hölgyek és urak fejébe... Ha igen, ne bánják, hiszen önök előtt áll az egész nyár, hogy fejüket ismét szép tisztára varázsolják...

\- Ha nem tévedek - folytatta -, eljött az ideje, hogy ünnepélyesen átadjuk a házkupát. Nos, a pontverseny állása a következő: a negyedik helyen a Griffendél áll háromszáztizenkettő ponttal; harmadik a Hugrabug háromszázötvenkettővel; a Hollóhátnak négyszázhuszonhat, a Mardekárnak pedig ötszázharminckettő pontja van.

A mardekáros asztaltársaság üdvrivalgásban tört ki. Lucy pillantása Malfoyra esett, aki serlegével vadul csapkodta az asztalt. Émelyítő látvány volt.

\- Hát igen, gratulálhatunk a Mardekárnak szép teljesítményéhez - folytatta Dumbledore. - Mindazonáltal nem hagyhatjuk figyelmen kívül a közelmúltban lezajlott eseményeket.

A teremben néma csönd lett. A mardekárosok jókedve kissé lelohadt.

\- Ha megengedik - nézett körül Dumbledore -, szeretnék kiosztani néhány kiegészítő pontot. Nos, lássuk csak... Először Ronald Weasley urat említeném...

Ron a feje búbjáig elpirult. Úgy festett, mint egy leégett cékla.

\- ...aki az utóbbi évek legszebb sakkjátszmájával ajándékozta meg iskolánkat. Teljesítményéért ötven pont jár a Griffendélnek.

A griffendélesek ujjongásába a bűvös mennyezeten pislákoló csillagok is beleremegtek. Percy fennhangon büszkélkedett a többi prefektusnak:

\- Ő az öcsém, tudtátok? A legkisebb öcsém! Ő győzte le McGalagony óriás sakk-készletét!

Lassanként újra csend lett.

\- A második Hermione Granger kisasszony... Aki a tűzzel szemben is hideg fejjel tudott gondolkodni. Jóvoltából ötven pont illeti a Griffendélt.

Hermione a karjaiba temette az arcát; Lucy gyanította, hogy a lány könnyekben tört ki. A griffendélesek önkívületben tomboltak az asztal körül - néhány perc alatt száz ponttal gazdagodtak!

\- A harmadik Harry Potter úr - szólalt meg Dumbledore. A teremben néma csend lett. - Az ő lélekjelenléte és bátorsága hatvan pontot ér a Griffendélnek.

A griffendélesek ujjongása most már fülsiketítő volt. És még nem volt vége.

\- A negyedik Lucy Potter kisasszony... - A teremben mintha elvágták volna a hangot; ismét néma csend lett. - Önzetlenségével és alázatosságával hatvan pontot szerzett a Griffendélnek.

A falak beleremegtek a griffendélesek kiabálásától. Azok, akik képesek voltak egyszerre számolni és rekedtre ordítani a torkukat, tudták, hogy ezzel a Griffendélnek ötszázharminckettő pontja lett - pontosan annyi, mint a Mardekárnak. Holtverseny alakult ki a házkupáért - jaj, csak adott volna Dumbledore egyetlenegy ponttal többet Lucynek! Az igazgató felemelte a kezét, és a diákok lassan elcsendesedtek.

\- Sokféle bátorság van - szólt mosolyogva Dumbledore. - Nem kevés kurázsi kell hozzá, hogy szembeszálljunk az ellenségeinkkel, de ahhoz sem kell kevesebb, hogy a sarkunkra álljunk a barátainkkal szemben. Ezért tíz ponttal jutalmazom Neville Longbottom urat.

Ha valaki kívülről hallgatta az eseményeket, azt hihette, hogy a nagyteremben bomba robbant. A Griffendél asztalánál a hangulat a tetőfokára hágott. Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione felállva ünnepelték a holtsápadt Neville-t, aki lassan eltűnt a gratulálók gyűrűjében. A fiú még soha nem nyert egyetlen pontot sem a Griffendélnek. Valaki megbökte Lucyt, mire a lány felé fordult. Harry volt az, és a Mardekár asztala felé mutatott. Ott Malfoy olyan arcot vágott, mintha kimondták volna rá a sóbálványátkot.

\- Ez azt jelenti... - harsogta bele Dumbledore az általános hangzavarba (hiszen a hugrabugos és hollóhátas diákok is ujjongtak, a Mardekár vereségét ünnepelve) -, ez azt jelenti, hogy ideje változtatnunk a dekoráción.

Az igazgató tapsolt egyet, mire a zöld díszek nyomban skarlátvörössé, az ezüst pedig arannyá változott. A hatalmas Mardekár-kígyó köddé vált, s helyén a Griffendél oroszlánja tűnt fel. Piton vicsorgásszerű mosollyal az arcán kezet rázott McGalagony professzorr, majd tekintete találkozott Lucyével és Harryével. Mindketten nyomban látták, hogy Piton irántuk táplált érzései jottányit sem változtak, de cseppet sem búsultak emiatt. Ez is csak azt mutatta, hogy az iskolában az élet visszazökkent a normális kerékvágásba.

Ez volt Lucy életének legszebb estéje - még a karácsony, a troll legyőzése és az első találkozás Harryvel is elhomályosult mögötte... Tudta, hogy erre a napra élete végéig emlékezni fog.

A nagy öröm közepette Lucy el is felejtette, hogy még hátra van a vizsgaeredmények kihirdetése. Végül a bizonyítványosztás is kellemes élménynek bizonyult: Harry és Ron (őszinte csodálkozásukra) jó jegyeket kaptak, míg Hermione - természetesen - évfolyamelső lett. Lucy csak azért nem csatlakozhatott hozzá, mert a bájitaltan lehúzta a többi eredményét. Még Neville is vette az akadályt; elfogadható gyógynövénytan jegye ellensúlyozta a bájitaltanon nyújtott szánalmas teljesítményét. Remélte, hogy kidobják Monstrót, aki majdnem olyan buta volt, mint amennyire gonosz, de a nagydarab fiú is átment valahogy. Ez nem volt túl jó hír, de - ahogy Ron is mondta - nem lehet minden fenékig tejfel.

Ezután egy csapásra kiürültek a szekrények, és megteltek az utazóládák. Neville varangyára a vécében találtak rá - a szabadságszerető állat ott lapított az egyik sarokban. Minden tanuló kapott egy elbocsátó levelet, amiben figyelmeztették, hogy otthon ne varázsoljon („Azt hittem, az idén végre megfeledkeznek erről!" - szomorkodott Fred). Hagrid lekísérte őket a csónakokhoz, melyek aztán sebesen átszelték velük a tavat. Nem tellett bele sok idő, és már a Roxfort Expresszen ültek. Az utazás vidám beszélgetéssel telt. Lassan megváltozott a táj arculata: a zord erdőket zöld mezők váltották fel, s miközben ők Bogoly Berti Mindenízű Drazséit rágcsálták, muglivárosok suhantak el mellettük. Ideje volt átöltözni: levették varázslótalárjaikat, és mire a vonat befutott a kilenc és háromnegyedik vágányra, már dzsekiben, kabátban feszítettek.

Jó darabig eltartott, mire az utolsó diák is kijutott a peronról. A kapunál álló tapasztalt öreg vasúti őr kettes-hármas csoportokban engedte ki őket, nehogy a kőfalból kitódulva megriasszák a muglikat.

\- El kell jönnötök hozzánk valamikor - invitálta Harryt és Hermionét Ron. - Majd küldök baglyot.

\- Kösz - bólintott Harry. - Legalább valami jó is vár rám a nyáron.

\- Ha akarod, elugorhatok hozzád - ajánlotta fel Lucy. - Úgyis meg akarom ismerni a nénikénk családját.

\- Hidd el, jobb, ha nem teszed - mondta Harry. - Nem vesztesz vele semmit.

A diákok lökdösődve araszoltak a muglivilágba vezető kapu felé.

\- Szia, Harry! - kiáltották többen. - Viszlát jövőre, Lucy!

\- Ti vagytok a nagy kedvencek - jegyezte meg vigyorogva Ron.

\- Ott nem, ahova megyek, ebben biztos lehetsz - jegyezte meg Harry. A négyes együtt lépte át a falat.

\- Ott van, anya, ott van, nézd!

A kiabáló Ginny volt, Ron kishúga, a Weasley család legifjabb tagja. Ám lelkesedése nem a bátyjának szólt.

\- Harry Potter! - sikongatott. - Anya, nézd! Látom…

\- Maradj már csöndben, Ginny, és ne mutogass, mert illetlenség. - Mrs Weasley a négy gyerekre mosolygott. - Nehéz évetek volt?

\- Nagyon - válaszolt Harry. - Köszönöm a karamellát és a pulóvert, Mrs Weasley.

\- Ugyan, nincs mit, drágám.

\- Mrs Weasley, Harry átjöhet hozzánk a nyáron? - kérdezte izgatottan Lucy.

\- Már miért ne jöhetne? - méltatlankodott az asszony. - Amikor csak kedve tartja, bármikor szívesen látjuk.

\- Mehetünk végre?

Egy pufók férfi lépett oda hozzájuk. Szőke haja volt és bajuszos arca paprikapiros volt és majd megpukkadt a dühtől. Mögötte egy lónyakú, sötét hajú nő és egy még a férfinél is kövérebb fiú állt és úgy tűnt, hogy Harry puszta látványától is halálra rémülnek.

\- Áh, szóval maguk Harry és Lucy rokonai? - szólt Mrs Weasley.

\- Lucy? - nézett rá értetlenül a férfi, aki ezek szerint Vernon Dursley volt. - Milyen Lucy?

\- Az unokahúga - szólalt meg a lány, magára vonva a férfi figyelmét. - Jó napot! Lucy Potter vagyok, Harry ikertestvére.

\- Még egy Potter! - sápadt el Vernon bácsi. - Nem elég egy, most már kettőt kell hazavinnem?!

\- Ő nem jön velünk - szólt közbe Harry. - De majd a kocsiban elmagyarázom.

Vernon bácsi annyira meglepődött, hogy szó nélkül sarkon fordult és visszament a családjához. Petunia és Dudley szintén elsápadtak, miután a férfi mondott nekik valamit. Lucy gyanította, hogy róla számolt be nekik, ugyanis mindhárman rá bámultak. Petunia úgy nézett ki, mint aki szellemet látott; nyilván látta a lányban az édesanyját.

Harry feléjük fordult és búcsúzkodni kezdett.

\- Hát, akkor még látjuk egymást a nyáron.

\- Írj, amint hazaértél - ölelte meg szorosan Lucy. - Ne aggódj, eljöhetsz hozzánk, amilyen hamar csak tudsz.

\- Mióta lett az én házam a te házad? - kérdezte felháborodva Ron, de Lucy csak nevetve leintette.

\- Remélem, hogy… öhm... kellemesen telik majd a vakációd - szólt Hermione és bizonytalanul nézett Vernon bácsi után. Fel sem tudta fogni, hogy lehet valaki ilyen goromba pokróc.

\- Oh, biztos vagyok benne - felelte Harry, és széles vigyor terült el az arcán. - Ők nem tudják, hogy itthon nem szabad varázsolnunk. Az idei nyár Dudleyval roppant szórakoztató lesz…

Erre mind a négyen nevetni kezdtek.

* * *

Draco a mugli peronon állt és a szülei mellől figyelte Lucyt és Pottert, amint egy pufók, vörös hajú nővel beszélgettek. Ő biztosan Molly Weasley volt, aki hazavitte magával Lucyt. Draco nem tudta féken tartani a féltékenységét, mikor látta, hogy Lucy hogyan nevet rá Weasleyre.

\- Minden rendben, Draco? - kérdezte az apja. Méltóságteljesen nézett le fiára.

\- Igen, persze - felelte a fiú és egy utolsó pillantást vetett a lányra. Lucy vidáman beszélgetett, de a szeme szomorúan követte végig Pottert, aki egy kövér férfival és annak családjával hagyta el a King's Cross pályaudvart. Majd végül a lány is távozott a Weasley családdal.

Draco örült a nyári szünetnek. Végre lesz ideje rendezni magában mindent és végleg kiírtani azt a gyengeséget, ami Lucy láttán mindig elhatalmasodott rajta. És lesz ideje kigondolni azokat a tetteket, amikkel kiidegelheti majd Pottert és Weasleyt a következő évben. Eddig visszafogta magát, de most majd megtapasztalják, milyen az, amikor Draco Malfoyjal húznak ujjat…

A fiú szülei társaságában hagyta el a pályaudvart. Azonban nem tudta megállni, hogy még egyszer vissza ne nézzen Lucyre. Döbbenten látta, hogy a lány épp az ő szemébe nézett. A gyerekek egy pillanatig egymáséiba fúrták a tekintetüket, majd Lucy visszafordult és végleg eltűnt Draco szeme elől. A fiú, miközben kilépett a ragyogó nyári napsütésbe, arra gondolt, hogy vajon mitől olyanok Lucy barna szemei, mint a mágnes, ami magához vonz minden tekintetet.

* * *

 **Üdv minden kedves olvasónak! Először is szeretném megköszönni, hogy már annyian láttátok és olvastátok a történetet. Ez mindig nagyon boldoggá tesz és ad egy löketet, hogy tovább folytassam. Ugyanakkor egy kéréssel fordulnék most hozzátok.**

 **Szeretném, ha ennek a chapternek a végén reviewban elmondanátok a véleményeteket a történetről. Pozitív, negatív kritika jöhet, de ócsárolás ne legyen, ha kérhetem. Építő kritikát azonban szívesen olvasok és igyekszem majd megfogadni az esetleges tanácsokat, amiket kapok, hogy a sorozatot még jobbá formálhassam. Ha kicsit hosszabb review érkezik, nem baj, szeretek olvasni. :)**

 **Szóval, köszönöm és várom a véleményeket!**


	14. Chapter 13: Szöktetés

**Chapter 13**

 **Szöktetés**

Lucy számára a nyár első két hónapja borzalmas volt. Akárhány levelet küldött Harrynek, egyre se válaszolt, Árész mindig boríték nélkül tért vissza. Ron, aki Errollal, a családi bagollyal próbált üzenni, szintén nem járt sikerrel és Hedvig, Harry hóbaglya se jelentkezett soha. Bátyjaik hiába próbálták felvidítani őket, a két vörös hajú gyerek egyre jobban aggódott. Nem tudták, hogyan bánnak a mugli Dursleyék Harryvel - még az is lehetett, sőt biztosan voltak benne, hogy nem engedték a fiúnak, hogy Hedvig szabadon repülhessen. Talán még az iskolai felszerelését is elkobozták tőle.

\- De ettől még válaszolhatna a leveleinkre! - füstölgött Ron július végén.

\- Ron, lehet, hogy Dursleyék elveszik tőle - próbálta csitítgatni Lucy. - Emlékszel, mesélte, hogy a roxfortos levelét is csak akkor tudta elolvasni, amikor Hagrid személyesen adta oda neki.

Mindenesetre, bármennyire próbálták tagadni, nagyon rosszul esett nekik. Érezték, hogy nem Harry tehetett róla, de minden egyes elküldött, válasz nélkül maradt levél után Ron és Lucy egyre ingerlékenyebb lett. Egyedül az mosolyogtatta meg őket, hogy Ginny egyfolytában faggatózott a fiúról és minden válasz után a távolba révedt, pírral borított arccal és csillogó szemekkel. Na meg, persze, a kviddics is sokat segített, de az se tudta csillapítani Lucynak a bátyja utáni vágyát. Még azt is felvetette, hogy elmegy Dursleyékhez, de Mrs Weasley hallani sem akart róla.

Július 31-én, Lucy (és Harry) születésnapján a lány kicsit megpróbált vidámabb lenni fogadott családjának tagjai kedvéért. Ám ezen a napon sokkal jobban hiányzott neki Harry, mint addig bármikor. Azt akarta, hogy együtt ünnepeljék a születésnapjukat, hogy együtt bontsák ki az ajándékaikat, hogy együtt fújják el a gyertya lángját. Hiába kapott rengeteg csodás ajándékot Weasleyéktől, mindenki látta a lány mosolya mögött rejlő szomorúságot.

Aznap este Mr Weasley egy olyan hírrel tért haza, ami úgy megdöbbentette Ront és Lucyt, hogy a tortaszeletük a földön végezte.

\- Azt mondták odabent, hogy Harry varázsolt a mugli rokonainál - mondta a férfi, mire a két gyerek felpattant és megtörtént az ominózus eset.

\- Lehetetlen! - hápogta Ron.

\- Ő sosem tenne ilyet! - kiabálta Lucy.

\- Mégis mi történt egész pontosan? - kérdezte Percy. Még nála is hiányzott a szokásos fennkölt beszédstílus.

\- Amos Diggory azt mesélte, hogy lebegésbűbájt alkalmazott egy pudingon - ült le Mr Weasley az asztalhoz. Felesége szórakozottan szedett neki a tortából, hiszen minden figyelmét a férfi mondanivalójának szentelte. - Küldtek neki figyelmeztetést és azt mondják, ha még egyszer varázsol, kicsapják a Roxfortból…

\- Még csak az kéne! - csapott az asztalra Lucy. - Elég volt! Elmegyek és elhozom onnan!

\- Nem mész sehová! - jelentette ki Mrs Weasley. - Ne feledd, hogy mi vagyunk felelősek érted és még kiskorú vagy, tehát nem tudnál eljutni oda felnőtt segítsége nélkül. Ráadásul, ha varázsolsz, téged is kicsaphatnak.

\- Akkor egyszerűen csak hagyjuk ott?!

\- Szó sincs róla - próbálta megnyugtatni Mr Weasley. - Megmondom, mi lesz. Küldtök neki még egy utolsó levelet, és ha péntekig nem válaszol, magunk megyünk el érte. Ez így megfelel?

Lucy mérlegelte egy kicsit az ajánlatot, majd lassan leült és bólintott. De ettől egyáltalán nem csillapodott a tettvágya; ahogyan Ronnak sem.

\- Gyere át a szobámba, ha mindenki elaludt - súgta a lány fülébe, aki egy aprót biccentett. Lucy az egyetlen lánnyal, Ginnyvel osztozott egy szobán és tökéletesen elfértek egymás mellett. A lány úgy szerette Ginnyt, mintha a saját húga lett volna.

Aznap éjjel Lucy egyetlen hang nélkül surrant ki a szobájából és elindult felfelé a szűk lépcsőn Ronhoz. Mikor benyitott, meglepetésére ott találta Fredet és George-ot is. Az ikerpár a földön ült törökülésben, míg Ron az ágyán dőlt neki a falnak.

\- Mi a terv? - kérdezte suttogva Lucy, miközben letelepedett a fiúk mellé a földre.

\- Épp azon gondolkodunk, hogy ki kellene szöktetnünk Harryt - mondta Fred.

\- Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy a muglik nem fogják visszaengedni és a kis mutatványa után nem lesznek valami kedvesek vele - fejtette ki George. - Szóval, nekünk kell lépnünk.

\- És hogy tervezzük ezt?

\- Még nem tudjuk - vakarta meg a tarkóját Ron.

\- Mit szólnátok, ha elvinnék apa kocsiját? - tette fel a kérdést Fred. Mr Weasleynek volt egy öreg tragacsa, amit a férfi megbűvölt úgy, hogy repülni tudjon.

És így indult meg a tervezés. A négy gyerek hajnalig dolgozta ki a terv fő részét, majd a következő éjjelen folytatták és kidolgozták a részleteket. Mikor már mindennel kész voltak, vártak egy plusz éjszakát, hogy ne keltsék fel a szülők, legfőképpen Mrs Weasley figyelmét. A Weasley-fivérek próbálták meggyőzni Lucyt, hogy maradjon otthon, de a lány hallani sem akart róla. Ha kiszabadítják Harryt, akkor ő is ott lesz. Ron küldött egy levelet Hermionének, hogy beszámoljon a tervezett akcióról.

Mikor eljött a cselekvés ideje, a lány gombóccal a torkában osont le a fészerbe, ahol Mr Weasley a kocsiját és az egyéb mugli dolgokat tartotta. A fiúkkal a konyhában futott össze: mindhárman rendesen felöltözve, teljes felszerelésben jelentek meg. Fred és George minden eshetőségre felkészülve különböző mugli tárgyakat pakoltak el, hátha szükségük lesz hozzá Harry kiszabadításához.

Ám azt egyikük sem sejtette, hogy milyen körülmények fogják fogadni őket. Harry ablakára rács volt szerelve, hogy ne mászhasson ki az ablakon, a szobába bepillantva pedig megláthatták a bezárt ajtót és a kis kutyacsapóajtót. Hedvig be volt zárva a kalitkájába, Harry pedig az ágyán nyugtalanul aludt. Lucyban feltámadt a düh a rokonai iránt és egyben sajnálta, hogy nem lépett már korábban.

Harry mozgolódni kezdett, majd kinyitotta a szemét. Pár pillanatig csak bámult Ronra és Lucyre, majd a tekintete megtelt hitetlenkedéssel és csodálkozással. Gyorsan kimászott az ágyából és kinyitotta az ablakot, hogy a rácson keresztül beszélgetni tudjanak.

\- Ron… Lucy, hogyan… És hogyhogy…? - hebegte leesett állal.

\- Minden oké, Harry? - kérdezte Fred és George a két első ülésről.

\- Ugye nincs semmi bajod? - hajolt ki a kocsi ablakán Lucy. Hihetetlenül megkönnyebbült, hogy viszonylag épségben láthatta a bátyját.

\- Mi van veled? - kérdezte Ron. - Miért nem válaszoltál a leveleinkre? Vagy tucatnyi meghívást küldtünk neked, aztán apa három napja hazajött, és mesélte, hogy hivatalos figyelmeztetést kaptál, mert varázsoltál a muglik előtt…

\- Nem én voltam… - kezdte Harry. - Apád honnan tudja?

\- A minisztériumban dolgozik - felelte Lucy Ron helyett. - De azért, remélem, tudod, hogy nekünk csak a suliban szabad varázsolnunk…

\- Bagoly mondja verébnek - vonta fel a szemöldökét Harry és a lebegő autóra meredt.

\- Ja, ez nem számít - legyintett Ron. - Ez apué. Nem mi varázsoltuk el, mi csak kölcsönvettük. De hogy épp azok a muglik előtt nyomod a bűbájt, akiknél laksz…

\- Mondom, hogy nem én voltam… - kezdte újra Harry, de aztán félbehagyta. - Mindegy, ez túl hosszú történet. Figyeljetek, mondjátok el a Roxfortban, hogy Dursleyék bezártak. Nem engednek vissza a suliba, és nem varázsolhatom ki magam, mert a minisztériumban azt fogják hinni, hogy már másodszorra szegem meg a szabályt, úgyhogy…

\- Pihentesd a csőröd - vágott bátyja szavába Lucy. - Azért jöttünk, hogy elvigyünk magunkkal.

\- De hát ti se bűvölhettek ki innen…

\- Arra nem is lesz szükség. - Ron fejével a bátyjai felé intett. - Elfelejted, hogy kikkel jöttünk.

\- Ezt kösd rá a rácsra - szólt Fred, és egy kötelet dobott oda Harrynek.

\- Ha Dursleyék felébrednek, végem - csóválta a fejét Harry, de közben rögzítette a kötél végét.

\- Nyugi, tudjuk, mit csinálunk - nyugtatgatta Lucy, de közben arra gondolt, hogy otthon mi fogadja majd őket, ha Mrs Weasley véletlenül tudomást szerez a mentőexpedícióról…

\- Állj távolabb az ablaktól - szólt Fred és gázt adott.

Harry visszavonult Hedvig mellé. A kocsi motorja egyre hangosabban brummogott, míg a rács végül recsegve kiszakadt az ablakkeretből, és az autó felemelkedett. A vasrudak ott lógtak egy méterrel a föld fölött, miközben Harry gyorsan visszaszaladt az ablakhoz. Ron és Lucy sietve behúzták a kötélnél fogva a kocsiba a rácsot. Mikor a rács végre a fiú mellett feküdt az ülésen, Fred hátramenetbe kapcsolt, és újra megközelítette az ablakot.

\- Szállj be - szólt Ron.

\- De hát a roxforti cuccaim… a varázspálcám… a seprűm…

\- Hol vannak? - kérdezte Lucy, miközben átmászott Ronon és macskaügyességgel landolt az ablakpárkányon.

\- Bezárták őket a lépcső alatti gardróbba - felelte Harry. - De nem tudok kijutni a szobából…

\- Nem gond. - George is kikászálódott az anyósülésről. - Állj félre, Harry.

Lucy bemászott a szobába, majd szinte azonnal követte őt George. A lány szorosan megölelte Harryt, miközben a Weasley fiú elővett a zsebéből egy hajtűt és hozzálátott, hogy megpiszkálja a zárat.

\- Jaj, annyira örülök, hogy végre láthatlak - mondta boldogan a lány. - Nagyon aggódtam. Ez a két hónap egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt.

\- Hát még nekem - mosolygott Harry.

\- Jól van - egyenesedett fel George, majd kitárta az ajtót. - Lucyval felhozzuk a ládádat, te pedig szedj össze mindent, ami innen a szobából kell és add ki az ablakon Ronnak.

\- Vigyázzatok, a legalsó lépcsőfok recseg - suttogott utánuk Harry, mivel a két vörös hajú gyerek már el is tűnt a sötét folyosón. Lábujjhegyen osontak le a lépcsőn, majd megálltak a kis gardrób előtt. George azt is kinyitotta a hajtűvel. Mindketten elfojtottak egy döbbent nyögést; ugyanis a gardrób alig volt magasabb Lucynál, és belegondolva, hogy Harry egészen tavalyig itt kellett aludjon… _Hát ezért volt olyan kistermetű_ , gondolta Lucy, miközben George-dzsal nagy nehezen kiszedték a ládát és a seprűt és elindultak vissza a lépcsőn. Ott összetalálkoztak Harryvel, aki segített nekik felcipelni a súlyos ládát, ami csak nagy erőlködések árán sikerült. Az ablakhoz érve Fred és Ron a kocsiból, George, Harry és Lucy pedig a szobából tuszkolták kifelé az ólomsúlyú alkotmányt. A láda kínos lassúsággal araszolt kifelé az ablakon.

Egy mély köhögés Vernon bácsi részéről kis híján a frászt hozta rájuk, de szerencsére nem követte mozgolódás.

\- Na még egy kicsit - zihálta Fred a kocsiból. - Lökjetek rajta egy utolsót…

Harry és Lucy nekiveselkedtek, s a következő pillanatban a láda végre a kocsi hátsó ülésén pihent.

\- Jól van, indulás - suttogta George.

Sorban kimásztak az ablakon, át a kocsiba. Harry már a párkányon guggolt, amikor öblös huhogás hangzott fel a szobából, s azt szinte nyomban követte Vernon bácsi ordítása.

\- ÁTKOZOTT BAGOLY!

\- Hedviget ott felejtettem! - csapott a homlokára Harry, majd gyorsan visszamászott a szobába.

\- Siess! - sürgette kissé pánikolva Lucy.

A folyosón kigyulladtak a fények. Harry felkapta a kalitkát, egy ugrással az ablaknál termett, és kiadta Ronnak. Már épp felmászott a komódra, mikor valaki dörömbölni kezdett az ajtón - s az engedelmesen kinyílt.

Vernon bácsi egy pillanatig kővé dermedve állt, míg feldolgozta a különös látványt. Azután velőtrázó bömböléssel Harryre vetette magát, és sikerült elkapnia a fiú bokáját. Lucy, Ron, Fred és George ezalatt Harry két karját ragadták meg és teljes erőből húzni kezdték őt.

\- Petunia! - ordította Vernon bácsi. - Megszökik! MEGSZÖKIK!

A vörös hajú gyerekek rántottak egy nagyot Harryn, s a fiú lába kicsúszott a bácsi markából. Amint a kocsi ajtaja becsukódott, Lucy felsikoltott:

\- Padlógáz, Fred!

Az autó elsuhant a Hold felé. Harry vigyorogva letekerte az ablakot, és a haját borzoló hűvös szélben visszanézett az egyre zsugorodó házra. Lucy a hátsó ablakon át figyelte, ahogy Vernon bácsi, Petunia néni és Dudley tátott szájjal bámultak ki a rácsavesztett ablakon.

\- Viszlát jövő nyáron! - kiáltott le nekik Harry. Mindenki a hasát fogta a nevetéstől. Harrynek is fülig ért a szája, ahogy kényelmesen hátradőlt az ülésen.

\- Na, milyen érzés szabadnak lenni? - kérdezte Lucy vigyorogva. Két hónap után ez volt az első alkalom, hogy ismét felhőtlenül boldog volt.

\- Nagyszerű - felelte Harry, majd Ronhoz fordult. - Engedd ki Hedviget! Majd repül mögöttünk. Hetek óta nem nyújtóztathatta ki a szárnyait.

George odaadta a hajtűt Ronnak, és néhány másodperc múlva Hedvig kiröppent a kocsi ablakán, hogy aztán kísértetként kövesse őket a szürke égen.

\- Szóval - komolyodott el Lucy -, mi is történt pontosan?

Harry igen különös történetről számolt be. Három napja megjelent nála egy házimanó, Dobby, aki mindenáron azt hajtogatta, hogy Harry nem mehet vissza a Roxfortba, mert ott veszély leselkedett rá. A fiú elbeszélése szerint akárhányszor elkotyogott valamit, a fejét kezdte verni a falba, és olyannyira vissza akarta tartani őt, hogy lebegtető bűbájjal felemelt egy lila pudingot és az ott vendégeskedő asszony fejére ejtette. Ezzel kivívta a mugli Dursleyék haragját.

Mindenki döbbenten bámult Harryre.

\- Nekem ez bűzlik - szólalt meg végül Fred.

\- Gázos a dolog - erősítette meg George. - Szóval nem is mondta meg, hogy ki áll a dolog hátterében?

\- Nem jött össze neki - rázta a fejét Harry. - Hisz mondtam, valahányszor elkotyogott valamit, inkább a falba kezdte verni a fejét.

A négy vörös hajú gyerek egymásra nézett.

\- Gondoljátok, hogy hazudott? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Hát - csóválta a fejét Lucy -, azt tudom, hogy a házimanóknak komoly varázserejük van, de azt többnyire csak a gazdájuk engedélyével használhatják.

\- A jó öreg Dobbyt azért küldték hozzád, hogy ne menj vissza a suliba - mondta Fred. - Szerintem gonosz tréfa az egész. Van valaki a suliban, aki neheztel rád?

\- Van - vágta rá kórusban Harry, Lucy és Ron. - Draco Malfoy - mondta Harry. - Ő utál engem.

\- Draco Malfoy? - George hátrafordult az ülésen. - Ő nem Lucius Malfoy fia?

\- Biztos az - felelte Harry. - A Malfoy nem túl gyakori név. Miért?

\- Mr Weasley mesélt egyszer-kétszer Malfoyról - magyarázta Lucy. - A pasi annak idején Voldemort lelkes híve volt.

Harryt kivéve mindenki megborzongott a név hallatán.

\- De mikor Tudodki eltűnt - tette hozzá gyorsan Fred, és nyakát kitekerve a Potter fiúra pillantott -, Lucius Malfoy rögtön azt mondta, hogy tévedés volt az egész. Rossz duma - apa szerint Malfoy Tudodki egyik bizalmasa volt.

\- Ha így folytatja, a fia sem jár majd jobban - jegyezte meg sötéten Lucy.

\- Nem tudom - töprengett hangosan Harry -, szerintetek van Malfoyéknak házimanójuk…?

\- A manó gazdája csak egy nagymúltú és gazdag varázslócsalád lehet - jelentette ki Fred.

\- Igen, anya mindig azt mondja, hogy bár lenne egy házimanónk, aki vasalna helyette - bólogatott George. - De nekünk csak egy szakadt vén padlásszellemünk meg egy csomó kerti törpénk van. Házimanókat nagy kúriákban, régi kastélyokban meg ilyen helyeken találni, a mi házunkban keresni se érdemes…

Lucy kényelmetlenül feszengett a hátsó ülésen. Egész életében szeretettel a szívében gondolt az Odúra, hiszen annál meghittebb helyet sehol sem látott. Ha választania kellett volna, hogy egy nagy kúriában vagy az Odúban éljen, gondolkodás nélkül az utóbbira szavazott volna.

\- Azért örülök, hogy elmentünk érted - szólt Ron. - Már kezdtem aggódni, hisz egyetlen levelemre se válaszoltál és Árész se hozott soha válaszokat…

\- Kezdtél? - horkant fel Lucy. - Az egész nyarat végig idegeskedted!

\- Igen, veled együtt! - vörösödött el Ron, de azért folytatta. - Eleinte azt hittem, Errol a ludas…

\- Ki az az Errol? - kérdezte Harry.

\- A baglyunk. Vén, mint az országút. Jó párszor előfordult már, hogy kézbesítés közben kényszerleszállást kellett végrehajtania. Úgyhogy kölcsön akartam kérni Hermészt…

\- Kicsodát?

\- Azt a baglyot, amit Percy kapott anyáéktól, amikor diákprefektus lett - szólt közbe a volán mögül Fred.

\- De Percy nem adta kölcsön - folytatta Ron. - Azt mondta, neki is kell.

\- Percy egész nyáron nagyon furcsa volt - csóválta a fejét George. - Tényleg rengeteg levelet írt, és állandóan bezárkózott a szobájába. Naponta kétszer azért mégsem suvickolhatta a prefektusi jelvényét…

\- Ne nyugat felé menjünk, Fred - szólt közbe Lucy, aki közben a műszerfalra szerelt iránytűt vizsgálta.

Fred visszakormányozta az autót.

\- Édesapátok tudja, hogy elhoztátok a kocsit? - kérdezte Harry, de úgy, mint aki előre sejtette a választ.

\- Ööö… Nem - vallotta be végül Ron. - Ma egész éjjel dolgozott.

\- Reméljük, sikerül visszacsempészni a garázsba, és Mrs Weasley nem veszi észre, hogy mentünk egy kört - jegyezte meg Lucy. - Nem akarok még egy olyat, mint a seprűs esetnél…

\- Úristen, ne is mond! - sóhajtott színpadiasan George. - Anya akkor annyira kiabált, hogy utána egy hétig nem hallottam rendesen.

\- Miért, mit csináltatok? - kérdezte kíváncsian Harry.

\- Először is, szögezzük le, hogy az egész az ikrek ötlete volt - kezdte Lucy.

\- Nehogy már ránk kend! - méltatlankodott kórusban Fred és George.

\- Szóval - emelte fel a hangját a lány -, van egy kis elkerített rész, ahol egy bizonyos magasság alatt nyugodtan tudunk seprűn repülni. Nyár elején még egy kicsit bennünk volt a kviddicsláz és Fred és George kitalálták, hogy engedjük el a régi cikeszünket…

\- Azt tegyük hozzá, hogy te sem tiltakoztál - szólt közbe Fred.

\- …ami azonban elkóborolt - folytatta zavartalanul Lucy. - Mi pedig nem vettük észre, annyira belefeledkeztünk az üldözésébe, és így majdnem az egész falu látott minket repülni. Ami azért volt baj, mert muglik is lakják.

\- Képzelheted, anya mennyire kiakadt - mesélte tovább Ron. - Míg apa felejtésátkot szórt mindenkire, addig ő lekiabálta a fejünket a nyakunkról. Két hétre elkobozta a seprűinket és egy ideig még azt is fontolgatta, hogy nem enged ki minket a házból. De aztán rájött, hogy szüksége van ránk a munkában, így a kert határáig módosította a büntetést.

\- Ott a főút - nézett le George a szélvédőn keresztül. - Tíz perc múlva otthon vagyunk. Ideje is, kezd pirkadni.

A keleti horizontot halvány fény festette rózsaszínre. Fred lejjebb ereszkedett a kocsival, így Harry megláthatta a sakktáblamintás szántóföldeket, és a ritkás ligeteket.

\- Nekem erről a mintáról most már mindig az a sakkjátszma fog eszembe jutni - súgta Lucy bátyja fülébe, majd sokatmondóan összemosolyogtak.

\- Mindjárt beérünk a faluba - jelentette George. - Widra St. Capdel a neve…

A kocsi egyre alacsonyabban repült. A fák között már átsütöttek a felkelő nap első sugarai.

\- Talajt fogtunk! - csettintett Fred, mikor a kocsi finom huppanással földet ért. A tenyérnyi udvarban álló ütött-kopott garázs mellett szálltak le. A tyúkok már felébredtek, ugyanis a kertben kapirgáltak. Más mozgás azonban nem látszott.

\- Nem valami fényes hely - vont vállat Ron, miután időt hagyott Harrynek, hogy körül nézzen.

\- Csodálatos - jelentette ki boldogan Harry.

\- Tudom, én is imádok itt élni - tette hozzá mosolyogva Lucy. - Keresve se találni ennél meghittebb helyet.

A kis csapat kikászálódott az autóból.

\- Most pedig csöndben felosonunk az emeletre - adta ki az utasítást Fred -, és megvárjuk, amíg anya reggelizni hív minket. Akkor Ron leszalad a lépcsőn, és elújságolja, hogy az éjjel megérkezett Harry. Anya boldog lesz, és soha nem derül ki, hogy elkötöttük a kocsit.

\- Helyes - bólintott Ron. - Gyere, Harry, az én szobám… - Ron egyszerre elnémult és a ház felé meredt. Arca csúf, zöldes színt öltött. Erre Fred, George, Harry és Lucy is megpördültek a tengelyük körül.

Mrs Weasley közeledett feléjük, rémült menekülésre késztetve az útjába kerülő tyúkokat. Ahhoz képes, hogy alacsony, kövérkés, jóságos asszonyság volt, most megszólalásig hasonlított egy felbőszült kardfogú tigrisre.

\- Ajaj - nyögte Fred.

\- Te jó ég - szólt George.

\- Végünk van - motyogta Lucy. Mrs Weasley megállt előttük, csípőre tette a kezét, és tekintetét végigjáratta lesütött szemű csemetéin, akik közé Lucy is beletartozott. Virágmintás köténye zsebéből varázspálca kandikált elő.

\- Nos - szólt.

\- Jó reggelt, anya - köszönt George, a tőle telhető legvidámabb és legmegnyerőbb hangon.

\- Van fogalmatok róla, mennyire aggódtam? - suttogta vészjóslóan Mrs Weasley.

\- Ne haragudj, anya, el kellett mennünk… - kezdte Ron, de ekkor Mrs Weasley kitört. Mindhárom fiú magasabb volt a nőnél, Lucy pedig azonos szintben volt, mégis mindannyian pöttömre zsugorodtak, amikor rájuk zúdult az anyai düh áradata.

\- Négy üres ágy! Semmi üzenet! A kocsi sehol… le is zuhanhattatok volna… majd megőrültem az aggodalomtól… de mit érdekel az titeket… még soha életemben… na, várjatok csak, majd ha hazajön apátok…. Bill, Charlie vagy Percy soha nem csináltak ilyet….

\- Bezzeg Percy - morogta Fred.

\- PERCYNEK A KISUJJA IS TÖBBET ÉR NÁLAD! - harsogta Mrs Weasley, s ujjával jól mellbe bökte fiát. - Meghalhattatok volna, megláthattak volna titeket, apátok elveszthette volna az állását miattatok!

S ez így folytatódott óráknak tűnő perceken keresztül. Mikor végkép kifogyott a szuszból, Mrs Weasley a megszeppent Harryhez fordult.

\- Nagyon örülök, hogy eljöttél hozzánk, Harry drágám. Gyere, kerülj beljebb, és reggelizz meg szépen.

Azzal sarkon fordult, és visszament a házba. Lucy végre kieresztette a bent tartott levegőt. Viszonylag olcsón megúszták, mivel a seprűs esetnél talán még Lovegoodék is hallották a nő hangját, itt viszont csak a tyúkok süketültek meg. A szeme sarkából látta, hogy Ron bátorítóan biccentett Harry felé, aki ezután követte Mrs Weasleyt.

Az öt gyerek libasorban bearaszolt a konyhába és leültek az asztal körüli székekre. Míg Harry körbenézett, Lucy megdörzsölte a szemét. Az éjjeli kaland után kezdte megérezni a fáradtságot. Mrs Weasley zajosan és kissé szétszórtan nekiállt reggelit készíteni. Miközben a serpenyőbe hajigálta a kolbászokat, megrovó pillantásokat vetett a gyerekekre, és néha olyasmiket mormogott, hogy „hogyan jutott eszükbe egyáltalán ilyesmi" meg „sose hittem volna".

\- Téged nem hibáztatlak, kis drágám - nyugtatta meg Harryt, és nyolc-kilenc kis kolbászt kotort a fiú tányérjára. - Mi is aggódtunk Arthurral. Három napja mondtuk Lucynak és Ronnak, hogy magunk megyünk érted, ha péntekig nem válaszolsz a leveleikre. De azért - (itt három tükörtojással toldotta meg Harry adagját) - a fél ország fölött átrepülni egy teljesen illegális kocsival… Bárki megláthatott volna titeket.

Varázspálcájával csak úgy mellesleg a mosogató felé intett, mire a szennyes edények halk csörömpöléssel tisztogatni kezdték magukat.

\- Borult volt az idő! - erősködött Fred.

\- Evés közben nem beszélünk! - intette le az anyja.

\- Rács volt az ablakán és bezárva tartották! - mondta Lucy.

\- Örülj, hogy nem csinálom veled ugyanezt! - pirított rá Mrs Weasley.

\- Éheztették őt, anya! - próbálkozott tovább George.

\- Te is hallgass! - A nő ezt már sokkal kevésbé szigorúan mondta, és megenyhült arccal hozzálátott, hogy megvajazzon Harrynek egy halom kenyérszeletet.

Ekkor kisebb közjáték zajlott le: Ginny lépett be a konyhába hosszú hálóingében, majd sikkantott egyet és kiszaladt.

\- Ginny - súgta oda Ron Harrynek. - A húgom. Egész nyáron rólad beszélt.

\- Helyesebb lenne azt mondani, hogy folyton rólad kérdezgetett - helyesbített Lucy mosolyogva, játékosan oldalba bökve testvérét.

\- Igen, autogramot fog kérni tőled, Harry - tette hozzá Fred vigyorogva, de aztán elkapta anyja pillantását, és inkább némán folytatta az evést. Nem is esett több szó az asztalnál, míg mind az öt tányér ki nem ürült - ez egyébként meglepően rövid időbe tellett.

\- Hűű, de álmos vagyok - ásított Lucy, mikor végre letette kését-villáját. Úgy érezte, mintha három napot lett volna ébren egyhuzamban. - Megyek és lefekszem…

\- Nem fekszel le - vágott a szavába Mrs Weasley. - Aki éjjel röpköd, nappal is röpködjön. Menj a fiúkkal és segíts nekik törpementesíteni a kertet. Már megint teljesen elkanászodtak nekem.

\- Jaj, anya… - kezdte George.

\- Nincs vita - jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon Mrs Weasley. - Mind a négyen kimentek és addig nem jöttök vissza, amíg akár egyetlen egy törpe is van a kertben. - Ezután Harryhez fordult. - Feküdj le, kis drágám. Nem te kérted őket, hogy vigyék el azt az átokverte kocsit.

\- Inkább segítek Lucynek és Ronnak - ajánlotta fel a fiú. - Még sosem láttam törpementesítést.

\- Kedves, hogy felajánlod, de nincs abban semmi érdekes.

Harry azonban mégis a Weasley-fiúkkal és Lucyvel tartott. Rajta kívül mindenki ásítozott és kelletlenül cammogott ki a házból. Majd mindannyian szétszéledtek a kertben és elkezdődött a törpék utáni kutatás.

\- Kerti törpék a mugliknál is vannak - mesélte Harry.

\- Igen, láttam, hogy mit neveznek ők törpének - felelte Ron, miközben egész felsőteste eltűnt egy bazsarózsabokorban. - Azt a kis kövér, horgászbotos Mikulást…

\- Au! - jajdult fel Lucy. Míg Harry Ronnal tartott, ő a ház melletti magas fűben kutatott és az egyik törpe megharapta, amikor elkapta a bokáját. Hangjára az összes fiú felé fordult.

\- Jól vagy? - kérdezte egyből Harry és odasietett hozzá.

\- Persze, semmi bajom - törölte meg egy kis kendőben az ujját Lucy. - A gnóm megharapott… Ezért utálom a törpementesítést.

\- Valamiért csak téged harapnak meg - jegyezte meg Fred halkan, de Lucy így is hallotta. Felment benne a pumpa.

\- Oké, akkor mit szólnál egy fogadáshoz? - kérdezte a lány, mire a fiú arca rögtön felélénkült.

\- Hallgatlak.

\- Akinek az első törpéje messzebb esik le, az meghívja a másikat egy fagyira az Abszol úton - ajánlotta fel Lucy és kinyújtotta a kezét.

\- Áll az alku - csapott bele Fred és mindketten gyorsan kutatni kezdtek egy-egy törpe után. George, Ron és Harry megálltak a kert szélében és érdeklődve figyelték őket. Hamarosan mindketten felegyenesedtek, kezükben egy-egy törpe bokájával. Míg Ron Harrynek magyarázta, pontosan mit miért kell csinálni, Lucy és Fred megálltak egymás mellett, és lasszó módjára pörgetni kezdték a bokájuknál fogva a törpéket.

\- Háromra engedjétek el - vezényelte őket George. - Egy… kettő… három!

Fred és Lucy eleresztette a törpéket. A lányé egy jó hét méterre lévő fatuskó után esett le, míg a fiúé nem sokkal utána.

\- Há! - emelte fel diadalittasan az öklét Fred. - Akkor egy fagyi az Abszol úton… Öröm veled üzletet kötni, Lucy.

\- Nem, nem! - vigyorgott a lány. - A fogadás úgy szólt, hogy az hívja meg a másikat, akinek a törpéje _messzebb_ esik le. Szándékosan hagytam, hogy te „nyerj", így te vagy adós nekem egy fagyival.

\- Mi van?! - akadt ki Fred, mire mindenki nevetni kezdett.

\- Szépen csőbe húztad! - ölelte át Lucy vállát George. - Legközelebb figyelj oda, mibe mész bele, Fred.

\- Pofa be, George!

Ez után mindenki visszatért a törpementesítéshez. Ron még gyorsan a könnyeivel küszködve, vigyorogva pacsizott Lucyval, miközben Fred majd megfőtt mérgében, ahogy a fűbe hajolva kutatott újabb áldozatok után és egy darabig a szavát se lehetett hallani. Most már Harry is besegített és az első gnómját vagy tizenöt méterre hajította el. Nemsokára úgy tűnt, mintha az égből is törpék potyognának.

\- Nem valami okos társaság - magyarázta George Harrynek, miközben egyszerre öt-hat törpét kapott el. - Amint rájönnek, hogy törpementesítés folyik, egymással versengve másznak elő bámészkodni. Képtelenek megtanulni, hogy jobb, ha veszteg maradnak.

Odakint a mezőn a kihajított törpék feltápászkodtak, és egy vert sereg módjára libasorban távoztak.

\- Előbb-utóbb visszajönnek - mondta Ron, és a mező túlsó vége felé baktató törpék után nézett. - Szeretnek itt… apa elkényeztette őket, mert szerinte viccesek…

Ebben a pillanatban ajtócsapódás hallatszott.

\- Megjött! - kiáltott fel George. - Megjött apa!

Az öt gyerek otthagyott csapot-papot és beszaladt a házba. Mr Weasley lerogyott az egyik konyhai székre, levette a szemüvegét, és behunyta a szemét.

\- Micsoda éjszaka - motyogta, és a teáskanna után nyúlt, miközben a gyerekek leültek köré. - Kilenc riasztás! Kilenc! Ráadásul az öreg Mundungus Fletcher rögtön rontást akart küldeni rám, amint hátat fordítottam neki…

Mr Weasley belekortyolt a teájába, és nagyot sóhajtott.

\- Talált valamit, Mr Weasley? - kérdezte kíváncsian Lucy.

\- Csak egy pár zsugorodó kulcsot és egy harapós szenesvödröt - ásított Mr Weasley. - Volt egy eléggé csúnya eset, de abban nem voltunk illetékesek. bevitték kihallgatásra pár feltűnően öreg vadászgörény miatt, de az a Kísérleti Bűbájok Bizottságára tartozik, hál' istennek…

\- Mi értelme van zsugorodó kulcsot csinálni? - kérdezte George.

\- Szimpla mugli-ugratás - legyintett Mr Weasley. - Eladnak a muglinak egy olyan kulcsot, ami folyton icipicire zsugorodik, hogy sose lehessen megtalálni, amikor szüksége van rá… Persze, nehéz ezt bárkire is rábizonyítani, hiszen a mugli nem fogja beismerni, hogy a kulcsa összemegy, inkább azt mondja, hogy mindig elveszíti. Szegénykéim annyira vakok tudnak lenni, ha varázslatról van szó, hogy még azt se veszik észre, ami az orruk előtt történik… De a mieink se jobbak. El se hinnétek, hogy egyesek mi mindent képesek elvarázsolni…

\- PÉLDÁUL AUTÓKAT? - Mrs Weasley lépett a konyhába, kezében egy piszkavasat tartott és kardként hadonászott vele. Mr Weasley eltátotta a száját, és bűntudatosan nézett a feleségére.

\- A-Autókat, Molly drágám?

\- Igen, Arthur, autókat - felelte villogó szemmel az asszony. - Mondjuk, egy varázsló vesz egy rozsdás tragacsot. Azt mondja a feleségének, hogy csak szét akarja szedni, megnézni, hogyan működik, de valójában megbűvöli a kocsit, hogy repülni tudjon.

Mr Weasley pislogni kezdett.

\- Nos, kedvesem, az a helyzet, hogy joga van ezt megtenni, bár talán, öhm, helyesebb lenne, ha elmondaná a feleségének az igazságot… A törvényben ugyanis van egy kiskapu… Amíg nem áll szándékában repülésre használni a kocsit, addig önmagában az, hogy a kocsi nem tud repülni, nem…

\- Arthur, te írtad a törvényt, te intézted úgy, hogy legyen benne egy kiskapu! - kiabált Mrs Weasley. - Azért, hogy továbbra is játszadozhass a mugli-csecsebecséiddel a sufniban! Egyébként közlöm veled, hogy Harry ma reggel abban a kocsiban érkezett ide, amivel te nem akartál repülni!

\- Harry? - hökkent meg Mr Weasley. - Milyen Harry? - Körülnézett, s mikor meglátta Harryt, felpattant a székről. - Uramisten, Harry Potter itt van? Borzasztóan örülök, Harry; Ron és Lucy rengeteget meséltek rólad…

\- A fiaid és Lucy ma éjjel a kocsiddal repültek el Harryékhez és vissza! - mennydörögte Mrs Weasley. - Ehhez nincs hozzáfűznivalód?

\- Tényleg? - csillant fel Mr Weasley szeme. - És hogy ment a kocsi? Öhm, akarom mondani - váltott hangot, mikor felesége szikrázó szemébe nézett -, ez felelőtlenség volt, gyerekek, nagy felelőtlenség…

\- Hadd veszekedjék ki magukat - hallotta meg Lucy Ron mormogását, mikor Mrs Weasley újra elkezdte felfújni magát. Oldalra sandítva látta, hogy a fiú a bátyjához beszél. - Gyere, megmutatom a szobámat.

Amint a két fiú felállt, Lucy is követte őket és együtt osontak ki a konyhából. Elindultak felfelé a cikkcakkos lépcsőn, majd a harmadik pihenőnél egy félig nyitott ajtó elé érkeztek. Lucy döbbenten látta, hogy Ginny kukucskált kifelé a közös szobájukból, majd az ajtó hangos kattanással becsukódott.

\- Ginny - magyarázta Ron. - Furcsa, hogy ilyen szégyenlős; máskor sose csukja magára az ajtót.

\- Azt csak én szoktam néha csinálni - tette hozzá Lucy.

\- Melyik a te szobád? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Ginnyvel lakom.

Két lépcsősor után el is érték Ron szobáját, ahol az egész akció terve megszületett. Lucy visszafojtott mosollyal nézte Harryt, aki hunyorogva nézett körül a csupa narancssárgával szobában.

\- Ennek a kviddicscsapatnak szurkolsz? - érdeklődött a fiú.

\- Igen, ők a Chudley Csúzlik csapata - bólintott Ron és az ágytakaróra mutatott. - Kilencedikek a bajnokságban.

Harry átlépett egy csomag önkeverő kártyát, és kibámult a kis ablakon. Azután visszafordult, és rájuk pillantott. Ron majdhogynem aggódva nézett barátjára, a véleményét várta.

\- Egy kicsit szűk a szoba - vágott elébe a kritikának. - Nem olyan nagy, mint a tied volt ott a mugliknál. Ráadásul közvetlenül a padlásszellem alatt lakom, az pedig folyton nyögdös és veri a csöveket…

Harry szája azonban széles vigyorra húzódott.

\- Ez a legjobb ház, amiben valaha jártam - jelentette ki.

\- Én is ezt mondom mindenkinek - értett egyet vele Lucy. - Sehol máshol nem élnék szívesebben.

Ron fülig elpirult örömében.

* * *

Draco Malfoy éppen az Abszol úti bevásárlókörútra készült. Noha még nem jött meg a könyvlista, de az apja megígérte neki az új Nimbusz Kétezeregyest és egy kis kitérőt a Zsebpiszok-közbe, ami önmagában több izgalmat ígért, mint az új tankönyvek.

A nyár folyamán természetesen mindent elmesélt a szüleinek az első roxforti évéről. Részletesen beszámolt a sárvérű Grangert istenítő tanárokról, az életveszélyes büntetési módszerekről, az idióta vadőrről, Hagridról és Potterékről. Róluk feltűnően sokat beszélt, köztük is Lucy volt a gyakoribb téma. Draco nem tudott segíteni ezen, bármennyire igyekezett visszafogni magát, a szavak csak úgy jöttek. Valószínűleg halálra untatta az apját, de valakinek ki kellett beszélnie a visszafojtott indulatait. De a gyengeségéről mélyen hallgatott. Arról se az apja, se senki más nem szerezhetett tudomást.

A nyár kitűnő alkalom volt a benne lévő érzelmi kavalkád tisztázására. Úgy érezte, hogy amikor legközelebb találkozik Lucyval, képes lesz vele is olyan utálatos lenni, mint Potterrel és Weasleyvel. Úgy biztosan nagyobb támadófelülete lenne. Ám azzal nem számolt, hogy rögtönöznie kell majd; ugyanis az Abszol út mindig tartogatott meglepetéseket…


	15. Chapter 14: Az Abszol út

**Chapter 14**

 **Az Abszol út**

Miután Harry megérkezett, Lucy és Ron is kivirultak. Az elmúlt két havi kedvetlenség és ingerlékenység egy csapásra átadta a helyét a boldogságnak és a felhőtlen mókának. Harry négyszemközt elmondta Lucynek, hogy a Privet Drive-i életéhez képest az volt számára a legfurcsább, hogy itt mindenki szerette őt. A lánynak is feltűnt, hogy Mrs Weasley folyton a fiú ruháival foglalkozott, és minden étkezésnél három repetát igyekezett belediktálni. Mr Weasley pedig mindig maga mellé ültette az asztalnál, hogy kérdésekkel bombázhassa a muglik életéről.

A Roxfortból Harry érkezése után körülbelül egy héttel kaptak hírt. Mikor Lucy Ginnyvel együtt lement reggelizni, csak a szülőket találta a konyhában, de nem sokkal később Harry és Ron is befutott. Ginny Harry láttán nyomban leverte a zabkásás tálat. A kislány általában hajlamos volt felborítani és lelökni dolgokat a fiú jelenlétében. Most lemászott az asztal alá, hogy összeszedje a tál darabjait, s mikor előkászálódott, az arca olyan vörös volt, mint a lemenő nap. Közös szobájuk falai között Ginny elárulta Lucynek, hogy egyáltalán nem tudja kezelni a helyzetet, hogy Harry Potter itt van és mindig annyira ideges, hogy sosem figyel a környezetére. Fogadott nővére bármennyire igyekezte megnyugtatni, a kislány ugyanolyan szétszórtnak tűnt, mint a legelső alkalommal.

\- Levelek jöttek az iskolából - jelentette Mr Weasley, és egy-egy zöld tintával megcímzett, sárgás pergamenborítékot nyújtott át a már jelenlévő gyerekeknek. - Dumbledore már tudja, hogy itt vagy, Harry. Az ő eszén nem lehet túljárni. A ti leveletek is megjött - tette hozzá, mikor Fred és George is leszédelegtek a lépcsőn, pizsamában és mezítláb.

Amíg a gyerekek a leveleket olvasták, csend ült a konyhára. Lucynek megírták, hogy a Roxfort Express szokás szerint szeptember elsején indul a King's Cross pályaudvarról, s közölték az új tanévben kötelező olvasmányok listáját is: ebben egy bűbájtanra szükséges könyv és Gilderoy Lockhart összes eddig megjelent könyve szerepelt. A férfi állítólag hatalmas varázsló, rengeteg veszélyes lénnyel bánt el, kalandairól pedig mindig könyvet írt; ezek főként a női olvasók között voltak elterjedtek.

Fred, aki már végigolvasta saját listáját, belesandított Lucyébe.

\- Látom, nektek is meg kell vennetek Lockhart összes könyvét - állapította meg. - Az új sötét varázslatok kivédése tanár biztos Lochart-rajongó - tuti, hogy nő. - Fred elkapta anyja pillantását, és ezentúl inkább a lekváros kenyerével foglalkozott. Mrs Weasleyről minden gyerek tudta, hogy nagy rajongója a fent említett varázslónak.

\- Ez nem lesz olcsó mulatság - nézett a szüleire George. - Lockhart könyvei nagyon drágák…

\- Majd csak megvesszük őket valahogy - legyintett Mrs Weasley, de arckifejezése ellentmondott derűlátó szavainak. - Ginnynek sok mindent meg tudunk szerezni használtan.

\- Nahát; te idén leszel elsős a Roxfortban? - fordult a kislányhoz Harry. Ginny bólintott; közben a füle tövéig elvörösödött, és belekönyökölt a vajtartóba. Ezt szerencsére csak a Potter testvérek látták, mivel ekkor lépett be a konyhába Percy. Ő már felöltözött; kötött mellényén ott villogott a prefektusi jelvény.

\- Jó reggelt - köszönt kurtán. - Szép napunk van.

Percy leült az utolsó székre, de nyomban fel is pattant, és kihúzott maga alól egy tépett, szürke tollseprűt - aki valójában egy lélegző bagoly volt.

\- Errol! - kiáltott fel Ron. Átvette bátyjától az alélt állatot, és egy levelet húzott ki a szárnya alól. - Na végre… Hermione válaszát hozta.

\- Megírtuk neki, hogy elmegyünk megszöktetni téged Dursleyéktől - magyarázta Lucy, mikor észrevette Harry kérdő pillantását.

Ron időközben megpróbálta ráültetni Errolt a hátsó ajtó melletti padra, de a bagoly nyomban leesett.

\- Szánalmas vagy - motyogta Ron, és az edényszárító tálcára rakta a madarat. Azután feltépte Hermione levelét, és hangosan olvasni kezdte.

 _Kedves Lucy, Ron és Harry, ha ott vagy!_

 _Remélem, minden rendben ment, Harry is jól van, és nem csináltatok semmi törvénybe ütközőt, amikor kimentettétek. Azzal csak bajba kevernétek Harryt. Nagyon aggódtam, és ha Harry is jól van, kérlek, haladéktalanul értesítsetek róla, de talán inkább Árésszal, mert attól félek, ez már nem élne túl egy újabb fordulót._

 _Természetesen nagyon sokat kell tanulnom…_

\- Hogyhogy? - háborgott Ron. - Hiszen szünidő van!

\- Ne feledd, hogy Hermionéról beszélünk - mondta Lucy.

… _és jövő szerdán Londonba megyünk megvenni az új könyveimet. Mit szólnátok, ha találkoznánk az Abszol úton?_

 _Írjatok, hogy mi újság!_

 _Üdvözlettel,_

 _Hermione_

\- Remek, akkor a ti dolgaitokat is be tudjuk szerezni - bólintott Mrs Weasley, és elkezdte leszedni az asztalt. - Mi a mai program?

Lucy, Harry, Ron, Fred és George kviddicsedzést terveztek. Seprűikkel a hátukon baktattak fel a kis elkülönített részhez és igazi kviddicslabdák helyett almákat dobáltak egymásnak. (Nyilván nem akarták, hogy az a bizonyos eset megismétlődjön.) Felváltva ülték meg Harry Nimbusz Kétezresét, hisz az messze jobb volt bármelyikük seprűjénél; Ron régi Hullócsillagát vagy Lucy Meteorját sokszor még az arra szálldogáló lepkék is megelőzték. A gyerekek Percyt is hívták, de ő bokros teendőire hivatkozva otthon maradt.

\- Bár tudnám, miben fő a feje - morfondírozott Fred még az odaúton. - Mintha kicserélték volna.

\- Előtted egy nappal érkeztek meg a vizsgaeredményei - mesélte George Harrynek -: tizenkét R.B.F.-et kapott, de még csak nem is dicsekedett vele.

\- Rendes Bűbájos Fokozat - magyarázta Lucy bátyja értetlen pillantását látva. - Billnek is tizenkettő volt.

\- Ha nem vigyázunk, még egy iskolaelső lesz a családban - borzongott meg Fred. - Azt a szégyent nem élném túl.

\- Nem tudom, hogyan fogják anyáék kifizetni az idei iskolai cuccainkat - szólalt meg rövid hallgatás után George. - Öt sorozat Lockhart könyveiből! Sőt, Ginnynek még talár is kell, meg varázspálca…

Lucy és Harry sokatmondó pillantást váltottak. Mindketten kényelmetlenül érezték magukat, hiszen rájuk egy kisebb vagyon várt a Gringotts londoni fiókjának egyik föld alatti széfjében. A pénzt a szüleiktől örökölték és hiába próbálta meg Lucy már többször felajánlani a segítségét a Weasley-családnak, ők mindig kedvesen, de határozottan visszautasították.

A következő szerda reggel Mr Weasley korán felébresztette a gyerekeket. Valamennyien sietve elfogyasztották a fejenkénti fél tucat sonkás szendvicset, majd kabátot húztak, és Mrs Weasley egy virágcserepet emelt le a konyhai tűzhely párkányáról.

\- Fogytán az anyag - állapította meg, miután belenézett a cserépbe. - Ilyet is vennünk kell… Óh, a vendégé az elsőbbség. Csak utánad, Harry drágám!

Azzal a fiú felé nyújtotta a virágcserepet. Harry értetlenül pislogott.

\- M-Mit csináljak vele? - kérdezte bizonytalanul.

\- Még soha nem utazott Hop-porral! - csapott a homlokára Ron. - Bocs, Harry, elfelejtettem.

\- Soha? - csodálkozott Mrs Weasley. - De hát akkor hogyan jutottál el tavaly az Abszol útra?

\- Metróval…

\- Tényleg? - kapott a szaván Mr Weasley. - Akkor utaztál mozgólépcsőn! Mondd csak, pontosan hogyan…

\- Ne most, Arthur - fojtotta belé a szót Mrs Weasley. - A Hop-porral sokkal kényelmesebben lehet utazni…

\- Már akinek - mormogta az orra alá Lucy. Sose szerette ezt a fajta módszer; mindig tiszta korom lett utána a ruhája.

\- …de nem is tudom, ha még sosem használtad… - bizonytalanodott el Mrs Weasley.

\- Ne aggódj, anya - szólt közbe Fred. - Figyeld, hogyan csináljuk, Harry.

Azzal kivett a virágcserépből egy csipet Hop-port, majd a tűzhelybe lépett, és beleszórta. A lángok nyomban smaragdzöldre színeződtek, és hangos moraj közepette embermagasságba csaptak. Fred belépett a tűzbe, és elkiáltotta magát: „ _Abszol út!_ ", azzal eltűnt, mint a kámfor.

\- Érthetően kell beszélned, drágám - magyarázta Mrs Weasley, miközben George is a virágcserép után nyúlt. - És ügyelj rá, hogy a megfelelő rostélyon menj ki.

\- A megfelelő min? - kérdezte bizonytalanul Harry, mikor George is eltűnt a felcsapó lángok között.

\- Tudod, rengeteg varázslótűzhely közül lehet választani, de ha érthetően mondod ki az úti célt…

\- Ne izgulj, Molly, nem lesz semmi baj. - Mr Weasley maga is csippentett a porból.

\- De drágám, mit mondunk a nagynénjének meg a bácsikájának, ha elveszítjük?

\- Nem izgatná őket - rázta meg a fejét Harry. - Dudley kimondottan örülne, ha elnyelne engem egy kémény.

\- De én nem - szólt közbe Lucy. - Szóval igyekezz a megfelelő helyen kilyukadni. Máskülönben fel kell forgatnom az egész varázslóvilágot utánad, ahhoz meg nincs túl sok kedvem.

\- Rendben - nevette el magát Harry.

\- Hát jó… Lucy után te jössz - adta be a derekát Mrs Weasley.

\- Figyeld, hogy csinálom - nyúlt bele a cserépbe a lány, majd a tűzhelyhez lépett. Beleszórta a port és belépett a lángok közé. Minden mozdulatát elnagyolta, hogy Harry könnyebben utánozhassa. - Abszol út! - jelentette ki fennhangon.

A kémény beszippantotta, ő pedig összehúzta magát és várt, amíg meg nem pillantotta Fredet és George-ot. Gyakorlott mozdulattal irányította a testét a rostélyhoz és elegánsan talpra érkezett az ikrek előtt, a Foltozott Üstben.

\- Végre sikerült a lábadon kijönnöd - cukkolta Fred.

\- Ne feledd, hogy még jössz nekem egy fagyival - vágott vissza Lucy, amivel sikeresen letörölte a fiú arcáról az önelégült vigyort. Gyorsan elhátrált a kandallótól és várta Harry érkezését.

Ami azonban késett. Sokáig vártak, és egyre idegesebbek lettek. Az csak tetézte az aggodalmukat, hogy a következő ember, aki kilépett a tűzből, Ron volt.

\- Harry? - kérdezte körülnézve.

\- Előtted jött? - kérdezett vissza feszülten Lucy. A választ le lehetett olvasni Ron arcáról.

\- Vajon mennyire tévedt el? - tette fel a költői kérdést Mr Weasley.

Mikor Mrs Weasley, Percy és Ginny is megérkeztek, mindnyájan kitódultak az Abszol útra és idegesen kutattak Harry után. Lucy álmában sem gondolt rá, hogy tényleg elveszítheti a bátyját a tűzben. Összevissza kapkodta a fejét, minden emberre, aki csak hasonlított Harryre, ráköszönt, majd végül egy óriás vezette nyomra őket. Ron szúrta ki Hagridot és a kis csapat a tömegen átfurakodva rohant a vadőr felé, aki előtt kormosan, törött szemüveggel, de látszólag sértetlenül állt Harry és a mosolygó Hermione.

\- Harry! - ugrott bátyja nyakába Lucy. - Nem azért mondtam, hogy tévedj el, mert azt akartam, te buta!

\- Reméltük, hogy csak egy rostéllyal tévesztetted el a kijáratot… - törölgette meg fénylő kopasz kobakját Mr Weasley. - Molly se élő, se holt… mindjárt ő is ideér.

\- Hol jöttél ki? - kérdezte Ron.

\- A Zsebpiszok közben - felelte sötéten Hagrid.

\- Szuper! - lelkendezett a Fred-George kórus.

\- Oda minket sose engednek el - jegyezte meg Ron irigykedve.

\- Azt remélem is - morogta Hagrid. Mostanra már Mrs Weasley is utolérte őket; egyik kezével a táskáját lóbálta, a másikban a lányát - Ginny szinte a levegőben úszott mögötte.

\- Jaj, Harry, kis drágám, el se tudtam képzelni, hova tűntél…

Az asszony zihálva elővett a táskájából egy jókora ruhakefét, hogy letisztogassa a fiú ruháját, férje pedig Harry szemüvegét hozta rendbe. Miután elköszöntek Hagridtól („A Zsebpiszok közben?! Istenem, de jó, hogy arra jártál, Hagrid!"), a társaság elindult a Gringottsba.

\- Találjátok ki, kit láttam a Borgin & Burkesben - fordult barátaihoz és húgához Harry. - Malfoyt és az apját.

A hír minden jelenlévőt megdöbbentett. Lucy magában csak azért imádkozott, hogy nehogy összefussanak valamelyik boltban.

\- Vásárolt valamit Lucius Malfoy? - csapott le a témára Mr Weasley.

\- Nem, eladott.

\- Szóval fél. - Mr Weasley mogorva elégtétellel nyugtázta a hírt. - Oh, mennyire szeretném egyszer elkapni valamiért…

\- Azzal talán a fia is visszavenne az arcából - tette hozzá Lucy. - Ha az kell, én szívesen segítek…

\- Csak vigyázz, Arthur - figyelmeztette Mrs Weasley, aki nem hallotta a lány szavait -, nehogy túl nagy fába vágd a fejszédet. Azzal a családdal meggyűlhet a bajod.

\- Gondolod, hogy nem bírok el Lucius Malfoyjal? - kérdezte sértődötten Mr Weasley, de a következő pillanatban el is felejtette a témát. Megpillantotta ugyanis Hermione szüleit, akik kissé megszeppenve álldogáltak a márványterem egész hosszában futó pult előtt, és várták, hogy lányuk bemutassa őket.

\- Igaz, hogy önök muglik? - lelkendezett Mr Weasley. - Engedjék meg, hogy meghívjam önöket egy italra! Mi az a kezében? Nahát, mugli pénzt váltanak be? Nézd csak, Molly!

Azzal izgatottan rámutatott arra a mugli papírpénzre, amit Mr Granger a kezében tartott.

Miután leutaztak a nyaktörő hullámvasúton Weasleyék széfjéhez, a kísérő kobold kinyitotta azt és Mrs Weasley a táskájába söpörte azt a maroknyi sarlót és egy darab galleont, amit az üreg rejtett. Lucy borzalmasan érezte magát, de az sokkal kényelmetlenebb volt számára, amikor a Harryvel közös széfjüket nyitották ki. Előzetes megbeszélés nélkül igyekeztek eltakarni a kisebb vagyont, miközben gyorsan beledobáltak néhány marék érmét a bőrerszényükbe.

A banképület márványlépcsőjére kiérve aztán a kis csapat tagjai külön utakra indultak. Percy motyogott valamit arról, hogy szüksége van egy új pennára, Fred és George összetalálkoztak roxfortbeli barátjukkal, Lee Jordannel; Mrs Weasley és Ginny egy használt talárkereskedés felé vették útjukat, Mr Weasley pedig ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy meghívja a Granger házaspárt egy italra a Foltozott Üstben.

\- Egy óra múlva találkozunk a Czikornyai és Patzában, hogy megvegyük a tankönyveiteket - búcsúzott Mrs Weasley, és kézen fogta Ginnyt. - Ti meg be ne tegyétek a lábatokat a Zsebpiszok közbe! - kiáltott a távolodó ikrek után.

Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione elindultak a girbegurba, macskaköves utcán. Míg Harry vett három epres-mogyoróvajas jégkrémet barátainak, Lucy kettő vaníliás-fahéjas fagyival távozott, és amikor végre összefutottak Freddel, George-dzsal és Lee-vel, a lány mosolyogva nyomta Fred kezébe a fagylaltot. A fiú fülig vörösödve bámulta az ajándékot, míg a négyes kisietett a Hunczut & Zsupsz - Mágikus Tréfák Boltjából és folytatták kirakatnéző túrájukat. Ron vágyakozva legeltette a szemét a Kviddics a javából kirakatát díszítő Chudley Csúzli sporttalár-szerelésen, de csak amíg Hermione be nem rángatta őket a szomszédos boltba tintát és pennát venni. Később egy törött varázspálcákkal, rézmérlegekkel és bájitalfoltos, kopott talárok zsúfolt turkálóban pedig ráakadtak Percyre, aki elmélyülten tanulmányozta a Prefektusok, akik sokra vitték című vékony, ám annál unalmasabb könyvecskét.

\- Roxforti diákprefektusok és későbbi pályafutásuk - olvasta fel Ron a hátsó borítóra írt szöveget. - Hű, de izgalmas lehet...

\- Tűnj el! - mordult rá Percy.

\- Percynek nagy tervei vannak: mágiaügyi miniszter akar lenni - magyarázta Lucy Harrynek és Hermionének, miután magára hagyták a fiút.

Egy órával később elindultak a Czikornyai és Patzába. Mint kiderült, korántsem ők voltak az egyetlenek, akik a könyvesbolt felé vették útjukat. Meglepődve látták, hogy az üzlet bejárata előtt egész kis tömeg verődött össze. Az emberek lökdösődve, tolakodva igyekeztek bejutni az ajtón. A nagy felbuzdulás oka az volt, hogy Gilderoy Lockhart a helyszínen dedikálta az Egy elbűvölő ember című önéletrajzát. A négyesből ez egyedül Hermionét hozta lázba; Lucy halkan megsúgta a fiúknak, hogy szerinte ez a pasas csak egy magát fényező, beképzelt idióta.

Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione nagy nehezen befurakodtak a boltba. Hosszú sor kígyózott a bejárattól a bolt hátsó végéig, ahol Gilderoy Lockhart a könyveket dedikálta. A négy gyerek felkapott egy-egy példányt a Szakvéleményem szellemügyben című könyvből, és megkeresték a Weasley család többi tagját, akik Grangerékkel együtt álltak a sorban.

\- Jól van, hát megvagytok - fogadta őket Mrs Weasley, aki valami okból sóhajtozott, és folyton a haját igazgatta. - Mindjárt sorra kerülünk.

Kisvártatva megpillanthatták Gilderoy Lockhartot, aki nefelejcskék talárt viselt, ami remekül illett a szeme színéhez. Hegyes varázslósüvege hetykén oldalra billentve ült leomló szőke fürtjein. Egy alacsony, ingerült emberke pedig ide-oda szaladgált körülötte, és fényképeket készített a tökéletes műmosolyáról.

\- Félre az útból - mordult rá Ronra, miközben hátralépett, hogy megkeresse a legjobb beállítást. - A Reggeli Prófétának dolgozom.

\- Nagy szám - mérgelődött Ron, és megdörzsölte fájós lábát, miután a riporter leszállt róla. Gilderoy Lockhart meghallotta a megjegyzést, és felpillantott. Ránézett Ronra - azután észrevette Harryt és Lucyt, és elkerekedett a szeme. A következő pillanatban felugrott, és elkiáltotta magát:

\- Nem hiszek a szememnek! Harry és Lucy Potter?!

A tömeg izgatottan felmorajlott, és kettévált. Lockhart átnyúlt az asztal fölött, megragadta Harry karját, aki fogta Lucy csuklóját és így húzta magához a két gyereket. A rajongósereg tapsban tört ki. A két Potter lángvörös arccal tűrte, hogy Lockhart külön-külön kezet fogjon velük, persze a fényképész kedvéért, aki vadul villogtatta masináját.

\- Mosolyogjatok szépen - sziszegte összeszorított fogai között Lockhart. - Együtt címlapra kerülünk.

Mire elengedte őket, a testvérpár már alig érezte az ujjaikat. Megpróbáltak visszaslisszolni Weasleyékhez, de az író két kezével átkarolta a vállukat és ezzel szó szerint magához bilincselte őket.

\- Hölgyeim és uraim! - kezdte fennhangon, mire a rajongók elcsendesedtek. - Micsoda rendkívüli percek ezek! Ennél alkalmasabb pillanatot nem is találhatnék arra, hogy megtegyek egy már hetek óta esedékes bejelentést!

\- Mikor az ifjú Harry Potter és az elbűvölő Lucy Potter nemrég beléptek a Czikornyai és Patzába, csupán meg akarták venni az önéletrajzomat; amit természetesen ajándék gyanánt nyújtok át nekik. - (A tömeg újból tapsolt.)

\- Fogalmuk sem volt róla - folytatta Lockhart, és kissé megrázta a gyerekeket, amitől Harrynek az orra hegyére csúszott a szemüvege -, hogy hamarosan sokkal többet kapnak majd az Egy elbűvölő ember című könyvemnél. Ők és iskolatársaik ugyanis nemsokára hús-vér valójában találkozhatnak az elbűvölő emberrel. Igen, hölgyeim és uraim, büszkén és örömmel jelenthetem be önöknek, hogy ez év szeptemberétől jómagam oktatom a sötét varázslatok kivédésére a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskola tanulóit!

A sokaság ujjongott és tapsolt, Harry és Lucy pedig megkapták ajándékba Lockhart összes megjelent művét. A súlyos könyvrakás alatt kissé megrogyva kimenekültek a reflektorfényből. Harry Ginnyhez, Lucy pedig Ronhoz lépett és mindketten odaadták nekik a köteteket.

\- Mi majd megvesszük, amire szükségünk van - magyarázta Lucy a fiúnak. - Ti spóroljatok, amin csak tudtok.

\- Hízott a májatok, mi, Potter? - ütötte meg a lány fülét egy túlságosan is jól ismert hang, ami Harry háta mögül jött. Lucy odafordult és látta, hogy Draco Malfoy vigyorog gonoszul a bátyjára. Rögtön odasietett, nem törődve a mögötte álló Weasleyékkel.

\- Harry és Lucy Potter, a kis hírességek! - folytatta Malfoy. - Még egy könyvesboltba se tudtok úgy bemenni, hogy ne kerüljetek a címlapra.

\- Hagyd békén őket, nem ők akarták! - csattant fel Ginny. Szeme villámokat szórt, úgy meredt Malfoyra. Ez volt az első eset, hogy megszólalt, amikor Harry jelen volt.

\- Nahát, Potter, neked barátnőd van! - harsogta Malfoy, s ezzel elérte, hogy Ginny fülig piruljon.

\- Irigykedsz? - vágott vissza Lucy. - Mert neked sosem lesz, amilyen felfújt hólyag vagy! Szóval nyugodtan féltékeny lehetsz Harryre!

Érdekes módon Malfoy erre elvörösödött, de tartotta a szemkontaktust Lucyvel. Közben Ron és Hermione is odaértek hozzájuk; már a lány is beszerezte a saját Lockhart-csomagját.

\- Áh, te vagy az? - Ron úgy nézett Malfoyra, mintha a fiú valami undok ragacs lenne a cipője talpán. - Csodálkozol, hogy itt látod Harryt és Lucyt, mi?

\- De még jobban csodálkozom, hogy téged egy boltban látlak, Weasley - vágott vissza Malfoy. - A szüleid egy hónapig éhezni fognak, ha kifizetik ezt a rakás könyvet.

Most Ronon volt a sor, hogy elvörösödjön. Beledobta a Lucytól kapott könyveket Ginny üstjébe (ami már Harry könyveitől roskadozott) és elindult, hogy tettleg torolja meg a sértést. Harry és Hermione a kabátjánál fogva húzták vissza őt. Lucy már mozdult volna, hogy a fiú helyett elvégezze a munkát, de ekkor megjelent Mr Weasley, méghozzá Fred és George társaságában.

\- Ron! - csattant fel. - Mit művelsz? Kész őrültekháza van idebent, menjünk ki az utcára.

\- Lám, lám, Arthur Weasley - szólította meg hirtelen őt is valaki.

Mr Malfoy volt az. Ott állt Malfoy mögött, és ugyanolyan alattomosan vigyorgott, mint a fia.

\- Lucius - biccentett kurtán Mr Weasley.

\- Hallom, sok a munka a minisztériumban - folytatta Mr Malfoy. - Az a rengeteg házkutatás… Legalább megfizetik a túlórákat?

Belenyúlt Ginny üstjébe és a vadonatúj Lockhart-könyvek alól kiemelte az Átváltoztatásról kezdőknek című könyv egy igen régi és viharvert példányát. Lucyban a férfi láttán egyre jobban gyűlt a harag és vészesen közeledett ahhoz a ponthoz, ahol már nem bírta tovább.

\- Úgy látom, nem fizetik meg. Kérdem én, mi értelme szégyent hozni a varázslónévre, ha még csak pénzt se lehet keresni vele?

\- Mert az jól fizetett, hogy Voldemort szolgálatába állt? - sziszegte Lucy, mire a boltban egy szempillantás alatt csend lett. Szinte vágni lehetett a feszültséget, mindenki a veszekedő társaság felé fordult. A lány villámló szemekkel bámulta a férfit, aki lassan, már-már hanyagul fordította felé a fejét.

\- Lucy Potter, ha nem tévedek - mondta Mr Malfoy, mire a lány kurtán bólintott. - Pedig a varázsló azt várná, hogy éppen a kis túlélő páros fogja vissza magát, akik már megtapasztalták Ő, Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén haragját. Ezek szerint nem így van.

\- A szüleink a Voldemort elleni harcban vesztették életüket. - Lucy szinte felrobbant a visszafojtott indulattól. Egész teste remegett, orrcimpái vészesen kitágultak. - Az az ember egy aljas gyilkos volt, aki családokat tett tönkre. Mégis hogyan tud tükörbe nézni, miközben tudja, hogy olyasvalakit szolgált, aki emberek ezreit végezte ki hidegvérrel?

\- Fogd be a szád, kislány - sziszegte Mr Malfoy. - Fogalmad sincs, mit beszélsz. Nem tudod, milyenek voltak azok az idők… Nem tudod, hogyan jártak azok, akik szembeszálltak vele. Csak egy kis iskolás vagy, akinek fogalma sincs arról, milyen egy igazi harc.

\- Harry és én tavaly megküzdöttünk Voldemorttal - jelentette ki Lucy. Az akkori résztvevőkön kívül mindenkinek elakadt a lélegzete; még Lucius Malfoy szemöldöke is a magasba kúszott. - És ha nem vette volna észre, mi még mindig itt vagyunk, Voldemort pedig azóta nem dugta elő a képét. Ön okos embernek tűnik, Mr Malfoy, úgyhogy szerintem ki tudja találni, mit jelent ez.

Azzal megragadta Harry csuklóját és a férfit kikerülve kicsörtetett a boltból, maga után vonszolva bátyját. A Weasley-család és Grangerék nem sokkal később követték őket. A lány nem is figyelte, merre megy, csak minél messzebb akart kerülni attól az alattomos férfitől és a fiától. Még mindig remegett és csak az állíthatta meg, hogy Harry kirántotta a kezéből a csuklóját.

\- Most már megállhatsz - mondta. - Rég elhagytuk a Czikornyai és Patzát.

\- Ez zseniális volt, Lucy! - lelkendezett Fred, amikor végre utolérte őket. - A pasas úgy nézett rád, mintha még sose olvastak volna be neki!

\- Fantasztikus voltál! - gratulált Ron. Lassan mindenki beérte a még mindig ziháló lányt. - Látnod kellett volna Malfoy arcát! Mintha citromba harapott volna!

\- Azért szerintem egy kicsit túlzás volt - aggodalmaskodott Mrs Weasley. - Nyilvános helyen meggyanúsítottad, hogy Tudjukki szolgája volt… Ezért még elővehetnek…

\- Ugyan már, Molly - legyintett Mr Weasley. - Ha rajtam múlt volna, verekedéssel fejeztem volna be a vitát. Lucy egy érett felnőtthöz méltó módon viselkedett.

\- Még így is simán a földig alázta Malfoyt! - Ron nem bírta visszafogni magát: egyszerűen a karjaiba kapta, majd kétszer körbeforgatta Lucyt. - Még sosem voltam ilyen büszke rád!

\- Hát… - szólalt meg végre Harry, mire mindenki felé fordult. A lány haragja kezdett elillanni és kicsit idegesen nézett bátyjára. - Azt tényleg el kell ismerni, hogy élvezet volt nézni - vigyorodott el szélesen.

Lucy sem bírta tovább: ő is elmosolyodott.

A társaság így vidáman tért vissza a Foltozott Üst-beli kandallóhoz, ahol Lucy, Harry és a Weasley-család búcsút vettek a Granger házaspártól és Hermionétól. Míg az utóbbiak a mugli-utca felé hagyták el a kocsmát, Lucyék, no meg a vásárolt holmi, a kandallón át, a Hop-por segítségével készültek hazatérni. Mr Weasley szívesen hallott volna még részleteket az úgynevezett buszmegálló funkciójáról, de neje egyetlen sokatmondó pillantással beléfojtotta a kérdést. Lucy pedig azzal a tudattal lépett a tűzbe, hogy még ha találkoztak is Malfoyékkal, legalább az övé lehetett az utolsó szó - és ez jóleső érzéssel töltötte el.

* * *

Draco alig akarta elhinni, hogy Lucy képest volt így beszélni vele és az apjával. Miután a Weasley pereputty eltűnt a boltból, az apja csak egy fejintéssel jelezte, hogy nekik is ideje menni. Útban a Zsebpiszok köz felé azonban újra észrevették Weasleyéket. A legkisebb fiú, Ron Weasley épp a karjaiban ölelte Lucyt és párszor körbeforgatta. Draconak legszívesebben hányt volna ettől, de a féltékenység sokkal erősebb volt benne.

Még korábban, mikor az utcán sétáltak az apjával, látta már őket. Akkor Lucy egy fagylaltot adott az ikrek egyik tagjának, aki elvörösödött a gesztus miatt. _Hogy ezek miért nem tudják, hol a helyük?!_ futott át egyből Draco agyán. Ott élvezkednek Lucy társaságában azok a kis vérárulók! Fogalmuk sincs, mekkora presztízst jelent, hogy felnevelhetik Lucy Pottert… Nem, nem is ez zavarta őt igazán. Hanem az, ahogy a Weasley-fiúk Lucyra néztek, ahogy viselkedtek vele. Draco annyira szívesen lett volna a helyükben! Bárcsak vele viselkedett volna így…

De nem, vele kiabált és ismét beszólt neki. Az a barátnős övön aluli ütés volt. A fiú nem tehetett róla, hogy elvörösödött. Amikor Lucy hozzávágta ezt a sértést, Draco lelki szemei előtt azonnal a lány jelent meg: ott kedvesen mosolygott, bizalommal és ragaszkodással nézett rá. Azonban az, hogy a Potter lány ismét ilyen hatással volt, azt jelentette, hogy korántsem rendezte le magában a gyengeséget; a nyári szünet semmilyen eredménnyel nem járt. Igazság szerint minél tovább nem látta őt, annál jobban teret nyert számára a gyengeség. Az egész szünet csak egy ámítás volt.

Ám a legnagyobb probléma mégis az volt, hogy akkor mi a fenét csináljon, hogy örökre kizárja a lányt a fejéből? Valamiért úgy érezte, hogy erre nincs és soha nem is lesz válasz.


	16. Chapter 15: A fúriafűz

**Chapter 15**

 **A fúriafűz**

A nyári vakáció sokkal gyorsabban véget ért, mint azt Lucy szerette volna. Persze örült, hogy visszamehet a Roxfortba, de hát ez az egy hónap mégiscsak élete egyik legboldogabb időszaka volt. Harry végre náluk töltött egy kis időt és ez volt az első alkalom, hogy úgy éltek együtt, mint az igazi testvérek.

A szünidő utolsó estéjén Mrs Weasley főúri lakomát varázsolt számukra. Csokorba gyűjtötte Harry és Lucy összes kedvenc ételét, s a pazar menüt ínycsiklandozó melaszos pudinggal koronázta meg. Vacsora után Fred és George Filibuszter-tűzijátékában gyönyörködhettek. A fiúk teleszórták a konyhát piros és kék csillagokkal, melyek legalább fél órán át pattogtak a falak, a mennyezet és a padló között. Mire a műsor véget ért, eljött az ideje, hogy kiszürcsöljék az utolsó csésze forró csokoládét és aludni térjenek.

A másnap reggeli indulás ugyanolyan fejvesztett futam volt, mint az elmúlt években minden szeptember elseje. Annyi változtatás volt, hogy most Harry is velük együtt készülődött, de a rohangálásból ő is kivette a részét. Még a két Potter volt a leggyorsabb; ők már rég kiértek az autóhoz, mikor a Weasley gyerekek még javában szaladgáltak fel-alá a házban a holmijuk után.

\- Mollynak egy szót se - súgta oda Mr Weasley Harrynek és Lucynek, miközben kinyitotta a kis Ford csomagtartóját, és megmutatta, milyen könnyen beleférnek a ládák a tértágító bűbájjal megnövelt raktérbe.

\- Így tényleg egyszerűbb a pakolás - jegyezte meg Harry, majd lehajolt, hogy segítsen Lucynek betenni a ládáját az övé mellé.

Ha nem is egyhamar, de végre eljött az a pillanat, mikor már valamennyien a kocsiban ültek. Lucy, Harry, Ron, Fred, George és Percy kényelmesen terpeszkedtek a hátsó ülésen, míg Mrs Weasley és Ginny az első ülésen helyezkedtek el, ami inkább egy nagyobbfajta kerti padnak tűnt. Mr Weasley beindította a motort, és az autó kigurult a kertből. Lucy testvérével együtt fordult hátra, hogy egy utolsó pillantást vessenek az Odúra. Azonban fel sem ocsúdtak, már vissza is érkeztek: George otthon felejtette a Filibuszter-csillagszóróit. Öt perccel később csikorogva fékeztek le a kertben, hogy Fred beszaladhasson a seprűjéért. Már majdnem kiértek az autópályára, mikor Ginny sikítozni kezdett, hogy otthon maradt a naplója. Mire a kislány visszamászott a kocsiba, már szinte biztos volt, hogy le fogják késni a vonatot.

Mr Weasley az órájára majd a feleségére nézett.

\- Molly drágám…

\- Nem, Arthur.

\- Senki nem venné észre. Ha megnyomom ezt a gombot, láthatatlanná válunk. Észrevétlenül fel tudunk szállni, aztán pedig végig a felhők között maradnánk. Tíz perc alatt odaérnénk…

\- Nem, Arthur, fényes nappal nem röpködünk.

Háromnegyed tizenegykor érkeztek meg a pályaudvarhoz. Mr Weasley átszaladt az út túloldalára, hogy kézikocsikat szerezzen az utazóládákhoz, majd kapkodva kirakodtak, és berohantak a pályaudvarra. Mire elértek a kilences és a tízes vágány közötti falhoz, ahol be lehetett jutni a Roxfort Expresszre, már csak öt percük volt az indulásig.

\- Percy megy elsőként - szólt Mrs Weasley, miközben idegesen pislogott a pályaudvari nagy órára.

Percy határozott lépésekkel elindult, és néhány másodperc múlva köddé vált. Ezután Mr Weasley, majd Fred és George következtek.

\- Bemegyek Ginnyvel, ti pedig gyertek utánunk - fordult Mrs Weasley Lucyhez, Harryhez és Ronhoz, azzal kézen fogta a kislányt és már indult is. Egy szempillantás múlva mindketten eltűntek.

\- Már csak egy percünk van, menjünk egyszerre - javasolta Ron.

\- Nem férünk el. Menjetek elől, én majd jövök mögöttetek - mondta Lucy és elhelyezkedett a két fiú mögött. A lány még utoljára ellenőrizte, hogy Árész ketrece stabilan áll-e, majd irányba fordította a kocsit. Harry és Ron a kocsijuk fogantyúja fölé hajolt, és mindketten elindultak. Lucy kicsit lemaradva haladt mögöttük, aztán megszaporázták a lépteiket, végül futni kezdtek és…

BUMM. A fiúk kocsija nekicsapódott a falnak, majd visszapattant. Lucynek még idejében sikerült lefékeznie a sajátját, mielőtt elütötte volna őket. Ron ládája hangos puffanással a földön landolt, Harry hanyatt esett, Hedvig kalitkája pedig messzire gurult a fényes kőpadlón, felháborodott vijjogásra késztetve lakóját. A közelben állók rámeredtek a három gyerekre, s egy vasúti őr még rájuk is kiabált:

\- Elment az eszetek? Mit műveltek ti ott?

\- Elszabadult a kocsi - lihegte Harry és fájós bordáit tapogatva feltápászkodott. Ron elszaladt összeszedni Hedviget, aki akkora ricsajt csapott, hogy a mugli utasok állatkínzásról kezdtek suttogni körülöttük.

\- Miért nem tudtatok átmenni? - kérdezte Lucy fojtott hangon.

\- Nem tudom - vonta meg a vállát idegesen Harry.

Ron lopva körülnézett. Vagy tucatnyi kíváncsiskodó még mindig őket nézte.

\- Le fogjuk késni a vonatot - suttogta. - Fogalmam sincs, miért záródott be az átjáró.

\- Akkor is működnie kéne, mikor már elment a vonat, hiszen a rokonoknak ki kell jönniük valahogy - pillantott fel Lucy a nagy órára. Tíz másodperc… kilenc…

Harry óvatosan a falhoz tolta a kocsiját, majd teljes erőből meglökte. A vas nem engedett. Három másodperc… kettő… egy…

\- Elment - állapította meg lesújtottan Ron. - Elment a vonat. Mi lesz, ha apa és anya nem tudnak kijönni hozzánk? Van nálad mugli pénz? - fordult Harry felé, aki komoran felnevetett.

\- Dursleyéktől kábé hat éve nem kaptam zsebpénzt.

Lucy a hideg korlátra szorította a fülét.

\- Semmit nem hallok - nyugtalankodott. - Most mit csinálunk? Ki tudja, meddig tart, amíg Mrs Weasley-ék kijutnak.

El nem tudta képzelni, miért záródott be az átjáró. Őszintén szólva azt se tudta, hogy be lehet-e zárni egyáltalán. Most mégis itt voltak a King's Crosson, képtelenek voltak bejutni és a vonat elment nélkülük. Hogy fognak eljutni a Roxfortba?

A három gyerek körülnézett. Az emberek még mindig bámulták őket, főként Hedvig szakadatlan vijjogása miatt. Árész csak méltatlankodva huhogott párat, aztán a fejét a szárnya alá dugta.

\- Szerintem menjünk vissza a kocsihoz, és ott várjuk meg őket - javasolta Harry. - Itt túl nagy feltűnést…

\- Harry! - vágott a szavába Ron csillogó szemmel. - A kocsi!

\- Mi van vele?

\- A kocsival el tudunk repülni a Roxfortba!

\- Ron, ez az eddigi legrosszabb ötleted - aggodalmaskodott Lucy. - Mi van, ha meglátnak minket?

\- És nem varázsolhatunk - tette hozzá Harry.

\- A vonat elment, nem? - ütötte tovább a vasat Ron. - És el kell jutnunk az iskolába, igaz? Súlyos vészhelyzetben még a kiskorú varázslók is használhatnak bűbájt. Azt megengedi a nemtommi-korlátozó törvény tizenvalahányadik izéje…

Lucy még mindig borzasztó rossz ötletnek tartotta, de tényleg vészhelyzet volt és nem jutott jobb megoldás az eszébe.

\- Tudod vezetni? - kérdezte Harry izgatottan Rontól.

\- Nem probléma - legyintett a fiú, és a kijárat felé fordította a kézikocsit. - Gyertek, húzzunk bele. Ha sietünk, még utolérhetjük a Roxfort Expresszt.

Átvágtak a kíváncsiskodó muglik gyűrűjén, kimentek a pályaudvarról, és hamarosan elérték a mellékutcát, ahol az öreg Ford parkolt. Lucy egy bonyolult varázsütés-sorozattal kinyitotta a tágas csomagtartót, és a két fiú segítségével visszapakolta a ládákat. Hedvig és Árész kalitkája a hátsó ülésre került, ők pedig beszálltak előre.

\- Nézzetek körül, hogy nem lát-e minket valaki - kérte a testvérpárt Ron, és egy pálca-mozdulattal beindította a motort. Harry kidugta a fejét az ablakon és a főút felé bámult, míg Lucy a hátsó ablakon kinézve ellenőrizte mögöttük az utcát.

\- Tiszta a levegő - jelentették egyszerre. Ron megnyomta az apró ezüstszínű gombot a műszerfalon, mire a kocsi eltűnt - velük együtt. Lucy érezte a teste körül az ülést, kezében a pálcát, hallotta a motor zúgását, de egyébként úgy tűnt, mintha a szeme gazdátlanul lebegett volna egy kis utca közepén.

\- Indulás - hallotta Ron hangját maga mellől.

Az autó sebesen emelkedni kezdett és néhány másodperc múlva már alattuk hevert az egész füstös-csillogó város. Egyszerre azonban halk pukkanás hallatszott és az autó utasaival együtt ismét láthatóvá vált.

\- Ajaj - csóválta a fejét Ron.

\- Ne most mond be az unalmast, légyszi! - könyörgött az autónak Lucy és Ronnal felváltva megkocogtatták a láthatatlanság-generátort.

\- Márpedig most fogja… - állapította meg Ron. Most már Harry is velük együtt kezdte csapkodni a műszerfalat. A kocsi eltűnt, de a következő pillanatban megint előbukkant.

\- Ott egy felhő! - mutatott előre Lucy, mire Ron egy „ _Kapaszkodjatok!_ " kiáltással beletaposott a gázba. Hamarosan elérték az alacsonyan úszó felhőcsomót és elmerültek a tejfehér ködben.

\- Na és most? - kérdezte Harry, és a köröskörül mindent elborító felhőtömegre pislogott.

\- Meg kell találnunk a vonatot, hogy lássuk, merre kell menni - mondta Lucy.

\- Akkor készüljetek, mert lebukunk - jelentette be Ron, és leereszkedtek a felhő alá, ahol nyakukat nyújtogatva fürkészték a tájat.

\- Látom! - kiáltott fel Harry. - Ott van elől!

A Roxfort Expressz piros kígyóként suhant alattuk.

\- Észak felé tart - állapította meg Ron, miután vetett egy pillantást a műszerfalra szerelt iránytűre. - Jól van, most már csak félóránként kell ellenőriznünk. Kapaszkodjatok…

A kocsi ismét beleröppent a felhőbe, majd kisvártatva vakító napfény áradt be az ablakon. Egész más világban jártak. A kocsi kereke bele-belekapott a felhőtenger vattahullámaiba, körülöttük kék volt az ég, s a magasban fehéren izzott a nap.

\- Most már csak a repülőgépek árthatnak nekünk - szólt Ron. Aztán a három gyerek egymásra nézett, majd kitört belőlük a nevetés és hosszú-hosszú ideig csak nevettek és nevettek. Mintha egy meseszép álomba csöppentek volna. Hárman azonnal megállapították, hogy ha van valami, akkor ez az utazás eszményi módja: hófehér felhőörvények és -tornyok között suhanni egy napfényben fürdő autóban, amelynek a kesztyűtartója dugig van finom tejkaramellával… És a tetejébe az a kilátás, hogy Fred és George irigykedő pillantásaiban fürödhetnek majd, mikor elegánsan földet érnek a kastély előtti tágas mezőn.

Észak felé haladva rendszeresen ellenőrizték, hogy megvan-e még a vonat, s minden alkalommal, mikor a felhők alá ereszkedtek, más és más látvány tárult szemük elé. Londont hamarosan messze maguk mögött hagyták; először ápolt zöld mezők fölött vitt az útjuk, majd lustán elnyúló, vöröses lápvidék következett, makettfalvak gyufásdoboz-templomokkal, azután egy nagyváros, ami autóival színes hangyabolyra hasonlított.

Jó néhány eseménytelen óra elteltével azonban az utazás kezdett unalmassá válni. A karamellától mindhárman alaposan megszomjaztak, de innivaló nem volt a kocsiban. A lány pólója már teljesen hozzátapadt a testéhez, hiába fogta fel hosszú haját, akkor is majd megsült. Már nem érdekelték a felhőtornyok, helyette vágyakozva gondolt a kényelmes vonatra, ahol jéghideg sütőtöklevet vásárolhatnának a kövér büfés boszorkánytól. Miért nem tudtak eljutni a kilenc és háromnegyedik vágányra?

\- Már nem lehetünk messze, igaz? - kérdezte rekedten Ron. Az órák csak teltek, és a nap már kezdett elmerülni a felhőrengetegben, sötét rózsaszínre festve a vattahullámokat.

\- Nézzük meg a vonatot - javasolta Lucy. - Hátha a tájból kiderül, hol járunk.

A Roxfort Expressz még mindig ott zakatolt alattuk, de most már hósipkás hegyek között. A felhőmennyezet alatt már beállt az alkonyi szürkület. Ron gázt adott, és felemelte a kocsit, de ekkor a motor panaszos, vinnyogó hangot hallatott. Harry, Lucy és Ron nyugtalan pillantást váltottak.

\- Biztos csak fáradt - bizonygatta Ron. - Még soha nem vittük ilyen hosszú útra…

Lucy azonban félt, hogy ennél komolyabb a probléma, de a fiúkkal együtt úgy tett, mintha nem hallaná az egyre erősödő vinnyogást. Felettük mind sötétebb lett az ég, s hamarosan az első csillagok is kigyúltak. A lány leengedte a haját és visszavette a pulóverét, miközben igyekezett nem figyelni az ablaktörlő erőtlen, tiltakozó legyintésére.

\- Már nincs sok hátra - bizonygatta Ron, inkább a kocsinak, mint a két Potternek, és biztatóan megveregette a műszerfalat. - Mindjárt ott vagyunk.

Nem sokkal később újra leereszkedtek a felhőtakaró alá, és hunyorogva fürkészni kezdték a horizontot.

\- Ott van! - Harry akkorát kiáltott, hogy Lucy, Ron és Hedvig összerezzentek, Árész pedig méltatlankodva huhogott fel, amiért felébresztették. - Ott van szemben!

A sötét látóhatáron kirajzolódtak a tó melletti sziklán álló száztornyú Roxfort-kastély szabálytalan körvonalai. Ekkor azonban a kocsi megremegett és lassulni kezdett.

\- Gyerünk már - biztatta a járgányt Ron -, már majdnem ott vagyunk.

\- Csak szálljunk le épségben és többé semmi illegálisat nem teszek - motyogta Lucy, mire testvére kényszeredetten felnevetett.

A motor nyögve felmordult, és a motorháztető alól vékony gőzcsíkok törtek elő. Lucy inkább elrakta a pálcáját és Harryvel együtt megmarkolta az ülése szélét. Lassan a tó fölé értek.

A kocsi ijesztően megbillent. Lucy Harry mellett kinézett az ablakon: alattuk egy kilométernyi mélységben terült el a sima, fekete vízfelszín. Ron ujjai elfehéredtek, úgy szorította a kormányt. A jármű újra megbillent.

\- Tarts ki - motyogta Ron. Lassan maguk mögött hagyták a tavat… már nem volt sok hátra a kastélyig… Ron gázt adott, mire hangos kattanás hallatszott, a motor köhögött egyet és teljesen leállt.

\- Ajaj - törte meg Ron a vészjósló csendet.

\- Az istenért, tudtam, hogy ez rossz ötlet - jajdult fel Lucy, miközben az autó orra a mélység felé bukott. - Ha ezt túléljük, a saját kezemmel foglak megfojtani - fordult Ron felé, aki próbálta valahogy irányítani az autót.

\- Ezt vitassátok meg később, jó? - szólt közbe ingerülten Harry.

Egyre gyorsabban zuhantak, egyenesen a kastély fala felé.

\- Neeee! - ordította Ron, és félrerántotta a kormányt. A kocsi nagy ívben kanyarodni kezdett, de csupán centiméterekkel kerülte el a kőfalat; elsuhant a sötét üvegházak és a konyhakert fölött, majd a rét fölé ért, s közben egyre veszített magasságából.

Ron elengedte a kormányt, és kihúzta hátsó zsebéből a pálcáját.

\- ÁLLJ! ÁLLJ! - üvöltötte, eszelősen csapkodva a műszerfalat, meg a szélvédőt. A zuhanást azonban nem tudta megfékezni.

\- VIGYÁZZ! A FA! - ordította egyszerre Lucy és Harry, majd a kormány után kaptak, de már nem volt mit tenni.

KRACCS. Fülsértő reccsenéssel nekicsapódtak egy fa öles törzsének, a következő pillanatban pedig csúnyán lezuttyantak a földre. A felgyűrődött motorháztető alól füstfelhő szállt fel; Hedvig és Árész egymást túlharsogva rikácsoltak rémületükben, Harrynek jókora dudor nőtt a homlokán, Lucy keze pedig beszorult a műszerfal roncsai közé. Ron fájdalmasan felnyögött.

\- Jól vagytok? - kérdezte aggódva Harry.

\- A kezem beszorult, de amúgy minden rendben - próbálta kiszabadítani magát Lucy. - Ron, te megvagy?

\- A pálcám - felelte remegő hangon a fiú. - Nézzétek, mi lett a pálcámból.

A varázspálca gyakorlatilag kettétört, ernyedten csüngő végeit csak néhány szálka tartotta össze. Lucynek még a száját se volt ideje kinyitni, hogy reagálni tudjon, ugyanis ebben a pillanatban valami nekicsapódott a kocsi oldalának, olyan erővel, mintha több száz gurkó találta volna el őket egyszerre. Harry nekiesett Lucynek, Lucy pedig Ronnak, de még magukhoz sem tértek, mikor hasonló erejű ütés érte a kocsi tetejét is.

\- Mi a fene ez…? - Ron a szélvédőre meredt, és rémülten felkiáltott. Lucy és Harry is odanéztek, épp amikor egy óriáskígyó vastagságú faág csapódott az üveglapra. A fa, aminek nekiütköztek, megtámadta őket. Törzse szinte vízszintesen föléjük hajolt, és göcsörtös ágai ütötték-verték a kocsit, ahol csak érték.

\- Ááh! - ordította borzadva Ron, mikor egy ág csúnyán behorpasztotta a vezetőoldali ajtót. A szélvédő remegett az ujjnyi vastag vesszők ostorcsapásai alatt, a tető pedig egyre jobban berogyott a megelevenedett faltörőkos kitartó rohamaitól.

\- Tűnjünk el innen! - kiabálta Lucy, akinek az ütéseknek köszönhetően kiszabadult a keze és rögtön megpróbálta kinyitni a bal oldali ajtót. Közben Ron is nekiveselkedett a jobb ajtónak, egy másodperccel később azonban Lucy ölében landolt, miután egy ág bevitt neki egy alattomos balhorgot.

\- Végünk van! - nyöszörögte Ron, és rémülten pislogott a behorpadó tetőre. Ekkor azonban megremegett a kocsi alváza, s a motor újra beindult.

\- Rükverc! - kurjantotta Harry, és az autó egy rándulással elindult hátrafelé. A fa még mindig utánuk kapkodott; gyökerei recsegtek-ropogtak, kis híján kifordult a földből, úgy nyújtózkodott, hogy elérje áldozatait.

\- Nem sok hiányzott - zihált Ron. - Szép volt, kocsi.

Az autónak azonban most már végképp elege lett a megpróbáltatásokból. Az ajtók egy-egy kattanással kinyíltak, Lucy érezte, ahogy az ülése oldalra billen - s egy szempillantás múlva a rét nedves füvén találta magát. Tompa puffanások jelezték, hogy a csomagok kirakodása is megtörtént, a két bagoly kalitkája pedig kirepült a kocsi ablakán és kinyílott. Hedvig és Árész felháborodott vijjogással kimásztak belőlük, és hátra sem nézve elröppentek a kastély felé. Az összetört, füstölgő autó csörömpölve faképnél hagyta a hármast; csak hátsó lámpája villogott rájuk dühösen.

\- Ne menj el! - kiáltott utána Ron. - Apa megöl, ha nem adlak vissza!

A kocsi azonban egy utolsó kipufogóhorkantással eltűnt az éjszakába.

\- Ne aggódj, Mrs Weasley előbb tekeri ki a nyakad, minthogy a kocsi felől kérdezzenek - tápászkodott fel Lucy. - Őszintén szólva fontolgatom, hogy beelőzzem.

\- Még nincs vége - állt fel Harry is, majd leporolta magát. - Először jussunk be a kastélyba feltűnés nélkül. Utána kedvetekre megölhetitek egymást.

\- Ez fájt, Harry - dörzsölte meg a csuklóját Lucy, ahol enyhén kipirosodott a bőr.

\- Hogy lehet ekkora pechünk? - kesergett Ron, miközben lehajolt, hogy felvegye a fűből Makeszt, a patkányt. - Annyi növény van itt, erre pont egy olyanba ütközünk, ami visszaüt! - Hátrapillantott a válla fölött a fára, amely még mindig fenyegetően lóbálta ágait.

\- Gyertek, menjünk be az iskolába - szedte össze a ládáját Harry, majd mindhárman elindultak.

Az érkezésük cseppet sem sikerült olyan elegánsra, amilyenre tervezték. Fázósan, megviselten, fájó tagokkal vonszolták fel súlyos ládáikat a füves emelkedőn, amely a kastély tölgyfából készült, hatalmas bejárati ajtajához vezetett.

\- Úgy látom, az ünnepség már elkezdődött - zihálta Ron, mikor végre megérkeztek a bejárati lépcsősor aljához. Ledobta ládáját, és egy ablak elé lépett, amin ragyogó fény szűrődött ki. - Gyertek, nézzétek! Most van a beosztási ceremónia!

A két Potter rögtön odaszaladt, s most már hárman lestek be az ablakon.

A nagyteremben négy hosszú, zsúfolt asztal állt. Ezek fölött megszámlálhatatlanul sok gyertya lebegett; fényükben vakítóan csillogtak az aranytányérok és serlegek. A megbűvölt mennyezet, amely mindig a kinti ég képét mutatta, most ezernyi csillaggal égett.

Lucy a hegyes, fekete roxfortos süvegek erdején át is látta a terembe bevonuló elsősöket. Ginny is köztük volt, könnyen fel lehetett ismerni lángvörös Weasley-üstökéről. McGalagony professzor, egy feszes kontyú, szemüveges boszorkány a felsorakozó gólyák előtt álló székre helyezte a híres roxforti Teszlek Süveget.

Ennek a kopott, gyűrött és piszkos régi süvegnek az volt a tisztje, hogy a tanév kezdetén besorolja az új növendékeket az iskola négy házába (Griffendél, Hugrabug, Hollóhát és Mardekár). Egy éve Lucy is átesett ezen a ceremónián. Jól emlékezett még rá, hogyan húzta a fejébe a süveget - ami aztán fennhangon beszélt hozzá -, és milyen rémült izgalommal várta a döntést. A fejfedő viszonylag gyors döntést hozott, hiszen a lány rengeteg tulajdonságot örökölt a szüleitől (legalábbis sokan mondták már neki), akik mindketten griffendélesek voltak, így Lucy is ebbe a házba került. Együtt tanulhatott Harryvel, Ronnal, Hermionéval és a többi Weasley-fiúval. Előző évben ő, Harry és Ron nagyban hozzájárultak ahhoz, hogy a Griffendél hét év után először megelőzze a Mardekárt, és ezzel megnyerje a Házak Bajnokságát.

Most épp egy pöttöm, egérfrizurájú fiúcskát szólítottak a süveghez. Lucy tekintete a tanári asztalra vándorolt. Ott ült az ezüstös szakállú, félholdszemüveges Dumbledore professzor, az iskola igazgatója, néhány széknyire tőle pedig Gilderoy Lockhart, aki ezúttal akvamarinkék talárban feszített. Hagrid, a szőrös óriás az asztal végén kapott helyet - s mint minden lakomán, most is mélyen a serleg fenekére nézett.

\- Várjatok csak - ráncolta a homlokát Harry. - A tanári asztalnál az egyik szék üres… Hol van Piton?

Most, hogy bátyja felhívta rá a figyelmét, Lucynek is feltűnt a bájitaltantanár hiánya. Perselus Piton professzor a lány szemében az iskola legkevésbé rokonszenves tanára volt, Piton pedig őt és Harryt tartotta a legkevésbé rokonszenvesnek a tanítványai közül. A rosszindulatú és kárörvendő tanárt mindenki utálta, kivéve saját háza (a Mardekár) diákjait.

\- Lehet, hogy beteg - vetette fel reménykedve Lucy.

\- Vagy felmondott - találgatott Harry -, mert megint nem bízták rá a sötét varázslatok kivédése tantárgyat.

\- Az is lehet, hogy kirúgták! - lelkendezett Ron. - Hiszen mindenki utálja...

\- De az is lehet - szólalt meg egy hűvös hang a hátuk mögött -, hogy csupán szeretné megtudni, miért nem a délutáni vonattal érkeztetek.

Lucy megpördült a tengelye körül. Perselus Piton állt előttük, a maga sárgásfakó bőrű, görbe orrú, ösztövér valójában. Vállig érő zsíros, sötét haja lengett a hűvös szélben, s arcán olyan elégedett mosoly bujkált, hogy a három gyerek rögtön tudta: nagy bajban vannak.

\- Kövessetek - szólt, és elindult befelé a kastélyba.

Lucy, Harry és Ron egymásra se mertek pillantani, csak némán engedelmeskedtek. Piton felment a lépcsőn, és belépett a fáklyákkal megvilágított, tágas előcsarnokba. A nagyteremből fény, melegség és ínycsiklandozó illatok szűrődtek ki a csukott ajtón át, de Piton nem arra terelte őket, hanem az alagsorba vezető szűk lépcsősor felé indult.

\- Befelé! - parancsolt a gyerekekre, mikor a hideg a pincefolyosóra értek, és kinyitott egy ajtót.

A hármas borzongva lépett be Piton gyéren megvilágított szobájába. A helyiség falai mentén álló polcokon öblös üvegedények sorakoztak; tartalmuk olyan visszataszító volt, hogy Lucy nemcsak hogy nem akarta közelebbről megszemlélni őket, de még a nevükre sem volt kíváncsi. A kandalló sötéten és üresen ásított.

Piton becsukta maga után az ajtót, majd ismét a gyerekekhez fordult.

\- Lám csak - kezdte lágyan -, a híres Harry és Lucy Potter, valamint hűséges csatlósuk már méltóságon alulinak tartják, hogy az iskolai vonattal utazzanak. Zajosabban akartatok befutni, igaz?

\- Nem, tanár úr, az történt, hogy a korlát a King's Crosson…

\- Csend legyen! - csattant fel Piton. - Mit csináltatok a kocsival?

Ron nyelt egyet, Lucy pedig ökölbe szorította a kezét, hogy ne remegjen annyira. Miért nem valaki más talált rájuk? Miért pont Piton? Aztán gyorsan végiggondolva rájött, hogy valójában bármelyik tanárnál lyukadtak volna ki, ugyanakkora bajban lennének.

\- Megláttak titeket - sziszegte Piton, és kiterítette a hármas előtt az Esti Próféta aznapi számát. A szalagcím ezt harsogta: "MUGLIK BESZÁMOLÓI A REPÜLŐ FORDRÓL." Piton hangosan olvasni kezdte a cikket.

\- " _Két londoni mugli váltig állítja, hogy egy öreg kocsit látott elrepülni a Főposta fölött._ " " _Norfolkban Mrs Hetty Bayliss déltájt, teregetés közben_ "... " _Mr Angus Fleet jelentette a rendőrségnek_ "... Összesen hat vagy hét mugli. Ha nem tévedek, a te apád a mugli-tárgyakkal való visszaélés szakértője... - Piton szája még szélesebb mosolyra húzódott. - Ejnye, ejnye, a tulajdon fia...

Lucy úgy érezte, mintha gyomorszájon ütötte volna a megvadult fa valamelyik ága. Ha kiderül, hogy Mr Weasley igézte meg a kocsit... Erre nem is gondoltak...

\- A parkban járva megállapítottam - folytatta Piton -, hogy súlyos károsodást szenvedett egy igen értékes fúriafűz.

\- Az a fa súlyosabb kárt tett bennünk, mint mi... - fakadt ki Ron.

\- Csend legyen! - dörrent rá Piton. - Sajnálatos módon nem az én házamhoz tartoztok, így nem én döntök az eltanácsolásotok ügyében. Megyek és szólok azoknak, akik meghozhatják ezt a kellemes döntést. Várjatok itt.

Harry, Lucy és Ron holtsápadtan néztek egymásra. Lucy már egyáltalán nem volt éhes - ellenkezőleg, kínzó hányingere támadt. Gyorsan lesütötte a szemét, hogy ne lássa azt a zöld folyadékban úszó, nagy, nyálkás valamit, ami az íróasztal mögötti polcról nézett le rá. Ha Piton értesíti McGalagony professzort, a Griffendél vezető tanárát, semmivel sem lesznek derűsebbek a kilátásaik. McGalagony, bár igazságosabb volt, szigorban nem maradt el Piton mögött.

Piton tíz perc múlva tért vissza, s akkor már - ki hitte volna? - McGalagony is vele volt. Lucy tudta, milyen az, amikor a professzorasszony haragszik, de vagy elfelejtette, milyen vékonyra tudja préselni ajkait McGalagony, vagy még soha nem látta őt ennyire dühösnek. A tanárnő belépett a szobába, és azonnal a magasba emelte varázspálcáját. Lucy, Harry és Ron összerezzentek, de McGalagony csak a tűzhely felé bökött, ahol nyomban lángoló fahasábok jelentek meg.

\- Leülni - hangzott a tanárnő kurta parancsa, és a három gyerek helyet foglalt a tűznél. McGalagony szeme vészjóslóan csillogott. - Magyarázatot.

Ron gyorsan beszámolt a vasúti korlátról, ami nem engedte át őket.

\- …úgyhogy nem volt más választásunk, tanárnő, hiszen lekéstük a vonatot.

\- Miért nem küldtek egy baglyot egy levéllel? - McGalagony a két testvérhez intézte kérdését. - Tudtommal van baglyuk, Potter.

Harry csak tátogott, Lucynek pedig nagyon erősen kellett kényszeríteni magát, hogy ne csapjon a homlokára. Így, hogy a tanárnő szájából hallotta, valóban ez tűnt a legésszerűbb lépésnek.

\- Nem is tudom… - szegte le a tekintetét a lány. - Nem jutott eszünkbe…

\- Pedig ez nyilvánvaló - jelentette ki szigorúan McGalagony.

Kopogtattak. Piton, arcán boldog mosollyal, sietve ajtót nyitott. Dumbledore professzor, az igazgató lépett be a szobába. Lucy egész testében elzsibbadt, mikor Dumbledore-ra nézett. A professzor olyan komor volt, mint még soha. Valószínűtlenül nagy és horgas orra mentén szúrós tekintettel nézett végig a három gyereken, s Lucy egyszerre azt kívánta, bár még mindig a fúriafűz ágai között vergődne.

A szobára mély csend ült.

\- Kérlek, mondjátok meg, miért csináltátok ezt - szólalt meg végül Dumbledore.

Még az is jobb lett volna, ha üvöltözni kezd. Lucy szívét és torkát összeszorította a professzor hangjában csengő csalódottság. Végül Harry volt az - igaz, ő is csak a térdének mert beszélni -, aki elmesélte az egész történetet. Mindent, kivéve azt, hogy a kocsi Mr Weasleyé volt - ettől aztán olyasvalami kerekedett ki a történetből, hogy ő, Lucy meg Ron véletlenül találtak egy repülő autót a pályaudvar mellett. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Dumbledore átlát a mesén, de láthatóan nem érdekelte a kocsi. Végighallgatta Harry mondókáját, aztán csak némán fürkészte a gyerekeket félholdszemüvege mögül.

\- Megyünk és összeszedjük a holminkat - motyogta reményvesztetten Ron.

\- Mit fecseg itt össze, Weasley?! - csattant fel McGalagony.

\- Ki vagyunk csapva az iskolából, nem? - kérdezte Lucy, majd gyorsan Dumbledore-ra nézett.

\- Még nem - szólt az igazgató. - De a súlyos kihágás, amit elkövettetek, nem maradhat következmények nélkül. Még ma este írok a szüleiteknek. Ezenkívül figyelmeztetnem kell rá benneteket, hogy ha még egyszer ilyet csináltok, valóban kénytelenek leszünk megválni tőletek.

Piton olyan arcot vágott, mintha azt hallotta volna, hogy elmarad a karácsony.

\- Dumbledore professzor - kezdte, majd megköszörülte a torkát -, ezek a tanulók megszegték a kiskorúak bűbájgyakorlását korlátozó törvényt, megrongáltak egy öreg és értékes fát... két ilyen súlyos vétség...

\- A gyerekek büntetését McGalagony professzor szabja ki - jelentette ki higgadtan Dumbledore. - Mivel az ő házának tanulói, ebben ő az illetékes. - Most McGalagonyhoz fordult. - Vissza kell mennem a nagyterembe, Minerva. Maradt még egy-két kihirdetnivalóm. Jöjjön, Perselus, kóstoljuk meg a tejsodós lepényt. Nagyon finomnak tűnik.

Piton gyilkos pillantást vetett a hármasra, de hagyta magát kitessékelni saját szobájából. Lucy, Harry és Ron négyesben maradtak McGalagonnyal, aki még mindig úgy nézett rájuk, mint sas a zsákmányára.

\- Induljon a gyengélkedőbe, Weasley, hiszen vérzik.

\- Nem súlyos - felelte gyorsan Ron, és kabátja ujjával megtörölte a szeme fölötti karcolást. - Tanárnő, szerettem volna látni, amikor beosztják a húgomat...

\- A besorolási ceremónia már véget ért - felelte McGalagony. - A húga is a Griffendélbe került.

\- Jaj, de jó - sóhajtott fel Ron és Lucy is felengedett egy kicsit erre a hírre.

\- Apropó, Griffendél… - emelte fel a hangját McGalagony professzor, de Lucy a szavába vágott.

\- Tanárnő, amikor elhoztuk a kocsit, még nem kezdődött el a félév. Szóval…

\- Szóval ezért nem kellene pontot veszítenie a Griffendélnek, igaz? - fejezte be a kérdést Harry.

McGalagony szúrós pillantást vetett a két Potterre, Lucy mégis megesküdött volna rá, hogy a tanárnő szinte mosolyog. Ajkai legalábbis nem voltak már olyan vékonyak.

\- Nem vonok le pontot a Griffendéltől - jelentette ki végül, a három gyerek nagy megkönnyebbülésére. - De mindhárman büntetőfeladatot kapnak.

Lucy nem hitte volna, hogy ilyen könnyen megússzák. Bár az agya egyik hátsó szeglete folyamatosan nyomta a vészjelzést, hogy Mrs Weasley-től ezért még kapni fog, de jelen pillanatban csak örülni tudott, hogy nem csapták ki mindhármukat. McGalagony ismét felemelte a pálcáját, és Piton íróasztala felé bökött vele. Halk pukkanás hallatszott, és az asztalon egy tál szendvics, három ezüstserleg meg egy kancsó jéghideg sütőtöklé bukkant fel.

\- Megvacsoráznak, azután egyenesen felmennek a hálószobájukba - hangzott a tanárnő utasítása. - Nekem vissza kell mennem a nagyterembe.

Mikor becsukódott az ajtó McGalagony mögött, Ron hosszút füttyentett.

\- Azt hittem, nekünk annyi - szólt fejcsóválva, és gyorsan vett egy szendvicset.

\- Én is - bólogatott Harry, szintén a szendvicses tál fölé hajolva.

\- Ezek után ünnepélyesen bejelentem, hogy nem foglak kinyírni - vett magához három szendvicset Lucy, szavait Ronnak intézve. - Akkor lettél volna gázban, ha kirúgnak.

\- Azért te se nagyon ellenkeztél, mikor mondtam, hogy hozzuk el a kocsit - hümmögött Ron csirke és sonkadarabokkal a szájában.

\- Mert nem volt jobb ötletem - vágott vissza Lucy. - Valahogy el kellett jutnunk ide.

Egy darabig csendben ették a szendvicseket, majd a csendet Ron törte meg.

\- De azért iszonyú nagy pechünk volt - mondta. - Fred és George már vagy hatszor repültek a kocsival, de őket bezzeg soha egyetlen mugli se látta meg. De miért nem tudtunk átmenni a korláton?

Harry vállat vont és Lucy is csak gondterhelten majszolta a szendvicsét. Azóta se jutott eszébe egyetlen értelmes ötlet sem, hogy miért nem jutottak be az állomásra.

\- Ezentúl nagyon óvatosnak kell lennünk - mondta Harry és belekortyolt a sütőtöklevébe. - Bár beengedtek volna minket a lakomára…

\- McGalagony nem akarta, hogy dicsekedni kezdjünk - érvelt Lucy. - Akkor mindenki azt hinné, hogy menő dolog repülő kocsival érkezni.

Mikor már nem fért beléjük több szendvics (a tál mindig újratöltötte magát), elhagyták Piton szobáját, és a megszokott úton a Griffendél-torony felé vették útjukat. A kastély csendes volt; úgy tűnt, időközben az évnyitó lakoma is véget ért. Elhaladtak a motyogó festmények és mocorgó lovagi páncélok között, felmentek néhány ósdi kőlépcsőn, s végül megérkeztek a keresett folyosóra. A Griffendél-torony bejárata egy rémesen kövér, rózsaszín ruhás hölgy portréja mögött rejtőzött.

\- Jelszó? - kérdezte a hölgy, mikor a gyerekek a kép elé értek.

\- Öh… - ráncolta a homlokát Harry, majd kísérői felé fordult. Mivel még nem találkoztak egyik griffendéles prefektussal sem, az új tanévben érvényes jelszót sem ismerték - de a segítség nem sokáig váratott magára. Sebes léptek zaja hangzott fel a hátuk mögött, s megfordulva a közeledő Hermionét pillantották meg.

\- Hát itt vagytok! Hol bujkáltatok eddig? Mindenféle buta pletykákat hallottam rólatok - valaki azt mondta, hogy kicsaptak titeket, mert lezuhantatok egy repülő autóval.

\- Hát... nem csaptak ki minket - felelte Harry.

\- Azt akarod mondani, hogy tényleg repültetek? - Hermione hangja majdnem olyan szigorúan csengett, mint korábban McGalagonyé.

\- Hagyjuk a prédikációt - szólt rá türelmetlenül Ron. - Inkább mondd meg a jelszót.

\- A jelszó „vaktyúk", de most nem ez a lényeg...

A mondatot már nem tudta befejezni, mert a jelszóra a portré utat engedett, és odabent kitört a tapsvihar. Úgy tűnt, a Griffendél-ház minden egyes tagja ébren volt még; a diákok bezsúfolódtak a kerek klubhelyiségbe, s úgy várták Lucy, Harry és Ron érkezését. Ajánlkozó kezek nyúltak ki a portrélyukon, hogy besegítsék a hősöket - Lucynál egy egész csapat fiú taposta egymást, hogy felajánlhassák a kezüket. Hermionének bezzeg senki nem segített.

\- Zseniális! - lelkendezett Lee Jordan. - Micsoda ötlet! Fantasztikus belépő! Kocsival nekirepülni a fúriafűznek! Erről évekig fognak beszélni!

\- Szép volt - dicsérte meg őket egy ötödéves, és sokan úgy veregették hátba őket, mintha most nyerték volna meg a kviddicskupát. Fred és George átverekedték magukat a tömegen és kórusban kérdezték:

\- Miért nem hívtatok vissza minket?

Ron céklavörös fejjel, szerénykedve mosolygott, Lucy jót nevetett az ikrek izgatottságán, de Harry felhívta valakire a lány figyelmét, aki egyáltalán nem tűnt boldognak. Percy arca tűnt fel néhány izgatott elsős feje fölött. A prefektus feléjük igyekezett, nyilván azzal a szándékkal, hogy jól beolvasson nekik. Lucy egy szempillantás alatt átlátta a helyzetet.

\- Bocs, de eléggé fáradtak vagyunk - mentegetőzött. - Asszem, felmegyünk.

Azzal gyorsan hátat fordított Percynek, és elindult az ellenkező irányba, a hálótermekbe vezető lépcső felé. Harry két szóban magyarázta el Ronnak a helyzetet, aki ezután az élre tört a „menekülésben".

\- Jó éjt! - kiáltott vissza Harry Hermionének, aki nagyjából olyan arccal nézett utánuk, mint Percy.

Amíg elértek a helyiség végébe, még jó néhány hátbaveregetést kaptak, de a lépcsőre már senki nem követte őket. Lucy egy gyors öleléssel köszönt el a két fiútól és gyorsan felszaladt a régi hálóterme elé, amin most tábla hirdette: „Másodévesek". Belépett az ismerős, magas ablakú, kerek helyiségbe, a vörös posztóval bevont baldachinos ágyak közé. A ládáját időközben valaki felhozta, és az ágya mellé állította.

Lucy gyorsan átöltözött a hálóingébe, de épphogy áthúzta a fején, mikor kivágódott a hálóterem ajtaja, és berontottak rajta a szobatársai: Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown és Hermione. Utóbbi még mindig mérges arccal bámulta őt, de az első két lány izgatottan rohant oda hozzá.

\- Elképesztő! - lelkendezett Parvati.

\- Fantasztikus! - ragadta meg a két karját Lavender.

Lucy zavartan vakargatta a tarkóját, és Hermionére pillantott. A lány karba tett kézzel állt az ajtóban, ám a kemény pillantása meglágyult és a szája sarka is megrándult, mintha a nevetését tartotta volna vissza. Gyorsan elsietett az ágyához és elhúzta a függönyt, hogy senki se láthassa. Ám a kiszűrődő hangok azt tanúsították, hogy Hermione épp olyan jól szórakozott ezen az eseten, mint a griffendélesek és a kastély többi diákjainak többsége.

* * *

Draco Malfoy a hálótermébe érve rögtön ledobta magát az ágyára, behúzta a függönyt és magában füstölgött, hogy Potteréknek már megint sikerült ellopniuk a showt. A vonatot kétszer is végigjárta a testvérpár és Weasley után kutatva, hogy megbosszulja, amiért megszégyenítették az apját az Abszol úton. Ám egyik fülkében, még Grangernél és a többi Weasleynél se látta őket, így kárörvendően gondolt arra, hogy lekésték a vonatot és ezzel a sors megbüntette őket helyette is. Úgy érezte, ez az év végre róla fog szólni. Erre az évnyitó közben kiderül, hogy Potterék és Weasley egy repülő kocsival nekiütköztek a birtokon lévő fúriafűznek, ami miatt csak büntetőmunkát és egy utolsó figyelmeztetést kaptak. (Piton professzor készségesen válaszolt a kérdéseire, innen volt olyan jól értesült.) Ám ettől csak még idegesebb lett.

Azt hiszik, övék a világ? Hogy minden róluk szól és akármit megtehetnek? Na nem, ez nem ilyen egyszerű! Ha Draco Malfoyon múlik, Potter és Weasley ki lesznek rúgva ebből az iskolából még az év vége előtt! Majd ő gondoskodik róla.

És Lucy? kérdezte egy hang a fejében, mire Draco csak felmordult és a párnája alá temette a fejét. Biztos volt benne, hogy a lány ismét csak rosszkor volt rossz helyen. Potter és Weasley megint magukkal rántották a süllyesztőbe és a hülyeségük miatt majdnem Lucyt is kicsapták. A fúriafűz nem egy béketűrő növény és milyen véletlen, pont annak sikerült nekivezetni azt az ostoba autót! Biztosan Weasley szerencsétlenkedett már megint, de ezúttal ez majdnem Lucy halálát okozta. Ha a lány tovább tűri Weasley bénázásait, előbb-utóbb ráfázik.

Ám akkor már késő lesz.


	17. Chapter 16: Gilderoy Lockhart

**Chapter 16**

 **Gilderoy Lockhart**

Másnap Lucynek annál kevesebb kedve volt vigyorogni. A szerencsétlen események sora már a reggelinél elkezdődött. Az elvarázsolt (ma felhős és szürke) mennyezet alatt elnyúló négy hosszú asztalon hegyekben állt a zabkása, halmokban hevert a pirítós, de volt ott sózott hering, rántotta, tükörtojás és sült császárhús is. Lucy természetesen a Griffendél asztalához ment. Leült Hermione mellé, aki evés közben is a Véres napok Vámpírföldönt bújta, a nyitott könyvet a tejeskancsónak támasztva. A lány már fél órával Lucy előtt felkelt és őt meg sem várva lesietett a nagyterembe. Mikor Harry és Ron is befutottak, minden lelkesedés nélkül köszöntötte a két fiút, amiből Lucy rájött, hogy még mindig neheztel rájuk az autós kaland miatt. Bármennyire úgy tűnt előző este, hogy szórakoztatónak találta, azért nem bocsátott meg olyan könnyen.

Neville Longbottom ezzel szemben széles vigyorral üdvözölte őket. Neville kerek képű, reménytelenül kétbalkezes fiú volt, s ráadásul súlyos memóriagyengeséggel is küszködött.

\- Mindjárt megjön a posta. Remélem, nagyi utánam küldi, amit otthon felejtettem.

Lucy épphogy csak hozzálátott a zabkásájához, mikor viharos suhogás támadt a teremben, és vagy száz bagoly tűnt fel a borús mennyezet alatt. Hamarosan levél- és csomageső hullott a reggeliző diákokra. Neville egy nehéz, formátlan csomagot kapott a fejére, a következő pillanatban pedig valami nagy és szürke csapódott be Hermione bögréjébe, tejjel és tollakkal szórva tele a közelben ülőket.

\- Errol! - kiáltotta Ron, és a lábánál fogva kihúzta a bögréből a csöpögő baglyot. Errol ájultan hanyatlott az asztalra, még mindig csőrében tartva az ázott, piros borítékot, amit hozott. Lucy először fel sem fogta, de aztán ugyanolyan holtra vált arccal bámulta a levelet, mint fogadott testvére.

\- Úristen - sápadt el Ron.

\- Ne félj, nem múlt ki - nyugtatta meg Hermione, s ujja hegyével megbökte a madarat.

\- Nem rá mondtam, hanem erre.

Ron a piros borítékra mutatott. Lucy ösztönösen távolabb húzódott és igyekezte minél kisebbre összehúzni magát. Harry csak értetlenül pislogott, de Neville ugyanúgy megrémült, mint Lucy és Ron.

\- Mi a baj vele? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Küldött... küldött nekem egy rivallót - nyögte Ron.

\- Szerintem _nekünk_ \- motyogta Lucy.

\- Jobb, ha kinyitod, Ron - suttogta borzongva Neville. - Ha nem teszed meg, még rosszabbul jársz. Egyszer kaptam egyet nagyitól, de nem törődtem vele, és... - itt nyelt egyet - borzalmas volt.

Harry a három rémült arcra, majd a borítékra nézett.

\- Mi az a rivalló? - érdeklődött.

\- Majd meglátod - válaszolta Lucy, mivel csak ennyi tellett tőle. Ron egyikőjükre sem figyelt; a levélre meredt, ami most füstölni kezdett a négy sarkánál.

\- Nyisd ki - unszolta Neville. - Pár perc alatt túl vagy rajta.

\- Fogd be a füled - javasolta enyhén remegve Lucy Harrynek, de ő maga nem követte a tanácsot. Érezte, hogy a büntetésből ugyanúgy ki kell vennie a részét, mint Ronnak.

Ron reszkető kézzel kivette a piros borítékot Errol csőréből, és óvatosan kinyitotta. Neville a fülére szorította kezét, Harry pedig egy pillanatig még értetlenül pislogott, ám ekkor a levél felrobbant: olyan hangorkán töltötte be a termet, hogy a mennyezetről peregni kezdett a vakolat.

\- ...ELLOPNI A KOCSIT, AZON SE CSODÁLKOZTAM VOLNA, HA KICSAPNAK, KERÜLJ CSAK A KEZEIM KÖZÉ, ESZEDBE SE JUTOTT, HOGY APÁD ÉS ÉN MIT ÉLTÜNK ÁT, AMIKOR MEGLÁTTUK, HOGY ELTŰNT...

Mrs Weasley százszorosára felhangosított szóáradatától táncolni kezdtek a tányérok az asztalon. A teremben tartózkodó diákok kíváncsian forgolódtak, hogy lássák, ki kapta a rivallót. Ron olyan mélyre csúszott le a székében, hogy csak bíborvörös homloka látszott ki az asztal lapja fölött, Lucy pedig szégyenkezve temette a kezébe az arcát.

\- ...AZ ÉJJEL ÉRKEZETT DUMBLEDORE LEVELE, AZT HITTEM, APÁD BELEHAL A SZÉGYENBE, NEM AZÉRT NEVELTÜNK FEL, HOGY ILYENEKET CSINÁLJ, HARRYVEL ÉS LUCYVEL EGYÜTT MEG IS HALHATTATOK VOLNA...

Lucy egy pillanatig csodálkozott, hogy Mrs Weasley őt nem szidja le személyesen, de aztán rájött, hogy ő valójában nem tartozik a családjukhoz, csak felnevelik őt, így Mrs Weasley nyilván úgy érezte, hogy nincs joga ilyenért lehordani. Ron azonban sokkal rosszabbul járt.

\- ...EGYSZERŰEN GYALÁZATOS, APÁDAT FELELŐSSÉGRE VONJÁK A MUNKAHELYÉN, AZ EGÉSZ A TE HIBÁD, HA MÉG EGYSZER EGY ROSSZ SZÓT HALLOK RÓLAD, AZONNAL HAZAHOZUNK!

Az utolsó szó után még sokáig csengett a csönd. A piros levél kiesett Ron kezéből, lángba borult, és pillanatok alatt hamuvá égett. Lucy és Ron úgy ültek, mintha szökőár vonult volna át rajtuk. Néhány tanuló felnevetett, de a diákok lassan napirendre tértek a közjáték fölött.

Hermione becsukta a Véres napok Vámpírföldönt, és lenézett Ron feje búbjára.

\- Nem tudom, mire számítottál, de tény, hogy...

\- Ki ne mondd, hogy megérdemeltem! - csattant fel Ron. Harry eltolta maga elől a zabkásás tányért, Lucy pedig leborult az asztalra és reggeli végéig a szavát se lehetett hallani. Borzalmasan érezte magát. Mr Weasleyt felelősségre vonják a minisztériumban… Hát ezzel hálálta meg, hogy a Weasley-házaspár csecsemőkorától fogva vigyázott rá és ugyanúgy nevelte, mint a többi gyereküket…

Sokáig nem emészthette magát, mert az asztalnál megjelent McGalagony, és elkezdte kiosztani az órarendeket. Lucy is átvette az övét, látta, hogy az első órájuk dupla gyógynövénytan lesz a hugrabugosokkal.

Lucy, Harry, Ron és Hermione együtt mentek ki a kastélyból. A konyhakerten átvágva a csodás növényeknek otthont adó üvegházak felé vették útjukat. A rivallóból legalább annyi hasznuk volt, hogy Hermione azóta újra barátságos volt velük - valószínűleg úgy gondolta, hogy most már elnyerték méltó büntetésüket.

A többiek már az üvegházaknál álldogáltak, Bimba professzort várva. Alighogy Lucy, Harry, Ron és Hermione csatlakoztak hozzájuk, Bimba már fel is tűnt a réten, méghozzá Gilderoy Lockhart társaságában. Mindkét keze tele volt kötszerekkel, s Lucy újabb lelkifurdalás-rohamot kapott, mikor látta, hogy a fúriafűz számos ága fel van kötve.

Bimba professzor zömök kis boszorkány volt; borzas haját foltos süveg szorította le. Ruhájáról bármikor jelentős mennyiségű termőföldet lehetett volna lesöpörni, s a körmei láttán Petunia néni szívszélhűdést kapott volna. Gilderoy Lockhart ezzel szemben makulátlan türkizkék talárt viselt, és arany haján hátracsapott, aranyszegélyes kék süveg díszelgett.

\- Áh, szervusztok! - köszöntötte Lockhart sugárzó mosollyal a várakozó tanulókat. - Épp most mutattam meg Bimba professzornak, hogyan kell gyógykezelni egy fúriafűzet. No de, a világért se gondoljátok, hogy jobb vagyok nála gyógynövénytanból! Csak épp sokszor volt alkalmam találkozni ezzel az egzotikus növénnyel útjaim során...

Az amúgy víg kedélyű Bimba professzor tanárnő most furcsán mogorvának tűnt.

\- Ma a hármas számú üvegházban dolgozunk! - jelentette be. A tanulók izgatott sustorgással fogadták a hírt. Elsős korukban csak az egyes számú üvegházba léphettek be - mindenki tudta, hogy a hármasban sokkal érdekesebb, veszélyes növények vannak. Bimba professzor jókora kulcsot húzott elő az övéből, és kinyitotta az ajtót.

Nedves föld és komposzt szaga csapta meg a diákok orrát, keveredve a mennyezetről lelógó, esernyő méretű virágok illatával. Lucy gond nélkül követni tudta Ront és Hermionét, de Harry már nem volt ilyen szerencsés - Lockhart ugyanis feltartotta.

\- Harry! Egy kis beszédem volna veled - kedves Bimba professzor, ugye nem bánja, ha Harry késik néhány percet?

Bimba arckifejezése arra engedett következtetni, hogy igenis bánja, de Lockhart választ sem várva gyorsan becsukta az üvegház ajtaját.

\- Szegény Harry - sajnálkozott Lucy, átérezve bátyja helyzetét.

\- Ugyan, örülj, hogy téged nem sikerült kirángatnia - tette a vállára a kezét Ron, miközben felsorakoztak a hosszú kecskelábú pad mellett, Bimba professzor pedig a pad mögött állt meg. A padon vagy húsz fülvédő hevert színes összevisszaságban.

\- Inkább megtiszteltetésnek kéne vennie, hogy Lockhart professzor kihívta magához - mondta Hermione. - Az az ember fantasztikus dolgokat vitt véghez.

Lucy és Ron inkább egy közös pillantással reagálták le a dolgot; nem akarták újra felidegesíteni Hermionét. Nemsokára Harry is besurrant az üvegházba és beállt Lucy és Ron közé. Ekkor a tanárnő így szólt:

\- Ma mandragórát fogunk átültetni. Először is, ki tudja felsorolni nekem a mandragóra tulajdonságait?

Mint mindig, most is Hermione jelentkezett először.

\- A mandragóra vagy szerencsegyökér hatásos regenerálószer - darálta a lány, szokás szerint úgy, mintha lenyelte volna a tankönyvet. - Megátkozott vagy átváltoztatott emberek eredeti állapotának visszaállítására használjuk.

\- Kitűnő - bólintott Bimba. - Tíz pont a Griffendélnek. A mandragóra a legtöbb ellenméreg alapösszetevője. Ugyanakkor veszélyes is lehet. Ki tudja megmondani, miért?

Hermione keze vészes közelségben suhant el Harry szemüvege mellett, de a tanárnő most Lucyra mutatott, aki egy másodperccel volt csak gyorsabb.

\- Aki a mandragóra sikolyát hallja, meghal - válaszolta a lány.

\- Pontosan. Ezért újabb tíz pont jár. Na már most, a mi mandragóráink még nagyon fiatalok.

Bimba egy sor mély tálcára mutatott. A tanulók néhány lépéssel közelebb mentek hozzá, hogy jobban lássák a tálcák tartalmát. Legalább száz, szabályos rendben ültetett, kicsiny, vöröseszöld növény sorakozott bennük. Bár Lucy csak néhány könyvben találkozott a mandragóra névvel, egy életre megjegyezte, hogy sose ültessen ilyen a kertbe.

\- Vegyetek el egy-egy fülvédőt! - utasította a tanulókat Bimba.

Most némi tolakodás következett, mivel mindenki olyat szeretett volna szerezni, ami nem rózsaszín és bolyhos.

\- Mikor majd szólok, úgy tegyétek fel, hogy teljesen eltakarja a fületeket - folytatta Bimba. - Feltartott hüvelykujjal jelzem majd, amikor levehetitek. Figyelem - fülvédőt fel!

Lucy engedelmeskedett, és megállapította, hogy a fülvédő tökéletesen hangszigetel. Bimba professzor is felvett egy rózsaszín és bolyhos darabot, majd feltűrte talárja ujját, megfogta az egyik bozontos levelű kis növényt, és erőteljes rántással kihúzta a földből.

Lucy a szeme sarkából látta, hogy Harry meglepetten felkiáltott - amit persze senki nem hallott.

A föld alól gyökér helyett egy apró, sáros és nagyon-nagyon csúnya csecsemő bukkant elő. A bőre halványzöld, márványos mintájú volt, és a levelek egyenesen a fejéből nőttek ki. Hallani sem kellett, úgyis látszott rajta, hogy torkaszakadtából bömböl.

Bimba professzor nagyobbfajta virágcserepet vett elő az asztal alól. Nedves, fekete komposztot szórt bele, és abba ültette a mandragórát, olyan mélyre, hogy csak a bozontos levele látszott ki. Miután végzett, letisztogatta a kezét, és felemelt hüvelykujjal jelezte, hogy elmúlt a veszély.

\- Mivel a mi mandragóráink még csak palántakorban vannak, a sikolyuk még nem halálos - magyarázta. Olyan higgadt volt, mintha a művelet, amit elvégzett, semmivel sem volna veszélyesebb egy törpementesítésnél. - Mindazonáltal aki meghallja, hosszú órákra elveszíti az eszméletét. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem akarjátok ájultan tölteni a tanév első napját, ezért ügyeljetek rá, hogy munka közben végig a helyén maradjon a fülvédőtök. Jelezni fogom, amikor véget ér az óra.

\- Öten dolgozhattok egy tálcánál - itt találtok elég virágcserepet - a komposzt azokban a zsákokban van - és vigyázzatok az Indacus toxicusszal, mert épp nő a foga.

Bimba az utolsó mondat alatt lendületes pofont adott egy hegyes levelű, sötétvörös növénynek, amely indájával alattomosan a válla felé araszolt.

Lucy, Harry, Ron és Hermione egy göndör hajú hugrabugos fiúval dolgoztak együtt. Lucynek rémlett, hogy a beosztásnál látta, de még sosem beszélt vele.

\- Justin Finch-Fletchley a nevem - mutatkozott be vidáman a fiú, és kezet rázott Harryvel. - Természetesen tudom, hogy te ki vagy: a híres Harry Potter... Te Lucy Potter vagy, a mindig kalandra kész híresség… (Lucy nem bánta volna, ha a végét lehagyja a fiú.) - Te vagy Hermione Granger, az örök eminens... - (Hermione arca csak úgy ragyogott, mikor a fiú vele is kezet fogott.) - Te meg Ron Weasley. A tiéd a repülő kocsi, igaz?

Ron nem mosolygott. Túl élénken élt még benne a rivalló emléke.

\- Nem semmi az a Lockhart, mi? - csevegett tovább Justin, mikor hozzáláttak, hogy megtöltsék virágcserepeiket sárkánytrágya-komposzttal. - Iszonyúan bátor pasas. Olvastátok a könyveit? Én biztos meghaltam volna az ijedségtől, ha engem támadt volna meg egy vérfarkas a telefonfülkében... de ő megőrizte a hidegvérét, és durr! Fantasztikus, nem?

\- Engem eredetileg Etonba akartak küldeni, de higgyétek el, nagyon örülök, hogy ide jöttem helyette. Persze anyám kezdetben egy kicsit csalódott volt, de miután elolvasta Lockhart egyik könyvét, azt hiszem, rájött, milyen hasznos, ha van egy jól képzett varázsló a családban...

A későbbiekben nem sok alkalmuk volt beszélgetni. Felkerültek a fülvédők, és attól kezdve a mandragórákra kellett koncentrálniuk. Bimba professzort nézve az átültetés gyerekjátéknak tűnt, pedig korántsem volt az. A mandragórák nem szívesen bújtak ki a földből, de az új otthonuk sem volt igazán ínyükre. Kapálóztak, rugdostak, hadonásztak szúrós kis öklükkel, és a fogukat csikorgatták. Hét percbe tellett, mire Lucynek sikerült belegyömöszölni a virágcserépbe egy kövérebb példányt.

Az óra végére Lucy a többiekhez hasonlóan elfáradt, leizzadt, és csupa komposzt lett. A csapat visszasietett a kastélyba megmosakodni, aztán a griffendélesek már szaladtak is átváltoztatástanra.

McGalagony professzor óráin mindig kemény munka folyt, de a mai feladat különösen nehéznek bizonyult. Lucy kénytelen volt megállapítani, hogy a nyár folyamán kiröppent a fejéből majdnem minden, amit elsős korában megtanult. Egy bogarat kellett gombbá változtatnia, de az első fél óra azzal ment el, hogy régi tapasztalatait hívta elő, ám végül ráérzett és már egész szép kupac gomb volt az asztalán.

Harrynek már nehezebb dolga volt. Mindent megpróbált, de hiába böködte az állatot varázspálcájával, csak annyit sikerült elérnie, hogy a bogár alaposan elfáradt a nagy szaladgálásban.

Ronnak ennél is súlyosabb gondjai voltak. Összeragasztotta ugyan törött varázspálcáját egy darab kölcsönkért Magifix ragasztószalaggal, de a pálca sajnos javíthatatlannak tűnt. A legváratlanabb pillanatokban kezdett el recsegni meg szikrázni, és valahányszor Ron megpróbálta átváltoztatni vele a bogarát, szürke, záptojásszagú füst gomolygott elő belőle. Ron tehetetlenségében végül véletlenül rákönyökölt a bogárra, és újat kellett kérnie - McGalagony pedig nem titkolta rosszallását.

Lucy felsóhajtott, mikor végre felhangzott az ebédidőt jelző harangszó. Úgy érezte, mintha egy kifacsart szivacs lenne az agya helyén. Mindenki kitódult a folyosóra, kivéve őt, Harryt és Ront, aki pálcájával dühödten csapkodta az asztalt.

\- Ócska… szemét… vacak…

\- Írj haza, hogy küldjenek egy másikat - javasolta Harry, mikor a pálca petárda módjára durrogni kezdett.

\- Persze, aztán kapok még egy rivallót - mérgelődött Ron, és a táskájába dugta az immár sziszegő pálcát.

\- De így esélyed sincs részt venni az órákon - próbálta meggyőzni Lucy is, de átérezte, miért nem akar szólni; ha Mrs Weasley megtudja, a rivalló semmiség lenne ahhoz képest, amit kapna.

\- Csakis te tehetsz róla, hogy eltörött a pálcád... - kezdte Hermione, de Lucy félbeszakította.

\- Hermione, ne most.

Az se javított Ron kedélyállapotán, mikor ebéd közben Hermione megmutatta nekik a maroknyi gyönyörű kabátgombot, amit átváltoztatástanon termelt.

\- Milyen óránk lesz délután? - váltott témát Harry.

\- Sötét varázslatok kivédése - felelte Hermione. Ron felemelte a lány órarendjét.

\- Miért rajzoltad körbe kis piros szívecskékkel Lockhart óráit?

Hermione elvörösödött, és kikapta Ron kezéből az órarendet.

\- Ó, úgy néz ki van egy újabb Lockhart-rajongó anyukád mellett - bökte oldalba vigyorogva Lucy Ront, mire Hermione sértődötten felcsapta a Véres napok Vámpírföldönt és egy ideig nem szólt a hármashoz.

Ebéd után a borús idő ellenére lementek az udvarra. Hermione leült az egyik kőlépcsőre, és továbbra is elmélyedt a Véres napok Vámpírföldönben. Lucy, Harry és Ron a kviddicsről beszélgettek, mígnem néhány perc elteltével Harry észrevette, hogy valaki figyeli őket. Mikor felhívta húga figyelmét, együtt néztek körül, és végül Harry pillantotta meg azt a pöttöm, egérfrizurájú fiúcskát, akit előző este a Teszlek Süveggel a kezében láttak. A fiú egy mugli fényképezőgépnek tűnő tárgyat tartott a kezében, és meredten bámulta őket. Mikor Harry és Lucy ránéztek, elvörösödött.

\- Megengeditek? Én... én Colin Creevey vagyok - motyogta izgatottan a fiú, és bátortalan lépést tett Lucyék felé. - Én is a Griffendélbe kerültem. Szabad egy... nem zavar, ha... megengeditek, hogy csináljak egy képet?

A fiúcska reménykedve felemelte kameráját.

\- Rólunk? - kérdezett vissza értetlenül Harry.

\- Bizonyítaná, hogy találkoztam veletek - bólogatott lelkesen Colin, és még közelebb somfordált. - Mindent tudok rólatok. Elmesélték a történeteteket. Azt, hogy hogyan menekültetek meg, amikor Tudodki meg akart ölni, és hogy eltűnt, meg minden, és hogy még mindig van egy villám alakú sebhely a homlokodon. - (Tekintete Harry homlokát fürkészte.) - Az egyik srác a szobánkban azt mondta, hogy ha a megfelelő oldatban hívom elő a filmet, akkor a fényképek mozogni fognak.

Colin zihált az izgalomtól.

\- Csúcs ez a hely, nem? Fogalmam sem volt, hogy a sok furcsaság, amit csinálok, az varázslat, amíg meg nem kaptam a levelet a Roxfortból. Az apám tejesember, és ő se akarta elhinni. Csinálni akarok egy csomó fényképet, hogy hazaküldhessem neki. Tök jó volna, ha rólatok is lenne egy képem. - Esedezve nézett Lucyékre.

\- Végül is… - fordult Lucy Harry felé. - Még egy közös képünk sincs. Berakhatnánk az albumba, amit Hagrid adott nekünk tavaly.

Harry látszólag kezdte elfogadni az ötletet, mire Colin arca felragyogott.

\- Megcsinálhatjuk… Aztán… esetleg odaadnám a gépet a barátotoknak, én pedig, mondjuk, mellétek állnék... Aztán alá is írnátok nekem, ha megkérlek titeket?

\- Aláírt fénykép? Potter, te aláírt fényképeket osztogatsz?

Az egész udvar visszhangzott Draco Malfoy metszően gúnyos hangjától. Malfoy Colin mögé lépett. Kíséretében mint a Roxfortban mindig - ott voltak nagydarab, sötét tekintetű fogdmegjei, Crak és Monstro.

\- Lehet sorban állni! - harsogta Malfoy. - Harry és Lucy Potter aláírt fényképeket osztogatnak!

\- Nem osztogatunk - csattant fel Harry, és ökölbe szorult a keze. - Fogd be a szád, Malfoy.

\- Irigykedsz? - szólalt meg vékonyka hangján Colin, akinek az egész válla volt olyan széles, mint Crak nyaka.

\- Irigykedek? - fintorgott Malfoy. Már nem kellett ordítania, mert az udvaron mindenki őket hallgatta. - Mire? Kösz szépen, én nem akarok ragyát a homlokomra. Attól, hogy valakinek kilyukasztják a fejét, még nem lesz a világ csodája, szerintem.

Crak és Monstro bután vihogtak.

\- Pofa be, Malfoy! - ugrott talpra Lucy és úgy bámulta a fiút, mintha keresztüldöfhetné a pillantásával. - Ha bármilyen fogalmad lenne arról, hogy ez a sebhely mit jelent, nem röhögnél így! Vagy már túl is tetted magad azon, hogy az apádat porig aláztam?

\- Te? Aláztad? - röhögött a fiú, mintha csak egy rossz viccet hallott volna.

\- Nyaljál csigát, Malfoy - mordult fel Ron, mire Crak abbahagyta a vihogást, és fenyegetően dörzsölni kezdte tekintélyes méretű öklét.

\- Vigyázz, Weasley - gúnyolódott vigyorogva Malfoy -, ne csinálj semmi csúnya dolgot, különben anyukád érted jön és hazavisz. - Fülsértő rikácsolásra váltott: - Ha még egyszer egy rossz szót hallok rólad...

Ötödéves mardekárosok egy csoportja hangosan nevetett a paródián. Lucy előkapta a pálcáját, mire csak még inkább rákezdtek a röhögésre. Lucy megelégelte, így megcélzott egy nagydarab fiút.

\- Glacius! - kiáltotta, mire a fiú szájára egy jókora jégdarab fagyott. Erre mindenki abbahagyta a nevetést és elhűlve nézték Lucy pálcát tartó kezét.

\- Aki továbbra is gúnyolni szeretné a nevelőanyámat, annak örömmel befagyasztom a száját - nézett körbe az összegyűlt mardekárosokon. - Na, mi van? Ennyire vagytok nagymenők? Egy másodikos lánytól így beijedtek?

A síri csendet végül Malfoy törte meg, aki Ron felé fordulva tovább folytatta a lejáratást.

\- Weasley is szeretne egy aláírt fényképet, Potter - mondta. - Többet érne, mint a ház, amiben otthon laknak.

Ron előkapta magifixezett varázspálcáját és Lucy is megcélozta a fiút, de Hermione ekkor becsapta a Véres napok Vámpírföldönt, és suttogva rájuk szólt:

\- Vigyázzatok!

\- Mi folyik itt? Mi folyik itt? - Gilderoy Lockhart sietett feléjük lobogó türkizkék talárjában. - Ki osztogat aláírt fényképeket?

Harry válaszolni akart, de mire megszólalt volna, Lockhart átkarolta a vállát, és kedélyesen a fülébe harsogta:

\- Micsoda kérdés! Hát persze, hogy megint te vagy az, Harry! És most Lucy is itt van! Hát ez már mégiscsak túlzás!

A Lockhart oldalához bilincselt, szégyentől lángoló arcú Harry mellett álló vörös arcú Lucy látta, hogy Malfoy elégedett vigyorral visszaslisszol a tömegbe.

\- No essünk túl rajta, Mr Creevey. - Lockhart most Colint ajándékozta meg tündöklő mosolyával. - Tripla portré, ez elég fair ajánlat, nem igaz? És mindhárman aláírjuk neked.

Colin matatni kezdett a kamerával, és elkészítette a fényképet. Közben felhangzott a délutáni órák kezdetét jelző harangszó.

\- Indulás az osztályokba, gyerekek! - oszlatta fel a csődületet Lockhart, s ő maga is elindult az épület felé. Még mindig az oldalához szorítva tartotta Lucyt és Harryt, akik sokért nem adták volna, ha ekkor eszükbe jut egy hatásos öneltüntető varázsige.

\- Remélem, értitek, mi történt - szólt Lockhart, mikor egy oldalajtón beléptek a kastélyba. - Azért álltam mellétek, hogy falazzak nektek. Most, hogy a kis Creevey engem is lefotózott, a társaitok nem fogják azt gondolni, hogy sztároljátok magatokat...

Harry próbált hebegni valamit, Lockhart végigcipelte őket egy bámészkodó diákokkal zsúfolt folyosón, majd felterelte egy lépcsőn.

\- Nem sztároljuk magunkat - szólt Lucy, de Lockhart mintha meg se hallotta volna.

\- Hogy is mondjam... - folytatta zavartalanul -, pályafutásotok jelenlegi pontján még nem időszerű aláírt fotókat osztogatni. Őszintén szólva, beképzeltségnek tűnik. Minden bizonnyal eljön majd az idő, amikor hozzám hasonlóan mindenhova magatokkal kell majd vinnetek néhány tucatnyi képet, de - itt kuncogott egyet - valljuk be, ott még nem tartotok.

Megérkeztek a tanteremhez, és Lockhart végre elengedte őket. A testvérpár megigazította talárját, majd bementek a terembe, és kerestek maguknak két helyet a legutolsó sorban. Gondosan feltornyozták maguk előtt Lockhart összes műveit, hogy még véletlenül se kelljen ránézniük szerzőjükre. Mindezt előzetes megbeszélés nélkül tették, és mikor elkészültek a remekművel, csak egy kínos mosolyra futotta a másiknak.

A csoport többi tagja is betódult a terembe; Ron Harry jobb, Hermione pedig Lucy bal oldalán foglaltak helyet.

\- Tojást lehetett volna sütni a képeteken - szólt Ron. - Imádkozzatok, hogy Creevey ne ismerkedjen meg Ginnyvel, különben megalakítják a Harry és Lucy Potter-rajongók Klubját.

\- Hallgass - csattant fel egyszerre Lucy és Harry. Más se hiányzott nekik, mint hogy Lockhart meghallja a "Harry és Lucy Potter-rajongók Klubja" kifejezést.

Mikor mindenki megtalálta a helyét, Lockhart megköszörülte a torkát, és a csoport elcsendesedett. A professzor felemelte Neville asztaláról a Túrák a trollokkal egy példányát, és megmutatta a tanulóknak a címoldalt, rajta saját kacsingató portréjával.

\- Én - szólt a képre mutatva, és élőben is kacsintott egyet -, Gilderoy Lockhart bronz fokozatú Merlin-díjas, a Feketemágia-ellenes Liga tiszteletbeli tagja, a Szombati Boszorkány Legbűbájosabb Mosoly Díjának ötszörös birtokosa... de most nem ez a lényeg. A bandoni sikítószellemet nem a mosolyommal űztem el!

Szünetet tartott, és várta a nevetést; néhány tanuló halványan elmosolyodott.

\- Látom, magatokkal hoztátok a műveimet - folytatta Lockhart. - Nagyon helyes. Arra gondoltam, hogy kezdjük a mai órát egy kis felméréssel. No nem kell megijedni, csak arra vagyok kíváncsi, milyen figyelmesen olvastátok el a könyveket, hogy mennyit tanultatok belőlük...

Lockhart kiosztotta a feladatlapokat, majd ismét az osztály elé állt.

\- Harminc percet kaptok. Óra indul!

Lucy olvasni kezdte a kérdéseket.

 _Mi Gilderoy Lockhart kedvenc színe?  
2\. Mi Gilderoy Lockhart titkos vágyálma?  
3\. Véleményed szerint mi Gilderoy Lockhart eddigi legjelentősebb tette?_

És így tovább három oldalon keresztül, egészen az utolsó kérdésig:

 _54\. Mikor van Gilderoy Lockhart születésnapja, és mi volna az ideális ajándék számára?_

Fél óra elteltével Lockhart beszedte a dolgozatokat, és ott helyben nézegetni kezdte őket.

\- Ejnye, ejnye... Alig néhányan emlékeztek csak rá, hogy a kedvenc színem a lila. Pedig ezt többször is említem a Jószomszédom, a jetiben. Néhányatoknak figyelmesebben el kellene olvasnia a Vándorlások egy vérfarkassalt is - a tizenkettedik fejezetben világosan kijelentem, hogy az lenne az ideális születésnapi ajándék számomra, ha megvalósulna a mágikus és mágiamentes népesség harmonikus együttélése bár nem utasítanék vissza egy nagy üveg Ogden-féle Lángnyelv-whiskyt sem!

A tréfát cinkos kacsintással toldotta meg. Harry és Ron hitetlenkedő arccal bámultak rá; Seamus Finnigan és Dean Thomas, akik elöl ültek, rázkódtak a visszafojtott nevetéstől. Hermione viszont feszült figyelemmel hallgatta Lockhart minden szavát, és riadtan összerezzent, mikor meghallotta a saját nevét.

\- ...de Hermione Granger kisasszony tudja, hogy a titkos vágyálmom kiirtani a gonoszt a világból, és piacra dobni saját fejlesztésű hajápolófőzetemet - okos kislány! Mi több... - Lockhart gyorsan végigfutott a teszten - dolgozata hibátlan! Hol van Hermione Granger kisasszony?

Hermione remegő kézzel jelentkezett.

\- Kitűnő! - csillantotta meg fogsorát Lockhart. - Sőt csodás! Tíz pont a Griffendélnek! És most munkára... - Benyúlt a tanári asztal mögé, és egy letakart ketrecet emelt a magasba.

\- Jól vigyázzatok! Az én feladatom felfegyverezni titeket a varázsvilág legmegátalkodottabb szörnyetegeivel szemben. Ebben a teremben életre kelt lidérces álmokkal találkoztok majd, de amíg engem láttok, nem kell félnetek. Csupán annyit kérek, hogy őrizzétek meg a nyugalmatokat.

Harry viszolygását legyőzve kihajolt a könyvkupac mögül, hogy jobban lássa a letakart ketrecet. Lucy már korábban kinézett, de egyre jobban felfordult a gyomra. Lockhart megfogta a leplet. Seamus abbahagyta a nevetést. Az első sorban ülő Neville egészen kicsire összehúzta magát.

\- Kérlek benneteket, ne sikoltozzatok - suttogta Lockhart. - Megvadulhatnak tőle.

A tanulók visszafojtott lélegzettel vártak, s Lockhart végre lerántotta a leplet a ketrecről.

\- Igen - jelentette be drámai hangon, - Frissen befogott kelta tündérmanók.

Seamus Finnigan most már nem bírta fékezni magát. Akkora horkantással nevetett fel, hogy azt már semmiképp sem lehetett rémült sikolyként értelmezni.

\- Parancsolsz? - mosolygott rá Lockhart. Seamus fuldoklott a nevetéstől.

\- Ezek nem... ezek nem annyira... veszélyesek.

\- Csak ne becsüld le őket! - emelte fel a mutatóujját Lockhart. - Ördögi kis bestiák tudnak lenni!

A tündérmanók körülbelül húszcentis, acélkék színű, hegyes képű teremtmények voltak. Ha megszólaltak éles hangjukon, az olyan volt, mintha egy sereg papagáj veszekedne. Miután lekerült a lepel ketrecükről, néhányuk röpködni kezdett, mások vadul zörgették a rácsot, és fenyegetően fintorogtak a közelben ülőkre.

\- Helyes - szólt fennhangon Lockhart. - Lássuk, mihez kezdtek velük.

Azzal kinyitotta a ketrecet - és elszabadult a pokol. A tündérmanók rakéta módjára röppentek szét a négy égtáj felé. Kettő a fülénél fogva megragadta és a magasba emelte Neville-t. Jó néhány egyenesen kirepült a csukott ablakon, aminek következtében üvegcserepek zápora zúdult a hátsó sorban ülőkre. A többi manó hozzálátott a tanterem módszeres átrendezéséhez, nagyobb pusztítást okozva, mint egy felbőszült orrszarvúcsorda. Felkapták a tintatartókat, és kékre festették a fél osztályt, megszaggatták a könyveket és pergameneket, letépték a képeket a falról, felborították a szemétkosarat, táskákat és könyveket hajigáltak ki a törött ablakon...

Egy perc sem telt bele, és a fél osztály a padok alatt kuporgott, csak szegény Neville himbálózott fenn a csilláron.

\- Gyerünk, tereljük vissza őket! - harsogta Lockhart. - Ne féljetek tőlük, hisz ezek csak tündérmanók!

Azzal feltűrte talárja ujját, a magasba emelte varázspálcáját, és így kiáltott:

\- Hessberöpsi tündemanca!

A varázsige a legcsekélyebb hatással sem volt a kis garázdákra. Az egyik megkaparintotta Lockhart pálcáját, s azt is kidobta az ablakon. A professzor nyelt egyet; gyorsan bebújt a tanári asztal alá, s így legalább megúszta, hogy Neville a leszakadt csillárral együtt a fejére essen.

Mikor végre megszólalt a csengő, mindenki fejvesztve rohant az ajtó felé. Egy idő után Lockhart is kimászott az asztal alól. Látta, hogy már csak Lucy, Harry, Ron és Hermione vannak a teremben.

\- Legyetek szívesek, fogjátok be a maradékot - szólt rá a négy gyerekre, azzal kisietett a teremből, és gyorsan becsukta maga után az ajtót.

\- Ez hihetetlen - füstölgött Ron, és elhessegetett egy manót, aki a fülét harapdálta.

\- Most már végleg elegem lett ebből az alakból - mondta Lucy, és fagyasztó átokkal szedett le egy tündérmanót Harryről.

\- Azt akarja, hogy gyakorlati tapasztalatot szerezzünk - magyarázta naivan Hermione, miközben egy ügyes dermesztő átokkal egyszerre két tündérmanót is harcképtelenné tett.

\- Gyakorlati tapasztalatot? - Harry kitartóan kapkodott egy manó után, aki folyton kitért előle, és a nyelvét öltögette rá. - Hermione, Lockhart nem csinált semmit, csak hadonászott!

\- Ugyan már - méltatlankodott Hermione. - Hiszen olvastátok a könyveit... Fantasztikus dolgokat művelt.

\- Mondja ő - dörmögte Ron.

* * *

Draco Malfoy elégedett volt magával. Tökéletesen lejáratta Potteréket és Weasleynek is beolvashatott. Minden alkalmat, mikor a két Pottert zavarba és/vagy kellemetlen helyzetbe hozhatta, egy újabb sikerként könyvelt el. Hiszen ez a módszer tökéletes volt arra, hogy soha senki még csak ne is gyaníthassa, mi is van a szíve legmélyén. Bár, erre a kérdésre ő maga se tudta a választ.

Mindenesetre, szépen dolgozott azon, hogy elfedje a gyengeségét, bár Lucy mindig elkövetett valamit, hogy magára irányítsa a figyelmet. Azzal, hogy volt mersze megtámadni egy ötödéves mardekárost, ismét befészkelte magát Draco gondolataiba. Egyértelműen bátor és talpraesett volt, ugyanakkor kellően idegesítő és pofátlan. És ez - bár magának sem merte bevallani - csak még vonzóbbá tette Draco számára. Ugyanakkor ezt a gondolatot a fiú gyorsan ki is űzte a fejéből úgy, hogy nyoma se maradjon. Lucy Potter semmilyen módon nem vonzhatta őt. Ha Draco csak egy pillanatra is meginog, azzal mindent tönkretehet.

Azt azonban el kellett ismernie, hogy Lucynak volt vér a pucájában; és érezte, hogy ez a jövőben csak még inkább be fog bizonyosodni.


	18. Chapter 17: Sárvérű

**Chapter 17**

 **„Sárvérű"**

A következő napokban Lucy és Harry rengeteg energiát áldoztak rá, hogy messze elkerüljék Gilderoy Lockhartot. Arra viszont már nem futotta az erejükből, hogy Colin Creeveyt is lerázzák, márpedig a fiú minden jel szerint kívülről megtanulta Lucyék órarendjét. Colin számára az jelentette az abszolút sikerélményt, ha napjában hatszor kimondhatta azt, hogy "Sziasztok!", és bezsebelhetett érte egy-egy fásult "Szia, Colin"-t.

Hedig és Árész még mindig nehezteltek gazdáikra a gyötrelmes kocsikázás miatt, Ron varázspálcája pedig változatlanul súlyos működési zavarokkal küszködött. Péntek délelőtt például kiröppent Ron kezéből, és épp a szeme közt találta el szegény öreg Flitwick professzort, aki ezután jó pár napig egy lüktető zöld dudorral a homlokán járkált. Lucy - érthető módon - már alig várta, hogy véget érjen a szerencsétlenségekkel terhes hét. Ő, Harry, Ron és Hermione arra készültek, hogy szombat délelőtt meglátogatják Hagridot. Arra egyikük sem számított, hogy Harryt már órákkal a tervezett ébresztő előtt felveri édes álmából a hatodéves Oliver Wood, a Griffendél kviddicscsapatának kapitánya.

Lucy és Hermione a megbeszélt időpontban sétáltak le a hálószobájukból, de a klubhelyiségben csak Ront találták.

\- Harry? - kérdezte értetlenül Hermione.

\- Kviddicsedzésre ment - felelte Ron, miközben felmutatott egy cetlit. Azon Harry kézírásával csak ennyi állt:

 _Wood kora hajnalban felébresztett, hogy „Kviddicsedzés!". A pályán leszünk.  
Harry_

\- Úgy látszik, Wood megszállott lett - jegyezte meg Lucy, miközben kimásztak a portrélyukon.

\- Valahogy meg kell nyernünk a kviddicskupát - vonta meg a vállát Ron.

\- Akkor is túlzás napfelkelte előtt felébreszteni mindenkit - szólalt meg Hermione.

Innentől kezdve Ron és Lucy az esélyeikről beszélgettek, míg Hermione csendben lépkedett mellettük. Gyorsan megreggeliztek; annyira siettek, hogy néhány lekváros kenyérrel megtankolva hagyták csak el a kastélyt. A parkban a harmatos füvön áthaladva végül elérték az ovális pályát, ahol döbbenten látták, hogy Harryék sehol sincsenek. Leültek a lelátóra (tisztes távolságban az időközben kiszúrt Colin Creevey-től), és már ismét belekezdtek volna a beszédbe, mikor észrevették a kviddicscsapatot, ahogy kibotorkáltak az öltözőből.

\- Befejeztétek végre? - kiáltott le Ron.

\- Még el se kezdtük - legyintett Harry.

\- Akkor mit csináltatok eddig? - kérdezte értetlenkedve Lucy.

\- Wood új taktikát tanított nekünk - magyarázta Harry, majd felült a seprűjére és ellökte magát a talajtól. Lucy kicsit irigykedve figyelte bátyját, ahogy Freddel és George-dzsal együtt teljes gőzzel száguldott körbe-körbe a stadion fölött. Mit meg nem adott volna érte, ha ő is odafent repülhetett volna velük…

\- Nézz ide, Harry! - kiáltozta Colin. Fényképezőgépe másodpercenként kattogott, s azok felerősítve visszhangoztak az üres stadionban. - Mosolyogj!

Lucyt kezdte nagyon idegesíteni ez a srác. Az elején aranyos volt, az alaptalan rajongása talán egy ponton még hízelgőnek is tűnhetett, de olyan szinten tapadt már rájuk, hogy az inkább kínos volt. A lány sokért nem adta volna, ha végre leszállt volna róluk.

Fred, George és Harry a magasban beszélgettek, majd bekapcsolódott hozzájuk Oliver Wood is, aki gyanakodva méregette Colint és a fényképezőgépét. Ahonnan ültek, Lucy nem nagyon hallotta, miről folyt a társalgás, de amikor George a bejárat felé mutatott, tisztán hallotta Wood dühöngését:

\- Ez nem lehet igaz! - dühöngött Wood. - Egész napra lefoglaltam a pályát! Na majd én beszélek a fejükkel!

Lucy követte a zuhanórepülésben haladó fiút és ekkor meglátta, mi zaklatta fel ennyire: hét zöld taláros alak álldogált a pálya szélén, akik nyilván a Mardekár kviddicscsapatának tagjai lehettek. Wood nagy felindultságában egy kicsit keményebben landolt, mint szerette volna. Harry, Fred és George követték.

\- Mit keresnek itt a mardekárosok? - kérdezte Ron, miközben felállt.

\- Vagy kémkedni akarnak, vagy fel akarják idegelni Woodot azzal, hogy idejöttek - állt fel Lucy is. - Harmadik tippem nincs.

\- Kémkedésnek ez túl feltűnő - jegyezte meg Hermione. - Mindenesetre, menjünk oda.

Időközben Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet és Katie Bell is csatlakoztak az eszmecseréhez, ami látszólag nem vezetett eredményre. Wood dühösen próbálta elzavarni őket, de a mardekárosok higgadtan álltak, mint akik biztosak voltak benne, hogy fölényben vannak. Ahogy közeledtek, Lucy egyre jobban ki tudta venni, mi zajlott előttük és amikor egy alacsony, szőke fiú kivált a hatalmas fiúk közül, a lány tudtán kívül rágyorsított. Sejtette, hogy ez ismét egy bajos beszélgetés lesz köztük és Draco Malfoy között.

\- Mi van? - kérdezte Ron Harrytől, mikor odaértek. - Miért nem játszotok? És ez mit keres itt?

Malfoyra és annak mardekáros zöld talárjára nézett.

\- Én vagyok a Mardekár új fogója - hencegett Malfoy. - Épp az új seprűket nézegettük, amiket apám vett a csapatnak. - A hét szuperseprű láttán Ronnak tátva maradt a szája és Lucy is elkerekedett szemekkel bámulta a vadonatúj, Nimbusz Kétezeregyeseket. - Jó cucc, mi? - folytatta Malfoy. - De talán a Griffendélnek is sikerül pénzt szereznie új seprűkre. Írjatok ki árverést a Jólsep-RS-etekre. A múzeumok versengeni fognak értük. - A mardekárosok a hasukat fogták a nevetéstől.

\- Ó, sokat gondolkoztál ezen az oltáson? - mondta gúnyosan Lucy. - Biztos megerőltető folyamat lehetett, hogy egy ilyen vacakkal sikerült csak előállnod.

\- Te beszélsz, aki még mindig a földön áll, mert túl béna ahhoz, hogy bent legyen a csapatban? - vetette oda Malfoy a lánynak, akinél már nagyon kezdett túlfeszülni az a bizonyos húr.

\- A Griffendélnél viszont senki sincs, aki lefizette a csapatot, hogy játszhasson - vágott vissza után Hermione. - Mi a jó játékosokat válogatjuk be. És ha láttad volna akár csak egyszer is komolyan repülni Lucyt, még ahhoz is félnél, hogy felszállj, amikor a levegőben van.

Malfoy arca megrándult.

\- Téged senki nem kérdezett, pimasz kis sárvérű - sziszegte.

Lucynál ekkor elszakadt a cérna, de nem csak ő volt így vele. Flintnek Malfoy elé kellett ugrania, hogy megvédje őt Fredtől és George-tól, Alicia felháborodva kiabálta, hogy Malfoy " _hogy merészel ilyet mondani_ ", Ron pedig még Lucynál is gyorsabban rántotta elő a varázspálcáját, és " _Ezért megfizetsz!_ " - kiáltással Flint hóna alatt Malfoy arcára szegezte.

Jókora durranás robajlott végig a stadionon, majd zöld sugárnyaláb tört elő a pálca Ronhoz közelebb eső végéből. Az átok gyomron találta a fiút, és ledöntötte a lábáról.

\- Ron! Ron! - sikoltozott Hermione. - Nem esett bajod?

Ron kinyitotta a száját, de beszéd helyett hatalmasat böfögött, és egy maroknyi meztelen csiga potyogott az ölébe.

A mardekárosok betegre nevették magukat. Flint kétrét görnyedt, és új seprűje nyelében kellett megkapaszkodnia, hogy el ne essen. Malfoy négykézláb állt, és öklével a gyepet püfölte. A griffendélesek Ron köré gyűltek, aki még mindig jókora, nyálkás csigákat böfögött föl. Egyiküknek sem akaródzott hozzáérni a fiúhoz.

Lucy még mindig csak állt, kezében az előrántott pálcával és azon vívódott, hogy most bosszút álljon Malfoyon, vagy segítsen Ronnak. Végül visszadugta a pálcát a talárjába, lehajolt Malfoyhoz, megragadta a nyaka alatt a ruháját és maga felé rántotta. A fiúnak egyből elment a kedve a nevetéstől, ahogy a többi mardekáronak is. Döbbenten meredtek a párosra.

\- Ha még egyszer a szemem elé kerülsz - sziszegte Lucy -, azt a napot is megbánod, hogy megszülettél, te féreg!

Ezzel ellökte magától Malfoyt, aki hanyatt esett a fűre. Lucy sarkon fordult és gyorsan odaszaladt Ronhoz.

\- Jól vagy, Ron? - guggolt le hozzá. A fiú még mindig büfögte a csigákat.

\- Hagrid házába vigyük, az van közelebb - javasolta Harry. A két lány egyetértően bólintott; Harry és Lucy így kétfelől a hóna alá nyúlva talpra állították Ront, és elindultak vele a kijárat felé.

Időközben Colin is lerohant a pályára, és most ott táncolt körülöttük.

\- Mi történt, Harry? Mi történt? Beteg a barátod? Meg tudod gyógyítani, ugye?

Ron öblöset böfögött, és dupla adag csigát adott vissza a természetnek.

\- Nahát! - álmélkodott Colin, és felemelte a kameráját. - Meg tudnátok állni egy kicsit, Harry?

\- Tűnj el az útból, Colin! - förmedt rá türelmét vesztve Lucy. Harryvel kivezették Ront a stadionból, és elindultak vele az erdő széle felé. Hermione a kezét tördelve követte őket.

\- Mindjárt ott vagyunk, Ron - biztatta barátjukat a lány, mikor látótávolságba került a vadőr kunyhója. - Egy perc, és jobban leszel... csak bírd ki még egy kicsit...

Már csak hat méterre voltak a céljuktól, mikor kinyílt a kunyhó ajtaja - de nem Hagrid lépett ki rajta, hanem egy halvány mályvaszín talárba öltözött szőke alak - Gilderoy Lockhart.

\- Gyorsan, bújjunk el - suttogta Harry, és magával rángatta Ront egy bokor mögé, Lucy pedig olyan sietősen csatlakozott hozzájuk, hogy átesett Ronon. Hermione, vonakodva bár, de követte őket.

\- Pofonegyszerű művelet, csak érteni kell hozzá! - szólt vissza Lockhart fennhangon. - Ha segítségre van szükséged, tudod, hol találsz. Szívesen adok egy példányt a könyvemből - csodálom, hogy még nincs meg neked. Még ma este átküldök egyet, dedikálva. Hát akkor, viszlát!

Azzal elmasírozott a kastély felé.

Lucy és Harry megvárták, amíg Lockhart eltűnik a távolban, majd kihúzták Ront a bokor mögül, és a kunyhó ajtajához vezették. Hagrid nyomban ajtót nyitott a kopogtatásra. Első pillantásra úgy tűnt, hogy igencsak harapós kedvében van, de mikor látta, kik érkeztek, felderült az arca.

\- Kíváncsi voltam, mikor dugjátok végre ide a képeteket. No gyertek csak, gyertek. Már azt hittem, Lockhart professzor jött vissza.

Harry és Lucy betámogatták Ront az egyszobás kunyhóba, melynek egyik sarkában hatalmas ágy állt, a másikban pedig vidám rőzsetűz lobogott. Miközben leültették barátjukat egy székre, Hermione néhány szóban összefoglalta Ron csigarohamának történetét. Hagrid nem izgatta magát különösebben a hallottakon.

\- Jobb, ha kijön, mint ha bent marad! - kedélyeskedett, és jókora rézlavórt lökött Ron elé. - Potyogtasd ki mindet, Ron!

\- Nem nagyon tudunk mást csinálni, mint megvárni, amíg elmúlik - csóválta a fejét Hermione, és aggódva pillantott kétrét görnyedt barátjukra. - Ez egyébként se egy könnyű átok, törött pálcával meg pláne...

Hagrid a teafőzéssel volt elfoglalva, vadkanfogó kopója, Agyar pedig elhatározta, hogy bőven csöpögő nyálával egyenletesen beborítja Harry talárját.

\- Mit akart tőled Lockhart? - érdeklődött Harry, miközben Agyar füle tövét vakargatta.

\- Elmagyarázta, hogyan kell a víziszellemet kiszedni a kútból - legyintett Hagrid, és leemelt az asztalról egy félig megkopasztott kakast, hogy helyet csináljon a teáskannának. - Mintha bizony magamtól nem tudnám! Aztán meg valami sikítószellemről regélt, amit elkergetett valahonnan. Megeszem az üstömet, ha egy szó is igaz belőle.

Lucy csodálkozva nézett az óriásra. Nem emlékezett rá, hogy Hagrid valaha is kritizált volna egy roxfortos tanárt.

\- Szerintem igazságtalan vagy hozzá - szólalt meg Hermione, a szokásosnál kicsit emeltebb hangon. - Bizonyára nem véletlen, hogy Dumbledore professzor épp őt választotta ki erre az állásra...

\- Ha egy jelentkező van, nem nehéz választani - legyintett Hagrid, és egy tálcáról tejkaramellát kínált vendégeinek (a böfögő Ront nem kínálta meg). - Tényleg ő volt az egyetlen. Mostanság elég nehéz embert találni a sötét varázslatos állásra. Mindenki ódzkodik tőle, gyanítják, hogy nem stimmel vele valami. Az utóbbi időben senki nem húzta ott sokáig. No de, halljuk - váltott témát Hagrid -, kit akart Ron megátkozni?

\- Malfoy mondott valamit Hermionére - mondta Harry. - Nagy gorombaság lehetett, mert mindenki bedühödött tőle.

\- Nagyon nagy gorombaság volt - szólalt meg Ron rekedten, és kiemelkedett az asztal alól sápadt, verejtékben úszó arca. - Malfoy sárvérűnek nevezte Hermionét...

Azzal ismét lebukott, és újabb csigarajt köpött a lavórba. Hagrid szeme tágra nyílt a felháborodástól.

\- Nem mondjátok komolyan! - horkant fel.

\- Tényleg azt mondta - bólogatott Hermione. - De én nem tudom mit jelent. Persze kitaláltam, hogy valami durva dolog...

\- A lehető legdurvább - szólalt meg Lucy. Most szállt csak be a beszélgetésbe, ugyanis eddig tartott, amíg lehiggadt annyira, hogy beszélni tudjon. - A "sárvérű" azt jelenti, hogy egy varázsló mugli származású, vagyis a szülei mágiamentesek. Vannak olyan varázslók - mint például Malfoy családja -, akik azt hiszik, hogy jobbak a többieknél, mert ők "aranyvérűek".

Ron böfögött egy kicsit. Egyetlen meztelen csiga pottyant a tenyerébe, azt bedobta a lavórba.

\- A többséget persze egyáltalán nem érdekli, hogy ki aranyvérű és ki nem - folytatta Lucy, miközben Ron hátát kezdte simogatni. - Nézzétek csak meg Neville Longbottomot; ő aranyvérű, de egy üstöt sem tud rendesen felállítani.

\- A mi Hermionénk viszont betéve tudja a világ összes varázsigéjét - tette hozzá büszkén Hagrid, gyönyörű bíborvörös arcszínnel ajándékozva meg a kislányt.

\- Undorító dolog sárvérűnek nevezni valakit - morogta Ron, és remegő kézzel megtörölte verejtékező homlokát.

\- Különben is, ma már a legtöbb varázsló félvér. Rég kihaltunk volna, ha nem házasodunk be mugli családokba - fejezte be Lucy a magyarázatot.

\- Nem hibáztatlak érte, hogy meg akartad leckéztetni Malfoyt - biccentett egyet Hagrid Ron felé. Jó hangosan beszélt, hogy elnyomja a lavórba potyogó csigák zaját. - De talán jobb is volt, hogy visszafelé sült el a pálcád. Lucius Malfoy biztos nagy patáliát csapott volna, ha megátkozod a fiát. Így legalább nem kerültél bajba.

\- Szerintem a tartós csigaöklendezés kimeríti a "baj" fogalmát - jegyezte meg Lucy. - Különben is, ha Ron nem kezdett volna el csigákat felköhögni, ott helyben beleátkoztam volna Malfoyt a földbe.

Ezután egy kis ideig csak a lavórba potyogó csigák zaja hallatszódott.

\- Harry, Lucy - kapta fel a fejét Hagrid, és homlokát ráncolva nézett a testvérpárra. - Most jut eszembe: azt hallottam, hogy aláírt fényképeket osztogattatok. Hogyhogy én nem kaptam?

\- Nem osztogattunk aláírt fényképeket - fakadt ki Harry, ahogy egy rántással szétfeszítette fogait; eddig ugyanis a tejkaramella tartotta kényszernémaságban. - Ha Lockhart még mindig ezt terjeszti, akkor...

Ekkor vette észre, hogy Hagrid vigyorog.

\- Csak vicceltem - nevetett az óriás, és kedélyesen hátba veregette Harryt, amitől a fiú belefejelt az asztalba. - Rögtön tudtam, hogy mese az egész. Mondtam is Lockhartnak, hogy nektek nem kell semmit se osztogatni, úgyis híresebbek vagytok, mint ő.

\- Lefogadom, hogy ennek nem örült - vigyorgott Lucy.

\- Nem bizony - kacsintott Hagrid. - De csak akkor ment el, mikor azt mondtam, hogy egyetlen könyvét se fogom elolvasni... Kérsz karamellát, Ron?

A fiú ismét felbukkant az asztal alól.

\- Köszönöm, most nem - suttogta erőtlenül. - Inkább nem kockáztatok.

\- Gyertek, nézzétek meg a kertem díszét! - invitálta vendégeit Hagrid, mikor Lucy, Harry és Hermione kiitták a teájukat.

A ház mögött rejtőző zsebkendőnyi veteményeskertben akkora tökök nőttek, amekkorákat Lucy még soha életében nem látott. Vagy tucatnyi volt belőlük, és a legkisebb is olyan nagy volt, mint egy malomkő.

\- Szépen fejlődnek, mi? - büszkélkedett Hagrid. - A halloweeni ünnepségre szánom őket... addigra jó nagyok lesznek.

\- Mit adtál nekik, hogy ekkorára nőttek? - csóválta a fejét Harry.

Hagrid körülnézett, hogy nem hallja-e őket valaki.

\- Hogy is mondjam csak... rásegítettem egy picit.

A kunyhó hátsó falának támasztva ott állt Hagrid virágmintás rózsaszín esernyője. Lucy már korábban is élt a gyanúperrel, hogy az esernyő nem éppen az, aminek látszik. Egy szó, mint száz, úgy gondolta, hogy Hagrid az ernyőben rejtette el régi iskolai varázspálcáját. Az óriásnak ugyanis tilos volt mágikus eszközöket használnia. Harmadéves korában kicsapták a Roxfortból - de mindeddig nem sikerült megtudni tőle, miért. Valahányszor felmerült ez a téma, Hagrid hangosan megköszörülte a torkát, aztán pedig titokzatos módon megsüketült - s ez állapot mindaddig fennmaradt, amíg másra nem terelődött a szó.

\- Bazibumm-bűbájt használtál, mi? - szólt Hermione félig megrovóan, félig nevetve. - Mindenesetre szép munkát végeztél rajtuk.

\- A kishúgod is ezt mondta - biccentett Ron felé Hagrid. - Épp tegnap járt erre, akkor ismerkedtünk meg.

Az óriás a szeme sarkából Harryre pislogott. Az orra alatti szakállerdőben huncut mosoly bujkált.

\- Azt mondta, csak sétálni indult, de szerintem remélte, hogy összetalálkozik valakivel a házamban. - Hagrid Harryre kacsintott. - Az az érzésem, a kis Ginny nem utasítana vissza egy aláírt...

\- Jaj, fogd már be a szád! - mérgelődött Harry.

\- Na, örülj neki, hogy Ginny nem tapad rád úgy, mint Colin - mosolygott ártatlanul Lucy, amire Harry csak egy grimasszal válaszolt.

Ron is horkantva felnevetett, és beterítette a veteményeskertet csigákkal.

\- Mit csinálsz! - rémüldözött Hagrid, és elvonszolta Ront értékes tökültetvénye közeléből.

A nap lassan delelőre hágott. Lucy úgy érezte, mintha évezredek teltek volna el a reggeli óta, így alig várta az ebédet. A négyes elbúcsúzott Hagridtól, és visszasétált a kastélyba. Útközben Ron csuklott még néhányat, de csak két, egészen apró csigát pottyantott el.

Alighogy beléptek a hűvös előcsarnokba, éles női hang szólította őket.

\- Potter, Potter kisasszony, Weasley, hát itt vannak.

McGalagony professzor közeledett feléjük, meglehetősen szigorú arccal.

\- Ma este fogják elvégezni a büntetőfeladatukat.

\- Mit kell csinálnunk, tanárnő? - kérdezte Ron, egy alattomos böffentéssel viaskodva.

\- Maga, Weasley, az ezüsttárgyakat fogja tisztogatni Frics úrral a trófeateremben - felelte McGalagony. - De nem varázslattal, hanem a két kezével.

Ron nagyot nyelt. Argus Fricset, a gondnokot egy emberként utálta az iskola összes diákja.

\- Maga, Potter, segít Lockhart professzornak megválaszolni a rajongói leveleit.

Harrynek szemmel láthatóan összeszorult a gyomra.

\- Nem-nem mehetnék inkább én is a trófeaterembe?

\- Szó se lehet róla! - vonta fel a szemöldökét McGalagony. - Lockhart professzor külön kérte magát. Végül pedig, Potter kisasszony, maga Hagridnak segít a Tiltott Rengetegben, méghozzá Mr Malfoyjal.

\- Micsoda?! - fakadt ki Lucy, még mielőtt átgondolhatta volna. - Mit keresne ott Malfoy?

\- A fülembe jutott a híre, hogy elég tiszteletlenül beszélt az évfolyam legjobb diákjával - vetett egy pillantást McGalagony Hermionére, majd ismét Lucy felé fordult. - Így azt a büntetőmunkát, amit magának szántam, kiterjesztettem rá is. Elvégre, a Tiltott Rengetegben nem árt, ha többen is nyitva tartják a szemüket.

\- De professzor, nem lehetne egye-?

\- Nem! - vágta rá mérgesen a tanárnő. - Nincs apelláta. Mindhárman nyolc órakor kezdenek.

Lucy, Harry és Ron teljes letargiában kullogtak be a nagyterembe, nyomukban Hermionével, aki az alkalomhoz illően felöltötte az "úgy kell nektek, mihaszna csibészek" típusú arckifejezését. Lucynek most még a sütemény sem ízlett annyira, mint máskor. Úgy érezte, hogy hármójuk közül ő húzta a legrövidebbet. Érdekes módon Harry és Ron is így voltak ezzel.

\- Frics egész éjjel dolgoztatni fog - siránkozott Ron. - Nem varázsolhatok, pedig abban a teremben legalább száz serleg van. És nem is értek a mugli-féle tisztogatáshoz.

\- Boldogan cserélnék veled - szólt sötéten Harry. - Nekem volt alkalmam gyakorolni a takarítást Dursleyéknál. De Lockhart rajongóinak leveleire válaszolni... ezt nem fogom túlélni.

\- Én bármi mást szívesebben csinálnék, minthogy eltöltsek akár egyetlen percet is Malfoyjal - támasztotta meg gondterhelten a fejét Lucy, míg csak turkálta az ételét.

\- Legalább lesz lehetőséged, hogy rendesen megátkozd azok után, amit Hermionére mondott - próbálta felvidítani Ron.

\- Hagrid nem fogja engedni. És az a patkány rögtön rohanna apucihoz, hogy kipanaszkodja magát, aki meg azonnal ugrana a kicsi fia szavára, hogy engem kirúgasson a Roxfortból - magyarázta a lány, majd kedvetlenül bekapott egy falat sült húst.

A szombat délután sokkal rövidebbnek tűnt, mint máskor. Szinte észre sem vették, máris hét óra ötvenöt perc volt. Lucy elköszönt sorstársaitól, majd lassan levonszolta magát a márványlépcsőn, átvágott a parkon és fogcsikorgatva állt meg a vadőrlak előtt. Malfoy még nem volt sehol, Hagrid pedig nem válaszolt a kopogásra. A lány megdörzsölte a karját és mélyeket lélegzett az alkonyi levegőből. Próbálta felkészíteni magát a találkozásra a mardekáros fiúval, ugyanakkor sejtette, hogy nagyon keveset fog csak tudni eltűrni a szövegeléséből, mielőtt besokalna.

\- Nem hiszem el, hogy már megint erre a nyomortanyára kellett jönnöm - hallott meg egy utálatos hangot maga mögül.

\- Senki se kérdezte a véleményed - fordult meg Lucy és még pont látta, ahogy Malfoy megáll előtte. - Ha lehet, ma este próbáld meg a változatosság kedvéért tenni a dolgod. Nem akarok a Rengetegben éjszakázni.

\- Talán félsz, Potter? - kérdezte felvont szemöldökkel és gúnyosan mosolyogva Malfoy.

\- Csak szeretnéd - vágott vissza Lucy. - És ha jól emlékszem, legutóbb te voltál az, aki sikoltozva rohant el.

\- Á, hát itt vagytok! - cammogott elő a kunyhó mögül Hagrid, mielőtt Malfoy válaszolhatott volna. - Gyertek, siessünk, végezzünk minél hamarabb.

\- Mit kell csinálnunk, Hagrid? - kérdezte Lucy, és gyorsan a vadőr mellé szegődött.

\- Bólintéreket keresünk - felelte az óriás. - Fontos megjegyeznetek, melyik fán látjátok őket, ugyanis azokból a fákból később remek varázspálca készülhet.

\- Nem is tudtam, hogy a Tiltott Rengeteg fáiból is készülnek pálcák - mondta meglepődve Lucy.

\- Pedig a te pálcád fája is innen származik - mosolygott sejtelmesen Hagrid, mire Lucy szeme elkerekedett. - Rögtön felismertem, mert rengetegszer elmentem már amellett a fa mellett. Sajnos nem mehetünk el megnézni - tette hozzá, mire Lucy csalódott arcot vágott -; az erdő veszélyes este, és a cseresznyefa a legmélyén található. De egyszer talán láthatod - tavasszal fantasztikus látvány.

\- Mégis mennyi idős?

\- Senki sem tudja. Vannak mendemondák, miszerint a Roxfort alapításánál ültették és azóta növekszik…

\- De hiszen akkor már több mint ezer éves!

\- A fák jó sokáig elélhetnek - felelte Hagrid -, és ne feledd, hogy ezt a környéket a legmélyebb szegletéig áthatja a mágia.

Ezután a vadőr leírta nekik, hogy néz ki egy bólintér, valamint hogyan lehet észrevenni és meghagyta, hogy amíg nem találnak minimum tíz fát, amin felfedeztek egy ilyen lényt, nem mehetnek vissza. Malfoy egész végig puffogott, hogy „ _miért kell neki ezt csinálnia_ ", meg „ _az apja még hallani fog erről_ ", de egyébként szinte tudomást se vett Lucyról vagy Hagrdiról. Csak jegyzetelt a pergamendarabra, amit Hagridtól kapott, és meglepő módon hallgatott.

Lucy így gondolatban még azt is ki merte jelenteni, hogy élvezte a büntetőmunkát. A bólintérek érdekes kis jószágok voltak, de Hagrid figyelmeztette, hogy ne nagyon piszkálja őket, mert a hosszú ujjaikkal könnyen kiszúrhatták a szemét, ha veszélyben érezték az otthonukként szolgáló fát. Még úgyis egész sokat látott, hogy beleolvadtak a gallyak közé és amikor három órával később visszatértek a vadőrlakhoz, büszkén nyújtotta át Hagridnak a pergamendarabot, ahol a fák típusait és helyét jegyzetelte le.

Miközben átvágtak a sötét parkon, Lucy a szeme sarkából Malfoyra pillantott. A fiú úgy nézett ki, mint aki nagyon igyekszik uralkodni magán, nehogy olyat mondjon, amit később megbánna. Lucy némán lehordta önmagát, hogy ugyan mikor érezne Malfoy bármikor is megbánást valamiért? Hermionét is gondolkodás nélkül képes volt sárvérűnek hívni…

\- Hát, akkor jó éjt, Potter - szólalt meg a bejárati csarnokban Malfoy és anélkül, hogy egy pillantás is vetett volna a lányra, a pince felé indult.

\- Öhm… neked is… - felelte habozva Lucy és csodálkozva bámult a fiú után. Ez meg mi volt?

Lucy még akkor is ezen gondolkodott, mikor bemászott a portrélyukon és leült Hermione mellé a klubhelyiségben.

\- Milyen volt? - kérdezte a lány. Lucy gyorsan lerendezte a Rengetegben történteket - ugyanis inkább a furcsa és meglepően jóindulatúnak hangzó elköszönésről akart beszélni.

\- Szerinted mi késztette rá, hogy olyan furán viselkedjen? - kérdezte, mikor befejezte a beszámolót.

\- Fogalmam sincs - rázta meg a fejét Hermione. - A ma történtek után az lenne a normális, ha kicsit magába nézett volna, de mi Malfoyról beszélünk. Ő nem érez megbánást.

\- Egyszer már volt ilyen - ugrott be hirtelen Lucynek valami. - Tavaly, amikor szintén büntetőmunkán voltunk, ugyanúgy a Tiltott Rengetegben. Mielőtt megtaláltuk volna az egyszarvút, akkor is feltűnően hallgatag volt. Néhány szót beszélt csak, különben meg csendben volt. De azt is akkor, mikor magunkban voltunk.

\- Ez tényleg furcsa - ráncolta a homlokát Hermione. - Ezek szerint téged csak akkor sérteget, ha van közönsége.

\- De mégis miért? Mi oka lenne rá, hogy kivételezzen velem?

Ám erre a kérdésre egyikőjük se tudott válaszolni.

* * *

Draco Malfoy, amint leért a pincébe, keresett egy üres zugot, ahol senki se zargathatta, majd leroskadt a fal tövébe és idegesen túrt mindkét kezével a hajába. Fel nem tudta fogni, mi késztette megint arra, hogy olyan feltűnően másként bánjon Lucyvel. Pedig olyan jól indult a dolog - mikor sárvérűnek nevezte Grangert, már szinte túlontúl tökéletesen hergelte fel a lányt. A szeméből annyi gyűlöletet olvasott ki, amennyi még Tudjukkinek is sok lett volna. Soha eszébe nem jutott volna, hogy Draconak valójában mennyire fáj, hogy ezt kell látnia, valahányszor ránéz.

Erre egyetlen önkénytelenül kicsúszott mondattal sikerült mindent elrontania. Biztos volt benne, hogy Lucynek feltűnt, mennyire másképp viselkedett vele négyszemközt. De nem tehetett róla… A büntetőmunka alatt akaratán kívül jegyzett meg minden újat, amit megtudhatott Lucyról. A pálcája cseresznyefából készült, ami a Roxfortból származott… Ez Draco számára csak annyit bizonyított, hogy a lány még sok dologra lehet képes. És ahogy látta, milyen jól elbeszélgetett Hagriddal, egyszerűen nem tudott nem másként nézni rá. Nem bírt nem elköszönni tőle és csak akkor kapott észbe, hogy ezt nagyon nem kéne, mikor már késő volt.

Lassan felállt és elindult a klubhelyiség felé. Útközben a mosdóban gyorsan megmosta az arcát. Valahogy meg kell oldania, hogy ne csak emberek előtt, de négyszemközt is képes legyen hozni a formáját Lucy előtt. Mert ha ezt nem sikerül, akkor minden erőfeszítése hiábavaló lesz.


	19. Chapter 18: Felirat a falon

**Chapter 18**

 **Felirat a falon**

A beköszöntő október nyálkás, hideg idővel lepte meg a kastélyt és környékét. A diákok és tanárok körében egyaránt terjedő megfázásjárvány sok munkát adott Madam Pomfreynak, a javasasszonynak. Kalapkúra-bájitala azonnal hatott ugyan, de a betegnek a kezelés után még hosszú órákig füst szivárgott a füléből. Ginny Weasleyt, akinek egy kicsit beesett volt az arca, Percy rábeszélte, hogy igyon a szerből. A lángvörös üstök alól gomolygó füst azt a benyomást keltette, mintha a kislány egész feje égne.

Napokon át puskagolyó méretű esőcseppek záporoztak a kastély ablakaira. A tó vízszintje megemelkedett, a virágágyások sáros patakmedrekké változtak - Hagrid dísztökei pedig kisebbfajta kunyhó nagyságúra nőttek. Az egyetlen ember, akinek nem szegte kedvét a rossz idő, Oliver Wood volt: ő változatlan lelkesedéssel tartotta meg a kviddicsedzéseket.

Harry néhány nappal mindenszentek előtt, egy viharos szombat délelőttön szintén edzésen volt, így Lucy, Ron és Hermione a klubhelyiségben mulatták az időt. Bár, a „mulatták" kicsit erős kifejezésnek tűnt, ugyanis mindhárman leckét írtak: ráadásul a legkevésbé rokonszenves tanáruk, Piton számára. Hermione, mint mindig, hamar készen volt, azonban Lucy és Ron rendesen megszenvedtek vele.

\- Mégis mi a fenének kell ez nekem? - fakadt ki Ron, és dühösen az asztalra csapta a pennáját.

\- Nem tudom, de attól még meg kell írni - túrt bele gondterhelten a hajába Lucy. - És én nem fogom megadni Pitonnak azt az örömet, hogy lealázzon azért, mert nem írtam meg neki a hülye leckét.

\- Hermione, nem akarsz segíteni? - nézett reménykedve a lányra Ron.

\- Nem fogom megírni helyetted - jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon Hermione és lapozott egyet a könyvében.

Nem sokkal ezután Lucy egy nagy sóhaj keretében letette a tollát és nyújtózkodott egyet: befejezte ugyanis a leckét. Nem ez lett a legszebb munkája, de legalább kész volt. Ron ezzel ellentétben még akkor is ezzel szenvedett, amikor Harry visszatért az edzésről és egy zuhany és átöltözés után lehuppant a mellettük lévő fotelbe.

\- Milyen volt az edzés? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- Azon kívül, hogy még mindig vakarom magamról a rám száradt sarat? - kérdezett vissza Harry, majd rátért a tárgyra. - Nem a legjobb. Fred és George elmentek kémkedni a mardekárosok edzésére és azt mesélték, hogy a játékosok olyan gyorsan repültek, hogy csak elmosódó zöld foltok látszottak belőlük. A seprűik miatt hatalmas előnyben vannak.

\- Kit érdekel, hogy milyen seprűjük van? - legyintett Lucy, noha a szíve mélyén őszintén aggódott az első meccs miatt. - A Griffendél csapatában jobb emberek játszanak.

\- Amúgy összefutottam Félig Fejnélküli Nickkel - mesélte Harry, mire Hermione is letette a könyvét és figyelni kezdett. - Épp azon kesergett, hogy nem került be tagnak a Fejvesztett Futamba, mikor Frics elkapott, hogy sáros lábbal mászkáltam a kastélyban. Büntetőmunkára akart küldeni, de Nick kimentett és ekkor elhívott minket a kimúlásnapi partijára, ami Halloween estéjén lesz. Én meg azt mondtam, hogy mindnyájan ott leszünk.

\- Kimúlásnapi parti? - lelkendezett Hermione. - Szerintem nem sok élő ember mondhatja el magáról, hogy részt vett valakinek a kimúlásnapi partiján. Nagyon izgalmas lesz!

\- Miért ünnepli meg azt a napot, amikor meghalt? - értetlenkedett Ron, aki még mindig a bájitaltan leckéjét próbálta összehozni, ezért kissé mogorva kedvében volt. - Szerintem ez elég nyomasztó program...

\- Tessék, itt az enyém - könyörült meg barátján Lucy. - Írj le mindent, amit tudsz, de ne túl feltűnően.

\- Hálám örökké üldözni fog - sóhajtott fel megkönnyebbülten Ron, majd hozzáfogott, hogy gyorsan befejezze a dolgozatát.

Az eső még mindig nem állt el. A nedves ablakokat kívülről tintafeketére festette az este, de a tűz fényében fürdő klubhelyiségben meleg és vidám volt a légkör. Ahogy Lucy körülnézett, azt látta, hogy puha karosszékekben üldögélő diákok olvastak, beszélgettek, a leckéjüket írták vagy - mint George és Fred - azt próbálták megtapasztalni, hogy mi történik, ha az ember Filibuster csillagszórót etet egy szalamandrával.

Az izzó, narancsszínű tűzben fészkelő gyíkot Fred "mentette ki" a legendás lények gondozása óráról. Az állat most békésen füstölgött az asztalon egy csapat kíváncsi diák gyűrűjében.

Harry épp nyitotta a száját, hogy még valamit elmeséljen, mikor a szalamandra hirtelen a magasba emelkedett, és durrogva-szikrázva röpködni kezdett a teremben. Percy rekedtre kiabálta magát Freddel és George-dzsal, a szalamandra szájából záporozó mandarinsárga csillagok beterítették a klubhelyiséget, végül az állat robbanásokkal kísérve menekült a tűzbe. Lucy könnyesre nevette magát, és amikor rákérdezett testvérénél, hogy mit akart mondani, kiderült, hogy Harry már el is felejtette.

Halloween estéjére Lucy kezdett egy kicsit haragudni Harryre, amiért a nevükben elígérkezett a kimúlásnapi partira. A többiek mind izgatottan készülődtek a Halloween-ünnepségre; a nagytermet a szokásos élő denevérek díszítették; a Hagrid nevelte hatalmas tökökből akkora lámpások készültek, hogy három ember is elfért bennük, és az a hír járta, hogy Dumbledore az ünnep fényét emelendő leszerződtetett egy csontváz-tánccsoportot. Azonban Hermione, mindnyájuk élő lelkiismerete, nem hagyta, hogy visszakozzanak, így a négyes szomorúan ballagott el a nagyterem nyitott ajtaja előtt és vonult le a pincébe, ahol Nick a partit tartotta.

Maga a parti borzalmas volt. A sok kísértettől felállt a szőr Lucy hátán és a többiek arckifejezéséből ítélve ők is így voltak ezzel. Jéghideg volt, az ételek rohadtak voltak (Hermione elmondása alapján azért, mert így jobban érzik az ízüket), ráadásul mindenki olyan búskomor volt, hogy a lánynak szinte elment a kedve az élettől. Egy vita után Hisztis Myrtle-le és egy kínos beszélgetés után a Fejvesztett Futammal, a négyes kisomfordált a teremből és úgy igyekeztek felfelé, mintha az életükért futottak volna.

\- Talán még maradt valami a pudingból - lihegte reménykedve Ron, mikor a bejárati csarnokba vezető lépcsőhöz értek.

\- Csak azt remélem, hogy senki se fogja kiszúrni, hogy most érkeztünk - dörzsölte a kezeit Lucy.

Ekkor Harry hirtelen megállt. Arcán feszült figyelem uralkodott, amibe néha rémület és izgatottság vegyült. Körbepislogott a gyéren megvilágított folyosón.

\- Mi a baj? - nézett testvérére Lucy.

\- Megint az a hang… Maradjatok csöndben.

\- Milyen hang? - értetlenkedett Lucy, kérdőn nézve Ronra, hátha ő többet tud.

\- Egyszer már…

\- Hallgassátok! - hadarta izgatottan Harry. Barátai és húga értetlenül bámultak rá. A fiú lassan mozdította a tekintetét a sötét mennyezetre, aztán egy „ _Gyertek!_ " felkiáltással elindult felfelé a lépcsőn. Nem állt meg a nagyteremnél, hanem tovább szaladt az első emelet felé. Lucy, Ron és Hermione a nyomában loholtak.

\- Harry, mit akarsz…? - kezdte Ron, de a fiú félbeszakította.

\- CSSS!

Harry láthatóan a fülét hegyezte. Lucy kezdett attól félni, hogy a szellemekkel töltött idő alatt a bátyja megőrült. Különösen akkor, mikor a fiú arcára egyszer csak kiült a jeges rémület.

\- Meg fog ölni valakit! - kiáltotta és az értetlenkedő arcokkal mit sem törődve megcélozta a következő emeletet. Lucyék alig tudtak lépést tartani vele, mivel hármasával szedte a lépcsőfokokat.

A négyes keresztül-kasul bejárta az egész második emeletet. Harry csak az utolsó kihalt folyosóra érkezve lassított a tempón, így Lucy be tudta érni őt.

\- Harry, magyarázd már meg, mi van - lihegte a lány, és letörölte arcáról a verejtéket. - Én semmit nem hallottam...

Ekkor azonban Hermione felsikkantott, és a folyosó végébe mutatott.

\- Nézzétek!

A szemközti falon valami fénylett. Óvatosan közelebb mentek, s közben hunyorogva fürkészték a sötétséget. A lobogó fáklyák fényében egy felirat csillant meg. Valaki fél méter magas betűkkel ezt mázolta a két ablak között a falra:

FELTÁRULT A TITKOK KAMRÁJA. AZ UTÓD ELLENSÉGEI RESZKESSENEK!

\- Mi az ott alatta? - kérdezte remegő hangon Ron. Lucy közelebb lépett a falhoz, de kis híján elcsúszott. A kőpadlón jókora víztócsa terült el. Ron, Hermione és Harry elkapták őt, s most már négyen araszoltak a fal felé, tekintetüket a felirat alatti árnyékra függesztve. Mikor felismerték, mi az, rémülten hőköltek hátra.

Mrs Norris, a gondnok macskája lógott ott fejjel lefelé, farkánál fogva a fáklyatartóra akasztva. Merev és mozdulatlan volt, mint egy darab fa; tágra nyílt szeme üvegesen meredt a semmibe.

Néhány másodpercig egyikük sem mozdult.

\- Tűnjünk el innen - szólalt meg végül Ron.

\- Nem kellene megpróbálnunk segíteni rajta? - kérdezte bizonytalanul Harry.

\- Hidd el nekem - rázta a fejét Ron -, jobb, ha nem találnak itt minket.

A vitának távoli mennydörgéshez hasonló zaj vetett véget: az ünnepi vacsora véget ért, és a jóllakott diákok elindultak a lakótornyok felé. A lépcsők felől közeledő léptek dobogása és vidám zsivaj hangzott fel, s a következő percben a folyosó megtelt diákokkal.

Mikor az első hullámban érkezők meglátták a felakasztott macskát, azonnal néma csend lett. Lucy, Harry, Ron és Hermione magukban álltak az odagyűlő diákok gyűrűjében.

Pár másodperc múlva kiáltás törte meg a döbbent csendet.

\- Az utód ellenségei reszkessenek! Ti következtek, sárvérűek!

Draco Malfoy, mert ő volt a kiabáló, villogó szemmel előretolakodott a tömegben. Máskor oly sápadt arca kipirult a gyönyörűségtől és gonosz vigyorba torzult az élettelen, lógó macska láttán.

\- Mi folyik itt? Mi ez a csődület?

Argus Frics, aki bizonyára Malfoy kiabálására figyelt fel, pillanatok alatt a folyosón termett, s most dühösen furakodott előre a diákok között. Mikor meglátta Mrs Norrist, megtántorodott, és arcára szorította mindkét kezét.

\- A macskám! A macskám! - visongott. - Mit csináltatok Mrs Norrisszal?

Villogó tekintete Harryre tévedt.

\- Te! - hörögte. - Te voltál! Meggyilkoltad a macskámat! Megöllek! Szét...

\- Argus!

Dumbledore érkezett a helyszínre, nyomában néhány másik tanárral. Sebes léptekkel elhaladt Lucy, Harry, Ron és Hermione mellett, és habozás nélkül leakasztotta a macskát a fáklyatartó kosárról.

\- Jöjjön velem, Argus - fordult Fricshez. - Potter, Potter kisasszony, Weasley és Granger kisasszony szintúgy.

Lockhart nyomban jelentkezett.

\- Az én szobám van a legközelebb, igazgató úr. Itt van egy emelettel feljebb. Ha gondolja, parancsoljon...

\- Köszönöm, Gilderoy - bólintott Dumbledore.

A néma tömeg utat nyitott nekik. Lockhart fontoskodva loholt Dumbledore nyomában. A sort Piton és McGalagony zárta.

Mikor beléptek Lockhart sötét szobájába, a falakon nagy mozgolódás támadt: Lockhart képmásai - akik mind hajcsavaróban voltak - sietve elbújtak a képkeretek mögött. Az igazi Lockhart gyertyát gyújtott, majd utat engedett Dumbledore-nak, aki letette Mrs Norrist az asztalra, és hozzálátott, hogy tüzetesebben megvizsgálja. Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione aggódó pillantásokat váltottak, majd leültek a gyertyák fénykörén kívül, és várták a fejleményeket.

Dumbledore egészen közel hajolt Mrs Norrishoz; hosszú, horgas orra alig egy-két centiméternyire volt a macska bundájától. Ujjával finoman tapogatta és bökdöste az állatot, s közben homlokát ráncolta félhold alakú szemüvege fölött. McGalagony professzor is az asztal fölé hajolt; összeszűkült szemmel figyelte a vizsgálatot. Piton egy lépéssel távolabb állt. Félhomályba burkolódzó arcán sajátos kifejezés ült: mintha egy mosolyt igyekezett volna elfojtani. Lockhart Dumbledore körül legyeskedett, és az ötleteivel bombázta a professzort.

\- Biztos, hogy átokkal ölték meg - valószínűleg a Transz-mogrifiai Tortúrával. Magam is rengetegszer használtam... nagy kár, hogy nem voltam ott, mert tudok egy kitűnő ellenátkot, ami megmenthette volna...

Lockhart kommentárjaiba újra meg újra belevegyült Frics mekegő, panaszos zokogása. A gondnok leroskadt egy székre, s kezébe temette az arcát, hogy ne kelljen látnia az élettelen macskát. Lucy minden utálata ellenére megsajnálta Fricset, de még jobban sajnálta saját magát. Tisztában volt vele, hogy ha Dumbledore hitelt ad a gondnok vádaskodásának, ő egykettőre repül az iskolából.

A professzor most titokzatos szavakat motyogott, és varázspálcájával újra meg újra megérintette Mrs Norrist. Mindhiába: a macska továbbra is úgy festett, mintha kitömték volna.

\- Hasonló merényletek sorának voltam tanúja annak idején Ouagadogou-ban - cseverészett Lockhart. - A történetet részletesen leírtam az önéletrajzomban. Persze miután elláttam a város lakóit amulettekkel, többé egyetlen támadás sem történt...

A falakon sorakozó fotók lelkes bólogatással kísérték élő eredetijük szavait. Egyikük elfelejtette levenni a hajhálóját. Dumbledore végül felegyenesedett.

\- A macska nem pusztult el, Argus - szólt halkan. Lockhart nyomban abbahagyta az általa megelőzött gyilkosságok összeszámlálását.

\- Nem pusztult el? - köhögte Frics, és ujjai között Mrs Norrisra pislogott. - De hát akkor miért hideg és merev?

\- Mert kővé dermesztették - felelte Dumbledore. ("Hát persze! Mindjárt gondoltam" - kotyogott bele Lockhart.) - De hogy miként, azt nem tudom...

\- Kérdezze meg őt! - acsargott Frics, és Harry felé fordította eltorzult, könnyben ázó arcát. Lucy szorult helyzete ellenére is vissza kellett fogja magát, nehogy a gondnok arcába kiabáljon.

\- Ez nem lehet egy másodéves műve - rázta a fejét Dumbledore. - Aki ezt tette, jártas a fekete mágiában...

\- De ő tette, ő tette! - fröcsögte Frics lilára vált arccal. - Hiszen ön is látta, mit írt ki a falra! Megtalálta... az irodámban... Tudja, hogy... hogy én...

A gondnok arca vadul remegett.

\- Tudja, hogy kvibli vagyok! - bökte ki végül. Lucy annyira megdöbbent, hogy még a gyanúsítgatásról is megfeledkezett.

\- Egy ujjal se nyúltam Mrs Norrishoz! - csattant fel Harry. Mindenki őt nézte, még a falon lógó Lockhart-fotók is. - És nem is tudom, mi az, hogy kvibli.

\- Hazudik! - recsegte Frics. - Látta a villámvarázsos levelemet.

\- Ha megengedi, igazgató úr... - szólalt meg Piton, további tápot adva Lucy balsejtelmének: az biztos volt, hogy Piton nem fogja védelmébe venni őket. - Meglehet, hogy Potterék és barátai tényleg véletlenül kerültek oda. - Piton ezt a mondatot finom mosollyal mondta, mintha maga se hinné el, amit állít. - Mindazonáltal van itt egy sor gyanús körülmény. Mit kerestek egyáltalán a második emeleten? Miért nem az ünnepi vacsorán voltak?

Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione egymás szavába vágva magyarázkodtak.

\- ...kimúlásnapi parti... sok száz kísértet látott minket, ők igazolják, hogy ott voltunk...

\- De azután miért nem mentetek át az ünnepségre? - kérdezte Piton, s fekete szeme megvillant a gyertyafényben. - Miért a második emeletre mentetek?

Lucy, Ron és Hermione Harryre néztek. Lucynek azonban volt egy olyan érzése, hogy a hangokról nem szólhatnak, mert csak hülyének néznék őket vagy halálra rémülnének tőle.

\- Mert... mert... - hebegte Harry szaporán dobogó szívvel. Ő is hasonló problémákkal küzdhetett. -Mert fáradtak voltunk, és le akartunk feküdni - rögtönözte végül.

\- Vacsora nélkül? - vágta rá a logikus kérdést Piton, és diadalmas mosoly terült szét sovány arcán. - Nem hinném, hogy a kísértetek emberi fogyasztásra alkalmas ételeket is felszolgálnak a partijaikon.

\- Nem voltunk éhesek - jelentette ki Ron hangosan, talán hogy elnyomja gyomra árulkodó korgását.

Piton szája még szélesebbre húzódott.

\- Az a benyomásom, igazgató úr, hogy Potter nem teljesen őszinte. Esetleg célszerű lenne megfosztani őt bizonyos kedvezményektől, amíg részletes vallomást nem tesz. Személy szerint azt javaslom, hogy meghatározatlan időre vegyük ki őt a Griffendél kviddicscsapatából.

\- Ugyan már, Perselus! - méltatlankodott McGalagony. - Mi értelme volna annak, hogy ne engedjük kviddicsezni? Ezt a macskát nem egy seprűnyéllel vágták fejbe! Semmiféle bizonyíték nincs rá, hogy Potter bármi rosszat csinált.

Dumbledore kutató pillantással nézett Harryre. Sugárzó kék tekintetétől Lucy úgy érezte, mintha röntgensugárral pásztázná a fiú lelkét.

\- A fiút mindaddig ártatlannak tekintjük, amíg be nem bizonyosodik az ellenkezője - jelentette ki végül a professzor. Piton dühös arcot vágott. Frics nemkülönben. Lucy pedig kieresztett feltűnésmentesen egy halk sóhajt.

\- Kővé dermesztették a macskámat! - rikácsolta dülledő szemmel. - Ezért valakinek bűnhődnie kell!

\- Meggyógyítjuk a macskát, Argus - felelte türelmesen Dumbledore. - Bimba professzornak nemrég sikerült kikeltetnie néhány mandragórát. Amint megnőnek, elkészítjük belőlük a bájitalt, amitől Mrs Norris magához tér.

\- Majd én megfőzöm - ajánlkozott Lockhart. - Csukott szemmel is el tudom készíteni a mandragórás gyógyszirupot, már vagy százszor csináltam.

\- Már megbocsásson - szólt közbe hűvösen Piton -, de ebben az iskolában tudtommal én vagyok a bájitalok felelőse.

Kínos csend következett.

\- Ti elmehettek - fordult Dumbledore a gyerekekhez. Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione futólépésben távoztak. Egy emelettel feljebb érve bementek egy üres osztályterembe, és magukra csukták az ajtót.

Harry rásandított barátai komor arcára.

\- Szerintetek beszélnem kellett volna nekik a hangról?

\- Nem - felelte habozás nélkül Ron és Lucy. - Ha valaki olyan hangokat hall, amit senki más, az még a varázslók világában sem számít jó jelnek - magyarázta a lány.

Harry húga arcát fürkészte.

\- De te hiszel nekem, ugye? - kérdezte.

\- Hát persze! - felelte gyorsan Lucy, hiszen így is volt. - De el kell ismerned, hogy a dolog elég furcsa...

\- Az egész ügy elég furcsa és zavaros - csóválta a fejét Harry. - Egyáltalán mit jelent az a felirat a falon? Mi az, hogy "feltárult a Titkok Kamrája"?

\- Nekem valahogy ismerősen cseng - ráncolta a homlokát Ron. - Ha jól emlékszem, valaki egyszer mesélt nekem egy titkos helyiségről, ami itt van valahol a Roxfortban... Talán Bill...

\- Miért mesélt volna Bill bármi ilyesmiről? - kérdezte hitetlenkedve Lucy. - Inkább Fred és George… ők ismernek minden titkos helyiséget a suliban, talán hallottak róla.

\- És mi a fene az, hogy kvibli? - kérdezte Harry. Meglepetésére Ron kuncogni kezdett.

\- Hát... igazából nem vicces a dolog... de mivel Fricsről van szó... Szóval kviblinek az olyan embert hívják, aki varázslócsaládban született, még sincs benne mágia. A kvibli nagyjából a mugli származású varázsló ellentéte. Kvibliből nagyon kevés van, de ha Frics a VillámVarázsból tanulja a mágiát, akkor elég valószínű, hogy tényleg az. Ez sok mindent megmagyaráz, például hogy miért utálja annyira a diákokat. - Ron kajánul elmosolyodott. - Savanyú neki a szőlő.

Valahol tizenkettőt ütött egy óra.

\- Éjfél van - állapította meg Lucy. - Szerintem feküdjünk le, mielőtt Piton megint megpróbál belénk kötni valamiért.

* * *

Draco Malfoy úgy érezte, mintha az összes álma egy csapásra valóra vált volna. Hát elkezdődött. Elkezdődött, amiről az apja mesélt. Hogy a Titkok kamrája újra kinyílik, hogy Mardekár utódja beteljesíthesse küldetését és megtisztítsa az iskolát a sárvérűektől. Talán Granger lesz az első… Mindenesetre, látványos belépő volt ez az utódtól. Mindenki halálra rémült tőle.

Mardekáros társaival együtt lépett be a klubhelyiségbe, ahová visszaparancsolták őket. Draco, körbenézve a többieken, hasonló kaján örömöt látott valamennyi arcon. Tudták, hogy biztonságban vannak: Mardekár tanítványai között egy sárvérűt sem lehetett találni. Azonban a többi ház tagjai nagy veszélyben voltak - Hugrabug, Hollóhát, Griffendél… Lucy…

Nem. Nem és nem. Nem aggódhatott a lány miatt, nem is volt rá oka, hiszen ő félvér volt. Nem fenyegette őt a lény, ami a kamrában rejtőzött. De - ismerve a lány természetét és a körülötte lévőket - biztosan megpróbálja majd felderíteni a történteket és leleplezni az utódot. Azonban akkor biztosan nem fogja megúszni. Főleg, ha a kétbalkezes Weasley is vele lesz.

Draco, mint korábban oly sokszor, most is azzal a kérdéssel ment aludni, hogy vajon mi lesz Lucy Potter következő lépése.


	20. Chapter 19: A rejtély

**Chapter 19**

 **A rejtély**

Néhány napig az egész iskola másról sem beszélt, csak a Mrs Norris ellen elkövetett merényletről. Frics gondoskodott róla, hogy senki ne felejtse el az incidenst: naphosszat fel-alá járkált a bűntény színhelyén, mintha arra számított volna, hogy a tettes újra felbukkan. Lucy látta, mikor a gondnok azon fáradozott, hogy Mrs Skower Univerzális Varázskosz-Eltávolítója segítségével eltüntesse a falról a feliratot. Igyekezete hiábavalónak bizonyult - a betűk ugyanolyan fenyegetően fénylettek, mint annak előtte. Frics, mikor nem a helyszínen strázsált, kivörösödött szemmel rótta a folyosókat, és a gyanútlan diákokra támadt rá olyan ürügyekkel, hogy hangosan vesznek levegőt vagy túl vidámnak tűnnek.

Ginnyt a jelek szerint nagyon felkavarta Mrs Norris sorsa. Ron szerint azért, mert nagy macskarajongó volt, bár Lucy nem emlékezett rá, hogy Ginny valaha is beszélt volna macskákról.

\- Te nem ismerted Mrs Norrist - vigasztalta Ron kishúgát. - Hidd el, hogy jobb nekünk nélküle.

Ginny ajka megremegett.

\- Ilyesmi nagyon ritkán fordul elő a Roxfortban - folytatta Ron. - Ne félj, egykettőre elkapják a gazfickót, és kipenderítik innen. Csak azt remélem, hogy addig még lesz ideje Fricset is kővé dermeszteni... Jól van, csak vicceltem - tette hozzá sietve, mikor látta, hogy Ginny elsápad.

A merénylet Hermionét is a hatása alatt tartotta. Mindenki megszokta tőle, hogy sokat olvas, de a baljós esemény óta már szinte semmi mást nem csinált. Lucy, Harry és Ron nem tudták kiszedni belőle, hogy mire készül - ez csak a következő szerdán derült ki.

A bájitalóra végén Piton ráparancsolt Harryre, hogy vakarja le a féregmaradványokat az asztalokról, ezért Lucyék nélküle mentek fel a nagyterembe. Megebédeltek, majd elindultak a könyvtár felé, hogy befejezzék a mágiatörténet-leckéjüket. Binns professzor egyméteres házi dolgozatot kért tőlük az Európai Varázslók Középkori Csúcstalálkozójáról. Míg Lucy és Ron a könyvtár hátsó végében helyezkedtek el, addig Hermione szinte azonnal eltűnt a sorok között.

Harry úgy húsz perccel később csatlakozott hozzájuk, de a két vörös hajú gyerek még mindig nem végzett a dolgozattal.

\- Ez nem igaz! - dühöngött Ron, és elengedte a pergamenlapot, ami nyomban összecsavarodott. - Még mindig hiányzik húsz centi!

\- Nekem csak öt, de már semmit se tudok kitalálni - vakargatta a fejét idegesen Lucy. A mágiatörténet volt az egyetlen olyan tantárgy, ahol ugyanúgy szenvedett, mint a fiúk. - Hermione dolgozata másfél méteres lett, pedig egészen apró betűkkel ír!

\- Hol van Hermione? - érdeklődött Harry, és méregetni kezdte saját dolgozatát.

\- Valahol arrafelé. - Ron a polcok irányába mutatott. - Egy könyvet keres. Szerintem elhatározta, hogy karácsonyig kiolvassa az egész könyvtárat.

\- Minden rendben, Harry? - vizsgálta testvére arcát Lucy. - Levertnek tűnsz.

\- Csak idefelé jövet összetalálkoztam Justin Finch-Fletchley-vel - mesélte Harry. - Tudod, a hugrabugos fiú, akivel megismerkedtünk gyógynövénytanórán. Már nyitottam a számat, hogy köszönjek neki, de Justin, mikor megpillantott, nyomban sarkon fordult, és elsietett az ellenkező irányba.

\- Ne foglalkozz vele, az a gyerek nem normális - vonta meg a vállát Ron, miközben az addiginál is nagyobb betűket kanyarított a pergamenlapra. - Aki képes így áradozni Lockhartról...

\- Én tudok valakit, aki ugyanúgy áradozik róla és mégis egész normális - sandított Lucy a polcok felé.

Erre a végszóra a könyvespolcok között felbukkant Hermione. Mérgesnek tűnt, de végre hajlandó volt szóba állni barátaival.

\- A Roxfort történetének minden egyes példányát kivették - méltatlankodott, miközben leült Lucy, Harry és Ron mellé. - Kéthetes várólista van rá. Most már bánom, hogy otthon hagytam a saját példányomat, de hát a sok Lockhart-könyv miatt egyszerűen nem fért bele a ládámba.

\- Miért kell neked az a könyv? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Amiért mindenki másnak - felelte Hermione. - Hogy elolvassam benne a Titkok Kamrájának történetét.

\- Az meg mi? - kapta fel a fejét Lucy.

\- Hát éppen ez az. Nem emlékszem. - Hermione az ajkába harapott. - És egyetlen más könyvben sem találtam meg a történetet...

\- Hadd olvassam el a dolgozatodat, Hermione - kuncsorgott Ron, és aggódva pislogott az órájára.

\- Nem adom oda! - felelte szigorúan a lány. - Tíz napod volt rá, hogy összehozd a sajátodat.

\- De hát már csak öt centi kellene...

\- Itt az enyém - nyomott egy pontot az utolsó mondat végére Lucy, majd odaadta barátjának.

\- Sosem fogja normálisan megcsinálni, ha mindig odaadod neki - méregette barátnőjét elutasítóan Hermione.

Megszólalt a csengő, és a négyes elindult a mágiatörténet-terem felé. Ron és Hermione még útközben is veszekedtek, hiszen a fiú kötelességének érezte, hogy kiálljon fogadott testvére mellett.

A mágiatörténetet, amit mindenki a legunalmasabb tantárgynak tartott, Binns professzor, az iskola egyetlen kísértetoktatója tanította. A legizgalmasabb dolog, ami az óráján valaha történt, az volt, hogy a professzor egyszer a táblán át lebegett be a terembe. Az ősöreg, töpörödött tanerőről az a hír járta, hogy észre sem vette, amikor meghalt. Egyik reggel úgy indult el órára, hogy otthagyta földi porhüvelyét a tanári kandallója előtt álló karosszékben. A dimenzióváltás cseppet sem zavarta meg évtizedek óta megszokott napi rutinját.

Az aznapi óra is ugyanolyan unalmasnak indult, mint a többi. Binns kinyitotta jegyzeteit, és olvasni kezdte az anyagot. Hangja olyan monoton volt, mintha a professzor nem is emberkísértet lett volna, hanem egy régi porszívó szelleme. Hamarosan az összes tanuló félálomba merült. Nagy néha egyikük-másikuk átmenetileg magához tért, leírt egy-egy nevet vagy dátumot, aztán aludt tovább.

Binns már vagy félórája beszélt, amikor olyasmi történt, ami még soha: egy tanuló - Hermione - feltette a kezét.

A professzor felpillantott az 1289-es Nemzetközi Táltostalálkozó zsibbasztóan unalmas részleteit taglaló jegyzeteiből, és csodálkozva nézett a lányra.

\- Tessék, öhm, izé kisasszony.

-A nevem Granger, tanár úr - sietett a segítségére Hermione. - Csak azt szeretném kérdezni, hogy nem tudna-e mondani nekünk pár szót a Titkok Kamrájáról.

Dean Thomas, aki eddig tátott szájjal bámult ki az ablakon, most nyomban magához tért kábulatából. Lavender Brown felkapta a fejét karjáról, Neville álla pedig lecsúszott a padról.

Binns professzor pislogni kezdett.

\- Az én szakterületem a mágiatörténet - felelte száraz, sípoló hangon. - Tényekkel foglalkozom, Granger kisasszony, nem mítoszokkal és legendákkal.

Rövidke, krétacsikorgásszerű hanggal megköszörülte a torkát, és folytatta:

\- Az év szeptemberében a balti boszorkánymesterek albizottsága...

Kénytelen volt elhallgatni, mert Hermione keze ismét a magasba lendült.

\- Tessék, Grant kisasszony.

\- Én úgy hallottam, hogy a legendáknak mindig van valóságalapjuk.

A professzor elképedése láttán Lucy biztosra vette, hogy Binnst se élő, se holt pályafutása során soha nem szakította még félbe tanítványa.

\- Nos - kezdte lassan a professzor -, ez a megállapítás valóban jogosnak tűnik...

Úgy pislogott Hermionére, mintha még soha nem látott volna diákot közelről.

\- ...mindazonáltal az említett legenda egyértelműen légből kapott és hiteltelen.

Most már az egész osztály a professzor szavait leste. Binns végignézett a felé forduló arcokon; csodálkozó pislogása elárulta, hogy még soha nem tapasztalt ilyen élénk érdeklődést az óráján.

\- Nos, nem bánom - dörmögte végül. - Lássuk csak... a Titkok Kamrája...

\- Azt bizonyára valamennyien tudják, hogy a Roxfortot több mint ezer éve - a pontos dátumot nem ismerjük -, szóval több mint ezer éve alapította a kor négy legjelentősebb varázslója, Griffendél Godrik, Hugrabug Helga, Hollóháti Hedvig és Mardekár Malazár. Iskolánk négy háza az ő nevüket őrzi. Együtt építették fel ezt a kastélyt, távol a muglik lakta vidéktől. Akkoriban ugyanis az egyszerű emberek rettegtek a mágiától, s ezért tűzzel-vassal üldözték a boszorkányokat és varázslókat.

Binns szünetet tartott, vaksin körülpislogott, majd folytatta:

\- Az alapítók között hosszú évekig zavartalan volt az együttműködés. Megkeresték a varázslótehetséggel megáldott gyermekeket, és felhozták őket a kastélyba, hogy megtanítsák nekik a szakma csínját-bínját. Később azonban nézetkülönbségek merültek fel, s Mardekár és három kollégája között egyre inkább megromlott a viszony. Mardekár úgy vélte, szigorúbban kell megválogatni a Roxfortba felvett diákokat. Ő a varázslócsaládok gyermekeire akarta korlátozni a mágiatanítást. Nem pártolta a mugli származású tanulók felvételét, mert megbízhatatlannak tartotta őket. Egy alkalommal a vita veszekedéssé fajult Mardekár és Griffendél között, és Mardekár nem sokkal később elhagyta az iskolát.

A professzor ismét szünetet tartott. Összecsücsörítette ajkát, s ettől úgy festett, mint egy ráncos, vén teknősbéka.

\- A hiteles történeti források ennyiről számolnak be - folytatta. - A tényeket azonban háttérbe szorította a Titkok Kamrájának színes legendája. Eszerint van a kastélyban egy rejtett helyiség, amit Mardekár a másik három alapító tudta nélkül épített. A legenda úgy szól, hogy Mardekár lezárta a Titkok Kamráját, s kikötötte, hogy azt csak az ő méltó utódja nyithatja ki. Ez az utód - állítólag - feltárja majd a Titkok Kamráját, és az ott rejtőző borzalmat szabadjára engedve megtisztítja az iskolát mindazoktól, akik nem méltók rá, hogy mágiát tanuljanak.

Az osztályra csend borult, de nem a professzor óráin megszokott álmos némaság, hanem a nyugtalanság és a feszült várakozás csendje. Mindenki a folytatást várta, de Binnsnek már elege volt a témából.

\- Természetesen badarság az egész - jelentette ki. - Az iskolát számtalanszor átkutatták, nem is akárkik, hanem a legjobban képzett boszorkányok és varázslók, de semmiféle jelét nem találták annak, hogy egy ilyen kamra létezne. Az egész mese csak a hiszékeny emberek ijesztgetésére szolgál.

Hermione újból jelentkezett.

\- Tanár úr, pontosan mit értsünk a "kamrában rejtőző borzalom" alatt?

\- A közhiedelem szerint valamiféle szörnyeteg bújik meg ott, aminek csak Mardekár utódja tud parancsolni - felelte kelletlenül a professzor.

A tanulók aggódva pislogtak egymásra.

\- Ismételem: az egész csak mese - szögezte le Binns, és lapozni kezdett a jegyzeteiben. - Nincs semmiféle kamra, és nincs semmiféle szörnyeteg.

\- De tanár úr - vetette ellen Seamus Finnigan -, ha a kamrát csak Mardekár utódja nyithatja ki, akkor más nem is találhatja meg.

\- Badarság, Finnagor - legyintett bosszankodva Binns. - Ha egyszer a Roxfort egyetlen igazgatója vagy igazgatónője se találta meg azt a valamit...

Professzor úr - vágott a szavába Parvati Patil -, biztos fekete mágiával lehet csak kinyitni a kamrát.

\- Az, hogy egy varázsló nem használja a fekete mágiát, nem jelenti azt, hogy nem is ismeri, Pennypil kisasszony - csattant fel Binns. - Ahogy mondtam, ha Dumbledore és elődei nem...

\- De talán Mardekár rokonának kell lenni, ezért Dumbledore nem tudta... - kezdte Dean Thomas, de Binnsnek most már végképp elfogyott a türelme.

\- Téma lezárva! - sipította. - Ez egy mese! Egy szó se igaz belőle! Nem tudunk róla, hogy Mardekár akár egy titkos seprűtartót is épített volna a kastélyban! Már bánom, hogy elmondtam maguknak ezt a nevetséges történetet! És most, ha megengedik, visszatérnék a történelemhez, a bizonyítható és hiteles tényekhez!

Öt perc múlva már az egész osztály újra békésen szuszogott.

\- Mindig is sejtettem, hogy Mardekár Malazár egy holdkóros vén bolond volt - jegyezte meg Ron. A négyes az óra után a lakótorony felé igyekezett a zsúfolt folyosón, hogy vacsora előtt lerakják táskájukat. - De azt nem tudtam, hogy ő kezdte el ezt a marhaságot az aranyvérűekkel. Ha fizetnének érte, akkor se lennék az ő házában. Ha a Mardekárba osztanak be, az első vonattal hazamentem volna...

Hermione szaporán bólogatott, azonban Lucy észrevette, ahogy Harry lesütötte a szemét. Mintha valamit titkolt volna előttük, aminek köze lehetett Mardekárhoz…

\- Jól vagy, Harry? - suttogta Lucy úgy, hogy csak a fiú hallja.

\- Ja, igen, persze - felelte Harry, de arckifejezése rácáfolt a szavaira.

\- Tudod, hogy akármi van, nekem nyugodtan elmondhatod - simított végig testvére karján Lucy. - Nem foglak megvetni érte, bármiről is legyen szó.

\- Tudom - mosolyodott el halványan a fiú.

Colin Creevey sodródott melléjük a tömegben.

\- Sziasztok!

\- Szervusz, Colin - válaszolta gépiesen Harry és Lucy.

\- Harry, Lucy, egy fiú az osztályból azt mondta, hogy ti vagytok...

A nagyterem felé vonuló tömeg továbbsodorta a pöttöm fiút, így nem tudta befejezni a mondatot. Még nyifogott egy " _Viszlát!_ "-ot, azután eltűnt.

\- Mit mondhatott rólatok az a fiú az osztályából? - tűnődött Hermione.

\- Gondolom azt, hogy mi vagyunk Mardekár utódjai - felelte Harry leverten.

\- Ezek minden mesének bedőlnek - csóválta fejét undorodva Ron.

\- A szüleink mindketten a Griffendélben voltak - mondta Lucy. - Ez az egész hülyeség, nem kell vele foglalkozni.

Az emberáradat kissé megritkult, s így sikerült elvergődniük a lépcsőig.

\- Szerinted létezik a Titkok Kamrája? - kérdezte Ron Hermionétól.

\- Nem tudom - felelte homlokát ráncolva a lány. - Dumbledore nem tudta meggyógyítani Mrs Norrist, amiből én arra következtetek, hogy a támadó... nos, hogy a támadó nem ember volt.

Időközben elértek arra a folyosóra, ahol a merénylet történt. Úgy döntöttek, hogy megállnak, és körülnéznek egy kicsit. Az ominózus este óta a színhely csak annyit változott, hogy Mrs Norris már nem lógott a fáklyatartón, és a felirat előtt most egy üres szék állt.

\- Itt szokott őrködni Frics - jegyezte meg Ron.

A négyes egymásra nézett. A folyosó kihalt volt.

\- Egy kis nyomkeresés nem árthat - szólt Harry, és letette táskáját. Négykézlábra ereszkedett, és vizsgálgatni kezdte a kőpadlót.

\- Tűznyomokat találtam - jelentette kisvártatva. - Itt meg itt...

\- Ezt nézzétek meg! - szólt Hermione. - Milyen furcsa...

Lucy a teleírt fal melletti ablakhoz lépett, ahol Hermione a legfelső ablakszárnyra mutatott, amelyen legalább húsz pók nyüzsgött. Az ízeltlábúak láthatóan versengve igyekeztek kimászni az üveglap egy apró repedésén. Alattuk hosszú ezüstös szál csüngött, mint holmi kötélhágcsó.

\- Mióta szoktak a pókok így viselkedni? - csóválta a fejét Lucy.

\- Furcsa - bólogatott Harry. - Te láttál már ilyet, Ron? Ron!

Hátrapillantott a válla fölött. Ron tisztes távolságra állt tőlük, s látszott rajta, hogy a legszívesebben elszaladna.

\- Mi a baj? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Nem... Nem nagyon... szeretem a pókokat - nyögte Ron.

\- Nem is tudtam - nézett rá csodálkozva Hermione. - De hisz számtalanszor használtál pókokat a bájitalokhoz...

\- A döglött pókokkal semmi bajom - magyarázta Ron, gondosan ügyelve arra, hogy ne nézzen az ablak felé. - Csak azt utálom, ahogy mozognak...

Hermione felkuncogott.

\- Ez nem vicces - szólt rá sértődötten Ron. - Ha épp tudni akarod, amikor hároméves voltam, Fred egyszer nagy, szőrös pókká változtatta a macimat, mert eltörtem a játékseprűjét. Te se rajonganál a pókokért, ha a macidnak egyszerre nyolc lába nőne és...

Ron borzongva elhallgatott.

\- Én nem is emlékszem erre - ráncolta a homlokát Lucy. - Vajon hol voltam ekkor…?

\- Anyával mentél vásárolni, mert kinőtted a ruháidat - felelte Ron és idegesen nyelt egyet. Hermione szája még mindig remegett az elfojtott nevetéstől.

Harry úgy vélhette, ideje témát váltani, mert így szólt:

\- Emlékeztek a víztócsára a padlón? Az vajon hogy került ide? Sajnos már feltörölték...

\- Körülbelül itt lehetett. - Ron összeszedte magát, néhány lépéssel odébb ment, és a padlóra mutatott. - Ezzel az ajtóval szemben.

A rézkilincs után nyúlt, de szinte nyomban vissza is húzta a kezét, mintha tüzes vasat fogott volna meg.

\- Mi a gond? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Ide nem megyek be - rázta a fejét mogorván Ron. - Ez egy lányvécé.

\- Ne félj, nincs senki odabent - mondta Hermione, és ő is az ajtóhoz lépett. - Ez Hisztis Myrtle mosdója. Gyertek, nézzünk körül.

Azzal kinyitotta az ajtót, ügyet sem vetve a " _Használni tilos!_ " táblára.

Ez még mindig a legnyomasztóbb hangulatú mellékhelyiség volt, amibe Lucy valaha betette a lábát. A falra szerelt csorba és foltos tükör alatt ütött-kopott mosdókagylók sorakoztak. A nedves kőpadló sápadtan fénylett a még pislákoló pár gyertyacsonk világában. A vécéfülkék ajtajairól foltokban lepergett a festék, sőt az egyik félig le is volt szakadva a zsanérról. Semmit se változott azóta, hogy Lucy Hermionével együtt először idekeveredett.

Hermione ajkára tette mutatóujját, és elindult a szélső fülke felé.

\- Szia, Myrtle! - szólt, mikor a félig nyitott ajtóhoz ért. - Hogy vagy?

Lucy, Harry és Ron is közelebb mentek. Hisztis Myrtle a vécétartályon lebegett, és egy pattanást piszkált az állán.

\- Ez lányvécé - szólt barátságtalanul, és gyanakodva méregette Ront és Harryt. - Ők nem lányok.

\- Nem - ismerte el Lucy. - Csak meg akartuk mutatni nekik, hogy milyen... öhm, milyen szép helyen laksz. - Közben bizonytalan mozdulattal a koszos tükör meg a nedves padló felé mutatott.

Harry megbökte őt.

\- Kérdezd meg, hogy látott-e valamit - kérte néma szájmozgással.

\- Mit suttogsz? - meredt rá Myrtle.

\- Semmit - felelte gyorsan Harry. - Csak meg akartunk kérdezni, hogy...

\- Elegem van belőle, hogy mindenki csúfol a hátam mögött - panaszkodott Myrtle elcsukló hangon. - Vegyétek tudomásul, hogy nekem is vannak érzéseim, akkor is, ha meghaltam…

\- Senki nem akar bántani, Myrtle - sietett megnyugtatni Hermione. - Harry csak azt akarta mondani...

\- Még hogy senki nem akar bántani! - vágott a szavába Myrtle. - Jó vicc! Az egész életem egy merő szenvedés volt ebben az iskolában, és most még holtomban sem hagynak nyugtot nekem!

\- Azt akartuk kérdezni, hogy nem láttál-e valami furcsát mostanában - hadarta Lucy, kihasználva a rövid szünetet. - Halloweenkor ugyanis megtámadtak egy macskát itt az ajtód előtt.

\- Nem láttál errefelé valakit aznap este? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Nem figyeltem - felelte drámai hangon Myrtle. - Hóborc annyira kiborított, hogy meg akartam ölni magam. Aztán persze eszembe jutott, hogy már... hogy már...

\- Hogy már meghaltál - segítette ki Ron.

Myrtle felzokogott, majd a levegőbe emelkedett. Fejest ugrott a vécécsészébe, fél vödörnyi vizet fröcskölve látogatóira. A tompa szipogás irányából arra lehetett következtetni, hogy valahol a bűzzáró kanyarban keresett menedéket.

Harry és Ron tátott szájjal bámultak utána, Hermione és Lucy viszont csak fáradtan vállat vontak, ahogy összenéztek.

\- És most még egészen jó kedvében volt... - mondta Hermione. - Na gyertek, menjünk.

Alighogy Harry rácsukta a bugyborékolva zokogó kísértetre a mosdó ajtaját, szigorú kiáltás harsant a folyosón.

\- RON!

A lépcső tetején Percy Weasley állt. Prefektusi jelvénye vakítóan csillogott, s arcán a legmélyebb döbbenet kifejezése ült.

\- Az egy lányvécé! - sápítozott. - Mit kerestél te...

\- Csak körülnéztünk. - Ron megvonta a vállát. - Nyomokat kerestünk, vagy valamit...

Percy úgy fújta fel magát, hogy Lucy automatikusan sértések után kezdett kutatni a repertoárjában, amiket a fiú fejének vághatott.

\- Azonnal... tűnjetek... el... onnan. - Percy szinte futólépésben közeledett feléjük, és széles karmozdulatokkal hessegette tovább őket. - Eszetekbe se jut, hogy mi lesz, ha valaki itt lát titeket? Rég a nagyteremben kellene lennetek...

\- Miért baj, hogy ide jöttünk? - Ron megtorpant, és villogó szemmel nézett Percyre. - Fogd már fel, hogy hozzá se értünk ahhoz a macskához!

\- Ezt mondtam Ginnynek is - mordult rá öccsére Percy. - De hiába, még mindig attól fél, hogy kicsapnak benneteket. Még soha nem láttam ilyen állapotban: Kisírja a szemét miattatok. Legalább őrá tekintettel lehetnétek... Az összes elsős teljesen megzavarodott ettől a históriától...

\- Téged nem Ginny érdekel! - szólt bele most már Lucy is a családi vitába. - Attól félsz, hogy nem lesz belőled iskolaelső!

\- Öt pont a Griffendéltől! - sziszegte Percy, és megfogta prefektusi jelvényét. - Remélem, ez észhez térít. A nyomozásnak egyszer és mindenkorra vége, különben írok anyának!

Azzal faképnél hagyta a négyest, és vöröslő tarkóval elcsörtetett.

Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione aznap este messze elkerülték Percyt a klubhelyiségben. Bár Lucy gyorsan túltette magát a Percyvel való találkozáson, Ron még mindig rossz hangulatban volt, és folyton pacákat ejtett a bűbájtanleckéjén. Mikor aztán a varázspálcája után nyúlt, hogy eltüntesse a foltokat, és véletlenül meggyújtotta vele a pergament, végképp úgy érezte, hogy betelt a pohár. Dühösen becsapta a varázslástan alapfokon II-t, s legalább olyan sötéten füstölgött, mint tulajdon házi feladata. Harry és Lucy csodálkozva látták, hogy Hermione követi Ron példáját.

\- Ki lehet a tettes? - szólalt meg a lány, olyan hangon, mintha egy megkezdett beszélgetést folytatna. - Kinek lehet fontos, hogy minden kvibli- és mugli-születésű elhagyja a Roxfortot?

\- Lássuk csak - játszotta meg a töprengőt Ron. - Ismerünk-e valakit, aki sárvérűnek tart itt egyeseket?

Ránézett Hermionére, de a várt hatás elmaradt.

\- Ha Malfoyra gondolsz...

\- Persze, hogy rá gondolok! - erősködött Ron. - Hallottad, mit mondott: "Ti következtek, sárvérűek!" Elég csak ránézni arra a ronda patkányképére: Lerí róla, hogy ő volt!

\- Malfoy mint Mardekár utódja? - csóválta a fejét Hermione.

\- Gondolj bele, milyen családból származik - szólt közbe Harry, és ő is becsukta a könyvét. - Folyton azzal henceg, hogy az összes rokona a Mardekárba járt. Könnyen lehet, hogy Malazár leszármazottai.

\- Elég csak ránézni az apjára - morogta Lucy a nem létező bajsza alatt. Nagyon is valószínűnek tartotta, hogy Malfoy állt az egész mögött.

\- Lehet, hogy évszázadok óta őrzik a Titkok Kamrájának kulcsát! - suttogta izgatottan Ron. - Apáról fiúra száll a családban...

\- Na igen - felelte óvatosan Hermione. - Végül is elképzelhető...

\- Mindegy, mert úgyse tudjuk rábizonyítani - legyintett Harry.

\- Az nem olyan biztos. - Hermione lehalkította hangját, és gyors oldalpillantást vetett Percyre. - No persze nem könnyű vállalkozás, és közben legalább ötven ponton meg kell sértenünk a házirendet.

Ron kifogyott a türelemből.

\- Ha mondjuk, egy hónapon belül kedved támad kinyögni, hogy mire gondolsz, csak szóljál.

\- Jól van - intette le Hermione. - A feladat lényege az, hogy be kell hatolnunk a Mardekár klubhelyiségébe, és fel kell tennünk Malfoynak néhány kérdést. Persze úgy, hogy ne ismerjenek fel minket.

\- De hisz ez lehetetlen! - tárta szét a karját Harry. Ron hangosan felkacagott.

\- Cseppet sem - rázta a fejét Lucy. - Csak egy kis Százfűlé-főzetre van szükség hozzá. Erre gondoltál, igaz, Hermione?

\- Pontosan - bólintott a lány és már-már elismerően nézett Lucyre.

\- Az meg micsoda? - kérdezte kórusban a két fiú.

\- Piton beszélt róla az egyik óráján...

\- Azt hiszed, nincs jobb dolgom bájitalórán, mint Pitont hallgatni? - dünnyögte Ron.

\- Én speciel egy könyvben olvastam róla a nyáron - szúrta közbe Lucy.

\- A Százfűlé-főzet átalakítja az embert valaki mássá - magyarázta izgatottan Hermione. Szeme elszántan csillogott. - Gondoljatok bele! Át tudnánk változni négy mardekárossá. Soha nem derülne ki, hogy mi voltunk azok. Malfoyból pedig azt szedünk ki, amit csak akarunk. Szerintem most is ott henceg a Mardekár klubhelyiségében. Csak épp innen nem halljuk.

\- Nem bízom én ebben a Százfű-izében - fintorgott Ron. - Mi lesz, ha utána örök életünkre mardekárosok maradunk?

\- Egy idő után elmúlik a hatása - legyintett türelmetlenül Hermione. - A baj sokkal inkább az, hogy nagyon nehéz lesz megszerezni a receptet. Piton azt mondta, hogy egy Leghatóbb ördöngös italok című régi könyvben van benne, de azt biztos a zárolt részben őrzik.

A zárolt szekcióból csak egy módon lehetett könyvet szerezni: egy tanár írásbeli engedélye kellett hozzá.

\- Ki hinné el nekünk, hogy nem egy bájital receptjét akarjuk kinézni abból a könyvből? -, tette fel a logikus kérdést Ron.

\- Szerintem - morfondírozott Hermione - ha azt mondanánk, hogy csak a dolog elmélete érdekel minket, lenne némi esélyünk...

\- Ugyan már, ezt egy tanár se veszi be - legyintett Ron. - Ahhoz teljesen gyagyásnak kéne lennie...

* * *

Draco Malfoy elmondhatatlanul élvezte a helyzetet, ami az iskolában kialakult. Mindenki félt, találgatott, hogy vajon ki tehette, Frics még az eddigieknél is jobban megőrült és végre tisztelni kezdték a Mardekár házat - ahogy azt már rég tenniük kellett volna.

Csupán egyetlen dolog zavarta: hogy szárnyra kapott az a pletyka, hogy Potterék Mardekár utódai. Ez lehetett a legnagyobb ostobaság, ami az ötletgazdának valaha eszébe jutott. Már hogy lehettek volna ők az utódok? Hiszen Griffendélesek és a családjuk mindig is vérárulókkal meg sárvérűekkel barátkozott. Mardekár sosem tűrte volna meg őket. Persze, talán azért sem tudta ezt elképzelni, mert Lucy egyáltalán nem illett volna a képbe. Mardekár utódja nem lehetett olyasvalaki, mint ő. Lucy sosem támadta volna meg azt a macskát és nem festett volna ilyen üzenetet a falra. Ő egyszerűen nem ilyen volt.

De mégis honnan tudhatná pont ő, pont Draco Malfoy, hogy Lucy mit tenne és mit nem? Hiszen nem is ismeri… És nem is ismerheti meg soha.


	21. Chapter 20: A goromba gurkó

**Chapter 20**

 **A goromba gurkó**

Lockhart professzor a tündérmanók balul sikerült bemutatása óta nem használt élő szörnyeket az óráin. Helyette fejezeteket olvasott fel a könyveiből, sőt a drámaibb részeket néha el is játszotta. Ezekben a színpadi produkciókban rendszerint Harrynek vagy Lucynek kellett statisztálnia: eddig alkalma volt eljátszani egy erdélyi földművest, akit Lockhart szabadított meg a Gügyögés-átok kellemetlen következményeitől, egy náthás jetit, valamint egy vámpírt, aki a Lockharttal való találkozása után csak salátát evett.

Az egyik sötét varázslatok kivédése órán Harrynek kellett egy vérfarkas szerepében kiállnia az osztály elé. Ha nem lett volna jó oka rá, hogy Lockhart kedvében járjon, biztos nem vállalta volna a feladatot, amint azt Lucynek bizalmasan megsúgta.

\- Üvölts szépen, Harry - igen, így jó - akkor lecsaptam rá - nagyjából így - a földre löktem, és az egyik kezemmel leszorítottam - a másikkal a torkának szegeztem a pálcámat aztán összeszedtem a maradék erőmet, és elvégeztem rajta egy nagyon bonyolult varázslatot, a Homorphus-bűbájt. Erre ő panaszosan felvonyított - halljuk, Harry... panaszosabban... jó - aztán eltűnt a bundája, viszszahúzódtak a karmai, és emberré változott. Egyszerű. mégis hatékony akció volt - s azóta még egy falu emleget úgy, mint a hőst, aki véget vetett a havi rendszerességgel bekövetkező vérfarkastámadásoknak.

Ekkor megszólalt a csengő. Lockhart feltápászkodott a padlóról.

\- Házi feladat: írjatok elbeszélő költeményt arról, hogyan győztem le a Wagga-Wagga vérfarkast. A legjobban sikerült mű szerzője dedikált példányt kap az Egy elbűvölő emberből!

A tanulók összeszedték holmijaikat, és elindultak kifelé. Harry visszament a terem végébe, ahol Lucy, Ron és Hermione vártak rá.

\- Készen álltok? - súgta.

\- Várjuk meg, amíg mindenki kimegy - felelte lámpalázasan Hermione. - ...Jó, most már mehetünk.

Azzal elővett egy darab papírt a zsebéből, és elindult Lockhart asztala felé. Harry és Ron követték.

\- Öhm... Lockhart professzor - fogott bele a mondókájába. - Azt szeretném kérni... Szóval szeretném kikérni ezt a könyvet a könyvtárból. Érdekelne benne egy-két dolog. - Kissé remegő kézzel a tanár felé nyújtotta a papírt. - Sajnos a zárolt részben tartják, ezért kell hozzá egy tanár engedélye. Ha elolvashatnám, biztosan jobban megérteném, amit a tanár úr a Kirándulások a kísértetekkelben a lassan ható mérgekről ír...

\- Áh, a Kirándulások a kísértetekkel! - Lockhart átvette a cetlit Hermionétól, és megvillantott egy bájmosolyt. Lucynek vissza kellett fognia magát, nehogy a tanár arcába hányjon. - Merem állítani, hogy az az egyik legjobb könyvem. Tetszett neked?

\- Óh, nagyon is! - vágta rá Hermione. - Zseniális ötlet volt, hogy az utolsót egy teaszűrővel ejtette csapdába...

\- Azt hiszem, senki nem róhat meg érte, ha egy kis segítséget nyújtok az évfolyam legjobb diákjának - duruzsolta Lockhart, azzal elővett egy hatalmas pávatollpennát.

\- Szép darab, igaz? - kérdezte, félreértve Ron döbbent fintorát. - Általában csak dedikálásra szoktam használni. - Azzal cirkalmas aláírást kanyarított a cetlire. Azután visszaadta Hermionének, aki remegő kézzel a táskájába rejtette az értékes engedélyt.

\- Nos, Harry - fordult a fiúhoz Lockhart -, holnap lesz az évad első kviddicsmérkőzése. A Griffendél játszik a Mardekárral, igaz? Úgy hallom, használható játékos vagy. Annak idején jómagam is fogó voltam. Próbáltak rábeszélni, hogy jelentkezzek a nemzeti válogatottba, de én úgy döntöttem, hogy inkább a gonosz erők legyőzésének szentelem az életem. Mindazonáltal, ha úgy érzed, hogy egy kis mesteredzésre van szükséged, csak szólj bátran. Mindig örülök, ha átadhatom a tudásomat a nálamnál gyengébb képességű játékosoknak...

Harry azonosíthatatlan torokhangot hallatott, és gyorsan barátai után eredt.

\- Ez nem lehet igaz - csóválta a fejét, mikor együtt ellenőrizték az aláírást. - Meg se nézte, hogy milyen könyvet akarunk kikérni.

\- Ebből is látszik, hogy teljesen lüke - állapította meg Lucy. - De nem mindegy? Megkaptuk, amit akartunk.

\- Egyáltalán nem lüke! - méltatlankodott Hermione. Futólépesben igyekeztek a könyvtár felé.

\- Tetszett, hogy az évfolyam legjobb diákjának nevezett, mi? - jegyezte meg Ron. A könyvtár fojtott csendjében ösztönösen suttogóra fogták hangjukat.

Madam Cvikker, a könyvtárosnő sovány, örökké ingerült boszorkány volt. Leginkább egy alultáplált keselyűre emlékeztetett - külsőre csakúgy, mint modorában.

\- Leghatóbb ördöngös italoc? - morogta gyanakodva, és a kikérőcetli után nyúlt. Hermione azonban visszahúzta a kezét.

\- Nem tarthatnám meg emlékbe? - kérdezte reménykedve.

\- Ugyan, menj már, Hermione - mordult rá Ron. Elvette tőle az engedélyt, és átadta Madam Cvikkernek. - Annyi aláírást szerzünk neked, ahányat csak akarsz. Lockhart bármit hajlandó dedikálni, ami nem szalad ki a keze alól.

Madam Cvikker a fény felé tartotta a cetlit. Láthatóan eltökélt szándéka volt, hogy leleplezi a hamisítókat, de az engedély kiállta a próbát. Nem volt hát mit tennie, felállt, és eltűnt a toronymagas polcok között, hogy néhány perc múlva egy nagy alakú, penészesnek tűnő könyvvel térjen viszsza. Hermione gondosan táskájába rejtette a kincset érő művet, és elindult az ajtó felé. Menet közben igyekezett közömbös arcot vágni, és ráérősre fogta lépteit.

Öt perccel később a négyes már Hisztis Myrtle használaton kívüli mosdójában kuksolt. Hermione azzal az érvvel szerelte le az ódzkodó Ront, hogy a mosdó az utolsó hely, ahova épeszű ember beteszi a lábát, ezért majdnem biztos, hogy ott nem fogják zavarni őket. Hisztis Myrtle meghitten zokogott a fülkéjében, Lucyék nem törődtek vele, és ő sem törődött velük.

Hermione óvatosan kinyitotta a Leghatóbb ördöngös italocat, s mind a négyen a foltos lapok fölé görnyedtek. Elég volt egy pillantást vetniük a könyvre, máris megértették, hogy miért sorolták azt a zárolt művek közé. Csupa olyan bájital szerepelt benne, aminek a hatását még elképzelni is szörnyű volt. A képek sem voltak szívderítőbbek: az egyik egy kétfejű férfit ábrázolt, egy másikon pedig egy boszorkány volt látható, akinek nyolc-tíz kar nőtt ki a hátából.

\- Itt van! - mondta izgatottan Hermione, mikor megtalálta a Százfűlé főzet című fejezetet. A receptet félig átalakult emberekről készült rajzok illusztrálták. Lucy komolyan remélte, hogy a kísérleti alanyok arcán tükröződő kín csupán a művész képzeletének szüleménye.

\- Ez a legbonyolultabb bájital, amit valaha láttam - csóválta a fejét Hermione, s ujjával végigfutott a listán. - Juharfa fátyolkája, pióca, meghajtófű és disznópázsit. Ezek mind vannak a hobbiszekrényben, csak ki kell szolgálnunk magunkat. Úúh, nézzétek, bikornisszarv-őrlemény - nem tudom, hol találunk ilyet... szárított bumszalagbőr - ezt se lesz könnyű szerezni - és persze egy darabka abból, akivé változni akarunk.

\- Tessék!? - hüledezett Ron. - Mi az, hogy egy darabka abból, akivé változni akarunk? Én ugyan nem iszom meg semmit, amiben benne van Crak lábkörme!

Hermione eleresztette a füle mellett a tiltakozást.

\- Azzal még nem kell foglalkoznunk, mert csak a legvégén kerül bele...

Ron segélykérően nézett Lucyre, akinek azonban másféle fenntartásai voltak.

\- Van fogalmad róla, mennyi mindent kell összelopkodnunk, Hermione? Szárított bumszalagbőrt egész biztosan nem találunk a hobbiszekrényben. Mit csinálunk? Kifosztjuk Piton raktárát? Nem hinném, hogy jó ötlet...

Hermione becsapta a könyvet.

\- Ha gyáván meg akartok hátrálni, csak tessék - szólt vállat vonva. Orcáján rózsaszín foltok jelentek meg, és a szeme is jobban csillogott, mint máskor. - Nagyon jól tudjátok, hogy nem szeretek a tilosban járni, de szerintem kővé dermedni sokkal rosszabb, mint megfőzni egy bonyolult bájitalt. Ha titeket nem érdekel, hogy Malfoy-e a tettes, úgy is jó. Megyek, és visszaviszem a könyvet Madam Cvikkernek...

\- Nem hittem volna, hogy megérem a napot, amikor te beszélsz rá minket egy szabálysértésre - dörmögte Ron. - Jól van, főzzük meg azt a bájitalt, de semmi körömdarab, világos?

Hermione felderült, és ismét kinyitotta a könyvet.

\- Mennyi idő alatt készül el a főzet? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Hát, a meghajtófüvet teliholdkor kell szedni, a juharfátyolkát pedig huszonegy napig kell párolni... Úgy saccolom, hogy kábé egy hónap alatt megleszünk vele. Feltéve, hogy minden hozzávalót be tudunk szerezni.

\- Egy hónap alatt? - méltatlankodott Ron. - Annyi idő alatt Malfoy az összes mugliivadékot megtámadhatja! - Hermione szeme azonban ismét fenyegetően összeszűkült, úgyhogy gyorsan hozzátette: - De mivel jobbat nem tudunk kitalálni, essünk neki, nem igaz?

Azért később, mikor Hermione kilesett a folyosóra, hogy ellenőrizze tiszta-e a levegő, Lucy félfüllel hallotta, ahogy Ron még odasúgta Harrynek:

\- Szerintem sokkal egyszerűbb lenne, ha holnap lelöknéd Malfoyt a seprűjéről.

Szombat reggel Lucy már hajnalban felébredt. Nem kelt fel mindjárt, inkább kihasználta a csöndes órát, és eltöprengett a Harryék előtt álló kviddicsmeccsen. Cseppet sem volt nyugodt és bizakodó hangulatban; félve gondolt rá, milyen hangulatban lesz a testvére, ha a Griffendél elveszíti a mérkőzést, és az sem derítette jókedvre, hogy az ellenfél a létező leggyorsabb versenyseprűkön áll ki ellenük. Sosem kívánta még ennyire, hogy Harry legyőzze a Mardekárt és főleg Malfoyt...

Fél órán át efféle torokszorító gondolatok kergették egymást a fejében. Akkor megrázta magát, kimászott az ágyból, gyorsan felöltözött, és lement reggelizni. Az iskola legtöbb tanulója még az igazak álmát aludta, de a kviddicscsapat tagjai, köztük Harry is, már ott ültek a hosszú, üres asztalnál. Ők is meglehetősen feszültnek tűntek, és reggeli közben nem sok szó esett köztük. Lucy csak fogta a bátyja kezét és egy-egy biztató pillantást küldött felé, valahányszor találkozott a tekintetük.

Ahogy közeledett a tizenegy óra, diákok egyre nagyobb csoportjai indultak el a kviddicsstadion felé. Az idő borús és nyomott volt, az ég vihart vagy esőt ígért. Mikor Harry az öltöző ajtajához ért, Lucy, Ron és Hermione még egyszer szerencsét kívántak neki. Lucy most még a szokottnál is jobban izgult, hiszen Fredet és George-ot is megölelte, mielőtt elfoglalta volna a helyét a lelátón, Ron és Hermione között.

\- Ha esetleg veszítünk - szűrte a fogai között Ronnak -, magam fogom ráragasztani Malfoyt a seprűjére.

\- Én pedig utána a seprűt a földbe temetem - egészítette ki Ron.

Mikor Harryék kivonultak a pályára, hatalmas zsivaj fogadta őket. A hollóhátasok és a hugrabugosok is a Mardekár ellen szurkoltak, de azért a mardekárosok sem titkolták érzelmeiket. Madam Hooch, a kviddicstanárnő felszólította Woodot és Flintet, hogy fogjanak kezet. A két csapatkapitány ezt meg is tette, de közben marcona képpel méregették egymást, és a kézfogás is acélosabbra sikeredett a kelleténél.

\- Sípszóra indul a mérkőzés - mondta Madam Hooch. - Három... kettő... egy...

A tizennégy játékos a nézők üdvrivalgása közepette a levegőbe emelkedett. Harry egészen magasra felröppent az ólomszürke égbolt alatt, és hunyorogva keresni kezdte a cikeszt. Lucy tudatán kívül ugyanezt tette.

Látta, ahogy Malfoy odakiáltott valamit Harrynek, és elsuhant alatta - talán hogy megmutassa, mire képes a seprűje. A fiúnak nem volt ideje válaszolni: az egyik súlyos, fekete gurkó éppen őt célozta meg. A labda olyan közel suhant el a feje mellett, hogy a szele meglebbentette a haját.

\- Ez közel volt - sóhajtotta megkönnyebülten Lucy. Közben megjelent George és ütőjét lóbálva elröppent Harry mellett, készen arra, hogy egy jól irányzott pofonnal valamelyik mardekáros felé terelje a gurkót. Sikerült is megcéloznia Adrian Puceyt, de Lucy döbbenten látta, hogy a gurkó félúton irányt változtat, és megint a bátyját támadja.

Harrynek egy gyors bukással sikerült kitérnie a nehéz labda útjából. George ezúttal Malfoy felé pofozta a gurkót, de az ismét éles kanyart írt le, s megint Harry felé suhant.

\- Mégis mi ez? - kérdezte Ron, szemét le nem véve barátjáról.

\- Csak Harryt támadja - állapította meg Hermione, miután látta, hogy Harry megcélozta a pálya túlsó végét, gyorsított, a gurkó pedig fütyülve röpült a nyomában.

\- A gurkóknak az a dolguk, hogy minél több játékost leüssenek a seprűről, nem szokásuk egyetlen emberre koncentrálni - mondta Lucy és aggódva összekulcsolta a kezeit.

A pálya másik végében Fred várta a gurkót. Harry lebukott, hogy Fred kényelmesen suhinthasson, így a gurkó ismét célt tévesztett. Fred boldogan rikkantott egyet a sikeres ütés után, de korai volt az öröme. A gurkó úgy vonzódott Harryhez, mint vasgolyó a mágneshez: megint irányt változtatott, és menekülésre késztette a Griffendél fogóját.

Időközben eleredt az eső; súlyos vízcseppek csapódtak Lucy arcába, de őt jelen pillanatban ez cseppet sem érdekelte. Annyira lefoglalta Harry küzdelme a gurkóval, hogy jó darabig fogalma sem volt róla, mi zajlik a pályán, de végül meghallotta a kommentátorként szereplő Lee Jordan hangját:

\- Az állás: hat-nulla a Mardekár javára.

A mardekárosok szuperseprűi valóban jól teljesítettek, és a megkergült gurkó sem hagyott fel a próbálkozással, hogy eltalálja kiszemelt áldozatát. Fred és George végül úgy döntöttek, hogy közrefogják Harryt, így viszont Harry már csak az ő hadonászásukat láthatta - a cikeszt még észrevenni sem volt esélye, nemhogy elkapni.

\- Valaki megbütykölte ezt a gurkót - jelentette ki végül Ron.

\- Ezt így nem lehet folytatni - mondta Lucy. - Nézd, George jelez Woodnak! Biztos időt akarnak kérni.

Wood a jelek szerint vette az adást, mert a következő pillanatban Madam Hooch belefújt sípjába. Harry, Fred és George megcélozták a pálya szélét - nyomukban a ragaszkodó gurkóval. Odalent a mardekáros szurkolók gúnyos füttykoncertje fogadta őket.

\- Annyira utálom ezt a bagázst - jegyezte meg sötéten Lucy. - Jó lenne, ha végre befognák.

Ilyen messziről csak annyit látott, hogy Wood, Fred, George és Harry ingerülten veszekednek egymással, miközben idegesen pislognak a pálya felett körző gurkó felé. Néhány perc után Madam Hooch elindult feléjük, hogy szóljon nekik, hogy folytatódik a meccs. Harry hadarva magyarázott valamit, mire Fred és George csak aggódva bólintottak.

Az eső időközben még jobban rákezdett. Madam Hooch sípszavára Harry elrúgta magát a földtől, és a következő pillanatban a gurkó máris mögötte süvített. A fiú egyre magasabbra emelkedett, s közben bukfenceket és dugóhúzókat csinált, szlalomozott és pörgött. A közönség harsogva nevetett bukfencein.

\- Nem értik - mondta idegesen Lucy a kezeit tördelve. - Tökéletesen csinálja. A lomhán kanyarodó, nehéz gurkó ellen ez a legjobb védekezés.

\- De azt el kell ismerned, hogy elég abszurdnak tűnik, amit csinál - jegyezte meg Ron.

Harry most vízszintes halálkanyarban száguldani kezdett a stadion széle mentén. A Griffendél póznájánál Adrian Pucey épp Woodot igyekezett kikerülni, de Lucy most nem nagyon tudott foglalkozni ezzel. Őszintén szólva már az sem érdekelte, hogy mi lesz a meccs végeredménye, csak azért imádkozott, hogy bátyja épségben megússza ezt az egészet.

Ekkor ismét elsüvített Harry füle mellett a gurkó, mire Lucy a szája elé kapta a kezét. Testvére gyors kanyart írt hát le, és elsuhant az ellenkező irányba.

Egy ízben Harryt egy esetlen pördülésre kényszerítette a közeledő labda, mire Malfoy gúnyosan odakiáltott neki valamit. Lucy mérgesen nézett a mardekáros fiúra - és ekkor megpillantotta az aranycikeszt. Az apró labda néhány centivel Malfoy bal füle fölött lebegett - de ő a nagy nevetés közepette észre se vette.

Harry eközben egyenesbe állt, és gyorsított - a gurkó árnyékként követte -, majd egy dühös pillantás erejéig hátranézett Malfoyra. Lucy érezte, hogy Harry is meglátta, amit ő, mert habozva megállt a levegőben, de nem tudta, hogy most a labda után menjen-e vagy sem, hiszen mi van, ha éppen ezzel hívja fel a fiú figyelmét a cikeszre.

BUMM! A fiú egy másodperccel tovább habozott a kelleténél. A gurkó kihasználta ezt, és most végre célba talált - egyenesen Harry könyökének csapódott.

Lucy felsikoltott, míg Ron idegesen felugrott a padra.

\- Eltört a karja - hebegte Hermione, akinek falfehér volt az arca. - Nézd, hogy tartja.

Harry már csak fél lábbal és fél kézzel kapaszkodott: törött karja bénultan csüngött alá a mélybe. A gurkó újra támadásba lendült, s ezúttal az arcát célozta meg. Gyorsan kitért előle, s zuhanórepülésben elindult Malfoy felé, aki kárörvendően vigyorgott. A mardekáros fiú szeme tágra nyílt a rémülettől: azt hitte, ő a támadás célpontja, így gyorsan kitért a bombaként zuhanó Harry útjából.

Harry most a másik kezével is elengedte a seprűnyelet. A cikesz után kapott és kábultan a markárba zárta. Most már csak a lábával tartotta magát a seprűn, amely egyenesen a talaj felé száguldott vele.

\- Harry! - sikoltotta Lucy és senkivel sem törődve elindult a pálya felé.

A fiú hátborzongató puffanással csapódott bele a pálya sarába. A közönség őrjöngött, de Lucy ekkor már a füvön rohant a becsapódástól eszméletlenné vált testvére felé. Mikor odaért hozzá, akkor látta meg a sérült kart, ami egészen különös szögben lógott a fiú oldalán, de ép kezében még ott szorongatta a cikeszt.

\- Harry! - rázta meg a fiú vállát Lucy. - Harry, válaszolj, nagyon kérlek, válaszolj…

Időközben Ron és Hermione is befutott, nyomukban a kiabáló griffendélesekkel. Egy másik oldalról Lockhart közelített, föntről a kviddicscsapat többi tagja szállt le mellettük, de Lucy meg se hallotta, miről beszéltek, amíg Harry hunyorogva ki nem nyitotta a szemét.

\- Jaj, csak ő ne - motyogta. Nyilván Lockhartot vette észre először.

\- Nem tudja, mit beszél - harsogta Lockhart az odasereglő griffendéleseknek. - Ne félj, Harry, mindjárt meggyógyítom a karod.

\- Ne! - rémüldözött Harry. - Köszönöm, jó lesz így is... - Megpróbált felülni, de az elviselhetetlen fájdalom nem engedte.

\- Maradj nyugton - mondta Lucy és gyorsan letörölte a kicsorduló könnyeit. Harry jól volt. Nem volt szükség könnyekre. És ha sikerül Lockhartot is leállítani, akkor semmi baj sem lesz.

\- Erről nem kérek fényképet, Colin - szólt Harry rekedten, mikor Colin fényképezni kezdett.

\- Feküdj csak le, Harry - csitította Lockhart. - Rutinbűbájról van szó, számtalanszor csináltam már ilyet.

\- Nem mehetne el inkább a gyengélkedőbe? - sziszegte összeszorított fogai között Lucy.

\- Az tényleg jobb lenne, tanár úr - erősítette meg a fülig sáros Wood, aki a fogóját ért baleset ellenére sem tudta elfojtani boldog vigyorát. - Gyönyörű rácsapás volt, Harry. Ez volt az eddigi legparádésabb megmozdulásod.

A lábak erdején átnézve Lucy megpillantotta Fredet és George-ot, akik közös erővel igyekeztek dobozba zárni a goromba gurkót. A labda még mindig nem akart veszteg maradni.

\- Lépjetek távolabb - harsogta Lockhart, és felgyűrte nefritzöld talárja ujját.

\- Ne... kérem... - motyogta Harry, de Lockhart már forgatta is a pálcáját, s egy szempillantás múlva a sebesült karra szegezte.

Harry látni sem akarta, mi történik vele, inkább elfordult, és behunyta a szemét. Lucy utólag azt kívánta, bárcsak neki se kellett volna végignéznie. Harry karja Lockhart bűbája után inkább egy vastag, hússzínű gumikesztyűre emlékeztető valamivé változott. Colin eszeveszett kamerakattogtatásba kezdett és a közelben állók is elfojtottak egy döbbent nyögést.

\- Öhm - hümmögött Lockhart. - Hát igen, néha előfordul az ilyesmi. De a lényeg az, hogy a csonttörést megszüntettük. A többi mellékes. Nos, Harry, most menj fel szépen a gyengélkedőbe - Potter kisasszony, Weasley úr, Granger kisasszony, megtennék, hogy elkísérik? Madam Pomfrey majd... öhm, elvégzi rajta az utolsó simításokat.

Harry feltápászkodott, de furcsán féloldalasnak tűnt. Mikor végül rápillantott jobb karjára, úgy nézett ki, mint aki kis híján megint elájul. Abból, amit útközben elmondott, az derült ki, hogy a férfi nem összeforrasztotta a csontokat, hanem eltávolította őket.

Madam Pomfrey cseppet sem örült a dolognak.

\- Egyenesen ide kellett volna jönnöd! - zsémbelődött, miután szemügyre vette a valaha szebb napokat látott kar szomorú, petyhüdt maradványait. - A csontforrasztás fél pillanat alatt kész van - de a csontnövesztés...

\- Azért sikerülni fog, ugye? - kérdezte aggódva Lucy.

\- Persze, hogy sikerülni fog, de fájdalmas lesz. - A javasasszony egy pizsamát dobott oda Harrynek. - Itt kell maradnod éjszakára.

Amíg Ron átöltöztette Harryt, Lucy és Hermione az ágy elé állított paraván túloldalán várakoztak. Az öltöztetés elég bonyolult műveletsornak bizonyult; főleg az tartott sokáig, mikor a gumiszerű, csontjavesztett kart kellett belegyömöszölni a pizsamafelső ujjába.

\- Most is olyan nagy véleménnyel vagy Lockhartról, Hermione? - szólt ki a paraván mögül Ron, miközben Harry fityegő ujjait húzogatta elő a pizsamakabát ujjából. - Harry egy szóval se mondta neki, hogy filézést kér.

\- Mindenki követhet el hibát - felelte Hermione. - Viszont a karod már nem fáj, igaz, Harry?

\- Igaz - ismerte el a fiú. - De mást se nagyon csinál. - Az ágyra vetette magát, s karja lezuttyant a teste mellé. Hermione és Lucy félretolták a paravánt. A javasasszony egy "Pótcsont-Rapid" feliratú üveget tartott a kezében.

\- Nehéz éjszakád lesz - csóválta a fejét, és teleöntött egy bögrét a füstölgő folyadékkal. - A csontnövesztés nem kellemes dolog.

A Pótcsont-Rapidot már bevenni sem tűnt kellemesnek. Harry köhögött és csuklott a maró folyadéktól. Madam Pomfrey eldünnyögött még néhány keresetlen szót a veszélyes sportokról és a kétbalkezes tanárokról, majd meghagyta Lucynek, Ronnak és Hermionének, hogy itassanak vizet Harryvel, és távozott.

\- De nyertünk, és ez a fontos - vigyorodott el Ron. - Szédületesen csináltad. Malfoy olyan képet vágott... Ölni tudott volna!

\- Nekem csak akkor tetszett volna az a manőver, ha ép bőrrel megúszod - morogta Lucy, de ő se tudta elfojtani a mosolyát.

\- Érdekelne, mit csinált azzal a gurkóval - jegyezte meg fejcsóválva Hermione.

\- Ezt is megkérdezzük tőle, miután megittuk a Százfűlé-főzetet - mondta sóhajtva Harry, és lehanyatlott a párnára. - Remélem, annak jobb íze lesz, mint ennek volt...

\- Viccelsz? - fintorgott Ron. - Mardekárosok darabjai lesznek benne.

E pillanatban kitárult a gyengélkedő ajtaja, és egy sártól és víztől csöpögő brigád csörtetett be rajta: a Griffendél csapatának beteglátogatóba érkező tagjai.

\- Hihetetlen zuhanás volt, Harry - lelkendezett George. - Ha láttad volna, hogyan ordibált Marcus Flint Malfoyjal! A fejéhez vágta, hogy ott volt a cikesz az orra előtt, mégse látta meg. Malfoynak nem volt kedve vigyorogni.

A csapattársak süteményt, édességet és több üveg sütőtöklevet hoztak Harrynek; odagyűltek az ágya köré, s már épp kezdett volna beindulni a buli, mikor benyitott a kórterembe Madam Pomfrey.

\- A társatoknak pihenésre van szüksége! - kiabálta. - Harminchárom csontot kell visszanövesztenie! Kifelé! KIFELÉ!

Így hát Harry magára maradt… volna, ha Lucy hagyta volna. Ugyanis Lucynek esze ágában sem volt magára hagyni testvérét. Öt percen keresztül veszekedett Madam Pomfrey-vel, végül a javasasszony nagy morogva kijelentette, hogy mivel családtagról van szó, ezúttal kivételt tehet. Így Lucy idehozatta a pizsamáját Hermionével és a Harry melletti ágyon rendezkedett be. Sokáig beszélgettek a meccsről, a bátor megmozdulásról, a gurkó furcsa viselkedéséről, a Titkok kamrájáról, aztán lassan mindkettőjüket elnyomta az álom.

Jó néhány órával később, már bőven napnyugta után Lucy egyszer csak felriadt szendergéséből, az ok pedig Harry rémült kiabálása volt.

\- Hagyj békén!

\- Mi történt? - pattant ki a lány egyből az ágyból. Ám a látvány egyáltalán nem az volt, amire számított. Ugyanis Harry ágyán egy kis alak magasodott a fiú felett és kendővel törölgette a homlokát.

\- Dobby! - jelentette ki döbbenten Harry.

Szóval ő volt Dobby: a házimanó, aki annak idején bajba keverte Harryt a Privet Drive-on. Nagy, dülledő szemei szinte világítottak a sötétben, hosszú, hegyes orrán pedig könnycsepp rezgett.

\- Harry Potter visszajött az iskolába - suttogta panaszos hangon. - Pedig Dobby úgy kérlelte Harry Pottert. Jaj, uram, miért nem hallgattál Dobbyra? Miért nem ment haza Harry Potter, amikor lemaradt a vonatról?

Harry felült az ágyban, és félrelökte Dobby kendőjét.

\- Mit keresel te itt? És honnan tudod, hogy lemaradtam a vonatról?

Dobby ajka megremegett. Lucy fejében szörnyű gyanú fogant meg.

\- Te voltál - szólt döbbenten. - Te intézted úgy, hogy a fal ne engedjen át minket!

A házimanó szemei most a lányra szegeződtek.

\- Lucy Potter, kisasszony… Dobby sokat hallott már Lucy Potterről… A gazdám sokat mesélt a kisasszonyról…

\- Te intézted úgy, hogy a fal ne engedjen át minket? - kérdezte újra Lucy, most már ingerültebben.

\- Úgy van, kisasszonyom. - Dobby olyan hevesen bólogatott, hogy fülei a fejét csapkodták. - Dobby elbújt, kileste Harry és Lucy Pottert, és lezárta az átjárót. Aztán ki kellett vasalnia érte a kezét - megmutatta tíz hosszú, bekötözött ujját -, de Dobby nem bánta, kisasszonyom, mert úgy hitte, hogy Harry és Lucy Potter biztonságban vannak. Dobbynak álmában se jutott eszébe, hogy Harry és Lucy Potter máshogy is el tudnak jutni az iskolába!

A manó előre-hátra hintázott, s közben egyre ingatta csúf fejét.

\- Dobby annyira megdöbbent, mikor hallotta, hogy Harry és Lucy Potter mégis visszatértek az iskolába, hogy odaégette a gazdája vacsoráját! Annyi korbácsütést Dobby még soha nem kapott, uram...

Harry visszahanyatlott a párnára.

\- Kis híján kicsaptak minket miattad - mérgelődött. - Azt ajánlom, tűnj el, mielőtt visszanőnek a csontjaim, különben esetleg meg talállak fojtani.

Dobby fáradtan mosolygott.

\- Dobby megszokta a halálos fenyegetéseket, uram. Dobbynak otthon naponta ötször mondanak ilyet. - Azzal kifújta az orrát mocskos párnahuzatgönce egyik sarkába. Olyan szánalomra méltóan festett, hogy Lucy minden sérelme ellenére nem tudott tovább haragudni rá.

\- Miért viseled ezt a rongyot? - kérdezte Harry megenyhülve.

\- Ezt, uram? - Dobby a párnahuzatra bökött. - Ez a házimanó rabszolgasorsának jele. Dobby csak akkor lesz szabad, ha a gazdái ruhát adnak neki. A család nagyon vigyáz rá, hogy még egy zoknit se adjon oda Dobbynak, mert akkor Dobby örökre elhagyhatná a házukat.

Megtörölte dülledt szemét, aztán egyszerre hangot váltott:

\- Harry és Lucy Potternek haza kell menniük! Dobby azt hitte, hogy a gurkója tesz majd róla, hogy...

\- A te gurkód? - Lucy dühe egy szempillantás alatt újra fellángolt. Megragadta a párnahuzatot a manó nyakánál és maga felé rántotta a kis lényt. - Hogyhogy a te gurkód? Te intézted úgy, hogy a gurkó meg akarja ölni a testvéremet!?

\- Nem megölni, kisasszonyom, dehogy megölni! - sápítozott Dobby. - Dobby éppen hogy meg akarja menteni Harry Potter életét! Inkább küldjék haza súlyos sérüléssel, mint hogy itt maradjon! Dobby csak akkora balesetet akart, hogy Harry Pottert hazaküldjék!

\- Óh, csak akkorát? - fakadt ki Harry is. - Persze eszedben sincs elárulni nekem, miért akartad, hogy darabokban vigyenek haza, mi?

\- Aj, ha Harry és Lucy Potter tudnák! - siránkozott Dobby, további könnycseppeket csorgatva a rongyos párnahuzatra és Lucy kezére. A lány gyorsan elengedte a házimanót, aki ezután lehuppant Harry takarójára. - Ha tudnátok, mit jelentetek nekünk, az alantasaknak, a rabszolgáknak, a varázsvilág elnyomottjainak! Dobby jól emlékszik, milyen világ volt Tudodki idejében! Úgy bántak velünk, házimanókkal, mint a kutyával!... Dobbyval persze még ma is úgy bánnak - tette hozzá, és megtörölte arcát a párnahuzattal. - De azért a fajtám élete sokkal könnyebb, mióta legyőztétek Tudodki nagyurat. Harry és Lucy Potter túlélték a támadást, a Sötét Nagyúr hatalma megtört, és új kor köszöntött ránk! Harry és Lucy Potter reménysugarak voltak nekünk, akik azt hittük, sosem érnek véget a sötét napok... És most, uram, kisasszonyom, szörnyű dolgok készülnek a Roxfortban, talán már el is kezdődtek, és Dobby nem engedheti, hogy Harry és Lucy Potter itt maradjanak... Most, hogy megint kezdődik elölről, most, hogy ismét kinyílt a Titkok Kamrája...

Dobby egy pillanatra megdermedt a rémülettől, azután felkapta az éjjeliszekrényen álló vizeskancsót, és jól fejbe vágta magát vele. A lendülettől leesett az ágyról. Néhány másodperc múlva visszamászott, és keresztben álló szemmel motyogta:

\- Rossz Dobby, nagyon rossz Dobby...

\- A Titkok Kamrája tehát valóban létezik? - suttogta Harry. - És azt mondod, egyszer már kinyitották? El kell mondanod, Dobby!

Elkapta a manó csuklóját, mivel Dobby keze ismét elindult a vizeskancsó felé.

\- Mi nem vagyok mugli születésűek. Miért jelentene ránk veszélyt a Kamra?

A manó szeme világított a sötétben.

\- Jaj, uram, ne kérdezz többet szegény Dobbytól - hebegte. - Sötét dolgok készülnek ezen a helyen, de Harry és Lucy Potter nem lehetnek már itt, mikor bekövetkeznek. Menj haza, Harry Potter. Menj haza és vidd a testvéredet is! Nem keveredhetsz bele ebbe, túl veszélyes...

\- Ki fenyeget minket, Dobby? - kérdezte most már Lucy is. Harry továbbra is szorosan markolta a manó csuklóját, hogy az ne csapkodhassa a fejét a vizeskancsóval. - Ki nyitotta ki a Kamrát? És ki nyitotta ki előző alkalommal?

\- Nem, nem, Dobby nem mondhatja el, kisasszonyom! - sipította a manó. - Menjetek haza, Lucy Potter, menjetek haza!

\- Nem megyünk sehova! - csattant fel Lucy. - Az egyik legjobb barátunk mugli születésű. Ha a Kamrát tényleg kinyitották, ő lesz az első áldozat...

\- Pontosan, itt kell maradnunk - tette hozzá Harry. - Meg kell akadályoznunk, mielőtt egy embert is megtámad a szörny!

\- Harry és Lucy Potter kockára teszik az életüket a barátaikért! - óbégatott Dobby az ámulattól és saját kínjától megmámorosodva. - Milyen nemes! Milyen hősies! De nem, a saját életüket kell menteniük! Harry és Lucy Potternek nem szabad...

Dobby hirtelen mozdulatlanná dermedt, és denevérfülét hegyezte. Lucy és Harry is hallották, amit ő: a folyosóról közeledő léptek zaja szűrődött be.

\- Dobbynak mennie kell! - suttogta a manó.

Hangos pukkanás hallatszott, és Harry azon kapta magát, hogy a levegőt markolja. Mindketten gyorsan visszafeküdtek az ágyukba, s arccal egymás felé fordultak; Lucy a sötét folyosóra is rálátott.

A léptek egyre közeledtek, s néhány másodperc múlva Dumbledore háta tűnt fel az ajtóban. Az igazgató hosszú köntöst és hálósipkát viselt, s egy szoborszerű valami egyik végét fogta a kezében. A következő pillanatban McGalagony professzor is feltűnt, ő cipelte a szobor lábát. Közös erővel letették terhüket az egyik ágyra.

\- Hívja Madam Pomfreyt! - suttogta Dumbledore. McGalagony sietős léptekkel elhaladt a testvérpár ágya mellett, és eltűnt a sötétben. Harry és Lucy mozdulatlanul feküdtek; úgy tettek, mintha aludnának, de a sötétben látták a másik szemének csillogását. Nemsokára izgatott suttogást hallott, majd ismét feltűnt McGalagony, nyomában Madam Pomfrey-vel.

A javasasszony hálóingben volt, s éppen belebújt egy kardigánba. Mikor meglátta a szobrot, felsikkantott.

\- Mi történt? - fordult Dumbledore-hoz, majd az ágy fölé hajolt.

\- Újabb támadás - felelte az igazgató. - Minerva talált rá a lépcsőn.

\- Egy fürt szőlő hevert mellette - tette hozzá McGalagony professzor. - Valószínűleg éppen ide tartott, hogy titokban meglátogassa Potteréket.

Lucynek összeszorult a torka. Lassan felemelkedett egy kicsit az ágyban, hogy jobban lássa az ágyon fekvő szobrot. A mozdulatlan arcot megvilágította a holdfény.

Colin Creevey volt az. A fiú tágra nyílt szeme a plafonra meredt; felemelt kezében fényképezőgépét szorongatta.

\- Kővé dermedt? - kérdezte suttogva Madam Pomfrey.

\- Igen - bólintott McGalagony. - Még rágondolni is rossz... Ha Albus nem indult volna épp el forró csokoládéért, kit tudja, mi történt volna...

Mindhárom felnőtt Colinra meredt. Azután Dumbledore előrehajolt, és kivette a kamerát a fiú kezéből.

\- Gondolja, hogy sikerült lefényképeznie a támadóját? - kapott az ötleten McGalagony.

Dumbledore nem felelt. Kinyitotta a gép hátulját.

\- Uramisten! - hüledezett Madam Pomfrey.

A kamerából gőzoszlop csapott ki. Lucy három ágynyi távolságból is érezte az égett műanyag csípős szagát.

\- Elolvadt - csóválta a fejét Madam Pomfrey. - Elolvadt az egész...

\- Mit jelenthet ez, Albus? - kérdezte nyugtalanul McGalagony.

\- Ez azt jelenti - felelte Dumbledore -, hogy a Titkok Kamráját valóban kinyitották.

Madam Pomfrey a szája elé kapta a kezét. McGalagony rámeredt Dumbledore-ra.

\- De Albus... Ki tehette?

\- Nem az a kérdés, hogy ki. - Dumbledore homlokát ráncolva nézte Colint. - Az a kérdés, hogy hogyan.

Lucy McGalagonyra nézett. A tanárnő arckifejezése elárulta, hogy ő sem tudja mire vélni Dumbledore szavait. Ezután összenézett testvérével: mindkettőjük szemében ugyanaz a félelem ült.

* * *

Újabb vereség. Vasárnap reggel az előző napi meccstől volt hangos a nagyterem. Draco Malfoy a Mardekár asztalánál reggelizett és alig bírta palástolni csalódottságát és dühét, ahogy végignézett a Griffendél boldog asztalánál ülő arcokon. Most ők vezettek. De korai az örömük, hiszen hosszú még az év.

De a legjobban mégis az bántotta, hogy Potter ismét legyőzte őt - méghozzá sérült karral. Elkapta a cikeszt, ami ott volt alig pár centire tőle és neki, Draconak kellett volna megszereznie. Marcus Flint teljesen jogosan hordta le őt a meccs után, nem mintha ezt valaha is elismerte volna. De természetesen nem tette őt ki a csapatból - akkor vissza kellett volna adnia a Nimbusz Kétezeregyeseket.

Kárpótlásnak talán azt nevezhette volna, hogy Potter eltörte a karját, majd Lockhart jóvoltából ki is filéztette. De a félelem és az aggodalom, amit Lucy arcán látott, még a kárörömét is lelombozta. Egyszerűen képtelen volt tartósan a lány arcára nézni, annyira mélyen érintette az aggodalma. Nem szerette így látni: legyen vidám, dühös, elszánt vagy bármi más, csak szomorú és kétségbeesett ne.

Ökölbeszorult a keze. Valahányszor a lányra gondolt, mindig olyan érzések törtek elő benne, amiket nem engedhetett meg magának. Egy Malfoy nem érez megértést, csak megvetést - mondta neki mindig az apja. És Draco engedelmeskedett is ezeknek a szavaknak, de valahol a lelke mélyén érezte, hogy ez nagyon nem volt rendben.


	22. Chapter 21: A párbajszakkör

**Chapter 21**

 **A párbajszakkör**

Lucyt vasárnap reggel a gyengélkedő ablakain beáradó napfény és Madam Pomfrey hangja ébresztette fel. Lassan felült az ágyban, és Colin felé pislogott, de most azt az ágyat takarta el a paraván, ami mögött Harry előző nap átöltözött. Mellette Harry balkézzel reggelizett, míg a javasasszony tornáztatta a beteg karját.

\- Minden rendben van - felelte Madam Pomfrey Lucy aggódó tekintetére, majd Harryhez fordult. - Ha végeztél az evéssel, elmehetsz.

Harry gyorsan befejezte a reggelit, majd Lucyvel együtt kapkodva felöltözött, és már rohantak is a Griffendél-toronyba. Be akartak számolni barátainak Colin sorsáról és Dobbyról, de Ron és Hermione nem voltak a hálókörletben. Elindultak hát, hogy megkeresse őket. Fogalmuk sem volt, hogy hol lehetnek, Harryt pedig őszintén szólva kicsit bántotta is, hogy barátait nem érdekli kicsontozott karjának állapota. De Lucy vígasztaló szavai után gyorsan megnyugodott.

Mikor elhaladtak a könyvtár bejárata előtt, összetalálkozott Percyvel. A prefektusfiú sokkal jobb hangulatban volt, mint legutolsó találkozásuk alkalmával.

\- Sziasztok! - köszönt vidáman. - Gyönyörűen repültél tegnap - mondta Harrynek. - Csodálatosan. A Griffendél átvette az első helyet a házak versenyében - ötven pontot szereztél nekünk!

\- Nem láttad Ront és Hermionét? - kérdezte Harry.

Percy arcán kissé elhalványult a mosoly.

\- Nem - válaszolta. - De nagyon remélem, hogy Ron nem megint egy lányvécében ücsörög...

Lucy és Harry udvariasan nevettek. Megvárták, amíg Percy látótávolságon kívül kerül, aztán egyenesen Hisztis Myrtle mosdója felé iramodtak - bár fogalmuk sem volt, mit keresnének ott a barátaik. A vécéhez érve körülnéztek, hogy nincs-e a közelben Frics vagy valamelyik prefektus, azután benyitottak az ajtón.

Az egyik fülkéből hangok szűrődtek ki.

\- Mi vagyunk azok - szólt hangosan Lucy, és becsukta maguk mögött az ajtót. A fülkéből koppanás, loccsanás és ijedt sikkantás hallatszott, majd a kulcslyuk mögött megjelent Hermione szeme.

\- Harry! Lucy! - kiáltott a lány. - A szívbajt hoztátok ránk. Gyertek be... Hogy van a karod?

\- Jól - válaszolta Harry, miközben Lucyvel együtt beoldalazott a szűk fülkébe.

A vécékagyló tetején egy régi üst állt, s a halk pattogás elárulta, hogy tűz is ég alatta. Hermione kitűnően értett a vízálló, hordozható tüzek elővarázslásához.

\- Meglátogattunk volna - szabadkozott Ron, miután Lucy nagy nehezen bezárta a fülke ajtaját -, de arra gondoltunk, hogy jobb, ha mihamarább elkezdjük főzni a Százfűlevet... Ez a vécé tűnt a legalkalmasabb helynek.

Harry elkezdte mesélni, mi történt Colinnal, de Hermione a szavába vágott.

\- Igen, tudunk róla. Hallottuk, amikor McGalagony elmondta Flitwicknek. Ezért is döntöttünk úgy, hogy nyomban hozzálátunk a főzéshez.

\- Minél előbb szedjük ki a vallomást Malfoyból, annál jobb - bólogatott Ron. - Megmondjam, szerintem mit történt? Malfoy bedühödött a kviddicsmeccs miatt, és Colinon tombolta ki magát.

Hermione ezalatt marékszámra szórta a disznópázsitot a főzetbe.

\- Más újságunk is van - mondta Lucy. - Az éjjel meglátogatott minket Dobby.

Ron és Hermione csodálkozva néztek rájuk. Lucy és Harry felváltva számoltak be mindenről, amit a manótól hallottak - és arról is, amit nem hallottak tőle. Barátaik tátott szájjal hallgatták őket.

\- Egyszer már kinyitották a Titkok Kamráját? - hüledezett Hermione.

\- Összeállt a kép - jelentette ki diadalmasan Ron. - Biztos Lucius Malfoy nyitotta ki, amikor idejárt, és most a mi Draco barátunk folytatja a családi hagyományt. Tiszta sor. Kár, hogy Dobby nem mondta el, miféle szörnyeteg van abban a kamrában. Egyszerűen nem értem, hogyan tud az a valami úgy kóborolni az iskolában, hogy senki nem veszi észre.

Hermione megvonta a vállát.

\- Talán láthatatlan - mondta, és beledobott pár piócát az üstbe. - Vagy jól tudja álcázni magát. Mondjuk, lovagi páncéllá válik. Valahol olvastam kaméleonkísértetekről...

\- Túl sokat olvasol, Hermione - legyintett Ron, és fátyolkákat szórt a piócákra. Azután öszszegyűrte az üres fátyolkás zacskót, és Harryhez fordult. - Szóval Dobby miatt maradtunk le a vonatról, és neki köszönheted a kartörésedet is... - Ron megcsóválta a fejét. - Tudod, mit, Harry? Lehet, hogy a következő mentőakciója az életedbe kerül.

\- Ha rajtam múlik, nem - jelentette ki elszántan Lucy.

Hétfő reggelre már mindenki tudott róla, hogy Colin Creevey merénylet áldozata lett, és élettelenül fekszik a gyengélkedőn. Rémhírek és gyanúsítgatások tömkelege kapott lábra. Az elsősök már csak csapatokban mertek közlekedni, attól tartva, hogy egyedül megtámadják őket.

Ginnyt, aki a bűbájtanórán Colin Creevey mellett ült, nagyon megviselték az események - azonban Lucy úgy érezte, hogy Fred és George nem a legjobb módszerekkel igyekeznek felvidítani a húgukat. A fiúk ugyanis tréfa gyanánt szőrt meg dudorokat varázsoltak az arcukra, és lesből kiugráltak a kislány elé. Csak akkor hagyták ezt abba, mikor Percy dühtől tajtékozva közölte velük: megírja az anyjuknak, hogy Ginnynek lidérces álmai vannak miattuk.

Ezzel egy időben az iskolában feltűnően megnőtt a kereslet a talizmánok, amulettek és egyéb önvédelmi eszközök iránt. Neville Longbottom vett egy hatalmas és rettentően büdös zöldhagymát, egy piros kristályt és egy rothadó gőtefarkat aztán a többi griffendéles elmagyarázta neki, hogy őt nem fenyegeti veszély, hiszen aranyvérű.

\- Az első áldozat Frics volt - rázta a fejét szorongva Neville -, és mindenki tudja, hogy én majdnem kvibli vagyok.

December második hetében McGalagony professzor szokás szerint összeírta azoknak a nevét, akik az iskolában akartak maradni karácsonyra. Lucy, Harry, Ron és Hermione is feliratkoztak a listára; úgy tudták, hogy Malfoy sem utazik haza, és ezt felettébb gyanúsnak vélték. Ugyanakkor a karácsonyi szünet ideális alkalmat kínált rá, hogy használják a Százfűlé-főzetet, és kicsikarják Malfoyból a vallomást.

Sajnos azonban a főzet még nem készülhetett el teljesen: hiányzott hozzá a bikornisszarv és a bumszalagbőr, ezeket pedig csak Piton privát készletéből szerezhették meg. Lucy a maga részéről még Mardekár legendás szörnyével is szívesebben találkozott volna, mint hogy Piton rajtakapja őt, amint betör a szobájába. A csütörtök délutáni dupla bájitalóra azonban feltartóztathatatlanul közeledett; ideje volt hát kidolgozni a tervet.

\- El kell terelnünk a figyelmét - magyarázta Hermione. - Akkor egyikünk besurranhat a szobájába, és kihozhatja, amit kell.

Lucy, Harry és Ron aggódva pislogtak a lányra.

\- Legjobb lesz, ha én vállalom magát a lopást - folytatta Hermione tárgyilagos hangon. - Benneteket kicsapnak a következő stikliért, nekem viszont még nincs priuszom. Nem lesz más dolgotok, mint összehozni egy kis zűrzavart, ami úgy öt percre eltereli Piton figyelmét.

Lucy elfintorodott. Piton óráján zűrzavart kelteni - ez körülbelül annyira volt veszélytelen dolog, mint szemen bökdösni egy alvó sárkányt.

A csütörtöki bájitalórát a szokásos helyen, az egyik tágasabb pinceteremben tartották. Húsz gőzölgő üst állt a hozzávalók - és a rézmérlegeket hordozó faasztalok között. Piton fel-alá járkált a teremben, és gonosz megjegyzéseket tett a griffendélesek munkájára - ezeket a mardekárosok kaján kuncogással honorálták. Malfoy, aki Piton kedvenc diákja volt, folyton halszemeket pöckölt Ron és Harry felé; a fiúk azonban tudták, mi lesz, ha visszadobálnak: büntetést kapnak, mielőtt annyit mondhatnának, hogy "igazságtalan". (Bár Lucynek néha sikerült észrevétlenül visszadobni, egyenesen a fiú üstjébe, amikor senki sem figyelt.)

Lucy dudordagasztó szirupja túl hígra sikeredett, de most kisebb gondja is nagyobb volt ennél. Hermionét figyelte, és várta a jelet; szinte meg se hallotta Pitonnak a munkájához fűzött gúnyos kommentárját. Mikor a tanár továbbállt, hogy Neville-t is leteremtse, Hermione biccentett Lucynek.

Lucy leguggolt üstje mögé, és előkapta zsebéből a Fredtől szerzett Filibuster-csillagszórót. Varázspálcájával megpöccintette, mire a csillagszóró nyomban zizegni kezdett. Most már csak másodpercei voltak a cselekvésre; felegyenesedett, célzott, és eldobta a csillagszórót - ami egyenesen Monstro üstjébe pottyant.

Monstro szirupja szökőárként kirobbant az üstből. Mindenki, akire ráfröccsent, rémült sikoltozásba kezdett. Malfoy az arcába kapott egy adagot, s orra nyomban akkor lett, mint egy lufi; Monstro lapostányér méretűre duzzadt szemekkel kóválygott a teremben. Piton igyekezett rendet teremteni, és kideríteni; hogy mi történt. Harry megbökte Lucyt, így a lány épp elkapta a pillanatot, amikor Hermione a fejetlenséget kihasználva kiosont az ajtón.

\- Csendet! CSEND LEGYEN! - üvöltötte Piton. - Akire ráfröccsent a főzet, jöjjön ide hozzám lohasztóléért. Ha megtudom, hogy ki volt ez...

Lucy és Harry visszafojtott nevetéssel figyelték Malfoyt, aki görögdinnye-orrát cipelve rohant a tanárhoz. A fél osztály odagyűlt Piton asztalához; volt, akinek a karja dagadt furkósbot méretűre, mások nem tudták kinyitni a szájukat, mert ajkuk óriási hurkává vált. Lucy újra meg újra az ajtó felé sandított; egy perc múlva Hermione dudorodó talárral visszalopódzott a terembe.

Mikor mindenki megkapta az ellenszert és a különféle daganatok lelohadtak, Piton odalépett Monstro üstjéhez, és kihalászta belőle a csillagszóró megfeketedett maradványát. A teremben egyszerre néma csend lett.

\- Ha rájövök, hogy ki dobta ezt - suttogta Piton -, teszek róla, hogy kicsapják az iskolából.

Villogó szemmel meredt hol Harryre, hol Lucyre, akik rémületüket palástolva igyekeztek tanácstalan arcot vágni. Csak akkor könnyebbültek meg kissé, mikor megszólalt az óra végét jelző csengő.

\- Tudja, hogy mi voltunk - mondta Lucy barátainak, miközben Hisztis Myrtle mosdója felé ügettek. - Láttam rajta, hogy tudja.

Hermione az üstbe szórta a frissen szerzett hozzávalókat, és lázasan kevergetni kezdte a főzetet.

\- Két hét múlva kész - jelentette vidáman.

\- Pitonnak nincs bizonyítéka - nyugtatta meg a testvérpárt Ron. - Mit tehetne ellenetek?

\- Ne félj, kitalál valamit - felelte sötéten Harry, és a fortyogó főzetre meredt.

Egy héttel a történtek után Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione vacsorára menet kisebb csődületet pillantottak meg a bejárati csarnokban. A faliújság előtt összegyűlt diákok egy frissen kitűzött pergamenlapot olvasgattak.

Seamus Finnigan és Dean Thomas odaléptek a négyeshez.

\- Párbajszakkör indul az iskolában - újságolta Seamus. - Ma este lesz az első alkalom. Nem is rossz ötlet, manapság nem árt, ha az ember gyakorolja a párbajozást...

\- Miért, gondolod, hogy Mardekár szörnyetege párbajozik az áldozataival? - kérdezte gúnyosan Ron, de azért ő is elolvasta a hirdetményt.

\- Én mindenképp megyek - jelentette ki elszántan Lucy és sokat sejtetve összenézett Ronnal. - Legalább meg tudom leckéztetni Malfoyt, ha még egyszer beszól valakinek…

\- Tényleg hasznos lehet - fordult Hermionéhez Harry, mikor már a vacsoraasztalnál ültek. - Elmegyünk?

Hermionét is érdekelte a dolog, úgyhogy nyolc órakor mind a hárman visszatértek a nagyterembe. A hosszú asztalok addigra eltűntek; helyettük lebegő gyertyák ezreivel megvilágított, aranyszínű színpad került az egyik fal mellé. A mennyezet bársonyos feketén borult a varázspálcájukat szorongató diákok fölé.

A iskolából jóformán mindenki megjelent az izgalmasnak ígérkező eseményen.

\- Kíváncsi vagyok, ki tartja a tanfolyamot - morfondírozott Hermione, miközben barátaival befurakodtak a tömegbe. - Valaki azt mondta, Flitwick fiatal korában párbajbajnok volt.

\- Mindegy, hogy ki tartja, csak ne... - kezdte Harry, de a mondat itt csalódott nyögésbe fulladt. Ekkor ugyanis Gilderoy Lockhart lépett a színpadra - ezúttal szilvakék talárban -, s nyomában nem más érkezett, mint a fekete taláros Piton.

Lockhart csendre intette a diákokat, és fontoskodva megszólalt:

\- Gyertek közelebb! Mindenki lát engem? Mindenki jól hall? Remek...

\- Nos, kedves fiúk-lányok, Dumbledore professzor engedélyt adott rá, hogy megszervezzem ezt a kis párbajszakkört, melynek célja nem más, mint hogy felkészítsen titeket arra az esetre, ha esetleg meg kell védenetek magatokat. Jómagam számtalanszor kerültem ilyen helyzetbe - a részleteket lásd megjelent műveimben.

\- Engedjétek meg, hogy bemutassam segédemet, Piton professzort - folytatta Lockhart, és széles mosolyt villantott Pitonra. - A tanár úr azt mondja, ő maga sem teljesen járatlan a párbajozás művészetében. Felkértem hát, hogy asszisztáljon nekem egy rövid bemutató erejéig. Nyugalom, nem kell aggódnotok: ügyelni fogok rá, hogy ne tegyek kárt a bájitaltanárotokban.

\- Nem hittem volna, hogy valaha ilyet mondok, de Piton egyszer az életben tehetne nekünk egy szívességet és „véletlenül" kinyírhatná Lockhartot - suttogta rosszmájúan Lucy.

\- Vagy Lockhart Pitont, bár erre nincs sok esély - felelte Harry.

\- Az lenne a legjobb, ha kölcsönösen kinyuvasztanák egymást - mondta Ron és a hármas egymásra vigyorgott, amíg Hermione le nem pisszegte őket.

Piton ajka gonosz vigyorra húzódott. Lucy nem is értette, miért mosolyog még Lockhart; ha őrá nézett volna így Piton, inkább azon törte volna a fejét, hogy merre szaladjon.

Lockhart és Piton szembefordultak egymással, és meghajoltak - mármint Lockhart bemutatott egy cifra gesztusokkal kísért meghajlást, Piton pedig türelmetlenül biccentett. Azután kard módjára felemelték a varázspálcájukat.

\- Amint látjátok, felvettük a szabályos alapállást - magyarázta Lockhart feszülten figyelő hallgatóságának. - Most háromig számolok, és akkor egymásra szórjuk az első átkot. Természetesen egyikünk sem dolgozik halálos átokkal.

\- Arra nem mernék mérget venni - morogta Harry, a fogait csikorgató Pitont figyelve.

\- Egy... kettő... három.

Mindketten megsuhintották varázspálcájukat. Piton így kiáltott: - Capitulatus! - mire pálcájából tűzpiros fénysugár lövellt ellenfele felé. Lockhartot telibe találta az átok; lerepült az emelvényről, háttal a falnak csapódott, és összerogyott, mint egy zsák.

Malfoy és néhány mardekáros tapssal jutalmazta a mutatványt. Hermione lábujjhegyre állt, és aggodalmaskodva pislogott Lockhart felé.

\- Ugye, nem esett baja?

\- Kit érdekel? - kérdezett vissza kórusban Lucy, Ron és Harry. Lockhart fejéről lerepült a süveg, s ondolált haja is alaposan összekócolódott.

\- Remélem, jól figyeltetek - szólt rekedten, mikor végre sikerült feltápászkodnia, és visszamásznia az emelvényre. - Ez egy lefegyverző bűbáj volt. Amint látjátok, elvesztettem a pálcámat - oh, köszönöm, Brown kisasszony. Valóban jó ötlet volt ezt bemutatni nekik, Piton professzor, de ha nem sértem meg vele, nyilvánvaló volt, hogy mire készül. Ha akarom, könnyűszerrel hatástalaníthattam volna a bűbájt. Mindazonáltal úgy gondoltam, célszerű, ha a gyerekek ilyet is látnak...

Piton gyilkos tekintettel meredt rá, s Lockhart gyorsan témát váltott:

\- Bemutatónak ennyi elég is volt. Most lemegyek közétek, és párokba rendezlek titeket. Piton professzor, ha megtenné, hogy segít nekem...

A két tanár elindult a tömegben, és megszervezte a párokat. Lockhart jóvoltából Neville Justin Flinch-Fletchley-vel került össze, de Harryékhez Piton ért oda előbb.

\- Válasszuk szét egy kicsit az álompárost - szólt fagyos mosollyal a tanár. - Weasley, te Finnigan párja leszel. Potter...

Harry automatikusan Lucy felé fordult.

\- Nem, nem - rázta a fejét Piton. - Malfoy, gyere csak ide. Lássuk, mire mész a híres Potterrel. Granger kisasszony, maga Bulstrode kisasszonnyal vív meg, Potter kisasszony, te pedig...

\- Nem vívhatnék meg én Malfoyjal? - kérdezte reménykedve Lucy. Már régóta viszketett a tenyere a fiúra és az esélye, hogy legálisan szórjon rá néhány rontást…

\- Öt pont a Griffendéltől, mert félbeszakítottál engem - mondta csak úgy mellékesen Piton, mielőtt befejezte volna a mondatát. - Te pedig Parkinson kisasszony párja leszel.

Malfoy és Pansy Parkinson vigyorogva odaléptek, s a nyomukban egy olyan leányzó érkezett, aki erősen emlékeztette Lucyt a Viszonyom a Vasorrúval című könyv egyik illusztrációjára. Kövér volt, és széles álla erőszakosan meredt előre. Hermione bizonytalan mosollyal köszönt neki, de a lány nem viszonozta az üdvözlést.

\- Mindenki forduljon szembe az ellenfelével! - harsogta Lockhart, immár újra az emelvényről. - Meghajlás!

Lucy és Pansy épp csak biccentettek, s közben egy pillanatra sem vették le a szemüket egymásról.

\- Pálcát szegezz! - hangzott a következő vezényszó. - Háromra lőjetek egymásra lefegyverző bűbájt - de tényleg csak lefegyverzőt, nehogy valaki megsérüljön. Egy... kettő... három!

Lucy megsuhintotta pálcáját, de Pansy már kettőre megmozdult. Átka telibe találta Lucyt, aki úgy érezte, mintha fejbe vágták volna egy palacsintasütővel. Megtántorodott, de mikor rájött, hogy nem esett különösebb baja, gyorsan Pansyra szegezte pálcáját, és így kiáltott:

\- Rictusempra!

A pálcából kilövellő ezüst sugárnyaláb gyomron találta a lányt, aki nyomban kétrét görnyedt, és vihogni kezdett. Ezt Lockhart is észrevette, és a harcoló párok feje fölött rákiáltott Lucyékre:

\- Lefegyverzésről volt szó!

Lucy a csiklandozó bűbájjal átmenetileg harcképtelenné tette Pansyt. Sportszerűtlennek érezte volna újabb átkot küldeni földön fetrengő ellenfelére, ezért inkább várt. Vesztére, mert Pansy két nevetési roham között rászegezte a pálcáját, és valahogy kinyögte átkát:

\- Tarantallegra!

A következő pillanatban Lucy lába szapora táncba kezdett.

\- Elég! Elég! - kiabálta Lockhart, de a párbajnak végül Piton beavatkozása vetett véget.

\- Finite incantatem! - kiáltotta a professzor, mire Lucy lába nyomban megállt, Pansy pedig abbahagyta a nevetést. Végre mindketten körülnézhettek.

Zöld füstfelhő lebegett a küzdőpárok feje fölött. Neville és Justin zihálva hevertek a padlón, Ron pedig az ölében tartotta a hamuszín arcú Seamus fejét, és valamit magyarázott a törött varázspálcájáról. Harry és Malfoy alig akarták abbahagyni a küzdelmet, folyamatosan a másik mozdulatát lesték és egyáltalán nem bíztak a másikban (érthető módon). Hermione és Millicent Bulstrode azonban még mozogtak: Millicent a hóna alatt szorongatta Hermione fejét, aki vinnyogott fájdalmában. Varázspálcáik gazdátlanul hevertek a földön.

Harry odaugrott, és lerángatta Millicentet Hermionéról. Nem volt könnyű dolga, hiszen a lány sokkal nagyobb volt nála.

Lockhart fejcsóválva járkált a párbajhősök között.

\- Istenem, istenem - sopánkodott. - Kelj fel, Macmillan... Csak óvatosan Fawcett kisaszszony... Csípd össze, Boot, akkor egykettőre eláll a vérzés...

\- Jobb lesz, ha inkább azt tanítom meg nektek, hogyan kell kivédeni az ellenséges átkot. - Lockhart kezét tördelve álldogált a terem közepén. Pitonra nézett, de mikor a professzor visszanézett rá, inkább elkapta a tekintetét. - Kérek két önként vállalkozót. Longbottom és Finch-Fletchley, gyertek, mondjuk, ti.

\- Nem túl jó ötlet, Lockhart professzor. - Piton úgy úszott oda, mint egy hatalmas, gonosz denevér. - Longbottom a legegyszerűbb átokkal is katasztrófát okoz. Gyufásskatulyában fogjuk felküldeni Finch-Fletchley maradványait a gyengélkedőbe.

Neville kerek és rózsaszín arca még pirosabb színt öltött.

\- Legyen inkább Malfoy és Potter - tette hozzá Piton kaján mosollyal.

\- Kitűnő! - lelkendezett Lockhart, és a terem közepére terelte a két fiút. A többiek engedelmesen utat nyitottak nekik. - Figyelj, Harry - szólt Lockhart. - Mikor Draco rád szegezi a pálcáját, te csináld ezt.

Azzal felemelte saját pálcáját, és megpróbálkozott egy bonyolult lengetős figurával, de az egészből csak annyi lett, hogy a végén elejtette a pálcát. Piton gúnyos mosolyától kísérve gyorsan lehajolt érte, és így szólt:

\- Hoppá... Egy kicsit izgatott a pálcám.

Piton odalépett Malfoyhoz, és valamit súgott neki. Malfoy elvigyorodott. Lucy a kör széléhez araszolt és készenlétben tartotta a pálcáját, felkészülve arra, hogy bármikor lefegyverezze Malfoyt. Harry nyugtalanul pillantott Lockhartra:

\- Tanár úr, megmutatná még egyszer a védekezést?

\- Betojtál? - sziszegte Malfoy halkan, hogy Lockhart ne hallja.

\- Csak szeretnéd - vetette oda Harry.

Lockhart kedélyesen megveregette Harry vállát.

\- Csak csináld, ahogy mutattam, fiam.

\- Dobjam el a pálcámat?

Lockhart azonban már nem figyelt rá.

\- Három... kettő... egy... tessék! - harsogta. Malfoy felemelte a pálcáját, és így kiáltott:

\- Serpensortia!

A pálca vége mintha felrobbant volna. Lucynek a szája is tátva maradt a döbbenettől. A pálcából egy hosszú fekete kígyó csusszant ki. Lehuppant a földre a küzdő felek között, és nyomban felemelte a fejét, támadásra készen. A közelben állók sikoltozva hátrálni kezdtek, Lucy azonban a helyén maradt, kezében a pálcáját szorongatva, de fogalma sem volt arról, hogyan kell egy ilyen mágikus kígyót eltűntetni.

\- Ne mozdulj, Potter - szólt higgadtan Piton. Pár másodpercig élvezettel nézte Harry és a dühös kígyó kettősét. - Mindjárt eltüntetem...

\- Majd én! - rikkantotta Lockhart, és a kígyóra szegezte pálcáját.

Hatalmas dörrenés rázta meg a terem falait; a kígyó, ahelyett, hogy eltűnt volna, négy méter magasra felrepült, majd nyekkenve visszazuhant a padlóra. Ettől persze még dühösebb lett; sziszegve megindult Lucy felé, újra felemelte fejét, és méregtől csöpögő fogakkal támadni készült.

A lány nem tudott mozdulni. Hiába sikoltozta minden idegszála, hogy meneküljön, szinte megbabonázta a kígyó szeme. Csak akkor tért magához kábulatából, amikor egy másik, sokkal erősebb és hangosabb sziszegés ütötte meg a fülét. Ha nem látta volna, hogy Harry szája mozgott, nem hitte volna el. Harry beszélt - beszélt, méghozzá kígyónyelven, és parancsára a kígyó visszaroskadt a földre, mint egy fekete, vastag locsolócső. Lucy azonban nem nyugodott meg. Tudta, hogy a kígyó már nem fogja bántani, de halálra rémítette a jelenet, aminek az előbb szemtanúja volt.

Harry… a testvére, a bátyja, a családja… Harry párszaszájú volt.

A fiú Lucyre nézett; vigyorgott, mint akinek fogalma sem volt arról, milyen képességét mutatta be az előbb. Lucy tudta, hogy ebben a feszült légkörben, amikor merényletek történnek Mardekár szörnyetege miatt, párszaszóul beszélni maga volt az öngyilkosság. Biztos volt benne, hogy Harrynek fogalma sem volt arról, mit is tett az előbb, különben biztos nem tette volna.

A végtelennek tűnő pillanatot Justin Flinch-Fletchley szakította félbe, aki enyhén remegve, de Lucy elé állt, majd dühösen és rémülten rákiáltott Harryre:

\- Hagyd őt békén!

\- Justin, állj le! - tolta el az útjából Lucy a fiút és testvéréhez sietett, aki csak zavartan pislogott.

\- Mi a baj? - kérdezte értetlenül.

\- Majd odakint elmagyarázom - legyintett türelmetlenül Lucy és elkezdte kifelé vonszolni a fiút. Harry azonban makacskodott.

\- Nem értem… mi a baj?

\- Később.

Piton eközben előrelépett, és intett a pálcájával - a kígyó nyomban fekete füstpamaccsá változott -, majd a Potter testvérpárra nézett. Összeszűkült szemmel, töprengve fürkészte őket, tekintete ide-oda vándorolt közöttük.

Lucy el se tudta képzelni Harry helyzetét, aki csak értetlenül pislogott körbe, de mindenhol a terembe zsúfolódott tömeg ellenséges, gyanakvó moraja fogadta.

\- Gyere - hallotta Ron suttogását, aki közben csatlakozott hozzájuk és megragadta Harry talárjának ujját. - Gyerünk már... Menjünk innen...

Barátja segítségével Lucy kivezette Harryt a teremből. Hermione is velük tartott. Ahogy az ajtó felé haladtak, a diákok úgy húzódtak félre az útjukból, mintha fertőző betegséget terjesztenének. Harry szemmel láthatóan nem tudta mire vélni a többiek furcsa viselkedését, Lucy, Ron és Herrnione pedig mindaddig egy szót sem szólt, amíg fel nem értek a Griffendél-torony üres klubhelyiségébe. Ott Ron leültette Harryt egy karosszékbe, és így szólt:

\- Miért nem mondtad el, hogy párszaszájú vagy?

\- Micsoda vagyok? - csodálkozott Harry.

\- Párszaszájú! Beszélsz a kígyók nyelvén! - magyarázta Lucy idegesen.

\- Ja igen, azt tudom - bólintott Harry. Olyan hangsúllyal mondta, mintha semmiség lenne. - Illetve ez még csak a második alkalom volt, hogy tapasztaltam. Egyszer az állatkertben véletlenül rászabadítottam Dudleyra egy óriáskígyót... Hosszú történet - a kígyó elmondta, hogy még sose járt Brazíliában, és én akaratlanul kiszabadítottam. Akkor még nem tudtam, hogy varázsló vagyok...

\- Egy óriáskígyó elmondta neked, hogy sose járt Brazíliában? - hebegte Ron.

\- Mi van abban? - vont vállat Harry. - Biztos egy csomó ember képes erre.

\- Nem, nagyon tévedsz - rázta a fejét Lucy. - Ez nagyon ritka képesség, és rosszat jelent.

\- Mi az, hogy rosszat jelent? - csattant fel mérgesen Harry. - Mi ütött belétek? Ha nem mondtam volna a kígyónak, hogy hagyja békén Lucyt...

\- Szóval azt mondtad neki? - kérdezte Ron, aki hátrébb állt és nem látta a kígyó viselkedését, miután Harry szólt hozzá.

\- Hogyhogy...? Hiszen ott voltatok. Hallottátok.

\- Csak annyit hallottunk, hogy párszaszóul beszélsz - felelte Ron. - A kígyók nyelvén. Akármit mondhattál volna. Nem csoda, hogy Justin Lucy elé állt. Úgy hangzott, mintha uszítanád a kígyót. Hátborzongató volt.

Harrynek leesett az álla.

\- Nem emberi nyelven beszéltem? De hát... észre sem vettem. Hogyan beszélhettem olyan nyelven, amiről azt sem tudtam, hogy létezik? És te…? - nézett kérdőn Lucyre, aki csak a fejét rázta.

\- Én sem értettem. Csak azért nem rémültem meg, mert láttam, hogy viselkedett a kígyó, miután beszéltél hozzá. Ebből kitaláltam, mit mondtál. De nem értettem… Én nem tudok párszaszóul.

Ron a fejét rázta. Hermionével együtt olyan arcot vágtak, mintha meghalt volna valaki. Lucy ellenben inkább csak feszült volt. Tudta, hogy a pletykák ezután csak még erősebbek lesznek.

Harry láthatóan még mindig nem értette, mi olyan szörnyű a dologban.

\- Elmondanátok, mért akkora nagy baj, hogy az a ronda csúszómászó nem harapta le Lucy fejét? - mérgelődött és Lucyre nézett. - Az a lényeg, hogy nem kerültél be tagnak a Fejvesztett Futamba. Mit számít, hogyan csináltam?

\- Nagyon is számít - szólalt meg drámai hangon Hermione. - Malazár Mardekár volt híres arról, hogy beszélt a kígyók nyelvén. Ezért egy kígyó a Mardekár-ház jelképe.

Harry szeme kerekre tágult.

\- Úgy bizony - bólogatott Ron. - Most az egész iskola azt fogja gondolni, hogy te vagy Mardekár ük-ük-ük-ükunokája.

\- De hát nem vagyok az! - vágta rá ijedten Harry, majd kétségbeesetten Lucyre nézett. - Akkor neked is annak kéne lenned! De te sem értetted, mit mondtam… ráadásul azt mondtad, hogy a szüleink…

\- Nehéz lesz bebizonyítani - csóválta a fejét Hermione. - Mardekár körülbelül ezer éve élt. Semmi nem zárja ki, hogy a leszármazottjai legyetek. És egyáltalán nem meglepő, ha egy testvérpárból csak az egyik tag tud párszaszóul. Sok olyan képesség van, amiket csak az egyik tag örököl.

Lucy azon az éjszakán hosszú órákig álmatlanul forgolódott. A szállingózó hópelyheket bámulta a baldachinos ágy függönyének résén át, és a történteken töprengett.

Lehet, hogy Harry és ő valóban Malazár Mardekár leszármazottjai? Elvégre az édesapja családjáról alig tudott valamit. Weasleyék csak a szüleikről beszéltek, az apja tág családjáról alig esett szó.

 _De hát a Griffendélben vagyok -_ gondolta _. - A Teszlek Süveg nem ide küldött volna, ha Mardekár rokona lennék... és Harryt sem. Nem ide kerültünk volna, ha Mardekár leszármazottai lennénk…_

Lucy a másik oldalára fordult. Elhatározta, hogy másnap gyógynövénytanórán Harryvel együtt megkeresi Justint, és elmondja neki az igazságot: hogy a testvére nem uszította a kígyót, hanem elkergette, ahogy azt - (gondolta mérgesen, és belebokszolt a párnájába) - még a bolond is láthatta.

Másnap reggelre azonban az éjszakai hószállingózás viharrá erősödött, így elmaradt a szünet előtti utolsó gyógynövénytanóra. Bimba professzor zoknit és sálat akart adni a mandragórákra, s most, hogy Mrs Norris és Colin Creevey miatt különösen fontos volt a zavartalan fejlődésük, nem akarta másra bízni ezt a kényes feladatot.

Harry és Lucy a Griffendél klubhelyiségében üldögéltek a kandalló mellett, és a fiú bosszúsan dörmögött magában. Valószínűleg ő se aludt sokat az éjjel és őt is annyira bántotta Justin viselkedése, mint Lucyt. Ron és Hermione viszont kihasználták a lyukasórát, és lejátszottak egy parti varázslósakkot.

\- Az ég szerelmére - fakadt ki Hermione, mikor Ron egyik futója leráncigálta a lováról a huszárját. - Ne sopánkodjatok, hanem menjetek és keressétek meg Justint, ha annyira fontos nektek.

Így hát Harry és Lucy kimásztak a portrélyukon, és Justin keresésére indultak.

A kavargó hópelyhek szürke függönyt vontak a kastély ablakaira. Az épületben sötétebb volt, mint máskor napközben. Harry és Lucy dideregve kószáltak a folyosókon; a tantermekben javában folytak az órák, s a csukott ajtókon kiszűrődő hangokból következtetni lehetett az odabent zajló eseményekre. McGalagony professzor éppen kiabált valakivel, aki, a zajokból ítélve, borzzá változtatta a barátját. Lucy csak nehezen állt ellen a kísértésnek, hogy ne lessen be a terembe. Harryvel együtt a könyvtár felé vette útját, abban reménykedve, hogy Justin tanulásra használja az ajándékba kapott szabadidőt.

A gyógynövénytanóráról ismert hugrabugosok valóban ott üldögéltek a könyvtár hátsó részében, de nem munkával töltötték az időt. Feléjük lestek a hosszú, magas könyvespolcok között; látták, hogy összedugják a fejüket, és elmélyülten beszélgetnek valamiről. Azt nem tudták megállapítani, hogy Justin velük van-e. Elindultak feléjük, de ekkor gyanús szófoszlányok ütötték meg a fülüket, ezért inkább megálltak fülelni a Láthatatlanság-szekció rejtekében.

\- Biztos, ami biztos - mondta egy kövérkés fiú -, azt tanácsoltam Justinnak, hogy bújjon el a hálószobánkban. Hogyha Potter tényleg berágott rá, amiért megvédte Lucyt, jobb, ha egy darabig meghúzza magát. Persze Justin sejtette, hogy baj lesz, hisz elkotyogta Potteréknek, hogy a szülei muglik. Még azt is elmondta nekik, hogy Etonba akarták küldeni. Azért az ilyesmivel nem pont Mardekár örököseinek dicsekszik el az ember.

\- Szóval biztos vagy benne, hogy ők azok, Ernie? - kérdezte aggódva egy copfos kislány.

\- Hannah - nézett rá nagy komolyan a kövérkés fiú -, Potter párszaszájú. Mindenki tudja, hogy ez a sötét varázslók képessége. Hallottál olyan becsületes mágusról, aki kígyókkal társalgott? Mardekárnak volt Kígyónyelvű a csúfneve. Lucyt is biztos azért támadta meg, hogy falazza magukat.

Az érvelés izgatott susmust váltott ki a társaságban. Ernie folytatta:

\- Emlékeztek, mi volt kiírva a falra? Az utód ellenségei, reszkessetek. Potteréknek volt valami összezördülésük Friccsel. Erre mi történt? Frics macskája merénylet áldozata lett. Az az elsős, Creevey, felbosszantotta őket a kviddicsmeccsen: fényképeket csinált Potterről, mikor a sárban fetrengett. Erre nem sokkal később őt is megtámadták.

\- Pedig olyan kedvesnek tűnnek- motyogta bizonytalanul Hannah. - Ráadásul ők tüntették el Tudodkit. Akkor mégse lehetnek annyira gonoszak.

Ernie titokzatoskodva lehalkította a hangját. A hugrabugosok még jobban összebújtak, és Lucyék közelebb araszolt hozzájuk, hogy hallják a fiú szavait.

\- Senki nem tudja, hogyan élték túl Tudjátokki támadását. Meg kellett volna halniuk, hiszen csecsemők voltak még, amikor történt. Csak nagyhatalmú sötét varázsló vagy boszorkány képes kivédeni egy olyan szörnyű átkot. - Ernie suttogva folytatta. - Talán éppen ezért akarta megölni őket Tudjátokki. Nem akarta, hogy két másik sötét varázsló veszélyeztesse a hatalmát. Kíváncsi vagyok, milyen titkos képességeket rejtegetnek még Potterék.

Harry nem bírta tovább. Hangosan megköszörülte a torkát, és kilépett a könyvespolcok rejtekéből. Lucy elszántan követte. Ha nem lett volna olyan mérges, Lucy mulatságosnak tartotta volna a látványt, ami fogadta: a hugrabugosok mintha a puszta látványuktól kővé dermedtek volna. Ernie arca holtsápadtra vált.

\- Sziasztok - köszönt Harry. - Justin Finch-Fletchleyt keressük.

A hugrabugosok rettegve pislogtak rá. Legszörnyűbb félelmüket látták beigazolódni.

\- Mit akartok tőle? - kérdezte remegő hangon Ernie.

\- El akarjuk mondani neki, mi történt valójában a párbajszakkörön - mondta Lucy.

Ernie beleharapott elfehéredett ajkába, azután nagy levegőt vett.

\- Mind ott voltunk. Láttuk, hogy mi történt.

\- Akkor azt is láttátok, hogy a kígyó meghátrált, miután Harry beszélt hozzá - mondta Lucy.

\- Én csak annyit láttam - makacskodott Ernie, miközben egész testében remegett -, hogy Potter párszaszóul beszélt, és rád uszította a kígyót.

\- Nem uszítottam rá! - Harry hangja remegett a dühtől. - A kígyó hozzá sem ért! Különben is, miért csinálnék ilyet a saját húgommal?

\- De nem sok kellett hozzá - felelte Ernie, figyelmen kívül hagyva az utolsó mondatot. - És mielőtt sötét ötleteitek támadnának - tette hozzá gyorsan -, közlöm veletek, hogy a családomban kilenc nemzedék óta csak varázslók és boszorkányok voltak, úgyhogy nálam tisztább vérűt keresve sem találsz...

\- A legkevésbé sem érdekel minket, hogy milyen a véred! - torkollta le Lucy. - Miért akarnánk bántani a mugli származásúakat? Én a Weasley családban nőttem fel, akiket a Malfoy-félék gyűlölnek! Ha Mardekár utódja lennék, miért élnék velük?

\- Hogy fedezd magad - felelte Ernie. Lucy kezdett nagyon kijönni a sodrából.

\- De most gondold végig logikusan - próbálta meg még egyszer utoljára Harry. - Miért akarnánk kiirtani a mugli származásúakat a Roxfortból?

\- Azt mondják, azokat a muglikat is utálod, akiknél laksz - vágta rá Ernie.

\- Dursleyékat nem lehet nem utálni, ha velük élsz - mordult fel Harry. - Próbáld csak ki!

Azzal a testvérpár sarkon fordult, és nagy léptekkel kicsörtetett a könyvtárból. Madam Cvikker, aki épp egy jókora varázskönyv aranyozott fedelét fényesítette, megrovó pillantással nézett utánuk.

Lucyt szó szerint elvakította a düh. Azt se látta, merre megy, vagy hogy Harry vele van-e még, ennek következtében egyenesen belerohant egy nagy és kemény valamibe. Az ütközéstől megtántorodott, és hanyatt esett.

\- Oh, szia, Hagrid - dadogta, amikor felpillantott az úttorlaszra.

Hagrid arcát teljesen eltakarta egy hóval borított gyapjúmaszk; mégsem volt ok kételkedni benne, hogy ő az, hiszen vakondbőr kabátos alakja szinte teljes szélességében betöltötte a folyosót. Kesztyűbe bújtatott lapátkezéből döglött kakas csüngött alá.

\- Egybe vagy, Lucy? - kérdezte, s közben felhúzta a maszkot, hogy beszélni tudjon. - Miért nem vagytok órán?

\- Elmaradt - felelte Harry, miközben segített Lucynek feltápászkodni. - Mit keresel itt?

Hagrid felmutatta a petyhüdt kakastetemet.

\- Ez már a második ebben a félévben - magyarázta. - Vagy róka pusztítja őket, vagy a Vérszopó Mumus. Engedélyt akarok kérni az igazgatótól, hogy varázskört írhassak a tyúkól köré.

Az óriás fürkésző tekintettel pislogott Lucyre bozontos, hófödte szemöldöke alól.

\- Biztos, hogy nem esett bajod? Olyan piros a fejed.

Egyik Potter se tudta rávenni magát, hogy elismételje, amit Ernie és a többi hugrabugos mondott róluk.

\- Minden rendben - felelte inkább Harry. - Ne haragudj, Hagrid, mennünk kell. Átváltoztatásóránk lesz, és még nincsenek nálunk a könyveink.

Azzal faképnél hagyták az óriást.

\- Persze Justin sejtette, hogy baj lesz, hisz elkotyogta Potteréknek, hogy a szülei muglik… - ismételte gúnyosan Lucy. - Ezek annyira idióták! Nem képesek logikusan végiggondolni az egészet? Egyáltalán ki kezdte ezt a pletykát? Megyek, megkeresem és jól…

\- Azzal csak rontanál a helyzeten - csóválta a fejét csalódottan Harry. - Akkor már tényleg nem tudnánk leállítani a híreszteléseket…

Időközben elcammogtak a lépcsőn, és befordultak egy különösen sötét folyosóra. A félig nyitott ablakon besüvítő jeges szél elfújta a fáklyákat.

\- Ha most tudnám a tűzgyújtó bűbájt, se perc alatt… - kezdte dohogva Lucy, de ekkor belebotlott valamibe, és hasra esett.

\- Jól vagy? - segítette talpra Harry, majd megfordult, hogy megnézze, min esett át a húga. - Te jó isten… - suttogta rémülten.

\- Mi az…? - fordult meg Lucy is, de ekkor a szívverése is elállt a rémülettől.

Justin Finch-Fletchley feküdt ott. Teste hideg volt és merev, arcára ráfagyott a döbbenet kifejezése. És ez még nem volt minden: Justin mellett egy másik alak is felderengett. Lucy soha életében nem látott ehhez fogható furcsaságot.

Húsz centivel a padló fölött Félig Fej Nélküli Nick lebegett vízszintesen, mozdulatlanul. Most nem gyöngyházfényű-fehér volt, mint máskor, hanem koromfekete füstfelhőhöz hasonlított. Félig levágott feje félrebillent, s arca ugyanazt a döbbenetet fejezte ki, mint Justiné.

\- Mégis mi tudja ezt tenni egy kísértettel…? - kérdezte döbbenten Lucy.

\- Nem tudom, de szerintem tűnjünk el innen - pislogott körbe idegesen Harry. Majd hirtelen a földre mutatott. - Nézd!

Lucy követte a tekintetét és a földön egy egész csapatnyi pókot pillantott meg. Az állatok hanyatt-homlok menekültek az áldozatoktól. Nem hallatszott más zaj, csak a tanároknak a közeli osztálytermekből kiszűrődő, zümmögéssé tompult hangja.

\- Elszaladhatnánk… - kezdte lassan Harry.

\- Nem hagyhatjuk itt őket - vágta rá Lucy.

\- Tudom… de mégis, félek, hogy mi lesz, ha kiderül…

Nem tudta befejezni, mert egyszer csak kicsapódott az egyik ajtó, és kiröppent rajta Hóborc, a kopogószellem.

\- Nicsak, itt vannak a Potter-putyik! - viháncolt, és elsuhanva meglökte Harry szemüvegét. - Mire készülnek a kis Potterek? Miért settenkednek itt...

Hóborc elharapta a mondatot, és megállt egy légi bukfenc közepén. Épp fejjel lefelé volt, mikor megpillantotta Justint és Nicket. Gyorsan megfordult, nagy levegőt vett, s mielőtt Harry vagy Lucy megakadályozhatta volna, torkaszakadtából bömbölni kezdett:

\- MERÉNYLET! MERÉNYLET! ÚJABB MERÉNYLET! NINCS BIZTONSÁGBAN SE ÉLŐ, SE HOLT! FUSSON, AKINEK KEDVES AZ ÉLETE! MERÉNYLET!

Durr - durr - durr - egymás után csapódtak ki a tanteremajtók, és a folyosó pillanatok alatt megtelt diákokkal. Teljes volt a káosz: hosszú percekig attól kellett tartani, hogy a tömeg agyontapossa Justint, ráadásul a diákok egymás után beleálltak Félig Fej Nélküli Nickbe. Lucy és Harry a fal mellé szorulva hallgatta a tanárok kiabálását. McGalagony professzor futva érkezett a helyszínre, nyomában egész osztályával. Az egyik tanulónak még mindig fekete-fehér csíkos volt a haja: A tanárnő nagyot durrantott varázspálcájával - ettől végre csend lett-, s mindenkit visszaparancsolt a terembe, ahonnan kijött. Alighogy eloszlott a tömeg, nagy zihálva befutott a hugrabugos Ernie.

\- Tettenérés! - kiabálta sápadtan, és színpadias mozdulattal Lucyékre mutatott.

\- Elég volt, Macmillan! - szólt rá McGalagony.

Hóborc a fejük fölött lebegett, és gonosz vigyorral várta a fejleményeket; látszott, mennyire élvezi a fejetlenséget. Mikor aztán a tanárok Justin és Félig Fej Nélküli Nick fölé hajoltak, gúnyosan énekelni kezdett:

\- Potter, te rosszcsont, bűnöd nagy, Irtod a társaid, gyilkos vagy!

\- Fogd be a szád, Hóborc! - ripakodott rá McGalagony, mire a szellem nyelvét öltögetve kereket oldott.

Flitwick professzor és az asztronómus Sinistra professzor felvitték Justint a gyengélkedőbe, Félig Fej Nélküli Nickkel azonban nem tudtak mit kezdeni. Végül McGalagony professzor elővarázsolt egy jókora legyezőt, és ráparancsolt Ernie-re, hogy hajtsa fel vele Nicket a lépcsőn. Ernie engedelmeskedett; úgy terelgette a kísértetet maga előtt, mintha az egy nagy, fekete felleg lenne.

Lucy, Harry és McGalagony hármasban maradtak.

\- Jöjjenek - szólt McGalagony.

\- Tanárnő kérem - kezdett a magyarázkodásba Harry -, esküszöm, hogy nem mi...

\- Ez már nem az én hatásköröm - vágott a szavába McGalagony.

Némán végigmentek néhány folyosón, majd a professzor megállt egy magas és roppant csúnya kőszörny előtt.

\- Citrompor! - szólt fennhangon. Ez minden bizonnyal a jelszó volt, ugyanis a kőszörny nyomban életre kelt, és félreugrott. Mögötte megnyílt a fal. Bármennyire rettegett is Lucy, lenyűgözte őt a szeme elé táruló látvány. A falon túl egy csigalépcsőt pillantott meg, ami folyamatosan emelkedett, mint holmi spirális mozgólépcső. Mikor McGalagonnyal ráálltak az első lépcsőfokra, hallotta, hogy a fal döngve bezárul mögöttük. Körben forogva emelkedtek egyre magasabbra - Lucy egy kicsit el is szédült -, s végül megérkeztek egy fényes tölgyfaajtó elé, amelyet griffmadarat mintázó réz kopogtató díszített.

Lucy most már tudta, hova mennek. Öntudatlanul is Harry felé nyúlt, aki azonnal összekulcsolta vele a kezét. Elvégre ez nem lehetett más, csak Dumbledore rezidenciája.

* * *

Draco Malfoy unottan ült vissza az órára. Egyáltalán nem érintette meg a merénylet - nem érdekelte, mi történt Justin Finch-Fletchleyvel vagy Félig Fej Nélküli Nickkel, a szellemmel. Az se nagyon izgatta, hogy a két Pottert elvitte McGalagony valahová. Hiába telt el egy éjszaka, még mindig az előző napi párbajszakkör hatása alatt állt.

Természetesen örült, hogy megátkozhatta Pottert. Az pedig külön örömet okozott számára, hogy Lucy ki akart állni vele. Nyilván gyűlöletből, de akkor is… Még hajlandó volt Pitont is megkérni, hogy hadd álljon ki vele… Dracot még sosem érintette meg ennyire semmi. Nem is érdekelte, hogy Potter néha eltalálta egy-egy átokkal vagy rontással. Egészen addig a fellegekben érezte magát, amíg meg nem idézte azt a kígyót.

Nem érdekelte volna, ha az állat megtámadja Pottert. Még káromkodott is magában, mikor az az idióta Lockhart megzavarta a kígyót. Akkor markolt jeges félelem a szívébe, mikor az állat Lucy felé fordult. Valahányszor lehunyta a szemét, látta maga előtt a lányt, ahogy ott állt dermedten a kígyó előtt és képtelen volt megmozdulni. Látta mogyoróbarna szemét, ahogy az állatra szegeződött és csak bámulta kábán. Akkor és ott elfeledkezett minden óvintézkedéséről, minden próbálkozásáról. Csak egy gondolat, egy néma rimánkodás maradt a fejében: Csak őt ne, csak őt ne, _csak őt ne_ …

Lucy valós veszélyben volt. _Ő_ helyezte veszélybe a lányt. Miatta majdnem megharapta az a mérgeskígyó. És miért? Pusztán a Potterrel való rivalizálása miatt. Aznap éjszaka Draco nem is tudott aludni. Gyűlölte magát, amiért majdnem megölte a lányt. Kellett hozzá egy teljes, álmatlanul töltött éjszaka, hogy nagyjából le tudja rendezni magában a történteket és ne láthassák meg a háztársai, mennyire megviselte ez a dolog. Végül aztán, mikor elindult reggelizni, csak egy végkövetkeztetést tudott levonni:

Azt, hogy így utólag örült, hogy Piton nem engedte meg Lucynek, hogy párbajozzon vele.


	23. Chapter 22: A Százfűlé-főzet

**Chapter 22**

 **A Százfűlé-főzet**

McGalagony, Lucy és Harry leszálltak a mozgó kőlépcsőről. A professzorasszony kopogott az ajtón, mire az zajtalanul kinyílt. Beléptek rajta; McGalagony ráparancsolt a testvérpárra, hogy várjanak, és magukra hagyta őket.

Lucy és Harry körülnéztek. Annyira meg voltak rémülve, hogy sokáig nem tudtak megszólalni. Egy dologban azonban már ekkor biztosak voltak: ez volt a legizgalmasabb az összes tanári dolgozószoba közül, amit a tanév során láttak. Ha épp nem fenyegetett volna az a veszély, hogy kicsapják őket az iskolából, boldogak lettek volna, hogy szétnézhetnek itt.

Egy gyönyörű, tágas, kerek teremben álltak. Különös, apró neszek zsongó kavalkádja hatolt Lucy fülébe: pipaszárlábú asztalokon álló, füstöt eregető kis ezüst szerkezetek hangjai. A falakon a korábbi igazgatók és igazgatónők portréi függtek - a képmások mind békésen szunyókáltak a díszes keretekben. A helyiségben helyet kapott még egy hatalmas grifflábú asztal is, mögötte pedig egy polcon ott feküdt az a bizonyos elnyűtt varázslókalap - a Teszlek Süveg.

A lány a szeme sarkából látta, hogy Harry habozva körülsandított.

\- Mi az? - kérdezte Lucy, de testvére nem válaszolt. Úgy tűnt, mintha teljesen elfelejtette volna, hogy ő is jelen volt.

Harry elengedte őt, lábujjhegyen megkerülte az asztalt, és kezébe vette a Teszlek Süveget. Óvatosan a fejére tette, de a süveg túl nagy volt, és a szemébe csúszott, csakúgy, mint a legutóbbi alkalommal.

Lucy egyáltalán nem értette a bátyja viselkedését. Miért olyan fontos, hogy felvegye a Teszlek Süveget? Hiszen mindjárt jön Dumbledore és kifaggatja őket, hogy valóban ők-e Mardekár utódjai! Akkor mégis mit akar attól az öreg fejfedőtől?

Alig egy fél perccel később Harry lecsüggesztette a fejét, majd csúcsánál fogva megragadta a Teszlek Süveget, és lehúzta a fejéről. A kopott, fakó varázslókalap ernyedten csüngött az ujjai között. Elszorult torokkal tette vissza a helyére.

\- Tévedsz - szólt fennhangon a fejfedőhöz, de az nem felelt.

\- Mire volt ez jó? - kérdezte Lucy értetlenül és odalépve testvéréhez megragadta a két karját, így Harry kénytelen volt a szemébe nézni. - Mit akartál a süvegtől?

Harry néhány pillanatig nem felelt.

\- Csak tudni akartam, hogy jó házba kerültem-e.

\- Ezt hogy érted? - rökönyödött meg Lucy. - Persze, hogy jó házban vagy! Griffendéles vagy, mint a szüleink.

\- De a Teszlek Süveg eredetileg a Mardekárba akart küldeni! - fakadt ki Harry. - A beosztásnál. Azért ültem ott olyan sokáig. Könyörögtem neki, hogy bárhová, csak a Mardekárba ne, és ezért mondta a Griffendélt. De eredetileg a Mardekárba szánt. Azt mondta, ott sokra vihetném.

Lucy nem tudta, mit mondjon. Hát ezt titkolta előlük? Ezért nézett úgy, miután Binns mesélt a Titkok kamrájáról? A lány tekintete ellágyult és simogatni kezdte Harry karját.

\- Jaj, Harry…

De nem tudta befejezni a gondolatát, mert ekkor különös, gágogó hang ütötte meg a fülét. Mégsem voltak egyedül a teremben. Az ajtó mögött elhelyezett arany ülőrúdon egy félig megkopasztott pulykára emlékeztető, elaggott madár gubbasztott. Harry és Lucy rámeredtek; a madár sötéten viszszanézett rájuk, és újra gágogott egyet. Nagyon betegnek tűnt: szeme tompa és fénytelen volt, s a gyerekek szeme láttára újabb csomó toll hullott ki a farkából.

\- Csak nehogy pont akkor múljon ki Dumbledore házimadara, mikor itt vagyunk vele egyedül - jegyezte meg Harry, de szinte rögtön ezután a madár egyszerre lángba borult.

A két Potter rémülten felkiáltott, és a grifflábú asztalhoz hátrált. Fejüket kapkodva körülnéztek, hátha találnak valahol egy pohár vizet, de hiába. A madár időközben egyetlen nagy tűzcsóvává változott. Rikoltott még egy utolsót, és a következő pillanatban szőrén-szálán eltűnt: csak egy kupac hamu füstölgött a padlón.

Ekkor kinyílt az ajtó, és belépett Dumbledore. Arca vészjóslóan komor volt.

\- Igazgató úr - hebegte Harry -, a madara... Nem tudtunk segíteni rajta...

\- Egyszer csak kigyulladt - fejezte be remegő hangon Lucy.

Meghökkenésükre Dumbledore elmosolyodott.

\- Épp ideje volt. Már napok óta borzalmasan nézett ki. Mondtam is neki, hogy szánja rá magát végre.

A két gyerek döbbent arckifejezése láttán Dumbledore felnevetett.

\- Fawkes főnixmadár, gyermekeim. A főnixek kigyulladnak, mikor eljön az ideje, azután hamvaikból új életre kelnek. Nézzétek csak...

Lucy és Harry lenéztek a padlóra. A hamukupac közepéből apró, ráncos kismadár dugta ki a fejét. A főnix így, fióka képében ugyanolyan csúnya volt, mint aggastyánként.

\- Kínos, hogy épp a hamvadónapján láttátok őt - folytatta Dumbledore, miközben helyet foglalt íróasztala mögött. - Máskor nagyon szép szokott lenni. Csodálatos vörös és arany tollai vannak. Fantasztikus jószágok ezek a főnixek. Hatalmas súlyt képesek felemelni, a könnyük gyógyerővel bír, és mellesleg igen hűséges háziállatok.

Lucyt annyira megrémítette Fawkes tűzhalála, hogy teljesen elfeledkezett róla, mit keresnek Harryvel voltaképpen az igazgató szobájában. Mikor azonban Dumbledore elhelyezkedett magas támlájú székében, és rájuk emelte átható tekintetét, azonnal eszébe jutott szorult helyzetük.

Ebben a pillanatban hatalmas dörrenéssel kicsapódott a szoba ajtaja, és beviharzott Hagrid. Szeme vadul villogott, maszkja hátracsúszott torzonborz kobakján. Kezében még mindig ott fityegett a petyhüdt kakastetem.

\- Nem ők tették, Dumbledore professzor! - kiabálta a vadőr. - Pár másodperccel azelőtt, hogy a gyereket megtalálták, még beszélgettem velük! Nem is volt rá idejük...

Dumbledore megpróbált a szavába vágni, de Hagrid nem zavartatta magát. Egyre csak dúltfúlt, s közben vadul lóbálta a kakast, tollakat szórva szanaszét a szobában.

\- ...Nem lehetnek ők a tettesek! A Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban is megesküszöm, ha kell...

\- Hagrid, én...

\- ...Félrevezették önt, uram! Se Harry, se Lucy nem lenne képes...

\- Hagrid! - emelte fel a hangját Dumbledore. - Eszemben sincs Harryt vagy Lucyt gyanúsítani.

\- Oh! - Hagrid nyomban megenyhült, és leeresztette a kakast. - Akkor jó. Odakint várok, igazgató úr.

Azzal kikullogott az ajtón.

\- Nem gyanúsít minket, professzor úr? - kérdezte reménykedve Lucy, miközben Dumbledore lesöpörte íróasztaláról a kakastollakat.

\- Nem, Lucy, nem gyanúsítalak titeket - felelte a professzor elkomorodva. - Ennek ellenére beszélni szeretnék veletek.

Harry nyugtalanul fészkelődve várta a folytatást. Dumbledore egymásnak támasztotta hoszszú ujjait, és töprengve nézett rá.

\- Azt szeretném tudni, hogy nem akartok-e elmondani nekem valamit - szólt végül. - Bármi legyen is az.

Lucy nem tudta, mit feleljen erre. Felcsendült a fejében Malfoy üvöltése: " _Ti következtek, sárvérűek!_ "; eszébe jutott a Hisztis Myrtle mosdójában gőzölgő Százfűlé-főzet. Azután a titokzatos testetlen hangra gondolt, amit csak Harry hallott, majd a saját baljóslatú szavaira: " _Ha valaki olyan hangokat hall, amit senki más, az még a varázslók világában sem számít jó jelnek._ " Felötlött benne hogy mit mondanak róluk a többiek, és eszébe jutott saját rettegése attól, hogy esetleg valóban Mardekár rokona lehet...

Összenézett Harryvel és látta, hogy a fiú is ugyanarra gondolt, mint ő.

\- Nincs semmi mondanivalónk, professzor úr - felelte végül Harry.

A Justint és Félig Fej Nélküli Nicket ért kettős merénylet pánikká fokozta az iskolában uralkodó nyugtalanságot. Érdekes módon Nick sorsa aggasztotta a legjobban az embereket. Mi lehet képes rá, hogy így elbánjon egy kísértettel? - kérdezgették egymást. - Miféle szörnyű hatalom tud megölni valakit, aki már amúgy is halott? A karácsonyi szünet közeledtével a diákok szinte verekedtek a Roxfort Expresszre szóló helyjegyekért.

\- Ha így megy tovább, csak mi maradunk az iskolában - mondta Ron Harrynek, Lucynek és Hermionének. - Mi, Malfoy, Crak és Monstro. Vidám szünidőnk lesz, mondhatom.

Crak és Monstro, akik mindig mindenben Malfoyt utánozták, szintén feliratkoztak a Roxfortban maradók listájára. Lucy egyébként kimondottan örült, hogy olyan sokan elutaznak. Elege volt belőle, hogy a többi diák nagy ívben elkerüli őt és Harryt a folyosón, mintha agyaraik nőttek volna, vagy méreg csöpögött volna a szájukból; belefáradt a sugdolózásukba, a megjegyzéseikbe és a mutogatásukba.

A Fred-George páros viszont roppant szórakoztatónak találta a dolgot. Ha csak tehették, Harry és Lucy előtt masíroztak a folyosón, és így kiabáltak:

\- Utat Mardekár utódjainak! Vigyázat, véres kezű mágusok közelednek!

Percy a leghatározottabban elítélte viselkedésüket

\- Ez nem tréfa - jelentette ki hűvösen

\- Ne állj az utunkba, Percy! - vigyorgott rá Fred. - Harrynek és Lucynek sietős a dolga.

\- Igen, a Titkok Kamrájába igyekeznek, mert teára várja őket agyaras csatlósuk - tódította George.

Ginny sem találta viccesnek a dolgot.

\- Jaj, ne csináljátok már! - siránkozott, valahányszor Fred fennhangon megkérdezte Harrytől vagy Lucytől, hogy kit szándékoznak legközelebb megtámadni, vagy mikor George tettetett rémülettel fokhagymafüzért lóbált feléjük.

Lucyt mindez nem zavarta; sőt örült neki, hogy legalább Fred és George nevetségesnek találják az egész gyanúsítgatást. Draco Malfoyt viszont szemmel láthatóan bosszantotta a Weasley-ikrek handabandázása, s egyre savanyúbb képpel bámulta őket.

\- Azért dühös, mert legszívesebben elbüszkélkedne vele, hogy ő az igazi utód - állapította meg Ron. - Tudjátok, mennyire zavarja, ha valaki bármiben is jobb nála. És most Harry és Lucy aratják le a babérokat az ő gaztetteiért.

\- De már nem sokáig - jegyezte meg Hermione elégedetten. - Lassan elkészül a Százfűlé-főzet. Még pár nap, és kicsikarjuk belőle a vallomást.

Mikor véget ért a félév utolsó tanítási napja, egy csapásra csend borult a kastélyra: olyan mély és puha csend, amilyen a parkot borító hó alatt lehetett. Lucy békésnek találta a némaságot, nem szomorúnak; élvezte, hogy Hermione és a Weasley testvérek vették át az irányítást a Griffendél-toronyban, ez ugyanis azt jelentette, hogy hangosan játszhattak robbantósdit, és zavartalanul gyakorolhatták a párbajozást. Fred, George és Ginny úgy döntöttek, hogy inkább az iskolában töltik a szünetet, nem utaznak el szüleikkel Egyiptomba, meglátogatni Billt. Percy, aki rosszallással nézte "gyerekes" viselkedésüket, nem sok időt töltött a klubhelyiségben. Már korábban kijelentette, hogy ő csak azért maradt karácsonyra az iskolában, mert prefektusként kötelességének érzi, hogy segítsen a tanároknak ezekben a nehéz időkben.

Szenteste napja csikorgóan hideg, fehér hajnallal köszöntött rájuk. Lucy és Hermione most kizárólagosan birtokolták a lányok hálótermét, mégsem tudtak túl sokáig aludni. Lucy kora reggel arra ébredt, hogy Hermione csörtet be az ajtón, már rendesen felöltözve.

\- Ébredj! - harsogta a lány, és széthúzta a függönyt.

\- Hermione, nem lehetett volna valami békésebb módja annak, hogy felébressz? - kérdezte álmosan Lucy, miközben a szemét dörzsölve felült az ágyban.

\- Neked is boldog karácsonyt - ült le Hermione a saját ágyára. - Én már egy órája fent vagyok. Tettem még egy kis fátyolkát a főzetbe. Most már készen van.

Lucy szeméből nyomban kiröppent az álom.

\- Biztos?

\- Holtbiztos - bólintott a lány. - Gyorsan nézd meg az ajándékaidat, hogy a fiúknak is szólni tudjunk.

Lucy rögtön az ágya végében heverő ajándékkupacra vetette magát. Hagrid egy nagy doboz tejkaramellát küldött neki (amit elfogyasztás előtt célszerű volt megpuhítani egy kicsit a tűznél). Harrytől egy csomag csokibékát és egy baglyos nyakláncot, Rontól pedig egy könyvet kapott, ami a Repülj a Csúzlikkal címet viselte és Ron kedvenc kviddicscsapatáról szólt. Hermione ajándéka egy luxuskivitelű sastollpenna volt, az utolsó csomag pedig egy kötött pulóvert és szilvás süteményt tartalmazott - ezt Mrs Weasley küldte. Lucy lelkifurdalás közepette olvasta az asszony üdvözlő sorait; Mr Weasley kocsijára gondolt, amit a fúriafűzzel való szerencsétlen karambol óta senki se látott, és erről eszébe jutott, miféle házirendsértésre készülnek most is Ronnal és Harryvel.

Miután végzett, bekapott egy csokibékát, feltette a nyakláncot, felvette a pulóvert és Hermionével (aki a fiúk ajándékait is vitte) együtt átment a fiúk hálószobájába, ahol Hermione ugyanazt az ébresztési módot választotta, mint Lucynál.

\- Ti nem jöhettek be ide! - motyogta álmosan Ron, és eltakarta a szemét.

\- Nektek is boldog karácsonyt. - Hermione odadobta Ronnak az ajándékát, majd közölte, hogy készen van a Százfűlé-főzet. - Szerintem ma este kellene megejtenünk az akciót. - mondta, miközben odébb rakta Makeszt, a patkányt, hogy helyet csináljon magának az ágy végében.

Ekkor Hedvig röppent be az ablakon, csőrében egy parányi csomaggal.

\- Szia - köszöntötte Harry felvidulva. - Szóval már nem haragszol rám?

A bagoly hízelegve megbiccentette a fülét - ez sokkal kedvesebb ajándéknak bizonyult, mint a csomag, amit hozott, s amiről kiderült, hogy Dursleyék küldeménye. Egy fogpiszkáló volt benne meg egy rövid levél, amiben a család afelől érdeklődött, hogy nem tudná-e Harry a nyarat is az iskolában tölteni.

\- Alig tudom elhinni, hogy ezek tényleg a rokonaim - szólt Lucy, miután Harry hangosan felolvasta az üzenetet.

Miután a fiúk is felöltöztek, a négyes lement a karácsonyi lakomára, ahol a tervezett szabályszegés ellenére is remekül érezték magukat.

A feldíszített nagyterem maga volt a csoda. Mintha nem lett volna elég a tucatnyi zúzmarás karácsonyfa és a sok-sok vastag magyal- és fagyöngykoszorú, még meleg és száraz varázshó is hullott a mennyezetről. Dumbledore megtanította a diákoknak kedvenc karácsonyi énekeit (Hagrid egyre hangosabban dalolt, ahogy sorban ürítette a tojáslikőrös kupicákat). Percy nem vette észre, hogy Fred a Prefibubus szót bűvölte a prefektusi jelvényére, és egyre kérdezgette öccseit, hogy min vihognak annyira. Lucyt még az sem zavarta, hogy a mardekárosok asztalánál Malfoy fennhangon gúnyos megjegyzéseket tett az új pulóverére. Tudta, hogy kis szerencsével Malfoynak hamarosan elmegy a kedve az élcelődéstől.

Alighogy Lucy, Harry és Ron elfogyasztották a második repetájukat a karácsonyi pudingból,

Hermione kiterelte őket a nagyteremből, hogy megbeszélje velük az utolsó tennivalókat.

\- Még szükségünk van valamilyen darabkára azokból az emberekből, akikké változni akarunk - jelentette ki olyan természetességgel, mintha mosóporért küldené a fiúkat a boltba. - Egyértelmű, hogy legjobb lesz Crakot és Monstrót használni. Ők Malfoy legjobb barátai, előlük nem titkol semmit. Egyébként arról is gondoskodnunk kell, hogy Crak és Monstro ne ronthassanak ránk, miközben kihallgatjuk Malfoyt.

\- Részletesen kidolgoztam a tervet - folytatta Hermione, ügyet sem vetve Ron és Harry döbbent képére. Lucy eközben kínosan feszengett. Mindeddig egyikőjüknek sem említette, hogy nem sikerült Pansy Parkinsontól hajszálat szereznie, akivé át akart változni.

Hermione eközben elővett két jókora darab csokis süteményt.

\- A sütibe közönséges altatóitalt kevertem. Intézzétek úgy, hogy Crak és Monstro megtalálják. Jól tudjuk, milyen falánkak, gondolkodás nélkül be fogják habzsolni. Ha elaludtak, tépjétek ki egy-két hajszálukat, és dugjátok be őket a seprűk közé.

Harry és Ron hitetlenkedő pillantást váltottak.

\- Hermione, ez...

\- Ebből nagyon nagy baj lehet...

A lány azonban egy szigorú szemvillanással - amit talán McGalagonytól tanult - elnémította a fiúkat.

\- Crak és Monstro haja nélkül a főzet mit sem ér - jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. - Ki akarjátok hallgatni Malfoyt vagy sem?

\- Jól van, jól van - bólintott Harry. - De veled mi lesz? Te kinek téped ki a haját?

\- Én már senkinek. - Hermione egy fiolát vett elő a zsebéből. Az üvegcse egyetlen hajszálat tartalmazott. - Emlékeztek, hogy a párbajszakkörön összeverekedtem Millicent Bullstrode-dal? Mikor fojtogatott, egy kihullott hajszála rátapadt a taláromra. Ő hazautazott karácsonyra, úgyhogy csak azt kell mondanom a mardekárosoknak, hogy meggondoltam magam, és visszajöttem.

\- És Lucy? - nézett húgára kérdőn Harry, mire a lány kezdte nagyon melegnek érezni a bejárati csarnokot.

\- Én… - Lucy egy mély levegőt vett, majd kibökte. - Én Pansy Parkinsontól akartam hajszálat szerezni, de nem sikerült a közelébe jutnom. Így én nem tudok kivé átváltozni.

Három társa pislogás nélkül meredt rá.

\- És ezt eddig nem akartad közölni velünk? - Hermione hangja majdnem olyan szigorúan csengett, mint McGalagonyé.

\- Pont amiatt nem, mert nem akartam, hogy úgy nézz rám, ahogy most.

\- Hát jó, akkor te majd segítesz nekünk felhívni magunkra Malfoy figyelmét.

Azzal Hermione elsietett, hogy még egyszer ellenőrizze a Százfűlé-főzet állapotát. Ron aggódó arccal fordult Harryhez.

\- Hallottál te már olyan tervet, aminek ennyi buktatója volt?

Lucy, Harry és Ron őszinte csodálkozására azonban az akció első fázisa tényleg zökkenőmentesen zajlott. A hármas a kihalt bejárati csarnokban várta Crakot és Monstrót, akik utolsóként álltak fel a mardekárosok asztalától, miután a negyedik adag habos süteményt is belapátolták. Harry a lépcsőkorlát alsó oszlopán helyezte el a csalétket. Mikor Crak és Monstro megjelentek a nagyterem ajtajában, Lucyvel és Ronnal gyorsan elbújt a bejárat mellett álló lovagi páncél mögött.

\- Ezek nem normálisak - suttogta izgatottan Ron, mikor látta, hogy Crak megböki Monstrót, majd gondolkodás nélkül felkapja a süteményt. A mardekárosok bután elvigyorodtak, és egészben a szájukba tömték a süteményeket. Néhány másodpercig diadalmasan csámcsogtak, azután minden átmenet nélkül horkolva csuklottak össze.

A dolog legnehezebb része az volt, hogy be kellett tuszkolni a két megtermett fiút a csarnok túlsó végében álló seprűsszekrénybe. Mikor ezzel is megvoltak, Harry kitépett pár szálat a Monstro homlokán burjánzó bozontból, és Ron is szerzett néhány hajszálat Craktól. Lucy eközben a fiúk cipőjét oldotta le a mardekárosok lábáról, mivel tudta, hogy Harry és Ron cipője kicsi lesz a Crak- és Monstro-méretű lábakra. Ezután felálltak, és - őszintén elámulva saját merészségükön - felrohantak Hisztis Myrtle mosdójába.

A mosdóban látni is alig lehetett a kondérból gomolygó sűrű, fekete füsttől. Lucy, Harry és Ron az arcukra szorították talárjuk szegélyét, és kopogtattak a boszorkánykonyhának kinevezett fülke ajtaján.

\- Hermione?

Kattant a zár, és megjelent a lány verejtékező, izgatott arca. A fülkéből kihallatszott a sziruppá sűrűsödött főzet lusta rotyogása. A vécédeszkán három odakészített üvegpohár állt.

\- Megszereztétek? - kérdezte izgatottan Hermione.

A fiúk megmutatták neki a megszerzett hajszálakat, mire a lány átadott nekik egy zsákot.

\- Helyes. Én pedig szereztem két talárt a szennyesből. A sajátotok túl kicsi lesz Crak és Monstro testére. - Mind a négyen az üstre meredtek. Közelről nézve a főzet bugyborékoló mocsári sárhoz hasonlított.

\- Ez biztos, hogy…? - kezdte aggódva Lucy, de Hermione csak saját magának válaszolt.

\- Igen, mindent úgy csináltam, ahogy kell - motyogta, miközben újra átolvasta a Leghatóbb ördöngös italoc vonatkozó receptjét. - A könyv szerint is így kell kinéznie... Ha megittuk, pontosan egy óránk lesz a cselekvésre, azután visszaváltozunk.

\- Most mi a teendő? - suttogta Ron.

\- Háromfelé osztjuk, és hozzáadjuk a hajszálakat. - Hermione megtöltötte a három poharat, majd elővette a fiolát, és remegő kézzel belerázta Millicent Bullstrode haját a saját adagjába.

A főzet hangosan sercegett, mint a víz a forró edény szélén. Azután vadul bugyborékolni kezdett, s a következő pillanatban undok sárga színt öltött.

\- Fúj... Millicent Bullstrode-kivonat - fintorgott Ron. - Biztos az íze is undorító.

\- Ti jöttök - szólt Hermione.

Harry beledobta Monstro haját a középső pohárba, Ron pedig Crakét a szélsőbe. Mindkét pohár sercegett és bugyborékolt; a Monstró-lé kékszínű lett, a Crak-szirup pedig sárbarna.

\- Várjatok - szólt Lucy, mikor Harry, Ron és Hermione a poharuk után nyúltak. - Jobb lesz, ha külön fülkékbe mentek. Crak és Monstro nem férnek majd be ide, és Millicent Bullstrode se épp egy virágszál.

\- Igazad van - bólintott Ron, és kinyitotta az ajtót. A két fiú óvatos léptekkel, hogy egy cseppet se löttyintsen ki a főzetből, átsétáltak a két szomszédos fülkébe, Lucy pedig kint állt meg. Tőle jobbra Hermione, balra pedig Harry és Ron zárkózott be egy-egy fülkébe.

\- Készen álltok? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- Igen - hallatszott Harry, Ron és Hermione válasza.

\- Akkor visszaszámolok - vezényelte Lucy az akciót. - Három… kettő… egy… Fenékig!

Hallotta, ahogy a többiek nyelnek, majd rögtön ezután csörömpölést hallott: mindhárom kiürült pohár a földön végezte. Mindannyian öklendeztek és térdre estek, és olyan hangok szűrődtek ki a fülkékből, amiket Lucy nem tudott azonosítani. Kezei jéghidegek voltak, a szíve a bordáit verdeste, hiszen az este nehezebb része még előttük állt.

Elsőként Harry szólalt meg - méghozzá Monstro mély, reszelős hangján.

\- Jól vagytok?

\- Igen - válaszolt Crak öblös morgása.

Ekkor kinyílt az egyik baloldali ajtó és Monstro lépett ki rajta. Lucynek emlékeztetnie kellett magát arra, hogy a fiú valójában Harry volt, de tudathasadással ért fel az, hogy olyasvalakire nézett rá, akit szeret, de azt látta, akit megvetett. Harry először a repedt tükör elé lépett, majd megvakarta a fülét. Ezután megfordult és Lucyra nézett.

\- Ne aggódj, jól sikerült - nyelt egyet a lány. Úgy érezte, képtelen hozzászokni, hogy most Monstro testében Harryt látta.

Ron fülkéjének ajtaja is kinyílt. A két fiú egymásra nézett. Sápadtságát és zaklatott pislogását leszámítva Ron pontosan úgy festett, mint Crak: gombafrizurája volt és gorillakarjai.

\- Ez hihetetlen - csóválta a fejét Ron. A tükör elé lépett, és megtapogatta Crak lapos orrát. - Egyszerűen hihetetlen.

\- Ne vesztegessük az időt - szólt Harry, és leoldotta óráját Monstro vastag csuklójáról. - Még meg kell keresnünk a Mardekár klubhelyiségét. Remélem, lesz, aki odavezessen minket.

\- Nekem van egy tervem, de szükség lesz a színészi tudásotokra - mondta Lucy, de nem tudta folytatni, mert észrevette Ron álmélkodó tekintetét, amivel Harryt bámulta.

\- Ha tudnátok, milyen hihetetlen azt látni, hogy Monstro gondolkodik - mondta, majd bekopogott Hermione fülkéjébe. - Gyere, indulnunk kell...

A válasz vékony, magas hangon érkezett.

\- Azt hiszem, én inkább... inkább itt maradok. Menjetek csak nélkülem.

\- Hermione, tudjuk, hogy milyen csúnya Millicent. Senki nem fog rájönni, hogy te vagy az - próbálta megnyugtatni barátnőjét Lucy, de nem használt.

\- Nem, tényleg... inkább itt maradok. De ti siessetek, nincs sok időtök.

Harry tanácstalanul nézett Lucyre és Ronra.

\- Ez már Monstro-szerűbb - bólogatott Ron. - Mindig ilyen arcot vág, ha egy tanár kérdez tőle valamit.

\- Minden rendben, Hermione? - hajolt a fülke ajtajához Harry.

\- Persze, persze... Jól vagyok. Menjetek csak.

\- Ne maradjak itt veled? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- Segíts a fiúknak, utána gyere vissza! Ne aggódj miattam.

Harry az órájára nézett. Az értékes hatvan percből öt máris eltelt.

\- Akkor itt találkozunk, rendben?

Lucy, Harry és Ron óvatosan kinyitották a mosdó ajtaját, és kilestek a folyosóra. Mikor látták, hogy nem jár arra senki, elindultak.

\- Ne lóbáld a karod! - tanácsolta suttogva Harry Ronnak.

\- Mi?

\- Crak olyan mereven tartja a karját...

\- Így jó lesz?

\- Igen, így sokkal jobb.

\- Én követlek titeket tisztes távolból - suttogta Lucy. - Hiszen nem láthatnak együtt Crakkal és Monstroval. Majd keressünk egy forgalmas helyet és a többit akkor elmondom.

Lementek a márványlépcsőn; Harry ér Ron elől, Lucy jó pár lépéssel mögöttük. A két fiú megállt a bejárati csarnokban, míg Lucy meghúzódott a lépcsőfordulóban és onnan figyelt. Most már csak egy mardekárost kellett találniuk, aki elvezeti őket a klubhelyiségbe. Ez azonban nem volt egyszerű feladat.

\- Van valami ötleted? - kérdezte Harry.

\- A mardekárosok mindig abból az irányból érkeznek a reggelihez. - Ron a pincébe vezető lépcső felé bökött. Ebben a percben egy hosszú, göndör hajú lány tűnt fel a lépcsőn.

\- Ne haragudj - szólította meg Ron, és odasietett hozzá. - Elfelejtettük, hogy merre kell menni a klubhelyiségünkbe.

\- Tessék? - fintorgott barátságtalanul a lány. - Miféle klubhelyiségünkbe? Én hollóhátas vagyok.

Gyanakvó pillantást vetett a két fiúra, majd faképnél hagyta őket. Lucy megvárta az árnyékban, amíg eltűnik a lépcsőn, ezután csatlakozott a fiúkhoz.

\- Menjünk le a pincébe - hadarta suttogva Lucy. - Addig körözünk, amíg nem hallunk lépteket. Akkor hangosan elkezdünk veszekedni, hogy ti elvettétek a nyakláncomat még odafent, én meg idáig üldöztelek titeket, hogy visszaszerezzem. Ezzel megteremtjük a látszatot és talán Malfoy meghall minket és odajön.

A két fiú bólintott a tervre, mire Lucy Harry kezébe nyomta a baglyos nyakláncot. Azzal mindhárman leszaladtak a kőlépcsőn a sötét pincébe. Most már látták, hogy a feladat mégsem olyan egyszerű, mint hitték. A fiúk léptei szokatlanul erős visszhangot vertek - hiszen Crak és Monstro óriási lábai zökkentek a lépcsőfokokon.

A labirintusszerű pincefolyosók kongtak az ürességtől. A hármas egyre mélyebbre hatolt az iskola alatti útvesztőben, s menet közben gyakran az órájukra néztek. Negyedóra elteltével már ott tartottak, hogy lefújják az egész akciót, de ekkor léptek zaját hallották.

\- Na! - suttogta izgatottan Ron. - Ott jön valamelyik! Akkor kezdjük a színjátékot.

\- Ha a látszat miatt valamelyikőtökre rontást küldök, előre is bocsánat - mondta Lucy, majd fennhangon folytatta. - Nem mondom el többször! Adjátok vissza a nyakláncomat!

\- Most, hogy a bátyuskád nincs itt, már nem is vagy olyan… - utánozta Ron Crak bugyuta beszédét.

\- Olyan erős - fejezte be Harry Monstro stílusában.

Az alak egy oldalsó helyiségből lépett ki. Lucy odasandított, de nem az volt, akire számított. Az illető nem egy mardekáros volt, hanem Percy.

\- Mi folyik itt? - jött oda a hármashoz. - Mit kerestek itt ilyenkor? Lucy, mit csinálsz ezekkel a mardekárosokkal?

\- Elvették a nyakláncomat, amit Harry adott karácsonyra - mutatott Lucy Harry jobb kezébe, amiből kilógott az ezüstlánc és a bagoly-medál. - De ne aggódj, megoldom egyedül is. Nem kell beleszólnod.

\- Adjátok vissza neki - utasította a fiúkat Percy. - Utána menjetek a hálótermetekbe. Mostanában veszélyes lehet a sötét folyosókon járkálni.

\- Nekünk te nem parancsolsz - vágta rá Ron és bambán elvigyorodott. _Tökéletesen alakítja Crakot_ , gondolta Lucy.

\- Prefektus vagyok, még szép, hogy parancsolok! - húzta ki magát Percy, megmutatva fényesre suvickolt jelvényét. - Adjátok oda a láncot, különben pontot is levonok.

Harry morogva Lucy felé nyújtotta az ékszert, aki gyorsan kikapta a kezéből és visszacsatolta a nyaka köré.

\- Most pedig menjetek - legyintett egyet Percy, amolyan elbocsátó stílusban. Lucy alig bírta ki nevetés nélkül.

Ekkor egy hang csendült fel Harry és Ron háta mögött. Draco Malfoy közeledett feléjük, s Lucy életében először örült a találkozásnak. Innentől már sima ügy lesz Harry és Ron számára.

\- Hát itt vagytok - mordult rájuk Malfoy. - Egészen mostanáig tömtétek a fejeteket a nagyteremben? Már mindenütt kerestelek benneteket. Mutatni akarok valamit.

Malfoy gyanakodva nézett Percyre.

\- Te meg hogy kerülsz ide, Weasley? - sziszegte. Percy most már tényleg felháborodott.

\- Mint prefektus egy kicsit több tiszteletet várok! - fortyant fel. - Nem tetszik a modorod, Malfoy!

Malfoy elvigyorodott, majd Lucy felé fordult.

\- És te mit csinálsz itt? Potter nélkül már nem is vagy olyan nagyágyú, hogy egy nyakláncot nem bírsz visszaszerezni a prefektuskád nélkül?

\- Nem kell segítség ahhoz, hogy szétátkozzam a fejed - vágott vissza Lucy. - Legközelebb, ha találkozunk, meg is mutatom neked.

\- Számomra lenne a megtiszteltetés - hajolt meg Malfoy, miközben kihívóan mosolygott. - Akkor a legközelebbi viszontlátásra, Lucy.

Azzal intett Harrynek meg Ronnak, hogy kövessék. Lucy egy ideig csak bámult Malfoy után, ahogy az átváltozott Harryvel és Ronnal elsietett. Úgy érezte, mintha fejbeverték volna. Még sosem látta Malfoyt így viselkedni. Kifejezetten… kihívónak tűnt.

Mélázásából Percy hangja térítette észhez.

\- A legjobb, ha visszakísérlek a klubhelyiségbe - szólt fontoskodó hangnemben. - Még a végén merénylet áldozata leszel.

\- Először is, nem kell mellém bébicsősz, meg tudom védeni magam - jelentette ki Lucy, miközben elindult a felfelé vezető lépcső felé. - Másodszor, én félvér vagyok, vagyis nem fenyeget Mardekár szörnyetege.

\- Akkor is… - kezdte Percy, de Lucy a szavába vágott.

\- Nem vagyok gyámoltalan, szállj már le rólam!

Azzal teljes sebességgel elrohant, és vissza sem nézett, amíg az első emeleten nem járt. Akkor lihegve körülnézett és fülelt, hogy Percy nem követte-e. Mikor öt perc után még mindig nem hallott mozgást, rögtön Hisztis Myrtle mosdójába sietett.

\- Hermione? - kérdezte, amikor belépett a mellékhelyiségbe. A füst ugyan már eltűnt, de a lány még mindig a fülkében volt és halkan szipogott. - Hermione, jól vagy?

\- N-Nem - nyöszörögte Hermione.

\- Hogy érted? - értetlenkedett Lucy. - Harry és Ron gond nélkül átváltoztak és sikerült megtalálnunk Malfoyt, aki elvitte őket. Most már csak ki kell faggatniuk. De még mindig nem értem, miért nem akartál velük menni

\- Azért… Azért, mert… - Hermionét jól hallhatóan a sírás kerülgette. Lucy lassan kezdett nekifeszülni a fülke ajtajának.

\- Hermione, nyisd ki, különben betöröm az ajtót.

\- Ne, azt ne! - kérte szinte hisztérikusan a lány. - Csak… csak annyira szégyellem…

\- De mégis mit?

Ekkor megjelent a semmiből Hisztis Myrtle. Szokásos sírása és lebigyesztett ajka helyett most széles mosoly terült el az arcán, mint aki élvezetét lelte Hermione nyomorában.

\- Óóóó, meg kell nézned! - vigyorgott. - Valami iszonyú!

\- Hermione, áruld már el, hogy mi a baj! - feszült neki teljes erejével az ajtónak Lucy. A zár kora és állapota miatt elsőre engedett és Lucy majdnem nekiesett a talárja rejtekébe bújt Hermionének.

\- Macskaszőr! - kesergett a lány. - Millicent Bullstrode-nak macskája van! És a főzetet nem szabad állati transzformációra használni!

Lucy csak állt ott és tátott szájjal meredt zokogó barátnőjére. A lány arcát fekete szőrzet borította. A szeme sárgára változott, és haja alól két hegyes fül meredt elő.

\- Halálra fognak gúnyolni téged! - ujjongott Myrtle.

\- Nos… azt hiszem… - kereste Lucy a hangját. - Jobb, ha megvárjuk a fiúkat. Utána meg elmegyünk a gyengélkedőre.

\- Nem láthatnak meg így! - rémüldözött Hermione és Lucy döbbenetét kihasználva kitolta a lányt a fülkéből és ismét magára zárta az ajtót.

Így várták, amíg Harry és Ron visszatértek. Lucy minden létező eszközt kipróbált, hogy valahogy megnyugtassa Hermionét, de a lány csak keservesen zokogott, miközben Hisztis Myrtle felettük körözött és majd kicsattant a boldogságtól.

Nemsokára rohanó léptek zaja hallatszódott kintről és alig egy másodperccel később Harry és Ron esett be az ajtón - immár igazi testükben, lógó talárral és cipő nélkül. Jöttükre Myrtle bebújt Hermione fülkéjébe.

\- Azért nem volt időpocsékolás - zihálta Ron, mikor becsukták az ajtót. - Azt még mindig nem tudjuk, hogy ki áll a merényletek mögött, de holnap írok egy levelet apának, hogy nézzen körül Malfoyék szalonjában a padló alatt.

Harry gyorsan felvette szemüvegét, és megvizsgálta arcát a repedt tükörben. Ron közben odasétált Lucyhez.

\- Mit tudtatok meg? - kérdezte izgatottan Lucy.

\- Sajnos még mindig nem tudjuk, ki az utód, de Malfoy biztosan nem - mondta Ron. - De rángasd ki Hermionét, mielőtt mindent elmesélünk. Biztosan őt is érdekli.

Azzal bekopogott a fülkébe.

\- Hermione, gyere ki, egy csomó újságunk van!

\- Menjetek el - cincogta a lány.

Harry és Ron értetlenül egymásra néztek.

\- Mi a baj? - kérdezte Ron. - Mostanra vissza kellett változnod. Mi már...

\- Szerintem - szólt közbe Lucy -, inkább hagynotok kéne…

\- Miért?

Ekkor Hisztis Myrtle csusszant ki a fülke ajtaja alatt.

\- Óóóóó, várjatok csak, amíg meglátjátok - ujjongott Myrtle. - Iszonyatos!

Megcsikordult a zár, és feltűnt a hüppögő, talárjába takarózó Hermione.

\- Mi van? - kérdezte bizonytalanul Ron. - Még mindig millicentes az orrod, vagy mi?

Hermione leeresztette talárját. Ron a mosdóig hátrált elképedésében, Harry pedig ugyanúgy eltátotta a száját, mint Lucy.

\- Ajaj - szólt Ron.

\- Hermione macskaszőrt tett a főzetébe - magyarázta Lucy. - Amiatt lett ilyen és amiatt nem változott vissza. Nem lehet állati transzformációkra használni a főzetet.

\- Semmi baj, Hermione - sietett megnyugtatni a lányt Harry. - Felviszünk a gyengélkedőre. Madam Pomfrey nem szokott sokat kérdezősködni...

Nem kevés időbe telt, amíg rábeszélték Hermionét, hogy lépjen ki velük a mosdóból. Hisztis Myrtle egész úton kísérte őket, s közben szívből kacagott.

\- Az lesz a jó, ha majd megtudják, hogy farkad is van!

* * *

Draco értetlenül ült a klubhelyiségben. Megszokta, hogy Crak és Monstro lassú felfogásúak, de most a szokásosnál is értetlenebbek voltak. _Biztos az agyukra ment a rengeteg édesség_ , gondolta Draco és ásított egyet. Való igaz, a karácsonyi lakoma az ő gyomrát is megfeküdte és elálmosította. Ez volt az első karácsonya a Roxfortban és egész különleges volt itt tölteni az ünnepet.

Természetesen nem élvezte. Vagy legalábbis igyekezett úgy tenni, mint aki nem élvezi. A legjobban pedig - mintha mi sem volna egyszerűbb - úgy tudta ezt elrejteni, hogy Potteréket piszkálta. A lakomán érthető módon csak az a pulóver szolgált célpontként, amit az összes Weasley-testvér és Potterék viseltek. Nyilván egy embertől kapták, mert ugyanúgy volt megcsinálva az összes. Aztán meg ott volt az a kihagyhatatlan lehetőség, mikor megtalálta Lucyt Crak és Monstro társaságában, a pincében.

Így, hogy egyedül volt, a lány kiváló célpontot nyújtott. De Draco még ezt se tudta normálisan megcsinálni. Hiába nem volt vele senki Percy Weasley-n kívül, nem bírta ki, hogy ne kezdjen el flörtölni vele. Mert hogy flörtölt vele, ezt tudta. De hogy miért vagy egyáltalán honnan vette a bátorságot, arról fogalma sem volt. Ráadásul a keresztnevén hívta… Tudta, hogy ezt nem engedheti meg magának - egy ilyen kis hiba és minden borul.

De mégis mit csináljon akkor, ha Lucy Potter egyetlen pillantásától meginog az elhatározása?


	24. Chapter 23: A nagyon titkos napló

**Chapter 23**

 **A nagyon titkos napló**

Hermione hetekig feküdt a gyengélkedőn. Mikor a karácsonyi szünet végén a diákok visszatértek, mindenféle mendemonda kezdett keringeni az eltűnéséről. Természetesen mindenki azt gyanította, hogy ő is merénylet áldozata lett. A gyengélkedő körül nap mint nap rengeteg kíváncsi tanuló ólálkodott, így Madam Pomfrey bevetette jól bevált paravánját, hogy megóvja a szőrös arcú Hermionét a megszégyenítő pillantásoktól.

Lucy, Harry és Ron minden este meglátogatták barátnőjüket. Mikor elkezdődött a tanítás, nap mint nap elvitték neki a házi feladatokat is.

\- Ha nekem nőtt volna macskabajszom, nem gyötörném magam a tanulással - mondta Ron egyik este, miközben egy halom könyvet pakolt le a lány éjjeliszekrényére.

\- Ne butáskodj Ron, nem maradhatok le - méltatlankodott Hermione. Mostanában már jobb kedve volt, mert eltűnt a szőr az arcáról, és a szeme is fokozatosan visszabarnult. - Nincsenek esetleg újabb nyomok? - érdeklődött fojtott hangon.

\- Nincsenek - rázta a fejét szomorúan Lucy.

\- Pedig olyan biztos voltam benne, hogy Malfoy az - mondta Ron, immár vagy századszor.

\- Az meg mi? - kérdezte Harry, és a Hermione párnája alól kilógó aranyszínű valamire mutatott.

\- Csak egy jobbulást kívánó képeslap - sietett a válasszal Hermione. Igyekezett eldugni a lapot, de Ron gyorsabb volt nála. Megkaparintotta, és hangosan olvasni kezdte:

 _"Granger kisasszonynak gyors felépülést kíván aggódó tanára Gilderoy Lockhart professzor, bronz fokozatú Merlin-díjas, a Feketemágia-ellenes Liga tiszteletbeli tagja, a Szombati Boszorkány magazin Legbűbájosabb Mosoly Díjának ötszörös birtokosa."_

Ron undorodó képpel nézett Hermionére.

\- Ezzel a párnád alatt alszol?

Hermionénak szerencsére nem kellett válaszolnia, mert belépett Madam Pomfrey az esti gyógyszeradaggal.

\- Lockhart a legnyálasabb alak, akit valaha láttam - füstölgött Ron, mikor Harryvel és Lucyvel már a Griffendél-toronyba vezető lépcsőkön jártak. Piton annyi leckét adott fel nekik, hogy Lucy attól tartott, hatodikos lesz, mire az összeset megoldja. Ron épp azon bosszankodott, hogy elfelejtette megkérdezni Hermioné-tól, hány patkányfarok kell a hajmeresztő tonikhoz, mikor dühös ordítás csapta meg a fülüket a felsőbb emelet felől.

\- Ez Frics - morogta Harry. Felszaladtak a lépcsőn, majd a sarkon megálltak, és tovább füleltek.

\- Csak nem egy újabb merénylet? - aggódott Lucy. Visszafojtott lélegzettel, fülüket hegyezve hallgatták Frics hisztérikus rikácsolását.

\- ...hogy még többet kelljen dolgoznom! Most egész éjjel takaríthatok, mintha nem lenne úgyis elég bajom! De ez volt az utolsó csepp a pohárban, megyek Dumbledore-hoz...

Ezután távolodó léptek zaja majd ajtócsapódás hallatszott. Lucy, Harry és Ron kilestek a folyosóra. Frics bizonyára megszokott őrhelyén posztolt: ott, ahol Mrs Norris merénylet áldozata lett. Első pillantásra látták, hogy miért dühöngött Frics: a fél folyosót elöntötte a víz, s még mindig kis patak csordogált kifelé Hisztis Myrtle mosdójának ajtaja alatt. Most, hogy Frics abbahagyta a kiabálást, meghallották Myrtle visszhangzó zokogását.

\- Mi baja van már megint? - morogta Ron. - Nézzük meg.

Felhúzott talárral átkeltek az árvíz sújtotta területen, és a "mosdó rossz" táblára szokás szerint ügyet sem vetve, beléptek a mellékhelyiségbe.

Hisztis Myrtle még saját átlagához képest is igen hangosan és keservesen zokogott. Úgy látszott, a szokásos vécékagylójában gubbaszt. A mosdóban sötét volt, mivel a falakra és a padlóra fröccsent víz a gyertyákat is eloltotta.

\- Mi a baj, Myrtle? - érdeklődött Harry.

\- Ki az? - bugyborékolta a kísértet. - Megint meg akartok dobálni?

Lucy átgázolt a tengeren a szélső fülkéhez.

\- Miért akarnálak megdobálni?

\- Honnan tudjam? - kiabálta Myrtle, és újabb szökőár kíséretében kiemelkedett a vécéből. - Én csak üldögélek itt békésen, erre valaki csak úgy viccből hozzám vág egy könyvet...

\- De hiszen neked nem árt, ha hozzád vágnak valamit - jegyezte meg Ron. - Úgy értem, egyszerűen átrepül rajtad, nem?

Az érvelés nem volt épp a legszerencsésebb. Myrtle felfújta magát, és vadul bömbölni kezdett:

\- Dobáljuk csak meg könyvekkel Myrtle-t, hiszen úgysem érzi! Tíz pont jár annak, aki átdobja a hasán! Ötven pont, ha eltalálod a fejét! Ha-ha-ha! Milyen vicces játék! Hát szerintem nem az!

\- Ki dobált meg téged? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Nem tudom... Csak üldögéltem odalent a kanyarban, a halálról gondolkodtam, és akkor egyszerre átesett a könyv a fejem tetején. - Myrtle dühösen meredt a hármasra. - Ott van, kilökte a víz.

Lucy, Harry és Ron benéztek a kagyló alá, ahova Myrtle mutatott. Egy kis alakú, vékony könyvecske feküdt ott. Kopott, fekete borítója és lapjai ugyanúgy csuromvizesek voltak, mint minden más a mosdóban. Harry már indult volna, hogy felemelje, de Ron feltartóztatta.

\- Mi van? - kérdezte megütközve Harry.

\- Elment az eszed? - sziszegte Ron. - Veszélyes lehet.

\- Veszélyes? - nevetett Harry. - Miért lenne veszélyes?

\- Nagyon is az lehet - felelte Lucy, s közben gyanakodva méregette a könyvet. - Nagyot néznél, ha tudnád, hogy milyen könyveket kobozott már el a minisztérium. Mr Weasley mesélte, hogy volt egy, ami kiégette az olvasója szemét. Aki pedig elolvasta az Egy varázsló verseit, az élete végéig kecskerímekben beszélt. Bathben egy vén boszorkánynak pedig volt egy olyan könyve, amit nem lehetett letenni! Aki beleolvasott, annak utána a könyvvel az orra alatt kellett járkálnia, és fél kézzel kellett csinálnia mindent. És...

\- Jól van, most már értem - szakította félbe Harry.

A könyvecske ártalmatlanul és ázottan hevert a padlón.

\- Csak úgy járhatunk a dolog végére, ha belenézünk - jelentette ki Harry, azzal megkerülte Ront és Lucyt, majd lehajolt a könyvért.

Mikor odahozta nekik, Lucy nyomban látta, hogy ez egy napló - a borítóra írt kopott évszám tanúsága szerint ötvenéves. Harry kíváncsian kinyitotta, és rögtön az első oldalon talált egy tintával beírt, elmosódott nevet: " _T. R. Denem_."

\- Várj csak - szólalt meg Ron, aki Lucy válla fölött lesett bele a naplóba. - Ez a név ismerős... T. R. Denem ötven évvel ezelőtt "Önzetlenül az Iskoláért" Különdíjat kapott.

\- Ezt meg honnan tudod? - csodálkozott Lucy.

\- Onnan, hogy Frics kábé ötvenszer lesikáltatta velem azt a díszpajzsot - felelte mogorván Ron. - Azt böfögtem tele csigával. Te is egy életre megjegyeznéd azt a nevet, amiről egy órán keresztül vakartad a trutymót.

Harry eközben óvatosan szétbontotta a napló ázott lapjait. Azok teljesen üresek voltak. Még annyi feljegyzés sem volt rajtuk, hogy "Mabel néni születésnapja" vagy "I/23 fogorvos!".

\- Egy betűt se írt bele - állapította meg csalódottan Harry.

\- Kíváncsi vagyok, miért akarta valaki lehúzni a vécén - ráncolta a homlokát Ron.

Harry megfordította a könyvecskét. A hátoldalon egy londoni újságárus neve és Vauxhall Road-i címe állt.

\- Biztos mugli születésű volt - jegyezte meg töprengve. - Különben nem a Vauxhall Roadon vett volna naplót magának...

\- Akárhogy is, nem sokra megyünk vele - legyintett Ron, majd halkabban hozzátette: - Ötven pont, ha átdobod Myrtle orrán.

\- Ron, a végén még meghallja, és akkor az egész iskolát eláztatja! - csitította fogadott testvérét Lucy, majd Harryhez fordult. - Szerintem hagyjuk itt. Lehet, hogy egyelőre semmit se csinál, de nem nagyon bízom benne.

Harry azonban inkább zsebre tette a könyvecskét.

Hermione február elején hagyta el a kórházat, bajusztalan, farokmentes és szőrtelenített állapotban. A Griffendél-toronyban töltött első közös estéjükön Harry megmutatta neki T. R. Denem naplóját, és elmesélte a könyvecske felbukkanásának történetét.

\- Hohó, lehet, hogy titkos varázsereje van! - csillant fel Hermione szeme. Elkérte a naplót Harrytől, és tüzetesen vizsgálgatni kezdte.

\- Ha van neki, akkor nagyon jól titkolja - jegyezte meg gúnyosan Ron. - Biztos szégyellős.

\- Fogalmam sincs, miért nem dobtad el, Harry - csóválta a fejét Lucy és még mindig gyanakodva méregette a könyvet.

\- Én inkább azt szeretném tudni, hogy valaki miért akarta eldobni - felelte Harry. - És arra is kíváncsi lennék, hogy miért kapott Denem "Önzetlenül az Iskoláért" Különdíjat.

\- Akármiért - legyintett Ron. - Talán volt neki harminc R. B. F.-e vagy megmentett egy tanárt az óriás tintahaltól. De az is lehet, hogy ő ölte meg Myrtle-t... Azért biztos az egész iskola hálás lehetett...

Lucynek ekkor egy képtelennek tűnő ötlet fogalmazódott meg a fejében. Ám elég volt Harry és Hermione arcára néznie, és látta, hogy ők is ugyanarra gondolnak.

\- Mi van? - kérdezte Ron, egyik barátjáról a másikra nézve.

\- A Titkok Kamráját utoljára ötven éve nyitották ki - mondta Harry. - Legalábbis Malfoy szerint.

\- Igen... - bólintott Ron.

Hermione izgatottan megkopogtatta a naplót.

\- És ez itt éppen ötvenéves.

\- Na és?

\- Gondolkozz már, Ron! - mérgelődött Lucy. - Tudjuk, hogy azt, aki legutóbb kinyitotta a Titkok kamráját, ötven éve csapták ki az iskolából. Tudjuk, hogy T. R. Denem ötven éve kapott "Önzetlenül az Iskoláért" Különdíjat. Mi van, ha Denem azért kapta a díjat, mert leleplezte Mardekár utódját? A naplójából bizonyára mindent megtudhatunk: hogy hol van a Kamra, hogy hogyan kell kinyitni, és hogy miféle szörnyeteg lakik benne. Az az ember, aki a mostani merényletekért felelős, valószínűleg nem akarta, hogy a napló illetéktelen kezekbe kerüljön.

\- Briliáns elmélet, Lucy - bólintott Ron. - Csak egyetlen apró baki van benne: a napló teljesen üres.

Hermione azonban már húzta is elő a varázspálcáját.

\- Lehet, hogy láthatatlan tintával írták - suttogta, majd háromszor megkopogtatta a naplót, és így szólt:

\- Vizualicus! - Nem történt semmi. Hermione visszadugta a pálcát a táskájába, és elővett helyette egy élénkpiros, radírguminak látszó tárgyat.

\- Ez egy Deradir, azaz szövegelőcsaló - magyarázta. - Az Abszol úton vettem.

A Deradirral erősen megdörzsölte a "Január 1" fejlécű lapot. Most sem történt semmi.

\- Mondom, hogy üres - legyintett Ron. - Denem kapott karácsonyra egy naplót, de nem volt kedve írni bele.

Lucy sosem tudta megérteni, miért nem dobta el Harry a naplót. Újra meg újra szórakozottan a kezébe vette az üres könyvecskét, és úgy lapozgatott benne, akár egy olyan regényben, amit neki kell befejeznie. Mikor Lucy rákérdezett, testvére csak annyit felelt, hogy valahogy ismerősnek érzi a T. R. Denem nevet, mintha az illető egy félig elfelejtett, kisgyermekkori barátja lenne. Így Lucy lassan kezdett hozzászokni a könyv közelségéhez és egy idő után már egyáltalán nem zavarta.

A két Potter úgy döntött, mindent kiderítenek Denemről, amit csak lehet; másnap a nagyszünetben felmentek a trófeaterembe, hogy közelebbről megvizsgálják Denem különdíját. Velük tartott a kíváncsi Hermione és a vonakodó Ron is; utóbbi közölte velük, hogy neki egy életre elege van a trófeateremből.

Denem kifényesített arany díszpajzsát a sarokban álló vitrinben tárolták. A díjon nem volt részletezve, hogy miféle teljesítmény fejében ítélték oda. ("Még szerencse - mondta Ron -, különben még nagyobb lenne, és azóta is suvickolhatnám.") Megtalálták viszont Denem nevét egy régi "Mágikus Munkáért" medálon és a hajdani iskolaelsők listáján.

\- Olyan fazon lehetett, mint Percy - mondta Ron, és undorodva felhúzta az orrát. - Prefektus, iskolaelső... Biztos minden tárgyból a legjobb volt.

\- Ezt úgy mondod, mintha bűn lenne - jegyezte meg Hermione kissé sértődötten.

Ahogy múltak a hetek, a nap lassanként újra sütni kezdte a Roxfort tornyait. Ezzel párhuzamosan a kastély falain belül is bizakodóbb lett a hangulat. Justin és Félig Fej Nélküli Nick esete óta nem történt több merénylet, s Madam Pomfrey örömmel jelenthette, hogy a mandragórák szeszélyesek és titkolózók lettek, vagyis egyértelműen elérték a serdülőkort. Egyik délután Lucy hallotta, amint a tanárnő bizakodó helyzetjelentést adott Fricsnek.

\- Amint eltűnnek a pattanásaik, készen állnak az újabb átültetésre. Azután pedig már nemsokára felapríthatjuk és megfőzhetjük őket. Ne féljen, Argus, egykettőre felébresztjük Mrs Norrist.

 _Mardekár utódjának talán inába szállt a bátorsága_ , gondolta Lucy. _Egyre kockázatosabb számára kinyitni a Titkok Kamráját az óvatos és gyanakvó diákok között. Talán a szörnyeteg is felkészült rá, hogy további ötven évre elszunnyadjon..._

A hugrabugos Ernie Macmillan nem osztotta ezt a derűlátó nézetet. Még mindig meg volt győződve róla, hogy Lucy és Harry a bűnösök, hiszen Harry "elárulta magát" a párbajszakkörön. Hóborc sem javított a testvérpár renoméján: fennhangon énekelte a zsúfolt folyosókon a "Potter, te rosszcsont" kezdetű dalocskát, amihez időközben táncot is koreografált.

Gilderoy Lockhart minden jel szerint úgy gondolta, hogy a merényletek az ő jóvoltából maradtak abba. Lucy hallotta is, amikor közölte ezt McGalagony professzorral az egyik átváltoztatástan- óra előtt.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy számítanunk kellene további incidensekre, Minerva. - Lockhart fontoskodva megdörzsölte az orrát, és kacsintott. - Szerintem a Kamra egyszer és mindenkorra bezárult. A tettes valószínűleg rájött, hogy csak idő kérdése, és lefülelem. Okosan tette, hogy visszavonult, mielőtt szigorúbb lépésekre szántam volna el magam.

\- Az iskolának most hangulatjavításra van szüksége. Borítsuk a feledés fátylát az előző félévre! Most nem mondok többet, de azt hiszem, tudom a megoldást...

Azzal újra megdörgölte az orrát, és elvitorlázott. Lockhart hangulatjavító tervének mibenlétére február tizennegyedikén, a reggelinél derült fény. Lucy Ronnal és Hermionével együtt ment le aznap reggelizni (Harry az előző napi edzés miatt tovább aludt), de amikor beléptek a nagyterembe, Lucy és Ron megtántorodott: egy pillanatig mindketten azt hitték, eltévesztették az ajtót.

A terem összes falát élénkrózsaszín virágok borították, s a tetejébe a sápadtkék ég mennyezetről szív alakú konfettik hullottak alá. Lucy, Ron és Hermione gyorsan a griffendélesek asztalához siettek, és amíg a két vörös hajú gyerek igyekezett minél hamarabb megszabadulni a konfettitől, addig Hermione feltűnően jókedvűen látott neki a reggelinek.

\- Istenbizony, egy nap kopaszra borotválom ezt az embert - morogta Lucy, akit a hányinger kerülgetett ettől az egésztől. Ron annyira küszködött az undorral, hogy válaszolni se volt kedve.

Harry tíz perccel később érkezett meg és rá is ugyanolyan hatást gyakorolt a rózsaszín nagyterem, mint Ronra és Lucyre.

\- Mi van itt? - kérdezte, miközben megtisztította szalonnáját a konfettitől.

\- Csak nézz a tanári asztal felé - sziszegte Lucy.

Ugyanis ezt a pillanatot választotta ki Lockhart arra, hogy integetve csendet kérjen. A díszítéshez illő rikító rózsaszín talárban állt az asztal mögött, két oldalán tanárkollégái azonban szobormerev arccal ültek. McGalagony orcáján megfeszült egy izom és Piton is úgy festett, mintha valaki megitatott volna vele egy nagy bögre Pótcsont-Rapidot.

\- Boldog Bálint-napot! - harsogta Lockhart. - Egyúttal köszönet annak a negyvenhat barátomnak, akik máris elküldték nekem üdvözlőlapjukat! Nos, igen, bátorkodtam megszervezni ezt a kis meglepetést mindnyájatoknak - és ezzel még nincs vége!

Lockhart tapsolt egyet, mire kinyílt az ajtó, és tucatnyi mogorva képű törpe masírozott be a terembe. Nem is akármilyen törpék voltak - Lockhart valamennyit felszerelte kis aranyszárnyakkal és hárfával.

\- Ezek az én kedves kis postás Cupidóim! - jelentette be sugárzó mosollyal a tanár. - Ma egész nap az iskolát fogják járni, és kézbesítik a Bálint-napi üdvözleteiteket. És még ez se minden! Biztos vagyok benne, hogy kollégáim is szívesen kiveszik a részüket a mókából. Kérjétek meg Piton professzort, hogy mutassa meg, hogyan kell szeretetszirupot keverni! És ha már itt tartunk, a ravasz öreg Flitwick professzor többet tud a bájolgásbűbájokról, mint bármelyik varázsló széles e világon!

Flitwick professzor kezébe temette arcát, Piton képén pedig az az ígéret tükröződött, hogy mérget fog itatni a szeretetszirup legelső igénylőjével. Lucy most először érzett együtt a bájitaltan tanárral; hiszen őt is a hányinger kerülgette emiatt a bájgúnár miatt.

\- Könyörgök, Hermione, mondd, hogy te nem vagy benne abban a negyvenhatban - szólt fejcsóválva Ron, mikor elhagyták a nagytermet, és elindultak az első órára. Hermionének hirtelen nagyon fontos lett, hogy megkeresse az órarendjét a táskájában, és nem válaszolt.

A törpék a tanárok - és jó pár diák - nagy bosszúságára egész nap ki-be járkáltak az osztálytermekben, és kézbesítették a jókívánságokat. Délután, mikor a griffendélesek épp bűbájtanórára igyekeztek, Harryt is kinézte magának az egyik. Lucy egyáltalán nem irigyelte bátyját, aki igyekezett meglógni a törpe elől, de a törpe nem hagyta magát lerázni és a fiú táskájába kapaszkodott. A nagy huzavonában azonban a táska kettészakadt és a fiú pálcája, pergamenje, pennája is leesett a földre, tintásüvege pedig eltört. Lucy rögtön a segítségére sietett, hogy összeszedjék a holmikat, de ezzel eltorlaszolták a folyosót, így a törpe végül át tudta adni a zenés üdvözletet: méghozzá Malfoy, Percy és Ginny füle hallatára.

Lucy testvére helyett is elvörösödött és amint véget ért a műsor, szinte rögtön a terem felé vette az irányt. Azonban valami egészen más mégis maradásra kényszerítette.

\- Gyerünk, gyerünk, szaporán! - igyekezett eloszlatni a forgalmi dugót Percy. - Már öt perce becsengettek! Nyomás az osztályba! Ez rád is vonatkozik, Malfoy.

Lucy odanézett, és látta, hogy Malfoy felvesz valamit a földről, majd kaján vigyorral megmutatja a mellette ácsorgó Monstrónak és Craknak. Lucy rájött, hogy Malfoy Denem naplóját kaparintotta meg, ami bizonyára szintén kiesett Harry táskájából.

\- Add vissza - szólt halkan Harry.

\- Kíváncsi vagyok, mit írt bele Potter - szólt Malfoy. Nyilván nem nézte meg a borítóra írt évszámot, s azt hitte, hogy Harry saját naplója került hozzá. A közelben állók elnémultak. Ginny rémült arccal nézett a naplóra, majd Harryre.

\- Add vissza neki, Malfoy - szólt szigorúan Percy.

\- Majd ha megnéztem - felelte Malfoy, és kaján vigyorral meglengette a naplót Harry előtt.

Percy belefogott az " _Én, mint prefektus..._ " kezdetű szövegbe, de Lucy most már kijött a béketűrésből. Harryvel együtt előhúzta varázspálcáját, és egyszerre kiáltották el magukat:

\- Capitulatus!

Ahogy Piton varázslata lefegyverezte Lockhartot, úgy Malfoy kezéből is kiröppent a napló. Ron széles vigyorral elkapta.

\- Harry! Lucy! - csattant fel Percy. - A folyosón tilos varázsolni. Jól tudjátok, hogy ezt jelentenem kell!

A testvérpárt azonban csak az érdekelte, hogy sikerült csatát nyerniük Malfoy ellen - ez pedig bőven megérte azt a tíz pontot, amit a Griffendéltől levonhattak. Malfoy majd megpukkadt mérgében, s mikor az osztálya felé tartó Ginny elhaladt mellette, megvetően odaszólt a kislánynak:

\- Nem hinném, hogy Potter örült a kis üdvözletednek! - Ginny eltakarta az arcát, és gyorsan beszaladt a tanterem ajtaján. Ron előhúzta a varázspálcáját, de Harry és Lucy elvonszolták onnan. Egyikőjük sem akarta megkockáztatni, hogy Ron egész bűbájórán csigákat böfögjön.

Már beértek Flitwick professzor tantermébe, mikor Harry felhívta Lucy figyelmét egy furcsaságra. Míg az összes többi holmija ragadt a skarlátvörös tintától, Denem naplója ugyanolyan tiszta volt, mint a tintazuhatag előtt. Ezt Ronnak is próbálták elmondani, de barátjuk a pálcájával vesződött (ami ezúttal nagy, lila buborékokat eregetett), és pillanatnyilag semmi más nem érdekelte.

Aznap este Harry elsőként vonult vissza a hálóterembe, méghozzá Lucy társaságában. Ennek részben az volt az oka, hogy egyikőjük sem bírta tovább hallgatni a törpe zenés üdvözletét Fred és George előadásában, részben pedig az, hogy újra meg akarták vizsgálni Denem naplóját, és tudták, hogy Ron ezt időpocsékolásnak tartaná.

Leültek a baldachinos ágy szélére, és felváltva forgatni kezdték a könyvecskét. A napló lapjai fehéren világítottak - nyoma sem volt rajtuk a skarlátvörös tintának. Harry elővett egy friss üveg tintát az éjjeliszekrényéből, belemártotta a pennáját, és egy pacát ejtett a napló első oldalára.

A tinta egy pillanatra megcsillant a lapon, azután eltűnt mintha beszippantotta volna a papír.

\- Próbálj írni valamit, hátha azt is beszívja - tanácsolta Lucy. Úgy tűnt, a naplónak mégis volt mágikus képessége.

Harry újra bemártotta a pennát, és leírt egy mondatot:

" _Harry Potter vagyok._ "

A szavak is megcsillantak, majd nyomtalanul felszívódtak. De ekkor végre más is történt.

A papírból kipréselődött a skarlátvörös tinta, s olyan szavakat formált, amelyeket Harry sosem írt le.

" _Szervusz, Harry Potter. Az én nevem Tom Denem. Hogyan került hozzád a naplóm?_ "

\- Ez… ez meg…? - tátotta el a száját döbbenten Lucy. Még sosem találkozott semmi hasonlóval.

\- Most komolyan egy napló akar velem beszélgetni? - kérdezte Harry, majd tanácstalanul Lucyhez fordult. - Most mit csináljak?

\- Válaszolj - mondta Lucy és a skarlát betűkre meredt. - Nézzük meg, mi történik.

Mikor Harry írni kezdte a választ, az üzenet eltűnt.

" _Valaki megpróbálta lehúzni a vécén._ "

Mindketten lélegzet-visszafojtva várta a következő üzenetet, és amikor megjelent, Lucy majdnem fel is kiáltott.

" _Még szerencse, hogy a tintánál időtállóbb módon jegyeztem fel az emlékeimet: Mindig tudtam, hogy lesznek olyanok, akik nem akarják majd, hogy bárki is elolvassa ezt a naplót._ "

\- Vajon mire céloz? - kérdezte hangosan Lucy, de Harry ekkorra már körmölte is a választ.

" _Miért mondod ezt?_ "

" _Azért, mert a naplóm szörnyű dolgok emlékét őrzi. Olyan dolgokét, amelyeket titokban tartottak, s amelyek a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskolában történtek._ "

\- A Kamrára gondol? - Harry szeme csillogott az izgatottságtól.

\- Gyorsan kérdezd meg tőle - unszolta Lucy.

" _Én is ott vagyok most._ \- írta Harry. - _A Roxfortban vagyok, és mostanában is történtek borzalmas dolgok. Tudsz valamit a Titkok Kamrájáról?_ "

A két gyerek kalapáló szívvel várta a választ. Az nem is késett sokáig. Denem most már kuszábban írt, mintha sietne gyorsan közölni mindent, amit csak tud.

" _Persze, hogy tudok a Titkok Kamrájáról. Az én időmben azt mesélték nekünk, hogy puszta legenda, nem is létezik. De ez hazugság. Ötödikes voltam, amikor a kamrát kinyitották, és a szörny megtámadott néhány diákot. Egyiküket meg is ölte. Végül én lepleztem le a tettest, akit azután ki is csaptak az iskolából. Az igazgatónk, Dippet professzor azonban szégyellte, hogy ilyesmi történhetett a Roxfortban, és megtiltotta, hogy elmondjam az igazságot. Azt a mesét terjesztették, hogy egy furcsa baleset végzett a lánnyal. Kaptam egy szép, fényes kitüntetést a fáradozásomért, s cserébe be kellett fognom a számat. De tudtam, hogy a baj újra bekövetkezhet. A szörnyeteg nem halt meg, és az embert, aki szabadjára engedte, nem zárták börtönbe._ "

Harry kis híján felborította a tintásüveget, úgy sietett visszaírni. Lucy eközben majdnem elszorította bátyja szabad karjában a vérkeringést, annyira izgult.

" _Most bekövetkezett. Eddig három támadás történt, és senki nem tudja, ki áll a dolog mögött. A múltkor ki volt a tettes?_ "

" _Ha akarod, megmutatom -_ válaszolta Denem. _\- Nem kell a szavaimra hagyatkoznod. Be tudlak vonni az emlékeimbe arról az éjszakáról, amikor lelepleztem._ "

\- Mi az, hogy be tud vonni? - kérdezte értetlenül Lucy. - Egyáltalán lehetséges az?

\- Ha felajánlja, akkor biztosan meg tudja oldani. - Hiába mondta ezt, Harry mégis bizonytalankodott a papír fölött. Nyugtalan pillantást vetett a hálóterem ajtajára.

\- Nézd, írt még valamit! - lökdöste meg Lucy testvérét.

" _Hadd mutassam meg._ " - állt a papíron.

\- Egyezz bele - unszolta Lucy. - Itt az esély, hogy végre megtudjunk valamit. Nem szalaszthatjuk el.

Harry még egy pillanatig habozott, azután leírta a választ:

" _Rendben._ "

A napló lapjai peregni kezdtek, mintha viharos szél kapott volna beléjük. A könyvecske június közepéhez lapozta magát. A két gyerek tátott szájjal nézte, ahogy a június tizenharmadikához tartozó kis négyzet miniatűr képernyővé változott. Harry a könyv jobb, Lucy a bal oldalát fogta meg és kissé remegő kézzel emelték fel a naplót, hogy belenézzenek az apró ablakba. Mire észbe kaptak, már érezték is, hogy előrebuknak; testük felemelkedett az ágyról, és a kitáguló ablakon át fejjel előre belezuhantak a színek és árnyékok kavalkádjába.

Egy pillanattal később lába szilárd talajt értek, s körös-körül az elmosódott foltok hirtelen éles képekké váltak.

Lucy azonnal tudta, hova kerültek. A kerek terem a bóbiskoló portrékkal Dumbledore dolgozószobája volt. Az íróasztal mögött azonban nem Dumbledore ült, hanem egy aszott, törékeny külsejű aggastyán, aki néhány hófehér hajszáltól eltekintve teljesen kopasz volt. Az öreg varázsló egy levelet olvasott gyertyafénynél. Lucy nem emlékezett rá, hogy valaha is találkozott volna ezzel az emberrel.

\- Elnézést - szólalt meg bizonytalanul Harry. - Nem akartunk így berontani...

Az öreg azonban nem nézett fel. Tovább olvasott, és kissé összevonta a szemöldökét. Harry közelebb lépett az íróasztalhoz.

\- Öh, hát akkor... mi el is megyünk - hebegte.

A varázsló még mindig nem vett róla tudomást. Úgy tűnt, nem is hallja látogatója szavait. Harry arra gondolhatott, hogy talán nagyot hall, mert felemelte a hangját:

\- Bocsánatot kérünk. Nem is zavarjuk tovább.

\- Harry… - kezdte bizonytalanul Lucy. - Szerintem egyáltalán nem hall minket. Mintha itt se lennénk.

Az öreg sóhajtva összehajtotta a levelet, majd felállt, és a gyerekekre ügyet sem vetve az ablakhoz sétált, hogy összehúzza a függönyt.

Odakint rubinpiros volt az ég, naplemente lehetett. A varázsló visszatért asztalához, leült, és hüvelykujjával malmozva az ajtót figyelte.

\- Látod? - szólt Lucy. Meg sem próbálta lehalkítani a hangját; tudta, hogy itt Harryn kívül úgyse hallja senki. - Mi csak fantomként létezünk. Ez a hely bizonyára a Denem korabeli Roxfort és az ő emlékeit látjuk.

\- Akkor ez az ember bizonyára Dumbledore egyik igazgatóelődje - állapította meg Harry. - Fawkes nincs sehol, és hiányoznak a zümmögő ezüst szerkezetek is...

Ekkor kopogtattak az igazgatói szoba ajtaján.

\- Tessék - szólt elhaló hangon az öreg varázsló. Tizenhat év körüli fiú lépett be a szobába. Sokkal magasabb volt Harrynél és Lucynál, és neki is szénfekete haja volt; talárján prefektusi jelvény csillogott.

Az igazgatóhoz fordulva levette hegyes süvegét.

\- Áh, Denem - biccentett az öreg.

\- Hivatott, Dippet professzor úr? - kérdezte Denem.

\- Ülj le - intett Dippet. - Épp most olvastam el a leveledet.

\- Oh. - Denem leült, és szorosan összekulcsolta két kezét.

\- Kedves fiam - kezdte jóságos mosollyal az igazgató. - Sajnos semmiféleképp nem engedhetem meg, hogy egész nyáron az iskolában maradj. Biztosan szeretnéd otthon tölteni a szünidőt.

\- Itt akart maradni? - tette fel döbbenten a költői kérdést Lucy. - De hát miért?

\- Nem - vágta rá Denem. - Sokkal szívesebben maradnék a Roxfortban, mint hogy visszamenjek abba a... abba a...

\- Nagyon gyűlölheti azt a helyet - szólalt meg Harry szokatlan együttérzéssel a hangjában. Lucy érezte, hogy testvére sokkal jobban át tudta érezni Denem helyzetét, hiszen ő is gyűlölt a Privet Drive-on élni.

\- A szünetekben egy mugli árvaházban laksz, igaz? - érdeklődött Dippet.

\- Igen, uram - felelte Denem, és kissé elpirult.

\- Mugli születésű vagy?

\- Félvér, uram. Az apám mugli, az anyám boszorkány.

\- És mindkét szülőd...

\- Az anyám nem sokkal a születésem után meghalt - magyarázta Denem. - Az árvaházban azt mondták, épp csak arra volt ideje, hogy nevet adjon nekem: Tom lettem az apám, és Rowle a nagyapám után.

Dippet együttérzően ciccegett.

\- Az a helyzet, Tom - sóhajtott -, hogy bár kivételes intézkedésekkel lehetséges volna a dolog, jelen körülmények között...

\- A merényletekre gondol, uram? - kérdezte Denem. Harry és Lucy felkapták a fejüket, és közelebb léptek a beszélgetőkhöz, nehogy egyetlen szót is elmulasszanak.

\- Ahogy mondod - bólintott az igazgató. - Kedves fiam, be kell látnod, botorság volna részemről, ha megengedném, hogy a tanév vége után a kastélyban maradj. Ez a legújabb tragédia... annak a szegény lánynak a halála... Nagyobb biztonságban leszel az árvaházban. Ami azt illeti, a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban azt is fontolóra vették, hogy bezáratják az iskolát. Elvégre itt van ennek a... ennek a sok kellemetlenségnek a forrása.

Denem szeme kerekre tágult.

\- Uram, ha elfognák azt az embert... Ha véget érne ez az egész...

\- Miről beszélsz? - Dippet kihúzta magát a székében. - Denem, azt akarod mondani, hogy tudsz valamit ezekről a merényletekről?

\- Nem, uram - felelte gyorsan a fiú.

\- Ez pont olyan „nem" volt, mint amit mi mondtunk Dumbledore-nak - jegyezte meg Harry.

Dippet arca csalódottságot tükrözött.

\- Elmehetsz, Tom...

Denem felállt, és kedveszegetten kioldalgott a szobából.

Harry és Lucy követték.

Lementek a mozgó csigalépcsőn, s a kőszörny mellett kiértek a félhomályba burkolózó folyosóra. Denem ekkor megállt. Harry követte a példáját, és várta a további fejleményeket. A fiún látszott, hogy elmélyülten töpreng valamin: ajkába harapott, és a homlokát ráncolta.

Azután, mintha hirtelen döntésre jutott volna, határozott léptekkel elindult. Harry és Lucy árnyékként követték. Nem találkoztak senkivel, amíg el nem érték a bejárati csarnokot. Ott azonban megszólította Denemet valaki: egy magas, hosszú, barna hajú, szakállas varázsló lépdelt lefelé a márványlépcsőn.

\- Miért kószálsz itt ilyen késői órán, Tom?

Lucy döbbenten pillantott a varázslóra. Az nem volt más, mint az ötven évvel fiatalabb Dumbledore.

\- Dippet professzornál voltam, tanár úr - felelte Denem.

\- Nos, akkor siess lefeküdni - bólintott Dumbledore, s azzal az átható pillantással nézett Denemre, amit Lucy is olyan jól ismert. - Nem okos dolog mostanában a folyosókon sétálni. Különösen mióta...

Dumbledore szomorúan sóhajtott, búcsút intett Denemnek, és továbbállt. A fiú követte tekintetével, amíg el nem tűnt, azután szapora léptekkel elindult lefelé a pincébe vezető kőlépcsőn. Lucynek csalódnia kellett: Denem nem egy rejtett átjáróba vagy titkos alagútba vezette őket, hanem abba a pincehelyiségbe, ahol Piton a bájitalórákat tartotta. A fáklyák nem égtek, s Denem csak résnyire hagyta nyitva maga mögött az ajtót, így Lucy és Harry ettől kezdve nem is láttak mást, csak a folyosóra kileső fiút.

Lucy úgy érezte, hogy legalább egy órát töltöttek el várakozással. Az ajtónál mozdulatlanul álló Denemen kívül valóban nem látott semmi mást. Érdeklődése és izgalma lassan alábbhagyott, s már szinte unni kezdte a dolgot, amikor végre megmozdult valami az ajtó mögött.

Valaki ólálkodott a folyosón, s a zajokból ítélve elhaladt Denem rejtekhelye mellett. Denem hangtalanul kiosont az ajtón, és az éjjeli vándor nyomába eredt. A két Potter lábujjhegyen követte, megfeledkezve róla, hogy bármit csinálnak, úgysem hallja senki.

Körülbelül öt percig követték a lépések zaját. Akkor Denem hirtelen megtorpant, és fejét elfordítva fülelt valamiféle újabb zajra. Lucy ajtónyikorgást hallott, majd egy ember rekedt suttogása ütötte meg a fülét.

\- Gyere... Ki kő vigyelek innét... gyere már... Másszá' be a ládába... - A hang valahogy ismerősnek tűnt.

Denem egy ugrással elérte a folyosó egy újabb fordulóját. A testvérpár nyomban követte. Nem messze tőlük egy alak körvonalai rajzolódtak ki. Az illető megtermett fiú volt; egy nyitott ajtó előtt guggolt, s mellette jókora láda állt.

\- Jó estét, Rubeus - szólt Denem élesen. A fiú riadtan becsapta az ajtót, és felállt.

\- Te meg mit keresel itt, Tom?

Denem közelebb lépett hozzá.

\- Vége, Rubeus - szólt. - Jelentenem kell a dolgot. Ha további merényletek történnek, bezárják az iskolát.

\- Miket beszélsz…

\- Tudom, hogy te senkit nem akartál bántani, de szörnyetegekből nem lehet háziállatot csinálni. Gondolom, csak kiengedted sétálni egy kicsit...

\- Ő senkit nem ölt meg! - fakadt ki a nagydarab fiú, és a csukott ajtónak vetette a hátát. Odabentről motozás és halk csattogás hangjai szűrődtek ki.

\- Ugyan már, Rubeus - csóválta a fejét Denem, és még közelebb ment a fiúhoz. - Holnap megérkeznek a halott kislány szülei. A Roxfort részéről az a legkevesebb, hogy végez a bestiával, ami meggyilkolta a lányukat...

\- Nem ő gyilkolta meg! - csattant fel a fiú. Kiáltása visszhangot vert a sötét pincefolyosón. - Ő sosem tenne ilyet! Soha!

\- Állj félre - szólt Denem, és előhúzta varázspálcáját.

A bűbáj egy pillanatra vakító fénnyel töltötte be a folyosót. Az ajtó kicsapódott, méghozzá olyan erővel, hogy a szemközti falnak taszította a megtermett fiút. Mögötte sötét helyiség vált láthatóvá, abban pedig egy olyan lény, aminek láttán Harry és Lucy is önkéntelenül felsikoltottak - de ezt szerencsére csak ők hallották.

Hatalmas, püffedt, szőrös test és fekete lábak tömkelege sok-sok fénylő szem és két tűhegyes csáprágó - Denem újra felemelte pálcáját, de elkésett. A lény kirontott az ajtón, keresztülgázolt rajta, s egy szempillantás múlva eltűnt a sötét folyosón. Denem feltápászkodott, a szörny után nézett, és megint varázsolni készült, de ekkor a nagydarab fiú odaugrott hozzá, kitépte kezéből a pálcát, és ismét a földre taszította őt. Közben velőtrázóan ordított.

\- NEEEEEEE!

Lucy szeme előtt elhomályosult a kép, majd minden elsötétült körülötte. Érezte, hogy zuhan, és a következő pillanatban hanyatt landolt a Griffendél-toronybeli baldachinos ágyon, közvetlenül a ziháló Harry mellett. Denem naplója kinyitva hevert kettejük között.

Még arra sem volt idejük, hogy lélegzethez jussanak, mikor kinyílt a hálóterem ajtaja, és belépett Ron.

\- Hát itt vagytok.

A két Potter felült. Patakokban csorgott róluk a verejték, és mindketten egész testükben remegtek.

\- Mi a baj? - kérdezte barátjuk aggódva. A testvérpár először összenézett, majd Lucy nagy nehezen kinyögte:

\- Hagrid volt az, Ron. Hagrid nyitotta ki a Titkok Kamráját ötven évvel ezelőtt.

* * *

Draco majdnem ököllel vert bele a falba. Ott volt a tökéletes lehetőség és nem tudott élni vele. Ha belenézhetett volna Potter naplójába, annyi mindent megtudhatott volna róla: hogy miket csinál, mik a gyengeségei, információkat Weasleyékről és elsősorban Lucyról…

De nem, Potteréknek már megint győzniük kellett. Miért támogatta mindig őket a sors? Miért nem kerekedhetett felül rajtuk egyszer sem? Ha legalább egyszer legyőzte volna őket, már nem érezte volna magát ennyire szerencsétlennek. De ahogy ezt végiggondolta, szinte rögtön rájött, hogy valójában nem emiatt volt annyira kiakadva. Természetesen utálta, hogy sosem tudta legyőzni a túlélő párost, de ebben a szituációban nem ez volt a legbosszantóbb.

Hanem az, hogy ismét kihagyott egy olyan lehetőséget, amikor egy kicsit jobban megismerhette volna Lucyt. Ha csak egy kicsit is beleolvashatott volna Potter naplójába, már többet tudhatott volna a lányról. De ezt a gondolatmenetet már elkezdenie se lett volna szabad, emlékeztette magát. Nem ismerheti meg őt. Egyszerűen nem teheti.

Elvégre ha enged a gyengeségének, akkor többé nem lehet méltó a Malfoy névre.


	25. Chapter 24: Cornelius Caramel

**Chapter 24**

 **Cornelius Caramel**

Lucy, Harry, Ron és Hermione régóta tudták, hogy Hagrid mániákus vonzalmat érez a hatalmas és veszélyes lények iránt. Első roxforti tanévük idején a vadőr megpróbált felnevelni egy sárkányt a kunyhójában, és a négyes élénken emlékezett még a háromfejű óriáskutyára, Bolyhoskára is. Lucynek kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy Hagrid diákkorában is kezét-lábát törte volna, csakhogy egy pillantást vethessen a kastély legendás szörnyetegére. Talán kegyetlenségnek tartotta, hogy a lénynek évszázadokig egy kamrában kellett senyvednie, és úgy érezte, egy szörny is megérdemli, hogy néha megmozgathassa szőrös lábait. Lucy el tudta képzelni a tizenhárom éves Hagridot, amint pórázt próbál kötni a rémlény nyakára. Ugyanakkor abban is biztos volt, hogy a behemót fiú senkinek nem kívánta a halálát.

Szinte azt kívánta, bár ne jöttek volna rá Harryvel, hogyan működik Denem naplója. Ron és Hermione újra meg újra elismételtették velük, amit láttak, és lassan kezdett elegük lenni a mesélésből meg az azt követő hosszadalmas vitákból is.

\- Az sem kizárt, hogy Denem tévedett - érvelt Hermione. - Lehet, hogy egy másik szörny támadta meg a diákokat...

\- Szerinted hány szörny fér el ebben a kastélyban? - morogta Ron.

\- Tudjuk, hogy Hagridot eltanácsolták - szólt fáradtan Lucy. - Az is biztos, hogy a távozása után nem történt több merénylet, különben Denem nem kapott volna kitüntetést.

Ron más szemszögből közelítette meg a problémát.

\- Ez a Denem nagyon hasonlít Percyre. Egyáltalán, ki kérte, hogy Hagrid után szaglásszon?

\- Az a szörnyeteg megölt egy embert, Ron - hangsúlyozta Hermione.

\- És ha bezárták volna az iskolát - tette hozzá Harry -, Denem mehetett volna vissza abba a mugli árvaházba. Nem hibáztathatjuk érte, hogy itt akart maradni...

Ron az ajkába harapott.

\- Harry, te találkoztál Hagriddal a Zsebkosz közben, igaz? - kérdezte tapogatózva.

\- Csak meztelencsiga-riasztót vásárolt - felelte gyorsan Harry.

A beszélgetésben hosszú szünet állt be. Azután Hermione habozva feltette a kérdést, ami már mind a négyükben megfogalmazódott:

\- Szerintetek menjünk, és kérdezzük meg Hagridot a dologról?

\- Az lenne csak a vidám látogatás - dörmögte Ron. - Szia, Hagrid, mondd csak, nem szabadítottál ránk mostanában valami vérszomjas, szőrös izét?

Végül úgy döntöttek, hogy békén hagyják Hagridot, amíg újabb merénylet nem történik. A napok eseménytelenül teltek, s mivel Harry sem hallotta többet a testetlen, suttogó hangot, a négyes reménykedni kezdhetett, hogy nem kell elbeszélgetniük a vadőrrel eltanácsolásának körülményeiről. Már közel négy hónap telt el azóta, hogy Justin és Félig Fej Nélküli Nick kővé dermedtek, s a diákok többsége úgy vélte, hogy a merénylő, bárki volt is, örökre eltűnt a színről. Végre valahára Hóborc is beleunt a "Potter, te rosszcsont" kezdetű nótába, Ernie Macmillan pedig az egyik gyógynövénytanórán udvariasan elkérte Lucytől a kalaplengető gombákat tartalmazó dobozt. Márciusban a mandragórák hajnalig tartó házibulit rendeztek a hármas számú üvegházban, Bimba professzor nagy örömére.

\- Amint megpróbálnak átköltözni egymás cserepébe, kifejlettnek tekinthetjük őket - magyarázta a tanárnő Lucynek. - Akkor aztán életre keltjük azokat a szerencsétleneket ott a gyengélkedőn.

A húsvéti szünetre a másodikosok külön házi feladatot kaptak: el kellett dönteniük, hogy milyen órákon akarnak részt venni a következő tanévben. Hermione természetesen ezt a problémát is borzasztó komolyan vette.

\- Ez befolyással lehet az egész életünkre - magyarázta Lucynek, Harrynek és Ronnak, miközben együtt böngészték az új tantárgyak listáját.

\- Egy biztos: leadom a bájitaltant - jelentette ki Harry.

\- Nem lehet - rázta a fejét szomorúan Ron. - Meg kell tartanunk az összes eddigi tantárgyat. Különben én is rég kihúztam volna a sötét varázslatok kivédését.

\- De hiszen az nagyon fontos tárgy! - hüledezett Hermione.

\- De nem akkor, ha Lockhart tanítja - felelte Lucy. - Csak annyit sikerült megtanulnom tőle, hogy a tündérmanókat felelőtlenség szabadon ereszteni.

Neville Longbottom levelek tömkelegét kapta ezekben a napokban. A családjában fellelhető összes varázsló és boszorkány mind tanácsot akart neki adni a szakosodás kérdésében. Szegény fiú teljesen megzavarodott; nyelvét kidugva, kétségbeesetten tanulmányozta a tantárgylistát, és társaitól kérdezgette, hogy vajon az aritmetodika nehezebb, vagy az ősi rúnák tanulmányozása. Dean Thomas, aki - Harryhez hasonlóan - muglik között nevelkedett, a véletlenre bízta a döntést: behunyta a szemét, varázspálcájával a listára bökött, és azokat a tárgyakat választotta, amelyekre a pálca hegye mutatott. Hermione senkitől nem fogadott el tanácsot, hanem az egyszerűség kedvéért mindenre feliratkozott.

Lucy igazság szerint már rég kitalálta, mihez akar kezdeni a jövőben: amióta az eszét tudta, auror szeretett volna lenni. Elvégre egy sötét varázsló miatt vesztette el a szüleit és lett elszakítva a testvérétől; ő pedig biztos akart lenni abban, hogy ez senki mással nem fog előfordulni. Nem akart még egy Voldemortot a világban és mindent meg akart tenni azért, hogy megakadályozza az eredetit a visszatérésében.

Ezt azonban még nem akarta megosztani a többiekkel, még Harryvel sem, mert nem akart nyomást tenni rájuk, hogy ő már tudja a hivatását, de a többiek még nem. Így viszont el kellett viselnie a tanácsadásokat: Percy például alig várta, hogy megoszthassa vele és Harryvel a tapasztalatait.

\- Minden attól függ, hogy milyen irányba akartok indulni - magyarázta a prefektus. - A jövőtök megtervezését nem lehet elég korán kezdeni, úgyhogy én a jóslástant ajánlanám. Sokak szerint a mugliismeret mondvacsinált tantárgy, de én a magam részéről úgy vélem, hogy érdemes alaposan megismerkedni a varázstalan népesség kultúrájával, különösen akkor, ha karrierterveink valamennyire hozzájuk kötődnek. Gondoljatok csak apámra, ő naphosszat mugli ügyekkel foglalkozik. A bátyám, Charlie világ életében kóborló típus volt, ezért a legendás lények gondozására specializálódott. Azt válasszátok, ami a legjobban megfelel az adottságaitoknak.

\- Szerintem nekem csak a kviddicshez van adottságom - mondta Harry, miután Percy végre odébbállt.

\- Ugyan már - legyintett Lucy. - Csak a Hermione- és Percy-félék csinálnak ebből nagy ügyet. A pályaválasztás csak az RBF-ek környékén kerül majd szóba. Most csak azokat válaszd, amikhez kedvet érzel.

Harry végül azokat a tárgyakat választotta, amelyeket Lucy és Ron - ha kiderül, hogy gőze sincs hozzájuk, így legalább biztos lesznek valakik, akiktől segítséget kérhet, érvelt.

Az idény következő kviddicsmérkőzése a Griffendél-Hugrabug találkozó volt. Wood ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy a csapattagok vacsora után minden este edzésen vegyenek részt, így Harrynek a kviddicsen kívül épp csak arra volt ideje, hogy elkészítse a házi feladatait. Mindenesetre a fiú beszámolói alapján az edzések most már sokkal kellemesebben teltek, így Lucy is egyre bizakodóbbá vált: úgy érezte, hogy a Griffendélnek még soha nem volt nagyobb esélye elnyerni a kviddicskupát.

A szombati meccs előestéjén Lucy, Ron és Hermione a klubhelyiségben várták Harryt. A fiú az edzés után - mint mindig - felment a hálótermébe, hogy letegye a seprűjét. Ám a vártnál sokkal tovább tartózkodott odafent. Ron felment, hogy megnézze, mi tart ilyen sokáig. Míg a lányok vártak, a klubhelyiség már félig kiürült, Harry és Ron pedig még mindig nem akartak visszatérni.

\- Vajon mi történhetett? - kérdezte Lucy és kicsit aggódva pislantgatott a lépcső felé.

\- Ne törődj vele - lapozott egyet Hermione az Ősi rúnák közérthetően című könyvben. - Ron biztos csak kifaggatja Harryt a meccs esélyeiről.

Azonban mikor Harry és Ron végre visszatértek, a tekintetük egészen másról árulkodott.

\- Valaki elvitte Denem naplóját - suttogta Harry, mire Lucy szeme elkerekedett és Hermione is döbbenten nézett fel a könyvéből. - Az illető teljesen kirámolta a ládámat, kiforgatta az összes ruhám összes zsebét, még a lepedőt is lerángatta az ágyról. Nagyon kétségbeesetten kereshette a naplót.

\- De hát... csak egy griffendéles lophatta el - hebegte Hermione. - Senki más nem ismeri a jelszavunkat.

\- Ahogy mondod - bólintott Harry sötéten.

\- És valószínűleg a tolvaj pontosan tudta, hogy nálad van a napló - suttogta Lucy. - Vagyis látta a kezedben valamikor.

\- De mire kellhet neki? - tette fel a költői kérdést Ron.

A reggel ragyogó napsütést és üdítő szélfuvallatokat hozott.

\- Pompásabb idő nem is lehetne! - lelkendezett Oliver Wood a reggelizőasztalnál, miközben rántottát halmozott a játékosok tányérjára. - Harry, te is egyél, szükséged lesz az energiára!

Lucy a griffendélesek zsúfolt asztalát fürkészte, és azon töprengett, hogy vajon melyik társa lehet Denem naplójának új birtokosa. Hermione igyekezett rábeszélni Harryt, hogy jelentse a lopást, de a fiúnak nem volt ínyére az ötlet. Lucy tudta, hogy akkor Harrynek mindent el kellene mondania egy tanárnak, és azt követően előbb-utóbb közszájon forogna, hogy ötven éve miért csapták ki Hagridot az iskolából.

Mikor Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione elhagyták a nagytermet, újabb aggasztó körülmény került fel az egyre bővülő listára. Alighogy a márványlépcsőre tette a lábát, Harry hosszú idő után ismét hallani vélte a titokzatos suttogást - erről döbbent kiáltása adott tanúbizonyságot.

\- A hang! - hadarta Harry, és gyorsan körülnézett. - Megint hallottam! Ti nem?

Lucy és Ron a fejüket rázták, és tágra nyílt szemmel meredtek Harryre. Hermione viszont a homlokára csapott:

\- Harry... azt hiszem, végre megértettem! El kell rohannom a könyvtárba!

Azzal faképnél hagyta őket, és felszaladt a lépcsőn.

\- Mit értett meg? - kérdezte szórakozottan Harry, tekintetével még mindig a hang forrása után kutatott.

\- Olyasmit, amit én nem - felelte fejcsóválva Ron. - Én ugyanis semmit nem értek.

\- És miért ment a könyvtárba?

\- Megszokhattad tőle - vonta meg a vállát Lucy. - Ha kétségei támadnak, mindig a könyvtárba megy.

Harry habozva álldogált ott még egy darabig, hátha újra meghallja a hangot. Erre azonban nem sok esélye volt a nagy zsivajban. A nagyteremből most már csapatostul tódultak ki a diákok, hogy a bejárati csarnokon átvágva a kviddicspálya felé vegyék útjukat.

\- Jobb lesz, ha sietsz - figyelmeztette barátját Ron. - Mindjárt tizenegy óra - kezdődik a meccs.

Harry felszaladt a Griffendél-toronyba a felszereléséért, Lucy és Ron pedig a hömpölygő tömeggel együtt haladtak a kviddicspálya felé. A lány gondolatai azonban még ekkor is a testetlen hang körül forogtak, amiket csak a bátyja hallhatott, és ez nyilván kiülhetett az arcára, mert Ron a vállára tette a kezét, hogy megnyugtassa.

\- Nincs most senki a kastélyban - mondta, miközben elhelyezkedtek a lelátón. - Nem történhet támadás.

Lucy hálásan mosolygott, de nem tudott szabadulni a rossz előérzetétől.

A közönség örömujjongással fogadta a pályára lépő csapatokat. Oliver Wood felszállt, hogy bemelegítő kört repüljön a póznák körül, Madam Hooch pedig kieresztette a labdákat. A kanárisárga talárban küzdő hugrabugosok összedugták a fejüket egy utolsó taktikai megbeszélésre.

Lucy a felszálláshoz készülődő Harryt figyelte, mikor a szeme sarkából megpillantotta McGalagony professzort. A tanárnő félig-meddig futva érkezett a pályára, kezében egy túlméretezett piros megafonnal. Lucynek a szívverése is elállt aggodalmában. McGalagony a szájához emelte a megafont, és a közönséghez fordult:

\- A mérkőzés elmarad!

Szavaira felháborodott moraj volt a válasz. Oliver Wood kétségbeesett arccal leszállt a földre, és a professzorasszony felé rohant. Felindultságában még a seprűt is elfelejtette kihúzni a lába közül. Nyilván megpróbálta meggyőzni a tanárnőt, de McGalagony válaszra sem méltatta. Újra felemelte megafonját, és további utasításokat adott:

\- Minden tanuló haladéktalanul térjen vissza a háza klubhelyiségébe, ahol a vezető tanárok kihirdetik a további teendőket. Induljanak, kérem, szaporán!

McGalagony leeresztette a megafont, és magához intette Harryt. Lucy és Ron lesiettek a lelátóról és a zúgolódó szurkolók tömegéből kiválva csatlakoztak McGalagonyhoz és Harryhez. Meglepetésükre a tanárnő nem tiltakozott.

\- Igen, jobb lesz, ha maguk is jönnek.

A diákok közül sokan morgolódtak az elmaradt meccs miatt, mások viszont inkább ijedtnek tűntek. McGalagony visszatért az épületbe, és elindult felfelé a márványlépcsőn. Lucy, Harry és Ron engedelmesen követték. Mint kiderült, McGalagony ezúttal nem egy tanár szobájába kísérte őket.

\- Nem lesz örömteli látvány - szólt a tanárnő szokatlanul együttérző hangon, mikor a gyengélkedőhöz vezető folyosóra értek. - Újabb merénylet történt... újabb kettős merénylet.

Lucy gyomra fájdalmas bukfencet vetett. A tudat, hogy a tanárnő mindhármukat elhívta, borzalmas gyanút ébresztett benne, de erre egészen addig nem is mert gondolni, amíg McGalagony be nem nyitott a gyengélkedőbe, és be nem tessékelte őket.

Madam Pomfrey egy hosszú, göndör hajú ötödéves lány fölé hajolt. Lucy felismerte benne azt a hollóhátast, akitől Ron tévedésből útbaigazítást kért a Mardekár klubhelyiségébe menet. A szomszédos ágyon pedig...

\- Hermione! - nyögte Ron.

A lány üveges szemmel, mozdulatlanul feküdt.

\- A könyvtár közelében bukkantak rájuk - szólt McGalagony professzor. - Gondolom, nem tudnak magyarázatot adni erre. Mellettük találtuk a földön...

A tanárnő egy kicsi, kerek tükröt mutatott a fiúknak. Lucy, Harry és Ron a fejüket rázták, s közben Hermionére meredtek. Lucy úgy érezte, hogy nem is vett levegőt, ahogy barátnője kővé dermedt arcát tanulmányozta.

\- Visszamegyek veletek a Griffendél-toronyba - mondta McGalagony gondterhelten. - Van néhány bejelentenivalóm a griffendélesek számára.

\- Legkésőbb délután hat órakor minden tanuló visszatér a ház klubhelyiségébe. Ezután senki nem hagyhatja el a hálókörletet. A tanítási órákra csak tanári kísérettel mehetnek. A mellékhelyiséget is csak tanári felügyelet mellett használhatják. További rendelkezésig felfüggesztjük a kviddicsedzéseket és -mérkőzéseket. A tervezett esti programok elmaradnak.

A klubhelyiségben összegyűlt griffendélesek némán hallgatták McGalagony szavait. A tanárnő összetekerte a pergament, amiből felolvasott, és kissé rekedt hangon folytatta:

\- Talán mondanom sem kell, hogy még soha nem voltam ilyen nehéz helyzetben. Ha nem sikerül elfogni a merényletek elkövetőjét, az iskolát valószínűleg bezárják. Kérek mindenkit, aki úgy gondolja, hogy hasznos információval szolgálhat, hogy azt haladéktalanul közölje velünk.

Ezután a professzorasszony kissé esetlenül kievickélt a portrélyukon. Mikor eltűnt, a griffendélesek azonnal izgatott beszélgetésbe kezdtek.

\- A veszteség: két griffendéles, nem számítva a kísértetünket, egy hóllóhátas és egy hugrabugos - számolta össze az áldozatokat Lee Jordan, Fred és George barátja, ujjait is segítségül híva a művelethez. - Egy tanárnak se tűnt fel, hogy a mardekárosokat nem bántják? Nem nyilvánvaló, hogy ez az egész a Mardekár műve? Mardekár utódja, Mardekár szörnyetege - miért nem rúgják ki az összes mardekárost?

Az ötlet osztatlan tetszést aratott. Percy, aki sápadt arccal, leverten üldögélt Lee Jordan mögött, ezúttal nem nyilvánított különvéleményt.

\- Percy teljesen ledöbbent - súgta oda George Harrynek. - Az a hollóhátas lány, Penelope Clearwater, szintén prefektus volt. Percy álmában sem hitte volna, hogy a szörnyeteg egy prefit is meg mer támadni.

Lucy szinte meg se hallotta George szavait. Nem tudott szabadulni a kórházi ágyon fekvő, kőszoborrá változott Hermione képétől. Tisztában volt vele, hogy ha a tettest nem leplezik le záros határidőn belül, végleg bezárhatják az iskolát és akkor soha többé nem láthatja majd Harryt. Tom Denem is azért jelentette fel Hagridot, mert az a veszély fenyegetett, hogy visszaküldik az árvaházba. Lucy most már pontosan tudta, mit érezhetett akkor Denem.

\- Mit csináljunk? - suttogta Ron. - Szerintetek Hagridot gyanúsítják?

\- Beszélnünk kell vele - felelte eltökélten Harry. - Nem hiszem, hogy ő a tettes, de ha ötven éve ő szabadította ki a szörnyet, akkor tudja, hogyan lehet bejutni a Titkok Kamrájába. Kezdetnek ez is valami.

\- De hát McGalagony azt mondta, hogy csak addig hagyhatjuk el a tornyot, amíg órán vagyunk...

\- Azt hiszem - vágott a szavába Lucy, miközben elszántan Harry szemébe nézett -, ideje újra elővennünk apánk régi köpenyét.

Lucy és Harry egyetlen tárgyat örököltek a szüleiktől: egy hosszú, ezüstösen csillogó láthatatlanná tévő köpönyeget. Csak a köpeny segítségével osonhattak ki észrevétlenül az iskolából, és látogathatták meg Hagridot. Aznap este a szokott időben lefeküdtek, megvárták, amíg Neville, Dean és Seamus belealszanak a Titkok Kamrájáról folytatott társalgásba, azután felkeltek, felöltöztek, és miután találkoztak a klubhelyiségben, magukra terítették a köpönyeget.

Cseppet sem volt kellemes élmény végigmenni a sötét folyosókon. Lucy már jó néhányszor kóborolt éjszaka a kastélyban, de még soha nem látta ilyen zsúfoltnak napnyugta után. A folyosókon párosával járőröztek a tanárok, a prefektusok és a kísértetek, ügyelve minden szokatlan neszre.

A köpeny csak láthatatlanná tette Lucyéket, hallhatatlanná nem. Egy ízben Ron az őrködő Pitontól alig néhány lépésnyire verte be a nagylábujját. Szerencsére Piton éppen abban a pillanatban tüsszentett, amikor Ron elkáromkodta magát. A hármasnak jó oka volt felsóhajtani, mikor elérték a tölgyfakaput, és kiléptek rajta.

Hagrid szinte azonnal ajtót nyitott a kopogtatásra. Ott állt szemtől szemben velük, kezében lövésre kész nyílpuskával. Agyar, a vadkanfogó kopó vadul csaholt mögötte.

\- Oh - dörmögte Hagrid meghökkenve, mikor felismerte látogatóit. Leeresztette a fegyvert, és a gyerekekre meredt. - Ti meg hogy kerültök ide?

\- Minek az a nyílpuska? - kérdezte Harry, és belépett a kunyhóba.

\- Semmi... nem érdekes - motyogta Hagrid. - Azt hittem... nem számít... Üljetek le... Csinálok teát...

Látszott rajta, hogy teljesen össze van zavarodva. A vízforraló kannával lelocsolta a tüzet, ami kis híján kialudt, azután egy ügyetlen mozdulattal összetörte a teáskannát.

\- Ne csináljam meg én? - ajánlotta fel Lucy.

\- Nem, nem kell…

\- Jól vagy, Hagrid? - ráncolta a homlokát Harry. - Hallottad, mi történt Hermionével?

\- Oh, igen, hallottam - felelte az óriás elfúló hangon, és idegesen az ablak felé pislogott.

Töltött a gyerekeknek egy-egy bögre forró vizet (a teafüvet elfelejtette beletenni), és épp egy szelet süteményt akart egy tányérra rakni, amikor valaki kopogtatott az ajtón.

Hagrid kezéből kiesett a sütemény. Lucy, Harry és Ron rémült pillantást váltottak, majd gyorsan magukra kapták a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt, és visszahúzódtak az egyik sarokba. Hagrid megvárta, amíg eltűnnek, aztán magához vette a nyílpuskát, és ajtót nyitott.

\- Jó estét, Hagrid.

Dumbledore volt az. Komor arccal belépett a kunyhóba, s nyomában megjelent egy másik, furcsa külsejű alak is.

Az idegen kis termetű, pocakos férfi volt, kócos, szürke hajjal és a szüntelenül aggódó emberek ábrázatával. A ruhadarabok egészen különös gyűjteményét viselte: hajszálcsíkos öltönyt, skarlátvörös nyakkendőt, hosszú fekete köpenyt és hegyes lila csizmát. Hóna alatt halványzöld keménykalapot szorongatott.

\- Ez apa főnöke - súgta Ron. - Cornelius Caramel, a mágiaügyi miniszter!

Harry könyökével megbökte barátját, hogy elhallgattassa. Hagrid falfehér lett, és izzadni kezdett. Lerogyott az egyik székre, s szaporán pislogott két látogatójára.

\- Súlyos a helyzet, Hagrid - szólalt meg Caramel, rövid, velős mondatokba zsúfolva mondandóját. - Nagyon súlyos. El kellett jönnöm. Négy merénylet mugliivadékok ellen. Ez több a soknál. Muszáj lépnünk.

\- Én nem... - Hagrid esdekelve nézett Dumbledore-ra. - Professzor úr, tudja, hogy én soha...

\- Le kell szögeznem, Cornelius, hogy Hagrid feltétlen bizalmamat élvezi - jelentette ki Dumbledore a miniszterre pillantva.

\- Nézze, Albus - felelte kelletlenül Caramel -, Hagridot gyanússá teszi az előélete. A minisztériumnak tennie kell valamit. Összeült az iskola felügyelőbizottsága.

Dumbledore kék szemében fenyegető tűz villant - Lucy még soha nem látta ilyen ingerültnek az igazgatót.

\- Ismétlem, Cornelius: Hagrid eltávolítása fikarcnyit sem segít a gondon.

\- Próbáljon az én fejemmel gondolkodni. - Caramel a kalapját gyűrögette. - Nagy nyomás nehezedik rám. Látniuk kell, hogy tettem valamit. Ha kiderül, hogy Hagrid ártatlan, nyomban visszajöhet, és elfelejtjük a dolgot. De most magammal kell vinnem. Muszáj. Kötelességem tenni valamit, különben...

\- Magával akar vinni? - szólt közbe remegő hangon Hagrid. - Hova?

\- Csak rövid időre - felelte Caramel, de kerülte Hagrid tekintetét. - Ez nem büntetés, csupán óvintézkedés. Ha találunk másik gyanúsítottat, elengedünk és rehabilitálunk téged...

\- Csak nem Azkabanba? - hörögte Hagrid. Lucy szíve a torkába ugrott és rémületében majdnem felkiáltott.

Mielőtt azonban a miniszter válaszolhatott volna, ismét kopogtattak.

Ezúttal Dumbledore nyitott ajtót. Most Harry kapott egy figyelmeztető bökést két oldalról a bordái közé, amiért nem bírta visszafojtani döbbent nyögését.

Lucius Malfoy csörtetett be Hagrid kunyhójába. A varázsló hosszú fekete úti köpönyeget viselt, s arcán hideg, önelégült mosoly terült szét. Agyar nyomban morogni kezdett, amint meglátta és kevés híja volt, hogy Lucy nem követte a példáját.

\- Máris itt van, Caramel? - bólintott elismerően Malfoy. - Nagyon helyes...

\- Maga mit keres itt? - csattant fel Hagrid. - Takarodjon a házamból!

\- Higgye el, jóember, nekem sem öröm belépni a maga... öhm, minek is nevezte?... "házába". - Lucius Malfoy fanyar vigyorral nézett körül a kunyhóban. - Csak azért teszem, mert az iskolában azt a felvilágosítást kaptam, hogy itt találom az igazgatót.

\- Megtudhatnám, mit óhajt tőlem, Lucius? - Dumbledore udvariasan beszélt, de kék szeme még mindig fenyegetően izzott.

\- Roppant sajnálatos dologról van szó, Dumbledore - vetette oda fölényesen Malfoy, és pergamentekercset húzott elő a köpenye alól. - A felügyelőbizottság úgy döntött, hogy ideje félreállnia.

Lucy majdnem felkiáltott felháborodásában; Harrynek kellett befognia a száját a kezével.

\- Ez itt a felfüggesztési határozat - folytatta Malfoy -, rajta van mind a tizenkét aláírás. Attól tartunk, hogy vezetői képességei meggyengültek. Hány merénylet is történt ez idáig? Ma délután is sor került kettőre, igaz? Ha így megy tovább, egyetlen mugli születésű tanulónk sem marad. Márpedig mindannyian tudjuk, milyen szörnyű veszteség volna ez az iskola számára.

\- De Lucius, ez igazán... - hebegte riadtan Caramel. - Dumbledore-t felfüggeszteni... nem, nem... ez képtelenség, ráadásul éppen most...

\- Az igazgató kinevezése és felfüggesztése a felügyelőbizottság hatáskörébe tartozik, Caramel - felelte Mr Malfoy szinte nyájasan. - Mivel Dumbledore nem tudja elejét venni a további merényleteknek...

\- Értse meg, Lucius, - szólt verejtékező arccal Caramel -, ha még Dumbledore sem tudja megoldani az ügyet, akkor ki tudná?

\- Majd meglátjuk - mosolygott Mr Malfoy. - Most csak annyit tudunk, hogy mind a tizenketten megszavaztuk...

Hagrid felpattant a székéből. Borzas fekete üstöke a mennyezetet súrolta.

\- És a tizenkettőből hányat kellett megfenyegetnie vagy megzsarolnia, hogy beleegyezzen ebbe, mi? - kiabálta. Lucy úgy érezte, mintha az óriás a szívéből szólt volna.

\- Ejnye, ejnye, kedves Hagrid - csóválta fejét Malfoy. - Ez a forrófejűség még kellemetlen helyzetbe hozhatja. Azt ajánlom, az Azkaban fegyőreivel ne beszéljen hasonló hangnemben. Ők nem lesznek ilyen megértőek.

\- Nem küldheti el Dumbledore-t! - üvöltötte Hagrid. Agyar, a vadkanfogó kopó szűkölve vonult vissza a vackára. - Ha ő elmegy, senki se fogja megvédeni a mugliivadékokat! Folytatódni fognak a merényletek!

\- Fékezd magad, Hagrid! - szólt rá szigorúan Dumbledore, majd Lucius Malfoyhoz fordult. - Ha a bizottság tagjai ragaszkodnak a távozásomhoz, természetesen elfogadom a döntésüket.

\- De hát... - motyogta Caramel.

\- Ne! - mordult fel Hagrid.

Dumbledore egy pillanatra sem vette le a tekintetét Lucius Malfoy jéghideg, szürke szeméről.

\- Annyi azonban bizonyos - folytatta emelt hangon és lassan, hogy valamennyien jól értsék a szavait -, hogy véglegesen csak akkor hagyom el az iskolát, ha többé senki nem lesz hűséges hozzám. Roxfortban nem maradnak magukra azok, akik segítséget kérnek.

Lucy egy pillanatig biztosra vette, hogy Dumbledore beszéd közben épp abba a sarokba pillantott, ahol ő, Harry és Ron rejtőztek.

\- Ez igazán tiszteletre méltó, Albus - biccentett Malfoy. - Valamennyiünknek hiányozni fog a maga... öhm, egyéni vezetési stílusa. Csak abban reménykedhetünk, hogy az utóda sikeresen véget vet a... merényleteknek.

Azzal Malfoy odalépett a kunyhó ajtajához, kinyitotta, és kitessékelte Dumbledore-t. Caramel kalapját gyűrögetve várta, hogy Hagrid is elinduljon, de az óriás egyelőre nem mozdult. Helyette nagy levegőt vett, majd óvatosan így szólt:

\- Ha valaki netán rá akar jönni erre vagy arra, nem kell mást csinálnia, csak követnie a pókokat. Azok megmutatják az utat. Ennyit mondok!

Caramel csodálkozva nézett rá.

\- Jól van, na, megyek már - legyintett Hagrid, és felhúzta vakondbőrkabátját. Mielőtt azonban Caramel nyomában kilépett volna az ajtón, még egyszer visszafordult: - És valakinek etetnie kéne Agyart, amíg nem vagyok itt!

Mikor becsapódott az ajtó, Ron nyomban lehúzta fejéről a láthatatlanná tévő köpönyeget.

\- Most aztán nyakig ülünk a pácban - szólt rekedten. - Dumbledore nélkül akár már ma este bezárhatják az iskolát. Figyeljétek meg, egy nap se telik bele, és újabb merénylet történik.

Lucy arra a helyre bámult, ahol az igazgató állt. Alig hallotta Ron előbbi szavait.

\- Mégis mihez kezdünk most…? - kérdezte suttogva. Még sosem érezte magát ennyire kétségbeesettnek.

Agyar fájdalmasan felvonyított, és kaparni kezdte a kunyhó csukott ajtaját.

* * *

 _Dumbledore-t felmentették. Minden a tervek szerint halad. Ha így megy tovább, a sárvérűek végleg elhagyják majd a Roxfortot._

Draco Malfoy képtelen volt visszafojtani vigyorát, ahogy az apja leveléből ezt a három mondatot elolvasta. Hát sikerült. Végre sikerült az, amit még Mardekár Malazár sem tudott elérni. A szörny a Titkok Kamrájából befejezheti a munkáját és a Roxfort végre tiszta lesz a sárvérűek mocskától. Az apja majd elintézi, hogy ne zárják be az iskolát és a sárvérűek soha többé ne tegyék be a lábukat a kastélyba.

És ő, Draco Malfoy lesz az úr, nem pedig az a semmirekellő Harry Potter.


	26. Chapter 25: A rejtély megoldódik

**Chapter 25**

 **A rejtély megoldódik**

A kastély parkjában lassan mutatkozni kezdtek a nyár első jelei; az ég és a tó egyaránt tündöklő kék színt öltött, s az üvegházakban káposztafej nagyságú virágok bontogatták szirmaikat. Lucy mégis szomorúan bámult ki a kastély ablakain: Hagrid és a nyomában loholó Agyar nélkül valahogy baljósnak tűnt az éledő táj képe.

Az épületen belül sem volt rózsásabb a helyzet. Lucy, Harry és Ron be akartak nézni Hermionéhoz, de a látogatási tilalomra hivatkozva nem engedték be őket.

\- Nem vállalhatunk több kockázatot! - jelentette ki szigorúan Madam Pomfrey a résnyire nyitott ajtó mögül. - Sajnálom, de okunk van feltételezni, hogy a tettes megpróbál végezni ezekkel a szerencsétlenekkel...

Dumbledore távozása óta mindenkin elhatalmasodott a félelem. Mintha még a kastély falait melengető napsugarak is visszafordultak volna a bordázott ablakok előtt. Az iskolában minden arc félelmet vagy legalábbis nyugtalanságot tükrözött, s ha nagy ritkán nevetés hangzott fel a folyosón, az is hisztérikusan csengett, s gyorsan elhalt.

Lucy szinte kényszeresen ismételgette magában a búcsúzó Dumbledore szavait: " _Véglegesen csak akkor hagyom el az iskolát, ha többé senki nem lesz hűséges hozzám... A Roxfortban nem maradnak magukra azok, akik segítséget kérnek._ " De valójában mit ért mindez? Kitől kérjenek segítséget, ha egyszer mindenki ugyanolyan rémült és tanácstalan, mint ők maguk?

Sokkal egyértelműbb volt Hagrid jó tanácsa, amelyben a pókokra utalt. Csak az volt a bökkenő, hogy a kastélyban a jelek szerint egyetlen követhető pók sem maradt. Lucy és Harry az egész épületet tűvé tették az ízeltlábúak után, s ebben, vonakodva bár, de Ron is segített nekik. A kutatást persze nagyban megnehezítette, hogy a rendelkezések értelmében mindenhova csapatostul kellett vonulniuk, egyedül nem kóborolhattak az épületben. A diákok többsége örült neki, hogy tanárok kísérgetik őket teremről teremre, Lucyt viszont kifejezetten bosszantotta a dolog.

Egyetlen ember akadt csak az iskolában, akin látszott, hogy élvezi a gyanakvással és rettegéssel fertőzött közhangulatot. Draco Malfoy olyan kevélyen járt-kelt a folyosókon, mintha kinevezték volna iskolaelsőnek. Lucynek eleinte fogalma sem volt, minek örül annyira a mardekáros fiú, de aztán az egyik bájitalórán, két héttel Dumbledore és Hagrid távozása után, végighallgatta Malfoy Craknak és Monstrónak címzett ömlengését.

\- Mindig sejtettem, hogy végül apám fog megszabadítani minket Dumbledore-tól. - Malfoy azt a fáradtságot sem vette, hogy lehalkítsa a hangját. - Mondtam már nektek, hogy szerintem a Roxfortnak még soha nem volt ilyen rossz igazgatója, mint Dumbledore. Talán most egy normális varázsló veszi át a helyét. Olyasvalaki, aki nem akarja bezárni a Titkok Kamráját. McGalagony nem sokáig marad igazgató, ő csak helyettesít...

Piton elsétált Lucy mellett, de megjegyzés nélkül hagyta Hermione üres helyét és üstjét.

\- Professzor úr - szólt fennhangon Malfoy. - A professzor úr miért nem jelentkezik az igazgatói állásra?

\- Lassan a testtel, Malfoy - csóválta fejét Piton, de nem tudott elfojtani egy halvány mosolyt. - A felügyelőbizottság csupán felfüggesztette Dumbledore professzort. Bízhatunk benne, hogy nemsokára újból köztünk lesz.

\- Hát persze - bólogatott Malfoy alattomos vigyorral. - Szerintem apám támogatná a professzor urat, ha jelentkezne az állásra. Majd megmondom neki, hogy a professzor úr a legjobb tanár az iskolában...

Piton mosolyogva indult tovább az asztalok között. Szerencsére nem vette észre Seamus Finnigant, aki úgy tett, mintha belehányna az üstjébe. Lucy nagy késztetést érzett rá, hogy kövesse a példáját.

\- Csodálom, hogy a sárvérűek még mindig nem takarodtak el a suliból - folytatta Malfoy. - Öt galleont teszek rá, hogy a következő meghal. Kár, hogy nem Granger volt az...

Ekkor megszólalt a csengő. Épp jókor - Malfoy utolsó szavaira ugyanis Ron felpattant a helyéről. A szedelőzködő diákok forgatagában nem tűnt fel, hogy rá akarja vetni magát Malfoyra.

\- Eresszetek! - hörögte, miközben Harry és Lucy két oldalról a karját szorongatták. - Nem érdekel, nem is kell a pálcám, puszta kézzel fojtom meg...

\- Siessetek, át kell kísérnem benneteket gyógynövénytanórára! - harsogta Piton az osztály feje fölött, s a csapat kettes-hármas sorokban elindult. Ront Harry és Lucy kísérte a menet végén, mivel a fiú még mindig rá akart támadni Malfoyra. Csak akkor engedték el, mikor kiértek a kastély épületéből, és a konyhakerten át elindultak az üvegházak felé. Lucy csak azért nem vett részt most Malfoy megleckéztetésében, mert még mindig élénken látta maga előtt a kővé dermedt Hermione alakját és a látvány annyira összeszorította a szívét, hogy más érzelemnek nem nagyon volt helye benne.

A gyógynövénytanórán részt vevők csoportja eléggé foghíjas volt. Ketten is hiányoztak: Justin és Hermione.

Bimba professzor az abesszíniai aszúfügék ritkítását bízta a társaságra. Mikor Lucy a komposztálóhoz sétált egy ölre való száraz ággal, összetalálkozott Ernie Macmillannel. Ernie sóhajtott egyet, és nagy komolyan így szólt:

\- Lucy, kérlek, bocsáss meg, amiért titeket gyanúsítottalak. Tudom, hogy sosem bántanátok Hermione Grangert. Szóval elnézést kérek mindenért, amit rólatok mondtam. Végül is mind egy cipőben járunk, úgyhogy...

Kinyújtotta húsos kezét, és Lucy elfogadta a békejobbot. Ernie és barátja, Hannah átmentek ahhoz az aszúfügéhez, amin Lucy, Harry és Ron dolgoztak. Ott a fiú Harrytől is bocsánatot kért, és Lucy bátyja sem tartotta meg a haragját.

\- Gyanús nekem az a Draco Malfoy nevű srác - szólt Ernie, miközben szaporán tördelte a száraz gallyakat. - Úgy tűnik, örül annak, ami az iskolában folyik. Szerintem lehet, hogy ő Mardekár utódja.

\- Zseniális - morogta gúnyosan Ron. Ő nem bocsátott meg olyan könnyen Ernie-nek.

\- Szerinted lehet, hogy Malfoy az, Harry? - kérdezte a kövér fiú.

\- Nem - jelentette ki Harry határozottan. Ernie és Hannah csodálkozva néztek rá.

Lucy ekkor váratlanul fejbe kólintotta Ront és Harryt a metszőollóval.

\- Au! Mit csinálsz? - jajdult fel Ron a fejét vakargatva.

Lucy a földre mutatott. Tőlük alig néhány lépésnyire jókora pókok futottak libasorban.

\- Nocsak! - Ron igyekezett örömöt színlelni, de nemigen sikerült neki. - Sajnos most nem követhetjük őket...

Ernie és Hannah kíváncsian hegyezték a fülüket. Harry a pókok után nézett.

\- Úgy tűnik, a Tiltott Rengeteg felé tartanak... - Ron most már meg se próbált derűsnek látszani.

Mikor véget ért a munka az üvegházban, Piton professzor átkísérte a csoportot a sötét varázslatok kivédése órára. Lucy, Harry és Ron kicsit lemaradtak a többiek mögött, hogy meg tudják beszélni a teendőket.

\- Újra használnunk kell a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt - jelentette ki Harry. - Agyart is magunkkal vihetjük. Sokszor járt Hagriddal az erdőben, segítségünkre lehet.

\- Persze. - Ron idegesen babrált a pálcájával, s csak akkor szólalt meg újra, mikor már leültek szokásos helyükre Lockhart tantermének végében. - Tudod... azt hallottam, hogy ott vérfarkasok is élnek.

\- Nem csak rosszindulatú lények vannak ott - felelte kitérően Lucy. - A kentauroktól és az egyszarvúaktól például nem kell félnünk.

Ron még soha nem járt a Tiltott Rengetegben. Lucy is csak egyszer - akkor sem önszántából -, s mindeddig remélte, hogy többé nem is kell betennie a lábát az erdő mélyebb részeibe.

Lockhart berobogott a terembe, magára vonva a diákok csodálkozó pillantásait. Ezekben a napokban minden más tanár komorabb volt a szokásosnál, Lockhart ellenben csak úgy sugárzott a jókedvtől.

\- Ejnye, fiúk-lányok - rikkantotta széles mosollyal -, mért vágtok ilyen savanyú képet?

A diákok megrökönyödött pillantásokat váltottak, de egyikük sem felelt.

\- Hát még mindig nem értitek? - folytatta Lockhart lassan és tagoltan, mintha féleszűekhez beszélne. - Elmúlt a veszély! A tettest letartóztatták.

Lucy keze ökölbeszorult a pad alatt és nagy erőfeszítés kellett hozzá, hogy ne akarjon rontást küldeni Lockhart két szeme közé.

\- Ki mondta? - kérdezte fennhangon Dean Thomas.

\- Édes fiam, a mágiaügyi miniszter nem vitte volna magával Hagridot, ha nem lenne száz százalékig biztos benne, hogy ő a bűnös.

Lockhart ezt olyan hangon jelentette ki, mintha azt magyarázná, hogy egy meg egy az kettő.

\- Dehogynem - szólt Ron, még Deannél is hangosabban.

\- Szerénytelenség nélkül állíthatom - felelte Lockhart önelégülten -, hogy egy icipicit többet tudok Hagrid letartóztatásának körülményeiről, mint te.

Ron már nyitotta a száját, hogy vitába szálljon a tanárral, de Harry egy rúgással jobb belátásra bírta.

\- Ne felejtsd el: mi nem voltunk ott - suttogta.

Azonban Lockhart émelyítő vidámsága, célzásai arra, hogy Hagrid neki mindig is gyanús volt, és arcátlanul magabiztos optimizmusa Harryt is felmérgesítette.

\- Legszívesebben belevágnám a Kirándulások a kísértetekkelt az ostoba képébe - suttogta, mire Lucy csak kurtán bólintott. Míg Lockhart tovább fényezte magát, Harry rövid üzenetet firkantott Ronnak, amit előtte Lucynek is megmutatott: " _Tegyük meg már ma este._ "

Ron elolvasta, nyelt egyet, majd Hermione üresen maradt helye felé fordult. A látvány bizonyára megerősítette eltökéltségét, mert kisvártatva rábólintott az elhatározásra.

A Griffendél klubhelyisége mostanában mindig tele volt, hiszen hat óra után kijárási tilalom lépett érvénybe. Vitatéma akadt bőven, minek következtében a helyiségben sokszor még éjfélkor is diákok nyüzsögtek.

Harry rögtön vacsora után elővette ládájából a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt, majd egész este azon ücsörgött. Fred és George kihívták Lucyt, Harryt és Ront néhány parti robbantósdira. Ginny azon a széken üldögélt, amit máskor Hermione használt, és csendben nézte őket. A hármas szándékosan veszített, és igyekezett gyorsan befejezni a játszmákat, de még így is éjfélre járt az idő, mire Fred, George és Ginny végre felmentek lefeküdni.

Lucy, Harry és Ron megvárták a két ajtócsukódást. Akkor gyorsan beburkolóztak a köpenybe, és kimásztak a portrélyukon. A tanárok között szlalomozva újra megtették a kastélyon keresztül vezető utat, és szerencsésen megérkeztek a bejárati csarnokba. Halkan kinyitották az ajtó zárját, átpréselték magukat a résnyire nyitott szárnyak között, és kiléptek a holdfényben fürdő kastélyparkba.

\- Persze az is lehet - szólalt meg hirtelen Ron, miközben átvágtak a sötét pázsiton -, hogy az erdőnél nem találunk semmilyen nyomot, amin elindulhatnánk. Lehet, hogy azok a pókok nem is oda tartottak. Elismerem, úgy tűnt, hogy nagyjából abba az irányba mennek, de...

Ron egészen addig folytatta reménykedő monológját, amíg meg nem érkeztek Hagrid kunyhójához. Agyar kitörő örömmel fogadta őket. A gyerekek féltek, hogy a kutya az egész kastélyt felveri öblös ugatásával, ezért megetették a kandallópárkányon talált karamellával. Attól aztán összeragadt Agyar szája.

Harry letette a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt Hagrid asztalára. Nyilván úgy vélte, a koromsötét erdőben úgysem lesz szükségük rá.

\- Gyere, Agyar, elmegyünk sétálni - intett Lucy a kutyának és kinyitotta az ajtót.

A kutya boldogan rohant ki a házból; egyenesen az erdő széléhez szaladt, és hátsó lábát felemelve lepisilt egy öreg szikamorfát.

Harry és Lucy elővették varázspálcájukat. - Lumos! - morogták, mire a két pálca végén apró láng gyúlt ki. Ennyi fény éppen elég volt ahhoz, hogy észrevegyék az ösvényen esetleg átfutó pókokat.

\- Jó ötlet - bólintott Ron. - Én is meggyújtanám az enyémet, de... nem akarom, hogy felrobbanjon vagy valami... - Harry megütögette barátja vállát, és a fűbe mutatott. Két pók szaladt a pálca fényköréből az árnyékot nyújtó fák felé.

\- Rendben - sóhajtott Ron, beletörődve az elkerülhetetlenbe. - Készen állok. Induljunk.

Így hát behatoltak az erdőbe az ide-oda csalinkázó, leveleket és gyökereket szaglászó Agyar kíséretében. Lucy és Harry pálcájának pislákoló fényében követték az egyenletes tempóban haladó pókokat. Körülbelül húsz percig baktattak szótlanul, fülüket hegyezve a gallyak recsegésétől és a levelek zizegésétől elütő zajokra. Mikor aztán a lombsátor olyan sűrű lett, hogy már a csillagok fénye sem hatolt át rajta - úgyhogy a két pálca volt az egyetlen kis sziget a sötétség tengerében -, észrevették, hogy a pókok letértek az ösvényről.

Lucy és Harry megtorpantak, és szemüket meresztve fürkészték az állatok útját. Hiába; a kicsiny fénykörön kívül minden koromsötét volt. Előző évben nem hatoltak be ilyen mélyen az erdőbe. Élénken emlékeztek még Hagrid akkori tanácsára, hogy soha ne térjenek le az ösvényről. Most azonban Hagrid mérföldekre volt tőlük, valószínűleg egy azkabani cellában, ráadásul ő maga mondta, hogy kövessék a pókokat.

Valami nedves dolog érintette meg Lucy kezét. A lány hátralépett ijedtében, és jól megtaposta Ron lábát. Aztán rájött, hogy csak Agyar bökte meg az orrával.

\- Mi legyen? - kérdezte Harry Rontól, akiből épp csak egy megcsillanó szempárt látszott.

\- Most már ne forduljunk vissza - hangzott a felelet.

Így hát bevették magukat a fák sűrűjébe, követve a pókok surranó árnyékát. Most már nem tudtak olyan gyorsan haladni; figyelniük kellett a kiálló gyökerekre és fatönkökre, melyeket épp csak sejteni lehetett a sötétben. Lucy a kezén érezte Agyar forró leheletét, s nemegyszer meg kellett állniuk, hogy a testvérpár valamely tagja leguggolhasson megkeresni a pókokat a pálca fényében.

Legalább fél óráig bolyongtak a talárjukat szaggató gallyak és tüskés bokrok között. Egy idő után észrevették, hogy a talaj egyenletesen lejteni kezd, de a föléjük boruló lombkorona továbbra sem ritkult.

Aztán Agyar egyszer csak elvakkantotta magát. Lucy, Harry és Ron összerezzentek.

\- Mi van? - kérdezte hangosan Ron, és ijedten megszorította Harry karját.

\- Valami mozog arrafelé - suttogta Lucy. - Hallgassátok csak... Jó nagy lehet.

Mindhárman fülelni kezdtek. Tőlük jobbra a távolban a "jó nagy valami" nagy zajjal utat tört magának a fák között.

\- Jaj istenem - vacogott Ron. - Jaj istenem, jaj istenem...

\- Fogd be a szád - szólt rá Harry. - Még meghallja.

\- Meghallja? - sápítozott Ron vékonyka hangon. - Már rég meghallotta Agyart!

A sötétség szinte égette a szemgolyójukat, ahogy ott álltak a rémülettől földbe gyökerezett lábbal. Furcsa brummogás hallatszott, azután csend lett.

\- Szerintetek mit csinál? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Felkészül a támadásra - felelte Lucy és még levegőt is alig mert venni.

Remegve várták a fejleményeket.

\- Mit gondoltok, elment? - suttogta Ron.

\- Nem tudom...

Tőlük jobbra ekkor hirtelen vakító fény tépte szét a sötétséget. A gyerekek hunyorogva a szemük elé kapták a kezüket. Agyar szűkölni kezdett, és megpróbált elmenekülni, de belegabalyodott egy tüskés bokorba. Ettől aztán még keservesebben szűkölt.

\- Harry! Lucy! - kiáltotta Ron, a megkönnyebbüléstől elcsukló hangon. - Ez a kocsink!

\- Micsoda?

\- Gyertek!

A Potter testvérpár botladozva elindult Ron nyomában a fény felé, s alig egy perc múlva egy tisztásra értek. Mr Weasley autója bekapcsolt lámpákkal, üresen állt egy öles fák alkotta kör közepén.

Ahogy Ron közeledett felé, előregurult, akár egy gazdáját köszöntő behemót, türkizkék kutya.

\- Itt volt egész idő alatt! - lelkendezett Ron a kocsi körül ugrálva. - Nézd, egészen elvadult...

Az autó mindkét oldalán karcolások és sárfoltok éktelenkedtek. Szemmel láthatóan rákapott a magányos terepjárásra. Agyart nem nyugtatta meg a kocsi látványa. Odasimult Harry lábához, de még így is reszketett félelmében. Lucy nagyot sóhajtott, és visszadugta pálcáját a talárjába.

\- És mi még azt hittük, hogy meg akar támadni minket! - nevetett Ron, és hálásan megpaskolta a kocsi oldalát. - Mennyit töprengtem, hogy hova tűnhetett!

Lucy és Harry hunyorogva körülnéztek a fényárban úszó tisztáson, de pókoknak nyomát se látták. Az ízeltlábúak bizonyára hanyatt-homlok bemenekültek a sötét erdőbe.

\- Elvesztettük a pókcsapást - szólt Harry. - Gyere, keressük meg.

Ron nem válaszolt, és nem is mozdult. Megkövülten meredt egy három méter magasságban levő pontra valahol Harry háta mögött. Arca eltorzult a rettegéstől.

Lucynek arra se maradt ideje, hogy jobban megnézze, mitől rémült meg ennyire Ron. Hangos csattanást hallott, majd érezte, hogy valami hosszú, szőrös dolog megragadja a derekát, és felemeli a földről. Egy szempillantás múlva már fejjel lefelé lógott. Amíg ő rémülten kapálózott, további csattanások hangzottak fel, s beléjük vegyült Agyar panaszos vonyítása; Lucy még látta, hogy Harry és Ron lábai is a levegőt kaszálják, de a következő pillanatban elnyelte őket a sötét erdő.

Ahogy himbálózó fejjel körülnézett, látta, hogy foglyul ejtője hat hosszú, szőrös lábon halad, s további két lábával tartja béklyóban őt. A mellső lábak fölött két fényes fekete csáprágó csillogott. Távolabbról két másik szörny lépteinek zaja hallatszott - az cipelte Harryt és Ront. Az erdő legsötétebb mélye felé haladtak. Lucy a vadul kapálózó Agyar vonyítását is hallotta. A kutya bizonyára igyekezett kiszabadulni egy negyedik lény szorításából. Lucy érezte, hogy minden erejét megfeszítve se tudna kiabálni - a hangja mintha ott maradt volna a kocsi mellett a tisztáson.

Nem tudta volna megmondani, meddig vergődött a lény szőrös lábai között; csak annyit érzékelt, hogy a terep kissé kivilágosodott, és a talaj csak úgy hemzseg a pókoktól. Nyakát megfeszítve oldalra nézett, és a lelógó haja között átnézve látta, hogy egy jókora, teknőszerű mélyedés széléhez értek. A teknőben egyetlen fa sem állt. A csillagok fényében hátborzongató látvány tárult Lucy szeme elé.

A teknőben pókok laktak. Nem olyan apró állatkák, mint amelyek az avarban futkostak, hanem igásló méretű, nyolcszemű, nyolclábú, fekete, szőrös szörnyetegek. Az a jól megtermett példány, amelyik Lucyt cipelte, leereszkedett a medence oldalát alkotó meredek lejtőn, s a tisztás közepén álló tejfehér, boltozatos hálóharang felé vette útját. Társai a fogoly láttán izgatottan csattogtatni kezdték csáprágójukat, és a harang köré gyűltek.

Az óriáspók elengedte Lucyt, s ő négykézláb a földre pottyant. Hamarosan Harry, Ron és Agyar is lehuppantak mellé. A kutya már nem vonyított; reszketve összehúzta magát, és mozdulni se mert. Ron arckifejezése egyben Lucy és Harry érzelmeit is tükrözte: szája néma sikolyra nyílt, s szeme kidülledt a borzalomtól.

Lucy ekkor arra lett figyelmes, hogy a pók, ami odaszállította, beszél. Nehéz volt megérteni, mit mond, mert beszéd közben hangosan csattogtatta a csáprágóját.

\- Aragog! - kiáltotta. - Aragog!

A hálóharang megremegett, és lassan kimászott belőle egy elefánt méretű pók. Testén és lábain szürke szálak vegyültek a fekete szőrbe, s szemei egytől egyig homályos fehéren fénylettek visszataszító fején. Az öreg pók vak volt.

\- Mi történt? - mordult fel, szaporán csattogó csáprágókkal.

\- Emberek - felelte a Harryt foglyul ejtő pók.

\- Hagrid az? - kérdezte Aragog világtalan szemeit forgatva.

\- Idegenek - válaszolt Ron pókja.

\- Öljétek meg őket - morogta bosszúsan Aragog. - Éppen aludtam...

\- Hagrid barátai vagyunk! - kiáltotta Harry.

Csitt-csatt, csörögtek a teknőben lakó pókok csáprágói. Aragog elgondolkodott.

\- Hagrid még soha nem küldött embereket a fészkünkbe - szólt kimérten.

\- Hagrid bajban van - zihálta Lucy. - Ezért jöttünk ide.

\- Bajban van? - A lány aggodalmat vélt felfedezni az öreg pók hangjában. - De miért küldött ide titeket?

Lucy fel akart állni, de aztán meggondolta magát; nem tartotta valószínűnek, hogy lábai engedelmeskednének. Inkább továbbra is a földön ülve beszélt, felváltva Harryvel, a tőlük telhető legnyugodtabb hangon.

\- Az iskolában úgy gondolják - szólt Harry -, hogy Hagrid rászabadított egy... egy valamit a diákokra. Letartóztatták, és elvitték Azkabanba.

Aragog dühösen csattogtatta a csáprágóját, mire a teknő többi pókja ugyanígy tett; úgy hangzott, mintha lelkesen tapsolnának - csak épp a tapstól Lucynek máskor nem rándult görcsbe a gyomra.

\- De hiszen az évekkel ezelőtt történt - dörmögte Aragog. - Sok-sok évvel ezelőtt. Jól emlékszem: ezért kellett eljönnie az iskolából. Mindenki úgy gondolta, hogy én vagyok a szörnyeteg, ami a Titkok Kamrájában lakik. Azt hitték, Hagrid kinyitotta a Kamrát, és szabadon eresztett engem.

\- Szóval te... te nem a Titkok Kamrájából jöttél? - kérdezte Lucy. Érezte, hogy homlokát kiveri a hideg verejték.

\- Én! - csattant fel Aragog. - Én nem a kastélyban születtem. Messzi földről érkeztem ide. Hagrid egy utazótól kapott engem tojáskoromban. Akkor még kisfiú volt, de gondomat viselte; elbújtatott egy szekrényben, és morzsákkal etetett. Hagrid jó ember, a barátom. Mikor rám találtak, és engem vádoltak egy kislány haláláért, megvédett. Azóta itt élek az erdőben, és Hagrid gyakran meglátogat. Még asszonyt is talált nekem. Hagrid jóvoltából Mosag meg én családot alapíthattunk, s láthatod, milyen szépen megszaporodtunk...

Harry összeszedte maradék bátorságát.

\- Azt mondod, soha... senkit nem támadtál meg?

\- Nem - csattogta az öreg pók. - Ha az ösztöneimre hallgatok, megtettem volna, de a Hagrid iránti tiszteletből soha egyetlen embert sem bántottam. A lány holttestére egy mosdóban találtak rá. Én az egész kastélyból csak azt a szekrényt ismertem, ahol felnőttem. A mi fajtánk a sötét és csendes helyeket kedveli...

\- De talán... - kezdte habozva Harry -, talán tudod, ki ölte meg azt a lányt. A tettes ugyanis visszatért, és újra tizedeli a diákokat.

Szavait elnyomta a csáprágók dühös csattogása és a toporgó lábak zizegő zaja. A hatalmas fekete testek között nyugtalan mozgolódás támadt.

\- A kastélyban lakó gyilkos - mondta Aragog - egy ősi szörnyeteg, a pókok legfélelmetesebb ellensége. Emlékszem, hogyan könyörögtem Hagridnak, hogy eresszen el, mikor megéreztem a bestia jelenlétét az iskolában.

\- Miféle az a szörny? - érdeklődött izgatottan Lucy.

A csattogás és zizegés megint felerősödött; a pókok közelebb nyomultak foglyaikhoz.

\- Nem beszélünk róla! - harsogta Aragog. - Nem mondjuk ki a nevét! Még Hagridnak se árultam el, hogy hívják a rettegett bestiát, pedig sokszor kérdezte!

Lucy nem akarta erőltetni a dolgot. Aragog a jelek szerint belefáradt a társalgásba; lassan, hátrálva elindult hálóharangja felé. A többi póknak viszont esze ágában sem volt hátrálni. Épp ellenkezőleg, minden oldalról fenyegetően körülvették foglyaikat.

\- Akkor mi most el is megyünk - kiáltott Harry Aragog után, s közben rémülten pislogott az egyre közelebb araszoló óriás-ízeltlábúakra.

\- Elmentek? - dörmögte lassan Aragog. - Nem hinném...

\- De hát...

\- A gyermekeim nem bántják Hagridot, mert megtiltottam nekik. De nem tagadhatom meg tőlük a friss húst, főleg, ha a zsákmány önszántából felkínálkozik nekünk. Isten veletek, Hagrid barátai.

Lucy megperdült a tengelye körül. Alig másfél méterre tőle pókok sötét fala tornyosult az ég felé. Tucatnyi csáprágó csattogott éhesen, száz mohó szem fénylett a csillagfényes ég alatt...

Lucy a varázspálcája után nyúlt, de már előre tudta, hogy minden hiába. A pókok túl sokan voltak. Lélekben már felkészült a mindhalálig tartó küzdelemre - de ekkor elnyújtott hang búgott fel a távolban, és éles fény hasított bele a pókfészek félhomályába.

Mr Weasley kocsija jött el értük. Vadul tülkölve, sugárzó reflektorral száguldott lefelé a medenceoldalban, kíméletlenül utat vágva a pókok között. A félrelökött bestiák a hátukon fekve hadonásztak kusza lábaikkal. A kocsi végül csikorogva lefékezett Lucy, Harry és Ron mellett, s összes ajtaja kinyílt.

\- Hozd Agyart! - kiáltotta Harry Lucynek, miközben beugrott az anyósülésre. Mégis Ron kapta fel a szűkölő kutyát; bedobta hátulra, majd ő maga is bekecmergett a kormány mögé. Lucy Agyar mellé ugrott be és közvetlenül mögötte az ajtók azonnal becsapódtak. Ron meg sem érintette a gázpedált, de nem is volt rá szükség. A motor felpörgött, s az autó árkon-pókon keresztül elrobogott a medence széle felé: Felkapaszkodtak az emelkedőn, és néhány másodperc múlva már az erdő fái közt döcögtek. Az ágak vadul csapkodták az ablakokat, de a kocsi megdöbbentő ügyességgel navigált a fák közötti résekben. Láthatóan jól ismerte az erdő titkos útjait.

Lucy a két ülés között előrehajolt Harryhez és Ronhoz. Harry zihált, de láthatóan jól volt, Ron azonban még mindig tátott szájjal bámult maga elé, de a szeme már nem dülledt ki.

\- Jól vagytok? - kérdezte Harry.

Ronnak egy hang se jött ki a torkán és Lucy is csak bólintani tudott. Csattogva-bukdácsolva haladtak előre a sűrű aljnövényzetben. Agyar torkaszakadtából vonyított a lány mellett, s a külső visszapillantó tükör Lucy szeme láttára tört ízzé-porrá, mikor a kocsi átpréselte magát két öreg tölgyfa között. Tízpercnyi zötykölődés után a fák végre ritkulni kezdtek, és Harry néha már az eget is megpillantotta.

A kocsi olyan hirtelen állt meg, hogy a fiúk kis híján beverték az orrukat a szélvédőbe és Lucy is majdnem előreesett közéjük. Az erdő szélén voltak. Agyar kétségbeesetten kaparászta az ablakot, s mikor Lucy kinyitotta neki az ajtót, egy nyulat is megszégyenítő sebességgel rohant el Hagrid kunyhója felé. A két Potter lassan kiszállt és gondolkodás nélkül megölelték egymást. Ezzel mindketten megnyugtatták magukat. Egy-két perc elteltével Ron végtagjaiba is visszatért az élet; bár még mindig merev nyakkal bámult maga elé, ő is kiszállt a kocsiból. Harry hálásan megpaskolta az autót, ami nyomban hátramenetbe kapcsolt, és pillanatokon belül eltűnt a szemük elől.

Harry visszament Hagrid kunyhójába a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyért. Ron ekkor minden előjel nélkül a tökültetvénybe rohant és gyomortartalmával trágyázni kezdte a növényeket. Lucyt is a rosszullét kerülgette, de odasétált Ronhoz és simogatni kezdte a hátát.

\- Kövesd a pókokat - nyögte Ron remegő hangon, mikor Harry ismét csatlakozott hozzájuk. Ruhája ujjával megtörölte a száját. - Ezt soha nem bocsátom meg Hagridnak. Csoda, hogy életben maradtunk.

\- Szerintem azt hitte, hogy Aragog nem bántja a barátait - vonta meg a vállát Harry.

\- Pontosan ez a baj Hagriddal! - fakadt ki Ron, és öklével a kunyhó falába bokszolt. - Az a rögeszméje, hogy a szörnyek nem olyan rosszak, mint gondolnánk! Nézd meg, hova jutott ezzel az elmélettel! Egy azkabani cellába! - Ron egész testében remegni kezdett. - Mi értelme volt beküldeni minket oda? Szerinted mit sikerült kiderítenünk?

\- Hogy nem Hagrid nyitotta ki a Titkok Kamráját - felelte Lucy. Harry közben rájuk terítette a köpenyt majd támogatólag átkarolta barátját. - Hagrid ártatlan volt.

Ron mogorván horkantott, kifejezve, hogy Aragog nevelőapját nem nevezné éppen ártatlannak.

Ahogy közeledtek a kastélyhoz, Harry jól összehúzta a köpenyt, nehogy véletlenül kilátsszon alóla a lábuk. Óvatosan beosontak a kétszárnyú tölgyfaajtón, átvágtak a bejárati csarnokon, és felsiettek a márványlépcsőn. Lélegzetüket visszafojtva surrantak el a folyosókon posztoló őrök mellett. Sikerült észrevétlenül eljutniuk a menedéket nyújtó Griffendéltorony bejáratáig, és megkönynyebbülten másztak be a portrélyukon. A klubhelyiség kandallójában már csak néhány szem parázs izzott. A hármas levette a köpenyt, és nyomban levetették magukat a fotelekbe. Úgy érezték, hogy többé egy lépést se tudnak tenni.

Ron szinte azonnal elaludt, Harrynek és Lucynek viszont nem jött álom a szemére. Suttogva beszélgettek Aragog szavairól.

\- A kastélyban garázdálkodó lény - mondta Lucy -, valamiféle szörnyeteg lehet… Olyasmi, aminek még a többi szörny is fél kimondani a nevét.

\- Ez eddig rendben is volna - meredt egy pontba előre Harry -, de még mindig nem tudjuk, hogy miféle szerzet és hogyan dermeszti kővé az áldozatait. Még Hagrid se tudta kideríteni, hogy mi lakik a Titkok Kamrájában.

\- Úgy érzem, csak körbe-körbe megyünk - simította hátra a haját Lucy. - Mindenhol zsákutcába futunk. Ha legalább Aragog többet mondott volna arról a szörnyről, máris lenne valami kiindulási pontunk.

\- Bárcsak itt lenne Hermione - sóhajtotta Harry. Hangjában annyi volt a szomorúság, hogy Lucy torka elszorult. - Ő biztosan ki tudna hámozni valamit ebből az egészből.

Ezután a két testvér hallgatásba süllyedt. Lucy hátradőlt a fotelben és a plafont bámulva tépelődött tehetetlenségében.

Fogalma sem volt, mit tehetnének még az ügy érdekében. Eddig szinte semmit se sikerült megtudniuk. Denem nem az igazi tettest leplezte le, Mardekár utódja megmenekült, és senki nem tudhatta, hogy aki most újból kinyitotta a Titkok Kamráját, ugyanaz a személy-e vagy valaki más. Kitől szerezhetnének további információkat? Hiába ismételte el magában újra és újra Aragog szavait, nem tudott belőle semmi használhatót kihámozni.

Arra eszmélt fel, hogy Harry felpattant a fotelből. Szeme elszántan csillogott: talán egy utolsó reménysugár jutott eszébe.

\- Mi az, Harry? - kérdezte Lucy. Testvére nem válaszolt, hanem rázni kezdte Ront a vállánál fogva.

\- Ron - szólongatta. - Ron!

Ron felriadva vonyított egyet, mintha Agyart utánozná, és rémülten kapkodta a fejét. Mikor meglátta Harryt és Lucyt, kissé megnyugodott. Mikor Ron is magához tért, Harry végre belekezdett a mondandójába.

\- Figyeljetek - hadarta Harry. - Gondoljatok arra lányra, aki ötven éve meghalt. Aragog azt mondta, egy mosdóban találtak rá. Lehet, hogy a lány azóta sem hagyta el a mosdót... Lehet, hogy még most is ott van.

Ron megdörzsölte a szemét, s a homlokát ráncolta. Ellenben Lucy alig pár másodperc után eltátotta a száját és izgatottságában ő is felpattant a fotelből. Annyira megdöbbentette ez a felismerés, hogy alig bírt megszólalni. Némi késéssel aztán Ronnak is leesett neki a tantusz; elkerekedett szemekkel nézett a testvérpárra.

\- Gondolod, hogy... - kezdte Lucy.

\- Azt mondod, Hisztis Myrtle az? - hápogott Ron.

A beszélgetés másnap a reggelinél folytatódott.

\- Annyiszor jártunk abban a mosdóban, és a megoldás végig ott volt tőlünk három vécényire! - csóválta a fejét keserűen Ron. - Bármikor megkérdezhettük volna Myrtle-t. De most...

A szükségállapot miatt már pókokat keresni is éppen elég nehéz volt, az pedig jóformán kilátástalannak tűnt, hogy észrevétlenül be tudnak osonni egy lányvécébe - ráadásul éppen abba a lányvécébe, amelynek tőszomszédságában a legelső merénylet történt.

Az első órájukon, átváltoztatástanon azonban olyan hírt kaptak, ami - hetek óta először - elfeledtette velük a merényleteket és a Titkok Kamráját. McGalagony professzor kihirdette, hogy pontosan egy hét múlva, június elsején megkezdődnek a vizsgák.

\- Vizsgák? - hördült fel Seamus Finnigan. - Ezek után még vizsgáznunk kell?

Lucy háta mögött hangosan durrant valami. Neville Longbottom elejtette a pálcáját, s az eltüntette a pad egyik lábát. McGalagony professzor egyetlen intéssel visszafordította a varázslatot, majd szigorú arccal Seamushoz fordult.

\- Az iskola csakis azért tart nyitva ilyen körülmények között, hogy a tanterv szerint befejezhessük az évet. Ebbe a vizsgák is beletartoznak. Remélem, hogy valamennyien szorgalmasan ismételnek.

Ismételni! Lucy álmában se gondolta volna, hogy a történtek után megtartják a vizsgákat. A zúgolódásból ítélve a többi tanuló sem számított erre a fordulatra, s ez cseppet sem derítette fel McGalagonyt.

\- Dumbledore professzor meghagyta, hogy a lehetőségekhez képest igyekezzünk fenntartani az iskola normális működését - magyarázta a tanárnő. - Az éves teljesítményük értékelése pedig része a normális működésnek.

Lucy az asztalán gubbasztó két fehér nyúlra nézett. Ezeket kellett volna most papuccsá változtatnia. Koncentrálással sikerült az egyiket, de a másikkal sehogy se boldogult. Tényleg, mit tanult az év során? Hirtelen egyetlen olyan dolog se jutott eszébe, aminek a vizsgán hasznát vehette volna - ránézésre pedig Harry is hasonló problémákkal küszködött.

Ron olyan arcot vágott, mintha McGalagony arra kérte volna, hogy költözzön be a Tiltott Rengetegbe.

\- El tudjátok képzelni, hogy ezzel levizsgázzak? - szólt rekedten, és felmutatta törött pálcáját, ami akkor épp hangos füttyögésbe tört ki.

Három nappal az első vizsga előtt McGalagony professzor újabb bejelentést tett a reggelinél.

\- Jó hírem van - szólt. Szavait néma csend helyett örömujjongás fogadta.

\- Dumbledore visszajön! - rikkantották többen is.

\- Elkapták Mardekár utódját! - sipította egy lány a hollóhátasok asztalánál.

\- Újra kviddicsezhetünk! - ujjongott Wood.

Mikor elcsitult a hangzavar, McGalagony folytatta:

\- Bimba professzor tájékoztatott, hogy a mandragórák végre megértek a feldolgozásra. Ma este életre keltjük a kővé dermesztett áldozatokat. Minden bizonnyal lesz köztük olyan, aki be tud számolni róla, hogy ki vagy mi támadta meg. Joggal reménykedhetünk benne, hogy ez a szörnyű év a tettes leleplezésével ér véget.

A sokaság ismét ujjongásba tört ki. Lucy a mardekárosok asztala felé lesett; cseppet sem lepődött meg, mikor látta, hogy Draco Malfoy nem örül együtt a többiekkel.

Harry és Ron ellenben olyan vidámak volt, mint az utóbbi időben soha.

\- Akkor már az se számít, hogy nem kérdeztük meg Myrtle-t! - lelkendezett Ron. - Hermione este felébred, és mindenre válaszol majd! Apropó, meg fog őrülni, ha megtudja, hogy három nap múlva kezdődnek a vizsgák. Egy betűt se tanult. Lehet, hogy jobb lenne inkább békén hagyni őt még egy hétig.

Ekkor Ginny lépett oda az asztalukhoz. Leült bátyja mellé, és idegesen tördelni kezdte a kezét.

\- Mi a baj? - kérdezte Lucy, miközben újabb adag kását szedett magának.

Ginny nem válaszolt, csak pislogott az asztalnál ülőkre. Ijedt arckifejezését Lucy valahogy ismerősnek érezte, de nem tudta, honnan.

\- Nyögd már ki - szólt Ron, és a kislányra nézett.

\- Ne légy már ilyen durva! - szólta le Lucy Ront és Ginnyhez hajolt. - Ginny, mi a baj?

Ahogy feltette a kérdést, Lucy hirtelen rádöbbent, kire emlékezteti Ginny. A lány pontosan úgy ringatózott előrehátra a székén, mint Dobby, amikor attól rettegett, hogy veszélyes titkok csúszhatnak ki a száján.

\- El kell mondanom valamit - motyogta Ginny, gondosan kerülve Harry és - meglepő módon - Lucy pillantását.

\- Mit? - kérdezte Harry.

Ginny olyan arcot vágott, mintha keresné a megfelelő szavakat.

\- Mit? - sürgette Ron.

Ginny kinyitotta a száját, de egy árva hangot se tudott kinyögni. Lucy közelebb hajolt hozzá, és fojtott hangon kérdezte:

\- A Titkok Kamrájáról van szó? Láttál valamit? Valaki furcsán viselkedett?

Ginny nagy levegőt vett, de ebben a pillanatban odalépett hozzájuk a holtfáradt Percy.

\- Ginny, ha végeztél, átveszem a helyed. Mindjárt éhen halok. Most adtam le az őrszolgálatot.

Ginny úgy pattant fel, mintha áramot vezettek volna a székébe. Rémült pillantást vetett Percyre, és eliszkolt. Percy leült, és vett magának egy tiszta bögrét az asztal közepéről.

\- Percy! - mérgelődött Ron. - Ginny épp valami fontos dolgot akart elmondani!

Percynek megakadt a torkán a tea.

\- Milyen dolgot? - kérdezte köhögve.

\- Megkérdeztük tőle, hogy nem látott-e valami furcsát, és elkezdte mondani... - kezdte Lucy, de Percy félbeszakította.

\- Ja, hogy azt? - vágta rá Percy. - Annak semmi köze a Titkok Kamrájához.

\- Miről beszélsz? - vonta össze a szemöldökét Ron.

\- Ha mindenképp tudni akarod, Ginny a minap épp akkor nyitott rám, amikor... mindegy, szóval éppen csináltam valamit, és, öhm, megkértem, hogy ne szóljon róla senkinek. Azt hittem, betartja, amit ígér. Egyébként az egész nem olyan fontos, csak nem akartam, hogy...

Lucy még soha nem látta Percyt ilyen kínosan feszengeni.

\- Mit csináltál, Percy? - kérdezte vigyorogva Ron. - Gyerünk, áruld el, nem fogunk nevetni.

Percy nem viszonozta a vigyort.

\- Adj egy zsömlét, Harry, mindjárt éhen halok.

Lucy tudta, hogy másnap a segítségük nélkül is megoldódik a rejtély, de azért elhatározta, hogy alkalomadtán benéz Myrtle mosdójába. Erre már délelőtt lehetőség kínálkozott, mikor Gilderoy Lockhart mágiatörténet-órára kísérte őket.

Lockhart, aki oly sokszor kijelentette, hogy elmúlt a veszély, és akinek az események mindig rácáfoltak a szavaira, most is teljesen feleslegesnek tartotta a diákok kísérgetését. Frizurája amúgy is kissé ziláltabb volt a szokásosnál; látszott, hogy egész éjjel a negyedik emeleti folyosókon kellett járőröznie.

\- Majd emlékezzetek rá, mit mondtam - szólt, miközben maga előtt terelgette a griffendéleseket -, az első mondat, amit azok az újraélesztett szerencsétlenek kiejtenek a szájukon, ez lesz: "Hagrid a tettes." Őszintén csodálom, hogy McGalagony még mindig szükségesnek tartja ezeket az óvintézkedéseket.

\- Igaza van, tanár úr - bólogatott Harry. Ron és Lucy még a könyveit is elejtették meglepetésükben.

\- Köszönöm, Harry - felelte gálánsan Lockhart, miközben a csapat utat engedett egy nagyobb hugrabugos csoportnak. - Nekünk, tanároknak épp elég tennivalónk van anélkül is, hogy a diákokat kísérgetnénk, és őrt állnánk éjszakánként a folyosón...

\- Egyetértek, tanár úr - hízelkedett Ron, mert már értette, mire megy ki a játék.

\- Szerintem - folytatta Lucy nyájas hangon - nyugodtan visszamehet, már csak egy saroknyira vagyunk a bűbájtanteremtől.

\- Milyen igazad van, Lucy - csillant fel Lockhart szeme. - Tényleg jobb lesz, ha visszamegyek, és felkészülök a következő órámra.

Azzal sarkon fordult, és elsietett.

\- Még hogy felkészül az órájára - dörmögte Ron. - Inkább bedauerolja a haját!

Lucy, Harry és Ron lelassították lépteiket, hogy előreengedjék a többi griffendélest, majd mikor az utolsó társuk is befordult a sarkon, beugrottak egy szűk átjáróba, és Hisztis Myrtle mosdója felé vették az irányt. Épp gratulálni akartak egymásnak a jól sikerült trükkhöz, amikor...

\- Potter! Potter kisasszony! Weasley! Mit keresnek itt?

McGalagony professzor állt előttük, pengevékonyra összeszorított ajkakkal.

\- Mi csak... mi csak... - dadogta Ron -, mi épp csak... csak meg akartuk nézni...

\- Hermionét - vágott a szavába Harry. McGalagony és Ron egyaránt a fiúra meredtek, Lucy azonban azonnal kapcsolt.

\- Már nagyon rég nem jártunk nála, tanárnő - sietett a folytatással Lucy, s beszéd közben észrevétlenül rálépett Ron lábára. - Gondoltuk, belopódzunk a gyengélkedőbe, és megnyugtatjuk, hogy nem kell aggódnia, mert a mandragórák megértek.

McGalagony némán meredt rájuk, s Lucy egy pillanatig attól tartott, hogy kiabálni kezd, de mikor megszólalt, hangja inkább rekedt és elfúló volt, semmint haragos.

\- Értem. - Lucy döbbenten látta, hogy a professzorasszony szemében könny csillan. - Tudom, milyen nehéz most az áldozatok barátainak... és megértem. Természetesen meglátogathatják Granger kisasszonyt. Értesítem Binns professzort a hollétükről. Mondják meg Madam Pomfreynek, hogy tőlem kaptak engedélyt a látogatásra.

A hármas alig merte elhinni, hogy büntetés nélkül megúszták a találkozást McGalagonnyal. Hallották, hogy a tanárnő távozóban kifújja az orrát.

\- Ez volt a leghatásosabb mese, amit valaha hallottam - jelentette ki elismerően Ron.

Most már nem tehettek mást, el kellett menniük a gyengélkedőbe. Madam Pomfrey, vonakodva bár, de beengedte őket.

\- Semmi értelme egy kővé dermesztett emberhez beszélni - mondta, s a gyerekek kénytelenek voltak igazat adni neki. A lánynak nyilvánvalóan fogalma sem volt róla, hogy látogatói érkeztek. Lucy, Harry és Ron ennyi erővel akár az éjjeliszekrényt is vigasztalhatták volna.

\- Kíváncsi vagyok, látta-e a merénylőt - szólt Ron, és szomorúan nézte Hermione dermedt vonásait. - Ha a szörny mindenkit hátulról támadt meg, akkor az áldozatoktól se tudunk meg semmit...

Harry szemmel láthatóan nem Hermione arcát nézte - sokkal jobban érdekelte a lány ökölbe szorított jobb keze. Mikor Madam Pomfrey épp nem volt a közelben, a fiú felhívta Lucy és Ron figyelmét arra, hogy Hermione egy papírlapot szorongat benne.

\- Próbáljátok elvenni tőle - suttogta Ron, és odébb húzta a székét, hogy eltakarja Harryt és Lucyt Madam Pomfrey elől.

A papír megszerzése nem volt könnyű feladat. Hermione olyan erősen szorongatta, hogy szinte lehetetlennek tűnt egyben kipiszkálni az ujjai közül. Ron kitartóan őrködött, s Harrynek és Lucynek váltott munkával hosszú percek után végül sikerült épségben kihalászniuk a cetlit.

Az egy régi könyvtári könyv kitépett lapja volt. Lucy gondosan kisimította, és a fiúkkal együtt olvasni kezdte.

 _A kies honunkban leledző temérdek félelmetes bestia és szörny-állat között aligha akad tsodásb és halálosb fajzat, mint a Baziliskus, más néven a Kígyók Királya. Ezen tsúszómászó, mely gyakorta giganticus méreteket ölt, száz-évekig is elélhetik. Böltsője a tyúknak tojása, mellyen varangyos béka kotlik. Gyilkos fegyvere is felettébb tsodás, hisz' halálos méregtül tsepegő foga mellett a nézése is halált hozó: valamely ember vagy állat tekintetének tüzébe kerül, nyomban életét veszíti. A pókok menekülnek a Baziliskus elől, mert emez gyűlölt ellenségük. A Baziliskus pediglen féli a kakasnak rikkantását, minek hallatán menten kiszenved._

A szöveg alatt Hermione jellegzetes betűivel egy tintával írt szó állt: _Csövek_.

Lucy úgy érezte, mintha valaki hirtelen lámpát gyújtott volna a fejében.

\- Srácok - zihálta izgatottan -, megvan a megoldás. A kamrában lakó szörnyeteg egy Baziliskus - egy hatalmas kígyó! Harry tud párszaszóul, azért értette meg a suttogást, amit senki más nem hallott rajta kívül!

Harry körülnézett a megkövült emberekkel teli kórteremben, majd folytatta Lucy gondolatmenetét.

\- A Baziliskus tekintete halálos. Hogy mégsem halt meg senki, az azért van, mert egyikük sem nézett közvetlenül a szörny szemébe. Colin a fényképezőgépén keresztül látta. A Baziliskus elégette a filmet a gépben, de Colin maga csak kővé dermedt. Justin... Justin biztos Félig Fej Nélküli Nicken keresztül látta meg! Nicket teljes erővel érte a gyilkos tekintet, de ő nem halhatott meg még egyszer... Hermione és a hollóhátas lány mellett pedig egy tükröt találtak. Hermione épp akkor jött rá, hogy a szörny egy Baziliskus. Ezért aztán figyelmeztette a legelső embert, akivel találkozott, hogy minden saroknál előbb nézzen körül egy tükörrel. Az a lány elővette a tükrét, és...

Ronnak tátva maradt a szája.

\- És Mrs Norris? - kérdezte végül.

Lucy megpróbálta elképzelni a Halloween estéjén lezajlott jelenetet.

\- A tócsa... - kezdte töprengve. - Igen, a víz, ami Hisztis Myrtle mosdójából ömlött ki a folyosóra! Mrs Norris csak a kígyó tükörképét látta a tócsában...

Harry és Lucy újra meg újra elolvasták a nyomtatott szöveget. Minél tovább nézték a papírt, annál több részlet vált világossá a számukra.

\- A kakaskukorékolástól kiszenved! - mondta Lucy izgatottan. - Hagrid kakasait megölték! Mardekár utódja nem akarta, hogy akár egyetlen kakas is legyen a kastély közelében, amikor kinyitja a Kamrát. A pókok menekülnek előle! Minden egybevág!

\- De hogyan közlekedik a Baziliskus az épületben? - kérdezte Ron. - Egy ilyen ronda nagy kígyót nem nehéz észrevenni.

Harry a lap aljára körmölt szóra mutatott.

\- Csövek - mondta. - Csövek... Hát nem érted? A vízvezetékcsövekben mozog. A hang, amit hallottam, a falból szólt.

Ron hirtelen megragadta Harry és Lucy karját.

\- A Titkok Kamrájának bejárata! - szólt elcsukló hangon. - Lehet, hogy egy mosdóban van! Talán épp...

\- ...Hisztis Myrtle mosdójában - fejezte be egyszerre Lucy és Harry. A három gyereknek szinte káprázott a szeme az izgalmas felismerések tömkelegétől.

\- Ez azt jelenti - folytatta Harry -, hogy nem én vagyok az egyetlen párszaszájú az iskolában. Mardekár utódja is az. Így tud parancsolni a kígyónak!

\- Most mit csinálunk? - kérdezte villogó szemmel Ron. - Beszéljünk most rögtön McGalagonnyal?

\- Menjünk le a tanáriba. - Lucy felugrott a székről. - Mindjárt kicsengetnek. McGalagony tíz perc múlva leér.

A hármas lerohant a lépcsőn. Nem akarták, hogy megint lefülelje őket egy tanár a folyosón, ezért rögtön be is mentek az üres tanári szobába. A tágas, faburkolatú helyiség berendezését sötét színű, faragott székek alkották. Lucy, Harry és Ron fel-alá járkáltak; túlságosan is izgatottak voltak ahhoz, hogy leüljenek.

Az óra végét jelző csengetés azonban ezúttal elmaradt. Helyette McGalagony professzor varázslatosan felerősített hangja harsant fel a kastély összes helyiségében.

Minden tanuló haladéktalanul térjen vissza a hálókörletébe! A tanárokat a tanári szobában várom. Kérem, igyekezzenek!

Lucy döbbenten meredt a fiúkra.

\- Újabb merénylet? Épp most?

\- Mit csináljunk? - tárta szét a karját Ron. - Menjünk fel a toronyba?

\- Nem - felelte Harry, és körülnézett. Balra tőle egy ócska szekrény állt, benne a tanárok köpenyeivel. - Bújjunk be ide. Hallgassuk meg, mi történt. Azután majd elmondjuk nekik, amit megtudtunk.

Elrejtőztek a szekrényben, és füleltek. A folyosók és a mennyezet felől tolongó emberek zsivaja hallatszott, és hamarosan kitárult a tanári ajtaja. A gyerekek kilestek a köpenyek közötti réseken, és a szobába siető tanárokat figyelték. Volt köztük, aki tanácstalannak tűnt, mások láthatóan féltek.

Végül McGalagony professzor is befutott.

\- Megtörtént - jelentette be a döbbent hallgatóságának. - A szörnyeteg elrabolt egy diákot, és magával vitte a Kamrába. - Flitwick professzor felsikoltott. Bimba a szája elé kapta kezét. Piton megmarkolta a széke támláját, és így szólt:

\- Honnan tudja?

\- Mardekár utódja - folytatta sápadtan McGalagony - újabb üzenetet hagyott. Közvetlenül az előző alatt. A lány csontváza örök időkig a Kamrában pihen majd.

Flitwick professzor könnyekbe tört ki.

\- Ki az áldozat? - kérdezte Madam Hooch, és leroskadt egy székre. - Melyik diákunk?

\- Ginny Weasley - felelte McGalagony.

Lucy és Ron egyszerre, tökéletesen némán csuklottak össze.

\- Holnap haza kell küldenünk az összes tanulót - jelentette ki komoran McGalagony. - A Roxfort bezárja kapuit. Dumbledore mindig azt mondta...

Ebben a pillanatban ismét kicsapódott a tanári szoba ajtaja. Lucy kábulatában egy pillanatig azt hitte, Dumbledore érkezett vissza, de csak Lockhart volt az. Arcán, mint mindig, most is sugárzó mosoly ült.

\- Ezer bocsánat... elszundítottam. Miről maradtam le?

A többi tanár arckifejezése az utálat és az undor sajátos elegyéről árulkodott, de Lockhart ezt látszólag nem vette észre.

\- Pontosan ő kell nekünk - szólalt meg Piton. - Ő a mi emberünk. A szörnyeteg elrabolt egy kislányt, Lockhart. Végre eljött a maga ideje.

Lockhart elsápadt.

\- Így van, Gilderoy - helyeselt Bimba professzor. - Tegnap este azt mondta, hogy kezdettől fogva tudta, hol van a Kamra bejárata.

\- Én... de... hát - hebegte Lockhart.

\- Igen, nekem meg azt mondta, hogy sejti, mi van a kamrában - tódította Flitwick professzor.

\- Va-valóban? Nem emlékszem...

\- Én viszont emlékszem rá, hogy mit mondott nekem - szólt Piton. - Sajnálta, hogy nem kereshette meg a szörnyet, mielőtt Hagridot letartóztatták. Úgy vélte, hogy dilettáns módon intéztük az ügyet, és kezdettől fogva szabad kezet kellett volna adnunk magának.

Lockhart végignézett rezzenéstelen arcú kollégáin.

\- Én... én igazából sosem... Biztosan félreértették...

\- Akkor hát magára bízzuk a dolgot, Gilderoy - bólintott McGalagony. - A mai este éppen alkalmas az akcióra. Gondoskodunk róla, hogy senki ne zavarja magát. Végre szabad kezet kap: úgy intézi el a szörnyet, ahogyan akarja.

Lockhart kétségbeesetten pillantott a tanárokra, de senki nem sietett a segítségére. A híres szörnyvadász hirtelen elvesztette vonzó megjelenését. Ajka remegett, és megszokott széles mosolya híján arca megnyúltnak és beesettnek tűnt.

\- Há-hát jó - szólt remegő hangon. - Vissza... visszamegyek a szobámba, és... és felkészülök.

Azzal kiment a tanáriból.

\- Helyes. - McGalagony nagy levegőt vett. - Vele se lesz több gondunk. A házvezető tanárok, kérem, tájékoztassák a tanulókat a történtekről, és hirdessék ki, hogy a Roxfort Expressz holnap kora reggel indul. A többieket arra kérem, ellenőrizzék, hogy minden tanuló visszatért-e a hálókörletébe.

A tanárok felálltak, és egymás után elhagyták a helyiséget.

* * *

Draco Malfoy dermedten hallgatta Piton szavait. Elrabolták Ginny Weasleyt. A szörnyeteg, Mardekár szörnyetege elrabolt egy aranyvérű lányt, és valószínűleg végezni fog vele, mielőtt bárki is segíthetne rajta. A Roxfort örökre bezár.

Ez egyáltalán nem úgy nézett ki, mint azt az apja jósolta. Minden félresikerült. Természetesen nem érdekelte a Weasley-lány: az összes vérárulónak ez a sors járt. De a lehetősége, hogy bezárják az iskolát… Hogy soha nem jöhet vissza ide, soha többé nem láthatja Lucyt…

Ebben a helyzetben nem érdekelte, hogy utat enged a gyengeségének. Csak az számított, hogy Lucy… Te jó ég, ugye nem akar Ginny Weasley után menni? Abból a lányból Draco simán kinézte, hogy fogadott testvéréért megkeresi a Titkok Kamráját, lemegy és megpróbálja megmenteni. De mégis hogyan gondolhatná, hogy szembeszállhat egy olyan ősi szörnnyel, ami már ezer éve ott van? Hogyan lehetne bármilyen esélye ellene? Főleg, ha Weasley is vele tart…

Rezzenéstelen arccal figyelte, ahogy Piton elhagyja a klubhelyiséget, de közben a szíve eszeveszett tempóban dobolt. Még sosem félt ennyire. Még akkor sem, amikor az általa megidézett kígyó Lucyra támadt. Hiszen az a szörnyeteg százszor veszélyesebb lehet egy sima kígyónál, mégis hogyan győzhetné le egy másodikos lány? De tudta, _érezte_ , hogy Lucy meg fogja próbálni. Meg fogja próbálni megmenteni a Weasley-lányt.

Viszont könnyen lehet, hogy az életével fog fizetni érte. És ez a lehetőség annyira megrémítette Dracot, hogy teljesen megfeledkezett róla: valójában nem engedhet a gyengeségének, mert akkor sosem lesz képes felülkerekedni rajta.


	27. Chapter 26: A Titkok Kamrája

**Chapter 26**

 **A Titkok Kamrája**

Ez volt Lucy életének legborzalmasabb napja. Ő, Harry, Ron, Fred és George együtt gubbasztottak a Griffendél klubhelyiségének egyik sarkában, és némán meredtek maguk elé. Percy nem volt velük; ő küldött egy baglyot Mr és Mrs Weasleynek, azután bezárkózott a hálószobájába.

Soha egyetlen délután sem tűnt még ilyen hosszúnak, és a zsúfolásig telt Griffendél-torony sem volt még soha ilyen csendes. Napnyugtakor Fred és George felmentek lefeküdni, nem bírták tovább a néma ücsörgést. Lucy csak ült mozdulatlanul és arcán egyre csak folytak le a könnycseppek.

\- Ginny tudott valamit. - Ron most szólalt meg először azóta, hogy bebújtak a tanári szoba szekrényébe. - Azért rabolták el. Nem Percy ostoba titkáról akart beszélni velünk. Kiderített valamit a Titkok Kamrájáról. Ezért kellett... - Ron gyorsan megdörzsölte a szemét. - Hiszen aranyvérű volt. Csak ez lehetett az oka.

Lucy az ablakon át a lemenő nap vérvörös korongját nézte. Semmit sem reagált Ron szavaira. Még soha nem érezte magát ilyen nyomorultul. Azt kívánta, bárcsak tehetnének valamit Ginnyért. Akármit.

\- Lucy - szólt Ron. - Szerinted van rá esély, hogy Ginny még nem... ugye, érted?

Lucy nem tudta, mit feleljen, és ha akart, se tudott volna válaszolni, akkora gombóc volt a torkában. El sem tudta képzelni, hogy fogadott kishúga még életben legyen.

\- Harry - fordult barátja felé Ron. - Szerinted van esély rá… akár csak egy kicsi is…?

Harry ugyanúgy nem felelt.

\- Tudjátok, mit? - folytatta Ron. - Menjünk, és beszéljünk Lockharttal. Ő majd megpróbál bejutni a Kamrába. Mondjuk el neki, hogy szerintünk hol van a bejárat, és hogy a szörny egy Baziliskus.

Se Lucynek, se Harrynek nem volt jobb ötlete, de mindenképp akartak csinálni valamit, így hát beleegyeztek. A griffendélesek mind olyan levertek voltak, és annyira sajnálták Weasleyéket, hogy egyikük sem szólt rá Lucyra, Harryre és Ronra, mikor azok felkeltek, átvágtak a klubhelyiségen, és kimásztak a portrélyukon.

A kastély folyosói esti félhomályba burkolóztak. Lockhart szobája elé érve a fiúk először a neszekre lettek figyelmesek. A szobában lázas tevékenység folyt: nyikorgás, puffanások és sietős léptek zaja szűrődött ki az ajtó mögül.

Harry kopogtatására odabent hirtelen csend lett. Azután résnyire kinyílt az ajtó, és feltűnt Lockhart egyik szeme.

\- Nocsak... Harry... Lucy… Weasley... - szólt a tanár, és egy centivel nagyobbra nyitotta a rést. - Meglehetősen sok a dolgom. Ha lehet, fogjátok rövidre...

\- Fontos információink vannak a professzor úr számára - hadarta Harry. - Talán megkönnyíthetjük a munkáját.

\- Öhm... nos... nem olyan fontos - Lockhart arcának látható fele zavart tükrözött. - Akarom mondani... hát... no nem bánom.

A tanár kinyitotta az ajtót, és a három gyerek belépett.

A szoba szinte teljesen üres volt. Csupán két jókora utazóláda állt a közepén; az egyiket sebtében összehajtott, élénk színű talárok töltötték meg, a másikban könyvek hevertek egymás hegyénhátán. A falakról leakasztott fényképeket Lockhart az íróasztalon sorakozó dobozokba rakodta.

\- Elutazik, tanár úr? - kérdezte Lucy rekedten. A torkában lévő gombóctól még mindig alig bírt megszólalni.

\- Öhm, nos, igen - felelte habozva Lockhart. Közben sietősen leszedte és összecsavarta az ajtóra tűzött életnagyságú Lockhart-posztert. - Sürgős ügy... halaszthatatlan... oda kell mennem...

\- És a húgommal mi lesz? - kérdezte élesen Ron.

\- Hát igen... szörnyen sajnálatos - Lockhart zavarában elfordította a fejét, és hozzálátott, hogy kiürítse az íróasztal egyik fiókját. - Én sajnálom őt a legjobban...

\- Maga tanítja nekünk a sötét varázslatok kivédését! - emelte fel a hangját Harry. - Nem utazhat el most, hogy ennyi sötét dolog folyik az iskolában!

\- Nos, ami azt illeti... amikor elvállaltam az állást - motyogta Lockhart, miközben zoknikat dobált a talárok tetejére -, a munkaköri leírásban nem szerepelt... nem számítottam erre...

\- Ezt úgy értsem, hogy megfutamodik? - kérdezte felháborodva Lucy. A gombóc egy csapásra eltűnt a torkából. - Azok után, amiket a könyvei szerint csinált?

\- A könyvek nem mindig festenek hiteles képet - hangzott Lockhart diplomatikus válasza.

\- De hát maga írta őket! - kiabálta Harry.

\- Kedves fiam... - Lockhart felegyenesedett, és homlokát ráncolva nézett Harryre. - Használd a józan eszed. Fele ennyi könyvet sem tudtam volna eladni, ha nem hitetem el az olvasókkal, hogy mindezt én csináltam. Senkit nem érdekel egy csúnya és öreg örmény táltos, még akkor sem, ha tényleg megmentett egy falut a vérfarkasoktól. Szörnyen mutatna a képe a borítón. Ezeknek az embereknek nincs stílusérzékük. Annak a boszorkánynak, aki elűzte a bandoni sikítószellemet, nyúlszája volt. Hát gondolj csak bele...

\- Csupa olyan dologgal dicsekszik, amit mások vittek véghez? - hüledezett Lucy.

\- Harry, Lucy. - Lockhart türelmetlenül megrázta a fejét. - Ez korántsem ilyen egyszerű. Rengeteg munkát fektettem a dologba. Először is fel kellett kutatnom ezeket az embereket. Aztán ki kellett faggatnom őket, hogy pontosan hogyan csinálták, amit csináltak. Végül pedig felejtésátkot kellett szórnom rájuk, hogy ne emlékezzenek az adott eseményre. Ha valamire igazán büszke vagyok, az a remek felejtésátkom. Nem, higgyétek el, hogy nagyon sokat dolgoztam. Ez nem úgy megy ám, hogy mindig csak dedikálunk meg fényképezkedünk. Ha híresek akartok lenni, készüljetek fel rá, hogy rengeteget kell gürcölnötök.

Lockhart becsukta és gondosan lelakatolta a két utazóládát.

\- Lássuk csak - morfondírozott. - Azt hiszem, mindent becsomagoltam. Igen. Már csak egy apróság van hátra.

Előhúzta varázspálcáját, és vendégei felé fordult.

\- Szörnyen sajnálom, gyerekek, de rátok is felejtésátkot kell szórnom. Nem engedhetem meg, hogy szétkürtöljétek a titkaimat, mert akkor vége lenne a virágzó könyvüzletnek...

Harry és Lucy még épp idejében kapták elő a pálcájukat. Alighogy Lockhart felemelte a magáét, így kiáltottak:

\- Capitulatus!

Lockhart hanyatt átbucskázott az utazóládákon. Varázspálcája felrepült a magasba; Ron ügyesen elkapta, és kidobta a nyitott ablakon.

\- Most már bánja, hogy Piton professzor megtanította nekünk ezt a bűbájt, igaz? - dörmögte mérgesen Harry, és félrerúgta Lockhart ládáját. A tanár arca most egyszerre megint beesett és megnyúlt volt. A két Potter még mindig rászegezte a pálcáját.

\- Mit akartok tőlem? - szólt panaszos hangon Lockhart. - Nem tudom, hol van a Titkok Kamrája. Nem tehetek semmit a lányért.

\- Szerencséje van - felelte Lucy, és intett Lockhartnak, hogy álljon fel. - Azt hiszem, mi tudjuk, hogy hol van a Kamra. És azt is, hogy mi van benne. Indulás.

Kiterelték Lockhartot a szobájából, és elindultak vele a legközelebbi lépcső felé. Hamarosan elérték az üzeneteket hordozó falat, és megálltak Hisztis Myrtle mosdója előtt.

Lockhartot küldték be elsőként. Lucy elégtétellel látta, hogy a tanár reszket, mint a nyárfalevél. Hisztis Myrtle a vécétartály tetején gubbasztott a szélső fülkében.

\- Hát ti vagytok azok? - nyafogta, mikor meglátta Harryt és Lucyt. - Mit akartok már megint?

\- Megkérdezni, hogy hogyan haltál meg - mondta Harry.

Myrtle abban a minutumban felélénkült, és olyan arcot vágott, mintha még soha nem hallott volna ilyen hízelgő kérdést.

\- Óóóó, az borzalmas volt - mesélte lelkesen. - Pontosan itt történt. Ebben a fülkében haltam meg. Olyan élénken emlékszem, mintha tegnap történt volna. Elbújtam ide, mert Olive Hornby csúfolt a szemüvegem miatt. Magamra zártam az ajtót és sírdogáltam, de aztán hallottam, hogy valaki bejött. Az a valaki beszélt is, de olyan furcsa nyelven. Valami külföldi nyelv lehetett. Na mindegy, szóval engem csak azért zavart a dolog, mert fiúhangon szólalt meg. Ki is nyitottam az ajtót, hogy elküldjem a lányvécéből, de akkor... - Myrtle fontoskodva kihúzta magát. Csak úgy sugárzott az arca. - Akkor meghaltam.

\- Mitől? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Fogalmam sincs - susogta Myrtle. - Csak egy nagy sárga szempárra emlékszem. Az egész testem megdermedt, aztán elszálltam innen... - Álmodozva nézett Harryre. - De később visszajöttem, mert kísérteni akartam Olive Hornbyt. Keservesen megbánta, hogy csúfolódott a szemüvegemen.

\- Pontosan hol láttad azt a szempárt? - kérdezte Lucy. Myrtle a vécéfülkével szemben felszerelt mosdókagyló felé mutatott.

\- Valahol ott.

Lucy, Harry és Ron a mosdóhoz siettek. Lockhart tisztes távolságban maradt a veszélyes helytől, de még így is remegett, mint a nyárfalevél.

\- A mosdókagylón első ránézésre nem volt semmi rendkívüli. A gyerekek centiméterről centiméterre átvizsgálták, az alatta futó csövekkel együtt. Végül Lucy találta meg, amit kerestek: az egyik réz csaptelep oldalára valaki egy apró kígyó rajzát karcolta.

\- Az sose működött - jelentette ki vidáman Myrtle, mikor Harry kipróbálta a csapot.

\- Mondj valamit - javasolta Ron. - Mondj valamit párszaszóul.

\- De hát... - Harry erősen koncentrált. - Eddig csak akkor sikerült, ha igazi kígyóval találkoztam.

\- Akkor képzeld azt, hogy igazi - mondta Lucy egy kicsit türelmetlenül. Nagyon szorította őket az idő, nem engedhette meg magának az udvariaskodást.

\- Tárulj fel - szólt Harry. Felpillantott Ronra és Lucyre, de ők a fejüket rázták.

\- Ez embernyelven volt - mondta Ron.

Harry újból a kígyóra nézett. Azután újra megszólalt: de szavak helyett furcsa, kísérteties sziszegés hagyta el az ajkát. A csap nyomban felizzott, és forogni kezdett. A következő pillanatban az egész mosdó megmozdult - pontosabban elsüllyedt a falban, és a helyén egy cső szája jelent meg egy akkora csőé, amibe egy ember is könnyen belefért.

Lucy és Ron döbbenten felnyögtek. Harry felpillantott rájuk: szemében határozottság csillogott.

\- Lemegyek - jelentette ki eltökélten.

\- Én is - vágta rá Lucy egyből. Hiába tudta, hogy odalent egy hatalmas kígyó fogja várni őket, csak Ginny lebegett a szeme előtt. Meg akarta menteni fogadott testvérét. Csak ez számított. Folytatnia kellett a harcot mindaddig, amíg a leghalványabb esély volt rá, hogy Ginny életben van.

\- Én is megyek - mondta Ron. Lucy a fiú vállára tette a kezét és egy pillantással sikerült megbeszélniük mindent.

Rövid szünet után Lockhart is megszólalt:

\- Ezek szerint rám semmi szükség. - A tanár arcára visszatért régi mosolyának árnyéka. - Én akkor...

A kilincsre tette a kezét, de Lucy, Harry és Ron egyszerre szegezték rá a pálcájukat.

\- Maga megy le elsőnek - sziszegte Ron.

A falfehér, pálcáját vesztett Lockhart vonakodva a nyíláshoz araszolt.

\- Gyerekek - szólt remegő hangon -, gyerekek, mire jó ez az egész?

Harry hátba bökte a pálcájával, mire Lockhart vonakodva bedugta lábát a csőbe.

\- Ennek tényleg nincs semmi... - Lockhart csak idáig jutott a mondatban, mert Ron egy erőteljes lökéssel útnak indította lefelé. Harry nyomban követte a tanárt. Óvatosan beleereszkedett a csőbe, majd elengedte a peremét. Lucy is azonnal utánaugrott.

Olyan érzés volt, mintha egy végtelenül hosszú, sötét csúszdán siklana lefelé. A cső több helyen is elágazott, de a mellékágak sokkal szűkebbek voltak a kanyargós, meredek fő járatnál. Lucy érezte, hogy a kastély pincéjénél is mélyebbre ereszkedik. Hátul és elől tompa puffanások jelezték Ron és Harry útját a kanyargós csőben.

Épp amikor már aggódni kezdett, hogy milyen lesz a földet érés a lejtő végén, a cső egyszerre vízszintesbe fordult, és ő kiröppent a végéből. Nedves csattanással landolt egy sötét, kövezett alagút padlóján. A járat épp csak olyan magas volt, hogy fel lehessen állni benne. Lockhart néhány lépéssel odább igyekezett feltápászkodni. Ruhája csupa latyak volt, s ő maga sápadt, mint egy kísértet. Mellette Harry állt, és bár testvérét figyelte, egy pillanatra se fordította el a pálcája végét a tanártól.

Lucy gyorsan félreállt, mert ebben a pillanatban Ron is megérkezett.

\- Mérföldekkel az iskola alatt lehetünk - állapította meg Harry. Szavai hosszan visszhangoztak a sötét alagútban.

\- Valószínűleg a tó van felettünk - tette hozzá Ron a nyálkás falakat szemlélve.

\- Nem csodálom, hogy eddig senki se találta meg a Kamrát Mardekár utódján kívül - jegyezte meg Lucy. - Senki se keresné a bejáratot egy lánymosdóban és nem kutatná a tó fenekét.

Mind a négyen belebámultak a sötét alagútba.

\- Lumos! - mormolta Lucy, mire pálcáján kigyulladt az apró lángocska. Harry ugyanígy tett. - Gyerünk.

Csattogó léptekkel elindultak a lucskos kövezeten. Alig karnyújtásnyira láttak előre. Testük a pálca fényében rémisztő árnyékot vetett a nedves falakra.

\- Az a legfontosabb - szólt halkan Harry, miközben óvatosan lépkedtek a sötétben -, hogy nyomban becsukjuk a szemünket, amint bármilyen mozgást észlelünk.

Az alagút azonban csendes volt, mint a sír, s az első váratlan zaj egy hangos roppanás volt - mint kiderült, Ron rálépett egy patkánykoponyára. Harry és Lucy lejjebb eresztették világító pálcáját, és körülnéztek: a kőpadló telis-tele volt apró állatok csontjaival.

Gyorsan továbbindultak, miközben Lucy igyekezett nem gondolni arra, hogy milyen állapotban fogják viszontlátni Ginnyt.

Pár lépés után az alagút éles kanyart vett.

\- Harry, Lucy… ott van valami - szólt rekedten Ron, és megragadta mindkettejük vállát.

Mindannyian megtorpantak, és a szemüket meresztették. Lucy annyit látott, hogy egy hosszú, vastag és görbe valami fekszik mozdulatlanul az alagút padlóján.

\- Lehet, hogy alszik - suttogta, és hátrapillantott társaira. Lockhart mindkét kezét a szemére szorította.

Lucy ismét a mozdulatlan valami felé fordult. Szíve olyan hevesen dobogott, hogy szinte fájt. Szemét olyan szűkre zárta, hogy éppen csak lásson, és pálcáját magasra emelve óvatosan elindult az árnyék felé. Látta, hogy mellette Harry ugyanígy tett.

A pálca fénye egy hatalmas, méregzöld kígyóbőrre hullott. A hüllő, ami levedlette, legalább hat méter hosszú lehetett.

\- Uramisten! - nyögött fel Ron.

Hirtelen zaj hallatszott a hátuk mögött: Gilderoy Lockhart remegő térde felmondta a szolgálatot.

\- Álljon fel - parancsolta Ron, és a tanárra szegezte pálcáját.

Lockhart feltápászkodott - és ugyanazzal a lendülettel Ronra vetette magát, a földre taszítva a fiút.

Harry és Lucy egy ugrással ott termettek, de elkéstek. Lockhart zihálva felegyenesedett. Kezében markolta Ron pálcáját, s arcán ismét szétterült a jól ismert mosoly.

\- A kalandnak vége! - szólt. - Felviszek egy darabot ebből a bőrből az iskolába, és megmondom, hogy a lányt már nem tudtam megmenteni, ti pedig tragikus módon megzavarodtatok megcsonkított holtteste láttán. Búcsúzzatok el az emlékeitektől!

Lockhart a magasba emelte Ron összemagifixezett varázspálcáját, és így kiáltott:

\- Exmemoriam!

A pálca akkorát durrant, mint egy kisebb bomba. Lucy a feje fölé kapta karját, és a kígyóbőrön átbukdácsolva menekült az alagút mennyezetéből lezúduló súlyos kőtömbök elől. Egy kő eltalálta volna, ha Harry nem rántja félre és rögtön ezután át is ölelte őt, így védve a további veszélytől.

Mikor elhalt a morajlás, a két Potter visszafordult. Plafonig érő, áthatolhatatlan kőrakással találták szemben magukat.

\- Ron! - kiabálta Lucy kétségbeesetten. Ha most még neki is baja esik… - Ron, jól vagy?

\- Itt vagyok! - hangzott a válasz a kőrakás túloldaláról. - Nekem semmi bajom, de ezt a szélhámost telibe találta a pálca. - Tompa dobbanás és hangos jajdulás hallatszott - mintha Ron sípcsonton rúgta volna Lockhartot.

\- Mi legyen? - kérdezte tanácstalanul Lucy és Harryre nézett. - Nem tudunk átjutni. Holnapig se tudjuk ezt lebontani...

Harry az alagút mennyezetére nézett, mire Lucy ugyanígy tett. Azon tátongó repedések jelentek meg. Lucy még sohasem tört össze ekkora kőtömböket varázslattal, a kísérletezésre pedig se a hely, se az idő nem volt igazán alkalmas. Még az is megeshetett, hogy az egész alagút beomlik.

A kőrakás túloldaláról újabb dobbanás és jajdulás szűrődött át. Nem volt vesztegetni való idejük, hisz Ginny már így is órák óta bent volt a Titkok Kamrájában. Harry és Lucy egy pillantással beszélték meg a teendőket: pontosan tudták, mit kell tenniük.

\- Várj meg itt minket - kiáltott át Harry Ronnak. - Maradj Lockharttal. Mi továbbmegyünk. Ha nem jövünk vissza egy órán belül... - Elharapta a mondatot, de hallgatása többet mondott bármely szónál.

\- Megpróbálom elhordani a kövek egy részét. - Ron igyekezett palástolni aggodalmát. - Hogy aztán... vissza tudjatok mászni. És Harry...

\- Nemsokára találkozunk - ígérte Harry. Ron azonban így is befejezte a mondatát.

\- Vigyázz Lucyra!

Lucy erre majdnem kinyögte, hogy hadd maradjon itt Ronnal, csak hogy a fiúnak ne kelljen aggódnia miatta, de aztán eszébe jutott Ginny.

\- Visszajövök, Ron - mondta.

Azzal Harry és ő továbbindultak az alagútban.

Fél perc múlva Lucy már nem hallotta a kőtömbökkel birkózó Ron nyögéseit. Az alagút egyre csak kanyargott. Lucy minden idegszála kellemetlenül bizsergett. Szerette volna már látni az alagút végét, ugyanakkor félt attól, ami ott várja. Egy szót sem beszéltek Harryvel, de a lány úgy érezte, hogy úgyse tudnának egy szót se kinyögni. Nagy sokára végül maguk mögött hagyták az utolsó kanyart is, és egy tömör kőfallal találták szemben magukat. A falat két elnyúló kígyó domborműve díszítette. A hüllők szeme helyén egy-egy jókora, fénylő smaragd ült.

\- Valószínűleg ugyanúgy nyílik, mint a bejárat - állapította meg Lucy kiszáradt torokkal. - Kérd meg, hogy nyíljon ki.

Harry odalépett a fal felé, azonban nem kezdett el sziszegni. Egy darabig gondolkodott, majd visszafordult Lucy felé.

\- Nem tudom, mi vár ránk odabent - mondta. - Valószínűleg gyorsan kell cselekednünk, ha el akarjuk kerülni a Baziliskust. De ha mégis összefutunk vele… szeretném, ha megkeresnéd Ginnyt és kihoznád onnan. Addig megpróbálom feltartani a kígyót. Talán hallgat a párszaszóra…

\- Nem foglak otthagyni - jelentette ki Lucy, de szinte érezte, hogy ez a kijelentése mennyire gyengére sikerült.

\- Ginny a legfontosabb - közölte ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon Harry. - És nem tudnék tükörbe nézni, ha hagynám, hogy Ron elveszítse mind a két húgát.

\- Én pedig akkor nem tudnék tükörbe nézni, ha hagynám meghalni a bátyámat, akire egész életemben vártam.

Ezután sokáig egymásba fúrták a tekintetüket, némán kommunikálva a másikkal. Végül Harry sóhajtott egyet és visszafordult a fal felé. Sziszegni kezdett, mire a két kígyó-dombormű eltávolodott egymástól, és a titkos ajtó szárnyaival együtt eltűnt a falban. A két testvér még egyszer egymásra nézett, majd pálcájukat előretartva beléptek az ajtón.

Egy hosszú, félhomályba burkolózó terem végében álltak. A sötétbe vesző mennyezetet kígyófaragványokkal díszített oszlopok sora támasztotta alá, sötét árnyékokkal szabdalva a helyiséget betöltő furcsa, zöldesen derengő fényt.

Harry és Lucy vadul dobogó szívvel álltak a terem dermesztő csöndjében. _A Baziliskus talán valamelyik sötét sarokban rejtőzik? És hol lehet Ginny?_

Lassan elindult a kígyótestű oszlopok között. Bármilyen óvatosan emelték a lábukat, lépteik visszhangot vertek a puszta falakon. Lucy résnyire szűkítette szemét, készen arra, hogy a legkisebb mozgásra becsukja. A kőkígyók kivájt szemüregei mintha utánuk fordultak volna, ahogy elhaladtak közöttük. Többször is rémülten összerezzentek, mert látni vélték, hogy egyik vagy másik kígyó megmozdul.

Mikor az utolsó két oszlop közé értek, újabb meglepetés várta őket. Közvetlenül a Kamra hátsó fala előtt mennyezetig érő, emberalakot mintázó szobor állt. Egészen hátra kellett hajtaniuk a fejüket, hogy szemügyre vehessék a toronymagas testen ülő óriási fejet. A szoborarc ősi, majomszerű vonásokat hordozott; hosszú, vékony szakálla kis híján leért a redőzött kőtalár szegélye alól kilógó két óriási, szürke lábfejig. A Kamra sima padlóján álló lábak között egy fekete taláros, égővörös hajú alak feküdt.

\- Ginny! - kiáltott fel Lucy. Odarohant a lányhoz, és térdre rogyott mellette. - Ginny! Mondd, hogy élsz! Mondd, hogy nem haltál meg!

Harry a lány másik oldalán térdelt le és ő is ugyanolyan kétségbeesett arcot vágott, mint Lucy. Letette pálcáját, és a vállánál fogva a hátára fordította Ginnyt. A lány arca fehér és hideg volt, mint a márvány, de szeme csukva volt - nem volt tehát kővé dermedt állapotban. De ha nem, akkor...

\- Ginny, könyörgök, térj magadhoz - zihálta kétségbeesetten Harry, és megrázta az élettelen testet. Ginny feje ernyedten billegett jobbra-balra.

\- Ginny, nagyon kérlek, ne csináld ezt velem! - homályosodott el Lucy szeme és a kislány arcát csapkodva próbálta magához téríteni.

Ekkor egy nyugodt hang csendült fel Harry háta mögött.

\- Nem fog magához térni.

Lucy és Harry összerezzentek, majd amíg Lucy csak felnézett, addig Harry térden állva megfordult.

A legközelebbi oszlop mellett egy magas, fekete hajú fiú állt. Testének körvonalai kissé elmosódottnak tűntek, mintha egy párás ablak mögött állna. Lucy azonban így is rögtön felismerte.

\- Tom... Tom Denem? - kérdezte habozva.

Denem bólintott, s közben továbbra is a testvérpár arcát fürkészte.

\- Hogyhogy nem fog magához térni? - hadarta riadtan Harry. - Ugye nem... ugye nem...?

\- Nem halt meg - felelte Denem. - De már alig él.

Lucy a fiúra meredt. Ötven év telt el azóta, hogy Tom Denem a Roxfortba járt, különös fénybe vont alakja mégis azt mutatta, hogy változatlanul tizenhat éves.

\- Te kísértet vagy? - kérdezte bizonytalanul Lucy.

\- Emlék - felelte halkan Denem. - Emlék, amit egy napló őrzött meg ötven évig.

A szobor óriási lába felé mutatott. Attól nem messze ott feküdt a padlón a Hisztis Myrtle mosdójában talált kis fekete napló. Lucynak átfutott a fején a kérdés, hogy hogyan kerülhetett oda a könyvecske - de Harrynek és neki most ennél sürgősebb problémákkal kellett foglalkozniuk.

\- Segítened kell, Tom - szólt Harry, és újból felemelte Ginny fejét. - Ki kell vinnünk őt innen. Van itt egy Baziliskus... Nem tudjuk, pontosan hol, de bármelyik pillanatban ideérhet. Kérlek, segíts...

Denem nem mozdult. Harry és Lucy nagy nehezen felnyalábolták Ginnyt, majd a fiú lehajolt a varázspálcájáért.

A pálca eltűnt.

\- Nem láttad a...?

Lucy felpillantott a fiúra, aki még mindig őket nézte - s az ujjai között forgatta a varázspálcát.

\- Köszönöm - biccentett Harry, és a kezét nyújtotta érte. Denem szája rejtelmes mosolyra húzódott. Egyre csak hol Harryre, hol Lucyra meredt, és tovább játszott a pálcával.

\- Értsd meg, Tom! - Lucy már-már roskadozott a lány súlya alatt, hiába tartotta Harry is. - Menekülnünk kell! Ha a Baziliskus visszajön...

\- Nem fog jönni, amíg nem hívják - felelte higgadtan Denem.

A testvérpár nem bírta tovább tartani Ginnyt ernyedt testét, leeresztették hát a padlóra.

\- Ezt meg hogy érted? - kérdezte Harry. - Mindegy, add ide a pálcámat. Szükségem lehet rá.

Denem még szélesebben mosolygott.

\- Nem lesz szükséged rá - felelte. Lucy rámeredt.

\- Hogyhogy nem lesz...

\- Régóta várok erre a percre, Harry és Lucy Potter - mondta Denem. - Az alkalomra, hogy találkozhassak veletek. Hogy beszélgethessünk.

\- Figyelj - türelmetlenkedett Harry -, úgy látom, még mindig nem érted. A Titkok Kamrájában vagyunk. Beszélgetni később is ráérünk.

\- Most fogunk beszélgetni - jelentette ki Denem mosolyogva, és zsebre tette Harry pálcáját.

Lucy értetlenül meredt rá. Most már határozottan érezte, hogy Denemmel valami nincs rendjén.

\- Hogyan került Ginny ilyen állapotba? - kérdezte gyanakodva.

\- Látod, ez érdekes kérdés, Lucy - felelte csevegő hangon Denem. - És bizony hosszú történet. Egy mondatban talán úgy foglalhatnánk össze, hogy Ginny azért került ide, mert kitárta a szívét, és az összes titkát megosztotta egy idegennel.

\- Miről beszélsz? - ráncolta a homlokát Harry.

\- A naplóról - felelte Denem. - Az én naplómról. A kis Ginny hosszú hónapokig használta: leírta nekem minden gondját-baját, az apró-cseprő félelmeit. Elmesélte, hogy csúfolják a bátyjai, hogy használtan kapta a talárját és a könyveit, és hogy... - Denem szeme itt megvillant - hogy mennyire szeretné, ha a híres-neves Harry Potter kedvelné őt...

Beszéd közben Denem egy másodpercre se vette le tekintetét Harry arcáról. Szinte sóvárogva meredt a fiúra. Lucy pedig lassan átsétált testvéréhez, és kitapintotta zsebében a pálcáját.

\- Eléggé unalmas dolog nap nap után egy tizenegy éves lány buta kis problémáit hallgatni - folytatta. - Én mégis türelmesen válaszolgattam neki. Kedves és megértő voltam. Ginny imádott engem. Senkivel nem tudok úgy beszélni, mint veled Tom... Annyira örülök, hogy a naplóddal minden titkomat megoszthatom... Olyan, mintha volna egy barátom, akit mindig a zsebemben hordhatok...

Denem hideg, éles kacajt hallatott, ami cseppet sem illett szelíd vonásaihoz. Lucynak libabőrös lett a háta a kegyetlen hangtól, ami furcsán ismerősnek tűnt.

\- Nekem elhihetitek: mindig el tudtam bájolni azokat, akikre szükségem volt. Ginny kiöntötte a szívét, és nekem történetesen éppen a szíve kellett. Leggyötrőbb félelmeiből, legrejtettebb titkaiból táplálkoztam, és egy idő után már erősebb voltam, mint ő. Elég erős ahhoz, hogy most már én osszam meg vele a titkaimat, én öntsem át belé azt, amit a szívemben rejtek...

\- Ezt meg hogy érted? - hebegte kiszáradt szájjal Lucy.

\- Hát még mindig nem érted, Lucy Potter? - susogta szelíden Denem. - Ginny Weasley nyitotta ki a Titkok Kamráját. Ő fojtotta meg a kakasokat, és ő festett fenyegető üzeneteket a falra. Ő uszította rá Mardekár kígyóját négy sárvérűre és a kvibli macskájára.

\- Nem igaz - suttogta Harry.

\- De igen - felelte higgadtan Denem. - Természetesen kezdetben nem tudta, mit csinál. Nagyon szórakoztató volt. Bár olvastad volna az akkori naplóbejegyzéseit... Sokkal izgalmasabbak voltak a korábbiaknál... Kedves Tom! - idézte, Harry döbbent arcába meredve. - Azt hiszem, kezdem elveszteni az emlékezetemet. Kakastollakat találtam a taláromon, de fogalmam sincs, hogyan kerültek oda... Kedves Tom, nem emlékszem, mit csináltam Halloween estéjén, de az iskolában valaki megtámadott egy macskát, és nekem csupa festék a ruhám... Kedves Tom, Percy folyton azt mondja, hogy sápadt vagyok, és alig lehet rám ismerni. Szerintem gyanakszik rám... Ma újabb merénylet történt, és én nem emlékszem, hol voltam a bűntény idején. Mondd meg, Tom, mit csináljak? Meg fogok őrülni... Még elképzelni is szörnyű, de azt hiszem, én támadom meg az embereket!

Lucy úgy megfeszítette öklét, hogy körmei mélyen belevájtak a tenyerébe.

\- Az ostoba kis Ginnynek jó hosszú időbe telt, míg végre elveszítette a bizalmát a naplóban - folytatta Denem. - Akkor aztán igyekezett megszabadulni tőle. Ekkor léptetek be ti a képbe. Megtaláltátok és ezzel nagy örömet szereztetek nekem. A sok ember közül, aki ráakadhatott volna, épp hozzátok került, épp azokhoz, akikre a leginkább kíváncsi voltam...

\- És miért voltál kíváncsi ránk? - kérdezte Lucy. Fortyogott benne a düh, s minden erejét össze kellett szednie hozzá, hogy megőrizze a nyugalom álarcát.

\- Ginny nagyon sokat mesélt rólatok - felelte Denem. - Töviről hegyire elmesélte a fantasztikus történeteteket. - Tekintete a Harry homlokán húzódó sebhelyre vándorolt, s arca még mohóbb kifejezést öltött. - Találkozni akartam veletek, hogy beszélhessünk, és még többet megtudhassak rólatok. Hogy megnyerjem a bizalmatokat, megmutattam nektek, hogyan kaptam el Hagridot, azt a nagy maflát.

\- Hagrid a barátunk - szólt remegő hangon Harry. - Csapdába csaltad, igaz? Eddig azt hittem, csak tévedtél, de...

Denem újra felkacagott.

\- Az én szavam állt Hagridé ellenében. Nem nehéz elképzelni, hogy kinek hitt szegény öreg Armando Dippet. Az egyik oldalon ott volt Tom Denem, a szegény, de tehetséges, árva, de hősi lelkű diákprefektus és mintagyerek; a másikon Hagrid, a busafejű vadóc, aki minden héten valami rossz fát tett a tűzre, vérfarkaskölyköket nevelt az ágya alatt, és a Tiltott Rengetegbe járt trollokkal birkózni. De azért, bevallom, magam is meglepődtem, hogy milyen simán ment minden. Azt hittem, valaki biztosan rájön, hogy Hagrid nem lehet Mardekár utódja. Még nekem is öt évig tartott megoldani a Titkok Kamrájának rejtélyét és megtalálni a bejáratot... Hagrid természetesen képtelen lett volna erre.

\- Mégis csupán egyetlen ember, az átváltoztatástan-tanár, Dumbledore hitt Hagrid ártatlanságában. Ő beszélte rá Dippetet, hogy ne küldjék el Hagridot, hanem tanítsák be vadőrnek. Igen, Dumbledore bizonyára sejtett valamit: Ő sosem kedvelt engem annyira, mint a többi tanár...

\- Lefogadom, hogy Dumbledore átlátott rajtad - sziszegte fogát csikorgatva Lucy.

\- Való igaz, hogy Hagrid eltávolítása után bosszantóan gyanakvó volt velem szemben - mesélte csevegő hangon Denem. - Tudtam, hogy veszélyes lenne újból kinyitni a Kamrát, amíg az iskola tanulója vagyok. Azt viszont nem akartam, hogy veszendőbe menjen a tudás, amit hosszú évek kutatómunkájával szereztem. Elhatároztam hát, hogy hátrahagyok egy naplót, s benne tizenhat éves önmagamat... hogy ha szerencsém van, egy napon a nyomdokaimba léphessen valaki, és elvégezhesse a nemes feladatot, amit Mardekár Malazár bízott utódaira.

\- Akkor csalódnod kellett - szólt közbe Harry. - Ezúttal senki nem halt meg, még a macska se. Néhány óra múlva elkészül a mandragórás gyógyszirup, és a kővé dermedt áldozatok magukhoz térnek.

\- Nem mondtam még neked - válaszolta halkan Denem -, hogy engem már nem a sárvérűek érdekelnek? A kiszemelt áldozataim immár hónapok óta - ti vagytok.

Harry és Lucy döbbenten meredtek rá.

\- Képzelhetitek, milyen dühös voltam, mikor újból Ginny írt nekem, nem pedig te, Harry. Az ostoba lány meglátta nálad a naplót, és pánikba esett. Félt, hogy rájössz, hogyan működik, és én elárulom neked az összes kis titkát. Sőt talán még azt is, hogy ki fojtotta meg a kakasokat. Ezért aztán kivárta a megfelelő alkalmat, és visszalopta a naplót. Akkor azonban már tudtam, mi a teendő. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Mardekár utódját keresitek, és abból, amit Ginny mesélt rólatok, az is kiderült, hogy kerül, amibe kerül, meg akarjátok oldani a rejtélyt. Különösen, ha az egyik legjobb barátotokat éri támadás. Ginny azt is elmondta, hogy az egész iskola felbolydult, mikor megtudták, hogy párszaszájú vagy, Harry...

\- Így aztán megírattam Ginnyvel a saját búcsúlevelét, és leküldtem őt ide. Eleinte ellenkezett és folyton bőgött, szóval nagyon unalmas volt. De most már nemigen maradt benne élet - túl sokat adott át magából a naplónak, vagyis nekem. Olyan sokat, hogy végre kiléphettem a lapok közül. Azóta várok az érkezésetekre, mióta lejöttünk ide. Tudtam, hogy el fogtok jönni: Rengeteg kérdést akarok feltenni nektek, Harry és Lucy Potter.

\- Például? - sziszegte Harry ökölbe szorult kézzel.

\- Nos - mosolygott Denem -, először is szeretném megtudni, hogyan volt képes két magatokfajta gyenge csecsemő legyőzni minden idők legnagyobb mágusát. Hogy lehet az, hogy te, Harry, egyetlen sebhellyel megúsztad, hogy te, Lucy, egy karcolás nélkül hagytad el azt a házat, míg Voldemort nagyúr elveszítette a varázserejét?

Denem szemében a mohó fény lázas izzássá erősödött.

\- Miért érdekel téged, hogyan menekültünk meg? - kérdezte lassan Lucy. - Voldemort később élt, mint te.

Denem halkan, szinte kedvesen válaszolt.

\- Voldemort a múltam, a jelenem és a jövőm, Lucy Potter... - Elővette a zsebéből Harry varázspálcáját, és három fénylő szót írt vele a levegőbe:

TOM ROWLE DENEM

Azután intett a pálcával, mire a név betűi egy szempillantás alatt átrendeződtek:

NEVEM VOLDEMORT

Lucy úgy érezte, mintha jéggé változott volna minden porcikája.

\- Ilyen egyszerű - suttogta Denem. - A legjobb barátaim már itt, a Roxfortban is így szólítottak. Azt hiszitek, örök időkig az átkozott mugli apám nevét akartam viselni? Én, akinek az ereiben anyai ágon Mardekár Malazár vére csörgedezik? Tartottam volna meg annak a semmirekellő bitangnak a nevét, aki már a születésem előtt elhagyott, csak mert megtudta, hogy a felesége boszorkány? Nem, inkább kiötlöttem magamnak ezt az új nevet. Tudtam, hogy eljön az idő, amikor a varázslók ugyanúgy félnek majd a Voldemort névtől, mint viselőjétől, a világ legnagyobb mágusától!

Lucy fejéből egyszerűen kihullottak a gondolatok. Ő is és Harry is némán meredtek Denemre, a hajdani árva gyerekre, aki felnőttként odáig jutott, hogy meggyilkolta az ő és Harry szüleit és oly sok más ártatlan embert... Végül Harrynek sikerült rávennie magát, hogy megszólaljon.

\- Az nem te vagy - suttogta gyűlölettől izzó hangon.

\- Mi? - horkant fel Denem.

\- Nem te vagy a világ legnagyobb mágusa - zihálta Lucy. - Sajnálom, hogy csalódást kell okoznom neked, de a legnagyobb varázsló Albus Dumbledore. Ezt mindenki tudja. Még fénykorodban sem merted megtámadni a Roxfortot. Dumbledore már diákként látta rajtad, hogy miféle vagy, és te még ma is rettegsz tőle, bárhol is bujkálsz.

Denem arcáról leolvadt a mosoly, és dühös fintor vette át a helyét.

\- Dumbledore-t a puszta emlékem is elkergette az iskolából! - sziszegte.

\- Nem ment ő olyan messzire, mint hinnéd! - vágott vissza Harry.

\- Amíg hűek vagyunk hozzá, melletünk marad! - tette hozzá Lucy. A kijelentés inkább a vágyait tükrözte, semmint a tényeket, de arra talán jó volt, hogy megijessze Denemet.

A fiú válaszra nyitotta a száját, de torkára forrott a szó. A Kamrában földöntúli muzsika csendült fel. Denem gyorsan körülnézett. A hátborzongató csengés-búgás egyre erősödött. Lucy tetőtől talpig beleborzongott; úgy érezte, szíve a kétszeresére dagad. Mikor aztán a zene elérte azt a pontot, hogy Lucy minden egyes bordája vibrálni kezdett tőle, lángnyelvek csaptak ki a legközelebbi oszlop tetejéből.

A tűzből hattyú nagyságú, pávaszerűen hosszú farkú, karmazsinpiros madár bontakozott ki. Nyakát a mennyezet felé nyújtogatva zengte túlvilági énekét, s fénylő arany karmai közt rongyos tárgyat szorongatott.

A következő pillanatban a madár leszállt az oszlopról, és egyenesen Harry és Lucy felé repült. A rongyos valamit ledobta elé a földre, ő maga pedig Harry vállára telepedett, és behúzta szárnyait. Lucy most már hosszú, éles, arany csőrét és fényes fekete szemét is megfigyelhette.

A madár abbahagyta az éneket. Mozdulatlanul ült Harry vállán, tollaival a fiú arcához ért, és Denemre függesztette tekintetét.

\- Ez egy főnix... - szólt gyanakodva Denem.

\- Fawkes? - suttogta Lucy. Már értette, miről beszélt Dumbledore - a madár tényleg gyönyörű volt.

\- Az pedig - folytatta Denem a rongyos valamire pillantva - az a régi iskolai Teszlek Süveg.

Valóban így volt: A foltos, gyűrött fejfedő mozdulatlanul hevert Harry és Lucy lába előtt.

Denem ismét felnevetett, ezúttal olyan harsányan, hogy a visszhangos teremben úgy tűnt, mintha egyszerre tíz Denem kacagna.

\- Ezt küldi Dumbledore a védelmezőinek! Egy énekesmadarat meg egy ócska sapkát! Megjött az önbizalmatok, Harry és Lucy Potter? Most már biztonságban érzitek magatokat?

Sem Harry, sem Lucy nem válaszolt. A lány nem értette ugyan, mi hasznát vehetik Fawkes-nak vagy a Teszlek Süvegnek, de legalább már nem voltak egyedül; éledő bátorsággal várta, hogy Denem abbahagyja a nevetést.

\- Térjünk a tárgyra. - Denem még mindig mosolygott. - Két alkalommal találkoztunk a ti múltatokban s az én jövőmben. Kétszer próbáltalak megölni titeket, de sikertelenül. Hogyan éltétek túl? Áruljátok el a titkot. Minél tovább beszéltek - tette hozzá szelíden -, annál tovább éltek.

Lucy lázasan töprengve latolgatta az esélyeiket. Denem megszerezte Harry pálcát, így nekik az ő, Lucy pálcája, Fawkes és a Teszlek Süveg maradt, de párbajban csak a pálcának vehette hasznát. Ráadásul Denem mintadiák volt, ebben az állapotban hatodéves, tehát sokkal erősebb volt náluk. A helyzet tehát nem sok reménnyel kecsegtetett. Ugyanakkor az időhúzással is csak Denem nyert volna, hiszen Ginny életereje percről percre fogyott... s ezzel párhuzamosan - Lucy ezt csak most vette észre - egyre élesebbé és tisztábbá váltak Denem testének körvonalai. Ha tehát meg kell küzdeniük, azt nem érdemes halogatniuk.

\- Senki nem tudja, miért vesztetted el a varázserődet, mikor rám támadtál - szólt Harry. - De azt tudom, hogy miért nem tudtál megölni minket: mert az anyánk az életét adta értünk.

\- A mi egyszerű, mugliivadék anyánk - tette hozzá Lucy a felindultságtól remegő hangon -, ő állt az utadba. Egyébként ismerjük az igazi énedet, mert tavaly szemtől szemben álltunk. Egy szánalmas, tengődő roncs vagy. Ide vezetett az a nagy hatalmad. Bujdosnod kell. Egy szánalmas senki lettél!

Denemet láthatóan felbőszítették Lucy szavai, mégis sikerült torz mosolyt erőltetnie arcára.

\- Vagy úgy. Szóval az anyátok az életét adta értetek. Mi tagadás, hatásos ellenvarázslat. Ezek szerint nincs bennetek semmi különös. Tudjátok, az keltette fel a kíváncsiságomat, hogy annyi érdekes hasonlóság van köztünk. Bizonyára nektek is feltűnt: mindhárman félvérek és árvák vagyunk, s Harry és én… mindketten muglik között nőttünk fel. Rajtunk kívül talán nem is járt más párszaszájú a Roxfortba a nagy Mardekár óta. Még külsőre is hasonlítunk egy kicsit... De a lényeg az, hogy nem a képességeitek, hanem a jó szerencse mentett meg titeket tőlem. Csak ennyit akartam tudni.

Lucy és Harry dermedten álltak; a lány arra számított, hogy Denem végre felemeli a varázspálcát. A fiú azonban nem mozdult, csak szélesebbre húzódott arcán a mosoly.

\- Most pedig egy érdekes kísérlet következik: összemérjük Mardekár Malazár utódjának, Voldemort nagyúrnak az erejét a két hírességgel, Harry és Lucy Potterével, akiket Dumbledore legjobb fegyverei védenek.

Denem lekicsinylő pillantást vetett Fawkes-ra és a Teszlek Süvegre, majd sarkon fordult, és elindult. A félelem szúró fájdalomként áradt szét Lucy zsibbadt lábában. Denem megállt a kígyóforma oszlopok között, és felnézett a Mardekár-szobor sötétbe burkolózó kőarcára. Nagyra tátotta a száját, és sziszegni kezdett. Lucy karján égnek állt a szőr a hangtól.

Harry megfordult, és a szoborra meredt, emiatt Lucy is így tett. Fawkes kissé megbillent a fiú vállán.

Mardekár kőarca megmozdult. Lucy döbbenten látta, hogy a szoborszáj kinyílik, majd egyre nagyobbra tárul, mint egy éjsötét barlang ásító bejárata.

A szájüregben egy hosszú, tekergőző lény vált láthatóvá. Harry és Lucy a Kamra sötét faláig hátráltak, miközben megfogták egymás kezét. Szorosan becsukták a szemüket, s Lucy közben érezte, hogy Fawkes szárnya végigsöpör az arcán; a madár felszállt Harry válláról. Utána akart kiáltani, de mégsem tette: tudta, hogy a főnix sem segíthet rajta a kígyók királyával szemben.

Valami nagy és súlyos dolog zuhant a Kamra padlójára; a puffanásba még a falak is beleremegtek. Lucy érezte, mi történik; szinte látta, ahogy a hatalmas kígyó széttekeredik a földön. Azután meghallotta Denem sziszegését.

\- Öld meg őket! - tolmácsolta Harry remegő hangon.

\- Valahogy rájöttem - élcelődött Lucy, de semmi humor nem volt a hangjában.

A Baziliskus elindult; Lucy tisztán hallotta a porlepte kőpadlót súroló súlyos test zaját. Szorosan markolta Harry kezét, miközben csukott szemmel rohanni kezdtek oldalirányba, kinyújtott kezükkel tapogatva az utat maguk előtt.

Denem harsányan nevetett...

Harry néhány lépés után elbotlott - hasra esett, maga után húzva Lucyt, aki rajta ért földet. A kígyó már csak egy-két méterre lehetett tőlük, s még mindig közeledett.

Ekkor a két Potter feje fölött valami csattant, és őket is olyan erős ütés érte, hogy nekiestek a falnak. Lucy arra számított, hogy a következő pillanatban testébe hatolnak a kígyó tűhegyes fogai, de nem így történt: csupán dühös sziszegést hallott, és olyan hangot, mintha valaki korbáccsal verné az oszlopokat.

Kíváncsisága most már felülkerekedett félelmén: résnyire kinyitotta a szemét, és a hangok irányába pillantott.

A hatalmas, fényes-zöld kígyó felágaskodott fatörzsvastag testével, s iszonyú fejét az oszlopok között himbálta. Lucy látta, hogy Harry szintén kinyitotta résnyire a szemét, így mindketten remegve néztek, készen arra, hogy gyorsan becsukják a szemét - s nemsokára észrevették, hogy mi terelte el a szörnyeteg figyelmét.

A kígyó feje körül ott körözött Fawkes. A Baziliskus dühösen kapkodott utána hosszú, pengevékony fogaival.

Fawkes lecsapott, s aranyló csőrét a kígyó fejébe mélyesztette; a következő pillanatban sötét vércseppek zápora hullott a kőpadlóra. A kígyó csapott egyet a farkával - kis híján eltalálta Harryt és Lucyt -, s váratlanul megfordult. Lucynak már nem volt ideje behunyni a szemét, s egyenesen belenézett a hüllő szögletes pofájába. A kígyó viszont nem nézett már sehova: dülledő sárga szeme helyén két vérző seb tátongott. Lucy nyomban megértette, mi történt: Fawkes a csőrével kiszúrta a szörnyeteg szemét.

\- Ne! - hangzott fel Denem üvöltése, amivel párhuzamosan Harry tolmácsolt Lucynak. - Hagyd a madarat! Hagyd a madarat! Ott vannak mögötted. Kövesd a szagukat! Öld meg őket!

A megvakult kígyó a fájdalomtól kábultan himbálta a fejét. Fawkes még mindig ott körözött fölötte, hangosan furulyázta földöntúli énekét, s csőrével újra meg újra a vérző szörnyeteg orra felé kapott.

\- Segítség - motyogta rémülten Harry. - Segítsen valaki!

A bátyja rémülete mintha felszabadította volna a gátakat Lucy elméjében; a lány előkapta a pálcáját és a Baziliskusra irányította:

\- Carpe Retractum!

Pálcája végéből aranyszínű szalag lövellt ki és rátekeredett a kígyó szájára. Lucy minden erejét megfeszítve próbálta lehúzni a szörnyet a padlóra, mire az állat csak még dühösebb lett: hatalmas farkával végigsöpört a terem padlóján. Harry hátraugrott, de Lucy a bűbáj miatt már nem tudta ezt ilyen könnyen megoldani. Amint a lába elhagyta a talajt, a Baziliskus nagyot lendített a fejével és a kötél miatt Lucyt egyenesen a falhoz vágta. A lány csak annyit érzett, hogy rémesen beverte a fejét, majd a következő pillanatban elsötétült előtte a világ.

* * *

A kígyó farka végigsöpört a terem padlóján. Harry hátraugrott, s a következő pillanatban valami puha dolog csapódott az arcába. A Baziliskus akaratán kívül odalökte neki a Teszlek Süveget. Harry úgy kapott utána, mint fuldokló az utolsó szalmaszál után. Ez volt az egyetlen fegyvere, az egyetlen esélye. Gyorsan a fejébe húzta a süveget, és hasra vetette magát a kövön, kitérve a kígyó izmos farkának következő csapása elől. Ám mielőtt segítséget kérhetett volna, holtra váltan figyelte, mi történik a testvérével: a kígyó felemelte Lucyt az arany kötél segítségével és teljes erőből a falnak vágta. A lány tehetetlenül roskadt a padlóra.

\- Lucy! - pattant fel Harry és azonnal odarohant a lányhoz. A karjaiba vette és rémülten látta, hogy a lány halántékán lévő sebből ömlött a vér. - Lucy, kérlek, nem hagyhatsz itt! Kérlek, ne!

Szinte meg is feledkezett a mögötte vergődő óriáskígyóról. Csak az lebegett a szeme előtt, hogy mi történik Lucyval…

\- Segíts... segíts rajta... - gondolta kétségbeesetten, és összeszorította a szemét. Utolsó reményként fohászkodott a Teszlek Süveghez. - Kérlek, segíts rajta!

A süveg nem válaszolt; helyette összeszűkült, mintha egy láthatatlan kéz rászorította volna Harry fejére.

A következő pillanatban egy súlyos tárgy koppant Harry feje búbján. Az ütéstől kis híján ő is elvesztette az eszméletét. Káprázó szemmel kapott a fejéhez, hogy lerángassa róla a süveget, ami alatt egy hosszú, kemény valamit tapintott ki.

A süvegben egy csillogó ezüst kard lapult. Markolatát tyúktojás nagyságú rubintok ékesítették.

\- Öld meg őket! - kiabálta Denem. - Ne törődj a madárral! Ott vannak mögötted! Használd a szaglásod! Szagolj!

Harry harcra készen szökkent talpra. A Baziliskus feje szinte zuhanva közeledett felé; ahogy a kígyó megfordult, farka az oszlopokat csapkodta. Harry szinte ösztönből eltávolodott Lucytól, hogy ha az állat elvéti, ne találhassa el a lányt. A Baziliskus szeméből patakzott a vér, s száját akkorára tátotta, mintha egészben akarná lenyelni Harryt. A homályban megcsillanó méregfogai akkorák voltak, mint Harry kardja.

A Baziliskus vakon lecsapott. Harry félreugrott, és nekiesett a Kamra falának. Az újabb támadás során a kígyó villás nyelve az arcát súrolta.

Harmadszorra már Harry a magasba szegezett karddal várta a támadást. A Baziliskus újból lecsapott, s ezúttal nem vétette el a célt. Harry minden erejét összeszedte, és a kígyó szájpadlásába döfte a kardot.

Kezén és karján meleg vérpatak csorgott végig, ugyanakkor szúró fájdalmat érzett közvetlenül a könyöke fölött. A kígyó egyik méregfoga belefúródott a karjába... A fog egyre mélyebbre hatolt, majd mikor a haldokló Baziliskus feje oldalra bukott, bele is tört a sebbe.

Harry a fal tövébe roskadt. Remegő kézzel kirántotta a mérget fecskendező fogat a karjából, de tudta, hogy ez már nem segít rajta. A sebből kiindulva tompa, zsibbasztó fájdalom áradt szét lassan a testében. Miközben a padlón heverő fogra és véráztatta talárjára meredt, látása egyre jobban elhomályosult. Szeme előtt a Kamra képe elmosódott színes foltokká olvadt össze. Szinte öntudatlan állapotban araszolt oldalra és az ereje utolsó cseppjét is arra használta, hogy Lucy mellé lefekhessen, és ott érhesse el a vég.

* * *

Lucy hunyorogva kinyitotta a szemét. Úgy érezte, mintha a feje szét akarna robbanni. Megmozdulni se volt ereje, csak a pillái között látta azt a kis részt a Kamából, ami belefért a látómezejébe. A padlón a halálra sebzett Baziliskus feküdt, szájpadlásában egy rubintos karddal, Tom Denem éppen felé tartott és aztán megpillantotta Harryt is, ahogy erőtlenül odaküzdötte magát hozzá.

Csupán az elméje kiáltott fel rémületében, a testének egyetlen porcikája se mozdult a látványra. Harry karján egy borzalmas, szúrt seb éktelenkedett. Ép kezében egy törött fogat szorongatott és Lucy szinte rögtön tudta, hogy mi volt az és mit jelentett…

Valami vörös úszott át a szeme előtt, s madárkarmok halk zörgését hallotta maga mellett.

\- Fawkes - hallotta Harry erőtlen sóhaját. - Legyőztük, Fawkes...

A madár a fiú vérző sebére hajtotta puha, tollas fejét. Harry leroskadt Lucy mellé és megfogta a lány kezét. A fogat ledobta maga elé, ahogy földet ért. Denem eközben alig pár lépésnyire megállt előttük.

\- Halál fia vagy, Harry Potter - búgott fel a magasban Denem hangja. - Meghalsz. Követed a bolond húgodat. Ezt még Dumbledore madara is tudja. Látod, mit csinál, Potter? Elsirat téged.

Lucy pislogott, s egy pillanatig sikerült élesen látnia Fawkes fejét. A karmazsinpiros tollakon kövér, gyöngyházfényű könnycseppek csordultak végig. Félt, hogy Denem rájön, hogy életben van, de a fiút csak Harry érdekelte.

\- Leülök ide, és megvárom, amíg kiszenvedsz, Harry. Nem kell sietned, van időm.

Harry arca egyre sápadtabb lett és a légzése is egyre lassabbá vált. Lucy érezte, hogy bátyja erőtlenül megszorítja a kezét.

\- Így végzi hát a híres Harry és Lucy Potter. - Denem hangja egyre erősebbé vált. - Itt maradtak magukra hagyatva a Titkok Kamrájában, a barátaik sehol. Legyőzte őket a Sötét Nagyúr, akit dőre módon magukra haragítottak. Nemsokára viszontlátod a félvér húgodat és a sárvérű anyádat, Harry... Tizenkét évet vásárolt nektek az életével... De amitől féltél; beteljesült: Voldemort nagyúr végül leszámolt veletek.

Lucy legszívesebben kiabálni akart volna. Fel akart ugrani, Denemre akarta vetni magát, hogy megbosszulja az édesapját, az édesanyját, a bátyját, Ginnyt, és mindenkit, akik Voldemort miatt szenvedtek vagy haltak meg. Még egyszer ránézett Harry sebére… és kerekre nyílt a szeme csodálkozásában.

Fawkes feje még mindig ott pihent Harry karján. Selymes fényű könnytócsa gyűlt össze a fiú bőrén - és a seb már nem volt sehol.

\- Hess onnan, madár! - sziszegte ekkor Denem. - Hess onnan, ha mondom!

Lucy pislogott egyet és a mutatóujját is megmozdította. Kezdte visszanyerni a teste felett az irányítást. Denem ott állt egy lépésre tőle, s a főnixre szegezte a varázspálcát.

A pálca akkorát dörrent, mint egy ágyú, és Fawkes felröppent a magasba.

\- Főnixkönny... - morogta Denem, és Harry karjára meredt. - Hát persze... a főnix könnye gyógyító erejű. Ezt el is felejtettem.

Denem Harry arcába nézett.

\- De annyi baj legyen. Sőt, így talán még jobb is. Csak te meg én, Harry Potter. Csak te meg én...

Azzal a magasba emelte a varázspálcát.

Ekkor szárnysuhogás hallatszott, s az odaröppenő Fawkes Lucy elé pottyantotta a naplót.

A másodperc töredékéig Lucy, Harry és Denem egyaránt a könyvecskére meredtek. Azután Lucy, mintha csak erre az alkalomra várt volna, felült és gondolkodás nélkül - ösztönösen, vagy mintha régóta erre készült volna - felkapta a Baziliskus letört fogát, és teljes erőből a napló közepébe döfte.

A Kamrát elnyújtott, velőtrázó sikoly töltötte be. A naplóból ömleni kezdett a tinta; végigfolyt Lucy kezén, és kövér, fekete tócsába gyűlt a kövön. Denem rángatózott, jajveszékelt és hadonászott kínjában...

És a következő pillanatban köddé vált. Harry varázspálcája koppanva a padlóra hullott, s azután már csak a tinta egyenletes csöpögése törte meg a csendet. A Baziliskus mérge füstölgő lyukat égetett a naplóba.

Lucy karja remegett, ahogy elengedte a fogat. Úgy kavargott a feje, mintha épp körbeutazta volna a világot Hop-porral. Mire Harry felé fordulhatott volna, a fiú a nyakába vetette magát.

\- Azt hittem… azt hittem… - Lucy döbbenten állapította meg, hogy testvére sírt.

\- Semmi bajom - ölelte meg szorosan a fiút Lucy. - Csak a fejem akar szétrobbanni, de szerencsére már nem vérzik.

Kibontakozott az ölelésből és bíztatóan rámosolygott Harryre. A fiú megtörölte a szemét, miközben halványan elmosolyodott.

\- Gyere, nézzük meg, hogy van Ginny.

Harry nagy nehezen összeszedte a pálcáját meg a Teszlek Süveget, míg Lucy egy erőteljes rántással kiszabadította a rubintköves kardot a Baziliskus szájpadlásából.

Ekkor elhaló nyögés hangzott fel a terem másik végében. Ginny megmozdult. Harry és Lucy odaszaladtak hozzá, s mire odaértek, a lány már fel is ült.

\- Ginny! - Lucy úgy szorította magához a kislányt, mintha az összes levegőt ki akarta volna préselni belőle. - Hála az égnek! Azt hittem, örökre elvesztettünk!

Ginny csak kábán rámeredt a Baziliskus tetemére, majd pillantása Harry és Lucy vértől csatakos talárjára, arról pedig a naplóra vándorolt. Mély, szaggatott sóhajtás tört fel mellkasából, s nyomban utána potyogni kezdtek a könnyei. Lucy elengedte, hogy az arcába nézhessen.

\- Lucy... jaj, Lucy... el akartam mondani a reggelinél, de Percy előtt nem bírtam... Én voltam, Lucy, de... esküszöm, nem akartam... Denem kényszerített rá. Uralkodott fölöttem, és... Ho-hogy sikerült megölnöd azt a szörnyet? Hol van Denem? Arra még emlékszem, hogy egyszer csak előjött a naplóból, de aztán...

\- Elmúlt a veszély. - Harry felemelte a naplót, és megmutatta Ginnynek a megperzselt szélű lyukat. - Denemnek vége. És a Baziliskusnak is. Gyere, menjünk innen...

\- Ki fognak csapni az iskolából - pityergett a lány, miközben Harry és Lucy talpra segítették. - Azóta vártam rá, hogy ide járhassak, mióta Billt felvették, és most szégyenszemre... Mit fog szólni apa meg anya?

\- Meg fogják érteni - próbálta vigasztalni fogadott húgát Lucy, de hiába: Ginny egyre csak sírt.

Fawkes a Kamra bejáratánál körözve várt rájuk. Harry maga előtt terelte Ginnyt és az őt átkaroló Lucyt; átléptek a Baziliskus mozdulatlan tekervényein, végigsiettek az oszlopok között, és kiléptek a sötét alagútba. Lucy hallotta, hogy a kőből faragott ajtószárnyak halk szisszenéssel bezárulnak mögöttük.

Néhány percnyi gyaloglás után dobbanások távoli zaja ütötte meg a fülüket.

Harry megszaporázta lépteit.

\- Ron! - kiáltotta. - Ginny él és egészséges! Itt van velem! És Lucy is jól van! - Ron örömkiáltást idéző nyögéssel fogadta a hírt. A következő sarok után Lucy, Harry és Ginny meg is pillantották a fiú izgatott arcát: Ronnak időközben sikerült átjárót nyitnia a kőomláson.

\- Ginny! - Ron átdugta karját a résen, hogy átsegítse kishúgát. - Hát mégis élsz! Ez nem lehet igaz! Mi történt? - Át akarta ölelni a kislányt, de az sírva eltolta őt magától. - De hiszen kutya bajod, Ginny - nevetett Ron. - Nincs már mitől félned!... Lucy, a fejed! - rémüldözött, mikor meglátta a sebet a lány halántékán.

\- Semmi komoly, hamarosan rendbe jön - mondta Lucy, miközben hagyta, hogy Ron magához ölelje.

\- Az a madár meg hogy kerül ide? - kérdezte a fiú, miután elengedte Lucyt. Fawkes Ginny mögött suhant át a lyukon.

\- Ő Dumbledore madara - felelte Harry.

\- És Lucy, honnan van kardod? - ámuldozott Ron a csillogó fegyverre meredve.

\- Majd elmeséljük, ha felértünk - nyögte Lucy, miközben átpasszírozta magát a kövek közti résen.

\- De hát...

\- Türelem - zárta le a témát Harry. Lucy tökéletesen egyértett Harry döntésével. Mindketten úgy vélték, jobb, ha Ginny nem tudja meg, ki is volt valójában Denem. - Hol van Lockhart?

\- Nem messze innen. - Ron a sötét alagút felé bökött a fejével és elvigyorodott. - Elég rossz bőrben van. Gyertek, nézzétek meg.

Fawkes karmazsinpiros tollai halványan izzottak a sötétben, így ő mutatta nekik az utat az iskolába vezető cső szája felé. Lockhart a csőtorkolat mellett üldögélt, és békésen dudorászott magában.

\- Teljes amnézia - magyarázta Ron. - A felejtésátok visszafelé sült el, és őt találta el, nem minket. Fogalma sincs róla, hogy ki ő és hol van. Minket se ismer meg. Amilyen suta, még kárt tett volna magában, ezért ráparancsoltam, hogy üljön le ide és ne nyúljon semmihez.

Lockhart kedélyesen mosolygott rájuk.

\- Szervusztok - mondta. - Fura egy hely ez, mi? Ti itt laktok?

\- Nem - felelte Ron, és jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett Harryre és Lucyra.

Harry lehajolt, és belenézett a cső sötéten ásító szájába.

\- Kitaláltad, hogyan fogunk visszajutni? - kérdezte.

Ron a fejét rázta, de Fawkes ekkor odaröppent Harry orra elé, és meglengette előtte hosszú, arany farktollait. Fényes gombszeme csak úgy világított a sötétben. Harry értetlenül nézett rá.

\- Mintha azt akarná, hogy fogd meg - csóválta a fejét Ron. - De miért? Hiszen úgysem bírna el téged.

\- Fawkes nem közönséges madár - felelte Lucy, és társaihoz fordult. - Össze kell kapaszkodnunk. Ginny, te fogd meg Ron kezét. Lockhart professzor...

\- Az maga - vetette oda Ron a tanárnak... - fogja meg Ginny kezét.

Harry átvette a kardot Lucytól, majd a Teszlek Süveggel együtt az övébe dugta; Ron belekapaszkodott Lucy talárjába, a lány átölelte Harryt, a pedig megmarkolta Fawkes aranyló farktollait.

Ekkor különös dolog történt. Lucy úgy érezte, mintha egész teste pihekönnyűvé változott volna, és a következő pillanatban már suhant is felfelé a csőben. Háta mögül hallotta Lockhart álmélkodó kurjantásait:

\- Hát ez csoda! Ez csoda! Ez varázslat!

A cső hűvös, párás levegője hátrafújta Lucy haját. Mielőtt még megunhatta volna az utazást, már célba is értek - mind az öten lehuppantak Hisztis Myrtle mosdójának nedves padlójára. Mire Lockhart megigazította a süvegét, már a bejáratot álcázó mosdókagyló is visszacsúszott a helyére.

Myrtle nagy szemeket meresztett Harryre.

\- Te élsz - állapította meg csalódottan.

\- Azért nem kell sírva fakadni - morogta bosszúsan Harry, és letörölte szemüvegéről a véres mocsokfoltokat.

\- Jaj, nem... csak arra gondoltam, hogy ha meghaltál volna, szívesen megosztanám veled a vécékagylómat - motyogta Myrtle, és ezüstös pír öntötte el az arcát.

\- Oáh! - fintorgott Ron, mikor kiértek a sötét, kihalt folyosóra. - Harry, szerintem Myrtle beléd zúgott! Hallod, Ginny? Jelentkezett a konkurencia!

A kislánynak azonban még mindig potyogtak a könnyei.

\- Szerintem nem ez a legmegfelelőbb pillanat, Ron - szúrta oda a fiúnak Lucy, miközben újra átölelte Ginny vállát és próbálta megnyugtatni.

\- És most merre? - kérdezte Ron, és aggódó pillantást vetett húgára.

Harry előre mutatott. Fawkes ott repült előttük, és arany szárnyaival megvilágította útjukat. Nem volt más dolguk, mint követni a madarat. Néhány másodperc múlva McGalagony szobájánál találták magukat.

Harry kopogtatott, azután benyitott az ajtón.

* * *

Draco nem aludt semmit. Hiába volt már több órája, hogy lefeküdt, nem jött álom a szemére. Folyamatosan azon kattogott az agya, hogy vajon Lucy elindult-e megkeresni a Titkok Kamráját. És ha igen, vajon meg is találta? Vajon Potter és Weasley is vele mentek? Vajon összetalálkoztak-e Mardekár legendás szörnyetegével? És ha igen, vajon túlélték…?

Megrázta a fejét és az oldalára fordult. Képtelen volt elviselni a gondolatot, hogy Lucy Potter talán már nem is élt. Akármennyire próbálta meggyőzni magát, hogy semmi köze nincs a lányhoz, nem tudott szabadulni attől a kínzó aggodalomtól, ami Piton kihirdetése óta ott volt benne. Ennek az egésznek egyáltalán nem így kellett volna történnie. Lucynak nem kellett volna részt vennie az apja összeesküvésében. Nem kellett volna itt lennie, amikor kinyitják a Titkok Kamráját…

Ha tudta volna, hogy ez lesz, Draco legszívesebben bezárta volna a lányt valahová, hogy biztonságban tudhassa.


	28. Chapter 27: Dobby jutalma

**Chapter 27**

 **Dobby jutalma**

Mikor Harry, Lucy, Ron, Ginny és Lockhart tetőtől talpig mocskosan (Harry és Lucy esetében véresen) megjelentek az ajtóban, meglepett csend fogadta őket. Azután valaki felsikoltott.

\- Ginny!

Mrs Weasley volt az; az asszony, aki eddig magába roskadva ült a kandalló előtt. Most felpattant, és odarohant halottnak hitt kislányához. Mr Weasley sem maradt le, így ketten vetették rá magukat Ginnyre.

Lucy azonban nem őket nézte. A kandallópárkány mellett ott állt Dumbledore professzor, mellette pedig McGalagony. Dumbledore arca sugárzott az örömtől, a professzorasszony viszont egyelőre csak tátogni tudott; tenyerét a mellkasára szorította, mintha a szíve ki akarna ugrani a helyéből.

Fawkes elröppent Harry feje mellett, és elfoglalta a helyét gazdája vállán. A következő pillanatban Lucy, Harry és Ron eltűntek Mrs Weasley ölelő karjaiban.

\- Megmentettétek! Megmentettétek! De hát hogyan? Hogyan sikerült?

\- Erre, azt hiszem, valamennyien kíváncsiak lennénk - szólt rekedten McGalagony professzor. Aztán, mikor Lucyra nézett, el is sápadt. - Potter kisasszony, a feje!

Mrs Weasley elengedte Lucyéket. Harry az íróasztalhoz lépett, s lerakta rá a Teszlek Süveget, a rubintos kardot és Denem naplójának maradványait. Dumbledore eközben ránézett Fawkes-ra, aki felszállt, átrepült Lucy vállára, majd a halántékára borította tollas fejét. Lucy érezte, hogy valami meleg folyik le az arcán. _Biztosan főnixkönny_ , gondolta, mivel a hasogató érzés a fejében végre megszűnt.

Mikor Harry visszasétált Lucy mellé, a fiú mély levegőt vett és belefogott a történetbe. Jó negyedóráig beszélt, s a jelenlévők tágra nyílt szemmel, némán hallgatták monológját.

Harry mesélt a titokzatos hangról, amit csak ő hallott, elmondta, hogyan fejtette meg Hermione a csövekben bujkáló Baziliskus titkát; beszámolt a menekülő pókokról és a Tiltott Rengetegben lakó Aragogról, akitől megtudták, hol halt meg a Baziliskus utolsó áldozata; elmondta, hogyan jöttek rá, hogy ez az áldozat Hisztis Myrtle volt, és hogy a Titkok Kamrájának bejárata valahol a mosdóban lehet...

\- Eddig világos - bólintott McGalagony, mikor Harry szünetet tartott. - Kiderítették, hogy hol van a bejárat - hozzáteszem, közben megszegték a házirend szinte összes szabályát -, de hogy a csudába sikerült élve kijutniuk onnan?

Harry Lucyra nézett, aki innen átvette a történetet. Elmesélte Fawkes hősies közbelépését, és azt is, miként kapta Harry a kardot a Teszlek Süvegtől. Ezen a ponton azonban megakadt. Mindeddig egyikük sem említette se Denem naplóját, se Ginnyt. A kislány édesanyja vállára hajtotta fejét, s orcáján még mindig peregtek a könnyek. _Mi lesz, ha kicsapják?_ gondolta riadtan Lucy. Denem naplója tönkrement, így semmi sem bizonyítja, hogy Ginny kényszer alatt cselekedett.

Harry és Lucy ösztönösen Dumbledore-ra néztek. A professzor halványan elmosolyodott; a tűz fénye vidám táncot lejtett félhold alakú szemüvegének lencséjén.

\- Engem az érdekel a legjobban - szólalt meg szelíden -, hogy miként tudta Voldemort megigézni Ginnyt, mikor szavahihető forrásból úgy tudom, hogy jelenleg az albániai erdőkben bujkál.

Lucy szívét átjárta a minden gondot elsöprő, túláradó, diadalittas megkönnyebbülés.

\- Mi-mi-micsoda? - hebegte Mr Weasley. - Tudjukki? Me-megigézte Ginnyt? De hát Ginny nem... Ginny sosem... vagy talán igen?

\- Ez a napló volt az oka - sietett a magyarázattal Lucy. Felkapta az asztalról a könyvecskét, és megmutatta Dumbledore-nak. - Denem írta, tizenhat éves korában.

Dumbledore átvette a naplót Lucytól, és érdeklődve vizsgálgatni kezdte a megperzselt, ázott lapokat.

\- Zseniális - mormolta elismerően. - Hiába, ő volt minden idők legtehetségesebb roxforti diákja.

Azzal a döbbent-értetlenül meredő Weasley házaspárhoz fordult.

\- Igen kevesen tudják, hogy Voldemort nagyurat egykor Tom Denemnek hívták. Ötven éve én magam is tanítottam őt itt, a Roxfortban. Miután elvégezte az iskolát, nyoma veszett... beutazta a nagyvilágot... elmélyült a Sötét Tudományban, összeállt a mágusvilág söpredékével, s oly sok veszélyes, ördöngös átváltozáson ment keresztül, hogy mikor újra felbukkant, immár Voldemort nagyúrként, alig lehetett ráismerni. Az emberek többségének meg se fordult a fejében, hogy Voldemort azonos lehet azzal az okos és szép arcú fiúval, aki hajdan iskolaelső volt a Roxfortban.

\- De hát Ginnynek - szólalt meg Mrs Weasley -, a mi Ginnynknek mi köze volt hozzá?

\- A naplója! - fakadt ki sírva a kislány. - Egész évben írtam a naplójába, és ő mindig válaszolt nekem...

\- Ginny! - hüledezett Mr Weasley. - Hát mindvégig a falnak beszéltem!? Hányszor mondtam neked, hogy ne bízz meg semmiben, ami gondolkodik, de nem látni, hogy hol tartja az eszét! Miért nem mutattad meg azt a naplót nekem vagy anyádnak? Egy ilyen gyanús tárgyat... amiről a vak is látja hogy tele van fekete mágiával!

\- Nem tudtam - szipogott Ginny. - Az egyik könyvben találtam, amit anya vett nekem. Azt hittem, hogy valaki benne felejtette...

\- Legjobb lesz, ha Weasley kisasszony most rögtön felmegy a gyengélkedőbe - szólt közbe erélyesen Dumbledore. - Szörnyű tortúrán ment keresztül. A büntetéstől ezúttal eltekintünk. Voldemort nála bölcsebb és tapasztaltabb varázslóknak is könnyedén túljárt az eszén.

Az ajtóhoz lépett, és kitárta.

\- Jó sok pihenés, és esetleg egy nagy bögre illatos, forró csokoládé... Az engem mindig felvidít - tette hozzá, és bátorítóan Ginnyre kacsintott. - Madam Pomfrey még ébren van. Most adagolja a mandragóraszirupot - ha nem csalódom, a Baziliskus áldozatai hamarosan felébrednek.

\- Hermione magához tér! - ujjongott Ron.

\- Senki nem szenvedett maradandó sérülést - erősítette meg Dumbledore.

Mrs Weasley kikísérte Ginnyt. Mr Weasley támolyogva követte őket - még mindig nem tért magához megrökönyödéséből.

\- Tudja, Minerva - szólt nagy komolyan Dumbledore -, szerintem ez az este megér egy kiadós lakomát. Megtenné, hogy riadóztatja a konyha legénységét?

\- Hogyne - biccentett McGalagony, és az ajtó felé indult. - Felteszem, addig ön elintézi Pottert, Potter kisasszonyt meg Weasleyt.

\- Úgy van - felelte Dumbledore.

A tanárnő távozott. Harry, Lucy és Ron megszeppenve pislogtak Dumbledore-ra. Vajon hogy értette McGalagony, hogy el kell intézni őket? Csak nem fognak büntetést kapni?

\- Ha jól emlékszem, a legutóbb azt ígértem, hogy ha még egyszer kihágáson kaplak benneteket, búcsút veszünk egymástól - szólt Dumbledore.

Ronnak leesett az álla a döbbenettől.

\- Ami azt mutatja, hogy néha bizony a legjobbaknak is meg kell szegniük a szavukat - folytatta mosolyogva az igazgató. - Mindhárman megkapjátok az "Önzetlenül az Iskoláért" Különdíjat, és - lássuk csak - fejenként kétszáz ponttal gazdagítjátok a Griffendélt.

Ron becsukta a száját, s arca olyan színű lett, mint Lockhart Bálint-napi virágai. Lucy szíve pedig repesett a boldogságtól.

\- No de van itt valaki, aki feltűnően hallgat a veszélyes kalandban játszott szerepéről - tette hozzá Dumbledore. - Mi ez a nagy szerénység, Gilderoy?

Harry és Lucy összerezzentek. Most döbbentek csak rá, hogy Lockhartról teljesen megfeledkeztek. A tanár a szoba sarkában álldogált; arcára ráfagyott a bizonytalan, bamba félmosoly. Mikor Dumbledore megszólította, hátranézett a válla fölött, hogy vajon kihez beszél a professzor.

\- Dumbledore professzor - hadarta Ron -, odalent a Titkok Kamrájában történt egy kis baleset Lockhart professzorral...

\- Professzor vagyok? - álmélkodott Lockhart. - Jóságos ég! Szánalmas egy tanár lehettem...

\- Megpróbálkozott egy felejtésátokkal, de a pálca visszafelé sült el - magyarázta fojtott hangon Ron.

\- Ejnye, ejnye - csóválta a fejét Dumbledore. Hosszú, ezüst bajsza alatt mosoly bujkált. - A saját vermébe esett, kedves Gilderoy?

\- A vermembe? - hökkent meg Lockhart. - Nincs nekem semmiféle vermem. A gyerekeknek viszont van egy mély alagútjuk. Odalent laknak.

Dumbledore Ronhoz fordult.

\- Felkísérnéd Lockhart professzort a gyengélkedőbe? Szeretnék váltani néhány szót Harryvel és Lucyval...

Lockhart jámboran kibandukolt az ajtón. Ron még egy utolsó kíváncsi pillantást vetett Dumbledore-ra, Harryre és Lucyra, azután magukra hagyta őket.

Dumbledore a kandallóhoz sétált, és két karosszékre mutatott.

\- Parancsoljatok, foglaljatok helyet.

Harry és Lucy leült. A lányon valami érthetetlen okból szorongás vett erőt.

\- Mindenekelőtt szeretnék köszönetet mondani nektek. - Dumbledore szeme derűsen megcsillant. - A jelek szerint odalent a Kamrában tanúságot tettetek az irántam való megingathatatlan hűségetekről. Ugyanis semmi más, csak ez szólíthatta hozzátok Fawkes-ot.

Az igazgató megsimogatta a főnixet, amely időközben leszállt a válláról a térdére. Harry és Lucy zavartan mosolyogtak; feszélyezte őket a dicséret.

\- Szóval megismerkedtetek Tom Denemmel - ingatta a fejét Dumbledore. - Gondolom, nagyon kíváncsi volt rátok... - Most egyszerre kibukott Harryből a kérdés, ami a leginkább nyomhatta a szívét.

\- Dumbledore professzor... Denem azt mondta, hasonlítunk… hasonlítok rá. Érdekes hasonlóságokról beszélt...

\- Valóban? - Dumbledore tűnődve fürkészte Harryt bozontos, ezüst szemöldöke alól. - És neked mi a véleményed erről?

\- Az, hogy nem vagyok olyan, mint ő! - vágta rá Harry kicsit hevesen. - Hiszen én, én griffendéles vagyok, én...

Elharapta a mondatot. Az arcára volt írva a kétségbeesés, így Lucy gyengéden megfogta a kezét.

\- Harry, mondtam, hogy ennek semmi jelentősége…

Testvére azonban nem figyelt rá.

\- Professzor úr - szólalt meg rövid hallgatás után -, a Teszlek Süveg azt mondta, hogy... hogy a Mardekárban nagyon sokra vihetném. Nem rég pedig még mindenki azt hitte, hogy én vagyok Mardekár utódja... mert párszaszájú vagyok. És emiatt Lucyra is azt hitték, mivel a testvérem…

\- Azért vagy párszaszájú - felelte higgadtan Dumbledore -, mert Voldemort nagyúr - aki Mardekár Malazár legutolsó élő leszármazottja - maga is beszél a kígyók nyelvén. Minden jel arra mutat, hogy azon az estén, amikor a sebhelyedet szerezted, Voldemort képességei részben átszálltak rád. Persze nem azért, mert ő így akarta...

\- Voldemort belém helyezte lényének egy részét? - rémüldözött Harry.

\- Bizony úgy tűnik.

\- És akkor velem mi a helyzet? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- Pontosan nem tudom megmondani - felelte őszintén Dumbledore. - De azt gyanítom, hogy mivel Harry volt az első, akit Voldemort meg akart ölni, ezért őrá szállt néhány a képességei közül. Te azért nem érted a párszaszót, mert nem kaptál semmit Voldemortból.

Lucy nem tudta, hogy ennek most örüljön-e vagy sem.

\- Szóval tényleg a Mardekárban lenne a helyem - suttogta döbbenten Harry. Még mindig kétségek közt gyötrődött. - A Teszlek Süveg megérezte bennem Mardekár hatalmát, és...

\- És a Griffendélbe küldött - jelentette ki nyomatékosan Dumbledore. - Figyelj rám, Harry. Te történetesen sok olyan tulajdonsággal rendelkezel, amelyeket Mardekár Malazár csak a tanítványai legjavában fedezett fel. Osztályrészedül jutott az ő ritka képessége, a párszaszó... meg a találékonyság... az eltökéltség... no és a házirenddel szembeni kritikus hozzáállás - tette hozzá bujkáló mosollyal. - A párszaszón kívül ezeket a tulajdonságokat a testvéredben is látom, róla pedig biztosan állítod, hogy a Griffendélbe való. A Teszlek Süveg téged is a Griffendélbe osztott be. Te is tudod, hogy miért. Gondolkozz.

\- Csak azért küldött a Griffendélbe - motyogta leverten Harry -, mert azt mondtam neki, hogy nem akarok mardekáros lenni...

\- Pontosan. - Dumbledore bólintott, és sugárzó mosolyt villantott Harryre. - Ebben különbözöl Tom Denemtől. A döntéseinkben, nem pedig a képességeinkben mutatkozik meg, hogy kik is vagyunk valójában. - Harry mozdulatlanul, némán meredt Dumbledore-ra. - Ha bizonyítékot akarsz rá, hogy tényleg a Griffendélben a helyed, azt ajánlom, nézd meg ezt alaposabban.

Dumbledore McGalagony íróasztala felé nyúlt, kezébe vette a vérfoltos ezüstkardot, és átnyújtotta Harrynek. Lucy közelebb hajolt, hogy ő is megvizsgálhassa a kardot. A tűz fényében csillogtak a rubintkövek, de ezen kívül semmit sem látott. Azután észrevette a markolat alá gravírozott nevet.

 _Griffendél Godrik._

\- Ezt csak olyan ember húzhatta elő a süvegből, aki ízig-vérig griffendéles - szólt Dumbledore.

Lucy ereiben végigszáguldott az öröm. Hiába nem őt gyötörték kétségek, úgy örült Harry megkönnyebbülésének, mintha a sajátja lett volna. Testvére arcát látva pedig ezt a fiúról is el lehetett mondani.

Egy percig csend ült a szobán. Azután Dumbledore kihúzta McGalagony asztalának egyik fiókját, és pennát, tintát vett elő belőle.

\- Amire most a legnagyobb szükségetek van, az egy jó vacsora és egy kiadós alvás. Azt javaslom, menjetek le a lakomára; én addig írok Azkabanba - vissza kell szereznünk a vadőrünket... Jut eszembe, egy hirdetést is meg kell fogalmaznom, a Reggeli Prófétának - tette hozzá elmélázva. - Szükségünk van valakire, aki jövőre megtartja a sötét varázslatok kivédése órát. Hajaj, elég sűrűn cserélgetjük az oktatókat, nem gondoljátok?

Harry és Lucy felálltak, és az ajtó felé indultak. Harry már nyújtotta volna a kezét a kilincs után, amikor az ajtó hirtelen kicsapódott olyan erővel, hogy visszapattant a falról.

Lucius Malfoy állt a küszöbön, dühtől eltorzult arccal. Mellette pedig ott állt egy pöttöm, gézbe bugyolált alak: Dobby.

\- Jó estét, Lucius - köszönt udvarias mosollyal Dumbledore.

Malfoy kis híján fellökte Harryt és Lucyt, úgy rontott be a szobába. Dobby utána loholt, majd lekuporodott gazdája köpönyegszegélyéhez, és olyan arcot vágott, mint egy halálraítélt.

\- Hát így állunk! - Malfoy az igazgató arcába meredt. - Visszajött. A felügyelőbizottság felfüggesztő határozata ellenére vette a bátorságot, és visszajött a Roxfortba!

\- Jól látja a helyzetet, Lucius - felelte derűsen Dumbledore. - Ugyanis ma üzeneteket kaptam a bizottság másik tizenegy tagjától. Komolyan mondom, olyan volt, mintha bagolyzáporba kerültem volna. Értesültek róla, hogy Arthur Weasley kislányát megölték, és arra kértek, hogy azonnal térjek vissza az iskolába. Úgy tűnik, mégiscsak engem tartanak a legalkalmasabbnak a feladatra. Egyébként nagyon furcsa dolgokat meséltek nekem. Többen is úgy emlékeztek, hogy maga mindenféle átkokat helyezett kilátásba arra az esetre, ha nem egyeznek bele a felfüggesztésembe.

Lucius Malfoy arca még a szokásosnál is sápadtabb lett, de szeme még mindig dühösen izzott.

\- Értem - sziszegte. - No és sikerült véget vetnie a merényleteknek? Elkapták a tettest?

\- Igen - felelte mosolyogva Dumbledore.

\- Csakugyan? - csattant fel Malfoy. - Na és ki az?

\- Ugyanaz, aki a múltkor, Lucius. De Voldemort nagyúr ezúttal valaki mással végeztette el a munkát. Mégpedig ennek a naplónak a segítségével.

Felmutatta az átlyukasztott fekete könyvecskét, s közben Malfoy arcát fürkészte. Lucy viszont Dobbyra nézett.

A manó nagyon furcsa dolgot művelt. Dülledt szemével jelentőségteljesen Lucyra és Harryre meredt, s közben a naplóra, majd Mr Malfoyra mutatott, azután pedig ököllel fejbe kólintotta magát. Malfoy lassan bólintott.

\- Vagy úgy...

\- Agyafúrt terv - folytatta szenvtelen hangon Dumbledore, miközben továbbra is Malfoy szemébe nézett. - Ugyanis ha a mi Harrynk és Lucynk... - Mr Malfoy itt szúrós pillantást vetett Harryre és Lucyra - és a barátjuk, Ron nem találják meg ezt a könyvet, akkor mindenért Ginny Weasleynek kellett volna bűnhődnie. Soha senki nem tudta volna bizonyítani, hogy nem szabad akaratából cselekedett...

Mr Malfoy nem felelt. Arca egyszeriben olyan merev lett, mint egy farsangi maszk.

\- Gondoljon csak bele - folytatta Dumbledore -, milyen következményei lettek volna annak... Weasleyék az egyik legtiszteletreméltóbb aranyvérű család. Képzelje csak el, milyen fényt vetett volna Arthur Weasleyre és a muglivédelmi törvényére, ha a lányáról kiderül, hogy mugliivadékokat gyilkol. Nagy szerencse, hogy megtaláltuk ezt a naplót, és kitöröltük belőle Denem emlékeit. Máskülönben ki tudja, hová fajult volna a dolog...

\- Nagy szerencse. - Malfoynak ennyit sikerült kipréselnie magából. Közben a háta mögött Dobby még mindig felváltva rá és a naplóra mutogatott, és időnként fejbe vágta magát.

Harry egyszerre megértette az üzenetet, amit Lucynak nem sikerült. Biccentett Dobbynak, mire a manó visszahúzódott a sarokba, és büntetésből csavargatni kezdte a saját fülét.

\- Mr Malfoy, nem kíváncsi rá, hogy hogyan került a napló Ginnyhez? - kérdezte Harry.

Lucius Malfoy nyomban felé fordult.

\- Honnan tudjam, hol szedte össze az az ostoba kis liba?

\- Onnan - felelte Harry -, hogy maga adta neki a Czikornyai és Patzában. Elvette tőle a használt átváltoztatás-tankönyvét, és belecsempészte a naplót.

Most, hogy Harry ezt kimondta, Lucynak is beugrott: látta maga előtt a jelenetet, amikor a férfi kivette az üstből Ginny átváltoztatástan-könyvét. Akkor nem tulajdonított nagy jelentőséget a dolognak, de most…

Mr Malfoy sápadt ujjai ökölbe szorultak.

\- Bizonyítsd be - sziszegte.

\- Ugyan már, ezt nem lehet bizonyítani. - Dumbledore Harryre mosolygott. - Most, hogy Denem eltűnt a naplóból, már végképp nem. Másfelől viszont azt ajánlanám, Lucius, hogy a jövőben ne nagyon osztogassa Voldemort nagyúr régi iskolai csecsebecséit. Ha esetleg még egy darab ártatlan kezekbe kerül, Arthur Weasley tenni fog róla, hogy bizonyítékként használják fel maga ellen...

Lucius Malfoy néhány másodpercig mozdulatlanul állt; csak jobb kezének ujjai görbültek be, mintha a pálcája után akarna kapni. Ehelyett azonban sarkon fordult, és ráförmedt házimanójára.

\- Indulunk, Dobby!

Azután feltépte az ajtót, s egy rúgással kipenderítette a folyosóra engedelmesen odasiető manóját. Harry, Lucy és Dumbledore még jó ideig hallották Dobby fájdalmas vonyítását. Harry töprengve nézett maga elé, majd egyszerre felkapta a fejét.

\- Dumbledore professzor - hadarta -, megengedi, hogy visszaadjam a naplót Mr Malfoynak?

\- Hát persze, Harry - felelte Dumbledore. - De siess, mert még lekésed a lakomát.

Harry felkapta a könyvecskét, és kirohant a szobából.

\- Minek akarod visszaadni neki? - értetlenkedett Lucy, miközben Harry után rohant. A távolban még hallotta Dobby távoli jajveszékelését.

\- Van egy tervem. - Harry csak ennyit felelt, majd gyorsan lerúgta egyik cipőjét, levette mocskos, átázott zokniját és beledugta a naplót. Lucy nem értette, mit akar testvére ezzel az egésszel, de követte, mikor Malfoyék nyomába eredt.

A lépcső tetejénél érték utol őket.

\- Mr Malfoy - zihálta Harry -, szeretnék adni magának valamit. - Azzal a varázsló kezébe nyomta a büdös zoknit.

\- Mi ez a...

Malfoy kirángatta a naplót, a zoknit eldobta, majd villogó szemmel Harryre és Lucyra meredt.

\- Eljön a nap, mikor ugyanarra a sorsra juttok, mint a szüleitek - suttogta rekedten. - Ők is mindenbe beleütötték az orrukat.

Azzal faképnél hagyta Harryt és Lucyt.

\- Gyerünk, Dobby. Azt mondtam, gyerünk!

A manó azonban nem mozdult. A magasba emelte Harry undok, ragacsos zokniját, és úgy nézett rá, mintha felbecsülhetetlen értékű kincset talált volna. És Lucy egyszerre mindent megértett.

\- Az úr zoknit adott Dobbynak - hebegte álmélkodva. - Dobby zoknit kapott az úrtól.

\- Micsoda? - mérgelődött Malfoy. - Mit beszélsz?

\- Dobbynak zoknija van. Az úr eldobta, Dobby elkapta, és Dobby - Dobby most már szabad.

Lucius Malfoy megkövülten bámult a manóra, azután megfordult és Harryre vetette magát.

\- Elbocsátottad a rabszolgámat, kölyök!

\- Ne bántsd Harry Pottert! - bömbölte Dobby, és a következő pillanatban hatalmas durranás rázta meg a folyosót. Mr Malfoy hátratántorodott, és egyensúlyát vesztve legurult a lépcsőn, mint egy ormótlan fekete labda. A fordulóban aztán feltápászkodott, és lilára vált arccal előhúzta a varázspálcáját. Dobby azonban figyelmeztetően felemelte hosszú ujját.

\- Hordd el magad - szólt mérgesen, s ujját Malfoyra szegezte. - Ne merd bántani se Harry Pottert, se Lucy Pottert. Távozz.

Lucius Malfoynak be kellett látnia, hogy nincs esélye. Még egy utolsó gyilkos pillantást vetett ellenfeleire, azután vállára kanyarintotta köpenyét, és sietve kereket oldott.

\- Harry és Lucy Potter felszabadították Dobbyt! - visította a manó, s fejét hátraszegve Harryre bámult; kugligolyó-szeme csak úgy égett az ablakon át ráeső holdfényben. - Harry és Lucy Potter visszaadták Dobby szabadságát!

\- Ez volt a legkevesebb, Dobby - vigyorodott el Lucy. Bár Harry ötlete volt, úgy érezte, neki is kell mondania valamit a manónak. - Cserébe csak annyit kérek, hogy soha többet ne próbáld megmenteni az életünket.

A manó csúf barna arcán széles, vicsorgó mosoly terült el.

\- Azért lenne még egy kérdésem, Dobby - szólt Harry, miközben a manó remegő kézzel felhúzta a tőle örökölt zoknit. - Az első találkozásunkkor azt mondtad, hogy nem Tudodki nagyúr áll a dolog mögött. Nos...

\- De hisz az volt a rávezetés, uram! - Dobby olyan arcot vágott, mintha nem is értené, mit kell ezen magyarázni. - Dobby így segített neked. A Sötét Nagyúrnak, mielőtt nevet változtatott, kimondhattuk a nevét...

\- Vagy úgy - bólintott bizonytalanul Harry.

\- Nos, Dobby, most már mennünk kell - szólt közbe Lucy és a kezét nyújtotta a manónak. - Odalent javában folyik a lakoma, és Hermione is biztosan felébredt már...

Dobby azonban lendületesen átölelte Lucy derekát.

\- Harry és Lucy Potter még sokkal jobb emberek, mint Dobby hitte! - szipogott, miközben Harryt is megölelte. - Ég áldjon titeket, Harry és Lucy Potter!

Azzal egy pukkanás kíséretében eltűnt.

Lucy már jó néhány Roxfort-beli lakomán vett részt, de ehhez foghatót még nem élt át. Mindenki pizsamában volt, és az ünnepség egészen hajnalig tartott. Lucy nem is tudta, minek örült a legjobban: annak, hogy Hermione az ő és Harry nyakába ugrott, és azt kiáltozta: " _Megoldottátok! Megoldottátok!_ "; annak, hogy Justin percekig szorongatta Harry kezét, és százszor bocsánatot kért, amiért őt gyanúsította; annak, hogy fél négykor befutott Hagrid, és akkorát csapott Harry és Ron vállára, hogy mindketten beleborultak a süteményes tányérjukba (ezen egyébként Lucy annyira nevetett, hogy majdnem a tányérjába köpte a töklevét); annak, hogy a plusz háromszor kétszáz ponttal a Griffendél ebben az évben is elnyerte a házkupát; annak, hogy McGalagony professzor bejelentette: az iskola ajándékaképpen az összes vizsga elmarad ("Jaj, ne!" - siránkozott Hermione); vagy annak, hogy Dumbledore közölte az érintettekkel: Lockhart professzornak a továbbiakban sajnos nem áll módjában meghosszabbítania tanári szerződését, mert sürgősen el kellett utaznia emlékeket keresni.

Ez utóbbi hírt egyébként nemcsak a diákok, de számos tanár is üdvrivalgással fogadta.

\- Milyen kár - jegyezte meg Ron, miközben a sokadik lekváros fánk után nyúlt. - Pedig már kezdtem megkedvelni.

\- Így emlékek nélkül egész elviselhetőnek tűnt - értett egyet Lucy, majd összevigyorgott fogadott testvérével.

A félév hátralevő részében gyönyörű, napsütéses idő volt. A Roxfortban az élet visszazökkent a rendes kerékvágásba - eltekintve persze egy-két apró változástól: a sötét varázslatok kivédése tantárgyat átmenetileg törölték az órarendből ("Azt épp elég alkalmunk volt gyakorolni" - torkolta le Ron a csalódott Hermionét), és Lucius Malfoyt kizárták a felügyelőbizottságból. Draco többé nem viselkedett úgy, mintha ő volna az iskola királya. Épp ellenkezőleg: mogorva és hallgatag lett. Ginny Weasley viszont újra mosolygós és vidám volt.

Csak úgy repült az idő, és mire észbe kaptak, felvirradt az indulás napja. Lucy, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, és Ginny külön fülkét foglaltak maguknak a Roxfort Expresszen. Eltökélt szándékuk volt, hogy kihasználják az utolsó órákat, amíg még varázsolhatnak: lejátszottak jó néhány parti robbantósdit, beindították Fred és George maradék Filibuster- csillagszóróit, és gyakorolták a lefegyverző bűbájt. Ez utóbbi Harrynek és Lucynak ment a legjobban.

Már majdnem beértek a King's Crossra, mikor Harry Ginnyhez fordult.

\- Mondd csak, Ginny, miféle titokzatos dolgot csinált Percy, amit nem szabadott elmondanod nekünk?

\- Ja, hogy az - kuncogott a lány. - Annyi az egész, hogy... Percynek barátnője van.

Fred egy rakás könyvet pottyantott George fejére.

\- Micsoda? - tátotta el a száját Lucy.

\- Az a hollóhátas prefektuslány, Penelope Clearwater - mesélte Ginny. - Vele levelezett egész nyáron. Az iskolában meg titkos randikat beszéltek meg. Egyszer pont akkor nyitottam be az egyik üres terembe, amikor ott csókolóztak. Percy nagyon kiborult, mikor a lányt, hát... megtámadták. De nem fogjátok cikizni érte, ugye? - tette hozzá aggódva.

\- Dehogy fogjuk - felelte Fred, de közben olyan arcot vágott, mintha előre hozták volna a születésnapját.

\- Miért cikiznénk? - vihogott George.

\- Ilyen eszünkbe se jutott - tette hozzá Lucy, de nem tudta visszafojtani vigyorgását.

A Roxfort Expressz lassított, és végül megállt.

Harry pennát és egy darab pergament vett elő, majd Lucyhoz, Hermionéhoz és Ronhoz fordult.

\- Ez egy úgynevezett telefonszám - magyarázta. Háromszor felírta a számot, majd három felé tépte a pergament, és átadta nekik. - Nyáron elmondtam édesapádnak, hogyan kell a telefonnal bánni. Majd hívjatok fel, jó? Nem élném túl, ha megint mást se hallanék két hónapig, csak Dudley röfögését...

\- A nénikéd meg a bácsikád most biztosan büszkék lesznek rátok - mondta Hermione, mikor leszálltak a vonatról, és csatlakoztak a kijárat felé hömpölygő tömeghez. - Ha elmeséled nekik, hogy Lucyval milyen hőstettet vittetek véghez...

\- Büszkék? - nevetett Harry. - Hogy képzeled? Mikor annyiszor meghalhattunk volna, és mégis élünk? Meg fognak pukkadni mérgükben...

Azzal a négyes átsétált a muglik világába vezető falon.

* * *

Draco Malfoy a kilenc és háromnegyedik vágányon állt és a szüleit várta. Még a Roxfortban megkapta az üzenetet, hogy valószínűleg késnek, így ne izguljon, ha esetleg nem látja őket. Draco amúgy sem volt egy izgulós fajta, így nem kerített túl nagy feneket az ügynek.

Persze tudta, hogy a kijelentés, miszerint nem izgulós fajta, egyszerű hazugság volt. Az a néhány óra, mikor kétségek közt őrlődött, hogy Lucy vajon mit csinál, miután elrabolták Ginny Weasely-t, örökre beleégett az emlékezetébe. Tudta, hogy azt az érzést soha nem fogja elfelejteni. És azzal is tisztában volt, hogy ezzel helyrehozhatatlan károkat okozott az elhatározásában, miszerint figyelmen kívül hagyja a lányt.

Ahogy a muglik világába vezető falhoz fordult, meglátta Lucyt, Potter, Grangert és Weasley-t, ahogy a tömeg részeként araszoltak a fal felé. Egy újabb nyár, amikor nem láthatja a lányt. Talán most végre lesz esélye arra, hogy rendbe hozza kusza érzéseit. Úgy vélte, most, hogy megtapasztalta a félelmet, amit Lucy esetleges halála okozott, talán megadja neki az esélyt, hogy képes legyen felülkerekedni a gyengeségén.

De valahol a lelke mélyén tudta, hogy erre valójában nem sok esélye volt.


	29. Chapter 28: Egyiptomban

**Chapter 28**

 **Egyiptomban**

Ez a nyár nem indult olyan rosszul, mint a tavalyi. Lucyban az tartotta a lelket az első héten, hogy Harry megadta a telefonszámot, amivel elvileg el tudták érni őt bagoly nélkül is. Mivel az Odúban nem volt ilyen eszköz, Lucy és Ron egyik nap elmentek Mr Weasley-vel Londonba, hogy keressenek egy mugli telefonfülkét, ahonnan talán felhívhatják Harryt. Mivel azonban egyikőjük sem látott soha ilyen készüléket, elég nehezen igazodtak ki rajta.

Beütötték a számot, amit Harry megadott (mivel Ron szinte azonnal elhagyta a cetlijét, Lucyéról nézték), majd Ron a saját és Lucy füléhez emelte azt a furcsa alakú részt, amibe elvileg beszélni kellett. A készülék csipogó hangot hallatott, majd egyszer csak megszólalt egy hang.

\- Tessék, Vernon Dursley beszél.

\- HALLÓ? HALLÓ? HALL ENGEM? - kiabált bele Ron a telefonba. - HARRY POTTERREL SZERETNÉK BESZÉLNI!

\- Ron, szerintem ne kiabálj - vette ki a fiú kezéből a telefont Lucy. - Főleg ne Vernon Dursleyvel.

\- KI BESZÉL? - bömbölte valahonnan távolról Vernon bácsi. - KI MAGA?

\- Lucy Potter - felelte normál hangerőn Lucy. - Harry testvére vagyok; már találkoztunk egyszer. Oda tudná adni neki, Vernon bácsi?

Ezután körülbelül egy egyperces néma csönd következett. Lucy, Ron és Mr Weasley tanácstalanul néztek össze. Már azt gyanították, hogy elromlott a telefon, mikor hirtelen felharsant Vernon bácsi üvöltése.

\- ITT NEM LAKIK SEMMIFÉLE HARRY POTTER! FOGALMAM SINCS, MIRŐL BESZÉL! SOHA TÖBBET NE TELEFONÁLJON IDE! HAGYJA BÉKÉN A CSALÁDOMAT!

Ezután a bácsi lecsaphatta a telefont, mert az egy kattanás után elnémult. Lucy értetlenül nézett Ronra és Mr Weasleyre.

\- Valami rosszat mondtam? - kérdezte habozva.

\- Nem hiszem - próbálta megnyugtatni Ron. - Csak ez az ember annyira el akarja vágni tőlünk Harryt, amennyire csak tudja.

Ezután Mr Weasley visszavitte a gyerekeket az Odúba, majd elment dolgozni. Lucy küldött egy levelet Árésszal Hermionénak, hogy elmesélje, mi történt, és hogy lebeszélje a telefonálásról.

Így indult meg zuhanórepülésben Lucy hangulata a nyár további részében. Nagyon sokat gondolkodott azon, hogy írjon-e Harrynek a bagolypostával, de Mrs Weasley mindig lebeszélte róla. Azzal érvelt, hogy nem kellene még nagyobb bajba keverni Harryt. De Lucy ismét érezni kezdte a magányt, amit csak a bátyja távolléte válthatott ki belőle. Az sem segített ezen, hogy Ginny még többet beszélt Harryről (bár ezt inkább csak Lucynak), mint tavaly - azok után, hogy a fiú megmentette az életét, a lány még inkább rajongani kezdett érte. Sőt, néha még Lucy közelében is zavarba jött, ami azért okozott kínos pillanatokat, mert egy szobában laktak.

Néhány héttel később Mr Weasley olyan hírrel érkezett haza, amitől az az este egy hatalmas partivá változott. A férfi zilált hajjal, csillogó szemekkel és egy hivatalos értesítéssel esett be az ajtón.

\- Nyertem! - kiabálta és a mit sem sejtő Mrs Weasley arcára egy nagy cuppanós puszit adott. - Képzeljétek, nyertem!

\- Mit nyertél, apa? - érdeklődött Fred, miközben bekapott egy falat sült csirkét.

\- Hétszáz galleont! - felelte kitörő örömmel Mr Weasley, mire Fred félrenyelt és fuldokolni kezdett. Míg George veregetni kezdte a hátát, Lucy, Ron, Percy és Ginny Mr Weasley köré gyűltek; mindannyian szájtátva bámultak a férfira.

\- A Reggeli Próféta Nagy Galleon nyereménysorsolásán - lóbálta meg a kezében tartott lapot Mr Weasley - én nyertem a fődíjat! Hétszáz galleont! El tudjátok ezt hinni?

\- Arthur, ez csodálatos! - lelkendezett Mrs Weasley és boldogan összeölelkezett a férfivel. Miután Mr Weasley elengedte őt, magához ölelte gyermekeit (köztük Lucyt is).

\- Már ki is találtam, mit csinálhatnánk a pénzzel - újságolta. - Meglátogathatnánk Billt Egyiptomban. Már küldtem neki egy baglyot az ötlettel, és ha belemegy, akkor nemsokára utaznánk is. Mit szóltok hozzá?

\- Megyünk király sírkamrákba? - kérdezte George reménykedve.

\- Biztosan - felelte Fred Mr Weasley helyett. - Bill tuti ismeri az összes jó helyet.

\- Lassan a testtel, fiúk - szólt rájuk Mrs Weasley. - Egyelőre még az sem biztos, hogy Bill tud-e fogadni minket.

\- Már hogyne tudna! - jelentette ki felháborodva Ron. Ebben a pillanatban egy bagoly kezdett kopogni a konyha ablakán.

\- Bill válasza! - mondta Lucy, mikor felnyitotta a levelet. - Azt mondja, hogy már a jövő héten mehetünk! - ugrált a lány örömében, mire az egész társaság ujjongani kezdett. Ha csak egy pillanatra is, de Lucy el tudott feledkezni a magányáról.

Ezután a Weasley család késő estig fennmaradt, hogy megünnepeljék ezt a kis szerencsét, ami érte őket. Ron megkérte a szüleit, hogy a maradék pénzből hadd kaphasson egy új varázspálcát, amibe ők boldogan beleegyeztek. Egész este ettek és ittak, Mrs Weasley nagy gyorsan hatalmas lakomát készített, Fred és George pedig csodálatos tűzijátékot varázsoltak a nappaliba. Másnap pedig elkezdődött a pakolás az egy hónapos egyiptomi utazásra. Időközben a Reggeli Próféta is lehozta a hírt az egyik rovatában, méghozzá Mr Weasley interjújával. Ron kivágta a cikket és Lucy kérdő pillantására elmondta, hogy el akarja küldeni Harrynek a szülinapi ajándékával. Lucy eddig jobb híján folyamatosan azon agyalt, hogy mit küldjön Harrynek, de most, hogy Egyiptomba készültek, úgy döntött, hogy majd ott vesz neki valamit.

Alig pár nappal később mindenki a saját holmiját cipelve elindult a közeli dombra, ahol egy minisztériumi varázsló várta őket egy közönséges, régi könyvvel. Mint kiderült, a könyv egy zsupszkulcs volt (olyan tárgy, ami egy megadott időben nagy csoportokat képes bárhová elszállítani) és hamarosan kéken izzani kezdett. A minisztériumi varázsló átadta Mr Weasleynek, aki középre tartotta a könyvet, míg a családja körbeállta és mindannyian megfogták a zsupszkulcsot. Mikor egy pillanatra felragyogott, Lucy egy erőteljes rántást érzett a köldöke táján és aztán úgy érezte, mintha beszippantotta volna a könyv. Ám csak pislantott egyet és mire feleszmélt, már hanyatt esett a forró homokon. A nap az arcába tűzött, a szeme előtt kavargott a világ és csak egy férfihangot hallott:

\- Isten hozott Egyiptomban!

Lucy lassan felállt, ami a jól megtömött hátizsákja miatt nem volt egyszerű. Körbenézve valahol a sivatagban lehettek, mert mindenütt csak homokot látott. Körülötte az összes Weasley szintén a földről tápászkodott fel, kivéve azt, akihez látogatóba jöttek.

\- Jó újra látni titeket! - mosolygott Bill. Hosszú haját lófarokba kötötte és fülbevaló gyanánt egy karikára erősített állatfogat hordott és a szokásos sárkánybőr csizmáját viselte. - Remélem, nem hoztatok sok meleg ruhát. Itt ugyanis nem lesz rá szükségetek.

\- Szervusz, Bill - puszilta meg fiát Mrs Weasley. - Még mindig nem csináltál semmit a hajaddal? Ez a lobonc nem áll jól neked…

\- Szerintem jól néz ki - vonta meg a vállát Lucy.

\- Szerintem sem rossz - tette hozzá Ron, miközben kezet fogott legidősebb bátyjával.

\- Látod anya, csak neked nem tetszik - mondta Bill, miközben sorban kezet fogott minden fiútestvérével, majd egyszerre ölelte magához Lucyt és Ginnyt. - Jó sokat nőttetek - mondta, elsősorban Lucynak címezve, aki az elmúlt egy évben vagy három centit nőtt.

\- Fura, én nem vettem észre - jegyezte meg halkan Fred, mire Lucy belebokszolt a vállába.

\- Gyertek, a házam itt van nem messze - vett el a lányok csomagjait Bill, majd elindult felfelé az egyik homokdűnén. A homokban haladni nem volt egyszerű, mivel a laza talaj minduntalan megindult alattuk; pedig Billt nézve egyszerűnek tűnt, hiszen a gyakorlott férfi olyan könnyedén sétált, mintha csak otthon lett volna. Végül Lucy fogta magát és felfutott a dűnén, így elsőként látta meg az előtte elterülő tájat.

Úgy érezte, mintha egy könyvbeli illusztráció kelt volna életre a szeme előtt. A háttérben a három nagy gízai piramis magasodott az ég felé, előtte pedig egy varázslók és boszorkányok lakta város terült el a sivatagban. Hogy mágusok, azt Lucy onnan sejtette, hogy szabadon röpködtek az emberek a seprűikkel az épületek fölött, úgy igyekeztek munkába. Az utcákon hömpölygött a tömeg, bódék sorakoztak majdnem minden épület előtt és a portékáikat árulták.

\- Elképesztő, igaz? - mosolygott Bill, mikor a többiek is felértek és a többi Weasley is szájtátva bámulta az előttük elterülő látványt. - Ez az egyetlen muglimentes, teljesen angol település Egyiptomban. Akik itt élnek, azok vagy valamilyen kiküldetés miatt vannak itt, vagy árusok és a turistákból tartják el magukat. Én a város szélén lakom - mutatott le az egyik külső kerületben elhelyezkedő házra, alig pár száz méternyire tőlük.

Bill lakása egy kétszintes ház felső emelete volt. Akkora volt a hely, hogy az egész Weasley-család kényelmesen elhelyezkedhetett. Percy mindenképp saját szobát szeretett volna, Fred, George és Ron osztoztak egy szobán, Lucy és Ginny, valamint Mr és Mrs Weasley pedig a szokásos felosztásban egy-egy helyiségben rendezkedtek be. A lakás kellemesen hűvös volt, egyáltalán nem lehetett érezni a kinti hőséget.

Az első egy héten a városban sétálgattak, megszokták a járást, körbenéztek, ismerkedtek a helyi élettel. Egyik nap egy bagoly érkezett a Roxfortból, méghozzá Percynek: ugyanis kinevezték iskolaelsőnek. Azóta a fiú még a szokásosnál is jobban fennhordta az orrát és mindenkivel úgy beszélt, mintha minimum megválasztották volna mágiaügyi miniszternek. Fred és George annyit poénkodtak ezzel, hogy Lucy lassan már azt se tudta, miért is nevet igazából. Nagyon jól érezte magát, de felhőtlenül boldog sosem volt. Mint egy kis szúrás, folyton érezte a szívében Harry hiányát és minden este, amikor lefeküdt, azt kívánta, bárcsak ott lehetne vele.

A második héten az ókori fáraók sírkamráit nézték meg. A gyerekek közül négy ezt élvezte a legjobban: Fred, George, Ron és Lucy. A lány ámulva hallgatta Bill történeteit, hogy a varázslók milyen védőátkokat szórtak a sírokra, hogy megvédjék bennük a kincseket. Az utolsó sírkamrába Mrs Weasley már be se engedte Ginnyt, mert az tele volt mugli sírrablók különös csontvázaival. De ez semmi se volt ahhoz képest, amikor Fred és George megpróbálták bezárni Percyt az egyik piramisba. Míg Ron és Lucy a hasukat fogták a nevetéstől, Mrs Weasley paprikapiros arccal kiabált az ikrekkel.

Ahogy közeledett július vége, egyre sürgetőbbé vált, hogy Lucy találjon egy ajándékot a testvérének. Ő és Ron az utcákon sétálgattak és a különböző bódék kínálatát nézegették.

\- Gyanuszkópot tessék! - hallottak egy hangot valahonnan a tömegből. - Zsebgyanuszkópok most csak tíz sarlóért!

\- Hova mész? - kérdezte Lucy, mikor Ron elindult ahhoz a bódéhoz, ahol a gyanuszkópokat árulták.

\- Veszek egyet Harrynek - mondta, miközben megállt és az üvegből készült kis szerkezeteket nézegette. - Hé, sosem árt egy - vonta meg a vállát, mikor Lucy továbbra is kérdőn bámult rá.

\- Remek választás! - harsogta az árus, mikor Ron átnyújtott tíz ezüst sarlót. - Világítani és forogni kezd, mikor olyasvalaki van a közelben, aki valamilyen rossz fát tett a tűzre. Megbízható és pontos! - magyarázta az eladó.

\- Nem a legjobb, de elmegy - mondta Ron, miközben zsebretette az ajándékot.

\- Legalább neked van már valamid - sóhajtott gondterhelten Lucy. - Nekem még ötletem sincs.

Oldalra fordította a fejét - és megakadt a szeme valamin.

Egy női árus színes drágaköveket árult. Egyet-egyet időnként fölvett, dörzsölni kezdte a keze között, mire a kő fényleni kezdett. Ami azonban magára vonta Lucy figyelmét, az az egyik kő színe volt; ugyanis olyan kísértetiesen emlékeztette Harry szemszínére, hogy egy pillanatra összerándult a gyomra. Testvére hiánya rátört, erősebben, mint eddig bármikor, de most nem akart foglalkozni vele. Átfurakodott a tömegen és megállt a bódé előtt.

\- Segíthetek valamiben? - kérdezte az eladó.

\- Komolyan ilyet akarsz venni? - kérdezte Ron kicsit lenéző stílusban, de Lucy nem figyelt rá. Felvette a világoszöld követ, megdörzsölte, és amikor világítani kezdett, a lány úgy érezte, mintha Harry szemébe bámult volna.

\- Keress olyan barnát, ami a legjobban emlékeztet a szememre - mondta Ronnak, aki még mindig értetlenül nézett rá. Lucy félretette a zöld drágakövet és a rikító színek helyett a barna mindenféle árnyalata között keresgélt. Végül - bár vonakodva - Ron találta meg a szerinte legjobbat. Ahogy ránézett, Lucy egy pillanatra ismét Edevis tükre előtt állt és az apját látta maga előtt. Tökéletes volt.

\- Ezt a kettőt szeretném - mutatta fel a két követ Lucy.

\- Tizenöt knút darabja - mondta az eladó. Lucy leszámolta a pénzt, átnyújtotta, majd zsebretette az értékes ajándékot. Nem volt haszna, mint Ronénak, de Harryre emlékeztette és neki ez elég volt.

Este a vacsoránál megmutatták a többieknek, mit vettek Harrynek. A köveket először senki sem értette, de mikor Lucy megdörzsölte őket, mindenki ámulva nézte a ragyogó drágaköveket.

\- De miért pont barna? - kérdezte George, miközben a kezébe vette a követ.

\- Olyan színű, mint a szemem - magyarázta Lucy. - A zöldet magamnak vettem és a barnát fogom Harrynek elküldeni. Így ha esetleg nyáron magányosak lennénk, csak ránézünk ezekre és úgy érezzük majd, mintha figyelnénk a másikra. Legalábbis nekem ezt jelenti - motyogta, mikor végignézett a meghatódott arcokon. Gyorsan megköszörülte a torkát. - Ron egy zsebgyanuszkópot vett.

Ron elővette a gyanuszkópot, de mikor letette az asztalra, az rögtön forogni és világítani kezdett.

\- Ezek többségükben megbízhatatlan kacatok - jegyezte meg Bill, miközben kavargatta a forró levest. - Csak arra jó, hogy rásózzák a varázslóturistákra.

Lucy ekkor vette észre, hogy a Bill mellett ülő Fred vigyorogva fordult George felé. Gyanakodni kezdett, hogy a gyanuszkóp talán mégsem annyira megbízhatatlan.

Néhány percig csöndben ettek, miközben a gyanuszkóp tovább forgott és villogott. Ám ekkor Bill hirtelen visszaköpte a kanál levest a tányérjába.

\- Ez meg mi? - prüszkölte és kitúrt egy bogarat a tányérja szélére.

Fred és George eddig bírták. Úgy szakadt ki belőlük a visszatartott nevetés, mint ahogy a fuldokló kap levegő után. Míg Lucy, Ron és Ginny szintén nevettek, Bill dühösen leteremtette az ikreket, hogy ha mindenképp meg akarják viccelni, ne a vacsoráján keresztül.

Másnap reggel Ron Errolt (a gyanuszkóp folyton villogott és pörgött, amíg a fiú a bagolyhoz kötözte a csomagot), Lucy pedig Árészt indította útjára az ajándékkal és a hozzá csatolt levéllel.

 _Kedves Harry!_

 _Boldog szülinapot! Tudom, hogy Ron már megírta, de én is elmondom, hogy ne haragudj a telefon miatt. Akkor használtunk ilyet életünkben először és fogalmunk se volt, hogyan működik. Remélem, Vernon bácsi nem büntetett meg annyira._

 _Imádom Egyiptomot, gyönyörű ez a hely, de sokkal jobb lenne, ha itt lennél. Jó volt újra látni Billt és látszik, hogy nagyon otthonosan mozog itt. Megmutatta az összes fáraósírt (köztük jópáron ő maga törte meg az átkokat). Az ókori egyiptomi varázslók hihetetlenek voltak: olyan komplex átkokat és rontásokat helyeztek el a sírokon, hogy csak bámultam. Fogalmam sincs, hogyan tudta Bill megtörni őket._

 _Annyira örültem, mikor meghallottam, hogy Mr Weasley nyerte a hétszáz galleont. Nagyon kijárt már ez nekik. Tudod, csak te értheted meg, mennyire szeretném megosztani velük legalább egy keveset a vagyonunkból, de tudom, hogy úgyse fogadnák el._

 _Egy héttel a tanévkezdés előtt érünk vissza és utána rögtön felmegyünk Londonba az Abszol útra. Remélem, akkor tudunk találkozni. Nagyon hiányzol, egy örökkévalóságnak tűnik ez a nyár. Bárcsak visszamehetnénk már a Roxfortba és akkor újra együtt lehetnénk._

 _Sok szeretettel,_

 _Lucy_

 _U.I.: A drágakövet meg kell dörzsölni és akkor világítani fog. Nekem is van zöldben, olyan színű, mint a szemed. Talán egyhíti a magányodat, ha látod a szemem színét._

Lucy nézte, hogyan tűnik el Árész és Errol, majd utána csatlakozott a reggeliző családhoz.

Ott azonban nem olyan hangulat fogadta, mint várta: csak Mr és Mrs Weasley, valamint Bill ültek az asztalnál, de ők mindannyian komorak voltak és a Reggeli Próféta aznapi számát olvasták. A címlapon egy ápolatlan, összecsomósodott hajú férfi portréja szerepelt és soványsága, valamint a ruhájából ítélve egy rab lehetett. A cím nagy betűkkel hirdette: „ _Sirius Black megszökött_ ".

Mikor Lucy belépett, a három felnőtt kissé összerezzent és azonnal eltették az újságot.

\- Jó reggelt! - köszönt idegesen Mr Weasley.

\- Ki ez a Sirius Black? - kérdezte Lucy, ahogy leült az asztalhoz.

\- Senki - vágta rá Mr Weasley.

\- Miről van szó? - lépett be Fred és George. Szinte velük egy időben Percy, Ginny és Ron is megjelentek és egyszerre foglaltak helyet az asztalnál. A három felnőtt aggódó pillantást váltott.

\- Valami Sirius Black megszökött valahonnan - mondta Lucy, mire Percy beleköhögött a poharába.

\- Sirius Black? - hebegte és az apjára pillantott. - _Az_ a Sirius Black?

\- Sajnos igen - ismerte be kelletlenül Mr Weasley.

\- Ki ez az alak, apa? - kérdezte Ron.

\- Sirius Black az egyik legszigorúbban őrzött rab volt az Azkabanban - magyarázta Bill. - Most megszökött.

\- Micsoda? - pattant fel Lucy. - De hiszen Azkabanból lehetetlen megszökni!

\- Eddig mi is azt hittük - dörzsölte idegesen a homlokát Mr Weasley. - Black annak idején tizenhárom embert ölt meg a nyílt utcán egyetlen átokkal és emiatt tartóztatták le. Tizenkét éve ült Azkabanban, de most hirtelen megszökött.

\- Hogy micsoda? - kerekedett el George szeme. - Tizenhármat?

\- Egy átokkal? - tódította Fred is, ugyanolyan elképedve, mint ikertestvére.

\- Pontosan - bólintott Mr Weasley. - Ez az ember közveszélyes és őrült. Örülni fogok, mikor végre visszamentek a Roxfortba, ott ugyanis nem bánthat titeket Dumbledore miatt.

\- Már miért akarna Black bántani minket? - kérdezte Lucy, mire Mr Weasley füle olyan vörös lett, mint a rózsa; Ronnal is mindig ez történt, ha zavarban volt.

\- Szerintem hagyjuk a témát - szólalt meg most először Mrs Weasley. - Inkább együnk!

Több szó nem esett Blackről a nyaralás alatt, de nem tudták teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyni a dolgot: ugyanis még a csapból is a férfi szökésének híre folyt. Az egész város Blackről beszélt és mindenki rettegve sustorgott arról, vajon hol lehet az azkabani fogoly. Se Mr Weasley, se Mrs Weasley nem volt hajlandó beszélni a férfiről, hiába kérdezgették a gyerekek és Bill is csak annyit mondott, amit amúgy is megírt a Reggeli Próféta. Lucynak nagyon határozott érzése volt, hogy valamit titkolnak előle; valamit, ami összeköti őt és Blacket, bármi is legyen az. Bár, el nem tudta képzelni, mégis mi kötné őt egy tömeggyilkoshoz.

Két héttel a visszaindulásuk napja előtt egy újabb értesítés érkezett. Árész és a félájult Errol repült be az ablakon, előbbi egy Ronnak és Lucynak címzett levéllel, valamint egy harmadik, barna bagoly is érkezett, hat roxfortos levéllel. Míg Lucy megdicsérte uhuját és leoldotta róla a levelet, Ronnak nagy nehezen sikerült egy kis életet lehelnie az öreg Errolba, Percy pedig a hat roxfortos levél szétosztásával foglalkozott. Csak akkor tűnt fel nekik, hogy van még egy vendégük, amikor öblös huhogást hallottak az ablakból.

\- Hedvig! - kiáltotta meglepetten Lucy és gyorsan helyet csinált Harry baglyának. - Hogy kerülsz te ide?

Hedvig kicsit sértődötten telepedett le az általa kijelölt helyre, de azért megcsipkedte Lucy kezét. A lány egészen addig nem értette a helyzetet, amíg fel nem olvasta Harry levelét, amit Árész hozott.

 _Kedves Lucy és Ron!_

 _Először is Lucynak: neked is boldog szülinapot! Sajnos én nem tudtam neked ajándékot venni, mert Dursleyék nem engednek el sehova és mugli dolgoknak amúgy sem hiszem, hogy örülnél. Majd utólag bepótolom. Nagyon tetszett az ajándékod és Roné is, de sajnos egy hétig az összeset el kell dugnom._

 _Ugyanis Marge néni, Vernon bácsi nővére jön hozzánk egy hétre és muszáj muglinak tűnjek, hogy aláírják az engedélyemet, ami Roxmortsra kell. Emiatt küldtem hozzátok Hedviget; tudom, hogy nálatok jó helye lesz._

 _Azok alapján, amit Egyiptomról mondtatok, tényleg klassz hely lehet. Bár, őszintén szólva, bárhol máshol szívesebben lennék, mint itt. De ne aggódjatok, jól leszek. Az Abszol úton mindenképp találkozunk._

 _Üdv,_

 _Harry_

\- Miért kell ott laknia? - kérdezte Lucy enyhén remegve. Fortyogott benne a düh.

\- Nem lesz jobb attól, hogy felforralod itt a vizet - szólt figyelmeztetően Bill, miközben pálcájával gyorsan lecsillapította a bugyborékoló vizet a kancsóban.

Mégis, bármennyire próbálta visszafogni magát, az elkövetkező két hétben Lucy egyre idegesebb lett. Nem tudott nem Harryre gondolni, arra, hogy hogyan bánhatnak vele a mugli rokonai és miket kell kiállnia egy szimpla engedély miatt. Az csak még inkább aggasztotta, hogy Hedvig az egyik nap fogta magát és egyszerűen hazarepült. Mikor elérkezett a visszaindulás napja, Lucy úgy érezte, mintha menekülne Egyiptomból. Bármennyire nagyszerű és érdekes hely volt, tudta, hogy addig nem lesz képes megnyugodni, amíg nem találkozhat Harryvel.

Azonban még egy napja sem voltak otthon, mikor Mr Weasley az első munkában töltött napjáról hazatérve olyan hírrel szolgált, amit Lucy nagyon nem szeretett volna hallani.

\- Harry ismét varázsolt - mondta, mire konyhában megfagyott a hangulat.

\- Mi a merlini…?

\- Vigyázz a szádra, Ron! - szólt rá Mrs Weasley, majd aggódva a férje felé fordult. - Mi történt, Arthur?

\- Felpuffasztotta a nagynénjét - mesélte Mr Weasley. - A pontos hátterét nem ismerem a történetnek, de állítólag a nő komolyan szidta Harry szüleit.

\- Akkor meg is értem, miért tette - vágta rá Lucy.

\- Ez még nem indok arra, hogy pálcához nyúljon - jelentette ki Percy. - A törvény világosan kimondja…

\- Pofa be, Percy! - kiáltott rá egyszerre Lucy és Ron. Mindketten remegtek a visszafojtott indulattól.

\- De nem kell aggódni, szerencsére felvette őt a Kóbor Grimbusz, amikor elszökött és most Londonban van - mesélte Mr Weasley. - A Foltozott Üstben szállt meg. A nyár végéig ott is marad.

\- És mi van azzal, hogy varázsolt? - kérdezte George.

\- Caramel ez egyszer elnéző volt, mivel nem szándékos volt és csak az érzelmei uralkodtak rajta.

\- Ez meg hogy lehet? - háborodott fel Percy. - Hiszen törvényt…

\- Pofa be, Percy! - szólta le Lucy, Ron, Fred és George.

Mindenesetre eldöntötték, hogy a nyár utolsó napját Londonban, a Foltozott Üstben töltik. Lucy írt egy levelet Hermionénak, és elhintette, hogy ha tud, akkor ő is maradjon a kocsmában. Úgy vélte, Harry neki is örült volna.

Mikor augusztus harmincadikán lefeküdt aludni, Lucy azzal a tudattal merült az álomvilágba, hogy kevesebb, mint tizenkét órán belül végre újra látni fogja a testvérét: és egy újabb évet tölthetnek el együtt Roxfortban.

* * *

Draco Malfoy csak feküdt az ágyán és bámulta a plafont. Mióta Potterék elintézték, hogy az apja elbocsássa Dobby-t, sose tudta, mikor kellett megjelennie valahol vagy úgy egyáltalán: nem szokott még hozzá ahhoz, hogy mindent maguknak kell megcsinálniuk.

Mellette ott hevert két újságcikk: az egyik a Nagy Galleon nyereményjáték sorsolásának eredményéről szóló tudósítással és egy képpel a Weasley-családról; a másik pedig a hírhedt tömeggyilkos, Sirius Black szökésének újabb „fejleményeit" taglalta. Az elsőről természetesen megvolt a véleménye: biztosan megsajnálták őket, amiért egy knútjuk sincs. A képen egy piramis előtt állt az egész család, beleértve Lucyt is. Amikor először meglátta a képet, Draco gyomra összezsugorodott és aznap reggel egy falatot sem tudott enni. A lány olyan vidáman mosolygott, olyan felhőtlenül boldognak tűnt, ahogy Draco még sosem látta. Nyilván, hiszen valahányszor találkoztak, Lucy mindig ellenséges volt vele; bár, természetesen ő, Draco ezen dolgozott. Először látta, hogyan csillognak a szemei és mennyire boldog volt azokkal, akik vigyáztak rá. Ezután mindig azon kapta magát, hogy a képet bámulta, de a Weasleykre ügyet sem vetett: csakis Lucy arcát nézegette. Ám amikor megérkeztek az első hírek arról, hogy Sirius Black megszökött, Draco egy csapásra megfeledkezett a lányról - még ha csak egy rövid ideig is.

Természetesen az apja mindent elmesélt neki a férfiről. Azt is, amit a nyilvánosság előtt titokban tartottak. Mikor a fiú meghallotta, alig akarta elhinni. Hogy Lucy emiatt…? Aztán rögtön az jutott eszébe, hogy miért is szökött meg ez az ember. Őket akarja. Lucyt akarja. Be akarja fejezni azt, amit tizenkét éve elkezdett. Nem elég, hogy előző évben a lányt majdnem megölte egy hatalmas kígyó, most egy őrült tömeggyilkost kapott a nyakába. Ugyan mikor lesz neki egy nyugodt éve?

Erre a kérdésre Draco azonban tudta a választ: hiszen Lucy Potterről volt szó.


	30. Chapter 29: A Foltozott Üst

**Chapter 29**

 **A Foltozott Üst**

A reggel rohanással telt. Főképp Lucy sürgette a Weasley-családot, hiszen minél hamarabb akarta viszont látni Harryt. A hat gyerek úgy pakolt össze, hogy tudták, az Abszol útról egyenesen a King's Cross pályaudvarra mennek majd. Azonban most valamiért elsőre készen lettek a pakolással és semmit sem felejtettek otthon. Lucy magában gondolkodott, hogy át kéne szokniuk arra, hogy egy nappal korábban kezdenek el pakolni, mint ahogy menniük kell a Roxfortba, hiszen akkor sokkal hamarabb készen lennének.

Már tizenegy órakor indulásra készen álltak a kandalló előtt. Lucy önként lépett a tűzhelybe elsőként és majdnem elhadarta az úticélt, de Mrs Weasley még időben rászólt; nyilván látta rajta az izgatottságot. Mikor mindannyian megérkeztek a Foltozott Üstbe, az első, akit a lány meglátott, a csokoládébarnára sült Hermione.

\- Szia, Hermione! - köszöntötte egy nagy öleléssel barátnőjét Lucy.

\- De jó újra látni titeket! - ölelt vissza a lány. - Jó színed van.

\- A tiédhez képest semmi - legyintett Lucy. - Láttad Harryt?

\- Nem, de csak most érkeztem - mutatott Hermione az utazóládájára. - Ma én is itt alszom, és holnap veletek megyek a King's Crossra.

\- Az szuper! - mondta Ron. Ő gyorsan felsietett az emeletre, de hogy miért, az csak a következő mondatából derült ki. - Harry nincs itt. Biztos vásárol.

\- Akkor gyorsan menjünk mi is, hátha összefutunk vele - kezdte el a hátsó udvar felé vonszolni barátait Lucy. Ron épp csak szólni tudott a szüleinek, hogy merre mennek, és már át is léptek a téglafalon.

Miután megjárták a Gringotts mély alagútjait, első útjuk a Czikornyai és Patzába vezetett. Szegény boltos, mikor meghallotta, hogy hármat kérnek a Szörnyek szörnyű könyvéből, majdnem sírva fakadt és egész testében remegett, mire mindhármat ki tudta venni a ketrecből. Ezen kívül kértek egy-egy példányt A jövő zenéjéből, Átváltoztatásról haladóknakból és a Varázslástan alapfokonból. Míg Ron és Lucy csak egy-egy szatyorral hagyták el a boltot, Hermione három, jól megpakolt szatyrot cipelt, hiszen minden tantárgyra feliratkozott. Madam Malkin Talárszalonjába is benéztek, mivel mindhármuknak szüksége volt új talárra, valamint meglátogatták Ollivander boltját is, ahol Ron végre vett magának egy új pálcát. De amikor a Kviddics a javából bolthoz értek, Hermione alig tudta elrángatni onnan Lucyt és Ront. Ugyanis a kirakatban a legkáprázatosabb seprűt pillantották meg, amit életükben láttak. Lucy olvasta, hogy piacra dobták a Tűzvillámot, a leggyorsabb versenyseprűt, amit valaha készítettek, de élőben még szebb volt, mint amit elképzelt.

\- Az Ír Nemzetközi Klub máris hét darabot rendelt ebből a csodából! - hallották a bolt tulajdonosának hangját. - Ez lesz a Világkupa slágere!

\- Gyertek már! - próbálta elvonszolni őket Hermione, de a két vörös hajú gyerek csak szájtátva állt a kirakat előtt és alig hallották meg, mit kért tőlük a lány. Végül, miután egyetlen pillantással megbeszélték, hogy ha lehetne, az összes pénzüket egy ilyen seprűre költenék, követték barátnőjüket.

A nap magasan járt az égen, a zsúfolt kis utcán olyan hőség volt, mint talán még Egyiptomban sem. A hármas beült Florean Fortescue Fagyizójába és egy-egy fagylaltkehellyel kiültek a teraszra. A vásárláson kívül természetesen Harryt is keresték a tekintetükkel, de mindeddig sehol sem látták. Lucy egyre jobban lelombozódott, és igen kedvetlenül ette saját fagylaltadagját, de ekkor Ron hirtelen felpattant és integetni kezdett:

\- Harry! HARRY!

Lucy felkapta a fejét és arra nézett, amerre fogadott testvére integetett. Mikor megpillantotta Harryt, ő is és Hermione is követték Ron példáját. Harry boldogan elmosolyodott, ahogy meglátta őket és gyorsan odasietett hozzájuk.

\- Na végre! - szólt vigyorogva Ron, miközben Lucy és Harry boldogan összeölelkeztek. - Először a Foltozott Üstben kerestünk, aztán a Czikornyai és Patzában meg Madam Malkinnál…

\- A vásárlást már a múlt héten elintéztem - legyintett Harry, miközben leült Lucy mellé. - Egyébként honnan tudtátok, hogy a Foltozott Üstben lakom?

\- Mr Weasley-től - felelte Lucy. - Miután visszaértünk Egyiptomból, akkor mesélte.

\- Tényleg felpuffasztottad a nénikédet, Harry? - kérdezte szemrehányóan Hermione.

\- Nem szándékosan - védekezett Harry, miközben Ron a hasát fogta a kacagástól. - Elvesztettem a fejem.

\- Azok alapján, amit hallottam, szerintem nagyon jól tetted - öklözött testvére vállába Lucy, mire Harry zavartan elpirult.

\- Ez nem vicces - mérgelődött Hermione. - Kész csoda, hogy nem csapták ki Harryt.

\- Igazad van - bólintott a fiú. - A kicsapás még hagyján, attól féltem, hogy börtönbe dugnak. - Most Ronhoz fordult. - Azt nem mondta édesapád, hogy miért volt Caramel ilyen elnéző?

\- Biztos, mert rólad van szó - vonta meg a vállát Ron. - A híres Harry Pottert nem bántják. Kíváncsi vagyok, én mit kapnék a minisztériumtól, ha lufit csinálnék a nénikémből. Persze előbb exhumálniuk kéne engem, mert anya rögtön kitekerné a nyakamat.

\- Azt mondta, azért, mert nem szándékosan tetted - mondta Lucy. - De egyébként este megkérdezheted őt a dologról. Képzeld, ma mi is a Foltozott Üstben alszunk! Holnap együtt elmehetünk a King's Crossra. Sőt, Hermione is marad éjszakára!

Hermione mosolyogva bólintott.

\- Anya és apa reggel kiraktak itt az összes iskolai holmimmal együtt.

\- Szuper! - lelkendezett Harry. - Na és megvettétek már a könyveket, meg ami még kell?

\- Ezt nézd meg! - bólintott büszkén Ron. Egy zacskóból hosszúkás dobozt vett elő, és kinyitotta. - Vadonatúj pálca. Tizennégy hüvelykes, fűzfa, egyszarvúszőr maggal.

\- És az összes könyvünk is megvan - szólt közbe Lucy és a széke alatt rejtőző szatyorra bökött. - Mit szólsz ahhoz a szörnyetegeshez? Az eladó majdnem sírógörcsöt kapott, amikor mondtuk neki, hogy hármat kérünk.

\- És azok micsodák, Hermione? - kérdezte Harry a lány melletti székre mutatva.

\- Nekem több új tantárgyam lesz, mint nektek - vont vállat Hermione. - Ezek a könyvek kellenek, a legendás lények gondozásához, a jóslástanhoz, az ősi rúnák tanulmányozásához, a mugliismerethez…

\- Minek neked a mugliismeret? - tárta szét a karját Ron. - Hisz muglik között nőttél fel! Mindkét szülőd mugli! Mi újat mondhatnak még neked?

\- A varázslók szemszögéből még soha nem vizsgáltam őket - felelte nagy komolyan Hermione.

\- Szóval ebben a tanévben lemondasz az evésről és az alvásról - csóválta a fejét Harry.

Ron és Lucy nevetve bólogattak. Hermione eleresztette a megjegyzést a füle mellett.

\- Van még tíz gallonom - szólt az erszényébe pillantva. - Szeptemberben lesz a születésnapom, és kaptam anyától meg apától egy kis pénzt, hogy előre vehessek magamnak valamit.

\- Mondjuk egy szép könyvet? - kérdezte ártatlan arccal Lucy.

Hermione nem hagyta magát felbosszantani.

\- Nem, nem könyvet veszek - felelte. - Igazából egy baglyot szeretnék. Harrynek ott van Hedvig, neked Árész, Ronnak meg Errol…

\- Errol nem az enyém - rázta a fejét Ron -, hanem az egész családé. Az én állatom Makesz. - Előhúzta a zsebéből öreg patkányát, és letette az asztalra. - Meg kéne vizsgáltatnom. Eléggé megviselte az egyiptomi klíma…

Makesz valóban lefogyott kissé, s a bajsza is lefelé konyult. Lucy eddig nem is vette észre, hogy a patkány gyengélkedik, de az igazat megvallva sosem szentelt túl sok figyelmet Ron állatának.

\- Van a közelben egy állatkereskedés - jegyezte meg Harry. - Ott vehetsz valami délcegítőt Makesznak, és Hermione is megveheti a baglyát.

Kifizették hát a fagylaltjaikat, majd átkeltek az utca túloldalára.

A Mágikus Menazsériában a vevőknek jutott a legkevesebb hely. A falakon a padlótól a mennyezetig ketrecek és kalitkák sorakoztak, s nemcsak a bűz, a zaj is szinte elviselhetetlen volt: a ketrecek lakói egymást túlharsogva vijjogtak, rikoltoztak, cincogtak és sziszegtek. A pult mögött álló boszorkány épp egy varázslónak adott tanácsokat a kétfejű gőték gondozásáról. Harrynek, Lucynak, Ronnak és Hermionénak várakozás közben volt idejük szemügyre venni az állatseregletet.

Az egyik ketrecben két megtermett piros varangy döglött dongókat falatozott, szép komótosan. A kirakat mellett drágakövekkel kirakott páncélú óriásteknős sütkérezett. Egy terrárium oldalán narancsszínű mérges csigák araszoltak felfelé, míg a szomszédos ketrec lakója, egy kövér, fehér nyúl időről időre hangos pukkanással cilinderré változott. Emellett volt a boltban mindenféle színű és fajtájú macska, egy kalitkára való holló és egy kosárnyi krémfehér szőrgolyó. Utóbbiak hangosan dudorásztak.

A pulton álló tágas ketrec pedig tele volt nyúlánk, fekete patkányokkal. Ezek - hosszú, kopasz farkukat összeakasztva - egy kötélugrásra emlékeztető játékkal mulatták az időt.

A gőtés varázsló végre távozott, és Ron előadhatta kívánságát az eladónak.

\- A patkányomról lenne szó - magyarázta. - Eléggé rossz bőrben van, mióta hazahoztam Egyiptomból.

\- Tedd le a pultra - rendelkezett a boszorkány, és elővett egy otromba, fekete keretes pápaszemet.

Ron kihalászta Makeszt a belső zsebéből, és letette fajtársai ketrece mellé. Azok abbahagyták a játékot, és kíváncsian a rácshoz tódultak.

Ron szinte minden ingóságához, így Makeszhoz is másodkézből jutott. A patkány egykor Percy tulajdonát képezte, s bizony már eljárt felette az idő. A ketrec fényes szőrű lakói mellett különösen viharvertnek tűnt.

\- Hm - morogta a boszorkány, kezébe véve Makeszt. - Mennyi idős ez az állat?

\- Nem t'om - vont vállat Ron. - Elég öreg. Még a bátyámé volt.

A boszorkány tüzetesen szemügyre vette Makeszt.

. Milyen képességei vannak? - kérdezte.

\- Hát… öh…

Ronnak be kellett látnia, hogy patkánya hosszú élete során a mágikus képességek leghalványabb jelét se mutatta. A boszorkány megszemlélte Makesz tépett bal fülét, majd mellső lábát, amelyről hiányzott egy ujj, és hangosan ciccegett.

\- Látom, átélt egyet, s mást… - jegyezte meg.

\- Már ilyen volt, amikor Percy nekem adta - védekezett Ron.

\- Az ilyen közönséges vagy kerti patkányok legfeljebb három évig élnek - jelentette ki a boszorkány. - Ha szeretnél egy strapabíróbb példányt, válassz ezek közül…

A fekete patkányokra mutatott, akik erre nyomban folytatták ugrálós játékukat.

\- Felvágós ficsúrok - motyogta Ron.

\- Nos, ha nem akarod kicserélni, próbálkozz meg ezzel a patkánysziruppal - mondta a boszorkány, és kis piros fiolát vett elő a pult alól.

\- Köszönöm - bólintott Ron. - Mennyivel… AUU!

Ron kétrét görnyedt, valami súlyos, vörhenyes dolog a legfelső ketrec tetejéről egyenesen ráugrott a fejére, majd onnan dühösen fújtatva Makesz felé szökkent.

\- NE, CSÁMPÁS, NE! - rikoltotta a boszorkány, de Makesz addigra már kisiklott az ujjai közül, lezuttyant a padlóra, és eliramodott az ajtó felé.

\- Makesz! - kiáltott fel Ron, és patkánya nyomában kirohant az üzletből. Harry és Lucy követték.

Eltartott vagy tíz percig, mire ráakadtak Makeszra, aki a Kviddics a javából bolt előtti szemetesvödör alatt keresett menedéket. Ron visszagyömöszölte a reszkető patkányt a zsebébe, majd kobakját dörzsölve felegyenesedett.

\- Mi a ménkű volt ez?

\- Vagy egy óriásmacska vagy egy törpetigris - csóválta a fejét Harry.

\- Hol van Hermione?

\- Megveszi a baglyát - felelte Lucy.

Elindultak visszafelé a zsúfolt utcán, de mire a Mágikus Menazséria elé értek, Hermione már jött is kifelé az üzletből. Bagoly helyett azonban a hatalmas, vörös macskát cipelte a karjában.

\- Te megvetted ezt a szörnyeteget…?! - hüledezett Ron.

Hermione arca sugárzott az örömtől.

\- Hát nem gyönyörű?

Gusztus dolga, gondolta Lucy. A macska sűrű, rőt bundája egészségesen fénylett, de végtagjai kimerítették a karikaláb fogalmát, s morcos pofája olyan lapos volt, mintha frontálisan ütközött volna egy kőfallal. Most, hogy Makesz eltűnt a képből, a macska jámboran dorombolt Hermione karjában.

\- Hermione, ez a vadállat kis híján megskalpolt engem! - méltatlankodott Ron.

\- Nem szándékosan tette - felelte Hermione. - Igaz, Csámpás?

\- Na és mi lesz Makesszal? - Ron dudorodó mellényzsebére bökött. - Neki nyugalomra van szüksége! Hogy fogja kipihenni magát, ha ez a bestia folyton körülötte ólálkodik?

\- Erről jut eszembe, otthagytad a patkányszirupodat. - Hermione Ron kezébe nyomta a piros fiolát. - Fölösleges rémüldöznöd: Csámpás nálunk fog aludni, Makesz pedig a ti szobátokban. Nincs mitől félned. Szegény Csámpás… a boszorkány azt mondta, hónapokig a boltban senyvedt, mert senki nem akarta megvenni.

\- Na, vajon miért? - gúnyolódott Ron.

A négyes a Foltozott Üst felé vette útját. A báron áthaladva megpillantották Mr Weasley-t, aki a Reggeli Prófétát olvasta.

\- Harry! - nézett fel Mr Weasley mosolyogva. - Hogy vagy, fiam?

\- Köszönöm, jól - felelte Harry, és a négyes együtt letelepedett az asztalhoz.

Mr Weasley letette az újságot, s Lucy azon kapta magát, hogy újra farkasszemet néz Sirius Black immár jól ismert fotójával. Az utóbbi időben szinte minden második sarkon az ő arca virított.

\- Szóval még mindig nem kapták el? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- Nem. - Mr Weasley komoran rázta a fejét. - A minisztérium összes dolgozóját ráállították az ügyre, de eddig nem jutottunk semmi eredményre.

\- Kapnánk valami jutalmat, ha elfognánk? - kérdezte Ron. - Jól jönne egy kis zsebpénz…

\- Ne légy nevetséges, fiam! - mordult fel Mr Weasley tőle szokatlan hevességgel. - Blacket nem egy tizenhárom éves diák fogja elkapni. De az azkabani őrök kézre kerítik, arra a nyakamat teszem.

Ekkor lépett a bárba a csomagokkal megrakott Mrs Weasley. Nyomában megérkezett Fred és George, az önelégült arcot vágó Percy és Ginny. A kislány szívből rajongott Harryért, s most még a szokásosnál is jobban zavarba jött a fiú láttán. Elpirult, lesütötte a szemét, és motyogott valamit, ami akár köszönés is lehetett.

Percy ellenben ünnepélyesen kezet nyújtott Harrynek, mintha most találkozna először a fiúval, és így szólt:

\- Harry, örülök, hogy látlak.

\- Szia, Percy - felelte visszafojtott nevetéssel Harry és lopva Lucyra nézett. Lucy is a nevetéssel küszködött és rögtön elkapta a tekintetét, mielőtt kitört volna belőle a röhögőgörcs.

\- Remélem, jól vagy - biccentett nagy komolyan Percy, miközben kezet ráztak. Lucy egyre nehezebben bírta visszafogni magát.

\- Igen, köszönöm…

\- Harry! - Fred befurakodott bátyja elé, és mélyen meghajolt. - Kimondhatatlan gyönyör viszontlátni téged, kedves barátom…

\- El vagyok bűvölve! - tódította George, és Fredet félrelökve megragadta Harry kezét. - Őszinte hódolatom, öreg cimbora!

Lucy, Harry és Ron eddig bírták - egy összenézés és már mindhárman a hasukat fogták a nevetéstől. Percy összevonta a szemöldökét.

\- Elég volt, fiúk! - szólt rá az ikrekre Mrs Weasley.

Fred rámeredt az anyjára, mintha most venné csak észre, hogy ott van, és most az ő kezét ragadta meg.

\- Anya! Szóhoz se jutok az örömtől!

\- Azt mondtam, elég legyen! - intette le a fiát Mrs Weasley, miközben egy üres székre pakolta csomagjait. - Szervusz, Harry drágám. Biztosan hallottad már a nagy hírt. - Büszkén rámutatott Percy vadonatúj ezüst jelvényére. - Ő már a második iskolaelső a családban!

\- És az utolsó - dörmögte Fred.

\- Ezzel tisztában vagyok - komorodott el Mrs Weasley. - Belőletek még prefektus se lett.

\- Minek lennénk prefektusok? - méltatlankodott George. Látszott, hogy még az ötlettől is felfordul a gyomra. - Meg is halnánk az unalomtól!

Lucy és Ginny kuncogtak.

\- Jobb példát is mutathatnál a húgodnak - zsörtölődött Mrs Weasley.

\- Szerencsére van más, aki példát mutasson Ginnynek - jegyezte meg Percy gőgösen. - Felmegyek, átöltözöm a vacsorához…

George sóhajtva nézett távozó bátyja után.

\- Képzeld, megpróbáltuk bezárni egy piramisba - mesélte Harrynek -, de anya közbelépett.

\- Pedig szívesen megnéztem volna Percy képét, ha sikerül - bökte oldalba vállal Lucy George-ot, mire a fiú csak vágyakozva sóhajtott egyet.

\- Talán legközelebb…

A szünidő utolsó napját ünnepi vacsora koronázta meg. Tom, a kocsmáros összetolt három asztalt a különszobában, és ötfogásos lakomával traktálta a hét Weasleyt, Harryt, Lucyt és Hermionét.

\- Hogyan megyünk holnap a pályaudvarra, apa? - kérdezte Fred, mikor már a csokoládépudingnál tartottak.

\- A minisztérium kocsikat küld értünk - felelte Mr. Weasley.

Az asztalnál ülők mind felkapták a fejüket.

\- Hogyhogy? - pislogott Percy.

\- A te tiszteletedre, Percy - bizonygatta komoly képpel George. - A kocsi orrán lesz egy kis zászlócska, IE felirattal…

\- IE, mint Istenítsetek Engem - tette hozzá Fred.

Percy és Mr Weasley kivételével minden jelenlévő belekuncogott a pudingjába.

\- Miért küld értünk autókat a minisztérium, apa? - ismételte meg a kérdést méltóságteljes hangon Percy.

\- Saját kocsink már nincs - felelte vállvonogatva Mr Weasley -, és mivel ott dolgozom, megteszi nekem ezt a kis szívességet…

Lucy figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy beszéd közben Mr Weasley föle elvörösödött - Ronnal is mindig ez történt, ha zavarban volt.

\- Szükség is lesz azokra az autókra - jelentette ki szigorúan Mrs Weasley. - Van fogalmatok róla, mennyi csomagot visztek magatokkal? Jól is néznétek ki a mugli metrón… Jut eszembe, összepakoltátok a cókmókotokat?

\- Ron még nem rakta be a ládájába az új szerzeményeit - panaszolta mártírhangon Percy. - Az összes ott hever az ágyamon.

\- Lefekvés előtt fejezd be a csomagolást, Ron, mert reggel már nem lesz rá idő - érkezett az anyai utasítás az asztal túlsó végéből. Ron dühös pillantást vetett Percyre.

A gyerekek a kiadós vacsorától elálmosodva sorban felballagtak a szobáikba. Lucy gyorsan befejezte a csomagolást, s már épp Ginnynek akart segíteni, amikor kiabálás ütötte meg a fülét. A hangok a szomszéd szobából szűrődtek át, ahol Percy és Ron lakott. Lucy bezárta a ládáját, és elindult, hogy megnézze, mi a gond. Ahogy kilépett a folyosóra, összetalálkozott Harryvel, aki kettővel arrébb lakott.

\- Ezek szerint te is hallottad - jegyezte meg a fiú.

\- Percy biztos megint kiakadt valamin - lesett be a kinyitott ajtó résén Lucy.

Odabent Percy úgy járkált, mint aki megtébolyodott.

\- Itt volt az éjjeliszekrényen! Levettem, hogy kifényesítsem…

\- Fogd már fel, hogy hozzá se nyúltam! - vágott vissza Ron.

Lucy és Harry bedugták a fejüket az ajtón.

\- Mi történt? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Eltűnt a jelvényem! - fordult felé Percy.

\- És Makesz patkányszirupja is - tette hozzá Ron, majd módszeresen kutatni kezdett a ládájában. - Lehet, hogy odalent hagytam a bárban…

\- Nem mész sehova, amíg elő nem keríted a jelvényemet! - kiabálta Percy.

\- Majd mi felhozzuk neked Makesz szirupját - ajánlkozott Harry, és Lucyt a karjánál fogva elkezdte húzni a lépcső felé.

\- Pedig olyan szívesen néztem volna még Percy vörös fejét… - sajnálkozott Lucy, de azért a bátyjával tartott.

A bárba vezető folyosó közepén járhattak, amikor ismét ingerült hangokra lettek figyelmesek. Mr és Mrs Weasley vitatkoztak a különszobában. Harry és Lucy habozva megálltak.

\- Ők vajon miért veszekednek? - tette fel a költői kérdést suttogva Lucy.

\- Ne hallgatózzunk - mondta Harry és lassan továbbindult. - Nem ránk tartozik…

Ekkor azonban meghallották, hogy őket emlegetik, így összenéztek, majd közelebb lopakodtak a különszoba ajtajához.

\- Miért ne mondhatnánk meg nekik? - hallatszott Mr Weasley hangja. - Joguk van tudniuk róla. Ezt Caramelnek is megmondtam, de ő mindenáron úgy akarja kezelni Harryt és Lucyt, mint a gyerekeket. Tizenhárom évesek, és…

\- De Arthur, fogd már fel! Halálra rémülnének! - csattant fel Mrs Weasley. - Ilyen útravalóval akarod visszaküldeni őket az iskolába? Értsd már meg, addig jó nekik, amíg semmiről nem tudnak!

\- Nem megrémíteni akarom őket, hanem óvatosságra inteni! - vágott vissza Mr Weasley. - Tudod jól, hogy Harry, Lucy és Ron folyton elcsatangolnak - már kétszer is a Tiltott Rengetegben kötöttek ki! Harry és Lucy az idén nem tehetnek ilyet! Bele se merek gondolni, mi történhetett volna Harryvel aznap éjjel, amikor megszökött otthonról! Ha a Kóbor Grimbusz nem veszi fel, lefogadom, hogy a minisztérium emberei már csak a holttestét találták volna meg!

\- De életben van, és a haja szála se görbült. Mi értelme lenne…

\- Molly, drágám! Sirius Blacket sokan őrültnek tartják, de ahhoz elég esze volt, hogy véghezvigye a lehetetlent, és megszökjön Azkabanból! Három hete lépett meg, és azóta híre-hamva sincs! Nem érdekel, mit mesél Caramel a Reggeli Prófétának. Előbb hiszem el, hogy feltalálták az önbűvölő varázspálcát, mint azt, hogy bármit is kiderítettek Blackről! Semmi mást nem tudunk, csak azt, hogy mi Black célja!

\- Harry és Lucy tökéletes biztonságban lesznek a Roxfortban.

\- Azkabanról is azt hittük, hogy onnan nincs menekvés. Hidd el, aki meg tud szökni Azkabanból, annak nem gond bejutni a Roxfortba.

\- Nem is tudhatjuk biztosan, hogy Black rájuk vadászik - érvelt Mrs Weasley. Harry és Lucy elkerekedett szemekkel néztek egymásra.

Tompa puffanás hallatszott, jelezve, hogy Mr Weasley öklével az asztalra csapott.

\- Hányszor kell még elmondanom, Molly!? A sajtó nem írt róla, mert titokban akarják tartani, de Caramel elment Azkabanba, még aznap éjjel, amikor Black megszökött. Az őrök elmondták neki, hogy Black egy ideje beszélt álmában. Mindig ugyanazt mondta: " _A Roxfortban vannak… a Roxfortban van._ " Black ámokfutó, és a fejébe vette, hogy megöli Harryt és Lucyt. Szerintem azt hiszi, hogy ha Harry és Lucy meghalnak, Tudodki visszanyeri a hatalmát. Blacknek minden terve kútba esett, amikor legyőzték Tudodkit, és tizenkét hosszú évig más dolga se volt, mint ezen töprengeni…

Mrs Weasley nem válaszolt rögtön. Harry és Lucy közelebb hajoltak az ajtóhoz, és a fülüket hegyezték.

\- Tégy, amit jónak látsz, Arthur, de ne feledkezz meg Albus Dumbledore-ról. Nem hinném, hogy bárki is bánthatja Harryt és Lucyt a Roxfortban, amíg Dumbledore az igazgató. Gondolom, ő is tud a dologról.

\- Persze, hogy tud. Szükség volt a hozzájárulására ahhoz, hogy az azkabani őrök portyázhassanak az iskolához tartozó terület határán. Nem lelkesedett ugyan az ötletért, de beleegyezett.

\- Nem lelkesedett? De hisz az ő érdeke is, hogy elkapják Blacket!

\- Dumbledore nem kedveli az azkabani őröket - felelte kelletlenül Mr Weasley. - Ami azt illeti, én sem igazán… De ha egy olyan varázslóról van szó, mint Black, kénytelenek vagyunk azokkal is összefogni, akiket egyébként messze elkerülnénk.

\- Ha megmentik Harryt és Lucyt…

\- …akkor többet egy rossz szavam se lesz róluk - hagyta rá a feleségére fáradtan Mr Weasley. - Későre jár, Molly, menjünk lefeküdni…

A különszobában megreccsentek a székek. Harry és Lucy lábujjhegyen beosontak a bárba, és elbújtak a sötétben. Néhány másodperc múlva Lucy ajtónyitást hallott, majd halk dobogás jelezte, hogy Mr és Mrs Weasley elindultak felfelé a lépcsőn.

A patkányszirupos fiola a délutáni asztaluk alatt hevert. A testvérpár várakozott, amíg kattant a zár a Weasley házaspár szobájának ajtaján, azután ők is elindultak felfelé. Útközben egy szót sem szóltak; tudták, hogy ezt zárt ajtók mögött kell megbeszélniük.

Fred és George a lépcsőfordulóban kuporogtak, és a nevetéstől fuldokolva hallgatták, hogyan forgatja fel Percy a szobáját jelvénye után kutatva.

\- Mi loptuk el - suttogta Fred, mikor Lucy és Harry elértek hozzájuk. - Egy kicsit át is alakítottuk.

A jelvényen az Iskola Eszelőse felirat díszelgett.

Harry és Lucy udvariasan nevettek, és továbbindultak. Bevitték Ronnak a patkányszirupot, majd bezárkóztak Harry szobájába.

\- Szóval Sirius Black ránk vadászik - vágta le magát hanyatt az ágyra Harry.

\- Ez elég sok mindent megmagyaráz - ült le az ágy szélére Lucy, miközben gondolkodva maga elé meredt. - Mr és Mrs Weasley egész hónapban úgy figyeltek rám, mintha bármelyik pillanatban megtámadhatnak. És te is…

\- Caramel elnéző volt velem, mert örült, hogy élve viszontlátott - mondta Harry a plafont fürkészve. - Meg kellett ígérnem neki, hogy az Abszol úton maradok, hiszen a sok varázsló között viszonylag védett vagyok.

\- És holnap is azért küldenek kocsikat értünk, hogy szemmel tarthassanak minket a vonat indulásáig. - Lucy sóhajtott egyet és ő is elterült az ágyon.

Ezután egy kis ideig a szomszéd szobából tompán átszűrődő kiabálást hallgatták. Végül Lucy Harry felé fordult.

\- Mondd Harry… te félsz?

\- Nem - felelte kis gondolkodás után Harry. - Te?

\- Én sem - rázta meg a fejét Lucy, miután felült. Harry követte a példáját. - Ez furcsa… Elvégre Black tizenhárom embert ölt meg egyetlen átokkal. Mégsem remegünk a félelemtől.

\- Elvileg Black Voldemort jobb keze volt - mondta Harry. - Nem hinném, hogy veszélyesebb lenne nála. Ráadásul a Roxfortban ott van Dumbledore. Még Voldemort se mert kikezdeni vele, ezt mindenki tudja. Akkor Black miért tenné?

\- Meg ott lesznek az azkabani őrök - tette hozzá a lány. - Nem sokat tudok róluk, de mindenki halálra rémül tőlük. Ha tényleg ott lesznek a birtok határainál, Blacknek elég kevés esélye lesz bejutni.

\- Ez viszont nem jelenti azt, hogy ne figyelnék minden lépésünket - sóhajtott fáradtan Harry.

\- Tényleg ennyire nem bíznak bennünk? Azt hiszik, nem tudunk vigyázni magunkra? - dohogott Lucy. - Nem kell minket félteni. Eddig háromszor csaptunk össze Voldemorttal és mindháromszor mi nyertünk. Azért ez csak jelent valamit, nem?

\- Nekünk minden bizonnyal - kuncogott Harry és egy gyors puszit nyomott húga homlokára. - De ott vagyunk egymásnak. Gondolj erre. Ha minden kötél szakad, mi akkor is megvédjük egymást.

\- Ahogy mondod - mosolygott Lucy.

* * *

Draco lecsukta a ládáját, majd leült az ágyára. Újabban megszokott módszere volt, hogy naponta egy óráig csak ül és mered egy helyre, hogy sikerüljön jobban kezelnie az indulatait. Az elmúlt két évben csak kudarcokat tudott felmutatni, de idén másképp lesz. Idén végre leszámol a gyengeségével, gondolta.

Persze, ez az újabb ügy Sirius Blackkel nem sok jót ígért a számára. Ismét egy újabb veszély leselkedett Lucyra és Draco megint aggódhatott érte. Nem mintha eddig is szándékosan tette volna. De most feltett szándéka volt, hogy közönyösségre fokozza le a Lucy iránti „érdeklődését". Utána jöhet csak a következő lépés.

Azonban valahol mélyen érezte, hogy nem lesz ilyen egyszerű dolga. Csak ezt még önmagának sem merte bevallani.


	31. Chapter 30: A dementor

**Chapter 30**

 **A dementor**

Másnap reggel Tom fogatlan vigyorával és egy bögre teával ébresztette Lucyt és Ginnyt. A két lány egykettőre felöltözött, s Lucy éppen az ódzkodó Árészt noszogatta, hogy repüljön be a kalitkájába, amikor beviharzott az ajtón Ron és Harry. Ginny Harry érkezésére fülig vörösödött és gyorsan kiszaladt a szobából. Ron eközben menet közben rángatta magára a pulóverét, és igencsak feldúltnak tűnt.

\- Minél előbb kiérünk a pályaudvarra, annál jobb - zihálta. - Ott végre megszabadulhatok Percytől. Most azt találta ki, hogy én öntöttem le teával Penelope Clearwater fényképét. - Ron elfintorodott. - A képe most elbújt a keret mögé, mert szégyelli, hogy felázott az orra…

Harry és Lucy egymásra néztek. Egy pillantással megbeszélték, hogy ideje beavatniuk Ront az előző nap hallottakba.

\- El kell mondanunk valamit - fogott bele Harry, de nem folytathatta, mert ekkor Fred és George rontott be a szobába. Ront keresték - gratulálni akartak neki, hogy megint sikerült felbosszantania Percyt.

Végül együtt mentek le a bárba, ahol akkor már négyen ültek a reggelizőasztal mellett. Mr Weasley gondterhelt arccal olvasta a Reggeli Próféta első oldalát, Mrs Weasley, Hermione és Ginny viszont annál vidámabbak voltak. Mrs Weasley egy szerelmi bájitalról mesélt a lányoknak, amit egyszer fiatal korában főzött.

\- Mit akartatok mondani…? - fordult Harryhez Ron, amikor leültek.

\- Hagyjuk, majd később… - morogta Lucy, miután Percy is csatlakozott hozzájuk.

Reggeli után elkezdődött a szokásos indulás előtti kapkodás, így Harrynek és Lucynak már nem volt alkalma beszélni Ronnal vagy Hermionével. Sorban lecipelték a ládákat a Foltozott Üst szűk lépcsőjén, feltornyozták őket a bejárat mellett, a halom tetején pedig elhelyeztek három kalitkát, az egyikben Hedvig, a másodikban Árész, a harmadikban pedig Percy kuvikja, Hermész kuksolt. A ládák mellett fonott kosár állt, amiből dühös fújtatás szűrődött ki.

\- Jól van, ne mérgelődj, Csámpás! - gügyögött be Hermione a vesszőfonat résein. - Ha felszálltunk a vonatra, rögtön kiengedlek.

\- Még csak az kéne! - fortyant fel Ron. - És mi lesz szegény Makesszal?

A mellkasára mutatott, ahol egy jókora púp jelezte Makesz tartózkodási helyét.

Mr Weasley, aki az utcán várta a minisztériumi autók érkezését, most bedugta a fejét az ajtón.

\- Itt vannak a kocsik - jelentette. - Harry, Lucy, gyertek ki.

Mr Weasley odakísérte a testvérpárt a bejárattól néhány lépésnyire parkoló két régimódi, sötétzöld autó közül a közelebbihez. A kocsik volánjánál egy-egy szúrós tekintetű, smaragdzöld bársonyöltönyt viselő sofőr ült.

Mr Weasley szüntelenül a zsúfolt utcát fürkészte.

\- Szálljatok be! - szólt.

Harry és Lucy bemásztak a kocsi hátsó ülésére, ahol kisvártatva csatlakozott hozzájuk Hermione, Ron és - Ron és Lucy őszinte sajnálatára - Percy.

Az utazás a King's Cross pályaudvarra jobbára eseménytelenül zajlott. A minisztérium kocsijai hétköznapi járműveknek tűntek, bár Lucy észrevette, hogy olyan szűk helyeken is átférnek, ahol erre egy egyszerű mugli autónak esélye se lett volna. Körülbelül félúton járhattak, amikor Harry hirtelen belenyúlt a zsebébe és elővett egy gyűrűt. Annak tetején egyetlen ezüstből készült liliom díszelgett. Mivel nem voltak egyedül, Lucy csak gyorsan felhúzta a gyűrűt az ujjára, de aztán meghatódva átölelte testvérét, aki pirulva figyelte a körülöttük ülő emberek vigyorát.

Mikor megérkeztek a King's Crossra, még húsz percük volt a vonat indulásáig. A sofőrök kofferkulikat kerítettek, kirakodták a csomagtartóból a poggyászokat, aztán megbökték a kalapjukat Mr Weasley felé, és elhajtottak. Furcsamód mindkét kocsinak sikerült befurakodni a piros lámpánál várakozó hosszú sor legelejére.

A vágányokhoz vezető úton Mr Weasley végig szorosan Harry és Lucy mellett haladt. Mikor elérték a síneket, megállt, és végignézett népes családján.

\- Mivel ilyen sokan vagyunk, kettesével megyünk be - határozott. - Harry meg én kezdjük a sort. Utánunk Molly és Lucy jön.

Nyomban el is indult a kilences és a tízes vágány peronját elválasztó korlát felé. Maga előtt tolta Harry kézikocsiját, és élénk érdeklődéssel figyelte a kilences vágányra begördülő mugli vonatot. Azután sokatmondó pillantást vetett Harryre, s csak úgy mellesleg nekidőlt a korlátnak. Harry követte a példáját.

Mikor eltűntek, Mrs Weasley rögtön megragadta Lucy kuliját és azonnal a fal felé indult. Lucy alig tudott lépést tartani vele. Az asszony még gyorsan meghagyta gyerekeinek, hogy minél hamarabb kövessék őket, utána már át is tolta a kulit a falon. Lucy csak úgy rohant utána.

A tömör vaskorlát, mintha levegővé vált volna, utat engedett nekik, és egy másodperccel később már a kilenc és háromnegyedik vágány peronján álltak. Ott pöfögött előttük a Roxfort Expressz piros gőzmozdonya, füstfelhőbe burkolva a gyermekeiket kísérő varázslók és boszorkányok sokaságát. Előttük ott állt Mr Weasley és Harry, mögöttük pedig egyből felbukkant Percy és Ginny is. Úgy tűnt, futva közelítették meg a korlátot, mert mind a ketten ziháltak.

\- Áh, ott van Penelope! - rikkantotta kipirult arccal Percy. Sebtében végigsimított a haján, és sietve elindult egy hosszú, göndör hajú lány felé. Menet közben kidüllesztette a mellkasát, hogy még feltűnőbb legyen fényesre suvickolt jelvénye. Ginny, Lucy és Harry gyors pillantást váltottak, aztán elfordultak, hogy elrejtsék kitörő nevetésüket.

Mikor a többi Weasley és Hermione is átért a korláton, a csapat Harry, Lucy és Mr Weasley vezetésével elindult a vonat vége felé. Zsúfolt vagonok mellett haladtak el, míg végül elértek egy kocsit, amiben még voltak szabad helyek. Feltuszkolták a ládákat, elhelyezték Hedviget, Árészt és Csámpást a poggyásztartón, majd ismét leszálltak, hogy elbúcsúzzanak a Weasley szülőktől.

Mrs Weasley megcsókolta gyermekeit, majd Hermionét, és végül Harryt és Lucyt. A testvérpár egy plusz ölelést is kapott, amit az kissé pironkodva, de hálásan fogadtak.

\- Nagyon vigyázzatok magatokra! - szólt Mrs Weasley furcsán csillogó szemmel, miután kiengedte karjai közül a két Pottert. Majd kinyitotta túlméretezett kézitáskáját, s a gyerekekhez fordult: - Mindegyikőtöknek készítettem szendvicset. Tessék, Ron… Nem, nem marhahúsos… Fred? Hol van Fred? Tessék, drágám…

\- Harry, Lucy - szólt Mr Weasley halkan -, gyertek egy percre… - Fejével egy közeli oszlop felé intett. A két gyerek követte, de mindketten sejtették, miről fog szólni ez a beszélgetés.

\- El kell mondanom nektek valamit, mielőtt elindultok - fogott bele Mr Weasley fojtott hangon.

\- Semmit nem kelt mondania - rázta a fejét Harry. - Már mindent tudunk.

\- Hogyhogy…?! Honnan…?!

\- Hát… - kezdte habozva Lucy. - Szóval, tegnap este véletlenül hallottuk a beszélgetésüket Mrs Weasleyvel.

\- Nem akartunk hallgatózni - tette hozzá Harry gyorsan. - Sajnáljuk…

\- Nem éppen így akartam a tudomásotokra hozni a dolgot - csóválta a fejét Mr. Weasley.

\- Szerintünk jó volt ez így - vonta meg a vállát Lucy. - Maga is betartotta, amit Caramelnek ígért, és mi is megtudtuk, amit kellett.

\- Biztosan halálra rémültetek…

\- Nem - jelentette ki komolyan Harry.

Mr Weasley hitetlenkedő pillantását látva Lucy hozzátette:

\- Tényleg nem. Nem akarunk hősködni, de én személy szerint úgy gondolom, Sirius Black se lehet veszélyesebb, mint Voldemort.

Mr Weasley összerezzent a név hallatán, de nem tette szóvá a dolgot.

\- Nézzétek, tudom, hogy titeket keményebb fából faragtak, mint Caramel gondolja, és persze örülök, hogy nem féltek, de…

\- Arthur! - kiáltott oda Mrs Weasley, aki már a vonat ajtaja felé terelgette a többi gyereket. - Mit csinálsz, Arthur? Indul a vonat!

\- Mindjárt megyünk, Molly! - nyugtatta meg Mr Weasley, majd újra a testvérpárhoz fordult, és sietve folytatta: - Harry, Lucy, ígérjétek meg nekem…

\- …hogy jó gyerekek leszünk, és szépen a kastélyban maradunk? - darálta csüggedten Harry.

\- Nem egészen. - Lucy még soha nem látta ilyen komornak Mr. Weasleyt. - Ígérjétek meg nekem, hogy nem fogjátok keresni Blacket.

Harry és Lucy meghökkenve meredtek a varázslóra.

\- Tessék…?

Éles sípszó hangzott fel. Peronőrök sétáltak végig a vonat mentén, és sorban becsapkodták az ajtókat.

\- Ígérjétek meg - hadarta Mr Weasley fojtott hangon -, hogy bármi történik…

\- Miért keresnénk valakit, akiről tudjuk, hogy meg akar ölni minket? - értetlenkedett Lucy.

\- Esküdjetek meg, hogy bármit hallotok…

\- Arthur, siess! - kiáltotta Mrs. Weasley.

Gomolygó füst szállt fel a mozdony kéményéből, s a vonat lustán elindult. Harry és Lucy a kocsijuk ajtajához rohantak. Ron kinyitotta nekik, majd félrehúzódott, hogy a két Potter felugorhasson. Azután mindhárman kihajoltak az ablakon, és addig integettek Mr és Mrs Weasleynek, míg azok el nem tűntek a távolban.

\- Beszélnünk kell veletek - fordult két barátjához Harry, mikor a vonat már utazósebességgel haladt.

\- Sipirc innen, Ginny! - szólt rá a húgára Ron.

\- Ron! - szólt rá Lucy, de Ginny már fel is pattant.

\- Kösz, nagyon kedves vagy! - csattant fel a lány, és sértődötten elvonult.

Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione elindultak keresni egy helyet, ahol zavartalanul beszélgethetnek. Az összes fülke tele volt, kivéve a legutolsót a vonat végében.

Ott csak egy személy ült, egy férfi, aki az ablak mellett aludt. Lucy, Harry, Ron és Hermione habozva megálltak az ajtóban. A Roxfort Expresszt a diákoknak tartották fenn, s a büfékocsis boszorkányon kívül más felnőtt soha nem utazott a vonaton.

Az idegen elnyűtt, folt hátán folt varázslótalárt viselt, és betegnek, vagy legalábbis kimerültnek tűnt. Bár nem volt idős, barna hajába ősz szálak vegyültek.

A gyerekek leültek az ablaktól legtávolabb eső helyekre, és behúzták maguk mögött a kupé ajtaját.

\- Szerintetek ki lehet ez? - suttogta Ron.

\- R. J. Lupin professzor - felelte minden gondolkozás nélkül Hermione.

\- Honnan tudod?

\- Rá van írva a csomagjára. - Hermione az idegen feje fölé mutatott, ahol a poggyásztartón egy hosszú madzaggal körbetekert, viharvert bőrönd feküdt. A bőrönd egyik sarkánál hámló betűkkel az "R. J. Lupin prof." felirat állt.

\- Vajon mit tanít? - töprengett hangosan Ron, Lupin professzor sápadt profilját fürkészve.

\- Nem nehéz kitalálni - suttogta Lucy. - Csak a sötét varázslatok kivédése jöhet szóba.

A sötét varázslatok kivédése órákat eddig minden évben más tanár tartotta nekik. Az iskolában sokan arra gyanakodtak, hogy az álláson átok ül.

\- Remélem, érti a dolgát - csóválta a fejét Ron. - Így ránézésre úgy tűnik, hogy már egy sötétebb pillantástól beadja a kulcsot… Na mindegy. Szóval, mit akartál mondani nekünk, Harry?

Harry és Lucy felváltva számoltak be Mr és Mrs Weasley vitájáról, és elmondták, mire figyelmeztette őket Mr Weasley a pályaudvaron. Ron kővé dermedt a hallottaktól, Hermione pedig a szájára szorította a kezét döbbenetében. Mikor a két Potter beszámolójuk végére értek, egy darabig egyikük sem jutott szóhoz.

\- Sirius Black azért szökött meg, hogy rátok vadásszon? - hebegte végül Hermione… - Jaj, Lucy, Harry… Akkor nagyon-nagyon óvatosnak kell lennetek. Könyörgök, ne keressétek a bajt…

\- Nem szoktuk keresni a bajt - bosszankodott Harry. - Rendszerint a baj talál meg minket.

\- Ki olyan idióta, hogy direkt keressen valakit, aki meg akarja ölni? - jegyezte meg remegő hangon Ron.

Lucy nem számított rá, hogy barátait ennyire megrémíti a hír. Úgy tűnt, Ron és Hermione jobban félnek Blacktől, mint Harry és ő együttvéve.

\- Nem tudni, hogyan szökött meg Azkabanból - szólt nyugtalanul Ron. - Ez előtte senkinek nem sikerült, s őt ráadásul a legszigorúbb őrizet alatt tartották.

\- Előbb-utóbb biztosan elfogják - bizonygatta Hermione. - Hiszen még a muglik is mind őt keresik…

\- Mi ez a hang? - kapta fel a fejét Lucy.

Valahonnan halk, tompa sípolás hallatszott. A gyerekek körülnéztek a kupéban.

\- A ládádból jön, Harry - jelentette ki Lucy. Felállt, és rövid kotorászás után előhúzta Harry ruhái közül a zsebgyanuszkópot, amit a fiú Rontól kapott szülinapjára. A búgócsiga fényesen világított, és vadul pörgött Lucy tenyerén.

\- Ez egy gyanuszkóp? - kérdezte érdeklődve Hermione, és felállt, hogy jobban lássa a bűvös kis szerkezetet.

\- Igen, az - felelte Ron -, de egy olcsóbb típus. Akkor is megkergült, amikor Errol lábához próbáltam kötni, hogy elküldjem Harrynek.

\- Nem csináltál akkor épp valami csintalanságot? - kérdezte gyanakodva Hermione.

\- Nem! Azaz… tulajdonképpen nem volt szép dolog, hogy Errolt használtam. Nemigen bírja már a hosszú utazásokat. De hát hogyan küldtem volna el Harrynek az ajándékát?

A gyanuszkóp továbbra is pörgött, világított és élesen fütyült.

\- Dugd vissza a ládába! - tanácsolta Harry, és Lupin felé bökött a fejével -, különben még felébreszti őt.

Lucy belegyömöszölte a gyanuszkópot az egyik csúf régi zokniba, és rácsukta az utazóládát.

\- Majd Roxmortsban megnézetjük - jegyezte meg. - Fred és George mesélték, hogy a Dervish és Durran varázslóboltban is árulnak ilyeneket.

\- Ti mit tudtok Roxmortsról? - kapott a témán Hermione. - Azt olvastam róla, hogy az egyetlen teljesen muglimentes település Nagy-Britanniában…

\- Igen, lehet - legyintett jólértesülten Ron -, de én nem azért akarok lemenni. Engem a Mézesfalás érdekel!

\- Az meg mi? - kérdezte Hermione.

\- Egy édességbolt - felelte ábrándos arccal Ron -, ahol mindent lehet kapni… Borsbogyót, amitől füstölni kezd a szád, nagy kövér csokipocakot, tele málnakrémmel és tejszínhabbal, finom cukorpennát, amit óra alatt is lehet szopogatni, mert úgy tűnik, mintha a tolladat rágnád…

\- Engem Zonkó Csodabazárja érdekel - jegyezte meg Lucy. - Fred és George rengeteg érdekes tárgyról meséltek és be akarok szerezni párat, hogy kipróbáljam őket Mrs Norrison.

Hermione csak egy szemvillanással reagálta le a megjegyzést, Ron azonban harsányan kacagott egyet Lucy ötletén.

\- De Roxmorts egyébként is érdekes hely - erősködött Hermione. - A Mágiatörténeti helységkalauz szerint a falu fogadójában volt az 1612-es koboldlázadás főhadiszállása, a Szellemszállás nevű kunyhó pedig a legsűrűbben kísértett hely az egész országban.

Hermione most Harryhez fordult.

\- Mindenesetre alig várom, hogy ellátogathassunk Roxmortsba.

\- Hát igen - sóhajtott szomorúan Harry. - Aztán majd elmesélitek, mi mindent láttatok.

\- Ezt meg hogy érted? - csodálkozott Ron és Lucy is döbbenten nézett bátyjára.

\- Én nem mehetek le. Dursleyék nem írták alá a nyilatkozatot, és Carameltől se kaptam engedélyt.

Lucy elvörösödött felháborodásában.

\- Nem jöhetsz velünk a faluba? De hát… ez nem lehet… McGalagony vagy valaki biztos engedélyezi neked!

Harry keserűen felnevetett.

\- Vagy majd szólunk Frednek és George-nak - vetette fel Ron. - Ők ismernek minden titkos alagutat…

\- Ron! - csattant fel Hermione. - Amíg Black szabadon garázdálkodik, Harrynek a kastélyban a helye…

\- Igen, valószínűleg McGalagony is ezt felelné, ha engedélyt kérnék tőle - kesergett Harry.

\- Ilyen erővel engem se engedhetnének le Roxmortsba! - csapott dühösen a combjára Lucy. Nagyon feldühítette rokonai viselkedése.

\- De hát nem egyedül mennétek, hanem velünk - érvelt Ron. - Black nem merne…

\- Ugyan már, Ron, ne beszélj badarságokat! - torkolta le Hermione. - Black képes volt vérfürdőt rendezni a nyílt utcán! Komolyan azt gondolod, hogy megfutamodik, csak azért mert mi ott vagyunk?

Hermione beszéd közben Csámpás kosarának zárjával matatott.

\- Nehogy kiengedd azt a bestiát! - horkant fel Ron, de túl későn: Csámpás könnyedén kiszökkent a kosárból, kinyújtóztatta tagjait, és nagyot ásított. Aztán felugrott Ron térdére, akinek erre nyugtalanul mocorogni kezdett a mellényzsebét feszítő dudor. A fiú mérgesen lesöpörte öléből a macskát.

\- Nem mész innen!

\- Ron, ne bántsd! - méltatlankodott Hermione.

Ron már épp válaszolni akart, amikor Lupin váratlanul megmozdult. A négy gyerek várakozva nézett rá, de a professzor csak a másik vállára hajtotta fejét, és félig nyitott szájjal tovább aludt.

A Roxfort Expressz kitartóan robogott észak felé. A táj egyre vadabb és sötétebb képet öltött, s az égen sűrű felhők gyülekeztek. A kupé ajtaja előtt diákok szaladgáltak fel és alá. Csámpás elhelyezkedett az ülésen, belapult pofáját Ron felé fordította, és kitartóan figyelte a kidudorodó mellényzsebet.

Pontosan egy órakor feltűnt a büfékocsis boszorkány.

\- Mit gondoltok, ébresszük fel? - kérdezte tétovázva Ron, és Lupin professzor felé bökött a fejével. - Úgy nézem, nem ártana neki, ha enne valamit.

Hermione óvatosan közelebb húzódott Lupinhoz.

\- Öhm… professzor úr - szólongatta. - Bocsánat… Professzor úr?

Lupin nem mozdult.

\- Professzor úr…? - kezdte Lucy is, de a büfés boszorkány közbeszólt.

\- Hagyd csak, kedvesem! - legyintett, kezében egy csomag Kondéros keksszel, amit Harrynek készült átnyújtani. - Ha majd felébred, és éhes lesz, elöl a mozdonyvezetőnél megtalál.

\- De ugye tényleg csak alszik? - kérdezte halkan Ron, mikor a boszorkány végre behúzta maga mögött a kupé ajtaját. - Úgy értem… ugye, nem halt meg?

\- Dehogy, hiszen lélegzik - suttogta Hermione.

Lupin professzor nem volt valami szórakoztató útitárs, de néha hasznosnak bizonyult a jelenléte. Három óra tájban eleredt az eső, s a távolban elkúszó hegyek fakó, szürke fátylat öltöttek. Alighogy az első cseppek megtelepedtek a kupé ablakán, ismét közeledő lépések zaja hallatszott. Kisvártatva megjelent az ajtóban az a három roxfortos diák, akiket Lucy, Harry, Ron és Hermione a legkevésbé akartak látni: Draco Malfoy, valamint barátai, Vincent Crak és Gregory Monstro.

Harry, Lucy és Malfoy azóta esküdt ellenségek voltak, amióta először utaztak együtt a Roxfort Expresszen. A sápadt, alattomos képű Malfoyt annak idején a Mardekárba osztották be, s azóta bekerült háza kviddicscsapatába. Ő is fogó volt, akárcsak Harry a griffendéleseknél. Két elmaradhatatlan kísérője, vagy inkább szolgája, Crak és Monstro tagbaszakadt, tompa agyú fiúk voltak. Crakot, a magasabbikat gombafrizurájáról és vastag nyakáról lehetett felismerni, Monstro kefehajával és hosszú karjával gorillára emlékeztetett.

Malfoy kinyitotta a fülke ajtaját.

\- Nicsak, itt a kis csapat! - szólt szokásos lusta, vontatott modorában. - Pöttöm és a Vízipatkány.

Crak és Monstro bután heherésztek.

\- Hallom, az apád végre leakasztott egy kis aranyat a nyáron - folytatta Ronhoz fordulva Malfoy. - Anyád nem kapott szívrohamot?

Ron és Lucy olyan bőszen pattantak fel, hogy még Csámpás kosarát is lesodorták az ülésről. Lupin professzor felhorkant álmában. A tanár láttán Malfoy ösztönösen hátrált egy lépést.

\- Az meg kicsoda?

\- Egy új tanár - felelte Harry, aki ugyancsak felállt; talán hogy szükség esetén visszatarthassa Lucyt és Ront. - Mit is mondtál az előbb?

Malfoy fénytelen szeme összeszűkült. Volt annyi esze, hogy ne provokáljon verekedést egy tanár orra előtt.

\- Gyerünk - vetette oda bosszúsan csatlósainak, azzal mindhárman továbbálltak.

Lucy, Harry és Ron visszaültek a helyükre.

\- Egyszer annyira szívesen beverném azt az öntelt képét - szűrte a fogai között Lucy, miközben ökölbe szorította a kezét.

\- Az idén nem fogom lenyelni Malfoy gúnyolódását - fogadkozott Ron is a kezét dörzsölgetve. - Esküszöm, ha még egyszer megjegyzést tesz a családomra, elkapom a fejét, és…

Azzal vad mozdulatot tett a levegőben.

\- Lucy, Ron - sziszegte Hermione, és Lupin felé bökött -, vigyázzatok, hogy mit beszéltek.

A professzor azonban az igazak álmát aludta.

Az eső nem állt el, sőt, ahogy észak felé haladtak, egyre jobban rákezdett. Az ablakon túli nedves szürke ködön mind kevesebb és kevesebb fény hatolt át, végül pislogva kigyúltak a lámpák a folyosón és a kupé mennyezetén. Zakatolt a vonat, esőcseppek verték az ablakot, és süvített a szél - de Lupin professzor csak aludt, mint a tej.

Ron előredőlt, és a koromfekete ablak felé pislogott.

\- Már nem lehetünk messze.

Alighogy kimondta a mondatot, a vonat lassítani kezdett.

\- Szuper. - Ron felállt, és a professzort óvatosan megkerülve az ablak elé lépett. - Már alig várom a lakomát. Mindjárt éhen halok…

Hermione az órájára nézett, és a fejét csóválta.

\- Még nem lehetünk ott.

\- Akkor miért állunk meg? - forgolódott értetlenül Lucy.

A vonat egyenletesen fékezett. Ahogy lassult a zakatolás és elhalkult a kerekek zaja, úgy tűnt, mintha a szél és az eső még bőszebben korbácsolná az ablakot.

Lucy, aki a legközelebb ült az ajtóhoz, felállt, hogy kinézzen a folyosóra. Nem csak ő volt ilyen kíváncsi, jóformán minden kupé ajtaján kidugta valaki a fejét.

A vonat hirtelen rándulással megállt, távoli puffanások jelezték, hogy egyik-másik csomag tulajdonosa fejére pottyant. Azután egyszer csak kialudtak a lámpák, és az egész szerelvény sötétbe borult.

\- Mi ez a cirkusz? - csattant fel Ron valahol Lucy háta mögött.

\- Au! - jajdult fel Hermione. - Ez a lábam volt, Ron!

Lucy tapogatózva visszaült a helyére.

\- Lehet, hogy elromlott a mozdony? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Nem t'om… - motyogta Ron.

Nyikorgó hang hallatszott, s Lucy az ablak előtt megpillantotta Ron sötét sziluettjét. A fiú egy folton letörölte a párát az üvegről, és szemét meresztve kibámult.

\- Mozgást látok - jelentette. - Mintha emberek szállnának fel a vonatra…

Hirtelen kinyílt a fülke ajtaja, és valaki keresztülesett Lucy kinyújtott lábán.

\- Bocsánat!… Ti tudjátok, mi történt? Au! Bocsánat…

\- Szia, Neville. - köszönt Lucy és Harry, majd a fiú némi tapogatózás után talpra állította Neville-t a köpenyénél fogva.

\- Harry? Lucy? Ti vagytok azok? Miért álltunk meg?

\- Fogalmam sincs. Ülj le… - kínálta hellyel a lány Neville-t.

Szavait vad sziszegés és fájdalmas kiáltás követte, Neville ugyanis ráült Csámpásra.

\- Megyek, megkérdezem a mozdonyvezetőt, mi történt - szólt Hermione. Lucy érezte, hogy a lány elmegy mellette, majd a hangokból ítélve kinyílt a tolóajtó, és a következő pillanatban két sikkantás hallatszott.

\- Ki vagy?

\- Te ki vagy?

\- Ginny?

\- Hermione?

\- Mit csinálsz itt?

\- Ront és Lucyt keresem.

\- Gyere be, és ülj le…

\- Ne ide! - szólt gyorsan Harry. - Itt én vagyok!

\- Au! - jajdult fel Neville.

\- Csend! - szólt rájuk egy rekedt hang.

Úgy tűnt, Lupin professzor végre felébredt. A hirtelen beálló csendben Lucy mocorgást hallott a sarokból.

A következő pillanatban valami halkan roppant, és a fülkét remegő fény töltötte be. Lupin professzor mintha egy maréknyi lángnyelvet tartott volna a kezében. Arca még mindig betegesen sápadt volt, de a szeme élénken csillogott.

\- Maradjatok a helyeteken - utasította rekedt hangján a gyerekeket, majd óvatosan felállt, és kinyújtotta maga előtt a lángot tartó kezét.

Mielőtt azonban az ajtóhoz léphetett volna, az lassan kinyílt.

A táncoló lángnyelvek fényében egy hórihorgas, köpönyeges alak körvonalai rajzolódtak ki. A jövevény arcát mélyen lehúzott csuklya takarta. Lucy pillantása lefelé siklott, s amit látott, attól görcsbe rándult a gyomra. A köpeny résén egy zöldesszürke, nyálkásan fénylő, cafatos kéz lógott ki. Mintha egy oszló vízihulla keze lett volna…

Az alak bizonyára megérezte Lucy tekintetét, mert keze egy szempillantás múlva eltűnt a fekete köpeny leomló redői között.

Azután hosszú, elnyújtott hörgés hallatszott a csuklya alól: az arctalan alak mély lélegzetet vett - mintha nem is a levegőt, hanem valami mást akarna beszippantani a környezetéből.

A fülkében tartózkodókon jéghideg fuvallat söpört végig. Lucy érezte, hogy elakad a lélegzete. A hideg behatolt a bőre alá, szétáradt a mellkasában, átjárta még a szívét is…

Szemgolyója mintha befelé fordult volna - elsötétült előtte a világ. Fulladozott a hidegtől, s úgy zúgott a füle, mintha egy vízesés alatt állt volna. Érezte, hogy valami ellenállhatatlan erővel húzza lefelé, s a zúgás is egyre erősödött…

Ekkor távoli jajveszékelés hatolt a fülébe - iszonyú, kétségbeesett, velőtrázó sikoltozás. Segíteni akart a szenvedőnek, de még a karját sem tudta felemelni… sűrű, tejfehér köd kavargott körülötte…

\- Lucy! Lucy! Válaszolj!

Valaki az arcát pofozgatta.

\- Mi-mi van?

Lucy kinyitotta a szemét. Az első két dolog, ami eljutott a tudatáig, a fény és a rázkódás volt - ezek szerint a Roxfort Expressz továbbindult, és a lámpák is újra kigyulladtak. Ő maga lecsúszhatott az ülésről, mert a padlón feküdt. Hermione mellette térdelt, s fölöttük megpillantotta Neville és Lupin professzor arcát. Ahogy egy kicsit elfordította a fejét, látta, hogy Ron éppen Harryt segítette fel a padlóról, aki tehát szintén elájult. Lucy borzalmasan émelygett, s mikor kisöpörte szeméből a haját, észrevette, hogy arca hideg verejtékben fürdik.

Hermione felsegítette az ülésre, miközben Harry Ron támogatásával lassan felült mellé. A fiú sem nézett ki jobban - zöld szemében rettegés ült.

\- Jobban vagytok? - kérdezte aggódva Ron.

\- Én igen - felelte Harry, majd aggódva húga felé fordult. - Te jól vagy?

\- Nekem hányingerem van - motyogta Lucy és gyorsan az ajtó felé pillantott. A kámzsás alak eltűnt. - Mi történt? Hol van az a… az az izé? És ki sikoltott?

Ron még jobban összeráncolta a homlokát.

\- Senki nem sikoltott.

\- Én is hallottam - mondta Harry. - Női sikoltást…

\- Mondom, hogy senki sem sikoltott - rázta a fejét Ron.

\- Pedig hallottam… - Lucy szeme előtt egy pillanatra összemosódott a fülke, ahogy körbenézett. Neville és Ron sápadtan néztek vissza rá, Harry pedig ugyanolyan értetlen arcot vágott, mint ő.

Hangos koppanás hallatszott, amitől valamennyien összerezzentek. Lupin professzor egy óriási tábla csokoládét igyekezett szeletekre törni. Két különösen nagy darabot Harry és Lucy felé nyújtott.

\- Tessék, egyétek meg. Jót fog tenni.

Harry és Lucy elvették a csokoládét, de nem ettek belőle.

\- Mi volt az a csuklyás lény? - kérdezte Harry Lupintól.

\- Egy dementor - felelte a professzor, és szétosztotta a maradék csokoládét. - Az azkabani dementorok egyike.

A gyerekek értetlenül meredtek rá. Lupin összegyűrte és zsebre dugta az üres csokoládés papírt.

\- Egyetek - ismételte. - Jót fog tenni. Én megyek, és beszélek a mozdonyvezetővel.

Azzal kilépett a kupé ajtaján, és eltűnt.

\- Biztos, hogy jól vagytok? - aggodalmaskodott Hermione.

\- Semmit nem értek… - Harry letörölte arcáról a verejtéket. - Mi történt?

\- Hát… az a valami - a dementor - megállt az ajtóban, és körülnézett - vagyis csak gondolom, hogy körülnézett, mert az arca nem látszott - és te… te és Lucy meg…

\- Azt hittem, hogy valamilyen rohamot kaptatok - szólt közbe Ron, még mindig rémült arccal. - Megdermedtetek, leestetek az ülésről, és aztán elkezdtetek rángatózni…

\- Lupin professzor pedig átlépett rajtatok, odaállt a dementor elé, és előhúzta a pálcáját - folytatta Hermione. - Azt mondta: " _Egyikünk se rejtegeti Sirius Blacket a köpenye alatt. Távozz._ " De a dementor nem mozdult. Erre Lupin motyogott valamit, amitől ezüstszínű sugár lövellt ki a pálcájából. Akkor a dementor megfordult, ás elúszott, mintha nem is lábakon járna…

\- Iszonyú volt - nyafogta Neville, még a szokásosnál is vékonyabb hangon. - Éreztétek, milyen hideg lett, amikor megjelent?

\- Furcsa volt - dörmögte borzongva Ron. - Hirtelen úgy éreztem, hogy soha többet nem lesz jó kedvem…

Ginny, aki sápadtan gubbasztott a sarokban, most halkan hüppögni kezdett. Bármennyire rosszul érezte magát, Lucy odament hozzá, és vigasztalóan átölelte.

\- De egyikőtök se… egyikőtök se esett össze? - kérdezte közben habozva.

\- Nem - felelte Ron, és megint aggódva nézett Harryre. - Ginny reszketett, mint a nyárfalevél, de…

Lucy nem értette, mi történhetett vele és Harryvel. Gyenge és kótyagos volt, mintha súlyos influenzából lábadozna, és egyre jobban szégyellte magát. Ránézésre Harry is hasonló problémákkal küszködhetett. Hogy lehet az, hogy csak őket viselte meg ennyire a dolog?

Kisvártatva visszatért Lupin professzor. Egy pillanatra megállt az ajtóban, körülnézett, majd bujkáló mosollyal így szólt:

\- Nem mérgeztem meg a csokoládét…

Lucy harapott egy falatot az édességből, és nagy meglepetésére nyomban melegség áradt szét a testében.

\- Tíz perc múlva megérkezünk - mondta Lupin. - Harry, Lucy, minden rendben?

Egyik Potter nem kérdezte meg, honnan tudja a professzor a nevüket.

\- Igen - felelte Lucy lesütött szemmel.

Az út hátralevő részében nem sokat beszéltek. A vonat végül befutott a roxmortsi állomásra, és a diákok tülekedve leszálltak. Hatalmas volt a kavarodás, baglyok huhogtak, macskák nyávogtak, Neville varangya pedig hangosan brekegett gazdája süvege alatt. A peronon dermesztően hideg volt, viharos szél fújt, és úgy esett, mintha dézsából öntenék.

\- Elsőévesek, ide hozzám! - harsant egy ismerős hang. Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione megfordultak, és a peron túlsó végében megpillantották Hagrid toronymagas alakját. Az óriás széles mozdulatokkal terelgette a megszeppent elsősöket a tópart felé, ahol a hagyománynak megfelelően csónakok várták őket.

\- Isten hozott! - kiáltott oda Hagrid a diákok feje fölött négy barátjának. Azok integettek neki, de válaszolni már nem volt módjuk, mert a meglóduló tömeg magával sodorta őket az ellenkező irányba. Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione a többiekkel együtt egy kátyús földútra tértek le, ahol vagy száz fiáker várta a felsőbb éveseket. Minden kocsit egy-egy láthatatlan ló húzott - legalábbis Lucy ezzel magyarázta, hogy mikor beültek a járműbe, az nyomban megrándult, s döcögve-rázkódva elindult a kastély felé.

A fiákerben enyhe föld- és szénaillat terjengett. Lucy és Harry kissé erőre kaptak ugyan a csokoládétól, de még mindig elég kábák voltak. Ron és Hermione aggódó pillantásokat vetettek rájuk, mintha attól tartanának, hogy újra elájulnak.

A fiáker komótosan közeledett egy gyönyörű kovácsoltvas kapu felé, melynek oszlopain egy-egy kőből faragott szárnyas vadkan trónolt. Az oszlopok tövében két újabb hórihorgas, csuklyás dementor posztolt. Lucy csak egy pillantást vetett rájuk, s máris újra kerülgetni kezdte a jeges émelygés, inkább hátradőlt a kényelmes ülésen, és addig nem nyitotta ki a szemét, amíg át nem haladtak a kapun. A kastélyhoz vezető szelíd emelkedőn a fiáker kissé felgyorsult, Hermione kidugta a fejét az ablakon, és gyönyörködve nézte a hatalmas, száztornyú épületet.

Mikor a kocsi végre megállt, Hermione és Ron fürgén kiszálltak, majd Harry és Lucy is kikászálódtak a kocsiból. Nyomban egy kaján hang ütötte meg a fülét.

\- Elájultál, Potter? Igaz, amit Longbottom mond? Tényleg elájultál?

Malfoy átfurakodott Hermione mellett, és elállta Harry útját. Arcán gonosz vigyor ült, s amúgy fénytelen szeme csillogott a kárörömtől.

\- Kopj le, Malfoy - mordult rá Lucy. - Nincs most hozzád kedvem.

\- Te is elájultál, Lucy? - harsogta Malfoy. - Betojtál a csúnya öreg dementor bácsitól?

\- Valami gond van? - csendült egy szelíd hang. Lupin professzor épp akkor szállt ki a fiákeréből.

Malfoy szemtelenül végigmérte a professzort, elidőzve foltos talárján és jobb napokat látott bőröndjén. Azután enyhe gúnnyal a hangjában így szólt:

\- Nem, nincs semmi gond, öhm… professzor úr.

Azzal rávigyorgott Crakra és Monstróra, s elindult felfelé a kastély bejáratához vezető lépcsősoron.

Hermione hátba bökte Ront, hogy indulásra bírja. A négyes csatlakozott a lépcsőn hömpölygő sokasághoz. A diákok a hatalmas tölgyfaajtón át betódultak a fáklyákkal megvilágított bejárati csarnokba, ahonnan pazar márványlépcső vezetett az emeletekre.

Jobbra tőlük tárva-nyitva állt a nagyterem ajtaja, Lucy a többiekkel együtt arrafelé indult. Épp csak annyi ideje volt, hogy egy pillantást vessen az elvarázsolt mennyezetre - mely ezen az estén sötét és borús volt -, máris egy szigorú hang csendült a háta mögött:

\- Potter! Potter kisasszony! Granger kisasszony! Jöjjenek ide!

Harry, Lucy és Hermione meghökkenve fordultak a hang irányába. Átváltoztatástan tanárnőjük s egyben házfőnökük, McGalagony professzor szólította őket. A szigorú arcú boszorkány mindig szoros kontyba csavarva hordta a haját, s szúrós pillantásait négyszögletes okuláré mögül szórta diákjaira. Lucy kissé szorongva vágott utat magának a tömegen keresztül tanárnője felé. Ha McGalagony megszólította, valamiért mindig úgy érezte magát, mint egy tetten ért bűnös.

\- Nem kell megszeppenniük, csak beszélni akarok magukkal - szólt a tanárnő. - Maga menjen tovább, Weasley.

Így hát Ron csupán nézhette, amint McGalagony kitessékelte Harryt, Lucyt és Hermionét a nagyterem zsibongó forgatagából. Lucyék a tanárnő nyomában átvágtak a bejárati csarnokon, felmentek a márványlépcsőn, majd rákanyarodtak az egyik folyosóra.

McGalagony dolgozószobája nem volt valami tágas, de a kandallóban vidám tűz lobogott. Miután mindannyian beléptek az ajtón, a tanárnő intett Lucynak, Harrynek és Hermionénak, hogy üljenek le. Ő maga is helyet foglalt az íróasztala mögött, és rögtön a tárgyra tért.

\- Lupin professzor előreküldött egy baglyot a hírrel, hogy maguk rosszul lettek a vonaton - nézett a testvérpárra a professzor. Mielőtt Harry vagy Lucy válaszolhatott volna, kopogtattak az ajtón, és belépett Madam Pomfrey, az iskola javasasszonya.

Lucy érezte, hogy fülig elvörösödik. Szégyellte, hogy elájult, de hogy még fel is fújják a dolgot, az egyenesen bosszantotta.

\- Már teljesen rendbe jöttünk - bizonygatta Harry az ő nevében is. - Nincs szükségünk semmire…

Madam Pomfreynak azonban hiába beszélt.

\- Áh, szóval ti vagytok a betegek - szólt a javasasszony, és lehajolt, hogy alaposan szemügyre vegye Harryt és Lucyt. - Gondolom, már megint valami veszélyes kalandba keveredtetek.

\- Találkoztak egy dementorral, Poppy - magyarázta McGalagony.

A két boszorkány sötét pillantást váltott. Madam Pomfrey rosszallóan megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Dementorokat küldeni egy iskola köré… - dörmögte, miközben hátrasimította Harry haját a homlokából - Nem ő az első, aki elájul tőlük. Tessék, még mindig hideg a homloka. Borzalmas egy társaság, és aki amúgy is érzékeny, gyenge alkat…

\- Nem vagyok gyenge! - mordult fel sértődötten Harry.

\- Hát persze, hogy nem vagy - hagyta rá szórakozottan Madam Pomfrey, miközben megtapintotta Lucy pulzusát.

\- Mire van szükségük? - kérdezte McGalagony. - Feküdniük kell? Töltsék az éjszakát a gyengélkedőn?

\- Teljesen jól vagyunk! - tiltakozott Lucy, és felpattant a székből. Esze ágában se volt újabb okot adni Malfoynak a gúnyolódásra.

\- Nos, ha mást nem, egy kis csokoládét mindenképp enniük kell - jelentette ki Madam Pomfrey, miután mindkét Potter szemét is megvizsgálta.

\- Csokoládét már kaptunk - mondta Harry. - Mindannyian kaptunk Lupin professzortól.

\- Valóban? - Madam Pomfrey elismerően bólintott. - Úgy tűnik, végre van egy sötét varázslatok kivédése tanárunk, aki ért is valamihez.

\- Biztosak benne, hogy jól érzi magukat? - kérdezte élesen McGalagony.

\- Igen - vágta rá egyszerre Lucy és Harry.

\- Helyes. Akkor legyenek szívesek, várjanak odakint, amíg váltok néhány szót Granger kisasszonnyal az órarendjéről. Azután együtt lemegyünk a nagyterembe.

Harry és Lucy követték a folyosóra Madam Pomfreyt, aki motyogva elsietett a gyengélkedő irányába. A testvérpárnak nem kellett sokáig várnia, néhány perc múlva csatlakozott hozzájuk Hermione, aki láthatóan roppantul örült valaminek, és a nyomában McGalagony is kilépett az ajtón. Együtt indultak el lefelé a márványlépcsőn.

A nagyteremben hegyes fekete süvegek tengere fogadta őket. A diákok a házak hosszú asztalai mentén ültek, arcuk ragyogott a több ezer lebegő gyertya fényében. Flitwick professzor, egy ősz hajú, pöttöm varázsló épp egy kopott varázslósüveget és egy háromlábú széket vitt kifelé a teremből.

\- De kár - jegyezte meg halkan Hermione - lemaradtunk a beosztásról.

McGalagony professzor a tanári asztalhoz sietett, Lucy, Harry és Hermione pedig lábujjhegyen elindultak az ellenkező irányba, a griffendélesek asztala felé. Láttukra a diákok kíváncsian megfordultak, s néhányan még rá is mutattak Harryre és Lucyra. Ilyen gyorsan elterjedt volna a híre, hogy összeestek a dementor láttán?

Ő, Harry és Hermione leültek a székekre, amelyeket Ron foglalt nekik.

\- Mit akart McGalagony? - kérdezte Ron.

Harry suttogva belefogott a magyarázatba, de amikor az igazgató ünnepélyesen felállt, elhallgatott. Dumbledore professzor igencsak benne járt a korban, mégis fiatalos életerő sugárzott belőle. Arcát leomló, hosszú ezüst haj és szakáll keretezte, s hihetetlenül görbe orrán félhold alakú szemüveg ült. Sokan a kor legnagyobb varázslójának tartották, de Lucy nem csak ezért tisztelte. Albus Dumbledore olyan ember volt, akire bármikor rábízta volna az életét, s most, hogy a diákjaira mosolygó professzorra tekintett, végre valóban megnyugodott - először azóta, hogy a dementor belépett a fülkéjükbe.

\- Isten hozott mindenkit! - szólt Dumbledore, s szakálla megcsillant a gyertyafényben. - Boldog új tanévet kívánok! Mondanom kell nektek néhány dolgot, s mivel van köztűk egy komoly téma is, jobb lesz, ha túlesünk rajta, mielőtt fényűző lakománk megrészegíti a tisztelt társaságot…

Dumbledore megköszörülte a torkát, és folytatta:

\- Amint azt a Roxfort Expresszen lezajlott razzia után kitalálhattátok, iskolánk átmenetileg vendégül lát néhány azkabani dementort, akik a minisztérium megbízásából érkeztek ide.

Szünetet tartott, s Lucynak eszébe jutott, mit mondott Mr Weasley: hogy Dumbledore nem örült igazán a dementorok jelenlétének az iskola körül.

\- Dementorok őrködnek a park összes bejáratánál - folytatta az igazgató. - Amíg itt vannak, senki nem hagyhatja el engedély nélkül az iskola területét. A dementorokat nem lehet kijátszani se furfanggal, se álruhával… de még láthatatlanná tévő köpennyel sem - tette hozzá szelíden a professzor. Harry, Lucy és Ron sokatmondó pillantást váltottak. - A dementorokat nem hatja meg semmilyen könyörgés vagy kifogás, ezért nyomatékosan kérem: ne adjatok okot rá, hogy bántsanak titeket. A prefektusok és új iskolaelsőink tegyenek meg mindent, hogy egy diák se kerüljön összeütközésbe a dementorokkal.

Percy, aki néhány széknyire ült Lucyéktól, megint kidüllesztette a mellét, és fontoskodva ráncolta a homlokát. Dumbledore ismét szünetet tartott, és figyelmeztető komolysággal körülnézett. A teremben egy pisszenés sem hallatszott.

\- Most pedig térjünk át egy kellemesebb témára - váltott hangot Dumbledore. - Tantestületünk az idén két új taggal gazdagodik. Először is bemutatom Lupin professzort, aki volt olyan szíves és elvállalta a sötét varázslatok kivédése tantárgy oktatását.

Lupin meglehetősen gyér tapsot kapott. Csak azok üdvözölték lelkesen, akik a Roxfort Expresszen egy kupéban utaztak vele - vagyis Lucy, Harry és barátaik. Az összes többi tanár a legjobb talárjában feszített, így Lupin szegényes öltözéke most különösen szembeszökő volt.

\- Nézzétek meg Pitont! - súgta Lucyéknak Ron.

Piton professzor az asztal túlsó végéből Lupinra meredt. A sovány, sárgásfakó arcú bájitaltantanárról mindenki tudta, hogy szívesen megkaparintaná magának a sötét varázslatok kivédése tantárgyat, de Lucy, aki ki nem állhatta őt, még ezzel együtt is meglepődött Piton arca láttán: az nem pusztán dühöt vagy irigységet, hanem tömény undort tükrözött. Lucy nagyon jól ismerte ezt az arckifejezést: Piton őrá és Harryre is mindig így nézett.

\- Ami a másik tanárcserét illeti - folytatta Dumbledore, miután elhalt a Lupinnak szóló lanyha taps -, sajnálattal kell tudatnom veletek, hogy Ebshont professzor, aki diákok nemzedékeit oktatta a legendás lények gondozására, a múlt tanév végével nyugállományba vonult, hogy végre kinyújtóztathassa maradék végtagjait. Örömmel jelenthetem viszont, hogy utódja nem más, mint Rubeus Hagrid, aki így ezentúl vadőri teendői mellett tanári feladatokat is ellát majd.

Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione elkerekedett szemmel néztek egymásra. Azután ők is beszálltak a tapsviharba, ami a griffendélesek asztalánál dörgött a leghangosabban. Lucy a nyakát nyújtogatva nézett Hagrid felé. A vadőr elvörösödve bámulta lapátkezeit, és szélesen vigyorgott bozontos, fekete szakálla rejtekében.

\- Hát persze, tudhattuk volna! - harsogta Ron az asztalt csapkodva. - Ki más írna elő nekünk egy harapós könyvet?

Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione az utolsók között hagyták abba a tapsot, s mikor Dumbledore professzor újra megszólalt, látták, hogy Hagrid a szemét törölgeti az abrosz szélével.

\- Ezzel el is mondtam minden fontos dolgot - fejezte be beszédjét az igazgató. - Kezdődjék a lakoma!

Az asztalokon álló aranytálak és - kancsók egyszerre megteltek étellel-itallal. Lucy, akinek hirtelen farkasétvágya támadt, mindenből vett, amihez csak hozzáfért, és lelkesen falatozni kezdett.

Valóban pompás lakoma volt, a nagyterem csak úgy zengett a vidám zsibongástól és a kések-villák csörgésétől. Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione legszívesebben mégis megsürgették volna az asztalbontást, mert alig várták, hogy végre beszélhessenek Hagriddal. Jól tudták, milyen sokat jelent ez a tanári kinevezés a vadőr számára. Hagrid nem volt diplomás varázsló, harmadikos korában ugyanis eltanácsolták a Roxfortból egy olyan bűnért, amit el sem követett. Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione azonban az előző tanévben végre tisztázták őt.

Nagy sokára, mikor a tökös rétes utolsó morzsái is eltűntek az aranytálakról, és Dumbledore kiadta végre a parancsot, hogy mindenki menjen lefeküdni, eljött a várva várt alkalom.

\- Gratulálunk, Hagrid! - sikongatott lelkesen Hermione, mikor a tanári asztal mellé értek.

\- Alig tudom elhinni! Tanár lettél! - ugrándozott Lucy úgy, mint egy kislány.

\- Nektek köszönhetem - felelte Hagrid, s megtörölte az asztalkendővel nedvesen csillogó arcát. - El se merem hinni… Mindig mondtam, hogy Dumbledore a legnagyszerűbb ember a világon… az első útja hozzám vezetett, miután Ebshont professzor szólt neki, hogy visszavonul… Erre vágytam egész életemben…

Hagrid most végképp elérzékenyült, az asztalkendőbe temette arcát, McGalagony professzor pedig elhessegette a négyest.

Harry, Lucy Ron és Hermione csatlakoztak griffendéles társaikhoz, akik ugyanolyan fáradtnak tűntek, mint ők maguk. Felmentek velük a márványlépcsőn, maguk mögött hagytak számtalan folyosót és újabb lépcsősort, s végül megérkeztek a Griffendél-torony titkos bejáratához. Ott egy kövér, rózsaszín ruhás dáma festett portréja állta útjukat.

\- Jelszó? - kérdezte a képhölgy.

\- Jövök már, jövök! - csendült fel valahol hátul Percy fontoskodó hangja. - Az új jelszó: Fortuna major!

\- Jaj nekem - sóhajtott Neville Longbottom, aki közismerten hadilábon állt mindennel, amit meg kellett jegyezni.

A griffendélesek a portrélyukon át bemásztak a torony klubhelyiségébe, majd ki-ki továbbment a fiúk, illetve a lányok hálótermei felé. Lucy gyors öleléssel elköszönt Harrytől és Rontól, majd társaival együtt felkapaszkodott a csigalépcsőn, s közben egyre csak az járt a fejében, hogy mennyire szeret itt lenni. Mikor belépett a jól ismert kerek hálóterembe a négy baldachinos ágy közé, úgy érezte, végre hazaért.

* * *

Draco Malfoy úgy érezte, ez tényleg az ő éve lesz. Rögtön a vonaton megjelentek a dementorok és a két Potter rögtön elájult tőlük. Erről hónapokig fognak beszélni… Aztán meg annak a félnótás óriásnak, Hagridnak a kinevezése… Tökéletes alkalom, hogy valahogy szabotálhassa, és ha már előző évben nem is, idén tényleg kirúgassa a Roxfortból.

Persze ott volt a szokásos kétség, de most meglepően hamar és szinte nyomtalanul sikerült elnyomnia a lelkiismeretét. Arra gondolt, hogy az előző két évhez képest nagyon be kell keményítenie, hogy senki, még a mardekárosok, akik legjobban ismerik, ne sejthessenek semmit. Eddig sajnos túlságosan feltűnő volt, legalábbis saját megítélése szerint. Ebben az évben újra kell kezdenie és sokkal jobban oda kell tennie magát.

Kezdve azzal, hogy eltávolítja az iskolából azt a szánalmas vadőrt.


	32. Chapter 31: Karmok és rémképek

**Chapter 31**

 **Karmok és rémképek**

Másnap reggel, mikor Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione lementek reggelizni, a nagyterembe lépve Draco Malfoyon akadt meg a szemük. A fiú egy csapat mardekáros gyűrűjében állt, és a derültségből ítélve valami roppant szórakozató dolgot mesélt nekik. Mikor Lucyék elhaladtak mellette, épp látványosan ájulást tettetett. Hallgatósága dörgő kacajjal jutalmazta a paródiát.

\- Ne törődjetek vele - szólt Hermione, aki Harry és Lucy mögött lépkedett. - Nem érdemel annyit, hogy bosszankodjatok miatta…

\- Hé, Potter! - visította Pansy Parkinson Harrynek, egy rókaképű mardekáros lány. - Potter! Jönnek a dementorok! Húúúúúú!

A griffendélesek asztalához érve Lucy lezuttyant George mellé.

\- Tessék, a harmadikos órarendek - szólt George, és Lucy elé tolta a pergamenlapokat. - Neked meg mi bajod, Lucy?

Ron leült George jobb oldalán, és sötét pillantást küldött a mardekárosok felé.

\- Malfoy - felelte a testvérének Lucy helyett.

George épp akkor nézett Malfoyra, mikor az megint ájulást mímelt.

\- Kis tetű - szólt megvetően. - Amikor a dementorok a mi fülkénk felé jártak, nem volt ilyen nagy a szája. Úgy menekült be hozzánk, mint akit kergetnek, igaz, Fred?

\- Majdnem összepisilte magát - morogta undorodva Fred.

\- Én se ugráltam épp az örömtől - folytatta George. - Iszonyú alakok azok a dementorok…

\- Valahogy megfagy tőlük az ember - csóválta a fejét Fred.

\- De ti nem ájultatok el - jegyezte meg halkan Harry, aki Lucy mellé ült le.

\- Felejtsd el! - legyintett George. - Apának egyszer el kellett mennie Azkabanba… Emlékszel, Fred? Utána azt mesélte, hogy soha nem járt még olyan rettenetes helyen. Holtsápadtan, remegve jött haza… A dementorok kiszívják az örömöt a levegőből maguk körül. A legtöbb rab megtébolyodik abban a börtönben.

\- Sirius Blacknek mégis sikerült megszökni - mormogta Lucy és oldalra sandítva a Reggeli Próféta újabb kiadásának címlapjára nézett. A férfi fotója most is ott virított.

\- Majd meglátjuk, hogy a kviddicsmeccs után is lesz-e még kedve Malfoynak nevetni - jegyezte meg Fred. - Mi nyitjuk a szezont, és ellenük játsszunk.

\- Harry, döngöld a fölbe Malfoyt a kedvemért, rendben? - mosolygott elszántan testvérére Lucy, mire Harry is halványan elmosolyodott.

Hermione eközben az órarendjét böngészte.

\- Juj, de jó! - lelkendezett. - Már ma lesznek óráink az új tantárgyakból!

Ron belepillantott a lány órarendjébe, és a fejét csóválta.

\- Itt valami nem stimmel, Hermione. Vagy tíz órára akarnak elküldeni téged naponta. Ez képtelenség.

\- Ne aggódj, megbeszéltem a dolgot McGalagonnyal.

\- De hát nézd meg - nevetett Ron. - Mondjuk, ma délelőtt: kilenc óra, jóslástan. És alatta: kilenc óra, mugliismeret. Aztán… - Ron közelebb hajolt a pergamenlaphoz, és hitetlenkedve meredt rá. - Idenézz! Alatta: aritmetodika, kilenc óra. Hermione, tudom, hogy szorgalmas vagy, de ez még neked is sok. Hogy akarsz egyszerre három órán lenni?

\- Ne butáskodj, Ron - bosszankodott Hermione. - Persze, hogy nem leszek egyszerre három órán.

\- Hát akkor?

\- Kérem a lekvárt - váltott témát Hermione.

\- De hát…

\- Miért zavar annyira, hogy egy kicsit zsúfolt az órarendem? - csattant fel Hermione. - Mondom, hogy megbeszéltem McGalagony professzorral.

Ekkor Hagrid lépett be a nagyterembe. Szokásos hosszú vakondbőr kabátját viselte, és egy döglött görényt lóbált a kezében.

\- Na, gyerekek? - fordult csillogó szemmel barátaihoz. - Veletek lesz a legeslegelső órám! Rögtön ebéd után! Ötkor keltem, hogy legyen időm mindent előkészíteni. Csak el ne szúrjam… Tanár vagyok! Hát nem hihetetlen?

Hagrid lelkes vigyort eresztett meg a gyerekek felé, s a görényt lóbálva a tanári asztalhoz lépett.

\- Kíváncsi vagyok, miféle előkészületekről beszélt - jegyezte meg Lucy, nem minden aggodalom nélkül.

A nagyterem lassan kiürült, jelezve, hogy ideje elindulniuk az első órára. Ron az órarendjére pillantott.

\- Jó lesz, ha sietünk. A jóslástanterem fent van az Északi Toronyban. Legalább tíz perc, amíg odaérünk…

Kapkodva befejezték a reggelit, elköszöntek Fredtől és George-tól, és elindultak a kijárat felé. Mikor elhaladtak a mardekárosok asztala mellett, Malfoy megint ájulást színlelt. A fel-feltörő nevetés a bejárati csarnok túlsó végéig kísérte Lucyt.

Az Északi Toronyba vezető út a vártnál is hosszabbnak bizonyult. A zegzugos kastély még két év után is tartogatott meglepetéseket a számukra - az Északi Toronyban például eddig soha nem jártak. Mikor megálltak egy hosszú, kihalt folyosó közepén (miután megmászták a hetedik lépcsősort is), észrevettek egy magányos lovagot egy kövér pónival. Jól láthatóan ügyetlen volt - miután kihúzta a kardját, hadonászni kezdett, de elvesztette az egyensúlyát és elesett. Végül Harry megkérte a lovagot, hogy vezesse el őket az Északi Toronyba, mire a férfi rögtön talpra ugrott, majd eltűnt a kép bal szélén. A négy gyerek csak a páncél csörgéséből tudta, merre jár útmutatójuk, és mikor már egy hosszú és meredek csigalépcsőn is felkaptattak, végre meghallották a tompa zsivajt, ami osztálytársakat jelentett. Ezután elköszöntek a lovagtól (akit Sir Cadogannak hívtak), aki egy meghajlás után el is tűnt a szemük elől.

A lépcső egy szűk pihenőben ért véget, ahol már ott tolongtak osztálytársaik. Erről a pihenőről nem vezetett tovább se lépcső, se folyosó, se ajtó. Ron oldalba bökte Lucyt, és felfelé mutatott. A mennyezeten egy réz névtáblával ellátott, kerek csapóajtó helyezkedett el.

\- Sybill Trelawney jóslástantanár - olvasta fel a tábla szövegét Lucy. - Szerintetek hogyan fogunk felmászni oda?

A kérdésre nyomban megkapta a választ: a csapóajtó kinyílt, és ezüstszínű létra ereszkedett le a lába elé. Az osztály elcsendesedett.

\- Csak utánad - szólt vigyorogva Ron, így hát Lucy mászott fel elsőként.

A létra tetején a legfurcsább tanterem várta, amit életében látott. A helyiség leginkább egy zsúfolt padláson berendezett régimódi teázóra hasonlított. Vagy húsz kis, kerek asztal állt benne, körülöttük kárpitozott karosszékek és kövér puffok. Minden ablakot sötét függöny takart. A bíborszín kendők alatt rejtőző lámpák kísérteties, vörös fénybe vonták a bútorokat. A helyiségben fullasztóan meleg volt, s a nagy rézkanna alatt lobogó tűz émelyítően fűszeres illatot árasztott. A kandallópárkány és az íves falak mentén álló polcos szekrények zsúfolva voltak a legkülönfélébb holmikkal: a porlepte tollakon, gyertyacsonkokon és elrongyolódott kártyapaklikon kívül sok-sok sápadtan fénylő kristálygömb és egész gyűjteményre való teáscsésze sorakozott rajtuk.

A többiek sorban felmásztak a létrán. A teremben már csak suttogva mertek beszélni, s Harry odahajolt Lucyhoz.

\- Hol lehet a tanárnő? - kérdezte.

Ekkor halk, fátyolos hang búgott fel valahol a sötétben.

\- Isten hozott benneteket. Örülök, hogy végre a jelenben is megismerkedhetünk.

Trelawney professzor belépett a tűz fénykörébe. Lucy az első pillanatban azt hitte, hogy egy óriási rovart lát: a tanárnő csontsovány volt, fátyolszerű, csillogó kendőt viselt a ruhája fölött, s hatalmas szemüvege természetes méretének sokszorosára nagyította a szemét. Hosszú, vékony nyakában számtalan lánc és gyöngysor lógott, csuklója és ujjai ki se látszottak a karperecek és gyűrűk sokasága alól.

\- Üljetek le, gyermekeim, üljetek le.

A diákok felkászálódtak a karosszékekre, illetve lehuppantak a puffokra. Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione együtt ültek le az egyik kerek asztal mellé.

\- Üdvözöllek benneteket az első jóslástanórán - folytatta Trelawney, miután maga is helyet foglalt a kandalló előtti karosszékben. - Trelawney professzor vagyok. Nem valószínű, hogy korábban volt alkalmatok találkozni velem. Nem szívesen szállok le a főépület lármás forgatagába, mert olyankor mindig elhomályosul a Benső Szemem.

Senki nem reagált a különös szavakra. Trelawney finom mozdulattal megigazította kendőjét, és folytatta:

\- Elhatároztátok hát, hogy elmerültök a mágia legbonyolultabb ága, a jóslástan rejtelmeiben. Kötelességem már elöljáróban figyelmeztetni benneteket: aki nem rendelkezik a Látás képességével, az vajmi keveset tanulhat tőlem. Ezt a tudományt nem lehet könyvekből elsajátítani…

Harry, Lucy és Ron vigyorogva néztek Hermionéra. A lányt láthatóan megrémítette a hír, hogy ebben a tantárgyban nem sokra megy a könyveivel.

\- Sok olyan boszorkány és varázsló akad, aki, bár nagy jártasságra tett szert a durrogtatás, a bűzkeltés s a szemfényvesztés terén, nem képes eligazodni a jövő ködbe burkolózó titkai között.

Beszéd közben Trelawney professzor végigjáratta hatalmas szemét a megszeppent arcokon.

\- A Látás képessége csak keveseknek adatik meg. Mondd, fiam - fordult hirtelen Neville-hez, aki majdnem leesett a puffjáról -, jól van a nagyanyád?

\- Úgy tudom, igen - felelte remegő hangon Neville.

\- A helyedben nem lennék olyan biztos benne - mondta Trelawney. Lecsüngő smaragd fülbevalója megcsillant a tűz fényében. Neville nyelt egyet, s a tanárnő szenvtelenül folytatta mondókáját: - A tanév során átvesszük a jövendőmondás legfontosabb módszereit. Karácsonyig a teafűolvasással foglalkozunk, azután rátérünk a tenyérjóslásra. Mellesleg, kedvesem - fordult hirtelen Parvati Patilhoz -, óvakodj a vörös hajútól.

Parvati riadtan nézett Ronra, majd Lucyra, akik közvetlenül a háta mögött ültek, és távolabb húzódott tőlük a székével. Lucyban ekkor ébredt először a gyanú, hogy ez a nő nem épp egy nagy jósnő.

\- A tavaszi szünet után - folytatta Trelawney - megismerkedünk a kristálygömb használatával - persze előbb megtanuljuk a tűz-ómeneket. Sajnos februárban több óra is elmarad az influenzajárvány miatt. Jómagam be fogok rekedni. Húsvét táján, valamint év végén pedig ketten örökre eltávoznak közülünk.

A bejelentést döbbent csend fogadta, de Trelawneyt látszólag nem érdekelte szavainak hatása.

\- Kedvesem - fordult Lavender Brownhoz, aki a hozzá legközelebb eső székben kuporgott -, megtennéd, hogy idehozod nekem a nagy ezüst teáskannát?

Lavender megkönnyebbült arccal felállt, levette a polcról a tekintélyes méretű edényt, majd letette a tanárnő melletti asztalra.

\- Köszönöm, kis drágám. Egyébként a dolog, amitől rettegsz, október tizenhatodikán, pénteken következik be.

Lavender megborzongott.

\- Most pedig alkossatok párokat. Mindenki vegyen magának egy csészét a polcról, majd gyertek ide hozzám teáért. Azután üljetek le, és igyátok ki a teát, hogy csak az üledék maradjon a csésze alján. Azt lötyköljétek körbe háromszor bal kézzel, majd fordítsátok a csészét a szájával lefelé, és tegyétek a csészealjra. Várjátok meg, amíg az utolsó csepp tea is kifolyik, azután adjátok át a csészét a párotoknak olvasásra. A minták értelmezéséhez a kulcsot _A jövő zenéje_ ötödik és hatodik oldalán találjátok, de én is segítek majd a munkában. Egy pillanat, gyermekem… - Trelawney elkapta Neville karját, mikor az felállt a székéből - Miután eltörted az első csészét, kérlek, hogy a kék mintásak közül válassz másikat. A rózsaszínűek a kedvenceim.

Valóban, alighogy Neville a polchoz lépett, csörömpölés hallatszott. Trelawney professzor kefével és kislapáttal a kezében odament hozzá.

\- Akkor hát a kék mintásak közül, ha megkérhetlek… Köszönöm.

Lucy és Hermione teli csészéjükkel visszaültek az asztalukhoz, és sietve kiszürcsölték a gőzölgő italt. Azután Trelawney instrukciója szerint háromszor körbelötykölték az üledéket, majd kicsöpögtették a maradék teát, és csészét cseréltek.

\- Tessék - szólt Hermione, mikor mindketten kinyitották a könyvüket az ötödik-hatodik oldalon. - Mit látsz az enyémben?

\- Egy rakás ázott izét - felelte kábán Lucy. A termet betöltő tömény, illatos füst egyre jobban eltompította az agyát.

\- Tárjátok fel elmétek kapuját, és tekintsetek a látható világon túlra! - kiáltott bele Trelawney professzor a félhomályba.

Lucy megpróbálta összeszedni magát.

\- Na jó… van egy csálé kereszted - szólt, és a könyvbe pillantott. - Az azt jelenti, hogy " _megpróbáltatás és szenvedés_ " vár rád. Bocs… Ez viszont akár egy nap is lehet. Lássuk csak… A nap nagy boldogságot jelent. Szóval szenvedni fogsz, de nagyon boldog leszel…

\- Ennek az egésznek semmi értelme - mormogta Hermione és lopva Trelawney felé pillantott. A tanárnő éppen Ront és Harryt nézte. - Hogy lehet szenvedés közben boldognak lenni?

\- Inkább kezd el elemezni a csészémet, hogy minél hamarabb készen legyünk - sürgette Lucy. Csak arra vágyott, hogy minél hamarabb kiszabaduljon a levegőtlen toronyszobából.

Hermione belenézett a csészébe.

\- Van itt egy folt, ami egy keménykalapra emlékeztet - szólalt meg végül. - Lehet, hogy a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban fogsz dolgozni…

Megforgatta a csészét, és ismét szemügyre vette a mintát. Azonban mielőtt megszólalhatott volna, Ron hangos töprengése zavarta meg őket.

\- De ha így nézem, akkor inkább makknak tűnik… Az mit jelent? - Gyorsan megkereste a magyarázatot _A jövő zenéjé_ ben, hogy jósolhasson Harrynek. - " _Váratlan haszon, talált arany._ " Remek, majd adhatsz kölcsön belőle. És van itt még valami… - Megint fordított egyet a csészén. - Ez meg mintha egy állat lenne. Igen, ha az ott a feje… egy víziló… nem, egy birka…

Harryből és Lucyból kitört a nevetés, mire Trelawney professzor azonnal feléjük fordult.

\- Hadd nézzem csak azt a csészét, gyermekem - szólt szemrehányó hangon, azzal odavitorlázott Ronhoz, és elvette tőle Harry csészéjét. A többiek felpillantottak, és kíváncsian várták a fejleményeket.

Trelawney belenézett a csészébe, és lassan forgatni kezdte az óra járásával ellenkező irányban.

\- A sólyom… Van egy halálos ellenséged, gyermekem.

\- Ezt mindenki tudja - morogta Hermione. Trelawney rámeredt.

\- De tényleg - vont vállat Hermione. - Mindenki tudja, mi történt Harry és Tudjaki között.

Harry, Lucy és Ron ámulattal vegyes elismeréssel néztek a lányra. Még soha nem hallották Hermionét ilyen hangon beszélni egy tanárral. Trelawney professzor nem válaszolt a megjegyzésre. Óriásira nagyított szemét ismét Harry teaüledékére szegezte, és tovább forgatta a csészét.

\- A furkósbot… támadás ér. Hát bizony, gyermekem, ez nem egy vidám csésze…

\- Én madárijesztőnek néztem - jegyezte meg szégyenlősen Ron.

\- A koponya… veszély leselkedik rád utadon, drágám…

Mindenki megigézve bámulta Trelawneyt, aki még egy utolsót fordított a csészén, aztán hátrahőkölt és felsikoltott.

Megint porceláncsörömpölés hallatszott, Neville a második csészéjét is leejtette. Trelawney professzor lerogyott egy üres székre, gyűrűktől csillogó kezét a szívére szorította, és behunyta a szemét.

\- Szegény gyermekem… szegény, szerencsétlen gyermekem… nem… jobb, ha nem tudod meg… ne kérdezzetek semmit…

\- Mit látott, tanárnő? - kérdezte nyomban Dean Thomas.

A többiek mind felálltak a helyükről, és egymás után odasomfordáltak Lucy, Hermione, Harry és Ron asztalához. Néhányan körülállták Trelawney székét, hogy jobban lássák Harry csészéjét.

\- Gyermekem… - A tanárnő színpadiasan rámeredt Harryre. - Megkaptad a Zordót.

\- A micsodát? - pislogott Harry.

Lucy elkerekedett szemekkel bámult Trelawneyra, majd rögtön felkapta Harry csészéjét és belebámult. A teafű tényleg egy kutyára emlékeztetett, de ha csak egy kicsit is elfordította, máris birka lett belőle. Inkább csak kifújta a levegőt és csöndesen visszatette a csészét.

Harry nem nagyon értette, miről beszélt a tanárnő, de nem csak ő volt így vele. Dean Thomas vállat vont és a fejét rázta, Lavender Brown is értetlenül pislogott - de szinte mindenki más a szája elé kapta a kezét rémületében.

\- A Zordót, gyermekem, a Zordót! - kiáltotta Trelawney. - A temetőkben kísértő óriási szellemkutyát! Ez egy ómen, gyermekem, a legrosszabb ómen - a halál előjele!

Most már Lavender Brown is a szájára szorította a kezét. Mindenki Harryre meredt, mindenki, kivéve Hermionét, aki felállt, és Trelawney professzor széke mögé lépett.

\- Szerintem ez nem úgy néz ki, mint a Zordó - jelentette ki hűvösen.

Trelawney professzor egyre növekvő ellenszenvvel méregette a lányt, Lucy azonban leplezett elismeréssel nézett barátnőjére.

\- Ne haragudj, hogy ezt mondom, gyermekem, de igen csekély aurát érzek körülötted. Nem vagy igazán fogékony a jövő rezdüléseire.

Seamus Finnigan felváltva jobbra, majd balra döntötte a fejét.

\- Ha így nézem, Zordónak tűnik - mondta résnyire összehúzott szemmel. - De ha így fordulok, inkább szamárhoz hasonlít.

\- Jó téma azon vitatkozni, hogy meghalok-e vagy sem! - csattant fel Harry. Lucyt meglepte kifakadása; nem olyannak ismerte Harryt, aki bedől egy ilyen gyenge és bizonytalan jóslatnak. Ennek ellenére szinte minden társa elfordult, hogy ne kelljen a fiú szemébe nézniük.

\- Azt hiszem, legjobb lesz, ha ezzel be is fejezzük a mai órát - szólt fátyolos hangon Trelawney. - Igen… szedjétek össze a holmitokat…

A diákok csendben visszavitték a csészéjüket Trelawneynak, és eltették tankönyveiket. Még Ron is kerülte Harry pillantását.

\- Viszlát a következő órán! - sóhajtotta Trelawney. - Addig is szép jövőt kívánok. Te, gyermekem - itt Neville-re mutatott -, legközelebb el fogsz késni, úgyhogy igyekezz majd behozni a lemaradást.

Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione némán leereszkedtek a létrán, lebaktattak a csigalépcsőn, és elindultak McGalagony professzor átváltoztatástan órájára. Hiába ért véget korábban a jóslástan, olyan sokáig bolyongtak a folyosókon, hogy mire megtalálták a tantermet, már kezdődött is az óra.

Harry és Lucy a leghátsó sorban ültek le. A többiek újra meg újra lopva a fiú pillantottak - mintha várnák, hogy holtan essen össze. Lucy igyekezett figyelni McGalagony magyarázatára az animágusokról (az olyan varázslókról, akik állatalakot tudnak ölteni), de nem igazán tudott koncentrálni. Mikor a tanárnő az osztály szeme láttára átváltozott szemüvegmintás pofaszőrű macskává, akkor is csak enyhén elkerekedett a szeme.

\- Ejnye már, mi ütött belétek? - nézett körül homlokráncolva McGalagony, miután halk pukkanással visszaváltozott emberré. - Nem mintha számítana, de ez az első eset, hogy egy osztály nem tapsolja meg az átváltozásomat.

Most egyszerre mindenki Harryre nézett, de senki nem szólalt meg. Azután Hermione felemelte a kezét.

\- Tanárnő, most volt az első jóslástanóránk. Teafüvet olvastunk, és…

\- Áh, értem már. - McGalagony megcsóválta a fejét. - Nem is kell tovább mesélnie, Granger kisasszony. Halljuk, az idén melyikük fog meghalni?

Mindenki a tanárnőre meredt.

\- Én - szólt végül Harry.

\- Értem - bólintott McGalagony, és szigorúan nézett Harryre. - Tudnia kell, Potter, hogy mióta Sybill Trelawney az iskolában tanít, minden évben megjósolta egy diák halálát. Eddig egyikük sem halt meg. A tanárnő előszeretettel lát halálos ómeneket, mikor megismerkedik egy új osztállyal. Elvből nem szoktam kritizálni a kollégáimat, de… - McGalagony elhallgatott, orrcimpái jól láthatóan elfehéredtek. Mikor kissé lehiggadt, folytatta: - A jóslástan a mágia egyik legmegbízhatatlanabb ága. Elárulhatom, hogy a magam részéről cseppet sem kedvelem. Igazi Látóval nagyon ritkán találkozik az ember, és Trelawney professzor…

Ismét elharapta a mondatot, majd szenvtelenül folytatta:

\- Potter, maga minden jel szerint kitűnő egészségnek örvend, úgyhogy ha nem haragszik, nem mentem fel a mai házi feladat alól. Megígérhetem, hogy amennyiben elhalálozik, nem kell beadnia.

Hermione és Lucy felnevettek, s Harry is láthatóan megkönnyebbült egy kicsit. Most, hogy kiszabadult a vörös félhomályból és a fullasztó füstölőszagból, Lucy nem is tudta megérteni, hogy rendülhetett meg egy marék ázott teafűtől.

Ezzel azonban nem mindenki volt így. Ron még mindig aggódva pislogott, s Lavender ezt suttogta:

\- Na és Neville csészéi?

Az átváltoztatás-óra után ebédszünet következett. Lucyék a többiekkel együtt lementek a nagyterembe.

\- Fel a fejjel, Ron! - szólt Hermione, s a fiú elé tolt egy tál ragut. - Hallottad, mit mondott McGalagony.

Ron szedett magának a tálból, és kezébe vette a villáját, de nem kezdett el enni.

\- Harry - szólalt meg halkan -, ugye, nem láttál mostanában egy nagy fekete kutyát?

\- Ron, azt ne mondd, hogy te komolyan veszed ezt? - hüledezett Lucy.

\- De igen - felelte Harry a fiú kérdésére. - Láttam egyet azon az éjszakán, amikor megszöktem Dursleyéktól.

Ron kezéből kiesett a villa.

\- Biztos egy kóbor kutya volt - vonta meg a vállát Hermione.

Ron úgy nézett a lányra, mintha az megtébolyodott volna.

\- Hermione, ha Harry látta a Zordót, az… az nagyon rossz jel. A nagybátyám, Bilius is látta, és… és egy napra rá meghalt!

\- Bilius bácsi egy kis kölyök kóborkutyát látott, aminek ráadásul fehérek voltak a tappancsai - szólt közbe Lucy, miközben enni kezdett. - Azt ne mondd, hogy elhitted, amit Fred és George meséltek.

\- Ahogy Lucy is mondja. Véletlen volt - legyintett Hermione, és töltött magának egy pohár töklevet.

\- Mi az, hogy véletlen!? - Ront kezdte elfutni a pulykaméreg. - A Zordótól a legbátrabb varázsló is halálra rémül!

\- Pontosan erről van szó - tárta szét a karját Hermione. - Meglátják a Zordót, és a félelem a sírba viszi őket. A Zordó nem a halál előjele, hanem a halál oka! Harry viszont él és virul, mert nem olyan ostoba, hogy rögtön azt mondja: jól van, láttam a Zordót, akkor most gyorsan feldobom a talpam.

Ron csak hápogni tudott. Hermione elővette táskájából a számmisztikakönyvét, és a tökleves kancsónak támasztotta.

\- Egyetértek Hermionéval - jelentette ki Lucy. - Szerintem a jóslástan elég ködös dolog. A nagy része találgatás.

\- A Zordó a csésze alján egyáltalán nem volt ködös! - heveskedett Ron.

\- Érdekes módon te mégis birkának nézted - felelte higgadtan Lucy.

\- És én se láttam semmit abban szottyadt, ázott teafűben - mondta Hermione, miközben lapozott egyet a könyvében. Olyan hangsúllyal közölte ezt, mintha ezzel perdöntő érvet mondott volna.

\- Trelawney professzor azt mondta, hogy nincs rendes aurád! - csattant fel Ron. - Bosszant téged, hogy van egy tantárgy, amiben nem te vagy a legjobb!

Ezzel érzékeny pontra tapintott. Hermione olyan hevesen csapta le az asztalra az aritmetodikakönyvet, hogy a tányérokban ugrottak egyet a hús- és répadarabok.

\- Ha elvárják tőlem, hogy úgy tegyek, mintha halálos ómeneket látnék egy kupac teafűben, akkor nem sokáig fogok jóslástanra járni! Az egész hókuszpókusz egy nagy nulla volt a számmisztikaórámhoz képest!

Azzal Hermione felkapta a táskáját, és mérgesen elvonult. Ron szemöldökét ráncolva nézett utána.

\- Miket hord itt össze? - csóválta a fejét. - Hisz még nem is volt számmisztikája.

Lucy örült, hogy ebéd után végre elhagyhatta a kastélyt, és kimehetett a szabadba. Az előző esti eső óta kitisztult az idő, felhőtlen, sápadtszürke ég borult föléjük, s lábuk alatt nedvesen besüppedt a fű, mikor elindultak életük első legendás lények gondozása órájára.

Ron és Hermione nem álltak szóba egymással. Harrynek se sok kedve volt beszélgetni, így hát némán baktattak a lankás pázsiton a Tiltott Rengeteg szélén álló vadőrkunyhó felé. Félúton járhattak, amikor megpillantottak három túlságosan is jól ismert alakot - erről jutott csak eszükbe, hogy az állatgondozásórán a mardekárosokkal együtt vesznek részt.

Malfoy lelkesen mesélt valamit Craknak és Monstrónak, akik bután vihogtak. Lucynak volt egy biztos tippje, hogy miről folyik a szó.

Hagrid a kunyhó ajtajában állva várta a csoportot. Látszott rajta, hogy nagyon izgatott. Vakondbőr kabátját viselte, s Agyar, a vadkanfogó kutya ott pihent a lábainál.

\- Gyertek csak, gyertek, szaporán! - kiáltotta a közeledő diákok felé. - Igazi csemegét tartogatok nektek! Nagyon izgalmas óra lesz! Mindenki itt van? Jól van, gyertek utánam!

Lucy eleinte attól tartott, hogy Hagrid a Tiltott Rengetegbe akarja vezetni őket. Ő, Lucy az elmúlt két évben épp elég kellemetlen tapasztalatot szerzett ott ahhoz, hogy egy életre elmenjen a kedve az erdei sétáktól. Hagrid azonban nem ment be a fák közé, hanem továbbhaladt az erdő széle mentén, s a csoport ötperces gyaloglás után egy bekerített, üres kifutóhoz érkezett.

\- Álljatok ide a kerítés mellé! - rendelkezett Hagrid. - Így ni… Mindenki jól lát? Most pedig először is nyissátok ki a könyveiteket…

\- Hogyan? - kérdezte Draco Malfoy szokásos flegma stílusában.

\- Tessék? - hökkent meg Hagrid.

\- Hogyan nyissuk ki a könyvet? - ismételte Malfoy, azzal kivette táskájából a Szörnyek szörnyű könyve egy madzaggal megkötözött példányát. A többiek is így tettek, egyesek, mint Lucy és Harry, összeszíjazva tartották könyvüket, mások zacskóba dugták, vagy jókora szorítókapcsot csíptettek rá.

\- Egyikőtök se… egyikőtök se tudta kinyitni a könyvét? - hüledezett Hagrid.

Mindenki a fejét rázta.

\- De hisz csak meg kell simogatni őket - tárta szét a karját Hagrid - Így ni…

Kivette Hermione kezéből a könyvet, és letépte róla a Magifixet. A könyv rögtön harapni próbált, de Hagrid gyorsan végighúzta mutatóujját a gerincén. A könyv megborzongott, majd engedelmesen kinyílt, és nem mozdult többet.

\- Nahát, milyen buták vagyunk! - gúnyolódott Malfoy. - Meg kellett volna simogatni! Hogy ez nekünk nem jutott eszünkbe!

\- Pofa be, Malfoy! - fordult a fiú felé villámló szemekkel Lucy. Azt akarta, hogy Hagrid első órája a lehető legjobban sikerüljön, s a vadőr már most kissé kedveszegettnek tűnt. A fiú azonban láthatóan nem vette ezt észre.

Hagrid eközben segélykérően nézett Hermionéra.

\- Azt hittem, mulatságosnak találjátok majd őket - mondta elbizonytalanodva.

\- Hát persze! Roppant mulatságosak! - harsogta Malfoy. - Milyen jó vicc lenne, ha leharapnák a kezünket!

\- Fogd be, Malfoy - szólt halkan Harry is.

\- Na, szóval… - folytatta Hagrid, de látszott, hogy elveszítette a fonalat. - Szóval, akkor megvannak a könyvek, és… és… már csak a legendás lények hiányoznak. Igen… Hát akkor hozom is őket. Várjatok…

Azzal sarkon fordult, és eltűnt az erdőben.

\- Te jó ég, micsoda nyomortanya - jegyezte meg fennhangon Malfoy. - Apám szívbajt kap, ha megtudja, hogy ez a féleszű melák órákat tart…

\- Fogd be, Malfoy - ismételte Harry.

\- Vigyázz, Potter, jönnek a dementorok…

\- Malfoy, még egy szó… - kezdte Lucy, de ekkor Lavender Brown hirtelen felvisított és mutogatni kezdett a kifutó erdőszéli vége felé.

A fák közül egy csapatnyi leírhatatlan lény bukkant elő. Lucy soha életében nem látott ehhez foghatóan bizarr teremtményeket. Olyan testük, hátsó lábuk és farkuk volt, mint a lovaknak, mellső lábaik, szárnyuk és fejük viszont óriási sasokhoz tette őket hasonlatossá. Nagy, görbe, acélszürke csőrük ijesztően fénylett, csakúgy, mint hatalmas, borostyánsárga szemeik. Mellső lábuk húszcentis, hegyes karmokban végződött. Mindegyik állat vastag bőr nyakörvet viselt, és láncot húzott maga után. A láncok másik vége Hagrid kezében volt, aki maga is ott kocogott a kifutóban a ló-sasok mögött.

\- Gyí, te, gyí! - kiáltozta a láncokat rázva. A kerítésnek ahhoz a szakaszához terelte a lényeket, ahol a csoport gyülekezett. A gyerekek ösztönösen hátráltak egy lépést, Hagrid pedig a láncuknál fogva a kerítéshez pányvázta állatait.

\- Hippogriffek! - rikkantott vidáman, és széles mozdulattal a bizarr lények felé mutatott. - Gyönyörűek, igaz?

Lucy többé-kevésbé értette, mire gondol Hagrid. Az első döbbenet elmúltával a félig ló, félig madár teremtmények valóban egyre szebbnek tűntek csillogó, sűrű tollbundájukkal és fényes szőrükkel. Mindegyik példánynak más színe volt: akadt köztük viharszürke, barnás rózsaszínű, bronzvörös, gesztenyeszínű, de még éjfekete is.

\- Na, hát akkor… - Hagrid összedörzsölte a kezét, és sugárzó arccal körülnézett. - Ha egy kicsit közelebb akartok jönni…

Senki nem akart. Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione se igazán, de ők azért tettek egy óvatos lépést a kerítés felé.

\- A hippogriffekről először is azt kell tudni - folytatta Hagrid -, hogy nagyon önérzetes és sértődékeny állatok. Márpedig aki megsért egy hippogriffet, az könnyen fűbe haraphat.

Malfoy, Crak és Monstro nem figyeltek oda: összedugták a fejüket, és fojtott hangon sustorogtak valamiről. Lucy a nyakát tette volna rá, hogy valamilyen szabotázsakciót tervezgetnek.

\- Mindig hagyni kell, hogy a hippogriff tegye meg az első lépést - folytatta Hagrid. - Szépen, udvariasan. Odamész hozzá, meghajolsz, és vársz. Ha ő is meghajol, akkor megérintheted. De ha nem, akkor sipirc, mert nagyon éles a karma. Nos, ki megy elsőnek?

A legtöbb diák válaszul még egy lépést hátrált. Még Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione is aggódva pislogtak egymásra. A hippogriffek rázták a fejüket, és hevesen csapkodtak a szárnyukkal, látszott, hogy nincs ínyükre a lánc és a nyakörv.

Hagrid könyörögve nézett a gyerekekre.

\- Senki?

\- Majd én megyek - jelentkezett Harry.

\- Én megyek - mondta testvérével egy időben Lucy.

A hátuk mögött valaki döbbenten felnyögött, Lavender és Parvati pedig kórusban súgták oda a fiúnak:

\- Harry, ne! Gondolj a teáscsészére!

Harry azonban elszántan átmászott a kerítésen és Lucy is kecsesen átugrott.

\- Ez az! - örvendezett Hagrid. - Lássuk, Harry, hogy boldogulsz Csikócsőrrel. Lucy, te várakozz addig, amíg Harry próbálkozik. Nem tanácsos elsőre több ember között megosztani a hippogriff figyelmét, de utána te is megpróbálhatod.

Hagrid eloldotta a szürke hippogriff láncát, kivezette az állatot a többi közül, és lehúzta róla a nyakörvet. A kerítés túloldalán állók mind visszafojtották a lélegzetüket. Malfoy szeme alattomosan összeszűkült. Lucy a kerítésnek vetette a hátát és alig mert lélegezni, úgy figyelte Harryt.

\- Csak szép nyugodtan, Harry - szólt halkan Hagrid. - Most, hogy észrevett, próbálj pislogás nélkül nézni a szemébe… A hippogriffek nem szeretik a pislogó embereket…

Harry erőfeszítések árán, de megállta pislogás nélkül. Csikócsőr oldalt fordította nagy fejét, és fél szemével rezzenéstelenül meredt rá.

\- Jól van - mondta Hagrid. - Jól van… És most hajolj meg.

Harry engedelmeskedett, bár nem tarthatta valami jó ötletnek, hogy a tarkóját fordítsa Csikócsőr felé. Fejet hajtott az állat előtt, majd ismét a szemébe nézett.

A hippogriff gőgösen meredt rá, és nem mozdult.

\- Hm… - Hagrid hangjában aggodalom csendült. - Jól van… most szép lassan kezdj el hátrálni…

Ekkor azonban Lucy nagy megkönyebbülésére a hippogriff lehajtotta a fejét, és térdre ereszkedett testvére előtt.

\- Gratulálok, Harry! - lelkendezett Hagrid. - Engedi, hogy megsimogasd! Eredj, paskold meg a csőrét!

Harry szemmel láthatóan sokkal jobban örült volna, ha jutalomból kereket oldhat, de azért odalépett az állathoz, és néhányszor megpaskolta a csőrét. A hippogriff behunyt szemmel tűrte - úgy tűnt, még élvezi is a dolgot.

A csoport nagy része tapssal jutalmazta a mutatványt, csak Malfoy, Crak és Monstro vágtak csalódott képet.

\- Jól van, Harry - szólalt meg ismét Hagrid. - Most lassan kezdj el hátrálni, hogy Lucy is megpróbálhassa.

Harry szép lassan elhátrált, de egyszer se fordított hátat az állatnak. Mikor elért a kerítésig, Lucy felszegte a fejét és egy határozott lépéssel előrelépett. Ezzel magára vonta Csikócsőr figyelmét, aki most jól megnézte magának a lányt.

\- Rendben, Lucy - szólt Hagrid. - Láttad, hogy kell csinálni…

Lucy meghajolt, és pislogás nélkül meredt a hippogriff szemébe. Meglepetésére az állat alig pár másodperc után viszonozta a köszöntést.

\- Nagyszerű! - lelkendezett Hagrid. - Most menj és simogasd meg a csőrét!

Gyors sikerétől felbátorodva Lucy még egy halvány mosolyt is megengedett magának, ahogy odalépett Csikócsőrhöz és gyengéden megsimogatta a fejét. A hippogriff lassan kezdett úgy viselkedni, mint egy macska: mikor Lucy el akarta húzni a kezét, Csikócsőr odahajolt hozzá, szinte kérte a lányt, hogy folytassa.

\- Úgy látom, nagyon megkedvelt téged - mosolygott Hagrid.

\- Valóban gyönyörű - mosolyodott el Lucy is és már két kézzel fogta közre az állat tollas fejét. - Gyönyörű vagy és barátságos, igaz, Csikócsőr?

A hippogriff válaszul még jobban odadörgölőzött a lányhoz.

\- Rendben, most próbáljuk meg, hogy egyszerre vagytok mellette - szólt Hagrid és intett egyet Harrynek. - Harry, lassan sétálj oda és te is kezd el simogatni a csőrét. De vigyázz, semmi hirtelen mozdulat.

\- Ő a bátyám - búgta a hippogriffnek Lucy, ahogy Harry óvatosan odalépett hozzájuk. - Nem kell tőle félned.

Mikor Harry és Lucy egyszerre paskolták meg az állat csőrét, a többiek tapsviharban törtek ki, Hagrid pedig elégedetten figyelte a tesvérpárt.

\- Úgy látom, megengedi, hogy felüljetek a hátára.

Ez már több volt, mint amire Lucy szerződött. A seprűnyelet bármikor kész volt meglovagolni, de gyanította, hogy hippogriff háton utazni nem egészen ugyanaz a műfaj. De a tudat, hogy Harry mellette volt, erőt adott neki, így csak összeszorított foggal összefogta a haját.

\- Másszatok csak fel, és üljetek egészen a szárnya tövébe! - noszogatta őket Hagrid. - De vigyázzatok, egyetlen tollát se tépjétek ki, mert azt nem szereti…

Lucy rálépett Csikócsőr szárnyára, s átlendítette lábát az állat hátán. Harry követte, elhelyezkedett mögötte és átkarolta a derekát. Csikócsőr ezután felállt. Lucynak fogalma sem volt, mibe kapaszkodjon, mindenütt csak tollakat látott.

\- Na, indulás! - rikkantotta Hagrid, és rácsapott a hippogriff farára.

A négyméteres szárnyak abban a szempillantásban mozgásba lendültek. Lucynak épp csak annyi ideje maradt, hogy átölelje a hippogriff nyakát, s már repültek is az ég felé. Harry úgy kapaszkodott a derekába, mintha máris lecsúszott volna az állat hátáról; még az állát is beleakasztotta a húga vállába.

\- Próbáld összeszorítani a lábadat! - kiáltotta hátra a fiúnak Lucy, de nem volt biztos benne, hogy Harry hallja-e.

Egészen más érzés volt, mint seprűnyélen ülni, és Lucy számára egy ideig az sem volt kérdéses, hogy melyiket élvezi jobban. Lába folyton beleakadt a hippogriff csattogó szárnyába - félő volt, hogy lefordul az állat hátáról, a sima tollak minduntalan kicsúsztak a kezéből, de nem merte szorosabban megmarkolni őket, s míg a seprű (bármelyik fajta) mindig stabilan és egyenletesen suhant a levegőben, a hippogriff minden szárnycsapással előre-hátra hintázott.

Egy idő után azonban kezdte élvezni a dolgot. Úgy érezte, mintha eggyévált volna Csikócsőrrel, a teste egy ritmusban mozgott a csapdosó szárnyakkal, és amikor a hippogriff beállt stabil magasságba, még az állat nyakát is hajlandó volt elengedni.

\- Mit csinálsz?! Le fogunk esni! - kiabálta Harry, de Lucy nem figyelt rá. Lassan széttárta a karjait, és ahogy a szél belekapott a talárjába, nevetés tört fel a torkán. Önfeledten kacagott, mire Csikócsőr elkezdett siklani a levegőben. Lucy érezte, ahogy Harry lassan elengedi és hátrapillantva látta, hogy a fiú is széttárta a karjait. Így siklottak és úgy érezték, mintha ők maguk is repülnének. Ahogy találkozott a tekintetük, mindketten elnevették magukat és mosolyogva élvezték, ahogy a szél belekapott a hajukba.

Mikor Csikócsőr újra csapott egyet a szárnyával, Harry és Lucy kis híján leestek róla. Lucy újra ráfogott a hippogriff nyakára, Harry pedig ismét átkarolta a derekát. Az állat visszafordult, repült egy utolsó kört a kifutó fölött, azután ereszkedni kezdett. Mikor a tollas nyak lefelé hajolt, a két Potter gyorsan hátradőlt, nehogy lecsússzon a hippogriff fején át, végül a két pata és a két karmos láb súlyos puffanással földet ért, s ők a hirtelen rántástól megint kis híján lefordultak az állatról.

\- Szép volt! - dicsérte meg őket Hagrid. Malfoy, Crak és Monstro kivételével mindenki tapsolt. - Na, ki meri utánuk csinálni?

A többiek felbátorodtak Harry és Lucy sikerén, és sorban átmásztak a kerítésen. Hagrid egyenként levette a nyakörvet a hippogriffekről, s a kifutó megtelt bátortalanul hajlongó diákokkal. Neville többször is megfutamodott a saját hippogriffjétől, ami nem akart térdet hajtani neki. Ron és Hermione a gesztenyeszínű példányon gyakoroltak. Harry és Lucy megálltak a kerítésnél, és nézték őket.

Malfoy, Crak és Monstro Csikócsőrrel próbálkoztak. Az állat meghajolt Malfoy előtt, s a fiú fitymáló arccal megpaskolta a csőrét.

\- Ez tök könnyű - szólt jó hangosan, hogy Harry és Lucy is hallja. - Gondoltam, hogy nem lehet nagy kunszt, ha Potteréknek sikerült… Nem is vagy te olyan veszélyes, igaz? - mondta a hippogriffnek. - Igaz, te behemót rondaság?

Az egész egy karomvillanásnyi ideig tartott, Malfoy felsikoltott, és a következő pillanatban Hagrid már rá is húzta a láncos bőrövet Csikócsőr nyakára. Ha nem fogja vissza az állatot, az rávetette volna magát Malfoyra, aki véres talárban fetrengett a füvön.

\- Meghalok! - hörögte társai nagy rémületére. - Nézzetek rám, meggyilkolt! Meghalok!

\- Dehogyis halsz meg - mordult rá Hagrid, de ő maga is holtsápadt volt. - Segítsetek… Ki kell vinni innen…

Amíg ő felnyalábolta Malfoyt, Hermione a kerítés kapujához szaladt és kinyitotta. Mikor Hagrid elhaladt mellette Malfoyjal, Lucy látta, hogy a fiú karján hosszú, mély seb tátong. Hagrid futva indult Malfoyjal a kastély felé.

Harry, Lucy, Ron, Hermione és a többiek sietős léptekkel követték őket. A mardekárosok egymást túllicitálva szidták Hagridot.

\- Az ilyet ki kell rúgni! - dühöngött könnyes szemmel Pansy Parkinson.

\- Malfoy csak magának köszönheti! - csattant fel Dean Thomas, mire Crak és Monstro fenyegetően dörzsölgetni kezdték az öklüket.

Az egész társaság besereglett a néptelen bejárati csarnokba.

\- Megyek, megnézem, hogy van - mondta Pansy, és a többiek pillantásától kísérve felszaladt a márványlépcsőn. A mardekárosok Hagridot átkozva elindultak alagsori klubhelyiségükbe, míg Lucyék a Griffendél-torony felé vették az irányt.

\- Mit gondoltok, meg fog gyógyulni? - kérdezte aggódva Hermione.

\- Madam Pomfrey fél perc alatt begyógyít egy ilyen vágást - legyintett Harry, aki nem egy végtagja épségét köszönhette a javasasszony mágikus képességeinek.

\- Az lehet, viszont, ahogy Malfoyt ismerem, még hónapokig szimulálni fog - morogta Lucy. - Egy ilyen lehetőséget nem fog kihagyni. És sajnos semmivel sem lehet bizonyítani, hogy nem mond igazat.

\- Azért sajnálom, hogy így végződött Hagrid legelső órája - csóválta a fejét Ron. - Meglátjátok, Malfoy teleharsogja vele az iskolát…

Vacsoraidőben az elsők között mentek le a nagyterembe. Azt remélték, hogy találkoznak Hagriddal, de a vadőr nem volt ott.

\- Ugye nem fogják ezért kirúgni Hagridot? - aggodalmaskodott Hermione, és érintetlenül félretolta maga elől a húsos-vesés pudingot.

\- Nem ajánlom nekik - dohogott Ron, akinek ugyancsak elment az étvágya.

Lucy a mardekárosok asztala felé nézett. Crak, Monstro és még egy pár társuk elmélyülten tanácskoztak valamiről. Lucy biztosra vette, hogy a baleset történetének "kiszínezett" változatán dolgoznak.

\- Azt mindenesetre nem mondhatjuk, hogy unalmas első napunk volt - jegyezte meg sötéten Ron.

Vacsora után felmentek a Griffendél-torony zsúfolt klubhelyiségébe, és megpróbáltak a házi feladatra koncentrálni, amit McGalagony adott fel nekik. Gondolataik azonban minduntalan elkalandoztak, s többször is azon kapták magukat, hogy kifelé bámulnak az ablakon.

\- Hagrid kunyhójából fény szűrődik ki - szólalt meg hirtelen Harry.

Ron az órájára nézett.

\- Elég korán van. Még lemehetünk hozzá megnézni, mi van vele…

\- Hát, nem is tudom… - Hermione tépelődve pillantott Harryre és Lucyra.

\- Az iskola területén szabadon mozoghatunk - szögezte le Lucy. - Nem tudok róla, hogy Sirius Black kijátszotta volna a dementor őrséget.

Eltették hát a könyveiket, és kimásztak a portrélyukon. Titokban örültek, hogy nem találkoztak senkivel a főbejárat felé menet - valami azt súgta nekik, hogy mégiscsak tilosban járnak.

A nedves fű szinte feketének tűnt az esti szürkületben. Hagrid kunyhójához érve bekopogtak, s egy brummogó hang nyomban felelt nekik:

\- Szabad.

Hagrid ingujjban üldögélt az asztal mellett, vadkanfogó kutyája, Agyar az ölébe hajtotta fejét. Első pillantásra látszott, hogy Hagrid rengeteget ivott, vödörnek beillő fedeles ónkupa állt előtte, s ő maga keresztbe álló szemmel pislogott látogatóira.

\- Rekordot döntöttem - szólalt meg rekedten, miután nagy nehezen felismerte őket. - Nem hiszem, hogy volt már itt olyan tanár, akit a legelső óra után leváltottak.

\- Azt ne mondd, hogy felmondtak neked! - rémüldözött Lucy.

\- Még nem - morogta Hagrid, és nagyot kortyolt a kupából. - De meg fogják tenni. Ha Malfoyon múlik…

\- Hogy van? - érdeklődött Ron, miután leültek az asztalhoz. - Ugye, nem komoly a sérülése?

\- Madam Pomfrey mindent megtett - dörmögte kábán a vadőr -, de Malfoy még mindig panaszkodik… Fájlalja a karját… nem akarja levenni a kötést…

\- Rájátszik - mérgelődött Harry. - Madam Pomfrey minden sérülést meg tud gyógyítani. Tavaly még a csontjaimat is visszanövesztette. Malfoy csak bajt akar keverni.

\- Persze értesítették a felügyelő-bizottságot - kesergett tovább Hagrid. - Azt mondják, valami kisebb dologgal kellett volna kezdenem… mondjuk futóférgekkel… A hippogriffeket későbbre kellett volna hagynom… De én azt akartam, hogy az első óra izgalmas legyen… Az én hibám, hogy ez lett a vége.

\- Malfoy tehet róla, Hagrid! - rázta a fejét Harry.

\- Tanúsíthatjuk - erősítette meg Lucy. - Megmondtad, hogy a hippogriff támad, ha megsértik. Ha Malfoy nem figyelt, az az ő baja. Majd mi elmondjuk Dumbledore-nak, mi történt valójában.

\- Így van - bólogatott Ron. - Ne félj, Hagrid, kiállunk melletted.

Hagrid bogárfekete szemének sarkában könnycseppek gyülekeztek. Magához húzta Lucyt, Harryt és Ront, és úgy megölelgette őket, hogy ropogtak a csontjaik.

\- Eleget ittál - jelentette ki szigorúan Hermione, és már vitte is a kupát, hogy a ház előtt kiöntse belőle a maradék italt.

\- Igaza van - motyogta Hagrid, és elengedte a gyerekeket, akik még jó darabig a bordájukat dörzsölgették.

Azután feltápászkodott a székéből, és imbolygó léptekkel követte Hermionét a kertbe. Kisvártatva hangos csobbanás hallatszott.

\- Mit csinál? - kérdezte aggódva Harry, mikor Hermione visszatért az üres kupával.

\- Beledugta a fejét a vizeshordóba - felelte a lány, és felrakta a kupát a polcra.

Néhány másodpere múlva Hagrid is visszatért a kunyhóba. Hosszú hajából és szakállából csöpögött a víz.

\- Így mindjárt jobb - szólt, és kutyamód megrázta a fejét, kisebb záport zúdítva vendégeire. - Rendesek vagytok, hogy lejöttetek hozzám, köszönöm…

Hirtelen elhallgatott, és úgy meredt Harryre és Lucyra, mintha most venné csak észre, hogy ott vannak.

\- MEG VAGYTOK TI HUZATVA!? - bömbölte olyan váratlanul, hogy a gyerekek nagyot ugrottak ijedtükben. - HOGY JUT ESZETEKBE SÖTÉTEDÉS UTÁN A PARKBAN CSATANGOLNI! ÉS TI, TI MEG MIÉRT HAGYJÁTOK!?

Azzal odacsörtetett a testvérpárhoz, megragadta őket a karjuknál fogva, és az ajtó felé vonszolta őket.

\- Gyerünk! - mondta mérgesen. - Most szépen visszamegyünk a kastélyba, és meg ne lássam még egyszer, hogy sötétedés után lejöttök hozzám! Nem érek annyit!

* * *

Draco Malfoy a gyengélkedőn feküdt. Madam Pomfrey az előbb tessékelte ki mardekáros társait, akik vacsora után még egyszer feljöttek meglátogatni őt. Mindannyian egymást túlharsogva fogadkoztak, hogy nem hagyják, hogy Hagrid megússza ezt. Draco tudta, hogy ennél többet már nem kell tenniük: innentől az apjára van bízva, aki mindent elrendez majd.

Bekötözött karja most mellette pihent, ahogy az ágyon feküdt. Természetesen Madam Pomfrey egy pálcaintéssel meggyógyította, de Draco - jó színész lévén - tökéletesen alakította a szenvedő sebesültet. Annyi igazság volt benne, hogy a karja még mindig bizsergett egy kicsit, de tudta, hogy másnap reggelre már olyan lehetne, mint új korában. De nem is ő lenne Draco Malfoy, ha kihagyná ezt a lehetőséget.

Igazság szerint maga is meglepődött, hogy milyen könnyen hittek neki. Valóban ilyen jó színész volna? Eddig csak két éve gyakorolta, de ezek szerint remekül megedződött: nem volt tehát hasztalan az igyekezete, hogy elnyomja gyengeségét.

Már csak önmagát kellett meggyőznie.


	33. Chapter 32: Mumus a szekrényben

**Chapter 32**

 **Mumus a szekrényben**

Malfoyjal legközelebb kedden délelőtt, a mardekárosok és a griffendélesek közös dupla bájitaltanóráján találkoztak. Már javában tartott az óra, amikor a fiú vastagon bebugyolált és felkötött karral betámolygott a pinceterembe. Ha nem ismeri Malfoyt, Lucy azt hitte volna, hogy egy véres csata hősi túlélőjét látja.

\- Hogy vagy, Draco? - kérdezte sajnálkozva Pansy Parkinson. - Nagyon fáj?

\- Igen - nyögte mártírarccal Malfoy, de mikor Pansy elfordult, vigyorogva rákacsintott Crakra és Monstróra.

\- Gyere csak, fiam, gyere csak - intett neki szórakozottan Piton professzor.

Lucy, Harry és Ron sokatmondó pillantást váltottak, ha ők érkeztek volna későn az órára, Piton gondolkodás nélkül fenyítést szabott volna ki rájuk. Malfoy azonban bármit megtehetett nála. Piton, mint a Mardekár-ház feje, nyíltan kivételezett saját diákjaival.

Ezen az órán egy új bájital, a zsugorító főzet elkészítését tanulták. Malfoy Harry és Ron szomszédságában állította fel az üstjét, így a hozzávalókat ugyanazon az asztalon készítették elő. Lucy hálát adott az égnek, hogy közte és a fiú között ott volt Harry és Ron.

\- Tanár úr - szólt Malfoy -, a karom miatt nem tudom felaprítani magamnak a százszorszépgyökeret…

\- Weasley, aprítsd fel Malfoy gyökerét - vetette oda Piton.

Ron elvörösödött.

\- Semmi baja a karodnak - sziszegte. Malfoy kajánul vigyorgott.

\- Hallottad, mit mondott a tanár úr. Gyerünk, Weasley, láss hozzá!

\- Ron, cseréljünk helyet! - jelentette ki váratlanul Lucy és Ron válaszát meg sem várva rögtön áttolta a fiút Harry másik oldalára. Piton szerencsére nem vette észre a cserét. Lucy úgy érezte, nem hagyhatja, hogy Malfoy a szolgájának használja fogadott testvérét. Ráadásul Lucy mindig is jó volt bájitaltanból (csakis Piton miatt nem kapott jó jegyeket), így simán tudott Malfoy helyett dolgozni úgy, hogy még a saját munkájával is készen legyen.

Malfoy arcáról rögtön lefagyott a mosoly, ahogy Lucy munkához látott. A lány szakszerűen feldarabolta a gyökereket alig egy perc alatt, majd nyomban hozzálátott a sajátjához. Malfoy meglepő módon kommentár nélkül hagyta a dolgot; sajnos azonban nem sokáig dermesztette le a döbbenet.

\- Tanár úr, az aszú fügét se tudom egyedül meghámozni - nyafogta leplezetlen kajánsággal Malfoy.

\- Potter, hámozd meg Malfoy aszú fügéjét - szólt Piton, felöltve külön Lucy számára tartogatott undorodó arckifejezését. A helycserét szerencsére most sem vette észre.

Lucy idegesen a kezébe vette Malfoy aszú fügéjét, gyorsan meghámozta, azután szótlanul visszalökte a gyümölcsöt Malfoy elé. A mardekáros fiú elégedetten elvigyorodott.

\- Találkoztatok mostanában Hagrid barátotokkal? - kérdezte fojtott hangon.

\- Semmi közöd hozzá - vetette oda Lucy, fel se pillantva a fügehámozásból.

\- Félek, nem sokáig lesz már az iskola tanára - folytatta gúnyos sajnálkozással Malfoy. - Apám eléggé felháborodott a balesetem miatt…

\- Ha sokat dumálsz, megmutatom, milyen egy igazi baleset - sziszegte Ron.

\- …panaszt is tett a felügyelő-bizottságnál. És persze a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban is. Tudjátok, apám elég befolyásos ember. És hát egy ilyen maradandó sérülés… - Malfoy színpadiasan sóhajtott. - Ki tudja, rendbe jön-e valaha is a karom?

\- Szóval ezért játszod meg a szenvedőt - mordult fel Harry. Annyira remegett a keze a dühtől, hogy véletlenül lefejezte az egyik döglött hernyót. - Azt akarod, hogy kirúgják Hagridot!

\- Hát igen… - Malfoy suttogóra fogta a hangját. - De más előnyei is vannak a dolognak. Lucy, szeleteld fel a hernyóimat…

\- Ne nagyon szokj hozzá ahhoz, hogy kiszolgállak, Malfoy - füstölgött Lucy. - Ne feledd, hogy nem csak te tudsz mocskos játékokat játszani.

\- Ezt vehetem figyelmeztetésnek? - kérdezte nevetve Malfoy. Lucy erre a kése hegyét egyenesen Malfoy torkának szegezte.

\- Nyugodtan - mosolygott Lucy, de a szeme villámokat szórt. Arca alig pár centire volt Malfoyétól. - Majd meglátjuk, melyikünk győzedelmeskedik év végére.

\- Potter! - dörrent rájuk Piton, mire Lucy gyorsan visszatért a munkájához. Az, hogy megfenyegethette Malfoyt, bőven megérte azt a tíz pontot, amit Piton levont tőle.

Ezalatt Neville, aki néhány üsttel odébb dolgozott, szorult helyzetbe került. Számára rémálom volt minden bájitalóra. Enyhén szólva gyenge volt ebből a tantárgyból, s ügyetlenségét még csak fokozta, hogy halálosan rettegett Pitontól. Ezúttal sem volt valami sikeres: az üstjében rotyogó lé nem élénkzöld volt, mint a többiek főzete, hanem…

\- Ez narancssárga, Longbottom - állapította meg Piton. Merített egy kanállal Neville főzetéből, magasról visszacsorgatta az üstbe, hogy mindenki láthassa. - Narancssárga. Hogy lehet valakinek ennyire nehéz a felfogása? Ha jól emlékszem, világosan megmondtam, hogy csak egy patkánylépet kell belefőzni, és piócaléből sem kell bele több néhány cseppnél. Mivel lehet téged rábírni, hogy megérts valamit, Longbottom?

Neville fülig elvörösödött, és remegett, mint a nyárfalevél. Nem sok hiányzott hozzá, hogy elsírja magát.

\- Tanár úr, kérem - szólalt meg Hermione -, szívesen segítek Neville-nek helyrehozni…

\- Nem vagyok kíváncsi a dicsekvésére, Granger - vágott a szavába Piton, mire Hermione ugyanolyan vörös lett, mint Neville. - Longbottom, az óra végén kipróbáljuk a főzetet a varangyodon. Talán ahhoz ragaszkodsz annyira, hogy a kedvéért összeszedd magad.

Azzal Piton faképnél hagyta a holtra vált Neville-t.

\- Segíts! - nyöszörögte a fiú Hermionéra pillantva.

\- Harry, Lucy, hallottátok az újságot? - kérdezte Seamus Finnigan, mikor Harryék asztalához lépett, hogy kölcsönkérje a rézmérleget. - A Reggeli Próféta szerint valaki látta Sirius Blacket.

\- Hol? - kérdezte kórusban Harry, Lucy és Ron. Az asztal túloldalán álló Malfoy a fülét hegyezte.

\- Nem messze innen - felelte izgatottan Seamus. - Egy mugli nő találkozott vele. Persze azok nem tudnak semmit. Azt hiszik, hogy Black egyszerű bűnöző. A nő rögtön felhívta a rendőrségi számot, de mire a minisztérium emberei odaértek, Black már rég felszívódott.

\- Nem messze innen… - ismételte elgondolkozva Lucy, majd a hallgatózó Malfoyra tévedt a pillantása. - Mi van, Malfoy? Aprítsam fel valamidet?

Malfoy eleresztette a füle mellett a megjegyzést. Áthajolt az asztal fölött, s szemében gonosz fény csillant.

\- Egyedül akarod elkapni Blacket, Lucy? Még a testvéredet is megkímélnéd az igazságtól, nem igaz?

\- Igen, persze - hagyta rá gúnyosan Lucy. Malfoy alattomosan elmosolyodott.

\- Én a te helyedben már rég a nyomába eredtem volna - szólt csevegő hangon. - Nem játszanám itt a suliban a jó kislányt…

\- Mit dumálsz itt össze, Malfoy? - reccsent rá Ron.

\- Talán nem tudod, Lucy? - suttogta Malfoy, s fakó szeme összeszűkült. - A drága nevelőcsaládod nem avatott be téged? Vagy talán ők sem tudják?

\- Mit?

Malfoy elvigyorodott.

\- Vagy inkább nem akarod vásárra vinni a bőröd? - mondta. - Inkább a dementorokra bízod a dolgot, mi? Pedig én a helyedben bosszút állnék. Magam kapnám el Blacket.

\- Mi a fenéről beszélsz? - csattant fel dühösen Lucy, de mielőtt Malfoy válaszolhatott volna, Piton a csoporthoz fordult:

\- Úgy látom, mindenki végzett a hozzávalók bekeverésével. Az italnak még néhány percig főnie kell, addig rakjatok rendet az asztalokon. Utána megnézzük, mit alkotott Longbottom…

Crak és Monstro nyíltan kinevették a verejtékező Neville-t, aki még mindig lázasan kavarta üstje tartalmát. Hermione mindannyiszor súgott neki, ha Piton hátat fordított. Lucy, Harry és Ron elpakolták a hozzávalók maradékait, majd a sarokban álló kőmedencéhez léptek, hogy elmossák merőkanalaikat.

\- Miről beszélt Malfoy? - suttogta Harry, miközben bedugta kezét a vízköpő szörny szájából ömlő jéghideg vízsugárba.

\- Szerinte bosszút kéne állnom Blacken - vonta meg a vállát Lucy. - Bár, gőzöm sincs, miért. Semmit nem tett ellenem - legalábbis eddig.

\- Össze-vissza beszél - legyintett Ron. - Ki akarja provokálni, hogy valami meggondolatlanságot csinálj…

Néhány perccel az óra vége előtt Piton odalépett Neville-hez, aki az üstje mellett gubbasztott.

\- Mindenki jöjjön ide! - harsogta, s fekete szeme gúnyosan megcsillant. - Lássuk, milyen sorsra jut Longbottom varangya. Ha az üstben tényleg zsugorító főzet van, akkor ebihal lesz belőle. Ha viszont a gazdája elrontott valamit, amiben nem kételkedem, akkor a varangy távozik az élők sorából.

A griffendélesek aggódva pislogtak, a mardekárosok ellenben izgatottan várták a fejleményeket. Piton a bal kezére ültette Trevort, a varangyot, majd kivett egy kiskanálra valót Neville - immár zöld - főzetéből, és lecsorgatott néhány cseppet Trevor torkán.

Egy másodpercig néma csend volt, csak Trevor brekegett egyet. Azután halk pukkanás hallatszott, és Piton tenyerén ott ficánkolt Trevor, az ebihal.

A griffendélesek lelkesen tapsoltak. Piton bosszús képpel elővett egy üvegcsét talárja zsebéből, és tartalmát Trevorra cseppentette, aki erre nyomban visszanyerte eredeti méretét.

\- Öt pont a Griffendéltől - szólt Piton, s ezzel elérte, hogy a griffendélesek arcáról lefagyjon a mosoly. - Megmondtam, hogy ne segítsen neki, Granger. Az órának vége.

Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione libasorban baktattak fel a bejárati csarnokba vezető lépcsőn. Lucy még mindig Malfoy szavain töprengett, Ron viszont Piton eljárását kommentálta.

\- Pontlevonást adni azért, mert Neville főzete működött! Miért nem hazudtál neki, Hermione? Le kellett volna tagadnod, hogy segítettél neki.

Hermione nem válaszolt. Ron hátrafordult.

\- Hová tűnt?

Lucy is hátranézett. A lépcső tetején álltak, sorban haladtak el mellettük ebédelni igyekvő társaik.

\- De hát itt jött mögöttünk! - dünnyögte Ron.

Malfoy közeledett feléjük, Crak és Monstro kíséretében. Kihívóan rávigyorgott Lucyra, majd Harryre, aztán továbbállt.

\- Ott van Hermione - mondta Harry.

A lány zihálva szaladt felfelé a lépcsőn, egyik kezében a táskáját szorongatta, a másikkal épp betömködött valamit a talárja alá.

\- Ezt meg hogy csináltad? - álmélkodott Ron.

\- Mit? - kérdezett vissza Hermione.

\- Egy ideig mögöttünk jöttél, aztán egyszerre megint a lépcső aljánál voltál.

\- Tessék? - Hermione kissé zavartnak tűnt. - Oh… vissza kellett mennem valamiért. Jaj, ne…

Hermione táskáján felszakadt egy varrás. Lucy nem csodálkozott rajta - a lány vagy tucatnyi vastag könyvet cipelt benne.

\- Miért hordasz magaddal ennyi könyvet? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- Tudod, hogy rengeteg órára járok - felelte zihálva Hermione. - Megfognád ezeket egy percre?

\- De hát… - Ron szemügyre vette a könyveket, amiket a lány Lucy kezébe adott. - Ilyen óráid ma nincsenek. Délután csak sötét varázslatok kivédésre megyünk.

\- Aha - hagyta rá Hermione, de azért az összes könyvet visszazsúfolta a táskába. - Remélem, jó kaja van ebédre. Mindjárt éhen halok - tette hozzá, azzal elsietett a nagyterem irányába.

\- Az az érzésem, hogy Hermione titkol előlünk valamit… - csóválta fejét Ron.

Ebéd után a griffendélesek összegyűltek a tanév első sötét varázslatok kivédése órájára. Lupin professzor még nem volt a teremben, leültek hát, előkészítették a könyveket, a pennát és a pergament, s beszélgetéssel mulatták az időt. Kisvártatva aztán befutott Lupin, halvány mosollyal üdvözölte a diákokat, és letette kopott aktatáskáját a tanári asztalra. Megszokott folt hátán folt talárját viselte, de arcának most egészségesebb színe volt - úgy tűnt, jót tett neki a rendszeres étkezés.

\- Szervusztok! Kérem, rakjátok el a könyveiteket. A mai órán gyakorlati feladatokat végzünk. Csak a varázspálcátokra lesz szükségetek.

Ez a hír kellemes meglepetésként érte az osztályt. A sötét varázslatok kivédése tantárgyból még sosem volt gyakorlati órájuk - leszámítva azt az egyet, amikor a régi tanár rájuk szabadított egy kalitkára való tündérmanót.

\- Helyes - folytatta Lupin, mikor látta, hogy mindenki végzett az elpakolással. - És most gyertek velem!

Mindenki érdeklődve várta, mi fog kisülni ebből. Kikászálódtak a padokból, és követték Lupint, aki a kihalt folyosóra vezette őket. Mikor befordultak az első sarkon, összetalálkoztak Hóborccal. A kopogószellem fejjel lefelé lebegett egy ajtó előtt, és azon fáradozott, hogy rágógumival eltömítse a kulcslyukat. Mikor Lupin professzor a közelébe ért, meglengette görbe ujjú lábát, és gúnyos dalra fakadt:

\- Lompos-lumpos Lúú-pin - nyekeregte -, lompos-lumpos Lúú-pin, lompos-lumpos Lúú-pin…

Hóborc köztudottan szabad szájú és szemtelen volt, de a tanárokkal szemben többnyire fékezte magát. Mindenki Lupinra nézett, hogy lássák, mit szól a dologhoz. A professzor azonban még csak el se komorodott.

\- A helyedben kiszedném azt a rágógumit a kulcslyukból, Hóborc - szólt barátságos mosollyal. - Különben Frics úr nem tudja kivenni a seprűjét.

Fricsről, a Roxfort mogorva gondnokáról tudnivaló volt, hogy esküdt ellenségének tekint minden diákot - és mellesleg Hóborcot is. A kopogószellem Lupin szavaira válaszul szamárfület mutatott, és kiöltötte a nyelvét.

A professzor fejcsóválva sóhajtott, és előhúzta varázspálcáját.

\- Ez egy hasznos kis bűbáj - szólt hátra a válla fölött diákjainak. - Jól figyeljetek.

Azzal felemelte a pálcát, Hóborc felé suhintott vele, s közben így szólt:

\- Exlukhops!

A rágógumi abban a minutumban kiröppent a kulcslyukból, és eltűnt Hóborc bal orrlyukában. A szellem bukfencet vetett, és szitkozódva kereket oldott.

\- Szuper volt, tanár úr! - ámuldozott Dean Thomas.

\- Köszönöm, Dean - biccentett Lupin, és eltette pálcáját. - Indulhatunk?

A diákok növekvő tisztelettel néztek a toprongyos Lupinra. A professzor végigvezette őket egy újabb folyosón, majd megállt a tanári szoba ajtaja előtt.

\- Fáradjatok be! - szólt, és kinyitotta előttük az ajtót.

Az osztály libasorban bevonult a hosszúkás, fatáblákkal burkolt falú helyiségbe. A tanári berendezését alkotó szedett-vedett székek most mind üresen álltak - egy mély fotel kivételével, amelyben Piton professzor üldögélt. A bűbájtantanár az érkezők felé fordult, szeme gyanúsan csillogott, s szája körül rosszindulatú mosoly bujkált.

\- Ne csukd be az ajtót, Lupin - szólt, mikor a diákok nyomában Lupin professzor is belépett a helyiségbe. - Ezt inkább nem nézem végig.

Azzal felállt, és suhogó fekete talárjában elvonult a diákok mellett. Az ajtóban azonban megállt, és hátrafordult.

\- Talán még nem figyelmeztettek rá, de ebben az osztályban van Neville Longbottom. A helyedben semmilyen feladatot nem bíznék rá - hacsak nincs ott Granger kisasszony, hogy súgjon neki.

Neville megsemmisülten lehorgasztotta a fejét. Lucy dühös pillantást vetett Pitonra - szóval már az sem elég neki, hogy a saját óráján piszkálhatja Neville-t, más tanárok előtt is le akarja járatni.

Lupin professzor felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Pedig én épp Neville-t szeretném megkérni, hogy segítsen nekem a szemléltetésben - mondta. - Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nagyon ügyes lesz.

Neville arca rózsaszínből lángvörösre váltott. Piton elhúzta a száját, majd válasz helyett sarkon fordult, és becsapta maga mögött az ajtót,

\- Akkor hát lássuk - szólt Lupin, s egy intéssel a helyiség túlsó vége felé invitálta a diákokat. Ott nem volt más, csak egy régi szekrény, amiben a tanárok a váltás talárjukat tartották. Mikor Lupin professzor odaállt mellé, a szekrény hirtelen rázkódni kezdett.

\- Aggodalomra semmi ok - szólt higgadtan Lupin, látva, hogy néhány diák félősen hátrálni kezd -, csak egy mumus van benne.

Az osztály nagy része azon a véleményen volt, hogy ez igenis ok az aggodalomra. Neville holtra váltan pislogott a professzorra, Seamus Finnigan pedig a szekrényajtó zörgő gombjára meredt.

\- A mumusok a sötét, zárt helyeket kedvelik - magyarázta Lupin. - Előszeretettel rejtőznek el szekrényekben és ágyak alatt, de olyannal is találkoztam már, amelyik egy állóórába vette be magát. A mi példányunk tegnap költözött be ide. A tanárkollégák kérésemre megkímélték, így most gyakorolhatunk rajta.

\- Az első kérdés, amire választ keresünk: mi is a mumus valójában?

Hermione és Lucy azonnal jelentkeztek, azonban Hermione volt a gyorsabb.

\- Alakváltó lidérc - hadarta. - Ha találkozik valakivel, azt a külsőt veszi fel, amivel a legjobban rá tud ijeszteni.

\- Magam sem foglalhattam volna össze jobban - dicsérte meg Lupin, mire Hermione büszkén kihúzta magát. - A szekrény mélyén lapuló mumus tehát még nem öltött alakot. Előbb ki kell találnia, mivel rémiszthet meg minket. Senki nem tudja, hogyan fest egy mumus, amikor egyedül van - de ha kiengedem, nyomban azzá válik majd, amitől vagy akitől a legjobban rettegünk.

Neville nyöszörögni kezdett a félelemtől, de Lupin nem törődött vele.

\- Ez viszont az jelenti - folytatta -, hogy van egy nagy előnyünk a mumussal szemben. Sejted, hogy mi az, Harry?

Lucy Harry helyében kimondottan zavarónak találta volna, hogy Hermione égnek emelt karral nyújtózkodik mellette, a fiú azonban még így is megpróbálkozott a válasszal.

\- Öh… talán az, hogy sokan vagyunk, és a mumus nem tudja majd, milyen alakot öltsön?

\- Pontosan - bólintott Lupin, mire Hermione csalódottan leeresztette a kezét. - Ha mumussal van dolgunk, jobban tesszük, ha többedmagunkkal szállunk szembe vele. Akkor ugyanis megzavarodik. Mivé váljon? Lefejezett holttestté vagy húsevő csigává? Egyszer tanúja voltam egy esetnek, mikor a mumus elkövette azt a hibát, hogy egyszerre két embert akart megrémiszteni. A végén fejetlen csigává változott. Mondanom se kell, hogy minden volt, csak félelmetes nem.

\- Az alkalmazandó bűbáj egyszerű, de elvégzése komoly összpontosítást igényel. Tudnivaló, hogy a mumust egyvalamivel lehet elpusztítani, és az a nevetés. Rá kell vennünk tehát, hogy olyan alakot öltsön, amit nevetségesnek találunk.

\- Először pálca nélkül gyakoroljuk a varázsigét. Kérem, mondjátok utánam: Comikulissimus!

\- Comikulissimus! - ismételték a diákok.

\- Helyes - bólintott Lupin. - Kitűnő. De most jön csak a neheze. A varázsszó ugyanis önmagában nem elég. És itt lépsz be te a képbe, Neville.

A szekrény újra megremegett, bár közel sem olyan hevesen, mint Neville. Szegény fiú úgy indult el a professzor felé, mintha a vesztőhelyre menne.

\- Először is - fordult hozzá Lupin -, mi az a dolog, amitől a legjobban félsz a világon?

Neville-nek mozgott a szája, de nem jött ki hang a torkán.

\- Ne haragudj, de ezt nem értettem - mosolygott Lupin.

Neville kétségbeesetten körülnézett, mintha segítségért könyörögne, azután alig hallhatóan ezt suttogta:

\- Piton professzor.

Szinte mindenki kuncogni kezdett. Még Neville is megeresztett egy szégyellős vigyort. Lupin azonban elgondolkodva ráncolta a homlokát.

\- Piton professzor… hmmm… Neville, ha jól tudom, te a nagymamádnál laksz.

\- Öh… igen - felelte feszengve Neville. - De… azt se szeretném, ha a mumus úgy nézne ki, mint ő.

\- Nem, nem, félreértettél. - Most már Lupin is mosolygott. - Meg tudnád mondani nekünk, milyen ruhát szokott hordani a nagymamád?

Neville meglepődött a kérdésen, de engedelmesen felelt rá:

\- Hát… mindig ugyanazt a süveget hordja. Elég magas, és egy kitömött keselyű van a tetején. Hosszú ruhát szokott viselni… általában zöldet. És néha egy rókaprémet a nyakában.

\- Táskája nincs? - kérdezte Lupin.

\- De, egy nagy piros - felelte Neville.

\- Helyes - bólintott Lupin. - Most pedig képzeld magad elé a nagymamád öltözékét… Sikerült?

\- Igen - felelte Neville. Kíváncsisága lassan felülkerekedett félelmén.

\- A mumus, mikor kijön a szekrényből és meglát téged, Piton professzor alakját fogja ölteni - magyarázta Lupin. - Akkor te emeld fel a pálcádat - így -, mondd ki a varázsigét, s azután koncentrálj erősen a nagymamád ruháira. Ha minden jól megy, Mumus-Piton professzor kénytelen lesz keselyűvel díszített süveget és zöld ruhát ölteni, piros táskával kiegészítve.

Az osztály harsogó nevetéssel jutalmazta az abszurd képzetet. A szekrény vészesen rázkódott.

\- Ha Neville-nek sikerül a varázslat, a mumus sorban megpróbálkozik valamennyiünkkel - folytatta Lupin. - Arra kérlek benneteket, gondolkozzatok el, hogy mi az, amitől a legjobban féltek, s hogy mivel lehetne azt nevetségessé tenni…

A teremben csend lett. Lucy összeráncolta a homlokát… Vajon ő mitől retteg legjobban a világon? Az első gondolata Harry volt - Harry teste, ahogy élettelenül hevert előtte. Belegondolva fogalma sem volt, hogyan tehetné nevetségessé ezt a mumust, ráadásul alighogy eszébe jutott ez a gondolat, egy másik kép tolakodott az agyába…

Egy falfehér arc, ahogy valaki másnak a tarkójából meredt rá vérvörös szemeivel… a hideg, kegyetlen kacaj… egy kép régi rémálmából, ahogy ott állt felemelt pálcával…

Lucy megborzongott, azután lopva körülnézett, hogy észrevette-e valaki. A legtöbb társa behunyta a szemét. Ron valamiféle lábakról motyogott, amiket le kell vágni. Lucy sejtette, hogy mire gondol - Ron rettegett a pókoktól. Másik oldalán Harry pedig ugyanolyan tanácstalanul nézett körbe, mint ő.

\- Mindenki felkészült? - kérdezte Lupin.

Lucy összerezzent ijedtében. Nem, ő egyáltalán nem készült fel. Hogy lehetne a világ legnagyobb feketemágusát nevetségessé tenni? Ráadásul a tényt se akarta elfogadni, hogy jobban fél tőle, mint attól, hogy elveszítheti a bátyját. Nem akart azonban több időt kérni, mert a többiek mind bólogattak, és elkezdték feltűrni talárjuk ujját.

\- Mi most távolabb húzódunk, Neville - szólt Lupin. - Átadjuk neked a terepet. Ha végeztél, én majd szólítom a következőt… Gyertek, húzódjunk hátrébb, hogy ne zavarjuk Neville-t…

A diákok a falhoz hátráltak, s Neville egyedül maradt a szekrény előtt. Sápadt volt, és egy kiesit remegett a kezében a pálca, de nem futamodott meg.

\- Háromig számolok, Neville - mondta Lupin, és pálcájával megcélozta a szekrényajtó zárját. - Egy… kettő… három, most!

A varázspálca hegyéből sistergő szikracsomó röppent a zár felé. A szekrény feltárult, és kilépett belőle Piton professzor a maga kampós orrú, fenyegető valójában.

Neville felemelt pálcával, némán hápogva hátrálni kezdett. Piton villogó szemmel meredt rá, és lassan elindult felé.

\- C-C-Comikulissimus! - visította Neville.

Ostorcsattanás-szerű hang hallatszott, és a következő pillanatban Piton ott állt hosszú, csipkeszegélyes ruhában, kezében egy cseresznyepiros női táskával. A fején díszelgő csúcsos süveg tetején molyrágta keselyű trónolt.

A terem visszhangzott a nevetéstől, a mumus tanácstalanul megállt, s Lupin professzor elkiáltotta magát:

\- Parvati! Te jössz!

Parvati eltökélt arccal előrelépett, magára vonva Piton figyelmét. Újabb csattanás hallatszott, s a professzor helyén egy vérfoltos, bepólyált múmia tűnt fel. Nehézkes, merev léptekkel elindult Parvati felé, két karja lassan felemelkedett…

\- Comikulissimus! - kiáltotta Parvati.

A múmia lábáról letekeredett a pólya, a szörnyalak megbotlott benne, hasra esett, és elgurult a feje.

\- Seamus! - harsogta Lupin.

A fiú egy ugrással Parvati előtt termett. Csatt! A múmia eltűnt, s helyette beesett, zöldes arcú, földig érő, fekete hajú nőalak jelent meg - egy sikítószellem. Hatalmasra tátotta a száját, s a termet földöntúli hang töltötte be - hosszú, panaszos sikoly, amitől a jelenlévők összes haja az égnek állt…

\- Comikulissimus! - ordította Seamus.

A sikítószellem rekedten felnyögött, és a torkához kapta a kezét - elment a hangja.

Csatt! A kísértet farkát kergető patkánnyá változott, abból - csatt! - tekergő-vonagló csörgőkígyó lett, abból pedig - csatt! - egy csupasz, véres szemgolyó.

\- Megzavarodott! - kiáltotta Lupin. - Ez jó jel! Dean!

Dean előresietett.

Csatt! A szemgolyó helyét egy levágott kéz vette át, ami nyomban a tenyerére fordult, és rák módjára mászni kezdett.

\- Comikulissimus! - rikkantotta Dean. A kéz belenyúlt egy egérfogóba.

\- Kitűnő! Te jössz, Ron!

Ron indult a kéz felé. Csatt!

Többen felsikoltottak. Két méter magas, szőrös óriáspók közeledett Ron felé, csáprágóját fenyegetően csattogtatva. Lucy egy pillanatig azt hitte, hogy Ront megbénította a félelem. Azután…

\- Comikulissimus! - bődült fel Ron, s a póknak azon nyomban eltűnt az összes lába. Már csak gurulni tudott, Lavender Brown sikoltva ugrott félre az útjából, s a csonka szörnyeteg végül Lucy lába előtt kötött ki.

Csatt! A lánynak feleszmélni sem volt ideje. Egészen addig, amíg a mumus hozzá nem gurult, bízott benne, hogy nem lesz igaza, hogy nem fél tőle jobban, mint bárki más. Ám amikor meglátta a vérvörös szemeket, tudta, hogy épp a legnagyobb félelmével szembesült. Az arc ugyanolyan volt, mint amikor Mógus tarkójából állt ki, csak most a saját testét birtokolta. Kezében hosszú tiszafa pálcát tartott, amit most Lucyra emelt.

Többen felsikoltottak, de a hangjuk csak tompán jutott el Lucy fülébe. Nem látott mást, csakis az előtte álló Voldemort nagyúr arcát. Egész teste ledermedt, szeme kerekre nyílt, a kezében remegett a pálca, de ő képtelen volt megmozdulni. Voldemort gúnyos vigyorra húzta a száját és már kimondta volna a halálos átkot…

Ekkor megjelent a képben Harry. Lucy elé ugrott, magára vonva ezzel Voldemort figyelmét. A varázsló eltűnt, helyette pedig egy oszlásnak indult, zöldesen fénylő kezű, fekete köpenyt viselő alak jelent meg.

Harry felemelte a pálcáját…

\- Itt vagyok! - kiáltotta hirtelen Lupin professzor, és előresietett. Kiáltásával sikerült magához térítenie a rémülettől ledermedt osztályt, akik mintha elfelejtették volna, hogy csak egy mumussal állnak szemben.

Csatt!

A dementor köddé vált. Egy másodpercig úgy tűnt, mintha a mumus felszívódott volna, azután egy sápadt fényű, lebegő gömb jelent meg Lupin előtt a levegőben. A professzor hanyagul felemelte a pálcáját, és kimondta a varázsszót.

\- Comikulissimus!

Csatt!

\- Gyerünk, Neville, végezz vele! - rendelkezett Lupin, miután a mumus csótány képében a padlóra pottyant. Csatt! Piton visszatért, de Neville most már nem ijedt meg tőle.

\- Comikulissimus! - kiáltotta, s amint Piton felöltötte a nagymamajelmezt, nagyot kacagott. A mumus abban a szempillantásban felrobbant, ezer apró füstgolyóvá vált, és szertefoszlott.

Az osztály lelkes tapsban tört ki.

\- Gyönyörű! - örvendezett Lupin. - Mintaszerűen csináltad, Neville. Mind nagyon ügyesek voltatok. Lássuk csak… öt-öt pontot kap a Griffendél mindenki után, aki kiállt a mumus ellen - Neville-nek tíz jár, mert duplán dolgozott - Harry és Hermione ugyancsak öt-öt pontot kapnak.

\- De hisz én nem csináltam semmit - jegyezte meg Harry.

\- Te és Hermione az óra elején helyesen válaszoltatok a kérdéseimre - felelte könnyeden Lupin. - Mindenkinek köszönöm az órai munkát. Házi feladat: olvassátok el a mumusokról szóló fejezetet, és foglaljátok össze írásban… mondjuk hétfőre. A mai órának vége.

Az osztály lelkesen zsibongva elhagyta a tanárit. Lucy még mindig ugyanott állt, és annyira szorongatta a pálcáját, hogy elfehéredtek az ujjai. Leszegte a fejét, és csak most engedte ki az eddig bent tartott levegőt.

\- Lucy - szólította meg Harry. Gyengéden megragadta testvére karját, kényszerítve, hogy Lucy a szemébe nézzen. A lány aggodalmat olvasott ki a zöld szemekből.

\- Jól vagyok - tette el a pálcáját és gyorsan kisietett a tanáriból. Amikor visszanézett egy pillanatra, a tekintete Lupin professzoréval találkozott. A férfi szintén aggódva figyelte őt, csakúgy, mint Ron és Hermione.

Lucy rágyorsított, hogy utolérje a többieket. Hihetetlenül dühös volt magára. Hogy engedhette meg magának, hogy ennyire megdermessze a félelem? Hogy hagyhatta, hogy Voldemort látványa ennyire kiborítsa?

\- Lucy! - kiáltott utána Harry. A lány alig egy saroknyira állt meg a többiektől, hogy Harryék beérhessék.

\- Lucy, nem kell ezen fennakadni - mondta Hermione, mikor végre utolérték. - Ez csak egy mumus volt…

\- Épp ez a baj! - dőlt neki a falnak Lucy, miközben idegesen a hajába túrt. - Ha egy mumustól ennyire megrémülök, mi lesz, ha egyszer tényleg maga Voldemort áll majd előttem? Hogy fogok kiállni ellene, hogy győzhetném le, ha közben rettegek tőle?

\- Már miért kellene harcolnod vele? - kérdezte Ron. - Hiszen ő eltűnt! Vége, már tizenkét éve! Te és Harry legyőztétek!

\- Ron, ne most - szólalt meg csöndesen Harry. Odalépett húgához és egy szó nélkül átölelte. Bátyja karjai között Lucy sóhajtott egyet, majd végre lenyugodott.

\- Nem leszel egyedül - suttogta Harry úgy, hogy csak Lucy hallja. - Melletted leszek.

Lucyban tompa tüske volt, hogy bátyja látszólag nem rémült meg annyira Voldemorttól, de úgy döntött, most már ideje elengedni a dolgot. Hiszen Ronnak igaza volt. Voldemortnak vége. Többé nem árthat sem neki, sem Harrynek.

\- Gyere, menjünk a többiek után - mosolygott kedvesen Harry, mikor kibontakoztak az ölelésből.

Mikor beérték az osztálytársaikat, igyekeztek belefolyni a beszélgetésbe. A többiek látszólag nem kerítettek olyan nagy feneket annak, hogy Voldemort megjelent a tanári szobában.

\- Láttátok, hogy elintéztem azt a sikítószellemet? - lelkendezett éppen Seamus.

\- És én a levágott kezet! - dicsekedett Dean, saját csuklóját markolva.

\- A süveges Piton volt a legjobb!

\- Meg a múmia!

\- Csak azt nem értem, miért fél Lupin professzor a kristálygömböktől - tűnődött Lavender.

\- Mindegy, mi volt, ez volt eddig a legjobb sötét varázslatok kivédése óránk - jelentette ki Ron, miközben a tanterem felé baktattak, ahol a táskáikat hagyták.

\- Lupin nagyon jó tanár - szólt elismerően Hermione. - Csak azt sajnálom, hogy én nem állhattam ki a mumus ellen.

\- Neked milyen alakban jelent volna meg? - kérdezte vigyorogva Ron. - Fogadnék, hogy mint egy dolgozat, amire tízből csak kilenc pontot kaptál!

* * *

Draco maga sem tudta, mit gondolt akkor. Miért akarta elárulni Lucynak, hogy Black mit tett ellenük? Teljesen elment az esze? Hiszen addig jó, amíg Lucy nem tud róla! Ha kideríti, rögtön Black után ered, és akkor senki sem tarthatja vissza, hogy bosszút álljon - ami inkább az ő halálával végződne.

Ugyanakkor, jutott eszébe, a lány mégsem olyan gyámolatlan. Úgy tűnt, a pálcájára sincs szüksége ahhoz, hogy megfenyegesse Dracot; ahogy ezt bizonyította bájitaltanórán. Az a kés sokkal veszélyesebbnek tűnt Lucy kezében, mint általában, de Dracot akkor sokkal jobban lekötötte a lány szemében lángoló harag. Ahogy azt meglátta, akkor értette meg, hogy a lánnyal már nem kell meggyűlöltetnie magát. Hiszen Lucy így is gyűlölte, ahogy Potter, Weasley, Granger és az összes griffendéles is.

Akkor már csak egy feladata maradt, ami egész életében végigkíséri majd: fenntartani eddigi imidzsét és kerülni minden olyan megjegyzést, amivel elárulhatná magát.


	34. Chapter 33: A Kövér Dáma

**Chapter 33**

 **A Kövér Dáma**

Nem kellett hozzá sok idő, és a sötét varázslatok kivédése a legtöbb roxfortos diák kedvenc tantárgya lett. Csak Draco Malfoy és mardekáros társai köszörülték továbbra is a nyelvüket Lupin professzoron.

\- Nézzétek meg, hogy néz ki! - jegyezte meg fojtott hangon Malfoy, valahányszor megpillantotta a tanárt a folyosón. - A régi házimanónknak is jobb ruhái voltak.

A többi diák azonban már rég nem törődött Lupin elnyűtt talárjával. A professzor további órái épp olyan izgalmasnak bizonyultak, mint az első. A mumusok után a rőtsipkásokról esett szó, ezek a csúf, kicsi, koboldszerű lények olyan helyeken ólálkodnak, ahol valaha vérontás történt. Vártömlöcökben és elhagyott csatamezők gödreiben leselkednek az arra tévedőkre, hogy jól elagyabugyálják őket. A rőtsipkások után a kappák következtek. A pikkelyes majmokra emlékeztető undok víziszörnyek abban lelték örömüket, ha úszóhártyás kezükkel jól megszorongathatták a gyanútlan fürdőzők nagy lábujját.

Lucy azt kívánta, bár minden órát annyira élvezne, mint a sötét varázslatok kivédését. A legrosszabb a bájitaltan volt. Piton az utóbbi időben különösen bekeményített, s azt sem volt nehéz kitalálni, hogy miért. Az iskolát széltében-hosszában bejárta a történet, hogy a mumus Piton alakját vette fel, s hogy Neville belebújtatta őt a nagymamája ruháiba. Piton valahogy nem találta viccesnek az esetet. Már Lupin professzor nevének említésére is vészjóslóan villogni kezdett a szeme, és még a szokásosnál is igazságtalanabbul bánt Neville-lel.

Lucy egyre elviselhetetlenebbnek érezte a fülledt toronyszobában zajló jóslástanórákat is. Nyomasztották a kusza ábrák és ködös szimbólumok, ráadásul Trelawney professzor labdányi szemei mindig megteltek könnyel, valahányszor Harryre nézett. Nem tehetett róla, de egyre jobban osztotta Hermione véleményét Trelawneyról, pedig az osztályból többen is mély tisztelettel, sőt hódolattal tekintettek a tanárnőre. Egyre többször fordult elő, hogy Parvati Patil és Lavender Brown ebédidőben felkeresték a toronyszobát, s ilyenkor mindig roppant titokzatos arccal tértek vissza. Emellett szokásukká vált, hogy Harryt fojtott hangon szólítsák meg, mintha egy haldoklóhoz beszélnének.

Senki nem élvezte a legendás lények gondozását, ami az eseménydús első óra után a másik végletbe csapott át. Hagrid elvesztette az önbizalmát, s most hétről hétre a világ talán legunalmasabb állatai, a futóférgek gondozását gyakoroltatta diákjaival.

\- Kinek jut eszébe egyáltalán gondozni ezeket? - mérgelődött Ron, miután újabb órát töltöttek azzal, hogy felaprított salátaleveleket tuszkoltak le a futóférgek nyálkás torkán.

Október elejétől kezdve azonban Lucynak olyan elfoglaltsága akadt, ami bőven kárpótolta az élvezhetetlen tanórákért. Közeledett a kviddicsévad kezdete, s Oliver Wood, a griffendélesek csapatkapitánya csütörtökre szezonnyitó taktikai értekezletet hívott össze. Lucy, Harry és Ron bőszen latolgatták az esélyeiket, amíg Harrynek mennie nem kellett, de a beszélgetés a fiú távozása után sem ülepedett le. Ilyenkor Hermione mindig félrevonult az egyik tankönyvével - ami rá is fért, ugyanis rengeteget kellett tanulnia, de még így is mindig hamarabb készen volt a házi feladataival, mint három barátja.

Az idő mind hidegebbre fordult, s a napok is egyre rövidültek, de nem volt annyi sár, olyan jeges szél vagy eső, ami eltántoríthatta volna Harryt a kemény edzésektől. Minél jobban közeledett a szezonnyitó meccs, Lucy annál inkább sajnálta, hogy nem lehet tagja a kviddicscsapatnak és ez volt az egyetlen olyan dolog, ami miatt - még ha titokban is - irigykedett Harryre.

Egyik alkalommal, mikor Harry edzésre ment, Lucy, Ron és Hermione a kandalló melletti karosszékekbe telepedtek le, hogy a csillagtérképükön dolgozzanak. Harry távolléte alatt egy újabb pergamenlap jelent meg az ütött-kopott hirdetőtáblán, mire a Griffendél-torony lakói izgatott sustorgásba kezdtek.

\- Mit írnak? - kérdezte Lucy, miután Ron megnézte a hirdetést.

\- Az első roxmortsi hétvége időpontját - mondta a fiú. - Október végén lesz, Halloweenkor.

Roxmorst mostanában elég kényes téma volt közöttük. Mivel Harry engedély híján nem mehetett le, Lucyék igyekeztek visszafogni magukat, bármilyen izgatottak is voltak a kirándulás miatt. Azonban Lucy úgy érezte, nem tudna felhőtlenül szórakozni, miközben tudja, hogy testvére a kastélyban rostokol. Hiszen Sirius Black őrá is ugyanúgy vadászik, mint Harryre, nem? Akkor ő, Lucy miért mehet le Roxmortsba és Harry miért nem? Nem igazság!

Akkor is az érzéseivel viaskodott, amikor Harry fáradtan, csuromvizesen, de láthatóan elégedetten bemászott a portrélyukon.

\- Mi történt? - kérdezte Harry, végignézve a zsibongó társaságon.

\- Az első roxmortsi hétvége - felelte Ron, és a hirdetőtábla felé bökött. - Október végén lesz, Halloweenkor.

\- Szuper - derült fel Fred, aki Harry nyomában mászott be a portrélyukon. - El kell mennem Zonkóhoz, kifogytam a bűzpatronokból.

Harry lelombozódva huppant le a Ron melletti székre. Hermione megértően nézett rá.

\- Biztos, hogy legközelebb már te is jöhetsz, Harry - szólt vigasztalóan. - Előbb-utóbb elfogják Blacket, hiszen már látták is valahol.

\- Blacknek van annyi esze, hogy ne próbálkozzon Roxmortsban - vélekedett Ron. - Kérdezd meg McGalagonyt, hogy nem jöhetsz-e mégis velünk. Ki tudja, mikor jutunk ki legközelebb…

\- Ron! - ripakodott rá Hermione. - Harrynek az iskolában kell maradnia!

\- És akkor nekem szerinted nem kéne? - szólalt meg Lucy. - Én ugyanúgy veszélyben vagyok, mint Harry. Akkor engem miért nem próbálsz meggyőzni arról, hogy ne menjek le? Miért csak Harryt szekálod?

Hermione pislogás nélkül meredt rá.

\- Harry lenne az egyetlen harmadikos, aki nem jöhetne le - folytatta Lucy, majd az elképedt Harry felé fordult. - Kérdezd meg McGalagonyt, Harry, az nem kerül semmibe.

\- Igen, azt hiszem, megkérdezem - bólintott elszántan Harry.

Hermione már nyitotta a száját, hogy tovább vitatkozzon velük, de ekkor Csámpás ugrott fel az ölébe, egy jókora döglött pókkal a szájában.

\- Muszáj végignéznünk, amikor megeszi? - fintorgott Ron.

\- Ügyes vagy, kiscicám - gügyögte Hermione. - Egészen egyedül fogtad?

Csámpás lassan rágcsálni kezdte a pókot, s közben szemtelenül bámult Ronra.

\- Csak maradjon ott, ahol szem előtt van! - dohogott Ron, miközben újra nekilátott a csillagtérképszerkesztésnek. - Makesz itt alszik a táskámban.

Harry nagyot ásított, majd maga mellé húzta hát táskáját, pergament, tintát és tollat vett elő, s ő is kelletlenül munkához látott.

\- Ha akarod, lemásolhatod az enyémet - ajánlotta fel Ron, azzal cikornyás farkat kanyarított az utolsó csillag köré, és Harry elé tolta a térképet. - Nem kell félned, Lucy térképe a minta.

Hermione, aki mélyen elítélte a leckemásolást, rosszalló pillantást vetett a hármasra, de nem szólt. Csámpás még mindig meredten nézte Ront, csak bozontos farka hegye ingott jobbra-balra. Azután egyszer csak elrugaszkodott, és támadásba lendült.

\- HÉ! - rivallt rá Ron, miután a macska az összes karmát belemélyesztette a táskájába, és eszelősen szaggatni kezdte a szövetet. - TŰNJ EL INNEN, TE RUSNYA DÖG!

Megpróbálta elrántani a táskát Csámpás elől, de a megvadult macska nem hagyta magát lerázni.

\- Ne bántsd, Ron! - sikította Hermione.

Most már mindenki őket nézte, Ron körbe-körbelóbálta a táskát a rajta csimpaszkodó Csámpással együtt - mígnem Makesz egyszer csak kirepült a táskából…

\- FOGJÁTOK MEG A MACSKÁT! - bömbölte Ron, látva, hogy Csámpás kiszabadítja karmait a táska maradványaiból, átugrik az asztalon, és patkánya nyomába ered.

George rávetette magát Csámpásra, de elvétette, Makesz átiramodott vagy húsz pár láb között, és beiszkolt egy antik komód alá. Csámpás lefékezett a bútor előtt, behajlította görbe lábait, és mellső mancsával dühödten kapkodni kezdett a komód alatti résbe.

Ron és Hermione fej-fej mellett rohantak oda, Hermione a derekánál fogva felkapta Csámpást, Ron pedig hasra vetette magát, és némi kotorászás után a farkánál fogva előhúzta Makeszt.

\- Nézd meg, hogy néz ki! - tajtékzott, és meglengette a patkányt Hermione orra előtt. - Csupa csont és bőr! Megmondtam, hogy tartsd távol tőle a macskádat!

\- Csámpás nem tudja, hogy rosszat csinál! - vágott vissza Hermione. - Minden macska kergeti a patkányokat!

Ron megpróbálta visszatömködni a zsebébe a hevesen tiltakozó Makeszt.

\- Ez nem egy normális macska! - dühöngött. - Értette, amikor mondtam, hogy Makesz a táskában van!

\- Ugyan már, Ron - legyintett mérgesen Hermione. - Csámpás megérezte Makesz szagát, ennyi az egész…

\- A macskád direkt kinézte magának Makeszt! - kiabálta Ron, mit sem törődve a körülöttük állókkal, akik közül többen kuncogni kezdtek. - Vedd tudomásul, hogy Makesz volt itt előbb, és ő ráadásul beteg is!

Azzal dühösen átcsörtetett a klubhelyiségen, és eltűnt a fiúk hálószobáihoz vezető lépcsőn.

Ron még másnap is neheztelt Hermionéra. Egész gyógynövénytanórán alig szólt a lányhoz, pedig Lucy, Harry, Hermione és ő ugyanazon a fürgebabon dolgoztak. Leszedegették a növény kövér, rózsaszínű hüvelyterméseit, és egy fatálba fejtették a fényes babszemeket…

\- Hogy van Makesz? - próbálkozott Hermione.

\- Reszketve kuksol az ágyam alatt - felelte ingerülten Ron, s olyan ügyetlenül hajított egy marék babot a tál felé, hogy a fele szétgurult az üvegházban.

\- Óvatosan, Weasley, óvatosan! - kiáltotta Bimba professzor, miután a babszemek a szemük láttára szárba szökkentek.

A következő órájuk átváltoztatástan volt. Harry láthatóan eltökélte, hogy óra után megpróbál engedélyt szerezni McGalagonytól a roxmortsi kimenőre, s amíg az osztály sorban állt a tanterem előtt, igyekezett kitalálni néhány nyomós érvet, amiket szinte rögtön megosztott Lucyval és kikérte testvére véleményét róluk. Az ötletelésből a sor elejéről hallatszó panaszos hangok zökkentették ki.

Lavender Brown a tenyerébe temette az arcát. Parvati átölelte őt, s valamit magyarázott Seamus Finnigannek és Dean Thomasnak, akik homlokráncolva hallgatták.

\- Mi a baj, Lavender? - kérdezte aggódva Lucy, mikor Harry, Ron, Hermione és ő elérték a kis csoportot.

\- Reggel levelet kapott otthonról - súgta Parvati. - Gombócot, a kisnyulát megölte egy róka.

\- Oh - sajnálkozott Hermione. - Szegény Lavender.

\- Megelőzhettem volna! - zokogta Lavender. - Tudjátok, hányadika van?

\- Öh…

\- Október tizenhatodika! " _A dolog, amitől rettegsz, október tizenhatodikán következik be!_ " Emlékeztek? Igaza volt. Igaza volt!

Mostanra az egész osztály Lavender köré gyűlt. Seamus komoran csóválta a fejét. Hermione rövid habozás után megkérdezte:

\- Te… tényleg attól rettegtél, hogy egy róka megöli a nyuladat?

\- Azt nem gondoltam, hogy róka végez szegénnyel - felelte Lavender, és könnyes szemmel Hermionéra pillantott. - De igenis féltem, hogy meghal.

\- Hát persze - bólintott Hermione. Kis szünetet tartott, azután…

\- Gombóc öreg nyúl volt?

\- Nem - hüppögött Lavender. - Még egészen pici volt!

Parvati még szorosabban átölelte barátnőjét.

\- Akkor miért féltél tőle, hogy meghal? - kérdezte Hermione.

Parvati döbbenten meredt rá.

\- Nézzük logikusan a dolgot - fordult a többiekhez Hermione. - Gombóc nem is ma halt meg. Csak ma érkezett meg a szomorú hír. - Lavender hangosan felzokogott. - És Lavender nem retteghetett a dologtól, hisz látjátok, mennyire megdöbbentette, ami történt.

\- Ne is figyelj Hermionéra, Lavender! - szólt közbe Ron. - Tudjuk, hogy hidegen hagyják mások állatai.

McGalagony professzor ekkor kinyitotta a tantermet - szerencsére, mert úgy tűnt, hogy Hermione és Ron mindjárt egymásnak ugranak. Odabent Lucy két oldalán ültek le, és egész óra alatt nem szóltak egymáshoz.

Harry láthatóan még akkor sem tudta, milyen érvekkel álljon elő McGalagonynak, mikor megszólalt az óra végét jelző csengő. A tanárnő azonban maga hozta fel a Roxmorts-témát.

\- Egy pillanat! - emelte fel a kezét, mikor a diákok mozgolódni kezdtek. - Mivel mindannyian az én házamhoz tartoznak, nekem kell leadniuk a roxmortsi engedélyező nyilatkozatot. Akitől nem kapom meg Halloweenig, az nem mehet le a faluba, úgyhogy igyekezzenek észben tartani a dolgot!

Neville feltette a kezét.

\- Tanárnő, én… azt hiszem, elvesztettem…

\- A nagyanyja közvetlenül nekem küldte el, Longbottom - felelte McGalagony. - Gondolom, biztosabb megoldásnak tartotta… Nos, ennyit akartam mondani. Most már elmehetnek.

\- Menj, beszélj vele - súgta Harrynek Lucy.

\- De Harry… - kezdte Hermione.

\- Menj már! - vágott a szavába Ron.

Harry megvárta, amíg a többiek mind elhagyták a termet. Akkor félszegen elindult a tanári asztal felé. Lucy, Ron és Hermione megálltak a terem ajtajában és próbáltak hallgatózni.

\- Tessék, Potter.

Harry nagy levegőt vett.

\- Tanárnő, a nagynéném és a nagybátyám… öhm… elfelejtették aláírni az engedélyemet.

McGalagony felpillantott rá szögletes szemüvege fölött, de nem szólt.

\- És hát… arra gondoltam, hogy… hogy nem lehetne-e… szóval, hogy nem mehetnék-e le mégis Roxmortsba.

McGalagony leszegte a fejét, és rendezgetni kezdte a jegyzeteit.

\- Sajnálom, Potter, de nem - felelte. - Hallotta, mit mondtam. Ha nincs engedély, nincs kimenő. Ez a szabály.

Harry egy futó pillantást vetett Lucyra és Ronra; mindketten biztatóan bólogattak.

\- De… tanárnő - próbálkozott tovább -, a nagynénémék… hiszen tudja, hogy muglik… nem értik az ilyen roxforti dolgokat. Ha a tanárnő engedélyezné…

\- De nem engedélyezem! - vágta rá McGalagony, azzal felállt, és bedugta papírjait az asztalfiókba. - Az az előírás, hogy az engedélyt csak a szülő vagy a gondviselő írhatja alá. - Újra Harryre nézett, s arcán különös kifejezés jelent meg. Talán sajnálat? - Akármi is a személyes véleményem, nem tehetek semmit - szögezte le a professzornő nyomatékosan. - Most pedig jobb lesz, ha elindul, mert még elkésik a következő óráról.

Nem volt mit tenni. Ron mindenféle barátságtalanjelzővel illette McGalagony professzort (Hermione nem kis felháborodására), Hermione pedig felvette az "így van ez rendjén" arckifejezést (amivel viszont ő bosszantotta fel Ront).

\- Azért a lakomáról nem maradsz le - mondta vigasztalásul Ron. - A halloweeni lakoma mindig szuper.

\- Az… - dünnyögte mélabúsan Harry. - Szuper.

\- Harry - szólalt meg végül Lucy. - Úgy döntöttem, én sem megyek le Roxmortsba.

Harry, Ron és Hermione döbbenten meredtek rá.

\- Két okból - folytatta Lucy. - Egyrészt, mert nem tudnálak egyedül itt hagyni. Másrészt, mert nélküled nem élvezném, és nem akarom elrontani a többiek kedvét a depressziós fejemmel, amiről Ron egész nyugodtan tudna mesélni.

\- Lucy, miattam nem kell… - kezdte a tiltakozást Harry, de Lucy félbeszakította.

\- Nem csak miattad teszem - mosolygott. - Én is így szeretném. Ha te nem mehetsz, akkor én sem megyek. Ha lejöhetsz, én is lemegyek. Igazából nekem nem is számít annyira Roxmorts. Sokkal jobban érdekel, hogy együtt legyünk.

Lucy Harry hálás mosolyából tudta, hogy nagyon jó döntést hozott.

Halloween-ig azonban még jó pár ötlet felmerült, hogyan tudna Harry mégis lemenni Roxmortsba. Dean Thomas, aki ügyesen bánt a pennával, felajánlotta, hogy aláírja Vernon bácsi nevében az engedélyt. Mivel azonban Harry már elmondta McGalagonynak az igazságot, ez nem volt járható út. Ron kényszermegoldásként felvetette, hogy használják a láthatatlanná tévő köpönyeget, de Hermione nyomban emlékeztette rá, mit mondott Dumbledore a dementorok képességeiről. A legkevésbé Percy "vigasztaló" szavai érték el a céljukat.

\- Hidd el nekem, Harry, nem olyan nagy szám az a Roxmorts - mondta nagy komolyan. - Nem is értem, miért csapnak akkora hűhót körülötte. Elismerem, az édességbolt nem rossz, de Zonko Csodabazára például kimondottan veszélyes hely. Ja, és a Szellemszállást is érdemes megnézni, de ezektől eltekintve tényleg nem maradsz le semmiről.

Halloween napján Harry és Lucy időben felkeltek, és együtt reggeliztek a többiekkel. Azonban Lucy szívessége sem tudta teljesen elfedni Harry elhatalmasodó rosszkedvét.

\- Majd hozunk neked sok-sok finomságot a Mézesfalásból - ígérte Hernione, szánakozó pillantást vetve barátjára.

\- Igen, mindenből hozunk - bólogatott Ron, aki Harry kedvéért még Hermionéval is hajlandó volt fegyverszünetet kötni.

\- Ne aggódjatok miattam, túl fogom élni - szólt könnyednek szánt hangon Harry. - Majd a lakomán találkozunk. Érezzétek jól magatokat.

\- Ne aggódjatok, majd én gondoskodom róla - vigyorgott Lucy, de a szíve mélyén ő is szomorú volt, hogy semmit se tudott tenni Harry rossz kedve ellen.

A testvérpár kikísérte barátaikat a bejárati csarnokba, ahol Frics várta a Roxmortsba indulókat. A gondnok a tölgyfaajtó mellett állt, minden diákot, aki odalépett hozzá, sötét gyanakvással végigmért, majd kipipálta a nevét egy hosszú listán.

\- Ti itt maradtok, Potter? - kiáltott hátra Malfoy Harrynek, aki Crak és Monstro előtt állt a sorban. - Féltek elmenni a dementorok mellett?

Harry és Lucy válaszra sem méltatták, sarkon fordultak, és magányosan elindultak felfelé a márványlépcsőn. Miközben végigmentek a kihalt folyosókon, Lucy próbálta Fred és George stílusában felvidítani Harryt, bevetve azokat a módszereket, amiket az ikrek alkalmaztak rajta a nyáron. Mikor végül megérkeztek a Griffendél-torony bejáratához, Harry már jobb kedvben volt.

A Kövér Dáma éppen szunyókált.

\- Jelszó? - kérdezte felriadva.

\- Fortuna major - mondta Harry

A portrélyuk feltárult, s a két Potter bemászott a klubhelyiségbe. Az tele volt zsibongó első- és másodévesekkel, de itt-ott üldögélt egy-egy idősebb diák is - ők nyilván már eleget jártak Roxmortsban ahhoz, hogy ráunjanak.

\- Harry! Lucy! Sziasztok!

A lelkes üdvözlés egy Colin Creevey nevű másodéves fiútól érkezett. Colin rajongott Lucyért és Harryért, és soha nem mulasztotta el az alkalmat, hogy megszólítsa őket.

\- Ti nem mentetek le Roxmortsba? Miért nem? Figyeljetek… - Colin a barátai felé mutatott. - Gyertek, üljetek le hozzánk, ha van kedvetek.

\- Öh… kösz, Colin, de inkább majd máskor - szólt gyorsan Harry, megragadva Lucy karját, hogy lassan a portrélyuk felé vonszolja. Bár, a lánynak sem kellett sok noszogatás. - Át kell mennünk a könyvtárba. Van egy kis tanulnivalónk.

Ezek után nem tehettek mást, mint hogy sarkon forduljanak, és újra kimásztak a portrélyukon.

\- Ezért kellett felébresztenetek? - szólt utánuk mogorván a Kövér Dáma.

Harry és Lucy elindultak a könyvtárba, de félúton meggondolták magukat, cseppet sem fűlött a foguk a tanuláshoz. Elindultak hát visszafelé, de néhány lépés után szembetalálkoztak Friccsel. A gondnok nyilván végzett a roxmortsi kimenősök ellenőrzésével.

\- Ti meg mit kerestek itt? - mordult rá Lucyékra.

\- Semmit - felelte őszintén Harry.

\- Semmit! - fortyant fel Frics, és állkapcsa megremegett mérgében. - Higgyem is el, mi? Miért nem mentetek le Roxmortsba bűzpatront, böffentőport meg parittyás férget vásárolni a többi pimasz kölyökkel együtt?

Harry és Lucy összenéztek, majd szótlanul megvonták a vállukat.

\- Na gyerünk, induljatok vissza a házatok klubhelyiségébe! - recsegte Frics, és gyanakvó pillantással nézett a testvérpár után, amíg el nem tűntek a szeme elől.

Harry és Lucy azonban nem tértek vissza a Griffendél-toronyba. Felmentek egy melléklépcsőn, majd Harry kibökte, hogy mi lenne, ha meglátogatnák Hedviget és Árészt a bagolyházban. Lucy csak mosolyogva bólintott, így elindultak. Épp egy újabb folyosón baktattak, amikor az egyik helyiségből kiszólt valaki:

\- Harry? Lucy?

Harry és Lucy hátrafordultak, és megpillantották a dolgozószobája ajtajában álló Lupin professzort. A tanár körülnézett a folyosón.

\- Mit kerestek itt? - kérdezte, egészen más hangnemben, mint korábban Frics. - Hol van Ron és Hermione?

\- Roxmortsban - felelte színlelt közönnyel Harry. Lucy vigasztalóan végigsimított testvére karján.

\- Aha - bólintott Lupin, majd egy pillanatig némán fürkészte Harry arcát. - Nincs kedvetek bejönni? Épp most érkezett meg a kákalag, amit a következő óránkra rendeltem.

\- A micsoda? - kérdezte csodálkozva Lucy.

A lány Harryvel együtt belépett a szobába és körülnézett. A sarokban egy nagy akváriumot pillantott meg. Zöld, hegyes szarvú, ronda lény úszkált benne. A kis szörny az akvárium falának nyomta pofáját, vadul fintorgott, és fenyegetően nyújtogatta hosszú, vékony ujjait.

Lupin tűnődve szemlélte a kákalagot.

\- Vízidémon - magyarázta. - A kappák után nem hiszem, hogy nehéz dolgunk lesz vele. A törékenységét kell kihasználni. Abnormálisan hosszú ujjai vannak, látod? Szorongatni jól tud velük, de könnyen eltörnek.

A kákalag rájuk villantotta zöld fogait, azután beúszott az akvárium sarkában burjánzó vízinövények közé.

\- Kértek egy teát? - kérdezte Lupin a vízforraló kanna után kutatva. - Épp főzni akartam.

\- Köszönjük - felelte enyhén zavartan Lucy.

Lupin megkocogtatta pálcájával a kannát, mire az nyomban gőzölögni kezdett.

\- Üljetek le - mondta Lupin, és egy poros bádogdoboz után nyúlt. - Sajnos csak zacskós teám van, de gondolom, amúgy is elegetek van a csupasz teafűből.

Harry és Lucy csodálkozva néztek a tanárra. Lupin hamiskásan hunyorgott.

\- Honnan tudja? - kérdezte Harry.

\- McGalagony professzor mesélt a dologról - felelte Lupin, s két csorba bögrét nyújtott Harry és Lucy felé. - De nem félsz, ugye? - kérdezte a fiútól.

\- Nem - rázta a fejét Harry.

\- És te jól vagy, Lucy? - fordult most a lányhoz Lupin.

\- Igen… azt hiszem - sütötte le a szemét Lucy. Valami oknál fogva képtelen volt a tanár szemébe nézni; ám erre mindaddig nem jött rá, amíg Lupin rá nem kérdezett:

\- Aggaszt valami, igaz?

\- Nem - hazudta Lucy. Ivott egy kortyot a teájából, és az öklét rázó kákalagra nézett. - De igen - szólt hirtelen, és letette a bögrét az asztalra. - Azon az órán, amikor a mumussal harcoltunk…

\- Igen? - bólintott lassan Lupin.

\- Ön szerint az, hogy ennyire megrémültem… gyengévé tesz?

Lupin felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Azt hiszem - felelte végül -, azzal, hogy beismered a félelmedet, már egy lépést tettél afelé, hogy felülkerekedj rajta.

Lucyt meghökkentette a válasz.

\- Lucy - simított végig a hátán Harry. - Én is félek tőle. Azt hiszem, azután, amit tett velünk, ez nem is csoda. Először én is rá gondoltam, de aztán…

\- Eszedbe jutottak a dementorok - motyogta Lucy.

\- Pontosan. - Harry most Lupinra nézett. - Professzor úr, miért nem engedte, hogy kiálljak a mumus ellen? Akkor már nem Voldemort alakjában volt…

\- Úgy véltem, minél hamarabb befejezzük a dolgot, Lucy annál hamarabb szabadul a bénultságából.

\- Én is inkább a dementoroktól félnék, mint Voldemorttól - temette Lucy a kezébe az arcát. - Nem akarok rettegni… mi lesz, ha egyszer megbénít a félelem, miközben a te életed a tét? Vagy Roné? Vagy Hermionéé…? Nem akarok félni…

\- Ez igazán elismerésre méltó - mondta Lupin, mire a két Potter felkapta a fejét. Egyikük se értette, mire gondol a professzor. - Ez azt jelenti, hogy amitől mindketten a legjobban féltek… az maga a félelem. Ez igen bölcs dolog.

Se Harry, se Lucy nem tudta, mit mondjon erre, így inkább ittak még egy korty teát.

\- Szóval azt hitted, nem tartalak elég ügyesnek ahhoz, hogy legyőzd a mumust? - nézett Lupin Harryre.

\- Hát igen - bólintott Harry. - Tudja, tanár úr, a dementorok…

Szavait kopogtatás szakította félbe.

\- Tessék - szólt Lupin.

Kinyílt az ajtó, és Piton lépett be a szobába. Egy talpas serleget tartott a kezében, amiből lenge füst szállt fel.

Mikor meglátta Lucyt és Harryt, megtorpant, s fekete szeme összeszűkült.

\- Ah, Perselus - fogadta mosolyogva Lupin. - Nagyon köszönöm. Tedd csak le valahova.

Piton az asztalra helyezte a füstölgő serleget, s közben végig Lupint, Harryt és Lucyt méregette.

\- Megmutattam Harrynek és Lucynak a kákalagomat - mesélte csevegő hangon Lupin, és az akváriumra mutatott.

Piton egy pillantásra se méltatta a vízidémont.

\- Csodás - szólt. - Ne hagyd kihűlni, Lupin.

\- Azonnal megiszom.

\- Egy egész kondérral főztem - folytatta Piton. - Hátha nem elég ennyi.

\- Igen, lehet, hogy holnap is megiszom egy serleggel. Nagyon köszönöm, Perselus.

\- Nincs mit - felelte Piton. A szemében megcsillanó fény gyanakvást ébresztett Lucyban. A professzor az ajtóig hátrált, és kiment a szobából.

Lucy és Harry kíváncsian nézegették a serleget. Lupin elmosolyodott.

\- Piton professzor volt olyan kedves, és főzött nekem egy bájitalt - mesélte. - Nem mozgok túl otthonosan a boszorkánykonyhában, ráadásul ez egy különösen bonyolult főzet.

Kezébe vette a serleget, és beleszagolt.

\- Kár, hogy a cukortól elveszti a hatását - tette hozzá, majd beleszürcsölt az italba, és megborzongott.

\- Miért… - kezdte tétován Harry.

Lupin a szemébe nézett, és megválaszolta a befejezetlen kérdést.

\- Az utóbbi időben kissé rossz a közérzetem. Ez a bájital az egyetlen hatékony orvosság számomra. Még szerencse, hogy kollégák vagyunk Perselusszal. Nem sok varázsló tudja elkészíteni ezt a főzetet.

Lupin újra belekortyolt az italba. Lucy heves késztetést érzett, hogy kiüsse a serleget a tanár kezéből.

\- Piton professzor járatos a fekete mágiában - szólt hirtelen ötlettel.

\- Valóban? - kérdezte szórakozottan Lupin, és újra a szájához emelte a serleget.

\- Sokan úgy gondolják… - Lucy habozott, majd elszántan folytatta - …sokan úgy gondolják, hogy Piton professzor bármire képes lenne, csak hogy ő taníthassa a sötét varázslatok kivédését.

Lupin kiitta az ital maradékát, és elfintorodott.

\- Szörnyű íze van - mondta. - Nos, Harry, Lucy, ideje folytatnom a munkát. A lakomán találkozunk.

\- Igen - bólintott a két Potter, és letették bögréjüket. Az üres serleg még mindig füstölgött.

\- Tessék - mondta Ron. - Ennyi fért el a zsebünkben.

Rikító színes papírokba csomagolt édességek zápora hullott Harry és Lucy ölébe. Már alkonyodott, mikor Ron és Hermione visszatértek. Bemásztak a klubhelyiségbe, s az élményektől felvillanyozva, kipirult arccal lehuppantak Harry és Lucy mellé.

\- Köszönjük - szólt Harry, és kezébe vett egy csomag borsbogyót. - Milyen volt Roxmortsban? Mit láttatok?

A lelkes beszámoló tanúsága szerint - mindent. Elmentek gőzölgő vajsört inni a Három Seprűbe, jártak a varázsló-felszereléseket kínáló Dervish és Durranban, Zonko Csodabazárában és ki tudja még hány helyen.

\- Na és a postahivatal! Vagy kétszáz bagoly ül a polcokon, és mindegyiken színkód jelzi, hogy milyen gyorsan szállítja a leveleket!

\- A Mézesfalásba most érkezett egy újfajta karamella. Ingyen lehetett megkóstolni. Nektek is hoztunk egy darabkát…

\- A Három Seprűben láttunk valakit, aki szerintünk egy emberevő óriás volt. Ott mindenféle népek megfordulnak…

\- Sajnos a vajsörből nem tudtunk hozni. Nagyon finom, és egy pillanat alatt átmelegszel tőle…

\- És ti mit csináltatok? - kérdezte Hermione. - Tudtatok egy kicsit tanulni?

\- Nem - felelte Lucy. - Lupin főzött nekünk egy teát a dolgozószobájában. Azután bejött Piton…

Lucy elmesélte a füstölgő serleg történetét. Ron eltátotta a száját döbbenetéhen.

\- És Lupin képes volt meginni? - hüledezett. - Elment az esze?

Hermione az órájára nézett.

\- Gyertek, induljunk. Öt pere múlva kezdődik a díszvacsora…

Gyorsan kimásztak a portrélyukon, s lefelé menet tovább beszélgettek Pitonról.

\- De hogyha tényleg… - Hermione lehalkította hangját, és lopva körülnézett -, szóval, hogyha tényleg meg akarta mérgezni Lupint, akkor miért Harryék előtt csinálta?

\- Jó kérdés - bólintott Harry.

Átvágtak a bejárati csarnokon, és beléptek a nagyterembe, ami a hagyományoknak megfelelően ünnepi díszben pompázott. Tökhéjlámpások százai világítottak szerte a teremben, az asztalok fölött élő denevérek röpködtek, a viharfelhős mennyezet alatt pedig lángoló narancsszín szerpentinszalagok úsztak lustán, mint holmi tüzes vízisiklók.

A lakoma fenséges volt, még Ron és Hermione is kétszer vettek mindenből, pedig ők már a faluban degeszre tömték magukat édességekkel. Lucy és Harry egész idő alatt a tanári asztal felé pislogtak. Lupin vidámnak és egészségesnek tűnt, élénk beszélgetésbe mélyedt a kis Flitwick professzorral, a bűbájtantanárral. A tekintetük Pitonra vándorolt. Vajon csak képzelődtek, vagy a bájitaltantanár tényleg feltűnő gyakorisággal sandított Lupin felé?

A díszvacsora záróaktusa a roxforti kísértetek fellépése volt. A szellemek kibukkantak a falakból meg az asztalokból, és érdekes alakzatokba rendeződve lebegtek, nagy sikert aratott Félig Fej Nélküli Nick, a Griffendél-torony kísértete, aki pantomim formájában előadta saját részleges lefejezésének történetét.

A vidám este minden aggodalmát elfeledtette Lucyval. Még az sem tudta elrontani a kedvét, hogy Malfoy a nagyteremből kivonuló diákok tömegén át odakiáltotta neki:

\- A dementorok üdvözletüket küldik, Lucy!

Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione a szokásos úton elindultak a Griffendél-torony felé. A Kövér Dáma portréjához vezető folyosón azonban tanácstalanul álldogáló diákok tömege fogadta őket.

\- Miért nem mennek be? - csodálkozott Ron.

Lucy lábujjhegyre állva pislogott a folyosó vége felé. Csak annyit látott, hogy a portrélyuk zárva van.

\- Utat kérek - csendült fel Percy fontoskodó hangja. - Mi ez a csődület? Az nem lehet, hogy mind elfelejtettétek a jelszót… Szabad lesz? Iskolaelső vagyok…

A diákok hirtelen elnémultak - előbb az elöl állók, aztán a dermedt csönd végigsöpört az egész folyosón. Végül Percy hangját hallották:

\- Valaki szóljon Dumbledore professzornak. Gyorsan.

Most már mindenki a portré felé meresztgette a szemét.

\- Mi történt? - kérdezte Ginny, aki most ért csak fel a lépcsőn.

Néhány másodpere múlva feltűnt Dumbledore. A griffendélesek tisztelettel utat nyitottak neki, s ő bő talárjában átvágott a tömegen. Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione közelebb furakodtak, hogy lássák, mi történik.

\- Te jó ég! - sikkantott fel Hermione, és elkapta Lucy karját.

A Kövér Dáma eltűnt a festményből, s a földön mindenfelé vászondarabok hevertek - valaki brutálisan szétszabdalta a képet.

Dumbledore gyors pillantással felmérte a helyzetet, majd nyomában érkező kollégái, McGalagony, Lupin és Piton felé fordult.

\- Meg kell keresnünk a Kövér Dámát - jelentette ki. - McGalagony professzor! Kérem, szóbon Frics úrnak, hogy lásson hozzá a kastély átkutatásához. A Kövér Dáma bármelyik festményben ott lehet.

\- Nem fog örülni, ha megtalálják! - vihogta egy hang.

Hóborc volt az, a kopogószellem. Ott lebegett a diákok feje fölött, és sugárzott a boldogságtól - mint mindig, ha a mások bajában gyönyörködhetett.

\- Mit akarsz ezzel mondani? - kérdezte higgadtan Dumbledore, mire Hóborc vigyora kissé elhalványult. Dumbledore-ral nem mert gúnyolódni, de behízelgő hangja épp olyan idegesítő volt, mint a vihogása.

\- Szégyelli magát, igazgatóságos uram. Elszaladt szégyenében, Láttam a negyedik emeleti tájképen, ott bujkált a fák kőzött, és szívszaggatóan sírt - mondta vidáman Hóborc, majd a látszat kedvéért hozzátette: - Szegénykém…

\- Megmondta, ki tette ezt? - kérdezte halkan Dumbledore.

\- Meg bizony, főprofesszor úr - susogta Hóborc, olyan hangon, mintha egy bombát dajkálna a karjában. - A Dáma nem akarta beengedni, attól dühödött így fel. - Hóborc kétrét hajolt, és a lába közül vigyorgott Dumbledore-ra.

\- Hirtelenharagú fickó az a Sirius Black…

* * *

Épphogy a mardekárosok leértek a pincébe, Piton máris megjelent, hogy mindenkit visszatereljen a nagyterembe. A legtöbben csak értetlenül néztek a másikra, Draco Malfoy azonban magában somolygott. Sejtette ugyanis, hogy mi áll a háttérben.

Sirius Black valószínűleg betört a kastélyba. A többi ostoba, naiv emberrel ellentétben Draco biztos volt benne, hogy ez egyszer be fog következni. Aki meg tudott szökni Azkabanból, annak nem nagy feladvány betörni a Roxfortba. Viszont ez csak egyet jelenthetett…

Elkezdődött. Black elindult Potter és Lucy után. Draco egészen eddig nem érezte ilyen közelinek a veszélyt, mint most. Kezdett olyan érzése lenni, mint tavaly a Titkok Kamrájával; ám azzal ellentétben most csak két ember volt a célkeresztben.

Azonban abból az egyik olyasvalaki volt, akiért Draco minden volt, csak közömbös nem.


	35. Chapter 34: Dementorok vihara

**Chapter 34**

 **Dementorok vihara**

A griffendélesek Dumbledore professzor utasítására visszatértek a nagyterembe. Tíz perccel később csatlakoztak hozzájuk a Hugrabug, a Hollóhát és a Mardekár házak tanulói is, akik semmit nem értettek az egészből.

\- Jómagam és a tanáraitok átkutatjuk a kastélyt - jelentette be Dumbledore, miután McGalagony és Flitwick professzor gondosan bezárták a nagyterem minden ajtaját. - A saját biztonságotok érdekében itt kell töltenetek az éjszakát. A prefektusok őrt állnak az ajtóknál, s a távollétemben az iskolaelsők utasításait kell követnetek… Ha bármi történik, azonnal tudni akarok róla - fordult Percyhez, aki láthatóan roppant büszke volt fontos beosztására. - Üzenjetek valamelyik kísértettel.

Dumbledore indulni készült, de az ajtóban visszafordult.

\- Majd' elfelejtettem… Ezekre szükségetek lesz. Hanyagul intett varázspálcájával, mire a hosszú asztalok mind a fal mellé repültek. Egy újabb pálcasuhintásra piros hálózsákok százai tűntek fel a padlón.

\- Aludjatok jól - búcsúzott Dumbledore.

Amint becsukódott mögötte az ajtó, nyomban izgatott zsivaj tört ki a teremben, a griffendélesek beszámoltak társaiknak a történtekről.

\- Mindenki bújjon bele a hálózsákjába! - harsogta Percy. - Tíz pere múlva takarodó!

\- Gyertek - intett Ron Harrynek, Lucynak és Hermionénak, mindannyian fogtak egy-egy hálózsákot, és félrevonultak a terem sarkába.

\- Szerintetek Black még mindig a kastélyban van? - kérdezte félősen Hermione.

\- Úgy tűnik, Dumbledore nem tartja kizártnak - felelte Lucy.

Ruhástól belebújtak a hálózsákba, és felkönyökölve folytatták a beszélgetést.

\- Még szerencse, hogy épp ma próbálkozott - mondta Hermione. - Pont azon a napon, amikor egy lélek se volt a toronyban.

\- Aki szökésben van, nem nézi a naptárat - vont vállat Ron. - Biztos fogalma sem volt arról, hogy ma Halloween van. Különben vacsora közben rontott volna ránk.

Hermione megborzongott.

Körülöttük mindenkit ugyanaz a kérdés foglalkoztatott: Hogyan jutott be Black az iskolába?

\- Talán ért a hoppanáláshoz - mondta egy hollóhátas fiú. - Tudjátok, csak úgy fel tud bukkanni valahol.

\- Szerintem álruhában jött be - vélekedett egy ötödéves hugrabugos.

\- Akár be is repülhetett - vetette fel Dean Thomas.

\- Ez nem lehet igaz…! - csóválta mérgesen a fejét Hermione. - Én vagyok itt az egyetlen, aki olvasta a Roxfort történetét?

\- Valószínűleg - felelte Ron. - Miért?

\- A kastélyt nem csupán falak védik - magyarázta Hermione. - Mindenféle átkot és bűbájt szórtak rá, kimondottan az illetéktelenek távol tartására. Idebent nem lehet csak úgy hoppanálni és dehoppanálni. És szeretném látni azt az álruhát, ami a dementorokat megtéveszti. Ott állnak a park összes bejáratánál. Azt is látták volna, ha Black berepül. Frics pedig ismer minden titkos alagutat - biztos azokat is őrzik…

\- Takarodó! - kiáltotta Percy. - Mostantól egy pisszenést se halljak!

A következő pillanatban az összes gyertya kialudt. Nem maradt más fényforrás a teremben, csak a néhány ezüstösen derengő kísértet és az elvarázsolt mennyezet, amelyen - a kinti ég mintájára - csillagok ragyogtak. Ez a látvány és a termet betöltő suttogás azt az érzést keltette Lucyban, mintha egy mezőn feküdne, ahol lágyan susog a szél.

Óránként egyszer egy-egy tanár is megjelent, ellenőrizni, hogy minden rendben van-e. Hajnali három körül, mikor a legtöbb diák már aludt, Dumbledore lépett a terembe. Lucy követte őt a tekintetével. Az igazgató körülnézett Percy után, aki a hálózsákok között járőrözve beszélgetőkre vadászott. Épp Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione felé közeledett - akik gyorsan úgy tettek, mintha aludnának -, mikor Dumbledore odalépett hozzá.

\- Sikerült a nyomára bukkanni, professzor úr? - kérdezte suttogva Percy.

\- Nem. Itt minden rendben?

\- A legnagyobb rendben, professzor úr.

\- Helyes. Most már nincs értelme felébreszteni őket. Találtam egy ideiglenes őrt a griffendélesek portrélyukához. Reggel visszaköltözhetnek.

\- A Kövér Dáma előkerült már?

\- Argyllshire térképében rejtőzik, a második emeleten. Nem volt hajlandó jelszó nélkül beengedni Blacket, erre az rátámadott. Egyelőre sokkos állapotban van. Ha majd megnyugszik, restauráltatom Friccsel.

Lucy fülét ajtónyikorgás és közeledő lépések zaja ütötte meg.

\- Igazgató úr?

Piton volt az. Lucy most még jobban hegyezte a fülét.

\- Gondosan átkutattuk a harmadik emeletet. Ott nyoma sincs. Frics a pincét járta be, de ő se talált semmit.

\- A csillagvizsgáló torony? Trelawney professzor szobája? A bagolyház?

\- Mindenhol jártunk…

\- Akkor hát ennyi volt. Őszintén szólva, magam sem hittem, hogy Black a kastélyban maradt.

\- Nincs valamiféle elképzelése, hogy miként juthatott be, igazgató úr? - kérdezte Piton.

Lucy kissé megemelte a fejét, hogy a másik füle is szabaddá váljon.

\- Rengeteg van, Perselus, de egyik hihetetlenebb, mint a másik.

Lucy résnyire nyitotta a szemét, és a beszélgetőkre nézett. Dumbledore háttal állt neki, jól látta viszont Percy arcát és Pitonét, aki ingerültnek tűnt.

\- Igazgató úr, emlékszik még, mit mondtam mielőtt… szóval… a tanév kezdete előtt? - Piton szinte mozdulatlan ajkakkal beszélt, mintha ki akarná zárni Percyt a társalgásból.

\- Emlékszem, Perselus - felelte Dumbledore, inkább figyelmeztetően, mint nyájasan.

\- Egyértelmű, hogy Black csak belső segítséggel juthatott be ide. Szóvá tettem a kétségeimet, amikor felvette…

\- Kizártnak tartom, hogy az iskolából bárki is segített bejutni Blacknek - jelentette ki nyomatékosan Dumbledore. Hangsúlyából kiderült, hogy a témát ezzel lezártnak tekinti. - Le kell mennem a dementorokhoz. Megígértem nekik, hogy beszámolok a kutatás eredményéről.

\- Ők nem akartak segíteni a keresésben? - kérdezte Percy.

\- Dehogynem akartak - felelte hűvösen Dumbledore. - De amíg én vagyok itt az igazgató, addig egyetlen dementor sem lépi át ennek a kastélynak a küszöbét.

Percyt kissé meghökkentette a válasz. Dumbledore sarkon fordult, és halk, de sietős léptekkel elhagyta a nagytermet. Piton néhány másodpercig sötéten nézett utána, azután ő is távozott.

Lucy rápillantott Harryre, Ronra és Hermionéra. Nyitott szemük megcsillant az elvarázsolt mennyezet derengő fényében.

\- Ez meg mi a fene volt? - suttogta Ron.

A következő néhány napban Sirius Black nevétől volt hangos az iskola. Sorban születtek a légből kapott elméletek arról, hogyan sikerült bejutnia a kastélyba. Hannah Abbott, az egyik hugrabugos lány a következő gyógynövénytan-órán mindenkit arról próbált meggyőzni, hogy Black virágzó bokor képében lopakodott be.

A Kövér Hölgy szétszabdalt festménye lekerült a falról, hogy átadja helyét Sir Cadogannek és hájas pónilovának. Az új őrportré azonban nem igazán vált be, Sir Cadogan mindig mindenkivel párbajozni akart, s ha nem volt épp harcos kedvében, nevetségesen bonyolult jelszavakat talált ki, amelyeket napjában legalább kétszer lecserélt.

\- Ez komplett bolond! - panaszkodott Seamus Finnigan Percynek. - Nem kereshetnénk valaki mást?

\- Egyik kép se akarta vállalni a munkát - felelte Percy. - Félnek, hogy ugyanarra a sorsra jutnak, mint a Kövér Dáma. Csak Sir Cadoganben volt elég bátorság.

Lucyt azonban a harcias lovag zavarta a legkevésbé. A történtek óta mindenki őt és Harryt figyelte. A tanárok különböző ürügyekkel elkísérték őket a folyosón, Percy pedig - bizonyára édesanyja utasítására - úgy ügetett a nyomukban, mint egy nagyzási hóbortban szenvedő házőrző kutya. És mindennek a tetejébe McGalagony professzor a szobájába rendelte őket, méghozzá olyan komor arccal, hogy Harry és Lucy azt hitték, meghalt valaki.

\- Nincs értelme tovább titkolni a dolgot maguk elől - fogott bele a mondókájába a tanárnő. - Tudom, hogy rettenetes, amit most mondani fogok, de Sirius Black…

\- Tudjuk, hogy meg akar ölni minket - bólintott fáradtan Harry. - Hallottuk, amikor Ron édesapja elmesélte a feleségének.

\- Mr Weasley a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban dolgozik - tette hozzá Lucy.

McGalagony néhány pillanatig elképedve meredt a testvérpárra.

\- Vagy úgy - szólalt meg végül. - Nos, akkor bizonyára megérti, Potter, miért nem tartom jó ötletnek, hogy részt vegyen az esti kviddicsedzéseken. A pályán, ahol csak a csapattársai vannak maga körül, koránt sincs biztonságban…

\- Most szombaton lesz az első meccsünk! - fakadt ki Harry. - Edzenem kell, tanárnő!

McGalagony elgondolkozva nézett rá. Harry és Lucy tudták, hogy a professzornak nem közömbös a kviddicscsapat sorsa, elvégre maga McGalagony ajánlotta be Harryt fogónak. Harry visszafojtott lélegzettel várta hát a tanárnő döntését.

\- Hmm… - McGalagony felállt, és kinézett az ablakon. A kviddicspályából csak elmosódott folt látszott az esőben. - Mi tagadás, én lennék a legboldogabb, ha végre megnyernénk azt a kupát… De azért… azért nyugodtabb lennék, ha egy tanár is ott lenne magukkal. Megkérem Madam Hooch-ot, hogy felügyelje az edzéseiket.

A szombati mérkőzés közeledtével az idő egyre rosszabbra fordult, de Harry és társai nem törődtek vele, összeszorított foggal edzettek Madam Hooch felügyelete alatt. A meccs előtti utolsó edzésen aztán Oliver Wood kellemetlen hírrel szolgált a csapatnak, amit Harry is dühösen közölt Lucyval, Ronnal és Hermionéval az edzés után.

\- Nem a Mardekárral játszunk! - jelentette be a fiú, miközben füstölögve ledobta magát a Lucy melletti székre a klubhelyiségben. - Flint az előbb szólt Woodnak. Helyettük a Hugrabug áll ki ellenünk.

\- De miért? - kérdezte Ron és Lucy kórusban.

\- Az az ürügy, hogy megsérült a fogójuk karja - felelte fogcsikorgatva Harry. - De egyértelmű, hogy mi a valódi ok: nem akarnak ilyen időben játszani. Rontaná az esélyeiket…

Egész nap erős szél fújt, és esett az eső, s Harry szavaiba távoli mennydörgés robaja vegyült. Az ablakot folyamatosan verte az eső.

\- Malfoy karjának nincs semmi baja! - mérgelődött Ron. - Csak szimulál!

\- Persze, de nem tudjuk bizonyítani - csóválta a fejét keserűen Lucy. - Mondtam, hogy előbb-utóbb ez még vissza fog ütni.

\- Ráadásul - szólt közbe Harry -, az edzéseken arra készültünk, hogy a Mardekárral fogunk játszani. A hugrabugosoknak egészen más a stílusuk.

\- Le fogjátok verni őket - biztatta testvérét Lucy. - Mikor legutóbb játszottatok velük, öt perc alatt elkaptad a cikeszt.

\- Fred is ezt mondta - bólintott komoran Harry. - De Wood szerint nem lazsálhatunk és kénytelen vagyok egyetérteni vele. Viszont, ha továbbra is ilyen marad az idő…

A meccs előtti napon a szél viharos erejűvé fokozódott, s csak úgy ömlött az eső. A folyosókon és a tantermekben olyan sötét volt, hogy meg kellett kétszerezni a fáklyák és lámpások számát. A Mardekár csapatának tagjai valóban kárörvendően vigyorogtak - Malfoyjal az élen.

\- Oh, bárcsak jobban lenne a karom - sóhajtozott, miközben odakint tombolt az ítéletidő. Lucyt nagyon kevés választotta el attól, hogy ténylegesen eltörje azt a „sérült" kart.

Wood minden szünetben odarohant Harryhez, hogy újabb és újabb instrukciókat adjon neki. Az ilyen alkalmakkor Lucy is jelen volt, hogy ha kell, saját véleményével segítse a felkészítést. A harmadik alkalommal Wood különösen hosszan szónokolt, s a testvérpár egyszer csak azon kapta magát, hogy máris tíz percet késtek a sötét varázslatok kivédése óráról. Hanyatt-homlok rohanni kezdtek, de Wood azért még Harry után kiáltotta:

\- Diggory nagyon jól kanyarodik! Bukfenccel nem tudod kicselezni!

Harry és Lucy becsúszva fékeztek a sötét varázslatok kivédése tanterem előtt, a fiú zihálva kinyitotta az ajtót, majd egyszerre beléptek.

\- Elnézést kérek, Lupin professzor, de… - kezdte Harry, de ekkor a torkára forrt a szó.

A tanári asztal mellől ugyanis nem Lupin pillantott fel rájuk - hanem Piton.

\- Az óra tíz perccel ezelőtt kezdődött, Potter, úgyhogy ez fejenként tíz pontjába kerül a Griffendélnek. Üljetek le.

Harry és Lucy azonban nem mozdultak.

\- Hol van Lupin professzor? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- Gyengélkedik - felelte torz mosollyal Piton. - Ha jól emlékszem, azt mondtam, üljetek le.

A két testvér továbbra sem mozdult.

\- Mi baja van? - kérdezte most Harry.

Piton fekete szeme megvillant.

\- Semmi komoly - felelte, s arckifejezése elárulta, hogy szívesebben számolna be az ellenkezőjéről. - További tíz pont a Griffendéltől, és ha még egyszer szólnom kell, ötven lesz.

Harry és Lucy kelletlenül a helyükre ballagtak, és leültek. Piton körbehordozta pillantását az osztályon.

\- Ahogy már mondtam, mielőtt Potterék félbeszakítottak, Lupin professzor nem vezet feljegyzést a tárgyalt témákról…

\- Tanár úr, vettük a mumusokat, a rőtsipkásokat, a kappákat és a kákalagokat - hadarta Hermione. - Most akartuk elkezdeni a…

\- Fogja be a száját, Granger! - vágott a szavába Piton. - Nem felvilágosítást kértem, csupán utaltam Lupin professzor szervezetlen munkastílusára.

\- Ő eddig messze a legjobb sötét varázslatok kivédése tanárunk - jelentette ki merészen Dean Thomas, s az osztályon egyetértő moraj futott végig. Piton szeme villámokat szórt.

\- Elég alacsony a mércétek. Nem mondhatnám, hogy Lupin túlterhel benneteket - a rőtsipkás és a kákalag első osztályosoknak való tananyag. A mai téma…

Lucy látta, hogy Piton a tankönyv utolsó fejezeteihez lapoz, amelyekről biztosan tudhatta, hogy még nem kerültek sorra.

\- …a vérfarkas - döntött Piton.

\- De tanár úr, még nem tartunk a vérfarkasoknál - vetette ellen Hermione, aki láthatóan képtelen volt fékezni magát. - Most a bicegócok következnek.

\- Granger kisasszony… - szólt vészjósló nyugalommal Piton. - Ha nem tévedek, ezt az órát én tartom, nem maga. Ezért most mindenki lapozzon a háromszázkilencvennegyedik oldalra. - Még egyszer végignézett az osztályon. - Azt mondtam, most! Mindenki!

A griffendélesek sötét pillantásokat váltottak, és sértődött moraj közepette kinyitották a könyveiket.

\- Ki tudja megmondani nekem, hogyan különböztetjük meg a vérfarkast a közönséges farkastól? - kérdezte Piton.

Mindenki némán és mozdulatlanul ült, kivéve Hermionét, aki, mint mindig, nyomban feltette a kezét.

\- Nos? - nézett körül Piton, ügyet sem vetve Hermionéra. - Csak nem azt akarjátok mondani, hogy Lupin professzor nem tanította meg nektek az alapvető különbséget a vérfarkas és…

\- De hisz megmondtuk, hogy még nem tartunk a vérfarkasnál - méltatlankodott Lucy.

\- Csend legyen! - förmedt rá Piton. - Nem hittem volna, hogy valaha találkozni fogok olyan harmadikosokkal, akik nem ismernének fel egy egyszerű vérfarkast. Feltétlenül tájékoztatni fogom Dumbledore professzort a lemaradásotokról.

\- Tanár úr, kérem - szólalt meg Hermione, aki mindeddig kitartóan jelentkezett -, a vérfarkas számos külső jegyében különbözik a közönséges farkastól. A vérfarkas pofája…

\- Másodszor szólal meg anélkül, hogy szólítottam volna - torkolta le Piton. - Az okoskodása öt pontba kerül a Griffendélnek.

Hermione elvörösödött, és könnyes szemmel meredt maga elé. Piton népszerűtlenségét jelezte, hogy a griffendélesek mind dühösen meredtek rá, pedig aligha volt köztük olyan, aki ne nevezte volna már legalább egyszer okoskodónak Hermionét. Ron heti rendszerességgel tette meg ezt, most mégis felcsattant:

\- Kérdezett valamit, és Hermione tudja a választ! Minek kérdez, ha nem érdekli a felelet?

Mindenki érezte, hogy ezzel túl messzire ment. Lucy észrevétlenül gyorsan egy csokibékát nyomott a fiú zsebébe, elismerésként beszólásáért. Piton lassan elindult Ron felé, s az osztály dermedt csöndben várta a fejleményeket.

\- Ezért büntetőfeladatot kapsz, Weasley. - Piton egészen közel hajolt Ron arcához. - És ha még egyszer megjegyzést mersz tenni a tanítási módszereimre, ígérem, hogy nagyon megbánod!

Az óra hátralevő részében az osztály meg se nyikkant. Némán jegyzetelték a tankönyv vérfarkasokról szóló fejezetét, miközben Piton fel-alá járkált közöttük, s a Lupin professzorral végzett munkájukat elemezte.

\- Elég gyenge magyarázat… ez tévedés, a kappa Mongóliában őshonos… Lupin professzor erre tízből nyolc pontot adott? Tőlem hármat se kapnál rá…

Kicsöngetés után Piton visszatartotta őket.

\- Mindenki írjon egy tanulmányt a vérfarkas felismeréséről és elpusztításáról. A terjedelem két tekercs pergamen. Hétfő reggel várom a dolgozatokat. Ideje, hogy valaki kézbe vegye ezt az osztályt. Weasley, te maradj itt, meg kell beszélnünk a büntetőfeladatodat.

Harry, Lucy és Hermione az osztállyal együtt elhagyták a termet. A többiek, amint hallótávolságon kívül tudták Pitont, kórusban szidni kezdték a professzort.

\- Piton eddig egyik sötét varázslatok kivédése tanárunkat sem kritizálta ennyit, akármennyire is fájt a foga az állásra - csóválta a fejét Harry. - Mi baja van Lupinnal? Ennyire berágott volna a mumus miatt?

\- Nem tudom - felelte elgondolkozva Lucy. - De remélem, hogy Lupin gyorsan meggyógyul…

Ron öt perccel később csatlakozott hozzájuk.

\- Tudjátok, mit talált ki nekem az a … ? - (Itt egy olyan szót használt, amit Hermione még ilyen körülmények között sem tartott helyénvalónak.) - Ki kell sikálnom az ágytálakat a gyengélkedőn. Varázslat nélkül! - Ron remegett a dühtől. - Bárcsak Black Piton szobájában bújt volna el! Elintézhette volna őt helyettünk!

Másnap Lucy már kora hajnalban felébredt - olyan korán, hogy még sötét volt odakint. A szél zúgása és egy rendkívül erős mennydörgés verte fel álmából, azután a hálószoba ablaka kicsapódott és a jeges eső és szél azonnal megfagyasztotta a levegőt. Lucy gyorsan felpattant és nagy nehezen visszacsukta az ablakot - körülnézve megkönnyebbülten látta, hogy senki sem ébredt fel. Lavender mocorgott egy kicsit, de azután ő is békésen szuszogott tovább.

Lucy visszabaktatott az éjjeliszekrényéhez és megkereste az ébresztőórát. Fél hat volt. Ásított egyet, de tudta, hogy úgyse tudna most visszaaludni, így hát csendben átöltözött, majd lesétált a klubhelyiségbe.

Meglepetésére ott találta Harryt, rendesen felöltözve, seprűje a fotelének volt támasztva.

\- Hát te? - kérdezte csodálkozva Lucy.

\- Hóborc - felelte egy szóban Harry, aki ezzel mindent megmagyarázott. - Téged is?

\- Nem, engem a vihar - mutatott ki az ablakon Lucy, aztán leült a Harry melletti fotelbe.

Alig pár másodperccel később Harry felpattant és gyorsan a lépcső felé futott. Még épp idejében kapta el Csámpást, aki a fiúk hálószobájához vezető lépcsőn lopakodott felfelé.

\- Ez már a harmadik alkalom, hogy megpróbál felosonni - mondta Harry, mikor leült.

\- Kezdek igazat adni Ronnak - jegyezte meg Lucy, ahogy az apránként araszoló Csámpást figyelte. - Ez a macska mintha tényleg csak Makeszra vadászna.

Ezután egy kis ideig egyikük sem szólalt meg, hanem az ablakot verő esőt és a mennydörgéseket hallgatták. Végül Lucy szólalt meg.

\- Szerinted lefújják a meccset?

\- Ugyan - legyintett Harry. - Egy ilyen apró kis felhőszakadás miatt nem fogják.

\- Ez nem csak egy apró kis felhőszakadás… - Lucyt egy különösen hangos mennydörgés robaja szakította félbe.

\- Engem nem is ez aggaszt. Emlékszel Cedric Diggoryra? - kérdezte Harry, mire a lány bólintott. Lucy is jelen volt, amikor Wood megmutatta nekik a folyosón az ötödéves hugrabugost. - Most jó lenne, ha akkora termetem lenne. Az olyanokat kevésbé dobálja a szél.

\- Nem tudom… - bámult ki az ablakon Lucy. - Nekem ez az egész egyáltalán nem tetszik. Rossz előérzetem van…

Ezután csak csendben ültek és felváltva álltak fel, ha vissza kellett fordítaniuk a fiúk lépcsője felé sündörgő Csámpást. Mikor aztán úgy tűnt, hogy végre eljött a reggeli ideje, kimásztak a portrélyukon.

\- Vívjatok meg velem, bitangok! - kiáltott rájuk Sir Cadogan.

\- Szállj le rólunk… - ásított Harry.

Lucy is elég álmosnak érezte magát, hiába térítette magához egy kicsit egy nagy tányér zabkása. Mire Harry és ő hozzáláttak a pirítóshoz, a kviddicscsapat többi tagja is megérkezett a nagyterembe.

\- Kemény meccsünk lesz - morogta Wood, akinek egy falat se ment le a torkán.

\- Ne aggódj már, Oliver - mondta Alicia. - Egy kis eső meg se kottyan nekünk.

\- Szerintem ez több egy kis esőnél - nézett fel a nagyterem elvarázsolt mennyezetére Lucy.

A lánynak lett igaza. Ami a játékosokra várt, több volt egy kis esőnél. Mint mindig, az iskola ezúttal is egy emberként vonult ki a lelátókra. A diákok talárjai csak úgy csattogtak a szélben, kifordult esernyőiknek sem vették semmi hasznát. Mikor Lucy és Harry megálltak az öltöző bejárata előtt, megpillantották Malfoyt, Crakot, és Monstrót. A három fiú hahotázva mutogatott a fiú felé egy hatalmas esernyő alól.

\- Ne figyelj rájuk - ölelte meg testvérét Lucy. - Csak tedd a dolgot. Te vagy az évszázad legjobb fogója.

\- Remélem, te szárazabban megúszod - mosolygott Harry, mire elnevették magukat. Lucy gyorsan Ron és Hermione után szaladt, míg Harryt szinte befújta az öltözőbe az orkán erejű szél.

Lucy, Ron és Hermione elfoglalták szokott helyüket a lelátó felső ülésein. Senki sem ült le az átázott padokra, állva figyelték azt, ami látszott a pályából.

\- Remélem, Harry gyorsan elkapja a cikeszt - jegyezte meg Ron kiabálva, hiszen túl kellett harsognia a szüntelen mennydörgést. - Már teljesen szétáztam.

Olyan erősen fújt a szél, hogy amikor a griffendéles játékosok a pálya közepe felé sétáltak, lépten-nyomon megtántorodtak. A közönség üdvrivalgását elnyomta a szakadatlan mennydörgés. Lucy a szemébe húzta kapucniját, de még így is alig látott valamit. Hogy a ménkűbe fogja így Harry elkapni a cikeszt, mikor neki még szemüvege is van?

A kanárisárga taláros hugrabugosok a másik irányból vonultak be a pályára. Mikor összetalálkoztak, a két csapatkapitány kezet rázott. Lucy leolvasta Madam Hooch szájáról a " _Felszálláshoz készülj!_ " utasítást, mire a gyomra szokásosan görcsbe rándult. Madam Hooch a szájába vette sípját - éles, távolinak tűnő hang harsant fel -, s a játékosok elrugaszkodtak a földtől.

Harry gyorsan emelkedett, de Nimbusza újra meg újra megingott a szélben. A rikító talároknak hála Lucy tudta követni az eseményeket, viszont a labdákat alig látta, úgy beleolvadtak az esőfüggönybe. Az üvöltő szélben nem hallotta a kommentátor hangját, így csak a saját, valamint Ron és Hermione megfigyeléseire hagyatkozhatott. A gurkók két ízben majdnem lelökték Harryt a seprűnyélről, pedig a fiú normál esetben messze elkerülte volna őket.

Az ég lassan elsötétedett, mintha korai alkonyat borult volna a tájra. A játékosok minduntalan újra és újra majdnem egymásba mentek és Lucy lassan már nem tudta megmondani, hogy ki melyik csapat tagja. Addigra mindenki úgy átázott, s olyan hevesen zuhogott az eső, hogy szinte képtelenség volt megkülönböztetni a sárga talárt a pirostól.

Az első villámmal egy időben megszólalt Madam Hooch sípja; valamelyik csapatkapitány időt kért. Hermione, mintha csak az alkalomra várt volna, gyorsan leszaladt a pályára és a griffendéles játékosok felé rohant, akik egy nagy esernyő alatt gyültek össze.

\- Belé meg mi ütött? - kérdezte Ron.

\- Nekem mintha rémlene valami, hogy egy bűbájról magyarázott, de nem hallottam - kiabálta Lucy rekedten. Kezdett elmenni a hangja.

\- És hogy is állunk most pontokkal? Negyvennel vezetünk?

\- Nem, azt hiszem, ötvennel.

Ekkorra bukkant fel Hermione mellettük. Madam Hooch ismét belefújt a sípjába, mire a játékosok újra a levegőbe emelkedtek. Lucynak úgy tűnt, mintha Harry egyre növekvő önbizalommal száguldott volna a levegőben.

\- Mit csináltál? - kérdezte Hermionétól.

\- Víztaszító bűbájt használtam Harry szemüvegén - felelte Hermione. - Mostantól elvileg már lát.

\- Gyakorlatilag is - szólt közbe Ron. - Nézzétek!

Harry éppen ügyesen kitért egy támadó gurkó elől, kikerülte Diggoryt, majd az egyik terelőt… Láthatóan sokkal magabiztosabban viselkedett.

Ismét megdördült az ég, s rögtön utána kétágú villám szelte át a horizontot. A helyzet kezdett valóban veszélyessé válni. Lucy tudta, hogy Harrynek el kellett kapnia a cikeszt, méghozzá minél hamarabb… Harry ekkor hátraarcot csinált, hogy visszatérjen a pálya közepe fölé, de ekkor hirtelen süllyedni kezdett, mintha lefagyott volna. Lucy próbált olvasni bátyja arcáról, de ebben az esőfüggönyben erre esélye sem volt. Inkább elkezdte keresni Diggoryt, de ekkor észrevett egy apró, aranyszínű foltot a pálya közepénél…

A látómezeje kiszélesedett, szinte látta, ahogy Harry és Diggory egyszerre indulnak el a cikeszért. Körülbelül ugyanolyan távol voltak a labdától, és ahogy közeledtek, úgy szűkült Lucy látómezeje is.

Ekkor azonban valami egészen furcsa dolog történt. Az egész stadionra hátborzongató csönd ereszkedett. A szél, bár ugyanúgy fújt, mint addig, elfelejtett zúgni. Olyan volt, mintha valaki lecsavarta volna a világ nagy hangerő-szabályozóját, vagy mintha ő, Lucy egyik pillanatról a másikra megsüketült volna…

Azután egyszerre végigsöpört rajta a szörnyű emlékű, mindent átjáró hideg - s ezzel egy időben észrevette, hogy valami mozog a pályán…

Lucy gondolkodás nélkül levette a szemét Harryről, és a sáros pálya felé pillantott.

Lent a pályán vagy száz dementor állt, s láthatatlan szemükkel mind őrá meredtek. Lucy úgy érezte, mintha jeges víztömeg kúszna fel a mellkasában. Azután újra meghallotta a hangot… valaki sikoltozott, jajveszékelt a fejében… egy nő…

 _\- Harryt és Lucyt ne, könyörgök, csak őket ne!_

 _\- Állj félre, te ostoba! Eredj innen!_

 _\- Ne bántsd a gyermekeimet, könyörgök, inkább engem ölj meg…_

Tejfehér, zsibbasztó köd kavargott Lucy fejében… Mit csinál? Repül? Segítenie kell a nőnek… meg fog halni… meg fogják gyilkolni…

Csak zuhant és zuhant a jéghideg ködben.

 _\- Ne bántsd Harryt és Lucyt! Kegyelmezz… könyörgöm, kegyelmezz…_

Éles kacaj harsant, a nő felsikoltott - azután elsötétült Lucy előtt a világ.

\- Még szerencse, hogy puhára esett.

\- Lefogadtam volna, hogy meghalt.

\- De még csak a szemüvege se tört el.

Lucy hallotta a suttogó hangokat, de nem tudta mire vélni őket. Fogalma sem volt, hogy hol van, és hogyan került oda, vagy hogy mit csinált, mielőtt odakerült. Csak annyit tudott, hogy minden porcikája fáj, mintha agyba-főbe verték volna.

\- Életemben nem rémültem meg ennyire.

Rémület… rettegés… fekete csuklyás alakok… hideg… sikoly…

Lucy hirtelen kinyitotta a szemét. A gyengélkedőn feküdt. Az ágya végében látott három tetőtől talpig sáros griffendéles kviddicsjátékost - Fredet, George-ot és Angelina Johnsont -, akik mintha egy nagyobb félkör szélén álltak volna. Oldalra fordította a fejét, majd megpillantotta a szintén sáros Alicia Spinnetet, Katie Bellt, valamint a csuromvizes Ront és Hermionét, ahogy bezárják a félkört a mellette lévő ágy körül, amiben…

Lucy szíve kihagyott egy ütemet. Harry feküdt ott, sárosan, vizesen, falfehér arccal.

\- H-Harry… - nyögte, mire az összes fej felé fordult.

\- Lucy! - rohant oda hozzá a holtsápadt Ron és megragadta a kezét. - Hogy vagy?

Lucy úgy érezte, mintha hirtelen visszajátszották volna a szeme előtt a történteket. A villám… Harry… a cikesz… és a dementorok…

\- Mi történt? - kérdezte.

\- Elájultál - felelte Hermione, akinek vörösek voltak a szemei. - Egyszer csak összeestél és nem tértél magadhoz… Alig lélegeztél, már kezdtük azt hinni, hogy…

\- Harry - ült fel Lucy látogatói nagy döbbenetére. - Mi történt vele?

\- Leesett - mondta tömören Fred. - Az eső miatt alig láttunk valamit, azt hittük…

\- Azt hittük, szörnyethalt - hüppögte Alicia, aki egész testében remegett.

\- És alighogy Harry lecsúszott a seprűjéről - vette át a szót Ron -, te is összeestél. Csak így, egyik pillanatról a másikra. Először azt hittük, attól rémültél meg, hogy mi történik Harryvel, de amikor láttuk, mennyire sápadt vagy…

\- Ugye nincs baja? - mászott volna ki az ágyból Lucy, de Ron, Fred és George visszatuszkolták.

\- Nincs semmi baja - próbálta megnyugtatni Hermione, miközben gyorsan megtörölte a szemét. - De mindketten annyira ránk ijesztettetek…

Ekkor Harry is nyöszörögni kezdett, mire mindenki odakapta a fejét. Mire a fiú kinyitott a szemét, már Lucyval kiegészülve mindenki az ő ágya körül állt. Ron és Hermione a háttérbe húzódtak, ugyanakkor Lucy átfurakodott a többieken és leült Harry ágya szélére.

\- Harry! - szólította meg a fiút, miközben megfogta a kezét. - Hogy érzed magad?

\- Mintha agyba-főbe vertek volna - felelte Harry és lassan felült. - Mi történt velem?

\- Leestél - felelte George. - Legalább… nem is tudom… legalább tizenöt métert zuhantál.

\- Annyira megrémültünk… - suttogta Angelina, miközben Lucy magához ölelte Harryt.

\- De hát a meccs… - dadogta Harry, miután kibontakozott az ölelésből. - Mi történt? Újrajátszuk?

Senki nem válaszolt. Lucy úgy érezte, mintha súlyos kő gördülne a mellkasára. Mindeddig nem is gondolt a meccsre.

\- Csak nem… vesztettünk? - nézett körbe Harry a csapattársain.

\- Diggory elkapta a cikeszt - felelte George. - Közvetlenül azután, hogy leestél. Nem vette észre a balesetet. Mikor hátranézett, és meglátott téged a földön, rögtön szünetet kért. Azt akarta, hogy játsszuk újra a meccset. De hiába, tiszta győzelem volt… még Wood is elismeri.

\- Ő hol van? - kérdezte Lucy. Most tűnt csak fel neki, hogy Wood nincs ott a többiekkel.

\- Még mindig a zuhanyozóban - válaszolta Fred. - Biztos megpróbálja vízbe fojtani magát.

Harry a térdére hajtotta a fejét, és belemarkolt a hajába. Fred megragadta a vállát, és keményen megrázta.

\- Ugyan már, Harry, most először hibáztad el a cikeszt!

\- A legjobbaknak se sikerül mindig - tette hozzá George.

\- Még semmi sincs veszve - érvelt Fred. - Száz ponttal vesztettünk, igaz? Ha a Hugrabug kikap a Hollóháttól, és a Mardekár…

\- A Hugrabugnak legalább kétszáz ponttal kell veszítenie - jelentette ki George.

\- De ha legyőzik a Hollóhátat…

\- Az ki van zárva, a Hollóhát nagyon jó. De ha a Mardekár kikap a Hugrabugtól…

\- Minden a pontarányon múlik. Ha bármelyik száz ponttal nyer…

Harry szótlanul feküdt az ágyban. Lucyt jelen pillanatban - miután megtudta, amit kellett - nem nagyon érdekelte a kviddicskupa. Csak az számított, hogy Harry jól volt, ugyanakkor még egy dolog nagyon zavarta.

A dementorok. Harry és ő megint elájultak miattuk és Harry ebbe kis híján belehalt. De miért?

Tíz perc elteltével belépett Madam Pomfrey, és kiparancsolta a kviddicscsapat tagjait a kórteremből.

\- Majd még jövünk - búcsúzott Fred. - Ne emészd magad, Harry, akkor is te vagy az évtized legjobb fogója.

A csapat sárcsíkot húzva kicuppogott az ajtón. Madam Pomfrey rosszalló pillantással nézett utánuk.

Ron és Hermione odaléptek Harry ágyához.

\- Dumbledore nagyon kiakadt - szólt remegő hangon Hermione. - Még sosem láttam ilyen dühösnek. Miközben zuhantál, berohant a pályára, és rád szegezte a pálcáját. Erre te mintha lelassultál volna esés közben. Aztán a dementorok felé suhintott, és valami ezüstös izét lőtt ki rájuk. Rögtön eltűntek a stadionból… Dumbledore-t nagyon feldühítette, hogy bejöttek az iskola területére, még kiabált is velük…

\- Aztán megkeresett minket - vette át a szót Ron -, és amint meglátta Lucyt a karunkban, még jobban elkomorult. Mindkettőtöket rávarázsolt egy-egy hordágyra és a hordágyak felrepültek veletek a kastélyba.

\- Várjunk - szakította félbe Harry, majd Lucyra nézett. - Hogy érti Ron, hogy a karjukban voltál?

\- Én is elájultam - felelte Lucy. - Veled egyidőben. Alig egy perccel előtted tértem magamhoz itt, a gyengélkedőn. A balesetedről is csak az előbb szereztem tudomást.

\- Mindenki borzasztóan megrémült - mondta Ron. - Falfehérek voltatok, és alig lélegeztetek. Mindenki azt hitte, hogy…

Ron hangja elcsuklott, de Lucy észre se vette. Egyre csak a dementorok jártak a fejében… és a sikoltozó nő. Mikor felpillantott Ronra és Hermionéra, azok olyan aggódó arcot vágtak, hogy kezdte nagyon kényelmetlenül érezni magát.

\- Elhozta valaki a Nimbuszomat? - kérdezte hirtelen Harry.

Ron és Hermione gyors pillantást váltottak.

\- Öh…

\- Mi van? - nézett rájuk Harry.

\- Tudod… miután leestél róla, elragadta a szél - mondta habozva Hermione.

\- És?

\- És nekiment… jaj, Harry, úgy sajnálom… nekiment a fúriafűznek.

Harry erre elsápadt. Lucy, előre tartva a történet végétől, gyorsan vigasztalóan megfogta testvére kezét.

\- És? - kérdezte Harry. Arcán látható volt, hogy előre rettegett a választól. A park közepén magányosan álló fúriafűz híres volt az agresszivitásáról.

\- Hát, tudod, milyen a fúriafűz - csóválta a fejét Ron. - Nem nagyon szereti, ha nekimennek.

\- Flitwick professzor hozta be, mielőtt te és Lucy magatokhoz tértetek - szólt elhaló hangon Hermione, és felemelt egy szatyrot a földről.

A szatyorból egy ripityára törött farúd tucatnyi darabja és egy megtépázott vesszőköteg került elő - Harry hűséges, hősi halált halt seprűjének földi maradványai.

* * *

Draco Malfoy egyszerre érzett mindent elsöprő, mámoros örömöt és hihetetlen aggodalmat. Igyekezte kiszorítani szívéből az utóbbit, de ez nem nagyon sikerült. Megpróbált tehát az örömre koncentrálni, ahogy visszasétált a kastélyba.

Terve tökéletesen bevált. Potter mindenki szeme láttára elájult a dementorok jelenlététől, emiatt a Griffendél elvesztette a meccset. Bár, mielőtt azok a visszataszító lények megjelentek volna, Draco komolyan kezdett attól tartani, hogy a Griffendél még ebből a helyzetből is ki tudja verekedni magát. De szerencsére Potter gyengesége mindent tökéletesen megoldott.

Azonban Lucynak ismét fel kellett kavarnia mindent, elsősorban Dracoban. A lány ájulása valamiért sokkal ijesztőbb volt Draco számára, mint Potter zuhanása. Sokkal csendesebb és kevésbé drámai volt, mégis ez gyakorolt nagyobb hatást a mardekáros fiúra. Lucy olyan sebezhetőnek tűnt, hogy a dementorok Dumbledore nélkül talán a csókot is végrehajtották volna rajta…

De nem, most nem szabadott erre koncentrálnia. Inkább azt kellett szem előtt tartania, hogyan fogja megünnepelni a Griffendél vereségét; elvégre mindenki ezt várta Draco Malfoytól.


	36. Chapter 35: A Tekergők Térképe

**Chapter 35**

 **A Tekergők Térképe**

Madam Pomfrey ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy Harry és Lucy az egész hétvégét a gyengélkedőn töltsék. Mindketten beletörődtek az ítéletbe, Harry azt viszont nem engedte meg, hogy a javasasszony kidobja a Nimbusz Kétezres roncsait.

\- Tudom, hogy javíthatatlan - mondta Lucynak -, és hogy semmi értelme őrizgetni, de… úgy érzem, mintha az egyik legjobb barátomat vesztettem volna el.

\- Megértem - bólintott Lucy, hiszen valóban így volt.

Rengeteg látogatójuk volt, s mindenki Harryt próbálta vigasztalni seprűje és a meccs elvesztése miatt. Hagrid küldött neki egy csokor, kis sárga káposztára hasonlatos fülbemászóvirágot, Ginny pirulva átnyújtott neki egy maga készítette üdvözlőlapot, ami fülsértően mondta a magáét, amíg Harry ártalmatlanná nem tette a rá helyezett gyümölcsöstállal, aztán vasárnap délelőtt a kviddicscsapat is újra befutott - Wooddal együtt, aki síri hangon biztosította Harryt, hogy cseppet sem hibáztatja őt a történtekért. Ron és Hermione pedig reggeltől estig velük őrizték az ágyat. Harryt azonban egyik látogatójának sem sikerült felvidítania - és hogy miért, azt még Lucy sem tudta addig, amíg egy éjszaka Harry meg nem nyílt neki.

Elmesélte, hogy mielőtt észrevette volna a cikeszt, megpillantott egy fekete kutyát a lelátó legfelső sorában, ahol senki sem ült. Ezután pedig lezuhant a seprűjéről és majdnem szörnyethalt. Lucy először nem nagyon akarta elhinni, hogy az a Zordó lett volna, de utána Harry azt is elmesélte, hogy amikor először látta a kutyát (mikor megszökött Dursley-éktől), kis híján elütötte a Kóbor Grimbusz. A két eset kísértetiesen hasonlított egymásra, de Lucy nem akart hinni a babonának - talán azért, mert túlságosan kétségbeejtő lett volna elismerni, hogy Harryt a Zordó kísérti. Természetesen megígérte testvérének, hogy erről egy szót sem szól Ronnak és Hermionénak.

Aztán meg ott voltak a dementorok, ami már mindkettőjüket érintette. Lucyt és Harryt is mardosó szégyenkezés fogta el, valahányszor eszükbe jutottak. Mindenki rettenetes alakoknak tartotta az Azkaban őreit, de azért senki nem ájult el minden alkalommal, ha meglátta őket… és senkinek a fejében nem visszhangoztak halott szüleinek utolsó szavai.

A két gyerek ugyanis most már rájött, hogy ki a láthatatlan, jajveszékelő nő. A gyengélkedőben töltött két magányos éjszakán, amíg a beszélgetés szüneteiben álmatlanul meredtek a holdfény csíkozta mennyezetre, mindkettőjük fejében újra és újra felcsendültek a szívszorító szavak. Mikor megcsapta őket a dementorok szele, édesanyjuk életének utolsó perceit hallották: anyjuk elkeseredett próbálkozását, hogy megmentse őket, Harryt és Lucyt, Voldemort nagyúrtól, és a gyilkos kacajt, amit Voldemort hallatott, mielőtt megölte az asszonyt… Lucy néha elbóbiskolt, s álmában karmos, oszlásnak indult kezeket látott - csak hogy felriadva újból felderengjen emlékeiben halálra szánt édesanyja hangja.

Hétfő reggel Harry és Lucy szinte menekülve távoztak a gyengélkedőről. Örültek, hogy újra elmerülhetnek az iskola zajos forgatagában, ahol kénytelen voltak más dolgokra figyelni - sajnos többek között Draco Malfoy gúnyolódására is. Malfoy magán kívül volt a gyönyörűségtől, hogy tanúja lehetett a Griffendél vereségének. Végre levette a kötést a karjáról, s "gyógyulása" örömére lelkesen eljátszotta, hogyan esett le Harry a seprűjéről. A következő bájitaltanórán addig utánozta a járőröző dementorokat, amíg Ron a képébe nem vágott egy friss, nyálkás krokodilszívet. Piton ötven mínuszponttal jutalmazta a telitalálatot - Lucy pedig egy újabb csokibékával.

\- Ha a mai sötét varázslatok kivédése órát is Piton tartja, kidobom a taccsot - szólt sötéten Ron, miközben ebéd után barátaival Lupin professzor tanterme felé baktattak. - Nézd meg, ki van bent, Hermione.

Hermione belesett a terem ajtaján.

\- Minden rendben!

Lupin professzor visszatért a katedrára. A vak is láthatta, hogy tényleg beteg volt, feslett talárja még jobban lötyögött rajta, mint azelőtt, s szeme alatt sötét karikák húzódtak. Mindazonáltal jókedvűen mosolygott diákjaira, akik az óra elején egymás szavába vágva panaszolták el neki, mit művelt velük Piton.

\- Ő csak helyettesített, nem volt joga házi feladatot adni nekünk!

\- Gőzünk sincs a vérfarkasokról…

\- …kéttekercses házi dolgozat!

\- Nem mondtátok Piton professzornak, hogy még nem vettük a vérfarkasokat? - kérdezte homlokráncolva Lupin.

Erre újból kitört a hangzavar.

\- De igen, de azt mondta, le vagyunk maradva…

\- …nem is érdekelte…

\- …kéttekercses házi dolgozat!

Lupin professzor mosolyogva nézte a felháborodott arcokat.

\- Nyugodjatok meg. Beszélek Piton professzorral. Nem kell megírnotok azt a dolgozatot.

\- Jaj, neee! - nyafogott Hermione. - Én már megírtam!

Ezek után az osztály minden tagja nagyon élvezte az órát. Lupin professzor egy üvegdobozt mutatott nekik, amiben egy féllábú bicegóc ücsörgött. A parányi lény úgy festett, mintha füstgomolyagokból rakták volna össze, s valójában ártalmatlan teremtménynek tűnt.

\- A bicegóc, avagy lápi lidérc, a mocsárba csalja az utazókat - magyarázta Lupin. - A kis lámpással, amit a kezében láttok, tévútra vezeti a vándort, s ha az követi a fényt, akkor…

A bicegóc hátborzongató, cuppanós hangot hallatott.

Kicsöngetés után mindenki szedelőzködni kezdett. A többiekkel együtt Harry és Lucy is elindultak az ajtó felé, de…

\- Harry, Lucy, várjatok egy percet - szólt utána Lupin. - Szeretnék beszélni veletek.

A két Potter engedelmesen megállt. Lupin egy kendőt terített a bicegóc dobozára.

\- Hallottam, mi történt a meccsen - szólt, miközben sorban elhelyezte könyveit az aktatáskájában. Először Harryre nézett. - Szörnyű, ami a seprűddel történt. Meg lehet javítani?

\- Nem - felelte Harry. - A fűzfa ripityára törte.

Lupin együttérzően sóhajtott.

\- A fúriafüzet abban az évben ültették, amikor én elsős voltam. Sokáig azt játszottuk, hogy ki meri megfogni a törzsét. De aztán egy Davey Gudgeon nevű fiúnak a fa majdnem kiverte a szemét, és akkor megtiltották, hogy a közelébe menjünk. Egy seprűnek ma már semmi esélye ellene.

\- Azt is hallotta, hogy bejöttek a dementorok? - kérdezte óvatosan Lucy.

Lupin ránézett.

\- Igen, hallottam. Dumbledore professzor olyan mérges volt, mint talán még soha. A dementorok egy ideje zúgolódnak… Nem tetszik nekik, hogy Dumbledore kitiltotta őket az iskolából… Miattuk ájultatok el, igaz?

\- Igen - bólintott Harry.

Lucy kicsit habozott, azután kitört belőle a kérdés, ami őt is és Harryt is foglalkoztatta:

\- De miért? Miért vannak ilyen hatással ránk? Talán…

\- Ennek semmi köze a gyengeséghez - vágott a szavába Lupin, mintha olvasott volna a gondolataiban. - A dementorok azért gyakorolnak rátok erősebb hatást, mint másokra, mert másoknak nincsenek olyan borzalmas emlékeik, mint nektek.

Bágyadt téli napsugár sütött be a terembe, fényében megcsillantak Lupin ősz hajszálai fiatal arca felett.

\- A dementorok a legvisszataszítóbb lények közé tartoznak, akiket valaha a hátán hordott a föld. Amerre járnak, kiszívják a levegőből a békét, a reményt és a boldogságot. Még a muglik is megérzik a jelenlétüket, pedig számukra láthatatlanok. Ha túl közel mentek egy dementorhoz, kiszippant belőletek minden kellemes érzést, minden boldog emléket. A dementor, ha megteheti, addig élősködik rajtatok, amíg olyanná nem váltok, mint ő maga: lelketlenné és gonosszá. Kiszipolyoz, s végül nem marad bennetek más, csak a legszörnyűbb emlékeitek. A ti legszörnyűbb emléketektől pedig bárki elájulna. Nincs hát miért szégyenkeznetek.

\- Valahányszor a közelünkbe jönnek - Lucy elszorult torokkal meredt maga elé -, azt halljuk, ahogy Voldemort megöli az édesanyánkat.

Lupin két keze elindult a levegőben, mintha meg akarná ragadni Lucy és Harry vállát - de a mozdulat félbemaradt. Egy pillanatig mindhárman hallgattak, azután…

\- Miért kellett bejönniük a pályára? - csattant fel keserűen Harry.

\- Megéheztek - felelte tárgyilagosan Lupin, és bekattintotta aktatáskája zárját. - Dumbledore nem engedi be őket az iskolába, így hát nem jutnak táplálékhoz… A stadionban összegyűlt tömeg túl nagy csábítást jelentett számukra. Az a nagy izgalom… a sok heves érzés… nekik ez olyan, mint másnak egy ünnepi lakoma.

\- Azkaban borzalmas hely lehet - dünnyögte Harry.

Lupin komoran bólintott.

\- Maga az erőd egy kis szigeten van, messze kint a tengeren. A rabok azonban akkor sem tudnának megszökni, ha nem állnák falak és hullámok az útjukat, a saját fejükbe vannak bezárva, hisz egyetlen derűs gondolatuk sincs. A többségük néhány hét alatt megőrül.

\- Sirius Black mégis megszökött - mondta elgondolkozva Lucy. - Kitört a bűvkörükből…

Az aktatáska lecsúszott az asztalról, Lupin gyorsan lehajolt, és elkapta.

\- Igen - szólt felegyenesedve. - Black bizonyára rájött, hogyan lehet legyőzni őket. Nem hittem volna, hogy ez lehetséges. A dementorok állítólag a varázserőt is kiszívják az emberből…

\- De hát a tanár úrnak is sikerült elkergetnie azt a dementort a vonaton - kapta fel a fejét Harry.

\- Igen, vannak bizonyos önvédelmi varázslatok - bólintott Lupin. - De az a dementor egyedül volt. Minél többen vannak, annál nehezebb a védekezés.

\- Milyen védővarázslat hat ellenük? - kérdezte mohón Lucy. - Megtanítja nekünk?

\- Nem mondhatnám, hogy túl jól értek a dementorok távol tartásához, Lucy. Épp ellenkezőleg…

\- De ha a dementorok a következő meccsen is megjelennek, védekeznem kell ellenük - szólalt meg Harry is. - És bármikor jól jöhet, ha beléjük futunk.

\- Kérem, tanár úr! - könyörgött csillogó szemekkel Lucy. - Tanítsa meg nekünk!

A két testvér eltökélt arccal nézett Lupinra. A professzor néhány pillanatig habozott, majd így szólt:

\- Nos… nem bánom. Megpróbálok segíteni nektek. De csak a karácsonyi szünet után láthatunk hozzá. Az ünnepekig be vagyok táblázva. Sajnos elég rossz időpontot választottam a betegeskedésre.

Lupin dementorellenes tanfolyamának ígérete, a remény, hogy talán soha többet nem kell hallania édesanyjuk sikolyait, és az a tény, hogy a Hollóhát lesöpörte a pályáról a Hugrabugot a november végi meccsükön - nos, mindez sokat javított Harry és Lucy kedélyállapotán. A Griffendélnek még mindig volt esélye a kviddicskupa elnyerésért, bár több mérkőzést nem veszíthettek el. Harry beszámolói szerint Wood visszanyerte mániákus lelkesedését, s minden addiginál keményebb edzéseket tartott a csapatnak a december elejére is áthúzódó cudar, nedves időben. Lucy többé színét se látta dementornak az iskola területén, Dumbledore haragja látszólag meggyőzte a csuklyásokat, hogy jobb, ha a parkon kívül maradnak.

Két héttel a téli szünet kezdete előtt az ég egyik napról a másikra vakító, opálos fehér színt öltött, és reggelre csillogó dér lepte be a park felázott füvét. A kastélyban egy csapásra karácsonyi hangulat támadt. Flitwick professzor, a bűbájtan tanár terme egyszerre megtelt apró lámpákkal, amelyekről kiderült, hogy igazi, röpködő tündérkék. A diákok lelkesen tervezgették, mi mindent fognak csinálni a téli szünetben. Ron és Hermione úgy döntöttek, hogy a Roxfortban maradnak (Lucy számára ez nem is volt kérdés). Ron kijelentette, hogy nem bír ki két hetet enyhén szólva nagyképű bátyjával, Percyvel, Hermione pedig a rengeteg tanulnivalóra hivatkozott, de sem Lucy, sem Harry nem dőlt be a meséiknek; tudták, hogy barátaik nem akarják egyedül hagyni őket, s ezért nagyon hálás volt nekik.

Harry kivételével mindenki örült a hírnek, hogy az iskolavezetés a szünet előtti utolsó hétvégére újabb roxmortsi kirándulást engedélyezett.

\- Ott megvehetjük az összes karácsonyi ajándékot! - lelkendezett Hermione. - Anya és apa el fognak ájulni, ha kapnak egy csomag mentolos fogselyemcukrot a Mézesfalásból!

Mivel Lucy - ígéretéhez híven - a mostani alkalommal sem akart lemenni Roxmortsba Harry nélkül, így ismét a Potter testvérek voltak az egyetlen harmadikosok, akik otthon maradnak. Harry kölcsönkérte Woodtól A seprűk világacímű könyvét, majd Lucy és Harry elhatározták, hogy a szombati napot a különböző márkák tanulmányozásával fogják tölteni. A fiú balesete óta az egyik iskolai seprűt használta az edzéseken, az ősrégi Meteor azonban nagyon lassú volt, ráadásul rángatott. Mindenképp be kellett szereznie egy új seprűt magának. Ráadásaul Lucy is úgy döntött, itt az ideje, hogy neki is saját seprűje legyen és elkezdjen készülődni a jövő évre, amikor már üresedés is lehet a csapatban.

Szombaton reggeli után Harry és Lucy elbúcsúztak köpenybe és sálba burkolódzott barátaiktól, azután elindultak felfelé a márványlépcsőn, hogy visszatérjenek a Griffendél-toronyba. A kastély csendes és kihalt volt, s az ablakokon túl szállingózó hópelyhek kivételével közel s távol semmi sem mozdult.

\- Pszt! Lucy! Harry!

Harry és Lucy hátrafordultak a harmadik emeleti folyosón. Egy púpos, félszemű boszorka szobra mögül Fred és George pislogtak rájuk.

\- Mit csináltok itt? - csodálkozott Harry. - Hogyhogy nem vagytok Roxmortsban?

\- Egy kis előkarácsonyt jöttünk tartani nektek - felelte kacsintva Fred. - Menjünk be oda…

A szobortól balra nyíló üres tanterem felé mutatott. Harry és Lucy követték az ikreket a terembe. George csendben becsukta az ajtót, majd csillogó szemmel a testvérpárhoz fordult.

\- Előkarácsonyi ajándékot kaptok tőlünk - szólt. - Elsősorban Lucynak szántuk, de miután téged is megismertünk, Harry, megváltoztattuk a döntésünket, így kettőtöknek jár az ajándék.

Fred benyúlt talárja belső zsebébe, ünnepélyes mozdulattal előhúzott egy nagy, megsárgult pergamentekercset, majd széthajtva letette azt az egyik padra. A lap teljesen üres volt. Harry és Lucy kérdő tekintettel néztek az ikrekre - Lucy arra gyanakodott, hogy megint valami tréfán törik a fejüket.

\- Ez meg mi? - kérdezte.

\- Ez, Lucy, a sikerünk titka - jelentette ki George, és nagy büszkén megveregette a lapot.

\- Fájó szívvel válunk meg tőle - tette hozzá Fred -, de beláttuk, hogy nektek nagyobb szükségetek van rá, mint nekünk.

\- Különben is, már kívülről tudjuk - mondta George. - Rátok hagyományozzuk. Mi most már nélküle is elboldogulunk.

\- Mit kezdjünk egy ócska pergamenlappal? - értetlenkedett Harry.

\- Még hogy ócska pergamenlap! - Fred olyan fájdalmas grimaszt vágott, mintha Harry a legszentebb érzelmeibe tiport volna bele. - Magyarázd el, George!

\- Nos… elsőéves korunkban… mikor még mit sem sejtő, ártatlan gyermekek voltunk…

Lucy horkantva felnevetett. Pontosan tudta, hogy Fred és George sosem voltak ártatlannak nevezhetők.

\- …mindenesetre ártatlanabbak voltunk, mint most… szóval elsőéves korunkban egyszer volt egy kis összezörrenésünk Friccsel.

\- Eldobtunk egy trágyagránátot a folyosón, és ez valamiért zavarta őt.

\- Ezért becipelt minket a szobájába, és elkezdte a szokásos fenyegetőzést…

\- …büntetőfeladat…

\- …kizsigerelés…

\- …mi pedig egészen véletlenül észrevettük, hogy a kartotékszekrény egyik fiókján ez áll: Különösen veszélyes elkobzott tárgyak.

\- Csak azt ne mondjátok, hogy… - vigyorodott el Harry.

\- Te mit csináltál volna a helyünkben? - vonta meg a vállát Fred. - George eldobott még egy trágyagránátot, hogy elterelje Frics figyelmét, én meg kihúztam a fiókot, és ezt találtam benne.

\- Nem volt olyan nagy ügy - legyintett George. - Szerintem Frics nem is tudta, hogyan működik. Persze biztos gyanította, mi az, különben nem kobozta volna el.

\- És ti tudjátok, hogyan működik? - kérdezte Lucy felvont szemöldökkel.

\- De még mennyire - vigyorgott Fred. - Ettől a kis gyönyörűségtől többet tanultunk, mint az összes tanártól együtt véve.

\- Most már tényleg kíváncsi vagyok - csóválta fejét Lucy, és a gyűrött pergamenlapra nézett.

\- Nagyon helyes - kuncogott Fred.

Elővette a varázspálcáját, megérintette vele a pergament, és így szólt:

\- Esküszöm, hogy, rosszban sántikálok.

Abból a pontból, ahol Fred pálcája hozzáért a pergamenlaphoz, hajszálvékony tintapatakok sokasága tűnt fel, s futott szét minden irányba. A vonalkák pókhálószerűen szétterjedtek a lapon, itt-ott egybefutottak, máshol keresztezték egymást, s végül az egész pergament megtöltötték kusza vonalakkal. Ezzel egy időben a lap tetején nagy, cirkalmas, zöld betűk rajzolódtak ki:

 _A Bűbájos Bajkeverők Kelléktára büszkén prezentálja Holdsáp, Tapmancs, Féregfark és Ágas urak művét:  
_ _A TEKERGŐK TÉRKÉPE_

A pergamenlap, mint neve is mutatta, egy térkép volt - méghozzá a Roxfort-kastély és - birtok térképe. Azonban nem ez tette igazán különlegessé, hanem a rajzon mozgó apró tintapötty-alakok, melyek mindegyikéhez egy hangyányi betűkkel írt név tartozott. Harry és Lucy ámulattal hajoltak a térkép fölé. A bal felső sarokban mozgó feliratos pötty azt jelezte, hogy Dumbledore professzor fel-alá sétál az irodájában, Mrs. Norris, a gondnok macskája a második emeleten járőrözött, Hóborc, a kopogószellem pedig épp a trófeateremben ugrabugrált. Ahogy Lucy az ismerős folyosókat fürkészte, még valami a szemébe ötlött.

A térképen egy sor olyanjárat is fel volt tüntetve, amelyeknek a létezéséről nem is tudott.

\- Ezek Roxmortsba vezetnek - magyarázta Fred, s ujjával az egyik vonalra bökött. - Összesen hét ilyen alagút van. Frics erről a négyről tud… de szinte biztos, hogy ezeket csak mi ismerjük. Az, amelyik a negyedik emeleti tükör mögül indul, kiesik. Sokáig azt használtuk, de tavaly télen beomlott. Ezen pedig szerintem még soha senki nem ment végig, mert a bejárata a fúriafűz tövében van… Viszont ez itt, ez egyenesen a Mézesfalás pincéjébe vezet. Ezerszer végigmentünk már rajta. És amint látjátok, itt indul, közvetlenül az ajtó mellett - a bejárat a félszemű banya púpja.

Fred megsimogatta a térképet.

\- Holdsáp, Tapmancs, Féregfark és Ágas urak - szólt elérzékenyülten. - Örökké hálásak leszünk nektek.

George ünnepélyesen rábólintott.

\- Négy nemes férfiú, a csínytevők újabb nemzedékeinek önzetlen pártfogói.

\- Ez minden - vigyorodott el Fred. - Ja, és még valami: használat után ne felejtsétek el kikapcsolni a térképet…

\- Különben bárki megnézheti - tette hozzá George.

\- Csak üssetek rá a pálcátokkal, mondjátok, hogy "Csíny letudva!", és a térkép nyomban eltűnik.

\- Használjátok egészséggel, ifjú Lucy és ifjú Harry - szólt Fred, Percy fellengzős stílusát utánozva. - Aztán nehogy jót halljunk felőletek!

\- Találkozunk a Mézesfalásban - búcsúzott George. Azzal az ikrek vigyorogva elsiettek.

Harry és Lucy tétován nézegették a titokzatos térképet. Mrs. Norris tintapöttye befordult balra, és megállt, hogy megszagoljon valamit a földön.

\- Ha Frics tényleg nem tud a járatról… - kezdte Harry.

\- És így nem is kellene elhaladnunk a dementorok mellett - mondta Lucy. - Akkor ez az egész mindent megváltoztat.

\- Most egyelőre mindketten használjuk az alagutat, hiszen te nem a többiekkel mentél le - jelentette ki Harry. Szemében elszánt fény csillogott. - De a következő alkalommal te is mehetsz Ronnal és Hermionéval, én meg megyek az alagúton.

\- Nem lesz jó, sejteni fogják, hiszen eddig mindig veled maradtam - rázta a fejét Lucy. - De erről majd a következő alkalommal. Most siessünk, mielőtt Frics vagy Mrs Norris erre tévednének.

Harry összecsavarta a térképet, elrejtette a talárjában, majd mindketten a terem ajtajához léptek. Lucy kilesett a folyosóra.

\- Sehol senki - suttogta. - Gyere!

A testvérpár gyorsan beosont a félszemű boszorka szobra mögé.

\- És most? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Vedd elő a térképet és nézzük meg, mit mondd - szólt Lucy, miközben a folyosót fürkészte.

Némi matatás után Harry kinyitott a pergament.

\- Nézd, itt vagyunk! - mutatott lelkesen a térképre. Azon két újabb tintapötty jelent meg, „Harry Potter" és „Lucy Potter" felirattal. A pötty-alakok a harmadik emeleti folyosó közepe táján álltak, pontosan ott, ahol ők maguk. Most Harry őrködött, míg Lucy alaposabban szemügyre vette pötty-alteregójukat. Azok közül Harryé ugyanúgy őrködött, míg a sajátja mintha a boszorkány szobrát ütögette volna egy miniatűr varázspálcával. Gyorsan elővette saját pálcáját, és megkocogtatta vele a szobrot. Semmi nem történt. Újra a térképre nézett. A pötty-Lucy mellett parányi szövegbuborék tűnt fel. Egyetlen szó állt benne: Dissendium.

\- Dissendium! - suttogta Lucy, s újra rákoppintott a szoborra.

Abban a szempillantásban megnyílt a boszorkány púpja. Épp csak akkora rés támadt rajta, amekkorán egy sovány ember befér. Harry és Lucy még egyszer ellenőrizték, hogy nem közeledik-e valaki a folyosón, aztán Harry eltette a térképet, és fejjel előre egymás után bemásztak a nyíláson.

Jó ideig lefelé siklottak egy kőcsúszdának tűnő hosszú vályúban, majd egy huppanással megálltak, s akkor már hideg, nedves földet éreztek a tenyerük alatt. Felálltak és körbefordultak, de semmit sem láttak a koromsötétben.

\- Lumos! - motyogták egyszerre, mire pálcájuk hegyén apró láng gyulladt ki. Most már látták, hogy egy szűk, földbe vájt alagútba kerültek.

\- Még sosem éreztem ilyen élettel telinek magam - jelentette ki Lucy vidáman.

\- Pedig jó párszor jártunk már tilosban - mosolygott Harry is, majd előhúzta a térképet, és megérintette a pálcájával. - Csíny letudva - mondta.

A pergamenről nyomban eltűntek a vonalak és a pöttyök. Harry gondosan összehajtotta és a talárja zsebébe rejtette. Ezután az izgalomtól szaporán dobogó szívvel elindultak a sötét járatban.

Az alagút olyan kanyargós volt, mintha egy óriási üregi nyúl vájta volna magának. A két Potter botladozva bár, mégis szapora léptekkel haladt benne, pislákoló pálcájukkal világítva meg az utat. A járat végtelenül hosszúnak tűnt, de a gyerekek előtt ott lebegett a Mézesfalás képe, s ez erőt adott nekik.

Úgy érezték, már vagy egy órája gyalogolnak, amikor az alagút végre emelkedni kezdett. Összeszedték maradék erejüket, s még jobban megszaporázták lépteiket.

Újabb tíz perc elteltével egy ódon kőlépcsőhöz értek, amelynek teteje a sötétbe veszett. Óvatos, nesztelen léptekkel elindultak felfelé a megsüllyedt, ferde fokokon. Száz lépcsőfok, kétszáz lépcsőfok… már nem is számolták, csak arra figyeltek, hogy ne csapjanak zajt… s akkor egyszerre egy nagy puffanás hallatszott: Harry feje valami keménybe ütközött.

Az akadály egy csapóajtónak tűnt. Harry fájós fejét dörzsölgetve előre engedte Lucyt, aki fülelni kezdett. Mivel odafönt csend volt, résnyire felnyitotta a csapóajtót, és kilesett alóla.

Az ajtó egy faládákkal és dobozokkal teli pincébe nyílt. A két testvér felmászott az utolsó lépcsőfokokon, majd Lucy csendesen lehajtotta maguk után a csapóajtót. Az olyan tökéletesen belesimult a poros fapadló deszkái közé, hogy jóformán lehetetlen volt észrevenni. Lábujjhegyen elindultak a pincéből kivezető falépcső felé. Most már jól kivehető hangokat hallott, többek között csilingelést és egy nyíló, majd csukódó ajtó zaját.

Tétovázva megálltak, s egymásra nézve töprengtek, hogy mitévők legyenek. Ekkor azonban egy sokkal közelebbi zár kattanása ütötte meg a fülüket: valaki kinyitotta a pinceajtót.

\- Egy doboz gumicsigát is felhozhatsz, drágám - csendült egy női hang. - Lassan az is elfogy.

A falépcső tetején két láb jelent meg. Harry és Lucy besurrantak egy terjedelmes láda mögé, s megvárták, amíg a léptek elhaladnak mellettük. Hallották, hogy a lábak tulajdonosa a szemközti falnál matat. Lucy érezte, hogy ilyen lehetőségük nemigen lesz több…

Egy egymásra pillantás után előbújtak rejtekhelyükről, és zajtalanul felosontak a lépcsőn. Lucy hátrapillantva egy előregörnyedő férfi széles hátát és kopasz fejét pillantotta meg. Végül elérték a pinceajtót, s mikor egymás után kioldalaztak rajta, a Mézesfalás pultja mögött találták magukat. Gyorsan lehúzódtak, elindultak jobb felé, majd néhány lépés után felegyenesedtek.

A Mézesfalás zsúfolva volt roxfortosokkal, így senkinek nem tűnt fel hirtelen felbukkanásuk. Harry és Lucy sóhajtottak egyet, egymásra vigyorogtak, majd elindultak megkeresni Ront és Hermionét. Közben ámulva nézegették a polcokat.

\- Vajon milyen arcot vágna Dudley, ha látná, hova kerültünk - jegyezte meg Harry nevetve.

\- Sajnos ő mindebből kimarad - nevetett Lucy is.

Az üzlet hosszú polcain a világ legínycsiklandozóbb nyalánkságai sorakoztak: kövér, krémes nugátok, csillogó, rózsaszín kókuszjégkrém kockák, nagy, mézszínű karamelltömbök és százféle csokoládé, csinos oszlopokba tornyozva. Egy nagy hordó színültig tele volt Bogoly Berti féle Mindenízű Drazséval, egy másik pedig Bűvös Bizserével (levitációs pezsgőcukorral). Külön polcot foglaltak el a „speciális effektus" édességek: Drubli Legjobb Fúvógumija (amiből búzavirágkék gömbök áradtak, melyek napokig nem pukkadtak ki), a furcsa, cérnaszerű mentolos fogselyemcukor, a parányi, fekete borsbogyó („ _Garantáltan tüzes lehelet!"),_ a Mirelit Egér („ _Vacog és cincog tőle a fogad!_ "), a varangy alakú mentolkrémes minyon („ _Élethűen ugrál a gyomrodban!_ "), a karcsú cukorpennák és a robbanócukorkák.

Harry és Lucy épp átfurakodtak egy csapatnyi hatodikos között, mikor megpillantották Ront és Hermionét. Barátaik a "Különleges ízek" feliratú polc előtt álltak, s a vérízű nyalókákat nézegették. Egy újabb közös pillantás után Harry és Lucy vigyorogva odalopóztak mögéjük.

\- Fúj, nem, Harry és Lucy nem örülnének ennek - fanyalgott Hermione. - Szerintem ezt csak a vámpírok szeretik.

\- Na és ehhez mit szólsz? - vigyorgott Ron, s egy üveg Csótánycsokrot dugott Hermione orra alá.

\- Ennek se örülnének - szólt közbe Lucy.

Ron kis híján elejtette az üveget.

\- Lucy! - sikkantotta Hermione. - Harry! Ti hogy kerültök ide!? Hogy tudtatok… és merre…

\- Tyűha! - álmélkodott Ron. - Ti megtanultatok hoppanálni!

\- Dehogy tanultunk! - nevetett Harry, majd fojtott hangon, hogy a hatodikosok ne hallják, elmesélte, hogyan kapta meg ő és Lucy Fredtől és George-tól a Tekergők Térképét.

\- Nekem bezzeg soha nem adták kölcsön! - háborgott Ron. - Pedig én a testvérük vagyok!

\- Miért, azt hiszed, Lucyék meg akarják tartani!? - Hermione olyan arcot vágott, mintha még az ötletet is nevetségesnek tartaná. - Természetesen odaadják McGalagony professzornak. Igaz?

\- Dehogy adjuk! - vágta rá Lucy és Harry.

\- Te lány! Neked elment az eszed! - méltatlankodott Ron. - Lemondani egy ilyen kincsről!?

\- Ha leadjuk McGalagonynak - fejtette ki Lucy -, meg kell mondanunk neki, honnan szereztük. És persze Frics is megtudná, hogy Fred és George tőle lopták.

\- De hát gondoljatok Sirius Blackre! - makacskodott Hermione. - Lehet, hogy egy olyan úton jár be a kastélyba, ami rajta van a térképen! Meg kell mutatnunk a tanároknak!

\- Ezeken az alagutakon nem juthatott be - vetette ellen Harry. - A térképen hét titkos járat van feltüntetve. Fred és George azt mondták, Frics négyet már felfedezett. A maradék három közül az egyik beomlott, a másikból pedig a fúriafűz alatt kell kimászni, úgyhogy az se jöhet szóba. A harmadik, amelyiken mi jöttünk… annak itt van a bejárata a pincében, de nem lehet észrevenni, csak ha tudja az ember, hol keresse…

Harry elbizonytalanodott. Ron azonban jelentőségteljesen megköszörülte a torkát, és az édességbolt ajtaján függő pergamenlapra mutatott.

 _A MÁGIAÜGYI MINISZTÉRIUM HIRDETMÉNYE_

 _Felhívjuk a lakosság és a látogatók figyelmét, hogy Roxmorts község utcáin minden nap napnyugta után dementorok teljesítenek járőrszolgálatot. Az intézkedés Roxmorts lakóinak biztonságát szolgálja, és Sirius Black elfogásáig marad érvényben. A fenti okból mindenkinek azt tanácsoljuk, hogy igyekezzen napnyugta előtt végezni a bevásárlással._

 _Boldog karácsonyt!_

\- Na látjátok! - súgta barátainak Ron. - Kötve hiszem, hogy Black betör a Mézesfalásba, miközben Roxmorts utcáin nyüzsögnek a dementorok. Mellesleg, Hermione, a tulaj és a felesége meghallanák, ha éjjel bejönne ide valaki. Itt laknak közvetlenül a bolt fölött.

\- Jó, de… de… - Hermione újabb érveken törte a fejét. - Harrynek és Lucynak akkor se lett volna szabad engedély nélkül lejönniük Roxmortsba!

\- Nekem van engedélyem - szúrta közbe Lucy.

\- De úgy tudják, hogy elvileg a kastélyban maradtál! - kontrázott Hermione. - Ha észrevesznek titeket, nagyon megjárhatjátok. És most nappal van. Mi lesz, ha Sirius Black épp ma lopózik be a faluba? Épp most?

\- Akkor is csodálnám, ha kiszúrná Harryt és Lucyt. - Ron az ablak felé bökött a fejével. Odakint nagy, sűrű pelyhekben esett a hó. - Nemsokára karácsony van, Hermione. Harry és Lucy is megérdemelnek egy kis kikapcsolódást.

Hermione az ajkába harapott, és roppant aggódó arcot vágott.

\- Beárulsz minket a tanároknak? - vigyorgott Harry.

\- Jaj, dehogyis… De komolyan, Harry, nem kellene…

\- Láttátok már a Bűvös Bizserét? - Ron karon ragadta Harryt, és magával vonszolta a Bizserék hordójához. - Hát a gumicsigákat? És a Sav-a-júj cukrot? Hétéves koromban Fred megkínált eggyel, és a cukor lyukat égetett a nyelvemen. Emlékszem, anya a seprűnyéllel náspángolta el Fredet… - Ron révedezve nézte a Sav-a-júj cukros dobozt. - Mit gondoltok, Fred bekapna egy szemet a Csótánycsokorból, ha azt mondanám neki, hogy földimogyoró?

\- Sokkal jobban ismeri az édességeket, mint hinnéd, Ron - szólalt meg Lucy nevetve. - Ő évek óta ilyen tréfákkal keseríti meg a gyanútlanok életét.

Néhány perccel később, miután Ron és Hermione kifizették édességeiket, mindannyian elhagyták a Mézesfalást, és útnak indultak a hóförgetegben.

Roxmorts úgy festett, mint egy életre kelt karácsonyi képeslap. A zsúpfedelű házikókra és kis üzletekre friss hótakaró borult, minden ajtót magyalkoszorú díszített, s a fák ágain elvarázsolt gyertyák világítottak.

Harry és Lucy megborzongtak, barátaikkal ellentétben ők nem hozták magukkal a téli köpönyegüket. A süvítő szélben fejüket leszegve baktattak végig a falu főutcáján, Ron és Hermione fülig beburkolóztak a sálukba, és a szelet túlkiabálva sorolták a nevezetességeket.

\- Az ott a postahivatal…

\- Arra van Zonko Csodabazára…

\- Felmehetnénk a Szellemszálláshoz…

\- Jobb ötletem van - mondta vacogva Ron. - Igyunk egy forró vajsört a Három Seprűben!

Lucy, aki addigra csontig fagyott, kapva kapott az ötleten. Átvágtak hát az utca túloldalára, s hamarosan megérkeztek a kis fogadóhoz.

Odabent tömeg, zsivaj, izzasztó meleg és sűrű füst fogadta őket. A csinos arcú, dúskeblű kocsmárosné épp egy csoport nagyhangú táltost szolgált ki a bárpultnál.

\- Ő Madam Rosmerta - magyarázta Ron. - Majd én megrendelem az italainkat - tette hozzá, kissé elpirulva.

Harry, Lucy és Hermione továbbindultak a kocsma füstbe burkolózó mélye felé. Az ablak és a kandalló mellett álló karácsonyfa között találtak is egy szabad asztalt. Ron öt perc múlva bukkant fel, kezében négy kupa, gőzölgő vajsörrel.

\- Boldog karácsonyt! - emelte fel vidáman a saját kupáját.

Lucy kortyolni kezdte a meleg italt. Soha életében nem ivott még ehhez fogható finomságot. Ráadásul a vajsör egy szempillantás alatt a lábujja hegyétől a feje búbjáig átmelegítette.

Ekkor hűvös légvonat csapott az arcába. A Három Seprű ajtaja ismét kinyílt. Lucy a kupa pereme fölött a bejárat felé pislogott - s nyomban félrenyelt.

A kinti hóförgetegből McGalagony alakja bontakozott ki. Nyomában Flitwick professzor lépett a kocsmába, őt pedig Hagrid követte, aki élénk beszélgetésbe merült egy neonzöld keménykalapot és hajszálcsíkos köpenyt viselő, pocakos férfival. Ez utóbbiban Lucy nyomban felismerte Cornelius Caramel mágiaügyi minisztert.

Ron és Hermione gondolkozás nélkül rávetették magukat Harryre és Lucyra, és letuszkolták őket az asztal alá. Lucy és Harry vajsörtől csöpögő arccal szorongatták kiürült kupájukat, s búvóhelyükről figyelték a négy pár láb mozgását. A három tanár és Caramel a bárpulthoz léptek, majd kisvártatva elindultak - egyenesen feléjük.

Hermione kinyújtotta a pálcáját Harry feje fölött és ezt suttogta:

\- Mobiliarbus!

A mellettük álló karácsonyfa néhány centire a levegőbe emelkedett, és elindult balra. Mikor az asztaluk elé ért, halk puffanással lezuttyant, eltakarva őket a közeledők szeme elől. Lucy kilesett a fa alsó ágai között, s látta, hogy az övékkel szomszédos asztal mellett megmozdulnak a székek. Azután halk nyögéseket és sóhajokat hallott - a tanárok és a miniszter leültek.

Kisvártatva két türkizkék, tűsarkú cipőbe bújtatott láb lépett a szomszéd asztalhoz, és Lucy egy nő hangját hallotta:

\- Egy kis pohár violalikőr…

\- Én kérem - szólt McGalagony.

\- Két liter forralt mézbor…

\- Ide nekem, Rosmerta! - hallatszott Hagrid hangja.

\- Meggyszörp és szódavíz jéggel és ernyővel…

\- Mmmm! - Flitwick professzor sóvárogva cuppogott. - Ezek szerint a ribizlirum az öné, miniszter úr.

\- Köszönőm, Rosmerta kedves - fuvolázta Caramel. - Mindig nagy öröm számomra, ha láthatom magácskát. Meghívhatjuk egy italra? Üljön le hozzánk, ha van ideje…

\- Köszönöm, miniszter úr.

A türkizkék tűsarkak eltipegtek, majd nemsokára visszatértek. Lucy szíve a torkában dobogott. Gondolhatott volna rá, hogy a tanároknak is ez a szünet előtti utolsó hétvégéjük. Vajon meddig fognak ott ülni? Neki és Harrynek még valahogy be is kell lopózniuk a Mézesfalásba, ha még napnyugta előtt vissza akarnak érni az iskolába… Hermione lába nyugtalanul toporogni kezdett mellette.

\- No és mi szél hozta ide mifelénk, miniszter úr? - csendült Madam Rosmerta hangja.

Caramel pocakja kissé jobbra, majd balra fordult, jelezve, hogy a miniszter körülnézett - talán meg akart bizonyosodni róla, hogy senki nem hallja őket.

\- Mi más, mint Sirius Black - felelte fojtott hangon. - Felteszem, kegyed is hallott róla, mi történt Halloweenkor az iskolában.

\- Hallottam pletykálni ezt-azt - ismerte be Madam Rosmerta.

\- Szétkürtölted az egész kocsmában, Hagrid? - bosszankodott McGalagony.

\- Ön szerint Black még mindig a környéken bujkál, miniszter úr? - suttogta Madam Rosmerta.

\- Biztos vagyok benne - felelte komoran Caramel.

\- Tudja, hogy a dementorok már kétszer is razziát tartottak a kocsmában? - panaszolta Madam Rosmerta, nénei szemrehányással a hangjában. - Elriasztják a vendégeimet. Nem tesz jót az üzletnek, hogy itt őgyelegnek, miniszter úr.

\- Én se kedvelem őket, Rosmerta kedves - felelte feszengve Caramel. - De sajnos szükség van rájuk… Éppen most találkoztam néhánnyal. Roppant dühösek Dumbledore-ra - a professzor nem engedi be őket az iskola területére.

\- Még szép, hogy nem - méltatlankodott McGalagony. - Hogy tudnánk tanítani, ha azok a szörnyetegek ott keringenének a gyerekek körül?

\- Egyetértek! - sipította a kis Flitwick professzor, kurta lábát lóbálva.

\- Akárhogy is, óvatosnak kell lennünk - szögezte le Caramel. - A dementorok megvédenek minket valakitől, aki még náluk is gonoszabb… Valamennyien tudjuk, hogy Black mi mindenre képes…

\- Én még mindig alig tudom elhinni róla - jegyezte meg tűnődve Madam Rosmerta. - Sirius Black volt az utolsó, akiről feltételeztem volna, hogy képes átállni a sötét oldalra… Ismertem, amikor még roxfortos diák volt. Ha valaki akkor azt mondja nekem, hogy gonosztevő lesz belőle, biztos nem adtam volna több mézbort az illetőnek.

\- És magácska még a felét se tudja, Rosmerta - morogta Caramel. - A legszörnyűbb tettéről még ma is csak kevesen tudnak.

\- A legszörnyűbb tettéről?! - Madam Rosmerta hangjában élénk kíváncsiság csendült. - Úgy érti, szörnyűbb dolgot is csinált, mint hogy megölte azt a sok szerencsétlen embert?

\- Pontosan úgy értem - felelte sötéten Caramel.

\- Nem tudom elhinni. Mi lehet szörnyűbb egy ilyen gyilkosságnál?

\- Azt mondta, emlékszik még rá diákkorából - szólt McGalagony. - Arra is emlékszik, hogy ki volt a legjobb barátja?

\- Hogyne emlékeznék! - nevetett Rosmerta. - Hisz mintha össze lettek volna nőve. Hányszor ültek itt nálam… Istenem, mennyit nevettünk. Az volt csak a páratlan páros! Sirius Black és James Potter!

Harry és Lucy kupája koppanva landolt a padlón. Ron figyelmeztetően belerúgott barátaiba.

\- Pontosan - folytatta McGalagony. - Black és Potter. A kis csapat két főkolomposa. Meg kell hagyni, mindkettő nagyon értelmes gyerek volt - kivételesen értelmesek. De hogy a Roxfortba azóta se járt két akkora csibész, mint ők, az is biztos.

\- Na várjunk csak - kuncogott Hagrid. - Fred és George Weasley azért felvehetik velük a versenyt.

\- Black és Potter olyanok voltak, mint egy testvérpár! - cincogta Flitwick professzor. - Elválaszthatatlanok!

\- Hát persze - szólt Caramel. - Potter az összes barátja közül Blackben bízott meg a legjobban, s ez azután sem változott, hogy kikerültek az iskolából. Mikor James feleségül vette Lilyt, Black volt a násznagy, és később ő lett Harry és Lucy keresztapja is. Ezt persze sosem mondtuk el a gyerekeknek. Képzelhetik, mennyire felkavarná őket, ha megtudnák.

\- Azért, mert Black átállt Tudjaki oldalára? - suttogta Madam Rosmerta.

\- Rosszabbat is tett annál, kedvesen… - Caramel még jobban lehalkította a hangját, s szinte motyogva folytatta. - Potterék ugyanis annak idején tudomást szereztek róla, hogy Tudjukki feni rájuk a fogát. Dumbledore-nak, aki minden erejével harcolt Tudjukki ellen, megbízható kémek jelentették a dolgot, s ő azonnal figyelmeztette Jameset és Lilyt. Azt tanácsolta nekik, hogy rejtőzzenek el. No persze, Tudjukki elől nem volt olyan könnyű elbújni. Dumbledore úgy vélte, hogy a Fidelius bűbájt kell alkalmazniuk.

\- Az hogyan működik? - kérdezte Madam Rosmerta a kíváncsiságtól remegő hangon.

Flitwick professzor megköszörülte a torkát.

\- A Fidelius roppant bonyolult bűbáj - cincogta. - Az a lényege, hogy egy titkot mágikus úton elrejtünk egy emberi lélek mélyén. Az információ sehol máshol nem lelhető fel, csak a kiválasztott személy, a titokgazda lelkében, így nem is juthat illetéktelenek tudomására - hacsak a titokgazda önszántából ki nem szolgáltatja. Tudjukki akár százszor is tűvé tehette volna a falut, ahol Lily és James rejtőztek, mégse bukkant volna rájuk. Akkor se látta volna meg őket, ha ott áll a szobájuk közepén!

\- Ezek szerint Black volt Potterék titokgazdája? - suttogta Madam Rosmerta.

\- Természetesen - vette át a szót McGalagony. - James Potter biztosította Dumbledore-t, hogy Black inkább meghalna, semmint hogy beszéljen. Azt mondta, Black maga is el akar rejtőzni… Dumbledorenak mégsem tetszett a dolog. Emlékszem, még azt is felajánlotta Potteréknek, hogy ő maga lesz a titokgazdájuk.

\- Black már akkor gyanús volt neki? - hüledezett Madam Rosmerta.

\- Biztos volt benne, hogy valaki, aki közel áll Potterékhez, folyamatosan tájékoztatja Tudjukkit a hollétükről - felelte McGalagony. - Mi több, egy ideje gyanította, hogy van köztünk egy áruló, aki információkat szolgáltat ki a sötét nagyúrnak.

\- James Potter ennek ellenére ragaszkodott Blackhez?

\- Igen - sóhajtott Caramel. - És alig egy héttel azután, hogy elvégezték a Fidelius bűbájt…

\- Black elárulta őket? - sikkantott fel Madam Rosmerta.

\- Úgy van. Megunta a kettős ügynök szerepét, s arra készült, hogy nyíltan Tudjukki mellé áll. Feltehetőleg Potterék halálának percében akart színt vallani. Azonban, mint tudjuk, a nagyúr alaposan megjárta a kis Potter testvérpárral. Minden hatalmát elvesztette, s menekülnie kellett. Black roppant kínos helyzetbe került, alighogy végre kiállt a mestere mellett, az elbukott. Nem tehetett mást, ő is menekült…

\- Az aljas köpönyegforgató! - fakadt ki Hagrid, olyan hangosan, hogy a fél kocsma feléjük fordult.

\- Csss! Csendesebben! - figyelmeztette McGalagony.

\- Még találkoztam is vele! - háborgott Hagrid. - Én mentettem ki Harryt és Lucyt James és Lily házából, miután meghaltak. Alighogy kihoztam a két szegény kis árvát a romok közül, megjelent Sirius Black a repülő motorbiciklijén. Eszembe se jutott megkérdezni, hogy mit keres ott. Azt se tudtam, hogy ő volt Lily és James titokgazdája. Gondoltam, hallotta a hírt, és odasietett segíteni. Fehér volt, mint a fal, és csak úgy remegett. És tudják, mit csináltam? VIGASZTALTAM A GYILKOS ÁRULÓT!

\- Halkabban, Hagrid! - szólt rá McGalagony.

\- Honnan tudhattam volna, hogy nem Lilyt és Jameset sajnálja? Tudjukki miatt volt annyira oda! Azt mondja nekem: „ _Hagrid, bízd rám Harryt és Lucyt. Én vagyok a keresztapjuk, majd én vigyázok rájuk…_ " Hah! De én parancsot kaptam Dumbledore-tól, hát mondtam Blacknek, hogy nem, Dumbledore azt mondta, Harrynek a nagynénjéékhez kell kerülnie, Lucynak pedig egy viszonylag ismeretlen varázslócsaládnál kell felnőnie. Black erősködött, hogy így meg úgy, de aztán végül beletörődött. Nekem adta a motorját, hogy azon vigyem el a gyerekeket. „ _Nekem már nem kell_ ", mondta.

\- Már akkor feltűnhetett volna, hogy valami nem stimmel. Miért adta nekem a kedvenc motorját? Miért nem kellett már neki? Mert túl feltűnő járgány volt, azért! Tudta, hogy el kell húznia a csíkot, mielőtt a minisztériumban észbe kapnak, és keresni kezdik!

\- De mi lett volna, ha rábízom Harryt és Lucyt, eh? Biztos beledobta volna szegényeket a tengerbe. A legjobb barátja fiát és lányát! Hiába, ha egy varázsló átáll a sötét oldalra, attól fogva nem ismer se istent, se embert…

Hagrid befejezte monológját, s a társaság elgondolkozott a hallottakon. Végül Madam Rosmerta törte meg a csendet.

\- De nem sikerült kereket oldania - jegyezte meg némi elégtétellel. - A minisztérium emberei már másnap megtalálták.

\- Bár úgy lett volna - morogta keserűen Caramel. - De nem mi találtuk meg, hanem a kis Peter Pettigrew - Potterék másik barátja. Semmi kétség, eszét vette a gyász, s mivel tudta, hogy Black volt a Potter család titokgazdája, a nyomába eredt.

\- Pettigrew, Pettigrew… - töprengett Madam Rosmerta. - Az a kis kövér fiú, aki folyton ott loholt mögöttük a Roxfortban?

\- Hősként tisztelte Blacket és Pottert - mondta McGalagony. - Nem volt olyan tehetséges, mint ők, s én sokszor túl szigorú voltam vele. Gondolhatják, ma már… ma már mennyire bánom. - McGalagony hangja úgy csengett, mintha hirtelen benáthásodott volna.

\- Ne eméssze magát, Minerva - vigasztalta Caramel. - Pettigrew hősként halt meg. A szemtanúk - néhány mugli, akiknek persze később kitöröltük az emlékeit - elmesélték, hogyan szorította sarokba Blacket. Sírva rákiáltott: „ _Lily és James…! Sirius! Hogy tehetted ezt!?_ " Aztán a pálcája után kapott, de Black gyorsabb volt nála. Az átka apró darabokra szaggatta Pettigrew-t.

McGalagony professzor kifújta az orrát.

\- Ostoba fiú… - szólt rekedten. - Mit képzelt… sosem tudott párbajozni… Miért nem bízta a minisztériumra…

\- Bizonyisten, ha én kapom el Blacket, nem vesződtem volna a varázspálcával - füstölgött Hagrid. - Puszta kézzel ütöttem volna agyon…

\- Nem tudod, mit beszélsz, Hagrid - mordult fel Caramel. - A sarokba szorított Blackkel szemben csak a Varázsbűn-üldözési Kommandó profi pálcatörőinek lett volna esélyük. Én abban az időben a mágikus katasztrófák ügyosztályán dolgoztam, úgyhogy az elsők között siettem a helyszínre. Életem végéig kísérteni fog az a látvány. Az utca közepén olyan mély kráter tátongott, hogy az alja a csatornát érte. Körős-körül holttestek hevertek, és zengett az utca a muglik sikoltozásától. Black meg csak állt és nevetett - s a lába előtt ott hevert mindaz, ami Pettigrew-ból megmaradt… egy véres talár és néhány… néhány darabka…

Caramel hirtelen elhallgatott, s a hangokból ítélve öt ember egyszerre fújta ki az orrát.

\- Ennyi a történet, Rosmerta - folytatta kissé rekedten Caramel. - Blacket elvezette a Varázsbűnüldözési Járőrszolgálat húsz embere, Pettigrew pedig megkapta a Bűbáj-rend arany fokozatát - ami talán enyhítette szegény édesanyja fájdalmát. Black Azkabanba került.

Madam Rosmerta mélyet sóhajtott.

\- Igaz, hogy Black megőrült, miniszter úr?

\- Bár az mondhatnám, hogy igen - felelte Caramel. - Biztos, hogy Tudjukki kudarca kezdetben megzavarta az elméjét. Az az öncélú kegyetlenség, ahogy Pettigrew-val és azokkal a mugli járókelőkkel bánt… épeszű ember nem tesz ilyet. A legutóbbi azkabani szemlém alkalmával viszont megint találkoztam vele. Tudják, Azkabanban a legtöbb fegyenc csak gubbaszt a sötétben, és maga elé mered, vagy legfeljebb motyog magában. Black viszont normálisan viselkedett. Értelmesen beszélt hozzám. Kimondottan nyugtalanító volt. Úgy tűnt, mintha csupán unatkozna. Elkérte az újságomat, azt mondta, meg akarja fejteni a keresztrejtvényt… Megdöbbentő volt látni, hogy mennyire hidegen hagyja a dementorok jelenléte. Pedig ő volt az egyik legszigorúbban őrzött rab. Éjjel-nappal dementorok álltak a cellája előtt.

\- És mit gondol, vajon miért szökött meg a börtönből? - kérdezte Madam Rosmerta. - Jesszusom, miniszter úr, csak nem azért, hogy újra összeálljon Tudjakivel?

\- Nos, bizonyára ez is szerepel a tervei között - felelte kitérően Caramel - De merem remélni, hogy nem lesz rá alkalma. A magányos és elszigetelt Tudjukki nem jelent túl nagy veszélyt… de ha a legodaadóbb csatlósa visszatérne hozzá… még rágondolni is szörnyű, milyen gyorsan új erőre kapna.

Finom koppanás hallatszott. Valaki letette a poharát az asztalra.

\- Nos, Cornelius - szólt McGalagony -, ha maga az igazgató úrral vacsorázik, akkor mi jobb, ha most visszatérünk a kastélyba.

Az asztal körül sorakozó lábak mozgolódni kezdtek. Lucy köpenyszegélyeket pillantott meg, Madam Rosmerta csillogó tűsarkai pedig visszatértek a bárpult mögé. Hamarosan kinyílt a Három Seprű ajtaja, s a tanárokat elnyelte a kavargó hó.

\- Harry?... Lucy?

Ron és Hermione arca tűnt fel az asztal alatt. Mindketten a döbbenettől némán bámultak a testvérpárra, akik csak ültek és meredtek maguk elé.

* * *

Draco már rég érezte ennyire jól magát. Látni a csalódottságot Potteren és az egész Griffendél csapaton minden pénzt megért neki. Potter seprűjének sorsa pedig mintha a hab lett volna a tortán. Az koronázhatta volna meg a hangulatát, ha a griffendélesek feladják, de nem lehet minden tökéletes.

Az újabb roxmortsi kirándulás előtt természetesen szekálta Potteréket, akik nem mehettek le a faluba. Bár, azt hallotta, hogy Lucy csak azért marad a kastélyban, hogy a bátyját jobb kedvre derítse. Ez a mértékű önfeláldozás már nagyon kezdett Draco idegeire menni. Lucy képtelen leszakadni a bátyjáról? Mégis miért ragaszkodik hozzá ennyire? Miért nem tudja élni a saját életét? Lehetőleg…

Draco úgy érezte, mintha a lelkében egy falba ütközött volna és azt a falat ezzel a gondolattal sikeresen áttörte. Úgy érezte, nagyon gyorsan helyre kell hoznia, mielőtt megengedi magának, hogy a mélyen elnyomott gondolatai a felszínre törjenek.


	37. Chapter 36: A Tűzvillám

**Chapter 36**

 **A Tűzvillám**

Lucy később nem is emlékezett rá, hogyan jutottak be Harryvel a Mézesfalás pincéjébe, s onnan az alagútba. A kocsmában hallott beszélgetés járt visszafelé a fejében, s mire észbe kapott, testvérével együtt már újra a kastélyban voltak.

Miért nem beszélt nekik soha senki minderről? Dumbledore, Hagrid, Mr. Weasley, Cornelius Caramel - miért titkolták előlük, hogy a szüleiknek azért kellett meghalniuk, mert a legjobb barátjuk elárulta őket?

Ron és Hermione egész vacsora alatt aggódó pillantásokat vetettek rájuk. Nem hozhatták szóba a hallottakat, mert Percy ott ült a közelükben. Mikor aztán felmentek a Griffendél-toronyba, ott találták Fredet és George-ot, akik a téli szünet örömére fél tucat trágyagránátot robbantottak fel a zsúfolt klubhelyiségben. Mindkét Potter el akarta kerülni, hogy be kelljen számolnia az ikreknek roxmortsi kirándulásáról, ezért egyenesen a csigalépcső felé vették az irányt. Szinte öntudatlanul ölelték meg egymást elköszönésképpen, majd felmentek az üres hálótermeikbe. Lucy ott az éjjeliszekrényéhez lépett. Addig kotorászott benne, amíg meg nem találta a bőrkötésű fotóalbumot, amit két éve Hagridtól kapott, s amely tele volt a szüleiről készült varázsfényképekkel. Leült az ágyra, összehúzta maga körül a függönyt, és lapozgatni kezdett az albumban.

Egy esküvői képnél aztán megállt. A fotóról az apja integetett rá, rakoncátlan fekete haja, amit Harry is örökölt, tincsenként más és másfelé meredt. A képen kart karba öltve állt az édesanyjával, akinek ugyanolyan vörös haja volt, mint neki, Lucynak, s mindkettőjük arca sugárzott a boldogságtól.

De volt ott egy harmadik alak is… A násznagy. Lucynak eddig soha nem akadt meg rajta a tekintete.

Magától biztosan nem jött volna rá, hogy ugyanazt az embert látja, akinek a fotója az újságban megjelent. Ez a Black jóképű és mosolygós volt, nem beesett arcú és viaszsápadt. Vajon már akkor is Voldemortnak dolgozott, mikor a kép készült? Vajon már akkor is a mellette álló két ember halálát kívánta? És vajon sejtette-e, hogy tizenkét évet fog Azkabanban tölteni, tizenkét évet, ami a felismerhetetlenségig elcsúfítja?

De rá nincsenek hatással a dementorok, gondolta Lucy, miközben a csinos, nevető arcra meredt. Ő nem hallja az anyja halálsikolyát, valahányszor a közelébe mennek…

Lucy becsapta az albumot, és visszadugta az éjjeliszekrénybe. Azután kibújt a talárjából, felvette a hálóruháját, még egyszer ellenőrizte, hogy jól be van-e húzva az ágy függönye, majd bebújt a takaró alá.

Ekkor kinyílt a hálóterem ajtaja.

\- Lucy? - hallatszott Hermione tétova hangja.

Lucy úgy tett, mintha aludna. Mikor az ajtó újra becsukódott, a hátára fordult, és tágra nyílt szemmel az ágy mennyezetére meredt.

Egy addig ismeretlen érzés járta át a lelkét: a határtalan, emésztő gyűlölet. Olyan élesen látta maga előtt Black nevető arcát, mintha valaki az albumból az ágy mennyezetére másolta volna a fényképet. Aztán egy képsor pergett le a szemei előtt, Sirius Blacket látta, amint egy átokkal ezer apró darabra szaggatja Peter Pettigrew-t (aki képzeletében Neville Longbottomra hasonlított). S bár még sosem hallotta Black hangját, szinte hallotta, ahogy a varázsló izgatottan suttogja: _Megtörtént, uram … Potterék rám bízták a titkukat…_ És akkor egy éles kacaj harsant, ugyanaz a nevetés, amit mindig hallott, ha a dementorok a közelébe mentek…

\- Borzalmasan néztek ki.

Lucy csak pirkadatkor tudott elaludni, s mikor felébredt, a hálóterem már üres volt. Felöltözött, és lement a csigalépcsőn a klubhelyiségbe. Ott csak két embert talált: Ront, aki egy mentolos varangyot evett, s a hasát dörzsölgette, és Hermionét, aki a helybőséget kihasználva három asztalt rakott tele a könyveivel. Szinte vele egyidőben sétált le Harry, aki szemmel láthatóan szintén nem aludt sokat az éjjel.

\- Hol vannak a többiek? - csodálkozott Harry és Lucy is értetlenül pislogott körbe.

\- Elutaztak! - felelte Ron, s gyanakvó pillantást vetett barátaira. - Ha nem tudnátok, elkezdődött a téli szünet. Mellesleg mindjárt dél van. Most akartunk felmenni, hogy felébresszünk titeket.

Harry és Lucy lehuppant a kandalló előtti díványra. Lucy kinézett az ablakon. Még mindig esett a hó. Csámpás úgy nyúlt el a lábuknál, mint egy vörös csergeszőnyeg.

\- Tényleg elég rosszul néztek ki - jegyezte meg aggódó arccal Hermione.

\- Pedig jól vagyunk - mondta Lucy, de sejtette, hogy nem nagyon hisznek neki.

\- Harry, Lucy… figyeljetek. - Hermione gyors pillantást váltott Ronnal. - Tudom, hogy nagyon felkavart titeket, amit tegnap hallottunk. De ez nem ok arra, hogy butaságot csináljatok.

\- Milyen butaságot? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Mondjuk, hogy elkezditek keresni Blacket - felelte élesen Ron.

Mindkét Potter hallgatott, csak egymásra néztek. Lucy le merte volna fogadni, hogy barátaik előre begyakorolták ezt a beszélgetést.

\- Ugye nem akarjátok megkeresni? - kérdezte Hermione.

\- Black nem ér annyit, hogy meghaljatok miatta - tette hozzá Ron.

Harry és Lucy szomorúan néztek a barátaikra. _Semmit nem értenek_ , gondolta Lucy.

\- Tudjátok, mit látunk és hallunk, valahányszor egy dementor a közelünkbe jön? - kérdezte hirtelen Harry.

Ron és Hermione a fejüket rázták.

\- Halljuk, ahogy az anyánk sikoltozik és könyörög Voldemortnak. Ha nektek kellene ilyet végighallgatnotok, ti se felejtenétek el egyhamar. És ha megtudnátok, hogy egy olyan ember, akit a szüleitek a barátjuknak hittek, elárulta őket és rájuk uszította Voldemortot…

\- Akkor sem tehettek semmit! - csattant fel Hermione. - A dementorok majd elfogják Blacket, és visszaviszik Azkabanba, ahová való!

\- Hallottátok, mit mondott Caramel - mondta Lucy. - Blackre nincs olyan hatással Azkaban, mint a többi emberre. Neki ez nem büntetés.

\- Mire akarsz kilyukadni? - kérdezte nyugtalanul Ron. - Talán… talán meg akarod ölni Blacket?

\- Miket beszélsz!? - kiáltott fel rémülten Hermione. - Lucy senkit nem akar megölni! Ugye, Lucy?

Lucy nem válaszolt. Fogalma sem volt, hogy mit akar tenni. Egy dolgot azonban biztosan tudott: nem ülhet ölbe tett kézzel, amíg Black szabadon garázdálkodik.

\- Malfoy tudja - szólalt meg Harry hirtelen. - Emlékeztek, mit mondott Lucynak bájitaltanórán? „ _Én a helyedben bosszút állnék. Magam kapnám el Blacket"_.

\- Malfoy tanácsát akarjátok megfogadni a miénk helyett!? - fakadt ki Ron. - Tudjátok, mit küldtek el Pettigrew anyjának, miután Black végzett a fiával? Apa elmesélte nekem - a Bűbáj-rend arany fokozatát és Pettigrew ujját egy dobozban. Az volt a legnagyobb darab, ami egyben maradt belőle. Black dühöngő őrült. Nagyon veszélyes…

Harry azonban nem figyelt rá.

\- Az apja mondhatta el Malfoynak - folytatta makacsul. - Az öreg Malfoy Voldemort bizalmasa volt…

\- Muszáj kimondanod a nevét!? - vágott közbe dühösen Ron.

\- …nyilván azt is tudta, hogy Black is Voldemortnak dolgozik…

\- És Malfoy repesne az örömtől, ha Black téged is miszlikbe tépne, mint Pettigrew-t! Fogd már fel, Harry! Malfoy azt akarja, hogy megölesd magad, lehetőleg még a Griffendél-Mardekár meccs előtt!

\- Lucy, Harry, könyörgök - rimánkodott könnyes szemmel Hermione. - Könyörgök, térjetek észhez! Borzalmas, amit Black csinált, de ne kockáztassátok miatta az életeteket… Azzal neki tesztek szívességet… Pontosan azt szeretné, ha a nyomába erednétek. A szüleitek sem akarnák, hogy bajotok essen! Nem akarnák, hogy keresni kezdjétek Blacket!

\- Sosem fogjuk megtudni, mit akarnának - felelte szárazon Lucy -, mert Black jóvoltából meghaltak, mielőtt beszélhettünk volna velük.

A klubhelyiségre csend borult. Csámpás lustán nyújtózkodott egyet, és a karmait próbálgatta. Ron zsebe reszketni kezdett.

\- Figyeljetek - szólt végül megenyhülve Ron -, téli szünet van! Mindjárt itt a karácsony! Gyertek, menjünk le, látogassuk meg Hagridot. Nem is tudom, mikor voltunk nála utoljára.

\- Nem! - vágta rá Hermione. - Harry és Lucy nem hagyhatják el a kastélyt…

\- Helyes, menjünk. - Harry kihúzta magát. - Legalább megkérdezhetjük tőle, miért nem említette Blacket, amikor a szüleinkről mesélt.

Ron szemmel láthatóan nem arra vágyott, hogy tovább taglalják a Sirius Black-témát.

\- Vagy esetleg sakkozzunk - javasolta gyorsan. - De köpkövezhetünk is. Percy hagyott itt egy zacskóval…

\- Nem, menjünk csak le Hagridhoz - döntött Lucy.

Felmentek hát a hálószobába a köpenyeikért, azután kimásztak a portrélyukon (" _Kard ki kard, ti gyáva, korcs ebek!_ "), végigmentek a néptelen folyosókon, és a tölgyfaajtón át elhagyták a kastélyt.

Óvatos léptekkel legyalogoltak a lankán, ösvényt taposva a szikrázó mély porhóba. Zoknijuk és köpenyük széle átázott és nyomban meg is fagyott. A Tiltott Rengeteg, amely felé közeledtek, úgy festett, mintha elvarázsolták volna, minden fája ezüstösen csillogott. Hagrid erdőszéli kunyhója cukormázas minyonra emlékeztetett.

Ron kopogtatott, de odabentről nem érkezett válasz.

\- Lehet, hogy nincs is itthon? - kérdezte dideregve Hermione.

Ron az ajtóra tapasztotta a fülét.

\- Fura zajt hallok - mondta. - Hallgassátok csak… Ez nem Agyar?

Harry, Lucy és Hermione is hallgatóztak. A kunyhóból halk, dohogó hang szűrődött ki.

\- Be kéne menni megnézni, mi az - nyugtalankodott Ron.

\- Hagrid! - kiáltott be Harry, és dörömbölni kezdett az ajtón. - Hagrid, itthon vagy?

Súlyos léptek zaja hallatszott, aztán kinyílt az ajtó. Hagrid állt előttük, kivörösödött, duzzadt szemekkel. Bőrmellényén fekete foltokat áztattak könnyei.

\- Hát hallottátok! - zokogta a vadőr, és Harry nyakába vetette magát.

Mivel Hagrid körülbelül kétszer annyit nyomott, mint egy átlagos ember, ez nem volt tréfadolog. Lucy, Ron és Hermione gyorsan a roskadozó Harry segítségére siettek, kétfelől Hagrid hóna alá nyúltak, és visszakísérték az óriást a kunyhóba. Hagrid hagyta, hogy egy székhez vezessék, leroskadt rá, és az asztalra könyökölve folytatta a zokogást. Áradó könnyei végigcsorogtak az arcán, és eltűntek bozontos szakállában.

\- Mi a baj? - kérdezte rémülten Lucy. Hagrid nem válaszolt, vagy talán nem is tudott: egész arca felpuffadt a sírástól.

\- Ez mi, Hagrid? - kérdezte Harry és egy hivatalos levélnek tűnő pergament felé bökött, ami az asztalon hevert.

A vadőr erre még keservesebb sírásra váltott, de azért vendégei felé lökte a levelet. Harry felemelte, és hangosan olvasni kezdte:

 _Tisztelt Hagrid úr!_

 _Az iskola tanulóját megtámadó hippogriff ügyének vizsgálata tárgyában ezúton értesítjük, hogy elfogadtuk Dumbledore professzor biztosítékait arra vonatkozólag, hogy önt semmiféle felelősség nem terheli a sajnálatos incidenssel kapcsolatban._

\- De hisz ez jó hír, Hagrid! - nevetett Ron, és vállon veregette a vadőrt. Hagrid azonban csak zokogott, s intett Harrynek, hogy olvassa tovább a levelet.

 _A hippogriff felelősségének kérdését ezzel szemben továbbra sem tekintjük tisztázottnak. Ezért úgy határoztunk, hogy helyt adunk Lucius Malfoy úr hivatalosan benyújtott panaszának, s az ügyet átutaljuk a Veszélyes Lények Likvidálását Jóváhagyó Bizottság hatáskörébe. A bizottsági meghallgatásra április 20-án kerül sor. Kérjük, hogy a fenti napon hippogriffjével együtt jelenjen meg a bizottság londoni üléstermében. A hippogriff addig kipányvázva és elkülönítve tartandó._

 _Kollegiális tisztelettel…_

A levelet az iskolai felügyelő-bizottság tagjainak aláírása zárta.

\- Hm - csóválta a fejét Ron. - De hát azt mondtad, hogy Csikócsőr nem rossz hippogriff. Biztos látják majd rajta, hogy…

\- Ti nem tudjátok, milyen szörnyetegek ülnek a Veszélyes Lények Bizottságában! - kesergett Hagrid, és megtörölte arcát az inge ujjában. - Pikkelnek az érdekes állatokra!

Ekkor valami megdobbant a hátuk mögött. Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione a zaj irányába kapták a fejüket, s döbbenten látták, hogy Csikócsőr ott fekszik a sarokban. A hippogriff békésen eszegetett valamit, ami egy vértócsa közepén hevert a padlón.

\- Nem hagyhattam ott szegényt megkötözve a hóban - szipogott Hagrid. - Magányosan! Karácsony idején!

Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione egymásra néztek. Volt alkalmuk megtanulni, hogy Hagrid általában olyan lényeket nevez érdekes állatoknak, amelyekre mások a borzalmas szörnyeteg kifejezést használnák. Másfelől Csikócsőr éppenséggel nem tűnt vérengző fenevadnak, sőt, Hagrid többi kedvencéhez képest egyenesen jámbor állat volt.

Hermione leült Hagrid mellé, és a vadőr karjára tette a kezét.

\- Ha ügyes védőbeszéddel készülsz a meghallgatásra - mondta -, biztosan meg tudod győzni a bizottságot, hogy Csikócsőr ártalmatlan.

\- Mondhatok nekik, amit akarok! - siránkozott Hagrid. - Azok a likvidálási gazemberek Lucius Malfoy markában vannak! Félnek tőle! Ha rajtuk múlik, akkor Csikócsőrt…

Hagrid végighúzta hüvelykujját a torka előtt, aztán újra felzokogott, és ráborult az asztalra.

\- Dumbledore nem tud segíteni? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- Máris többet tett, mint amit elvárhattam - hüppögött Hagrid. - Pedig van épp elég baja nélkülem is. A dementorokkal meg Sirius Blackkel…

Ron és Hermione nyugtalan pillantást vetettek Harryre és Lucyra, attól tartottak, hogy a testvérpár mindjárt leteremti Hagridot, amiért az nem említette nekik Black előéletét. Harry és Lucy azonban csak egymásra néztek. Egyikőjüket se vitte rá a lélek, hogy szemrehányással illessék amúgy is elkeseredett barátjukat.

\- Nem adhatod fel, Hagrid - szólalt meg Harry. - Hermionénak igaza van: az a lényeg, hogy jó védőbeszédet tarts. Ha akarod, mi is tanúskodunk…

\- Igen, elmondjuk majd, hogy Malfoy feldühítette Csikőcsőrt, aki amiatt támadt - helyeselt Lucy. - Sőt, akár az összes griffendélest odahívhatjuk…

\- Valahol olvastam egy hasonló ügyről, aminek a végén a hippogriffet felmentették - mondta Hermione. - Majd utánanézek, pontosan hogyan is zajlott a dolog.

Hagrid azonban nem nyugodott meg, sőt egyre keservesebben zokogott. Harry, Lucy és Hermione segélykérően néztek Ronra.

\- Öh… Csináljak egy teát? - kérdezte tétován Ron.

Harry és Hermione értetlenül meredtek rá, míg Lucy csak bólintott.

\- Anyám mindig teát főz, ha valaki kiborul - motyogta vállvonogatva Ron.

Végül hosszas győzködés után, mikor már egy bögre gőzölgő tea állt előtte, Hagrid kifújta az orrát egy lepedő méretű zsebkendőbe, és így szólt:

\- Igazatok van. Össze kell szednem magam…

Agyar, a vadkanfogó kutya kimászott az asztal alól, és gazdája térdére hajtotta a fejét.

\- Rám jár a rúd mostanában - dörmögte szomorúan Hagrid. Közben egyik kezével Agyart simogatta, a másikkal megtörölte arcát. - Senki nem szereti az óráimat, most meg aggódhatok Csikócsőr miatt…

\- Mi szeretjük az óráidat! - hazudta gondolkodás nélkül Hermione.

\- Igen, szuper órákat tartasz! - tódította Ron. - Tényleg, hogy vannak a futóférgek?

\- Megdöglöttek saláta-túladagolásban - felelte csüggedten Hagrid.

\- Jaj, de kár! - sajnálkozott Lucy vigyorra görbülő szájjal.

\- És a dementoroktól is kiráz a hideg - panaszolta Hagrid. - El kell mennem mellettük, valahányszor le akarok ugrani a Három Seprűbe. Mindig Azkabant juttatják eszembe…

Elhallgatott, és belekortyolt a teájába. Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione lélegzetvisszafojtva vártak. Hagrid még soha nem beszélt nekik Azkabanban tett látogatásáról. Rövid hallgatás után Hermione bátortalanul megkérdezte:

\- Nagyon rossz volt ott, Hagrid?

\- El se tudjátok képzelni - felelte csöndesen a vadőr. - Azt hittem, beleőrülök. Csupa szörnyű emlék járt a fejemben… az a nap, amikor kicsaptak a Roxfortból… amikor apám meghalt… amikor meg kellett válnom Norberttől…

Hagrid szeme újra megtelt könnyel. Norbert egy sárkánybébi volt, amit az óriás egykor kártyán nyert a kocsmában.

\- Egy idő után azt is elfelejted, hogy ki vagy. És úgy érzed, semmi értelme az életednek. Azt kívántam, bárcsak meghalnék álmomban… Aztán mikor kiengedtek, olyan volt, mintha újjászülettem volna. Sorban visszatért az összes szép emlékem… Boldog voltam, mint még soha. Persze a dementorok nem örültek, hogy elmegyek.

\- De hisz ártatlan voltál - értetlenkedett Lucy. Hagrid sötéten felnevetett.

\- Azt hiszed, foglalkoznak vele? Őket csak az érdekli, hogy mindig legyen ott nekik pár száz ember, akikből kiszívhatják az örömöt. Tesznek rá, hogy ki ártatlan és ki bűnös.

Hagrid a bögréjébe meredt, aztán csöndesen folytatta:

\- Arra is gondoltam, hogy elengedem Csikócsőrt… Megpróbálom elkergetni innen. De hát hogyan lehet egy hippogriffnek elmagyarázni, hogy bujdosnia kell? Meg aztán… félek is megszegni a törvényt. - Hagrid a barátaira nézett, s szeméből ismét kicsordultak a könnyek. - Nem akarok visszamenni Azkabanba…

A Hagridnál tett látogatás nem volt éppenséggel vidámnak mondható, de megtette azt a hatást, amit Ron és Hermione elvártak tőle. Harry és Lucy, bár nem felejtették el Blacket, immár nem törhették naphosszat a bosszún a fejüket, hisz segíteniük kellett Hagridnak, hogy lehetőleg helytálljon a Veszélyes Lények Likvidálását Jóváhagyó Bizottság előtt. Ők, Ron és Hermione másnap délelőtt kikeresték a könyvtárban az összes olyan könyvet, ami használhatónak tűnt Csikócsőr védelmének előkészítésében. Miután felhordták szerzeményeiket az üres klubhelyiségbe, elhelyezkedtek a kandalló előtt, és hozzáláttak a munkához. Sorban végigböngészték a megvadult bestiák híres pereit taglaló ásatag köteteket, s csak akkor szóltak egymáshoz, ha valamelyikük egy-egy érdekes adatra bukkant.

\- Itt van egy eset… 1722-ben történt… de sajnos elítélték a hippogriffet - fúj, nézzétek, mit csináltak vele…

\- Ez jól hangzik. 1296-ban egy mantikór megtámadott valakit, és mégis futni hagyták… ja, de csak azért, mert senki nem mert a közelébe menni…

Amíg Lucyék a kutatómunkával voltak elfoglalva, a kastély többi részében megkezdődtek a karácsonyi előkészületek. Mindenütt helyükre kerültek a szokásos díszek - jóllehet alig néhány diák maradt az iskolában, hogy gyönyörködjön bennük. Hosszú magyal- és fagyöngyfüzérek tűntek fel a folyosók falán, a lovagi páncélokban hangulatos fény gyúlt, a nagyteremben pedig felállították a szokásos tizenkét, arany csillagokkal díszített karácsonyfát. Szentestére aztán az egész épületet olyan ínycsiklandó illat töltötte be, hogy még Makesz is kidugta a fejét Ron zsebéből, s reménykedve beleszimatolt a levegőbe.

Karácsony reggelén Lucy arra ébredt, hogy Hermione becsukja maga után az ajtót. El nem tudta képzelni, miért ment volna el ilyenkor, de nem sok kedve volt egyedül kinyitni az ajándékait, így csak felnyalábolta az összeset és átsietett a fiúkhoz. Ott az a látvány fogadta, hogy Ron párnákkal dobálja Harryt.

\- Hahó! Ajándékbontás! - kiabálta közben, majd az éppen belépő Lucy felé fordult. - Boldog karácsonyt! Hát te? Hol van Hermione?

\- Elment valahová - felelte Lucy, majd az ajándékaival letelepedett az egyik üres ágyra. - Nem volt kedvem egyedül bontogatni, így átjöttem hozzátok.

Harry eközben felvette szemüvegét, és a félhomályban az ágya lába felé pislogott. Ott a fiút egy kisebb kupac csomag várta, hogy kibontsa őket. Ron ekkor már javában szaggatta a csomagolópapírt saját ajándékairól.

\- Anyától az idén is pulóvert kaptam… Jaj, ne, megint gesztenyebarna!… Nézzétek meg, hogy ti is kaptatok-e tőle valamit.

Lucy és Harry is kapott. Mrs. Weasley mindkettőjüknek küldött egy-egy Griffendél oroszlánnal díszített piros pulóvert, egy tucat finom házi gyümölcskosárkát, némi karácsonyi süteményt és egy doboz diós ropogóst. Miután Lucy megszemlélte mindezen nyalánkságokat, egy hosszú, vékony csomagon akadt meg a tekintete.

\- Az mi? - nyújtogatta a nyakát Ron, kezében egy pár frissen kicsomagolt gesztenyebarna zoknival.

\- Nekem is van egy hasonló alakú csomagom - jegyezte meg Harry, a kezében tartva ajándékát.

\- Fogalmam sincs - felelte Lucy Ron kérdésére.

\- Bontsátok ki egyszerre, hátha ugyanaz lesz - tanácsolta Ron.

Harry és Lucy egymásra néztek, megvonták a vállukat, majd egyszerre feltépték a csomagot - és mindkettőjüknek elakadt a lélegzete. Mindkét papírból egy-egy gyönyörű, polírozott nyelű seprű gördült a lepedőre. Ron eldobta a zoknit, és leugrott az ágyáról, hogy közelebbről megnézze. Tekintete ide-oda ugrált a két seprű között.

\- Ezt nem hiszem el… - nyögte rekedten.

A Potter-testvérek ajándéka egy-egy Tűzvillám volt - annak az álomseprűnek a két testvére, amiből az Ír válogatott már a piacra dobása után hét darabot rendelt. Lucy remegő kezekkel felemelte a remekmívű sporteszközt, s mikor érezte, hogy az vibrálni kezd, elengedte - a seprű tovább lebegett a levegőben, épp olyan magasságban, hogy gazdája kényelmesen ráülhessen. Lucy tátott szájjal meredt az ajándékára, majd Harry felé pillantott. A fiú szintén felemelte a seprűt, megvárta, amíg az lebegni kezd a levegőben, majd lassan végigjáratta rajta a tekintetét, a nyél végére festett arany számtól egészen a farkat alkotó tökéletesen sima, áramvonalas nyírfavesszőkig.

\- Ki küldte ezt nektek? - kérdezte suttogva Ron. - Nézzétek meg, van-e a csomagban levél.

Meg sem várta, hogy reagáljanak, Ron először széthajtotta Harry Tűzvillámának csomagolópapírját. Mikor nem talált semmit, Lucyéra váltott.

\- Egyikben sincs! Te jó ég, ki költött rátok ennyi pénzt?

\- Nem Dursleyék, az biztos - csóválta a fejét Harry.

Ron többször is körüljárta a két Tűzvillámot. Szinte felfalta őket a tekintetével.

\- Lefogadom, hogy Dumbledore-tól kaptátok - jelentette ki. - A láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt is névtelenül küldte…

\- Az más, az az apánké volt - vetette ellen Lucy. - Dumbledore csak megőrizte nekünk. Ő nem költene ránk több száz galleont. Nem vásárolhat ilyen drága dolgokat a diákoknak.

\- De hát épp ezért titkolja, hogy tőle van! - erősködött Ron. - Így nem mondhatják a Malfoy-féle tetűk, hogy kivételez veletek. Tényleg, Harry… - Ron harsányan felkacagott, ahogy a fiúra nézett. - Malfoy! Mi lesz, ha meglát téged ezen! El fog kékülni a dühtől! Ez egy világszínvonalú seprű!

\- Nem tudom elhinni - motyogta Lucy, végighúzva kezét saját Tűzvillám nyelén. - Ki küldhette?

Ron lehuppant Harry ágyára, és a térdét csapkodva nevetett Malfoy várható elképedésén.

\- Tudom már - mondta a szemét törölgetve. - Tudom, hogy ki vehette nektek: Lupin!

Most Harryn és Lucyn volt a nevetés sora.

\- Mi? Lupin? - törölgette a szemét Lucy. - Ha ennyi pénze lenne, nem járna ilyen szakadt talárban.

\- Lupin kedvel titeket - szögezte le Ron. - Nem volt Roxfortban, amikor Harry Nimbusza tönkrement, de biztos hallott a dologról, és elhatározta, hogy elmegy az Abszol útra, venni neki egy ilyet… Aztán meg, ha már ott volt, úgy döntött, hogy neked is vesz egyet, Lucy.

\- Mi az, hogy nem volt Roxfortban? - kérdezte Harry. - De hisz a meccs idején beteg volt.

\- A gyengélkedőn nem láttam - mondta Ron. - Jártam ott, mert Piton parancsára ki kellett sikálnom az ágytálakat. Nem emlékszel?

Lucy összeráncolta a homlokát.

\- Szerintem Lupinnak nincs pénze ilyesmire - ismételte.

\- Hát itt vagy, Lucy!

Hermione lépett be az ajtón. Hálóköntöst viselt, s a kezében tartotta Csámpást, aki feltűnően mogorva volt - talán a nyakára kötött díszes szalag miatt.

\- Nehogy behozd ide! - rémüldözött Ron, kapkodva kiásta Makeszt az ágya mélyéből, és beletömködte pizsamája zsebébe.

Hermione azonban nem figyelt rá, letette Csámpást az egyik üres ágyára, és megbabonázva meredt a két lebegő Tűzvillámra.

\- Nahát! Ezt meg ki küldte nektek?

\- Fogalmunk sincs - felelte Harry. - Nem volt levél egyik csomagban sem.

A hármas nagy csodálkozására Hermione a hír hallatán nem vágott se meglepett, se izgatott arcot. Épp ellenkezőleg: elkomorodott, és az ajkába harapott.

\- Neked meg mi bajod? - kérdezte megütközve Ron.

\- Nem is tudom - csóválta a fejét Hermione. - Ez azért elég furcsa. Végül is ez egy elég jó seprű, nem?

Ron méltatlankodva felnyögött.

\- Ez a világ legjobb seprűje, Hermione.

\- Akkor biztos nagyon drága volt…

\- Szerintem többe került, mint a mardekárosok összes seprűje együttvéve - bólogatott lelkesen Ron.

\- Ki lehet az, aki egy ilyen drága dolgot küld Harrynek és Lucynak - folytatta az okfejtést Hermione -, és még csak el se árulja a nevét?

\- Kit érdekel? - legyintett türelmetlenül Ron. - Harry, Lucy, megengeditek majd, hogy kipróbáljam?

\- Szerintem egyelőre senki ne repüljön ezzel a seprűvel - szólt szigorúan Hermione.

Harry, Lucy és Ron megütközve néztek rá.

\- Akkor mit csináljunk vele? - fintorgott Lucy. - Söpörjük fel a folyosót?

Mielőtt azonban Hermione válaszolhatott volna, Csámpás elrugaszkodott az ágyról, és Ron mellkasának ugrott.

\- VIDD KI INNEN A MACSKÁDAT! - bömbölte Ron.

Abban a szempillantásban, hogy a macska karmai elérték a pizsamát, Makesz kiugrott a zsebből, és gazdája vállára iramodott. Ron elkapta a patkány farkát, és Csámpás felé rúgott, de elvétette - helyette Harry utazóládáját találta el. Ennek az lett a következménye, hogy a láda felborult, Ron pedig fél lábon ugrált, és üvöltött a fájdalomtól.

Csámpás egyszerre megdermedt, és felborzolta a szőrét. A szobát éles hang töltötte be, a zsebgyanuszkóp kiesett a régi zoknijából, és villogva-sípolva pörgött a padlón.

\- Erről teljesen megfeledkeztem! - Harry lehajolt, és felemelte a gyanuszkópot. - Ezt a zoknit csak végszükség esetén veszem fel…

A gyanuszkóp tovább pörgött a tenyerén. Csámpás fújtatva-sziszegve meredt rá.

\- Tüntesd már el innen ezt a vadállatot! - zihálta Ron, s leroskadt Harry ágya szélére, hogy megdörzsölje fájós lábujjait. - Te meg hallgattasd el azt az izét! - tette hozzá Harrynek címezve.

Hermione felkapta macskáját, és sértődötten kivonult vele. Csámpás még az ajtóból is gonoszul meresztgette Ronra sárga szemét.

Harry visszadugta a gyanuszkópot a zokniba, azt pedig a ládába. Ezután már csak Ron fájdalmas és dühös motyogása törte meg a csendet. Makesz ott gubbasztott gazdája tenyerén. Lucy rég nem látta a patkányt, hisz az az utóbbi időben mindig Ron zsebében rejtőzött, s most döbbenten állapította meg, hogy a hajdan oly jól táplált Makesz csontsoványra fogyott, s helyenként mintha a szőre is kihullott volna.

\- Elég rossz bőrben van - jegyezte meg.

\- A stressz miatt! - siránkozott Ron. - Nem lenne semmi baja, ha az az ostoba szőrgolyó békén hagyná!

Lucy azonban nem felejtette el, mit mondott a Mágikus Menazséria tulajdonosa a közönséges patkányok rövid életéről. Makeszen tehát valószínűleg a végelgyengülés jelei mutatkoztak - hacsak nem rendelkezett mindaddig titkolt mágikus képességekkel S bár Ron korábban gyakran elpanaszolta, hogy patkánya lusta és teljességgel használhatatlan, Lucy biztosra vette, hogy fogadott testvérét nagyon megviselné Makesz halála.

Nem mondhatni, hogy karácsonyi hangulatban telt volna a délelőtt a Griffendél klubhelyiségében. Hermione végül bezárta Csámpást a hálószobájába, de halálosan megsértődött Ronra, amiért az meg akarta rúgni a macskát, Ron pedig még mindig füstölgött magában Csámpás legújabb akciója miatt. Harry és Lucy egy idő után feladták a próbálkozást, hogy összebékítsék barátaikat, helyette lehozták a Tűzvillámjukat a klubhelyiségbe, és minden figyelmüket a seprű tanulmányozásának szentelték. Lelkesen tervezgették, milyen lesz, amikor végre kipróbálhatják, és hogy milyen lesz, amikor végre együtt repülhetnek a csapatban. Hermionét azonban mintha ez is bosszantotta volna. Nem tett megjegyzést a dologra, de ugyanolyan sötét pillantásokkal méregette a két Tűzvillámot, mint Ront - mintha a seprűk is nekitámadtak volna a macskájának.

Ilyen hangulatban telt a délelőtt. Mikor végre eljött az ebéd ideje, mogorván leballagtak a nagyterembe. A hosszú asztalok ezen a napon ismét a fal mellé kerültek, s csak egyetlen, tizenkét személyre terített asztal állt középen. Dumbledore, McGalagony, Piton, Bimba és Flitwick professzorok már elfoglalták a helyüket, csakúgy mint Frics, a gondnok, aki szokásos barna köpenyét ez alkalomból egy régi, penészfoltos frakkra cserélte. Lucyékon kívül még két diák volt jelen: egy megszeppent elsős és egy mogorva, ötödéves mardekáros.

\- Boldog karácsonyt! - szólt Dumbledore, mikor Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione az asztalhoz léptek. -Mivel ilyen kevesen vagyunk, felesleges a nagy asztalokat használni. Üljetek le közénk!

Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione helyet foglaltak az asztal végén.

\- Pukkantsunk! - indítványozta lelkesen Dumbledore, és Piton felé nyújtotta egy ezüst színű pukkantós bonbon végét. Piton kelletlenül meghúzta. A pukkantó puskalövésszerű durranással kinyílt, s egy kitömött keselyűvel díszített hosszú, hegyes varázslósüveg került elő belőle.

Harrynek, Lucynak és Ronnak rögtön eszébe jutott a mumus, s lopva egymásra vigyorogtak. Piton dühösen elhúzta a száját, és Dumbledore elé lökte a süveget. Az igazgató habozás nélkül felcserélte rá saját fejfedőjét, majd sugárzó arccal körülnézett.

\- Jó étvágyat!

Lucy épp sült krumplit szedett magának és Harrynek, amikor ismét kinyílt a nagyterem ajtaja, és belépett Trelawney professzor. Úgy siklott az ünnepi asztal felé, mintha kerekeken gurítanák. Az ünnep tiszteletére flitteres, zöld estélyi ruhát öltött, amiben úgy festett, mint egy ormótlan, csillogó szitakötő.

\- Sybill! - köszöntötte felállva Dumbledore. - Milyen kellemes meglepetés!

\- A kristálygömb titkait fürkésztem, igazgató úr - susogta Trelawney, a tőle telhető legfátyolosabb hangon -, és nagy ámulatomra megpillantottam benne önmagamat, amint felállok magányos asztalom mellől, és csatlakozom önökhöz. Ki vagyok én, hogy szembe merjek szegülni a sors óhajával? Nyomban lesiettem hát a toronyból… Kérem, bocsássanak meg a késésért.

\- Szóra sem érdemes - felelte vidáman hunyorogva Dumbledore. - Hívok egy széket kegyednek.

És valóban, csak intett egyet a pálcájával, s máris odarepült egy szék - néhány másodpercig forgott a levegőben, mintha habozna, majd puffanva leesett Piton és McGalagony közé. Trelawney professzor azonban nem ült le rá: hatalmas szemével az asztalnál ülőkre meredt, majd halkan felsikkantott.

\- Nem maradhatok itt, igazgató úr! Ha leülök, tizenhárman leszünk! Köztudomású, hogy ha tizenhárman étkeznek együtt, aki elsőnek áll fel, elsőként hal meg!

\- Vállaljuk a kockázatot, Sybill - legyintett türelmetlenül McGalagony. - Üljön le, ha nem akarja jéghidegen enni a pulykát.

Trelawney professzor habozott. Végül rászánta magát, és helyet foglalt, de közben behunyta szemét és összeszorította ajkait, mintha arra számítana, hogy menten belecsap a ménkű az asztalba.

McGalagony professzor fogott egy merőkanalat, és a legközelebbi tál felé nyúlt vele.

\- Pacalt, Sybill?

Trelawney eleresztette a füle mellett a kérdést. Kinyitotta a szemét, még egyszer körülnézett, majd megkérdezte:

\- Hol van a kedves Lupin professzor?

\- Szegény barátunk sajnos újfent gyengélkedik - felelte Dumbledore, és udvariasan intett az asztalnál ülőknek, hogy szolgálják ki magukat. - Igazán kár, hogy épp karácsonykor esett ágynak.

\- De maga ezt biztosan előre tudta, Sybill - vonta fel a szemöldökét McGalagony.

Trelawney jeges pillantást vetett kolléganőjére.

\- Természetesen tudtam, Minerva - felelte halkan. - A mindentudás azonban nem arra való, hogy hencegjenek vele. Hogy ne nyugtalanítsam a környezetemben élőket, gyakran úgy teszek, mintha nem élvezném a Benső Szem csodáját.

\- Meggyőző magyarázat - felelte csípősen McGalagony.

\- Ha épp tudni akarja, Minerva - folytatta Trelawney, akinek érdekes módon egyszerre cseppet sem volt fátyolos a hangja -, azt is tudom, hogy Lupin professzor már nem sokáig lesz köztünk. Ha nem tévedek, ő maga is tisztában van vele, hogy fogytán az ideje. A szó szoros értelmében megfutamodott, amikor felajánlottam, hogy jósolok neki a kristálygömbből…

\- Azt aztán nem is csodálom - jegyezte meg szárazon McGalagony.

\- Kétlem, hogy Lupint közvetlen veszély fenyegetné - szólt közbe Dumbledore derűs, de kissé emelt hangon, jelezve, hogy megelégelte McGalagony és Trelawney szóváltását. - Ugye, megfőzte neki a bájitalt, Perselus?

\- Igen - felelte kurtán Piton.

\- Helyes - bólintott Dumbledore. - Ez esetben egykettőre erőre fog kapni… Derek, megkóstoltad már a kolbászt? Érdemes, mert nagyon finom.

Derek, az elsős fiú fülig elpirult a nagy megtiszteltetéstől, hogy Dumbledore a nevén szólította, és remegő kézzel átvette az igazgatótól a kolbászos tálcát.

A lakoma még két órán át tartott, s ez idő alatt Trelawney professzor többé-kevésbé normálisan viselkedett. Mikor azonban Harry, Lucy és Ron degeszre tömött pocakkal, pukkantós süveggel a fejükön felálltak az asztaltól, a jósnő rémülten felsikoltott.

\- Szerencsétlenek! Melyikőtök emelkedett fel előbb a székből?

\- Nem t'om - felelte Ron, és aggódó pillantást vetett Harryre és Lucyra.

\- Nem hinném, hogy számítana - jegyezte meg McGalagony -, hacsak nem ólálkodik egy baltás gyilkos a bejárati csarnokban.

Ezen még Ron is elnevette magát. Trelawney sértődött hallgatásba burkolózott.

\- Te nem jössz? - fordult Hermionéhoz Lucy.

\- Nem - motyogta a lány. - Még beszélnem kell McGalagony professzorral.

\- Biztos engedélyt akar kérni, hogy még több órára járhasson - szólt ásítva Ron, miközben Harryvel és Lucyval átvágtak a bejárati csarnokon (ahol egy fia baltás gyilkos sem ólálkodott).

A portrélyukat őrző Sir Cadogan épp karácsonyi dínomdánomon vett részt néhány szerzetes és a Roxfort több hajdani igazgatójának társaságában. A közeledők láttán felcsapta sisakrostélyát, és a magasba emelt egy kancsó mézsört.

\- Boldog… hikk! … karácsonyt! Jelszó?

\- Galád kutya - felelte Ron.

\- Szintúgy néked is, jó lovag! - harsogta Sir Cadogan, s a festmény felcsapódott.

Harry első útja a hálóterembe vezetett. Mire Lucy és Ron elhelyezkedtek a kandalló körül, már vissza is tért; karjában a Tűzvillámmal és egy seprűkarbantartó készlettel (amit Hermionétól kapott születésnapjára). Harrynek feltett szándéka volt, hogy keres valami javítgatnivalót a seprűn, de hiába: nem akadt azon egyetlen szál metszeni való görbe vesszőcske sem, és csillogó-villogó nyelét sem volt érdemes tovább polírozni. Jobb híján tehát Lucy, Ron és ő csak ültek, és némán gyönyörködtek a seprűben. Lucyban átfutott a gondolat, hogy lehozza a sajátját, de aztán elvetette: nem akarta megkockáztatni, hogy nagy izgalmában valamit ártson a drága ajándéknak.

Váratlanul kinyílt a portrélyuk, és bemászott rajta Hermione - McGalagony professzor kíséretében. Bár McGalagony a házuk vezető tanára volt, Lucy csak egyszer látta őt a Griffendél-toronyban, s akkor a professzor igen szomorú hírt hozott. Harry, Ron és ő kezükben a Tűzvillámmal McGalagonyra meredtek. Hermione megkerülte őket, leült, és beledugta az orrát a legelső könyvbe, ami a kezébe akadt.

McGalagony érdeklődve nézte a seprűt.

\- Szóval ez volna az - szólt csevegő hangon, és közelebb lépett a kandallóhoz. - Granger kisasszony épp az imént tájékoztatott róla, hogy kapott egy új seprűt, Potter.

Harry, Lucy és Ron Hermionéra néztek. A lánynak csak a homloka látszott ki a könyv mögül (amit fejjel lefelé tartott), de az is elvörösödött.

\- A maga seprűjéről is tájékoztatást kaptam, Potter kisasszsony - nézett Lucyra McGalagony. - Lehozná ide, kérem?

Lucy csak bólintott, majd felszaladt a hálóterembe. Óvatosan a kezébe vette a Tűzvillámot és már sietett is vissza. Útközben folyamatosan az kattogott az agyában, hogy McGalagony vajon miért kíváncsi a seprűkre és hogy Hermione mégis miért szólt róla. Mikor visszaért, látta, hogy a tanárnő éppen Harry seprűjét vizsgálgatta a kezében.

\- Köszönöm, Potter kisasszony - szólt, mikor észrevette Lucyt. Azután egy szó nélkül kivette a seprűt a lány kezéből és azt is végigmérte. - Hmm. És egyik mellett sem volt levél? Egy üdvözlőkártya se? Semmiféle üzenet?

\- Nem - felelte Harry.

\- Értem… - bólogatott McGalagony. - Nos, attól tartok, magamhoz kell vennem mind a két seprűt.

Harry és Ron felpattant.

\- Mi-Micsoda? - hebegte döbbenten Lucy. - Miért?

\- Ellenőriznünk kell, hogy nincs-e rajtuk átok - felelte McGalagony. - Bár ez nem az én szakterületem, felteszem, hogy Madam Hooch és Flitwick professzor szétszedik őket, és tüzetesen megvizsgálják minden alkotórészüket…

\- Szétszedik? - hüledezett Ron. Úgy nézett McGalagonyra, mintha a tanárnő közveszélyes őrült lenne.

\- Néhány hét alatt végeznek vele - folytatta McGalagony. - Amint biztosak lehetünk benne, hogy rontásmentesek, nyomban visszakaphatják.

\- Ezeknek a seprűknek semmi bajuk! - bizonygatta Harry a felindultságtól remegő hangon. - Higgye el, tanárnő…

\- Arról csak úgy győződhetnének meg, ha kipróbálnák - rázta a fejét McGalagony. - Márpedig nem repülhetnek velük, amíg meg nem bizonyosodunk róla, hogy nem manipulálták őket. Azonnal tájékoztatom önöket, amint megtudunk valamit.

Azzal a professzor sarkon fordult, és az elkobzott seprűket a két hóna alá csapva kimászott a portrélyukon. Harry csak állt, kezében a magasfényű nyélápoló pasztával, és Lucy is csak megkövülten bámult a tanárnő után. Ron viszont nyomban Hermionéra támadt.

\- Mért kellett neked rögtön McGalagonyhoz rohanni, mi!?

Hermione az asztalra dobta a könyvet. Arca még mindig égett a szégyentől, de felállt és elszántan farkasszemet nézett Ronnal.

\- Mert úgy gondolom - és McGalagony professzor is egyetért velem -, hogy a seprűket valószínűleg Sirius Black küldte!

* * *

Draco az unalomtól égve hevert az ágyán. Körülötte rengeteg, drágábbnál drágább ajándék hevert a földön, de őt valamiért egyik se tudta lekötni. Ráadásul azt sem értette, hogy mi baja van. Egyre csak Potter és Lucy arcát látta maga előtt; bosszúszomjas tekintetük mintha beleégett volna a szemébe.

Nem értette, miért érdekli őt ennyire, mi történik Potterékkel. Hiszen eddig olyan jól haladt! Talán a múltkori, véletlen gondolata ennyire megrongálta volna azt a falat, ami mögé a gyengeségét zárta? De most csak Lucy arcát látta, ahogy a nagyteremben vacsorázott a szünet előtti utolsó napon. Csak meredt maga elé és úgy szorította kezében a kést, mintha át akarná vágni vele valakinek a torkát. Ráadásul olyan gyűlölet lángolt a szemében, hogy Draco még két asztallal arrébb is látni vélte. Ez nem iránta szólhatott. Azt a fajta gyűlöletet bárhol felismerte volna. Ez valami más volt. Sokkal mélyebb és pusztítóbb.

Csak nem… Lucy rájött volna? De hogyan? És kitől? Megtudta volna, hogy Black régen elárulta a szüleit és ezért kellett meghalniuk? Ha ez így van, akkor - és ezen a gondolaton Draco csodálkozott a legjobban - az ég óvja Blacket attól, hogy találkozzon a lánnyal.

Mert a fiú érezte (vagy legalábbis remélte), hogy kettejük közül a lány haragja pusztítóbb lesz, mint a férfi őrülete.


	38. Chapter 37: A patrónus

**Chapter 37**

 **A patrónus**

Lucy és Harry nem kételkedtek Hermione jó szándékában, ennek ellenére haragudtak a lányra. Néhány röpke óráig a világ legjobb seprűjét mondhatták a magukénak, de Hermione árulkodása miatt most már abban se lehettek biztosak, hogy valaha viszontlátják a Tűzvillámjaikat. Meggyőződésük volt, hogy a seprűknek semmi bajuk - de vajon milyen állapotban lesznek a százféle átokkimutató vizsgálat után?

Ron is dühös volt Hermionéra. Szétszedni két vadonatúj Tűzvillámot - ez az ő szemében felért egy emberiségellenes bűntettel. Hermione viszont cseppnyi megbánást sem mutatott, sőt kerülni kezdte a klubhelyiséget. Lucy, Harry és Ron feltételezték, hogy a könyvtárba menekült, és meg sem próbálták visszacsábítani. Ezek után egyenesen megkönnyebbültek, mikor január elején visszatértek a többiek, és a Griffendél-toronyban újra felpezsdült az élet.

A szünet utolsó napjának estéjén Wood odalépett Harryhez.

\- Jól telt a karácsony? - kérdezte, majd válaszra sem várva leült, és fojtott hangon folytatta: - A szünetben volt időm végiggondolni a dolgokat, Harry. Aggasztó, ami a múltkori meccsen történt. Ha a dementorok legközelebb is megjelennek… Úgy értem, nem engedhetjük meg magunknak, hogy… szóval… - Wood zavartan elhallgatott.

\- Mindent elkövetek, hogy ez még egyszer ne forduljon elő - sietett a válasszal Harry. - Lupin professzor megígérte, hogy megtanít védekezni a dementorokkal szemben. Ha igaz, már a héten elkezdjük a gyakorlást. Azt mondta, karácsony után ráér.

Wood arca felderült.

\- Akkor jó. Nem szívesen mondanék le rólad, Harry. Jut eszembe, rendeltél magadnak új seprűt?

\- Nem - felelte Harry.

\- Micsoda? Akkor sürgősen intézkedj. A Hollóhát elleni meccsen nem repülhetsz azon az ócska Meteoron!

\- Ő és Lucy kaptak egy-egy Tűzvillámot karácsonyra - szólt közbe Ron.

\- Egy Tűzvillámot? Ne! Komolyan? Egy… egy igazi Tűzvillámot? Mind a ketten…? - Wood feje ide-oda járt Harry és Lucy között.

\- Ne éld bele magad, Oliver - legyintett csüggedten Harry. - Már nincsenek meg. Elkobozták.

Azzal beszámolt a seprűk méltatlan sorsáról.

\- Átkokat keresnek? De hát ki átkozta volna meg őket?

\- Sirius Black - felelte fásultan Lucy. - Állítólag el akar tenni minket láb alól. McGalagony gyanítja, hogy ő küldte nekünk a seprűket.

Woodot látszólag sokkal jobban izgatta a seprűk sorsa, mint az a tény, hogy egy hírhedt gyilkos a fogójátékosa és annak testvére életére tör.

\- De hát Black nem vásárolhatott nektek egy Tűzvillámot! - tárta szét a karját. - Hiszen bujkálnia kell! A fél ország őt keresi! Nem sétálhat be csak úgy a Kviddics a javából boltba seprűt venni!

\- Tudom - felelte vállvonogatva Harry. - McGalagony mégis ragaszkodik hozzá, hogy mindkét seprűt szétszedjék…

Wood elsápadt.

\- Majd én beszélek vele - ígérte. - Rám hallgatni fog… Két Tűzvillám… két igazi Tűzvillám a mi házunkban, egy a csapatunkban… McGalagony is azt akarja, hogy megnyerjük a bajnokságot… Én majd észhez térítem… Két Tűzvillám…

Másnap elkezdődött a tanítás. Eleinte senkinek nem fűlött hozzá a foga, hogy a fagyos januári reggelen két órát a szabadég alatt töltsön, de aztán kiderült, hogy Hagrid tűzgyíkokkal zsúfolt tábortüzet készített elő a számukra. Az óra szokatlanul kellemesen telt: nem volt más dolguk, mint rőzsét gyűjteni a tűz táplálására, és figyelni, hogyan mászkálnak a tűzimádó gyíkok fel és alá az izzó ágakon. A szünet utáni első jóslástan óra annál kevésbé volt szórakoztató. Trelawney professzor belekezdett az új témakörbe, a tenyérjóslásba, s nem mulasztotta el már az óra elején közölni Harryvel (és ez alkalommal Lucyval is), hogy az övéknél rövidebb életvonalat még soha nem látott.

Lucy és Harry alig várták az első sötét varázslatok kivédése órát. A Wooddal folytatott beszélgetés után a fiú eltökélte, hogy a lehető legsürgősebben elkezdi az anti-dementor tanfolyamot. Lucy pedig úgy érezte, hogy ha a dementorokon felül tud kerekedni, már egy lépést tett afelé, hogy a legnagyobb félelmével is leszámoljon.

\- Á, igen - bólintott Lupin, mikor a testvérpár emlékeztette az ígéretére. - Lássuk csak… mit szóltok a csütörtök este nyolc órához? A mágiatörténet-terem, azt hiszem, elég tágas… Még ki kell találnom, hogyan csináljuk a dolgot… Például… hogy min fogunk gyakorolni? Igazi dementort nem hozhatunk be a kastélyba…

\- Még mindig nincs valami jó színben - jegyezte meg Ron, mikor már a folyosón baktattak Harryvel és Lucyval. - Szerintetek mi baja van?

Valaki gúnyosan ciccentett a hátuk mögött. Hermione volt az, a lány egy lovagi páncél tövében guggolt, és azon fáradozott, hogy becsukja könyvekkel degeszre tömött táskáját.

\- Te meg mit ciccegsz itt nekünk? - mérgelődött Ron.

\- Semmit - felelte lekezelően a lány, és a hátára vetette táskáját.

\- De igen, ciccegtél! - erősködött Ron. - Megkérdeztem, mi baja lehet Lupinnak, erre te…

\- De hiszen egyértelmű - felelte Hermione vérlázítóan tudálékos arccal.

\- Ha nem akarod megmondani, tartsd meg magadnak - mordult rá Ron.

\- Meg is tartom - biccentett Hermione, azzal gőgösen elvonult.

Ron mérgesen nézett utána.

\- Fogalma sincs - legyintett végül. - Az egész arra megy ki, hogy újra szóba álljunk vele.

\- Nem hiszem, Ron - jegyezte meg Lucy. - Hermione nem szokott ilyen eszközöket használni, ha el akar érni valamit.

Csütörtök este nyolc órakor Harry és Lucy kimásztak a portrélyukon, és elindult a mágiatörténet tanterem felé. Azt sötéten és üresen találták. Lucy egy pálcasuhintással meggyújtotta a lámpákat, majd leültek az első padba és vártak. Öt perccel később fel is tűnt Lupin professzor, karjában egy jókora ládával, amit sietve lerakott Binns professzor asztalára.

\- Az meg mi? - érdeklődött Harry.

\- Egy új mumus - felelte Lupin. - Kedd óta az egész kastélyt átkutattam, és a végén rábukkantam erre a példányra Frics úr irattartó szekrényében. Igen, tudom, hogy nálad Voldemorttá változik - mondta, mikor Lucy már szólásra nyitotta a száját -, de ennél jobb dementorutánzatot nem találunk. A mumus, ha meglátja Harryt, nyomban dementorrá változik, így aztán gyakorolhatunk rajta, ha úgy intézzük, hogy téged ne vegye észre. Mikor nem használjuk, az irodámban tárolom majd, az íróasztalom aljában jó helye lesz.

\- Értem - bólintott Lucy. Igyekezett leplezni izgalmát, s úgy tenni, mintha roppant elégedett lenne, hogy Lupin ilyen jó dementorpótlékot szerzett nekik.

\- Nos… - Lupin előhúzta pálcáját, és intett a gyerekeknek, hogy ők is vegyék elő az övéiket. - A varázslat, amivel megismertetlek titeket, a mágia magasiskolája - messze meghaladja a Rendes Bűbájos Fokozat szintjét. A neve: patrónus-bűbáj.

\- És hogy működik? - kérdezte lámpalázasan Harry.

\- Ha tökéletesen végzik el - magyarázta Lupin -, megidéz egy patrónust. A patrónus egyfajta dementorűző védőszellem, ami pajzsként működik közted és a dementor között.

Lucy egy pillanatig elképzelte magát, amint elbújik egy Hagrid méretű, furkósbottal felszerelt alak mögött. Lupin professzor közben folytatta:

\- A patrónus valójában egy pozitív erőtér, magába foglalja mindazt, amivel a dementor táplálkozik - a reményt, a boldogságot, az életkedvet -, viszont nem képes elcsüggedni, mint a hús-vér emberek, így a dementor nem árthat neki. Azonban hangsúlyoznom kell: a patrónus-bűbáj nagyon nehéz. Még a diplomás varázslók közül se mindenki boldogul vele.

\- Hogy néz ki egy patrónus? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- Attól függ, ki idézi meg. Minden varázslónak megvan a maga patrónusa.

\- És hogyan kell előhívni? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Egy varázsigével, ami azonban csak akkor hat, ha nagyon erősen összpontosítotok egy felhőtlenül boldog emlékre, miközben kimondjátok.

Harry és Lucy most hallgatásba süllyedtek. A lány eltöprengett, hogy mi lehetne az a boldog emlék. A Weasleyékkel töltött évek jó pár boldog emléket szereztek neki, azonban úgy érezte, hogy ezek közül egyik se lenne elég erős, hogy megidézzen vele egy patrónust. Végül azt a pillanatot választotta, amikor először találkozott Harryvel az Abszol úton.

\- Megvan - bólintott, s igyekezett minél pontosabban felidézni a testében szétáradó melegséget, amit akkor érzett.

\- Nekem is - szólt Harry is.

\- A varázsige így szól… - Lupin megköszörülte a torkát. - Expecto patronum!

\- Expecto patronum - ismételte motyogva Harry. - Expecto patronum.

\- Expecto patronum - motyogta Lucy is. - Expecto patronum…

\- Erősen koncentráltok a boldog emléketekre?

\- Öh… - habozott Lucy. Nehezebbnek tűnt, mint gondolta.

\- Igen - mondta Harry.

Lucy gondolatban gyorsan visszakanyarodott a Harryvel történő első találkozásra. Szinte nem is hallotta, ahogy Harry mantrázta mellette a varázsigét, csak saját magára koncentrált.

\- Expecto patronum… - suttogta. - Expecto patronum… Expecto patronum…

Pálcája hegyéből kicsiny, ezüstös gázfelhő tört elő.

\- Látta, tanár úr? - lelkesült fel Lucy. - Történt valami!

\- Remek - mosolygott Lupin.

\- Nálam is! - lelkendezett Harry, ahogy a pálcájából kitörő, apró gázfelhőt figyelte.

\- Kipróbáljátok egy dementor jelenlétében is?

\- Igen - felelte elszántan egyszerre Harry és Lucy.

\- Lucy, te húzódj vissza a padok mögé, hogy a mumus csak Harryt vegye észre. Elméletileg a mumus-dementor hatása ugyanolyan lesz, mint az igazié, így te is érezni fogod.

\- Rendben.

Lucy beállt az utolsó pad mögé és jó erősen megmarkolta varázspálcáját. Harry közben megállt az üres tanterem közepén, közvetlenül a láda előtt. Lucy igyekezett a találkozásra összpontosítani, de most valami más is befurakodott az agyába… Pillanatokon belül újra hallani fogja édesanyja hangját… de most nem gondolhat erre, mert akkor tényleg hallani fogja, és azt nem akarja… vagy mégis?

Lupin felhajtotta a fadoboz tetejét.

A ládából egy dementor emelkedett ki. Kámzsa mögé rejtett arcát Harry felé fordította, s ahogy felegyenesedett, nyálkásan csillogó, fekélyes kezével összehúzta testén a köpönyeget. A teremben a lámpák pislákolni kezdtek, majd kialudtak. A dementor kilépett a ládából, zajtalanul Harry felé siklott, s közben hosszan, hörögve beszívta a levegőt. Lucyt még ilyen messziről is megcsapta a dermesztő hideg…

\- Expecto patronum! - kiáltotta Harryvel egyszerre. - Expecto patronum! Expecto…

A tanterem és a dementor képet azonban elnyelte a sűrű, tejfehér köd… Lucy ismét érezte, hogy zuhan, s édesanyja sikolyai olyan hangosan csengtek a fejében, mint még soha…

 _\- Harryt és Lucyt ne, könyörgök, csak őket ne!_

 _\- Állj félre, te ostoba! Eredj innen…_

\- Harry! Lucy!

Lucy felriadt kábulatából. Hanyatt feküdt a tanterem padlóján, s körülötte újra égtek a lámpák. Meg sem kellett kérdeznie, mi történt.

\- Sajnálom - motyogta. Ahogy felült, homlokáról hideg verejtékcseppek csordultak végig az arcán. A padok közt látta, ahogy Harry is éppen ülő helyzetbe tornázta magát.

\- Jobban vagytok? - kérdezte Lupin, miközben talpra segítette egymás után a két Pottert.

\- Igen… - Lucy megkapaszkodott a legközelebbi padban, mert úgy érezte, mintha mindjárt újra összeesne.

Lupin egy csokibékát nyújtott felé.

\- Tessék, egyétek meg ezt, mielőtt újra megpróbáljuk. - Harrynek is adott egy darabot. - Valami ilyesmire számítottam. Őszintén szólva csodálkoztam volna, ha rögtön elsőre sikerül.

\- Egyre rosszabbul viselem - csóválta a fejét Harry, miközben leharapta a csokibéka fejét. - Ilyen hangosan még soha nem hallottam… És Voldemort is beszélt…

\- Nálam is - bólintott halványan Lucy, miközben egybe bekapta a csokibékája felét. - És anya is sokkal elkeseredettebbnek tűnt…

Lupin a szokásosnál is sápadtabb volt.

\- Higgyétek el, megértem, ha nem akarjátok folytatni…

\- De akarom! - jelentette ki eltökélten Lucy, és a szájába tömte a csokibéka maradékát.

\- Folytatnom kell! - mondta elszántan Harry is. - Mi lesz, ha a dementorok a Hollóhát elleni meccsünkön is megjelennek? Nem eshetek le megint a seprűről! Ha veszítünk, a Griffendél búcsút mondhat a kviddicskupának!

\- Ahogy gondoljátok - hagyta rá Lupin. - Talán választanotok kellene egy másik, egy igazán boldog emléket, amire összpontosíthattok… Ez az első nem tűnt elég erősnek…

Harry és Lucy a homlokukat ráncolva töprengtek. Az első tanév végén a Griffendél megnyerte a házak versenyét, méghozzá a mélyből feljőve - Lucy azon a napon nagyon boldog volt. Újból megmarkolta hát a varázspálcát, és elfoglalta helyét a padok mögött. Harry is elszánt arccal állt meg a tanterem közepén.

\- Mehet? - kérdezte Lupin.

\- Mehet - felelte egyszerre Harry és Lucy. A lány igyekezett felidézni a győzelmi mámort, s megfeledkezni arról, hogy mi vár rá a következő pillanatban.

\- Most! - szólt Lupin, és kinyitotta a ládát.

A terem ismét sötétbe borult, és Lucyt megcsapta a dermesztő hideg. A dementor hörögve beszívta a levegőt, Lucy látta, ahogy a szörny rothadó kezével Harry után nyúlt, és…

\- Expecto patronum! - kiabálták a Potter gyerekek. - Expecto patronum! Expecto pat…

A fehér köd eltompította Lucy érzékeit… hatalmas, elmosódott alakok mozogtak körülötte… azután felcsendült egy új hang, egy rémülten kiabáló férfi hangja…

 _\- Lily, fogd a gyerekeket és menekülj! Ő az! Fuss! Menekülj! Majd én feltartóztatom…_

Botorkáló léptek zaja - kicsapódó ajtó - egy rövid, éles kacaj…

\- Lucy! Lucy… térj magadhoz…

Lucy érezte, hogy valaki pofozgatja az arcát. Ezúttal egy egész percbe telt, mire megértette, hogy miért hever a tanterem poros padlóján. Fölötte Lupin és Harry arca tornyosodott - bátyja falfehér volt és nagyon megviseltnek tűnt. Lupin közben segített a lánynak felülni.

\- Apát hallottam - suttogta Lucy elcsukló hangon, ahogy Harry zöld szemébe nézett. - Életemben most először hallottam a hangját. Szembeszállt Voldemorttal, hogy anyának legyen ideje velünk elmenekülni…

Egyszerre rádöbbent, hogy az arcán lecsorduló verejtékbe könnycseppek vegyülnek. Lehajtotta a fejét, és talárja ujjával megtörölte az arcát, de közben úgy tett, mintha csak a cipőjét kötné be.

\- Én is hallottam - suttogta Harry és magához ölelte a húgát. Lucy valamiért érezte, hogy Harry a legutóbbi ájulása óta most szólalt meg először.

\- Jameset hallottátok? - kérdezte kissé rekedten Lupin.

Harry és Lucy felpillantottak.

\- Igen… - nézett furcsán Lucy. - De miért? De hisz a tanár úr nem ismerte az apánkat.

Lupin habozott.

\- Nos - felelte végül -, ami azt illeti, ismertem. Barátok voltunk itt, a Roxfortban. Harry, Lucy, figyeljetek - szerintem ennyi elég volt mára. Ez egy nagyon nehéz varázslat… Jobb lett volna bele se kezdeni…

A két Potter gyorsan felállt.

\- Nem! - ellenkezett Harry. - Még egyszer meg akarom próbálni!

\- Biztos rosszul választottam meg az emléket - mondta gyorsan Lucy. - Egy pillanat…

Lázasan kutatni kezdett az agyában egy igazán, de igazán boldog emlék után… amiből egy nagy és erős patrónus születhet…

Eszébe jutott egy emlék. Két kedvesen mosolygó arc nézett rá a tükörből, miközben ő Harry kezét fogta és úgy bámulta őket. Nem igazán volt vidámnak nevezhető, de ha valamikor, hát akkor igazán boldog volt…

Újból a láda felé fordult, szilárdan megvetette a lábát, s minden más gondolatát félretéve arra az érzésre összpontosított, ami abban a szomorúan csodálatos pillanatban eltöltötte. Harry a terem közepére sétált és pálcáját a ládának irányította.

\- Készen álltok? - nézett rá Lupin, akinek lerítt az arcáról, hogy jobb meggyőződése ellenére cselekszik. - Erősen koncentráltok? Figyeljetek… Most!

Harmadszor is kinyitotta a ládát, s abból ezúttal is egy dementor emelkedett ki. A terem elsötétült, szétáradt benne a lélekbe markoló hideg…

\- Expecto patronum! - ordította Harry. - Expecto patronum!

\- EXPECTO PATRONUM! - kiáltotta Lucy, minden erejét beleadva abba a két szóba.

Fejében újra felhangzottak a sikolyok - de ezúttal úgy, mintha egy rosszul behangolt rádióból szólnának: halkabban, hangosabban, majd megint halkabban… És még mindig látta a dementort… az megállt Harry előtt… ekkor hirtelen mindkét pálca végéből kirobbant valami, s két hatalmas, ezüstszürke árnyékfalként lebegve megállt köztük és a dementor között. Lucy érezte, hogy még áll, de mintha vízzé váltak volna a csontjai… fogalma sem volt, meddig bír még talpon maradni…

\- Comikulissimus! - kiáltotta Lupin, és a dementor elé ugrott.

Csattanás hallatszott, s a ködös patrónus a dementorral együtt semmivé foszlott. Harry és Lucy leroskadtak egy padra. Lucynak remegett a lába, s olyan kimerült volt, mintha kilométereket futott volna. Szeme sarkából látta, hogy Lupin pálcájával visszaparancsolja a mumust a ládába: az ismét sápadt fényű gömbbé vált a professzor előtt.

\- Kitűnő! - szólt Lupin, és odalépett a gyerekekhez. - Pompásan csináltátok! Ezt nevezem ígéretes kezdetnek!

\- Megpróbálhatjuk még egyszer? - kérte Lucy, bár már alig bírt lábra állni. - Csak egyszer, utoljára.

Lupin azonban most már hajthatatlan volt.

\- Ma már nem - rázta a fejét. - Ennyi bőven elég volt egy alkalomra. Tessék…

Azzal Harry és Lucy kezébe nyomott egy-egy jókora tábla Mézesfalás-béli csokoládét.

\- Egyétek meg az egészet, különben Madam Pomfrey kitekeri a nyakam. A jövő héten folytatjuk. Maradhat a csütörtök este?

\- Persze - bólintott Harry. Lucy közben beleharapott a csokoládéba, és elmélázva nézte, hogyan oltogatja Lupin a lámpákat a teremben. Aztán valami szöget ütött a fejében.

\- Lupin professzor - szólalt meg. - Ha ismerte az apánkat, akkor Sirius Blacket is ismernie kellett.

Lupin megpördült a tengelye körül.

\- Ezt meg miből gondolod? - kérdezte élesen.

\- Semmiből… Csak hát tudom, hogy ők is barátok voltak a Roxfortban…

Lupin kissé megenyhült.

\- Igen, ismertem - válaszolta kelletlenül. - Legalábbis azt hittem, hogy ismerem. Későre jár. Harry, Lucy, ideje lefeküdnötök.

Harry és Lucy kiléptek a teremből, elindultak a folyosón, majd miután befordultak az első sarkon, kerestek maguknak egy lovagi páncélt, és behúzódtak mögé.

\- Nem kellett volna szóba hoznom Blacket - ült le Lucy, miközben a csokoládéját majszolta. - Lupin számára láthatóan kínos a téma.

\- De amíg ki nem mondtad, én ezt végig se gondoltam - ült le Harry Lucyval szemben. - Black, Lupin és apa… meg az a Pettigrew…

\- Ők négyen barátok voltak. És nézd meg, hova jutottak…

\- Ha Black nem árulja el a szüleinket, anya, apa és Pettigrew talán ma is élnének - merengett Harry. - Akkor Lupin nem lenne ilyen magányos…

Ezután egy ideig csak csendben majszolták a csokoládéjukat. Miután befejezték, csak ültek és a gondolataikba merültek.

\- Te mit érzel? - kérdezte csöndesen Harry. - Mit érzel, valahányszor hallod őket?

Lucy egy darabig nem válaszolt.

\- Borzalmasan fáj - ismerte be végül. - De valahol mélyen… szeretném hallani őket. Tudom, hogy nem kellene, de… Csak ez az egyetlen módja, hogy hallhassam őket.

\- Akkor nem csak én vagyok így vele - sóhajtott Harry, de utána megkeményedett az arca. - Viszont amíg akár egy kicsit is vágyunk ezekre a találkozásokra, addig esélyünk sincs egy normális patrónust megidézni.

\- Igazad van - sóhajtott lemondóan Lucy. - Hiszen anyáék meghaltak. Meghaltak és hiába hallgatjuk a hangjuk emlékét, attól még nem fognak feltámadni.

Harry erre zavartan vakargatni kezdte a tarkóját.

\- Nem erre céloztam - mondta, majd megrázta a fejét. - Inkább menjünk vissza. Lupinnak igaza van; ideje aludni menni.

Azzal felálltak és elindultak vissza a Griffendél-toronyba.

A hét végén lejátszották a Hollóhát-Mardekár meccset. A Mardekár csekély pontkülönbséggel bár, de győzött. Lucy úgy számolta, hogy ezzel javultak a Griffendél esélyei (ha nekik is sikerül megverni a Hollóhátat, a második helyre kapaszkodnak fel). Wood hasonlóra következtethetett, mert heti ötre növelte a csapatedzések számát, így Harry szinte minden délután foglalt volt. Emellett neki és Lucynak ott volt a csütörtökönkénti gyakorlás Lupinnal - ami állítása szerint hat kviddicsedzésnél is jobban kimerítette -, így csak heti egy estéje maradt arra, hogy elkészítse a házi feladatait. Mindezek ellenére Harry távolról sem tűnt olyan hajszoltnak, mint Hermione, akin immár egyértelműen megmutatkoztak a túlterheltség jelei. A lány kivétel nélkül minden este ott ült a klubhelyiség sarkában, könyvkupacok, számmisztikatáblázatok, rúnaszótárak, szorgalmas muglikat ábrázoló képek és sűrűn teleírt jegyzetlapok között. Sokszor órákig nem szólt senkihez, és jaj volt annak, aki zavarni merte.

\- El se tudom képzelni, hogyan csinálja - dörmögte Ron egyik este, mikor Harryvel és Lucyval a klubhelyiségben ültek. Harry és Lucy még mindig a kimutathatatlan mérgekről szóló dolgozattal szenvedtek, amit Piton másnapra kért tőlük. Lucy most felpillantott a pergamenről, és egy ingatag könyvtorony felé nézett, ami mögött vélhetően ott gubbasztott Hermione.

\- Mit hogyan csinál? - kérdezett vissza.

\- Hogyan tud eljárni az összes órájára! Ma reggel véletlenül hallottam, amikor Vector professzorral, a számmisztikatanárral beszélt. A tegnapi órát emlegették, pedig azon Hermione nem lehetett ott, hiszen velünk együtt volt a legendás lények gondozásán! Ráadásul Ernie McMillan azt állítja, hogy Hermione egyszer sem hiányzott mugliismeretről. Pedig a mugliismeret szinte mindig egybeesik a jóslástanórával, és Hermione azon is mindig ott van!

Lucy nem tehette meg, hogy Hermione lehetetlen órarendjének titkán töprengjen, mert be kellett fejeznie a dolgozatát. Azonban alighogy ismét a pergamen fölé hajolt, Wood lépett oda Harryhez, így Lucy nem nagyon tudott koncentrálni - főleg azután, hogy meghallotta, miről van szó.

\- Rossz hírem van, Harry - mondta Wood a fiúnak. - Most jövök McGalagonytól. Beszéltem vele a Tűzvillámról, és hát… eléggé kiakadt. Azt vágta a fejemhez, hogy nekem fontosabb a kviddicskupa, mint a te életed. Pedig csak annyit mondtam, hogy ha már elkaptad a cikeszt, akkor felőlem akár le is dobhat téged a seprű.

Wood döbbenten csóválta a fejét.

\- Ha hallottad volna, hogyan ordított velem… mintha valami szörnyűséget mondtam volna. Aztán megkérdeztem, hogy meddig akarja még magánál tartani a Tűzvillámot…

Wood megrovó képet vágott, és utánozta McGalagony szigorú hangját.

\- " _Ameddig szükséges, Wood_ "… Szerintem jobb lesz, ha beszerzel egy másik seprűt, Harry. A seprűk világa hátuljában van egy megrendelőlap… Vehetnél egy Nimbusz Kétezeregyest. Malfoynak is olyan van.

\- Ami Malfoynak tetszik, abból én nem kérek - jelentette ki sötéten Harry. Lucy magában egyetértett vele.

A januári fogcsikorgató hideg február elején sem enyhült. A Hollóhát elleni mérkőzés napja vészesen közeledett, de Harry még mindig nem rendelt új seprűt magának. Az átváltoztatástan-órák után menetrendszerűen odament McGalagony professzorhoz, és megkérdezte tőle, hogy visszakaphatja-e már a Tűzvillámot. Néha Lucy inkább megelőzte, hogy a tanárnőnek ne legyen olyan hamar elege belőlük. Ron ilyenkor mindig ott toporgott mögöttük, Hermione viszont szemlesütve kisietett a teremből.

A tizenkettedik ilyen alkalommal (amikor együtt mentek) McGalagony már meg se várta a kérdést.

\- Nem, még nem kaphatják vissza - rázta a fejét. - A szokásos átkokon már végigmentünk, de Flitwick professzor szerint meglehet, hogy a seprűkben a robogó rontás lappang. Szólni fogok, ha végeztünk a vizsgálattal Nagyon kérem, hogy addig ne szekírozzanak engem.

Mindennek a tetejébe Harry és Lucy az anti-dementor varázslat begyakorlásával sem haladtak úgy, ahogy szerettek volna. Odáig ugyan eljutottak, hogy most már minden alkalommal sikerült megidézniük az elmosódott, ezüstszürke árnyékot, de egyik patrónus sem volt elég erős hozzá, hogy elkergesse a mumus-dementort. Csupán lebegtek, mint valami ködfelhő, s azt is csak akkor tették, ha Harry és Lucy erejüket megfeszítve koncentráltak rá. Lucy titokban önmagát vádolta a kudarcért, amit azzal indokolt, hogy titkon újra hallani szeretné szülei hangját.

\- Túl sokat vártok magadtól - mondta fejcsóválva Lupin a negyedik anti-dementor edzésük alkalmával - Egy tizenhárom éves varázslótól már egy elmosódott patrónus is hatalmas teljesítmény. Most már soha nem ájultok el, és ez nagy szó.

\- Arra számítottam, hogy a patrónus… megtámadja a dementorokat, vagy ilyesmi - felelte kedveszegetten Harry. - Hogy eltünteti őket…

\- Egy igazi patrónus valóban azt teszi - bólintott Lupin. - De ti így is nagyon sokat fejlődtetek rövid idő alatt. Ha a dementorok a következő kviddicsmeccsen is megjelennek, kordában tudjátok tartani őket, amíg a segítség meg nem érkezik.

\- De hiszen azt mondta - vetette ellen Lucy -, hogy nehezebb elbánni velük, ha sokan vannak.

\- Bízom a képességeitekben, Lucy - mosolygott Lupin. - Tessék, megérdemeltek egy kis jutalmat. Nem hinném, hogy kóstoltatok már ilyet. A Három Seprűből való…

Lupin három palackot vett elő a táskájából.

\- Vajsör! - örvendezett Harry. - Nagyon szeretem!

Lupin felvonta a szemöldökét, míg Lucy figyelmeztetően meredt testvérére. Harry nyilván rádöbbent, hogy elszólta magát, mert igyekezett menteni a menthetőt.

\- Öhm… Ron és Hermione hoztak nekem egy kis kóstolót Roxmortsból - füllentette.

\- Vagy úgy. - Lupin még mindig gyanakodva nézett Harryre. - Hát akkor… igyunk a Griffendél győzelmére a Hollóhát ellen! Persze nekem, mint tanárnak, pártatlannak kell lennem… - tette hozzá gyorsan.

\- Régen a Griffendélben volt, így nyugodtan szurkolhat nekünk - jegyezte meg Lucy, mire Lupin szemöldöke még az előbbinél is magasabbra kúszott.

\- Ha barátok voltak az apánkkal, akkor biztosan egy házban volt vele - vonta meg a vállát a lány, de közben feszélyezni kezdte a tekintet, amivel a tanár bámulta őt. - Apa pedig griffendéles volt…

Lupin nem reagált szóban, de a ráncokból a szeme körül Lucy arra következtetett, hogy Lupin próbálja visszatartani a mosolyát.

Egy darabig csendben iszogatták a vajsörüket. Végül Harry törte meg a csendet.

\- Mi van a dementorok csuklyája alatt?

Lupin elgondolkodva leeresztette a vajsörös üveget.

\- Hmm… nos, azok, akik ezt pontosan tudják, már nem mondhatják el nekünk. Tudod, a dementor csak akkor veszi le a csuklyáját, mikor a legvégső, legszörnyűbb fegyveréhez folyamodik.

\- Az micsoda? - kérdezte kíváncsian Lucy.

\- Úgy hívják: a dementor csókja - felelte keserű mosollyal Lupin. - A dementorok azon végzik el ezt a műveletet, akit egyszer és mindenkorra ártalmatlanná akarnak tenni.

Harry kis híján kiköpte a vajsört.

\- Micsoda? - hebegte döbbenten. - Megölik…?

\- Nem, nem ölik meg - felelte Lupin. - Sokkal szörnyűbb dolgot tesznek vele. Kiszippantják a lelkét. Amíg az agy és a szív működik, addig az ember lélek nélkül is életben marad. Épp csak nincs többé öntudata, nincs emlékezete, nincs… semmije. Csupán működik, mint egy gép. A lelke pedig örökre eltűnik a semmiben.

Lupin belekortyolt a vajsörbe, majd folytatta:

\- Ez a sors vár Sirius Blackre is. Benne volt a mai Reggeli Prófétában. A minisztérium engedélyt adott a dementoroknak, hogy elvégezzék a csókot, ha rátalálnak Blackre.

Harry és Lucy egy percig szóhoz sem jutottak. A lányt hihetetlenül megdöbbentette a gondolat, hogy egy embernek kiszippanthatják a lelkét. Azután Lucynak eszébe jutott, hogy kiről is van szó.

\- Black megérdemli - szólt komoran.

\- Úgy gondolod? - kérdezte csendesen Lupin. - Tényleg úgy gondolod, hogy szabad ilyet tenni egy emberrel?

\- Igen - jelentette ki makacsul Lucy. - Bizonyos… bizonyos bűnökért…

Szívesen elmondta volna Lupinnak, amit a Három Seprűben Blackről és aljas árulásáról hallott. Ehhez azonban meg kellett volna említenie az illegális roxmortsi kirándulást is - attól pedig Lupin egész biztosan nem lett volna elragadtatva. Így hát inkább kihörpintette a vajsör maradékát, megköszönte Lupinnak a csemegét, és csendben távozott. A folyosón megvárta Harryt, aztán visszasétáltak a toronyba. Útközben egy szót se szóltak egymáshoz, mindketten a gondolataikba merültek.

Lupin szavai mélyen felkavarták, s félig-meddig azt kívánta, hogy Harry bár meg se kérdezte volna, mi van a dementorok csuklyája alatt. A Griffendél-torony felé menet megpróbálta elképzelni, milyen érzés lehet, ha az embernek kiszívják a lelkét. Annyira belemerült sötét fantáziálásába, hogy észre sem vette a lépcsőn szembe jövő McGalagonyt, és egyenesen belerohant a tanárnőbe. Tompa puffanással Harry pedig beleütközött az ő hátába.

\- Nézzen az orra elé, Potter kisasszony!

\- Bocsánat, tanárnő…

\- Egyébként épp a Griffendél-toronyból jövök. Magát és a testvérét kerestem… Ó, maga is itt van, Potter! Remek. Nos, tessék… Kívül-belül átvizsgáltuk, és a jelek szerint minden rendben van velük. Úgy tűnik, van egy roppant bőkezű barátjuk…

Harrynek és Lucynak leesett az álla. McGalagony visszahozta nekik a Tűzvillámjukat - méghozzá tökéletes épségben.

\- Visszakapjuk? - hitetlenkedett Harry. - Komolyan?

\- Komolyan - bólintott McGalagony, s csodák csodájára elmosolyodott. - Jó lesz, ha repül vele néhány próbakört még a szombati meccs előtt, Potter. És még valami - igyekezzen megnyerni azt a meccset. Ellenkező esetben ez lesz sorozatban a nyolcadik év, amikor nem sikerül első helyen végeznünk a bajnokságban - ahogy arra Piton professzor volt szíves felhívni a figyelmemet a minap…

Harry és Lucy a boldogságtól megrészegülten indultak el kincseikkel a Griffendél-torony felé. Az egyik folyosón összetalálkoztak Ronnal, aki fülig érő szájjal sietett eléjük.

\- Megkaptátok? Szuper! Figyeljetek, még mindig megengeditek, hogy valamelyikőtökét kipróbáljam? Mondjuk, holnap?

\- Persze, bármikor - felelte örömittasan Lucy. - Tudjátok, mit? Béküljünk ki Hermionéval. Végül is jót akart…

\- Egye fene - egyezett bele Ron. - A klubhelyiségben van. A változatosság kedvéért tanul…

A portrélyukhoz vezető folyosóra érve megpillantották Neville Longbottomot. A fiú Sir Cadogan képe előtt állt, és rimánkodott a lovagnak, aki feltehetőleg nem akarta beengedni.

\- Leírtam az összeset - bizonygatta Neville könnyes szemmel -, de valahol elvesztettem a papírt!

\- Dajkamese! - harsogta Sír Cadogan, majd a közeledő Harryhez, Lucyhoz és Ronhoz fordult: - Az ég küldött, nemes ifjak! Verjétek vasra e hitvány latort! Nem átallaná betolni pimasz ábrázatát féltve őrzött termeinkbe!

\- Fogd be a szád - mordult a lovagra Ron, mikor Harryvel és Lucyval Neville mellé értek

\- Nincs meg a jelszó-listám - panaszolta Neville. - Lediktáltattam a lovaggal, hogy milyen jelszavakat fog ezen a héten használni, mert folyton cserélgeti őket. De nem tudom, hova tettem a papírt!

\- Mordizomadta - vetette oda Lucy.

Sir Cadogan csalódott képet vágott, s kénytelen-kelletlen utat engedett nekik. A négy gyerek bemászott a portrélyukon, s a klubhelyiségbe lépve nyomban minden fej feléjük fordult. Egy szempillantás múlva az összes griffendéles Harry és Lucy körül tolongott.

\- Hol szereztétek, Harry?

\- Repülhetek vele egy kört?

\- Kipróbáltátok már, Lucy?

\- A hollóhátasoknak esélyük sem lesz a Jólsep-R 7-eseikkel!

\- Megengeded, hogy megfogjam, Harry?

Tíz perccel később, miután mindenki kigyönyörködte magát a Tűzvillámokban, a tömeg szétszéledt, és Harry, Lucy meg Ron végre megkereshették tekintetükkel Hermionét - az egyetlen embert a helyiségben, aki nem rohant oda hozzájuk. A lány egy könyv fölé hajolt, és gondosan kerülte a hármas pillantását. Csak akkor nézett fel rájuk, mikor azok odaléptek az asztalához.

Harry és Lucy büszkén felemelték a Tűzvillámjaikat.

\- Visszakaptuk - szólt széles vigyorral Lucy.

\- Látod, Hermione? - tárta szét a karját Ron. - Nem volt semmi bajuk!

\- De lehetett volna! - replikázott a lány. - Harry és Lucy most legalább nyugodt lélekkel használhatják.

\- Ez igaz - hagyta rá Harry. - De most jobb lesz, ha felviszem…

\- Majd én! - ajánlkozott lelkesen Ron. - Úgyis be kell adnom Makesznak a délcegítőt.

Azzal átvette Harrytől a Tűzvillámot, és olyan óvatosan, mintha üvegből volna, elindult vele a fiúk lépcsője felé. Lucy is gyorsan felsietett a hálószobába, óvatosan lefektette a Tűzvillámot az ágyára, majd visszasietett a klubhelyiségbe. Ott Harry épp Hermionéval bezsélgetett.

\- Hogy bírsz egyszerre ennyi mindent csinálni? - kérdezte Harry, mire Lucy végignézett a zsúfolt asztalon. A hosszú számmisztika-dolgozaton még meg se száradt a tinta, mellette ott feküdt a még hosszabb mugliismeret-dolgozat (" _Fejtsd ki, hogy miért van szükségük a_ _mugliknak villamos áramra!_ "), amellett pedig a rúnafordítás, amin Hermione épp dolgozott.

\- Hát… csak szorgalom kérdése - felelte Hermione. Így, közelről nézve jól látszott, milyen nyúzott az arca - már-már Lupinéra emlékeztetett.

\- Miért nem adsz le egy-két tantárgyat? - csóválta a fejét Lucy.

Hermione épp a rúnaszótárat próbálta kibányászni egy könyvrakás alól, de a kérdés hallatán megbotránkozva felkapta a fejét.

\- Még csak az kellene! - méltatlankodott.

\- A számmisztika borzalmas lehet - fintorgott Harry, kezébe véve egy igen bonyolultnak tűnő táblázatot.

\- Dehogyis, csodálatos tudomány! - bizonygatta nagy komolyan Hermione. - A kedvenc tantárgyam! Egyszerűen…

Hogy pontosan mitől olyan csodálatos a számmisztika, az sajnos már nem derült ki, mert ebben a pillanatban artikulátlan bömbölés ütötte meg a fülüket. A hang valahonnan a fiúk hálótermei felől zúdult lefelé. A klubhelyiségben egyszerre néma csönd lett, mindenki várakozva meredt a lépcsőre. Közeledő, sebes léptek zaja hallatszott - azután megjelent Ron, kezében egy használt lepedővel. Odacsörtetett Hermione asztalához, és hadonászni kezdett a gyűrött vászonnal a lány arca előtt.

\- TESSÉK! - üvöltötte tajtékzó dühvel. - NÉZD MEG!

\- Mi törté…

\- MAKESZ! NÉZD MEG! MAKESZ!

Hermione döbbent-értetlen arccal hátrahúzódott a székében. Lucy homlokát ráncolva nézte a lepedőt. Azt egy piros folt szennyezte be. Egy folt, ami nem lehetett más, csak…

\- VÉR! - ordított bele a dermedt csöndbe Ron. - MAKESZ ELTŰNT! ÉS TUDOD, MIT TALÁLTAM A PADLÓN?

\- Nem - motyogta megszeppenve Hermione.

Ron rádobott valamit a lány rúnafordítására. Lucy, Harry és Hermione az asztal fölé hajoltak. A titokzatos, szögletes szimbólumokkal telerajzolt pergamenlapon egy kis csomó hosszú, vörös macskaszőr hevert.

* * *

Draco kimerülten zuhant az ágyába. A mostani kviddicsedzés sokkal jobban kimerítette, mint eddig bármelyik. Flint kezdett olyannyira bekeményíteni, mint az a mániákus Oliver Wood. De bármennyire fárasztó is volt, legyőzték a Hollóhátat, így már csak a Griffendél állt a győzelmük útjában. A Griffendél és Potter… Ám ha minden jól megy a szombati meccsen, Pottert ismét ki tudják vonni az egyenletből, így a Griffendél végleg kihullik majd az esélyesek közül.

Draco nagy nehezen felült, izomláztól égve leküzdötte magáról a talárját, felvette a pizsamáját és magára húzta a takarót. Ahogy lassan kezdett az öntudatlanság felé sodródni, egyre kevésbé tudta irányítani a gondolatait; csakis így juthatott eszébe Lucy. Az utóbbi időben nem nagyon történt köztük semmi és ez sokkal jobban idegesítette Dracot, mintha egy újabb harcon lettek volna túl. A kettejük közötti csend kezdte felőrölni az idegeit. A lány láthatóan elfoglalt volt - értesülései szerint Lucy a csütörtök délutánokat Lupinnal töltötte. Draco el sem tudta képzelni, mit akarhatott a lány attól a toprongyos, tanárnak csúfolt csontváztól.

Bár, őszintén szólva ez egy kicsit sem tartozott rá. Bármennyire azt akarta a szíve mélyén…


	39. Chapter 38: Griffendél kontra Hollóhát

**Chapter 38**

 **Griffendél kontra Hollóhát**

Minden jel arra mutatott, hogy Ron és Hermione barátságának örökre befellegzett. Olyan megátalkodott dühvel fújtak egymásra, hogy Lucy jószerével semmi esélyt nem látott a békülésre.

Ron azt vetette Hermione szemére, hogy a lány nem vette komolyan Csámpás korábbi merényleteit, és nem tette meg a szükséges óvintézkedéseket Makesz védelmében, a tetejébe még a történtek után is volt képe ártatlannak beállítani a macskáját, és azt mondani neki, Ronnak, hogy keresse tovább Makeszt a többi fiú ágya alatt. Hermione ezzel szemben makacsul ismételgette, hogy Ronnak nincs bizonyítéka Csámpás ellen, hogy a vörös szőrcsomó talán már karácsony óta ott hevert, és hogy Ron azóta acsarog a macskára, mióta az ráugrott a Mágikus Menazsériában.

Lucy a maga részéről meg volt győződve róla, hogy Csámpás tényleg felfalta Makeszt. Mikor ezt közölte Hermionéval, és felsorolta a macska bűnösségére utaló körülményeket, a lány őrá is megsértődött.

\- Persze, állj csak ki Ron mellett! - kiabálta. - Nem is számítottam másra! Előbb a Tűzvillám, most Makesz, mindenről én tehetek, mi? Hagyj engem békén, Lucy, épp elég bajom van nélküled is!

Harry is tett egy utolsó próbálkozást, hiszen ő ugyanúgy azt gondolta, hogy a macska valóban sikerrel járt a vadászattal, de Hermione rá is ugyanúgy fújt ezután, mint Lucyra és Ronra. Így jószerével mindenkivel összeveszett, aki meggyanúsította Csámpást.

Ront tényleg nagyon megviselte Makesz elvesztése.

\- Ugyan már, hisz folyton panaszkodtál, hogy semmire nem lehet használni - próbálta vigasztalni az öccsét Fred. - Már réges-rég csak vegetált. Ha úgy vesszük, jobb is volt neki így. Hamm, és kész. Szerintem nem is érzett semmit.

\- Fred! - csattant fel méltatlankodva Hermione.

\- Makesz mást se csinált, csak evett és aludt - tette hozzá George. - Te magad mondtad.

\- Egyszer megharapta Monstrót! - vette védelmébe néhai kedvencét Ron. - Harry, Lucy, emlékeztek?

\- Igen, ez igaz - bólintott Harry.

Fred nem tudott elfojtani egy vigyort.

\- Az volt Makesz karrierjének fénypontja - jelentette ki gúnyos ünnepélyességgel. - A heg Monstro ujján örök időkig őrzi majd dicső emlékét. Ugyan már, Ron, mire jó ez a siránkozás? Menj le Roxmortsba, és vegyél magadnak egy másik patkányt.

Utolsó próbálkozás gyanánt Harry és Lucy együtt felajánlották Ronnak, hogy ha elkíséri őket a szombati meccs előtti utolsó csapatedzésre (amire Lucy mindenképp el akart menni, hogy együtt repülhessen Harryvel edzés után), utána kipróbálhatja valamelyik Tűzvillámot. Ettől Ron egy percre tényleg megfeledkezett Makeszról („ _Persze, hogy lemegyek! Majd megpróbálhatok gólt is dobni róla?_ "), így hát együtt indultak el a kviddicspálya felé.

Madam Hooch, aki továbbra is minden edzést végigült, éppen annyira el volt ragadtatva a Tűzvillámoktól, mint bárki más. Felszállás előtt kezébe vette Harry seprűjét, és rögtönzött sportszerismereti kiselőadással tisztelte meg a Griffendél csapatát, valamint Lucyt és Ront.

\- Nézzétek, milyen tökéletes a súlyelosztása! Ha a Nimbusz sorozatnak van gyengéje, akkor az az enyhe farnehézség - számos példánynál megfigyelhető, hogy pár év után lógatni kezdi a farkát. A nyelet is tökéletesítették, egy leheletnyivel karcsúbb, mint a Jólsep-R-eké, inkább a régi Ezüst Nyilakra emlékeztet - azok kiváló seprűk voltak, nagy kár, hogy leálltak a gyártásukkal. Én magam is egy Ezüst Nyílon tanultam meg repülni…

És ez így ment tovább hosszú percekig. Végül Wood udvariasan közbeszólt:

\- Elnézést, tanárnő. Megtenné, hogy visszaadja Harrynek a seprűjét? Tudja, edzenünk kellene…

\- Oh… persze, persze - kapott észbe Madam Hooch. - Tessék, Potter. Mi majd Weasleyvel és Potter kisasszonnyal leülünk ott oldalt.

Lucy, Ron és a tanárnő levonultak a pályáról, a játékosok pedig Wood köré gyűltek, hogy meghallgassák a kapitány utolsó instrukcióit a másnapi meccs előtt. Ilyen messziről nem hallhatták, miről volt szó, de Lucy így is alig hallott valamit a fülében dobogó vértől. Mióta két évvel ezelőtt kipróbálta Harry néhai Nimbusz Kétezresét, nem ült normális seprűn és alig várta, hogy kipróbálhassa a saját Tűzvillámát, amit most is a kezében szorongatott.

Az ő saját Tűzvilláma…

Közben befejeződött a megbeszélés, így a játékosok felszálltak. Harry mindenkinél hamarabb emelkedett fel a levegőbe, és olyan iszonyatos sebességgel suhant végig a pálya hossza mentén, hogy csak egy piros csík látszódott belőle. Leírt vele egy nyaktörően éles, száznyolcvan fokos kanyart - Alicia Spinnet fel is sikoltott a rémülettől -, majd bemutatott egy tökéletesen kiszámított zuhanórepülést, lábujja a pálya füvét súrolta, mielőtt újra felemelkedett öt, tíz, tizenöt méter magasra… Lucy most már nem tudta leküzdeni a féltékenységét, de tudta, hogy még egy óra és ő is felszállhat.

\- Harry! - kiáltotta Wood. - Kiengedem a cikeszt!

Harry vízszintesbe fordult, és versenyt repült egy gurkóval a karikás póznák felé. Könnyedén maga mögé utasította a nehéz golyót. Lucy éppen csak pislogott egyet, miután Wood kiengedte a cikeszt, de Harry markában már ott vergődött a szárnyas aranylabdácska.

A csapat üdvrivalgással fogadta a mutatványt, Lucy és Ron pedig lelkesen tapsoltak; Madam Hooch a nagy őrködésben pedig elszunyókált. Harry ismét szabadon engedte a cikeszt. Adott neki egy perc egérutat, majd csapattársai között szlalomozva a keresésére indult. Egyszer csak Katie Bell felé fordította a seprűjét, leírt egy könnyed bukfencet a lány körül, és újra elkapta a cikeszt.

Lucynak ez volt az első edzése, amit végigült, így nem tudta, milyenek voltak a korábbiak, de merte állítani, hogy a Griffendélnek ennél sikeresebb edzése még sose volt. A Tűzvillám jelenléte az egész csapatot felvillanyozta, hibátlanul hajtották végre a legnehezebb figurákat is. Mikor végül leszálltak a pálya füvére, Lucy idegesen toporogni kezdett. Még beszélgettek egy kicsit, utána a csapat elindult átöltözni, Harry pedig végre elindult Lucy és Ron felé.

Lucy és Ron átugrottak a pályát a lelátóktól elválasztó korláton, és elébe siettek.

\- Tessék, repülj vele! - nyújtotta át Harry a Tűzvillámot Ronnak.

\- Verseny a karikákig? - kérdezte Lucy kihívóan.

\- Benne vagyok! - ment bele a játékba Ron, majd Harry felé fordult. - Indítasz minket, Harry?

\- Persze - bólintott Harry, azzal felemelte a karját. Lucy és Ron eközben felültek a seprűkre és indulásra készen vártak. - Vigyázz, kész… rajt!

Lucy elrúgta magát a talajtól. Álmodni se merte, hogy ilyen csodálatos lesz. A Tűzvillám pöccintésre fordult, mintha nem is a kéz, hanem a gondolatok irányították volna. Olyan iszonyatos sebességgel suhant a karikák felé, hogy körös-körül minden zöldesszürke folttá olvadt össze. Hallotta, ahogy mellette Ron süvít Harry seprűjén, és amikor tökéletesen egyidőben elérték a karikákat, mindketten önfeledten kacagni kezdtek. Harry eközben a pálya szélén sétálgatott és úgy figyelte őket.

Már sötét este volt, mikor Madam Hooch felriadt álmából. Jól leteremtette Harryt, Lucyt és Ront, amiért nem ébresztették fel őt, és azonnali hatállyal visszaparancsolta a hármast a kastélyba. Harry és Lucy a vállukra vették a Tűzvillámjukat, és Ron oldalán kisétáltak a sötét stadionból. Útközben egymást túllicitálva dicsérték a Tűzvillám kifogástalan kormányozhatóságát, felülmúlhatatlan gyorsulását és hihetetlen kanyarodóképességét. Félúton járhattak a pálya és a kastély között, amikor Harry oldalra pillantott, és meglátott valamit, ami miatt megtorpant, mintha falnak ütközött volna.

\- Mi a baj? - nézett rá Ron.

Harry valahova a sötétbe mutatott, ahonnan egy világító szempár nézett rá. Lucy elővette a pálcáját.

\- Lumos!

A pálca hegyén kigyúló lángocska fényében egy fa körvonalai rajzolódtak ki. Az ágak között ott gubbasztott Csámpás.

\- Sicc innen! - kiáltott rá Ron, azzal felkapott egy kavicsot a fűből. Mielőtt azonban elhajíthatta volna, a macska suhintott egyet hosszú, vörös farkával, és eliszkolt.

\- Látjátok? - háborgott Ron. - Még mindig engedi szabadon kószálni ezt a fenevadat. Most, hogy jóllakott Makesszal, biztos néhány madarat is lenyel, desszert gyanánt…

Sem Harry, sem Lucy nem kommentálták a dolgot. Harry csak megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, mire Lucy lopva végigsimított testvére karján. A lány biztos volt benne, hogy Harry egy percig azt hitte, hogy a sötétből a Zordó mered rá. Továbbindultak Ronnal a kastély felé, de nem néztek se jobbra, se balra, amíg be nem léptek a bejárati csarnokba.

Másnap reggel Lucy együtt ment le reggelizni Harryvel és annak szobatársaival, akik a jelek szerint egyöntetűen úgy vélték, hogy a Tűzvillám díszkíséretet érdemel. A nagyteremben minden szem a seprűre szegeződött, s útjukat izgatott moraj kísérte. Lucy jóleső elégtétellel látta, hogy a Mardekár kviddicscsapatának tagjai a döbbenettől tátogva merednek Harryre.

\- Láttátok Malfoy arcát? - kérdezte kaján örömmel Ron. - Nem hisz a szemének! Micsoda látvány!

Wood is élvezettel fürdött a Tűzvillám dicsőségének fényében.

\- Tegyük le ide, Harry - mondta, és az asztal közepére fektette a seprűt, gondosan ügyelve arra, hogy a felirata is jól látható legyen. Hamarosan kezdtek is odaszállingózni a kíváncsi hugrabugosok és hollóhátasok. Cedric Diggory gratulált Harrynek, hogy ilyen kiváló seprűt sikerült szereznie tönkrement Nimbusza helyett, Percy hollóhátas barátnője, Penelope Clearwater pedig megkérdezte, hogy a kezébe veheti-e a Tűzvillámot.

\- Nana, Penelope, csak semmi csalás! - szólt rá tréfásan Percy. - Penelope és én fogadást kötöttünk - magyarázta a csapatnak. - Tíz galleont tettünk fel a meccsre!

Penelope letette a Tűzvillámot, köszönetet mondott Harrynek, és visszament a Hollóhát asztalához.

\- Mindenképp győznötök kell - súgta oda nekik Percy. - Nincs tíz galleonom. Igen, Penny, megyek már! - Azzal elsietett, hogy megfelezzen a lánnyal egy pirítóst.

\- Gondolod, hogy elbírsz ezzel a seprűvel, Potter? - nyekeregte egy ismerős hang.

Draco Malfoy lépett az asztalukhoz, Crak és Monstro kíséretében. Lucy élvezettel figyelte a fiú egyre vörösödő arcán, ahogy irigyen végigmérte a Tűzvillámot.

\- Igen, azt hiszem - felelte higgadtan Harry.

\- Egy csomó extrája van, mi? - Malfoy szemében gonosz fény csillant. - Kár, hogy ejtőernyőt nem szereltek rá - mi lesz, ha meglátsz egy dementort?

Crak és Monstro heherésztek.

\- A te seprűdről pedig egy harmadik kéz hiányzik - vágott vissza Harry. - Ami elkapja helyetted a cikeszt.

A griffendéles csapat hahotába tört ki. Malfoy dühösen összehúzta szemét, és sarkon fordult. Miközben Lucy nevetve gratulált Harrynek a jó beszólásért, a szeme sarkából Malfoyt figyelte. Mikor a fiú újra leült a helyére, mardekáros csapattársai izgatottan odahajoltak hozzá, bizonyára arról faggatták, hogy Harry új seprűje valóban egy igazi Tűzvillám-e.

Háromnegyed tizenegykor a griffendéles játékosok elindultak átöltözni; Lucy egy csontropogtató öleléssel kívánt sok sikert Harrynek. Ő, Ron és a griffendéles szurkolótábor öt perccel később indultak el a pálya felé. Derült, hűvös idő volt, s szinte állt a levegő, ezúttal tökéletes látási viszonyok uralkodtak, nem úgy, mint a Hugrabug elleni találkozón. Lucy érezte, hogy minden mellettük van, ugyanakkor, ahogy leült a szokott helyére, eszébe jutottak a dementorok. Mi lesz, ha ismét bekavarnak? Megrázta a fejét, de azért kitapintotta a varázspálcáját a talárja zsebében. Erről eszébe jutott Lupin professzor. Vajon ő is ott ül-e a nézők között? Keresni kezdte a tekintetével, de ekkor Ron vállon bökte.

\- Nézd, most jönnek!

A kivonuló csapatot a közönség mennydörgésszerű üdvrivalgással fogadta. A kék taláros hollóhátasok már ott álltak a pálya közepén. Fogójuk, Cho Chang, volt az egyetlen lány a csapatban. Egy fejjel alacsonyabb volt Harrynél, de jó játékos hírében állt. Lucy azonban tudta, hogy a Tűzvillám ellen semmi esélye sem volt.

\- Wood, Davies, fogjatok kezet - utasította őket a meccset vezető Madam Hooch. A két kapitány engedelmeskedett.

\- Felszálláshoz készülj! Sípszóra indul a mérkőzés… Három… kettő… egy…

Harry elrugaszkodott a földről, s a Tűzvillám minden más seprűt megelőzve a magasba röppent. Körberepülte a stadiont, és kutatni kezdett a cikesz után. Miközben Lucy őt követte a szemével, fél füllel hallgatta Lee Jordan kommentárját.

\- És ezzel elkezdődött a mai találkozó, amelynek legnagyobb szenzációja a Griffendél színeiben repülő Harry Potter Tűzvilláma. A seprűk világában megjelent cikk szerint a nemzeti válogatottak is Tűzvillámokat használnak majd az idei világbajnokságon…

\- Jordan, arról is hallhatnánk valamit, ami a meccsen történik? - vágott a szavába McGalagony professzor.

\- Hogyne, tanárnő, csak egy kis háttér-információt próbálok adni. A Tűzvillám szériatartozéka az automata fékezőrendszer és a…

\- Jordan!

\- Jó, jó… a Griffendélnél van a labda, Katie Bell közeledik vele a karikák felé…

Harry elsuhant Katie mellett, Cho Chang pedig szorosan a nyomában repült. A lány kétségkívül remekül bánt a seprűvel - újra meg újra keresztezte Harry útját, irányváltásokra kényszerítve őt. Fred valamit odakiáltott Harrynek, miközben elhúzott mellette, hogy utolérjen egy gurkót, ami Alicia felé tartott; mire Harry begyorsított, s Cho egyre jobban lemaradt mögötte.

Néhány másodperccel később, Katie bedobta a mérkőzés első gólját, mire a griffendéles szurkolótábor vad tapsviharba kezdett. Lucy kiabálva biztatta remek hajtósorukat, de közben fél szemmel mindig Harryt figyelte. Harry most előredöntötte seprűjét, mire Lucy rögtön a cikeszt kezdte keresni. Cho eközben szélsebesen a fiú nyomába eredt. Harry egyre jobban begyorsított, Lucy felpattant a helyéről, a lány minden porcikája bizsergett az izgalomtól, a hiszen zuhanórepülés volt Harry specialitása. Már csak három méterre volt a cikesztől…

Ekkor felbukkant a semmiből egy gurkó, ami az egyik hollóhátas terelő jóvoltából repült felé. Harry az utolsó pillanatban félrerántotta a Tűzvillámot - de mire újból irányba állt, a cikesznek nyoma veszett. A griffendéles szurkolókórus csalódottan óh-zott, az ellentábor viszont megtapsolta a Hollóhát szemfüles terelőjét. George azzal állt bosszút, hogy a másik gurkót a terelő felé pofozta, s az csak úgy tudott kitérni a támadás elől, hogy seprűstől fejjel lefelé fordult.

Közben a meccs tovább zajlott.

\- A Griffendél nyolcvan-nullára vezet, és milyen gyönyörűen repül az a Tűzvillám! Potter tényleg mindent kihoz abból a seprűből. Micsoda kanyar! Chang Kométája a nyomába se ér. A hosszú egyenes röpszakaszokon megfigyelhetjük a Tűzvillám tökéletes iránytartását…

\- JORDAN! MAGÁT LEFIZETTÉK, HOGY A TŰZVILLÁMOT REKLÁMOZZA!? A MECCSEL FOGLALKOZZON!

A Hollóhát lassan magára talált, gyors egymásutánban három gólt szereztek, így a Griffendél előnye ötven pontra csökken. Lucy tisztában volt vele, hogy ha Chónak most sikerül elkapnia a cikeszt, a Hollóhát megnyeri a meccset. Harry is erre a következtetésre juthatott, mert alacsonyabbra ereszkedett - közben kis híján összeütközött az egyik hollóhátas hajtóval -, és lázasan fürkészni kezdte a pályát.

\- Ott van! - kiáltotta Ron és a griffendéles karikák felé mutatott. Lucy követte az irányt és meg is pillantotta a cikeszt, ami az egyik pózna körül lebegett.

Harry is kiszúrta a labdácskát, mert begyorsította a Tűzvillámot - a következő pillanatban azonban beröppent elé Cho, és elállta az útját.

\- HARRY, NE JÁTSZD MEG ITT AZ ÚRIEMBERT! - hallotta Lucy Wood üvöltését, miután Harry kitért, hogy elkerülje az ütközést. - LÖKD LE A SEPRŰJÉRŐL, HA AZ UTADBA ÁLL!

Sajnos a cikesz ismét eltűnt. Harry a magasba rántotta a Tűzvillámot, és egy szempillantás múlva már hat méterrel a többi játékos fölött lebegett. Cho követte őt. Egyértelmű volt, hogy a lány következetesen akadályozásra játszik, ő maga nem is keresi a cikeszt.

Harry újabb zuhanásba kezdett, mire Cho ismét a nyomába szegődött. Harry azonban félúton hirtelen felrántotta a seprű nyelét, a lány viszont tovább suhant a föld felé.

\- Ügyes - kommentálta Lucy elismerően. Majd felpillantott és ekkor a szíve a torkába ugrott. - A cikesz! Ott van a Hollóhát térfele fölött!

\- Remélem, Harry is… - kezdte Ron, de félbeharapta a mondatot, mert Harry ekkor gyorsított és egyenesen a cikesz felé suhant. Cho néhány méterre lemaradva követte a fiút, de esélye sem volt beérni egy Tűzvillámot. Másodpercről másodpercre nőtt közöttük a távolság, de ekkor…

\- Jaj ne! - jajdult fel Ron, miközben a pálya messzebbik végébe bámult. Lucy követte a tekintetét és a szívverése is elállt..

A pálya füvéről három dementor, három magas, fekete, csuklyás dementor meredt rá. Lucy gondolkodás nélkül cselekedett. Edevis tükrére gondolt, a szüleire, Harryre, miközben előkapta a pálcáját és a dementorokra irányította.

\- Expecto patronum! - kiáltotta.

A pálca végéből hatalmas, ezüstszürke felhő robbant ki. Elméje csodálatos módon tiszta maradt, miközben figyelte, ahogy alaktalan patrónusa a dementorok felé suhant A szeme sarkából látta, hogy Harry szintén kilőtte az ezüstszürke felhőt a szörnyekre.

Madam Hooch ekkor belefújt a sípjába. Lucy felkapta a fejét és ekkor vette csak észre, hogy Harry hátraarcot csinált a levegőben, miközben pálcás kezében ott szorongatta a cikeszt. Lucy felkiáltott örömében, Ron nyakába vetette magát, majd miután összeölelkeztek, elindultak a pálya felé. Miközben a griffendéles szurkolótábor őrjöngve ünnepelte a győzelmet, az örömtől megrészegült csapat, akik versenyezve igyekezték magukhoz ölelni Harryt, nagy nehezen leereszkedett a földre.

Lucy és Ron odarohantak a csapathoz, őket egy kisebb csoport Griffendél-drukker követte. Együtt szoros gyűrűbe fogták a seprűjéről lekászálódó Harryt.

\- Győzelem! - harsogta Ron, és a magasba rántotta Harry karját. - Győzelem! Győzelem!

\- Fantasztikus voltál! - kiabálta önfeledten Lucy, ahogy cuppanós csókokat nyomott testvére arcára. - Megidéztél egy patrónust és elkaptad a cikeszt! Eszméletlen vagy!

\- Szép volt, Harry - lelkendezett Percy. - Tíz galleont nyertem! Bocsánat, meg kell keresnem Penelope-ot…

\- Szuper voltál, Harry! - rikkantotta Seamus Finnigan.

\- Azt a kutyafáját! - bömbölte Hagrid az odagyűlt griffendélesek feje fölött.

\- Ez patrónus volt a javából - csendült egy hang Lucy háta mögött.

Harry és Lucy megfordultak, és tekintetük találkozott Lupin professzoréval. A tanár arca ámulattal vegyes elégedettséget tükrözött, ahogy végignézett a testvérpáron.

\- Meg se éreztem a dementorokat! - újságolta boldogan Harry.

\- Én sem! - tette hozzá Lucy önfeledten. - Meg se szédültem tőlük!

\- Nos, ennek az lehet az oka, hogy… szóval, hogy nem is dementorok voltak. Gyertek csak…

Azzal Lupin kivezette Harryt és Lucyt a gratulálók gyűrűjéből, és a pálya széle felé mutatott.

\- Alaposan ráijesztettetek Malfoyra…

Lucy szeme elkerekedett. Malfoy, Crak, Monstro és Marcus Flint, a mardekárosok csapatkapitánya egymás hegyén-hátán hevertek a fűben, és kapkodva próbáltak kikecmeregni hosszú, fekete, kámzsás köpenyeikből. Úgy tűnt, mintha Malfoy Monstro nyakában ült volna. A rakás mellett ott állt McGalagony professzor, arca csak úgy lángolt a dühtől.

\- Undorító, aljas trükk! - kiabálta. - Gyáva, alantas szabotázs a Griffendél fogója ellen! Büntetőfeladat mind a négyüknek, és ötven pont levonás a Mardekártól! Erről Dumbledore professzor is értesülni fog, arra mérget vehetnek! Tessék, már jön is!

Ennél gyönyörűbben semmi nem koronázhatta volna meg a Griffendél győzelmét. Ron, miután nagy nehezen átverekedte magát a tömegen, és csatlakozott Harryhez és Lucyhoz, kétrét görnyedt a nevetéstől Malfoy láttán, aki még mindig nem tudta lehámozni magáról Monstróval közös köpönyegüket.

\- Gyere, Harry! - kiáltott oda George a tömegből. - Bulizunk! Irány a klubhelyiség!

\- Megyek - bólintott sugárzó arccal Harry és piros taláros csapattársai nyomában elindult a kastély felé.

\- Annyira büszke vagyok rád! - sikongatta Lucy. Miközben Harry oldalán visszasétált a kastélyba, úgy érezte, mintha egy csapásra minden álma valóra vált volna.

A griffendélesek úgy érezték magukat, mintha máris a zsebükben lenne a kviddicskupa. Kora délutántól késő éjszakáig ünnepeltek. Fred és George közben egy-két órára eltűntek, majd jó pár üveg vajsörrel, tökpezsgővel és több szatyor mézesfalásos csemegével tértek vissza.

\- De jó! - sikkantott fel Angelina Johnson, mikor George mentolos varangyokat kezdett szórni a tömegbe. - Hogyan szereztétek?

\- Holdsáp, Féregfark, Tapmancs és Ágas segítségével - súgta oda Harrynek és Lucynak Fred.

Csak egyvalaki nem vett részt az ünneplésben. Hermione felháborító módon ott gubbasztott a sarokban, és kitartóan meredt a Brit muglik társasági és magánéletecímű vaskos könyv lapjaira. Harry és Lucy otthagyták Fredet és George-ot, akik elkezdtek üres vajsörös üvegekkel zsonglőrködni, és odaléptek a lány asztalához.

\- Lejöttél egyáltalán a meccsre? - kérdezte Harry.

Hermione nem nézett fel a könyvből.

\- Persze, hogy lementem - felelte elcsukló hangon. - Örülök, hogy győztünk, remekül játszottál, de hétfőre el kell olvasnom ezt a könyvet.

\- Ugyan már, Hermione, gyere, és egyél vélünk valamit - kérte Lucy és hátrapillantott a válla fölött. Remélte, hogy Ron a győzelem örömére hajlandó lesz elásni a csatabárdot.

\- Nem mehetek, Lucy, még négyszázhuszonkét oldal van hátra! - felelté kissé hisztérikus hangon Hermione, majd ő is Ron felé pillantott. - Különben is… ő biztos nem örülne, ha odamennék.

Ron, mintha csak hallotta volna, ezt a pillanatot választotta ki arra, hogy fennhangon megjegyezze:

\- Ha Makeszt nem falták volna, fel, most ő is ehetne pár légybonbont. Az volt a kedvenc csemegéje…

Hermione hangosan felzokogott, s mielőtt Harry vagy Lucy szóhoz juthattak volna, könyvét magához ölelve elrohant a lányok lépcsője félé.

\- Nem bírsz leszállni róla? - szólt oda Ronnak rosszallóan Harry.

\- Nem - felelte kurtán Ron. - Ha legalább látnám rajta, hogy megbánta. De nem, Hermione képtélén elismerni, hogy ő is tévedhet. Úgy csinál, mintha Makesz nyaralni mént volna.

A griffendélesek bulijának végül McGalagony vétett végét.

A tanárnő hajnali egy órakor megjelent kockás hálóköntösében, és mindenkit ágyba parancsolt. Lucy elköszönt a fiúktól, de még hallotta, ahogy Harry és Ron még a hálóterem felé menet is a meccset elemezgették. Belépett a hálószobába, majd vetett egy pillantást Hermione ágyára, ahol össze volt húzva a függöny. Úgy tűnt, a lány már elaludt, vagy legalább szeretne úgy tenni. Végül Lucy kimerülten leroskadt az ágyára, gondosan összehúzta a függönyt, hogy ne zavarja a holdfény, azután ledőlt, és szinté azonnal elaludt…

Roppant különös álma volt. Vállán a Tűzvillámmal egy erdőben gyalogolt, és egy ezüst színű valamit követett. A fénylő alak cikcakkban haladt előtte, s csak egy-egy pillanatra tűnt fél a lombos fák között. Ő mindenáron utol akarta érni, ezért megszaporázta lépteit, de ahogy ő gyorsított, úgy gyorsított az is, amit üldözött. Mikor aztán futásnak eredt, szapora patadobogást hallott. Végül már lélekszakadva rohant, s a paták is vágtattak előtte. Azután egyszerre kiért egy tisztásra, és…

\- ÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁH! NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Lucy olyan hirtelen riadt fel, mintha megpofozták volna. Megzavarodva tapogatózott a vaksötétben a függöny után. Úgy hangzott, mintha valahonnan máshonnan jött volna a kiáltás, de az összes lány felriadt rá. Lucy kimászott a függönyszárnyak közötti résen és az ajtó felé indult. Mögötte akkor kapcsolta fel Parvati Patil a lámpát.

\- Ez meg mi volt?

\- Ki kiabált? - kérdezte álmosan Lavender Brown.

\- Mintha odakintről jött volna - jegyezte meg Hermione és gyorsan Lucy nyomába szegődött.

Ahogy végigsiettek a lépcsőn, további kíváncsiskodó lányokkal talákoztak, akik szintén semmit sem értettek az egészből.

\- Ki kiabált?

\- Mi történt?

Lent a klubhelyiségben ott találták Harryt, Ront, Dean Thomast, Seamus Finnigant és Neville Longbottomot. A partiról maradt szeméttel teledobált kandallóban már kialudtak a lángok, de a parázs halvány fényénél is látszott Ron halálsápadt arca.

\- Biztos, hogy nem álmodtad, Ron?

\- Hányszor mondjam még, hogy láttam!

\- Mi történt? - kérdezte Lucy, ahogy leért a lépcsőn.

Néhány lány botladozott lefelé Lucyék mögött a lépcsőn, ásítozva, sebtében felhúzott hálóköntösben. A fiúk lépcsőjén is sétáltak le páran, és ők is tanácstalanul néztek körbe - legalábbis a legtöbben.

\- Szuper! - örvendezett Fred. - Folytatjuk a bulit?

Ekkor Percy is megjelent a lépcsőn.

\- Mindenki menjen vissza a szobájába! - parancsolta, s beszéd közben a pizsamájára tűzte frissen kifényesített jelvényét.

\- Percy… - hebegte a félelemtől kábán Ron. - Sirius Black! Bejött a hálótermünkbe! Késsel a kezében! Ő ébresztett fel!

A klubhelyiségben egy csapásra néma csend lett. Lucy elsápadt és azonnal odarohant Harryhez és Ronhoz. Látszólag mindketten sértetlenek voltak, azonban Ron arcán még mindig folyt le a veríték.

\- Badarság! - vágta rá Percy, de ő is megzavarodott kissé. - Túl sok édességet ettél, Ron… Rosszat álmodtál.

\- Hidd el, hogy…

\- Ami sok, az sok!

McGalagony professzor visszatért. Bemászott a portrélyukon, becsapta maga mögött a festményt, és villogó szemmel körülnézett.

\- Nagyon örülök, hogy a Griffendél megnyerte a mérkőzést, de amit csinálnak, az már nevetséges! Percy, magától azért több józanságot vártam!

Percy sértődötten kihúzta magát.

\- Természetesen nem adtam engedélyt erre, tanárnő! Épp azért jöttem le, hogy visszaküldjek mindenkit az ágyába. Ron öcsémnek lidérces álma volt…

\- NEM ÁLMODTAM! - tajtékzott Ron. - TANÁRNŐ, ARRA ÉBREDTEM, HOGY SIRIUS BLACK OTT ÁLL FÖLÖTTEM, KÉSSEL A KEZÉBEN!

McGalagony professzor döbbenten meredt rá.

\- Ne beszéljen badarságokat, Weasley. Hogyan juthatott volna be Black a portrélyukon?

\- Kérdezze meg! - erősködött Ron, és Sir Cadogan képének hátuljára mutatott. - Kérdezze meg őt, hogy látta-e…

McGalagony vetett még egy gyanakvó pillantást Ronra, azután a portrélyukhoz lépett, és kimászott rajta. A klubhelyiségben mindenki lélegzetvisszafojtva fülelt.

\- Sir Cadogan, beengedett az utóbbi időben egy férfit a Griffendél-toronyba?

\- Be én, ó, tisztes matróna! - rikkantotta Sir Cadogan.

Egy pillanatig a portré mindkét oldalán döbbent csend volt.

\- Úgy értsem… tényleg járt itt egy férfi? - hebegte McGalagony. - De hát… de hát a jelszó!

\- Minden jelszót tudott! - felelte büszkén a lovag. - Meg volt neki a hét összes jelszava, kegyes hölgyem! Egy darab pergamenről olvasta fel őket!

McGalagony professzor visszamászott a klubhelyiségbe, és falfehér arccal megállt a dermedt diákok előtt.

\- Ki volt az - szólalt meg dühtől remegő hangon -, ki volt az a kötöznivaló bolond, aki leírta az összes e heti jelszót, és aztán elhányta a papírt?

A szavait követő néma csendet halk, rémült nyöszörgés törte meg. Azután a szőrpapucsos lábától a feje búbjáig reszkető Neville Longbottom lassan felemelte a kezét.

* * *

Draco Malfoy dühösen rúgott bele az éjjeliszekrényébe, majd leroskadt az ágyára. Hogy neki soha semmi nem akar sikerülni! Ki a fene gondolta volna, hogy Potterék megtanulnak védekezni a dementorokkal szemben? Emiatt Draco büntetőmunkát kapott, ráadásul ötven pontot vesztett a Mardekár miatta. Ezzel a gondolattal ment el aludni.

Az éjszaka közepén azonban megjelent náluk Piton. Senki sem értette, miről van szó, azonban amint Piton elmagyarázta, egyszerre mindenkin elhatalmasodott a félelem. Sirius Black ismét betört a kastélyba és most már Potterék hálószobájáig is eljutott. Azonban Potter helyett Weasley ágyfüggönyét szabdalta szét a késével, majd amikor Vízipatkány kiabálni kezdett, kereket oldott. A tanárok ismét átkutatják a kastélyt, ezért jelent meg náluk Piton.

Dracon vegyes érzések lettek úrrá. Egyfelől sajnálkozott, amiért Black nem intézte el Weasleyt. Másfelől megrémült. Mi történt volna, ha inkább a lányokhoz megy először és inkább Lucyt öli meg elsőként? A lány alig karnyújtásnyira lehetett tőle, de Black inkább a fiúkhoz ment. Lucy nem volt biztonságban még a kastélyban sem. Sehol sem bújhatott el Black elől.

De ha még Dumbledore se tudja megvédeni őt… akkor mégis hogyan élhetné túl Black következő akcióját?


	40. Chapter 39: Piton sérelme

**Chapter 39**

 **Piton sérelme**

Aznap éjjel senki nem aludt a Griffendél-torony lakói közül. Tudták, hogy a tanárok megint átkutatják a kastélyt, és éberen virrasztottak a klubhelyiségben, várva a híreket. Már pirkadt, amikor McGalagony végre visszatért, és közölte velük, hogy Black ismét kereket oldott.

Másnap a diákok kastélyszerte szigorított biztonsági intézkedéseket tapasztaltak. Flitwick professzor kiképezte rá a tölgyfaajtót, hogy felismerje Sirius Blacket. Frics egész nap fel-alá szaladgált a folyosókon, és a falak repedéseitől az egérlyukakig mindent bedeszkázott. Sir Cadogant érdemei elismerése nélkül felmentették tisztségéből, és festményével együtt visszaköltöztették a kihalt hetedik emeleti lépcsőfordulóba. A Kövér Dáma, aki időközben teljes restauráláson esett át, újra elfoglalta őrhelyét. Rettegése azonban még mindig nem múlt el, és csak azzal a feltétellel volt hajlandó visszatérni állásába, ha őt magát is őrzi valaki. Szerződtettek hát a védelmére néhány tagbaszakadt biztonsági trollt, akik fel-alá cammogtak a folyosón, mordulásokkal beszélgettek, és időtöltés gyanánt a furkósbotjaikat méricskélték.

A harmadik emeleten járva Lucynek szemet szúrt, hogy a félszemű boszorka szobrát nem őrzik, és nem is kerítették el. Úgy tűnt, Fred és George nem alaptalanul állították, hogy rajtuk kívül senki nem tud a szoborból kiinduló titkos alagútról.

\- Szerinted szólnunk kellene róla valakinek? - kérte ki Ron véleményét Lucy.

\- Már tisztáztuk, hogy Black nem azt az utat használja - legyintett Ron. - Különben be kellett volna törnie a Mézesfalásba, arról pedig hallottunk volna.

Lucy örült, hogy Ron így vélekedik. Ha a félszemű boszorka púpját is bedeszkázzák, Harry soha többet nem juthatott volna el Roxmortsba. A fiú ránézésre hasonló véleményen volt.

Ron egy csapásra híres ember lett. Roxforti pályafutása során most először fordult elő, hogy diáktársai többet foglalkoztak vele, mint Harryvel vagy Lucyval - és le sem tagadhatta, hogy roppantul élvezi a reflektorfényt. Bár még nem heverte ki teljesen a rémisztő éjszakai incidenst, készségesen beszámolt a történtekről minden érdeklődőnek.

\- …Szóval aludtam, és egyszer csak olyan hangot hallottam, mint amikor elszakad valami. Először persze azt hittem, hogy csak álmodom, de akkor megcsapta az arcom a huzat. Erre felébredtem, és látom, hogy le van szakadva az ágyam függönye. Átfordultam a másik oldalamra… és ott állt fölöttem. Olyan volt, mint egy csontváz… hosszú, csimbókos haj, és a kezében egy iszonyú nagy kés. Legalább harminc centis volt a pengéje… Rám nézett, én meg őrá, és akkor elkezdtem ordítani, ő meg elmenekült.

\- De miért? - fordult Harryhez és Lucyhoz Ron, miután másodikos lányokból álló hallgatósága szétszéledt. - Miért menekült el?

Lucy ugyanezt kérdezte magától. A merénylő, miután eltévesztette az ágyat, miért nem hallgattatta el Ront, és ment tovább Harryhez? Black, aki tizenkét évvel korábban gátlástalanul legyilkolt egy csomó ártatlan embert, megijedt volna öt fegyvertelen gyerektől, akik közül négy ráadásul aludt? És mi történt volna, ha inkább a lányokhoz megy először?

\- Talán rádöbbent, hogy nehéz lesz kijutnia a kastélyból, miután felverted az egész házat a kiabálásoddal - szólt töprengve Harry. - Mindenkit meg kellett volna ölnie, hogy eljusson a portrélyukig… odakint meg a tanárok várták volna…

Neville-re alaposan rájárt a rúd. A felbőszült McGalagony örökre eltiltotta őt a roxmortsi kirándulásoktól, büntetőfeladatot szabott ki rá, és kihirdette, hogy senki nem árulhatja el Neville-nek a Griffendél-torony jelszavát. Szegény Nevillenek ezután minden áldott este ott kellett ácsorognia a barátságtalan trollok között, arra várva, hogy valaki beengedje a portrélyukon. Ezek a büntetések azonban mind eltörpültek amellett, amit a nagyanyja tartogatott neki. Két nappal Black éjszakai látogatása után kézbesítették Neville-nek a legszörnyűbb küldeményt, amit roxfortos diák reggeli közben kaphatott - egy Rivallót.

Az iskolai baglyok csapata szokás szerint beröppent a nagyterem ablakán, meghozva az aznapi postát. Neville-nek torkán akadt a falat, mikor egy jókora gyöngybagoly leszállt elé, csőrében egy tűzpiros borítékkal. Lucy, Harry és Ron, akik vele szemben ültek, azonnal felismerték a Rivallót - az előző tanévben Ron is kapott egyet Mrs Weasleytől.

\- Gyorsan ess túl rajta, Neville - tanácsolta Ron.

Neville-nek nem kellett kétszer mondani. Messze eltartotta magától a levelet, mintha bomba volna benne, és a mardekárosok harsány kacagásától kísérve kiiszkolt a teremből. A Rivalló a bejárati csarnokban indult be, de a nagyteremben ülők is tisztán hallották Neville nagyanyjának a normális hangerő százszorosával zengő szemrehányásait unokája felé, aki, úgymond, szégyent hozott az egész családra.

Lucy együttérzéssel gondolt szegény Neville-re, s csak akkor zökkent ki mélázásából, mikor Harry feljajdult. Hedvig ugyanis jó erősen belecsípett gazdája csuklójába, jelezve, hogy ő is levelet hozott.

\- Au!… Oh… köszönöm, Hedvig.

A bagoly hozzálátott, hogy elfogyassza Neville gazdátlanná vált kukoricapehely-adagját, Harry pedig feltépte a borítékot. Az egy rövid levelet rejtett.

 _Kedves Harry, Lucy és Ron!_

 _Nem volna kedvetek meginni velem egy teát este hat óra tájban? Felmegyek értetek a kastélyba. VÁRJATOK MEG A BEJÁRATI CSARNOKBAN, MERT FELÜGYELET NÉLKÜL NEM HAGYHATJÁTOK EL A KASTÉLYT._

 _Ölel Benneteket:  
_ _Hagrid_

\- Biztos kíváncsi a sztorira Blackkel - vélekedett Ron.

Így hát Harry, Lucy és Ron hat órakor kimásztak a portrélyukon, futva elhaladtak a biztonsági trollok mellett, és a bejárati csarnok felé vették az irányt.

A vadőr már várta őket.

\- Itt vagyok, Hagrid - szólt köszönés helyett Ron. - A szombat éjszakai kalandomra vagy kíváncsi, igaz?

\- Arról már eleget hallottam - felelte Hagrid (Ron nem kis csalódására), és kitessékelte a hármast a tölgyfaajtón.

Az első dolog, amit Hagrid kunyhójába lépve megpillantottak, Csikócsőr volt. A hippogriff behúzott szárnnyal, békésen hevert Hagrid takaróján, és egy nagy tálca döglött menyétet lakmározott. Lucy borzadva elfordította a fejét. A következő dolog, ami a szemébe ötlött, a ruhásszekrény ajtaján lógó hatalmas méretű, kibolyhosodott barna öltöny s a hozzá tartozó hátborzongatóan csúnya sárganarancsszín mintás nyakkendő volt.

\- Minek neked az a ruha, Hagrid?

\- Pénteken tárgyalja Csikócsőr ügyét a Veszélyes Lények Likvidálását Jóváhagyó Bizottság - magyarázta a vadőr. - Fel kell utaznunk Londonba. Már lefoglaltam két ágyat a Kóbor Grimbuszon…

Lucy elszégyellte magát. Teljesen megfeledkezett Csikócsőr közelgő tárgyalásáról. Harry és Ron arckifejezése arról árulkodott, hogy ők is. Ezenkívül azt is elfelejtették, hogy segítséget ígértek Hagridnak a védelem előkészítésében. Mióta azonban a Tűzvillámok megérkeztek, egyszer sem jutott eszükbe a hippogriff.

Hagrid teát töltött, és megkínálta a gyerekeket saját készítésű molnárkával. Azok elfogadták a teát, de a süteményből nem kértek, túlságosan is jól ismerték Hagrid konyhaművészetét.

A vadőr szokatlanul komoly arccal ült le közéjük.

\- Meg kell beszélnem veletek valamit - mondta.

\- Mit? - kérdezte Harry, miközben beleszürcsölt a teájába.

\- Hermione dolgát.

\- Mi van vele? - kérdezte Ron.

\- Ki van készülve, az van. Karácsony óta egy csomószor járt itt lenn nálam. Egyedül érzi magát. Az elsősök a Tűzvillámok miatt nem állnak szóba vele, ti meg azért, mert a macskája…

\- Felfalta Makeszt! - vetette közbe ingerülten Ron.

\- …mert a macskája úgy viselkedik, mint bármelyik normális macska - fejezte be makacsul Hagrid. - Sokat sírt itt nekem szegény. Nehéz idők járnak rá. Nagyobb volt a szeme, mint a szája. Reggeltől estig csak tanul… Jut eszembe, arra azért szakított időt, hogy segítsen nekem… nagyon jó dolgokat talált… azt hiszem, Csikócsőrnek lesz esélye rá, hogy felmentsék…

\- Hagrid, tudjuk, hogy nekünk is segítenünk kellett volna - motyogta bűntudatosan Harry. - Ne haragudj…

\- Nem erről beszélek - legyintett Hagrid. - Épp elég bajod volt neked enélkül is. Láttam, hogy nap, mint nap kviddicsedzésre jársz - de azt nem hittem volna, hogy egy seprű vagy egy patkány fontosabb nektek, mint a barátotok. Csak ennyit akartam mondani.

Harry, Lucy és Ron lesütötték a szemüket.

\- Hermione nagyon megijedt, mikor Black megtámadott téged, Ron. Rendes lány az, jólelkű teremtés, ti meg szóba se álltok vele…

\- Ha lemondana a macskájáról, megbocsátanék neki! - csattant fel Ron. - De még mindig védi azt a vérengző fenevadat! Ártatlan báránynak állítja be!

\- Hát igen, az ember egy kiesit elfogult, ha a kedvenceiről van szó - jegyezte meg bölcsen Hagrid. A háta mögött Csikócsőr menyétcsontokat köpködött a párnára.

Az este további részében erről a kényes témáról többet nem esett szó. A Griffendél megnövekedett esélyeiről beszélgettek a kviddicskupa elnyerésére. Kilenc óra tájban aztán Hagrid visszakísérte a hármast a kastélyba.

Mikor Harry, Lucy és Ron beléptek a klubhelyiségbe, rögtön feltűnt nekik a nagy tolongás a faliújság előtt.

\- A hét végén lemehetünk Roxmortsba! - újságolta Ron, miután ágaskodva kibetűzte az új hirdetményt. - Mi a véleményetek? - tette hozzá fojtott hangon.

\- Hát… Frics nem barikádozta el a Mézesfalásba vezető alagutat - felelte Harry, miközben leültek az egyik asztal mellé.

\- Harry! - csendült egy hang Lucy jobb fülében. Harry és Lucy összerezzentek. A szomszéd asztalnál ülő Hermione rést nyitott a könyvbástyán, ami mögött rejtőzött.

\- Harry, Lucy, ha megint lementek Roxmortsba… szólni fogok McGalagony professzornak a térképről.

\- Beszél valaki, vagy csak a szél fütyül? - fintorgott Ron, tüntetően hátat fordítva a lánynak.

\- Ron, nem engedheted meg, hogy veled menjenek! Azok után, hogy Sirius Black majdnem megölt téged! Komolyan mondom, szólni fogok…

\- Szóval azt akarod, hogy kicsapják Harryt és Lucyt! - acsargott Ron. - Már csak ez hiányzik az éves programodból?

Hermione válaszra nyitotta a száját, de ekkor halk nyávogással felugrott az ölébe Csámpás. Hermione rémült pillantást vetett Ron dühtől eltorzult arcára, aztán felnyalábolta a macskáját, és elsietett vele a lányok lépcsője felé.

\- Nos, mit szóltok hozzá? - folytatta a témát Ron, említésre sem méltatva Hermione fenyegetését. - Figyeljetek, a múltkor szinte semmit nem láttatok a faluból. Még Zonko Csodabazárában se voltatok!

Harry körbepillantott, hogy nem hallja-e őket valaki - például Hermione.

\- Nem bánom - felelte végül. - De ezúttal magammal viszem a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt. És Lucy… - szólt, mire a lány kíváncsian felé fordult. - Szerintem ne kockáztassunk, most, hogy ilyen szigorúak a biztonsági körülmények. Nem engedhetem, hogy velem együtt téged is lefüleljenek. Te most inkább menj a többiekkel, hiszen van engedélyed. Én majd megyek az alagúton át.

Lucynak ugyan más volt a véleménye, de tudta, hogy Harry is legalább olyan makacs tud lenni, mint ő.

\- Rendben - bólintott végül.

Szombat reggel Lucy zsebre dugta a Tekergők Térképét (úgy egyeztek meg Harryvel, hogy az nála lesz, hiszen a köpenyt Harry tartotta magánál), majd a többiekkel együtt lement reggelizni. Hermione gyanakodva méregette őt és Harryt az asztal túloldaláról, de Lucy és Harry végig kerülték a lány pillantását - különösen, mikor Lucy az asztal alatt lopva átnyújtotta Harrynek a térképet, amit a fiú gyorsan zsebre vágott.

Most először fordult elő, hogy Lucy Ronnal együtt indult el Roxmortsba. Harry eközben leszegett fejjel felsétált a márványlépcsőn.

\- Jó mulatást! - kiáltott oda Lucynak és Ronnak. - Este találkozunk!

Ron vigyorogva kacsintott rá, Lucy azonban csak szomorkásan mosolygott és úgy integetett. Természetesen ez mind a színjáték része volt.

Hermione egész úton előttük ment és nem szólt hozzájuk. Lucy és Ron azonban vidáman beszélgettek és alig várták, hogy Harry is csatlakozhasson hozzájuk. Lucy kicsit furcsán érezte magát, hogy valamit legálisan csinál, de aztán csak megrázta a fejét. Nem kellene ennyire hozzászoknia a szabályszegéshez.

Első útjuk a Mézesfalásba vezetett, hiszen az alagút is ott végződött. A két vörös hajú gyerek gyorsan behúzódott a meleg üzlethelyiségbe és azzal töltötték az idejüket, hogy végignézegették a különféle édességeket. Odabent összetalálkoztak Freddel és George-dzsal, akik először lopva körülnéztek, majd elvigyorodtak és Lucyra kacsintottak. Válaszul Lucy feltartotta a hüvelykujját.

Miután kigyönyörködték magukat, kimentek az utcára és ott várták Harryt. Ahogy telt az idő, Lucy egyre jobban aggódott. Nem emlékezett rá, hogy ilyen hosszú lett volna az út a kastélyból az alagúton át; igazság szerint Harryvel már a Mézesfalásban össze kellett volna futniuk.

Egyszer csak suttogást hallottak a hátuk mögül, mire Lucy kieresztett egy halk sóhajt.

\- Itt vagyok.

\- Mi tartott ilyen sokáig? - sziszegte Ron.

\- Piton megpróbált bekavarni…

\- Az se bír soha a fenekén maradni, mindig bele akarja ütni az orrát a dolgunkba - morogta Lucy, ahogy elindultak a falu főutcáján.

\- Hol vagy? - kérdezgette újra meg újra Ron. - Itt vagy még? Olyan fura érzés…

Való igaz, furcsa volt úgy sétálgatni, hogy az emberek azt hitték, csak ketten vannak, de közben vigyázniuk kellett, hogy Harryt se hagyják el sehol.

Először a postahivatalt látogatták meg. Mivel Lucy se járt még soha a postahivatalban, Ron nyugodtan magyarázhatott neki és így titokban Harrynek is. A helyiségben legalább háromszáz huhogó madár zsúfolódott össze. A gyűjtemény a baglyok teljes szín- és méretskáláját felvonultatta, a nagy teljesítményű óriásoktól egészen a verébforma apróságokig („ _Csak helybeni kézbesítésre_ ").

A posta után Zonko Csodabazára következett. A boltban rengetegen voltak, s Lucynak igencsak oda kellett figyelnie, hogy ne lépjen rá senkinek a lábára. A Csodabazárban kínált tréfák és trükkök némelyike még Fred és George legvadabb ötleteit is felülmúlta. Először Harry választott magának egy-két dolgot, majd suttogva leadta a rendelést Lucynak, és néhány aranypénzt csempészett húga tenyerébe. A vásárláskor pedig Lucy még hozzácsapta a saját szerzeményeit is - jópárat Draco Malfoyon akart kipróbálni.

Mire kiléptek a boltból, erszényük jelentős súlyveszteséget szenvedett, zsebeikben viszont alig fért el a sok trágyagránát, cukor és békanyálkás szappan. Ezenkívül egy-egy orr-rágó teáscsészével is meglepték magukat.

Derűs, kellemesen szellős idő volt, úgy döntöttek hát, hogy nem ülnek be a Három Seprűbe, hanem felsétálnak megnézni a Szellemszállást, Nagy-Britannia legzsúfoltabb kísértettanyáját. A nevezetes épület magányosan állt egy dombtetőn, magasan a falu házai fölött, bedeszkázott ablakaival és elvadult kertjével fényes nappal is meglehetősen rémisztő látványt nyújtott.

\- Még a roxforti kísértetek is elkerülik - mesélte Ron Lucynak és a láthatatlan Harrynek, miközben a kerítésre könyökölve a házat nézegették. - Megkérdeztem Félig Fej Nélküli Nicket… azt mondta, úgy hírlik, hogy elég vad népség lakja. Még nappal se lehet bemenni. Fred és George persze megpróbáltak, de az összes bejáratot zárvarázslatok védik…

Lucy alaposan megizzadt a hegymászásban, így épp javasolni akarta Harrynek, hogy néhány percre vegye le a köpönyeget, amikor váratlanul emberi hangok ütötték meg a fülüket. Valaki közeledett a házhoz a domb túloldali lejtője felől. Kisvártatva az is kiderült, hogy ki: Malfoy volt az, és elmaradhatatlan csatlósai, a Crak-Monstro páros. Mint mindig, most is Malfoy beszélt:

\- …talán már holnap megjön a bagoly apámtól. El kellett mennie a meghallgatásra, hogy beszámoljon a sérülésemről… Biztos elmondta, hogy három hónapig mozdítani se bírtam a karomat…

Crak és Monstro bután heherésztek.

\- Bár hallhattam volna, hogyan mentegeti a kedvencét az a féleszű behemót… „ _Kérem szépen, tessék elhinni, nem bánt az senkit se!_ "… De majd rádöbben, hogy a hippogriffjének befellegzett…

Malfoy most észrevette Lucyt és Ront. Szeme először gyanakvóan összeszűkült, majd sápadt arcán alattomos vigyor terült szét.

\- Mit kerestek itt, Weasley? - kérdezte Rontól, majd a düledező házra pillantott. - Szívesen laknátok itt, mi? Lehetne végre saját szobátok. Azt mondják, ti otthon mind egy szobában alszotok. Tényleg így van?

Lucy kitárta a karját, nehogy fogadott testvére rávesse magát Malfoyra.

\- Miért velünk foglalkozol? - kérdezte Lucy. Eközben egy suttogást hallott maga mögül.

\- Bízzátok csak rám - Bár Harry suttogott, Lucy hallani vélte a hangján, hogy igyekszik visszafojtani a nevetését. Lucy folytatta a beszédet, csakhogy elterelje Malfoy figyelmét.

\- Olyan sokat gürcöltél ebben az évben, megérdemelsz egy kis nyaralást - villantotta legszebb mosolyát Lucy, hogy idegesítse a fiút. - Mi lenne, ha bezárnánk egy kicsit a Szellemszállásra, hogy kipihend magad? A kísértetek biztos örömmel látnának.

Malfoy először csak bámult Lucy ragyogó mosolyára, de nem fűzött megjegyzést a lány szavaihoz. Lucy közben elnézett a fiú mellett és látta, ahogy egy marék sár a levegőbe emelkedik. Minden igyekezetére szükség volt, hogy ne kezdjen el nevetni.

\- Épp Hagrid barátotokról beszélgettünk - mondta Malfoy. - Próbáltuk kitalálni, mit mondhatott a Veszélyes Lények Likvidálását Jóváhagyó Bizottság előtt. Szerintetek sírni fog, amikor majd levágják a hippogriffje…

PLACCS!

Malfoy feje előrebukott a tarkóját ért találattól, szőke hajából sáros lé csöpögött.

\- Mi a f…?

Ronnak meg kellett kapaszkodnia a kerítésben, úgy szédelgett a nevetéstől. Lucy kétrét görnyedt és igyekezett nem térdre esni, annyira nevetett. Malfoy, Crak és Monstro riadtan pislogva forgatták a fejüket, Malfoy bőszen törölgette sárcsimbókos haját

\- Mi volt ez? Ki dobott meg?

\- Vigyázni kell, sok a kísértet errefelé - jegyezte meg csevegő hangon Ron.

\- Mondtam, hogy nagy örömmel várnak téged - fűzte tovább a könnyeit törölgetve Lucy. - A gyerekek kísértetei már játszani akarnak veled.

Crak és Monstro reszketni kezdtek. Kísértetek ellen nem sokra mentek dudorodó izmaikkal. Malfoy dühösen pásztázta a környéket.

PLOTTY!

Harry második dobásából ezúttal Crak és Monstro kapták a javát. Monstro körbe-körbe ugrándozott, és a sarat törölgette a szeméből.

\- Onnan jött! - kiáltott fel Malfoy, s arcát törölgetve egy kátyú felé meredt.

Crak zombi módjára kitárta a karját, és a mondott irányba szaladt. Egyszer csak lebegni kezdett egy ág, majd a fadarab nekicsapódott Crak hátának. Crak megpördült a levegőben, és meresztgetni kezdte a szemét támadója után. Mivel Lucy és Ron voltak az egyetlen lehetséges gyanúsítottak, Crak nagy bőszen elindult feljük. Ám ekkor a fiú megbotlott - Harry valószínűleg elgáncsolta. Lucy szíve ekkor azonban kihagyott pár ütemet, ugyanis szinte látni vélte a köpeny fodrait, ahogy Crak rálépett a szegélyére… És hamarosan Harry lebegő feje megjelent a semmiből.

Malfoy egy másodpercig farkasszemet nézett vele.

\- OOAAAH! - ordította Harry fejére mutogatva. Az egész roppant vicces lett volna, ha Harry nem került volna ezzel kutyaszorítóba. Malfoy hátraarcot csinált, és hanyatt-homlok lerohant a domboldalon, nyomában Crakkal és Monstróval.

Harry visszahúzta arcára a köpenyt, de a bakit nem tudta meg nem történtté tenni. Ron és Lucy tehetetlenül pislogtak arra a pontra, ahol a fiú feje eltűnt.

\- Indulj, Harry! - sürgette Ron. - Ha elterjed, hogy mit látott Malfoy… Jobb lesz, ha sürgősen visszamész a kastélyba…

\- Odafent találkozunk - felelte Harry, és Lucy hallotta, ahogy az ágak recsegtek, miközben Harry futott lefelé a Roxmortsba vezető ösvényen.

\- Nekünk is mennünk kell - indult el Lucy Harry után. - Talán még el tudjuk kapni Malfoyt…

\- Te keresd meg őt, addig én Harry után megyek - kezdett el rohanni lélekszakadva Ron. Lucy ott futott a nyomában, ám hamarosan kezdte lehagyni a fiút.

\- Ne várj meg! - kiáltotta utána Ron. - Majd találkozunk odafent! Rohanj!

Lucy erre rágyorsított és lélekszakadva rohant a kastély felé. Egy idő után már csak a saját zihálását hallotta, és rekordidő alatt ért vissza a kastélyba. Futás közben azonban folyamatosan kattogott az agya.

Vajon mert-e hinni a szemének Malfoy? Vajon fog-e hinni valaki Malfoynak? A láthatatlanná tévő köpenyről senki nem tudott… Dumbledore kivételével. Lucy gyomra görcsbe rándult - ha Malfoy szétkürtöli a dolgot, az igazgató rögtön kitalálja majd, mi történt.

Mikor beért a bejárati csarnokba, nekitámaszkodott a falnak, hogy szusszanjon egyet. Épp azon gondolkodott, hogy vajon mennyi időbe telhetett, amíg Malfoy talált egy tanárt, amikor hangokat hallott. A márványlépcső felől jöttek, így Lucy gyorsan összeszedte a maradék erejét és elindult a lépcső irányába. Ahogy közeledett, már ki tudta venni, ki az és miről beszél…

\- Ezt biztosan nem ússza meg szárazon. - Malfoy nyilván túltette magát a megrázkódtatáson, mert a szokásos hangnemben magyarázott (valószínűleg Craknak és Monstronak). - Pottert ki fogják csapni… Persze, ő mindent megtehet, tök mindegy, hogy az összes tanár az ő érdekeit nézi, ő csak megy a feje után… De ha _rajta_ múlik, akkor biztosan kicsapják…

Lucy csak néhány lépcsőfokot mászott meg, amikor észrevette Malfoyt, Crakot és Monstrót, ahogy lefelé baktattak. Mikor Malfoy is kiszúrta a lányt, alattomosan elvigyorodott.

\- Mi van, Lucy? Jöttél megmenteni a kis bátyádat? Sajnos elkéstél. Ezért a tiltott kirándulásért biztosan kicsapják…

\- Kinek szóltál róla, Malfoy? - kérdezte Lucy, miközben kitapintotta zsebében a pálcáját. Sem ideje, sem kedve nem volt ahhoz, hogy fontolgassa a következményeit annak, mi lesz, ha észreveszik, hogy megtámadja a diáktársait.

Malfoy továbbra is vigyorgott.

\- Nem mindegy neked? Vagy egyszerűen képtelen vagy leszállni a drágalátos bátyuskádról? „ _Jaj, Harry…_ " - figurázta ki a lányt, mire Crak és Monstro bugyután heherésztek.

Lucy előkapta a pálcáját és egyenesen Malfoy szeme közé célzott vele.

\- Figyelmeztetlek, Malfoy; nem vagyok abban a kedvemben, hogy engedjem, hogy szórakozz velem. Még egyszer megkérdezem: kinek meséltél arról, amit láttál?

Malfoy nem válaszolt, csak ránézett csatlósaira, akik most öklüket dörzsölgetve elindultak a lány felé. Lucy először Monstrót vette célba.

\- Petrificus totalus!

Monstro vigyázzba vágta magát, majd eldőlt a lépcsőn, akár egy szobor. Crak artikulátlanul felüvöltött és Lucyra vetette magát. A lány fürgén kitért előle és mögé kerülve a fiú hátának szegezte a pálcáját.

\- Petrificus totalus!

Crak arccal előre zuhant a lépcsőre, súlyos teste nagyot szólt az üres és csendes térben. Lucy megpördült a tengelye körül és szinte vakon mondta ki a bűbájt.

\- Capitulatus!

Malfoy pálcája, amit a fiú elővett, forogva repült ki gazdája kezéből és csörömpölve hullott a bejárati csarnok padlójára. Malfoy most sarkon fordult, el akart szaladni, de Lucy a lábára célzott.

\- Locomotor mortis! - A gumiláb-rontás felkészületlenül érte Malfoyt, aki így arccal a lépcsőre zuhant. Kezével tompítani tudta az esést, de menekülni már nem volt esélye. Lucy felrohant hozzá, a hátára fordította, majd ráült úgy, hogy lábaival leszorítsa Malfoy kezeit. Pálcájával egyenesen Malfoy szeme közé célzott, miközben belemarkolt a hajába, így kényszerítve a fiút, hogy a szemébe nézzen.

\- Kinek beszéltél róla? - kérdezte utoljára Lucy. - Ha nem válaszolsz, csalánártással fogom kidíszíteni azt az öntelt képedet.

Malfoyt érdekes módon egyáltalán nem érdekelte a pálca. Úgy tűnt, észre sem vette, hogy Lucy az arca előtt hadonászik vele. Csak a lány szemébe nézett, arcát pedig enyhe pír borította.

\- Pitonnak - suttogta. - Valószínűleg az irodájába vitte Pottert.

Lucy azonnal felpattant Malfoyról, gyorsan hatástalanította az összes átkot, amit kiszórt és azonnal a pince felé vette az irányt. Nem nézett vissza.

Végigcsörtetett a folyosón, majd lefékezett Piton irodája előtt. Odabentről épp Piton hangja szűrődött ki, ahogy a monológját mondta.

\- …híres Harry Pottert Sirius Blacktől. A híres Harry Potter azonban törvényen felül áll. Ő nem foglalkozik ilyen alantas dolgokkal, mint a saját biztonsága. A híres Harry Potter oda megy, ahova épp kedve szottyan, fittyet hányva a következményekre.

Egy kis csönd, majd Piton folytatta.

\- Megdöbbentő, hogy mennyire hasonlítasz az apádra. Ő is pontosan ilyen arrogáns volt. Azt hitte, mindnyájunknál kiválóbb, csak mert volt némi érzéke a kviddicshez. Beképzelten, pöffeszkedve járta a folyosókat a barátai és a csodálói gyűrűjében… Kísérteties a hasonlóság köztetek.

\- Az apám nem volt beképzelt - fakadt ki Harry. - És én sem vagyok az.

\- Az apád is semmibe vette a szabályokat - ütötte tovább a vasat Piton. - A szabályok csak az egyszerű halandókra érvényesek, a kviddicskupa-győztesekre nem. Olyan felfuvalkodott volt, mint…

\- FOGJA BE A SZÁJÁT!

Lucy ezzel a felkiáltással törte be az iroda ajtaját. Arca égett a haragtól, a futástól még mindig zihált, de légszomját már a tanár iránti utálata okozta.

Harry és Piton csak döbbenten meredtek rá. A fiú úgy nézett ki, mint aki az előbb pattant fel a székből, ahol eddig ült. A dermesztő csendet végül Piton törte meg; gyűlölködve nézett Lucyra.

\- Mit mondtál, Potter? És hogy képzeled, hogy betöröd az irodám…

\- Azt mondtam, hogy hallgasson, és ne sértegesse az apánkat! - kiabálta Lucy. Jelen pillanatban egyáltalán nem érdekelte, hogy egy tanárral beszél. - Tudom, mi zavarja magát! Az, hogy az apánk megmentette az életét! Dumbledore elmondta nekünk! Ha az apánk nem lett volna, maga már nem élne!

Piton fakó arca olyan színt öltött, mint a megsavanyodott tej.

\- És azt is elmondta az igazgató - suttogta -, hogy milyen körülmények között mentette meg apátok az életemet? Vagy a kellemetlen részletektől megkímélte a drágalátos Harry és Lucy Potter törékeny lelkét?

Lucy az ajkába harapott. Nem tudta, hogyan történt a dolog, de irtózott tőle, hogy ezt beismerje. Nem is volt rá szükség, mert Piton rögtön kitalálta.

\- Nem szeretném, ha téves elképzeléseid lennének az apádról, Potter - sziszegte jéghideg vigyorral. - Azt hitted, dicső és hősies tettet vitt véghez? Mert akkor sajnos ki kell ábrándítsalak. A te szentéletű apád és a hasonszőrű barátai egy roppant szórakoztató tréfát űztek velem, ami az életembe került volna, ha az apádnak az utolsó pillanatban inába nem száll a bátorsága. Semmi hősies nem volt abban, amit csinált. A saját bőrét is mentette vele, nem csak az enyémet. Ha a hecc sikerül, kicsapták volna őt a Roxfortból!

Piton sárgás fogsora kivillant sápadt ajkai közül. Majd hirtelen Harry felé fordult, aki mindeddig enyhén remegett a visszafojtott indulattól.

\- Ürítsd ki a zsebeidet, Potter! - mordult fel.

Harry nem mozdult. Lucy szíve a torkában dobogott; egyszerűen nem volt egy pillanat, amikor lenyugodhatott volna.

\- Ürítsd ki a zsebeidet, vagy most rögtön viszlek az igazgatóhoz! Gyerünk, Potter, egy-kettő!

Harry lassan a zsebébe nyúlt, és elővette a Csodabazárban vásárolt holmikkal teli zacskót. Azután vonakodva előhúzta a Tekergők Térképét is. Lucy igyekezte leplezni a rémületét, ahogy az üres pergamenre meredt.

Piton először a zacskót vette szemügyre.

\- Ezeket Rontól kaptam - sietett a magyarázattal Harry. - Még a múltkor hozta nekem Roxmortsból.

\- Csakugyan? És azóta is magaddal hordod? Milyen megható… És ez micsoda?

Piton kezébe vette a térképet. Harry szenvtelen arcot vágott.

\- Egy darab pergamen - felelte vállvonogatva. Lucy csodálattal adózott Harry képességének, ahogyan képes volt hazudni.

Piton megfordította a lapot, de egy pillanatra se vette le tekintetét Harry arcáról. Aztán lopva Lucyra nézett. A lány igyekezett érdektelennek tűnni.

\- Nekem miért kéne tudnom? - vonta meg a vállát. - Az embernél csak lehet egy darab pergamen, nem?

Piton szó nélkül hagyta a megjegyzést. Látszólag eltökélte, hogy mindenképp fogást talál a pergamenen - vagyis a Tekergők Térképén.

\- Mi szükséged lenne egy ilyen régi pergamendarabra? - kérdezte Harrytől. - Legjobb lesz, ha… elégetjük.

Azzal lassan a kandalló felé nyúlt.

\- Ne! - rémüldözött Harry és Lucy.

\- Nocsak! - Piton orrcimpája megremegett. Lucy érezte, hogy a férfi pontosan azt kapta meg, amit akart. - Talán ez is egy becses ajándék Weasley úrtól? Vagy ez - valami más? Esetleg egy láthatatlan tintával írt levél? Vagy útikalauz, ami elárulja, hogyan lehet a dementorokat megkerülve lejutni Roxmortsba?

Harry pislogott egyet. Pitonnak felcsillant a szeme.

\- Azt én kaptam Rontól - igyekezett menteni a menthetőt Lucy. Úgy gondolta, ha Harry már mindenképp bajba kerül a roxmortsi kirándulás miatt, legalább a térképért őt büntessék. - Zonkó Csodabazárjából való. Kölcsönadtam Harrynek arra az időre, amíg Ron és én Roxmortsban voltunk, hogy ne unatkozzon.

Piton most ránézett.

\- Csakugyan? - kérdezte lassan. - Akkor bizonyára nyugodtan megvizsgálhatom, hiszen nincsenek titkaitok, igaz?

Harry és Lucy is csendben maradtak.

\- Lássuk csak, lássuk csak… - morogta Piton, azzal kiterítette a térképet az asztalon, és elővette a pálcáját. - Tárd fel titkodat! - szólt, és megérintette a pergament a pálcával.

Nem történt semmi. Lucy ökölbe szorította a kezét, hogy ne remegjen.

\- Mutatkozz meg! - parancsolta Piton, és ezúttal nagyobbat ütött a térképre.

Az fehér és üres maradt. Lucy hallotta, ahogy Harry mélyet sóhajtott.

\- Én, Perselus Piton, az iskola professzora parancsolom, hogy tárd fel a titkodat!

A pergamenlapon erre kacskaringós betűk tűntek fel, mintha egy láthatatlan kéz írni kezdett volna rá.

 _Holdsáp úr nagyrabecsüléséről biztosítja Piton professzort, s ezúton kéri, hogy legyen szíves és ne üsse bele azt a csúf görbe orrát a mások dolgába._

Piton arca megrándult. Harry és Lucy dermedten bámultak a szövegre. A térkép azonban nem elégedett meg ennyivel. Az első mondat alatt újabb sorok tűntek fel.

 _Ágas úr csatlakozik az előtte szólóhoz, hozzátéve, hogy Piton professzor egy gonosz vén trotty._

A dolog roppant szórakoztató lett volna, ha Harry nincs épp ilyen szorult helyzetben. És még nem volt vége…

 _Tapmancs úr hangot kíván adni afeletti megrökönyödésének, hogy egy ilyen címeres ökör katedrát kaphatott._

Lucy behunyta szemét borzalmában. Mire újból kinyitotta, a lapon már ott díszelgett az utolsó üzenet is.

 _Féregfark úr további sok sikert kíván Piton professzornak, és bátorkodik javasolni neki, hogy mossa meg néha a mocskos üstökét._

Lucy felkészült a legrosszabbra, ami Harryt érhette (és adott esetben őt is, hiszen elég tiszteletlenül viselkedett).

\- Hát így állunk - szólalt meg remegő hangon Piton. - Na majd meglátjuk…

Azzal odacsörtetett a kandallóhoz, belenyúlt a párkányon álló egyik edénybe, s egy marék csillogó port szórt a lángok közé.

\- Lupin! - kiáltott bele a tűzbe. - Beszédem van veled!

Harry ámulva meredt a kandallóra, Lucy azonban kíváncsian figyelte, mi történik. A tűzben ember nagyságú, sebesen pörgő felhőörvény tűnt fel, s néhány másodperccel később kilépett a kandallóból Lupin professzor. Lesöpörte kopott talárjáról a rátapadt hamuszemcséket, majd kollégájához fordult:

\- Szólítottál, Perselus? - kérdezte szelíden.

\- Igen, Lupin - vágta rá Piton dühtől eltorzult arccal, azzal visszasietett az asztalához. - Kiüríttettem Potterrel a zsebeit, és ezt találtam nála. Lucy Potter állítja, hogy az övé és csak kölcsönadta Potternek.

A pergamenlapra mutatott, melyen még mindig ott csillogtak Holdsáp, Féregfark, Tapmancs és Ágas urak szavai. Lupin arcán furcsa, zárkózott kifejezés jelent meg.

\- Nos? - sürgette Piton.

Lupin a térképre meredt. Lucy lemerte volna fogadni, hogy a professzor fejében egymást kergetik a gondolatok.

\- Nos? - ismételte Piton. - Ez a pergamenlap minden kétséget kizáróan a fekete mágia eszközeivel készült. Úgy tudom, hogy ez a te szakterületed, Lupin. Szerinted, hol juthatott hozzá Lucy Potter ilyesmihez?

Lupin felemelte a fejét, és egy szemvillanással figyelmeztette Harryt és Lucyt, hogy ne szóljanak közbe.

\- Fekete mágia? - visszahangozta derűsen. - Ezt komolyan mondod, Perselus? A magam részéről úgy látom, hogy ez egy darab pergamen, ami előszeretettel sértegeti a kíváncsiskodókat. Én inkább gyermetegnek tartom, mint veszélyesnek. Lucy biztos egy bazárban vásárolta…

\- Igen? - Piton állkapcsa megfeszült a dühtől. - Úgy véled, hogy a bazárok tartanak ilyesmit? Nem tűnik valószínűbbnek, hogy Potter közvetlenül a gyártótól szerezte be a pergament?

Lucynak fogalma se volt, mire céloz Piton, s úgy tűnt, Lupinnak se.

\- Mármint Féregfarktól, vagy valamelyik másik úrtól? - kérdezett vissza értetlenül. - Lucy, ismered ezeket az embereket?

\- Nem - vágta rá Lucy.

\- Látod, Perselus? - fordult ismét Pitonhoz Lupin. - Minden jel arra mutat, hogy a pergamen Zonko Csodabazárából való…

Erre a végszóra rontott be a szobába Ron. Úgy zihált, mint aki kilométereket vágtázott, s mikor lefékezett Piton íróasztala előtt, pár másodpercig meg se bírt szólalni.

\- Tőlem… kapták… az összes… holmit - zihálta a mellkasát szorongatva. - Én … vettem… Zonkónál… még réges… régen.

Lupin tapsolt egyet, és vidáman körülnézett.

\- No lám! Minden világos! Ezt el is teszem, Perselus, rendben? - Azzal felkapta és a talárjába süllyesztette a térképet. - Harry, Lucy, Ron, gyertek velem. Volna egy-két megjegyzésem a vámpírdolgozattal kapcsolatban. Ha megbocsátasz, Perselus…

Harry és Lucy rá se mertek nézni Pitonra; lesütötték a szemét, és kiiszkoltak a szobából. Ők, Ron és Lupin elindultak a lépcső felé. Amíg fel nem értek a bejárati csarnokba, egyetlen szó sem esett közöttük, ott Lucy Lupinhoz fordult.

\- Tanár úr, én…

\- Felesleges magyarázkodnod - vágott a szavába Lupin. Körülnézett az üres bejárati csarnokban, és fojtott hangon folytatta: - Véletlenül tudom, hogy Frics úr sok-sok évvel ezelőtt elkobozta ezt a térképet… Igen, tudom, hogy ez egy térkép - tette hozzá Harry, Lucy és Ron megrökönyödését látva. - Nem vagyok kíváncsi rá, hogyan került a birtokotokba. Azt viszont megdöbbentőnek tartom, hogy nem adtátok át a tanáraitoknak. Annál is inkább, mivel személyesen tapasztalhattátok, mi történik, ha egy bizalmas információkat tartalmazó irat illetéktelen kezekbe kerül. Sajnálom, Lucy, de nem adhatom vissza neked a térképet.

Lucyt ez cseppet sem lepte meg, s különben is abban a pillanatban egészen más kérdések izgatták.

\- Miért gondolta Piton, hogy a "gyártótól" kaptam a térképet?

\- Mert… - kezdte habozva Lupin - mert a térkép készítői adott esetben szívesen kicsalogatnának téged és Harryt az iskolából. Roppant jó tréfának tartanák.

\- A tanár úr ismeri őket? - ámuldozott Harry.

\- Futólag - felelte kurtán Lupin. Olyan komoly arccal nézett Lucyra és Harryre, mint még soha. - Ne számítsatok rá, hogy legközelebb is kihúzlak titeket a csávából. Arra nem tudlak rávenni, hogy komolyan vegyétek Sirius Blacket, de azt hittem, nagyobb hatással lesz rátok az a jelenet, amit a dementorok jóvoltából többször is végighallgattatok. A szüleitek az életüket adták értetek… Nem épp a hála jele, hogy egy zacskóra való bűvészmutatványért kockára teszitek azt, amiért ők meghaltak.

Azzal Lupin sarkon fordult, és otthagyta a hármast. Lucy borzalmasan érezte magát - ezerszer rosszabbul, mint Piton szobájában. Lassan elindultak Harryvel és Ronnal a márványlépcsőn. Mikor elhaladtak a félszemű boszorka mellett, Lucy szomorúan gondolt arra, hogy Harry többé nem kockáztathatja meg, hogy lemenjen Roxmortsba. Sőt, úgy gondolta, felelőtlenségéért úgy büntetheti meg magát a legjobban, ha ő se megy le többé.

\- Én tehetek az egészről - szólalt meg hirtelen Ron. - Én beszéltelek rá titeket, hogy gyertek le a faluba. Lupinnak igaza van: nem lett volna szabad…

Hirtelen elhallgatott. Azon a folyosón, ahol a biztonsági trollok járőröztek, Hermione jött szembe velük. Lucynak elég volt egy pillantást vetnie a lány arcára, és tudta, hogy Hermione már értesült a történtekről. Szíve nagyot dobbant rémületében - vajon beváltotta-e fenyegetését a lány? Tényleg kitálalt-e McGalagonynak?

\- Jöttél megbámulni minket? - mordult fel Ron. - Vagy McGalagonynál voltál árulkodni?

\- Egyik sem - felelte remegő hangon Hermione. Kezében egy levelet tartott. - Csak gondoltam, ez rátok is tartozik… A bizottság nem hallgatott Hagridra. Csikócsőrt ki fogják végezni.

* * *

Draco egy tanárnak sem szólt arról, hogy Lucy Potter megtámadta őt a folyosón. Crakot és Monstrót is le tudta állítani azzal, hogy ha árulkodnának, azzal beismernék a vereséget, amihez egyikőjüknek se fűlött a foguk. Azonban Dracot egészen más indokok mozgatták, csupán önmaga előtt sem tudta felvállalni őket.

Lucy olyan volt, akár egy felbőszült anyatigris. Draco még sosem látta ilyennek. Olyan energia áradt belőle, ami teljesen megdöbbentette. Abban a helyzetben Lucyt semmi sem érdekelte a bátyján kívül, és még a büntetőmunkát, a pontlevonást is vállalta volna, hogy megmentse Pottert a kicsapástól. Hiába győzte le, hiába alázta meg, Draco nem tudott haragudni a lányra. Hiszen olyan… olyan…

Le kell állnia, figyelmeztette magát. Ha túlságosan elragadtatja magát, nem csak néhány lyuk fog keletkezni azon a bizonyos falon, hanem az egész leomolhat. Azt pedig nem engedhette meg, hogy a hosszú évek fáradtságos munkája ilyen gyorsan tönkremenjen.

Viszont érezte, hogy pár lépést visszább kell lépnie a folyamatban, ami során felépítette a falat. Különben sosem fogja tudni helyrehozni a kusza gondolatait.


	41. Chapter 40: A kviddicsdöntő

**Chapter 40**

 **A kviddicsdöntő**

\- Ez tőle jött - mondta Hermione, és a hármas felé nyújtotta a levelet.

Lucy átvette tőle. A pergamenlap nedves volt, és a ráhullott könnycseppektől helyenként teljesen elmaszatolódott rajta a tintával írt szöveg.

 _Kedves Hermione!_

 _Vesztettünk. Megengedték, hogy visszahozzam őt a Roxfortba. A kivégzés időpontját még nem tűzték ki. Csikócsőrnek nagyon tetszik London._

 _Még egyszer köszönöm a sok segítséget.  
_ _Hagrid_

\- Ez képtelenség - rázta a fejét Harry. - Nem ölhetik meg. Csikócsőr nem dúvad.

\- Malfoy apja csikarta ki az ítéletet - mondta a szemét törölgetve Hermione. - A szokásos eszközeivel. Az a sok vén bolond a bizottságban hagyta magát megfélemlíteni. Hagrid persze fellebbezni fog, de mit számít az? Úgysem változtatják meg az ítéletet.

\- De meg fogják - jelentette ki eltökélten Ron. - És most nem marad rád az egész munka, Hermione. Segítek neked.

\- Oh, Ron!

Hermione Ron nyakába vetette magát, és keserves sírásra fakadt. Ron rémülten pislogott, és sután megveregette a lány feje búbját. Mikor aztán Hermione nagy sokára elengedte, láthatóan megkönnyebbült.

\- Hidd el, Ron - szipogta a lány -, nagyon-nagyon sajnálom Makeszt…

\- Ugyan, ne emészd magad - legyintett Ron. - Öreg volt már szegény, és hát nem is vettem sok hasznát. Ki tudja, talán most végre kapok egy baglyot anyáéktól.

A Black második látogatása után bevezetett biztonsági intézkedések miatt Harrynek, Lucynak, Ronnak és Hermionénak le kellett mondaniuk arról, hogy esténként meglátogassák Hagridot. Az egyetlen alkalom, amikor beszélhettek a vadőrrel, a legendás lények gondozása óra volt.

Hagridot nagyon megviselte az ítélet.

\- Én rontottam el. Csak hebegtem-habogtam. Azok ott ültek velem szemben a fekete talárjaikban, engem meg olyan lámpaláz fogott el, hogy folyton elejtettem a jegyzeteimet, és kiment a fejemből az összes dátum, amit kikerestél nekem, Hermione. Aztán felállt Lucius Malfoy, előadta a mondókáját, és a bizottság pontosan azt csinálta, amit parancsolt nekik…

\- Még semmi nincs veszve! - győzködte nagy bőszen Ron. - Fellebbeztünk! Már dolgozunk az ügyön, Hagrid!

A többiekkel együtt a kastély felé sétáltak. Malfoy, aki előttük haladt Crak és Monstro társaságában, újra meg újra hátranézett, és gúnyosan a képükbe nevetett.

\- Kár a gőzért, Ron - szólt csüggedten Hagrid, mikor elérték a kastély bejárati lépcsőjét. - Az öreg Malfoy a markában tartja a bizottságot. Most az a fontos, hogy megszépítsem Csikócsőr utolsó napjait. Tartozom neki ennyivel…

Hagrid a zsebkendőjébe temette arcát, sarkon fordult, és elsietett a kunyhója felé.

\- Nézzétek, bőg a behemót!

Malfoy, Crak és Monstro a tölgyfaajtón túlról hallgatóztak.

\- Soha életemben nem láttam ilyen szánalmas alakot - nyekeregte Malfoy. - És még ez nevezi magát tanárnak!

Harry, Lucy és Ron dühödten elindultak Malfoy felé, de Hermione megelőzte őket, és - CSATT! Teljes erőből pofon csapta Malfoyt. A fú megtántorodott. Harry, Lucy, Ron, Crak és Monstro tátott szájjal bámulták a jelenetet. Hermione keze újra a magasba lendült.

\- Ne merészeld még egyszer azt mondani Hagridra, hogy szánalmas, te gonosz… lelketlen…

\- Hermione… - szólt rá tétován Ron, és megpróbálta elkapni a lány kezét.

\- Eressz el, Ron!

Hermione előhúzta a varázspálcáját. Malfoy hátrahőkölt. Crak és Monstro tanácstalanul néztek rá, várták az utasítást.

\- Gyerünk - morogta Malfoy, és a következő pillanatban mindhárman eltűntek a pincébe vezető lépcsőn.

\- Hermione! - hebegte ámuldozva Ron.

\- Eszméletlen voltál… - bámulta tátott szájjal barátnőjét Lucy, aki még mindig zihált dühében.

\- Harry, muszáj legyőznöd ezt az undok férget a kviddicsdöntőn! - fakadt ki indulatosan a lány. - Nem tudnám elviselni, ha a Mardekár nyerne!

Ron még mindig elképedve pislogott Hermionéra.

\- Kezdődik a bűbájtan - szólt. - Gyertek, mennünk kell.

A négyes barát sietős léptekkel elindult a márványlépcsőn Flitwick professzor tanterme felé.

\- Elkéstetek! - szólt szemrehányóan a professzor, mikor Lucy benyitott a terembe. - No gyertek, szaporán, és elő a pálcákkal. Ma a vidító varázst gyakoroljuk. A többiek már párokat alkottak…

Harry, Lucy és Ron az egyik hátsó padhoz siettek, és kinyitották a táskájukat. Ron homlokát ráncolva hátrapillantott.

\- Hová tűnt Hermione?

Harry és Lucy is körülnéztek. Hermionét sehol nem látták, pedig Lucy emlékezett rá, hogy mikor kinyitotta az ajtót, a lány még ott állt mellette.

\- Ez fura - csóválta a fejét. - Talán… talán elment vécére vagy valahova.

Hermione azonban később sem érkezett meg, így Lucy kénytelen volt odacsapódni Harry és Ron párosához.

\- Pedig ráfért volna a vidító varázs - jegyezte meg Ron, mikor az osztály nagy vigyorgás közepette elindult a nagyterembe ebédelni - a vidító varázstól valamennyien felettébb derűs hangulatban voltak.

Hermione az ebédnél sem tűnt fel. Mire az almás pitét is elfogyasztották, a vidító varázs hatása már múlófélben volt, s Lucyék aggódni kezdtek.

\- Remélem, nem Malfoy keze van a dologban - zihálta Lucy, miközben felfelé szaladtak a márványlépcsőn.

Elhaladtak a biztonsági trollok mellett, felmondták a Kövér Dámának a jelszót ("Tarkabarkaszarka!"), és a portrélyukon át bekecmeregtek a klubhelyiségbe.

Hermione a megszokott asztalánál ült, fejét egy nyitott számmisztikakönyvön nyugtatta, és mélyen aludt. Harry, Lucy és Ron két oldalról leültek mellé, s Lucy szelíden megrázta a vállát.

Hermione felriadt, és rémülten körbepislogott.

\- Mi-Mi van? - dadogta. - Indulnunk kell? Mi-Mi-Milyen óránk lesz?

\- Jóslástan, de csak húsz perc múlva kezdődik - nyugtatta meg Lucy. - Miért nem jöttél bűbájtanra?

\- Tessék?… Jaj, ne! Elfelejtettem bűbájtanra menni!

\- De hát hogyan felejthettél el? - tárta szét a karját Harry. - Hisz az ajtóban még ott álltál mellettünk!

\- Ez nem lehet igaz! - kesergett Hermione. - Nagyon mérges volt Flitwick professzor? Malfoy tehet róla, ő járt a fejemben, azért kevertem össze a dolgokat!

\- Idefigyelj, Hermione - szólt Ron, és a vaskos számmisztikakönyvre bökött, amit a lány párna gyanánt használt. - Szerintem kezdesz kikészülni. Túl sokat vállaltál.

\- Nem, nem igaz! - ellenkezett Hermione. Sebtében hátrasimította az arcába lógó hajszálakat, és fejét forgatva keresni kezdte a táskáját. - Csak egy kicsit összezavarodtam. Megyek, és bocsánatot kérek Flitwick professzortól… Találkozunk jóslástanon!

Húsz perccel később, mikor Lucyék már a Trelawney szobájába vezető létra aljánál álltak, Hermione valóban felbukkant, de még feldúltabb volt, mint annak előtte.

\- Miért pont a vidító varázsról kellett lemaradnom? - sopánkodott. - Biztos, hogy kérni fogják a vizsgán! Flitwick professzor nemrég célzott is rá!

Egymás után felmásztak a sötét, fülledt levegőjű toronyszobába. A kis asztalok mindegyikén egy-egy fénylő, ködgomolyaggal teli kristálygömb állt. Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione együtt ültek le az egyik rozoga asztal mellé.

Ron körülnézett, hogy nincs-e a közelben Trelawney.

\- Arról volt szó, hogy a kristálygömböt csak a tavaszi szünet után vesszük - jegyezte meg halkan.

\- Ne panaszkodj - suttogta Lucy. - Ez azt jelenti, hogy befejeztük a tenyérjóslást. Már nagyon untam, hogy mindig elsírta magát, ha a kezemre nézett.

\- Te ne beszélj, csak a téli szünet után szállt rád - suttogta Harry.

\- Szerencsés napot mindenkinek! - susogta a jól ismert fátyolos hang, és Trelawney professzor előadta a megszokott, homályból kibontakozós belépőjét. Parvati és Lavender megborzongtak az izgalomtól, arcukat megvilágította a kristálygömb sejtelmes fénye.

Trelawney professzor leült a kandalló előtt álló székbe, és végighordozta tekintetét tanítványain.

\- Úgy határoztam - szólt -, hogy a tervezettnél korábban avatlak be benneteket a kristálygömb titkaiba. A sors szándékait fürkészve tudomásomra jutott, hogy a Gömb áll majd a júniusi vizsgátok középpontjában, s szeretném, ha elég időtök lenne gyakorolni.

Hermione gúnyosan felhorkant.

\- Ez nem lehet igaz - szólt félhangosan. - A sors szándékait fürkészve tudomására jutott… De hisz ő maga dönti el, hogy miből vizsgázunk! Mondhatom, nagy kunszt megjósolni a saját szándékát!

Lucy a tenyerébe kuncogott. Trelawney arca homályba burkolózott, így nem lehetett megállapítani, hogy csak eleresztette a füle mellett a megjegyzést, vagy nem is hallotta.

\- A gömbkémlelés nehéz és összetett tudomány - folytatta álmodozó hangon. - Nem is várom el tőletek, hogy tisztán lássatok, mikor először belepillantotok a Gömb feneketlen mélységeibe. Mindenekelőtt el kell lazítanunk tudatos elménket és testi szemünket…

Ronból is kitört a nevetés, s a szájába kellett tömködnie az öklét, hogy tompítsa a zajt.

\- …hogy benső szemünk és felettes tudatunk átvehesse az irányítást. Ha minden jól megy, az óra végére néhányan közületek megtapasztalják a látás páratlan élményét.

A diákok az asztalok fölé hajoltak, és megkezdték a gömbkémlelést. Lucy elég nevetségesnek érezte, hogy ott ülnek, és hosszasan bámulnak egy üveggolyóbist, s hiába próbálta kiüríteni az agyát, abba minduntalan betolakodtak az olyan zavaró gondolatok, mint például hogy „ _micsoda marhaság ez_ ". Az sem segítette a koncentrálásban, hogy Ron görcsösen kuncogott mellette, Hermione folyton ciccegett, Harry bamba arckifejezése láttán pedig neki is folyamatosan nevethetnékje támadt.

\- Ti láttok már valamit? - kérdezte Harry negyedórányi néma gömbkémlelés után.

\- Igen, van egy égésnyom az asztalon - felelte Ron. - Valaki feldöntötte a gyertyáját.

\- Csak az időnket pocsékoljuk - sziszegte Hermione. - Itt ücsörgünk, ahelyett hogy értelmes dolgokat gyakorolnánk. Ennyi idő alatt megtanulhattam volna a vidító varázst…

Trelawney professzor elvitorlázott mellettük csörgő karpereceiben.

\- Ha kéritek - szólt sejtelmes, búgó hangon -, szívesen segítek értelmezni a Gömbben feltűnő árnyakat.

\- Nekem nem kell segítség - súgta barátainak Lucy. - Ezt egyedül is tudom értelmezni: ködös éjszakánk lesz.

Harry, Ron és Hermione prüszkölve felnevettek. Nyomban minden fej feléjük fordult. Parvati és Lavender felháborodva néztek rájuk.

\- Ejnye már! - csattant fel Trelawney. - Összekuszáljátok a jövő rezgéseit!

Azzal odalépett a négyes asztalához, és belenézett a kristálygömbjükbe. Harry és Lucy lemondóan sóhajtottak, ahogy összenéztek. Tudta, hogy mi következik…

\- Itt van valami! - suttogta Trelawney professzor, s olyan mélyen előrehajolt, hogy a gömb tükörképe megjelent hatalmas szemüvege lencséin, - Egy mozgó alak… De mi lehet az?

Lucy bármiben lemerte volna fogadni, hogy a dologból megint valami borzalom fog kisülni. És nem is tévedett…

Trelawney váratlanul felkapta a fejét, és borzadva nézett először Harryre, majd Lucyra.

\- Szentséges ég - hápogta. - Itt van, tisztábban, mint eddig bármikor… egyre csak nő, és egyenesen felétek tart… a Zor…

\- Ez már tényleg túlzás! - fakadt ki türelmét vesztve Hermione. - Ne jöjjön megint azzal a nevetséges Zordóval!

Trelawney professzor a lány felé fordította hatalmas szemeit. Parvati súgott valamit Lavendernek, azután ők is Hermionéra meredtek. Trelawney felállt, s leplezetlen dühvel méregette Hermionét.

\- Sajnálom, hogy ezt kell mondanom, kedvesem, de már az első találkozásunk alkalmával nyilvánvalóvá vált számomra, hogy képtelen leszel elsajátítani a jövendőmondás nemes művészetét. Pályafutásom során egyszer sem volt még dolgom ilyen megátalkodottan földhözragadt diákkal.

Egy pillanatig néma csönd volt a toronyszobában. Azután…

\- Helyes! - Hermione felpattant, és dühösen beletömködte A jövő zenéjét a táskájába. - Helyes! - ismételte, s a vállára vetette a táskát, kis híján lelökve Ront a székéről. - Elég volt! Nem jövök soha többet!

Azzal társai nagy megrökönyödésére odacsörtetett a csapóajtóhoz, egy rúgással felnyitotta, és lemászott a létrán.

Beletelt néhány percbe, amíg az osztályban megnyugodtak a kedélyek. Trelawney professzor egy csapásra megfeledkezett a Zordóról. Faképnél hagyta Lucyékat, és a felindultságtól zihálva igazgatni kezdte fátyolvékony kendőjét.

\- Óóóh! - sipított fel hirtelen Lavender, alaposan ráijesztve a többiekre. - Óóóh, Trelawney professzor, most jut csak eszembe! A tanárnő tudta, hogy Hermione el fog menni! Már az év elején tudta! Emlékszem, azt mondta: „ _Húsvét táján valaki örökre eltávozik közülünk._ "

Trelawney fájdalmas mosollyal bólintott.

\- Igen, valóban sejtettem, hogy Granger kisasszony egyszer eltávozik közülünk. De tudod, kedvesem, az ember néha reménykedik benne, hogy talán rosszul értelmezte a Jeleket… A benső szem áldása néha súlyos terhet ró ránk…

Lavender és Parvati mély tisztelettel néztek Trelawneyre, és sietve odébb húzódtak, hogy a tanárnő leülhessen az asztalukhoz.

\- Mozgalmas napja van Hermionénak, mi? - suttogta fejcsóválva Ron.

\- Az biztos… - bólintott Harry.

Lucy belenézett a kristálygömbbe, de a kavargó ködön kívül semmit nem látott benne. Vajon Trelawney tényleg látta a Zordót? Vajon Harry is ismét találkozik majd vele? Vagy ez alkalommal ő, Lucy is látni fogja? Most, a kviddicsdöntő közeledtével a legkevésbé sem vágyott arra, hogy Harrynek egy újabb életveszélyes balesete legyen… Megrázta a fejét. Minek dől be ennek a hülye mesének? Egyre erősebb késztetést érzett rá, hogy kövesse Hermione példáját és ő is elhagyja ezt a túlfűtött toronyszobát.

A húsvéti szünet mindenre jó volt, csak arra nem, hogy kipihenjék magukat. A harmadikosok elképesztő mennyiségű házi feladatot kaptak tanáraiktól Neville Longbottom az idegösszeroppanás szélén állt, s ezzel nem volt egyedül.

\- Szép kis szünet! - csapott az asztalra Seamus Finnigan a klubhelyiségben töltött unalmas délutánok egyikén. - Még hónapok vannak hátra a vizsgákig! Nem értem, minek kínoznak minket!

Hermionénak lett volna a legtöbb oka panaszkodni, hiszen ő még a jóslástan nélkül is több órára járt, mint bármelyik évfolyamtársa. Minden este utolsóként ment fel lefeküdni, s reggelente elsőként érkezett a könyvtárba. Ugyanolyan sötét karikák éktelenkedtek a szeme alatt, mint Lupinnak, és naphosszat olyan arccal ült a könyvei fölött, mint aki mindjárt elsírja magát.

Ron teljes egészében magára vállalta Csikócsőr újabb tárgyalásának előkészítését. Ha épp nem házi feladatot írt, akkor A hippogriffek lélektanát, a Jómadár-e a Tómadár? Adalékok a hippogriffek agresszivitásának vizsgálatáhozcímű könyvet vagy valamely másik ezeroldalas tanulmánykötetet böngészte nagy szorgalommal.

Harry a leckeíráson kívül részt vett heti hét kviddicsedzésen és a véget nem érő taktikai megbeszéléseken. A Griffendél-Mardekár meccset a szünet utáni első szombatra írták ki. A Mardekár az összesítésben kétszáz ponttal vezetett, következésképpen a Griffendélnek - ezt Wood legalább százszor elmondta Harryéknek - ennél nagyobb pontkülönbséggel kellett győznie ahhoz, hogy megnyerje a bajnokságot. A siker Harry teljesítményén állt vagy bukott, hiszen a meccs nyomban véget ért, amint valamelyik fogó a markába kaparintotta a százötven pontot érő cikeszt. Lucy nem tudta, ő hogyan teljesítene ilyen nyomás alatt, de azt tudta, hogy Harry kétségkívül megbirkózik majd a feladattal. Bátorításképp egyre több edzésre eljárt, ahol jó néhány alkalommal hallotta Wood fáradhatatlan ismételgetését.

\- Csak akkor kapd el, ha több mint ötven ponttal vezetünk - ismételgette fáradhatatlanul Wood. - Csak ha több mint ötven ponttal vezetünk, különben megnyerjük a meccset, de elveszítjük a bajnokságot. Világos, ugye? Csak akkor kaphatod el, ha…

\- FELFOGTAM, OLIVER! - fakadt ki türelmét vesztve Harry, mire Lucy kuncogott.

Az egész Griffendél-ház kviddicslázban égett. Azóta nem sikerült bajnokságot nyerniük, hogy legendás fogójuk, Charlie kivált a csapatból - annak pedig már nyolc éve volt. Lucy mégis biztosra vette, hogy nála jobban senki, még Wood vagy Harry sem áhítja a győzelmet. Ő nem is elsősorban a bajnoki címre vágyott, hanem arra, hogy Harry megalázza Malfoyt. A Potter testvérpár a mardekáros fiúval még soha nem utálták egymást ennyire. Malfoyban mély nyomokat hagyott a roxmortsi sárdobálás, és utána az, hogy Lucy megfenyegette a lépcsőn; az pedig különösen dühítette, hogy mindkét Potter büntetés nélkül megúszta a szabálysértést. Lucy és Harry sem felejtették el, mit csinált Malfoy a Hollóhát elleni meccsen, ám elsősorban a Csikócsőr elleni ármánykodást akarták megbosszulni azzal, hogy Lucy felkészítésével Harry az iskola színe előtt legyőzze Malfoyt.

Lucy ugyanis minden szabadidejét arra használta, hogy a Charlie-tól hallott tanácsokat, tippeket és fortélyokat előhívja az emlékezetéből és megossza Harryvel. Mesélt a régi meccsekről, amiken Charlie részt vett, és a közös gyakorlásokról, amiket az Odúban ejtettek meg. Hiába volt Harry őstehetség, az ember mindig tud újat tanulni, vélekedett Lucy. Meg Harry is figyelmesen hallgatta az összes tippet, amit a testvére megosztott vele.

A legöregebb roxfortosok sem emlékeztek olyan kviddicsmeccsre, ami annyira felborzolta volna a kedélyeket, mint a küszöbön álló találkozó. A két csapat és a két ház közötti feszültség már a húsvéti szünet utolsónapjaiban a tetőpontjára hágott. A folyosókon rendszeressé váltak a kisebb-nagyobb összezördülések, az egyik incidens után egy negyedikes griffendélest és egy hatodikos mardekárost a gyengélkedőbe kellett kísérni, mert mindkettőjüknek egy-egy póréhagyma nőtt ki a füléből.

Harryt mindenki másnál több atrocitás érte. Nem tudott úgy végigmenni a folyosón, hogy egy-két mardekáros ne próbálta volna elgáncsolni, Crak és Monstro árnyékként követték mindenhová, és lesték, hogy mikor vethetik rá magukat. Lucy ezért mindig készenlétben tartotta a pálcáját, hogy bármikor, ha kell, megvédhesse Harryt. Érdekes módon azonban őt is rendszeresen támadták; elvégre nyílt titok volt, hogy ha Harryvel történik valami, Lucy bármikor át tudja venni a helyét a csapatban, így a lányt is igyekeztek kivenni a forgalomból.

Wood, aki pontosan az ilyen merényletektől tartott, utasításba adta, hogy valakinek mindig lennie kell Harry és Lucy mellett. A feladatra rengeteg lelkes jelentkező akadt, s a testvérpárt attól fogva minden óráról elkésett nagyszámú és bőbeszédű testőrsége jóvoltából. Őket kevéssé izgatta a saját biztonságuk, annál jobban aggódtak viszont a Tűzvillámjaikért. Mikor épp nem használták (vagyis Lucy esetében szinte mindig), gondosan bezárták a ládájukba, és a szünetekben rendszeresen felszaladtak a Griffendél-toronyba, hogy ellenőrizzék, megvannak-e még.

A mérkőzés előestéjén senki nem nyúlt a tankönyveihez a Griffendél-torony lakói közül. Még Hermione is felhagyott a próbálkozással.

\- Nem tudok koncentrálni - panaszolta.

A klubhelyiség ezúttal tényleg nem volt alkalmas hely a csendes elmélyülésre. Fred és George úgy próbálták levezetni izgalmukat, hogy még a szokásosnál is vadabbul tomboltak. Oliver Wood a sarokban felépített kviddicspályamodell fölé görnyedt, varázspálcájával apró bábukat lökdösött ide-oda, s közben szüntelenül motyogott magában. Angelina, Alicia és Katie jóízűen kacagtak Fred és George tréfáin. Harry kissé félrehúzódva üldögélt Lucy, Ron és Hermione társaságában.

\- Minden rendben lesz - nyugtatgatta Hermione, de szavait meghazudtolta holtra vált arca.

\- Gondolj a Tűzvillámra - mondta Ron.

\- Jó - nyögte Harry, és görcsösen rángatózó gyomrára szorította a kezét.

\- Harry, te vagy a legjobb fogó az iskolában - ölelte át testvére vállát Lucy. - Csak hallgass az ösztöneidre és ne engedd, hogy eltereljék a figyelmed...

Hiába voltak a jó tanácsok, Lucy maga is annyira izgult, hogy alig tudott nyelni. Nyolc év után most voltak a legközelebb ahhoz, hogy megnyerjék a kviddicskupát. Ezt természetesen mindenki tudta, de Lucy nem tudta kiverni a fejéből a dolgot. Igazából bármire próbált gondolni, csak egyre idegesebb lett.

Alig három perccel azután, hogy Wood a teljes csapatot ágyba parancsolta, Lucy is elment aludni. Úgy érezte, képtelen tovább ébren maradni a kusza gondolataival, és hogy csak az alvás jelenthet számára némi nyugalmat.

Azonban nyugtalan éjszakája volt. Először azt álmodta, hogy elaludt, és Harry kiabálva fogadta a pályán: „ _Te meg hol voltál? Elvesztettük a meccset, mert nem voltál itt, én meg nem tudtam koncentrálni! Bíztam benned!_ " A következő álmában Malfoy és az egész mardekáros csapat sárkányháton érkezett a meccsre. Harry eszelős sebességgel röpködött, hogy kitérjen a lángcsóvák elől, amit Malfoy sárkánya fújt a fiúra, de Lucy egyszer csak észrevette, hogy ő is a Tűzvillámján ül, így igyekezett lelökni a mardekárosokat a sárkányokról. Ám egy égő gurkó eltalálta, így zuhanni kezdett - és akkor felriadt.

Beletelt néhány másodpercbe, mire tisztázta magában, hogy a meccs csak másnap lesz, hogy Harry i jól van, hogy ő maga az ágyában fekszik, és hogy a mardekárosoknak senki nem adott engedélyt sárkányok használatára. Ekkor rájött, hogy nagyon szomjas. Csendben kimászott az ágyból, és elindult, hogy töltsön magának egy serleg vizet az ablak mellett álló ezüstkancsóból.

Odakint a parkban minden csendes és nyugodt volt. A Tiltott Rengeteg lombjai meg se rezzentek, még a fúriafűz is ártalmatlan növénynek tűnt néma mozdulatlanságában. Minden jel arra mutatott, hogy a másnapi meccset Harryék szép időben játsszák majd.

Lucy letette a serleget, és már indult volna az ágya felé, amikor megakadt a tekintete egy mozgó ponton. A holdfényben ezüstösen csillogó pázsiton egy állat kószált.

Lucy nagy szemeket meresztve bámulta az állatot. Nem lehet a Zordó, gondolta, nem lehet, hogy pont most, a meccs előtt… Megrázta a fejét. Trelawney elérte, hogy tisztára paranoiás legyen. Újra kinézett az ablakon. Vagy egy percig kellett meresztgetnie a szemét, mire tekintetével megtalálta az állatot, amely most az erdő közelében kószált. Nem a Zordó volt… valami kisebb… egy macska… Lucy örömében megmarkolta az ablakpárkányt, mikor felismerte a bozontos farkat. Csak Csámpás volt az…

De tényleg csak Csámpás volt? Lucy összehúzta a szemét, és az ablaküvegnek nyomta az orrát. A macska most megállt, de ekkor mintha az erdő szélén mozdult volna meg valami…

A következő pillanatban egy hatalmas, lompos fekete kutya lopakodott ki a fák árnyékából a holdfényben fürdő mezőre. Csámpás csatlakozott hozzá, és együtt ügettek tovább. Lucy szeme elkerekedett. Mit keres Csámpás a parkban egy kutyával? Egyáltalán, hogy került oda az a kutya? Vajon tényleg a Zordó az? De a kutya tényleg a halál ómene, hogy lehet, hogy Csámpás is látja. Lehunyta a szemét, elszámolt háromig, majd újra kinyitotta és kibámult az ablakon.

Csámpás és a kutya eltűntek. Lucy felmászott az ablakpárkányra, hogy a kastélyfal tövébe is lelásson, de az állatok ott se voltak. Mintha a föld nyelte volna el őket…

 _Biztos csak képzelődtem_ , gondolta Lucy, miközben visszamászott az ágyába. Biztos csak az agyára ment a kviddicsláz. Semmit sem látott.

Másnap reggel a nagyteremben dörgő taps fogadta a Griffendél csapatát. Lucy boldog vigyorral figyelte Harryt és örömmel nyugtázta, hogy a Hollóhát és a Hugrabug asztalánál ülők is kiveszik a részüket a lelkes üdvözlésből. A mardekárosok mellett elhaladva persze a játékosok csak barátságtalan sziszegést kaptak. Lucy figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy Malfoy ezen a reggelen a szokásosnál is sápadtabb volt.

Wood egész reggeli alatt evésre biztatta csapattársait, de ő maga hozzá sem nyúlt az ételhez. Végül azonban meg se várta, hogy a többiek jóllakjanak, máris kiparancsolta őket a pályára, mondván: idő kell, amíg hozzászoknak az időjárási viszonyokhoz. A csapat kifelé menet is nagy tapsot kapott.

\- Hajrá, Harry! - kiáltott oda Cho Chang. Harry elpirult, mire Lucy nevetve belebokszolt a bátyja karjába, mielőtt az elindult volna. Emiatt Harry még jobban elvörösödött.

\- Mindent bele! - kiáltotta azért utána, mielőtt Harry eltűnt volna a tölgyfaajtó mögött.

Reggeli közben az egész nagyterem zsibongott, Lucy, Ron és Hermione azonban alig beszéltek pár szót; ha tehették, csak csendben ettek. Mikor végre elindultak a pálya felé, érezték csak úgy, hogy meg tudnak szólalni: Lucy és Ron az időjárást elemezték.

\- Remek… gyakorlatilag szélcsend van…

\- A nap elég erősen süt, könnyen elvakíthatja őket…

Mikor elhelyezkedtek a lelátókon, ők is kaptak a piros kokárdákból, valamint segítettek kifeszíteni Dean Thomasnak a saját transzparensét. Körbenézve látták, hogy többen is „ _HAJRÁ, GRIFFENDÉL!_ ", „ _TIED A KUPA, OROSZLÁN!_ ", és hasonló feliratokkal készültek. A Mardekár póznái mögött összegyűlt kétszáz fős tábor ellenben egyöntetűen zöldbe öltözött, s zászlóikat ezüst kígyó díszítette. Piton professzor a legelső sorban ült, diákjaihoz hasonlóan zöld talárban, arcán vicsornak is beillő mosollyal.

Mikor a Griffendél csapata pályára lépett, orkánerejű üdvrivalgás söpört végig a közönségen. A kommentár szerepét ezúttal is Lee Jordan töltötte be.

\- És íme a Griffendél csapata! - rikkantotta, mikor Harryék a pályára léptek. - Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley és Wood. Sokak szerint az utóbbi évek legjobb roxforti csapata…

Lee hangját elnyomta a mardekáros táborból felzúgó fújolás.

\- És itt jön a Mardekár csapata, Marcus Flint vezetésével. A kapitány változtatásokat eszközölt a csapatösszeállításban, s úgy tűnik, a képességek helyett a méretekre helyezte a hangsúlyt.

A mardekáros szurkolók erre is fújolással válaszoltak.

\- Lee-nek igaza van - mondta Lucy, ahogy végignézett a Mardekár csapatán.

\- Malfoy szinte eltörpül mellettük - jegyezte meg Ron nevetve. - A többiek mind nagydarab gorillák.

\- Legalább nem kell aggódnunk, hogy a taktikájuk veszélyes lenne - fűzte tovább Hermione, mire körülöttük többen is felnevettek.

\- Csapatkapitányok, fogjatok kezet! - szólt Madam Hooch.

Flint és Wood engedelmeskedtek. Olyan erővel szorították meg egymás kezét, mintha az lett volna a feladatuk, hogy morzsolják össze a másik ujjait.

\- Felszálláshoz készülj! - harsogta Madam Hooch. - Három… kettő… egy…

A sípszót elnyelte a hatalmas üdvrivalgás, amivel a közönség a levegőbe emelkedő tizennégy seprűt köszöntötte. Lucy, mint mindig, most is Harryt figyelte. Mikor a fiú elindult megkeresni a cikeszt, Malfoy követte őt. Lee eközben belekezdett a kommentálásba.

\- A Griffendél indíthat támadást. Alicia Spinnet sebesen közeledik a Mardekár karikái felé. Szépen csinálod, Alicia! Aj-jaj, nem - Warrington elkapja a kvaffot, és már indul is vele az ellenkező irányba - szép terelőmunka George Weasleytől, Warrington elejti a kvaffot. Ki fogja elkapni?… Johnson! Újra a Griffendélnél a kvaff, gyerünk, Angelina! Szép csellel kikerüli Montague-t - vigyázz, Angelina, az egy gurkó! - ÉS BEDOBJA! TÍZ-NULLA A GRIFFENDÉL JAVÁRA!

Angelina öklével a levegőbe bokszolt, és nagy ívben körberepülte a mardekáros póznákat. A piros tenger örömujjongásba tört ki, Lucy lelkesen dicsérte a találatot…

\- AU!

Marcus Flint egyenesen nekirepült Angelinának, aki kis híján leesett a seprűjéről. A közönség fújolt.

\- Elnézést! - szabadkozott Flint. - Nem láttam, hogy ott van.

A következő pillanatban Fred ütőbotja már koppant is Flint tarkóján. A mardekáros csapatkapitány lefejelte saját seprűjét, és vérző orral egyenesedett fel.

\- Szép volt, Fred! - dicsérte meg a fiút fennhangon Lucy, mire körülötte többen helyeselve bólogattak.

\- Na, ez már túlzás! - fakadt ki Madam Hooch, és odaröppent a szabálytalankodókhoz. - Büntetőt dob a Griffendél az indokolatlan támadásért a hajtójuk ellen. Büntetőt dob a Mardekár az ő hajtójuk szándékos megsebesítéséért.

\- Hagyjuk ezt, tanárnő! - kiáltott oda Fred, de Madam Hooch már bele is fújt a sípjába, és Alicia indult, hogy elvégezze a büntetőt.

\- Gyerünk, Alicia! - harsogta bele Lee a hirtelen támadt csöndbe. - IGEN! LÓVÁ TETTE AZ ŐRZŐT! HÚSZ-NULLA A GRIFFENDÉL JAVÁRA!

Lucy csak egy gyors tapsot engedett meg magának, ezután keresztbe tette az ujjait és úgy szurkolt Woodnak, aki ott lebegett a karikák előtt, és összeszorított fogakkal várta a dobást.

\- Mint tudjuk, Wood remek őrző - kommentálta az eseményeket Lee, miközben Flint Madam Hooch sípszavára várt. - Kitűnő őrző, Flintnek nem lesz könnyű dolga vele… EZ HIHETETLEN! KIFOGTA!

Lucy boldogan üvöltött együtt a többiekkel. Úgy gondolta, hogy most nem kell figyelnie Harryt, hiszen a fiúnak meg kellett várni, hogy több, mint ötven pontra nőjjön a különbség… Addig csak annyi a dolga, hogy távol tartsa Malfoyt a cikesztől.

\- A Griffendél szerzi meg a kvaffot, nem, szerel a Mardekár - nem! - újra a Griffendél támadhat. A griffendéles Katie Bellnél van a kvaff, és már suhan is a karikák felé - EZ SZÁNDÉKOS VOLT!

Montague, a mardekárosok hajtója bekanyarodott Katie elé, de a labda helyett a lány fejét kapta el. Katie hátraszaltót csinált a levegőben, s bár nem esett le a seprűről, a kvaffot elejtette.

Madam Hooch ismét megfújta a sípját, majd odarepült Montague-hoz, és dühösen kiabálni kezdett vele. Egy fél perccel később Katie a második büntetőt is értékesítette.

\- HARMINC-NULLA! MEGÉRDEMLITEK, GÁTLÁSTALAN, CSALÓ…

\- Jordan, ha nem tud pártatlanul kommentálni…

\- De hisz csak a tényeket mondom, tanárnő!

\- Úgy van, tanárnő, csak a tényeket mondja - helyeselt Ron.

Harry ekkor megfordította a seprűjét, és elrepült a mardekáros póznák felé. Malfoy habozás nélkül követte, abban a hitben, hogy Harry a cikeszért indul. Lucynak elég volt három másodpercig keresnie a cikeszt, hogy rájöjjön arra, hogy ez valójában egy csel - a labda ugyanis az ellenkező irányban volt…

HUSS!

Az egyik gurkó centiméterekkel Harry jobb füle mellett zúgott el a tagbaszakadt mardekáros terelő, Derrick ütése nyomán. Egy szempillantás múlva…

HUSS!

A másik gurkó Harry könyökét súrolta. Bole, a másik terelő, egyenesen feléje tartott. Lucy látta, hogy Bole és Derrick felemelt ütővel száguldottak Harry felé. A fiú azonban utolsó pillanatban a magasba rántotta a Tűzvillámot, és a két terelő csúnya koppanással összeütközött.

\- Hah-haaa! - kiabált diadalmasan Lee Jordan, mikor Bole és Derrick a fejüket fogva szétváltak. - Ez nem jött össze, fiúk! Korábban kell felkelnetek, ha ki akartok fogni egy Tűzvillámon! És ismét a Griffendél támadhat, Johnson szerezte meg a kvaffot - mellette ott repül Flint - szúrd ki a szemét, Angelina! - csak vicceltem, tanárnő, csak vicceltem - jaj, ne - Flint elhalászta a kvaffot, és a Griffendél póznái felé repül vele, gyerünk, Wood, helyezkedj!

Flint azonban ezúttal eredményes volt. A mardekáros tábor ujjongva ünnepelte a gólt, Lee pedig olyan csúnyán káromkodott, hogy McGalagony professzor megpróbálta kivenni a kezéből a mágikus mikrofont.

\- Elnézést, tanárnő, elnézést! Többet nem fordul elő… Szóval a Griffendél vezet, harminc-tíz az állás, és náluk a kvaff…

A mérkőzés egyre jobban eldurvult. A mardekárosokat feldühítették a gyors egymásutánban kapott gólok, és immár nem válogattak az eszközökben, ha a kvaff megszerzéséről volt szó. Bole fejbe kólintotta Aliciát az ütőbotjával, és azzal védekezett, hogy gurkónak nézte a lányt. George bosszúból könyökkel arcul ütötte Bole-t. Madam Hooch mindkét csapatnak büntetőt ítélt, és Wood újabb parádés védést mutatott be. Az eredmény így negyven-tízre módosult.

A cikesznek időközben nyoma veszett. Harry - s a nyomában Malfoy - a magasban körözött, tekintetével a szárnyas aranylabdát kereste, nyilván várta az újabb gólt. Húsz pont kellett még…

Katie jóvoltából hamarosan már csak tíz. Ötven-tíz volt az állás. Fred és George közrefogták a lányt, hogy megvédjék a mardekárosok esetleges bosszújától. Bole és Derrick kihasználták távollétüket, és mindkét gurkót Wood felé terelték. A fekete labdák gyomorszájon találták a csapatkapitányt, aki a fájdalomtól elvesztette az egyensúlyát, és kis híján lezuhant.

Madam Hooch magánkívül volt.

\- Az őrzőt csak akkor támadhatjátok, ha a kvaff a dobómezőn belül van! Büntetőt dob a Griffendél!

Angelina nem hibázott. Hatvan-tíz. Néhány másodperccel később George az egyik gurkó segítségével kiütötte Warrington kezéből a kvaffot, amit Alicia kapásból karikára dobott: hetven-tíz.

A piros kokárdás szurkolók rekedtre kiabálták magukat. Lucy maga már rég elvesztette a hangját, de erejét megfeszítve kiabált Ron, Hermione és a többi griffendéles kórusában. A Griffendél immár hatvan ponttal vezetett - már csak a cikeszért járó százötvenre volt szükségük a kupagyőzelemhez. Több száz szempár szegeződött Harryre, továbbra is magasan a többiek fölött röpködött, és Malfoy még mindig a nyomában volt…

Harry ekkor az ég felé rántotta seprűje nyelét, és függőlegesen emelkedni kezdett; a cikesz ott lebegett nem sokkal fölötte. Lucy épphogy keresztbe tette az ujját, mikor Malfoy fél kézzel belekapaszkodott a Tűzvillám végébe, mire Harry lelassult. A fiú nyilván teljes erőből tartotta vissza a seprűt, miközben gonoszul vigyorgott. Harry próbált lekeverni neki egyet, de nem érte el. Azonban Malfoy még így is elérte, amit akart: a cikesznek nyoma veszett.

\- Büntető! - sipította Madam Hooch, és odaröppent a Nimbusz Kétezeregyesére visszakászálódó Malfoy mellé. - Büntetőt dob a Griffendél! Ez példátlan!

\- ALJAS CSALÓ! - üvöltötte Lee Jordan, és odébb táncolt, hogy McGalagony ne érhesse el a megafonját. - POFÁTLAN, ALAMUSZI, SZE…

McGalagony azonban még csak rá se szólt. Mi több, ő maga is az öklét rázta Malfoy felé, és paprikapiros arccal kiabált. Még a süvege is leesett a fejéről.

\- Hogy a merlini búbánatos ba…!

\- Ron! - szólt rá a fiúra Hermione, de ő maga is remegett a dühtől.

\- Remélem, Fred vagy George lelöki Malfoyt a seprűjéről - jegyezte meg Lucy, miközben megpróbálta, hogy vajon a pillantásával képes-e megölni a fiút. Sajnos nem sikerült.

Alicia elvégezte a büntetőt, de olyan dühös volt, hogy méterekkel elvétette a dobást. A Griffendél jócskán veszített a lendületéből, a mardekárosokat viszont fellelkesítette Malfoy sikeres szabálytalankodása, és átvették a meccs irányítását.

\- A Mardekárnál a kvaff, közelednek a karikák felé - Montague bedobja… - Lee lemondóan nyögött. - Hetven-húsz a Griffendél javára.

Harry most olyan szorosan rátapadt Malfoyra, mintha a mardekáros kötéllel rögzítette volna magához a fiút.

\- Úgy van, Harry, a cikesz közelébe se engedd! - kiabálta Lucy. A griffendélesek körülötte helyeslően kiabáltak.

\- A griffendéles Angelina Johnson megszerzi a kvaffot. Gyerünk, Angelina, MINDENT BELE!

Malfoy kivételével a Mardekár összes játékosa, még az őrző is Angelina felé indult - hatszoros túlerőben akarták blokkolni a lányt…

Harry ekkor megfordította seprűjét, vízszintesen ráfeküdt a nyélre, és gyorsított. Úgy zúgott a mardekárosok felé, mint egy élő ágyúgolyó.

\- AAAAAAAH!

A mardekárosok a közeledő Tűzvillám láttán ijedten szétrebbentek, s Angelina zöld utat kapott.

\- ÉS BEDOBJA! GÓÓÓL! Nyolcvan-húszra vezet a Griffendél!

Harry centiméterekkel a lelátó előtt fékezett le. Gyorsan hátramenetbe kapcsolt, majd száznyolcvan fokos fordulatot vett.

Lucy Malfoy felé pillantott, de amit ekkor látott, attól egy pillanatra a szívverése is elállt. Malfoy diadalittas arccal suhant a föld felé - s odalent, alig egy méterrel a pálya füve fölött megcsillant egy aranyló folt.

Harry megsarkantyúzta a Tűzvillámot, de Malfoy méterekkel vezetett.

\- Gyerünk! Gyerünk! Gyerünk! - biztatta Lucy Harryt.

\- Mindent bele! - kiabálta Ron.

\- Mindent bele! - ismételte lelkesen a griffendéles szurkolótábor.

A távolság egyre csökkent… Bole egy gurkót küldött Harry felé, de ő a nyélre hasalva kitért a nehéz golyó útjából… már Malfoy derekánál járt… már fej fej mellett haladtak…

Harry mindkét kezével elengedte a seprűnyelet, és előrevetette magát. Félrelökte Malfoy kezét, és…

\- IGEN!

Harry két karját a magasba emelve röppent újra az ég felé. Az aranylabda ott vergődött a markában.

A közönség eszeveszett tombolásba kezdett. Lucy, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus és Neville egymásba karoltak, úgy ugráltak körbe-körbe, miközben minden erejükkel kiabáltak. Körülöttük mindenki egymás nyakába vetette magát; voltak, akik örömkönnyekkel küzdöttek, voltak, akik egymás vállát csapkodták önfeledten és voltak, akik az öklüket rázták a játékosok felé és úgy ünnepelték őket.

Lucy ekkor kivált a körből és lerohant a pályára. Közben felpillantott az égbe, ahol a Griffendél csapata Harry köré tömörült és úgy ünnepeltek a levegőben. Hét test és tizennégy kar fonódott össze egyetlen nagy, boldog ölelésben.

Lucy mögött a piros kokárdás szurkolók feltartóztathatatlan hullámokban árasztották el a pályát. A lány érte el először a földre ereszkedő játékosokat. Azonnal Harry nyakába ugrott.

\- Megcsináltad! Megcsináltad! - sikongatta a fülébe.

A csapattagok hátán és vállán tenyerek százai csattantak. Lucynak a győzelmi mámortól káprázott a szeme, semmit nem látott Harry arcán kívül, csak hallotta a bömbölő zsivajt, és érezte, hogy megannyi idegen test préselődik a testére.

Azután a tömeg a magasba emelte a játékosokat. Lucy ott ugrált mindennek a közepén, nem hagyta, hogy elsodorják Harry mellől, és hiába volt hatalmas a zaj, még így meghallotta Hagrid ujjongását:

\- Megmutattad nekik, Harry! Megmutattad nekik!

Lucy az embertömegen átpillantva meglátta Percyt, aki, sutba vetve fennkölt modorát, úgy szökdécselt, mint egy ötéves gyerek. Aztán megpillantotta McGalagony professzort, aki még Woodnál is hangosabban zokogott, s egy hatalmas griffendéles zászló sarkával törölgette a szemét. A diadalittas szurkolók Harryvel és a többiekkel a vállukon odatódulnak a dobogó elé, ahol Dumbledore várta őket a győztesnek járó hatalmas kupával.

Ha ekkor lett volna egy dementor a közelben… Harry átvette a kupát a zokogó Woodtól, és a magasba emelte. Lucy boldogan figyelte, hogyan ünnepli mindenki a bátyját, és közben arra gondolt, hogy ebben a percben a világ legfényesebb patrónusát is meg tudná idézni.

* * *

Draco Malfoy lesújtva hagyta el a pályát. A piros kokárdát viselő embertömeg Potteréket ünnepelte, kiabáltak, ujjongtak, sírtak, de közben abba nem hagyták az ünneplést. Draco rekordidő alatt öltözött át és olyan gyorsan hagyta el az öltözőt, hogy még a mardekáros szurkolók előtt ért fel a kastélyba.

Nem tudta elhinni, hogy vesztett. Potter az egész iskola előtt győzte le. Csak a seprűje miatt, gondolta Draco keserűen. Csak a seprűje miatt tudott nyerni. Ha neki, Draconak is egy Tűzvillámja lett volna, más eredmény született volna. Ám most még ez se tudta egy kicsit se jobb kedvre deríteni. Olyan csalódott volt, mint még soha.

Még a pincében is hallotta az ünneplő tömeg kiabálását. Úgy érezte, bármerre megy, nem fog tudni elmenekülni a griffendélesek örömétől - és ezáltal az ő vereségének szörnyű érzésétől.


	42. Chapter 41: Trelawney professzor jóslata

**Chapter 41**

 **Trelawney professzor jóslata**

Lucy eufórikus hangulata több mint egy hétig tartott. Úgy tűnt, még az időjárás is a győztesekkel ünnepel: a június közeledtével korai kánikula köszöntött be, s a diákoknak semmi máshoz nem volt kedvük, csak sétálgatni a parkban, egy nagy üvegből jégbe hűtött töklevet iszogatni, esetleg lejátszani egy-egy köpkőmeccset, vagy épp nézegetni a tó felszínén lustán lebegő óriáspolipot.

Ezek közül azonban semmit nem tehettek meg. Damoklész kardjaként lebegett a fejük fölött a közelgő vizsgaidőszak, így parkbéli lustálkodás helyett a kastély ódon falai között kuksoltak, és erőnek erejével igyekeztek ellenállni az ablakokon betóduló nyári illatár csalogató kísértésének. Csodák csodájára, néha még Fredet és George-ot is magoláson lehetett kapni, tanulniuk kellett az R. B. F. (Rendes Bűbájos Fokozat) vizsgáikra. Percy a Roxfort kínálta legmagasabb szintű vizsgát, a RAVASZ-t (Rémisztően Agyfacsaró Varázstani Szigorlatot) készült letenni. Mivel a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban szeretett volna álláshoz jutni, színjelessel kellett diplomáznia. A vizsgadrukk ingerlékennyé tette, így súlyos büntetésre számíthatott az, aki esténként a klubhelyiségben hangoskodni merészelt. Volt azonban valaki, aki Percynél is jobban izgult a vizsgák miatt: Hermione.

Harry, Lucy és Ron abba már beletörődtek, hogy sosem fogják megtudni, miként képes a lány egyszerre több órára járni, mikor azonban meglátták Hermione vizsgabeosztását, nem tudták tovább türtőztetni magukat. A kézzel írott táblázat első oszlopa így festett:

 _HÉTFŐ  
_ _9 óra - Számmisztika  
_ _9 óra - Átváltoztatástan  
_ _Ebéd  
_ _13 óra - Bűbájtan  
_ _13 óra - Rúnaismeret_

\- Hermione - fogott bele óvatosan Lucy, felkészülve arra, hogy a lány az első szó után dührohamot kap. - Mondd csak… biztos, hogy így gondoltad ezt a beosztást?

\- Mi van? - reccsent rá Hermione, majd kezébe vette a táblázatot, és gyorsan átolvasta. - Igen, persze, pontosan így gondoltam.

\- Ha megkérdezem, hogyan akarsz egyszerre két vizsgát letenni, számíthatok a válaszodra? - érdeklődött Harry.

\- Nem - hangzott a tömör felelet. - Nem láttátok valahol a számmisztika könyvemet?

\- Dehogynem, kölcsönvettem könnyű esti olvasmánynak - morogta maga elé Ron. Hermione kotorászni kezdett a pergamenkupacok között, de ekkor szárnycsattogás ütötte meg a fülüket. Árész röppent be a nyitott ablakon, csőrében egy lepecsételt levéllel.

\- Hagridtól jött - állapította meg Lucy, miközben feltörte a pecsétet. - Azt írja, hogy… hatodikára tűzték ki Csikócsőr újabb tárgyalását.

\- Azon a napon lesz az utolsó vizsgánk - jegyezte meg Hermione, és tovább kutatott a könyve után.

\- Itt tartják a Roxfortban - folytatta a levél ismertetését Lucy. - Leküldenek valakit a minisztériumból… és lejön egy hóhér.

Hermione döbbenten kapta fel a fejét.

\- Rögtön egy hóhért is küldenek a tárgyalásra? De hisz ez olyan, mintha már előre döntöttek volna!

\- Pontosan olyan - bólintott sötéten Harry.

\- Ez nem igazság! - háborgott Ron. - Akkor minek rágtam magam végig azon a sok unalmas könyvön? Ezt nem tehetik!

Lucynak azonban az a szörnyű gyanúja támadt, hogy már Mr Malfoy meghozta a végső döntést a Veszélyes Lények Likvidálását Jóváhagyó Bizottság nevében. Draco, aki az elvesztett kviddicsdöntő után egy ideig feltűnően visszahúzódó volt, az utóbbi napokban ismét megtalálta a hangját. Kaján megjegyzései mind arról szóltak, hogy elintézettnek tekinti a hippogriff ügyét, és roppant elégedett saját intrikusi teljesítményével. Lucy, valahányszor fültanúja volt egy ilyen megnyilvánulásnak, erős kísértést érzett, hogy kövesse Hermione példáját, és képen törölje Malfoyt. Az egészben az volt a legrosszabb, hogy se ő, se barátai nem kereshették fel Hagridot a kunyhójában, mivel a szigorított biztonsági előírások továbbra is érvényben voltak, és se Harry, se Lucy nem mert lemenni a titkos járatban elrejtett láthatatlanná tévő köpenyért.

A vizsgahét kezdetével szokatlan csend borult a kastélyra. Hétfő délben a harmadévesek hamuszínű arccal kullogtak ki az átváltoztatástan-teremből, a folyosón lemondóan beszámoltak egymásnak teljesítményükről, és kórusban panaszkodtak a nehéz vizsgafeladatokra - különösen arra, amelyben vörösfülű ékszerteknőssé kellett változtatniuk egy teáskannát. Hermione mindenkinek az idegeire ment, mikor hangosan sopánkodni kezdett, hogy az ő ékszerteknősének csak halványpiros volt a füle. A többieknek ennél sokkal súlyosabb gondjaik voltak.

\- Az enyémnek kancsócsőr volt a farka helyén…

\- Az normális, ha egy teknősnek gőzölög az orra?

\- Az enyémnek porcelánból volt a páncélja. Az nagy hiba?

Épp csak annyi idejük volt, hogy sebtében megebédeljenek, és már kezdődött is a bűbájtanvizsga. Flitwick professzor valóban a vidító varázst adta fel. Lucy izgalmában kicsit eltúlozta a dolgot, és Harry, akin bemutatta tudását, egy órán át nevetőgörcsben fetrengett. Vacsora után a diákok hanyatt-homlok rohantak a klubhelyiségekbe - no nem pihenni, hanem hogy átismételjék a legendás lények gondozását, a bájitaltant és az asztronómiát.

Másnap reggel először a legendás lények gondozásából vizsgáztak. Hagrid nem vette valami komolyan a dolgát, látszott, hogy a gondolatai egészen máshol járnak. Bevitt a terembe egy befőttesüvegnyi friss futóférget, és kijelentette, hogy az megy át a vizsgán, akinek a férge az óra végén is életben lesz. Mivel a futóférgek akkor érezték magukat a legjobban, ha békén hagyták őket, a feladat nem volt valami nehéz, ráadásul Lucyéknak végre alkalmuk volt szót váltani Hagriddal.

\- Csikócsőr kedélybeteg lett - mondta a vadőr, s közben Harry futóférge fölé hajolt, mintha ellenőrizni akarná annak egészségi állapotát. - Túl sok ideig volt bezárva. De holnapután véget ér a rabsága… vagy így, vagy úgy.

A délutáni bájitaltanvizsga majdnem teljes kudarccal végződött. Lucy alig tudta besűríteni az észbontó kompótját, s Piton, miután egy darabig élvezettel figyelte ügyetlenkedését, gyanúsan rövid bejegyzést biggyesztett a füzetébe. Pedig Lucy úgy érezte, hogy a főzete pontosan olyan lett, mint amit Piton előírt.

Az asztronómiavizsgát éjfélkor tartották, a kastély legmagasabb tornyában, szerda reggel aztán következett a mágiatörténet, amit Lucy kínkeservesen végigszenvedett, majd szerda délután gyógynövénytanból vizsgáztak a nyitott üvegházakban, a tűző napon. Azután leégett nyakkal visszatértek a klubhelyiségbe a könyveikhez, és azzal vigasztalódtak, hogy huszonnégy óra múlva már túl lesznek az egészen.

Az utolsó előtti vizsgát, a sötét varázslatok kivédését, csütörtök reggelre tűzték ki. Lupin professzor izgalmas feladatot készített elő számukra: végig kellett menniük a parkban felépített akadálypályán, amely egy kákalagot rejtő tavacskából, egy rőtsipkásoktól nyüzsgő aknamezőből, egy bicegócos mocsárból és egy régi ládából állt. Ez utóbbiban egy mumus várta a vizsgázókat.

\- Kitűnő, Lucy - bólintott elismerően Lupin, miután Lucy kimászott a ládából. - Jelesre vizsgáztál.

Lucy jókedvre derült a sikertől, bár a mumus-Voldemorttal majdnem meggyűlt a baja, Harry szavai azonban erőt adtak neki. Megállt a pálya szélén, hogy megnézze, hogyan teljesítenek a többiek.

Harry úgyszintén hibátlanul teljesítette az összes akadályt - mikor kimászott a ládából, vigyorogva pacsizott Lucyvel és ő is megállt, hogy megnézze a többieket. Ron ügyesen vette az első két akadályt, de a bicegócnak sikerült becsalogatnia őt az ingoványba, ahonnan derékig sárosan mászott ki. Hermionénak a mumussal gyűlt meg a baja, alig néhány másodperc után sikoltozva kiugrott a ládából.

\- Hermione - nézett rá döbbenten Lupin. - Mi a baj?

\- M-M-McGalagony professzor - dadogta Hermione, és a ládára mutogatott. - Azt mondta, mindenből megbuktam!

Eltartott vagy öt percig, mire sikerült megnyugtatniuk Hermionét. Végül a lány úgy-ahogy összeszedte magát, és barátaival együtt elindult a kastély felé. Ron még mindig kuncogott Hermione mumusán, de mielőtt összeveszhettek volna, valami más vonta magára a figyelmüket.

A tölgyfaajtóhoz vezető lépcsősor tetején egy hajszálcsíkos köpönyeget viselő, verejtéktől gyöngyöző homlokú férfi állt - Cornelius Caramel. A miniszter gondolataiba mélyedve meredt a park felé, s csak akkor zökkent ki töprengéséből, mikor észrevette Harryt.

\- Szervusz, Harry! - köszöntötte a fiút. - Csak nem vizsgázni voltál? De már nincs sok hátra, igaz?

\- Nincs - felelte Harry. Lucy, Ron és Hermione, akik nem ismerték személyesen a minisztert, zavartan tébláboltak a háttérben.

\- Á, ő volna a kedves húgod? - kérdezte Caramel Harrytől, mikor észrevette Lucyt.

\- Lucy Potter - mutatkozott be Lucy, miközben kezet fogott a férfival.

\- Cornelius Caramel - mondta Caramel. - Nagyon örvendek. Sokat hallottam már rólad - elsősorban az ígéretes varázsképességeidről.

\- Öhm… köszönöm - motyogta Lucy zavartan. Ő nem érezte tehetségesebbnek magát bárki másnál; főleg, ha Hermione is a közelben volt.

Caramel a tó felé pillantott.

\- Gyönyörű napunk van - szólt. - Milyen kár, milyen kár…

Mélyet sóhajtott, majd újból Harry és Lucy felé fordult.

\- Szomorú ügyben járok itt. A Veszélyes Lények Likvidálását Jóváhagyó Bizottság elítélt egy megvadult hippogriffet, és kellett nekik egy tanú, aki végignézi a kivégzést. Mivel én úgyis Roxmortsba készültem a Black-ügyből kifolyólag, beugrottam a szerepre.

Ron előrelépett.

\- Úgy érti, miniszter úr, hogy a fellebbezési eljárás már lezárult? - kérdezte.

Caramel kissé megütközve nézett Ronra.

\- Nem, nem, délután még lesz egy tárgyalás - felelte.

\- Akkor az is lehet, hogy nem lesz semmiféle kivégzés! - húzta ki magát Ron. - Lehet, hogy a hippogriffet felmentik!

Mielőtt Caramel válaszolhatott volna, két másik varázsló tűnt fel a tölgyfaajtóban: egy reszketeg aggastyán és egy izmos, fekete bajuszos férfi. Lucy arra következtetett, hogy a Veszélyes Lények Likvidálását Jóváhagyó Bizottság képviselői állnak előtte, mivel a hajlott korú varázsló Hagrid kunyhója felé hunyorított, és cérnavékony hangon így szólt:

\- Istenem, istenem, öreg vagyok én már ehhez… Kettőkor kezdünk, igaz, Caramel?

A bajuszos varázsló a derékszíjához emelte kezét, Lucy odanézett, és látta, hogy a férfi széles hüvelykujja végigfut egy fényes bárd éle mentén. Ron már nyitotta a száját, hogy elmondja véleményét, de Hermione figyelmeztetően oldalba bökte, és fejével a tölgyfaajtó felé intett.

\- Miért nem hagytál beszélni? - kérdezte szemrehányóan Ron, mikor beléptek a nagyterembe. - Hát nem láttad? Még bárdot is hoztak magukkal! Ez nekik igazságszolgáltatás!?

\- Ron, az apád a minisztériumban dolgozik - rázta a fejét Hermione, de látszott, hogy ő is fel van háborodva. - Nem kezdhetsz el szemtelenkedni a főnökével! Ha Hagrid délután összeszedi magát, és elmondja mindazt, amit a szájába rágtunk, nem végezhetik ki Csikócsórt…

Lucy azonban tudta, hogy Hermione maga sem hiszi, amit mond. Néhány óra múlva az utolsó vizsgán is túl lesznek - ettől a tudattól rajtuk kívül mindenki megkönnyebbült. Míg a többiek egymás szavába vágva meséltek nyári terveikről, Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione hallgattak - nekik egyre csak Hagrid és Csikócsőr járt az eszükben.

Harrynek, Lucynak és Ronnak a jóslástanvizsga maradt legutoljára, Hermionénak a mugliismeret. Ebéd után együtt indultak el a márványlépcsőn, majd Hermione az első emeleten elvált a hármastól, akik továbbmentek, egészen fel a hetedikre. Nem egy társuk már ott üldögélt a csapóajtóhoz vezető csigalépcsőn, s többen még most, az utolsó percekben is a tételeket bújták.

\- Egyenként hív be minket - tájékoztatta Lucyékat Neville, miután azok leültek mellé a lépcsőre. Neville ölében ott feküdt a Jövő zenéje, a gömbkémlelést taglaló fejezetnél fellapozva. - Nektek sikerült akár egyszer is látni valamit a kristálygömbben?

\- Nem - felelte velősen Ron, és az órájára nézett. Lucy tudta, miért: Ront a vizsgánál sokkal jobban érdekelte Csikócsőr közelgő tárgyalása.

A toronyszoba előtt kígyózó sor csigalassúsággal haladt. Ha egy diák végzett, a többiek nyomban kérdezgetni kezdték:

\- Mit volt a feladat? Nehéz volt?

Azonban egy vizsgázó sem volt hajlandó felvilágosítást adni.

\- Trelawney megjósolta, hogy ha elárulom nektek, mit kérdezett, szörnyű balesetem lesz! - hebegte rémülten Neville, miközben lefelé mászott az ezüstlétrán. Harry, Lucy és Ron addigra elérték a csigalépcső tetejét.

\- Elég átlátszó duma - dohogott Ron. - Kezdem azt hinni, hogy Hermionénak igaza volt. - Itt hüvelykujjával a csapóajtó felé bökött. - Ez a nő profi szélhámos.

\- Egyetértek - bólintott Harry, és az órájára nézett. Két óra volt. - Csak ne húzná így az időt.

\- Én már csak túl akarok lenni ezen az egészen, hogy utána a színét se lássam annak a nőnek - motyogta Lucy.

Kisvártatva megjelent a létrán Parvati. Arca csakúgy sugárzott a büszkeségtől.

\- A tanárnő azt mondta, belőlem akár igazi jövendőmondó is lehet! - újságolta. - Egy csomó mindent láttam… Na, sok sikert!

Azzal le is szaladt a csigalépcsőn, hogy csatlakozzon Lavenderhez.

\- Ronald Weasley - búgott fel a jól ismert, fátyolos hang a fejük felett. Ron fintorogva Harryre pillantott, majd felkapaszkodott a létrán, és eltűnt a csapóajtó mögött. Harry és Lucy, akik az utolsók voltak a sorban, egyedül maradtak. Leültek a földre, hátukat a falnak vetették, és hallgatták az ablaküveget ostromló légy zümmögését. Lucy gondolatai Hagrid kunyhója körül jártak.

Beletelt vagy húsz percbe, mire Ron pipaszárlábai végre megjelentek a létrán. Harry és Lucy feltápászkodtak a földről.

\- Na, hogy ment? - érdeklődött Harry.

\- Hagyjuk - legyintett Ron. - Semmit nem láttam, úgyhogy kitaláltam mindenféle zagyvaságot. Nem hiszem, hogy bevette…

\- Harry Potter! - hallatszott Trelawney hangja.

\- Találkozunk a klubhelyiségben - búcsúzott Harry, majd felmászott a létrán.

Lucy ezután egyedül ült a földön és csak azon imádkozott, hogy Harry gyorsan végezzen. Most döntötte el, hogy jövőre biztosan leadja a jóslástant - még egy ilyen évet ezzel a nővel nem fog kihúzni és így legalább több szabadideje marad.

Tíz perccel később kinyílt a csapóajtó, de Harry nem mászott le a létrán. Odaföntről furcsa zajok hallatszottak, amik rossz érzéseket keltettek Lucyban. Lassan felkapaszkodott a létrán és fülelt.

\- Harry…? - kérdezte tétován, majd vett egy mély levegőt és felmászott a csapóajtón.

A toronyszobában tikkasztó hőség volt. A sötétítőfüggönyök ezúttal is össze voltak húzva, a kandallóban lángolt a tűz, s a levegőben olyan émelyítő füstölőillat terjengett, hogy Lucyt elfogta a köhögés. Azonban, amikor meglátta Harry alakját, ahogy lassan Trelawney felé közeledett, összerándult a gyomra. Sehogyan sem tetszett neki, amit látott.

Trelawney professzor az ég felé meredt, és az egész teste megfeszült, mintha valami merevgörcs tört volna rá. Nem sokkal később pedig megszólalt - de nem a fátyolos, halk hangján, hanem élesen, rekedten, mint egy varjú.

\- A Sötét Nagyúr most erőtlen s magányos. Hívei elfordultak tőle. Szolgája tizenkét éve rabságban senyved. Ma este, még éjfél előtt, a szolga kiszabadul, és visszatér urához. Segítségével a Sötét Nagyúr erőre kap, s hatalma rettentőbb lesz, mint valaha. Ma este… éjfél előtt… a szolga… visszatér urához…

Trelawney feje ernyedten előrebukott. Egy pillanatig csend volt, majd a tanárnő nyögött egyet, és felkapta a fejét. Lucy gyorsan lemászott a létrán, nehogy a jósnő meglássa.

Fél perccel később Harry is megérkezett, aki láthatóan sokkos állapotban volt az előbbi után.

\- Ez meg mi volt? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- Te is hallottad?

\- Kinyitottad az ajtót, de nem jöttél. Rossz érzésem támadt, felmásztam, és…

\- Fogalmam sincs. Egyik pillanatról a másikra egyszer csak így kezdett beszélni. Aztán meg úgy tűnt, hogy semmire sem emlékszik az egészből. Arra se emlékezett, amit mondott; azt hitte, csak elbóbiskolt a meleg miatt…

Lucy és Harry csak meredtek egymásra, miközben némán próbálták kibogozni a dolog értelmét. Ha ez tényleg az volt, aminek tűnt…

\- Lucy Potter! - hallották meg Trelawney hangját, ami ismét a régi volt.

\- A klubhelyiségben találkozunk - mondta Harry, majd elsietett.

Lucy konkrétan arra sem emlékezett, hogy mit mondott Trelawney-nak a vizsgán. A feje tele volt Csikócsőr tárgyalásával, meg azzal, amit hallott. Valahányszor a tanárnőre nézett, mindig a befelé fordult szeme és érdes hangja jutott eszébe. Ha ez tényleg egy igazi jóslat volt…

Trelawney szavai még akkor is a fülében csengtek, mikor elhagyta a toronyszobát, végigsétált a folyosókon, és elhaladt a biztonsági trollok mellett. Nevető, tréfálkozó diákok jöttek szembe vele a folyosón, mindenki a parkba igyekezett, hogy kiélvezze a régen várt szabadság első óráit. Mire Lucy a klubhelyiségbe ért, az már majdnem üres volt, csak Harry, Ron és Hermione üldögéltek az egyik sarokban.

\- Nem tudom, Harry mesélte-e már nektek… - zihálta Lucy. - Az történt, hogy…

A többiek felpillantottak rá, s komor arcuk láttán Lucy elharapta a mondatot.

\- Csikócsőrt elítélték - szólt megsemmisülten Ron. - Ez az előbb jött Hagridtól.

Az újabb levélen nem voltak könnyfoltok, de írójának annyira remegett a keze, hogy a szöveg szinte olvashatatlan volt.

 _Teljes kudarc. Az ítéletet napnyugtakor hajtják végre. Nem tehettek semmit.  
_ _Ne gyertek le. Jobb, ha nem látjátok.  
_ _Hagrid_

\- Igenis lemegyünk - jelentette ki eltökélten Lucy. - Nem ülhetünk itt ölbe tett kézzel, amíg ő odalent a hóhérra vár.

Ron az ablakhoz lépett, és kibámult a parkba.

\- Napnyugtakor lesz… - szólt. - Nem engednek ki minket. Főleg Harryt és téged nem, Lucy…

Harry a tenyerébe temette az arcát.

\- Ha legalább nálunk lenne a láthatatlanná tévő köpeny… - motyogta megsemmisülten.

\- Miért, hol van? - kérdezte Hermione.

Harry röviden elmesélte, hogyan rejtette el a köpenyt a félszemű boszorka szobra alatti alagútban.

\- … És ha Piton rajtakap, hogy megint a szobornál ólálkodom, akkor nekem végem - fejezte be beszámolóját. Hermione bólintott.

\- Ha téged rajtakap… Mit mondtál, hogy kell kinyitni a boszorka púpját?

\- Rákoppintasz, és azt mondod: „ _Dissendium_ " - felelte vállvonogatva Lucy. - De miért…

Hermione nem várta meg a mondat végét. Felpattant, a portrélyukhoz rohant, s mielőtt barátai észbe kaphattak volna, már be is csapódott mögötte a festmény.

\- Csak nem akar lemenni érte? - hitetlenkedett Ron.

Pedig Hermione pontosan arra készült. Negyedórával később, mikor visszatért, már nála is volt az ezüstösen csillogó köpeny.

\- Hermione, az utóbbi időben rád se lehet ismerni - csóválta a fejét Ron. - Felpofozod Malfoyt, kirohansz Trelawney órájáról, és most ez…

Hermione büszkén kihúzta magát.

Mikor eljött a vacsora ideje, Harry a talárja alá rejtette a köpenyt, majd Lucyékkal együtt csatlakozott a nagyterem felé induló sokasághoz. Vacsora után azonban nem tértek vissza a Griffendél-toronyba, helyette észrevétlenül beosontak egy üres földszinti helyiségbe, s ott várakoztak, amíg a bejárati csarnok el nem csendesedett. Miután becsapódott a nagyterem ajtaja az utolsóként távozók mögött, Hermione óvatosan kikukucskált a bejárati csarnokba

\- Tiszta a levegő - jelentette suttogva. - Köpenyt fel…

Szorosan össze kellett bújniuk, hogy beférjenek a bűvös köpeny alá. Lábujjhegyen átvágtak a csarnokon, majd kiosontak a tölgyfaajtón, és elindultak a parkon át. A nap már alacsonyan járt, sugarai aranysárgára festették a Tiltott Rengeteg fáinak csúcsát.

Néhány perc gyaloglás után megérkeztek Hagrid kunyhójához, s Harry bekopogott. Beletelt bő egy percbe, mire kinyílt az ajtó. Hagrid sápadtan, reszkető tagokkal állt előttük.

\- Csak mi vagyunk - szólt fojtott hangon Harry. - A láthatatlanná tévő köpeny van rajtunk. Engedj be, akkor levesszük.

Hagrid utat engedett nekik.

\- De hisz megírtam, hogy ne gyertek le - suttogta szemrehányóan, miközben becsukta mögöttük az ajtót.

Lucyék kibújtak a köpeny alól. Hagrid nem zokogott, és nem is vetette a nyakukba magát. Úgy viselkedett, mint akinek fogalma sincs róla, hogy hol van, és mihez kezdjen. Kába tehetetlenségében még sajnálatraméltóbb volt, mint ha sírt volna.

\- Főzök egy teát - szólt, és remegő kézzel a vízforraló kanna után nyúlt.

\- Hol van Csikócsőr, Hagrid? - kérdezte óvatosan Lucy.

\- Hát… odakint - felelte a vadőr. Megpróbált tejet tölteni egy kancsóba, de helyette az asztalt árasztotta el. - Kipányvázva hátul a tökágyásnál. Gondoltam, hadd lássa még egyszer az erdőt, hadd szívjon friss levegőt, mielőtt…

Hagridnak most már olyan hevesen remegett a keze, hogy elejtette a tejeskancsót, s az ezer darabra tört a padlón.

\- Hagyd csak, majd én - szólt Hermione, azzal sietve hozzálátott, hogy eltakarítsa a romokat.

Hagrid leroskadt egy székre, és megtörölte verejtékező homlokát.

\- Van egy másik kancsó a szekrényben - motyogta.

Lucy Harryre és Ronra pillantott, akik tanácstalanul néztek vissza rá.

\- Nem tudom elhinni, hogy nincs segítség - csóválta a fejét Harry, és leült Hagrid mellé. - Dumbledore biztosan…

\- Dumbledore mindent megpróbált - vágott a szavába a vadőr -, de az ítéletet nem másíthatja meg. Hiába mondta el, hogy Csikócsőr ártalmatlan, a bizottság beijedt… Tudjátok, miféle ember Lucius Malfoy… gondolom, megfenyegette őket… Macnair, a hóhér pedig Malfoy régi barátja… de nem fog sokáig szenvedni szegény… és végig ott leszek mellette…

Hagrid nagyot nyelt. Tekintetével kétségbeesetten pásztázta a szobát, mintha abban reménykedne, hogy valamelyik sarokban gyógyírt talál a fájdalmára.

\- Dumbledore is lejön. Írt nekem ma reggel. Itt akar lenni velem, amikor… eljön az idő. Dumbledore jó ember. Nagyon jó ember…

Hermione, aki eddig a szekrényben keresgélt, csendesen szipogni kezdett. Mikor a tartalék tejeskancsóval a kezében barátai felé fordult, mind látták rajta, hogy a könnyeivel küszködik.

\- Mi is itt maradunk veled - mondta Lucy eltökélten.

Hagrid azonban a fejét rázta.

\- Nem, nektek vissza kell mennetek a kastélyba. Nem akarom, hogy végignézzétek. Különben sem lett volna szabad lejönnötök. Ha Caramel és Dumbledore itt találnak benneteket, abból nagy baj lehet.

Hermione szeme elfátyolosodott. Hogy elrejtse Hagrid elől könnyeit, gyorsan elfordult, és folytatta a teakészítést. Mikor azonban a tejesüveggel a kezében a kancsó fölé hajolt, egyszerre felsikoltott.

\- Ron! Ez… ez nem lehet igaz! Itt van Makesz!

Ron megütközve meredt rá.

\- Mit beszélsz?

Hermione az asztalhoz lépett, és megfordította a kancsót, Abból visítás és vad kaparászás hallatszott, majd kipottyant belőle Makesz, a patkány.

\- Makesz! - hebegte elképedve Ron. - Hogy kerülsz te ide?

Azzal kezébe vette az állatot, és a fény felé emelte. Makesz szörnyű állapotban volt. Jóformán csontvázzá fogyott, jókora foltokban hiányzott a szőre, és kétségbeesett kapálózásából ítélve az idegei is végképp felmondták a szolgálatot.

\- Nyugalom, Makesz - csitította Ron. - Nincs itt a macska. Senki nem akar bántani téged.

Hagrid hirtelen az ablak felé fordult, és felpattant. Máskor pirospozsgás arca egyszerre olyan színt öltött, mint a legfehérebb pergamen.

\- Jönnek…

Erre Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione is az ablak felé kapták a fejüket. A kastély bejárati lépcsőjén négy férfi vonult lefelé. Az élen haladó Albus Dumbledore ezüst-ősz szakálla megcsillant a lemenő nap fényében. Mögötte Cornelius Caramel haladt, őt pedig az öreg bizottsági tag és Macnair, a hóhér követte.

\- Indulnotok kell - szólt Hagrid, aki most újra egész testében remegett. - Nem találhatnak itt titeket… no, menjetek már…

Ron a zsebébe tuszkolta Makeszt, Hermione pedig felkapta a köpenyt.

\- Hátul engedlek ki titeket - mondta Hagrid.

Az ajtón át a hátsó kertbe jutottak. Lucy úgy érezte, mintha egy rossz álomba csöppent volna, s ez az érzése csak erősödött, mikor megpillantotta a tökágyás kerítéséhez kikötött Csikócsőrt. A hippogriff érezte, hogy valami készül, nyugtalanul forgatta a fejét, s karmos lábával a földet kaparta.

\- Semmi baj, Csikó - nyugtatgatta Hagrid. - Itt vagyok… - Azután barátaihoz fordult.

\- Induljatok - szólt. - Menjetek…

Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione azonban nem mozdultak.

\- Hagrid, nem hagyhatunk itt…

\- Elmondjuk nekik, mi történt valójában…

\- Valamit csak tehetünk...

\- Nem ölhetik meg…

\- El kell mennetek! - csattant fel Hagrid. - Még csak az hiányzik, hogy titeket is megbüntessenek!

Nem volt mit tenni. Alighogy Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione magukra kanyarították a bűvös köpenyt, már hallották is a kunyhó ajtajához érkező férfiak hangját. Hagrid arra nézett, ahol a gyerekek eltűntek.

\- Menjetek - szólt rekedten. - Ne nézzétek végig, és ne is hallgatózzatok…

Azzal sietve elindult a kunyhó felé, hogy ajtót nyisson.

Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione a döbbenettől kábán, botladozva elindultak. Még meg sem kerülték a kunyhót, amikor az ajtó csattanva bezárult a négy férfi mögött.

\- Gyertek, siessünk - suttogta Hermione. - Nem akarom hallani…

Elindultak a kastély felé vezető füves emelkedőn. A nap már félig eltűnt a Tiltott Rengeteg fái mögött, de nyugaton még rubinpirosra festette az eget az alkonyat.

Ron egyszerre megtorpant.

\- Kérlek, Ron, menjünk - rimánkodott Hermione.

\- Jó, jó, csak… Makesz… nem akar nyugton maradni…

\- Akkor üsd le, vagy valami, nem akarom végignézni - kérlelte Lucy és nyugtalanul pislogott a vadőrlak irányába.

Ron előregörnyedve igyekezett a zsebében tartani a patkányt, de az teljesen megvadult. Visított, kapálózott, mi több, meg akarta harapni a gazdáját.

\- Megőrültél, Makesz? - sziszegte mérgesen Ron. - Én vagyok az!

Mögöttük kinyílt egy ajtó, és férfihangok hallatszottak.

\- Könyörgök, Ron, menjünk már, most fogják megölni! - rémüldözött Hermione.

\- Megyünk… Makesz, maradj már veszteg!

Végre továbbindultak. Lucy, akárcsak Hermione, a legszívesebben befogta volna a fülét, hogy semmit ne halljon abból, ami a kunyhó mögött zajlik. Ron pár lépés után megint megállt.

\- Nem bírok vele… Makesz, fogd már be a szád, a végén lebukunk miattad…

A patkány torkaszakadtából visított, de a hangja nem tudta elnyomni a Hagrid kertje felől érkező zajokat. Egy darabig úgy tűnt, mintha a négy férfi egymás szavába vágva vitatkozna, azután egy pillanatig csend volt, majd suhintás és tompa puffanás hallatszott.

Lucy és Hermione megtántorodtak.

\- Megtették… - suttogta holtra váltan Harry. - Ez nem lehet igaz. Tényleg megtették…

* * *

Draco tudta, hogy ma van a nagy nap. Hogyne tudta volna? Az apja mindenről tájékoztatást adott. A behemót Hagrid persze fellebbezett, de hát maga sem hihette, hogy megúszhatja azt, ha a szörnyetege rátámad Draco Malfoyra.

Egyedül azt viselte nehezen, ahogy Lucy bámult rá. Potter, Weasley és Granger dühe és gyűlölete a legkevésbé sem érdekelte, de Lucyét nem tudta figyelmen kívül hagyni. Elvégre Draco olyasvalakit sebzett meg, mondhatni tönkretett, aki a lánynak fontos. De hát ezt akarta, nem? Az ilyen cselekedetei bizonyítják, hogy pontosan úgy viselkedik, ahogy azt a Malfoy család sarjától elvárják. Akkor meg miért foglalkozik egy kis félvér véleményével, akinek a nevén kívül semmije sincs?

Fogalma sem volt, hogy ezt vajon ő maga is elhiszi-e. A fejében egyre jobban összekuszálódott az, hogy ő mit gondol valójában, meg hogy mit kellene gondolnia, hogy lassan már azt nem tudta megmondani, hogy ő maga kicsoda.


	43. Chapter 42: Patkány, macska és kutya

**Chapter 42**

 **Patkány, macska és kutya**

Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione a döbbenettől megkövülten álltak a láthatatlanná tévő köpeny rejtekében. A nap utolsó sugarai vérvörös sávot rajzoltak a park füvére. Azután egyszerre elnyújtott óbégatás hangzott fel a hátuk mögött.

\- Ez Hagrid - motyogta Lucy. Ő és Harry ösztönösen megfordultak, hogy elinduljanak a kunyhó felé, de Ron és Hermione elkapták őket.

\- Nem mehetünk vissza - szólt Ron, aki maga is holtsápadt volt. - Hagrid még nagyobb bajba kerül, ha kiderül, hogy jártunk nála.

Hermione alig kapott levegőt a döbbenettől.

\- Hogy tehettek ilyet? - suttogta rekedten. - Hogy tehettek ilyet?

\- Gyertek - mondta Ron, s összeszorította fogait, hogy ne vacogjanak.

Óvatos léptekkel továbbindultak a kastély felé, ügyelve arra, hogy a köpeny mindannyiukat eltakarja. Ekkor már rohamosan sötétedett - az egész parkra ráterítette nagy bűvös köpönyegét az alkonyat.

\- Nyughass már, Makesz - sziszegte Ron, és a mellkasára szorította a kezét. A patkány vadul kapálózott. Ron újra megállt, hogy visszatuszkolja a zsebébe.

\- Mi ütött beléd, bolond patkány? Nyughass… AU! Megharapott!

\- Ne kiabálj - szólt rá suttogva Hermione. - Caramel bármelyik percben kijöhet…

\- De ha egyszer nem marad nyugton…

Makesz erejét megsokszorozta a rettegés, s Ron egyre nehezebben bírta a markában tartani.

\- Csak tudnám, hogy mi baja!

Lucy már tudta. A sötétben egy sárgán villogó szempár és a hozzá tartozó szőrös test kúszott feléjük a fűben - Csámpás. Hogy a macska látja őket, vagy csak Makesz visítását követi, azt nem lehetett tudni, de végeredményben mindegy is volt.

\- Csámpás! - szólt fojtott hangon Hermione. - Csámpás, menj innen! Menj innen, nem hallod!?

A macska azonban nem tágított.

\- Makesz… NE!

Hiába - a patkány kitornászta magát Ron ujjai között, leugrott a fűbe, és futott, ahogy a lába bírta. Csámpás üldözőbe vette, mielőtt Harry, Lucy és Hermione észbe kaphattak volna, Ron is kiugrott a köpönyeg alól, és eltűnt a sötétben.

\- Ron!

Harry, Lucy és Hermione tanácstalanul egymásra néztek - azután ők is futásnak eredtek. A köpeny zászló módjára lobogott mögöttük. Hallották Ron lépteinek zaját, s még inkább dühös kiáltásait:

\- Hagyd békén… Sicc! Makesz, gyere ide!

Hangos puffanás hallatszott.

\- Megvagy! Tűnj innen, undok vadállat!

Harry, Lucy és Hermione kis híján keresztülestek barátjukon. Ron hason feküdt a fűben, de amit akart, azt elérte: Makesz ismét a zsebében volt. Most már mindkét kezét a ficánkoló púpra szorította.

\- Gyere - zihálta Lucy. - Bújj vissza a köpeny alá… Dumbledore és a miniszter… mindjárt kijönnek…

Mielőtt azonban újra elrejtőzhettek, vagy akár csak lélegzethez juthattak volna, hatalmas mancsok tompa dobogása ütötte meg a fülüket. Valami közeledett feléjük… a következő pillanatban már azt is látták, mi: egy óriási, sárgás szemű, éjfekete kutya.

Harry és Lucy a pálcájuk után kaptak, de már későn - az állat egy hatalmas ugrással rájuk vetette magát, s mellső mancsai Harry mellkasának csapódtak. Harry megtántorodott, és hanyatt esett, Lucy már emelte a lábát, hogy lerúgja az állatot Harryről…

A lendület azonban továbbsodorta a bestiát. Legurult Harryről, aki láthatóan szédülve, de megpróbált feltápászkodni. Lucy a háta mögül hallotta az újabb támadásra készülő állat morgását.

Addigra Ron is felállt, s mikor a kutya megint feléjük ugrott, félrelökte Harryt. Az állat fogai belemélyedtek kinyújtott karjába. Lucy nyomban a segítségére sietett, de csak egy marék szőrt sikerült kitépnie a kutya bundájából. A bestia úgy rángatta magával Ront, akár egy rongybabát…

Ekkor kinyúlt valami a semmiből, és arcul ütötte Lucyt - méghozzá olyan erővel, hogy a lány megint elnyúlt a földön. Hallotta, hogy Hermione felsikolt fájdalmában, és két puffanás jelezte, hogy ő is és Harry is elesett. Lucy egyik kezével kitörölte szeméből a vért, a másikkal előhúzta varázspálcáját.

\- Lumos! - suttogta.

A pálca fénye egy fa öles törzsérc esett - Makeszt üldözve a fúriafűz közvetlen közelébe kerültek. A fa úgy hajladozott, mintha viharos szélben állna, dühödten csapkodott ágaival, hogy elkergesse a hívatlan vendégeket.

A következő pillanatban újra megpillantották a kutyát, már csak a feje látszott ki egy jókora lyukból, ami a fűzfa törzsének tövében, a gyökerek között tátongott. Hátrálva húzta-vonta maga után Ront, aki kétségbeesetten kapálózott, de hiába: először a feje, aztán a felsőteste is eltűnt a lyukban …

\- Ron! - ordított fel egyszerre Lucy és Harry. Oda akartak rohanni a fatörzshöz, de egy halálos lendülettel lesújtó vastag fűzfaág meghátrálásra kényszerítette őket.

Ronnak már csak a fél lába lógott ki a lyukból, azt rákulcsolta egy gyökérre, hogy a kutya ne tudja még mélyebbre vonszolni. Azután egyszerre hátborzongató reccsenés hallatszott: Ron lába eltört - s egy szempillantás múlva elnyelte őt a sötét lyuk.

\- Harry, Lucy… segítséget kell hívnunk - nyögte Hermione. Ő is vérzett, a fúriafűz hosszú sebet ejtett a vállán.

\- Nem! Az a bestia akár fel is falhatja Ront! Nincs vesztegetni való időnk! - jelentette ki Lucy és már indult volna a lyukhoz, de Hermione megállította.

\- Segítség nélkül oda se tudunk menni a lyukhoz…

Újabb karvastagságú ág lendült feléjük, minden göcsörtje mintha egy-egy bütykös ököl lett volna.

\- Ha a kutya bejutott, nekünk is sikerül - zihálta Harry. Az arcán elég csúnya vágás éktelenkedett, ahol a fúriafűz megsebesítette. Sietve körüljárta a fát, s minden irányból megpróbált a törzs közelébe férkőzni. Egyetlen olyan helyet sem talált azonban, ahol ne állták volna útját a fúriafűz fenyegetően csapkodó ágai.

Hermione toporzékolt a rémülettől és a kínzó tehetetlenségtől.

\- Istenem, segítsen már valaki - suttogta kétségbeesetten. - Segítsen már valaki…

Csámpás a fa felé iramodott. Fürgén átsiklott a suhogó ágak között, majd a gyökerek közé érve megtorpant, és mancsát a fatörzs egyik görcsérc helyezte.

\- A fúriafűz abban a szempillantásban mozdulatlanná dermedt. Mintha hirtelen kőszoborrá változott volna - egyetlen levél se rezdült rajta.

Hermione szeme elkerekedett.

\- Csámpás! - suttogta. - De hát honnan tudta, hogy…

\- A kutya a barátja - zihálta sötéten Lucy. - Láttam őket együtt. Gyertek, induljunk. Tartsátok kéznél a pálcátokat…

Mire a fatörzshöz értek, Csámpás már eltűnt a gyökerek között. Harry habozás nélkül követte, négykézlábra állt, és fejjel előre bemászott a lyukba. Lucy rögtön utána mászott. Szűk, lejtős csőbe jutott, mely néhány méter után egy üregbe torkollott. Lucy felállt, és körülnézett. Csámpás ott állt tőle néhány lépésnyire, az üregből nyíló alacsony alagút szájában, Harry pedig közvetlenül előtte állt.

Kisvártatva Hermione is leért az üregbe.

\- Hol van Ron? - kérdezte remegő hangon.

\- Valahol arra - válaszolta Harry, és az alagút felé mutatott.

\- Ha az a kutya bántani merte… - Lucy nem fejezte be a mondatot. Alapvetően állatbarát volt, de akik a szeretteire támadtak, legyenek emberek vagy állatok, nem számíthattak sok jóra tőle.

Csámpás megfordult, és elindult az alagútban. Harry, Lucy és Hermione követték.

\- Hova vezethet ez a járat? - kérdezte Hermione.

\- Fogalmam sincs… - mondta Lucy.

\- A Tekergők Térképén fel van tüntetve egy út, ami innen indul, de Fred és George szerint még soha senki nem ment végig rajta - felelte Harry. - A vége nincs is rajta a térképen, de az irányból ítélve valószínűleg Roxmortsba vezet…

Az alagút olyan alacsony volt, mintha törpéknek építették volna. Harry, Lucy és Hermione igyekeztek megszaporázni lépteiket, de előregörnyedve nem tudtak igazán gyorsan haladni. Csámpás bozontos farka néha felbukkant előttük, csak hogy azután újra eltűnjön a következő kanyarban. A járat kilométereken át kígyózott a föld alatt - legalább olyan hosszúnak tűnt, mint a Mézesfalásba vezető alagút. Lucy kapkodva szedte a levegőt, szúrt a tüdeje, fájt a lába, de semmi másra nem tudott gondolni, csak Ronra, és arra, hogy mit csinálhat vele a hatalmas kutya…

Végül a járat lejtősen emelkedni kezdett, majd újabb kanyart vett. Csámpás itt végleg eltűnt a szemük elől, majd kisvártatva Lucy egy nyílást pillantott meg, amin át halvány fény szűrődött be az alagútba.

Harry, Lucy és Hermione megtorpantak, és füleltek. Csak a saját zihálásuk törte meg csendet. Odalopóztak hát a nyíláshoz, és benéztek rajta.

Lakatlan, romos helyiség tárult a szemük elé. A falakról lógott a tapéta, a padlót lépten-nyomon foltok szennyezték, s a berendezési tárgyak ripityára törve hevertek szanaszét, mintha valaki a falhoz csapkodta volna őket. A szoba ablakai be voltak deszkázva.

Harry kérdő pillantást vetett Lucyra és Hermionéra. Hermione rémült arccal bár, de bólintott, míg Lucy csak félretolta bátyját és szó nélkül átbújt a nyíláson.

Odafent körülnézett. Jobbra egy nyitott ajtó egy sötét előszobába vezetett. Lucy érezte, hogy Hermione megragadja a karját. A lány tágra nyílt szemekkel meredt a bedeszkázott ablakokra.

\- Lucy, Harry - suttogta. - Szerintem ez a Szellemszállás.

Harry és Lucy alaposabban szemügyre vették a helyiséget. A szoba közepén egy törött karosszék maradványai hevertek.

\- Kísértetek nem csinálnak ilyet - morogta Harry.

\- De akkor mégis mi járhatott itt? - tette fel a költői kérdést Lucy.

Ebben a pillanatban megreccsent valami a fejük fölött. Mindhárman felnéztek a mennyezetre. Valami mozgott az emeleten. Hermione félelmében olyan erősen szorította Lucy karját, hogy a lány ujjai elzsibbadtak.

Ezúttal Lucy nézett rá Harryre és Hermionéra. Felvonta szemöldökét, mire Harry és Hermione bólintottak.

Lábujjhegyen kilopakodtak az előszobába, és elindultak felfelé a roskatag lépcsőn. Körülöttük mindent vastag porréteg borított, de a padlón s a lépcsőfokokon egy széles, tiszta sáv jelezte, hogy ott nemrég végigvonszoltak valamit.

Az emeletre érve megálltak.

\- Nox - suttogták kórusban, mire a pálcáik végén lobogó lángocskák nyomban kialudtak. Nem messze tőlük, az egyik ajtó résnyire nyitva volt. Közelebb lopakodtak hozzá, s ekkor ismét meghallották a recsegést, amit ezúttal dorombolás követett.

Harry, Lucy és Hermione még egy utolsó pillantást váltottak, azután Harry előreszegezte a pálcáját, és berúgta az ajtót.

Az első dolog, amit megpillantottak, egy díszesen faragott, baldachinos ágy volt. Szakadt függönyei között ott feküdt a doromboló Csámpás, Ron az ágy mellett hevert a padlón, és törött lábát szorongatta.

Harry, Lucy és Hermione odasiettek barátjukhoz.

\- Jól vagy, Ron? - kérdezte Lucy aggódva, miközben megvizsgálta a törött lábat. Súlyosnak tűnt, de semmi olyan, amit Madam Pomfrey ne tudott volna egy pálcaintéssel megoldani.

\- Hol van a kutya? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Az nem kutya - sziszegte Ron összeszorított fogai között. - Csapdába csalt…

\- Mi? - értetlenkedett Hermione.

\- Animágus… a kutya ő maga…

Ron az ajtó felé meredt, s Lucy követte a pillantását. Az ajtó becsapódott, s a homályból egy ember körvonalai bontakoztak ki.

Az alak olyan volt, mint egy két lábon járó holttest. Derékig érő, csimbókos haja félig eltakarta halálfejszerű, vigyorgó arcát. Állkapcsára és pofacsontjára mintha rászáradt volna a viaszsárga bőr, csak a sötét szemüregek mélyén megcsillanó fény jelezte, hogy él.

Sirius Black állt előttük.

\- Capitulatus! - mordult fel Black. Felemelt kezében ott volt Ron varázspálcája.

Harry, Lucy és Hermione pálcája a magasba röppent, és egy szempillantás múlva Black kezében landolt. A varázsló előrelépett, tekintete ide-oda vándorolt Harry és Lucy között.

\- Tudtam, hogy eljöttök a barátotok után - szólt rekedten. Hangja elárulta, hogy a hosszú börtönévek során elszokott a beszédtől. - Apátok is ezt tette volna, ha én szorulok segítségre. Bátorságra vall, hogy nem rohantatok a tanáraitokhoz. Hálás vagyok érte… megkönnyítettétek a dolgom.

Az apjáról szóló mondat úgy dübörgött Lucy fejében, mintha Black a fülébe ordította volna. Félelme egy csapásra elmúlt, s helyette határtalan, izzó gyűlölet kerítette hatalmába. Életében először nem azért akarta a kezében tudni a pálcáját, hogy védekezhessen, hanem hogy támadjon - hogy öljön vele. Ha barátai nem kapják el a karját, gondolkodás nélkül Blackre vetette volna magát; szeme sarkából látta, hogy Ronnak és Hermionénak Harryt is vissza kellett tartaniuk.

\- Ne! - suttogta rémülten Hermione.

\- Ha meg akarja ölni Harryt és Lucyt, velünk is végeznie kell! - csattant fel Ron. Nagy nehezen sikerült feltápászkodnia, de az erőlködés csak még jobban elgyengítette, beszéd közben meg-megingott, mintha az ájulás kerülgetné.

Black szemében különös fény villant.

\- Feküdj le - szólt csendesen. - Ne tedd még jobban tönkre a lábad…

\- Nem hallotta, mit mondtam? - Ronnak már Harry karjába kellett csimpaszkodnia, hogy talpon tudjon maradni. - Mindannyiunkat meg kell ölnie!

\- Ma este itt csak egyvalaki fog meghalni - felelte Black, és szája még szélesebb vigyorra húzódott.

Lucyban újra fellángolt a düh.

\- Miért!? - sziszegte. - Csak az egyikünket akarja megölni? Azzal is elégedett lenne, ha a híres Potter testvérpárnak csak az egyik tagját öli meg?

\- Lucy! - próbálta megfékezni Hermione, de a lányban feltartóztathatatlanul száguldott a gyűlölet tüze.

\- Már nem szeret gyilkolni? - szólalt meg Harry is. Szemén látszódott, hogy ő is kezdi elveszíteni a fejét. - Amikor megölte Pettigrew-t, nem érdekelte, hány mugli hal meg vele együtt! Azkabanban lett ilyen finnyás?

\- Harry, hallgass! - rémüldözött Hermione.

\- MEGÖLTE A SZÜLEINKET! - ordította egyszerre Harry és Lucy. Az indulat megsokszorozta erejüket: egy rántással kiszabadították magukat Hermione és Ron kezei közül, és rátámadtak Blackre…

Nem törődtek vele, hogy a férfi kezében varázspálca van, azzal sem, hogy Black nyilvánvalóan sokkal erősebb náluk, hiába voltak ketten. Eszeveszett dühük arra sarkallta őket, hogy a lehető legnagyobb fájdalmat okozzák ennek a gyűlölt fekete fantomnak, s nem érdekelte őket, hogy milyen árat kell fizetniük érte.

Blacket minden bizonnyal meglepte Harry és Lucy értelmetlen, vakmerő próbálkozása, mert nem emelte fel időben a pálcát. Lucy megragadta a férfi csuklóját, míg Harry ökölbe szorított jobb kezével halántékon ütötte Blacket. Azután mindhárman nekiestek a falnak.

Hermione hisztérikusan sikoltozott, Ron ordítva biztatta barátait. Black kezében vakító fénnyel megvillant a pálca, a hegyéből kilövellő szikranyaláb szinte súrolta Lucy fejét. A varázsló igyekezett kiszabadítani csuklóját, de Lucy teljes súlyával ráakaszkodott, és az sem segített a férfin, hogy Harry mindkét kezével ütötte-verte Blacket, ahol csak érte.

Black azonban szabad baljával megtalálta Harry nyakát…

\- Nem - sziszegte. - Túl régen várok erre a napra…

Az aszott ujjak bilincsként szorultak Harry torkára, aki hörögve levegő után kapkodott…

Lucy gondolkodás nélkül cselekedett.

\- A bátyámat nem! - sikoltotta szinte öntudatlan állapotban, miközben jobb kezével elengedte Black csuklóját és teljes erejéből hasba verte a férfit. A varázsló azonban nem engedett a szorításán…

Ekkor váratlanul megjelent a képben Hermione lába. A lány teljes erőből megrúgta Blacket, aki felnyögött fájdalmában, és elengedte Harryt. Ron besegített Lucynak, ő is belecsimpaszkodott a varázsló jobb kezébe, s Lucy hallotta, hogy valami halkan koppan a padlón.

Harry reagált a leggyorsabban: gyorsan ellökte magát Blacktől, és körülnézett. Lucy kicsit oldalra fordította a fejét, így követte az eseményeket. Harry pálcája ott gurult a padlón, gazdájától alig kétméternyire. A fiú egy ugrással ott termett, és lehajolt érte…

Tovább azonban nem figyelhetett testvérére, hiszen Black ádázul igyekezett kiszabadítani magát. Lucy, Ron és Hermione azonban kitartottak, ütötték-verték a férfit, miközben próbálták megakadályozni, hogy használja a pálcát. Lucy lassan már csillagokat látott az erőlködéstől, de gyűlölete megsokszorozta az erejét, így még akkor is igyekezett fájdalmat okozni Blacknek, amikor meghallotta Harry hangját:

\- Menjetek onnan! - kiáltott rájuk.

Nem kellett kétszer mondania. Lucy gyorsan elugrott a férfitól, de közben sikeresen visszaszerezte a pálcáját, így célra tartott vele. Közben végre körülnézhetett. Harry is a kezében szorongatta a fegyverét, karján karmolásnyomok éktelenkedtek, amiket nyilván Csámpásnak köszönhetett. Hermione levegő után kapkodva, vérző szájjal félrekúszott, és magához vette a saját és Ron pálcáját. Ron odavánszorgott a baldachinos ágyhoz, és zihálva lerogyott rá. Arca már nem is falfehér, hanem zöldes volt a kíntól.

Black kimerülten hevert a fal tövében. Beesett mellkasa szaporán süllyedt és emelkedett, tekintetével követte Harryt, aki lassan elindult felé.

\- Meg akarsz ölni, Harry? - suttogta.

\- Nélkülem nem - vágta rá Lucy és a bátyja mellé sétált.

Együtt álltak meg Black előtt, s lenéztek rá. Pálcájuk hegye egyenesen a varázsló szívére mutatott. Blacknek vérzett az orra, s bal szeme alatt sötét véraláfutás jelent meg.

\- Maga miatt haltak meg a szüleink. - Harry hangja kissé remegett, de a pálcát tartó keze meg se rezzent.

Black félelem nélkül nézett rájuk.

\- Nem tagadom - felelte csendesen. - De nem tudtok mindent…

\- Nem tudunk mindent? - csattant fel Lucy. Halántéka lüktetett a dühtől. - Tudjuk, hogy elárulta őket Voldemortnak! A többi nem érdekel!

\- Harry, Lucy, hallgassatok végig - erősködött Black. - Megbánjátok, ha elhamarkodottan cselekedtek… Semmit nem értetek…

\- Sokkal több mindent értünk, mint hinné. - Harry hangja remegett az indulattól. - Maga nem hallotta, amit mi. Az édesanyánkat… aki a testével védett meg Voldemorttól…

\- Maga miatt… - suttogta Lucy, miközben igyekezett visszatartani a könnyeit. Hogy a düh vagy a szomorúság okozta őket, nem tudta eldönteni. - A maga árulása miatt…

Egy vörös folt suhant el Harry lába mellett. Csámpás odaszaladt Blackhez, ráugrott a férfi mellkasára, és elhelyezkedett a szíve fölött. Black pislogva nézett a macskára.

\- Menj innen - motyogta, és megpróbálta lelökni magáról az állatot.

Csámpás azonban beleakaszkodott Black talárjába, és nem tágított. Csúf, belapult pofáját Harry és Lucy felé fordította, és sárga szemével a gyerekekre bámult. Hermione a jelenet láttán halkan szipogni kezdett.

Lucy rámeredt Black és Csámpás kettősére, és még erősebben szorongatta a varázspálcát. Ha kell, hát megölik a macskát is. Hiszen úgyis egy követ fúj Blackkel… ha fel akarja áldozni az életét a varázsló védelmében, az az ő dolga… Ha pedig Black menteni próbálja Csámpást, az csak annyit jelent, hogy többre tartja a macskát, mint az ő szüleit…

Harry a magasba emelte a pálcát, mire Lucy ugyanígy tett. Eljött hát a pillanat, amikor bosszút állhatnak. Megölik Blacket. Meg kell ölniük Blacket. Most, amikor megtehetik…

Múltak a másodpercek, de a testvérpár csak állt, felemelt pálcával, dermedt mozdulatlanságban. Black rezzenéstelen tekintettel nézett rájuk, csakúgy, mint a mellkasán pihenő Csámpás. Ron halkan zihált az ágyon. Hermione visszafojtatta a lélegzetét.

Ekkor egy új zaj ütötte meg fülüket.

A csukott ajtón át léptek dobogása szűrődött be, valaki járkált a földszinten.

\- ITT VAGYUNK! - sikított fel Hermione. - AZ EMELETEN! SIRIUS BLACKKEL! IDE, GYORSAN!

Black riadt mozdulatot tett, amitől Csámpás kis híján leesett a mellkasáról. Lucy keze megremegett. _Most kell megtenned!_ \- mondta egy hang a fejében. A lépések egyre közeledtek, és sem ő, sem Harry nem szánta el magát a cselekvésre.

Az ajtó vörös szikraeső kíséretében kitárult. Harry és Lucy hátrapillantottak - Lupin professzor rontott be a szobába, falfehéren, de harcra készen. Egy másodperc alatt felmérte a helyzetet: rápillantott a sebesülten heverő Ronra, az ajtó mellett kuporgó Hermionéra, aztán Harryre és Lucyra, akik a pálcájukkal még mindig sakkban tartották Blacket - és végül magára Blackre, aki vérző orral hevert a gyerekek lába előtt.

\- Capitulatus! - kiáltotta Lupin.

Másodszorra is kirepült a pálca Harry és Lucy kezéből, s a levegőbe röppent az a kettő is, ami Hermionénál volt. Lupin ügyesen elkapta mind a négyet, majd a szoba közepére lépett, és rámeredt Blackre.

Harry és Lucy megsemmisülten lehorgasztották a fejüket. Itt volt a nagy lehetőség, és ők nem éltek vele. A döntő pillanatban meghátráltak. A feladatot most már a dementorok fogják elvégezni helyettük…

\- Ő hol van, Sirius? - kérdezte Lupin, hangja remegett az elfojtott érzelmektől.

Lucy értetlenül nézett a professzorra. El sem tudta képzelni, kire vonatkozhat a kérdés. Újra Blackre pillantott hát.

A varázsló arca nem árult el érzelmeket. Még hosszú másodpercekig mozdulatlanul feküdt, azután lassan felemelte a kezét, és Ronra mutatott. Lucy csodálkozva fordult fogadott testvére felé, aki döbbent arcot vágott.

\- De hát akkor… - Lupin olyan feszült figyelemmel meredt Blackre, mintha olvasni próbálna a gondolataiban. - …akkor miért nem mutatkozott meg eddig? Csak nem azért… - Lupin szeme hirtelen elkerekedett, mintha megpillantott volna valamit Black mögött - valamit, amit csak ő lát. - Csak nem azért, mert ő tette? Cseréltetek… és nekem nem szóltatok róla?

Black Lupinra emelte a tekintetét, és lassan bólintott.

\- Lupin professzor - szólt közbe Harry. - Mit jelentsen…

A kérdést azonban nem tudta befejezni, mert amit látott, attól torkára forrott a szó. Lupin leeresztette a pálcáját. Azután odalépett Blackhez, talpra segítette a varázslót, és testvéri szeretettel átölelte.

Lucy úgy érezte, mintha a gyomra teniszlabdává zsugorodott volna.

\- EZ NEM LEHET IGAZ! - sikította Hermione.

Lupin eleresztette Blacket, és a lányhoz fordult. Hermione felpattant a padlóról, és kerekre tágult szemmel mutogatott rá.

\- Maga… maga…

\- Hermione…

\- Maga és ő!

\- Hermione, nyugodj meg…

\- Nem szóltam senkinek! - visította a lány. - Végig fedeztem magát…

\- Hermione, kérlek, hallgass meg! - emelte fel a hangját Lupin. - Megmagyarázom!

Lucy remegni kezdett - nem a félelemtől, hanem a feltámadó dühtől.

\- Megbíztunk magában! - kiabálta az indulattól elcsukló hangon. - És maga végig az ő oldalán állt!

\- Ez nem igaz - rázta a fejét Lupin. - Az elmúlt tizenkét évben nem tartottam a barátomnak Siriust, de ennek most vége. Megmagyarázom…

\- NEM! - ordította Hermione. - Harry, Lucy, egy szavát se higgyétek el! Ő segített Blacknek bejutni a kastélyba! Ő is a halálotokat akarja! Ez az ember egy vérfarkas!

Szavai visszhangot vertek a beálló csendben.

Mindannyian Lupinra szegezték a szemüket. A professzor furcsamód nyugodtnak tűnt, bár kissé sápadt volt.

\- Okosabb válaszokhoz szoktam tőled, Hermione - szólt. - A három megállapításból csak egy igaz. Nem segítettem Siriusnak bejutni a kastélyba, és eszemben sincs Harry vagy Lucy halálát kívánni… - Lupin itt mintha kissé megborzongott volna. - De azt nem tagadom, hogy vérfarkas vagyok.

Ron összeszedte maradék erejét, és újra fel akart állni, de fájdalmas nyögéssel visszahanyatlott a padlóra. Lupin aggódó arccal elindult felé, de Ron rámordult:

\- Hozzám ne érj, vérfarkas!

Lupin megtorpant, és lehorgasztotta a fejét. Azután újra Hermionéhoz fordult:

\- Mióta tudod?

\- Régóta - suttogta rekedten a lány. - Mióta megírtam azt a dolgozatot Piton professzornak…

\- Perselus boldog lesz, ha megtudja - bólintott keserű gúnnyal Lupin. - Pontosan ez volt a célja. Remélte, hogy rájöttök, mit jelentenek a tüneteim. Feltűnt neked, hogy mindig teliholdkor vagyok beteg? Vagy észrevetted, hogy a mumus holddá változott, amikor meglátott engem?

\- Mindkettő - felelte csendesen Hermione.

Lupin kényszeredetten felnevetett.

\- Te vagy a legokosabb boszorkánynövendék, akivel valaha találkoztam.

\- Nem - suttogta Hermione. - Akkor lennék okos, ha mindenkinek elmondtam volna, hogy mi maga.

\- De hiszen tudják - vont vállat Lupin. - Legalábbis a tanárok.

\- Dumbledore tudta, hogy maga vérfarkas, és mégis felvette? - hüledezett Lucy. - Elment az esze?

\- Több kollégám is ezen a véleményen volt - bólintott Lupin. - Bizonyos tanárokat Dumbledore csak nagyon nehezen tudott meggyőzni róla, hogy megbízható vagyok…

\- ÉS MEKKORÁT TÉVEDETT! - tajtékzott Harry. - MAGA VÉGIG SEGÍTETT NEKI!

Beszéd közben Blackre mutatott, aki időközben odalépett a baldachinos ágyhoz, lerogyott rá, és remegő kezébe temette arcát. Csámpás dorombolva felugrott mellé, és az ölébe mászott. Ron törött lábát vonszolva távolabb húzódott tőlük.

\- Nem segítettem Siriusnak - szólt Lupin. - Ha végighallgattok, azt is elmondom, miért…

Azzal fogta Harry, Lucy, Ron ás Hermione pálcáját, s mindegyiket visszadobta a tulajdonosának. A sajátját a derékszíjába dugta.

\- Tessék: fegyvertelenek vagyunk. Most már meghallgattok?

Lucy döbbenten meredt a pálcára, majd Lupinra.

\- Ha nem segített neki - szólt, és gyűlölködő pillantást vetett Blackre -, akkor honnan tudta, hogy itt van?

\- A térkép árulta el - felelte Lupin. - A Tekergők Térképe. Az irodámban voltam, és elővettem, hogy megnézzem…

\- Tudja, hogyan működik? - vágott a szavába gyanakodva Harry.

\- Még szép, hogy tudom - legyintett türelmetlenül Lupin. - Részt vettem az elkészítésében. Én vagyok Holdsáp… a barátaim így szólítottak az iskolában.

\- Maga rajzolta… - jegyezte meg Lucy.

\- Igen, de most nem ez a lényeg. Elővettem az este, mert volt egy olyan gyanúm, hogy te, Harry, Ron és Hermione megpróbáltok kiszökni az épületből, hogy meglátogassátok Hagridot a hippogriff kivégzése előtt. És nem is tévedtem, igaz?

Beszéd közben Lupin fel-alá járkált a szobában, és egyik gyerekről a másikra nézett. Léptei nyomán kis felhőkben kavargott a padlót borító por.

\- Arra is gondoltam, hogy talán apátok régi köpenye alá bújtatok…

\- Honnan tud maga a köpenyről? - kérdezte döbbenten Lucy.

\- Milliószor láttam Jameset eltűnni alatta - felelte újabb legyintéssel Lupin. - A Tekergők Térképe azonban a láthatatlanná tévő köpenybe burkolózó embert is megmutatja. Láttam, hogyan vágtok át parkon, és mentek be Hagrid kunyhójába. Húsz perccel később kijöttetek, és elindultatok a kastély felé. Akkor azonban már valaki más is volt veletek.

Harry hevesen megrázta a fejét.

\- Dehogyis! Magunk voltunk!

Lupin ügyet sem vetett Harry tiltakozására, és zavartalanul folytatta:

\- Alig mertem hinni a szememnek… Azt hittem, elromlott a térkép. Fel sem tudtam fogni, hogyan kerülhet közétek…

\- Senki nem volt ott rajtunk kívül! - erősködött Lucy.

\- Azután megpillantottam még egy pöttyöt. Sirius Black volt az. Gyorsan közeledett felétek, majd összeütköztetek. Láttam, hogy két pöttyöt levonszol a fúriafűz alá…

\- Csak egyet! - ellenkezett Ron.

\- Nem - rázta a fejét Lupin. - Kettőt vonszolt le.

A professzor megállt, és Ronra függesztette a tekintetét.

\- Vethetnék egy pillantást a patkányodra? - kérdezte udvariasan.

Ron megütközve nézett rá.

\- Miért? Mi köze van ehhez Makesznak?

\- Nagyon is sok - felelte Lupin. - Megengeded, hogy megnézzem?

Ron rövid habozás után belenyúlt talárja zsebébe, és előhúzta a kapálózó patkányt. Meg kellett fognia az állat hosszú, kopasz farkát, hogy az ne menekülhessen el tőle. Makesz láttán Csámpás felállt Black ölében, és fújni kezdett.

Lupin közelebb lépett Ronhoz. Feszült figyelemmel nézte a patkányt - még a lélegzetét is visszafojtotta.

\- Mit akar tőle? - kérdezte rémült arccal Ron, miközben Lupin felé tartotta Makeszt. - Mi köze ezekhez a dolgokhoz a patkányomnak?

\- Ez nem egy patkány - szólalt meg rekedten Sirius Black.

\- Hogyhogy nem egy… Már hogyne volna patkány?

\- Nem, nem az. - Lupin lassan megrázta a felét. - Ez egy varázsló.

\- Egy animágus - tette hozzá Black. - A neve Peter Pettigrew.

* * *

Draco kinézett a harmadik emelet egyik ablakán. Az alkonyi nap rubinvörösre festette az eget, a Tiltott Rengeteg fái mozdulatlanul álltak, egyetlen levél se rezdült. Mellette állt Crak és Monstro is, és mindannyian a vadőrlakra függesztették a tekintetüket.

Mikor látták, ahogy egy csapat varjú riadtan felszáll a levegőbe, elégedetten kezet fogtak egymással. Hiszen a tervük sikerrel járt. A hippogriffnek vége volt. Draco és az apja végre bosszút állt a vadőrön. Csakis emiatt jöttek fel a harmadik emeletre, hogy lássanak valamit a kivégzésből. Mikor hallott a vadőr fellebbezéséről, Draco csak nevetni tudott. Milyen szánalmasan próbálta menteni a bestiája életét! De már mindegy volt, elvégre Draco apja mindenről gondoskodott. A hármas elindult a pince felé, mint akik jól végezték a dolgukat. Akik látták őket, elképzelni sem tudták, miért vigyorognak ilyen önelégülten, de a mardekárosokon kívül valójában senkit sem érdekelt.

Arról viszont még a mardekárosok sem tudtak, hogy Draco lelkében, amögött a befoltozott falak mögött ott gubbasztott az a megbánás, amit a tettei miatt érzett.


	44. 43: Holdsáp, Féregfark, Tapmancs és Ágas

**Chapter 43**

 **Holdsáp, Féregfark, Tapmancs és Ágas**

Beletelt pár másodpercbe, mire Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione magukhoz tértek első döbbenetükből. Végül Ron mondta ki azt, amire mindannyian gondoltak:

\- Maguk megőrültek.

\- Ez nevetséges! - motyogta Hermione.

\- Komolyan azt várják, hogy ezt elhiggyük?! - nevetett fel hisztérikusan Lucy.

\- Peter Pettigrew meghalt! - csattant fel Harry, és Blackre mutatott. - Ő ölte meg, tizenkét évvel ezelőtt!

Black sárga fogai megvillantak.

\- Meg akartam ölni - szólt vicsorogva -, de a kis Peter kifogott rajtam… De most nem menekül!

Azzal Black rávetette magát Makeszra, úgyhogy Csámpás leesett az öléből. Ron felordított fájdalmában, mikor a férfi egész súlyával ráesett törött lábára.

\- Sirius, ne! - kiáltotta Lupin, és elrángatta Blacket Rontól. - Várj! Nem ölheted meg csak így! Meg kell érteniük… Meg kell magyaráznunk!

\- Majd megmagyarázzuk utána! - hörögte Black. Próbálta lerázni magáról Lupint, s szabad kezével még mindig a patkány után kapkodott. Makesz úgy visított, mint egy kismalac, s csúnyán összekarmolta Ron arcát és nyakát.

\- Joguk van megtudni az igazságot… - zihálta Lupin. - Peter évekig Ron patkánya volt! Vannak részletek, amiket még én sem értek! És Lucynak… Lucynak és Harrynek tartozol az igazsággal, Sirius!

Black végre lecsillapodott, de villogó szemét még mindig Makeszra szegezte. A patkány ott vergődött Ron véresre harapott és karmolt ujjai között.

\- Nem bánom, Remus - szólt Black. - Mondd el nekik, amit akarsz. De ne húzd sokáig az időt. El akarom követni végre a gyilkosságot, amiért börtönbe kerültem…

Ron segélykérően nézett Harryre, Lucyra és Hermionéra.

\- Ezek komplett bolondok, mind a ketten - szólt kétségbeesetten. - Nekem elegem van ebből. Elmegyek.

Nagy nehezen feltápászkodott az egészséges lábára. Lupin elővette a pálcáját, és Makeszra szegezte.

\- Végig fogsz hallgatni - szólt csendesen. - És jó erősen fogd Petert, amíg beszélek.

\- Ő NEM PETER, HANEM MAKESZ! - kiabálta Ron. Megpróbálta beletuszkolni a patkányt a zsebébe, de az nem hagyta magát. Ron a nagy tusakodásban elvesztette az egyensúlyát, és Harry karjában kötött ki. Harry leültette az ágyra, majd Lupinhoz fordult.

\- Szemtanúk vannak rá, hogy Pettigrew meghalt. Az egész utca látta…

\- Nem az történt, amit láttak! - csattant fel Black, aki még mindig vérszomjas tekintettel meredt a Ron kezében vergődő Makeszra.

\- Valóban mindenki úgy hitte, hogy Sirius megölte Petert - bólintott Lupin. - Én magam is… egészen addig, amíg ma este rá nem pillantottam a térképre. A Tekergők Térképe sosem hazudik… Peter él, Harry. Ott van Ron kezében.

Harry és Ron néma pillantást váltottak. Most már Lucy is úgy gondolta, hogy Lupin és Black megőrültek. Micsoda képtelen elmélet… Hogyan lehetne Makesz azonos Peter Pettigrew-val? Az rendben van, hogy Blacknek az agyára ment az azkabani rabság - de Lupin miért vesz részt ebben az őrült komédiában?

Most Hermione is bekapcsolódott a beszélgetésbe.

\- De Lupin professzor - szólt szinte esdeklő hangon. - Makesz nem lehet Pettigrew… Be kell látnia, hogy ez képtelenség…

\- Miért volna képtelenség? - Lupin olyan tárgyilagos nyugalommal beszélt, mintha az órán lennének, és a kákalagos kísérlet eredményét elemezgetnék.

\- Mert… mert azt mindenki tudná, ha Peter Pettigrew animágus lett volna. Tanultunk az animágusokról McGalagony professzor óráján. És olvastam is róluk, mikor anyagot gyűjtöttem a házi feladatomhoz. A minisztérium nyilvántartást vezet azokról a varázslókról, akik állattá tudnak válni. Felírják, hogy milyen állat lesz belőlük, hogy milyen ismertetőjegyeik vannak, meg mindent… Belenéztem a listába, és meg is találtam benne McGalagonyt. De ebben az évszázadban csak hét animágus élt, és Pettigrew nem volt köztük…

Lucynak arra se volt ideje, hogy elcsodálkozzon Hermione alaposságán, Lupin máris hangosan felnevetett.

\- Brilliáns érvelés, Hermione! Valóban, a minisztérium nyilvántartásából a mai napig is hiányzik az a három animágus, akik egykor a Roxfortba jártak.

\- Térj a lényegre, Remus - mordult fel Black, aki azóta sem vette le a szemét Makeszról. - Tizenkét évig vártam, de most már fogytán a türelmem.

\- Rendben - bólintott Lupin. - De segítened kell, Sirius. Én csak a történet elejét tudom…

Lupin elhallgatott. A háta mögött megreccsent valami - a hálószoba ajtaja magától kinyílt. Mind a hatan felkapták a fejüket. Azután Lupin az ajtóhoz sietett, és kinézett a lépcsőre.

\- Nincs itt senki…

\- Ebben a házban kísértetek járnak! - suttogta Ron.

Lupin még mindig homlokráncolva nézte az ajtót.

\- Tévedés - felelte. - A Szellemszállás sosem volt kísértetjárta ház… Az üvöltések és sikolyok, amiről a falubeliek mesélnek, tőlem származtak.

Lupin hátrasimította arcából deresedő haját, egy pillanatig eltűnődött, majd folytatta:

\- Hát igen… Mindennek az az oka, hogy én vérfarkassá váltam. Ha akkor régen nem marnak meg… és ha nem lettem volna olyan bolondul vakmerő…

Lupin fásultan meredt maga elé. Ron közbe akart szólni, de Hermione lepisszegte. A lány feszült érdeklődéssel várta a folytatást. Lucy magának sem akarta beismerni, de őt is legalább ugyanannyira lekötötte a történet, mint barátnőjét.

\- Kisgyermekkoromban kaptam a harapást. A szüleim mindent megpróbáltak, de akkoriban még nem volt orvosság az ilyesmire. A bájital, amit Piton professzor szokott főzni nekem, egészen új találmány. Enyhíti a tüneteket. Ha a holdtölte előtti héten beveszem, meg tudom őrizni a tudatomat az átalakuláskor… Ártalmatlan farkasként bevackolom magam a szobámba, és megvárom, amíg a hold fogyásnak indul.

\- Régen, mikor még nem ismerték a farkasölőfű-főzetet, hónapról hónapra vérszomjas szörnyeteggé váltam. Lehetetlennek tűnt, hogy roxforti diák legyek. A szülők féltették volna tőlem a gyerekeiket. Azonban Dumbledore-nak, aki akkoriban vette át az igazgatói széket, megesett rajtam a szíve. Azt mondta, meg kell tennünk bizonyos óvintézkedéseket, de egyébként semmi akadálya, hogy a Roxfortba járjak… - Lupin sóhajtott egyet, majd Harryre és Lucyra nézett. - Néhány hónapja említettem nektek, hogy a fúriafüzet abban az évben ültették, amikor az iskolába kerültem. A teljes igazság az, hogy azért ültették, mert az iskolába kerültem. Ezt a házat - Lupin szomorúan körülnézett a szobában - és az ide vezető alagutat az én számomra építették. Havonta egyszer, az átváltozásom idején kicsempésztek a kastélyból, és elhoztak ide. A fa azért került az alagút bejárata fölé, hogy még véletlenül se találhasson rám senki, amikor veszélyes vagyok.

Lucy még nem értette, mire akar kilyukadni Lupin, de egyre nagyobb érdeklődéssel hallgatta a történetet. A szobában Lupin hangján kívül csak Makesz rémült visítása törte meg a csendet.

\- Abban az időben az átalakulásaim… borzalmasak voltak. Vérfarkassá változni fájdalmas dolog. Mivel nem voltak körülöttem emberek, akiket megharaphattam volna, ezért saját magamat marcangoltan. A falubelek hallották a zajt és az üvöltéseket, s azt hitték, hogy vad kísértetek költöztek a házba. Dumbledore-nak kapóra jött ez a pletyka, s ő is terjesztette… S látjátok, a falubeliek még ma sem mernek a ház közelébe menni, pedig az immár sok-sok éve végleg elcsendesedett.

\- Mikor épp nem szenvedtem az átkozott kórtól, nagyon boldog voltam a Roxfortban - boldogabb, mint valaha. Életemben először barátokra leltem. Nem is egy, hanem három testi-lelki jó barátom volt: Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew és persze az apátok - nézett Lupin a testvérpárra -: James Potter.

\- A barátaim figyelmét persze nem kerülte el, hogy havonta egyszer eltűnök. Mindenféle mesét találtam ki: hogy rendszeresen meg kell látogatnom a beteg édesanyámat, és a többi… Féltem, hogy ha megtudják, miféle szörnyeteg vagyok, megundorodnak tőlem. De hiába titkolóztam, ők is, akárcsak te, Hermione, rájöttek az igazságra… és cseppet sem zavarta őket a dolog. Mi több, segítettek abban, hogy átalakulásaim szörnyűt tortúrából csodálatos kalanddá váljanak: a kedvemért animágusok lettek.

\- Az apánk is? - ámuldozott Lucy.

\- Igen, ő is. Közel három évükbe tellett, mire megtanulták, hogyan kell csinálni. Apátok és Sirius az iskola legtehetségesebb diákjai voltak, emellett a szerencse is melléjük szegődött - az animágustranszformáció ugyanis, ha félresikerül, borzalmas eredményre vezethet. Többek között ezért is tartja számon a minisztérium, hogy kik próbálkoznak vele. James és Sirius együtt készítették fel Petert. Ötödéves korunkra mindhárman elsajátították a varázslat fortélyait, s attól fogva bármikor át tudtak alakulni egy-egy bizonyos állattá.

\- De miért segített ez magán? - kérdezte Hermione.

\- Emberként nem lehettek mellettem, de állatként igen - felelte Lupin. - A vérfarkas csak az emberekre veszélyes. A barátaim havonta egyszer kiszöktek a kastélyból James láthatatlanná tévő köpenye alatt. A parkban aztán átalakultak. Peter, a legkisebb, átszaladt a fúriafűz csapkodó ágai alatt, és megérintette a görcsöt, ami megdermeszti a fát. Azután már csak végig kellett menniük az alagúton, és csatlakozhattak hozzám. A közelségük jótékony hatással volt rám. Külsőre ugyan farkas maradtam, de a lelkem megszelídült a jelenlétükben.

\- Fogd rövidre, Remus - morogta Black. Olyan arccal meredt Makeszra, mintha elevenen fel akarná falni.

\- Nem tart már sokáig, Sirius… Nos, attól fogva, hogy mind a négyen állatalakot tudtunk ölteni, rengeteg izgalmas lehetőség kínálkozott számunkra. A Szellemszállás már nem is volt elég nekünk, egész éjjel a faluban meg az iskolai birtokon kószáltunk. Sirius és James nagy és erős állatokká alakultak át, így kordában tudtak tartani egy vérfarkast. Nem hinném, hogy valaha is akadt volna a Roxfortban olyan diák, aki nálunk jobban ismerte a birtokot és Roxmortsot… Ezért is jött az ötlet, hogy megszerkesztjük a Tekergők Térképét, amit aztán a becenevünkön szignáltunk. Sirius volt Tapmancs, Peter volt Féregfark, és James volt Ágas.

\- Milyen állattá vált…? - kezdte Harry, de Hermione a szavába vágott.

\- De hisz ez nagyon veszélyes dolog volt! Éjszaka egy vérfarkassal kóborolni! Mi lett volna, ha megszökik a többiektől, és megmar valakit?

\- Ma is beleborzongok, ha rágondolok - csóválta a fejét Lupin. - Nemegyszer csak nagyon kevés híja volt, hogy nem történt meg a baj. De utólag mindig nevettünk ezeken a kalandokon. Fiatalok voltunk, és felelőtlenek - a fejünkbe szállt a saját ügyességünk.

\- Persze sokszor furdalt a lelkiismeret, hogy visszaélek Dumbledore bizalmával. Felvett engem a Roxfortba, felelősséget vállalt értem… én pedig hálátlanul megszegtem az összes szabályt, amit az én és a körülöttem élők biztonsága érdekében felállítottunk. Dumbledore nem is sejtette, hogy három társam is illegálisan animágiát űz miattam. A bűntudatom azonban mindig nyomtalanul elmúlt, amint leültünk kitervelni, mit csinálunk a következő holdtöltekor. És azóta se változtam meg…

Lupin vonásai megkeményedtek, s hangjában önutálat csendült.

\- Már év elején figyelmeztetnem kellett volna Dumbledore-t, hogy Sirius animágus. Azóta se tettem meg. Hogy miért? Gyávaságból. Mert akkor azt is el kellett volna mondanom neki, hogy diákkoromban kijátszottam őt, veszélybe sodortam a társaimat… Pedig mindent Dumbledore-nak köszönhetek. Egész felnőtt életemben nyomorogtam, mert vérfarkasként nem tudtam munkát találni. Dumbledore másodszor is segített rajtam: tanári állást kaptam tőle. Bebeszéltem hát magamnak, hogy Sirius nem az animágia segítségével jut be az iskolába, hanem azokat a trükköket használja, amiket Voldemorttól tanult… Így hát, ha úgy vesszük, Piton gyanakvása nem volt alaptalan.

\- Piton? - kapta fel a fejét Black. Most először levette a tekintetét Makeszról, és Lupinra nézett. - Mi köze Pitonnak az egészhez?

\- Ő is itt van, Sirius - felelte sötéten Lupin. - Tanít az iskolában.

Most ismét a gyerekekhez fordult.

\- Piton professzor együtt járt velünk a Roxfortba. Ő tiltakozott a leghevesebben az ellen, hogy megkapjam az állást. Egész évben győzködte Dumbledore-t, hogy ne bízzon meg bennem. Bizonyos fokig meg is tudom érteni… Annak idején Sirius egyszer megtréfálta, és a dolog kis híján az életébe került…

Black ingerülten felmordult.

\- Megérdemelte - szólt mogorván. - Folyton utánunk szaglászott, beleütötte az orrát a dolgainkba… Abban reménykedett, hogy kicsapnak minket…

\- Perselus roppant kíváncsi volt rá, miért tűnök el havonta egyszer - folytatta Lupin. - Egy évfolyamba jártunk, és… hát, nem mondhatnám, hogy rajongtunk egymásért. Perselus ferde szemmel nézett ránk, mindenekelőtt Jamesre, aki sokkal tehetségesebb kviddicsjátékos volt nála… Nos, a lényeg az, hogy Piton egyszer holdtöltekor meglátott minket, amint Madam Pomfreyval a fúriafűz felé mentünk. Ez után eszelte ki Sirius azt a szerinte igen szórakoztató tréfát, hogy közli Pitonnal: fogjon egy hosszú botot, üssön rá vele a fúriafűz görcsére, és akkor megnézheti, hol kószálok. Piton persze kipróbálta a dolgot - s ha eljut a házig, ott egy kifejlett vérfarkassal került volna szembe. Szerencsére apátok még idejében tudomást szerzett a tréfáról, utánarohant, és élete kockáztatásával megmentette. A baj csak az volt, hogy Piton meglátott engem az alagút végén, s bár Dumbledore ráparancsolt, hogy hallgasson a dologról, attól fogva tudta, miféle vagyok…

\- Szóval Piton azért gyűlöli magát - töprengett hangosan Lucy -, mert azt hiszi, hogy maga is benne volt a tréfában?

\- Pontosan - sziszegte egy testetlen hang valahol Lupin háta mögött.

Perselus Piton ledobta magáról a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt, és Lupinra szegezte pálcáját.

Hermione felsikoltott. Black talpra szökkent. Harry úgy összerándult, mintha áramütés érte volna.

\- Ezt a fúriafűz mellett találtam - szólt Piton, azzal a padlóra dobta a köpenyt. Közben gondosan ügyelt rá, hogy pálcája hegye végig Lupin mellkasára mutasson. - Hasznos holmi, Potter. Köszönöm…

Piton kissé kifulladtnak tűnt, de az is látszott, hogy alig bírja elfojtani diadalmas vigyorát.

\- Biztosan érdekel, honnan tudtam, hogy itt vagytok - folytatta kárörömtől csillogó szemmel. - Nos, egyenesen a szobádból jövök, Lupin. Mivel ma még nem vetted be az orvosságodat, gondoltam, átviszek neked egy serleggel. Az előzékenységem el is nyerte jutalmát… Az asztalodon ugyanis találtam egy ismerősnek tűnő térképet. Elég volt egy pillantást vetni rá, és máris megtudtam mindent, ami érdekelt. Láttam, amint végigfutsz az alagúton…

\- Perselus - szólt közbe Lupin, de Piton letorkolta.

\- Dumbledore nem hitte el nekem, hogy te segítettél Blacknek bejutni a kastélyba. Hát most itt a bizonyíték. De azt még én se gondoltam volna, hogy van képetek megint ezt a viskót használni búvóhelynek…

\- Félreérted a helyzetet, Perselus - rázta a fejét Lupin. - Nem hallottál mindent. Megmagyarázom… Sirius nem azért jött, hogy megölje Harryt és Lucyt…

\- Azkaban két fogollyal lesz gazdagabb ma este. - Piton szeme megszállottan csillogott. - Kíváncsi vagyok, mit fog szólni ehhez a fordulathoz Dumbledore… Váltig állította, hogy nem kell tartanunk tőled… Remus Lupin, a szelíd vérfarkas…

\- Térj észhez, Perselus - szólt csendesen Lupin. - Egy gyerekkori sérelem miatt képes lennél visszaküldeni egy ártatlan embert Azkabanba?

BUMM! Piton pálcája végéből három vékony, kígyószerű kötél röppent ki. Az egyik rátekeredett Lupin szájára, a másik kettő gúzsba kötötte a csuklójánál és a bokájánál fogva. Lupin megingott, majd egyensúlyát vesztve a padlóra zuhant. Black dühösen felhorkant, s már fordult, hogy rávesse magát Pitonra, de az számított a támadásra. Pálcájával egyenesen Black szeme közé célzott.

\- Adj rá okot - sziszegte. - Adj rá okot, és esküszöm, megteszem.

Black megtorpant. Piton és ő gyűlölettől eltorzult arccal néztek farkasszemet.

Lucy megkövülten meredt rájuk, fogalma sem volt, kinek higgyen, kinek segítsen. Harryre, Hermionéra, majd Ronra pillantott, de úgy tűnt, ők épp olyan tanácstalanok, mint ő maga. Ron még mindig a kapálózó Makesszal vesződött, Hermione viszont most tett egy tétova lépést Piton felé, és megszólalt:

\- Piton professzor… szerintem azért meghallgathatnánk, hogy mit akarnak mondani.

\- Már így is búcsút mondhat a diplomájának, Granger kisasszony - vetett oda Piton. - Maga, Potterék és Weasley tiltott helyen tartózkodnak egy vérfarkas és egy elítélt gyilkos társaságában. Most az egyszer, kivételesen próbálja befogni a száját.

\- De hogyha… ha tényleg tévedés történt…

\- AZT MONDTAM, FOGD BE A SZÁD! - rivallt rá Piton. - Ne szólj bele abba, amiről fogalmad sincs!

\- Maga meg egyszer az életben megpróbálhatná, hogy végighallgatja a másikat! - vesztette el a türelmét Lucy. Bár még mindig nem volt biztos abban, hogy kinek higgyen, Piton mániákussága kezdte egyre jobban felidegesíteni. - Képtelen elfogadni, hogy egyszer az életben nem úgy van valami, ahogy azt eddig hitte? Mielőtt vakon ítélkezne, próbálja ki, milyen, ha meghall…

Nem tudta folytatni, mert Piton ekkor villámgyorsan rászegezte a pálcát és a kilőtt fénycsóva Lucyt a falnak taszította. A lány feljajdult fájdalmában, ahogy amúgy is sajgó fejét beverte, és tehetetlenül összeroskadt a fal tövében.

\- NE MERÉSZELJ KIOKTATNI ENGEM! - fröcsögte Piton. - A külsőd engem nem téveszt meg, ugyanolyan vagy, mint a nagyképű apád! Te meg maradj, ahol vagy, Black! - szegezte újra Black szívének a pálcát, mikor a férfi rá akarta vetni magát Pitonra.

Harry odarohant Lucyhoz és talpra segítette. Lucy a fejét fogta, de mindvégig Piton és Black kettősét bámulta.

\- Édes a bosszú - fordult ismét Blackhez Piton. - A legszebb álmom volt, hogy magam kaphatlak el…

\- Hát akkor örülj a sikernek, Perselus - felelte Black, majd Ron felé bökött a fejével. - Ha a fiú és a patkánya is jönnek, készséggel követlek a kastélyba…

\- A kastélyba? - Piton szája gonosz mosolyra húzódott. - Felesleges olyan messzire menni. Elég csak kilépnünk ebből a házból, és a dementorok tárt karokkal fogadnak minket… Boldogok lesznek, hogy viszontlátnak téged… Merem állítani, hogy örömükben meg is csókolnak majd…

Black fakó arca halottsápadttá vált.

\- Meg kell… meg kell hallgatnod - szólt rekedten. - A patkány… nézd meg azt a patkányt…

Piton azonban túl volt már azon, hogy hassanak rá az észérvek. A szemében lobogó eszelős tűz még Lucyt is megrémítette.

\- Gyerünk, indulás - parancsolta Piton. Csettintett egyet, mire nyomban a markába röppent a Lupint fogvatartó kötél vége. - A vérfarkast én vezetem. Remélem, a dementorok tőle sem sajnálnak majd egy csókot…

Harry (miután megbizonyosodott róla, hogy Lucy megáll a saját lábán) egy ugrással az ajtónál termett, és elállta a professzor útját.

\- Állj félre, Potter - sziszegte Piton. - Már így is épp elég nagy bajban vagy. Ha nem sietek ide, hogy megmentsem a te és a beképzelt húgod életét…

\- Lupin professzor százszor megölhetett volna minket - vágott a szavába Harry. - Lucy és én egy csomószor voltunk egyedül vele, amikor a dementorok elleni varázslatra tanított minket. Ha tényleg Black cinkosa volt, miért nem végzett velünk?

\- Ne várd el, hogy követni tudjam egy őrült vérfarkas észjárását - morogta Piton. - Félre az útból, Potter!

\- Maga egy megszállott bolond! - kiabálta Harry. - Vérbosszút akar állni azért, mert egyszer régen megtréfálták!?

\- HALLGASS! - ordította magából kikelve Piton. - Nem tűröm, hogy ilyen hangon beszélj velem! Olyan vagy, mint az apád! Térden állva hálálkodhatnál, amiért megmentettem az életedet! Megérdemelted volna, hogy kitekerjék a nyakad! Követhetted volna azt a nagyképű apádat! Ő se volt hajlandó elismerni, hogy Black az orránál fogva vezette! És most félre az utamból, különben én raklak odébb. TAKARODJ, POTTER!

Lucy egy szempillantás alatt döntött és cselekedett. Mielőtt Piton akár csak egy lépést tehetett volna Harry felé, előkapta a pálcáját és a magasba emelte.

\- Capitulatus! - kiáltotta, s az övével együtt három másik hang is felharsant. A szoba falait hatalmas durranás rázta meg. Piton, mintha rugóra lépett volna, felrepült, majd háttal nekivágódott a falnak. Az ütéstől elvesztette az eszméletét, s összeroskadt, mint egy zsák. Fekete haja alól vékony csíkban csorgott a vér.

Lucy körülnézett. Harry, Hermione és Ron vele együtt mondták ki a lefegyverző varázsigét. Piton pálcája nagy ívben a levegőbe repült, és leesett az ágyon heverő Csámpás mellé. Black Harryre és Lucyra emelte a tekintetét.

\- Kár, hogy kezet emeltetek rá - szólt. - Nyugodtan rám bízhattátok volna…

A két Potter kerülte a varázsló pillantását. Még mindig nem voltak biztosak benne, hogy helyesen cselekedtek.

Hermione rémülten pislogott az ájult Piton felé.

\- Megtámadtunk egy tanárt… - hebegte. - Jaj, istenem, ebből nagyon nagy botrány lesz…

Lupin vergődve igyekezett letépni magáról a köteleket. Black lehajolt hozzá, és néhány mozdulattal kiszabadította.

\- Harry, Lucy… Köszönöm - szólt Lupin, és megdörzsölte a kötelektől elzsibbadt karját.

\- Nem mondtuk, hogy hiszünk maguknak - morogta a fiú.

\- Akkor ideje bemutatnunk a bizonyítékot - bólintott Black, majd Ronhoz fordult. - Gyerünk, fiam, add ide Petert.

Ron védelmezően szorongatta patkányát.

\- Hagyja már békén - próbálkozott erőtlenül. - Nem hiszem el, hogy Makesz miatt szökött meg Azkabanból. Ez mese… - Ron segélykérő pillantással nézett barátaira. - Jó, lehet, hogy Pettigrew patkánnyá tudott változni, de hát a földön rengeteg patkány él. Honnan tudhatta volna, hogy melyiket kell keresnie, amikor végig börtönben volt?

Lupin Black felé fordult, és kissé felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Ez jogos kérdés, Sirius - bólintott. - Honnan tudtad, hogy Peter itt van?

Black talárja zsebébe csúsztatta csontsovány kezét, és elő-húzott egy gyűrött papírdarabot. Kisimította, majd felmutatta a többieknek.

A papír egy újságból kivágott fotó volt - az a kép, ami előző nyáron a Reggeli Prófétában jelent meg a Weasley családról. Lucy önmagát is felfedezte a fényképen: ott feszített Ron mellett, míg a fiú nevetve átkarolta. Ron vállán Makesz kuporgott.

\- De hát hogy került ez hozzád? - kérdezte döbbenten Lupin.

\- Carameltől kaptam - felelte Black. - Tavaly nyáron, mikor lejött Azkabanba ellenőrzést tartani, elkértem az újságját. És rögtön a címlapon megpillantottam Petert… ennek a fiúnak a vállán… Rögtön felismertem, hiszen számtalanszor láttam átváltozni. És Lucy ott állt közvetlenül mellette…

\- Honnan tudta, hogy Lucy nem egy közölünk? - kérdezte gyanakodva Ron. - Honnan ismerte fel?

Black nem válaszolt rögtön; úgy tűnt, mintha az érzéseivel viaskodna. Végül Lucyra nézett, aki kíváncsian várta a választ.

\- Bárhol felismerném az én kis hercegnőmet - felelte végül, és viaszszerű arcát pír borította el.

 _\- Hercegnő…_

Lucy megtántorodott, mire Harry azonnal odaugrott hozzá. Testvérének köszönhette, hogy nem esett össze. Olyan hirtelen rohanta meg az emlék, mintha egy dementor termett volna a szobában. Fogalma sem volt, honnan, hogyan vagy miért, de Black hangját hallotta; fiatal volt, egyáltalán nem rekedten és tele volt szeretettel.

\- Hercegnő? - nézett értetlenül Harry Blackre, míg Ron és Hermione tátott szájjal kapkodták a fejüket Lucy és Black között.

Mivel a férfi nem válaszolt - láthatóan így is eléggé zavarban érezte magát -, Lupin szolgált magyarázattal.

\- Sirius sokszor látogatott meg titeket, mikor kisbabák voltatok - mondta. - A szüleitek mindig örömmel látták és jó pár alkalom volt, mikor ő vigyázott rátok, amíg James és Lily elmentek valahova. Volt, hogy én is elmentem. - Lupin is kezdett zavarban lenni, mert piros folt jelent meg sápadt arcán. - Bár mindkettőtökkel ugyanannyit foglalkozott és ugyanannyit törődött, Lucy valamiért mindig is közelebb állt hozzá. Egy idő után Sirius azt kezdte mondani róla, hogy Lucy az ő kis hercegnője.

Erre egyikük se tudott mit mondani. Lucy csak bámulta Black arcát, aki láthatóan nem tudott a szemébe nézni. Aztán a férfi, talán hogy kikerüljön a kínos szituációból, megköszörülte a torkát, majd folytatta a történetet.

\- Egyébként pedig - mondta -, a cikkben azt írták, hogy Weasley-éknek jelenleg csak öt gyerekük tanul a Roxfortban, de a képen hat iskolás korú gyerek volt. Ez csak ráerősített arra, amit már eddig is biztosnak véltem. Valamint azt is megírták, hogy a fiú ősztől ismét itt lesz. Ő is és a patkánynak állt Peter is. Itt, a Roxfortban, ahova Harry és Lucy is járnak…

\- Uramisten - motyogta Lupin, s Makeszra, majd újból a képre nézett. - A mellső lába…

\- Mi bajuk van vele? - csattant fel Ron.

\- Hiányzik az egyik ujja - felelte Black.

\- Hát persze - csóválta a fejét Lupin. - Milyen egyszerű… briliáns ötlet… Levágta az ujját, igaz?

\- Közvetlenül azelőtt, hogy átváltozott - bólintott Black. - Mikor sarokba szorítottam, a járókelők füle hallatára kiabálni kezdett, hogy én elárultam Lilyt és Jameset. Aztán, mielőtt megátkozhattam volna, felrobbantotta a fél utcát a háta mögé rejtett pálcával. Hat méteres körzetben mindenkit megölt, ő maga pedig leiszkolt a csatornába a többi patkány közé…

\- Talán te is hallottad, Ron - tette hozzá Lupin. - Az egyetlen felismerhető darab, amit Peterből megtaláltak, az egyik ujja volt.

\- Biztos egy másik patkány harapta le Makesz ujját! Ő a családi patkányunk, mióta csak az eszemet tudom!

\- Pontosan tizenkét éve él nálatok - szólt Lupin. - Sose tetted fel a kérdést, hogy vajon miért ilyen hosszú életű?

\- Azért… azért mert gondját viseltük, és vigyáztunk rá!

\- Most még sincs túl jó formában - jegyezte meg Lupin. - Gondolom, azóta gyengélkedik, mióta megtudta, hogy Sirius megszökött a börtönből.

\- Azért beteg, mert retteg attól a bolond macskától! - vágta rá Ron, s a békésen doromboló Csámpásra mutatott.

Lucy tudta, hogy az érvelés sántít. Mikor Csámpás belépett a képbe, Makesz már csont és bőr volt… Betegeskedett, mióta csak hazatértek Egyiptomból - mióta elterjedt Black szökésének híre…

\- Ez az állat nem bolond - szólt rekedten Black, és megsimogatta Csámpás bozontos fejét. - Ez a legokosabb macska, amelyet valaha láttam. Az első pillanattól fogva tudta, miféle patkánnyal van dolga, s mikor találkoztunk, azonnal rájött, hogy nem vagyok igazi kutya. Nem volt könnyű elnyernem a bizalmát, de amióta megértettem vele, hogy mi a célom, segít nekem…

\- Hogyhogy segít? - kérdezte döbbenten Hermione.

\- Megpróbálta elhozni ide Petert, de nem sikerült neki… Ezért megszerezte nekem a jelszavakat, hogy bejuthassak a Griffendél-toronyba… Ha jól tudom, egy fiú éjjeliszekrényéről lopta el a listát…

Lucy úgy érezte, mintha minden mondat egy-egy súlyos szikla volna, ami az agyára nehezül. Olyan hihetetlenül abszurd volt az egész… és mégis…

\- Peter azonban megérezte a veszélyt, és elmenekült… Ez a macska - Csámpásnak neveztétek? - később elmondta, hogy Peter vérnyomokat hagyott a lepedőn… Biztos megharapta magát. A jól bevált trükkhöz folyamodott: eljátszotta a saját halálát…

Harry, akit szintén ledöbbentettek a hallottak, most egy csapásra magához tért.

\- És miért kellett eljátszania, hogy meghalt? - fakadt ki dühösen. - Mert maga meg akarta ölni, ahogy a szüleimet is megölte!

\- Nem így van - rázta a fejét Lupin. - Harry…

\- És most eljött, hogy végezzen vele!

\- Így van - sziszegte Black, és Makeszra villantotta a szemét.

\- Akkor mégiscsak Pitonnak volt igaza! - kiabálta Harry.

\- Hát még mindig nem érted? - rázta a fejét Lupin. - Végig azt gondoltuk, hogy Sirius elárulta a szüleiteket, és Peter felkutatta őt - pedig ennek az ellenkezője történt: Peter árulta el anyátokat és apátokat, és ő menekült Sirius elől.

\- Ez nem igaz! - csattant fel indulatosan Lucy, és Blackre mutatott. A pillanatnyi rokonszenv, amit a férfi iránt érzett, egy csapásra elmúlt. - Ő volt a titokgazdájuk! Mielőtt maga ideért, be is ismerte, hogy megölte őket!

Black lassan megcsóválta a fejét. Mélyen ülő szeme lázasan csillogott.

\- Lucy - szólt -, azt ismertem be, hogy miattam haltak meg. Rábeszéltem Lilyt és Jameset, hogy Petert válasszák helyettem. Az utolsó pillanatban döntöttünk úgy, hogy ő lesz a titokgazda, nem én… Én tehetek mindenről, ez nem is kétséges… Aznap este, amikor a szüleitek meghaltak, elmentem Peterhez, hogy megnézzen, biztonságban van-e. A búvóhelyét üresen találtam, de dulakodásnak nem volt nyoma. Éreztem, hogy valami nincs rendjén, és egyenesen hozzátok siettem. Mikor megláttam a romba dőlt házat és a két holttestet, rögtön tudtam, hogy ez Peter műve. És az enyém, aki ajánlottam őt.

Black hangja elcsuklott. Gyorsan elfordította a fejét.

\- Elég a magyarázkodásból - szólalt meg Lupin, olyan kemény-szigorú hangon, amilyet Lucy még soha nem hallott tőle. - Egyetlen módja van annak, hogy megtudjuk, mi történt valójában. Ron, add ide azt a patkányt.

\- Mit akarnak csinálni vele? - aggodalmaskodott Ron.

\- Kényszerítjük rá, hogy mutatkozzon meg valódi alakjában - felelte Lupin. - Ha tényleg patkány, nem lesz semmi baja.

Ron hosszasan vívódott, de végül feladta, és átnyújtotta Lupinnak Makeszt. A patkány kétségbeesetten vergődött, és úgy visított, mintha elevenen nyúznák.

\- Készen állsz, Sirius? - kérdezte Lupin.

Black, aki időközben magához vette Piton varázspálcáját, most odalépett Lupinhoz, és izzó tekintettel meredt a kapálózó patkányra.

\- Együtt csináljuk? - kérdezte halkan.

\- Ha nem bánod. - Lupin egyik kezében Makeszt tartotta, a másikban varázspálcáját. - Háromra. Egy… kettő… HÁROM!

Mindkét pálca hegyéből kékesfehér fénycsóva tört elő. Makesz egy pillanatig a levegőben lebegett - Ron rémülten felkiáltott -, azután leesett a padlóra. Ekkor újabb vakító villanás következett, azután…

Lucy úgy érezte, mintha egy fejlődő fáról készült gyorsított felvételt nézne. A padlóból kinőtt egy fej, aztán egy törzs, abból kezek és lábak hajtottak ki, és mire észbe kaptak, már egy görnyedt, kezét tördelő ember állt Makesz helyén. Csámpás felborzolta a szőrét, és dühösen nyávogva toporgott az ágyon.

A férfi meghökkentően alacsony volt, alig magasabb, mint Harry, Lucy vagy Hermione. Ritkás, seszínű haja kócosan meredt a levegőbe, félig eltakarva kopasz feje búbját. Alkatánál fogva pocakos ember volt, de látszott, hogy rövid idő alatt rengeteget fogyott. Mocskos bőrét sűrű, fekete szőr nőtte be, hegyes orrával és apró, vizenyős szemeivel így, emberalakban is patkányra emlékeztetett. Rémülten zihálva körülitézett a szobában, s Lucy észrevette, hogy lopva az ajtó felé pislog.

\- Szervusz, Peter - köszöntötte Lupin, olyan derűs nyugalommal, mintha a patkányok naponta változtak volna körülötte régi diákcimborákká. - Rég nem láttuk egymást.

\- S-Sirius… Remus… - cincogta Pettigrew, s megint az ajtó felé sandított. - Barátaim… kedves barátaim…

Black már emelte volna a pálcáját, Lupin azonban megragadta csuklóját, s egy pillantással türelemre intette. Azután ismét Pettigrew-hoz fordult, és csevegő hangon folytatta:

\- Tudod, Peter, épp azon tanakodtunk, hogy pontosan mi is történhetett Lily és James halálának estéjén. Említettünk érdekes részleteket, amelyek talán elkerülték a figyelmedet a nagy visítozás közepette…

\- Remus - hebegte Pettigrew, s puffadt arcán kövér verejtékcseppek jelentek meg. - Ugye, nem hiszel neki? Meg akart ölni, Remus…

\- Tudunk róla - felelte hűvösen Lupin. - Épp ezért szeretnék tisztázni veled egy-két dolgot. Ha lennél olyan szíves…

\- Most is azért jött, hogy meggyilkoljon! - visított fel Pettigrew, és Blackre mutatott. Lucy észrevette, hogy a középső ujját nyújtotta ki - a mutatóujja ugyanis hiányzott. - Megölte Lilyt meg Jameset, és velem is végezni akar! Segíts rajtam, Remus!

Black arca most volt csak igazán halálfejszerű, ahogy jéghideg tekintettel Pettigrew-ra meredt.

\- Amíg nem tisztáztunk bizonyos dolgokat, senki nem öl meg senkit - szólt Lupin.

\- Mit kell itt tisztázni!? - visongott Pettigrew. Fejét kapkodva újra körbepislogott, s a bedeszkázott ablakok után ismét az egyetlen ajtóra esett a pillantása. - Tudtam, hogy üldözni fog! Tudtam, hogy megint megpróbál az életemre törni! Tizenkét évig rettegésben éltem!

\- Tudtad, hogy Sirius meg fog szökni Azkabanból? - ráncolta a homlokát Lupin. - De hisz ez még soha senkinek nem sikerült.

\- Olyan képességei vannak, amiket mi elképzelni se tudunk! - kiabálta Pettigrew. - Különben hogyan jutott volna ki? Tudodki megtanította őt a sötét trükkjeire!

Black nevetni kezdett, visszhangzott a szoba száraz, örömtelen kacagásától.

\- Még hogy Voldemort trükköket tanított nekem!?

Pettigrew úgy vonaglott meg, mintha Black korbáccsal csapott volna végig rajta.

\- Mi van, félsz hallani a régi urad nevét? - recsegte Black. - Nem is csodálom, Peter. Nem lehetsz valami népszerű a többi csatlósa körében.

\- Nem… nem tudom, miről beszélsz - motyogta Pettigrew. Még az eddiginél is szaporábban zihált, s egész arca verejtékben fürdött.

\- Nem előlem bujkáltál tizenkét évig - folytatta Black. - Voldemort régi szövetségeseitől féltél. Hallottam egyet s mást Azkabanban, Peter… Ha tudnák, hogy élsz, egykettőre megtalálnának… Abból, amit álmukban kiabáltak, kiderült, hogy úgy vélik, a köpönyegforgató őket is átverte. Voldemort a te tanácsodra ment el Potterékhez… ahol elérte a végzet. És bizony nem mindenki került Azkabanba, aki hajdan Voldemort csatlósa volt. Rengetegen közülük ma is szabadon járnak… Persze meghúzzák magukat, és úgy tesznek, mintha megbánták volna az eltévelyedésüket… de ha megtudnák, hogy életben vagy, Peter…

\- Nem értem, mit akarsz tőlem - vinnyogta Pettigrew. Megtörölte arcát a talárja ujjában, és esdeklő tekintettel Lupinra nézett. - Egy szavát se hidd el, Remus. Ez őrültség…

\- Bevallom, Peter - szólt higgadtan Lupin -, nem világos számomra, hogy miért él valaki tizenkét évig patkánybőrben, ha ártatlan.

\- Ártatlan vagyok, de féltem! - visította Pettigrew. - Ha Voldemort szövetségesei bosszút akarnak állni rajtam, akkor csak azért, mert Azkabanba juttattam az egyik legjobb emberüket - Sirius Blacket, a kémet!

Black arca eltorzult a dühtől.

\- Hogy merészelsz kémnek nevezni engem?! - horkant fel olyan hangon, mintha megszólalt volna benne az a medveméretű kutya, amivé változni szokott. - Melyikünk sündörgött folyton a nála erősebb és okosabb emberek körül? Te, Peter! Az első percben rá kellett volna jönnöm, hogy te vagy a kém. Mindig is erős barátokat kerestél magadnak, hogy legyen, aki vigyáz rád. Az iskolában mi voltunk azok… én és Remus… meg James…

Pettigrew újra megtörölte az arcát, úgy kapkodta a levegőt, mintha fuldokolna.

\- Még hogy én kém volnék? Neked elment az eszed… Soha… Hogy mondhatsz ilyet?

\- Lily és James csak azért tettek meg titokgazdának, mert ezt a tanácsot kapták tőlem. - Black szavaiban olyan mérhetetlen düh csendült, hogy Pettigrew ösztönösen hátrált egy lépést. - Azt hittem, tökéletes tervet eszeltem ki… Félrevezetésnek szántam… Voldemort engem próbált volna megkörnyékezni. Meg se fordult volna a fejében, hogy Jamesék egy ilyen hitvány, együgyű alakot kértek fel, mint te… Te persze rohantál hozzá, és nagy büszkén elmondtad, hogy ki tudod szolgáltatni neki Potteréket. Ez volt nyomorult életed nagy pillanata.

Pettigrew zavartan motyogott valami „ _légbőlkapott_ " dologról meg „ _őrültség_ "-ről, Lucy figyelmét azonban nem a szavai kötötték le, hanem a férfi hamuszín arca és rémülten cikázó pillantása, mellyel hol az ablakokat, hol az ajtót fürkészte.

\- Lupin professzor - szólalt meg félénken Hermione. - Mondhatok valamit?

\- Hát persze, Hermione - felelte udvariasan Lupin.

\- Tudjuk, hogy Makesz… vagyis ez a… ez az ember… három évig abban a szobában lakott, ahol Harry. Ha Tudjakinek dolgozik, miért nem próbálta megtámadni őt? Vagy Lucyt, amikor a Weasley-családnál lakott?

\- Tessék! - visította lelkesen Pettigrew, és csonka kezével Hermionéra mutogatott. - Köszönöm! Látod, Remus? Harrynek és Lucynak a haja szála se görbült! Miért nem bántottam őket, ha egyszer alkalmam volt rá?

\- Megmondom, miért - szólt Black. - Mert világ életedben csak akkor tettél bármit, ha hasznod származott belőle. Voldemort tizenkét éve bujdosik, és úgy hírlik, csak hálni jár belé a lélek. Még hogy meggyilkold a nagyhatalmú Albus Dumbledore két diákját egy szánalmas emberi roncs kedvéért? Ugyan már, te nem teszel ilyet! A kisujjadat se mozdítod Voldemortért, amíg meg nem bizonyosodsz róla, hogy megint ő a legerősebb bika a csordában. Ezért is költöztél egy varázslócsaládhoz, ott csak fülelni kellett, és mindig hallhattad a híreket. Nem mellesleg pont oda költöztél, ahová Lucy is került. Vártad, hogy a régi mentorod újból erőre kapjon, és kockázat nélkül visszatérhess hozzá…

Pettigrew csak tátogott. Egyetlen hangot sem bírt kinyögni.

Hermione megköszörülte a torkát.

\- Öhm, Black úr… Sirius?

Black összerezzent, majd döbbenten a lányra meredt. Időtlen idők óta nem fordulhatott elő, hogy valaki barátságosan, sőt udvariasan szólt hozzá.

\- Ne haragudjon a kérdésért, de hogyan… hogyan sikerült kijutnia Azkabanból, ha nem használt fekete mágiát?

\- Köszönöm! - Pettigrew hevesen bólogatott. - Így van! Pontosan ezt akartam…

Lupin egyetlen pillantással elnémította. Black összevonta a szemöldökét - nem tűnt bosszúsnak, inkább töprengő arcot vágott.

\- Nem tudom, hogyan sikerült - felelte habozva. - Azt hiszem, csak azért nem őrültem meg a börtönben, mert tudtam, hogy ártatlan vagyok. Ez a gondolat - ami önmagában nem boldogított, s így a dementorok nem szippanthatták ki -, segített megőrizni az ép eszemet és az öntudatomat. A varázserőm sem veszett el. Mikor ügy éreztem, hogy nem bírom tovább… átalakultam kutyává. A dementorokról tudni kell, hogy vakok… - Black nyelt egyet. - Nem látnak, csupán az érzések kisugárzását fogják fel. Mikor kutya voltam, bizonyára érezték, hogy az érzelmeim kevésbé összetettek, kevésbé emberiek… de úgy gondolták, hogy én is megtébolyodtam, mint a többiek, úgyhogy nem törődtek a dologgal. Persze nagyon legyengültem, hisz pálca nélkül nem tudtam távol tartani őket magamtól…

\- De aztán megláttam Petert azon a képen… Megtudtam, hogy itt van Harry közvetlen közelében… és ami még rosszabb, hogy egy fedél alatt él Lucyval… Csak a kezét kell kinyújtania, ha hírét veszi, hogy a sötét oldal újból erőre kapott…

Pettigrew a fejét rázta, hangtalan szavakat formált ajkaival, s közben megbabonázva meredt Blackre.

\- …ha szövetségesei akadnak, azonnal lecsaphat… tálcán viheti nekik a két utolsó Pottert. Ha a kezükre adja Harryt és Lucyt, ki merné azzal vádolni, hogy elárulta Voldemort nagyurat? Ellenkezőleg, ünnepelt hősként fogadnák…

\- Beláthatjátok, hogy nem maradhattam tétlen. Én voltam az egyetlen, aki tudta, hogy Peter életben van…

Lucynak eszébe jutott, mit mesélt Mr. Weasley a feleségének: _„Az őrök elmondták, hogy Black egy ideje beszélt álmában. Mindig ugyanazt mondta: »A Roxfortban van.«"_

\- Olyan volt, mintha valaki lángra lobbantotta volna az agyamat. Ezt a tüzet a dementorok nem tudták eloltani, hiszen rögeszme volt, nem boldogító érzés… de erőt merítettem belőle, és kitisztult tőle a fejem. Egyik este, mikor kinyitották a cella ajtaját, kutya képében kisurrantam mellettük… Az állatok jelenlétét sokkal nehezebben érzékelik, nem csoda hát, hogy megzavarodtak… Én sovány voltam, csont és bőr… átfértem a rácsok között… Kiúsztam a szárazföldre, és észak felé vettem az irányt. Kutya képében belopakodtam a roxforti birtokra, s meghúztam magam a Tiltott Rengetegben… Persze a kviddicsmeccseket mindig kijöttem megnézni… Harry, ugyanolyan pompásan repülsz, mint az apád…

Black ránézett Harryre és Lucyra. Most már egyikük sem fordította el a fejét.

\- Higgyetek nekem - szólt a varázsló. - Nem árultam el Lilyt és Jameset. Ha megölnek, se árultam volna el őket.

Ennyi elég volt Lucynak. Előbb összenézett Harryvel, akinek láthatóan egy szó se jött ki összeszorult torkán, majd visszafordult Blackhez és ezt mondta:

\- Hiszünk magának.

\- Ne!

Pettigrew úgy rogyott térdre, mintha Lucy a halálos ítéletére bólintott volna rá. Összekulcsolt kezekkel, térden állva csúszott a padlón vádlói lába előtt.

\- Sirius… Peter vagyok… Peter, a barátod… nem teheted…

Black rúgott egyet felé, és Pettigrew összegörnyedt.

\- Épp elég koszos a talárom anélkül is, hogy hozzányúlnál - sziszegte Black.

Pettigrew most Lupinnál próbálkozott.

\- Remus! - visította rimánkodva. - Ugye, nem hiszed el ezt a badarságot? Sirius szólt volna neked, ha megváltoztattuk volna a tervet!

\- Kivéve, ha azt gyanította, hogy én vagyok a kém, Peter - felelte higgadtan Lupin. - Felteszem, ezért nem avattál be a titokba, Sirius - szólt át Pettigrew feje fölött Blacknek.

\- Bocsáss meg, Remus - nézett rá Black.

\- Szóra sem érdemes, Tapmancs barátom - felelte Lupin, és feltűrte talárja ujját. - Én pedig téged tartottalak kémnek, úgyhogy cserébe te is bocsáss meg nekem.

\- Ez csak természetes - bólintott Black, s beesett arcán mintha egy mosoly árnyéka suhant volna át. Ő is elkezdte felcsavarni a talárja ujját. - Együtt végzünk vele?

\- Együtt - felelte komoran Lupin.

\- Csak nem… ez nem lehet… - hebegte Pettigrew. Térden állva megfordult, és átmászott Ronhoz. - Ron… hát nem voltam jó barátod… hűséges patkányod? Nem hagyhatod, hogy megöljenek… Te mellettem állsz, Ron. Ugye, te mellettem állsz?

A fiú azonban leplezetlen undorral meredt rá.

\- Egy ilyen szörnyeteg aludt az ágyamban…

\- Kedves fiam… kedves gazdám… - Pettigrew Ron felé csúszott. - Nem engedheted, hogy megtegyék… A patkányod voltam… odaadóan szolgáltalak…

\- Nem nagy dicsőség, hogy patkánynak jobb voltál, mint embernek - mordult rá Black.

Ron elsápadt a fájdalomtól, de összeszorította a fogát, és elhúzta törött lábát Pettigrew keze elől. Pettigrew térden állva megfordult, Hermione felé mászott, és megmarkolta a lány talárjának szegélyét.

\- Kedves kislány… okos kislány… te nem engeded, ugye? Segíts rajtam…

Hermione kitépte ruháját Pettigrew kezéből, és borzadva a falhoz hátrált. A férfi egész testében remegni kezdett, végül lassan Harry és Lucy felé fordította a fejét. Lucy is erős késztetést érzett rá, hogy a vinnyogó alak felé rúgjon, majd a falig hátráljon. Egyiket sem tette, inkább csak megragadta Harry karját.

\- Harry… Lucy… mintha a szüleiteket látnám… az arcotok és a hajatok…

\- HOGY MERED MEGSZÓLÍTANI HARRYT ÉS LUCYT? - rivallt rá Black. - HOGY MERÉSZELSZ A SZEMÜKBE NÉZNI, ÉS A SZÜLEIKRŐL BESZÉLNI NEKIK!?

\- Harry… Lucy… - suttogta Pettigrew, és segélykérően kinyújtott kézzel a testvérpár felé araszolt. - James nem kívánná a halálomat… James megértő lenne… Ő megkönyörülne rajtam…

Black és Lupin együtt ugrottak oda Pettigrew-hoz, a vállánál fogva megragadták, és háttal a padlóra lökték. Pettigrew a rettegéstől rángatózó arccal meredt rájuk.

\- Eladtad Lilyt és Jameset Voldemortnak - sziszegte Black, aki maga is reszketett az indulattól. - Mered még tagadni?

Pettigrew sírva fakadt, s ettől csak még visszataszítóbb látványt nyújtott, ahogy ott kuporgott a padlón, olyan volt, mint egy csúnya, kopaszodó óriáscsecsemő.

\- Sirius, Sirius, hát mit tehettem volna? A Sötét Nagyúrnak… el se tudjátok képzelni… rettenetes hatalma volt… Féltem, Sirius, hisz sosem voltam olyan bátor, mint te meg Remus meg James. Én nem akartam bántani őket… Tudodki kényszerített rá…

\- NE HAZUDJ! - tajtékzott Black. - Mikor Lily és James meghaltak, te már egy éve rendszeresen küldted a jelentéseidet Voldemortnak! A kéme voltál!

\- De hisz addigra szinte mindenütt átvette a hatalmat! - nyafogta Pettigrew. - Kin segített volna, ha megtagadom a parancsát?

\- Kin segítettél volna, ha szembeszállsz minden idők leggonoszabb feketemágusával? - sziszegte dühösen Black. - Azokon az ártatlanokon, akik meghaltak miattad!

\- Hát nem érted, Sirius? - siránkozott Pettigrew. - Ha nem engedelmeskedem, Tudodki megölt volna!

\- AKKOR MEG KELLETT VOLNA HALNOD! - ordította az arcába Black. - INKÁBB A HALÁL, MINT HOGY ELÁRULD A BARÁTAIDAT! Ml AZ ÉLETÜNKET ADTUK VOLNA ÉRTED!

Black és Lupin egyszerre emelték a magasba pálcájukat.

\- Tudhattad volna - szólt Lupin -, hogy ha nem Voldemort öl meg, akkor mi fogunk. Ég veled, Peter.

Hermione a kezébe temette arcát, és a fal felé fordult.

\- NE! - kiáltotta hirtelen Harry. Egy ugrással Pettigrew és a rá szegeződő pálcák között termett. - Nem ölhetik meg - zihálta. - Nem tehetik.

Black és Lupin döbbenten néztek rá. Lucy csak tátogott; elképzelni sem tudta, hogy bátyja miért szólt közbe.

\- Harry, mégis mit művelsz? - suttogta.

\- Harry, ez a vinnyogó, koszos féreg tehet róla, hogy te és Lucy árvák vagytok - mordult fel fogcsikorgatva Black. - A ti halálotokat is szemrebbenés nélkül végignézte volna. Hallottad, mit mondott: a rongy élete fontosabb volt neki, mint a ti egész családotok.

\- Tudom - zihálta Harry. - Felvisszük őt a kastélyba. Átadjuk a dementoroknak. Vigyék csak el Azkabanba… de ne mi öljük meg.

\- Köszönöm! - Pettigrew átölelte Harry térdét. - Meg sem érdemlek ekkora kegyet! Örökké hálás leszek neked!

\- Eresszen el - mordult rá undorodva Harry, és lerúgta magáról Pettigrew karját. - Maga nem érdemel semmiféle könyörületet. Csak azért védem meg, mert apám nem akarná, hogy a legjobb barátai gyilkosokká váljanak - egy ilyen patkány miatt.

A szobában senki nem mozdult, a csendet csak Pettigrew sípoló zihálása törte meg. Black és Lupin egymásra néztek. Azután, mintegy vezényszóra, mindketten leeresztették a pálcájukat.

\- Harry - szólt Black -, neked, és csak neked van jogod megkegyelmezni neki. De jól fontold meg a döntést. Gondolj bele, mit tett…

\- Vigyék Azkabanba! - szólalt meg Lucy is. Most, hogy hallotta az indokot, egyetértett Harryvel. Nem engedhették, hogy az apjuk legjobb barátai olyasmit tegyenek, amiért egész hátralévő életükben elítélnék őket. - Ha valaki, ő megérdemli, ami ott vár rá. De ez az öncélú igazságszolgáltatás csak rontaná a helyzetet.

Black és Lupin most felé fordultak és egy ideig mindketten az arcát tanulmányozták. Lucy kezdte zavarban érezni magát a fürkésző pillantásoktól, de nem fordította el a fejét. Pettigrew még mindig ott lihegett Harry háta mögött.

\- Ahogy akarjátok - bólintott Lupin, majd ismét Harry felé fordult. - Állj félre, Harry.

Harry habozott.

\- Ígérem, nem teszek kárt benne - biztosította Lupin. - Csak megkötözöm.

Harry bólintott, és félreállt. A már ismert kötelek ezúttal Lupin pálcájából röppentek ki, s Pettigrew egy szempillantás múlva már gúzsba kötve, felpeckelt szájjal hevert a padlón.

Black újra rászegezte a pálcáját.

\- Figyelmeztetlek, Peter - mordult rá -, ha megpróbálsz átalakulni, abban a minutumban végzünk veled. Harry, Lucy, egyetértetek?

Harry és Lucy lenéztek a padlón fetrengő szánalmas alakra, és jól láthatóan bólintottak.

\- Akkor ezzel megvolnánk - vette át az irányítást Lupin. - Ron, a csontforrasztás Madam Pomfrey szakterülete, úgyhogy azt javaslom, egyelőre érd be egy ideiglenes kötéssel. A gyengélkedőn majd szakszerű ellátást kapsz.

Odalépett Ronhoz, és pálcáját a fiú lábához érintette.

\- Ferula - mormolta, mire szoros sínpólya tekeredett a törött végtagra. Lupin felsegítette Ront, a fiú óvatosan kipróbálta, hogy tudja-e terhelni beteg lábát, s fel sem szisszent.

\- Így jó - bólogatott. - Köszönöm.

\- Mi lesz Piton professzorral? - kérdezte Hermione, és az alélt tanár felé pislogott.

Lupin lehajolt Pitonhoz, és kitapintotta a pulzusát.

\- Nincs komoly baja - állapította meg. - Egy kicsit túllőttetek a célon, de így legalább nyugton marad. Ájultan is fel tudjuk vinni a kastélyba… Mobilicorpus.

A varázsszóra Piton csuklója, térde és nyaka lassan emelkedni kezdett, mintha láthatatlan zsinórok húznák a plafon felé. Az ernyedt test álló helyzetbe fordult, s ott lebegett néhány centiméterrel a föld fölött, akár egy fejét ingató, groteszk marionettfigura. Lupin felemelte a padlóról a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt, és talárja zsebébe tömködte.

\- Ketten bilincseljek össze magukat ezzel - szólt Black, és lábával megbökte Pettigrew-t. - Csak a biztonság kedvéért.

\- Az egyik én leszek - bólintott Lupin.

\- A másik én - mordult fel Ron, s odasántikált a fogolyhoz.

Black súlyos vasbéklyókat varázsolt elő a számukra, s néhány másodperc múlva Pettigrew már újra a saját lábán állt, a bal kezét Lupin jobbjához, jobb kezét pedig Ron baljához bilincselték hozzá. Ron komor eltökéltséggel játszotta a fegyőr szerepét, szemmel láthatóan személyes sértésnek érezte, hogy Pettigrew Makesz képében a bizalmába férkőzött. Csámpás egy könnyed ugrással az ajtónál termett, és bozontos farkát zászlóként lengetve kivezette a csapatot a szobából.

* * *

Draco a többi mardekárossal együtt sétált a pincébe, miután befejezte a vacsorát. Az étkezés alatt több dolog is feltűnt neki. Az egyik, hogy a tanári asztalról hiányzott Lupin, Hagrid és Piton is. Lupin biztosan megint beteg, Hagrid a bestiáját siratja, de Piton távollétére nem tudott magyarázattal szolgálni. A másik, hogy a griffendélesek közül hiányzott a nagy négyes: Potter, Weasley, Granger és Lucy.

Látszólag a többiek sem tudták, hol lehetnek. A Weasley-ikrek egy ideig folyton az ajtó felé pislogtak, de utána csak megvonták a vállukat és ettek tovább. Az évfolyamtársak is értetlenül néztek egymásra egy darabig, de utána ők is ejtették a dolgot. Draco, hiába nem akarta, azon kattogott egész vacsora alatt, hogy vajon hol lehetnek. Biztosan lementek Hagridhoz a kivégzés előtt. De akkor miért nem jöttek még vissza? Annyira megviselte volna őket a dolog, hogy kihagyják miatta a vacsorát?

Mikor belépett a klubhelyiségbe, eldöntötte, hogy az este nem fog többet foglalkozni Potterékkel. Ám, mint mindig, most sem sikerült a terve.


	45. Chapter 44: A dementorok csókja

**Chapter 44**

 **A dementorok csókja**

Lucy még sosem volt ilyen bizarr kompánia tagja. Az emeletről levonuló menetet Csámpás vezette, nyomában Lupin, Pettigrew és Ron lánccsörgető hármasfogata trappolt lefelé. Őket a lebegő Piton követte, aki előrebukott fejével úgy festett, mintha bambán meredne a lépcsőfokokon végigzongorázó cipőjére. Megalázó helyzetét a mögötte haladó Sirius Blacknek köszönhette, aki a tulajdon varázspálcájával tartotta őt a levegőben. Black sarkában a három sereghajtó, Harry, Lucy és Hermione lépkedett.

Az alagútba csak nagy üggyel-bajjal sikerült bejutniuk. Lupin, Pettigrew és Ron oldalazva kecmeregtek át a lyukon, s a mutatvány közben Lupinnak arra is ügyelnie kellett, hogy pálcájával végig sakkban tartsa Pettigrew-t. Végül sikeresen bejutottak, s Lucy hátulról még látta, ahogy Csámpás és a bilincses trió libasorban elindulnak az alagútban. Sirius Black előbb bekormányozta Pitont a nyíláson, ő maga csak azután mászott be. Harry, Lucy és Hermione követték. Mivel az alagút nemcsak széltében, de belmagasságát tekintve is meglehetősen szűk volt, a lebegő Piton feje lépten-nyomon nagyot koppant a mennyezeten. Black azonban jelét sem adta annak, hogy bármit is kívánna tenni ez ellen.

Jó néhány perces néma baktatás után a varázsló hirtelen Harryhez és Lucyhoz fordult.

\- Tudjátok, mit jelent az, ha most feladjuk Pettigrew-t? - kérdezte.

\- Hogy maga szabad - felelte Lucy.

\- Igen… - bólintott Sirius. - Ami azért fontos, mert… nem tudom, említették-e valaha nektek, de én vagyok a keresztapátok.

\- Igen, tudjuk - felelte Harry.

\- Emellett… a szüleitek arra is megkértek, hogy legyek a gyámapátok… ha velük esetleg történne valami.

Harry és Lucy visszafojtották a lélegzetüket. Lucy csak remélni merte, hogy keresztapjuk tényleg arra gondol, amire szavai utaltak.

\- Természetesen megértem, ha a nagynénédéknél akarsz maradni - folytatta Black Harryre nézve -, te pedig Weasley-éknél… - pillantott Lucyra. - De azért fontoljátok meg a dolgot. Ha sikerül tisztára mosni a nevem… és ha esetleg… ha új otthonra vágytok…

Lucy úgy érezte, mintha egy kisebb bomba robbant volna fel a gyomrában.

\- Úgy érti… hogy magához venne minket? - hebegte. Harry ösztönösen felegyenesedett, aminek következtében jól beverte a fejét a mennyezet egyik kiszögellésébe.

\- Komolyan elvinne engem Dursleyéktól? Együtt élhetnék Lucyval? - kérdezte hitetlenkedve a fiú.

\- Számítottam rá, hogy nemet mondotok - visszakozott Black. - Megértem, hogy ragaszkodtok a mostani családotokhoz. Csak szeretném, ha tudnátok, hogy…

\- Mit beszél!? - horkant fel Harry olyan rekedt-elfúló hangon, ami még Siriusnak is becsületére vált volna. - Hogyne akarnám otthagyni Dursleyékat! Van saját háza? Mikor költözhetünk át?

Black megtorpant, és hátrafordult. Piton feje most még szaporábban kopogott a mennyezeten, de Siriust ez pillanatnyilag a legkevésbé sem érdekelte.

\- Hozzám költöznétek? Komolyan mondjátok?

\- Hát persze! - vágta rá Lucy. - Nagyon szeretem Weasleyéket, de mindig is arra vágytam, hogy Harryvel élhessek! Ráadásul most a szüleink legjobb barátja venne magához minket! Hogy mondhatnék rá nemet?

Sirius elkínzott arcán ekkor jelent meg az első igazi mosoly. A változás döbbenetes volt, a halálfejmaszk mögött egy tíz évvel fiatalabb férfi tűnt fel. Lucy most először érezte, hogy ugyanaz az ember áll vele szemben, aki a szülei esküvői fényképéről ránevetett.

Több szó nem esett köztük, amíg el nem érték az alagút túlsó végét. Az élen haladó Csámpás addigra már kimászott a szabadba, bizonyára megérintette a fűzfát elaltató görcsöt, mert egy nyikkanás sem utalt rá, hogy a kievickélő Lupint, Pettigrew-t és Ront harcias ágcsapások fogadták volna.

Sirius kinavigálta Pitont a lyukon, azután félreállt, hogy előreengedje Harryt, Lucyt és Hermionét. Ő maga utolsóként kapaszkodott fel a meredek kürtőben.

A parkban koromsötét volt, csak a kastély ablakai világítottak a távolban. A csapat némán folytatta útját. Pettigrew még mindig zihált, és néha panaszosan fel-felnyögött. Lucy agya vadul zakatolt.

Elköltözik Weasleyéktől… Sirius Blacknél, a szülei legjobb barátjánál fog lakni… Méghozzá Harryvel… Még a gondolatba is teljesen beleszédült. Sajnálta, hogy otthagyja Ront, Fredet, George-ot, Ginnyt, Mr és Mrs Weasleyt, de most esély nyílt rá, hogy a saját, igazi családjával élhessen. Egy ilyen lehetőséget, hogy Harryvel élhessen együtt, egy családként… Még csak álmodni se mert hasonlóról.

\- Egy rossz mozdulat, és véged, Peter - szólt fenyegetően Lupin, s a baljában tartott pálcát oldalról Pettigrew mellkasának szegezte.

Ahogy haladtak, a kastélyablakok egyre nagyobbnak és fényesebbnek tűntek. Piton még mindig aléltan úszott a levegőben, fogai újra meg újra összekoccantak, ahogy állkapcsa a szegycsontjához verődött. Azután egyszer csak…

Az égen kószáló felhőket továbbkergette a szél, s a dús füvön halvány árnyékok rajzolódtak ki. A parkot éjjeli fényárba vonta a telihold.

Piton beleütközött Lupin, Pettigrew és Ron hármasába, akik hírtelen megtorpantak. Sirius döbbenten megállt, majd kinyújtott karjával sorompóként elzárta Harry, Lucy és Hermione útját.

Lucy Lupin sötét sziluettjére meredt. A professzor előbb megdermedt, majd végtagjai vadul remegni kezdtek.

\- Uramisten! - sikkantott fel Hermione. - Nem itta meg az esti bájitalát! Ránk fog támadni!

\- Fussatok el - suttogta Sirius. - Gyerünk, szaladjatok!

Lucynak eszében sem volt sorsára hagyni a Pettigrew-hoz és Lupinhoz bilincselt Ront.

\- Ron, menekülj! - kiáltotta Lucy kétségbeesetten Ronnak, aki csak rémülten meredt Lupin remegő alakjára.

Harry elindult barátja felé, de Sirius a derekánál fogva elkapta, és visszadobta.

\- Őt bízzátok rám - ROHANJATOK!

Hátborzongató hörgés hangzott fel. Lupin feje és teste nyúlni kezdett, mintha képlékeny masszává változott volna. Válla és gerince meggörnyedt, majd sűrű szőr burjánzott el arcán és karmos manccsá korcsosuló kezén. Csámpás felborzolta bundáját, és nyávogva hátrálni kezdett.

A vérfarkas villogó fogait csattogtatta. Ekkor Sirius hirtelen eltűnt Harry mellől - ő maga is átalakult, s óriáskutya képében a bilincsét lerázó farkashoz ugrott. Fogaival a fenevad tarkóját célozta meg, a bundájánál fogva igyekezett elvonszolni a farkast Ron és Pettigrew közeléből. Az nem hagyta magát, s a két állat között fogak és karmok ádáz tusája bontakozott ki.

Harry és Lucy hosszú másodpercekig megkövülten bámulták a jelenetet, csak akkor ocsúdtak fel, mikor meghallották Hermione rémült sikolyát…

Pettigrew Lupin elejtett varázspálcája felé ugrott, magával rántva az ingatag lábakon álló Ront. Durranás hallatszott, valami felvillant - s Ron máris mozdulatlanul hevert a földön. Egy újabb durranás nyomán Csámpás a levegőbe repült, és méterekkel odébb landolt a fűben.

\- Capitulatus! - ordította Harry, és Pettigrew-ra szegezte varázspálcáját. Lupin pálcája suhogva a magasba röppent.

\- Ne mozduljon, Pettigrew! - rántotta elő Lucy is a saját pálcáját.

A férfi azonban már átalakult. Mire Harry és Lucy odarohantak Ronhoz, a fiú kinyújtott karját szorító bilincs másik pántja már üres volt. Mellette még utoljára megvillant a hosszú, kopasz farok, azután már csak a fűben iszkoló apró lábak zaja jelezte a patkány útját.

Ekkor dühös üvöltés és fenyegető morgás ütötte meg Lucy fülét. A kutya és a vérfarkas párviadala véget ért, az utóbbi feladta a küzdelmet, és elügetett az erdő felé.

\- Sirius - kiáltotta Harry. - Pettigrew átalakult, és megszökött!

A kutya pofája és háta csatakos volt a vértől, eddig lihegve hevert a fűben, de Harry szavaira felpattant, és egy szempillantás múlva eltűnt a sötétben.

Harry, Lucy és Hermione Ron fölé hajoltak.

\- Mit csinált vele Pettigrew? - suttogta Hermione.

Ron kitátott szájjal és félig behunyt szemmel hevert a fűben.

\- Fogalmam sincs - rázta a fejét Harry.

\- Biztos valamilyen kábító átok - találgatott Lucy, de alig tudott koncentrálni. Az biztos volt, hogy él - hiszen jól hallhatóan lélegzett -, de nem volt eszméleténél.

Lucy tanácstalanul körülnézett. Lupin és Black messze jártak… nem maradt velük senki, csak az ájultan levitáló Piton.

\- Felvisszük őket a kastélyba, és keresünk egy tanárt - határozott Harry. Hátrasimította szemébe lógó hajfürtjeit. - Gyerünk…

Ekkor azonban panaszos nyüszítés hangzott fel valahol a távolban. Egy kínlódó kutya szűkölése…

\- Ez Sirius - motyogta Lucy a sötétbe meredve.

Gyorsan végiggondolta a megváltozott szituációt. Ronért pillanatnyilag semmit nem tehettek, Black viszont, a hangokból ítélve, segítségre szorult…

Harry eközben futásnak eredt. Lucy és Hermione habozás nélkül követték. A szűkölés valahonnan a tó felől hallatszott, arra vették hát az irányt. Lucy rohanás közben érezte, hogy kihűl körülöttük a levegő… _Ó, nem, ez nem lehet, ne most…_

A szűkölés egyszerre abbamaradt - Harry, Lucy és Hermione a tópartra érve nyomban látták, hogy miért. Sirius visszaváltozott emberré. Négykézláb kuporgott a földön, s fejét a keze alá temette.

\- Neee - nyöszörögte. - Könyörgök, neee…

Lucy ekkor már látta is őket. Száz vagy talán még annál is több fekete, csuklyás alak közeledett feléjük. Harry és Lucy megpördültek a tengelyük körül, szinte azon nyomban érezték, hogy átjárja őket a jól ismert, bénító hideg, majd lassan a fehér köd is megjelent. Bármerre néztek maguk körül, mindenütt újabb és újabb dementorok bontakoztak ki a sötétből - a rémalakok bekerítették őket…

\- Hermione, gondolj valami vidám dologra! - kiabálta Harry, s a magasba emelte a pálcáját.

\- Gondolj életed legboldogabb emlékére! - mondta Lucy is, miközben kinyújtotta a karját. - Gondolj rá és csak arra koncentrálj! Ne engedd el, bármi is történik!

Pislogva igyekezett megszabadulni a ködtől, s vadul rázta a fejét, hogy elhallgattassa a felcsendülő sikolyokat…

 _A keresztapámnál fogok lakni. Együtt élek majd Harryvel…_

Siriusra, csakis Siriusra és Harryre akart gondolni. Erejét megfeszítve koncentrált, és közben kántálni kezdte a varázsigét:

\- Expecto patronum! Expecto patronum!

Hallotta, hogy Harry szintén ismételgetni kezdte a varázsigét. Black eközben egész testében megremegett, majd halottsápadt arccal a földre hanyatlott, és nem mozdult többé.

 _Magához fog térni. Odaköltözöm hozzá, nála fogok lakni. Vele és Harryvel fogok együtt élni._

\- Expecto patronum! Hermione, segíts! - kérte kétségbeesetten Harry a lányt. - Expecto patronum!

\- Expecto… - suttogta Hernione. - Expecto… expecto…

A varázslat nem sikerült. A dementorok már csak tíz lépésnyire voltak tőlük, s a fenyegető, fekete gyűrű egyre szűkült.

\- EXPECTO PATRONUM! - üvöltötte Lucy, túlharsogva a fejében zengő sikolyokat. - EXPECTO PATRONUM!

Pálcája hegyéből vékony, ezüstszín füstcsík tört elő, s ugyanabban a szempillantásban érezte, hogy a mellette álló Hermione a földre roskad. Harry még tartotta magát, de ő is az ereje végén járt…

\- Expecto… Expecto patronum…

Lucy térdre rogyott, s szinte már semmit sem látott a fehér ködön kívül. Kétségbeesetten igyekezett megőrizni derűlátó gondolatait… _Sirius ártatlan… ártatlan… túl fogjuk élni… Harryvel az ő házában lakunk majd…_

\- Expecto patronum! - zihálta mellette Harry.

Lucy az ő és Harry alaktalan patrónusának halvány fényénél látta, hogy az egyik dementor megtorpan - nem tudott áthatolni az ezüstös ködfelhőkön. A fekete köpönyeg alól előbukkant egy nyálkásan csillogó kéz, s olyan mozdulatot tett, mintha félre akarná söpörni a patrónusokat.

\- Ne … ne! - sikoltott fel Lucy.

\- Sirius ártatlan! - kiáltotta Harry. - Expecto… Expecto patronum!

Lucy érezte a dementorok borzalmas auráját, s hörgő sóhajaik gonosz szélviharként kavarogtak körülötte. A legközelebb álló dementor mintha habozott volna - azután felemelte rothadó kezeit, és hátrahajtotta csuklyáját.

A kámzsa alól a vak halál arca bukkant elő. A feleslegessé vált szemüregeket vékony, szürkés hártya nőtte be. Nem úgy a szájat… a sötéten ásító, alaktalan lyukon halálhörgést idéző zajjal süvített be a levegő…

Harryt és Lucyt megbénította a rettegés. Se mozdulni, se szólni nem tudtak többé - erőtlen patrónusuk egy szempillantás alatt semmivé foszlott.

Lucyt a fehér köd immár teljesen elvakította. Harcolnia kell… expecto patronum… semmit nem látott… valahol a távolban felcsendült egy ismerős hang… expecto patronum… a ködben kinyújtotta a kezét, és kitapogatta először Harry, majd Sirius karját… nem fogják tönkretenni őket, az utolsó családtagjait…

Majd azt érezte, hogy két erős, csontos kéz ragadja meg a nyakát… kényszerítették, hogy felfelé fordítsa arcát… érezte a jeges leheletet… vele végeznek hát elsőként… amíg vele időznek, addig Harry talán el tud menekülni Siriusszal… az oszló test bűze megcsapta az orrát… anyja sikoltásai a fülében csengtek… ez lesz az utolsó hang, amit életében hall…

Ekkor azonban mintha valami ezüstös derengés hatolt volna át a fojtogató ködön. A fény egyre erősödött, s Lucy érezte, hogy arccal a fűbe zuhan…

Hányingere volt, egész testében remegett, s még annyi ereje sem volt, hogy a fejét oldalra fordítsa. Úgy, ahogy feküdt, kinyitotta a szemét. A fűszálakat vakító fény világította meg… A sikoltozás elhalt a fejében, s a hideg is enyhülni kezdett…

Valami megzavarta a dementorokat… valami, ami most ott cikázott Sirius, Hermione, Harry és ő körülötte… a dementorok hörgése egyre halkult… távolodtak… a fűszálakon meleg, nyári fuvallat söpört végig.

Lucy összeszedte minden erejét, és a fény felé nézett. Halványan látta, ahogy mellette Harry is mocorog még - ő is a fényt bámulta. Egy nagy testű állatot pillantottak meg, mely a tó víztükrén poroszkált a túlsó part felé. Lucy a könny és a szemébe csorgó verejték függönyén át pislogva igyekezett kivenni, miféle állat lehet… Fényes volt, akár egy egyszarvú. Mikor elérte a partot, megállt.

Lucy az ájulással viaskodva figyelte a jelenetet. Az állat odalépett egy emberhez, aki felemelte a kezét, hogy megsimogassa… mögötte állt még valaki, a fény őt is megvilágította... Az alakok furcsán ismerősnek tűnt… de nem, az lehetetlen…

Lucy semmit sem értett az egészből, és képtelen volt tovább gondolkodni. Érezte, hogy az utolsó csepp erő is kiszáll tagjaiból, és a következő pillanatban elsötétült előtte a világ.

\- Megdöbbentő… felfoghatatlan… Kész csoda, hogy élve megúszták… elképesztő… Hőstettet hajtott végre, Piton.

\- Köszönöm, miniszter úr.

\- Merlin-díj, ezüst fokozat… Mit ezüst, arany fokozat, ha el tudom intézni!

\- Hálásan köszönöm, miniszter úr.

\- Csúnya sebet szerzett… Felteszem, Black műve.

\- Nos, nem, miniszter úr, ezt a két Potter, Weasley és Granger tették velem.

\- Micsoda!?

\- Az első perctől fogva egyértelmű volt, hogy Black megbabonázta őket. Viselkedésükből ítélve a konfúziós átkot alkalmazta rajtuk. A gyerekek ugyanis azt a téveszmét hangoztatták, hogy Black esetleg ártatlan lehet. Nem voltak beszámíthatók. Mindazonáltal a felelőtlen magánakciójuk miatt a gazember kis híján kicsúszott a markunkból… A gyerekek nyilván azt hitték, hogy maguk is el tudnak bánni Blackkel. Megjegyzem, az elbizakodottságuk annak köszönhető, hogy a tanév során nem egy kihágást követhettek el büntetlenül… Potteréknek pedig, ugyebár, az igazgató úr kezdettől fogva különleges státust biztosított…

\- Hát igen… Tudja, hogy van ez, Piton… Valamennyien hajlunk rá, hogy elnézőbbek legyünk, ha Harry és Lucy Potterről van szó.

\- Hát persze… de vajon jót tesz-e nekik, ha mindig kivételezettként kezelik őket? Én a magam részéről igyekszem ugyanúgy bánni velük, mint a többi tanítványommal. Más diákot legalábbis felfüggesztenének, ha ilyen veszélynek tenné ki a társait. Gondoljon csak bele, miniszter úr: megsértettek minden elképzelhető szabályt - azokat is, amelyeket kimondottan az ő biztonságuk érdekében vezettünk be - tiltott időben tiltott helyen tartózkodtak, ráadásul egy vérfarkas és egy elitélt gyilkos társaságában… Megjegyzem, erős a gyanúm, hogy a fiú korábban engedély nélkül lejárt Roxmorts faluba is…

\- Nehéz ügy, Piton, nehéz ügy… Sok botorságot művelt ez a két gyerek, ez kétségtelen…

Lucy csukott szemmel, mozdulatlanul fülelt. Még mindig kába volt, Caramel és Piton szavai egyenként verekedték át magukat a dobhártyáján, s lusta patakként csörgedeztek az agyában. Végtagjai mintha ólomból lettek volna, de még a szemhéját se bírta felemelni… Legszívesebben ott feküdt volna a kényelmes ágyon az idők végezetéig…

\- Nem tudom mire vélni a dementorok szokatlan viselkedését… Maga meg tudja magyarázni, hogy miért vonultak vissza, Piton?

\- Nem, miniszter úr. Mikor magamhoz tértem, már elindultak a kijelölt őrhelyük felé.

\- Elképesztő. Black, Harry, Lucy és a lány mégis…

\- Mikor rájuk találtam, mindhárman ájultan feküdtek. Először is megkötöztem Blacket, azután odavarázsoltam négy hordágyat, és felhoztam őket a kastélyba.

A beszélgetésben szünet állt be. Lucy feje lassan tisztulni kezdett, s ezzel egy időben mardosó érzés támadt a gyomra mélyén…

Kinyitotta a szemét.

Először kissé homályosan látott. Az nyilvánvaló volt, hogy a gyengélkedőben van - a terem végében álló alak pedig egyértelműen Madam Pomfrey volt. A javasasszony a legutolsó ágy mellett tevékenykedett. Lucy a lángvörös hajról felismerte Ront, aki eszméletlenül feküdt az ágyon, de látszólag rendben volt.

Óvatosan megfordította fejét a párnán. A holdfény megvilágította a szomszédos ágyat, amelyben Hermione feküdt. A lánynak nyitva volt a szeme, s arca feszült figyelmet tükrözött. Mikor észrevette, hogy Lucy magához tért, gyorsan az ajkára szorította ujját, majd az ajtó felé mutatott. Az félig nyitva volt - ezért hallatszott be a folyosón álldogáló Caramel és Piton beszélgetése. Lucy lassan a másik oldalára fordult, ahol a másik szomszédos ágyon megpillantotta Harryt. A fiú szemüveg híján hunyorogva próbálta feltérképezni a környzetét. Mikor észrevette, hogy Lucy nézi, a lány továbbadta Hermione üzenetét, majd továbbra is feszülten fülelt.

Madam Pomfrey most otthagyta Ront, és Harry ágyához sietett. A fiú megfordult, és a javasasszonyra nézett. Madam Pomfrey falazótégla méretű csokoládétömböt tartott a kezében.

\- Látom, felébredtünk - állapította meg, ahogy végignézett a három ágyon. Letette a csokoládét Harry éjjeliszekrényére, és nekilátott, hogy egy kis kalapáccsal falatnyi darabokra törje.

\- Hogy van Ron? - kérdezte kórusban Harry, Lucy és Hermione.

\- Túléli - felelte kurtán a javasasszony. - Ami pedig titeket illet… Itt maradtok megfigyelésre, amíg… Potter, ezt meg hogy képzeled!?

Harry felült az ágyban, orrára biggyesztette szemüvegét, és felkapta varázspálcáját.

\- Beszélnem kell az igazgató úrral - jelentette ki.

\- Nyugodj meg, Potter - csitította Madam Pomfrey. - Elfogták Blacket. Biztos helyen van. A dementorok perceken belül végrehajtják rajta a csókot…

\- MICSODA?

Lucy Harryvel egyszerre ugrott ki az ágyból, s Hermione követte a példájukat. A kiáltás azonban a folyosóra is kihallatszott, Cornelius Caramel és Piton besiettek a kórterembe.

\- Harry, Lucy, mi a baj? - rémüldözött Caramel. - Nektek az ágyban a helyetek… Kaptatok már csokoládét?

\- Miniszter úr - hadarta Lucy. - Sirius Black ártatlan! Peter Pettigrew nem halt meg! Találkoztunk vele ma este! Nem engedheti, hogy a dementorok bántsák Siriust, ő…

Caramel azonban csak mosolygott, és a fejét csóválta.

\- Képzelődsz, Lucy. Te és Harry borzalmas dolgokon mentetek keresztül, ki kell pihennetek magatokat. Feküdjetek le szépen, és bízzátok ránk a dolgot. Tudjuk, hogy mit kell tennünk…

\- NEM TUDJÁK! - kiabálta Lucy. - NEM SIRIUS A BŰNÖS!

Hermione odasietett Lucy mellé, és esdeklő arccal nézett Caramelre.

\- Miniszter úr, kérem, hallgasson meg minket - szólt. - Én is láttam Pettigrew-t. Ron patkánya volt, mert hogy animágus… Mármint Pettigrew…

\- Látja, miniszter úr? - csóválta a fejét Piton. - Mindkettőnek téveszméi vannak. Black alapos munkát végzett…

\- NINCSENEK TÉVESZMÉINK! - tajtékzott Harry.

\- Miniszter úr! Professzor! - csattant fel Madam Pomfrey. - Nyomatékosan kérem, hogy azonnal távozzanak! Már épp eléggé felizgatták a betegeimet!

\- Csak szeretnénk elmondani, hogy mi történt valójában! - harsogta dühösen Harry. - Miért nem bírnak végighallgatni!?

Madam Pomfrey villámgyors mozdulattal jókora csokoládékockát dugott Harry szájába, majd páciense döbbenetét kihasználva visszatuszkolta őt az ágyra.

\- Miniszter úr, ezek a gyerekek ápolást igényelnek. Nagyon kérem, távozzanak…

Ekkor újra kinyílt az ajtó, és belépett rajta Dumbledore. Lucy rögtön belekezdett a mondandójába, mielőtt Madam Pomfrey őt is elhallgattatja egy darab csokoládéval.

\- Dumbledore professzor, Sirius Black…

\- Ez nem lehet igaz! - sápítozott Madam Pomfrey. - Az isten szerelmére, ez nem társalgó, hanem kórterem! Igazgató úr, ragaszkodom hozzá, hogy…

\- Ne haragudjon, Poppy - vágott a szavába Dumbledore -, de beszélnem kell Harryvel, Lucyval és Granger kisasszonnyal. Sirius Blacktől jövök…

\- Gondolom, magának is ugyanazt a dajkamesét adta elő, amit a gyerekek agyába ültetett - sziszegte Piton. - A patkányról meg az állítólagos Pettigrew-ról…

\- Valóban erről szól Black története - felelte higgadtan Dumbledore, és félhold alakú szemüvegén át fürkésző pillantást vetett Pitonra.

\- És az én bizonyítékaim nem számítanak? - fortyant fel Piton. - Nem láttam Peter Pettigrew-t se a Szellemszálláson, se a parkban!

\- Azért nem látta, mert nem volt magánál, tanár úr! - szólt közbe elszántan Hermione. - És mire megérkezett, már…

\- Granger kisasszony, FOGJA BE A SZÁJÁT!

\- No de, Piton - méltatlankodott Caramel. - Az ifjú hölgy beteg, ne beszéljen vele ilyen hangon

\- Szeretnék szót váltani Harryvel, Lucyval és Hermionéval - mondta ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon Dumbledore. - Cornelius, Perselus, Poppy, kérem, hagyjanak magunkra…

\- Igazgató úr! - fortyant fel Madam Pomfrey. - A betegeimnek ápolásra és nyugalomra van szükségük…

\- Sajnálom, de ez nem várhat - felelte Dumbledore. - Nem vitatkozom.

Madam Pomfrey sértődötten felszegte a fejét. Elcsörtetett a kórterem túlsó végéből nyíló szobája felé, és becsapta maga mögött az ajtót. Caramel elővette mellénye zsebéből súlyos aranyóráját, és rápillantott.

\- Ha minden igaz, a dementorok már itt vannak - szólt. - Megyek, fogadom őket. Odafent találkozunk, Albus.

A miniszter az ajtóhoz lépett, kinyitotta, és Pitonra nézett. A bájitaltantanár azonban nem mozdult.

\- Remélem, egy szót se hisz el Black meséjéből - suttogta, és Dumbledore arcába meredt.

\- Szeretnék beszélni Harryvel, Lucyval és Hermionéval - ismételte az igazgató.

Piton egy lépést tett felé.

\- Sirius Black már tizenhat éves korában megmutatta, hogy mennyit ér neki egy ember élete - hadarta fojtott hangon. - Talán már elfelejtette, Dumbledore? Elfelejtette, hogy Black meg akart ölni engem?

\- Mindenre pontosan emlékszem, Perselus - felelte csendesen az igazgató.

Piton sarkon fordult, és kimasírozott Caramel mellett az ajtón. Dumbledore és a gyerekek végre magukra maradtak.

Harry, Lucy és Hermione egymás szavába vágva hadarták el a történetet.

\- Tanár úr, Black igazat mond…

\- Láttuk Pettigrew-t…

\- …de megszökött, amikor Lupin professzor vérfarkassá változott…

\- …patkányként élt…

\- …hiányzik egy ujj Pettigrew mellső lábáról, illetve a kezéről…

\- …Pettigrew tette ezt Ronnal, nem Sirius…

Dumbledore két kezét felemelve jelezte, hogy válaszolni szeretne.

\- Kérlek, figyeljetek rám - kezdte halkan -, és ne vágjatok a szavamba, mert szorít minket az idő. Black történetét semmi sem igazolja a ti vallomásotokon kívül - márpedig három tizenhárom éves varázslónövendék szava vajmi keveset nyom a latban. Egy sereg szemtanú eskü alatt vallotta, hogy Sirius megölte Pettigrew-t. Én magam adtam igazolást a minisztériumnak arról, hogy Sirius volt Potterék titokgazdája.

\- Lupin professzor is megmondhatja… - szaladt ki Lucy száján.

\- Lupin professzor jelenleg a Tiltott Rengetegben bujdokol, és nincs olyan állapotban, hogy bárkinek bármit megmondjon. Mire újból emberalakot ölt, Sirius már túl lesz azon, ami a halálnál is rosszabb. Ráadásul a varázslótársadalom súlyos előítéletekkel viseltet a vérfarkasok iránt, úgyhogy az ő vallomása sem érne sokat. Az a tény pedig, hogy Sirius és ő régi barátok…

\- De hát…

\- Hallgass végig, Harry. Lásd be, hogy szélmalomharcot vívtok. Piton professzor története sokkal meggyőzőbb, mint a tietek.

\- Piton gyűlöli Siriust - csattant fel keserűen Hermione. - Mindenáron bosszút akar állni rajta valami buta tréfa miatt…

\- Sirius nem úgy viselkedett, mint egy ártatlan ember. Összekaszabolta a Kövér Dámát, késsel a kezében behatolt a Griffendél-toronyba… Amíg be nem mutatjuk Pettigrew-t, élve vagy halva, addig az ítélet érvényben marad.

\- De maga hisz nekünk - jelentette ki Lucy.

\- Igen, hiszek - felelte csendesen Dumbledore. - Másokat viszont nem tudok meggyőzni az igazságról, és a mágiaügyi miniszter döntését sem áll módomban felülbírálni.

Lucy az igazgató komor arcára meredt, s úgy érezte, hogy menten megnyílik alatta a föld. Az elmúlt években szilárd meggyőződésévé vált, hogy Dumbledore számára nincs megoldhatatlan probléma. Titokban most is azt remélte, hogy az igazgató csak csettint egyet, és nyomban helyreáll a világ rendje. De erre nem került sor… Az utolsó reményük is szertefoszlott.

\- Egyetlen esélyünk van - szólt lassan Dumbledore, s égszínkék szeme a két Potterről Hermionéra vándorolt. - Időt kell nyernünk.

\- De… - kezdte Hermione. Azután egyszer csak elkerekedett a szeme. - OH!

\- Jól figyeljetek - folytatta Dumbledore, minden egyes szót gondosan artikulálva. - Sirius Flitwick professzor szobájában van, a hetedik emeleten. Az a tizenharmadik ablak a Nyugati Toronytól számolva. Ha minden jól megy, ma este két ártatlan életét is megmenthetitek. De egyvalamit jól véssetek az eszetekbe. Senki nem láthat meg titeket. Hermione, tudod mi a törvény - tudod, mi forog kockán… senki - nem - láthat - meg - titeket.

Harry és Lucy egy szót sem értettek az egészből. Dumbledore sarkon fordult, de az ajtóból még visszanézett rájuk.

\- Bezárlak titeket a kórterembe. A pontos idő… - az órájára pillantott -, huszonhárom óra ötvenöt perc. Három fordítás elég lesz, Hermione. Sok szerencsét.

\- Sok szerencsét? - visszhangozta Harry, mikor Dumbledore mögött becsukódott az ajtó. - Három fordítás? Miről beszélt? Mit vár tőlünk, mit csináljunk?

Hermione nem felelt. Helyette kapkodva kigombolta a talárja nyakát, és hosszú, vékony aranyláncot húzott elő a ruha alól.

\- Harry, Lucy, gyertek ide - szólt izgatottan. - Gyertek már!

Harry és Lucy előbb értetlenül összenéztek, majd odaléptek hozzá. Hermione két kézzel felemelte a láncot, s Lucy látta, hogy azon egy parányi, csillogó homokóra függ.

\- Bújjatok bele - utasította őket a lány. A két Potter engedelmesen bedugta a fejét az aranyláncba. - Készen álltok?

Lucy értetlenül rázta a fejét.

\- Mit csinálunk?

Hermione egymás után háromszor megfordította a homokórát.

* * *

Draco hanyatt feküdt az ágyában, de sehogy sem jött álom a szemére. Baldachinos ágyán össze volt húzva a függöny, csak egy kis rés volt, amin az ablakra lehetett látni. Odakint sötét volt az éjszaka. A fiú a plafont bámulta és ugyan nem tudta, honnan, de érezte, hogy nagyon fontos dolgok zajlanak az iskolában.

Nem tudta, mire alapozza ezt a feltételezést. Nyilván azt sem tudta, hogy igaza van-e. De volt egy olyan sejtése, hogy ha Potterék eltűnnek valahová, akkor ott biztos fontos események történnek. Elvégre az elmúlt két évben ez mindig így volt és Potterék mindig ott voltak, ahol nem kellett volna. Talán most is így volt.

Draco kilesett a függönyök közötti résen. Odakint a felhők szétváltak és a telihold fénye besütött az alagsori hálóterembe. Talán csak ő képzelte, de mintha vonyítást hallott volna a Tiltott Rengeteg felől.


	46. Chapter 45: Az azkabani fogoly

**Chapter 45**

 **Az azkabani fogoly**

A sötét kórterem eltűnt, s Lucy úgy érezte, mintha iszonyatos sebességgel repülne hátrafelé. Elmosódott, tarka foltok suhantak el mellette, a dobhártyáját mintha kalapáccsal püfölték volna. Kiáltani próbált, de nem hallotta a saját hangját…

Aztán hirtelen újra szilárd talajt érzett a lába alatt, és egy szempillantás alatt kitisztult a kép… Harry és Hermione mellett állt az üres bejárati csarnokban. A padló kőlapjai fényesen csillogtak a nyitott tölgyfaajtón át beáradó napfényben. Ő és Harry döbbenten fordultak Hermionéhoz. A vékony aranylánc megfeszült, és a nyakukba vágott.

\- Hermione, mit… - kezdte Lucy.

\- Gyerünk!

Hermione karon ragadta őt és Harryt, és a csarnok túlsó végében álló tisztítószeres szekrényhez vonszolta. Feltépte a szekrény ajtaját, betuszkolta a testvérpárt a felmosóvödrök közé, majd ő is bemászott, és behúzta maga mögött a szekrényajtót.

\- Mi ez… hogyan… Mi történt velünk, Hermione? - kérdezte Lucy, és gyorsan kibújt a láncból.

\- Visszamentünk az időben - magyarázta suttogva a lány, miközben segített Harrynek kibújni a láncból. - Pontosan három órát.

Harry és Lucy a sötétben megkeresték egymás csillogó tekintetét.

\- Csípj meg - szólalt meg Harry, mire Lucy belecsípett testvére karjába. - Rendben, éreztem a fájdalmat, szóval ez nem álom - dörzsölte meg a fiú a karját.

\- De hát… - nézett most Lucy döbbenten Hermionéra. - Ezt meg… hogyan?

\- Csss! Hallgassátok csak! Lépteket hallok. Lehet, hogy… lehet, hogy mi vagyunk azok.

Hermione a szekrényajtóra szorította a fülét.

\- Átvágnak a csarnokon… Igen, ezek mi vagyunk. Most indulunk Hagridhoz!

\- Azt akarod mondani… - kezdte lassan Harry -, hogy egyszerre vagyunk idebent és odakint?

\- Igen - suttogta Hermione, fülét még mindig az ajtóra tapasztva. - Biztos, hogy mi vagyunk azok… négynél nem lehetnek többen… Lassan megyünk, mert rajtunk van a láthatatlanná tévő köpeny…

Elhallgatott, és a fülét hegyezte.

\- Lementünk a lépcsőn…

Hermione aggódó arccal leült egy felfordított vödörre, és eltöprengett. Lucy azonban nem érezte úgy, hogy kifogyott volna a kérdésekből.

\- Honnan szerezted ezt a homokórát, vagy mit?

\- Időnyerő a neve - suttogta Hermione -, és McGalagony professzortól kaptam. Egész évben nap mint nap használtam, mert csak így tudtam eljutni az összes órámra. Meg kellett esküdnöm McGalagonynak, hogy senkinek nem szólok róla. Mindenféle kérvényeket kellett írnia a minisztériumnak, hogy megkaphassam. Győzködnie kellett őket, hogy mintadiák vagyok, és csakis tanulási célra fogom használni az időnyerőt… Ha egyszerre több órán kellett részt vennem, egyszerűen visszaforgattam az időt. Érted? De… Harry, Lucy, fogalmam sincs, mit vár tőlünk Dumbledore. Miért mondta, hogy menjünk vissza három órával korábbra? Miért lesz ettől jobb Siriusnak?

Harry és Lucy elgondolkozva meredtek a lány arcába.

\- Bizonyára történt valami mostanában, amin változtatnunk kellene - töprengett Harry hangosan. - De micsoda? Három órával ezelőtt lementünk Hagridhoz…

\- Most van három órával ezelőtt - javította ki Hermione. - És mi most megyünk le Hagridhoz. Hiszen hallottuk, ahogy lemegyünk a lépcsőn…

Lucy a homlokát ráncolta, még a feje is belefájdult a lázas töprengésbe.

\- Dumbledore azt mondta, két ártatlan életét is megmenthetjük. - Egyszerre mintha lámpást gyújtottak volna a fejében. - Harry, Hermione, megmentjük Csikócsőrt!

\- De hát mit segítünk azzal Siriusnak?

Most már Harry is értette a feladatot, mert átvette a magyarázó szerepét.

\- Dumbledore elmondta nekünk, hogy melyik Flitwick szobájának ablaka! Oda zárták be Siriust! Csikócsőr hátán az ablakhoz kell repülnünk, és meg kell szöktetnünk a keresztapánkat! Csikócsőr és Sirius együtt fognak elmenekülni!

A félhomályban is igen jól kivehető volt Hermione rémült fintora.

\- Csoda kellene hozzá, hogy mindezt észrevétlenül végigcsináljuk!

\- Akkor is meg kell próbálnunk - jelentette ki Lucy. Felállt, és most ő tapasztotta a fülét az ajtónak. - Minden csendes. Gyertek, induljunk…

Óvatosan kinyitotta a szekrényajtót. A bejárati csarnok üres volt. Kimásztak a szekrényből, és lábujjhegyen a tölgyfaajtóhoz szaladtak. Odakint már megnyúltak az árnyékok, és a napsugarak most is aranysárgára festették a Tiltott Rengeteg fáinak csúcsát.

\- Ha valaki kinéz a parkba… - nyöszörögte Hermione, és aggodalmasan pislogott a kastély ablakai felé.

\- Futni fogunk - döntött Harry. - Egyenesen beszaladunk az erdőbe. Elbújunk a fák között, és onnan figyeljük az eseményeket.

\- Rendben - zihálta izgatottan Hermione -, de az üvegházakat megkerülve menjünk. Hagrid ajtajából nem szabad látszanunk, különben megpillanthatjuk magunkat! Lassan elérjük Hagrid kunyhóját!

Lucy úgy határozott, hogy majd útközben gondolja át a lány szavait, és Harry nyomában futásnak eredt. Hermione követte őket. A konyhakerten átvágva berohantak az üvegházak mögé. Ott egy percre megálltak erőt gyűjteni, megbeszélték, hogy melyik oldalról kerülik meg fúriafüzet, azután megkezdték a hosszú sprintet a Tiltott Rengeteg menedéket nyújtó fái felé.

Lucy ért előbb célba. Elrejtőzött a legközelebbi fa mögött, s ott várta be Harryt és Hermionét, akik pár másodperccel később meg is érkeztek.

\- Jól van - zihálta a lány. - Most pedig lopózzunk Hagrid házához. De óvatosan, nehogy meglásson minket valaki…

Zajtalan léptekkel elindultak az erdőszéli fák árnyékában. Alighogy megpillantották Hagrid kunyhójának ajtaját, kopogtatást hallottak. Gyorsan beiszkoltak egy öreg tölgyfa mögé, és kétoldalt kilesve figyelték, mi történik. Az ajtó kinyílt, és megjelent a sápadt, reszkető Hagrid. A következő pillanatban Lucy meghallotta Harry három órával előbb mondott szavait:

\- Csak mi vagyunk. A láthatatlanná tévő köpeny van rajtunk. Engedj be, akkor levesszük.

Hagrid félreállt.

\- De hisz megírtam, hogy ne gyertek le - suttogta, azután becsukta az ajtót.

\- Micsoda őrült kaland - csóválta a fejét Harry.

\- Menjünk tovább - suttogta Hermione. - Csikócsőr közelében keressünk rejtekhelyet.

Folytatták útjukat a fák között, s végül megpillantották a tökágyás kerítéséhez pányvázott, nyugtalan hippogriffet.

\- Most? - suttogta Lucy.

\- Nem! - rázta a fejét Hermione. - Ha most szökünk meg vele, az a bizottsági ember meg a hóhér azt fogják gondolni, hogy Hagrid engedte szabadon. Ki kell várnunk, amíg megbizonyosodnak róla, hogy Csikócsőr itt van.

\- Akkor kábé egy percünk lesz az akcióra - morogta Lucy. Lassan ő is kezdte úgy gondolni, hogy lehetetlen feladatra vállalkoztak.

A kunyhóból hangos csörömpölés szűrődött ki.

\- Hagrid most töri össze a tejeskancsót - suttogta Hermione. - Mindjárt megtalálom Makeszt…

És valóban, alig két perc múlva felcsendült Hermione sikolya.

\- Hermione - fordult a lányhoz Harry. - Mi lenne ha… ha egyszerűen berontanánk, magunkhoz vennénk Pettigrew-t, és…

\- Isten ments! - suttogta rémülten Hermione. - Hát még mindig nem érted? Amit most csinálunk, azzal megsértjük a varázslók egyik legfőbb törvényét! Senki nem változtathatja meg a múltat! Senki! Hallottad, mit mondott Dumbledore: ha meglátnak minket…

\- De hisz csak mi és Hagrid látnánk minket! - erősködött Harry.

\- Harry, szerinted hogyan reagálnál, ha meglátnád magadat, amint önmagadra töröd az ajtót? - kérdezte Lucy felvont szemöldökkel.

\- Hát… valószínűleg beleőrülnék - felelte Harry. - Vagy azt hinném, hogy az egész fekete mágia…

\- Pontosan! Megzavarodnál, sőt talán rá is támadnál saját magadra! Hát nem érted? McGalagony professzor mesélt nekem azoknak a varázslóknak a sorsáról, akik belepiszkáltak az időbe… Egy csomóan közülük megölték leendő vagy épp múltbeli önmagukat!

\- Jó, meggyőztél - visszakozott Harry. - Csak egy ötlet volt. Gondoltam…

Lucy ekkor mindkettőjüket oldalba bökte, és a kastély felé mutatott. Harry és Hermione kissé odébb húzódtak, hogy jobban lássa a távoli tölgyfaajtót. Dumbledore, Caramel, az öreg bizottsági tag és Macnair, a hóhér már a lépcső aljánál jártak.

\- Mindjárt kijövünk! - suttogta izgatottan Hermione.

Néhány másodperc múlva kitárult Hagrid kunyhójának hátsó ajtaja, és Lucy meglátta önmagát, amint Harry, Ron, Hermione és Hagrid társaságában kilép a kertbe. Élete legfurcsább élménye volt ott állni a fa mögött, és meglesni a tökágyásban ácsorgó önmagát.

\- Semmi baj, Csikó. Itt vagyok… - nyugtatgatta Hagrid a hippogriffet. Azután Lucyékhoz fordult: - Induljatok. Menjetek…

\- Hagrid, nem hagyhatunk itt…

\- Elmondjuk nekik, mi történt valójában…

\- Valamit csak tehetünk…

\- Nem ölhetik meg…

\- El kell mennetek! Még csak az hiányzik, hogy titeket is megbüntessenek!

Lucy pislogva nézte a múltbéli Hermionét, aki most ráborította Ronra, Harryre és a másik Lucyra a bűvös köpenyt.

\- Menjetek. Ne nézzétek végig, és ne is hallgatózzatok…

Ismét kopogtattak a bejárati ajtón. Megérkeztek a kivégzés résztvevői. Hagrid besietett a kunyhóba. Az ajtó félig nyitva maradt mögötte. Lucy a foltokban lelapuló füvet nézte, és hallgatta a négy pár láb lépteinek halk zaját. A köpönyeges Lucy, Harry, Ron és Hermione lassan eltávolodtak… A fák között rejtőző Lucy, Harry és Hermione viszont hallották, mi történik odabent a kunyhóban.

\- Hol van a bestia? - kérdezte fagyosan Macnair.

\- Odakint - nyöszörögte Hagrid. - Hátul.

Harry gyorsan visszahúzta fejét a fa mögé, mert a kunyhó ablakában megjelent Macnair arca. A hóhér szemügyre vette Csikócsőrt. Azután Caramel hangja szűrődött ki a nyitott hátsó ajtón.

\- Nos, öhm, fel kell olvasnom neked a kivégzési parancsot, Hagrid. Ígérem, gyors leszek. Azután alá kell írnod, ahogy Macnairnek is. Macnair, magának is itt kell lennie a felolvasáskor. Ez az előírás…

A hóhér arca eltűnt az ablakból. Eljött a cselekvés ideje.

\- Maradjatok itt - suttogta Lucy. - Majd én elhozom.

Mikor ismét felcsendült Caramel hangja, Lucy kilépett a fa mögül, átugrott a tökágyás kerítésén, és Csikócsőr elé lépett.

\- A Veszélyes Lények Likvidálását Jóváhagyó Bizottság határozata értelmében a Csikócsőr nevű hippogriff, a továbbiakban: elítélt, június hatodikán napnyugtakor kivégzendő…

Lucy mélyen belenézett Csikócsőr égő narancsszínű szemébe, és meghajolt. A hippogriff térdre ereszkedett, majd újra felállt. Lucy sietve kibontotta a csomót Csikócsőr kötelén.

\- …a kivégzés módja lefejezés, végrehajtója a bizottság által kijelölt Walden Macnair…

\- Gyerünk, Csikócsőr! - suttogta Lucy. - Segíteni akarunk rajtad. Gyere már! Csendesen… Ne csapj zajt…

\- …aláírásukkal tanúsítják. Itt írd alá, Hagrid…

Lucy minden erejével meghúzta a kötelet, de Csikócsőr egy tapodtat se mozdult.

\- Akkor hát essünk túl rajta - hallatszott ki a kunyhóból az agg bizottsági tag reszketeg cérnahangja. - Hagrid, talán jobb lesz, ha maga idebent marad.

\- Nem, nem, ott akarok lenni mellette… Nem hagyhatom magára…

A léptek zajából ítélve a kunyhóban tartózkodók elindultak az ajtó felé.

\- Gyerünk, Csikócsőr - sziszegte Lucy.

Nagyot rántott a hippogriff nyakára feszülő kötélen. Az állat mérgesen csattogtatta a szárnyát, de végre hajlandó volt elindulni. Még mindig háromméternyire voltak az erdő szélétől - a kunyhó ajtajából bárki tisztán láthatta őket.

Ekkor felcsendült a kunyhóban Dumbledore hangja.

\- Egy pillanat, Macnair. Magának is alá kell írnia.

A lépések zajában szünet állt be. Lucy újra megrántotta a kötelet. Csikócsőr ingerülten megrázta a fejét, de kissé megszaporázta lépteit.

Az egyik fa mögül kibukkant Hermione falfehér arca.

\- Siess!

Lucy hallotta, hogy Dumbledore továbbra is szóval tartja a kunyhóban tartózkodókat. Harmadszor is megrántotta Csikócsőr kötelét, s a hippogriff kelletlenül ügetni kezdett, Végre beértek a fák közé…

\- Gyorsan, gyorsan! - sürgette őket Harry. Ő és Hermione is kiugrottak a fa mögül, és ők is megragadták Csikócsőr kötelét. Lucy hátranézett a válla fölött, már nem látta se a kunyhót, se a kertet - vagyis ők sem látszottak onnan.

\- Álljunk meg - súgta oda Harrynek és Hermionénak. - Meg ne halljanak minket…

A kunyhó hátsó ajtaja nagy csattanással kicsapódott. Harry, Lucy, Hermione és Csikócsőr mozdulatlanul álltak; úgy tűnt, még a hippogriff is érdeklődve hallgatózik.

Egy pillanatig csend volt. Azután…

\- Hol van? - kérdezte az öreg bizottsági tag. - Hol van az állat?

\- Az előbb még itt volt! - bizonygatta dühösen a hóhér. - A saját szememmel láttam! Itt állt kipányvázva!

\- Roppant különös - szólt Dumbledore higgadt, sőt némileg derűs hangon.

\- Csikó! - hebegte Hagrid.

Suhintás, majd puffanás hallatszott. A hóhér dühében a kerítésbe vágta bárdját. Azután felhangzott Hagrid óbégatása, de Lucyék ezúttal értették is, mit mond.

\- Megszökött! Megszökött! Eszem azt a drága kis csőrét! Biztos kiszabadította magát! Jól van, Csikó, okos vagy!

Csikócsőr kötele megfeszült. Az állat vissza akart menni Hagridhoz. Harry, Lucy és Hermione a sarkukra állva rángatták vissza.

\- Elkötötték a bestiát! - csattant fel a hóhér. - Kutassuk át a birtokot, az erdőt…

\- Ugyan már, Macnair - szólt Dumbledore. - Ha Csikócsőrt valóban ellopták, gondolja, hogy a tolvaj gyalog vezette el? Ha meg akarja találni, kutassa át az eget… Hagrid, jól esne egy csésze tea. Sőt, egy pohárka brandyt se utasítanék vissza.

\- Ó, hogyne, professzor úr - rebegte Hagrid a boldogságtól elfúló hangon. - Menjünk be, menjünk be…

Harry, Lucy és Hermione a fülüket hegyezték. Léptek zaja és a hóhér halk szitkozódása hallatszott, azután becsapódott egy ajtó, és a kunyhó környékére csend telepedett.

Harry körülnézett.

\- És most? - kérdezte.

\- Meghúzzuk itt magunkat - felelte kissé zaklatottan Hermione. - Nem csinálhatunk semmit, amíg vissza nem mennek a kastélyba. Azután megvárjuk az alkalmas pillanatot, és felrepülünk Csikócsőrrel ahhoz az ablakhoz. De Sirius csak órák múlva kerül a kastélyba… Jaj, istenem, most jön csak a neheze…

Hermione megszeppenve pislogott az erdő sötét fái felé. A nap lassan lenyugodott.

\- Át kell mennünk egy olyan helyre, ahonnan látjuk a fúriafüzet - szólt homlokráncolva Lucy. - Különben nem fogjuk tudni, hol tart a dolog.

Harry és Hermione bólintottak, és megmarkolták Csikócsőr kötelét.

\- Rendben, de ne feledd, hogy nem láthatnak meg minket…

Elindultak az erdő széle mentén. A sűrűsödő sötétben belopóztak egy kisebb facsoport mögé, ahonnan szabad rálátás nyílt a fűzfára.

\- Ott van Ron! - szisszent fel hirtelen Harry.

A park füvén egy sötét alak szaladt. Kiáltása messzire elhallatszott az esti csendben.

\- Hagyd békén… Sicc! Makesz, gyere ide!

Azután még három alak tűnt fel a semmiből. A másik Harry, a másik Lucy és a másik Hermione Ron után rohantak, aki egyszer csak a földre vetette magát.

\- Megvagy! Tűnj innen, undok vadállat!

\- Ott van Sirius! - mutatott a fűzfára Lucy. A gyökerek között megjelent a hatalmas kutya. Néhány másodperccel később ledöntötte a lábáról Harryt, majd beleharapott Ron karjába…

\- Innen nézve még szörnyűbb az egész - motyogta Harry a gyökerek között vergődő Ront figyelve.

\- Juj, nézzétek, most pofozott meg a fa… - kommentálta Lucy. - Meg titeket is… Uramisten, de furcsa nézni.

A fúriafűz vadul suhogtatta alsó ágait, a másik Harry, a másik Lucy és a másik Hermione ide-oda szaladgáltak körülötte, de nem sikerült elérniük a törzset. Aztán a fa egyszerre megdermedt.

\- Csámpás megérintette a görcsöt - kommentálta Hermione.

\- Mi pedig lemászunk - motyogta Harry. - Bent vagyunk…

\- Most már csak várnunk kell - jelentette ki Lucy.

Amint a három alak eltűnt az alagútba vezető lyukban, a fúriafűz ismét életre kelt, s szinte azon nyomban közeli léptek zaja hallatszott. Dumbledore, Macnair, Caramel és az öreg bizottsági tag a kastély felé vették útjukat.

\- Kis híján találkoztunk velük… - sóhajtott Hermione. - Bárcsak Dumbledore is velünk jött volna…

\- Akkor Macnair és Caramel se maradt volna itt - felelte sötéten Lucy. - Bármibe lefogadom, hogy Caramel gondolkodás nélkül ráuszította volna a hóhért Siriusra…

A négy férfi felkapaszkodott a bejárati lépcsősoron, és hamarosan eltűnt Lucyék szeme elől. A park néhány másodpercig néptelen volt, azután újabb szereplő tűnt fel a színen.

\- Ott jön Lupin! - mutatott a kastély felé Harry.

A professzor lesietett a lépcsőn, és futva elindult a fúriafűz felé. Lucy felnézett az égre. A hold gomolygó felhők mögött rejtőzött.

Lupin felkapott a földről egy letört ágat, és megérintette vele a fúriafűz görcsét. A fa mozdulatlanná dermedt, és néhány másodperc múlva Lupint is elnyelte a föld alá vezető lyuk.

\- Miért nem vette magához a köpenyt? - csóválta a fejét Lucy. - Ott hever a fánál…

Harry hirtelen Hermionéhoz fordult.

\- Ha most odarohannék, és elhoznám a köpenyt, Piton nem találná meg, és…

\- Harry, nem láthatnak meg minket!

\- Hogy bírod ki tétlenül? - csattant fel Harry. - Hogy bírod végignézni?… Megyek, és elhozom a köpenyt!

\- Harry, ne! - markolta meg Lucy testvére talárját.

Abban a szempillantásban harsány énekszó csendült fel a közelben. Hagrid kilépett kunyhója ajtaján, és kissé tántorogva elindult a kastély felé. Közben torkaszakadtából gajdolt, és vidáman lengette a kezében tartott jókora butykost.

\- Látod? - zihálta Lucy. - Látod, mi történt volna? Nem szabad észrevenniük minket! Csikócsőr, ne!

A hippogriff újra megindult Hagrid felé. Harry és Lucy gyorsan elkapták a kötelét, és nagy nehezen megállították. Hagrid egyre távolodott, Csikócsőr végül feladta a próbálkozást, és szomorúan lecsüggesztette a fejét.

Két perc sem telt bele, és a tölgyfaajtó ismét kinyílt. Ezúttal Piton lépett ki rajta. Ő is egyenesen a fúriafűz felé vette útját.

Harry és Lucy ökölbe szorult kézzel nézték a bájitaltantanárt. Az megállt a fa közelében, és körülnézett. Azután lehajolt a földre, s mikor felegyenesedett, már a kezében volt a láthatatlanná tévő köpeny.

\- Vedd le róla a mocskos kezedet - sziszegte Harry.

\- CSSSS!

Piton ugyanazzal az ággal dermesztette meg a fűzfát, amit Lupin is használt. Magára terítette a köpenyt, és hamarosan ő is eltűnt a gyökerek között.

\- Jól van - bólintott Hermione. - Mindnyájan bent vagyunk… most már csak meg kell várnunk, amíg visszatérünk…

A lány a legközelebbi fa törzséhez csomózta Csikócsőr kötelét, azután leült a földre, és felhúzott térde köré fűzte a karját.

\- Egyvalamit nem értek. Miért nem bántották Siriust a dementorok? Mielőtt elájultam, még láttam őket. Nagyon sokan voltak…

Harry és Lucy leültek a lány mellé. Lucy elmondta neki, hogyan tátotta rá száját a dementor, Harry pedig azt, hogyan sietett a segítségükre a tó víztükrén nyargaló, ezüstszín csodalény.

Hermione álmélkodva hallgatta a történetet.

\- De hát mi volt az?

\- A dementorok elmenekültek előle - felelte Lucy -, vagyis csak egyvalami lehetett: egy igazi, erős patrónus.

\- Ki idézte meg?

Lucy nem válaszolt. Újra maga előtt látta a tó túlsó partján álló alakot és azt, aki mögötte állt. Emlékezett rá, hogy kiket vélt felismerni bennük… de a feltételezés túlságosan is abszurd volt. Harryre nézett, de elég volt egy pillantást vetnie bátyja arcára, hogy tudja: a fiú ugyanarra a következtetésre jutott, mint ő.

\- Nem volt ismerős az arca vagy a termete? - faggatta Hermione. - Nem az egyik tanár volt az?

\- Nem - rázta a fejét Harry. - Nem tanár volt. És volt mögötte valaki, aki figyelte, mi történik.

\- Csak egy nagyhatalmú varázsló lehetett képes rá, hogy ennyi dementort elkergessen… Ha a patrónus tényleg olyan fényes volt, biztos megvilágította őket. Egyikőtök sem tudta kivenni…?

\- Én igen - felelte csendesen Harry, majd Lucyra nézett. A lány látta a szemében, hogy Harry szintén rájött arra, hogy ugyanarra gondoltak.

\- Én is - mondta Lucy. - De… talán csak képzelődtünk… az én fejem kavargott… rögtön utána el is ájultam…

\- Kit láttatok?

\- Az hiszem… - Lucy nyelt egyet. Tudta, milyen furcsán hangzik majd, amit mond. - Azt hiszem, a szüleinket.

Felpillantott Hermionéra. A lánynak tátva maradt a szája. Félig rémülten, félig szánakozva meredt rá és Harryre.

\- Lucy, Harry, a szüleitek… ők… meghaltak.

\- Tudjuk - felelte gyorsan Harry.

\- A kísértetüket láttátok?

\- Nem tudom… - felelte habozva Lucy. - Nem. Élő embereknek tűntek.

\- De hát…

\- Mondjuk, hogy talán csak képzelődtünk… - túrt bele a hajába Harry. - Az alakok őrájuk emlékeztettek minket.

\- Olyanok voltak, mint a fényképeken… - tette hozzá Lucy, de a mondat vége elúszott a szélben.

Hermione még mindig olyan arcot vágott, mintha kételkedne a két Potter épelméjűségében.

\- Tudjuk, hogy őrültségnek hangzik - fektette le Lucy, majd elfordította a fejét.

Csikócsőr békésen álldogált mellettük, csőrével a földet kaparászva férgek után kutatott. Lucy szórakozottan meredt az állatra.

Apjára gondolt, és három régi barátjára… Holdsáp, Tapmancs, Féregfark és Ágas… Lehet, hogy aznap este mind a négyen ott voltak a parkban? Féregfark felbukkant, pedig mindenki halottnak hitte - miért volna hát lehetetlen, hogy az ő és Harry édesapja is visszatért? És miért volna lehetetlen, hogy az édesanyjuk is vele tartott, hogy segítsen nekik? Azokban a pillanatokban, közvetlenül azelőtt, hogy elveszítette az eszméletét, biztos volt benne, hogy a szüleiket látja…

Egy szélfuvallat megzörgette a föléjük hajló lombos ágakat. A vonuló felhők mögül újra meg újra előbukkant a hold. Hermione a fúriafűz felé fordulva gubbasztott, és várt, Harry pedig szintén a gondolataiba meredt.

Több mint egy óra telt el így, azután egyszerre…

\- Jövünk! - suttogta Hermione.

Mindhárman felpattantak. Csikócsőr felemelte a fejét. A fúriafűz környéke ismét benépesült. Lupin, Pettigrew és Ron kászálódtak ki a lyukon. Őket az ájult, lebegő Piton követte, majd Harry, Lucy és Hermione is kimásztak a szabadba. A sort Sirius Black zárta.

A csapat elindult a kastély felé. Lucy szíve a torkában dobogott. Tudta, hogy csak idő kérdése és az események felgyorsulnak…

Hermione kicsit megrovóan nézett Harryre.

\- Nyugton kell maradnunk, Harry - suttogta. - Nem láthatnak meg minket. Semmit nem tehetünk…

\- Szóval hagyjuk, hogy Pettigrew újra kereket oldjon?

\- Úgyse találnánk meg azt a patkányt, hiszen sötét van! Hidd el, nincs mit tenni. Azért jöttünk vissza, hogy kiszabadítsuk Siriust. A többi dologba nem avatkozhatunk bele!

\- Jó, felfogtam!

A felhők továbbúsztak, és kibukkant mögülük a hold. A távolodó alakok megálltak. Aztán az egyik megmozdult…

\- Ez Lupin - suttogta Lucy. - Most alakul át.

\- Lucy, Hermione! - kapta fel a fejét Harry. - Nem maradhatunk itt!

\- Hányszor mondjam még, hogy… - kezdte Hermione.

\- Nem akarok közbeavatkozni! Lupin mindjárt berohan az erdőbe! Nem találhat itt minket!

Hermione felsikkantott. Lucy Csikócsőrhöz ugrott, és gyorsan eloldotta a kötelét.

\- Induljunk! Futás! - Hermione látszólag túlpörgött. - De hova mehetnénk? Hol rejtőzzünk el? Mindjárt itt lesznek a dementorok!

\- Hagrid kunyhójába megyünk - határozott Lucy. - Az most üresen áll. Gyerünk!

Futásnak eredtek, nyomukban az engedelmesen trappoló Csikócsőrrel. A hátuk mögött felhangzott a vérfarkas üvöltése.

A kunyhót elérve Harry feltépte az ajtót, előreengedte Lucyt és a hippogriffet, Hermionét, majd ő is beiszkolt, és becsapta maga mögött az ajtót.

Agyar, a vadkanfogó kutya vad ugatással fogadta őket.

\- Hallgass, Agyar, mi vagyunk azok! - Hermione odasietett a kutyához, és vakargatni kezdte a füle tövét, hogy megnyugtassa. - Ez meleg helyzet volt - fordult Harryhez és Lucyhoz.

\- De még milyen meleg… - sóhajtotta Lucy.

Harry kinézett az ablakon. Csikócsőr láthatóan örült, hogy újra Hagrid házában lehet. Leheveredett a kandalló elé, elégedetten behúzta szárnyát, és aludni készült.

\- Mégiscsak jobb lesz, ha kimegyek - szólt fejcsóválva Harry. - Innen nem látom, mi történik…

\- Veled megyek - szólt gyorsan Lucy és az ajtóhoz lépett.

Hermione felnézett. Gyanakodva fürkészte a testvérpár arcát.

\- Nem fogunk beleavatkozni - nyugtatta meg Harry. - De ha nem látjuk, hol tartanak az események, honnan tudhatnánk, mikor indulhatunk el Siriusért?

\- Rendben… Csikócsőrrel itt várunk rátok. De nagyon vigyázzatok… egy vérfarkas jár odakint… és mindjárt jönnek a dementorok…

Harry és Lucy kiléptek az ajtón, és megkerülték a kunyhót. A távolban egy kutya panaszos szűkölése hangzott fel. A dementorok tehát már bekerítették Siriust. Ők és Hermione mindjárt odaszaladnak hozzá…

\- Szerinted is ők voltak? - kérdezte Lucy suttogva.

\- Nem tudom - felelte Harry a tavat fürkészve. - De lassan meg kell érkeznie annak, aki a patrónust küldte. Most majd kiderül… Még egyszer látnunk kell őket.

Ekkor megjelentek a dementorok. Tömegével bontakoztak ki a sötétségből, és indultak el a tó túlsó partja felé… Távolodtak attól a helytől, ahol Harry és Lucy álltak…

\- Nem kellett a közelükbe mennünk… - jegyezte meg Lucy.

Ő és Harry összenéztek, majd futásnak eredtek. Semmi másra nem tudtak gondolni, csak az apjukra és az anyjukra… Ha ők voltak azok… ha tényleg ők voltak azok… Bizonyságot kell szerezniük…

Gyorsan közeledtek a tóhoz, de még mindig nem láttak senkit. A vízen túl két ezüstszínű folt pislákolt fel… az ő erőtlen kis patrónusuk…

Közvetlenül a tó partján magányos bokor állt, elég nagy, hogy mindkettőjüket eltakarja. Harry és Lucy elrejtőztek mögötte, és a levelek között kilesve kémlelték a környéket. A túlsó parton egyszerre kihunyt a két ezüstös derengés. Lucy torkát összeszorította a rémület és az izgalom. Közeledett a döntő pillanat…

\- Gyere már! - motyogta Harry. - Hol késlekedsz? Gyerünk, apa…

A tópart azonban néptelen maradt. A két gyerek a nyakát nyújtogatva figyelte a dementorokat. Egyikük lehajtotta a csuklyáját. A megmentő nem várathatott tovább magára… Azonban úgy tűnt, hogy ezúttal senki nem akar a bajbajutottak segítségére sietni…

Harry a homlokára csapott, mire Lucy csak értetlenül odakapta a fejét. Nem tudta megakadályozni, ami történt, esélye sem volt rá - Harry kiugrott a bokorból és előhúzta a pálcáját.

\- EXPECTO PATRONUM! - kiáltotta.

Lucy egyszerre mindent megértett. Neki csak most esett le, ami Harrynek még éppen idejében. Az alak, akit mindketten a tóparton láttak, nem az apjuk volt… Hanem Harry maga. És akkor az, aki az idéző mögött állt, nem más volt, mint...

A fiú patrónusa nyomban megjelent - nem pislákoló, alaktalan ködfelhőként, mint korábban, hanem egy sugárzó testű, gyönyörű állat képében. Lucy hunyorogva meredt rá, hogy megállapítsa a fajtáját. Nagyjából lóra emlékeztetett.

Az állat zajtalanul átnyargalt a tó éjfekete víztükre fölött. A túlsó partra érve leeresztette fejét, és rátámadt a prédájuk körégyűlt dementorokra… Azok nyomban szétrebbentek. Az állat ezután többször körbefutotta a földön heverő mozdulatlan alakokat. A fekete csuklyások körös-körül hátrálni kezdtek, majd megfordultak és távoztak. Egy perc sem telt bele, és elnyelte őket az éjszaka.

A patrónus habozás nélkül megfordult, és a mozdulatlan víztükör fölött poroszkálva elindult visszafelé. Lucy lassan kimászott a bokorból és Harry mellé sétált, de a szemét nem vette le az állatról. Nem ló volt, és nem is unikornis… hanem szarvas. Egy fénylő, ezüstszürke szarvasbika…

Az állat megállt a parton. Patái nem hagytak nyomot a puha fövenyen. Nagy kerek szemével a gyerekekre nézett, majd lassan lehajtotta agancsos fejét.

\- Ágas - suttogta Harry.

\- Akkor ez itt… - suttogta Lucy is. - valójában apa?

Harry remegő ujjakkal a szarvas felé nyúlt, de mielőtt elérhette volna, az állat köddé vált. A két Potter mozdulni sem bírt, Harry még a kezét sem eresztette le, csak álltak, és döbbenten bámultak maguk elé.

\- Nem tudom - felelte Harry.

\- Szerintem igen - jelentette ki határozottan Lucy. - Amikor hívtad, ő jött segíteni neked… Ő a te patrónusod.

Harry most Lucy felé fordult és halványan elmosolyodott.

Kábulatukból a hátuk mögött felhangzó patadobogás térítette őket magukhoz. Összerezzentek, majd megpördültek a tengelyük körül. Hermione futva közeledett feljük, maga mögött vonszolva Csikócsőrt.

\- Az isten szerelmére, mit csináltál!? - rémüldözött a lány, miközben Harryre meredt. - Megígérted, hogy nem avatkozol bele!

\- Megmentettem az életünket - felelte Harry. - Gyere, bújjunk el a bokor mögött. Elmagyarázom…

Hermione tátott szájjal hallgatta a beszámolót.

\- Meglátott valaki?

\- Persze! Épp ez a lényeg! Én magam láttam meg magamat. Én voltam az, akit Lucy és én az apánknak néztünk!

\- Nem tudom elhinni, Harry… Hogy idézhettél te meg olyan patrónust, amelyik elbír száz dementorral? Ez még egy felnőtt varázslónak is nagyon nehéz feladat!

\- Tudta, hogy sikerülni fog - felelte Lucy Harry helyett -, hiszen pár órája látta, hogy képes rá… Ez így nagy butaság?

\- Nem tudom… Odanézzetek! Piton!

Mindhárman kidugták a fejüket a bokor mögül, és a túlsó part felé néztek. Piton már magához tért, és odament a földön heverő alakokhoz. Mikor Lucyék megpillantották, épp hordágyakat varázsolt elő. Harry, Lucy, Hermione és Black teste felemelkedett a földről, és besorakozott egy ötödik lebegő hordágy mellé, amin bizonyára Ron feküdt. Ezután Piton felemelte pálcáját, és elindult a sebesültekkel a kastély felé.

\- Mindjárt itt az idő. - Hermione az órájára nézett. - Dumbledore negyvenöt pere múlva ránk zárja a kórterem ajtaját. Addig ki kell szabadítanunk Siriust, és vissza kell érnünk a gyengélkedőre, különben észreveszik, hogy eltűntünk.

Várakozás közben a tó vizén tükröződő felhőket nézték, s hallgatták a bokor ágai között hancúrozó szél halk susogását. Csikócsőr unalmában ismét féregvadászatba kezdett.

\- Szerinted beértek már? - kérdezte Harry. Míg ő megnézte az óráját, Lucy felpillantott a kastélyra. Tekintetével megkereste a Nyugati Tornyot, és számolni kezdte az ablakokat.

\- Nézzétek! - suttogta Hermione. - Valaki kijött a kastélyból! Ki az?

Harry és Lucy a szemüket meresztve belebámultak a sötétbe. Az alak sietős léptekkel elindult a birtok egyik kapuja felé. Ahogy ráesett a hold fénye, valami nagy, fényes tárgy csillant meg a derekán.

\- Macnair! - sziszegte Lucy. - A hóhér! Elindult a dementorokért! Eljött a pillanat!

Harry bakot tartott a két lánynak, és felsegítette őket Csikócsőr hátára. Ő maga a bokor egyik alacsony ágát használta lépcsőnek, úgy kapaszkodott fel Hermione és Lucy közé. Lucy hátrahúzta Csikócsőr kötelét, és a másik végét is hozzácsomózta a nyakörvhöz, rögtönzött kantárt fabrikálva.

\- Indulhatunk? - szólt hátra a válla fölött Harrynek és Hermionénak. - Erősen kapaszkodjatok…

Cipője sarkával megbökte a hippogriff oldalát.

Csikócsőr nyomban a levegőbe emelkedett. Lucy összeszorította a térdét, a fel-le mozgó, hatalmas szárnyak a lábszárát súrolták. Érezte Harry karját a derekán, és hallotta Hermione panaszos motyogását:

\- Uramisten… szédülök… mindjárt lezuhanunk…

Lucy irányba állította Csikócsőrt, s a hippogriff suhogó szárnycsapásokkal a kastély felső emeletei felé repült…

Lucy erősen meghúzta a kötél bal szárát, mire Csikócsőr élesen bekanyarodott. Harry hangosan az elsuhanó ablakokat számolta. Egyszerre megszorította Lucy derekát, mire a lány megrántotta a kantárt.

\- Hó!

Csikócsőr lassított, majd megállt - pontosabban elkezdett fel-le liftezni a kiszemelt ablak előtt: mozgatnia kellett a szárnyát, hogy ne zuhanjanak le, s minden lomha szárnycsapással két métert emelkedett - csak hogy aztán ugyanannyit süllyedjen.

Az egyik ilyen emelkedés során Lucy megpillantotta Siriust, aki csüggedten üldögélt egy széken.

\- Ott van!

Harrynek lefelé menet sikerült bekopogtatnia az ablakon.

Black felpillantott - és elkerekedett a szeme. Felpattant a székről, és odasietett az ablakhoz, de az zárva volt.

\- Álljon félre! - kiáltott be neki Hermione. Egyik kezével elengedte Harry derekát, és előhúzta varázspálcáját.

\- Alohomora!

Az ablak kitárult.

\- De hát… hogyan - hebegte Black a hippogriffre meredve.

\- Szálljon fel. Sietnünk kell… - Lucy két oldalról bele markolt Csikócsőr nyakába, hogy helyben tartsa. - El kell tűnnie innen. Macnair már elindult a dementorokért.

Black két kézzel megkapaszkodott a szűk ablak keretében, s macskaügyességgel kimászott. Ezúttal jól jött, hogy olyan sovány. Átvetette lábát Csikócsőr hátán, és ügyesen elhelyezkedett Hermione mögött.

Lucy megrázta a kantárt.

\- Jól van, Csikócsőr! - szólt. - Fel! Gyerünk a toronyba!

A hippogriff egyetlen lendületes szárnycsapással a Nyugati Torony magasságába emelte őket, s néhány másodperc múlva karmos és patás lábai lehuppantak a párkányzatra. Harry, Lucy és Hermione sietve lemásztak a hátáról.

\- Ne vesztegesse az időt, Sirius - zihálta Lucy. - Pillanatokon belül benyitnak Flitwick szobájába, és észreveszik, hogy eltűnt.

Csikócsőr a kőpárkányt kapálta lábával, és idegesen rázta a fejét.

\- Mi történt a másik fiúval, Ronnal? - kérdezte sietve Sirius.

\- Fel fog épülni - felelte Harry. - Még nem tért magához, de Madam Pomfrey azt mondta, ki tudja kúrálni. Induljon, gyorsan!

Black azonban még mindig a két testvér arcába meredt.

\- Hogy köszönjem meg…

\- INDULJON! - kiáltottak rá kórusban a gyerekek. Black egy rántással megfordította Csikócsőrt.

\- Találkozunk még - szólt. - Bebizonyítottátok, hogy apátok gyermekei vagytok, Harry… Lucy.

Sarkával finoman megbökte a hippogriff tollas testét. Harry, Lucy és Hermione hátraugrottak a hatalmas szárnyak elől… Csikócsőr a magasba emelkedett, és néhány másodperc alatt öklömnyi sötét folttá zsugorodott a távolban. Azután egy felhő úszott a hold elé… A hippogriffet és utasát elnyelte az éjszakai ég.

* * *

Dracot a vérfagyasztó hideg ébresztette fel. Mivel rossz érzése támadt, gyorsan széthúzta az ágyfüggönyöket, és körülnézett a hálószobában. A többiek mind mélyen aludtak, legalábbis a horkolásokból erre lehetett következtetni. Az ablakon kinézve azt látta, hogy egy felhő úszott be a hold elé, így az egész park sötétbe borult.

Draco visszahúzta a függönyöket, bebújt a takarója alá, de a hideg még mindig a csontjaiig hatolt. Egy pillanatra tejfehér köd lepte el a szemét, de miután pislogott, a köd eltűnt. Tudta, hogy ez mit jelentett, hiszen úgy emlékezett a vonatútra, mintha csak tegnap lett volna.

Dementorok jártak a közelben.

Ez csak egyet jelenthetett: hogy Sirius Black ismét a környéken ólálkodik. Erről ismét eszébe jutott a két meghiúsult kísérlet, és Draco most már akkor se tudott volna elaludni, ha nem fázott volna rettenetesen. Ha Lucy megint tilosban mászkált… nem csak Black, de a dementorok is nagy veszélyt jelentettek rá.

Draco a fejére húzta a takarót és arra gondolt, hogy vajon Lucy képes lenne-e végigcsinálni úgy egy évet, hogy nem kerül életveszélybe.


	47. Chapter 46: Bagolyposta

**Chapter 46**

 **Bagolyposta**

\- Harry! Lucy!

Hermione Harry talárja ujját rángatta, s közben az órájára meredt.

\- Pontosan tíz perc múlva a gyengélkedőn kell lennünk. Azután Dumbledore bezárja az ajtót…

\- Jól van. - Lucy még utoljára végighordozta tekintetét az éjszakai égen, azután bólintott. - Induljunk.

Beosontak a toronyba vezető ajtón, és sietve elindultak a meredek csigalépcsőn. A lépcső aljába érve beszélgetés hangjaira lettek figyelmesek. Gyorsan a falhoz lapultak, és lélegzet-visszafojtva hegyezték a fülüket. A hangokból ítélve Caramel és Piton épp azon a folyosón siettek végig, amelyikre a csigalépcső vezetett.

\- …remélem, Dumbledore nem fog akadékoskodni - mondta Piton. - Itt helyben végrehajtják Blacken a csókot?

\- Amint Macnair megérkezik a dementorokkal. El se tudja képzelni, milyen kínos volt számomra ez a Black-ügy. De hál' Istennek holnap végre értesíthetem a Reggeli Prófétát, hogy kézre kerítettük… Magának is nyilatkoznia kellene… És gondolom a két ifjú Potter is szívesen beszámol majd a Prófétának a maga életmentő akciójáról - persze csak miután kiheverték az elmezavarukat.

Harry és Lucy a fogukat csikorgatták. Mikor Caramel és Piton elhaladtak mellettük, Lucy egy pillanatig látta a bájitaltantanár önelégült arcát.

A két férfi egyre távolodott. Mikor elhalt lépteik zaja, Harry, Lucy és Hermione rohanni kezdtek az ellenkező irányba. Leszaladtak egy másik lépcsőn, aztán egy harmadikon, futva elindultak egy újabb folyosón - s akkor hirtelen kacarászás ütötte meg a fülüket.

\- Ez Hóborc! - suttogta Harry, és megragadta Lucy és Hermione csuklóját. - Gyertek!

Azzal bevonszolta a lányokat a legközelebbi osztályterembe. És valóban: alighogy becsukták maguk mögött az ajtót, a folyosón felharsant Hóborc hangja. A kopogószellem hujjogott és hahotázott széles jókedvében.

Hermione az ajtóra tapasztotta a fülét.

\- Szörnyű alak - suttogta. - Azért van így feldobva, mert tudja, hogy a dementorok el akarják intézni Siriust. - Az órájára pillantott. - Már csak három percünk van!

Vártak, amíg Hóborc hallótávolságon kívülre ért, majd kisurrantak a folyosóra, és újból futásnak eredtek.

\- Hermione - zihálta Lucy. - Mi lesz… ha nem érünk vissza… idejében… és Dumbledore… bezárja az ajtót?

\- Azt még elgondolni is szörnyű! - Hermione futás közben újból az órájára nézett. - Egy perc!

Megérkeztek arra a folyosóra, ahonnan a gyengélkedő ajtaja nyílt.

\- Jól van - bólintott Hermione. - Hallom Dumbledore hangját. Gyerünk tovább!

Lábujjhegyen elindultak a folyosón. Kisvártatva kinyílt a kórterem ajtaja, és megjelent Dumbledore háta.

\- Bezárlak titeket a kórterembe - szólt az igazgató. - A pontos idő huszonhárom óra ötvenöt perc. Három fordítás elég lesz, Hermione. Sok szerencsét.

Dumbledore kihátrált az ajtón, és becsukta maga után. Azután elővette a pálcáját, hogy elvégezze az ajtózáró varázslatot. Harry, Lucy és Hermione rémülten rohanni kezdtek felé. Dumbledore meghallotta lépteiket, és felpillantott. Szája széles mosolyra húzódott hosszú ezüstös bajusza alatt.

\- Nos? - kérdezte halkan.

\- Sikerült! - zihálta Lucy. - Sirius elrepült Csikócsőr hátán…

Dumbledore elismerően nézett rájuk.

\- Szép munka volt. - Egy pillanatra az ajtó felé fordult, és hallgatózott. - Igen, azt hiszem, már el is indultatok. Menjetek be… rátok zárom az ajtót.

Harry, Lucy és Hermione besurrantak a kórterembe. Az üres volt - pontosabban az utolsó ágyon ott feküdt az ájult Ron. Kattant a zár, s Lucyék sietve bebújtak saját ágyukba. Alighogy Hermione visszadugta az időnyerőt a talárja alá, kinyílt Madam Pomfrey szobájának ajtaja, s a javasasszony belépett a kórterembe.

\- Jól hallottam, hogy távozott az igazgató úr? Most már szabad foglalkoznom a betegeimmel.

Madam Pomfrey igencsak harapós kedvében volt. Harry, Lucy és Hermione jobbnak látták zokszó nélkül elfogadni a felkínált csokoládét. A javasasszony lecövekelt az ágyuk mellett, és falatonként adagolta nekik a gyógyító édességet. Lucy nyelni is alig tudott, úgy összeszorult a torka az izgalomtól. Harry és Hermione gépiesen rágtak, de az ő arcukon is feszült várakozás tükröződött…

Épp a negyedik kocka csokoládét vették át Madam Pomfreytól, mikor távoli hang hatolt a fülükbe: az egyik felsőbb emeleten valaki felordított…

\- Mi volt ez? - kérdezte riadtan a javasasszony.

További dühös hangok hallatszottak, egyre tisztábban és hangosabban. Madam Pomfrey az ajtóra meredt.

\- Mit képzelnek ezek? Felverik az egész kastélyt…

A hangok gazdái egyre közeledtek. Lucy igyekezett kivenni, miről beszélnek.

\- Bizonyára dehoppanált, Perselus. Valakit ott kellett volna hagynunk mellette. Te jó ég, ha ez nyilvánosságra kerül…

\- NEM DEHOPPANÁLT! - üvöltötte Piton, immár a közvetlen közelből. - EBBEN A KASTÉLYBAN NEM LEHET SE HOPPANÁLNI, SE DEHOPPANÁLNI! POTTER! EZ VALAMELYIK POTTER MŰVE!

\- Ugyan már, Perselus. Én magam zártam be Harryt és Lucyt a gyengélkedőbe…

BAMM!

A kórterem ajtaja kitárult.

Caramel, Piton és Dumbledore masíroztak be a helyiségbe. Dumbledore nyugodt, sőt vidám arcot vágott. Caramel zaklatottnak tűnt, Piton pedig egyenesen magánkívül volt.

\- KI VELE! - bömbölte. - HALLJUK, MIT MŰVELTETEK!?

\- Piton professzor! - hüledezett Madam Pomfrey. - Fékezze magát!

\- Gondolkozzon, Piton - csóválta a fejét Caramel. - Hisz maga is látta, hogy az ajtó zárva volt…

\- SEGÍTETTEK NEKI MEGSZÖKNI! - ordította eltorzult arccal Piton. Csak úgy fröcsögött a szájából a nyál. - TUDOM!

\- Térjen észhez, jóember! - ripakodott rá Caramel. - Badarságokat beszél!

\- MAGA NEM ISMERI POTTERÉKET! - toporzékolt Piton. - ŐK TETTÉK! TUDOM, HOGY ŐK TETTÉK…

\- Elég legyen, Perselus - szólt rá csendesen Dumbledore. - Használja az eszét. Tíz perce hagytam magukra őket, és azóta ez az ajtó zárva volt. Madam Pomfrey, elhagyták a tanulók a betegágyukat?

\- Dehogy hagyták! - méltatlankodott a javasasszony. - Egész idő alatt itt voltam velük.

\- Látja, Perselus? - tárta szét a karját Dumbledore. - Nem látom értelmét tovább zaklatni Harryt, Lucyt és Hermionét. Vagy feltételezi, hogy képesek egyszerre két helyen lenni?

Caramel mélységes döbbenettel nézett Pitonra, Dumbledore derűsen hunyorgott félhold alakú szemüvege mögött. Piton tágra nyílt szemmel, tátogva meredt rájuk, majd sarkon fordult, és suhogó talárral kicsörtetett a kórteremből.

\- Nem hittem volna, hogy ilyen labilis az idegrendszere - csóválta a fejét Caramel. - A maga helyében rajta tartanám a szemem, Dumbledore.

\- Nem az idegeivel van gond - felelte higgadtan Dumbledore. - Csak kissé rosszul viseli, ha csalódnia kell

\- Azt én is rosszul viselem! - mérgelődött Caramel. - A Reggeli Próféta napokig azon fog csámcsogni, hogy Blacknek megint sikerült kicsúsznia a markunkból! Hát még ha tudomást szereznek a hippogriff esetéről… Akkor aztán végképp mindenki rajtam fog nevetni… Apropó, megyek, értesítem a minisztériumot…

\- Mi lesz a dementorokkal? - kérdezte Dumbledore. - Remélem, most már megszabadulunk tőlük.

\- Természetesen… Nem maradhatnak itt tovább… - Caramel zaklatottan a hajába túrt. - Még rágondolni is rossz, hogy kis híján elvégezték a csókot egy ártatlan gyereken… Álmomban se hittem volna, hogy ilyesmi előfordulhat… Haladéktalanul visszaküldöm őket Azkabanba. Arra gondoltam, hogy esetleg sárkányokat kellene elhelyeznünk a bejáratoknál.

\- Hagrid pártolná az ötletet - jegyezte meg Dumbledore, huncut mosolyt villantva Harry, Lucy és Hermione felé.

Caramel és Dumbledore távoztak, Madam Pomfrey az ajtóhoz sietett, bezárta mögöttük, majd méltatlankodó ciccegés közepette elindult a szobája felé.

Alighogy becsukódott mögötte az ajtó, halk nyögdécselés hallatszott a szélső ágy felől. Ron magához tért. Szemét dörzsölgetve felült, és körülnézett.

\- Mi… mi történt? - dadogta. - Lucy? Harry? Mit keresünk a gyengélkedőn? Hol van Sirius? Hol van Lupin? Mi történt?

Harry, Lucy és Hermione egymásra néztek.

\- Te meséled el - szólt Harry Lucyra pillantva, és gyorsan bekapott egy nagy kocka csokoládét.

Harry, Lucy Ron és Hermione másnap délben hagyták el a gyengélkedőt. A kastély csendes és kihalt volt, csupán néhány első és másodéves kószált a folyosókon, a többi diák Roxmortsban ünnepelte a tanév végét. Lucy, Ron és Hermione nem vágyott a faluba, Harry pedig amúgy sem mehetett le, úgy döntöttek hát, hogy a parkban töltik a meleg nyári délutánt. Beszélgetésük témája természetesen a több felvonásos esti kaland volt, találgatták, merre járhat Sirius és Csikócsőr. A tópartra érve leültek, és elgyönyörködtek a lustán lubickoló óriáspolipban. Lucy lassan elvesztette a beszélgetés fonalát, tekintete a túlsó part felé vándorolt, és eszébe jutott a csodálatos szarvas, amit Harry idézett…

Ekkor széles árnyék jelent meg a füvön. A négyes kíváncsian hátrafordult. Hagrid állt mögöttük, lepedő méretű zsebkendőt tartott a kezében, azzal törölgette verejtékező arcát. Másnaposságtól karikás szeme boldogan csillogott.

\- Tudom, hogy bosszankodnom kellene Black szökése miatt - szólt mentegetőzve. - De képzeljétek el, mi történt…

\- Na mi? - kérdezte gyorsan Harry, és kíváncsi arcot vágott.

\- Csikócsőr megszökött! Szabad, mint a madár! Egész éjjel ünnepeltem!

\- De hisz ez csodálatos! - szólt a tőle telhető legnagyobb lelkesedéssel Hermione, majd lopva szigorú pillantást vetett Ronra, aki alig bírta visszafojtani nevetését.

Hagrid átszellemült arccal meredt a horizont felé.

\- Biztos túl lazára kötöttem a csomót… Jut eszembe, aggódtam is érte ma reggel… Féltem, hogy esetleg összefutott Lupin professzorral az erdőben, de Lupin azt mondja, nem evett semmit az éjjel…

\- Tessék? - kérdezte tettetett értetlenséggel Lucy.

\- Teringettét, hát ti még nem is hallottátok? - Hagrid suttogóra fogta a hangját, pedig közel s távol egy lélek se volt ötükön kívül. - Azt hittem, már mindenki tudja… Piton ma reggel mesélte el a mardekárosoknak… Kapaszkodjatok meg: Lupin professzor vérfarkas. Az éjjel átalakult, és szabadon kószált a birtokon… Persze most már csomagol.

\- Csomagol? - kapta fel a fejét Harry. Ezúttal nem kellett színlelnie a döbbenetet. - Miért?

Hagrid csodálkozva nézett rá.

\- Hogyhogy miért? Hát azért, mert elmegy… Azonnal benyújtotta a felmondását.

Harry és Lucy talpra szökkentek.

\- Beszélünk vele - fordultak barátaikhoz.

\- De ha már felmondott…

\- Nem érdekel - rázta a fejét Lucy. - Akkor is beszélnünk kell vele. A toronyban találkozunk.

Lupin szobájának ajtaja nyitva volt. A professzor már összecsomagolta ingóságai nagy részét. A kákalag akváriuma üresen ásított, s mellette ott feküdt a jól ismert viharvert bőrönd. Maga Lupin épp az íróasztala fölé hajolva tanulmányozott valamit, amikor Harry kopogtatott az ajtófélfán.

\- Láttam, hogy jöttök - nézett fel mosolyogva a professzor, és az asztalon heverő pergamenlapra bökött. Az a Tekergők Térképe volt.

Lucy nyelt egyet.

\- Most beszéltünk Hagriddal - szólt. - Azt állítja, hogy a tanár úr benyújtotta a felmondását. Igaz ez?

\- Sajnos igen - felelte Lupin, és hozzálátott, hogy kiürítse az íróasztal fiókjait.

\- De hát miért? - kérdezte értetlenül Harry. - Hiszen senki nem vádolja azzal, hogy segített Siriusnak!

Lupin az ajtóhoz lépett, és becsukta a testvérpár mögött.

\- Valóban nem. Dumbledore elhitette Caramellel, hogy csak rajtatok akartam segíteni. - Lupin sóhajtott. - Ez már sok volt Perselusnak, főleg azok után, hogy lecsúszott a Merlin-díjról. Így aztán a reggelinél véletlenül megemlítette a diákjainak, hogy vérfarkas vagyok.

\- De hát ezért még nem kell felmondania! - kiáltotta Lucy. A hír, hogy Lupin elmegy, kiszorította a szívéből azt a gyűlöletet, amit a bájitaltantanár iránt érzett.

Lupin keserűen elmosolyodott.

\- Holnap ilyenkor Dumbledore asztala már tele lesz az aggódó szülők leveleivel. Eszük ágában sem lesz hozzájárulni, hogy egy vérfarkas tanítsa a gyereküket… és a tegnap esti események után kénytelen vagyok igazat adni nekik. Kész csoda, hogy nem történt tragédia… Ez nem fordulhat elő még egyszer…

\- Maga az egyik legjobb tanár ebben az iskolában! - csattant fel szenvedélyesen Harry. - Ne menjen el!

Lupin nem felelt, csak a fejét rázta. Újra az íróasztalhoz lépett, és folytatta a fiókok kiürítését. Lucy lázasan töprengett valami meggyőző érven, de mielőtt ő vagy Harry megszólalhatott volna, Lupin folytatta:

\- Reggel beszéltem az igazgató úrral. A szavaiból azt vettem ki, hogy többen is nektek, főképp Harrynek köszönhetik az életüket. Büszke vagyok rád, Harry. Mesélj a patrónusodról.

Harry csodálkozva nézett Lupinra.

\- Honnan tud róla?

\- Mi más kergette volna el a dementorokat? - mosolygott Lupin.

Harry elmesélte a történetet, s mikor a végére ért, Lupin újra elmosolyodott.

\- Jól sejtitek - szólt -, apátok valóban mindig szarvassá változott. Ezért is neveztük el Ágasnak.

Lupin bedobta az utolsó könyvet a bőröndbe, sorban betolta az íróasztal fiókjait, azután ismét Harryhez fordult.

\- Tessék… visszahoztam nektek a Szellemszállásról. - Átnyújtotta Harrynek a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt, majd rövid habozás után a Tekergők Térképe után nyúlt és Lucy felé fordult. - Már nem vagyok a tanárotok, semmi akadálya tehát, hogy ezt is visszaadjam nektek. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ti és a barátaitok nemegyszer hasznát veszitek még.

Lucy átvette a térképet, és elvigyorodott.

\- Egyszer azt mondta nekünk, hogy Holdsáp, Féregfark, Tapmancs és Ágas jó tréfának tartanák, ha sikerülne kicsalogatniuk Harryt és engem az iskolából.

\- Most is ezt mondom - felelte Lupin, és lehajolt, hogy becsukja bőröndjét. - James végtelenül csalódott lenne, ha a gyerekei nem fedeznék fel a kastélyból kivezető titkos alagutakat.

Kopogtattak az ajtón. Harry gyorsan betömködte a köpenyt a talárja alá, míg Lucy a térképet rejtette el.

Dumbledore professzor lépett a szobába. Úgy tűnt, cseppet sem csodálkozik azon, hogy ott találja Harryt és Lucyt.

\- A kocsi a kapunál várja, Remus - szólt.

\- Köszönöm, igazgató úr.

Lupin a hóna alá vette a kákalag akváriumát, a másik kezével pedig felemelte a kopott bőröndöt.

\- Nos… Harry, Lucy, isten veletek - szólt mosolyogva. - Öröm volt tanítani titeket. Biztosra veszem, hogy látjuk még egymást. Nem kell kikísérnie, igazgató úr, egyedül is boldogulok…

Lucynak az volt a benyomása, hogy Lupin a lehető leggyorsabban távozni szeretne.

\- Ég áldja, Remus - köszönt el ünnepélyes-komolyan Dumbledore.

Lupin a térdével megtámasztotta az akváriumot, hogy kezet tudjon fogni az igazgatóval. Azután még egyszer Harryhez és Lucyhoz fordult, mosolyogva biccentett nekik, és távozott.

Harry lezuttyant Lupin megürült székére, és a padlóra meredt. Lucy a vállára tette a kezét, ő is a padlót bámulta. Csak akkor néztek fel újra, mikor a szoba ajtaja nyikorogva becsukódott. Dumbledore keze még a kilincsen volt.

\- Miért lógatjátok az orrotokat? - kérdezte csendesen az igazgató. - Dagadnotok kellene a büszkeségtől azok után, amit tegnap este véghezvittetek - különösen neked, Harry.

\- Nem sokat értünk el vele - felelte keserűen Harry. - Pettigrew megszökött.

\- Azt mondod, nem sokat értetek el? - csóválta a fejét Dumbledore. - Nagyon tévedsz: mindent elértetek, amit csak lehetett. Segítettetek abban, hogy az igazság napvilágra kerüljön. Megmentettetek egy ártatlan embert attól, ami még a halálnál is rettentőbb.

Rettentő. A szó egy emléket idézett fel Lucy fejében. Hatalma rettentőbb lesz, mint valaha… Trelawney professzor jóslata!

\- Igazgató úr kérem… - nézett Lucy Dumbledore-ra -, tegnap, Harry jóslástanvizsgája végén Trelawney tanárnő… nagyon furcsa dolgokat mondott.

\- Nocsak! - vonta fel a szemöldökét Dumbledore. - Úgy érted, hogy még a szokásosnál is furcsábbakat?

\- Igen… - vette át a szót Harry. - Egyszer csak kifordult a szeme, és mély hangon kezdett el beszélni. Azt mondta, még éjfél előtt visszatér Voldemorthoz a régi szolgája… és a szolga segítségével Voldemort visszanyeri a hatalmát. - Harry Dumbledore-ra meredt. - Azután magához tért, és semmire nem emlékezett az egészből.

\- Lehet, hogy… - kezdte határozatlanul Lucy. - Lehet, hogy ez egy igazi jóslat volt?

Dumbledore elismerően hümmögött.

\- Nem kizárt, hogy tényleg az volt - szólt fejcsóválva. - Ki hitte volna? Ezzel kettőre emelkedne az igazi jóslatainak száma. Ideje fizetésemelést adnom neki…

Harry és Lucy nem tudták mire vélni a gunyoros választ.

\- De hát - hebegte Harry -, de hát én magam akadályoztam meg, hogy Sirius és Lupin professzor megöljék Pettigrew-t! Én leszek a hibás, ha Voldemort visszatér!

\- Szó sincs róla - felelte csendesen Dumbledore. - Hát semmit nem fogtál fel abból, amire az időnyerő tanít minket? A tetteink olyan bonyolult, olyan szerteágazó következményekkel járnak, hogy jóformán lehetetlen azokból a jövő eseményeire következtetni… A drága jó Trelawney professzor az élő példa erre… Nemes cselekedetet vittél véghez, amikor megmentetted Pettigrew-t.

\- De ha egyszer segíteni fog Voldemortnak…!

\- Pettigrew az életét köszönheti neked. A személyében olyan szárnysegédet küldtél Voldemortnak, aki az adósod. Ha egy varázsló megment egy másik varázslót a haláltól, sajátos szövetség jön létre köztük… És bizonyosra veszem, hogy Voldemort semmire sem vágyik kevésbé, mint hogy a szolgája Harry Potter adósa legyen.

\- Én nem akarok Pettigrew szövetségese lenni! - fakadt ki Harry. - Ő árulta el a szüleinket!

\- Amiről most beszélünk, az az élet mágiájának legmélyebb, legkifürkészhetetlenebb titkai közé tartozik. Hidd el, Harry, eljön a nap, amikor örülni fogsz neki, hogy megmentetted Pettigrew életét.

Lucy megpróbált elképzelni egy ilyen szituációt, de hiába. Közben Dumbledore tovább folytatta.

\- Jól ismertem az édesapátokat - szólt szelíden. - Közel állt hozzám, nemcsak amíg a Roxfortba járt, de későbbi életében is… Biztos vagyok benne, hogy hasonló helyzetben ő is megmentette volna Pettigrew-t.

Harry az igazgató szemébe nézett. Azután, Lucy nem tudta, miért, de egyszerre kitálalt neki.

\- Tegnap este… azt hittem, az apám idézte meg azt a patrónust. És azt hittem, anyám ott állt mögötte. Úgy értem, amikor megláttam magunkat a tó túlsó partján… azt hittem, őket látom.

\- Nincs ebben semmi különös - felelte komolyan Dumbledore. - Megdöbbentő, hogy mennyire hasonlítotok a szüleitekre - ezt biztos sokan mondták már neked. Csak a szemetek más… az összecserélődött.

Harry a fejét rázta.

\- Nem értem, hogy gondolhattam ilyen butaságot - motyogta. - Hiszen ők meghaltak.

\- Harry, én is őket véltem látni, amíg rá nem jöttünk, mi történt igazából - szorította meg enyhén testvére vállát Lucy. A hosszú hallgatástól egy kicsit rekedt volt a hangja. - És hidd el, én is ugyanannyira akartam azt, hogy apa és anya visszatérjenek, mint te.

\- Hát nem tudjátok, hogy akiket igazán szeretünk, azok haláluk után sem hagynak magunkra minket? Nem tapasztaltátok még, hogy ők az elsők, akik segítségünkre sietnek életünk nehéz pillanataiban? Az édesapád ott él benned, Harry, és Lucy, tebenned is ott él az édesanyád. És meg is mutatkoznak, valahányszor szükségetek van rájuk. Mit gondolsz, Harry, miért épp egy szarvas jelenik meg, ha a patrónusodat szólítod? Tegnap este Ágas tért vissza közénk.

Harry és Lucy kerekre nyílt szemmel meredt Dumbledore-ra.

\- Sirius tegnap elmesélte nekem, hogyan lettek mindhárman animágusok - magyarázta mosolyogva az igazgató. - Rendkívüli teljesítmény - ahogy az is, hogy sikerült mindezt titokban tartaniuk előttem. Aztán eszembe jutott, milyen sajátos formát öltött az a két patrónus, akiket a Hollóhát elleni meccsen Malfoy úrfira és a társaira küldtetek. Egyszóval tegnap este valóban a szüleiteket láttátok… őket találtátok meg önmagatokban.

Azzal Dumbledore kiment a szobából, s a két Potter magára maradt örvényként kavargó gondolataival.

Harry, Lucy, Ron, Hermione és Dumbledore professzor kivételével senki nem tudta, hogy pontosan mi is történt azon az estén, amikor Sirius, Csikócsőr és Pettigrew kereket oldottak a Roxfortból. Az utolsó napokban a legkülönbözőbb elméletek és magyarázatok terjedtek el az iskolában, de Lucy egyetlen olyan változatot sem hallott, ami akár csak megközelítette volna az igazságot.

Malfoyt a legjobban Csikócsőr eltűnése bosszantotta. Meg volt győződve róla, hogy a hippogriffet Hagrid szöktette meg, és mérhetetlenül megalázónak érezte a tényt, hogy egy egyszerű vadőr túljárt az ő és az apja eszén. Percyt nem érdekelte túlságosan a hippogriff, feltétlenül szükségesnek tartotta viszont, hogy állást foglaljon Sirius szökésének ügyében.

\- Ha sikerül bekerülnöm a minisztériumba - hangoztatta fontoskodó arccal -, számos javaslatot fogok benyújtani a varázsbűnüldöző szervek munkájával kapcsolatban.

Hogy pontosan mit akar javasolni, azt csak a barátnője, Penelope tudta, ugyanis a bevezető mondat után - tartva a tervezet hosszadalmas kifejtésétől - mindenki más hanyatt-homlok elmenekült Percy közeléből.

Harry és Lucy vigasztalhatatlanok voltak. A gyönyörű idő, az iskolát betöltő vidám zsivaj, Sirius csodával határos megmenekülése - mindez együtt sem volt elég hozzá, hogy jókedvre derüljenek. Több dolog is nyomta a szívüket - s az egyik természetesen Lupin kényszerű távozása volt.

A professzor összes tanítványa döbbenten fogadta a hírt.

\- Kíváncsi vagyok, kit küldenek a nyakunkra a jövő tanévben - füstölgött Seamus Finnigan.

\- Talán egy vámpírt - vetette fel reménykedve Dean Thomas.

A másik dolog, ami ólomsúllyal nehezedett Harry és Lucy lelkére, Trelawney jóslata volt. Lucynak újra meg újra eszébe jutott Pettigrew, s nem tudta kiverni a fejéből a gondolatot, hogy az áruló talán már együtt szövögeti gonosz terveit Voldemorttal… Valahányszor ezt szóba hozta, mikor négyszemközt volt Harryvel, kiderült, hogy a fiút is hasonló gondolatok gyötörték.

Lucy mélabújának legfőbb oka azonban nem Lupin távozása és nem is Pettigrew szökése volt, hanem az a rémisztő tudat, hogy hamarosan véget ér az év és kezdődik a nyári szünet; ami azt jelentette, hogy ismét nem látja Harryt két hosszú hónapig. Visszasírta azt a röpke félórát, azt a csodálatos fél órát, mikor még azt hitte, hogy Harryvel együtt Sirius Blackhez, a szülei legjobb barátjához költözhet… az majdnem olyan jó lett volna, mint visszakapni az édesapját. Sirius távozásával ez a szép remény talán örökre szertefoszlott…

A vizsgák eredményét a tanév utolsó napján hirdették ki. Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione mindenből átmentek. Lucy nem győzött csodálkozni, hogy a bájitaltanvizsgája is sikerült, méghozzá egész jó eredménnyel, de minél többet töprengett a problémán, annál szilárdabb meggyőződésévé vált, hogy érdemjegyét nem szaktanári, hanem igazgatói szinten határozták meg. Lucy korábban azt hitte, Piton fokozhatatlan ellenszenvvel viseltet iránta és Harry iránt - a kalandos este óta azonban belátta, hogy tévedett: Piton igenis tudta fokozni gyűlöletét. Valahányszor meglátta Harryt és Lucyt, pengevékony ajkai fenyegetően rángatózni kezdtek, és úgy nyújtogatta hosszú ujjait, mintha már a két keze között érezné Harry és Lucy torkát.

Percy az összes RAVASZ-án kitűnő osztályzatot kapott, Fred és George nagy nehezen összekapartak néhány R. B. F.-et. A Griffendél - elsősorban kviddicscsapatának káprázatos teljesítménye miatt - ebben az évben is elnyerte a házkupát. Ez többek között azzal járt, hogy a tiszteletükre az évzáró vacsorán piros és aranyszínű díszek kerültek a nagyterem falaira, s a lakomán a Griffendél asztalánál ülők mulattak a leghangosabban.

A nagy eszem-iszom olyan remek hangulatban folyt, hogy Lucy - ha csak egy röpke órára is - minden gondját elfelejtette.

A Roxfort Expressz másnap délelőtt indult. A vonaton Lucy és Hermione izgalmas hírekkel szolgáltak a fiúknak.

\- Reggeli előtt beszéltem McGalagony professzorral - mondta Hermione. - Megmondtam neki, hogy leadom a mugliismeretet.

\- Miért? - hüledezett Ron. - Hiszen háromszázhúsz százalékos eredménnyel vizsgáztál belőle!

\- Igen - sóhajtott Hermione -, de nem bírnék ki még egy ilyen évet. Az időnyerő teljesen kikészített. Vissza is adtam McGalagonynak. Mugliismeret és jóslástan nélkül rendes órarendet tudok összeállítani.

\- Még mindig nem tudom elhinni, hogy képes voltál titkolózni előttünk - mondta szemrehányóan Ron. - Ha jól tudom, a barátaid vagyunk.

\- Ígéretet tettem, hogy senkinek nem szólok róla - felelte nagy komolyan Hermione.

\- Én pedig megmondtam McGalagonynak, hogy leadom a jóslástant - jelentette be Lucy.

\- Meg is értem - bólogatott Hermione. - Nem értem, ti miért nem adtátok le…

Hermione ekkor vette észre, hogy Harry eközben a kastély távolodó tornyait nézte és nem nagyon figyelt a beszélgetésre.

\- Ne vágj már ilyen savanyú képet, Harry! - szólt rá a fiúra.

Harry összerezzent.

\- Oh… csak a vakáción töprengtem - felelte gyorsan.

\- Igen, igen, jó, hogy mondod - kapott a szón Lucy. - Ronnal szeretnénk, ha nálunk nyaralnál. Megbeszéljük Mrs Weasleyékkel, azután felhívunk.

\- Igen - tette hozzá Ron -, most már tudjuk, hogyan kell használni a feletont…

\- Telefon a neve, Ron - javította ki fejcsóválva Hermione. - Neked se ártana egy-két félév mugliismeret…

Ron eleresztette a füle mellett a megjegyzést.

\- Idén nyáron lesz a kviddics világkupa! Van kedved megnézni, Harry? Ha nálunk fogsz lakni, együtt mehetünk! Apa tud szerezni jegyeket a munkahelyén…

Ez az ötlet látszólag végre javított valamicskét Harry kedélyállapotán.

\- Aha… szerintem Dursleyék szívesen megválnak tőlem… főleg ha eszükbe jut, mit műveltem Marge nénivel…

\- Ugyan, ne legyél már ennyire letörve - próbálta felvidítani a fiút Lucy. - Nyáron eljössz hozzánk, megnézzük a világkupát és végre jól érezzük magunkat!

Harry ezek után már szívesen játszott néhány parti robbantósdit Lucyékkal, s mikor megjelent a kupé ajtajában a büfékocsis boszorkány, kiadós - de persze csokoládémentes - ebédet vásárolt magának.

Lucy örült, hogy végre fel tudta vidítani Harryt, hiába érezte ő maga is egyre szomorúbbnak magát, amiért újra el kell vállnia testvérétől. Akkor még nem sejtette, hogy az utazás további kellemes meglepetéseket tartogat az ő és Harry számára. Már benne jártak a délutánban, amikor…

\- Lucy - szólalt meg hirtelen Hermione. - Mi az ott?

Lucy követte a lány tekintetét. A kupé ablaka mögött egy nagyobb fehér folt, s hozzábiggyesztve egy kicsiny, szürke valami lebegett. Harry is észrevette, így felállt, és közelebb hajolt az üveghez. Ahogy a valami közeledett, kivehető volt, hogy a szürke folt egy kis bagoly volt, a fehér folt pedig egy - hozzá képest hatalmas - boríték. A madár olyannyira apró volt, hogy a vonat kavarta szél ide-oda dobálta. Harry gyorsan lehúzta az ablakot, kinyúlt, és elkapta a madarat.

Úgy nézett ki, mintha a fiú egy tollas cikeszt szorongatna. Óvatosan bemenekítette a baglyot a vonatba. Az habozás nélkül Lucy ölébe pottyantotta a borítékot, majd vidáman röpködni kezdett a kupéban. Szemmel láthatóan büszke volt, hogy sikerült teljesítenie feladatát. Hedvig és Árész ránéztek apró kollégájukra, és mindketten gúnyos-lenézően csattintottak a csőrükkel. Csámpás felült, és sárga szemét a kis bagolyra szegezte. Ron ezt baljós jelnek ítélte, és elővigyázatosságból elkapta a madarat.

Lucy kezébe vette a borítékot. Az ő neve állt rajta. Gyorsan feltörte hát a pecsétet, szinte még ki sem húzta a teleírt pergamenlapot, máris felkiáltott:

\- Siriustól jött!

\- Micsoda? - hangzott fel Harry, Ron és Hermione kórusa. - Olvasd fel!

 _Kedves Lucy!_

 _Remélem, hogy levelemet még hazaérkezésetek előtt kézhez kapod. Bár a Te nevedre írtam, Harrynek is szól a mondanivalója._

 _Együtt bujkálunk Csikócsőrrel. Nem árulom el, hol, mert megeshet, hogy a levél illetéktelen kezekbe kerül. Van némi kétségem a bagoly megbízhatósága felől, de jobb postást nem találtam, és ez a példány lelkesen vállalta a feladatot._

 _Gondolom, a dementorok még mindig kutatnak utánam, de itt biztosan nem találnak rám. Azt tervezem, hogy hamarosan megmutatom magam néhány muglinak egy a Roxforttól távol eső helyen - akkor talán megnyugszanak a kedélyek a kastélyban._

 _Van valami, amit nem említettem Nektek rövid találkozásunk alkalmával. Tőlem kaptátok a két Tűzvillámot._

\- Tessék! - harsogta diadalmasan Hermione. - Megmondtam, hogy ő küldte!

\- Igen, de eszében sem volt megátkozni a seprűket! - vágott vissza Ron. - Au!

Az apró bagoly mindeddig vidáman huhogott Ron tenyerében, most erősen belecsípett a fiú ujjába - sajátos jelét adva rokonszenvének.

 _A megrendelést a Ti nevetekben küldtem - Csámpás adta fel a bagolypostán -, de a vételárat a Gringotts hétszáztizenegyes széfjéből - a sajátomból - utaltattam át. Kérlek titeket, tekintsétek a seprűket utólagos, egybevont ajándéknak keresztapátoktól mind a tizenhárom születésnapotokra._

 _Harry, ezúton szeretnék elnézést kérni Tőled, amiért megijesztettelek azon az estén, amikor eljöttél a nagynénédék házából. Akkor készültem útnak indulni észak felé, s előtte még szerettem volna egy pillantást vetni rád. Ne haragudj, hogy megrémítettelek. Mellékelten küldök egy írást, ami talán hozzájárul ahhoz, hogy kivetkező roxforti éved kellemesebben teljen._

 _És ne feledjétek, bár külön töltitek a szünetet, ti egy család vagytok; és ezt nem befolyásolja az, milyen messze vagytok egymástól. Ha szükségetek van rám, azonnal értesítsetek. A baglyaitok megtalálnak._

 _Hamarosan újra írok.  
_ _Sirius_

Lucy kíváncsian belenézett a borítékba. Az még egy pergamenlapot rejtett. Olvasás nélkül odaadta Harrynek. Mikor a fiú felolvasta az írást, Lucyt egyszerre olyan melegség öntötte el, mintha egy hajtásra megivott volna egy nagyüveg forró vajsört.

 _Én, Sirius Black, Harry Potter keresztapja ezúton engedélyt adok rá, hogy a fent nevezett tanuló hétvégi látogatásokat tegyen Roxmorts faluban._

\- Ha ez nem lesz jó Dumbledore-nak, akkor semmi! - rikkantotta vidáman Harry, majd a kezébe vette Sirius levelét. - Várjatok, utóirat is van…

 _Úgy gondoltam, átengedem a kis baglyot Ronnak, elvégre miattam veszítette el a patkányát._

Ron elkerekedett szemmel meredt a parányi madárra.

\- Tartsam meg? - motyogta tétován. Aztán Harry, Lucy és Hermione nagy döbbenetére Csámpás orra alá dugta a baglyot.

\- Mi a véleményed? - kérdezte. - Biztos, hogy bagoly?

Csámpás barátságosan dorombolt.

\- Akkor jó - vidult fel Ron. - Megtartom.

Az út hátralevő részében Harry és Lucy többször újraolvasták Sirius levelét. Közös megegyezéssel úgy döntöttek, hogy Harry tartja meg a levelet. A fiút olyan boldoggá tette ez, hogy még akkor is a kezében szorongatta a pergament, mikor leszállt a Roxfort Expresszről a King's Cross pályaudvaron.

A mugli világba lépve Harry és Lucy azonnal megpillantották Vernon bácsit. Nagybátyjuk gyanakodva méregette a tőle pár lépésnyire álló Mr és Mrs Weasleyt. Mikor a tetejébe Mrs Weasley a szeme láttára megölelte Harryt, lerítt az arcáról, hogy legszörnyűbb gyanúja igazolódott be.

\- Remélem, Siriusnak köszönhetően jobb lesz a nyarad, mint eddig - ölelte meg szorosan Lucy a testvérét.

\- Biztos vagyok benne - vigyorgott Harry. - Halálra fognak rémülni, ha megtudják az igazat Siriusról.

\- A világkupa ügyében majd még felhívunk! - kiáltotta Ron, mikor Harry búcsút intett neki, Lucynak és Hermionénak, s ládástul-baglyostul elindult Vernon bácsi felé.

\- És, milyen érzés? - fordult Ron Lucy felé, miközben kifelé sétáltak a pályaudvarról. Kicsit lemaradtak a többiektől, hogy nyugodtabban beszélhessenek. - Tudni, hogy már nem csak Harry van neked.

\- Őszintén? - vigyorgott Lucy. Hiába voltak mindketten messze tőle, tudta, hogy ők egy család; ahogy Sirius is megírta a levelében. - Még sosem voltam ilyen boldog. Úgy érzem, a világ legfényesebb patrónusát is meg tudnám idézni.

* * *

Draco most igyekezett egyetlen pillantást se vetni Potterékre, mikor leszállt a vonatról. Az utóbbi napokban épp elég volt, hogy Hagrid és az elszökött hippogriff miatt bosszankodott - nem hiányzott hozzá, hogy most az érzéseivel is viaskodni kezdjen. Ugyanis mindig ez történt, ha Lucyra pillantott.

Természetesen, most sem úszta meg. A kétségei, a féltékenysége ismét a felszínre tört, ugyanis a King's Crosson észrevette a Weasley-pereputtyot (mondjuk, azt nem lehetett nem kiszúrni), köztük pedig Lucyt. A lány a legfiatalabb Weasley-fiúval beszélgetett, méghozzá elég elmélyülten és kizárva a többieket. Draco elkapta a fejét és igyekezett az apjára figyelni, aki épp azt ecsetelte neki, hogy mindent megtesz, hogy kézre kerítse az elszabadult hippogriffet.

\- Elvégre - mondta gőgösen -, senki sem úszhatja meg, ha átver egy Malfoyt. Ezt jól vésd az eszedbe, fiam.

\- Igen, apám - mondta gépiesen Draco. Ezeket az „intelmeket" már jó párszor végighallgatta és fejből tudta az összeset. Hiszen minden este ezt mantrázta lefekvés előtt, hogy megfelelően viselkedjen.

És hogy kizárja a fejéből Lucy Pottert.


	48. Chapter 47: Különös fájdalom

**Chapter 47**

 **Különös fájdalom**

Egy szoba homályos képe… egy kandallószőnyeg, rajta egy hatalmas kígyó… egy pöttöm emberke, aki Peter Pettigrewra emlékeztetett - őt Féregfarkként is ismerik… egy holtan összeeső öregember… és egy karosszékben ülő alak, akinek fagyos, sípolóan magas hangja volt, amit soha nem lehetett elfelejteni… Voldemort nagyúr hangja…

Lucy a hátán feküdt és úgy zihált, mintha kilómétereket futott volna. Egyik kezét a homlokára szorítva ébredt fel egy lidérces álomból, amiből csak villanásnyi képeket látott. A homloka úgy égett, mintha izzó drótot nyomtak volna a bőréhez. Aztán, egyik pillanatról a másikra a fájdalom elmúlt - mintha hirtelen elvágták volna. Lucy végül sóhajtott egyet, majd felült és körülnézett.

A szoba olyan volt, mint amilyen volt, amikor lefeküdtek. Ginny a saját ágyán az igazak álmát aludta, és a földön fekvő matracon Hermione is békésen aludt. A falakon a Walpurgis Leányai nevű együttes poszterei díszelegtek, a szekrények pedig tömve voltak a három lány ruháival. Csámpás összekuporodva aludt a saját kis sarkában, ám Árész állványa még üres volt. Biztosan még kint vadászott.

Lucy kissé megnyugodott, de nem tudott szabadulni attól az érzéstől, hogy valami borzalmas van készülőben. Egy álom, amiben Voldemort is szerepelt, csak rosszat jelenthetett. Ráadásul a homlokába nyilaló fájdalmat sem értette. Először a sajátjának érezte, aztán, amikor olyan hirtelen elmúlt, döbbent rá arra, hogy nem az ő homloka fájt. Csak ő is érzékelte a fájdalmat, mint egy közvetítő. Viszont ez sem nyugtatta meg, sőt. Most kezdett el igazán aggódni.

Miért fájdulna meg Harry sebhelye? Legutóbb, amikor Lucy is érzékelte a Harry sebhelyébe nyillaló fájdalmat, a testvérpár éppen Voldemorttal küzdött. De Voldemort most nem lehetett Harry közelében, hiszen abban a furcsa helyiségben volt Féregfarkkal és azzal a kígyóval… Megrázta a fejét. Nem szabad ilyeneken gondolkodnia, különben sosem fog tudni visszaaludni. Pedig szüksége volt az alvásra, hiszen közeledett az a nap, amikor a mugli posta végre kézbesíti Harrynek a meghívást a Kviddics Világkupa döntőjére, így a fiú végre átjöhetett hozzájuk. Amióta feladták a levelet, Lucy úgy viselkedett, mint egy túlpörgött gyanuszkóp: egész nap alig bírt nyugton maradni, mindenhol besegített, csakhogy lekösse magát valamivel, de még a házi feladatok se tudták a kedvét szegni. Nem csak Harry látogatása, hanem a világkupa döntője is nagyon izgatta a fantáziáját - ezen szerencsére osztozni tudott fogadott testvéreivel, a Weasley-gyerekkel. Ronnal, Freddel, George-dzsal és Ginnyvel minden alkalommal ott kuksoltak a rádió előtt, hogy hallhassák az éppen soron következő meccs kommentárját. Természetesen a Brit-szigetek országainak szurkoltak, akik közül azonban csak Írország jutott messzire - mégpedig egyenesen a döntőbe. Így a gyerekek még izgatottabban várták az eseményt.

Lucy tudta, hogy most már végképp nem tudott volna visszaaludni, így felkelt, lábujjhegyen magához vette néhány személyes holmiját és leosonkodott a konyhába. Mivel az egész ház aludt, ez a helyiség volt az egyedüli, ahol Lucy eltölthette az idejét úgy, hogy nem zavarja meg a többieket. Így is túl voltak zsúfolva, hiszen a döntőre hazajött Bill és Charlie is, a két legidősebb Weasley-fiú. Ők Fred és George szobájába lettek elszállásolva, hiszen már rég nem laktak velük, emiatt az ikrek átköltöztek Ronhoz. Percy senkit sem fogadott be, mert neki „dolgoznia kellett"; ugyanis amióta munkába állt a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban, még az eddigieknél is önteltebb lett.

Lucy letette az asztalra a pergamenköteget, a sastollpennáját, a tintatartóját és a bagolycsemegét, amit lehozott magával. Ezekre azért volt szüksége, mert amint Árész visszatér, útjára is bocsátja egy Harrynek címzett levéllel. Addig pedig gondolkodni fog azon, hogy hogyan is kérdezzen rá a fiú sebhelyére. Ám hiába törte a fejét, nem nagyon tudta megfogalmazni a gondolatait. Így inkább maga elé húzta azt a három levelet, amit a keresztapja, Sirius küldött neki a nyár folyamán. Ezeket olvasva mindig meg tudta nyugtatni magát, ha valamiért ideges volt. Úgy érezte, mintha Sirius ott állt volna mellette és úgy próbálta volna megnyugtatni őt. Bár szerette a Weasley-házaspárt, Lucy most először érezte úgy, hogy egy olyan apafigura lépett az életébe, aki csakis az ő és Harry érdekeit nézi.

Arra gondolt, mi lenne, ha Siriusnak is beszámolna a különös fájdalomról. Hiszen a férfi két levelében is leírta, hogy nyugodtan fordulhat hozzá, ha valami nyomasztja. De nem akarta, hogy a férfi feleslegesen aggodalmaskodjon. Lucy így is mindig azt olvasta ki a sorai közül, hogy Sirius eléggé védelmező, ha róla, az ő kis hercegnőjéről van szó. Lucy sosem tudta elfojtani a mosolyát, amikor erre gondolt. Ilyenkor azonban mindig a szomorúság győzött, hiszen Sirius nem tudta őt és Harryt magához venni. Hiszen Féregfark, a valódi áruló megszökött, akit mindenki halottnak hitt, így Sirius nem tudta bebizonyítani ártatlanságát. Lucy rengetegszer visszasírta azt a röpke fél órát, amikor azt hitte, hogy Harry és ő végre igazán egy család lehetnek. De ha más nem is, annyi jó kikerekedett ebből az egészből, hogy a két Potter végre kapott egy apapótlékot - amire mindkettejüknek, főként Harrynek nagy szükségük volt. Ez erősítette az összetartozásukat.

Végül úgy döntött, egyelőre nem ír Siriusnak, hanem kikéri Harry véleményét a dologról. A nyár folyamán annyit leveleztek, hogy a pergamenköteg összes darabja (azon a három levelen kívül, amit Sirius küldött) a fiútól származott. Harry elmesélte, hogy Sirius miatt most már végre küldhet leveleket, a szobájában tarthatja a holmiját és szinte bármit ki tud csikarni a rokonaiból, ha a keresztapjukkal fenyegetőzik. Lucy mindig nevetve olvasta ezeket a beszámolókat és boldogan segített Harrynek, ha a bátyja a segítségét kérte. Például, amikor a fiú megírta, hogy Dudley miatt az egész család fogyókúrázni fog, Lucy azonnal riadóztatta Mrs Weasley-t, aki nem is hagyta cserben; annyi süteményt és finomságot küldött Errollal, hogy a bagoly utána öt napig lábadozott Harrynél. Aztán a születésnapjukon az asszony külön tortát sütött Harrynek, amit a biztonság kedvéért inkább Árésszal küldtek el a fiúnak.

Lucy kinyitotta a tintásüveget, megmártotta benne a pennát, maga elé húzott egy üres pergamenlapot és írni kezdett.

 _Kedves Harry!_

 _Először egy elég kellemetlen témáról kérdeznélek, és ne haragudj, hogy így a lényegre török, de nem tudom, hogyan vezethetném fel a dolgot._

 _Arra ébredtem, hogy sajog a homlokom. Ezzel önmagában még nem lenne baj, de előtte olyan álmom volt, mintha egy rosszul behangolt csatornán nézném az eseményeket. Voldemort szerepelt benne, Féregfark és egy öregember - de csak villanásokat láttam, így fogalmam sincs, mi történhetett azon kívül, hogy megölték az öregembert. Arra gyanakszom, hogy azért fájt a homlokom, mert valójában a Te sebhelyed fájt, és Te álmodtál, csak én is láttam, még ha nem is tökéletesen. Olyan érzés volt, mint amikor Mógussal küzdöttünk elsős korunkban - akkor is éreztem a sebhelyed fájdalmát, de csak a lenyomatát._

 _Szóval, csak azt szeretném tudni, hogy igazam van-e. Tényleg fájt a sebhelyed? Tényleg álmodtál? Ha igen, akkor remélem, semmi veszélyes vagy szokatlan dolgot nem tapasztaltál a közeledben. És még annyi kérdésem lenne, hogy megírjam-e a dolgot Siriusnak? Ha valóban fájt a sebhelyed, amit én megéreztem, akkor szerintem szólni kellene neki. Legalább egy felnőtt tudna a dologról._

 _De most kellemesebb téma. Mr Weasleynek sikerült jegyeket szereznie a világkupa döntőjére! Hermione már megérkezett és Bill és Charlie is itt vannak, már csak rád várunk. Mrs Weasley elvileg küldött levelet Vernon bácsinak mugli postával, de nem tudom, az mennyire gyors, így gondoltam, én is szólok neked. Valószínűleg Ron is hamarosan ír, de én nem fogok szólni neki, hogy már írtam neked, mert akkor el kellene mesélnem neki az álmot és a fájdalmat és akkor hallgathatnám az aggodalmaskodást. De azért annyi örömöt hagyok neki, hogy a többi infót ő írja meg neked a világkupával kapcsolatban._

 _Kérlek, a levelemre a választ úgy küld, hogy valamikor az éjszaka folytán, mert nem szeretném, ha kiderülne ez az egész sebhelyes történet. Legalábbis addig nem, amíg valami kézzelfoghatót nem találunk az esettel kapcsolatban._

 _Jézusom, milyen hosszú levél! Egyre több időt töltök Hermionéval, kezd rám hatással lenni. Várom a válaszod és attól függően fogok Siriusnak írni._

 _Szeretettel,  
_ _Lucy_

Lucy átolvasta, majd bólintott. Nem tűnt túl aggódónak, de azért érezhető volt, hogy nagyon foglalkoztatja a kérdés. Gyorsan összepakolt és már épp indult volna felfelé, mikor a konyha ablakán kipillantva mozgó foltot pillantott meg az égen. Kinyitotta az ablakot és helyet hagyott a hazatérő Árésznak, aki egy döglött egérrel a csőrében szállt le az asztalra.

\- Jó, hogy jöttél! - simogatta meg a baglyot Lucy. Miután Árész elpusztította az egeret, kedveskedve megcsipkedte gazdája kezét. Lucy gyorsan adott neki pár falat bagolycsemegét, majd a Harrynek írt levél után nyúlt.

\- Fontos, hogy csak akkor hozd a válaszát, amikor egyedül találsz engem - mondta Árésznak, miközben felkötötte rá a pergament. - Ha hazajöttél, hagyom, hogy kipihend magad.

Árész csendben huhogott, majd szárnyra kapott és nemsokára újra elnyelte őt az éjszakai ég. Lucy összepakolt és felosont a szobába. Szerencsére senki sem ébredt fel, miközben visszafeküdt az ágyába.

Reggel, mikor ő, Hermione és Ginny laposakat pislogva kászálódtak le a konyhába, csak a szorgosan körmölő Ront és az izgatottan össze-vissza repkedő baglyot, Pulipintyet találták az asztalnál. Mrs Weasley a reggelivel foglalatoskodott, így csak Ron nézett fel a lányok érkezésére.

\- Sziasztok! - köszönt, majd rögtön visszafordult a pergamenhez.

\- Mi baja Pulipintynek? - kérdezte Hermione, miközben leültek.

\- Csak megkergült, amikor mondtam neki, hogy levelet kell vinnie Harrynek - vonta meg a vállát Ron. - Tudjátok, a szokásos.

\- Még csak most szólsz neki a jegyekről? - nézett bátyjára felvont szemöldökkel Ginny.

\- Hagytam időt a mugli postásnak. Három napja volt, hogy odaérjen, de Harry még mindig nem válaszolt. Most már szólni kell neki, különben eléggé nagyot fog nézni, mikor holnap beállítunk hozzájuk.

\- Tényleg, akkor most hogyan is hozzuk el? - jött le a lépcsőn Fred és George. Gyorsan ledobták magukat Ron mellé. - Apa végül rácsatlakoztatta a tűzhelyüket a Hop-hálózatra?

\- Még nem sikerült neki, ma is azért ment el olyan korán - szólt Mrs Weasley, miközben elkezdte kiporciózni a tükörtojás adagokat a gyerekeknek. - Bill, Charlie és Percy hol vannak?

\- Biztos alszanak - vonta meg a vállát George.

\- Percyn csodálkozom, neki mindig „halaszthatatlanul fontos dolgai" vannak - jegyezte meg Lucy, mire az ikrek belekuncogtak a narancsleves poharukba.

\- Ha tudni akarod, Lucy, valóban fontos dolgaim vannak - érkezett meg Percy, szokásos, beképzelt arckifejezésével. - Mr Kupor keddig adott haladékot, hogy megírjam neki a vékony fenekű üstökről szóló jelentésemet. Ha kések, akkor…

\- …akkor az azt jelenti, hogy végre elkezdesz emberként viselkedni - fejezte be a mondatot Lucy, mire Fred és George jóízűen elnevették magukat.

\- Na, kész is! - tette le a pennáját Ron. Összecsavarta a pergament és elkezdte Pulipintyet kergetni, aki szokás szerint teljesen megkergült a levél látványától. Végül öt perccel később a fiúnak sikerült útjára indítania a baglyot.

A nap Lucy számára hosszú várakozással telt. Hogy elüsse az időt, a fiúkkal együtt kviddicsezett a fákkal elkerített részen. Mindenki felváltva ülte meg az ő Tűzvillámját, hiszen az messze a legjobb seprű volt a családban. Másrészt, hangolódhattak a döntőre, hiszen ott mindenki Tűzvillámmal repült és egy darabig ők is belekóstolhattak az érzésbe.

Sajnos Mr Weasley nem jó hírrel tért haza. Az, hogy egy mugli házat rácsatlakoztassanak a Hop-hálózatra, láthatóan sokkal bonyolultabb procedúra volt, mint az elsőre tűnt. Mr Weasleynek még másnap is vissza kellett mennie, hogy megpróbálja elintézni, így felmerült a lehetősége, hogy késhetnek a megbeszélt, öt órás időponthoz képest. Lucy emiatt elég kedveszegetten ment fel a szobájába. Mikor azonban észrevett egy mozgó foltot a távolban, egy csapásra megfeledkezett a dologról.

Árész kicsit fáradtnak tűnt, ahogy berepült az ablakon. Hagyta, hogy Lucy leoldja róla a levelet, majd az állványára repült, bedugta a fejét a szárnyai alá és aludni kezdett. Lucy leült az ágyára és olvasni kezdett.

 _Kedves Lucy!_

 _A válaszom igen. A sebhelyem hajnalban fájdult meg, miután felriadtam abból az álomból, amiről meséltél. Veled ellentétben én az egész jelenetet láttam, de már alig emlékszem valamire. A lényege annyi volt, hogy Voldemort és Féregfark megöltek valakit, utána arról beszéltek, hogy velünk is végezni akarnak. De ez nem újdonság, eddig is ez volt a tervük._

 _A leveled pont akkor jött meg, mikor befejeztem a levelet Siriusnak, így még hozzá tudtam írni azt, amit tőled hallottam. Remélem, ő meg tudja mondani, miért fájdult meg a sebhelyem és hogy te ezt miért érzékelted._

 _Ma jött meg a mugli postával Mrs Weasley levele, és sikerült megoldanom, hogy elengedjenek (ki kellett játszanom a keresztapa-kártyát). Ezt Ronnak is megírtam, valószínűleg már neki is megjött a levél. Holnap ötkor várunk titeket._

 _A sebhelyem miatt meg ne aggódj, a színét se láttam Voldemortnak a közelben._

 _Holnap találkozunk!_

 _Harry_

Lucy gondterhelten meredt maga elé. Még akkor is olyan arcot vágott, mikor Ron, Hermione és Ginny vigyorogva berontottak hozzá - Ron egy darab pergament lóbált a levegőben.

\- Elengedték! - kiáltotta boldogan. - Holnap már jöhet is hozzánk!

Ám amikor meglátta Lucy arcát, az arcára fagyott a mosoly.

\- Mi történt? - kérdezte Hermione aggódva. Lucy gyorsan megrázta a fejét. Nem hagyhatta, hogy a gondok eltereljék a figyelmét az előtte álló életre szóló élményről. Halványan elmosolyodott.

\- Semmi - mondta, majd gyorsan elrejtette Harry új levelét a többi közé. - Semmi sem történt.

* * *

Draco izgatottan készülődött. Az apja természetesen szerzett jegyeket a Kviddics Világkupa döntőjére, méghozzá a miniszter meghívott vendégeiként vehettek részt az eseményen. Ilyen alkalom csak egyszer adódik az életben, de Draco egy pillanatig sem kételkedett abban, hogy sikerül kihasználnia.

Miközben pakolászott, a Roxfortra gondolt. Ebben az évben olyasvalami fog történni, amire évek óta nem volt példa. A Trimágus Tusa a legrangosabb eseménynek számított a varázsvilág történetében és most a Roxfortban fogják megrendezni. Draco mit nem adott volna érte, ha ő lehetett volna az iskola bajnoka. Élete lehetőségét kapná meg vele, hogy bizonyítson - magának, de elsősorban Lucynak. Ha a lány látná, hogy megállja a helyét, talán kicsit megváltozna a véleménye róla…

Draco keze ekkor megállt a pakolásban. Már megint hagyta, hogy magukkal ragadják a képzelgései. A nyár folyamán ez egyre többször fordult elő vele… mintha elindult volna lefelé a lejtőn. Egyre nehezebben tudott parancsolni a gondolatainak. Fogalma sem volt, mi okozta ezt nála, de sürgősen meg kellett állítania. Különben tönkretesz mindent, amit eddig elért. De ezt már eddig is tudta.

Azonban örökké ismételgetnie kellett magában, különben az elnyomott énje rögtön kihasználja majd ezt és előtör. Onnantól pedig semmi sem fogja megállítani.


	49. Chapter 48: Újra az Odúban

**Chapter 48**

 **Újra az Odúban**

Másnap a házban nagy volt a kapkodás. Egyrészt Mr Weasley még mindig azzal foglalatoskodott, hogy a Dursley-házat rákösse a Hop-hálózatra, másrészt pedig mindenki pakolt a döntőre. A gyerekek igyekeztek mindent belesűríteni abba az egy hátizsákba, amit vihettek magukkal. Hermione csak hosszas győzködés árán volt csak hajlandó kivenni A kviddics évszázadai című könyvet a táskájából, mert különben nem fért volna be a pizsamája. Fred és George minden egyes résbe igyekeztek egy Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalatos terméket elrejteni, hogy az anyjuk ne vegye észre, hogy mindet el akarják adni a döntő helyszínén.

Nagy sokára - legalábbis Lucy úgy érezte - elérkezett a délután öt óra. Fred, George, Ron és Lucy indulásra készen álltak a kandalló előtt, de Mr Weasley még mindig nem ért haza. Lucy elképzelni sem tudta, miért akadékoskodnak ennyit a minisztériumban - hiszen csak öt percig tartana az egész! A lány fel-alá kezdett járkálni a kandalló előtt és senki sem tudta rávenni, hogy abbahagyja.

Végül fél hatkor Mr Weasley beesett az ajtón.

\- Mi tartott ennyi ideig? - kérdezte Mrs Weasley.

\- Olyan embert találni, aki hajlandó volt rákötni a házat a hálózatra - felelte Mr Weasley. - de most már itt vagyok, gyorsan siessünk. Így is fél órát késtünk.

Mr Weasley egy marék port szórt a kandallóba, mire a lángok smaragdszínűre színeződtek.

\- Én megyek először - fordult a gyerekekhez. - Utánam Fred, George, Lucy és Ron jön. Ne feledjétek, viselkedjetek illedelmesen! Elvégre ők nem csak Harry, hanem Lucy rokonai is.

\- Hogyne, persze - bólogatott Fred, majd összevigyorgott George-dzsal.

Mr Weasley belépett a tűzbe, fennhangon kimondta a címet, majd a lángok elnyelték. Fred rögtön követte, utána pedig George is eltűnt a zöld lángok között.

\- Hamarosan jövünk! - szólt hátra Lucy, majd belépett a tűzbe. - Privet Drive 4!

A kémény felszippantotta, ő pedig hagyta, hogy a megfelelő tűzhelybe érkezzen. Azzal azonban nem számolt, hogy a célállomásnál kisebb komplikációk várják. Mikor megérkezett, nem egy szobába lépett ki, mint általában, hanem a tűzhelyben kötött ki; ráadásul nem volt egyedül.

\- Au! Mi a fene…? - kérdezte, mikor bezsúfolódott Mr Weasley, Fred és George közé. - Mégis hol vagyunk?

\- A kandallóban, ha nem tűnt volna fel - felelte Fred, miközben próbált helyet szorítani Lucynak. Ezt csak úgy tudta megoldani, hogy konkrétan az ölébe húzta a lányt. - Valamiért nem tudunk kimenni.

\- De legalább jó helyen vagyunk? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- Elméletileg igen - felelte George. - Talán Harry hall minket. Lehet, hogy ki is tud engedni innen minket.

\- Harry! - kezdett dörömbölni a falon Mr Weasley. - Harry, hallasz minket?

\- Mit művelnek ezek? - hallatszódott a deszkafal túloldaláról. Bizonyára Vernon bácsi bömbölt. - Mi ez a téboly?!

\- Nos, valaki biztosan hall minket - jegyezte meg Lucy, miközben próbálta egyre kisebbre összehúzni magát.

\- Mr Weasley! Hall engem? - kérdezte egy ismerős hang a túloldalról. Mr Weasley gyorsan pisszegett, mire a fiúk abbahagyták a dörömbölést. - Mr Weasley, én vagyok az, Harry. A kandallót befalazták. Nem lehet bejáratnak használni.

\- Teringettét! - mondta Mr Weasley. - Mi a csudának falaztak be a kandallójukat?

\- Mert elektromos tüzet használnak - magyarázta Harry.

\- Nahát, tényleg? - lelkendezett Mr. Weasley. - Azt mondod, elekromosat? Aminek villásdugó van a végén? Hát ez fantasztikus, ezt meg kell néznem! Várjunk csak…

\- Au! Ron! - jajdult fel Lucy, ugyanis most Ron is megérkezett egy erőteljes ütéssel.

\- Hogy kerülünk ide? Elszúrtunk valamit?

\- Á, dehogy - felelte Fred gúnyosan. Beszéd közben a lehelete Lucy bőrét csiklandozta, ugyanis annyira szűkösen voltak már odabent. - Ebbe a sötét lyukba készültünk, okostojás.

\- Elbulizunk itt, mint heringek a dobozban - tette hozzá George, a fogai között préselve a szavakat - hiszen annyi helye sem volt, hogy kinyissa a száját.

\- Elég legyen, fiúk - szólt rajuk Mr. Weasley. - Hagyjatok gondolkodni… Igen… nincs más megoldás. Állj távolabb, Harry!

Lucy érezte, hogy a férfi lassan előhúzta a varázspálcáját.

\- Lassan a testtel, uram! - harsogta Vernon bácsi. - Elárulna, hogy mire kész…

BUMM!

A deszkafal kirobbant a helyéből, Mr Weasley, Fred, George, Lucy és Ron pedig törmelékzápor közepette kibotorkáltak a kandallóból. Egy nő nagyot sikoltott - bizonyára Petúnia néni, és hanyatt átesett a dohányzóasztalon. Vernon bácsi elkapta a feleségét, mielőtt az földet ért volna, majd a döbbenettől némán tátogva rámeredt a négy vörös hajú Weasleyre, és a mélyvörös hajú Lucyra.

\- Na, így mindjárt más - zihálta Mr. Weasley, miután leporolta hosszú, zöld talárját, és megigazította szemüvegét. - Á, önök bizonyára Harry és Lucy nagynénje és nagybátyja!

Az ösztövér, kopaszodó varázsló jobbját kinyújtva Vernon bácsi felé lépett. Az válaszul két lépést hátrált, Petunia nénit is magával vonszolva. A bácsinak most már végképp elállt a szava. Haját, bajuszát és legjobb öltönyét vastag, fehér porréteg borította, s ettől úgy festett, mintha egy perc alatt harminc évet öregedett volna.

Lucy megkereste a tekintetével Harryt, aki a falnál állt és mosolyogva figyelte a jelenetet. Lucy odafutott hozzá és a nyakába ugrott. Ölelés közben Lucy tekintete találkozott Petúnia néniével, aki tátott szájjal meredt rá.

Mr Weasley leeresztette a kezét, és a válla fölött hátrapillantott a romos kandallóra.

\- Nos, öhm…elnézést a felfordulásért - szólt. - Egy kicsit elszámítottam magam. Nem gondoltam rá, hogy a célállomás esetleg le lehet zárva. Tudják, rákötöttem a kandallójukat a Hop-hálózatra - persze csak átmenetileg -, hogy el tudjunk jönni Harryért. Mugli kandallókat elvileg nem szabad közlekedésre használni, de van egy ismerősöm a Hop Rendszerfelügyeletnél, és ő szívességből elintézte nekem a dolgot. Ne aggódjanak, rendet fogok csinálni. Gyújtok egy kis tüzet, hogy vissza tudjam küldeni a gyerekeket, és mielőtt dehoppanálok, helyreállítom a kandallót.

Lucy bármibe lefogadta volna, hogy Harry nevelőszülei mindebből egy szót sem értettek. Dursleyék egy darabig még tátogva meredtek Mr Weasleyre, aztán Petunia néni feltápászkodott, és elbújt Vernon bácsi mögött.

\- Szervusz, Harry! - folytatta vidáman Mr. Weasley. - Összecsomagoltál már? Hol az utazóládád?

\- Fent a szobámban - felelte vigyorogva Harry.

\- Majd mi lehozzuk! - ajánlkozott Fred. Rákacsintott Harryre, és már indult is George-dzsal az ajtó felé. Ők ketten már ismerték a járást a házban - egy ízben kimenekítették Harryt a Privet Drive-ról.

\- Ne aggódj - suttogta Lucy Harry fülébe -, Fredet és George-ot nem a cipekedés vonzza, hanem a hírhedt Dudleyt szeretnék élőben megismerni.

Harrynek nagyon igyekeznie kellett, hogy visszafojtsa a nevetését.

\- Hát igen… - Mr. Weasley zavartan lógázta a karját; szemlátomást rájött, hogy a vendéglátók nem fognak beszélgetést kezdeményezni. - Nos… nos, nagyon szép a házuk.

A nappalit most jó nagy por- és törmelékréteg borította be, így nem csoda, ha ez a megjegyzés nem a legjobban vette ki magát. Vernon bácsi arca a megjegyzésre lilába váltott, Petunia néni pedig rágcsálni kezdte a nyelve hegyét. Megszólalni azonban egyikük se mert.

Mr Weasley körülnézett a szobában. Rajongott a muglikkal kapcsolatos dolgokért, s most sóvárgó pillantásokat vetett a legtöbb dologra, ami a szobában volt.

\- Bizonyára azok is elektromossággal működnek - jegyezte meg nagy komolyan. - Á, igen, ott van a villásdugó. Jómagam gyűjtöm a villásdugókat - tette hozzá Vernon bácsihoz fordulva. - Meg az elemeket. Gazdag elemgyűjteménnyel büszkélkedhetem. A nejem bolondnak tart a hobbim miatt, de mit tegyek, ha egyszer ez érdekel.

Vernon bácsi arckifejezése elárulta, hogy ő is bolondnak tartja Mr Weasleyt. A bácsi tett egy óvatos lépést jobbra, hogy eltakarja Petunia nénit - úgy tűnt, mintha attól tartana, hogy Mr Weasley két mondat között gyilkos támadást indít ellenük.

Ekkor egy újabb szereplő lépett a nappaliba - Dudley, Harry és Lucy mugli unokatestvére. Lucy hallotta az utazóláda kopogását a lépcsőn, s arra következtetett, hogy a zaj kergette ki a kisebb bálna méretű fiút a konyhából. Dudley oldalazva végigosont a fal mentén, s közben rémülten meredt Mr Weasleyre. Megpróbált elbújni szülei mögött, de hiába; apja megtermett ember volt, de közel sem elég széles ahhoz, hogy eltakarja őt.

\- Á, ő volna az unokatestvéred, Harry? - kérdezte Mr Weasley, aki még mindig nem adta fel a reményt, hogy sikerül beindítania a társalgást.

\- Aha - felelte Harry. - Ő Dudley.

Lucy tekintete egy pillanatra találkozott Ronéval - aztán mindketten gyorsan elfordultak, mert érezték, hogy nyomban kitör belőlük a nevetés. Dudley még mindig a fenekét markolászta, mintha attól félne, hogy elveszíti, s különös viselkedése szemlátomást aggasztotta Mr Weasleyt. Mikor újra megszólalt, hanglejtése elárulta, hogy éppúgy kételkedik Dudley épelméjűségében, mint Vernon bácsi az övében - csak épp ő együttérzéssel, nem pedig félelemmel nézett a „bolond"-ra.

\- Jól telik a vakáció, Dudley? - kérdezte barátságosan. Dudley nyüszített egyet, és még kétségbeesettebben szorongatta terjedelmes tomporát.

Fred és George ekkor beléptek a nappaliba, kezükben Harry ládájával. Azon nyomban megakadt a szemük Dudleyn, és szeplős arcukon hajszálra egyforma, gonosz vigyor terült szét.

\- Jól van - élénkült fel Mr. Weasley. - Indulhatunk is.

E szavakkal felgyűrte talárja ujját, és előhúzta varázspálcáját. A Dursley család három tagja egy emberként hátrált a falhoz.

\- Piroinitio! - szólt Mr. Weasley, és pálcájával a törmelékek felé bökött.

A kandallóban felcsaptak a lángok, olyan vidám pattogással, mintha már órák óta égne ott a tűz. Mr Weasley vászonzsákocskát húzott elő a zsebéből Kivett belőle egy csipetnyi csillogó port, s a kandallóba szórta; a lángok nyomban felcsaptak, és smaragdzöldre színeződtek.

\- Indulj, Fred - adta ki az utasítást Mr. Weasley.

\- Megyek - bólintott Fred. - A fenébe… egy pillanat…

Fred zsebéből kiesett egy zacskó, és tartalma - sok kövér, színes papírba csomagolt karamell - szanaszét gurult a szobában. Lucy minden erejét bevetette, hogy megőrizze pókerarcát.

Fred sebtében összegyűjtötte a cukrokat, visszatömködte őket a zsebébe, majd vidáman búcsút intett Dursleyéknak, belesétált a tűzbe, és így szólt:

\- Az Odúba!

Petunia néni megborzongott, és halkan felsikkantott. A következő pillanatban suhogó hang hallatszott, és Fred eltűnt.

\- Készülj, George - szólt Mr Weasley. - Te viszed a ládát.

George Harry segítségével a kandallóhoz cipelte a ládát, felállította, hogy jobban tudja tartani, majd ő is belépett a tűzbe.

\- Az Odúba! - kiáltotta, s nyomban köddé vált.

\- Te jössz, Ron - mondta Mr Weasley.

\- Viszlát - köszönt el Dursleyéktól Ron. Rávigyorgott Harryre és Lucyra, belépett lángok közé, bemondta a címet, és eltűnt.

Már csak Harry, Lucy és Mr Weasley maradtak a nappaliban.

\- Hát akkor… viszlát - búcsúzott Harry.

\- Örültem a szerencsének - mondta Lucy is.

Dursleyék nem viszonozták a köszönést. Lucy elindult a kandalló felé, de néhány lépés után beleütközött Mr. Weasley kinyújtott karjába. A varázsló döbbenten meredt a Dursley család három tagjára.

\- Harry és Lucy elköszöntek maguktól! - szólt. - Talán nem hallották?

\- Nem érdekes - dörmögte Harry. - Nem kell foglalkozni velük.

Mr Weasley azonban nem tágított. Következő mondatát Vernon bácsihoz intézte.

\- Az unokaöccse legközelebb jövő nyáron jön haza, az unokahúgával hosszú idő után pedig most találkozott először - szólt szemrehányóan. - Mégiscsak el kellene köszönnie tőlük, nem?

Vernon bácsi arca vadul rángatózni kezdett. Szemlátomást fizikai fájdalmat okozott neki a tény, hogy az az ember oktatja ki a jó modorról, aki pár perce romhalmazzá változtatta a nappali szobáját. Azonban a varázspálca, amit Mr Weasley még mindig a kezében tartott, meggyőzőbb érv volt minden szónál - így hát Vernon bácsi nyelt egyet, és vonakodva kinyögte:

\- Isten veletek.

\- Viszlát jövőre - bólintott Harry. Lucy közben fél lábbal belépett a langyos szellőként simogató zöld lángnyelvek közé. Tudta, hogy Harry szinte azonnal követni fogja. Ekkor azonban hátborzongató hörgés hangzott fel a háta mögött, és Petunia néni sikoltozni kezdett.

Lucy megpördült a tengelye körül. Ő és Harry elkerekedett szemekkel bámultak Dudleyra, aki most a dohányzóasztal mellett térdepelt, és hörögve, prüszkölve fulladozott a szájából kilógó, fél méteres, vörös, nyálas valamitől. Első döbbenete elmúltával Lucy rájött, hogy a fél méteres valami Dudley nyelve - és észrevette, hogy unokatestvére előtt a padlón egy üres cukrospapír hever. Fred terve tehát bevált.

Petunia néni gyorsan letérdelt Dudley mellé, belecsimpaszkodott a felismerhetetlenné dagadt nyelvbe, és megpróbálta kirángatni fia szájából. Ettől persze Dudley csak még keservesebben hörgött; rúgkapálva igyekezett lerázni anyját. Vernon bácsi bömbölt és hadonászott tehetetlen dühében, úgyhogy Mr Weasleynek kiabálnia kellett, hogy meghallják, amit mond.

\- Ne féljenek, meg tudom gyógyítani! - harsogta, s előreszegezett varázspálcával elindult Dudley felé, Erre Petunia néni velőtrázóan sikoltozni kezdett, s rávetette magát fiára, hogy testével védje meg a varázslótól.

\- Nem kell félniük! - bizonygatta Mr Weasley. - Egyszerű rutinművelet… A karamell okozta… Fred fiam a bűnös… nagy mókamester… de semmi baj, ez egy szimpla bővérbűbáj - legalábbis remélem, hogy az… Kérem, nyugodjanak meg, azonnal rendbe hozom…

Dursleyéknak azonban eszük ágában sem volt megnyugodni, sőt egyre jobban elhatalmasodott rajtuk a pánik. Petunia néni hisztérikusan zokogva rángatta fia nyelvét, jelentősen növelve annak valószínűségét, hogy Dudley előbb-utóbb megfullad. Vernon bácsi végképp elvesztette önuralmát; felkapta a kredencről az első porcelánszobrot, ami a keze ügyébe akadt, és Mr Weasley felé hajította. A varázsló ügyesen kitért a szobor útjából, így a szobor nem a fején, hanem a romos kandallóban tört apró darabokra.

\- Ez már tényleg túlzás! - méltatlankodott Mr Weasley, és fenyegetően felemelte varázspálcáját. - Én csak segíteni akarok magukon!

Vernon bácsi válaszul akkorát bömbölt, mint egy sebzett víziló, és felkapott egy újabb dísztárgyat.

\- Induljatok! - kiáltotta Mr Weasley, pálcáját Vernon bácsira szegezve. - Siessetek! Majd én elrendezem a dolgot!

Lucy szívesen végignézte volna a kibontakozó akciójelenetet, de miután a bácsi második lövedéke súrolta a bal fülét, belátta, hogy jobb lesz, ha nyomban távozik, és Mr Weasleyre bízza felbőszült rokonságát. Belépett hát a tűzbe, majd még egyszer hátrapillantott, s közben kimondta:

\- Az Odúba!

Még látta, amint Mr Weasley pálcájával kirobbant Vernon bácsi kezéből egy pusztulásra ítélt vázát; látta a sikító Petunia nénit meg a hörgő Dudleyt, akinek a nyelve vörhenyes kígyóként lengett mellkasa előtt; látta, ahogy Harry mögötte igyekezett azon, hogy minél gyorsabban követhesse testvérét. A következő pillanatban azután forogni kezdett vele a világ, és Dursleyék nappalija eltűnt a suhogó, smaragdzöld lángfüggöny mögött.

Lucy a törzséhez szorította a karját, és érezte, hogy teste egyre gyorsabban pörög. A legkülönbözőbb alakú és méretű kandallók villantak fel körülötte, de ő egyiknek sem szentelt túl sok figyelmet. Mikor aztán érezte, hogy a pörgés lassul, felkészült a kiszállásra, így elegánsan talpra érkezett az Odú konyhájába.

\- Megette? - kérdezte izgatottan Fred.

\- Igen - felelte Lucy, miközben arrébb állt a kandallótól. - Látnotok kellett volna: mintha egy hatalmas, kígyó lógott volna ki a szájából.

Még akkor is nevettek, amikor Harry négykézláb megérkezett közéjük.

\- Mi volt az, amit adtatok neki? - kérdezte, miközben Lucy talpra segítette.

\- Nyelvnyújtó nyalánkság - felelte sugárzó arccal Fred. - George-dzsal fejlesztettük ki, és egész nyáron kerestük a megfelelő kísérleti alanyt, akin kipróbálhatjuk…

A zsúfolt kis konyhában újra kitört a nevetés. Lucy csak ekkor vette észre, hogy Bill és Charlie az asztalnál ültek és ugyanúgy mosolyogtak a történeten, mint azok, akik ott voltak. Charlie most felállt és kezet nyújtott Harrynek.

\- Örülök, hogy megismerhetlek, Harry.

Ezután Bill is felállt, és mosolyogva kezet rázott Harryvel. Mielőtt azonban bármelyikük megszólalhatott volna, halk pukkanással ott termett George mellett Mr Weasley. Lucy még soha nem látta ilyen dühösnek a fiúk apját.

\- Ez egyáltalán nem volt vicces! Mi a ménkűt adtál annak a mugli gyereknek, Fred?

\- Adtam? - vigyorgott Fred. - Nem adtam én neki semmit. Csak ott felejtettem egy cukrot… Tehetek róla, ha megette? Én nem kínáltam…

\- Szándékosan dobtad el a jelenlétében! - dühöngött Mr Weasley. - Tudtad, hogy meg fogja enni! Tudtad, hogy fogyókúrázik!

\- Mekkora lett a nyelve? - kérdezte mohón George.

\- Több, mint egy méter hosszú volt, mikor a szülei végre hagyták, hogy összezsugorítsam!

Lucy, Harry és a Weasley-fiúk a hasukat fogták a nevetéstől.

\- Mondom, hogy ez nem vicces! - mérgelődött Mr Weasley. - Pontosan az ilyen felelőtlen tréfák teszik tönkre a mágus-mugli kapcsolatokat! Minden erőmmel azon dolgozom, hogy megszűnjenek a muglikkal szembeni előítéletek, erre a saját fiaim…

\- Nem azért kapta a cukrot, mert mugli! - vágott a szavába sértődötten Fred.

\- Azért kapta, mert egy undok, kötekedő alak! - dohogott George. - Ugye, hogy az, Harry?

\- Tényleg az, Mr Weasley - erősítette meg Harry.

\- Most nem erről van szó! - csattant fel Mr Weasley. - Majd meglátjátok, mit kaptok anyátoktól, ha elmondom neki!

\- Mit mondasz el nekem? - csendült egy hang a fiúk háta mögött.

Mrs Weasley lépett be a konyhába. Nevetős arca most komor volt, s gyanakvó pillantással nézett végig fiain. Csak akkor mosolyodott el egy pillanatra, mikor észrevette Harryt.

\- Szervusz, Harry drágám… Halljuk, Arthur, mit mondasz el nekem?

Mr Weasley zavartan pislogott feleségére. Bármilyen dühös is volt fiaira, nem gondolta komolyan, hogy beárulja őket az anyjuknál. A hirtelen támad csöndben két lány lépett be a konyhába: Hermione és Ginny. Mindketten rámosolyogtak Harryre. A fiú visszamosolygott rájuk, mire Ginny fülig elpirult - nyílt titok volt, hogy évek óta rajong Harryért.

\- Mit mondasz el nekem, Arthur? - ismételte Mrs Weasley vészjóslóan nyugodt hangon.

\- Nem fontos, Molly - motyogta Mr. Weasley. - Tudod, Fred és George… De már megkapták érte a magukét.

\- Milyen csibészséget műveltek már megint? - sopánkodott Mrs Weasley. - Ha megint az a Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalat van a dologban…

\- Mutasd meg Harrynek az ágyát, Ron - szólalt meg az ajtóban Hermione.

\- Tudja, hol van az ágya - vont vállat Ron. - Az én szobámban alszik, ugyanott, ahol…

\- Mindannyian felmehetnénk - mondta nyomatékosan Hermione.

Ron végre vette a lapot.

\- Ja! Persze, indulhatunk.

\- Mi is felmegyünk - kapott az alkalmon George.

\- Ti nem mentek sehova! - ripakodott rá Mrs Weasley. Harry, Lucy és Ron kiosontak a konyhából; Hermione és Ginny társaságában végigbaktattak a szűk előszobán, majd elindultak felfelé az emeletekre vezető girbegurba, roskatag lépcsőn.

\- Mi az a Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalat? - kérdezte Harry.

Lucy, Ron és Ginny kuncogni kezdtek, Hermione viszont el se mosolyodott.

\- Anya takarítás közben talált egy halom árlistát és megrendelőlapot Fred és George szobájában - magyarázta fojtott hangon Ron. - Fel volt sorolva rajtuk az ikrek összes találmánya. Csupa jópofa holmi: hamis varázspálcák, trükkös édességek meg még egy csomó minden. Zseniálisak a fiúk, sosem hittem volna, hogy ennyi mindent feltaláltak…

\- Évek óta folyton pufogtatnak a szobájukban - fűzte tovább a szót Ginny -, de eszünkbe se jutott, hogy tényleg csinálnak dolgokat. Azt hittük, csak élvezik, hogy zajonghatnak.

\- A baj az - folytatta Ron -, hogy egy csomó találmányuk - vagyis igazából az összes -, eléggé balesetveszélyes. Fredék meg árulni akarták a cuccokat a Roxfortban, hogy pénzt keressenek vele. Anya persze iszonyúan kiakadt. Megtiltotta, hogy ilyen holmikat fabrikáljanak, és elégette az összes megrendelőlapot… Egyébként is zabos volt az ikrekre, mert alig egy pár RBF-et szereztek.

\- Aztán nemrég is volt egy nagy veszekedésük - mesélte Lucy. - Fred és George kijelentették, hogy ha végeznek a Roxfortban, csodabazárt fognak nyitni - Mrs Weasley viszont azt akarja, hogy a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumba menjenek dolgozni, mint Mr Weasley.

A második emeleti lépcsőfordulóban ekkor kinyílt egy ajtó, és megjelent benne egy szarukeretes szemüveg, valamint a hozzá tartozó bosszús arc.

\- Szia, Percy - köszönt Harry.

\- Oh, szervusz, Harry - pislogott Percy. - Hallottam a zajt, és gondoltam, megnézem, ki járkál idekint. Dolgozni próbálok, be kell fejeznem egy fontos jelentést - de egyszerűen képtelenség koncentrálni, ha folyton zeng a ház a fel-alá rohangáló emberektől.

\- Mi nem rohangálunk - fortyant fel Ron -, hanem egyszerűen csak felmegyünk. Bocsáss meg, ha megzavartunk a szupertitkos minisztériumi munkádban.

\- Min dolgozol? - érdeklődött Harry.

\- Jelentést írok a nemzetközi máguskapcsolatok főosztályának - felelte fontoskodva Percy. - Szabványosítani akarjuk az üstök fenékvastagságát. Az importált üstök egy részének ugyanis kissé vékony a feneke - évente közel három százalékkal nő a regisztrált üstlyukadások száma…

\- A jelentésed megváltja majd a világot - fintorgott Lucy. - Címlapsztori leszel a Reggeli Prófétában a lyukas üstjeiddel.

Percy elpirult.

\- Nyugodtan gúnyolódhatsz, Lucy - folytatta szenvedélyes meggyőződéssel. - De tudd meg: ha nem vezetünk be valamiféle nemzetközi szabályozást az üstfenékvastagság kérdésében, előbb-utóbb elárasztják a piacot a silány, vékonyfenekű termékek, az pedig veszélyeztetheti a…

\- Jól van, elhiszem - legyintett Lucy, és gyorsan továbbindult a lépcsőn. Percy sértődötten becsapta szobája ajtaját, mire Harry, Ron, Hermione és Ginny is folytatták útjukat. Már három lépcsőfordulóval feljebb jártak, amikor kiabálást hallottak a földszint felől. Úgy tűnt, Mr Weasley végül mégiscsak beszámolt feleségének a karamellás esetről.

Mikor beléptek Ron szobájába, Pulipinty a kis kalitkájában ugrándozni és csipogni kezdett.

\- Dugulj be, Puli! - szólt rá a hangoskodó madárra Ron, miközben átevickélt két szorosan egymás mellett álló ágy között. A kis szobába összesen négy ágyat zsúfoltak be.

\- Fred és George is itt alszanak - magyarázta Ron Harrynek -, mert az ő szobájukat Bill meg Charlie kapta meg. Percyhez senki nem költözhetett be, mert neki „dolgoznia kell".

\- Mondd csak, miért nevezed Pulinak a baglyodat? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Mert a tesóm lüke, azért - felelt a bátyja helyett Ginny. - Pulipintynek kéne hívnia, az a rendes neve.

\- Ja persze, az tényleg sokkal értelmesebb név - vágott vissza csípősen Ron, majd Harryhez fordult. - Ginny nevezte el így, mert szerinte ez jópofa név. Át akartam keresztelni a madarat, de hiába, már csak erre hallgat. Úgyhogy Puli maradt. Idefent kell tartanom, mert Errol és Hermész nem tűrik meg maguk körül. Különben én is elég nehezen viselem az ugrabugrálását.

Pulipinty visító huhogásba kezdett, és vidáman röpködött a kalitkájában.

\- Hol van Csámpás? - fordult most Hermionéhoz Harry.

\- Gondolom, a kertben - felelte a lány. - Mióta felfedezte a kerti törpéket, naphosszat azokat hajkurássza.

Harry lehuppant az egyik ágy szélére, és elmélázva bámulta a mennyezeti posztereken keresztül-kasul röpködő kviddicsjátékosokat.

\- Úgy tűnik, Percy élvezi a munkáját - jegyezte meg.

\- Az nem kifejezés! - nevetett fel sötéten Lucy. - Ha Mr Weasley nem küldené haza esténként, a hivatalban aludna. Az agyára ment a munka. Másról se bír beszélni, csak a főnökéről. Mr Kupon véleménye szerint… amint azt Mr Kuponnak mondtam… Mr Kupon azon az állásponton van… Mr Kupor felvilágosított…

\- Kár, hogy Mr Kupon nem nő, mert akkor Percy feleségül is vehetné - jegyezte meg Ron.

\- Jól telt a nyarad, Harry? - érdeklődött Hermione. - Megkaptad a csomagjainkat?

\- Igen, köszönöm szépen - bólogatott Harry. - Az éhhaláltól mentettek meg azok a torták.

\- És van valami híred a kereszt… - kezdte Ron, de Lucy egy szigorú pillantással elhallgattatta.

A lány tudta, hogy barátai éppúgy szívükön viselik keresztapja sorsát, mint ő és Harry. Hermione és Ron segítettek nekik kiszabadítani Siriust a minisztérium embereinek markából. Ginny jelenlétében mégsem volt ajánlatos erről a témáról beszélni, hiszen négyükön és Dumbledore professzoron kívül senki nem ismerte Sirius szökésének körülményeit, s csak ők öten hittek a férfi ártatlanságában.

Ginny kíváncsiságát felkeltette Ron félbehagyott mondata. Homlokát ráncolva fürkészte a fiúk arcát.

\- Úgy hallom, abbahagyták a veszekedést - fordult a társasághoz Hermione. - Mit gondoltok, nem kellene lemennünk, és segítenünk édesanyátoknak a főzésben?

\- De igen - bólintott Ron, és már indult is az ajtó felé. Harry, Lucy, Ginny és Hermione követték.

A konyhába lépve nyomban látták, hogy Mrs Weasley továbbra sincs valami rózsás hangulatban.

\- A kertben eszünk - szólt, mikor megpillantotta a gyerekeket. - Idebent nem férünk el tizenketten. Lányok, kérlek, vigyétek ki a tányérokat. Bill és Charlie most állítják fel az asztalokat. Ti gondoskodjatok késről-villáról - nézett Ronra és Harryre. Közben varázspálcájával a kívánatosnál kicsit erősebben bökött a mosogatóban várakozó krumplihalom felé, mire a burgonyák olyan lendülettel ugrottak ki a héjukból, hogy többségük a falról vagy a mennyezetről pattant vissza.

\- Már csak ez hiányzott - sopánkodott Mrs Weasley, s pálcáját gyorsan a szemétlapátra szegezte. Az engedelmesen lefeküdt, és csúszkálni kezdett a padlón, összegyűjtve a szétgurult krumplikat.

\- Az a két mihaszna! - füstölgött Mrs Weasley, miközben lábasokat és serpenyőket vett elő a konyhaszekrényből. Egyértelmű volt, hogy Fredre és George-ra gondol. - Nem tudom, mi lesz így belőlük, tényleg nem tudom. Nincs bennük se szorgalom, se egy szikrányi becsvágy. Csak a komiszkodáshoz van eszük…

Az asszony mérgesen lecsapott egy nagy rézserpenyőt a konyhaasztalra, és körözni kezdett benne a varázspálcával. A pálca hegyéből sűrű szósz csordogált az edénybe.

\- Pedig még csak nem is buták - folytatta monológját Mrs Weasley. Beszéd közben átrakta a serpenyőt a tűzhelyre, és pálcája egy újabb intésével alágyújtott. - De ha nem szedik össze magukat, nagyon nagy baj lesz. A magatartásuk miatt már eddig is több baglyot kaptam a Roxfortból, mint az összes többi gyerekem miatt együttvéve. Ha így folytatják, előbb-utóbb a varázshasználati főosztálytól is megkapják a magukét.

Mrs Weasley pálcájával rábökött az egyik fiókra. A fiók azonnal kinyílt, és kések ugrottak ki belőle. Harry és Ron ijedten ugrottak félre az éles szerszámok útjából. A kések átsuhantak a konyhán, és darabolni kezdték a krumplikat, amelyeket a szemétlapát időközben visszahordott a mosogatóba.

\- Ha legalább tudnám, mivel rontottuk el őket - folytatta fejcsóválva Mrs Weasley. Letette varázspálcáját, és további serpenyőket ásott elő a szekrényből. - Évek óta ez megy. Könyörgök nekik, fenyegetem őket, de mintha a falnak beszélnék - A MINDENSÉGIT NEKI!

Mikor felemelte az asztalról a pálcáját, az visított egy nagyot, és abban a minutumban jókora gumiegérré változott.

\- Már megint egy csalipálca! - dühöngött. - Ezerszer megmondtam nekik, hogy ne hagyjanak ilyeneket szanaszét heverni!

Gyorsan magához vette igazi pálcáját, és a tűzhelyen füstölgő mártáshoz sietett. Lucy most már úgy érezte, hogy ideje követni Hermionét és Ginnyt a kertbe.

\- Gyere - hallotta maga mögött Ron hangját, aki nyilván Harryhez beszélt. - Segítsünk Billnek és Charlie-nak.

A lány megvárta a fiúkat, így együtt mentek ki a hátsó ajtón át az udvarra. Alig néhány lépés után megpillantották Hermione görbe lábú, vörös macskáját. Csámpás bozontos farkát égnek emelve kergetett egy jókora sáros gnómot. A húsz-huszonöt centi magas kerti törpe karmos lábait szaporán szedve átsprintelt az udvaron, és fejest ugrott az ajtó körül halomban heverő gumicsizmák egyikébe. Csámpás bedugta mancsát a csizmába, hogy kihalássza, de a gnóm már csak nevet rajta. Ekkor jókora csattanás hallatszott a ház túlsó oldala felől. Harry, Lucy és Ron belépett a kertbe, s máris megpillantották a zaj forrását. Bill és Charlie a pázsiton álltak, és kivont varázspálcával irányították két kopott, rozoga asztal légi csatáját. A jelek szerint azon versenyeztek, hogy melyikük asztala tudja a földre taszítani a másikét. Fred és George hangosan biztatták a párbajozó bútordarabokat; Ginny kacagott, Hermione pedig a sövény mellett ácsorgott, olyan arccal, mintha nem tudná eldönteni, hogy nevessen-e vagy sikítson.

Bill asztala lapjával oldalba kapta Charlie-ét, így annak kitört az egyik lába. A következő pillanatban a ház felől nyikorgás és csattanás hallatszott - kinyílt az egyik második emeleti ablak, s Percy dugta ki rajta a fejét.

\- Lehetne egy kicsit csöndesebben? - kiabált le ingerülten.

\- Bocs, Percy! - nézett fel vigyorogva Bill. - Hogy vannak a vékonyfenekű üstök?

\- Rosszul - vágta rá sértődötten Percy, és becsapta az ablakot.

Bill és Charlie nevetve lekormányozták asztalaikat a fűre, szépen egymás mellé. Bill egy könnyed pálcaintéssel visszaragasztotta a kitört lábat, majd egy nagy terítőt varázsolt elő a semmiből.

Hét órakor a két asztal már Mrs Weasley ínycsiklandozó főztje alatt roskadozott. A kilenc Weasley, valamint Harry, Lucy és Hermione a felhőtlen, mélykék ég alatt költötték el a vacsorát. Harrynek, aki jóformán egész nyáron süteményeken és szikkadt piskótatortán élt, ez maga lehetett a földi paradicsom. Lucy sem tudta, hogy mennyire megéhezett, amíg meg nem látta a pompás menüt. Telerakta tányérját csirkés-sonkás pástétommal, főtt krumplival és salátával, s jó ideig egy szavát se lehetett hallani - pedig igencsak szaporán mozgott a szája.

Az asztal túlsó végén annál több szó esett. Percy részletesen beszámolt Mr Weasleynek az üstfenékvastagságot taglaló jelentéséről.

\- Megígértem Mr Kupornak, hogy keddre elkészülök vele - mesélte fontoskodva. - Ő ugyan nem sürgette a dolgot, de nekem az az elvem: amit ma megtehetsz, ne halaszd holnapra. Mr Kupor biztosan hálás lesz, hogy határidő előtt kézhez kapja a jelentést. Amúgy is épp elég bajunk van a Világkupadöntő előkészítésével. Sokkal több támogatást kellene kapnunk a varázsjátékok és mágikus sportok főosztályától, de Ludo Bumfolt…

\- Kedvelem Ludót - jegyezte meg mosolyogva Mr. Weasley. - Ő szerezte nekünk azokat a remek jegyeket a döntőre. Persze én is tettem neki egy kis szívességet; az öccsének, Ottónak volt némi kellemetlensége egy öntevékeny fűnyíró miatt - én simítottam el az ügyet.

\- Szó se róla, Bumfolt nagyon kedves ember - csóválta a fejét Percy -, de egyáltalán nem való főosztályvezetőnek. Hasonlítsd csak össze Mr Kuporral! Biztosra veszem, hogy ha a mi főosztályunkról tűnne el valaki, Mr Kupor nem nyugodna, amíg ki nem deríti, mi történt vele. Bertha Jorkins több mint egy hónapja nem adott életjelt magáról! Mióta elutazott nyaralni Albániába, senki nem hallott felőle.

\- Igen, beszéltem erről Ludóval - bólintott homlokráncolva Mr Weasley. - Azt mondja, Bertha nem először csinál ilyet… De igaz, ami igaz, én sem hagynám annyiban a dolgot, ha a saját beosztottamról lenne szó…

\- Bertha reménytelen eset, ezt mindenki tudja - legyintett Percy. - Egyik főosztályról a másikra küldözgetik, mert előbb-utóbb mindenkinek elege lesz belőle. De Bumfoltnak akkor is nyomoztatnia kellene utána. Mr Kupor személyesen is érdeklődött Rumfoltnál - tudod, Bertha egy időben nálunk dolgozott, és gyanítom, hogy Mr Kupor vonzódott hozzá -, de Bumfolt csak nevetett. Azt mondta, Bertha valószínűleg fejjel lefelé tartotta a térképet, és Ausztráliában kötött ki Albánia helyett… Ha így gondolja, hát így gondolja. - Percy színpadiasan sóhajtott, és nagyot kortyolt a bodzaborból. - Nekünk bőven elég a nemzetközi máguskapcsolatokkal foglalkozni, nincs kapacitásunk arra, hogy más főosztályok eltűnt munkatársai után kajtassunk. Mint tudjuk, rögtön a Világkupa után egy másik nagyszabású rendezvényt is le kell bonyolítanunk.

Percy jó hangosan megköszörülte a torkát, és futó pillantást vetett az asztal túlsó vége felé, ahol Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione ültek.

\- Ugye, tudod, melyik rendezvényre gondolok, apa? - folytatta emelt hangon. - Arra a szigorúan titkosra.

Ron az égnek emelte a tekintetét, és közelebb hajolt barátaihoz.

\- Mióta munkába állt, egyfolytában erre a titokzatos rendezvényre célozgat. Ki akarja provokálni, hogy megkérdezzük, mi az. Szerintem kiállítást rendeznek a száz legvastagabb fenekű üstből.

Ez alatt Mrs Weasley Bill fülbevalóját kritizálta.

\- …az a ronda agyar pedig végképp túlzás. Csodálom, hogy egyáltalán beengednek így a bankba.

\- Hidd el, anya, nem az érdekli őket, hogy mi van rajtam - felelte türelmesen Bill -, hanem az, hogy mennyi kincset szerzek nekik.

\- A frizurád is valami rémes - csóválta a fejét Mrs Weasley, és már nyúlt is a varázspálcája után. - Engedd meg, hogy levágjam a hajad…

\- Nekem tetszik így - szólt közbe Ginny, aki Bill mellett ült. - Ne légy már ilyen maradi, anya! Különben is, Dumbledore professzornak sokkal hosszabb haja van…

Fred, George és Charlie ez alatt szakértő eszmecserét folytattak a Kviddics Világkupa eseményeiről.

\- Biztos, hogy Írország győz - jelentette ki Charlie, a szájába tömött jókora krumplin átszűrve a szavakat. - Láthattátok, mit csináltak Peruval az elődöntőben.

\- A bolgár csapatban viszont ott van Viktor Krum - jegyezte meg Fred.

\- Bulgáriának egy jó játékosa van, Írországnak hét - szólt bele a beszélgetésbe Lucy.

\- Sajnálom, hogy Anglia kiesett… - csóválta a fejét Charlie. - Bár, mondjuk, elég cikis volt, amit produkáltak.

\- Miért, mi történt? - kapta fel a fejét Harry.

\- Háromszázkilencven-tízre kikaptak Erdélytől - felelte csüggedten Charlie. - Még nézni is szörnyű volt.

\- Waleset Uganda, Skóciát pedig Luxemburg ütötte ki - tette hozzá Lucy.

Lassan leszállt az este. Mr Weasley gyertyákat varázsolt az asztalra, s mire elfogyott a desszert gyanánt feltálalt házi eperfagylalt, az első éjjeli lepkék is megjelentek az apró lángok körül. A levegőt fű és lonc friss illata töltötte be.

Ron lopva végignézett az asztaltársaságon, s mikor megbizonyosodott róla, hogy senki nem figyel rá, Harryhez fordult:

\- Na mesélj: van valami hír Siriusról? Lucyt is kérdeztem, de semmit se volt hajlandó mondani…

\- Mert mindig akkor kérdeztél, mikor voltak emberek körülöttünk - morogta Lucy. Hermione közben a fülét hegyezte.

\- Igen - felelte halkan Harry. - Nekem kétszer is írt, Lucynak meg háromszor. Úgy tűnik, jól van. Tegnapelőtt küldtem neki egy levelet; lehet, hogy még itt megkapom a választ.

A levél említése Lucy eszébe juttatta, miért is írt Harry Siriusnak. Felmerült benne, hogy Harryvel talán be kellene számolniuk Ronnak és Hermionénak az aggasztó fájdalomról és különös álomról… de aztán elvetette az ötletet. Miért nyugtalanítsák barátaikat egy ilyen boldog, békés estén?

\- Ejnye, hogy elszaladt az idő - szólalt meg Mrs Weasley az órájára pillantva. - Már rég ágyban volna a helyetek, hiszen pirkadatkor indulnotok kell a mérkőzésre. Harry, ha itt hagyod nekem az iskolai listát, holnap a te holmijaidat is megveszem az Abszol úton. A többiek listája már nálam van. Nem hinném, hogy a meccs után lesz még időtök vásárolgatni, hiszen a legutóbbi döntő is öt napig tartott.

\- Tényleg? - lelkesült fel Harry. - Remélem, most se lesz rövidebb!

\- Azt én is! - bólogatott lelkesen Lucy.

\- Én bízom benne, hogy rövidebb lesz - szólt szenteskedő képpel Percy. - Még belegondolni is szörnyű, mit találnék az íróasztalomon, ha öt napot mulasztanék.

\- Talán megint egy adag sárkányganéjt - szólt Fred.

\- Az szervestrágyaminta volt, és Norvégiából küldték! - vágott vissza lángoló arccal Percy. - Tévedésből került az asztalomra!

\- Nem volt ott semmi tévedés - súgta oda Harrynek Fred, mikor felálltak az asztaltól. Lucy halkan kuncogott. - Mi küldtük neki a trágyát.

* * *

Draco az ágyán feküdt és a plafont bámulta. Másnap volt a döntő, neki pedig aludnia kellett volna, hiszen korán kellett indulniuk, hogy elfoglalják a sátrat, amit a mágiaügyi miniszter bocsátott a rendelkezésükre. Mivel sűrű volt a program, nem engedhették meg maguknak a késést - azért meg pláne nem, hogy ő, Draco elaludt.

Visszagondolt a vacsorai beszélgetésre. Az apja valamiért csak most árulta el neki, mintegy mellékesen megjegyezve, hogy Weasleyéknek is sikerült jegyeket szerezniük a meccsre. Az apja folyamatosan magában füstölgött, hogy mégis miért sajnálja meg mindenki azokat a vérárulókat, hogy újra és újra kisegítik őket. Draco csak csendben ült és bólogatott. A gondolatai egészen máshol jártak és most újra arrafelé terelődött a figyelme.

Lucy is jön a meccsre. És akkor nyilván Potter is. Vajon hol fognak ülni? És vajon meddig maradnak? Draco ekkor megrázta a fejét. Már megint. Már megint elragadta a hév. Mégis mi történik vele? Még a kezdetekben sem gondolt ennyit a lányra, pedig akkor még nem is létezett az a fal, ami látszólag kezdte elveszíteni a jelentőségét. Draco érezte, hogy a Roxfortba utazás előtt szükség lesz egy kis magányos időre, hogy tisztázni tudja magában a dolgokat.

Viszont egyáltalán nem volt biztos benne, hogy ebben az állapotában lesz-e bármilyen eredménye a dolognak.


	50. Chapter 49: A Világkupadöntő

**Chapter 49**

 **A Világkupadöntő**

Mikor Mrs Weasley felébresztette, Lucy úgy érezte, hogy még öt perce sem volt, mikor álomra hajtotta a fejét. Morogva a fejére húzta a takarót, de előtte még kilesett az ablakon - odakint még sötét volt az ég. Mellette Hermione és Ginny szintén nem akartak még felkelni, de visszaaludni már nem tudtak.

\- Minek kell ilyen korán…? - ásított bele Ginny a kérdésbe.

\- Elvileg zsupszkulccsal megyünk… - Lucy csak eddig jutott a magyarázatba, mert a szemhéja egyre jobban elnehezült.

\- Hahó, ne aludj vissza! - rázta meg gyengéden Hermione. - Már biztosan várnak ránk.

\- Hogy tudsz ilyen hamar felébredni? - kérdezte Lucy, miközben nagy nehezen felült az ágyban. Elég volt egy pillantást vetnie Hermione arcára, hogy lássa: barátnője ugyanúgy félálomban volt még, mint ő.

Lassított felvétel módjára készülődtek össze. Épp, mikor a legutolsóként Ginny felvette a pulcsiját, Mrs Weasley feje jelent meg az ajtóban.

\- Gyertek már, mindenki rátok vár - szólt. - Még a végén lekésitek a zsupszkulcsot.

\- Mondtam - jegyezte meg halkan Hermione, miközben a tenyerébe ásított.

A három lány ásítva, nyújtózkodva leszédelgett a lépcsőn. A konyhában már mindenki ott volt. Mr Weasley, Fred, George, Ron és Harry a hopponálásról beszélgettek, Mrs Weasley pedig egy öblös lábos tartalmát kavargatta.

\- Miért kellett ilyen korán kelnünk? - nyafogta Ginny, miközben a szemét dörzsölgetve leült egy szabad székre.

\- Mert sétálnunk kell egy kicsit - felelte Mr Weasley.

Lucy csodálkozva nézett rá.

\- Sétálnunk? - kérdezte Harry. - Csak nem gyalog megyünk a meccsre?

\- Ugyan, dehogy, akkor soha nem érnénk oda - mosolygott Mr Weasley. - Tényleg csak egy rövid sétáról van szó. Tudod, Harry, a sok varázsló gyűlik össze egy helyen, fokozottan fennáll annak a veszélye, hogy a muglik észrevesznek minket. Egyébként is óvatosnak kell lennünk, bárhova utazunk, de most, hogy a Világkupára…

\- George! - csattant fel váratlanul Mrs Weasley. A konyhában tartózkodók valamennyien összerezzentek.

\- Tessék - nézett fel a megszólított gyanúsan ártatlan képpel.

\- Mi van a zsebedben?

\- Semmi!

\- Ne hazudj!

Mrs Weasley George zsebére szegezte pálcáját, és így szólt:

\- Invito!

George zsebéből számos apró, élénk színű tárgy röppent ki; utánuk kapott, de nem volt elég fürge, s zsebének tartalma az utolsó darabig Mrs Weasley kinyújtott tenyerén landolt.

\- Megmondtam, hogy tüntessétek el ezeket! - dühöngött Mrs Weasley, felmutatva a tárgyi bizonyítékokat, melyek egyértelműen nyelvnyújtó nyalánkságok voltak. - Megmondtam, hogy semmisítsétek meg őket az utolsó darabig! Gyerünk, ürítsétek ki a zsebeiteket! Mind a ketten!

Kínos jelenet bontakozott ki a konyhában. Lucy szomorúan figyelte, hogyan bukott le Fred és George azzal, hogy jónéhány találmányukat akarták kicsempészni a házból. Nem értette, miért olyan nagy baj, hogy a fiúk ebben élik ki magukat és ráadásul egyáltalán nem csinálják rosszul.

\- Invito! Invito! Invito! - harsogta Mrs Weasley, mire cukorkák tucatjai röppentek ki a legkülönbözőbb rejtekhelyekről - többek között George dzsekijének bélése alól és Fred farmernadrágjának felhajtásából.

\- Fél évig dolgoztunk ezen a találmányon! - kiabálta elkeseredetten Fred, miután anyja könyörtelenül megsemmisítette az elkobzott nyalánkságkészletet.

\- Hasznosabban is tölthettétek volna azt a fél évet! - vágott vissza Mrs Weasley. - Akkor talán le tudtatok volna tenni még néhány RBF-et!

Az incidens a búcsúzkodásra is rányomta bélyegét. Mrs Weasley arca még akkor is piros volt a méregtől, mikor megcsókolta férjét, az ikrek pedig reggeli után se szó, se beszéd felkapták hátizsákjaikat, és köszönés nélkül kicsörtettek az ajtón.

\- Érezzétek jól magatokat - szólt Mrs Weasley, majd a távozó ikrek után kiáltott: - És próbáljatok rendesen viselkedni!

Fred és George válaszra sem méltatták. Nemsokára Mr Weasley, Harry, Lucy, Ron, Hermione és Ginny is kiléptek a sötét udvarra.

\- Jó utat! - búcsúzott Mrs Weasley. - Billt, Charlie-t és Percyt dél körül küldöm utánatok.

Odakint csípős hideg volt. Még magasan járt a hold, s csak a horizont mentén húzódó halványzöldes derengés jelezte a pirkadat közeledtét. Harry a lépteit megszaporázva felzárkózott Mr Weasley mellé; Lucy csak álmosan figyelte, milyen éber a bátyja ilyen korán.

\- Hogyan tud ennyi varázsló odautazni anélkül, hogy a muglik észrevennék őket? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Ne is kérdezd! - sóhajtott Mr Weasley. - Ezt volt a legnehezebb megszervezni… de már a helyszín kiválasztása is problémát jelentett. Tudtuk, hogy a döntő előtt körülbelül százezer varázsló érkezésére kell számítanunk, s az is világos volt, hogy nincs akkora mágikus terünk, ahol ennyi ember elfér. Vannak bizonyos helyek, ahova a muglik nem tudnak bejutni, de képzeld csak el, mi történne, ha odacsődítenénk százezer varázslót az Abszol útra vagy a kilenc és háromnegyedik vágányra… Nem volt más megoldás, mint keresni egy elhagyatott lápvidéket, s kidolgozni az esemény muglibiztos lebonyolításának tervét. Hosszú hónapok óta az egész minisztérium ezen a feladaton dolgozik. Mindenekelőtt el kellett érnünk, hogy a nézők ne egyszerre, egy tömegben érkezzenek. Az olcsóbb jegyek tulajdonosainak ezért már két héttel a meccs előtt meg kellett jelenniük a helyszínen. A mugli közlekedési eszközök használatát is engedélyeztük, de csak korlátozott számú néző részére, nehogy a varázslók elárasszák a buszokat és vonatokat - ne feledd, hogy rengeteg külföldi mágus is érkezik, a világ minden tájáról. Persze rengetegen hoppanálnak; számukra keresnünk kellett egy alkalmas helyet, ahol észrevétlenül megjelenhetnek. Ha jól emlékszem, végül egy félreeső ligetet jelöltünk ki hoppanálási pontnak. Akik nem tudnak vagy nem akarnak hoppanálni, kereshetnek maguknak egy zsupszkulcsot. A zsupszeljárással embereket tudunk átvarázsolni egyik helyről a másikra, egy előre meghatározott időpontban. A módszer nagy előnye, hogy egy időben tetszőleges számú személy szállítható. Országszerte kétszáz zsupszkulcsot helyeztünk el. Most a legközelebbi felé tartunk - ott van a Hermelindomb tetején.

Mr Weasley a Widra St. Capdel házain túl magasodó sötét sziluett felé mutatott.

\- Hogy néz ki egy zsupszkulcs? - érdeklődött Harry.

\- Bármilyen formája lehet - felelte Mr Weasley. - Persze célszerű értéktelen, silány tárgynak feltüntetni, hogy a muglik ne kezdjenek el babrálni vele.

Harrynek nem volt több kérdése, így a csöndet eztán csak a kis csapat lépteinek zaja törte meg. A harmat áztatta, lejtős földút egyenesen a faluba vezetett, s mire beértek a házak közé, az ég sötétjét tintafeketéből mélykékké hígította a hajnal. Lucynak fázott a keze, s lábujjai elzsibbadtak a hidegtől. Mr Weasley újra meg újra az órájára pillantott.

A Hermelindomb megmászása nehéz és kimerítő feladatnak bizonyult. A sötétben minduntalan megbotlottak az alattomos nyúlüregekben, vagy épp megcsúsztak egy-egy nedves, fekete fűcsomón. Lucy minden lélegzetvételnél úgy érezte, mintha ezer tűt szúrnának a tüdejébe, s már-már begörcsölt a lába, mikor végre vízszintes talajra értek.

Mr Weasley zihálva megállt, levette bepárásodott szemüvegét, és megtörölte melegítőfelsőjében.

\- Phű… egész jó időt futottunk. Még maradt tíz percünk.

Végre a sereghajtó Hermione is felért a dombtetőre, s oldalát szorongatva megállt mellettük.

\- Már csak a zsupszkulcsot kell megtalálnunk - folytatta Mr Weasley, azzal felvette szemüvegét, és körülnézett. - Gyertek, fésüljük át a dombtetőt…

A csapat hozzálátott a terület átkutatásához, de még két perce sem keresgéltek, mikor kiáltás hasított bele a levegőbe:

\- Erre gyertek, Arthur! Gyertek ide, mi már megtaláltuk!

Nem messze tőlük két magas férfialak körvonala rajzolódott ki a derengő horizont előtt.

\- Amos!

Mr Weasley mosolyogva odasietett ahhoz az alakhoz, aki rájuk kiáltott, és kezet rázott vele. A gyerekek követték. A férfi - egy pirospozsgás arcú, bozontos, barna szakállú varázsló - szakadt, ócska bakancsot szorongatott a bal kezében.

\- Ő Amos Diggory - mutatta be Mr Weasley. - A varázslény-felügyeleti főosztályon dolgozik. A fiát, Cedricet, ha jól sejtem, már ismeritek.

Cedric Diggory tizenhét év körüli, feltűnően jóképű fiú volt. Valamennyien tudták róla, hogy ő a roxforti Hugrabug ház kviddicscsapatának fogójátékosa s egyben kapitánya.

\- Sziasztok - köszönt barátságosan Cedric.

Fred és George kivételével mindenki visszaköszönt neki. Az ikrek csak biccentettek - még mindig nem tudták megbocsátani Cedricnek, hogy a Hugrabug az előző évad legelső mérkőzésén legyőzte a Griffendél csapatát.

\- Sokat kutyagoltatok, Arthur? - kérdezte Cedric apja.

\- Á, dehogy - legyintett Mr Weasley. - Itt lakunk nem messze, épp csak a falun túl. És ti?

\- Mi hajnali kettőkor keltünk, igaz-e, Ced? Már nagyon várom, hogy a fiam letegye a hoppanálási vizsgát. Persze eszemben sincs panaszkodni… a Kviddics Világkupa döntőjét egy zsák galleonért se hagynám ki - megjegyzem, ki is fizettem annyit a jegyekért. No de ahogy elnézem, olcsóbban megúsztam, mint te… Amos Diggory mosolyogva végigjáratta tekintetét a három Weasley-fiún, Harryn, Lucy, Hermionén és Ginnyn.

\- Mind a te gyerekeid, Arthur?

\- Nem, nem, csak a lángvörös hajúak - rázta a fejét Mr Weasley, és rámutatott saját csemetéire. - Ők Ron fiam barátai: Hermione, Lucy és Harry…

\- Merlin szent szakálla! - Amos Diggory szeme elkerekedett. - Harry? Te vagy Harry Potter?

\- Öhm… igen.

Harry, mint mindig, most is zavarba jött. Pedig már rég megszokhatta volna, hogy az emberek az első találkozás alkalmával úgy néznek végig rajta, mint holmi egzotikus csodalényen, s leplezetlen kíváncsisággal megbámulják villám alakú sebhelyét.

\- És Lucy Potter! - nézett most Amos Diggory Lucyra. - Hát persze, akkor ezért kellett kiemelned, hogy a lángvörös hajúak a gyerekeid - nézett a férfi Mr Weasleyre. - Elvégre hiába nevelkedik nálatok…

\- Saját családomként szeretem őket - szólt közbe gyorsan Lucy. - Lehet, hogy nem vagyunk vérrokonok, de a családomként szeretem őket.

Erre az összes Weasley elvörösödött. Mr Diggory egy darabig csak fürkészte Lucy arcát, majd ismét Harry felé fordult.

\- Ced persze mesélt rólad - mondta Amos Diggory. - A tavalyi meccsetek történetét is hallottuk… Mondtam is neki: Ced, ezt még az unokáidnak is mesélni fogod… Legyőzted Harry Pottert!

Harry nem tudott mit felelni erre. Fred és George arca megint elsötétedett, Cedric pedig kissé zavarba jött.

\- Harry leesett a seprűjéről, apa - motyogta. - Hiszen elmondtam… baleset történt…

\- Ő leesett, de te nem estél le! - harsogta nagy büszkén Amos, és fia hátára csapott. - Ced született úriember, mindig szerénykedik… De akárhogy is, a jobbik győzött, ezt Harry is biztosan elismeri. Az egyik leesett a seprűről, a másik rajta maradt - nem kell sok ész hozzá, hogy megmondd, melyik az ügyesebb!

\- Mindjárt itt az idő - váltott gyorsan témát Mr Weasley, és az órájára nézett. - Nem tudod, Amos, várunk még valakire?

\- Nem - rázta fejét Mr Diggory. - Lovegoodék már egy hete ott vannak, Fawcették pedig nem tudtak jegyet szerezni. Több varázsló nem lakik ezen a környéken, igaz-e?

\- Tudtommal nem - hagyta rá Mr Weasley. - Egy perc van még hátra… ideje felkészülnünk… - Tekintetével megkereste Harryt és Hermionét. - Érintsétek meg a zsupszkulcsot… elég csak az ujjatok hegyével.

Dudorodó hátizsákjaik megnehezítették ugyan a dolgot, de azért sikerült mind a tizüknek hozzáférni az ócska bakancshoz, amit Amos Diggory kinyújtott kezében tartott. Ott álltak szoros kört alkotva a hűvös fuvallat söpörte dombtetőn. Egyikük sem szólalt meg.

\- Három - mormolta végül Mr Weasley az óráját figyelve. - Kettő… Egy…

A dolog robbanásszerű hirtelenséggel történt. Lucy ismét érezte a rántást a köldöke táján, majd a talpa alól eltűnt a talaj. Együtt zuhantak, repültek egy kavargó színfoltokkal teli térben, ahol iszonyúan fújt a szél.

Lucy talpa a földnek ütközött. Harry és Ron egyensúlyukat vesztve nekitántorodtak, így aztán mindhárman elestek. A zsupszkulcs ott puffant Harry feje mellett.

A lány felnézett. Mr Weasley, Mr Diggory és Cedric biztosan álltak a lábukon, bár rajtuk is nyomot hagyott a viharos szél. A többiek ledöntött kuglibábukként hevertek a földön.

\- Öt óra hét perc, Hermelindomb - darálta egy hang.

Lucy kikászálódott Harry és Ron alól, feltápászkodott, és körülnézett. Kietlen, ködös lápvidéken landoltak, két karikás szemű, mogorva varázsló előtt. Az egyik egy súlyos aranyórát, a másik pennát és pergament tartott a kezében. Mindketten mugliruhát viseltek, jóllehet elég furcsa összeállításban: bár Lucy ezt annyira nem tudta megállapítani.

\- Jó reggelt, Basil - köszönt Mr Weasley a szoknyás varázslónak, s egyúttal átnyújtotta neki a bakancsot.

Basil bedobta a használt zsupszkulcsot egy ládába, több üres sörösdoboz, egy gyűrött újság és egy lyukas focilabda mellé.

\- Szervusz, Arthur - dörmögte fásultan. - Te nem vagy szolgálatban? De jó egyeseknek… Mi egész éjjel itt ácsorogtunk. Jobb lesz, ha odébb húzódtok, mert öt tizenötkor befut egy nagyobb csoport a Fekete-erdőből. Várj csak, megnézem, melyik kempingben vagytok… Weasley, Weasley… - Basil végighúzta ujját a pergamenlapon. - A legelső mező, amire kiértek; körülbelül negyed mérföldnyire van innen, abban az irányban. A tulajdonost Mr Robertsnek hívják. Diggory… a második mező… Mr Payne-t kell keresni.

\- Kösz, Basil - biccentett Mr Weasley, és intett a többieknek, hogy kövessék.

A csapat elindult a sivár lápvidéken át. Már vagy húsz perce gyalogoltak a ködben; mikor kőfalú kunyhó tűnt fel előttük. Az épület melletti kerítés és a horizontot alkotó sötét erdő között nagy, lankás mező terült el, s azon Lucy sátrak százainak kísérteties körvonalait pillantotta meg. A Weasley-csapat tagjai búcsút vettek Diggoryéktól, és elindultak a kunyhó bejárata felé.

Az ajtóban egy férfi állt. Külsejéből és abból, ahogy a sátrakat bámulta, Lucy nyomban kitalálta, hogy ezúttal egy igazi muglival van dolguk - több mérföldes körzetben talán az egyetlennel. Lépteiket hallva a férfi feléjük fordult.

\- Jó reggelt! - köszönt barátságosan Mr Weasley.

\- Jó reggelt - morogta a mugli.

\- Mr Robertshez van szerencsém?

\- Igen - felelte Mr Roberts. - És maguk kicsodák?

\- Weasleyék. Két sátorhelyet foglaltunk le néhány nappal ezelőtt.

\- Stimmel - bólintott Mr Roberts, miután megkereste a nevet az ajtóra akasztott listán. - Az erdő szélétől nem messze van a helyük. Csak egy éjszakát maradnak?

\- Igen.

\- Akkor előre fizetnek, igaz?

\- Öhm… hogyne… egy pillanat.

Mr Weasley távolabb húzódott a kunyhótól, és magához intette Harryt.

\- Segíts egy kicsit - szólt halkan. Előhúzott a zsebéből egy tekercs mugli pénzt, és ügyetlenül válogatni kezdett a bankjegyek között. - Ez egy… egy tízes, igaz? Ez meg egy ötös, nem?

\- Nem, az egy húszas - javította ki suttogva Harry. A jelenet elég kínos volt, ugyanis Mr Roberts leplezetlen érdeklődéssel figyelte ügyködésüket.

\- Á, igen, igen… Nehezen ismerem ki magam ezeken a papírcetliken…

\- Maguk külföldiek? - kérdezte Mr Roberts, miután Mr Weasley a kezébe nyomta a megfelelő bankjegyeket.

\- Miért volnánk azok? - kérdezett vissza Mr Weasley.

\- Nem maga az első, akinek gondja van a pénzzel - Mr Roberts gyanakvó pillantással fürkészte Mr Weasley arcát. - Tíz perce sincs, hogy két vendég aranyérmékkel akart fizetni… de akkorákkal ám, mint egy kistányér.

\- Nahát, milyen furcsa - dörmögte zavartan Mr Weasley.

Mr Roberts kiguberált néhány pénzérmét egy bádogdobozból. Azután felpillantott, s tekintete újra a mező felé vándorolt.

\- Sosem volt még itt ekkora forgalom - szólt elmélázva. - Több százan foglaltak jó előre sátorhelyet. Pedig máskor csak úgy beesnek ide az emberek, ha véletlenül erre tévednek…

\- Csakugyan? - Mr Weasley kinyújtotta a tenyerét, de hiába várt a visszajáróra.

\- Bizony - bólogatott Mr Roberts. - Van itt mindenféle szerzet. Rengeteg külföldi. De nem is csak külföldiek, hanem egy rakás holdkóros csodabogár. Az egyik például skót szoknyában és poncsóban mászkál.

\- Az nagy baj? - kérdezte nyugtalanul Mr Weasley.

Mr Roberts a fejét csóválta.

\- Olyan az egész, mint… nem is tudom… mint valami találkozó. Mintha ezek mind ismernék egymást…

Ebben a szempillantásban egy golfnadrágos varázsló tűnt fel a semmiből Mr Roberts kunyhója mellett. Pálcáját habozás nélkül a muglira szegezte.

\- Exmemoriam!

Mr Roberts tekintete elhomályosult; homlokán kisimultak a ráncok, s arca derűs, álmodozó kifejezést öltött. Lucy ismerte ezeket a tüneteket: az emléktörlésen átesett emberek festettek így.

\- Tessék, itt a kemping térképe - szólt kába mosollyal Mr Roberts. - És itt a visszajáró.

\- Nagyon köszönöm - bólintott Mr Weasley.

A golfnadrágos varázsló elindult a csapattal a kemping bejárata felé. Ő is kimerültnek tűnt; álla kék volt a borostától, s szeme alatt lila karikák éktelenkedtek. Mikor hallótávolságon kívülre értek Mr Robertstól, fojtott hangon így szólt Mr Weasleyhez:

\- Rengeteg gond van vele. Naponta tízszer kell kipucolni a fejét. Ludo Bumfolt meg ahelyett hogy segítene, csak még több munkát ad nekünk. Felalá sétál, és fennhangon áradozik kvaffokról meg gurkókról, mintha nem is lennének muglik a világon. Kész bolondokháza, ami itt van. No, isten veletek, Arthur.

Azzal a golfnadrágos varázsló dehoppanált.

\- Nem azt mondtad apu, hogy Mr Bumfolt a varázsjátékok és mágikus sportok főosztályának vezetője? - kérdezte csodálkozva Ginny. - Tőle azért elvárhatná az ember, hogy ne beszéljen gurkókról a muglik előtt.

\- Hát igen - bólogatott elnéző mosollyal Mr Weasley, miközben beterelte a csapatot a kapun. - Tudod, Ludo világ életében elég… nos, elég lazán értelmezte az antimugli óvintézkedéseket. Viszont sosem volt még nála lelkesebb és elkötelezettebb sportfőosztály-vezetőnk. Fiatal korában az angol kviddicsválogatott tagja volt. A klubcsapatánál, a Dimbourne-i Darazsaknál azóta is ő a terelők nagy példaképe.

A csapat ráérősen baktatott a ködleple táboron át. Lucy a sátrakat nézegette. Tulajdonosaik szemlátomást igyekeztek azokat mugli mintára kialakítani, s bár szinte mindegyik sátoron akadt egy-egy árulkodó kémény, csengőhúzó vagy szélkakas, a kompozíciók többsége meglehetősen mindennapi látványt nyújtott. Akadtak azonban olyan sátrak is, amelyekről lerítt, hogy mágikus eredetűek - s ezeket látva Lucy már cseppet sem csodálkozott Mr Roberts gyógyíthatatlan gyanakvásán. A mező közepén például egy csíkos selyemből varrt minipalota magasodott, kapuja előtt tucatnyi élő pávával; alig tíz méterrel odébb kétemeletes, lakótornyokkal ellátott sátor állt, egy harmadik varázsló pedig kacsaúsztatóval, napórával és szökőkúttal felszerelt kertecskét alakított ki hevenyészett szállása előtt.

Mr Weasley mosolyogva csóválta a fejét.

\- Magamutogató népség - szólt. - Hiába, mi, varázslók nem bírjuk megállni, hogy ne vágjunk fel egymás előtt… Hopp, nézzétek csak, megérkeztünk!

Időközben elérték a mező túlsó végét. Az erdő szélétől nem messze, néhány négyzetméteres üres hely előtt karós táblácska állt ki a földből, „ _Weezly_ " felirattal.

\- A lehető legjobb hely! - lelkendezett Mr Weasley. - A pálya itt van közvetlenül az erdőn túl. Közelebb nem is lehetnénk hozzá. - Gyorsan kibújt hátizsákjából, és izgatottan folytatta: - Így ni. Mugli kempingben vagyunk, úgyhogy kerülnünk kell a varázslás minden formáját. Puszta kézzel verjük fel a sátrakat! Nem lehet valami nagy kunszt, hisz a muglik is boldogulnak vele… Szerinted hogyan fogjunk hozzá, Harry?

Harry azonban ugyancsak tanácstalanul álldogált, láthatóan még soha életében nem kempingezett. Így hát Hermionétól kellett segítségét kérni a különböző rudak, zsinórok és cövekek funkciójának tisztázásához. Mr Weasley, a mugli tárgyak iránti határtalan lelkesedésével inkább akadályozta, mint segítette munkájukat, mégis viszonylag rövid idő alatt sikerült felállítaniuk a két ütött-kopott kétszemélyes vászonsátrat.

Mikor az utolsó cövek is a helyére került, hátraléptek, és megcsodálták művüket. A sátrakon semmi nem árulkodott arról, hogy varázslók laknak bennük.

\- Mondd csak, Lucy - fordult Harry a húga felé. - Hogy ha Bill, Charlie és Percy is megérkeznek, összesen tizenegy személy jut majd a két sátorra. Hogy fogunk elférni?

\- Ne feledd, Harry - mosolygott Lucy, miközben Mr Weasley letérdelt és bemászott az egyik sátorba -, hogy lehet, hogy kívülről átlagosnak tűnik, de attól még varázslósátorról van szó.

\- Hát, nem éppen bálterem - szólt ki közben odabentről Mr Weasley -, de sok jó ember kis helyen is elfér. Gyertek, nézzétek meg.

Mikor a gyerekek bemásztak, komplett lakás tárult a szemük elé, fürdővel, konyhával és három szobával. Harry és Hermione tátott szájjal néztek körül, de az összes Weasley és Lucy már hozzászoktak az ilyesmihez. A sátorlakás furcsamód eléggé az öregasszonyos stílusban volt berendezve; még a horgolt terítők sem hiányoztak, s az összes helyiségben átható macskaszag terjengett.

Mr Weasley zsebkendőt vett elő, s letörölte a verejtéket tarkóig kopasz fejéről.

\- Erre a kis időre megteszi - szólt, a hálószobában álló emeletes ágyak felé pillantva. - Az egyik kollégámtól, Perkinstől kértem kölcsön. Ő nemigen jár sátorozni, amióta lumbágója van. - Kezébe vette a poros vízforraló kannát, és belenézett. - Szükségünk lesz egy kis vízre…

\- A térkép, amit a muglitól kaptunk, jelez egy csapot a mező túlsó szélén - szólt Ron.

\- Helyes, akkor menj el Harryvel, Lucyval és Hermionéval vízért - mondta Mr Weasley és Ron kezébe nyomta a vízforraló kannát. Harry, Lucy és Hermione egy-egy fazekat kaptak. - Mi addig gyűjtünk fát a tábortűzhöz.

\- De hiszen van tűzhelyünk - vetette ellen Ron. - Sokkal egyszerűbb lenne…

\- Ne feledd, hogy mi most muglik vagyunk! - harsogta csillogó szemmel Mr Weasley. - A muglik pedig kempingezéskor szabad tűzön főznek! Ezzel a két szememmel láttam!

Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione rövid látogatást tettek a lányok sátrában - az valamivel kisebb, viszont macskaszagmentes volt, aminek Lucy kimondottan örült -, majd a kannával és a fazekakkal felszerelkezve elindultak a mező túlsó széle felé.

Időközben felkelt a nap s a köd is oszlani kezdett, így a sátortábor immár teljes nagyságában a szemük elé tárult. A négyes kíváncsian nézelődve sétált a sorok között. Lassan ébredezni kezdtek a tábor lakói. Először a kisgyermekes családok sátraiban támadt mozgás; egy nagy, gúla alakú sátor előtt kétéves forma fiúcska kuporgott. Egy meztelen csigát bökdösött nagy vidáman a kezében tartott varázspálcával, s a csiga lassan szalámi méretűre dagadt. Lucyék éppen elhaladtak a kisfiú mellett, mikor kirontott a sátorból a gyerek anyja.

\- Hányszor kell még a kezedre csapnom, Kevin? Megmondtam, hogy ne nyúlj hozzá apád pálcájához - uáh!

A nő véletlenül rálépett a szalámi-csigára, s az kipukkadt a talpa alatt. Lucyék továbbmentek, de a hajnali csöndben még sokáig hallották a nő pörölését és a kisfiú lelkes sikongatását:

\- Cigabiga pukk! Cigabiga pukk!

Néhány sátorral odébb két, Kevinnél alig idősebb boszorkánypalánta lovagolt egy-egy játékseprűn, ami éppen csak annyira emelte fel őket a földről, hogy lábuk még súrolta a harmatos füvet. Egy minisztériumi varázsló észrevette, elit csinálnak; sietve elindult feléjük, s mikor elhaladt Lucyék mellett, a négy gyerek hallotta méltatlankodó dörmögését:

\- Fényes nappal! Hol vannak ilyenkor a szüleik? Biztos húzzák a lóbőrt…

Egyik-másik sátor előtt felnőtt varázslók és boszorkányok is feltűntek; némelyikük már hozzá is látott a reggelikészítéshez. Voltak, akik lopva körülnéztek, majd pálcájukkal gyorsan fellobbantották a tüzet. Mások gyufával próbálkoztak, de arckifejezésük elárulta, hogy erősen kételkednek a módszer hatékonyságában. Három hosszú fehér ruhás afrikai varázsló élénk beszélgetésbe mélyedve egy nyúlforma állatot sütögetett a sátruk előtt rakott, bíborpiros lángú tűzön; odébb középkorú amerikai boszorkányok egy csapata üldögélt vidáman trécselve egy kifeszített zászló alatt, melyen nagybetűs felirat hirdette: Salemi Boszorkányegylet. A sátrakból, amelyek mellett Lucy elhaladt, a legkülönbözőbb idegen nyelveken folyó beszélgetések foszlányai szűrődtek ki - Lucy ezekből egy szót sem értett, de nem kerülte el figyelmét a beszélők hangjában csendülő izgalom, amit ő is át tudott érezni.

\- Várjunk csak - szólalt meg homlokráncolva Ron. - A szemem káprázik, vagy itt csakugyan minden zöld?

Nem a szeme káprázott. Abban a szektorban, amelyen épp áthaladtak, minden egyes sátrat sűrű lóhereszőnyeg borított, olyan hatást keltve, mintha azon a részen bunkerek nőttek volna ki a földből. A nyitott sátrakból vigyorgó arcok néztek ki Lucyékre, s kisvártatva valaki a nevükön szólította őket.

\- Harry! Lucy! Ron! Hermione!

Egyik griffendéles évfolyamtársuk, Seamus Finnigan volt az. Az egyik lóhereborítású sátor előtt üldögélt egy idősebb, vörös hajú nővel - aki bizonyára az édesanyja volt -, és legjobb barátjával, az ugyancsak griffendéles Dean Thomasszal.

\- Mit szóltok a dekorációnkhoz? - kérdezte vigyorogva Seamus, mikor Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione odaléptek hozzájuk. - A minisztérium emberei nem lelkesednek érte.

\- Jogunk van megmutatni, kik vagyunk - vélekedett Mrs Finnigan. - Nézzétek csak meg, mit aggattak a bolgárok a saját sátraikra! Ti persze Írországnak szurkoltok, ugye? - tette hozzá az asszony, csillogó szemét a négyesre függesztve.

Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione biztosították róla, hogy természetesen Írországnak szurkolnak, majd elköszöntek, és továbbindultak.

\- Egy bolgár is ír drukkernek vallaná magát, ha ott állna a zöld darázsfészek közepén - jegyezte meg Lucy.

\- Kíváncsi vagyok, mit akasztottak a bolgárok a sátraikra - szólt Hermione.

\- Menjünk, nézzük meg - javasolta Harry, s egy távolabb álló póznára mutatott, melynek tetején ott lobogott a piroszöld-fehér bolgár zászló.

A zászlórúd körül felvert sátrakat nem borította se lóhere, se egyéb növény, viszont mindegyikre rátűztek egy plakátot, amiről egy barátságtalan, sűrű fekete szemöldökkel szegélyezett arc nézett a szemlélőre. Az arc természetesen mozgott, de hunyorgáson és szemöldökráncoláson kívül mást nemigen csinált.

\- Krum - szólt Ron.

\- Tessék? - nézett rá Hermione.

\- Krum! Viktor Krum, a bolgárok fogója!

\- Elég mogorva pasasnak tűnik - jegyezte meg Hermione, végigjáratva pillantását a hunyorgó-szemöldökráncoló Krumon.

\- Mogorva pasasnak tűnik!? - visszhangozta felháborodva Ron. - Kit érdekel, hogy milyennek tűnik? Ez a fickó egy zseni! Hihetetlenül jó játékos! És állítólag még tizennyolc éves sincs! Várjatok csak, majd este meglátjátok.

\- Valóban nagyon jó játékos, de akkor sem értem, hogy miért rajongasz érte annyira - nézett felvont szemöldökkel Lucy fogadott testvérére. - Számomra minden kétséget kizáróan Harry a legjobb játékos.

Harry ettől a dicsérettől fülig pirult.

A mező szélén álló csap előtt már várakoztak néhányan. Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione beálltak a sor végére, két vitatkozó férfi mögé. Az egyik egy virágmintás hálóinget viselő, öreg mágus volt, a másik pedig nyilván a minisztérium embere. Az utóbbi egy hajszálcsíkos nadrágot szorongatott, és olyan arcot vágott, mint aki nem tudja, hogy sírjon-e vagy ordítson dühében.

\- Könyörgök, Architi, hallgass rám, és vedd fel ezt a nadrágot! Nem mászkálhatsz itt ilyen öltözékben. Az a mugli a bejáratnál már így is gyanút fogott…

\- Ezt a talárt egy mugli boltban vettem - erősködött az öreg varázsló. - A muglik igenis hordanak ilyet!

\- De csak a nők, a férfiak nem! - rázta a fejét a minisztériumi varázsló, és felmutatta a hajszálcsíkos nadrágot. - A férfiak ilyet hordanak!

\- Minek nézel te engem? - méltatlankodott az öreg. - Eszemben sincs olyan ruhába bújni, amiben nem szellőznek az intim részeim.

Lucyt és Hermionét ennek hallatán olyan súlyos nevetőgörcs fogta el, hogy ki kellett állniuk a sorból. Csak akkor tértek vissza, amikor Architi már távozott a csaptól.

Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione megtöltötték edényeiket, és elindultak a két erdőszéli sátor felé. Terhük miatt most kicsit lassabban haladtak, ráadásul a visszaúton további ismerősök köszöntek rájuk - többségükben roxforti diáktársak, akik szüleikkel együtt érkeztek a Világkupadöntőre. A frissen végzett Oliver Wood, aki az előző tanév végéig a Griffendél kviddicscsapatának kapitánya volt, a szüleihez vonszolta Harryt, hogy bemutassa, majd lelkesen beszámolt róla, hogy kétéves szerződést írt alá a Porpicy SC tartalékcsapatával. Oliver után egy hugrabugos évfolyamtársukkal, Ernie Macmillannel futottak össze, majd megpillantották a Hollóhát csapatának csinos fogójátékosát, Cho Changot. A lány integetve köszöntötte őket, és rámosolygott Harryre - aki vagy két liter vizet loccsantott saját ingére, úgy sietett visszaintegetni. A kis baleset után Harry - főleg azért, hogy másra terelje a vigyorgó Lucy és Ron figyelmét - gyorsan rámutatott egy tizenéves fiúkból és lányokból álló nagyobb csapatra.

\- Azok meg kik lehetnek? A Roxfortban még sosem láttam őket.

Biztos valamelyik külföldi iskolába járnak - felelte vállvonogatva Ron. - Más országokban is vannak varázslóiskolák, de én nem ismerek egyetlen külföldi diákot se. Billnek volt egy levelezőtársa, aki egy brazíliai iskolába járt, de már nem tartják a kapcsolatot. Szó volt róla, hogy Bill elmegy Brazíliába csereüdülésre, de anyáék végül nem tudták összeszedni az útiköltséget. A brazil srác nagyon megsértődött, mikor Bill lemondta az utat, és küldött egy elátkozott süveget, amitől Billnek összepöndörödött a füle.

Harry kacagott az anekdotán.

\- Nem siettétek el a dolgot - fogadta őket George, mikor a négyes végre megérkezett az erdőszéli sátrakhoz.

\- Találkoztunk pár ismerőssel - mondta Lucy, és letette a kannát. - Hogyhogy még mindig nem ég a tűz?

\- Apa azóta is a gyufával játszik - felelte Fred.

Mr Weasley valóban nem ért el túl sok eredményt a tűzgyújtás terén - pedig szemlátomást nem lustálkodott: kettétört gyufaszálak tucatjai hevertek körülötte a földön. A kudarc azonban nem szegte kedvét, sőt olyan arcot vágott, mint aki felfedezte a világ leszórakoztatóbb elfoglaltságát.

\- Hoppá! - kiáltott fel, mikor váratlanul sikerült meggyújtania egy szálat. Meglepetésében rögtön el is dobta az égő gyufát.

\- Adja ide, Mr Weasley - szólt jóindulatú mosollyal Hermione. Átvette a gyufásdobozt, és türelmesen tanítgatni kezdte a fiúk apját a helyes mozdulatra. Hamarosan fel is lobbantak az első tétova lángocskák, de csak egy jó óra múlva lett belőlük sütésre alkalmas tábortűz. Lucyék várakozás közben sem unatkoztak, hiszen rengeteg látnivaló akadt körülöttük. Kiderült, hogy sátraik a kviddicspályához vezető legforgalmasabb útvonal mellett állnak; egyremásra siettek el mellettük a minisztérium hivatalnok varázslói. Többségük barátságosan ráköszönt Mr Weasleyre, aki viszont kötelességének érezte, hogy mindegyikükről ejtsen néhány szót - elsősorban Harry és Hermione okulására, hiszen saját gyerekeinek (és Lucynak) már nemigen tudott újat mondani.

\- Ő Cuthbert Mockridge, a Mágus-Kobold Kapcsolatok Hivatalának vezetője… ott jön Gilbert Wimple a Kísérleti Bűbájok Bizottságától. Már jó ideje viseli azt a szarvat… Szevasz, Arnie… ő Arnold Peasegold amneziátor - tudjátok, a Varázsbaj-elhárító Osztag tagja… az a kettő pedig Omen és Caarog… ők hallhatatlanok…

\- Micsodák?

\- A rejtély- és misztériumügyi főosztály munkatársai. Szigorúan titokzatosak, sosem lehet tudni, miben törik a fejüket…

Most már elég nagynak ítélték a tüzet. Megtöltötték hát a serpenyőt tojással és kolbásszal. Alighogy hozzáláttak a sütéshez, befutott Percy, Bill és Charlie.

\- Pár perce hoppanáltunk - jelentette be nagy hangon Percy. - Lám-lám, már készül is a pompás ebéd!

A társaság még javában falatozott, amikor Mr Weasley hirtelen felpattant, és széles mosollyal integetni kezdett egy közeledő alak felé.

\- Íme a nap hőse! - lelkendezett. - Ludo!

Ludo Bumfolt messze a legbizarrabb alak volt, akit Lucy a táborban látott - hozzá képest még az öreg Archie is maradi nyárspolgárnak tűnt, virágmintás hálóingével együtt. Bumfolt sárga-fekete keresztsávos kviddicstalárt viselt, aminek egész mellrészét egy darázs képe foglalta el. A talár kissé feszült terjedelmes pocakján, amit feltehetően azután növesztett, hogy búcsút mondott az angol válogatottnak. Bár orra feltűnően lapos volt (talán egy alattomos gurkóval való találkozás emlékeként, gondolta Lucy), kerek, kék szeme, rövid szőke haja és pirospozsgás arca jóvoltából mégis leginkább egy nagyra nőtt iskolásfiúra emlékeztetett.

\- Halihó! - rikkantotta Bumfolt, és megszaporázta lépteit. Egész lényéből boldog izgalom áradt, s úgy mozgott, mintha nem is a lábán, hanem két nagy rugón járna.

\- Arthur, öregfiú! - harsogta, mikor a tábortűz mellé ért. - Mit szól, micsoda napunk van! Jobb nem is lehetne az idő! Derült egünk lesz az este… A táborban katonás rend van, megy minden, mint a karikacsapás! A kisujjamat se kell megmozdítanom!

Épp ekkor loholt el Bumfolt háta mögött egy csapatnyi nyúzott arcú minisztériumi varázsló. Versengve mutogattak a tábor egy távolabbi pontja felé, ahol - a hat méter magasra lövellő lila szikratüneményből ítélve - jókora mágikus máglya lobogott.

Percy gyorsan előrefurakodott. A Ludo Bumfolt munkastílusával kapcsolatos fenntartásai ellenére szemlátomást égett a vágytól, hogy bemutatkozhasson a főosztályvezetőnek.

\- Á, igen - szólt mosolyogva Mr Weasley. - Bemutatom a fiamat, Percyt. Az idén kezdett a minisztériumban. Ismerkedjen meg a többiekkel is: ő Fred - nem, bocsánat, ő George és ő Fred… Bill, Charlie, Ron… ő a lányom, Ginny… Ők pedig Ron barátai: Hermione Granger valamint Harry és Lucy Potter.

Bumfolt alig észrevehető szemvillanással reagált a névre, és tekintete - mint mindenkinek - ösztönösen Harry homlokára siklott.

\- Fiúk-lányok - folytatta Mr Weasley -, bemutatom Ludo Bumfoltot. Sokszor említettem már a nevét, hiszen neki köszönhetjük, hogy most itt lehetünk…

Bumfolt mosolyogva megcsóválta a fejét, és szerényen legyintett.

\- Nincs kedve fogadni a meccsre, Arthur? - váltott egy számára sokkal izgalmasabb témára, s a nyomaték kedvéért megcsörgette duzzadó zsebei tartalmát. - Roddy Pontner szép summát tett fel rá, hogy Bulgária dobja az első gólt… Három az egyhez fogadtam vele, mert az írek hajtósora szerintem a legerősebb a világon. A kis Agatha Timms pedig feltette az angolnafarmja ötvenszázalékos tulajdonjogát arra, hogy a meccs egy hétig fog tartani.

\- Nos, nem bánom… - felelte tétován Mr Weasley. - Lássuk csak… Egy galleont teszek fel rá, hogy Írország győz.

\- Egy galleont? - Bumfolt kissé csalódott képet vágott. - Ahogy akarja… Akad még vállalkozó?

\- Azt hiszem, ők még fiatalok a hazárdjátékhoz - mondta Mr Weasley. - Molly nem örülne, ha…

\- Felteszünk harminchét galleont, tizenöt sarlót és három knútot - jelentette be Fred, miután George-dzsal gyorsan összeszámolták közös vagyonukat. - Arra fogadunk, hogy Írország győz, de Viktor Krum kapja el a cikeszt. Ja, és bedobunk egy csalipálcát is.

\- Elment az eszetek? - sziszegte Percy. - Csak nem akarjátok rásózni az ócska kacatjaitokat Mr Bumfoltra!?

Kiderült azonban, hogy Bumfolt egyáltalán nem tartja ócska kacatnak a pálcát - épp ellenkezőleg, kisfiús arca felragyogott az izgalomtól, amikor Fred átnyújtotta neki a trükkös játékszert, s miután az hangos rikácsolás közepette gumityúkká változott, Bumfolt a hasát fogta a nevetéstől.

\- Csodás! Évek óta nem láttam ilyen élethű utánzatot! Öt galleont fizetek érte!

Percy arcára ráfagyott a döbbent rosszallás.

\- Fiúk - aggodalmaskodott Mr Weasley. - Nagyon kérlek, ne fogadjatok… Ez az összes megtakarított pénzetek… Anyátok kitekeri a nyakamat…

\- Ne legyen játékrontó, Arthur! - harsogta Ludo Bumfolt, és lelkesen megcsörgette aranyait. - Elég nagyok már ahhoz, hogy tudják, mit csinálnak! Azt mondjátok, Írország győz, de Krum kapja el a cikeszt? Kizárt dolog, fiúk, kizárt dolog… Akkor hát hozzáadunk öt galleont a trükkös pálcáért…

Bumfolt noteszt és pennát kapott elő, s feljegyezte az ikrek nevét és tétjét. Mr Weasley tehetetlenül pislogva nézte.

\- Kösz - biccentett George, miután átvette és talárjába süllyesztette az igazoló pergamencetlit.

Bumfolt vidoran fordult újra Mr Weasleyhez.

\- Kaphatnék esetleg egy teát? Beszélnem kellene Barty Kuporral. A bolgár kollégámnak valami gondja van, de egy szót se értek a hablatyolásából. Barty biztosan tud segíteni. Vagy százötven nyelven beszél.

\- Mr Kupor? - kapta fel a fejét Percy. Főnöke nevének hallatán egy csapásra felélénkült, sőt egyenesen remegni kezdett az izgalomtól. - Több mint kétszáz nyelvet tud! Beszél sellőül, halandzsul, trollul…

\- Trollul mindenki tud - torkolta le Fred. - Azok csak dörmögnek és mutogatnak.

Percy roppant barátságtalan pillantást vetett Fredre, és sértődötten piszkálni kezdte a tüzet.

\- Sikerült megtudni valamit Bertha Jorkinsról, Ludo? - kérdezte Mr Weasley, miután Bumfolt letelepedett melléjük a fűbe.

\- Egy kukkot se hallottam felőle - felelte a főosztályvezető. - De előbbutóbb előkerül, ne féljen. Szerencsétlen Bertha… Olyan a memóriája, mint a lyukas üst, tájékozódási képessége meg sosem volt. Bármibe lefogadom, hogy eltévedt. Figyelje meg, valamikor október tájékán betéved majd az irodába, és csodálkozni fog, hogy nem július van.

\- Talán ideje lenne kerestetni valakivel - állt elő az óvatos javaslattal Mr Weasley, miközben Percy átnyújtotta Bumfoltnak a teáját.

Bumfolt megcsóválta a fejét, és kék szemével ártatlanul pislogott.

\- Érdekes, Barty Kupor is ezt mondja. De hát ilyen zűrös időkben senkit nem tudunk nélkülözni. Na tessék, csak emlegetni kellett! Barty!

Ebben a pillanatban egy varázsló hoppanált a tábortűz mellett. Megjelenése olyan hatást keltett, mintha hirtelen megszületett volna a fűben heverésző, csíkos taláros Ludo Bumfolt tökéletes ellentéte. Barty Kupor egyenes gerincű, méltóságteljes tartású, javakorabeli férfiú volt. Makulátlan öltönyt s hozzá elegáns nyakkendőt viselt. Rövidre vágott, deres hajában a választék szinte természetellenesen egyenes volt, s vékony kefebajszát mintha vonalzó mentén nyírta volna. Tükörfényesre suvickolt cipőjén nagyítóval se lehetett volna porszemet találni. Lucy nyomban megértette, miért lelkesedik annyira ezért az emberért a szabályimádó Percy: az érvényben lévő rendelkezések mugli öltözéket írtak elő, s Mr Kupor oly mértékben eleget tett ennek az elvárásnak, hogy egy bankigazgató is elbújhatott mellette.

\- Tegye le magát, Barty - szólt kedélyesen Ludo, és megpaskolta a füvet maga mellett.

\- Köszönöm, Ludo, de inkább állok - felelte Kupor, árnyalatnyi szemrehányással a hangjában. - Már mindenütt kerestem magát. A bolgárok azt kérik, bővítsük ki további tizenkét hellyel a díszpáholyt.

\- Á, szóval ezt magyarázta nekem - csapott a homlokára Bumfolt. - Végig azt hittem, hogy a jóember egy csipeszt akar kölcsönkérni. Valami rettenetes a kiejtése.

\- Mr Kupor! - Percy mélyen előregörnyedt, s onnan pislogott fel főnökére, s ettől aztán úgy festett, mintha púpja nőtt volna. - Megkínálhatjuk egy teával, uram?

Mr Kupor kissé meglepetten nézett Percyre.

\- Igen, köszönöm… Köszönöm, Weatherby.

Lucy, Fred és George beleprüszköltek a csészéjükbe. Lám, az istenített főnökúr elvétette Percy nevét. Percy fülig elvörösödött, és a teáskanna után nyúlt.

\- A maga számára is vannak híreim, Arthur - szólt Kupor, Mr Weasleyre irányítva szigorú tekintetét. - Ali Basír szervezkedni kezdett. Beszélni akar magával a repülő szőnyegek importtilalma ügyében.

Mr Weasley fáradtan sóhajtott.

\- Legutóbb a múlt héten küldtem neki egy baglyot ebben a témában. Ha százszor nem mondtam el neki, akkor egyszer sem: a Tárgybűvölésügyi Ellenőrző és Nyilvántartó Hivatal bűvölésre alkalmatlan mugli iparcikknek minősítette a szőnyeget. Ebbe bele kell törődnie.

Mr Kupor átvette a teáját Percytől.

\- De nem akar beletörődni - felelte. - Mindenáron szőnyegeket szeretne exportálni Nagy-Britanniába.

\- De miért? - értetlenkedett Bumfolt. - Hiszen itt mindenki seprűn jár.

Mr Kupor vállat vont.

\- Ali szerint piaci űr mutatkozik a családi járművek terén. Megjegyzem, a nagyapámnak is volt egy tizenkét személyes Axminstere - persze annak idején még nem voltak betiltva a repülő szőnyegek.

Mr Kupor szemlátomást senkiben nem akart kétséget hagyni afelől, hogy minden felmenője rigorózusan törvénytisztelő varázsló volt.

\- Maga se lustálkodik mostanában, igaz, Barty? - kérdezte derűsen Bumfolt.

\- Nem mondhatnám - felelte Kupor szárazon. - Öt kontinenst telerakodni zsupszkulcsokkal nem éppen kikapcsolódás.

\- Gondolom, mindketten megkönnyebbülnek majd, ha végre túl leszünk ezen - jegyezte meg Mr Weasley.

Ludo Bumfolt megütközve nézett rá.

\- Megkönnyebbülünk? Nem is emlékszem, mikor éreztem magam ilyen jól utoljára! No persze azért várnak még ránk izgalmas feladatok, igaz, Barty? Lesz elég szerveznivalónk bőven, mi?

Mr Kupor szigorúan felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Abban maradtunk, hogy várunk a bejelentéssel, amíg a részletek…

\- A részletek, a részletek! - legyintett Bumfolt. - Megállapodtunk velük, nem? Elfogadták a feltételeket. Ezek előtt a gyerekek előtt úgyse marad már sokáig titokban a dolog. Elvégre a Roxfortban lesz…

\- Mennünk kell, Ludo, a bolgárok várnak ránk - fojtotta belé a szót Mr Kupor. - Köszönöm a teát, Weatherby.

Azzal visszaadta teli csészéjét Percynek, és jelentőségteljesen Bumfoltra meredt. A főosztályvezető csilingelő zsebekkel feltápászkodott, és kihörpintette maradék teáját.

\- Viszlát a meccsen! - szólt. - A díszpáholyban találkozunk - én leszek a kommentátor!

Azzal búcsút intett a társaságnak. Barty Kupor is biccentett egyet, és a következő pillanatban mindketten dehoppanáltak.

\- Mi lesz a Roxfortban, apa? - kérdezte mohón Fred. - Mi az a dolog, amiről beszéltek?

\- Megtudjátok, ha itt lesz az ideje - felelte Mr Weasley titokzatos mosollyal.

\- Ez az információ hivatali titoknak minősül, amíg a minisztérium nyilvánosságra nem hozza - tette hozzá fontoskodva Percy. - Mr Kupor nagyon jól tette, hogy nem árult el részleteket.

\- Nem téged kérdeztelek, Weatherby! - mordult rá Fred.

Ahogy múltak az órák, érezhetően fokozódott az izgalom a szurkolók körében. Késő délutánra már szinte vibrált a levegő a feszült várakozástól, s mikor az alkonyat végre jótékony homályba burkolta a sátortábort, a felajzott tömeg egy csapásra megfeledkezett mindenfajta antimugli rendszabályról. A minisztérium emberei, úgy tűnt, beletörődtek az elkerülhetetlenbe, mert már nem is próbálták felelősségre vonni a varázsláson kapott táborlakókat.

A sátrak között lépten-nyomon mozgóárusok hoppanáltak; egyesek a nyakukba akasztott tálcáról, mások kétkerekű kocsiról kínálták varázslatos portékáikat. Kapható volt világító kokárda - zöld avagy piros színben -, ami az ír, illetve bolgár csapat névsorát visította; táncoló lóherékkel borított hegyes süveg; Bulgária nemzeti színeiben pompázó, bömbölő oroszlánképpel díszített sál; ír és bolgár zászló, ami a megfelelő himnuszt játszotta, ha lengették; ezenkívül bárki beszerezhette a híres Tűzvillám seprű röptethető modelljét, csakúgy mint a híres kviddicsjátékosok sétáló és élethűen gesztikuláló törpe mását.

Egész nyáron ezekre gyűjtöttem - magyarázta lelkesen Ron, miközben Harry, Lucy és Hermione társaságában a szuvenírek között válogatott. Végül vett egy láncoló lóherés süveget meg egy jókora zöld kokárdát, és beszerezte Viktor Krum, a bolgár fogó pöttöm mását. A mini-Krum fel-alá masírozott a tenyerén, és néha morcosan rásandított a visítozó, zöld kokárdára.

\- Tyű, odanézzetek! - kiáltott fel Harry, az egyik kereskedő felé mutatva. Az csak egyféle árut kínált: egy réz távcsőnek tűnő valamit, ami azonban tele volt furcsa szabályozógombokkal és kapcsolókkal.

\- Parancsoljatok omniszkópot - kínálta portékáját az árus. - Tökéletesített modell: alkalmas visszajátszásra, lassításra, és igény szerint játékelemzést is ad. Reklámáron adom - csak tíz galleon darabja.

\- Már sajnálom, hogy megvettem ezt - bökött lóherés süvegére Ron, és vágyakozva nézett az omniszkópokra.

\- Négyet kérek - jelentette ki eltökélten Harry és Lucy egyszerre. Végül Harry fizetett, hiszen úgyis egy zsebből gazdálkodtak.

\- Ugyan… nem kell… - motyogta elvörösödve Ron. Hároméves (illetve egész eddigi életén át tartó) ismeretség után is zavarta, hogy Harrynek és Lucynal, akik kisebb vagyont örököltek a szüleiktől, mindig több pénzük van, mint neki.

\- Ez egyben a karácsonyi ajándékod is - szólt Harry, miközben átnyújtotta barátainak omniszkópjaikat. - Pontosabban összevont ajándék a következő tíz karácsonyra.

\- Gazdag Jézuska - vigyorodott el Ron.

\- Nahát… köszönöm, Harry - hálálkodott Hermione. - Én pedig szereztem programfüzetet…

A négyes sovány erszénnyel, de jókedvűen tért vissza a sátrakhoz. Charlie és Ginny ruháját is zöld kokárda díszítette, Mr Weasley pedig egy ír zászlót lengetett. Fred és George nem vettek semmit, hiszen pénzüket az utolsó knútig Bumfoltnak adták.

Egyszerre mély, búgó gongszó töltötte be a levegőt, s a következő pillanatban kigyulladtak a stadionhoz vezető utat jelző zöld és piros lámpasorok.

Mr Weasleyn egy csapásra gyerekes lelkesedés lett úrrá.

\- Itt az idő! - rikkantotta izgatottan. - Gyertek, induljunk!

A kis csapat Mr Weasley vezetésével bevette magát a fák közé, és elindult a lámpások fényében fürdőösvényen. Útjukon végigkísérte őket a hömpölygő tömeg tengerzúgást idéző moraja, melybe innen is, onnan is kurjantás, felfelcsendülő kacagás és énekfoszlány vegyült. A sokaság várakozással teli izgalma valamennyiükre átragadt. Egész úton nevetgéltek, tréfálkoztak. Lucy úgy érezte, mintha a füléhez ragasztották volna a szája sarkát. Húszperces gyaloglás után végre kiértek az erdőből, és egyszerre ott találták magukat a stadion gigantikus épületének árnyékában. Bár Lucy a pályát körülölelő hatalmas aranyszínű falnak csak egy rövid szakaszát látta be, ennyiből is meg tudta állapítani, hogy a stadion köveiből akár a Roxfortot is újra lehetett volna építeni.

\- Százezer néző befogadására alkalmas - szólt Mr Weasley, a gyerekek álmélkodó pillantását látva. - A minisztérium ötszáz embere dolgozott rajta év eleje óta. Mugliriasztó bűbájok védik minden egyes négyzetcentiméterét. A mugliknak, akik az utóbbi hónapokban erre a környékre tévedtek, hírtelen eszükbe jutott, hogy sürgős dolguk van odahaza, és gyorsan visszafordultak… Eszem az együgyű szívüket - tette hozzá szeretetteljesen.

Elindultak a legközelebbi bejárat felé, ahol máris csapatostul tolongtak az izgatottan kiabáló boszorkányok és varázslók.

\- Ezt nevezem! - bólintott elismerően a kapuban álló minisztériumi boszorkány, miután megvizsgálta jegyeiket. - Díszpáholy! Menjetek fel ezen a lépcsőn, Arthur, és meg se álljatok a legtetejéig.

Harry, Lucy, Hermione és a nyolc Weasley a beáramló sokasággal együtt indultak el a stadion bíborpiros futószőnyeggel borított lépcsőjén. A tömeg fordulóról fordulóra ritkult; mind több és több varázsló és boszorkány tűnt el a lelátókra vezető ajtók mögött. Mikor végre-valahára az utolsó lépcsőfokot is maguk mögött hagyták, egy páholyban találták magukat, mely a stadion legmagasabb pontján, pontosan a félpályánál helyezkedett el. A páholyban két sorba rendezve vagy húsz piros kárpitú, aranyozott lábú szék állt. Mikor Lucy és Harry a mellvédhez léptek, hogy társaikkal együtt elfoglalják helyüket az első sorban, lélegzetelállító látvány tárult a szemük elé.

Az ovális pályát körülölelő lelátórendszer, ez a hatalmas, lépcsőzetes falú tölcsér, telis-tele volt boszorkányokkal és varázslókkal, s az egészet - a pályát, a lelátót és a százezer nézőt - bearanyozta az a sejtelmes, lágy ragyogás, mely mintha magából a gigászi építményből sugárzott volna. Bal- és jobbfelől három-három, tizenöt méter magas, karikás végű pózna állt; ezek között nyúlt el maga a pálya, mely a magasból nézve puha bársonnyal bevont, hatalmas asztallapnak tűnt. A díszpáhollyal átellenben, s azzal nagyjából egy magasságban óriási eredményjelző táblát szereltek fel. A táblán aranybetűs szövegek váltották egymást - mintha egy láthatatlan kéz kapkodva telekörmölte volna, csak azért, hogy egy másik kéz újra meg újra leradírozhassa, amit írt.

Lucy levette tekintetét az eredményjelző tábláról, és hátrafordult, hogy megnézze, érkezett-e időközben rajtuk kívül valaki a díszpáholyba. A hátsó sorban azonban még egy ember sem ült - csupán egy pöttöm lény gubbasztott balról a második széken. A furcsa kis szerzet lába olyan kurta volt, hogy még csak le se lógott a székről; öltözékét egy szál konyharuha alkotta, amit tóga módjára viselt. Arca nem látszott, mert tenyerébe rejtette…

\- Dobby? - kérdezte Harry tétovázva.

A pöttöm lény felemelte fejét, és szétterpesztette ujjait - így láthatóvá vált hatalmas barna szeme és jókora, paradicsomra emlékeztető orra. Nem Dobby volt, Harry mégsem tévedett nagyot: a lény kétségkívül ugyanolyan házimanó volt, mint a Malfoy család hajdani szolgája, Dobby, aki Harrynek köszönhette a szabadságát.

\- Uram Dobbynak nevezett? - sipította a manó az ujjai között. Hangja még Dobbyénál is magasabb és vékonyabb volt; Lucy gyanította, hogy ezúttal egy nőnemű manóval van dolga - bár az ilyesmit ezeknél a lényeknél igen nehéz volt megállapítani. Ron és Hermione kíváncsian hátrafordultak - ők csak a két Potter elbeszéléséből ismerték Dobbyt, személyesen nem találkoztak vele -, s Mr Weasley is érdeklődve nézegette a manót.

\- Bocsáss meg - szabadkozott Harry -, összetévesztettelek valakivel.

A díszpáholyban félhomály volt, a manó mégis úgy takargatta arcát, mintha a szemébe sütne a nap.

\- Ismerem Dobbyt, uram! - sipította izgatottan. - Az, én nevem Winky. Uram pedig… - Sötétbarna szeme itt csészealj nagyságúra tágult. - Uram biztosan Harry Potter!

\- Igen, az vagyok - bólintott Harry.

\- Dobby folyton csak uramról beszél - bizonygatta tiszteletteljes arccal Winky. Ezután a Harry mellett álló Lucyhoz fordult. - A kisasszony biztosan Lucy Potter! Dobby a kisasszonyról is nagyon sokat mesélt.

\- Hogy van Dobby? - érdeklődött Lucy. - Élvezi a szabadságot?

\- Jaj, kisasszonyom - pislogott a manó -, Winky nem akar megsérteni, de Harry Potter uram csak ártott Dobbynak azzal, hogy felszabadította.

\- Hogyhogy? - ráncolta szemöldökét Harry. - Talán valami baja van?

Winky szomorúan megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Dobbynak a fejébe szállt a szabadság, uram. Túl sokat képzel magáról. Nem is talál munkát azóta.

\- Nem talál munkát? De hát miért? - kérdezte értetlenül Lucy.

Winky fél oktávval mélyebbre fogta a hangját, úgy suttogott:

\- Dobby bérért akar dolgozni, kisasszonyom.

\- Na és? - értetlenkedett Harry. - Miért ne kaphatna pénzt a munkájáért?

Winky megbotránkozva meredt rá, és összecsukta ujjait arca előtt.

\- A házimanóknak nem szokás fizetni, uram! - sipította bele a tenyerébe. - Nem, nem, nem, nem! Mondtam is neki: Dobby, keress egy rendes családot, és telepedj le náluk. A pöffeszkedés nem illik a házimanóhoz. Dobby, mondom neki, ha így folytatod, előbb-utóbb megfenyít a varázslény-felügyeleti főosztály, akár egy utolsó koboldot.

\- Szerintem megérdemli, hogy legyen egy kis öröme az életben - vélekedett Lucy.

\- Házimanónak ne legyen öröme az életben, Lucy Potter - jelentette ki szigorúan Winky. - A házimanó azt teszi, amit mondanak neki. Winky cseppet sem szereti a magas helyeket… - Itt a páholy mellvédje felé sandított. - De gazdám felküldte a díszpáholyba, hát itt van.

\- Felküldött, pedig tudja, hogy tériszonyod van? - kérdezte homlokráncolva Harry. - Miért?

\- Azt akarja, hogy foglaljam a helyét - pislogott Winky. - Gazdám nagyon elfoglalt. Winky szívesebben lenne gazdám sátrában, Harry Potter, de Winky azt teszi, amit parancsolnak neki, mert Winky jó házimanó.

Azzal még egy utolsó rémült pillantást vetett a mélység felé, majd ismét eltakarta a szemét. Harry és Lucy visszafordultak társaikhoz.

\- Szóval ilyen egy házimanó - dörmögte Ron. - Mondhatom, elég fura figura.

\- Dobby még furább volt - legyintett Lucy.

Ron elővette omniszkópját, és pásztázni kezdte vele a közönséget, hogy gyakorolja a kezelését.

\- De vagány! - kiáltott fel, a visszajátszás gombot nyomogatva. - Meg tudom csinálni, hogy az az öreg pasi újra piszkálja az orrát… Még egyszer… még egyszer…

Hermione ezalatt a bársonyba kötött, aranyrojtos program füzetet lapozgatta.

\- „ _A mérkőzést a csapatkabalák bemutatója előzi meg_ " - olvasta fel a szöveget.

\- Ó, az mindig nagyon izgalmas - szólt Mr Weasley. - Régi szokás, hogy a nemzeti válogatottak magukkal hoznak néhány példányt valamilyen náluk őshonos varázslényből, és azok egy kis műsorral kedveskednek a közönségnek.

A következő fél órában a díszpáholy többi vendége is befutott. Mr Weasley sorban kezet rázott az érkező fontos személyiségekkel, Percy pedig úgy pattogott, mintha sündisznók laknának a székén. Mikor feltűnt Cornelius Caramel, a mágiaügyi miniszter, Percy olyan mély meghajlást mutatott be, hogy leesett és összetört a szemüvege. Ettől aztán szörnyen zavarba jött; attól fogva nem állt fel a helyéről, csupán féltékeny pillantásokat vetett Harryre és Lucyra, akiket a miniszter régi ismerősként üdvözölt: kezet rázott velük, érdeklődött a hogylétük felől, és bemutatta őket a tőle balra és jobbra ülő varázslóknak.

\- Ők Harry és Lucy Potter - közölte emelt hangon bolgár miniszterkollégájával, aki gyönyörű aranysújtásos fekete bársonytalárt viselt, s arckifejezéséből ítélve egy szót se értett angolul. - Harry és Lucy Potter… Biztosan hallotta már a nevüket… ők az a testvérpár, akik túlélték Tudjaki átkát… Kizárt dolog, hogy nem hallott róluk…

A bolgár varázsló most észrevette Harry villám alakú sebhelyét; mutogatni kezdett rá, és izgatottan hablatyolt valamit.

\- Na végre! - dőlt hátra fáradtan Caramel. - Bevallom, nem vagyok egy nyelvzseni. Ilyen helyzetekben Barty Kupor segítségét szoktam kérni. Aha, látom, ideküldte a manóját, hogy tartson fenn neki egy széket… Nagyon jól tette; ha nem tartjuk nyitva a szemünket, ez a bolgár banda az összes jó helyet elfoglalta volna… Á, megjött Lucius!

Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione egyszerre fordultak hátra. A hátsó sorban még üresen álló három szék felé Dobby régi gazdái közeledtek: Lucius Malfoy, a fia, Draco és egy nő, akiről Lucy feltételezte, hogy Draco anyja lehet. Harry, Lucy és Draco Malfoy elsős koruk óta esküdt ellenségek voltak. A sápadt, hegyes arcú, tejfölszőke Draco apja vonásait örökölte. Magas, szőke, karcsú édesanyja alapjában véve csinos nő volt, csak épp egyfolytában olyan arcot vágott, mintha valami roppant büdös dolgot dörgöltek volna az orra alá.

\- Miniszter úr - szólt Mr Malfoy, és kezet nyújtott Caramelnek. - Hogy van? Engedje meg, hogy bemutassam a feleségemet, Narcissát. Ő pedig a fiam, Draco.

\- Nagyon örvendek, nagyon örvendek - köszönt udvarias mosollyal Caramel, és meghajolt Mrs Malfoy előtt. - Kérem, ismerkedjenek meg Oblanszk… Obalonszk… szóval az úr a bolgár mágiaügyi miniszter. Egy szót sem tud angolul És… lássuk csak… Arthur Weasleyt ugyebár nem kell bemutatnom.

Feszült pillanat következett. Mr Weasley és Mr Malfoy farkasszemet néztek egymással, s Lucynak ekkor eszébe jutott legutóbbi találkozásuk - akkor ő, Lucy, nyíltan meggyanúsította a férfit, hogy Voldemort szolgája volt. Mr Malfoy végül elfordította a tekintetét, és végignézett az első soron.

\- Te jó ég, Arthur - szólt halkan. - Mit kellett eladnod, hogy ki tudd fizetni ezeket a jegyeket? A házadért biztos nem kaptál ennyit.

A forgolódó Caramel nem hallotta a megjegyzést, és így folytatta:

\- Lucius nemrég bőkezű adománnyal támogatta a Szent Mungó Varázsnyavalya- és Ragálykúráló Ispotályt. Személyes vendégemként tekinti meg a mérkőzést.

Mr Weasley udvarias mosolyt erőltetett az arcára.

\- Ez… nagyon szép gesztus.

Mr Malfoy most Hermionét mustrálta hideg, szürke szemével. A lány kissé elpirult, de állta a varázsló tekintetét. Lucius Malfoy szája megvető fintorra húzódott - Lucy nagyon jól tudta, miért. Malfoyék aranyvérűek voltak, és felkapaszkodott söpredéknek tartották az olyan mugli származású mágusokat, mint Hermione. A mágiaügyi miniszter jelenlétében azonban Mr Malfoy nem mert megjegyzést tenni a lányra - még szerencse, mert akkor Lucy se tudta volna visszafogni magát. Gúnyos mosollyal biccentett Mr Weasleynek, és továbbindult, hogy elfoglalja helyét. Draco elvonult Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione előtt, és gőgös arccal leült szülei közé.

\- Hányingert kapok tőlük - morogta Ron, és barátaival együtt újra a pálya felé fordult.

\- Nem te vagy az egyetlen - felelte Lucy.

Egy perc sem telt bele, és Ludo Bumfolt csörtetett be a páholyba.

\- Mindenki felkészült? - kérdezte. Arca úgy ragyogott, mint egy nagy kerek sajt. - Miniszter úr - kezdhetünk?

\- Amikor csak gondolod, Ludo - felelte előzékenyen Caramel.

Bumfolt erre előkapta pálcáját, és saját torkának szegezte.

\- Sonorus! - szólt, s ettől fogva minden szava bömbölve visszhangzott a zsúfolt, morajló stadionban. - Hölgyeim és uraim! … Szeretettel köszöntöm önöket a négyszázhuszonkettedik Kviddics Világkupa döntőjén!

A nézők ovációban törtek ki, éneklő zászlók ezrei kavarták a levegőt, himnuszszólamaikkal fokozva a hangzavart. A hatalmas eredményjelző tábláról eltűnt az utolsó hirdetés, és a láthatatlan kéz kiírta: _BULGÁRIA: 0, ÍRORSZÁG: 0_.

\- Nem is szaporítom tovább a szót. Fogadják szeretettel… a Bolgár Nemzeti Kabalaegyüttest!

A lelátó jobb szárnyán felzúgott a piros tömeg.

\- Kíváncsi vagyok, mit hoztak - szólt Mr Weasley, és érdeklődve előredőlt a mellvéd felé. - Áááá! - Hirtelen lekapta szemüvegét, és gyorsan törölgetni kezdte a talárjában. - Vélák!

\- Mik azok a vél…?

Harry még be sem fejezte kérdését, máris választ kapott rá. Egy szempillantás alatt vagy száz véla suhant ki a pálya füvére. Nők voltak: a leggyönyörűbbek, akiket Lucy valaha látott, ugyanakkor volt bennük valami hátborzongató is. Egyelőre nem tudta megmondani, mi, de nem is volt ideje töprengeni rajta, mert körbenézve látta, hogy a fiúk körülötte kezdtek furcsán viselkedni.

A vélák táncolni kezdtek, és ekkor szabadultak el igazán a dolgok. Harry úgy bámulta a vélákat, hogy majdnem kiesett a szeme a helyéről, és ugyanez Ronra is igaz volt. Ahogy gyorsult a tánc, úgy közeledett mindkét fiú a mellvéd felé. Ron már a karjait is széttárta, egy zuhanni készülő toronyugró testartásával állt ott. Harry pedig feltette a lábát az alacsony falra…

\- Harry, Ron, mi a fenét műveltek? - kérdezte Lucy.

A zene hirtelen elhallgatott, s a két fiú pislogva körülnézett. Dühös füttykoncert hangzott fel a stadionban. A nézők nem akarták elengedni a vélákat. Ron ábrándos arccal tépkedte a leveleket a kezében tartott süvegről. Mr Weasley elnéző mosollyal odahajolt hozzá, és elvette tőle a fejfedőt.

\- Jól fog ez még jönni, meglátod - szólt. - Várjuk csak meg, mivel rukkolnak elő az írek.

\- Höh? - Ron tátott szájjal bámult a vélákra, akik most felsorakoztak a pálya szélén.

Hermione rosszallóan ciccegett, és a karjánál fogva visszahúzta a két fiút a székükre.

\- Szégyelljétek magatokat! - sopánkodott.

\- És most - harsogta Ludo Bumfolt - emeljük a magasba pálcáinkat… az ír Nemzeti Kabalabrigád tiszteletére!

A következő pillanatban hatalmas zöld-arany üstökös zúgott be a stadion légterébe; leírt egy kört a pálya fölött, azután szétvált két kisebb fénycsóvára. Azok a karikás póznák felé suhantak, s ahogy távolodtak egymástól, gyönyörű szivárványos ív ragyogott fel köztük. A tömeg „úúú"-zott és „ááá"-zott, akár egy ünnepi tűzijáték álmélkodó közönsége. A szivárvány lassan elenyészett, a két üstökös pedig újra összeolvadt, s együtt egy óriási, fénylő lóherét alkottak. A lóhere a magasba emelkedett, s ahogy körberepült a lelátók fölött, úgy tűnt, mintha aranyszínű, csillogó eső hullana belőle…

\- Juhé! - kurjantott boldogan Ron, mikor a lóhere elhúzott a díszpáholy fölött, súlyos aranypénzek záporát zúdítva az ott ülők fejére. Lucy felsandított a fénylő alakzatra; csodálkozva látta, hogy azt valójában több ezer piros mellényes, lengő szakállú emberke alkotja, akik mind egy-egy aranyszínű vagy zöld lámpást szorongattak apró kezükben.

\- Leprikónok! - kiabálta Mr Weasley, túlharsogva a lelátókon felzúgó lelkes tapsvihart. A nézők versengve gyűjtötték az égből hullott pénzt - sokan még a padok alá is bemásztak, hogy összekotorják az elgurult aranyakat.

\- Tessék! - rikkantotta Ron, s egy marék pénzt nyomott Harry markába. - Az omniszkóp ára! Nem úszod meg a karácsonyi ajándékot, hahaha!

A lóhere most kialudt és alkotóelemeire bomlott; a leprikónok leereszkedtek a földre, és törökülésben felsorakoztak a pálya szélén, a vélákkal átellenben.

\- Most pedig, hölgyeim és uraim, bemutatom a bolgár kviddicsválogatottat! Dimitrov!

Valahol a mélyben, a pálya mellett kinyílt egy ajtó; seprűnyélen lovagoló alak suhant ki rajta, de olyan szédítő sebességgel, hogy csak piros talárját lehetett kivenni. A bolgár szurkolótábor lelkes tapssal köszöntötte.

\- Ivanova!

Újabb piros taláros versenyző röppent ki az ajtón.

\- Zográf! Levszkij! Vulkanov! Volkov! Éééééés - Krum!

\- Ő az, ő az! - lelkendezett Ron, omniszkópjával követve a bolgár fogót. Harry és Lucy is gyorsan a szemük elé kapták saját távcsövüket.

A beesett arcú, sárgáslakó bőrű Krum nagy, hajlott orrával és sűrű, fekete szemöldökével úgy festett, mint egy emberbe oltott ragadozó madár. Hihetetlennek tűnt, hogy mindössze tizennyolc éves.

\- És most köszöntsük az ír nemzeti válogatottat! - mennydörögte Bumfolt.

\- Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Ééééééés - Lynch!

Hét zöld folt suhant be a pályára; Lucy elforgatta az omniszkóp oldalára szerelt kis tárcsát, hogy lelassítsa a képet. Így most el tudta olvasni az írek seprűjén a „ _Tűzvillám_ " feliratot, és a csillogó ezüst betűkkel felírt neveket a játékosok hátán.

\- Fogadják szeretettel Egyiptomból érkezett játékvezetőnket, a Nemzetközi Kviddicsszövetség elnökét - Hasszán Musztafát!

A pályán most egy valószínűtlenül kicsi és sovány, aranyszín taláros varázsló jelent meg. Fején egy szál haj nem sok, annyi se volt, de az orra alatt díszelgő, kipöndörített bajuszcsodát Vernon bácsi is megirigyelhette volna. A bíró egyik kezében jókora fadobozt szorongatott, a másikban a seprűjét tartotta, a bajusz alól pedig egy ezüst síp kandikált elő. Lucy visszaállította az omniszkópot normális sebességre, s úgy figyelte, mit csinál Musztafa. A bíró felült seprűjére, aztán egy rúgással felcsapta a fadoboz fedelét. A dobozból nyomban kiröppent a négy labda: a piros kvaff, a két fekete gurkó és az apró, szárnyas aranycikesz - bár Lucy ez utóbbit inkább csak sejtette, mint látta.

Musztafa belefújt sípjába, és a labdák nyomában a magasba emelkedtek.

\- Ééééés FELSZÁLLTAK! - bömbölte Bumfolt. - Mullett a kvaffal! Troy! Moran! Dimitrov! Újra Mullett! Troy! Levszkij! Moran!

Lucy soha életében nem látott ehhez fogható meccset. Hihetetlenül erősen szorította szemére az omniszkópot, nehogy lemaradjon valamiről. A játék hihetetlenül gyorsan pergett; a hajtók szélsebesen passzolgatták egymásnak a kvaffot - mire Bumfolt kimondta egy játékos nevét, a labda már rég valaki másnál volt. A szoros kötelékben repülő három ír hajtó most a karikák felé száguldott. Az alakzatot a középen elhelyezkedő Troy vezette; Mullett és Moran fél seprűhosszal lemaradva követték őt. Troy úgy tett, mintha felfelé akarna szökni a kvaffal - elcsalogatva helyéről a bolgár Ivanovát… Lucy normál sebességben már szinte követni sem tudta az eseményeket, csak sejtette, éppen hol jár a kvaff.

\- ÉS TROY GÓLT SZEREZ! - harsant fel Bumfolt hangja, s a közönség kirobbanó ovációval ünnepelt. - Tíz-nulla Írország javára!

\- Micsoda? - Harry jobbra-balra forgatta fejét az omniszkóppal együtt. - De hiszen Levszkijnél van a labda!

\- Ha nem kapcsolsz normális sebességre, a többi gólról is lemaradsz! - kiáltott oda neki Hermione, aki a maga részéről páros lábon szökdécselt, és lelkesen integetett a tiszteletkört repülő Troynak. Harry gyorsan leeresztette a távcsövet; a magasban újra ott lebegett a leprikónok alkotta ragyogó aranyzöld lóhere. A vélák mozdulatlanul álltak a pálya szélén, és mogorván pislogtak az ír kabalákra.

Az ír hajtók ugyanolyan zseniálisak voltak, mint eddig. Akcióikat összeszokottan, elegánsan hajtották végre, s olyan pontosan helyezkedtek, mintha olvasni tudnának egymás gondolataiban. A Lucy mellére tűzött kokárda szüntelenül az ő nevüket visította: „ _Troy - Mullett - Moran!_ " A következő tíz percben az ír csapat további két gólt szerzett, harminc-nullára módosítva az állást. A zöldruhás szurkolótábor szűnni nem akaró üdvrivalgással jutalmazta teljesítményüket.

Ahogy múlt az idő, a küzdelem egyre tempósabbá - és egyre elkeseredettebbé vált. Volkov és Vulkanov, a bolgárok terelői kíméletlenül ágyúzták a gurkókkal az írek hajtósorát, és általában minden eszközzel akadályozni próbálták őket. Miután két ízben is szétzilálták Troyék alakzatát, Ivanovának végül sikerült átfurakodnia az ír sorfalon, és Ryan őrzőt kijátszva megszereznie Bulgária első gólját.

\- Fogjátok be a fületeket! - ordította Mr Weasley, mikor a vélák örömtáncba kezdtek. Harry még a szemét is behunyta. Néhány másodperc múlva vélák abbahagyták a táncot, a kvaff pedig ismét a bolgároknál volt.

\- Dimitrov! Levszkij! - harsogta Bumfolt. - Dimitrov! Ivanova - azt a mindenit!

A százezer boszorkány és varázsló egyszerre kapott levegő után, mikor a két fogó, Krum és Lynch függőlegesen átzúgott a hajtók között, méghozzá olyan sebességgel, mintha egy repülőből ugrottak volna ki ejtőernyő nélkül. Lucy az omniszkópon át követte zuhanásukat, s tekintetével a cikeszt kereste…

\- Összetörik magukat! - sikoltott fel Hermione.

Csak félig tévedett - Viktor Krum a legeslegutolsó pillanatban kiemelkedett a zuhanásból, és újra a magasba lendült. Lynch nem volt ilyen ügyes - olyan erővel csapódott a földbe, hogy a legtávolabb ülő néző is hallotta a puffanást. Az ír szurkolók kórusban felszisszentek.

\- Bolond! - mérgelődött Mr Weasley. - Hogy dőlhetett be egy ilyen szakállas trükknek?

\- Amíg a medimágusok Aidan Lynchet vizsgálják - dörgött fel Bumfolt kommentárja -, a játék szünetel.

\- Nincs semmi baja, csak elhasalt egy kicsit - nyugtatta meg Charlie aggódó kishúgát. Ginny kihajolt a mellvéd fölött, és rémülten meresztgette a szemét. - Krum pontosan ezt akarta…

Lucy megnyomta omniszkópján a „ _visszajátszás_ " és „ _játékelemzés_ " gombokat, beállította a sebességet, majd ismét a szeméhez emelte a távcsövet. Most lassítva nézte végig Krum és Lynch zuhanását. „ _Vronszkij-műbukás - az ellenfél fogójának félrevezetése_ " - ez a felirat jelent meg a lencsén. Krum összehúzott szemmel koncentrált rá, hogy elkapja az utolsó másodpercet, amikor még nem késő felrántania seprűje nyelét. Lynch lekéste ezt a pillanatot, és földnek ütközött. Krum zuhanása valóban nem volt több puszta trükknél, hiszen a cikesz a közelben sem volt. Bár kelletlenül ismerte be, de Lucy még soha senkit nem látott ilyen fantasztikusan repülni - Krum olyan fürgén és könnyedén mozgott a levegőben, mintha csak a szabályok miatt vitte volna magával a seprűt, mintha súlytalan volna vagy láthatatlan szárnyai lennének. Lucy újból normális sebességre állította az omniszkópot, és Krumra élesített vele. Míg odalent a pályán a medimágusok gyorsan ható bájitalokkal próbálták magához téríteni Lynchet, Krum ráérősen körözött harminc méteres magasságban. Lucy ráközelített az arcára; a bolgár fogó fekete szeme a mélységet pásztázta. Most, hogy ellenlábasa ájultan feküdt a pálya füvén, végre minden figyelmét a cikesz keresésének szentelhette.

Egy pere sem telt bele, és a zöld szurkolótábor örömujjongásba tört ki - Lynch feltápászkodott, lába közé kapta Tűzvillámát, és a levegőbe röppent. Visszatérése új lendületet adott az ír csapatnak; miután Musztafa belefújt sípjába, három hajtójuk az addigiaknál is parádésabb légi mutatványokba kezdett.

A következő negyedórában további tíz ír gól született, s így százharminctízre módosult az állás. A játék ezen a ponton kezdett eldurvulni.

Az egyik ír támadás alkalmával, mikor Mullett a bolgár karikák felé suhant a kvaffal, Zográf, a bolgár őrző kirepült elé. Lucy nem látta, mi történt ezután, mert az egész csak egy szemvillanásnyi ideig tartott, de a következő pillanatban dühösen felmorajlott az ír szurkolótábor, és Musztafa éles sípszava jelezte, hogy valaki szabálytalankodott.

\- Musztafa felelősségre vonja a bolgár kapust - kommentálta az eseményeket Bumfolt. - Bizonyára könyöklésért. És… igen, büntetőt ítél Írország javára!

A leprikónok, akik felbőszült darázsraj módjára a levegőbe emelkedtek, mikor Zográfot faultolták, most alakzatba gyűltek, és a „ _HA-HA-HA_ " feliratot rajzolták az égre. A vélák erre dühösen felugrottak, felborzolták hosszú hajukat, és táncolni kezdtek.

A Weasley-fiúk és Harry gyorsan befogták a fülüket, de Lucy és Hermione, akikre nem hatott a bűbáj, szinte nyomban cibálni kezdték Harry és Ron ruháját. A két fiú odafordult hozzjuk, s a lányok lehúzták kezüket a fülükről.

\- Nézzétek meg a bírót! - kuncogott Hermione.

Hasszán Musztafa ugyanis időközben leszállt a vélák előtt a földre, és valóban igen furcsa dolgokat művelt: karizmait mutogatta és lelkesen pödörte a bajuszát.

\- Ejnye, ez azért túlzás! - harsogta kaján derűvel Bumfolt. - Kéretik észhez téríteni a bírót!

Az egyik medimágus kezét a fülére szorítva odaszaladt a bíróhoz, és jól sípcsonton rúgta. Lucy az omniszkópon át figyelte a jelenetet. A fájdalom kizökkentette mámorából Musztafát, aki előbb zavartan pislogott, majd kiabálni kezdett a vélákkal. Azok abbahagyták a táncot, és felháborodva tiltakoztak.

\- Ha nem csalódom, Musztafa bíró ki akarja küldeni a pályáról a bolgár kabalákat! - hangzott fel Bumfolt mennydörgő hangja. - Ilyen még nem volt, hölgyeim és uraim!… Ejnye, úgy látom, kezd elfajulni a dolog…

És valóban: Volkov és Vulkanov, a bolgárok terelői leszálltak a földre, és dühösen vitatkozni kezdtek a bíróval. Közben egyre a leprikónok felé mutogattak, akik most a kaján „ _HI-HI-HI_ " feliratot alkotva lebegtek a magasban. Musztafát azonban nem hatották meg a bolgárok érvei; kinyújtott karral a levegőbe bökött, utasítva a két játékost, hogy szálljanak fel. Mivel azok nem tágítottak, Musztafa kétszer belefújt a sípjába.

\- Írország két büntetőt dobhat! - kiabálta Bumfolt, túlharsogva a piros tábor felháborodott moraját. - Volkov és Vulkanov bizony jobban tennék, ha visszaülnének a seprűikre… igen… már fel is szálltak… és Troynál van a kvaff…

Ami ezek után a karikás póznák között zajlott, inkább elkeseredett légi csatára hasonlított, semmint sportmérkőzésre. Mindkét csapat terelői irgalmatlanul suhogtatták ütőiket - Volkovnak és Vulkanovnak szemlátomást már édesmindegy volt, hogy a gurkókat vagy az ír játékosokat találják-e el. Dimitrov egyenesen megcélozta a kvaffot birtokló Morant, és kis híján letaszította őt a seprűjéről.

\- Fault! - bődültek fel kórusban az ír szurkolók.

\- Fault! - visszhangozta Ludo Bumfolt mágikusan felerősített hangja. - Dimitrov lökte Morant! Szándékosan karambolozott vele! Ezért megint büntető járna… Tessék, már halljuk is a sípszót!

A leprikónok újra a levegőbe röppentek, s ezúttal egy óriási kezet formáztak, amelynek csak egyetlen ujja volt kinyújtva… A sértő gesztus láttán a vélák végképp kijöttek a béketűrésből; betódultak a pályára, és öklömnyi tűzgolyókat kezdtek dobálni a leprikónok felé. A vélák arca most csúf, kampós csőrű madárfejjé torzult, s vállukból pikkelyes szárnyak nőttek ki…

\- Látjátok, fiúk? - kiabálta Mr Weasley. - Ezért mondom, hogy sose ítéljetek a külső alapján!

A pályára siető minisztériumi varázslók megpróbálták szétválasztani a vélákat és a leprikónokat, de vajmi kevés sikerrel; mindazonáltal a csapatkabalák csatája ártatlan évődésnek tűnt a magasban zajló elkeseredett küzdelemhez képest. Lucy alig győzte tekintetével követni a puskagolyó sebességével ide-oda cikázó kvaffot…

\- Levszkij - Dimitrov - Moran - Troy. Mullett - Ivanova - újra Moran - még mindig nála a kvaff - ÉS BEDOBJA!

Az ír szurkolók örömkiáltásaiból azonban alig hallatszott valami a vélák vad visítása, a minisztériumi mágusok varázspálcáinak durrogása és a bolgárok bőszült bömbölése közepette. A játék azonnal folytatódott; Levszkij indult el a kvaffal, lepasszolta Dimitrovnak…

Quigley terelő ekkor egy lendületes suhintással Krum felé küldte az egyik gurkót. A bolgár fogó nem hajolt félre elég gyorsan, és a súlyos golyó telibe találta az arcát.

A tömeg döbbenten felmorajlott. Krum törött orrából ömlött a vér, Musztafa mégsem fújta meg a sípját. Mással volt ugyanis elfoglalva, s ezért senki nem hibáztathatta: az egyik véla tűzgolyója ugyanis lángra lobbantotta seprűje farkát.

Lucy türelmetlenül várta, hogy valaki észrevegye Krum sebesülését. Bár Írországnak drukkolt, Krumot tartotta a legjobb játékosnak a tizennégy közül. Ron szemlátomást hasonló véleményen volt.

\- Adjanak időt neki! Senki nem látja, milyen állapotban van? Így nem lehet játszani…

\- Odanézz! Lynch! - kiáltott fel Harry.

Az ír fogó hirtelen függőleges zuhanásba kezdett, s Lucy biztosra vette, hogy ezúttal nem a Vronszkij-műbukást látja - ez igazi rárepülés volt…

A közönségnek nagyjából a fele vette észre, mi történik. Az ír szurkolók hatalmas zöld hullámban felpattantak, és ordítva biztatták fogójukat… de Krum sem maradt tétlen. Egy szempillantás alatt átlátta a helyzetet, és Lynch után iramodott - bár Lucynak fogalma sem volt, hogyan láthat a vértől, mely száguldás közben is csak úgy fröcskölt az arcáról. Akárhogy is, Krumnak sikerült utolérnie Lynchet, s a két fogó ismét fej fej mellett zuhant a föld felé…

\- Nem tudnak megállni! - sikoltott fel Hermione.

\- Dehogynem! - ordította Ron és Lucy.

\- Lynch nem tud! - kiabálta Harry.

Harrynek igaza lett - Lynch másodszor is a földön kötött ki, a felbőszült vélák pedig úgy vetették rá magukat, mint keselyük a koncra.

\- A cikesz! - üvöltött fel Charlie a sor másik végén. - Hol van a cikesz?

\- Elkapta! - kiabálta Lucy. - Krum elkapta! Vége a meccsnek!

A vértől csatakos ruhájú Krum lefékezte seprűjét, elegánsan vízszintesbe kanyarodott, és a magasba emelte fél kezét - ujjai közt ott csillogott az aranycikesz.

A hatalmas fekete táblán megjelent a végeredmény - _BULGÁRIA: 160, ÍRORSZÁG: 170_ -, de a közönség még jó pár másodpercig nem fogta fel, mit történt. Azután felzúgott a tömeg - előbb tompán, aztán egyre hangosabban, akár egy ébredező, lusta oroszlán -, s végül a zöld tábor féktelen, tomboló ünneplésbe kezdett.

\- GYŐZÖTT ÍRORSZÁG! - bömbölte kissé megkésve Bumfolt. - A CIKESZT KRUM KAPTA EL - DE ÍRORSZÁG GYŐZÖTT! Álmunkban se hittük volna, hogy ez megtörténhet, hölgyeim és uraim!

\- De hát miért kapta el a cikeszt? - kérdezte ordítva Ron, miközben a széke előtt szökdécselt, és két kezét égnek emelve tapsolt. - Akkor fejezte be a meccset, amikor Írország százhatvan ponttal vezetett!

\- Tudta, hogy esélyük sincs behozni a hátrányt - kiabált vissza Harry, aki ugyancsak lelkesen tapsolt. - Túl jók voltak az ír hajtók… Krum stílusosan akarta befejezni a mérkőzést…

\- Nagyon hősiesen viselkedett - állapította meg Hermione, aki a mellvéd fölött kihajolva figyelte a földre ereszkedő Krumot. Csapatnyi medimágus indult el a bolgár fogó felé, durrogó pálcákkal törve utat a vélák és leprikónok között.

\- Borzalmasan néz ki… - jegyezte meg Lucy, miközben újra a szeméhez emelte az omniszkópot. - De ilyen állapotban elkapni a cikeszt…

Nem volt könnyű kivenni, mi történik odalent - a boldogan cikázó leprikónok jóformán az egész pályát eltakarták -, de azért nagy nehezen sikerült megtalálnia a medimágusok gyűrűjében álló Krumot. A bolgár a szokásosnál is mogorvább képet vágott, és nem engedte, hogy ellássák sérülését. Csapattársai a közelében ácsorogtak, és megsemmisülten csóválták a fejüket, míg nem sokkal odébb az írek győzelmi táncot lejtettek a leprikónfelhőből hulló aranyesőben. A lelátókat lengő zászlók erdeje lepte el, s a levegőt betöltötték az ezer szólamban felzengő ír himnusz hangjai. A vélák újra felvették szokásos szemet gyönyörködtető alakjukat, de szép fejüket most lehorgasztották, és sugárzó arcukon gyászos kifejezés ült.

\- Aszér dérékásán küszdötünk - szólt egy hang Harry és Lucy háta mögött. A két Potter hátranézett; a bolgár mágiaügyi miniszter volt az.

\- De hiszen maga tud angolul! - csattant fel méltatlankodva Caramel. - Mégis hagyta, hogy egész nap kézzel-lábbal mutogassak!

\- Natyon szórakosztató volt - felelte vállvonogatva a bolgár miniszter.

\- És miközben az ír válogatott tagjai tiszteletkört repülnek kabaláik kíséretében, a díszpáholyba behozzák magát a Kviddics Világkupát! - harsogta Bumfolt.

Lucynak be kellett hunynia a szemét a hirtelen támadt vakító fehér ragyogásban. A díszpáholyt láthatatlan, mágikus reflektorok fénye árasztotta el, lehetővé téve, hogy a lelátókról is figyelemmel lehessen kisérai az ott zajló eseményeket. Lucy hunyorogva a bejárat felé sandított; azon épp akkor cipelt be két ziháló varázsló egy hatalmas aranyserleget. A serleg Cornelius Caramelhez került, aki még mindig sértődött arcot vágott - szemlátomást nem tudott napirendre térni afelett, hogy bolgár kollégája bohócot csinált belőle.

\- Köszöntse nagy taps a gáláns vesztest - Bulgáriát! - mennydörögte Bumfolt.

A díszpáholy lépcsőjén megjelent a legyőzött bolgár csapat hét játékosa. A közönség elismerően tapsolt, s a lelátókon szapora villogás jelezte, hogy omniszkópok ezrei szegeződnek a kivilágított páholyra.

A bolgárok végigvonultak a két széksor között, s miközben Bumfolt a nevüket harsogta, rendre kezet ráztak a két miniszterrel. Krum, aki az utolsó volt a sorban, még mindig borzalmasan festett; arca fekete volt a rászáradt vértől, s szeme körül sötét monoklik éktelenkedtek - de kezében még mindig ott volt az aranycikesz. Lucy megállapította, hogy a bolgár sokkal esetlenebbül mozog a földön, mint a levegőben. Háta görbe, válla csapott volt, csámpásan, kissé totyogva járt. Akárhogy is - mikor Bumfolt beleharsogta nevét a stadion hatalmas légterébe, a tömeg mennydörgő ovációval ünnepelte őt.

S akkor megérkezett a győztes ír csapat. Aidan Lynchet Moran és Conolly támogatták. A fogó tekintete kissé ködös volt - bizonyára agyrázkódást kapott a második kemény landolás alkalmával -, de azért ő is boldogan vigyorgott, mikor Troy és Quigley a tömeg ujjongásától kísérve a magasba emelték a csillogó aranyserleget. Lucy keze elzsibbadt a kitartó tapsolástól.

Végül, miután az ír csapat tagjai elhagyták a díszpáholyt, hogy újabb tiszteletkört írjanak le a lelátók fölött (Aidan Lynch Conolly mögé ült fel, és végig kótyagosan vigyorgott), Bumfolt a torkának szegezte a pálcáját, és így szólt:

\- Silentium… Ezt az estét még évek múlva is emlegetni fogjuk - dörmögte rekedten. - Micsoda váratlan fordulat… Ki látott már ilyen rövid döntőt?… Á, igen, nektek jár egy kis pénz… Mennyi is?

Fred és George időközben átmásztak székük támláján, megálltak Ludo Bumfolt előtt, és boldog vigyorral nyújtották a markukat.

* * *

Draco a szülei oldalán hagyta el a díszpáholyt. A meccs hihetetlenül izgalmas volt, nem egyszer előfordult, hogy a fiú majdnem felugrott a székéből, de aztán visszafogta magát. Egy Malfoy mindig méltóságteljesen viselkedik, mondta az apja. Draco pedig eleget is tett az intelemnek, igaz, csak nagy nehézségek árán.

Azonban, emiatt a tekintete mindig Weasleyékre vándorolt. Ahogy nézte a családot, esett csak le neki, hogy mennyire különböznek tőlük, Malfoyéktól. Egész végig kiabáltak, ünnepeltek, izgultak és mindenben úgy viselkedtek, ahogy neki, Draconak sosem volt szabad. És látni, milyen boldog volt Lucy ezekkel az emberekkel… Sokkal másabb volt, mint egy újságcikk fényképén.

Mikor a sátrukhoz értek, az apja azt mondta Draconak, hogy maradjon itt, ha nem akar bajba kerülni. Bár, ő úgyse került volna, hiszen az apja és a barátai miért is bántanák őt, Dracot? Azonban a mugliknak és a sárvérűeknek volt okuk a félelemre. Csak ők még nem tudtak róla.

Ahogy bemászott a sátorba, Draconak ismét eszébe jutott Lucy. A lány ismét életveszélyben lesz, hiszen Potterként nem sok jóra számíthatott a halálfalóktól. De egészen más volt a tudat, hogy Draco apja fogja veszélybe sodorni a lányt.


	51. Chapter 50: A Sötét Jegy

**Chapter 50**

 **A Sötét Jegy**

\- El ne mondjátok anyátoknak, hogy fogadtatok! - figyelmeztette Mr Weasley az ikreket, miközben a csapat lefelé baktatott a stadion piros szőnyeggel bevont lépcsőjén.

\- Ne félj, apa, nem mondjuk el - felelte sejtelmes vigyorral Fred. - Nagy terveink vannak a pénzzel, nem akarjuk, hogy anya elkobozza.

Mr Weasley már-már megkérdezte, hogy pontosan mifélék azok a nagy tervek, de aztán meggondolta magát. Belátta, hogy jobb, ha nem tud a dologról.

A lépcső aljában csatlakoztak a kapuk felé áramló tömeghez, majd a kivilágított ösvényt követve elindultak a sátraik irányába. Körös-körül harsány gajdolás verte fel az éjszaka csendjét, s a fejük fölött kurjongató, lámpájukat lengető leprikónok cikáztak. Ahogy megérkeztek sátraikhoz, kiderült, hogy egyiküknek sincs még nagy kedve ágyba bújni, s Mr Weasley - figyelembe véve a táborban uralkodó hangulatot - áldását adta rá, hogy lefekvés előtt igyanak meg még egy csésze kakaót. Letelepedtek hát a kis asztal köré, és hamarosan élénk beszélgetés bontakozott ki köztük - a téma természetesen a mérkőzés volt. Mr Weasley szenvedélyes vitába bonyolódott Charlie-val az előnyszabály hátulütőiről, s csak akkor jutott eszébe az órájára pillantani, mikor Ginny elbóbiskolt az asztalnál, és a padlóra locsolt egy egész bögre forró csokoládét. Ekkor aztán véget vetett a szócsatának, és gyorsan ágyba parancsolta népes családját. Lucy egy öleléssel elköszönt az összes fiútól (Harryé különösen szoros volt), majd Hermionével és Ginnyvel átmentek a másik sátorba. Ott mindenki ledobta magát az első ágyra, ami az útjába került, hiszen a sok gyaloglás és a meccs izgalmai sokat kivettek az erejükből. A tábor túlsó vége felől még ekkor is énekszót és visszhangzó durrogást sodort feléjük a szél.

Hermione és Ginny elég gyorsan elaludtak, de Lucy egy darabig még nyitott szemmel feküdt, a sátortetőre meredve. A vásznon átszűrődött a fölöttük röpködő leprikónok lámpásainak fénye, de ő az elsuhanó foltok helyett Troyt, Mulletet, Morant és parádés légi mutatványaikat látta maga előtt. Alig várta, hogy újra felülhessen saját Tűzvillámára, és maga is kipróbálhassa azokat a mozdulatokat, méghozzá két másik, vele összeszokott hajtóval. Lelki szemei előtt önmagát látta, amint a nevét hirdető talárban kiröppen a pálya fölé… elképzelte, milyen érzés lehet, amikor százezer ember kórusban köszönti őt, miközben a stadion falai között ott visszhangzik Ludo Bumfolt mennydörgő hangja: „ _Potter!_ "

Lucynak később fogalma sem volt róla, hogy álmodozásából ocsúdott-e fel vagy már igazi álomból ébredt - de arra pontosan emlékezett, hogy Hermione kiabálását hallva egy csapásra magához tért.

\- Ébredjetek! Lucy, Ginny - gyorsan, keljetek fel!

Lucy úgy ült fel, mintha rugóra járna.

\- Mi történt? - kérdezte kábán.

Azt kérdés nélkül is tudta, hogy odakint valami nincs rendjén. A tábor zaja megváltozott - énekszó és kurjongatás helyett most rémült kiáltozás és léptek szapora dobogása verte fel a csendet. Gyorsan kikászálódott az ágyból, felkapta dzsekijét a hálóingére, majd a három lány kisietett a sátorból.

Odakint teljes volt a káosz. Már csak itt-ott pislákolt néhány tábortűz, s ezek fénye botladozva szaladgáló embereket világított meg - mind egy irányba, az erdő felé rohantak, egy formátlan, sötét tömeg elől menekülve, ami furcsa villanások és fegyverropogást idéző durrogás közepette közeledett Lucyék felé. Útját gúnykacaj, féktelen hahota és részeg kurjongatás kísérte - aztán egy vakító zöld fénynyaláb végre megvilágította a jelenetet.

Varázslók egy csapata vonult át lassan a mezőn; vállt vállnak vetve, sűrű tömegben haladtak, és mindannyian a magasba emelték pálcájukat. Lucy a szemét meresztgette rájuk… Úgy tűnt, mintha a felvonulóknak nem lenne arca… aztán rádöbbent, hogy valamennyien csuklyát és álarcot viselnek. Magasan a csoport fölött négy természetellenes tartásba kényszeríttet, kapálózó alak lebegett a levegőben. Az egész jelenet olyan volt, mint egy groteszk, fordított bábszínházi előadás, amiben álarcos bábjátékosok repülő bábokat rángatnak égnek meredő pálcák és láthatatlan zsinórok segítségével. A négy lebegő alak közül kettő ráadásul feltűnően kicsi volt.

A mezőn át vonuló álarcosokhoz egyre több és több varázsló csatlakozott, s az újonnan érkezettek nevetve mutogattak a kapálózó alakokra. A felduzzadt tömeg mindenen átgázolt, kíméletlen pusztítást végezve a sátrak erdejében. Egyik-másik varázsló - Lucy ezt a saját szemével látta - a pálcájával robbantotta szét az útjába kerülő sátrakat. Nem egy sátor tüzet fogott, s a táborban nőttön nőtt a pánik.

Mikor a menet elhaladt egy égő sátor mellett, a lángok megvilágították a lebegő alakokat. Lucy az egyikben felismerte Mr Robertset, a kemping tulajdonosát. A másik három alak bizonyára Mr Roberts felesége és két gyereke volt. Az egyik álarcos varázsló egy pálcaintéssel fejjel lefelé fordította Mrs Robertset, akinek így a hálóinge felcsúszott a hasára, közszemlére téve terjedelmes bugyogóját.

Lucy, Hermione és Ginny ekkor vették észre a tömeget figyelő Mr Weasleyt, Harryt, Ront, Fredet és George-ot. Gyorsan odasiettek hozzájuk. Velük egy időben Bill, Charlie és Percy is kiléptek a fiúk sátrából, felöltözve, kezükben varázspálcával.

\- Segítenünk kell a kollégáknak - kiabálta Mr Weasley a hangoskodó tömeget túlharsogva, és közben feltűrte pizsamakabátja ujját. - Ti, gyerekek, menjetek be az erdőbe, és maradjatok együtt. Ha rendet csináltunk, majd értetek megyek!

Bill, Charlie és Percy apjukat meg sem várva szemberohantak a közeledő tömeggel; Mr Weasley utánuk szaladt. Lucy csak nehezen tudta leküzdeni a kísértést, hogy ő is velük menjen. Minden irányból minisztériumi varázslók siettek a rendbontók felé. A tömeg, s velük a Roberts család, egyre közelebb ért Lucyékhoz.

\- Gyerünk! - Fred megfogta Ginny kezét, és vonszolni kezdte kishúgát az erdő felé. Harry, Lucy, Ron, Hermione és George követték őket. Az erdő szélére érve valamennyien hátranéztek. A tömeg időközben hatalmasra duzzadt; a minisztériumi varázslók az emberek között átfurakodva igyekeztek eljutni a sokaság közepén haladó csuklyásokhoz, de csak lassan haladtak előre. Egyikük sem alkalmazott bűbájt, hogy utat törjön magának - bizonyára nem akarták kockáztatni, hogy Robertsék lezuhanjanak a magasból.

A stadionhoz vezető ösvény mentén felszerelt színes lámpások most nem égtek; a menekülő táborlakók tapogatózva kóboroltak a fák között. Itt is, ott is gyereksírás hangzott fel, s csak úgy zengett az erdő az eltévedtek aggódó kiáltásaitól. Lucy lépten-nyomon emberekbe ütközött, de a sötétben nem tudta kivenni az arcukat. Azután egyszer csak Ron fájdalmas kiáltása ütötte meg a fülét.

Hermione nyomban megtorpant, s a mögötte haladó Harry és Lucy nekiütköztek.

\- Mi történt? - kérdezte ijedten a lány. - Ron! Merre vagy? Elegem van ebből a vakoskodásból! Lumos!

Hermione pálcáján apró láng gyulladt ki, megvilágítva az ösvényen elterült Ront. A lány példáját követve Lucy szintén alkalmazta a bűbájt, így nagyobb körben láttak.

\- Elbotlottam egy gyökérben - dörmögte mérgesen a fiú, miközben feltápászkodott.

\- Ekkora lábbal nem is csoda - nyekeregte egy lusta hang valahol a hátuk mögött.

Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione megfordultak. Néhány méterre tőlük, az egyik fa mellett Draco Malfoy állt, karba tett kézzel, hátát a fa törzsének vetve. Tökéletesen nyugodtnak, sőt vidámnak tűnt, és szemlátomást úgy helyezkedett, hogy a fák között kinézve figyelemmel kísérhesse a táborban zajló eseményeket.

Ron olyan szavakkal válaszolt Malfoynak, amelyeket Mrs Weasley jelenlétében egészen biztosan nem mert volna kiejteni a száján.

\- Ejnye, Weasley, hogy beszélsz? - vigyorgott Malfoy. - Jobb lesz, ha csöndben elhúzzátok innen a csíkot. Gondolom, nem akarjátok, hogy elkapják a csajt.

Fejével Hermione felé bökött. Ebben a pillanatban hatalmas dörrenés hatolt a fülükbe, s egyidejűleg vakító zöld fény villant fel valahol a táborban.

\- Miért kapnának el? - kérdezte dacosan Hermione.

\- Nem látod, mit csinálnak, Granger? - duruzsolta kajánul a fiú. - Muglikra vadásznak. Te is a levegőben akarod mutogatni a bugyidat? Mert akkor nyugodtan várd meg őket. Legalább röhögünk egy jót.

\- Hermione boszorkány - vágott vissza Harry.

\- Ahogy gondolod, Potter - vont vállat Malfoy. - Ha szerinted nem ismernek fel egy sárvérűt, maradjatok itt.

\- Vigyázz a szádra, Malfoy! - csattant fel Lucy, és fenyegetően elindult Malfoy felé. Így is vadul buzgott benne a tettvágy és túlságosan csábító volt a lehetőség, hogy lekeverhessen egyen Malfoynak.

\- Ne foglalkozz vele - szólt gyorsan Hermione, és elkapta Lucy karját. Most egy minden eddiginél hevesebb robbanás rázta meg a levegőt. A közelben többen is rémülten felkiáltottak. Malfoy gúnyosan kuncogott.

\- Milyen ijedősek egyesek - szólt. - Tényleg, ti hogy kerültök ide? Weasley apuka rátok parancsolt, hogy bújjatok el? Na és ő hol van? Elment megmenteni a muglikat?

Most már látszólag Harry is kezdett kijönni a sodrából.

\- Inkább azt mondd meg, hol vannak a te szüleid - vetette oda Malfoynak. - Az álarcosok között, mi?

Malfoy higgadt mosollyal nézett rá.

\- Gondolod, hogy megmondanám, ha ott volnának, Potter?

\- Ezzel be is ismerted - mondta Lucy. Pálcája végét, amin a kis lángocska égett, Malfoyra szegezte. - Gondolom, büszke vagy rájuk. Felnőve te is ilyen undorító alak akarsz lenni, aki gyámoltalanokat átkoz meg és közben nevet is rajtuk, nem igaz?

\- Már miért mondanám meg neked a terveimet, Lucy? - mosolygott Malfoy.

\- Gyertek, menjük már - szólt Hermione, undorodó pillantást vetve Malfoyra. - Keressük meg a többieket.

\- Pszt, Granger, a végén még meghallanak! - gúnyolódott Malfoy.

\- Gyertek már! - csattant fel türelmét vesztve Hermione, és vonszolni kezdte barátait az ösvény felé.

\- Tuti biztos, hogy az apja ott van abban a csürhében - morogta fogcsikorgatva Ron.

\- Remélem, hogy elkapják a minisztérium emberei - dohogott Hermione.

Fred, George és Ginny sehol sem voltak. Az ösvényen viszont most már csapatostul vonultak az emberek, s mind riadtan tekingettek hátra a táborban összeverődött tömeg felé.

Lucyék továbbindultak az ösvény mentén, s néhány lépés után egy csoport vitatkozó pizsamás fiút és lányt pillantottak meg. Egy göndör hajú lány láttukra feléjük fordult és így szólt:

\- Ou est Madame Maxime? Nous l'avons perdue…

\- Oh - tessék? - kérdezte zavartan Ron.

\- Oh… - A lány hátat fordított nekik, s mikor továbbmentek, tisztán hallották, hogy ezt mondja: - Rhoxfórh.

\- Beauxbatons - dörmögte Hermione.

\- Tessék? - nézett rá Harry.

\- Ezek a Beauxbatonsba járnak - magyarázta Hermione. - Tudod… a Beauxbatons Mágusakadémiára… Olvashattál róla az Európai mágusiskolák összehasonlító értékelésében.

\- Ja… igen, persze - bólogatott Harry.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy Fredék ilyen messzire eljöttek - jegyezte meg Ron. Előhúzta varázspálcáját, és a két lányhoz hasonlóan kis lángot bűvölt rá, és hunyorogva pásztázni kezdte az ösvényt. Harry benyúlt dzsekije zsebébe a saját pálcája után, de nem sokkal később falfehér arccal kezdett körbe-körbe forgolódni.

\- Ez nem lehet igaz… Elvesztettem a pálcámat!

\- Ne! Komolyan?

Lucy, Ron és Hermione magasra emelték pálcáikat, hogy nagyobb kört világítsanak meg vele. Harry körülnézett a földön, de pálcájának nyomát se lelte.

\- Lehet, hogy a sátorban felejtetted - mondta Ron.

\- Vagy talán kiesett a zsebedből, miközben futottunk - csóválta a fejét Hermione.

\- Igen - dörmögte Harry. - Talán…

Lucy nem tudott bíztató szavakat mondani - legalábbis őszintén nem. Tudta, hogy Harryt úgyse nyugtatná meg és túlságosan jól átérezte bátyja helyzetét. Ha ő vesztette volna el a pálcáját, ugyanolyan képet vágott volna, mint Harry.

Hirtelen hangos zörgés ütötte meg a fülüket; mindannyian összerezzentek. Winky, a házimanó bukkant elő egy közeli bokor ágai közül; erőlködve bukdácsolt kurta lábain, szemlátomást minden lépésért meg kellett küzdenie - mintha valaki egy láthatatlan kötéllel húzta volna visszafelé.

\- Gonosz varázslók járnak a táborban! - sipákolta zihálva. - Emberek fent, magasan! Magasan a levegőben! Winky elmenekül, elbújik!

Azzal a házimanó átvágott a sövényen, és eltűnt a fák sűrűjében. Lucyék még jó ideig hallották erőlködő nyögéseit és zihálását.

\- Mi baja van? - ráncolta a homlokát Ron. - Miért nem tud rendesen szaladni?

\- Biztos nem kapott rá engedélyt, hogy elbújjon - vélekedett Lucy. Dobby jutott az eszébe, aki mindig kényszeresen püfölni kezdte saját magát, ha olyasmit csinált, amiről tudta, hogy gazdáinak nem tetszene.

\- Tűrhetetlen, amit egyesek a házimanójukkal csinálnak! - háborgott Hermione. - Mr Kupor is úgy bánik Winkyvel, mint egy rabszolgával! Tudja, hogy tériszonya van, mégis felküldi a stadion legtetejére, aztán pedig megbabonázza, hogy szegény még menekülni se tudjon! Hát senkinek nem jut eszébe segíteni ezeken a szerencsétleneken?

\- A manók elégedettek a sorsukkal - felelte vállvonogatva Ron. - Hallottad, mit mondott Winky… „ _Házimanónak ne legyen öröme az életben_ "… Ezek direkt elvárják, hogy valaki parancsolgasson nekik.

\- Ez a hozzáállás mérgezi meg a társadalmat, Ron! - heveskedett Hermione. - Az ilyen lusta és közönyös emberek miatt maradnak fenn az idejétmúlt, igazságtalan intézmények…

Az erdő széle felől ismét hatalmas dörrenés hallatszott.

\- Inkább menjünk tovább, jó!? - türelmetlenkedett Ron.

Lucy elkapta a dühös pillantást, amit barátja Hermionéra vetett. _Talán volt valami abban, amit Malfoy mondott_ , gondolta. Lehet, hogy Hermione tényleg nagyobb veszélyben van, mint ők.

Továbbindultak az ösvényen az erdő mélye felé. Lucy, Ron és Hermione Fredéket keresték a tekintetükkel, Harry pedig újra meg újra kiforgatta a zsebeit - nagyon jól tudta, hogy a pálca elveszett, de nyilván roppant nehezére esett beletörődni. Miután elhaladtak egy csapatnyi kobold mellett, akik a táborban zajló eseményekkel mit sem törődve, nagy vihorászás közepette egy zsák aranyon osztozkodtak, kisvártatva ezüstös fényt pillantottak meg a fák között Közelebb érve látták, hogy a fény forrása nem más, mint három sudár termetű, szépséges véla. A bűbájos lények egy tisztáson álltak, három hangoskodó varázslóifjonc társaságában.

\- Száz zsák galleont keresek egy évben! - dicsekedett az egyik fiú. - Sárkányölőként dolgozom a Veszélyes Lények Likvidálását Jóváhagyó Bizottságnak!

\- Nem igaz! - torkolta le a barátja. - Tányérmosó vagy a Foltozott Üstben! De én, én vámpírvadász vagyok! Már vagy kilencvennek döftem karót a szívébe!

A harmadik fiú, akinek a szeplői még a vélák derengő fényében is jól látszottak, még ennél is tudott cifrábbat mondani:

\- Én leszek a varázslótörténelem legfiatalabb mágiaügyi minisztere!

Lucy éppen tovább indult volna, amikor észrevette Ron arckifejezését: tátott szájjal, bambán bámult a vélákra, aztán egyszerre kiabálni kezdett:

\- Mondtam már, hogy feltaláltam egy seprűt, amin el lehet repülni a Jupiterig!?

\- Szégyelld magad, Ron! - pirított rá Hermione, miközben Harryvel kétfelől karon ragadták megbabonázott barátjukat, és nagy nehezen visszafordították az ösvény felé.

Az erdő lassan elnyelte a vélák lelkes udvarlóinak hangját, s a menekülő táborlakók kiáltozása is távoli zsivajjá tompult. A rengeteg közepén jártak; úgy tűnt, itt végre maguk maradtak.

Harry körülnézett.

\- Szerintem most már megállhatunk - vélekedett. - Száz méterről hallani fogjuk, ha valaki közeledik.

Alig fejezte be a mondatot, amikor egy közeli fa mögül kilépett Ludo Bumfolt.

A három pálca pislákoló fénye is elég volt hozzá, hogy Lucy észrevegye, mekkora változáson ment keresztül a főosztályvezető. Már nem szökdécselt úgy, mintha rugókon járna, inkább megfáradt, törődött ember benyomását keltette; korábban pirospozsgás arca most sápadt és komor volt.

\- Ki jár itt? - kérdezte hunyorogva, s mikor felismerte Harryéket, megütközve ráncolta a homlokát. - Ti meg hogy kerültök éjnek idején az erdőbe?

Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione csodálkozó pillantást váltottak.

\- Hát a… zavargás miatt vagyunk itt - felelte négyük nevében Ron.

Bumfolt rámeredt.

\- Mi miatt?

\- A táborban egy csapat varázsló elkapott egy mugli családot - felelte Lucy.

\- A ménkű csapjon beléjük! - szitkozódott Bumfolt, és a következő pillanatban halk pukkanással dehoppanált.

\- Mr Bumfolt nem igazán ura a helyzetnek - csóválta a fejét Hermione.

Ron egy közeli kis tisztásra vezette barátait. Ott kinézett magának egy száraz fűcsomói egy fa tövében, és letelepedett.

\- Terelőnek sokkal jobb volt, az biztos - jegyezte meg. - A Dimbourne-i Darazsakkal zsinórban háromszor nyert országos bajnokságot.

Beszéd közben elővette zsebéből a miniatűr Krum-figurát, letette a földre, s egy darabig elmélázva nézegette a fel-alá járkáló bábut. A modell csámpás volt és csapott vállú, akárcsak az igazi Krum. Lucy a távolból feléjük szűrődő zajokat hallgatta. A zsivaj mintha elcsendesedett volna, s egy ideje a dörrenések is megszűntek. Úgy tűnt, a minisztériumi varázslóknak végre sikerült helyreállítaniuk a tábor békéjét.

\- Remélem, Fredék is jól vannak - törte meg a csendet Hermione.

\- Ne aggódj, tudnak vigyázni magukra - felelte Lucy. Harry leült Ron mellé, és nézegetni kezdte az avarban bukdácsoló mini Krumot.

\- Az is lehet, hogy apádnak sikerült elkapnia Lucius Malfoyt - szólt Harry. - Régi vágya teljesülne, ha végre rá tudna bizonyítani valamit.

\- És Dracónak is elmenne a kedve a vigyorgástól - bólintott Ron.

\- Csak azokat a szegény muglikat sajnálom - szólt aggodalmas arccal Hermione. - Mi lesz, ha nem tudják lehozni őket?

\- Lehozzák őket, ne félj! - biztosította Lucy. - Megtalálják a módját.

\- Egyáltalán: hogy jutott eszükbe ilyet csinálni? - töprengett hangosan Hermione. - Pont egy ilyen helyen, ahol nyüzsögnek a minisztérium emberei. Miből gondolták, hogy ezt megúszhatják? Persze lehet, hogy ittak, és attól bátorodtak fel, vagy…

Hirtelen elnémult, és mozdulatlanná dermedve hallgatózni kezdett. Lucy és a fiúk is a fülüket hegyezték. Valaki feléjük tartott a sötét fák között - jól kivehető volt bizonytalan, tántorgó lépteinek zaja. A három jó barát lélegzetvisszafojtva fülelt. A léptek egyre közeledtek - azután hirtelen csend lett.

\- Hahó! - kiáltott be a fák közé Harry.

Nem érkezett válasz. Lucy tett egy lépést a fék felé, miközben kinyújtotta a pálcás kezét, és meresztgetni kezdte a szemét. Kéthárom méternél nem látott messzebb, de a zsigereiben érezte, hogy a fák között rejtőző ember sincs sokkal távolabb.

\- Van itt valaki? - próbálkozott újra Harry.

A rejtőzködő alak most megszólalt - de ami elhagyta ajkát, az nem köszönés, bemutatkozás vagy gyanakvó kérdés volt - hanem egy varázsige.

\- MORSMORDRE!

Abból a koromsötét foltból, ahol Lucy az idegent sejtette, hatalmas, zöld, fénylő valami robbant ki, és emelkedett lassan a magasba.

Ron talpra szökkent, és a jelenségre meredt.

\- Mi a fene ez!?

Lucy az első pillanatban azt hitte, hogy újabb leprikónalakzat bontakozik ki a szeme előtt. Aztán rádöbbent, hogy amit lát, nem manókból, hanem fényes, smaragdzöld szikrákból vagy csillagokból áll. A csillagok egy óriási koponyát formáztak, melynek kitátott szájából nyelv helyett egy kígyó meredt elő. A jelenség kavargó, zöld füstködbe burkolózva, feltartóztathatatlanul emelkedett az ég felé.

Egyszerre, mintegy parancsszóra több ezer férfi és nő hisztérikus sikoltozása és rémült kiabálása verte fel a csendet. Lucynak fogalma sem volt, mi válthatta ki a tömeg rémületét; nem tudott másra gondolni, mint hogy az emberek a jelenség láttán estek pánikba. A kígyónyelvű halálfej immár úgy rajzolódott ki az éjszakai égen, mint egy új, fenyegető csillagkép, s kísérteties, zöld fénye az egész erdőt beragyogta. Lucy és Harry a környéket kémlelték, hátha megpillantják a varázslót, aki a különös halálfejet megidézte, de senkit nem láttak.

\- Jöjjön elő! - kiáltotta Lucy.

\- Lucy, Harry, gyertek, gyertek, menjünk innen! - Hermione vadul cibálni kezdte Harry dzsekijét.

\- Mi bajod? - kérdezte döbbenten Lucy, a lány holtra vált arcára pillantva.

\- Ez a Sötét Jegy, Lucy! - nyöszörögte a rémülettől rekedten Hermione, és még kétségbeesettebben rángatta Harry dzsekijét. - Tudodki jelképe!

\- Voldemort jelképe!? - tátotta el a száját Harry.

\- Gyertek már!

Harry és Lucy megfordultak, s miután Ron zsebre dugta a mini Krumot, mindannyian elindultak a tisztás túloldala felé. Alig néhány lépést tettek azonban, mikor finom pukkanássorozat kíséretében húsz varázsló tűnt fel körülöttük a semmiből.

Lucy megpördült a tengelye körül, és egy szempillantás alatt két dolgot is konstatált: hogy az összes varázslónak ott a kezében a pálcája, és hogy valamennyi pálca Harryre, Ronra, Hermionéra és őrá szegeződik.

\- FEKÜDJ! - kiáltotta Harry, aki szintén gyorsan mérte fel a helyzetet, és gondolkodás nélkül a földre rántotta két barátját és a húgát.

\- STUPOR! - harsogta kórusban a húsz varázsló. Az átkot vakító villanássorozat követte, s Lucy érezte, hogy a haját ide-oda dobálja a lökéshullám, mintha szélroham söpört volna végig a tisztáson. Fektéből, Harry védelmező karja alól felpillantva száguldó tűzpiros fénynyalábokat látott, melyek keresztül-kasul cikáztak a tisztáson, fatörzsről fatörzsre pattantak, s végül eltűntek a fák sűrűjében.

\- Állj! - kiáltotta egy ismerős hang. - NE! Ez a fiam!

Lucy most már kicsit bátrabban nézett körül; az előtte álló varázsló leeresztette pálcáját. Az oldalára fordult hát, és megpillantotta Mr Weasleyt, aki rémült arccal sietett feléjük.

\- Ron… Lucy, Harry - szólt remegő hangon. - Hermione… Nem esett bajotok?

\- Álljon félre, Arthur - parancsolta egy hideg, szigorú hang.

Mr Kupor volt az. Ő is elindult Lucyék felé, s a többi minisztériumi varázsló követte a példáját. Harry felsegítette Lucyt, aki, miután talpra állt, és szembefordult a közeledőkkel.

Mr Kupor szeme villámokat szórt.

\- Melyikőtök tette? - sziszegte fel dühtől remegő arccal - Melyikőtök idézte meg a Sötét Jegyet?

\- Nem mi voltunk! - rázta a fejét Harry.

\- Mi nem csináltunk semmit! - Ron felháborodva nézett apjára, és megmasszírozta fájós könyökét. - Miért támadtatok meg minket?

\- Ne hazudjatok! - rivallt rájuk Mr Kupor. Ő még mindig Ronra szegezte a pálcáját, s olyan dülledő szemmel meredt gyanúsítottjaira, mintha megtébolyodott volna. - A bűntett színhelyén találtunk rátok!

\- Barty! - csitította egy gyapjúpongyolás boszorkány. - Barty, ezek még gyerekek, nem is tudnák megidézni…

\- Hol tűnt fel a Sötét Jegy? - kérdezte gyorsan Mr Weasley.

\- O-Ott…! - felelte remegő hangon Hermione, és arra a helyre mutatott, ahol meghallották a lépések zaját. - Valaki állt a fák között… Hallottuk, amikor egy varázsigét kiáltott…

\- Szóval ott állt, mi? - sziszegte dühös gúnnyal Mr Kupor, s most Hermionéra szegezte szemét. - És egy varázsigét kiáltott, he? Az ifjú hölgy talán meg is tudja mutatni nekünk, hogyan kell megidézni a Jegyet!

Úgy tűnt azonban, Mr Kuporon kívül egyetlen minisztériumi varázsló sem tartja valószínűnek, hogy Harry, Lucy, Ron vagy Hermione küldte az égre a halálfejet; ellenkezőleg, Hermione szavait hallva nyomban a mondott irányba fordultak, és előreszegett pálcával fürkészni kezdték a sötétséget.

\- Elkéstünk - rázta a fejét a gyapjúpongyolás boszorkány. - Szerintem a tettes már rég dehoppanált.

\- Az nem olyan biztos - lépett ki a sorból egy bozontos, barna szakállú varázsló. Amos Diggory volt az, Cedric apja. - A kábító átkaink ott röppentek el a fák között. Könnyen lehet, hogy valamelyik eltalálta a tettest.

Azzal kihúzta magát, és felemelte a pálcáját.

\- Légy óvatos, Amos! - szóltak rá többen is, mikor látták, mire készül. Mr Diggory azonban már indult is a tisztás széle felé, és hamarosan eltűnt a fák között. Hermione a szája elé kapta a kezét, és aggódva pislogott utána.

Alig néhány másodperc telt bele, és már hallották is Mr Diggory kiáltását.

\- Igen! Megvan! Itt fekszik ájultan! Ez… de hisz ez… a ménkűbe!

\- Talált valakit? - kiabálta Mr Kupor, leplezetlen kétkedéssel a hangjában. - Kit? Ki az?

Léptek zaja hallatszott, és hamarosan kibukkant a fák közül Mr Diggory, egy kicsiny, ernyedt testtel a karjában. Winky, a házimanó volt az - Lucy azonnal felismerte konyharuhatógájáról.

Kupor nem mozdult, nem is szólalt meg; Diggory odavitte hozzá alélt házimanóját, és lerakta a lába elé. A varázslók csak egy pillantásra méltatták Winkyt, aztán mind Kuporra szegezték tekintetüket. Kupor hosszú másodpercekig csak állt, és viaszsápadt arccal, parázsló szemmel meredt a lábánál heverő Winkyre. Aztán egyszerre felkapta a fejét.

\- Ezt nem hiszem el - sziszegte, összeszorított fogai között préselve ki a szavakat. - Ez képtelenség…

Azzal megkerülte Mr Diggoryt, és sebes léptekkel elindult az erdő felé.

\- Nem érdemes keresgélnie, Mr Kupor - szólt utána Diggory. - Nincs ott senki más.

Kupor nem felelt, de az erdőből kihallatszó gallyropogás és levélzörgés elárulta, hogy ebben a kérdésben csak a saját szemének hajlandó hinni.

\- Kellemetlen ügy… - dörmögte Mr Diggory, és fejcsóválva nézett az ájult Winkyre. - Barty Kupor házimanója… Roppant kínos…

\- Ugyan már, Amos - szólt csendesen Mr Weasley. - Csak nem gondolod, hogy a manó a tettes? A Sötét Jegyet csak varázsló idézhette meg. Hiszen pálca kell hozzá!

\- Úgy van - bólintott Diggory. - És nála volt is egy pálca.

Mr Weasley szeme elkerekedett.

\- Micsoda?!

Mr Diggory egy varázspálcát nyújtott Mr Weasley felé.

\- Tessék, itt van. A kezében fogta. Ez már önmagában súlyos vétség. A pálcahasználati törvény harmadik cikkelye világosan kimondja: Varázspálca birtoklására és használatára kizárólag emberi lény jogosult.

Ekkor halk pukkanás kíséretében Ludo Bumfolt hoppanált Mr Weasley mellett. A főosztályvezető a korábbinál is zaklatottabbnak tűnt. Első dolga volt, hogy megpördült a tengelye körül, és a zöld koponyára meredt.

\- A Sötét Jegy! - zihálta, s ahogy kollégáihoz fordult, kis híján rátaposott Winkyre. - Ki tette? Elkaptátok? Barty! Mi ez a téboly?

Mr Kupor üres kézzel tért vissza. Arca még mindig falfehér volt, s kefebajusza ugyanúgy remegett, mint két keze.

\- Hol voltál, Barty? - hadarta zaklatottan Bumfolt. - Miért nem nézted meg a meccset? A manód végig foglalta a helyedet… Szentséges szalamandra!

Bumfolt most vette csak észre a lába előtt heverő Winkyt.

\- Ezzel meg mi történt?

Azért nem néztem meg a döntőt, mert dolgom volt - felelte Kupor, még mindig összeszorított fogakkal. - A manómat pedig elkábították.

\- Elkábították? - csodálkozott Bumfolt - De hát ki? És miért?

Nem kapott választ, de arckifejezése elárulta, hogy lassan kezdi felfogni a helyzetet. Felnézett a koponyára, aztán Winkyre bámult, végül Kupor arcán állapodott meg a tekintete.

\- Ez nem lehet! - szólt rekedten. - Winky? Hogy ő küldte volna fel a Jegyet? De hát hogyan? Ahhoz pálca kell!

\- Volt pálcája - szólt Mr Diggory sötéten. - Mikor rátaláltam, a kezében tartotta. Azt javaslom, hallgassuk meg, mit tud felhozni a mentségére - ha Mr Kupornak nincs kifogása ellene.

Kupor a legcsekélyebb jelét sem adta annak, hogy hallotta a hozzá intézett szavakat, Diggory pedig beleegyezésnek vette hallgatását, és Winkyre szegezte pálcáját.

\- Stimula! - szólt fennhangon.

Winky testén remegés futott végig. Kinyitotta nagy barna szemét, de tekintete még homályos volt. A varázslók némán figyelték ébredését. A manó pislogott néhányat, majd reszketeg tagokkal felült. Az első dolog, amit meglátott, Mr Diggory lába volt; csigalassúsággal felemelte fejét, és a varázsló arcába nézett. Azután pillantása az égre vándorolt, és hatalmas fénylő szemében megjelent a lebegő halálfej tükörképe. Ekkor hirtelen felnyögött, riadtan körülnézett, majd keserves zokogásban tört ki.

\- Manó! - mordult rá szigorúan Mr Diggory. - Jól figyelj rám! Én itt a varázslény-felügyeleti főosztályt képviselem!

Winky előre-hátra kezdett hintázni ültében, és szaggatott, köhögésszerű zihálásban tört ki. Viselkedése láttán Lucyban felmerült a saját engedetlenségét keservesen megszenvedő Dobby képe.

\- Amint látod, manó, valaki nemrég megidézte a Sötét Jegyet - folytatta Mr Diggory. - Néhány perccel később pedig megtaláltunk téged - pontosan ott, ahonnan a Jegy felszállt! Várom a magyarázatot!

\- Nem… nem, nem Winky volt! - sipította rémülten a manó. - Winky nem is tudja, hogyan kell!

\- Ez a pálca volt nálad, amikor rád találtunk! - dörrent rá Mr Diggory, és felmutatta a bűnjelet. Most, hogy a lebegő koponya fénye a pálcára esett, Lucy azonnal felismerte.

\- De hiszen… ez az enyém! - jelentette ki döbbenten Harry.

Egyszerre minden szem Harryre szegeződött. Mr Diggory nem akart hinni a fülének.

\- Tessék?

\- Ez az én pálcám! - ismételte Harry. - Most az éjjel hagytam el!

\- A te pálcád? - visszhangozta Mr Diggory hitetlenkedve. - És eldobtad? Beismered, hogy te vagy a tettes?

\- Gondolj bele, kivel beszélsz, Amos! - szólt rá Mr Weasley ingerülten. - Fel tudod tételezni Harry Potterről, hogy megidézi a Sötét Jegyet?

\- Nem… dehogyis - motyogta Mr Diggory. - Bocsánat… az idegeim…

\- Különben se ott vesztette el - szólt közbe Lucy, majd hüvelykujjával a halálfej alatti fák felé bökött. - Már az erdő szélén se volt meg neki.

Mr Diggory újra a lábánál kuporgó manóhoz fordult, s ismét szigorú arcot öltött.

\- Szóval találtad a pálcát - szólt. - És az az ötleted támadt, hogy egy kicsit elszórakozol vele, igaz?

\- Winky nem varázsolt vele, uram! - sipította a manó. Paradicsomforma orra két oldalán patakokban csorgott a könny. - Winky csak… csak… csak felvette a földről. Nem Winky varázsolta a Sötét Jegyet, uram, Winky nem is tudja, hogyan kell!

\- Nem ő volt! - szólt közbe Hermione. Bátran kihúzta magát, bár szemlátomást rettentően feszélyezte, hogy ennyi nagy hatalmú minisztériumi varázsló előtt kell beszélnie. - Az, aki kimondta a varázsigét, mély hangon beszélt, Winkynek pedig magas és vékony hangja van. - Megerősítést várva ránézett Harryre, Lucyra és Ronra. - Nem olyan hang volt, mint Winkyé, igaz?

\- Nem - rázta a fejét Harry.

\- Nem is hasonlított rá - tette hozzá Lucy.

\- Egy ember hangját hallottuk - jelentette ki Ron.

\- No majd meglátjuk - szólt szigorúan Mr Diggory. - Roppant egyszerű megállapítani egy pálcáról, milyen varázslatot hajtott végre utoljára. Tudtad ezt, manó?

Winky egész testében reszketett, és csattogó fülekkel, vadul rázta a fejét. Mr Diggory ismét felemelte pálcáját, és hegyét Harry pálcájának hegyére szegezte.

\- Priori incantatem! - harsogta.

Hermione ijedten felsikkantott Lucy mellett; a két pálca találkozási pontjából hatalmas, kígyónyelvű koponya tört elő. Ezt az újabb jelenséget azonban sűrű, szürke köd alkotta - csupán az árnyéka volt az égen lebegő zöld halálfejnek.

\- Annullate! - kiáltotta Mr Diggory, mire a füstkoponya nyomban szertefoszlott.

\- Hát így állunk! - Mr Diggory kegyetlen kárörömmel meredt a reszkető Winkyre.

\- Nem Winky csinálta! - visította rémülten a manó. - Nem Winky, nem Winky, nem is tudja, hogyan kell! Winky jó manó, nem varázsol pálcával!

\- Tetten értünk, manó! - mennydörögte Diggory. - A bűnös pálcát tartottad a kezedben!

\- Amos - szólt közbe emelt hangon Mr Weasley. - Amos, gondolkodj… Még a varázslók közül is kevesen értenek a Jegy megidézéséhez… Kitől tanulta volna meg ez a manó?

\- Amos talán arra akar kilyukadni - sziszegte izzó indulattal Mr Kupor -, hogy a szabad időmben Sötét Jegy megidézésére oktatom a szolgáimat.

Szavait kínos csönd követte. Amos Diggory arcára kiült a döbbenet.

-Mr Kupor… én nem… távol álljon tőlem…

\- Az elmúlt néhány percben - folytatta Kupor - két olyan embert próbált megvádolni, aki mindenki más szerint gyanún felül áll: Harry Pottert - és engem! Feltételezem, hogy ismeri a fiú történetét.

\- Hát persze… - motyogta feszengve Mr Diggory. - Mindenki ismeri…

\- Én pedig az elmúlt évtizedekben számtalanszor bizonyítottam - ordította dülledő szemmel Kupor -, hogy mélyen megvetem a fekete mágiát és művelőit!

Mr Diggory arca lángvörösre gyúlt a bozontos szakáll mögött.

\- Mr Kupor - motyogta megsemmisülten -, higgye el, még csak meg se fordult a fejemben, hogy önnek köze lehet a dologhoz!

\- Ha a házimanómat vádolja, engem vádol, Diggory! - mordult rá Kupor. - Ki mástól tanulta volna meg a varázsigét?

\- Bárkitől… biztos hallotta valahol…

\- Hallotta valahol - visszhangozta Kupor. - És valahol talált hozzá egy pálcát, igaz? Winky… - fordult a manóhoz, s bár nyájasan szólt hozzá, Winky úgy összerezzent, mintha ordított volna. - Mondd csak, pontosan hol találtad meg Harry pálcáját?

Winky olyan vadul gyűrögette konyharuhatógája sarkát, hogy az kirojtosodott az ujjai között.

\- Ott… - cincogta elhaló hangon - Winky ott találta… ott, a fák között…

\- Látja, Amos? - tárta szét a karját Kupor. - Kézenfekvőnek tűnik, hogy aki megidézte a Jegyet, rögtön utána eldobta Harry pálcáját, és dehoppanált. El kell ismernünk, okosan tette, hogy nem a saját pálcáját használta, hiszen az elárulhatta volna. Winky pedig balszerencséjére éppen arra vetődött, és megtalálta az eldobott pálcát.

\- De hiszen akkor a tettes közvetlen közelében kellett lennie! - élénkült fel Mr Diggory. - Manó! Láttál valakit?

Winkyt most még az addiginál is vadabb remegés fogta el. Tekintett Mr Diggoryról Ludo Bumfoltra, róla pedig Mr Kuporra siklott. Végül nyelt egyet, és így szólt:

\- Winky nem látott senkit, uram… senkit…

\- Amos - szólt méltóságteljesen Kupor -, tisztában vagyok vele, hogy normális körülmények között magával vinné Winkyt a minisztériumba további kihallgatásra. Mindazonáltal arra kérem, tekintsen el ettől, és bízza rám a manót.

Lucy ránézett Mr Diggoryra. A varázsló arckifejezése elárulta, hogy nem tartja túl jó ötletnek a dolgot, de szemlátomást nem mert ellenkezni a rangban jóval felette álló hivatalnokkal.

\- Biztosíthatom, hogy a manó elnyeri méltó büntetését - tette hozzá Kupor.

Winky könnyes szemmel, esdekelve pillantott rá.

\- Ga-Gazdám… - hebegte. - Bocsáss meg, gazdám…

Kupor arca mintha kővé vált volna; tekintetében nyoma sem volt könyörületnek.

\- Amit Winky ma éjjel művelt, arra nincs bocsánat - jelentette ki. - Világosan megmondtam neki, hogy maradjon a sátorban, amíg vissza nem térek. Megszegte a parancsomat. Ez ruhát jelent.

Winky Kupor lába elé vetette magát.

\- Ne! - visította. - Gazdám, ne! Csak ruhát ne, csak ruhát ne!

Lucy tudta, mit jelent Kupor ítélete: hogy igazi ruhát fog adni Winkynek, vagyis elbocsátja őt szolgálatából. A szerencsétlen manó szívszorító látványt nyújtott, ahogy a konyharuhát markolászva gazdája cipőjére borult.

\- De hát halálra rémült szegény! - fakadt ki lángoló arccal Hermione. - Winkynek tériszonya van, azok az álarcos varázslók pedig a levegőbe emelték az embereket! Mindenki elmenekült volna az ő helyében!

Mr Kupor egy lépést hátrált, s olyan tömény undorral nézett Winkyre, mintha a manó egy bűzös, guruló sárkupac volna, ami be akarja mocskolni fényesre kefélt cipőjét.

\- Nincs szükségem olyan házmanóra, aki semmibe veszi a parancsaimat - szólt Hermionéhoz fordulva. - A szolga, aki kockára teszi a gazdája jó hírét, nem érdemel irgalmat.

Winky erre olyan keserves óbégatásba kezdett, hogy az egész tisztás visszhangzott tőle.

\- Hosszú szünet után végül Mr Weasley szólalt meg először.

\- Ha senkinek nincs kifogása ellene, elindulnék a gyerekekkel a táborba. Amos, úgy vélem, Harry most már visszakaphatja a pálcáját…

Mr Diggory bólintott, és átnyújtotta Harrynek a pálcát.

\- Gyertek, induljunk - szólt csendesen Mr Weasley. Harry, Lucy és Ron engedelmeskedtek, Hermione azonban egyre csak a zokogó Winkyre meredt, és egy tapodtat se mozdult a helyéről.

\- Hermione! - szólt rá Mr Weasley, kissé emeltebb hangon.

A lány vonakodva elindult.

\- Mi lesz ezután Winkyvel? - kérdezte, mikor beértek a fák közé.

\- Nem tudom - felelte Mr Weasley.

\- Iszonyú volt, ahogy bántak vele! - háborgott Hermione. - Mr Diggory folyton „manó"-nak szólította… na és Mr Kupor! Nagyon jól tudja, hogy Winky ártatlan, mégis ki akarja dobni! És az az érzéketlenség, ahogy végignézte a kínlódását! Nem is vette emberszámba!

\- Hát, végül is tényleg nem ember - jegyezte meg Ron.

Hermione megtorpant, és villogó szemmel a fiúra meredt.

\- Attól még neki is vannak érzései! Hogy lehetsz ilyen cinikus és…

\- Teljesen igazad van, Hermione - szólt Mr Weasley, szelíden továbbterelve a lányt -, de most sürgősebb dolgunk is van, mint a házimanók jogairól vitatkozni. Mindenekelőtt siessünk vissza a táborba. Apropó, hol vannak a többiek?

\- Elvesztettük egymást a sötétben - felelte Lucy. - Mondja, Mr Weasley, miért akadt ki mindenki annyira attól a halálfejtől?

\- Mindent meg fogok magyarázni. - Mr Weasley hangja türelmetlenül csengett. - Csak előbb érjünk vissza a táborba.

Útközben azonban még egyszer feltartották őket.

Az erdő szélére érve rémült tekintetű boszorkányok és varázslók népes csoportjába ütköztek. Mikor ki akarták kerülni őket, többen is kiváltak a csoportból, és Mr Weasley elébe siettek.

\- Mi ez az egész, Arthur?

\- Ki idézte meg a Jegyet?

\- Arthur… ugye nem… csak nem ő tért vissza?

\- Dehogyis tért vissza - felelte indulatosan Mr Weasley. - Nem tudjuk, ki tette. Valószínűleg dehoppanált. Most pedig bocsássanak meg, de szeretnék végre lefeküdni.

Átvezette Harryt, Lucyt, Ront és Hermionét a csődületen, és végre beértek a táborba. Ott immár helyreállt a nyugalom; az álarcos varázslók eltűntek, s csak néhány füstölgő sátor emlékeztetett a korábban lezajlott eseményekre.

Charlie dugta ki a fejét a fiúk sátrából.

\- Mi történt, apa? - kiáltott bele a sötétbe. - Fred, George és Ginny rendben visszajöttek, de a többiek…

\- Itt jönnek mögöttem - felelte Mr Weasley, és bebújt a sátorba. Néhány másodperc múlva Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione is követték.

Bill a kis konyhaasztalnál ült, és egy lepedőcsíkot szorított a karjára. Charlie-nak elszakadt az inge, Percy pedig vérző orrát ápolgatta. Frednek, George-nak és Ginnynek a jelek szerint az ijedtségen kívül nem esett más baja.

\- Elkaptátok, apa? - kérdezte komoran Bill. - Megvan a gazember, aki felküldte a Jegyet?

\- Nincs meg - rázta a fejét Mr Weasley. - Megtaláltuk Barty Kupor manóját Harry varázspálcájával a kezében, de maga a tettes eltűnt.

Bill, Charlie és Percy elkerekedett szemmel néztek rá.

\- Micsoda? - kérdezték kórusban.

\- Harry pálcája? - hitetlenkedett Fred.

\- Mr Kupor manójánál? - hüledezett Percy.

Mr Weasley, Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione beszámoltak az erdőben történtekről. Mikor elbeszélésük végére értek, Percy nyomban hangot adott felháborodásának.

\- Mr Kupor nagyon jól teszi, hogy megszabadul a manótól - jelentette ki. - Winky parancsot kapott, hogy maradjon a helyén, mégis gyáván megfutamodott… kínos helyzetbe hozta a gazdáját az egész minisztérium előtt! Micsoda szégyen lett volna szegény Mr Kupornak, ha a manóját előállítják a Varázslény-Felügyeleti…

\- Ne bántsd Winkyt, ő nem csinált semmit! - ripakodott rá dühösen Hermione.

Percy csak tátogni tudott. Hermione és ő mindig jól kijöttek egymással - tulajdonképpen Hermione volt az egyetlen, aki jól kijött vele. Aztán magához tért döbbenetéből, és ünnepélyesen kihúzta magát.

\- Nézd, Hermione - szólt -, egy olyan magas rangú minisztériumi varázsló, mint Mr Kupor nem engedheti meg magának, hogy a nevét összefüggésbe hozzák egy ámokfutó házimanóval!

\- Winky nem ámokfutó! - vágott vissza Hermione. - Csak felvett a földről egy gazdátlan varázspálcát!

\- Elmondaná végre valaki, hogy mi olyan nagy szám abban a halálfejizében? - szólt közben türelmét vesztve Ron. - Nem bántott senkit… Mit kell így izgulni miatta?

\- Mondtam már, hogy az a halálfej Tudodki jele - felelte a többieket megelőzve Hermione. - Olvastam róla a Fekete mágia felvirágzása és bukásában.

\- És tizenhárom éve nem láttuk - tette hozzá csendesen Mr Weasley. - Érthető, hogy az emberek pánikba estek… Olyan volt, mintha Tudodki visszatért volna.

\- Akkor se értem - csóválta a fejét Ron. - Ez csak egy ártalmatlan kép, egy szimbólum…

\- Ron - nézett rá Mr Weasley -, te fiatal vagy, nem élted át azt, amit mi, idősebbek. Tudodki és a csatlósai, valahányszor gyilkoltak, utána felküldték az égre a halálfejet… Ez a jel borzalmas emlékeket ébreszt. Képzeld csak el… hazatérve ott látod a Sötét Jegyet a házad fölött… és rögtön tudod, mit fogsz találni odabent… - Mr Weasley megborzongott. - Ez a legszörnyűbb rémálmunk… a legszörnyűbb…

Mindenki lehorgasztotta a fejét.

Bill levette a lepedőcsíkot a karjáról, hogy megvizsgálja a sebet, majd így szólt:

\- Hát, mindenesetre a tettes jobb pillanatot is választhatott volna. A Sötét Jegy elriasztotta a halálfalókat. Dehoppanáltak, mielőtt akár egyről is lehúzhattuk volna az álarcot. Robertséket szerencsére sikerült elkapnunk, mielőtt halálra zúzták volna magukat. Ha igaz, mostanra már az emlékeiket is kitörölték.

\- Halálfalók? - ráncolta a homlokát Harry. - Kik azok a halálfalók?

\- Tudodki hívei nevezték így magukat - felelte Bill. - Ha nem csalódom, az utolsó képviselőiket láttuk itt az éjjel - mármint az utolsókat, akik megúszták Azkabant.

\- Nem tudjuk bizonyítani, hogy halálfalók voltak - szólt Mr Weasley. - Bár sajnos minden jel arra mutat…

\- Tuti, hogy azok voltak! - bizonygatta Ron. - Találkoztunk az erdőben Draco Malfoyjal. Nem is próbálta tagadni, hogy az apja is ott van a többi hibbant álarcos között. Azt pedig mindenki tudja, hogy Malfoyék Tudodki hívei voltak!

\- De hát miért volt jó Voldemort híveinek… - kezdte Harry. A jelenlévők mind összerezzentek - mint a legtöbb mágus és boszorkány, Weasleyék is féltek Voldemort nevétől. - Bocsánat… Szóval miért lebegtették azokat a muglikat Tudodki hívei?

Mr Weasley keserűen felnevetett.

\- Hogy miért? Azért, Harry, mert ez a kedvenc szórakozásuk. Tudodki idejében is ezt csinálták. A mugliellenes kilengések felét pusztán szórakozásból követték el. Gondolom, az este felöntöttek a garatra, és nem tudtak ellenállni a kísértésnek, hogy ránk ijesszenek egy kicsit… Náluk így néz ki egy nosztalgiabuli - tette hozzá sötét fintorral.

\- De hogyha tényleg halálfalók voltak, miért dehoppanáltak, amikor meglátták a Sötét Jegyet? - értetlenkedett Ron. - Inkább örülniük kellett volna, nem?

\- Gondolkozz logikusan, Ron! - csóválta a fejét Bill. - Tudodki bukása után csak azok a halálfalók úszták meg a börtönt, akik megtagadták a Sötét Nagyurat. Ezek az emberek mind megesküdtek rá, hogy kényszer alatt követték el rémtetteiket. Lefogadom, hogy ők még nálunk is jobban megijednének, ha Tudodki visszatérne. A bukás után szépen folytatták a régi életüket, és a legszívesebben azt is letagadták volna, hogy ismerték a Sötét Nagyurat. Ezek után nem sok jóra számíthatnának a régi vezérüktől.

\- Akkor végül is mi volt a célja annak, aki megidézte a Sötét Jegyet? - kérdezte Lucy. - Az, hogy támogassa a halálfalókat, vagy az, hogy megijessze őket?

\- Sokért nem adnám, ha tudnánk a választ erre a kérdésre - bólintott Mr Weasley. - De egy biztos… csak a halálfalók tudják, hogyan kell a Jegyet megidézni. Vagyis a tettes egykor a Sötét Nagyúr híve volt… De most már későre jár, és ha anyátok meghallja, mi történt itt, halálra fogja aggódni magát. Alszunk pár órát, aztán megpróbálunk elkapni egy korai zsupszkulcsot, ami hazavisz minket.

Lucy zúgó fejjel sétált vissza a lányok sátrába és mászott be az ágyába. Tudta, hogy holtfáradtnak kellene lennie, hiszen hajnali három óra volt, mégsem jött álom a szemére. Azt is tudta, miért - az aggodalom nem hagyta nyugodni.

Mindössze három napja történt, hogy Voldemorttal álmodott, és Harry sebhelye sajogni kezdett - bár ez a három nap három hónapnak is beillett volna. Ma pedig - tizenhárom év után először - feltűnt az égen Voldemort nagyúr rémuralmának szimbóluma. Mit jelenthet mindez?

A levélre gondolt, amit Harry még a Privet Drive-ról küldött Siriusnak. Vajon megkapta-e már? És vajon mikor fog rá válaszolni? Vajon tudja, hogy miért érzi Lucy Harry sebhelyének fájdalmát és hogy miért álmodnak mindketten Voldemortról?

Lucy a sátor vászontetejére meredt. A szívderítő képek, amelyek legutóbb elringatták, most nem siettek a segítségére; hosszú-hosszú ideig kellett hallgatnia hálótársai nyugodt szuszogását, míg végre lassan lecsukódott a szeme, és elnyomta az álom.

* * *

Draco egyedül találta magát a sátorban. A szülei dehopponáltak, mikor a Sötét Jegy feltűnt és még nem jöttek vissza. Draco nem aggódott: nyilván megvárják, amíg lenyugszanak egy kicsit a kedélyek és csak utána jelennek meg ismét a táborban.

Egy ideig minden a terv szerint ment. Legalábbis amennyire Draco tudta. Az apja csak annyit mondott neki, hogy néhány régi „ismerősével" elmennek, hogy ráijesszenek egy kicsit a többiekre. Egy ilyen lehetőséget, mondta, amikor ennyien összegyűlnek a világ minden tájáról, kár lett volna kihagyni. Dracotól csupán annyit kért, hogy húzódjon biztos távolba a tábortól, a fiú pedig eleget tett ennek. Az erdő szélén figyelte, hogyan növekedik egyre jobban a pánikhangulat, miközben arra gondolt, hogy milyen ironikus, hogy még ennyi év után is félik a halálfalókat.

Sejtette, hogy Weasleyék is el fognak menekülni, mint mindenki más. Hiszen ők is félték a Sötét Nagyúr nevét és követőit. Természetesen be kellett szólnia Grangernek, ugyanis egy ilyen helyzetben, mikor muglikat szégyenítettek meg, ez volt az a magatartás, amit vártak tőle. Ugyanakkor azzal nem számolt, hogy Lucy hálóruhában és dzsekiben is milyen félelmetes tud lenni. A kék láng fénye pont úgy vetült az arcára, hogy Dracoban az ütő is megálljon egy pillanatra.

Azonban ez semmi volt ahhoz képest, amit akkor érzett, mikor a Sötét Jegy megjelent az égen. Soha, még a dementoroktól sem rémült még meg ennyire, mint ekkor. Egy pillanatig ő is azt hitte, mint mindenki más - hogy a Sötét Nagyúr visszatért. Aztán persze rájött, hogy ez nem lehet. Hiszen Potter és Lucy elintézték őt. Ugyan hogyan térhetne vissza?

Azonban, ahogy most lefeküdt aludni, beléhasított az érzés, hogy - mint mindig - most sem lesz igaza.


	52. Chapter 51: A felbolydult hivatal

**Chapter 51**

 **A felbolydult hivatal**

Mr Weasley beváltotta ígéretét, és pirkadat előtt felébresztette őket. Varázslat segítségével egy szempillantás alatt lebontották és összecsomagolták a sátrakat, és sietve elindultak a zsupszkulcsállomás felé. A kemping kapujában találkoztak Mr Robertsszel, aki meglehetősen kábának tűnt, és búcsúzóul boldog karácsonyt kívánt nekik.

\- Rendbe fog jönni - sietett megnyugtatni Lucyékat Mr Weasley, mikor Mr Roberts már nem hallhatta őket. - Az efféle tudatzavar a felejtésátok múló mellékhatása. Nem csoda, hogy kába a szerencsétlen, hiszen elég súlyos emlékeket töröltek ki a fejéből…

Bő negyedórája gyalogoltak a ködös lápon át, mikor izgatott zsivaj ütötte meg a fülüket. Ebből már gyanították, hogy nem ők az egyedüli korán kelők, s a zsupszkulcsállomásra érve gyanújuk beigazolódott: Basil, a kulcsfelelős körül tömegével tolongtak a sürgősen távozni vágyó boszorkányok és varázslók. Mr Weasley váltott néhány szót Basillal, azután beálltak a sorba, és még napkelte előtt hozzájutottak egy szakadt gumiabroncshoz, ami visszaröpítette őket a Hermelindombra. A hajnal első fényénél vágtak át Widra St. Capdelen, s tértek rá az Odúhoz vezető ösvényre. Menet közben keveset beszéltek; ki-ki kedve szerint egy meleg ágyra vagy egy kiadós reggelire gondolt. Ahogy maguk mögött hagyták az utolsó emelkedőt, és feltűnt előttük az Odú, egy kiáltást sodort feléjük a szél.

\- Hála az égnek, hála az égnek!

Mrs Weasley, aki ezek szerint a ház előtt állva várt rájuk, papucsban futott ki elébük. Arca sápadt, szeme karikás volt, s kezében a Reggeli Próféta egy összecsavart példányát szorongatta.

\- Istenem, hát megvagytok! - lelkendezett. - Arthur, ha tudnád, mennyire aggódtam!

Azzal Mr Weasley nyakába vetette magát, s kezéből kiesett a Reggeli Próféta. Lucy az újságra pillantott. Az öles betűkkel szedett szalagcím a következőket hirdette: _PÁNIK A VILÁGKUPADÖNTŐN_. A cikket a fák fölött lebegő Sötét Jegy mozgó, fekete-fehér fényképe illusztrálta.

\- Mind épségben vagytok… - Mrs Weasley elengedte férjét, és kivörösödött szemmel körbepillantott. Tekintetével egyenként végigsimogatta a visszatérteket. - Jaj, fiúk…

Valamennyiük nagy ámulatára Fred és George köré vetette a karját, és olyan vehemensen vonta őket a keblére, hogy összekoccant a fiúk feje.

\- Au! Anya… nem kapok levegőt!

\- Kiabáltam veletek, mielőtt elmentetek! - zokogta Mrs Weasley. - Folyton csak erre tudtam gondolni! Halálos veszélyben voltatok, és én azzal köszöntem el tőletek, hogy nem kaptatok elég RBF-et! Édes istenem, Fred… George…

\- Jól van, na, Molly, nyugodj meg, hisz látod, hogy épségben visszajöttünk. - Mr Weasley szelíd erőszakkal kiszabadította az ikreket, és a ház felé vezette feleségét. - Bill - szólt hátra halkan -, hozd be azt az újságot, meg akarom nézni…

Miután valamennyien elhelyezkedtek a szűk konyhában, és Lucy kitöltött Mrs Weasleynek egy nagy bögre forró teát (amibe a családfő utasítására egy kevéske Ogden-féle Lángnyelv-whisky is került), Bill átadta apjának az újságot.

Mr Weasley átfutotta az első oldalt; Percy kíváncsian kukucskált a válla fölött.

\- Le mertem volna fogadni! - csóválta a fejét komoran Mr Weasley. - A minisztérium kudarca… a rendbontók megszöktek… teljes káosz… sötét varázslók büntetlenül garázdálkodhatnak… nemzetünk szégyent vallott… Ki írta ezt? Hát persze, sejthettem volna… Rita Vitrol.

\- Az a nő pikkel a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumra! - fakadt ki Percy. - A múlt héten azt írta rólunk, idézem: „ _az üstfenekek méricskélésével piszmognak, ahelyett, hogy kiirtanák a vámpírokat_ "! Pedig köztudott, hogy a Humanoid rémlények megítélésének modern irányelvei című alapmű szerint…

\- Tegyél meg nekünk egy szívességet - szólt ásítva Bill -, és fogd be a szád!

Mr Weasley lassan a cikk végére ért. Az utolsó sorokat olvasva azonban újra elkomorult.

\- Engem is megemlít - dörmögte.

\- Micsoda!? - prüszkölte Mrs Weasley; majdnem kiköpte a whiskys teát. - Észre se vettem! Abból megtudtam volna, hogy éltek!

\- A nevemet nem írja le - felelte Mr Weasley. - Ezt hallgassátok meg: Az erdő szélén összegyűlt varázslóknak és boszorkányoknak, akik az illetékesektől vártak megnyugtató magyarázatot a történtekre, sajnos csalódniuk kellett. Az a minisztériumi varázsló, aki a Sötét Jegy feltűnése után nem sokkal kilépett az erdőből, kijelentette ugyan, hogy az Incidens nem követelt áldozatokat, de további információkkal nem volt hajlandó szolgálni. Egyelőre kétséges, hogy a szűkszavú nyilatkozat gátat tud-e vetni azon híreszteléseknek, melyek szerint a történtek után egy órával számos holttestet szállítottak el az erdőből.

Mr Weasley ingerült mozdulattal Percy kezébe nyomta az újságot.

\- Mit mondtam volna, ha egyszer tényleg nem halt meg senki!? Hogy gátat tud-e vetni a nyilatkozatom a híreszteléseknek… Hát most, hogy világgá kürtölte őket, már biztos nem. - Mr Weasley mélyet sóhajtott. - Sajnálom, Molly, de attól tartok, be kell mennem a minisztériumba. Lépnünk kell, mielőtt kitör a botrány.

\- Veled megyek, apa! - szólt fontoskodva Percy. - Mr Kupornak szüksége lesz minden elérhető emberre. Legalább személyesen tudom átadni neki az üstfenékügyben írt jelentésemet.

Azzal kivonult a konyhából.

\- De hát szabadságon vagy, Arthur! - sopánkodott Mrs Weasley. - Ennek az ügynek semmi köze a te mugli tárgyaidhoz. Nélküled is el tudják intézni!

\- Be kell mennem, Molly - rázta a fejét Mr Weasley. - Részben az én hibám, hogy idáig fajult a dolog. Átöltözöm, és indulok…

Harry, aki eddig udvariasan hallgatott, most már nem bírta tovább magába fojtani kérdését.

\- Mrs Weasley, nem érkezett meg véletlenül Hedvig egy nekem címzett levéllel?

\- Hedvig, drágám? - kérdezett vissza szórakozottan Mrs Weasley. - Nem… nem, ma egyáltalán nem jött posta.

Ron és Hermione kérdő tekintettel néztek Harryre, míg Lucy csak idegesen rágta a szája szélét. Mindennél jobban vágyott Sirius válaszára: legalább valami biztosat tudnának ebben a bizonytalanságban. Harry alig észrevehető fejmozdulatot tett az ajtó felé, majd így szólt:

\- Ron, felmennék a szobádba lerakni a holmijaimat. Nem gond?

\- Dehogyis - vágta rá Ron. - Én is felmegyek. Lucy, Hermione?

\- Menjünk - bólintottak a lányok, azzal mind a négyen felálltak, kivonultak a konyhából, és elindultak felfelé a lépcsőn.

Amint becsukódott mögöttük a padlásszoba ajtaja, Ron Harryhez fordult:

\- Ki vele, mi a gond?

\- Van valami, amit eddig nem mondtam el nektek - felelte Harry. - Szombat hajnalban arra ébredtem, hogy fáj a sebhelyem.

Hermione rémülten felsikkantott, aztán egy lélegzettel felsorolt vagy tíz szakkönyvet és egy csomó embert, Albus Dumbledore-tól Madam Pomfreyig, a Roxfort javasasszonyáig.

Ron egyszerűen csak megdöbbent.

\- De hát… Tudodki most nem lehetett a közeledben. Mikor legutóbb fájt a sebed, ott volt a Roxfortban, de most…?

\- Nem volt ott személyesen a Privet Drive-on - szögezte le Harry. - De álmodtam róla… róla és Pettigrew-ról - mármint Féregfarkról. Már nem emlékszem az álom minden részletére, de egyvalamire igen: azt tervezték, hogy megölnek… valakit.

Lucy érezte, hogy Harry majdnem kikotyogta, hogy „minket", de nyilván nem akarta még jobban megrémíteni Hermionét.

\- Ne foglalkozz vele! - szólt bátorítóan Ron. - Csak egy rossz álom volt.

\- Nem - szólalt meg Lucy. - Szombat hajnalban én is álmodtam. Ugyanazt, amit Harry, csak nekem villanásnyi képek ugrottak be. Aztán, amikor felébredtem, borzasztóan fájt a fejem - méghozzá ott, ahol Harrynek a sebhelye van. Ilyen legutoljára akkor volt, amikor Voldemorttal küzdöttünk elsős korunkban. Akkor is éreztem Harry sebhelyének a fájdalmát.

Ron és Hermione döbbenten meredtek rá.

\- De… De ez hogy lehet? - hebegte Hermione. - Ilyenről még sosem hallottam.

\- Emlékeztek, amikor szombat este feljöttetek a levéllel, amiben Harry elmondta, hogy elengedték? - kérdezte Lucy, mire mindketten bólintottak. - Az a levél, ami nálam volt, szintén Harrytől jött. Éjszaka megírtam neki az álmomat és a fájdalmat és akkor mondta el, hogy megfájdult a sebhelye. Azért vágtam olyan komor képet. Tudtuk, hogy előbb-utóbb el kell mondjuk nektek, de nem akartunk a döntő előtt halálra rémíteni titeket.

\- Csak az álom miatt volt - jelentette ki Ron. - Biztosan amiatt fájt a sebhelyed, Harry. Csak amiatt lehetett.

\- Nem tudom… - Harry az ablakhoz lépett, és kinézett a hajnali égre. - Most már nem tudom, hogy csak álom volt-e. Megfájdult a sebem, aztán három napra rá felvonultak a halálfalók, és újra felszállt az égre Voldemort jele…

\- Ne mondd ki a nevét! - sziszegte összeszorított fogakkal Ron.

Harry nem törődött vele.

\- És arra emlékeztek - folytatta -, amit tavaly év végén Trelawney mondott?

Hermione arcáról nyomban eltűnt a rémület, s egy megvető fintornak adta át a helyét.

\- Jaj, Harry, amit az a szélhámos nőszemély mond, annak az ellenkezője se igaz!

\- Ti nem voltatok ott - rázta a fejét Lucy. - Nem hallottátok. Nem úgy beszélt, mint máskor. Mondtam már, hogy transzba esett - de tényleg. És azt mondta, a Sötét Nagyúr nemsokára újból erőre kap… s hatalma rettentőbb lesz, mint valaha… és ez azért sikerül neki, mert a szolgája visszatér hozzá. És még aznap éjjel Féregfark megszökött.

Szavait csend követte, amit Ron arra használt fel, hogy ujjával még nagyobbra tágítson egy lyukat a Chudley Csúzlik jelképeivel díszített ágytakarón.

\- Miért érdekelt, hogy megérkezett-e Hedvig? - kérdezte Hermione Harrytől. - Levelet vársz?

\- Megírtam Siriusnak a dolgot a sebhelyemmel és a közös fájdalommal - felelte vállvonogatva Harry. - Lucyval az ő válaszát várjuk.

Ron arca felderült.

\- Ez az! Tuti, hogy Sirius tudja, mit kell csinálni!

\- Ezért is reméltük, hogy gyorsan válaszol - bólintott Lucy.

\- Nem tudjuk, milyen messze van Sirius - érvelt Hermione. - Lehet, hogy Afrikában bujkál, vagy még távolabb. Hedvig talán még oda se ért.

\- Igen, tudom - sóhajtott Harry, és kibámult a tökéletesen Hedvigtelen égre.

\- Harry, Lucy, gyertek, kviddicsezzünk egyet a gyümölcsösben - javasolta Ron. - Bill, Charlie, Fred, George meg mi - az hét. Csinálunk egy hármas és egy négyes csapatot. Mit szóltok? Kipróbálhattok egy csomó trükköt, amit a világkupadöntőn láttunk…

Hermione rosszallóan nézett rá.

\- Ron, szerintem Harrynek és Lucynak most semmi kedvük kviddicsezni! - szólalt meg. - Nem látod, hogy fáradtak és rossz kedvük van? Neked is inkább le kellene feküdnöd…

\- Van kedvem kviddicsezni! - jelentette ki hirtelen Harry. - Várj, előveszem a Tűzvillámot.

\- Én is megyek - mondta Lucy. - Legalább valami eltereli a figyelmemet.

Hermione elmotyogott egy barátságtalan mondatot a hármójuk elmeállapotáról, aztán fejcsóválva kiment a szobából.

Mr Weasley és Percy ezután jóformán csak aludni jártak haza a minisztériumból. Minden nap kora reggel elindultak, és esténként csak jóval vacsoraidő után értek haza. Így telt el az egész hét, s végül elérkezett a vasárnap este, ami egyben a vakáció utolsó napjának estéje volt.

\- Kész bolondokháza, ami odabent van - mesélte Percy a tőle megszokott fontoskodó modorban a nappaliban összegyűlt családnak. - Egész héten mást se csináltam, mint tüzeket oltottam. Az emberek tucatjával küldik nekünk a rivallókat… Márpedig a rivalló felrobban, ha nem nyitják ki azonnal. Tele van fekete foltokkal az íróasztalom, és a legjobb pennám is szénné égett.

\- Miért küldenek az emberek rivallókat? - kérdezte Ginny.

A kislány a kandalló előtti szőnyegen kuporgott, s már jó ideje azon fáradozott, hogy Magifix ragasztószalag segítségével újra könyvszerű formát kölcsönözzön az Ezer bűvös fű és gomba bátyjaitól ráhagyott rongyos példányának.

\- Fel vannak háborodva a Világkupadöntőn történtek miatt - felelte Percy. - Kártérítést követelnek a megrongálódott vagyontárgyaik után. És ilyenkor persze megjelennek a zavarosban halászók is. Mundungus Fletcher például ki akar fizettetni velünk egy tizenkét szobás, jacuzzival felszerelt luxussátrat, pedig szemtanúktól tudom, hogy a botokra akasztott köpenye alatt aludt.

Mrs Weasley a szoba sarkában álló nagy órára pillantott. Ez az óra - Lucy egyik kedvence az Odú berendezési tárgyai közül - roppant értékes információkkal szolgált - épp csak a pontos időt nem árulta el. Tíz arany mutatója volt, s mindegyiken a Weasley család egy-egy tagjának neve állt, valamint az ő, Lucy neve is felkerült, amikor örökbefogadták. Számlapját pontosabb volt helylapnak nevezni, mivel számok helyett a családtagok lehetséges tartózkodási helyei voltak feltüntetve rajta. Az „ _Odú_ ", „ _iskola_ " és „ _munkahely_ " feliratokon kívül volt „ _eltévedt_ ", „ _kórház_ " és „ _börtön_ " is, a tizenkettes szám helyén pedig ez állt: „ _halálos veszély_ ".

A tízből kilenc mutató most az „ _Odú_ " feliratnál állt, a leghosszabb, Mr Weasleyé azonban még a „ _munkahely_ "-re mutatott. Mrs Weasley szomorúan sóhajtott.

\- Apátoknak legutóbb Tudjátokki idejében kellett hétvégén is dolgoznia - szólt. - Szörnyű ez a hajsza. Ha még sokáig elmarad, kidobhatom a vacsoráját.

\- Apa úgy érzi, ki kell köszörülnie a csorbát - tárta szét a karját Percy. - Az igazat megvallva tényleg nem volt okos dolog, amit csinált. Egyeztetnie kellett volna a főosztályvezetőjével, mielőtt nyilatkozik.

Mrs Weasleyt elöntötte a pulykaméreg.

\- Azt a szégyentelen Vitrolt szidd, ne az apádat! - ripakodott rá Percyre.

Bill, aki eddig a Ronnal folytatott sakkpartijára koncentrált, most bekapcsolódott a beszélgetésbe.

\- Ha apa hallgat, a mi epetollú Ritánk azt vetette volna a minisztérium szemére, hogy nem kommentálja az eseményeket - jegyezte meg. - Rita Vitrol még soha senkiről nem írt jót. Mikor a Gringotts összes átoktörőjét meginterjúvolta, „loboncos huligán"-nak titulált engem.

\- Hát, tényleg elég hosszú a hajad, drágám - nézett rá Mrs Weasley. - Ha megengedned, hogy…

\- Nem, anya.

Kövér esőcseppek kopogtak a nappali ablakán. Hermione a Varázslástan alapfokon IV.-et olvasgatta nagy érdeklődéssel. Ebből a tankönyvből Mrs Weasley Harrynek, Lucynak és Ronnak is hozott egy-egy példányt az Abszol útról. Charlie éppen tűzálló köpenyét stoppolta, Harry pedig a Tűzvillám nyelét fényesítette a tizenharmadik születésnapjára Hermionétól kapott seprűkarbantartó készlet segítségével. Lucy Bill és Ron sakkpartiját kísérte figyelemmel, Fred és George pedig a sarokba félrevonulva sutyorogtak valamiről. Kezükben penna volt, s egy darab pergamen fölé hajoltak.

\- Ti meg mit csináltok? - kérdezte Mrs Weasley, gyanakvó pillantást vetve az ikrekre.

\- Leckét írunk - dörmögte George.

\- Na ne tréfálj, hiszen még el se kezdődött az iskola! - hitetlenkedett az anyjuk.

\- Szünidei lecke, csak még nem volt időnk megírni - magyarázta George.

\- Nem szeretném, ha kiderülne - folytatta figyelmeztető hangon Mrs Weasley -, hogy az a lecke egy új megrendelőlap. Remélem, egyszer és mindenkorra felszámoltátok a Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalatot.

Fred mártírarccal nézett az anyjára.

\- Lehet, hogy holnap kisiklik a Roxfort Expressz, és George meg én meghalunk. Hogy visz rá a lélek, hogy életünk utolsó óráiban alaptalan vádakat vágj a fejünkhöz?

Erre még Mrs Weasley is elnevette magát, és a témáról nem esett több szó.

\- Na végre! - szólalt meg kisvártatva az asszony. - Apátok elindult!

Mr Weasley mutatója a „ _munkahely_ " feliratról hirtelen az „ _úton_ "-ra fordult, majd egy újabb ugrással megállapodott az „ _Odú_ " feliratnál - s a következő pillanatban Mr Weasley beköszönt a konyhából.

\- Megyek, Arthur! - kiáltott Mrs Weasley, és már szaladt is az ajtó felé.

Néhány perccel később Mr Weasley belépett a nappaliba, kezében tálcával, azon egy tányér gőzölgő étellel. Nyúzott arca és az, ahogy lezuttyant a kandalló előtti karosszékbe, elárulta, hogy mennyire kimerült.

\- Összecsaptak a fejünk fölött a hullámok - szólt, és villájával étvágytalanul turkálni kezdte a főtt karfiolt. - Rita Vitrol hadjáratot indított ellenünk. Egész héten csak a minisztérium baklövéseiről írt. Ma azt is sikerült kiszimatolnia, hogy szegény Berthának nyoma veszett, úgyhogy megvan a holnapi Próféta címlapsztorija. Bumfolt nem hallgatott rám, pedig megmondtam neki, hogy küldjön el valakit Bertha keresésére.

\- Mr Kupor is hetek óta ezt szajkózza neki - kotyogott bele Percy.

\- Kupor örülhet, hogy Rita még nem tud a Winky-ügyről - legyintett ingerülten Mr Weasley. - Akkor aztán egy hétig azt harsognák a szalagcímek, hogy az inkriminált pálcát egy főosztályvezető házimanójánál találták meg.

\- Tudtommal megállapítottuk, hogy a manó csupán felelőtlenül viselkedett, de nem ő idézte meg a Sötét Jegyet! - heveskedett Percy.

Hermione nem bírta tovább türtőztetni magát.

\- Szerintem pedig Mr Kupornak az a nagy szerencséje - fakadt ki -, hogy az újság még nem írta meg, milyen embertelenül bánik a házimanójával!

Percy fontoskodva kihúzta magát.

\- Na ide figyelj, Hermione - szólt szigorúan. - Egy olyan magas rangú minisztériumi tisztviselő, mint Mr Kupor, feltétlen engedelmességet várhat el a szolgájától…

\- Mondd, hogy a rabszolgájától! - Hermione már szinte rikácsolt. - Egy knútot se fizet Winkynek!

\- Jobb lesz, ha most felmentek, és befejezitek a csomagolást - vágta el a vitát Mrs Weasley. - Na gyerünk, gyerünk, indulás…

Lucy felállt a székről, majd Hermione társaságában a szobájuk felé vette az irányt. Ginny még mindig a könyvének összeragasztásával foglalkozott, így a két lány egyedül látott neki a pakolás befejezésének.

Az eső folyamatosan verte az ablakot, a szél süvítése behatolt a falak közé ezért úgy hangzott, mintha a ház mindjárt a darabjaira hullana. A lányok jöttére Csámpás felállt és odadörgölőzött a lábukhoz, Árész pedig csapkodott néhányat a szárnyával üdvözlésképpen. Lucy adott neki egy kis bagolycsemegét, majd kibámult az esőverte ablakon.

\- Mi az? - kérdezte Hermione.

\- Már egy hete, hogy Hedvig elment Sirius levelével - jegyezte meg Lucy. - Ugye nem kapták el Siriust?

\- Ugyan már! - rázta a fejét Hermione. - Az benne lett volna a Reggeli Prófétában. A minisztérium azonnal szétkürtölte volna a hírt, hogy önmagát dicsőítse.

\- Remélem, igazad van… - sóhajtott Lucy, majd az ágyához lépett, hogy kicsomagolja a holmikat, amiket Mrs Weasley vett neki.

Egy darabig csendben pakoltak, amikor lépéseket hallottak és a lépcsőn lesétáló Ron méltatlankodó hangja szűrődött be kintről.

\- Én ugyan fel nem veszem azt a maskarát - dörmögte. - Az inkább hasonlít női ruhára.

\- Akkor inkább leszel pucér, ahogy anyukádnak is mondtad? - kérdezte Harry. Hangjából Lucy arra következtetett, hogy bátyja próbálja visszafojtani a nevetését.

\- Te csak azért viselkedsz így, mert normális dísztalárod van! - vágta rá Ron, majd ezután nem hallottak többet, ugyanis a fiúk túlságosan eltávolodtak tőlük.

Lucy Hermione felé fordult.

\- Dísztalár?

\- Te bele se néztél a listádba? - kérdezte felvont szemöldökkel Hermione. - Idén külön kértek dísztalárt, ünnepi alkalmakra. Nem tudom, miért, de valószínű, hogy Mrs Weasley neked is vett egyet.

Lucy az utolsó, kibontatlan csomagra nézett. Ekkor kopogtattak az ajtón, majd Mrs Weasley sétált be, kezében két kupac tiszta, szépen összehajtogatott talárral.

\- Szépen pakoljátok el őket, hogy ne gyűrődjenek - tette le Lucy ágyára a talárokat. - Bár, rátok lehet bízni az ilyesmit, nem úgy a fiúkra.

Mrs Weasley pillantása a kibontatlan csomagra esett.

\- Még meg se nézted a dísztalárodat? - kérdezte Lucytól.

\- Nem jutottam el odáig - felelte a lány, majd kinyitotta a csomagot.

Elakadt a lélegzete. A dobozból egy hófehér ruha került elő - ránézésre Lucy inkább mondta volna esküvői ruhának, mint dísztalárnak. A szoknya alját vörös rózsaminták díszítették, a mellrésze pedig ugyanolyan vörös volt. Mikor Lucy egy pillanatra Hermionéra nézett, látta, hogy barátnőjének is leesett az álla.

\- Ez a ruha pontosan hozzád illik - mondta Mrs Weasley. - Mikor megláttam, tudtam, hogy ezt azonnal meg kell vennem neked…

Lucy szorosan megölelte nevelőanyját, beléfojtva ezzel a szót. Igyekezett mindent belesűríteni ebbe az ölelésbe, valamint igyekezett erőt gyűjteni az előtte álló évre. Valamiért úgy érezte, hogy ismét nehézségek várnak rá és Harryre.

\- Köszönöm - mondta a lány és ezt nem csak a ruhára értette.

Mrs Weasley zavartan ölelte vissza Lucyt, majd gyorsan kisietett a szobából. Lucy tudta, hogy az asszony a könnyeivel küszködött.

* * *

Draco még egyszer utoljára végignézett a dísztalárján. Állógalléros, fekete bársonyból készül ruhadarab volt, tökéletes ünnepi alkalmakra. Draco szépen összehajtogatta, betette a többi ruhája közé, majd becsukta a ládáját és leült az ágyára. Ez volt az utolsó alkalom, hogy megpróbálja valamennyire megtartani a lelkében álló fal állapotát és ne rontsa tovább a helyzetet.

Eszébe jutott a Trimágus Tusa. Mivel ambiciózus volt, a verseny természetesen megmozgatta a fantáziáját. Ugyanakkor nem engedhette, hogy túlságosan elszaladjon vele a ló. Különben a gondolatai - és ebben teljesen biztos volt, ismerve jelenlegi állapotát - biztosan Lucy felé vándoroltak volna.

Tessék, már meg is történt a baj. Amint a lány eszébe jutott, Draco hirtelen semmi másra nem tudott gondolni, csak a vörös hajára és a barna szemére. Szerencsére ez csak pár másodpercig tartott: Draco megrázta a fejét, majd felállt és a fürdőszoba felé vette az irányt. Le kellett hűtenie magát vacsora előtt, különben az apja biztosan megkérdezte volna, hogy miért ilyen vörös az arca.

És akkor biztosan nem tudott volna jó kifogást találni.


	53. Chapter 52: A vonatút

**Chapter 52**

 **A vonatút**

A hétfő reggel szomorkás, vakációvégi hangulattal köszöntött rájuk. Még mindig esett az eső, és Lucy körös-körül csak ködöt és szürke felhőket látott, mikor öltözködés közben kinézett az ablakon. Farmert és pulóvert vett fel - az iskolai talárt csak a Roxfort Expresszen ölthették magukra.

Ő, Hermione és Ginny együtt indultak el reggelizni. Mikor elérték az első emeleti lépcsőfordulót, a lépcső aljában megpillantották Mrs Weasleyt. Az asszony aggodalmasan ráncolta a homlokát.

\- Arthur! - kiabált fel. - Arthur! Keresnek a minisztériumból!

Lucy a falnak lapult, hogy utat engedjen a kifordított talárban lefelé csörtető Mr Weasleynek, aztán a többiekkel együtt ő is lement a konyhába.

Mrs Weasley épp a tálalószekrény fiókját forgatta fel („Kell lennie itt egy pennának!"), Mr Weasley pedig a tűz fölé hajolt, és figyelmesen hallgatta a tűz közepén nagy, szakállas tojás módjára ott trónolt Amos Diggory fejét. A Harry, Ron és az ikrek a konyhában ültek és érdeklődve hallgatták Diggoryt. A férfi gyorsan, szinte hadarva beszélt.

\- …a mugli szomszédok dörrenéseket és kiabálást hallottak, ezért kihívták azokat a hogyishívjákokat - a rendőrzőket. Ki kell szállnod a helyszínre, Arthur…

\- Tessék! - zihálta Mrs Weasley, s pergament, tintát meg egy ócska pennát nyomott Mr Weasley kezébe.

\- Még szerencse, hogy időben megtudtam a dolgot - folytatta Mr Diggory feje. - El kellett küldenem pár sürgős baglyot, úgyhogy már hajnalban bejötten az irodába, és láttam, amikor a varázshasználati főosztály embereit riadóztatták. Ha ez Rita Vitrol fülébe jut, Arthur…

Mr Weasley közben kinyitotta a tintásüveget, megmártotta a pennát, és felkészült a jegyzetelésre.

\- És Rémszem mit mondott, mi történt? - kérdezte.

Mr Diggory feje bosszúsan fintorgott.

\- Azt mondja, hallotta, hogy valaki jár a kertjében. Az illető a ház felé osont, de megtámadták a kukák.

Mr Weasley bólogatva jegyzetelt.

\- Mit csináltak a kukák? - kérdezte.

\- Iszonyú zajt csaptak, és telelövöldözték szeméttel a környéket - felelte Mr Diggory. - Úgy tudjuk, az egyik még akkor is röpködött, amikor a rendőrzők odaértek…

Mr Weasley gondterhelten csóválta a fejét.

\- És mi lett a behatolóval?

\- Ugyan, Arthur, hisz tudod, milyen Rémszem… Minek mászkálna valaki a kertjében éjnek idején? Szerintem az a híres behatoló most a szomszéd kertben ül, és nyávogva próbálja lerázni a krumplihéjakat a bundájáról. De ha a varázshasználatiak rászállnak Rémszemre, akkor neki vége. Gondolj bele, milyen priusza van. El kell intéznünk, hogy egy másik ügyosztály foglalkozzon vele. Mondjuk a tied… Milyen büntetés jár kukabűvölésért?

\- Megúszhatja dorgálással - felelte Mr Weasley, miközben pennája szaporán sercegett a pergamenen. - Nem használta a pálcáját, ugye? Ő maga nem támadott meg senkit, igaz?

Mr Diggory bosszúsan nevetett.

\- Lefogadom, hogy kiugrott az ágyból, és mindent elátkozott, ami a szeme elé került. De ezt nemigen tudják rábizonyítani, mivel nincsenek áldozatok.

\- Rendben, azonnal intézkedem.

Mr Weasley zsebre vágta a teleírt pergamenlapot, és kiviharzott a konyhából.

Diggory feje most Mrs Weasleyhez fordult.

\- Ne haragudj, Molly - szólt. - Sajnálom, hogy így rátok kellett rontanom kora reggel, de csak Arthur tudja kihúzni őt a csávából. Rémszemnek ma mindenképp jelentkeznie kell az új munkahelyén. Az ördögbe, miért pont az utolsó éjszakát választotta?

\- Szóra sem érdemes, Amos - felelte Mrs Weasley. - Biztos, hogy nem eszel egy falat pirítóst, mielőtt elindulsz?

\- Hát jó, nem bánom - bólintott Diggory.

Mrs Weasley levett egy szelet vajas pirítóst a konyhaasztalon tornyosuló kupac tetejéről, becsíptette a szénfogóba, és beledugta Mr Diggory szájába.

\- Köfönöm fépen - mondta tele szájjal a fej, és a következő pillanatban halk pukkanással eltűnt.

Lucy hallotta, amint Mr Weasley az emeleten sietve elbúcsúzik Billtől, Charlie-tól és Percytől. Alig öt perc múlva aztán a családfő ismét belépett a konyhába - időközben megigazította talárját, s most sebtében fésülködött.

\- Rohannom kell… Jó utat, fiúk, lányok, és jó tanulást! - köszönt el Harrytől, Rontól, az ikrektől, Lucytól, Hermionétől és Ginnytől, azzal köpenyt kanyarított a vállára, és felkészült a dehoppanálásra. - Molly, ki tudod vinni egyedül a gyerekeket a pályaudvarra?

\- Hát persze! - legyintett Mrs Weasley. - Te csak menj, és foglalkozz Rémszemmel. A többit bízd rám.

Alighogy Mr Weasley eltűnt, belépett a konyhába Bill és Charlie.

\- Jól hallottam, hogy Rémszemet emlegettétek? - kérdezte Bill. - Mit művelt már megint?

\- Azt állítja, hogy valaki megpróbált betörni hozzá az éjjel - felelte Mrs Weasley.

\- Rémszem Mordon? - dünnyögte töprengve George, miközben lekvárt kent a pirítósára. - Nem ő az a flúgos, aki…

\- Apátok igen nagyra becsüli Rémszem Mordont - vágott a szavába szigorúan Mrs Weasley.

\- Naná, mert apa meg villásdugókat gyűjt - szólt vállvonogatva Fred, mikor Mrs Weasley kiment a konyhából. - Nem csoda, hogy megértik egymást…

\- Mordon nagy varázsló volt a maga idejében - jegyezte meg Bill.

\- Ha jól tudom, régi barátok Dumbledore-ral - tette hozzá Charlie.

\- Dumbledore-nak is van egy kis stikkje - felelte Fred. - Jó, tudom, hogy zseniális meg minden, de…

\- Áruljátok már el, ki az a Rémszem! - szólt közbe Harry.

\- Egy nyugalmazott minisztériumi varázsló - mondta Charlie. - Én csak egyszer találkoztam vele, amikor apa bevitt magával a minisztériumba. Mordon auror volt, méghozzá a legjobbak egyike… Feketemágus-vadász - magyarázta, Harry értetlenkedését látva. - Azkaban minden második foglya neki köszönheti, hogy a hűvösre került. Mordon rengeteg ellenséget szerzett magának… a legtöbb persze az elítéltek rokonai közül kerül ki… és úgy hallottam, pár éve súlyos üldözési mánia kínozza. Nem bízik senkiben. Minden sarokban bosszúszomjas feketemágusokat lát.

Bill és Charlie úgy döntöttek, kikísérik a Roxfortba indulókat a pályaudvarra; Percy viszont bocsánatkérések közepette kijelentette, hogy neki a minisztériumban a helye.

\- Higgyétek el, muszáj bemennem - bizonygatta. - Mr Kupor számít rám.

\- A szorgalmas munka elnyeri jutalmát, Percy - nézett rá komoly képpel Lucy. - Még egy év, és Kupor megtanulja a neved.

Mrs Weasley időközben bement a falusi postára, és a mugli telefon segítségével rendelt három közönséges taxit.

\- Arthur megpróbált minisztériumi autókat szerezni nekünk - súgta oda az asszony Harrynek és Lucynak, miközben az esőáztatta kertben álltak, s figyelték, hogyan rakodják be a taxisofőrök kocsijaikba a hat súlyos utazóládát. - De sajnos nem volt szabad autó… Jaj, istenem, milyen mérgesek szegények.

Harry nem állt neki elmagyarázni Mrs Weasleynek (csak Lucynak az út közben), hogy a mugli taxisok nem szívesen szállítanak maradandó halláskárosodást okozó állatokat - márpedig a betegesen izgatott Pulipinty ebbe a kategóriába tartozott. Az sem javított a hangulaton, hogy Fred ládája rakodás közben kinyílt, és meggyulladt benne egy tucat Filibuster-csillagszóró. A sofőr előbb ijedtében ordított fel, aztán fájdalmában, ugyanis Csámpás - aki szintén megrémült -, kieresztette karmait, és mászórúdnak használta a taxis lábát.

Mindennek a tetejébe a társaság roppant kényelmetlenül utazott, hiszen a hátsó ülést a ládáikkal kellett megosztaniuk. A csillagszórós incidens miatt meglehetősen zaklatott kedélyű Csámpás sem volt épp kellemes útitárs - mire London határába értek, Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione már számos karmolt sebből véreztek. Megkönnyebbülten fellélegeztek hát, mikor végre kiszállhattak a taxiból - jóllehet a városban szakadt az eső, s valamennyien bőrig áztak, mire átcipelték utazóládáikat a forgalmas úton, amelyről a pályaudvar bejárata nyílt.

Ez alkalommal kis csoportokban keltek át a falon. Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione nyitották a sort, mivel Pulipinty, és Csámpás miatt ok voltak a leggyanúsabbak a társaságból. Cseverészve nekivetették vállukat a falnak, oldalazva átsiklottak rajta - s ugyanabban a szempillantásban a kilenc és háromnegyedik vágány peronján találták magukat.

A Roxfort Expressz készen állt az indulásra. Piros mozdonyából gomolygott a gőz - a fehér ködben a peronon álló diákok és szüleik sötét kísértetalakoknak tűntek. Pulipinty izgalma csak még tovább fokozódott, mikor meghallotta megannyi bagolytársa huhogását. Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione késlekedés nélkül elindultak helyet keresni, s a vonat közepe táján találtak is egy szabad fülkét. Miután berakodták csomagjaikat, leszálltak, hogy elköszönjenek Mrs. Weasleytől, Billtől és Charlie-tól.

\- Lehet, hogy hamarabb viszontlátjuk egymást, mint hinnétek - szólt mosolyogva Charlie, miközben megölelte Ginnyt és Lucyt.

\- Hogyhogy? - kapta fel a fejét Fred.

\- Majd meglátjátok - felelte Charlie. - Csak el ne mondjátok Percynek, hogy céloztam a dologra, hiszen ez „hivatali titoknak minősül, amíg a minisztérium nyilvánosságra nem hozza".

Bill, aki zsebre dugott kézzel álldogált mellettük, szinte vágyakozva nézte a vonatot.

\- Hát igen - szólt -, az idén én is szívesen lennék újra roxforti diák.

\- De miért? - faggatta George.

\- Eseménydús évetek lesz - felelte Bill huncutul csillogó szemmel. - Még az is lehet, hogy leutazom kibicelni egy kicsit…

\- Miért lesz eseménydús évünk? - kérdezte felcsigázva Lucy.

Ekkor azonban elhangzott az indulás közeledtét jelző füttyjel, és Mrs Weasley az ajtók felé terelte a gyerekeket.

\- Köszönjük a vendéglátást, Mrs Weasley - szólt ki a vonatablakon Hermione, miután valamennyien felszálltak.

\- Igen, köszönünk mindent, Mrs Weasley - bólogatott hálás mosollyal Harry.

\- Sose köszönjétek, kis drágáim - felelte Mrs Weasley. - Szívesen meghívnálak karácsonyra is, de… azt hiszem, az idén nehéz lenne elcsalogatni titeket a Roxfortból.

\- Anya! - csattant fel Ron. - Mi az, amit itt mindenki tud, csak mi nem?

\- Este megtudjátok, ne félj - mosolygott Mrs Weasley. - Nagyon izgalmas lesz… Jut eszembe, örülök, hogy megváltoztatták a szabályokat…

\- Milyen szabályokat? - kérdezte kórusban Harry, Lucy, Ron, Fred és George.

\- Dumbledore professzor majd elmondja nektek… Aztán ne halljak rosszat rólatok! Fred, George, ez főleg rátok vonatkozik!

A dugattyúk felsziszegtek, és a vonat lassan mozgásba lendült. Fred kihajolt az ablakon.

\- Mondjátok meg, mi lesz a Roxfortban! - kiabált anyja és két bátyja felé. - Milyen szabályok változtak meg?

Mrs Weasley azonban nem válaszolt, csak integetett mosolyogva, és néhány másodpere múlva két fiával együtt dehoppanált.

Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione visszamentek a fülkéjükbe. Az ablakon lecsorgó esőcseppek miatt nem sok látszott a tájból. Ron kinyitotta a ládáját, elővette egy csipkés, barna dísztalárt, és leborította vele Pulipinty kalitkáját, hogy elhallgattassa a madarat.

\- Bumfolt elmondta volna nekünk, mire készülnek a Roxfortban - szólt csalódottan. - A döntő előtt, emlékeztek? De a saját anyám nem hajlandó elárulni. Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy…

\- Csitt!

Hermione ajkára szorította mutatóujját, másik kezével pedig a szomszéd kupé felé mutatott. Harry, Lucy és Ron a fülüket hegyezték; odaátról lusta, vontatott beszéd szűrődött át a nyitott ajtón keresztül.

\- …apa eredetileg nem is a Roxfortba akart küldeni, hanem a Durmstrangba. Ismeri az ottani igazgatót. Hogy Dumbledore-ról mi a véleménye, azt tudjátok… A Durmstrangba fel se veszik a sárvérű jöttmenteket, akiket Dumbledore annyira imád. Csak anya nem akarta, hogy olyan messzi iskolába menjek. Apa azt mondja, hogy a Durmstrangban a fekete mágiáról is sokkal normálisabb a felfogás, mint a Roxfortban. Akik oda járnak, azok tényleg tanulnak is sötét varázslatokat… Nekünk meg csak az a hülye védekezésóránk van…

Hermione felállt, lábujjhegyen odament az ajtóhoz, és behúzta, kizárva Malfoy hangját.

\- Bár a Durmstrangba ment volna - szólt dühösen Lucy. - Akkor nem kellene már negyedik éve elviselnünk őt.

\- A Durmstrang egy másik varázslóiskola? - érdeklődött Harry.

\- Az - felelte megvetően Hermione. - Borzalmas híre van. Az európai mágusiskolák összehasonlító értékelésében azt írják róla, hogy ott aránytalanul sokat foglalkoznak a fekete mágiával.

\- Asszem, hallottam róla - dörmögte bizonytalanul Ron. - Hol is van? Melyik országban?

Hermione felvonta szemöldökét.

\- Micsoda kérdés… Azt nem tudja senki.

\- Miért nem? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Az iskolák évszázadok óta vetélkednek egymással - magyarázta Hermione. - A Durmstrang és a Beauxbatons még azt sem fedik fel, hol vannak, nehogy a konkurens iskolák kémei kileshessék a titkaikat.

\- Na ne szédíts már! - nevetett fel Ron. - Nem hiszem, hogy a Durmstrang sokkal kisebb lenne, mint a Roxfort. Hogy tudnának eldugni egy ménkű nagy kastélyt?

Hermione megütközve nézett rá.

\- De hát a Roxfort is rejtve van - mondta, olyan hangon, mintha ez a legnyilvánvalóbb dolog lenne a világon. - Mindenki tudja… legalábbis mindenki, aki olvasta a Roxfort történetét.

\- Akkor te tudod egyedül - mondta Ron. - Tessék, áruld el, hogyan dugták el a Roxfortot.

\- Megbűvölték - felelte Hermione helyett Lucy. - Az arra járó muglik az iskola helyén egy düledező romot találnak, aminek a bejárata fölött az áll: „ _BELÉPNI TILOS ÉS ÉLETVESZÉLYES_ ".

Ron tátott szájjal bámult fogadott testvérére.

\- Te ezt honnan tudod?

\- Bill mesélte egyszer - vonta meg a vállát Lucy.

\- Szóval az illetéktelenek a Durmstrang helyén is egy romot találnak? - kérdezte Harry.

Hermione megvonta a vállát.

\- Mondjuk. De az is lehet, hogy olyan mugliriasztó bűbáj védi, mint a Világkupa-stadiont. És biztos feltérképezhetetlenné tették, hogy távol tartsák az idegen varázslókat.

\- Mit csináltak vele?

\- El lehet úgy varázsolni egy épületet, hogy ne lehessen térképen feltüntetni a helyét. Nem tudtad?

\- Eddig nem - felelte Harry.

\- De szerintem a Durmstrang valahol, messze északon lehet - folytatta tűnődve Hermione. - Egy nagyon hideg helyen. Abból gondolom, hogy az egyenruhájukhoz szőrmesapka is tartozik.

Ahogy haladtak észak felé, egyre sötétebb felhők alá értek, s az eső is mind hevesebben zuhogott. Déltájt már olyan kevés fény szűrődött be a vonat bepárásodott ablakain, hogy a fülkékben kigyúltak a lámpák.

Aztán nemsokára feltűnt kis kocsijával a büfés boszorkány. Harry annyi kondéros kekszet vásárolt, hogy mind a négyen jóllakhassanak belőle.

A négyes a délután folyamán sem unatkozott; számos ismerősük fordult meg a kupéban, többek között Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas és Neville Longbottom. Utóbbi egy kerek arcú, kórosan feledékeny fiú volt, akit sárkánytermészetű nagyanyja nevelt. Seamus még mindig viselte ír kokárdáját, bár abból már lassan kifogyott a varázs: már csak bágyadtan cincogta, hogy „ _Troy! Mullett! Moran!_ ". Úgy fél óra után Hermione belefáradt abba, hogy a fiúk és Lucy egyre csak a kviddicsről beszélgetnek; újra elővette a Varázslástan alapfokon IV.-et, és memorizálni kezdte a begyűjtőbűbáj elméleti alapjait.

Neville irigykedve hallgatta, hogyan idézik fel a többiek a Világkupadöntőn szerzett élményeiket.

\- Engem nem vitt el a nagyi a meccsre - vallotta be szomorúan. - Sajnálta a pénzt a jegyre. Pedig nagyon izgalmas lehetett.

\- Az biztos - mondta Ron. - Várj csak, mutatok valamit…

Ron felágaskodva belenyúlt a poggyásztartón elhelyezett ládájába, és némi kotorászás után előhalászta belőle a miniatűr Viktor Krumot.

\- Fúúú - álmélkodott Neville, mikor Ron a tenyerére állította a figurát.

\- Élőben is láttuk őt, egészen közelről - mesélte Ron. - A díszpáholyban ültünk…

\- Életedben először és utoljára, Weasley.

Draco Malfoy jelent meg a fülke ajtajában - ezúttal harmadmagával. Ott ácsorogott mögötte két gorillaalkatú fogdmegje, Crak és Monstro, akik ránézésre vagy harminc centit nőttek a nyár folyamán. Dean és Seamus nem húzták be teljesen az ajtót maguk után, s Malfoyék bizonyára meghallották, miről folyik a szó odabent.

\- Nem emlékszem, hogy áthívtunk volna, Malfoy - szólt hűvösen Lucy, de Malfoy figyelmen kívül hagyta.

\- Weasley… az meg micsoda? - Malfoy Pulipinty letakart kalitkájára mutatott, amelyről lecsüngött egy árulkodó csipkeszegélyes talárujj.

Ron a kalitka felé nyúlt, de Malfoy gyorsabb volt nála; egy szempillantás alatt lekapta a barna ruhadarabot a ketrecről.

\- Ezt nézzétek meg! - harsogta mámoros képpel, miközben diadalmasan a magasba emelte a talárt. - Nem hiszem el! Weasley, te ezt fel fogod venni!? Tudod, mikor hordtak az emberek ilyet? Kábé 1890-ben…

Ron arca felöltötte a dísztalár színét.

\- Gebedj meg! - horkant fel, és kikapta Malfoy kezéből a ruhát. Crak és Monstro bután heherésztek, Malfoy pedig egyenesen a hasát fogta a nevetéstől.

\- Be akarsz nevezni, mi, Weasley? Rád parancsoltak, hogy csinálj reklámot a családnak, igaz? Vagy ráizgultál a pénzdíjra? Ha nyernél, akár egy rendes talárt is vehetnél magadnak…

\- Nem tudom, miről dumálsz - vetette oda Ron.

\- A nevezésről beszélek - ismételte Malfoy. - Te biztos nem hagyod ki, Potter. Imádod mutogatni magad, és ilyen alkalom ritkán adódik…

\- Te önteltebb vagy, mint mi együttvéve - vágott vissza Lucy.

\- Sejtettem, hogy téged is érdekel, Lucy - nézett a lányra Malfoy. - Elvégre szereted csinálni a műsort és megmutatni, hogy milyen ügyes vagy. Most olyan lehetőséged lesz, ami eddig nem volt…

\- Vagy beszélj értelmesen, Malfoy, vagy tűnj el - szólt ki mogorván Hermione a Varázslástan alapfokosa IV mögül.

Malfoy szeme elkerekedett.

\- Megáll az eszem! - kiáltott fel kéjes rácsodálkozással. - Hiszen ti nem is tudjátok! Weasley, az apád meg a bátyád a minisztériumban dolgozik, és neked fogalmad sincs az egészről!? Én már réges-rég tudom az apámtól… Cornelius Caramel mesélte neki. Mondjuk, az is igaz, hogy az én apám ismeri az összes minisztériumi nagyfőnököt, a tied meg biztos nincs még olyan beosztásban, hogy ilyesmiről beszéljenek előtte… A fontos dolgokat nem kötik az orrára…

Malfoy gúnyosan felkacagott, aztán intett a Crak-Monstro párosnak, és mindhárman eltűntek.

Ron felpattant, és akkora rántással csukta be utánuk a fülke tolóajtaját, hogy abból kitört az üveg.

\- Ron! - Hermione megrovó pillantást vetett barátjára, majd elővette pálcáját. - Reparo! - motyogta, mire a cserepek újra üvegtáblává álltak össze, és elfoglalták régi helyüket az ajtókeretben.

\- Megjátssza itt nekünk, hogy ő mindent tud, mi meg semmit - dühöngött Ron. - Az én apám ismeri az összes nagyfőnököt… Na és aztán? Apát már százszor elő akarták léptetni… De neki a munkája a fontos, nem az, hogy főnök legyen!

\- Hát persze - csitította Hermione. - Malfoy össze-vissza beszél. Ne húzd fel magad miatta…

\- Nem húztam fel magam! - kiabálta Ron, és öklével akkorát csapott az egyik kondéros kekszre, hogy abból csak egy halom morzsa maradt.

Az út hátralevő részében Ronnak a szavát se lehetett hallani. Mikor eljött az ideje, némán öltötte magára iskolai talárját, s még akkor is rosszkedvű hallgatásba burkolózott, mikor a Roxfort Expressz végre lassítani kezdett, és begördült Roxmorts falu éjszakai sötétségbe burkolózó vasútállomására.

Alighogy kinyíltak a szerelvény ajtajai, fenyegető mennydörgés hangzott fel, jelezve, mi várja az érkezőket a szabad ég alatt. Hermione a köpenyébe bugyolálta Csámpást, Ron pedig úgy döntött, rajta hagyja dísztalárját Pulipinty kalitkáján. Csakúgy, mint a többi diák, ők is behúzott nyakkal, az arcukba csapódó esőcseppektől hunyorogva szálltak le a vonatról. Ha valamikor, most tényleg úgy esett, mintha száz hatalmas és kifogyhatatlan dézsából öntenék az égből a jeges vizet.

\- Szia, Hagrid! - kiáltott oda Lucy a peron végén tornyosuló óriásforma árnyalaknak.

\- Jól vagy, Lucy? - bömbölt vissza Hagrid, szavait lelkes integetéssel kísérve. - Találkozunk a lakomán… ha nem fulladunk a tóba!

Hagrid tréfás megjegyzéséből Lucy arra következtetett, hogy az elsőéveseket a rossz idő dacára ebben az évben is a hagyományos módon, csónakkal szállítják a kastélyba.

\- Brrr, nem irigylem szegény gólyákat - szólt dideregve Hermione, miközben a meg-meglóduló tömeg az állomás mellett várakozó ló nélküli fiákerek felé sodorta őt és barátait. Néhány perces, de a cudar időben végtelenül hosszúnak tűnő várakozás után Harry, Lucy, Ron, Hermione és Neville végre sorra kerültek, és bemászhattak közös fiákerükbe. Az ajtó nyomban becsapódott mögöttük, s a kocsi zötykölődve elindult a kissé kátyús úton a Roxfort-kastély felé.

* * *

Draco mindvégig kajánul vigyorgott, miközben leszállt a vonatról és a sor elejére furakodva bemászott a fiákerbe. Maga előtt látta Weasley arcát, ahogy egyre vörösebb lett, miközben majd elsüllyedt a szégyentől… Ha meglátja a bálon abban a göncben, Draco egészen biztosan nem fogja tudni megállni, hogy ne nevessen fél óráig vagy akár többig.

Miközben a fiákerek zötykölődve haladtak a kastély felé, Draco, mint korábban oly sokszor, a Trimágus Tusára gondolt. Lehetetlennek tartotta, hogy Weasleyék ne halljanak róla, de akkor ezek szerint mégsem voltak olyan fontosak, hogy megosszák velük az információt. Milyen nagyot fognak nézni, mikor megtudják! Draco kíváncsi volt, hogy vajon Lucy benevez-e. Igazság szerint simán kinézte a lányból: megvan hozzá a bátorsága, az esze, és a tehetsége is bőven. Ugyanakkor, ez a verseny sem volt veszélytelen, bár Draco rendszerint megfeledkezett erről. Azonban, ha Lucynak és a Tusának köze lesz egymáshoz…

 _Kit érdekel?_ kérdezte magától. Az a lány úgyis folyton életveszélyes helyzetekbe keveredik. Már hármat is túlélt három év alatt… sőt, jóval többet. Ez a verseny úgyse lesz durvább, mint azok. Legalábbis… Draco ebben reménykedett.


	54. Chapter 53: A Trimágus Tusa

**Chapter 53**

 **A Trimágus Tusa**

A fiákerek begördültek a szárnyas vadkanok szobraival díszített kovácsoltvas kapun, és a viharossá fokozódó szélben inogva felkaptattak a kastélyhoz vezető lankás emelkedőn. Lucy elmélázva nézte az eső sűrű függönye mögött felsejlő, kivilágított ablakokat. Aztán a fiáker végre megállt, s az eget szabdaló villámok fényében kirajzolódott a kastély magas tölgyfa ajtaja. Az ajtóhoz vezető kőlépcsősoron már ott szaladtak a legutóbb befutott kocsi utasai. Harry, Lucy, Ron, Hermione és Neville sem késlekedtek sokáig; lehajtott fejjel kimásztak a fiákerből, majd nyomban futásnak eredtek, s csak akkor pillantottak fel ismét, mikor már a fáklyák fényében fürdő, tágas bejárati csarnokban álltak, ahonnan az emeletre vezető impozáns márványlépcső indult.

\- Húúúúúh - fújt Ron, kutyamód megrázva vizes üstökét. - Ha egész éjjel így fog esni, kiárad a tó. Teljesen… ÁÁÁH!

Valahonnan a mennyezet alól egy jókora, piros, vízzel teli luftballon zuhant alá, s egyenesen Ron fején landolt. A csuromvizes Ron levegő után kapkodott, és nekitántorodott Harrynek. Abban a pillanatban már érkezett is a következő vízbomba - ez szinte súrolta Hermionét, és a lábuk előtt csapódott a kőpadlóra, elárasztva Lucy edzőcipőjét és zokniját. A közelben állók sikongatva, lökdösődve menekültek a tűzvonalból. Harry és Lucy felnéztek a magasba - és nyomban átlátták a helyzetet. Hat méterrel a fejük felett ott lebegett a csengősipkás, narancsszín csokornyakkendős Hóborc. A kopogó szellem pimasz ábrázata most csúf fintorba csavarodott-még vigyorogni is elfelejtett, úgy koncentrált a következő pottyantásra.

\- HÓBORC! - csattant egy szigorú női hang. - Hóborc, gyerünk le onnan, egy-kettő!

A hang tulajdonosa McGalagony professzor, a Griffendél-ház vezető tanára és az iskola igazgatóhelyettese volt. A tanárnő kirontott a nagyteremből, de néhány lépés után megcsúszott a vizes kövön, s hogy ne essen el, belekapaszkodott a legközelebbi stabil dologba - ami történetesen Hermione nyaka volt.

\- Oh!… Bocsánat, Granger kisasszony…

\- Nem történt semmi, tanárnő - nyögte Hermione, és megmasszírozta a nyakát.

McGalagony megigazította süvegét, majd újra felnézett Hóborcra. Szeme szikrákat szórt szögletes keretű szemüvege mögött.

\- Azonnal gyere le onnan, Hóborc! - rivallt rá a szellemre.

\- Nem is csin'ok semmitse! - mekegte Hóborc, és elhajította a harmadik vízbombát is. Az egy csapat ötödéves lány közé esett, akik erre visongva bemenekültek a nagyterembe. - Már úgyis vizesek, nem? Ázott egerek! Repül a lufiíííí!

Azzal megcélzott néhány frissen érkezett másodikost.

\- Ha nem hagyod abba, hívom az igazgató urat! - kiabált rá McGalagony. - Figyelmeztetlek, Hóborc…

A szellem nyelvet öltött rá, eldobta utolsó bombáját, és féleszű vihogás közepette elsuhant a márványlépcső felé.

\- Gyerünk, gyerünk, indulás! - parancsolt rá McGalagony az ázott diákseregre. - Vonuljanak be a nagyterembe, de szaporán!

Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione csúszkálva-botladozva elindultak a bejárati csarnok jobb oldalán nyíló kétszárnyú ajtó felé. Ron szitkozódott tehetetlen dühében, és ingerült mozdulattal hátracsapta csöpögő hajfürtjeit, Lucy pedig a haját csavargatta, hogy valamennyire szárazabbá tegye őket.

A nagyterem az ilyenkor szokásos ünnepi díszben pompázott. Az asztalok fölött lebegő száz meg száz gyertya fényében aranytányérok és - kupák csillogtak. A Roxfort négy háza részére kijelölt négy hosszú asztal melletti helyek többségét már elfoglalta a vidáman zsibongó diáksereg. Az ötödik asztal, melyet a tanárok és más iskolai dolgozók számára tartottak fenn, a terem végében, a többire merőlegesen állt. Itt, a nagyteremben sokkal melegebb volt, mint a bejárati csarnokban. Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione elhaladtak a mardekárosok, a hollóhátasok és a hugrabugosok mellett, s az utolsó asztalhoz érve leültek Félig Fej Nélküli Nick, a Griffendél-torony kísértete mellé. A gyöngyházfényű, áttetsző testű Nick ezen az estén is szokásos, zekéből és harisnyából álló öltözékét viselte, melyet feltűnően széles fodorgallér egészített ki. A gallér kettős célt szolgált: egyrészt kivételes eleganciát volt hivatott kölcsönözni viselőjének, másrészt biztosította, hogy Nick szinte teljesen levágott feje viszonylag stabilan üljön két válla között.

\- Jó estét - köszöntötte Lucyékat a szellem.

\- Eddig nem volt túl jó - felelte morcosan Lucy, és lehúzta edzőcipőjét, hogy kiöntse belőle a vizet. - Remélem, gyorsan túlesünk a beosztáson, mert farkaséhes vagyok.

Az elmúlt két évben úgy alakultak a dolgok, hogy Lucy nem lehetett jelen a szertartáson - így, bár korgott a gyomra, örült, hogy végignézheti a beosztást.

\- Harry, Lucy, sziasztok! - köszönt rá és testvérére egy izgatott, zihálós hang valahonnan az asztal végéről. Colin Creevey volt az, egy harmadéves fiú, aki megismerkedésük óta üldözte a testvérpárt a rajongásával.

\- Szia, Colin - felelte tartózkodóan Lucy.

\- Képzeljétek! Idén lesz elsős az öcsém! Az öcsém, Dennis!

\- Aha - felelte udvarias mosollyal Harry. - Tök jó.

\- Nagyon be van sózva! - Colin ezt akár magáról is mondhatta volna, úgy pattogott a székén. - Szurkolok, hogy ő is a Griffendélbe kerüljön! Ti is szorítsatok neki, jó?

\- Öh… jó, persze - bólintott Harry, majd újra barátai és Nick felé fordult. - A testvéreket általában ugyanabba a házba osztják be, nem?

\- Nem feltétlenül - felelte Hermione. - Parvati Patil ikertestvére hollóhátas, pedig ők külsőre is teljesen egyformák.

Lucy a tanári asztal felé pillantott. Ott a szokásosnál több szék állt üresen. Hagrid igazoltan volt távol - biztos még a szélkorbácsolta tavon hajókázott a gólyákkal -, McGalagony professzor pedig valószínűleg a bejárati csarnok vízmentesítését felügyelte - de volt az asztalnál egy harmadik üres szék is.

\- Hol lehet az új sötét varázslatok kivédése tanár? - tette fel a kérdést Hermione, miután ő is végighordozta tekintetét a tanári asztalon.

Eddig egyetlen sötét varázslatok kivédése tanáruk sem maradt egy évnél hosszabb ideig az iskolában. Az addigiak közül Lucy egyedül legutolsó tanárukat, Lupin professzort kedvelte meg. Most azonban csupa ismerős ült a keresztben álló asztalnál.

\- Lehet, hogy senkit nem tudtak szerezni! - aggodalmaskodott Hermione.

Lucy most figyelmesebben végignézett az asztalnál ülőkön. Flitwick professzor, a pöttöm bűbájtantanár egy halom párnával aládúcolva ült a gyógynövénytant oktató Bimba professzor mellett, akinek csálé süvege alól kilógott örökké kócos, őszülő haja. Bimba az asztronómus Sinistra professzorral beszélgetett, aki mellett az iskola bájitaltantanára, a sárgásfakó arcú, görbe orrú, zsíros hajú Piton professzor foglalt helyet. Ő volt az egyetlen a Roxfort tanárai közül, akit Lucy és Harry is szívből utáltak. Ehhez az utálathoz csak Piton Lucy és Harry iránti gyűlölete volt mérhető, amelyet - ha még lehetett - bizonyára tovább fokozott, hogy a két Potter az előző tanévben Piton orra előtt szöktette meg Sirius Blacket, aki ellen a bájitaltantanár közös diákkoruk óta bosszút forralt.

Piton mellett volt egy üres hely - Lucy gyanította, hogy az McGalagonyra vár. A következő széken, s egyben a hosszú asztal közepén Dumbledore professzor, az iskola igazgatója ült. Dumbledore hosszú ezüstös haja és szakálla vidáman csillogott a gyertyafényben - csakúgy, mint fenséges mélyzöld talárján a hímzett csillagok és holdak. Az igazgató sátor módjára összetámasztotta hosszú, vékony ujjait az álla alatt, s gondolatokba merülve meredt a mennyezetre félhold alakú szemüvegén át. Lucy követte a tekintetét. Az elvarázsolt mennyezet, mely mindig a valódi eget tükrözte, még sosem mutatott ilyen viharos képet. Kavargó fekete és sötétvörös felhők töltötték be, s valahányszor odakint megdördült az ég, villám cikázott át rajta.

\- Kezdjék már el! - türelmetlenkedett Ron. - Fel tudnék falni egy egész hippogriffet.

Szinte még be sem fejezte a mondatot, máris kinyílt a nagy, kétszárnyú ajtó. A terem azonnal elcsendesedett. Az ajtón belépett McGalagony professzor, s mögötte hosszú sorban bevonultak az elsőévesek. Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione is áztak eleget, de be kellett látniuk, hogy ők Hóborc tréfájával együtt is csupán ízelítőt kaptak abból, amin az elsősök keresztülmentek. Úgy tűnt, mintha nem csónakban, hanem úszva keltek volna át a tavon. Az ázott sereg a tanári asztal elé vonult; ott megálltak, és szembefordultak az iskola többi tanulójával. Cudarul fázhattak, emellett bizonyára izgultak is, úgyhogy mind úgy remegtek, mintha rázták volna őket - mind, kivéve egy pöttöm, egérfrizurájú fiúcska. Ő egy roppant furcsa ruhadarabot viselt, amelyben Lucy felismerte Hagrid vakondbőr nagykabátját. A fiúcska ötödmagával is elfért volna a hatalmas ruhadarabban, így aztán úgy festett, mintha egy szőrös fekete sátorból dugná ki a fejét. Kis arca szinte lángolt az izgalomtól. Miután elfoglalta helyét rémülten pislogó társai között, és sikerült elkapnia Colin Creevey pillantását, diadalmasan felmutatta kinyújtott hüvelykujjait, és ezt tátogta némán: „ _Beleestem a tóba!_ " Mindehhez olyan képet vágott, mintha valami hihetetlenül nagy szerencse érte volna.

McGalagony professzor most egy háromlábú széket állított az elsőévesek sora elé, s azon elhelyezett egy borzalmasan elnyűtt és veszedelmesen piszkos varázslósüveget. A gólyák rámeredtek az ócska fejfedőre - s így tett mindenki más is. Egy hosszú pillanatig csend volt. Aztán a süveg karimája melletti szakadás száj módjára kinyílt, és a fejfedő dalra fakadt. Mint mindig, most is elmondta, melyik házba milyen jellemű diákok kerülnek, s mikor befejezte, a diákok lelkes tapssal jutalmazták a Teszlek Süveg produkcióját.

\- Mikor minket osztottak be, nem ezt énekelte - jegyezte meg Harry, miközben ő maga is tapsolt.

\- Minden évben más éneket ad elő - felelte Ron. - Elég unalmas élete lehet. Gondolom, egész évben más dolga sincs, mint megkomponálni a következő dalát.

McGalagony professzor vaskos pergamentekercset vett elő.

\- Akit szólítok, a fejére teszi a süveget, és leül a székre - fordult az elsőévesekhez. - Miután a süveg kihirdette döntését, az illető helyet foglalhat a megfelelő asztalnál.

\- Ackerley, Stewart!

Remegő fiúcska lépett ki a sorból. Félősen felemelte a süveget, a fejére tette, és leült.

\- HOLLÓHÁT! - rikkantotta a süveg.

Stewart Ackerley gyorsan levette a fejfedőt, s a hollóhátasok asztalához iszkolt, ahol hangos ováció fogadta.

\- Baddock, Malcolm!

\- MARDEKÁR!

A terem túlsó végén álló asztalnál üdvrivalgás tört ki. Lucy látta, hogy társaival együtt Malfoy is megtapsolja a közeledő Baddockot. Eltűnődött, vajon tudja-e Baddock, hogy a Mardekárból több sötét varázsló került ki, mint a másik három házból együttvéve. Fred és George megvetően sziszegtek, mikor Baddock elhaladt mellettük.

\- Branstone, Eleanor!

\- HUGRABUG!

\- Cauldwell, Owen!

\- HUGRABUG!

\- Creevey, Dennis!

A pöttöm Dennis Creevey kilépett a sorból, és kis híján hasra esett Hagrid vakondbőr kabátjában. Épp abban a pillanatban botlott el, amikor a kabát eredeti tulajdonosa beosont a terembe a tanári asztal mögötti mellékajtón. Hagrid körülbelül kétszer olyan magas és legalább háromszor olyan széles volt, mint egy átlagos férfi; s mivel ehhez a testalkathoz hosszú, gubancos fekete haj és bozontos szakáll társult, az összhatás meglehetősen riasztó volt. Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione azonban tudták, hogy a látszat csal - az évek során barátságos és melegszívű embernek ismerték meg a vadőrt. Hagrid, miközben leült a tanári asztal végébe, derűsen rákacsintott Lucyékra, majd figyelni kezdte Dennis Creevey ügyködését. A fiú feltette a süveget, s a következő pillanatban már nyílt is a karima melletti szakadás…

\- GRIFFENDÉL! - kiáltotta a süveg.

Hagrid együtt tapsolt a griffendélesekkel. Dennis Creevey boldog vigyorral letette a süveget, és már rohant is bátyjához.

\- Beleestem, Colin! - visította, miközben lehuppant egy üres székre. - És képzeld, valami tolni kezdett alulról, és visszalökött a csónakba! Szuper volt!

\- Azta…! - lelkendezett Colin. - Tudod, mi lehetett az, Dennis? Az óriáspolip!

\- Fúúúú! - Dennis arca láttán bárki azt hihette, hogy nincs az életben nagyobb öröm, mint bömbölő viharban belesni egy feneketlenül mély tóba, majd egy óriás víziszörny hátán kievickélni onnan.

\- Dennis! Dennis! Látod ott azt a fiút? Azt a fekete hajú, szemüvegeset! És látod mellette a vörös hajó lányt? Látod? Tudod, kik azok, Dennis?

Lucy gyorsan elfordította a fejét, és úgy tett, mintha roppantul érdekelné, melyik házba küldi a Teszlek Süveg Emma Dobbsot.

A beosztás folytatódott; a megszeppent fiúk és lányok egyenként odaléptek a háromlábú székhez. Mire McGalagony professzor az M betűhöz ért a listán, a gólyák sora már erősen foghíjas volt.

\- Belehúzhatnának egy kicsit - dörmögte Ron gyomortájékát szorongatva.

\- Türelem! - szólt rá Félig Fej Nélküli Nick, miután "Madley, Laura!" hugrabugos lett. - A beosztás sokkal fontosabb az evésnél.

\- Főleg annak, aki már halott - vágott vissza Ron.

\- Remélem, az idei griffendéles utánpótlás erős csapat lesz - jegyezte meg Nick, miközben megtapsolta a griffendéles asztalhoz közeledő "McDonald, Natalie!"-t. - Sajnálnám, ha megszakadna a nyerő szériánk.

\- Pritchard, Graham!

\- MARDEKÁR!

\- Quirke, Orla!

\- HOLLÓHÁT!

Végül az utolsó gólya, "Whitby, Kevin!" is végzett („HUGRABUG!"). A beosztási ceremónia véget ért; McGalagony kivitte a teremből a süveget és a széket.

\- Na végre - dörmögte Ron, azzal kezébe vette kést-villáját, és feszült várakozással nézni kezdte az előtte fekvő aranytányért.

Dumbledore professzor felállt, mosolyogva körülnézett a teremben, és üdvözlő mozdulattal széttárta karját.

\- Csupán két szót szeretnék szólni az egybegyűltekhez - mondta zengő, mély hangon. - Jó étvágyat!

\- Bravó, bravó! - kiáltotta kórusban Harry és Ron, mikor a szemük előtt egyszerre megteltek az üres edények.

\- Komolyan, fiúk - rázta a fejét nevetve Lucy. - Úgy néztek ki, mint akik egy hete nem ettek.

Félig Fej Nélküli Nick gyászos képpel nézte, hogyan rakodják meg tányérjaikat a diákok.

\- Báris jobba' vagyo' - mondta Ron degeszre tömött szájjal.

\- Örülhettek, hogy egyáltalán megtartják a lakomát - jegyezte meg Félig Fej Nélküli Nick. - Gondok voltak délután a konyhában.

\- Ho'ho? Bi dördénd? - kérdezte Harry egy nagy falat sült hússal hadakozva.

\- Mondanom se kell, hogy Hóborc kellemetlenkedett - felelte Nick rosszalló fejcsóválással, amitől kobakja vészesen billegni kezdett. Feljebb húzta hát fodorgallérját, mielőtt folytatta. - Az egész a szokásos vitával kezdődött. Hóborc jelen akart lenni a lakomán - ez persze elég abszurd ötlet, hiszen tudjátok, milyen faragatlan. Ha meglát egy tál ételt, rögtön a levegőbe röpíti. Szóval összeült a kísértettanács - a Pufók Fráter azon a véleményen volt, hogy adjunk Hóborcnak még egy esélyt - de a Véres Báró hallani sem akart a dologról.

A Véres Báró, a Mardekár kísértete ösztövér, hallgatag szellem volt - s mellesleg az egyetlen lény a Roxfortban, aki parancsolni tudott Hóborcnak.

\- Sejtettem, hogy Hóborc ki van akadva valamitől - jegyezte meg sötéten Lucy. - Mit csinált a konyhában?

\- Ó, csak amit szokott - legyintett Félig Fej Nélküli Nick. - Felfordulást és pánikot. Röpködtek a lábasok, minden úszott a levesben. A házimanók idegösszeomlást kaptak…

Kopp. Hermione fellökte aranykupáját. A sárga sütőtöklé hatalmas tócsában szétömlött az asztalterítőn, de Hermione ügyet sem vetett rá.

\- Itt vannak házimanók? - kérdezte a borzalomtól elkerekedett szemmel - Itt, a Roxfortban?

\- Természetesen - felelte csodálkozva Nick. - Mi foglalkoztatjuk a legtöbbet egész Nagy-Britanniában. Több mint száz dolgozik itt.

\- Én eddig egyet se láttam! - háborgott Hermione.

\- Többnyire a konyhában vannak - mondta Nick. - Csak éjjel jönnek ki egy kicsit takarítani… megrakják a tüzeket, ilyesmi… Végül is nem az a dolguk, hogy mutogassák magukat. A jó házimanó arról ismerszik meg, hogy olyan, mintha ott se volna.

Hermione döbbenten meredt a kísértetre.

\- De fizetnek nekik, ugye? - hebegte reménykedve. - És kapnak szabadságot. És… és elmehetnek betegállományba meg nyugdíjba meg minden… Ugye, igen?

Félig Fej Nélküli Nick akkorát nevetett, hogy feje lefordult a mellkasára, s ott lógott azon a cafatnyi szellembőrön, ami még a nyakához rögzítette.

\- Betegállomány? Nyugdíj? - harsogta, miközben helyre tette a fejét, és megigazította fodorgallérját. - A házimanóknak eszükben sincs betegállományba menni!

Hermione rámeredt teli tányérjára, majd ünnepélyesen letette kését-villáját, és eltolta maga elől a tányért.

\- Me izé' má' 'ermióme - mammogta Ron, félig megrágott krumplidarabkákat köpködve Lucy talárjára. - 'Oppá, bosánat, 'ucy… - Gyorsan lenyelte a falatot. - Ha éhen halsz, attól a manók még nem fognak betegszabadságot kapni!

Hermione kihúzta magát, és haragosan fújtatott.

\- Ezt a vacsorát - szólt - kizsákmányolt rabszolgák főzték!

És ettől kezdve egy falatot sem volt hajlandó enni.

Az eső még mindig hevesen verte a magas, sötét ablakokat. Az üvegtáblákat újabb mennydörgés rázta meg, s a borús égmennyezeten átcikázó villám fénye megszázszorozva tükröződött a ragyogó aranytálakon. A főétel maradékai eltűntek, s helyükön nyomban megjelent a desszert.

\- Gyümölcslepény, Hermione! - duruzsolta csalogatóan Ron, és a lány felé legyezte a sütemény illatát. - Habostorta! Csokipuding!

Hermione pillantása azonban annyira hasonlított McGalagonyéra, hogy Ron inkább feladta.

Miután a desszert is bekebelezésre került, s a tálakról eltűnt a maradék, Albus Dumbledore ismét szólásra emelkedett. A nagyteremben elült a zsivaj, s már csak a zúgó szél és a kopogó eső zavarta meg a csendet.

\- Nohát! - szólt Dumbledore, és mosolyogva körülnézett a teremben. - Most, hogy gyomrunkba vándoroltak az asztal ajándékai (Hermione itt megvetően felmordult), bátorkodom ismét a tisztelt társaság figyelmét kérni.

\- Frics úr, iskolánk gondnoka megkért, hogy tájékoztassalak benneteket: jelen tanévtől fogva a tiltott tárgyak közé tartozik a jajgató jojó, a fogas frizbi, valamint a perpetuum bumeráng is. A teljes, négyszázharminchét tételből álló lista bármikor megtekinthető Frics úr szobájában - ha esetleg érdekel valakit.

Dumbledore szája gyanúsan felfelé görbült.

\- Mint minden évben, most is hangsúlyozom - folytatta -, hogy a birtokon található erdőbe diákoknak tilos a belépés; ugyanez vonatkozik Roxmorts falura az első- és másodévesek esetében.

\- Emellett szomorú kötelességem közölni veletek, hogy az idén elmarad a házak közötti kviddicsbajnokság.

\- Micsoda? - horkant fel Lucy.

Ránézett Harryre, Fredre és George-ra, akik benne voltak a Griffendél csapatában. A három fiú némán hápogva meredtek az igazgatóra. Dumbledore folytatta:

\- Ennek magyarázata nem más, mint hogy októberben kezdetét veszi iskolánkban egy rendezvény, ami a tanév végégig tart majd, s ami mellett tanáraitoknak sem idejük, sem energiájuk nem marad egyéb programok megszervezésére. Merem állítani azonban, hogy az említett rendezvény mindenért kárpótol majd benneteket. Nagy örömömre szolgál, hogy bejelenthetem: az idén a Roxfortban…

Ebben a pillanatban hatalmas mennydörgés rázta meg a falakat, és kicsapódott a nagyterem ajtaja.

A küszöbön egy fekete úti köpenybe burkolózó férfi állt, kezében hosszú bottal. Egyszerre minden fej az idegen felé fordult, akit egy pillanatra fényesen megvilágított az égmennyezeten átcikázó kétágú villám. A férfi lehúzta fejéről a csuklyát, megrázta sörénynek is beillő, hosszú, őszes haját, és elindult a tanári asztal felé.

Az idegen minden második lépése döngve visszhangzott a teremben. A keresztben álló asztal elé érve befordult jobbra, és nehéz léptekkel Dumbledore felé indult. Ekkor újabb villám hasított át a mennyezeten. Hermione felsikkantott ijedtében.

A villám fényében élesen kirajzolódott a jövevény arca - egy arc, amelyhez foghatót Lucy még soha nem látott. A férfi ábrázatát mintha egy darab repedezett fából faragta volna ki egy kontár, akinek fogalma sem volt róla, hogyan fest egy emberi arc, s ráadásul a vésővel is pocsékul bánt. Az idegen bőrét keresztül-kasul forradások tömkelege szabdalta; szája sötét hasadékra emlékeztetett, s orrának nagy része hiányzott.

A legrémisztőbb azonban a férfi szeme volt.

Az egyik szem kicsi volt és feketén fénylett, a másik viszont nagy volt és kerek, akár egy pénzdarab, és sugárzó acélkékben játszott. Ez a kék szem sosem pislogott, és egy másodpercre sem állt meg; a másiktól teljesen függetlenül, szüntelenül jobbra-balra, fel és le járt - aztán egyszer csak teljesen befordult - mintha a fej belsejét nézné -, s már csak az üres szemfehérje látszott belőle.

Az idegen megállt Dumbledore előtt, és kinyújtotta arcához hasonlóan hegszabdalta kezét. Az igazgató kezet rázott vele, s néhány szót mormogott. Lucy nem hallotta, mit mond, de úgy tűnt, valamit kérdezhetett, mert a jövevény fejét rázva válaszolt neki. Dumbledore bólintott, s invitáló kézmozdulattal a jobbján álló üres székre mutatott.

Az idegen leült, kirázta arcából szürke sörényét, majd maga elé húzott egy tál kolbászt, és az egészet orra maradványai elé emelte. Miután alaposan megszagolgatta az ételt, elővett egy kést, felszúrt vele egy darab kolbászt, és enni kezdett. Normális szeme az ételre szegeződött, de a kék most is fáradhatatlanul forgott üregében, a termet és a diákokat fürkészve.

\- Bemutatom iskolánk új sötét varázslatok kivédése tanárát - harsogta bele a csendbe Dumbledore -, Mordon professzor urat.

Szokás volt az új tanárokat tapssal köszönteni, de ezúttal egyetlen diák vagy tanár sem emelte fel a kezét - Dumbledore-on és Hagridon kívül. A két pár tenyér árva csattogása azonban csak még kínosabbá tette a csöndet, így hát ők is hamar felhagytak a tapsolással. A jelenlévőket oly mértékben sokkolta a rémisztő külsejű Mordon megjelenése, hogy nemigen voltak képesek másra, mint dermedten meredni rá.

Harry közelebb hajolt Ronhoz.

\- Mordon? - súgta a fiú. - Rémszem Mordon? Az, akinek apád ma reggel a segítségére sietett?

\- Csak ő lehet - felelte az álmélkodástól bambán Ron.

\- Mitől néz így ki? - suttogta Hermione. - Mi történt az arcával?

\- Nem t'om - súgta vissza Ron.

Mordont szemlátomást cseppet sem zavarta a hűvös fogadtatás. Az asztalon álló sütőtökleves kancsót egy pillantásra sem méltatva újra benyúlt köpenye alá, elővett egy laposüveget, és nagyot húzott belőle. Ahogy az iváshoz felemelte a karját, köpenye feljebb csúszott, s Lucy az asztal alatt egy karmokban végződő falábat pillantott meg.

Dumbledore megköszörülte a torkát, és mosolyogva végignézett a Mordont bámuló diákok seregén.

\- Tehát, ahogy mondtam - szólt -, iskolánk az elkövetkező hónapokban igen érdekes esemény színhelye lesz - egy olyan eseményé, amelyre több mint egy évszázada került sor utoljára. Nagy örömmel tudatom veletek, hogy a Roxfortban idén megrendezzük a Trimágus Tusát.

\- VICCEL!? - kiáltott fel Fred.

A feszültség, amely Mordon érkezése óta érződött a teremben, egy csapásra feloldódott. Szinte mindenki nevetett, és Dumbledore is mosolyogva bólogatott.

\- Nem, nem viccelek, fiatalúr - felelte -, bár most, hogy említed, a nyáron hallottam egy remek viccet a troliról, a banyáról és a leprikónról, akik elmennek együtt a kocsmába…

McGalagony professzor hangosan megköszörülte a torkát.

\- Öhm… ez talán most nem időszerű… nem… - dörmögte Dumbledore. - Hol is tartottam? Á, igen, a Trimágus Tusa… Nos, gyanítom, hogy akadnak köztetek, akik nem tudják, mi ennek a viadalnak a lényege. Akik tudják, azok kérem, bocsássanak meg a most következő rövid magyarázatért, s addig irányítsák méltóbb tárgyra becses figyelmüket.

\- A Trimágus Tusát közel hétszáz évvel ezelőtt rendezték meg először, mint a három legnagyobb európai varázslóiskola, a Roxfort, a Beauxbatons és a Durmstrang barátságos versenyét. Az iskolákat egy-egy kiválasztott bajnok képviselte, s a tusa során a bajnokok három mágikus feladatban mérték össze erejüket. Az iskolák felváltva adtak otthont az ötévenként megrendezett versenynek, amely azt volt hivatott elősegíteni, hogy a különböző nemzetiségű mágusnövendékek közelebb kerüljenek egymáshoz. Idővel azonban annyira megszaporodtak a halálesetek, hogy a rendezők kénytelenek voltak megszakítani a versenysorozatot.

\- Halálesetek? - hebegte riadtan Hermione, de a diákok közül nagyon kevesen osztoztak döbbenetében. A többség lelkes sustorgásba kezdett, s ami azt illeti, Lucyt is sokkal jobban izgatta maga a verseny, mint a sok száz éve történt tragédiák körülményei.

\- Az utóbbi száz évben több kísérlet is történt a Trimágus Tusa hagyományának felélesztésére - folytatta Dumbledore -, de egyik sem járt sikerrel. A Nemzetközi Máguskapcsolatok, valamint a varázsjátékok és mágikus sportok főosztályának vezetése ennek ellenére úgy véli, hogy megérett az idő egy újabb próbálkozásra. A verseny előkészítése során minden tőlünk telhetőt megtettünk annak érdekében, hogy a bajnokok ezúttal ne kerüljenek halálos veszedelembe.

\- A Beauxbatons és a Durmstrang igazgatói októberben érkeznek meg jelöltjeikkel, a három bajnok kiválasztására pedig Halloweenkor kerül sor. Pártatlan bíró dönti majd el, mely diákok a legméltóbbak arra, hogy versenybe szálljanak a Trimágus Kupáért, iskolájuk dicsőségéért és a győztes bajnoknak járó ezer galleonos pénzdíjért.

\- Én benevezek! - suttogta lelkesen Fred. Arca úgy ragyogott, mintha máris az övé lenne a kupa és a rengeteg pénz. Nem ő volt az egyetlen, aki a Roxfort bajnokaként látta magát. A házak asztalainál ülő diákok mind vagy feszült várakozással néztek Dumbledore-ra, vagy izgatottan összesúgtak szomszédaikkal. Azután ismét felcsendült Dumbledore hangja, s a teremben azonnal néma csend lett.

\- Bár tudom, valamennyien égtek a vágytól, hogy megszerezhessétek a Roxfortnak a Trimágus Kupát, a nevezésre nem mindenkinek lesz lehetősége. Az érintett iskolák igazgatói a Mágiaügyi Minisztériummal egyetértésben úgy döntöttek, hogy korhatárt szabnak a versenyen való részvételre. Csak a nagykorú, vagyis a tizenhetedik életévüket betöltött diákok kerülhetnek a jelöltek közé. Erre… - Dumbledore itt kénytelen volt felemelni a hangját, ugyanis a hír hallatán sokan, köztük a Fred és George is, felhördültek - …erre a szigorításra azért van szükség, mert a versenyfeladatok minden óvintézkedés mellett is nehezek és veszélyesek lesznek. Valószínűtlen, hogy a fiatalabbak közül bárki is meg tudna birkózni velük. Személyesen ügyelek rá, hogy egyetlen kiskorú diákunk se játszhassa ki az új szabályt abban a reményben, hogy a pártatlan bíró őt választja a Roxfort bajnokának. - Dumbledore pillantása Fred és George dacos arcára vándorolt, s égszínkék szeme megrebbent. - Ezért nyomatékosan kérem a tizenhét év alattiakat, hogy ne is próbálkozzanak a jelentkezéssel.

\- A Beauxbatons és a Durmstrang delegációi októberben érkeznek meg, és az év nagy részében velünk maradnak. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy mindvégig jó házigazdához méltó udvariassággal bántok majd külföldi vendégeinkkel, s hogy szívvel-lélekkel támogatni fogjátok a Roxfort megválasztott bajnokát. Most azonban későre jár, s tudom, mennyire fontos nektek, hogy éberen és kipihenten jelenhessetek meg holnap az első óráitokon. Irány az ágy! Sipirc!

Dumbledore leült, és beszélgetni kezdett Rémszem Mordonnal. A diákok nagy széktologatás közepette asztalt bontottak, és zsibongva elindultak a kétszárnyú ajtó felé.

George nem mozdult az asztal mellől, csak felállt, és sértődötten Dumbledore-ra meredt.

\- Ez nem igazságos! - háborgott. - Áprilisban leszünk tizenhét évesek, miért ne nevezhetnénk be!?

Fred ugyancsak sötéten pislogott a tanári asztal felé.

\- Én akkor is be fogok nevezni - fogadkozott. - A bajnokok egy csomó mindent csinálhatnak majd, amit máskor nem szabad. És ezer galleont lehet nyerni!

\- Igen - dünnyögte távolba révedő tekintettel Ron. - Ezer galleont…

\- Gyertek már - szólt rá a többiekre Hermione. - Lassan már csak mi maradunk itt.

Harry, Lucy, Ron, Hermione, Fred és George elindultak a bejárati csarnok felé. Az ikrek azon tanakodtak, vajon mivel próbálja majd Dumbledore megakadályozni, hogy a kiskorúak benevezzenek a tusára.

\- Ki az a pártatlan bíró, aki kiválasztja a bajnokot? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Nem t'om - felelte Geogre -, de az biztos, hogy őt kell átvernünk. Szerintem pár csepp kor-korrigáló főzettel el tudjuk intézni a dolgot.

\- Dumbledore tudja, hogy kiskorúak vagytok - vetette ellen Ron.

\- Igen, de nem ő dönti el, hogy ki lesz a iskola bajnoka - ravaszkodott Fred. - Amit mondott, abból az derült ki, hogy a bíró már nem nézi, hány évesek a jelöltek, hanem egyszerűen kiválasztja a legjobbat közülük. Dumbledore azt próbálja megakadályozni, hogy leadjuk a nevünket.

\- De hisz hallottátok, hogy mennyien meghaltak! - szólt aggályoskodva Hermione, miközben sorban beléptek egy faliszőnyeg mögötti rejtekajtón, ami mögött újabb lépcső indust.

\- Persze - legyintett Fred -, de mikor volt az már? Különben is, ha nincs kockázat, oda a mulatság. Mit szólsz, Ron? Ha rájövünk, hogyan lehet kijátszani Dumbledore-t, te is benevezel?

\- Mit gondoltok? - fordult Harryhez és Lucyhoz Ron. - Jó buli lenne benevezni, nem? Bár talán inkább valaki öregebb kéne bajnoknak… Lehet, hogy mi még nem tudunk elég varázslatot…

\- Én biztos nem - hallatszott Neville szomorkás hangja valahonnan Fred és George mögül. - Bár a nagyi biztos akarná, hogy benevezzek. Mindig azzal jön, hogy öregbítsem a családunk hírnevét. Egyszer még… hoppá…

A lépcsőfok, amire Neville rálépett, mintha levegőből lett volna, egyszerűen elnyelte a fiú lábát. A Roxfortban sok ilyen lépcsőcsapda volt; ezt a bizonyos fokot a felsőbb éves diákok többsége reflexszerűen átlépte, de Neville emlékezete a szitánál is lyukacsosabb volt. Harry a fiú hóna alá nyúlt, és segített neki kikecmeregni a csapdából. A lépcső tetején egy lovagi páncél nyikorogva-csörögve nevetett rajtuk.

\- Fogd be a csőröd - szólt rá Lucy, és elhaladtában lecsapta a páncél sisakrostélyát.

Miután maguk mögött hagytak még néhány lépcsőt és folyosót, megérkeztek a Griffendél-torony bejáratához, ami egy terebélyes, rózsaszín selyemruhás dáma portréja mögött rejtőzött.

\- Jelszó? - kérdezte a hölgy a közeledők láttán.

\- Lárifári - felelte George. - Megkérdeztem odalent egy prefektust.

A portré felcsapódott, s a társaság a falon tátongó lyukon át bemászott a torony klubhelyiségébe. Az asztalokkal és kényelmes karosszékekkel berendezett, kör alakú helyiségben a vidáman lobogó tűz jóvoltából kellemes meleg volt. Hermione mogorva pillantást vetett a táncoló lángokra - Lucy tisztán hallotta, hogy a „rabszolgamunka" szót morogja -, azután jó éjszakát kívánt barátainak, és elindult a lányok hálószobái felé.

Lucy a fiúk felé fordult.

\- Beneveztek, ha Fred és George rájönnek, hogyan lehet? - kérdezte tőlük.

Harry és Ron összenéztek.

\- Én lehet - felelte Ron. - Végül is, sose lehet tudni, nem?

\- Én még nem tudom - merengett el egy pillanatra Harry, majd Lucy felé fordult. - Te?

\- Szerintem nem - rázta a fejét a lány, mire a két fiú megütközve nézett rá. - Nézzétek, biztosan tök jó lehet versenyezni és a Roxfort dicsőségéért harcolni, de abban igaza van Hermionénak, hogy biztosan veszélyes lesz.

\- Ugyan már! - legyintett Ron. - Hiszen rengeteg életveszélyes kalandban voltunk már, nem?

\- Az lehet - vetette ellen Lucy -, de mindig csak kényszerből. Nem mi kerestük a bajt, az talált meg minket. Én véleményem szerint végre szeretnék egy békés, nyugodt évet a Roxfortban.

Megölelte elköszönésképp a fiúkat, majd elindult felfelé a lépcsőn. Még egyszer azonban visszafordult.

\- Ráadásul - mondta -, már így is épp elég híres vagyok. Méghozzá nem olyasmiért, amiért büszkének kéne éreznem magam.

Azzal otthagyta a két elképedt fiút és felsietett a lányok hálószobájába.

* * *

Draco álmodott, bár nem érezte annak.

Először önmagát látta, ahogy elhiteti a pártatlan bíróval, hogy tizenhét éves, így le tudta adni a nevezését. Gonoszul összemosolygott Crakkal és Monstróval, majd aztán Potter és Weasley arcába nevetett. A két fiú képtelen volt minderre, így be se nevezhettek. Dracot már ez önmagában boldoggá tette. Aztán kiválasztották a Roxfort bajnokának. Nyilván a mardekárosokon kívül senki sem örült ennek, de Dracot ez egy kicsit sem érdekelte. Megkapta az esélyt a bizonyításra és ki is fogja használni.

Aztán a próbákon rendre lealázta a többi bajnokot, mire egyre nőtt a tisztelet iránta. Először a hugrabugosok nyitottak felé, aztán a hollóhátosok. A Griffendél addig húzta, amíg Draco be nem bizonyította, hogy tisztességes eszközökkel is megállja a helyét, sőt, még úgy is le tudja győzni a többi bajnokot. Bár, a griffendélesek még akkor sem szívesen szurkoltak neki, de mégis csak azt akarták, hogy a Roxfort nyerjen.

Végül ott állt a parkban, kezében a Trimágus Kupával… sikerült, megnyerte a versenyt. Az egész iskola őt ünnepelte, a szülei végtelenül büszkék voltak rá. Aztán egyetlen arc rajzolódott ki előtte a tömegből… többé már nem látott mást, csak a lány csodálattól csillogó szemeit… Vörös hajába belekapott a szél, Draco pedig képtelen volt elszakadni tőle…

Draco ezután felriadt. Úgy zihált, mint aki kilómétereket futott. Végül a józan esze győzött és felébresztette, mielőtt valami olyasmi történik álmában, amitől teljesen megzavarodik. De akár felébredt, akár nem, Draco nem tudott szabadulni Lucy látványától; és ettől még egy újabb álom se menthette meg.


	55. Chapter 54: Rémszem Mordon

**Chapter 54**

 **Rémszem Mordon**

Másnap reggelre a vihar kitombolta magát, bár a nagyterem elvarázsolt mennyezete még mindig borús volt; kövér, szürke felhők vonultak Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione feje fölött, miközben új órarendjüket tanulmányozták a reggeliasztal mellett. Néhány székkel odébb Fred, George és Lee Jordan azon tanakodtak, milyen módszerrel csempésszék be magukat a bajnokjelöltek közé.

\- A hétfő nem rossz… egész délelőtt kint vagyunk - szólt Ron, végighúzva ujját az órarend első oszlopán. - Gyógynövénytan a hugrabugosokkal, és legendás lények gondozása… a fenébe, megint a Mardekárral osztottak be minket…

\- Délután dupla jóslástan - nyögött fel Harry, az oszlop alsó felére pillantva.

\- Nektek is le kellett volna adni azt a tárgyat - jegyezte meg Lucy, miközben megvajazott egy pirítóst.

\- Tényleg, te felvettél valamit helyette? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Nem - rázta a fejét Lucy. - Minden tárgy megvan ahhoz, amit szeretnék…

Szerencsére Ron ezt a pillanatot választotta ki, hogy csipkelődni kezdjen Hermionéval - Lucy ugyanis már majdnem elszólta magát. Még mindig nem érezte megfelelőnek a pillanatot ahhoz, hogy bejelentse: a jövőjét aurorként képzeli el.

\- Látom, újra eszel - mondta a fiú, látva, hogy Hermione nagy kupac dzsemet halmoz a vajas pirítósra.

\- Jobb módszer is van rá, hogy a manójogokért harcoljak - felelte fölényesen a lány.

\- Erre az éhség döbbentett rá? - vigyorgott Ron.

Egyszerre szárnyak suhogása hangzott fel a fejük fölött. A nyitott ablakokon át baglyok százai röppentek be a nagyterembe. Lucy önkéntelenül felnézett, de egyetlen fehér foltot sem látott a szürke és barna tömegben. A postabaglyok körözni kezdtek az asztalok fölött, keresve a küldemények címzettjeit. Egy nagy macskabagoly leereszkedett Neville Longbottomhoz, és jókora csomagot pottyantott a fiú ölébe - ebből mindenki tudhatta, hogy Neville megint otthon felejtett egy-két holmit. Három asztallal odébb Draco Malfoy uhuja ugyancsak egy csomagot rakott le gazdája elé - bizonyára a szokásos süteményszállítmányt hozta neki otthonról. Lucy megpróbált a piritósára koncentrálni, hogy elnyomja kellemetlen érzését. Lehet, hogy valami történt Hedviggel, és Sirius meg se kapta Harry levelét?

Ez a balsejtelem még akkor is benne motoszkált, mikor barátaival együtt megérkezett a hármas számú üvegházba. Ott azonban elvonta a figyelmét Bimba professzor, aki ezen az órán a világ talán legrusnyább növényével ismertette meg az osztályt. A földből függőlegesen kiálló valamik inkább vastag, fekete, óriás meztelen csigákra hasonlítottak, mint növényekre - ráadásul vonaglottak is. Mindegyiket jókora, fénylő kelések pöttyözték, melyekben valamiféle váladék lehetett.

\- Ez a furunkula, népszerű nevén a bubógumó - magyarázta higgadtan Bimba. - Ezek a példányok megérettek a lefejésre. Szépen kinyomjátok belőlük a gennyet…

\- A micsodát? - szörnyülködött Seamus Finnigan.

\- A gennyet, Finnigan, a gennyet - ismételte Bimba professzor. - Nagyon értékes anyag, úgyhogy ne csöpögtessétek el. Tehát szépen kinyomjátok, és összegyűjtitek ezekben a fiolákban. A munkához vegyétek fel a sárkánybőr kesztyűt, mert a tömény bubógumógenny csúnya dolgokat művel az ember bőrével.

A furunkulák kinyomása gusztustalan művelet volt, de mit volt mit tenni. A diákok a Bimbától kapott üvegcsék segítségével az utolsó cseppig felfogták a kelésekből kiömlő sárgászöld, benzinszagú váladékot, amiből így az óra végére több litert sikerült összegyűjteniük.

\- Madam Pomfrey örülni fog neki - szólt Bimba professzor, miután az utolsó teli palackot is bedugózta. - A bubógumógenny kiválóan alkalmas a pattanásos bőr kezelésére. Ezzel talán elejét tudjuk venni annak, hogy a diákok radikálisabb módszerekkel próbáljanak megszabadulni a mitesszereiktől.

\- Mint szegény Eloise Midgen - jegyezte meg halkan a hugrabugos Hannah Abbott. - Ő átokkal akarta eltüntetni őket.

\- A kis oktalan - csóválta a fejét Bimba. - Ha Madam Pomfrey nem segít rajta, ma se lenne orra.

Harsány csengőszó szárnyalt feléjük az esőtől nedves parkon át, jelezve, hogy az óra véget ért. A csoport kettévált; a hugrabugosok visszamentek a kastélyba átváltoztatástanórára, míg a griffendélesek az ellenkező irányba indultak, a Tiltott Rengeteg szélén álló vadőrlak felé.

Hagrid a kunyhó előtt állt, fél kezével hatalmas fekete vadkanfogó kutyája, Agyar nyakörvét markolva. Lába előtt nyitott faládák sora feküdt; Agyar nyüszítve belefeszült a nyakörvbe - szemlátomást égett a vágytól, hogy alaposabban megvizsgálhassa a ládák tartalmát. Ahogy Lucyék közelebb értek a vadőrlakhoz, szapora pukkanásokkal tarkított zizegés ütötte meg a fülüket.

\- Jó reggelt! - brummogta Hagrid, széles mosolyt villantva Lucyékra. - Várjuk meg a mardekárosokat, ők se maradjanak le erről. Durrfarkú szurcsókok!

\- Mit mondtál? - nézett rá Ron.

Hagrid a ládákra mutatott.

\- Uoáá! - Lavender Brown borzadva hátrahőkölt.

Lucynak el kellett ismernie, hogy valóban az „uoáá" szó a legalkalmasabb a szurcsókok frappáns leírására. A tízcentis, piszkosfehér színű lények egy halom torz, héjatlan homárra emlékeztettek. Nem volt elkülöníthető fejük, s nyálkásan csillogó testükből a legmeghökkentőbb helyeken is lábak meredtek elő. A tetejében még átható rothadthalszaguk volt. Minden ládában vagy száz szurcsók nyüzsgött; egymás hegyén hátán mászkáltak, vakon beleütközve a láda falaiba. Testük hátsó vége időnként szikrázni kezdett, majd pukkant egyet, s olyankor az állat néhány centiméterrel előrébb lendült.

\- Nemrég keltek ki - jelentette nagy büszkén Hagrid. - Ti fogjátok felnevelni őket! Ez lesz a csoport idei fő feladata.

\- És miért jó az nekünk, ha felneveljük ezeket?

Időközben megérkeztek a mardekárosok. A szemtelen kérdés természetesen Draco Malfoy szájából hangzott el. Crak és Monstro elismerően heherésztek.

Hagrid zavartan pislogott.

\- Úgy értem, mi hasznunk van belőlük? - folytatta Malfoy. - Mire jók?

Hagrid pár másodpercig töprengett, azután elhessegette a problémát.

\- Az a következő óra anyaga - felelte mogorván. - Ma még csak etetni fogjátok őket. Én se tudom, mit szeretnek, ezért többféle csemegét is előkészítettem - van itt hangyatojás, békamáj és egy kis aprított vízisikló. Próbáljátok ki mind a hármat.

\- Pont erre vágytam a gennyfejés után - dörmögte Seamus.

Harryt, Lucyt, Ront és Hermionét csak Hagrid iránti szeretetük tudta rábírni arra, hogy belemarkoljanak a levedző békamájhalomba, és kínálgatni kezdjék az undok kis bestiákat. Lucyban ráadásul egyre erősödött a gyanú, hogy az egész művelet tökéletesen értelmetlen, ugyanis a szurcsókoknak szemlátomást nem is volt szájuk.

Már vagy tíz perce vesződtek, amikor Dean Thomas hirtelen felkiáltott:

\- Au! Ez megégetett!

Hagrid aggódó arccal odasietett a fiúhoz.

\- Felrobbant a farka! - panaszolta Dean, sebesült kezét rázva.

\- Hát igen, vigyázni kell velük, amikor kidurrannak - csóválta a fejét Hagrid.

\- Uoáh! - fakadt ki ismét Lavender Brown. - Hagrid, mi az a hegyes izé rajta?

\- Á, igen, némelyiknek tüskéje is van - magyarázta lelkesen Hagrid. (Lavender erre gyorsan kihúzta kezét a ládából.) - Ha jól tudom, a tüskések a hímek. A nőstényeknek kis szívókájuk van a hasukon… gondolom, vért szívnak vele.

\- Na, most már világos, hogy miért babusgatjuk őket - gúnyolódott Malfoy. - Ez a tökéletes kis házikedvenc: éget, csíp és harap egyszerre.

\- Attól, hogy nem szépek, még lehetnek hasznosak! - torkolta le Hermione. - A sárkányvér varázserejű gyógyszer, mégse nevel az ember sárkányt a kertjében!

Harry, Lucy és Ron rávigyorogtak Hagridra, aki lopva mosolygott bozontos bajusza alatt. Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione tisztában voltak vele, hogy Hagrid semmire nem vágyik jobban, mint egy saját sárkányra - élénken élt még emlékezetükben az a három évvel korábbi eset, amikor a vadőr örökbe fogadott egy Norbert nevű norvég tarajossárkányt. Hagrid egyszerűen imádta a szörnyetegeket - minél vérszomjasabb volt egy-egy bestia, ő annál jobban rajongott érte.

\- Ezek a szurcsókok legalább kicsik - jegyezte meg Lucy, mikor a négyes az óra után a kastély felé baktatott.

\- Most még azok - felelte borúlátóan Hermione -, de várd csak ki a végét. Hagrid majd kideríti, mi a kedvenc eledelük, és mire észbe kapunk, egyméteresek lesznek.

\- De hát kit zavar az, ha kiderül róluk, hogy gyógyítják, mondjuk a tengeribetegséget? - évődött Ron.

\- Nagyon jól tudod, hogy azzal csak Malfoyt akartam elhallgattatni - legyintett Hermione. - Egyébként szerintem igaza volt. A legjobb lenne az összeset agyontaposni, mielőtt csapatostól nekünk esnek.

A kastélyba érve a négyes egyenesen a nagyterem felé vette útját, ahol már várt rájuk a meleg ebéd. Hermione olyan mohón esett neki a bárányszeletnek, hogy Harry, Lucy és Ron csak bámultak.

\- Ez az új fegyvered a manójogokért vívott harcban? - kérdezte fintorogva Ron. - Tüntetően halálra eszed magad?

\- Nem - felelte Hermione olyan méltóságteljesen, ahogy csak kelbimbóval telepakolt szája engedte. - Csak még be akarok menni a könyvtárba.

\- Mi!? - hüledezett Lucy. - Hermione, ez az első tanítási nap! Még nem is kaptunk leckét!

Hermione megvonta a vállát, s továbbra is úgy lapátolta magába az ételt, mintha egy hete nem evett volna. Mikor aztán kiürült a tányérja, felugrott, és „ _Vacsoránál találkozunk!_ " felkiáltással faképnél hagyta barátait.

Mikor elhangzott a délutáni órák kezdetét jelző csengőszó, Harry és Ron elindultak az Északi Torony felé, így Lucy jobb híján a könyvtár felé vette az irányt. Nem tudta, mit kezdjen a hirtelen jött szabadidejével, emiatt úgy döntött, csatlakozik Hermionéhoz és megnézi, miért volt olyan sürgős neki, hogy a könyvtárba menjen. Ott végigjárta a könyvektől roskadozó polcok folyosóit, végül meg is találta barátnőjét, aki mélyen beletemetkezett egy mágiatörténeti könyvbe.

\- Minek olvasod ezt a könyvet? - kérdezte Lucy, mikor leült mellé.

\- Majd megtudod - felelte tömören Hermione. Lucy emiatt lopva átlesett a lány válla fölött és beleolvasott a könyvbe. Hermione épp egy manókról szóló fejezetnél tartott.

\- A manók jogaiért akarsz küzdeni, ugye? - kérdezte Lucy, mire Hermione összecsapta a könyvet és úgy nézett Lucyra, mintha az egy égbekiáltó bűnt mondott volna.

\- Ha te is elkezded, hogy ne foglalkozzak vele, akkor én…

\- Nem, nem azért - sóhajtott Lucy. Fogalma sem volt, hogyan magyarázza meg Hermionénak a helyzetet. - Nem akarlak lebeszélni róla, mert úgyse tudnálak. Azonban meg kell értened valamit: a házimanók gondolni sem akarnak a szabadságra. Ők így boldogok. Dobby egy csodabogár volt közöttük, de a legtöbben megrémülnének tőle, ha fel akarnád szabadítani őket. A lehető leghevesebben tiltakoznának a fizetés és a szabadnapok ellen.

\- Mert ezt nevelik beléjük évszázadok óta! - heveskedett Hermione.

\- Csendesebben! - pisszegte le őket Madam Cvikker, a könyvtárosnő.

Lucy halkabbra fogta a hangját.

\- Azonban - suttogta - azért küzdhetsz, hogy a varázslók vegyék őket emberszámba. Hogy fogadják el, hogy nekik is vannak érzéseik. Javíthatsz a manók életkörülményein és elérheted, hogy sokkal kedvesebbek legyenek velük. Ugyanakkor arra ne nagyon számíts, hogy pénzt követeljenek a munkájukért. Senki sem fizetne egy manónak és a manók se akarnának bérért dolgozni.

Hermione most nem válaszolt, hanem csendben mérlegelte Lucy szavait.

\- Abban maximálisan támogatlak, hogy a manóknak jobbak legyenek a munka- és életkörülményeik - folytatta Lucy. - De a fizetésről, a betegszabadságról, meg ilyesmikről mondj le. Esélyed se lenne meggyőzni a varázslókat, olyan mélyen élnek bennük ezek a dolgok. Ugyanúgy, mint a vérfarkasokkal szembeni előítéletek.

Hermione még mindig csendben volt.

\- Szóval - szólalt meg végül -, te támogatsz?

\- Tényleg tenni kell valakinek azért, hogy a manóknak jobb legyen - bólogatott Lucy. - De csak reális és elérhető célokért küzdj.

Úgy tűnt azonban, hogy Hermione meg sem hallja az intő szavakat.

\- Akkor először is ki kell dolgoznunk egy mozgalmat - mondta csillogó szemekkel. Lucy csöndesen sóhajtott egyet. Már bánta, hogy idejött és egyáltalán megszólalt ebben az ügyben. Úgy tűnt, csak súlyosbította a helyzetet. Mikor Hermione elment számmisztikára, Lucy csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy a fiúk valószínűleg egy életre megutálják, ha meghallják, mit talált ki Hermione.

Mikor elérkezett a vacsoraidő, Lucy a nagyterem előtt várta a többieket. Harry és Ron láthatóan elég levertek voltak, Hermione azonban feltűnően vidámnak tűnt.

\- Milyen volt a jóslástan? - kérdezte Lucy, mikor Harry, Ron és Hermione megálltak mellette.

\- Hagyjuk - legyintett mogorván Ron. - A lényeg, hogy elkezdtünk bolygókból jósolni és olyan sok leckét adott fel az a gonosz vén szipirtyó, mint McGalagony.

\- Szerintem többet - mondta Harry.

Ekkor egy kiáltás harsant a hátuk mögött.

\- Weasley! Hé, Weasley!

Lucyék megfordultak. Malfoy, Crak és Monstro közeledtek feléjük, arcukon mámoros vigyorral.

\- Mi van? - mordult feléjük Ron.

Malfoy meglobogtatta a Reggeli Próféta egy példányát.

\- Írnak az apádról, Weasley! - újságolta szinte kiabálva, hogy a csarnokban mindenki hallja. - Ezt hallgasd meg!

 _A MÁGIAÜGYI MINISZTÉRIUM ÚJABB BALFOGÁSAI_

 _Rita Vitrol tudósítása_

 _Úgy tűnik, még mindig nem ért véget a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium balsikersorozata. A Kviddics Világkupadöntőn lezajlott események kavarta botrány és az egyik tisztviselő-boszorkány rejtélyes eltűnése után a minisztérium ismét kínos helyzetbe került - ezúttal a mugli tárgyakkal való visszaélési ügyosztály egyik dolgozója, Arnold Weasley jóvoltából._

Malfoy felnézett az újságból.

\- Apád nem lehet valami nagy szám - nyekeregte -, ha még nevét se tudták megjegyezni.

A bejárati csarnokban most már minden szem rájuk szegeződött. Malfoy meglebbentette az újságot, és folytatta a felolvasást:

 _Arnold Weasley, akit két éve elmarasztaltak egy repülő autó birtoklásáért, tegnap néhány megvadult hulladékgyűjtő tartály garázdálkodása kapcsán összetűzésbe került a mugli közrendvédelmi szerv („rendőrség") több tagjával._

 _Minden jel arra mulat, hogy Mr Weasley pártfogásába akarta venni „Rémszem" Mordont, az idős exaurort, akiről köztudott, hogy nyugállományba vonulásakor már nem tudott különbséget tenni a barátságos kézfogás és a gyilkossági kísérlet között. Mr Mordon erődítményszerűen őrzött házához érkezve Mr Weasley - cseppet sem meglepő módon - arra a megállapításra jutott, hogy ezúttal is téves riasztás történt. Mr Weasley több személyen is emléktörlést hajtott végre, mire el tudott menekülni a rendőrök elöl, arra azonban nem kaptunk választ tőle, hogy miért keverte bele a minisztériumot egy ilyen jelentéktelen, de következményeiben annál kínosabb ügybe._

\- Még kép is van a cikkhez! - harsogta Malfoy, és felmutatta az újságot. - A szüleidet ábrázolja a házatok előtt - az úgynevezett házatok előtt. Az anyádnak nem ártana fogyókúrázni egy kicsit, nem gondolod?

Mindenki Ront nézte, aki remegett a dühtől. Lucy előkapta a pálcáját és már tett is egy lépést Malfoy felé, de Hermione megragadta a talárját.

\- Fordulj fel, Malfoy - mordult Malfoyra Harry. - Gyere, Ron…

\- Tényleg, te ott nyaraltál náluk az idén, Potter! - ütötte tovább a vasat Malfoy. - Mondd már, tényleg ilyen kövér az anyja, vagy csak a kép torzít?

\- A saját anyáddal foglalkozz, Malfoy - vágott vissza Harry, miközben ő a felbőszült Ront, Hermione pedig a villámló szemű Lucyt rángatta vissza a talárjuknál fogva. - Mindig olyan az arca, mintha trágyát szagolt volna? Vagy csak ha túl közel vagy hozzá?

Malfoynak a fejébe szökött a vér.

\- Ne merd sértegetni az anyámat, Potter! - sziszegte.

\- Akkor te meg fogd be azt az ólajtó szádat! - felelte Harry, és hátat fordított Malfoynak. Lucy nagy morogva, de ugyanígy tett, miközben eltette a pálcáját.

BUMM!

Többen felkiáltottak - Lucy fehér fényt látott elsuhanni a feje mellett, és érezte, hogy valami forró súrolja az arcát. Rögtön újra a varázspálcája után kapott, de még hozzá sem ért, mikor újabb durranás rengette meg a bejárati csarnok falait.

\- NE IS ÁLMODJ RÓLA, FIACSKÁM!

Lucy megpördült a tengelye körül. Mordon professzor bicegett lefelé a márványlépcsőn. Kivont pálcáját egy reszkető, fehér vadászgörényre szegezte, ami pontosan azon a helyen gubbasztott, ahol egy másodperce még Malfoy állt.

A bejárati csarnokban mindenki rémült mozdulatlanságba dermedt. Mordon ránézett Harryre és Lucyra, de csak a normális szemével - a másik be volt fordítva a fejébe.

\- Eltalált bármelyikőtöket? - kérdezte mély, reszelős hangon.

\- Nem - felelte Harry. - Csak súrolt.

\- NE NYÚLJ HOZZÁ! - bődült fel Mordon.

\- Mi… Mihez? - pislogott Lucy.

\- Nem te - ő! - recsegte Mordon, és hüvelykujjával hátrafelé bökött a válla fölött. A mögötte álló Crak, aki épp a görény után nyúlt volna, azonnal megdermedt. Úgy tűnt, Mordon körbeforduló szemével mágikus módon átlát saját fején.

Az öreg auror most bicegve elindult Crak, Monstro és a fehér görény felé. Ez utóbbi rémülten visongott, és hanyatt-homlok rohanni kezdett a pincelépcső irányába.

\- Lassan a testtel! - dörrent rá Mordon, és ismét rászegezte a pálcáját. A görény - mintha rugóra lépett volna - felröppent vagy három méter magasra, tompa puffanással leesett, majd újra a levegőbe pattant.

\- Nem szeretem az olyanokat, akik hátba támadják az ellenfelüket - recsegte Mordon, egyre magasabbra dobálva a fájdalmasan visító görényt. - Aki ilyet tesz, gerinctelen, alattomos, gyáva ember…

A tehetetlenül kapálózó görény úgy pattogott, akár egy gumilabda.

\- Soha - többet - ne - csinálj - ilyet - mondta Mordon, s minden szavának a görény egy-egy puffanó landolása adott nyomatékot.

\- Mordon professzor! - csendült egy döbbent hang.

McGalagony professzor sietett lefelé a márványlépcsőn, karján egy köteg könyvvel.

\- Üdvözlöm, McGalagony professzor - biccentett Mordon, s közben zavartalanul folytatta a fenyítést.

\- Mit… Mit csinál? - kérdezte McGalagony, tekintetével követve a pattogó görény útját.

\- Tanítok - felelte Mordon.

\- Taní… Mordon, az egy diák?! - sikkantott fel McGalagony, s döbbenetében még a könyveit is elejtette.

\- Egen! - bólintott Mordon.

\- Hagyja abba! - kiáltotta McGalagony, és leszaladt az lépcsőn. Menet közben előhúzta varázspálcáját, és egy szempillantás múlva a görény visszaváltozott Malfoyjá. A mardekáros fiú nyögdösve hevert a kőpadlón; szőke haja borzasan lógott lángvörös arcába.

\- Fenyítésre sosem használunk transzformációt, Mordon - sápítozott McGalagony. - Dumbledore professzor biztosan mondta magának…

\- Igen, mintha említette volna… - Mordon közönyösen megvakarta borostás állát. - De gondoltam, hadd ijedjen meg egy kicsit…

\- Mi itt büntetőfeladatot adunk, Mordon! Vagy beszélünk az illető házvezető tanárával!

\- Ám legyen, beszélek vele - bólintott Mordon, megvetően végigmérve Malfoyt.

Malfoy, akinek még mindig könnyezett a szeme a fájdalomtól és a megaláztatástól, gyűlölködve nézett Mordonra, és motyogott valamit, amiben jól kivehető volt az „ _apám_ " szó.

\- Úgy gondolod? - Mordon tett néhány döngő lépést Malfoy felé. - Lucius Malfoy régi ismerősöm… megmondhatod neki, hogy Mordon rajta tartja a szemét a fián… Ezt üzenem neki… A házad vezetője pedig Piton, igaz?

\- Igen - motyogta kelletlenül Malfoy.

\- Vele is volt már dolgom - recsegte Mordon. - Alig várom, hogy elbeszélgethessek a jó öreg Pitonnal… Na gyerünk, lódulj… - Azzal megfogta Malfoy karját, és elindult vele a pincelépcső felé.

McGalagony professzor egy ideig aggodalmasan nézett utánuk, aztán felemelte pálcáját, és a lépcsőn szanaszét heverő könyvek felé intett vele. A könyvek nyomban a levegőbe emelkedtek, és visszarepültek a kezébe.

\- Ne szóljatok hozzám! - mondta Ron, mikor ő, Harry, Lucy és Hermione pár perccel később leültek a griffendélesek asztalához. Körülöttük mindenki a bejárati csarnokban lezajlott közjátékról beszélt.

\- Miért ne? - csodálkozott Hermione.

\- Mert most próbálom örökre az emlékezetembe vésni, ami történt - felelte átszellemült arccal Ron. - A nagy attrakció: Draco Malfoy, a pattogó görény…

Harry, Lucy és Hermione felnevettek, majd Hermione mindnyájuknak szedett a marharaguból.

\- Azért elég csúnyán elbánt Malfoyjal - jegyezte meg. - Még szerencse, hogy McGalagony közbelépett…

Lucy felkapta a fejét.

\- Hermione! - méltatlankodott. - Ne rontsd el életünk legszebb pillanatait!

Hermione türelmetlenül legyintett, és lapátolni kezdte magába az ételt. Harry gyanakodva nézett rá.

\- Csak azt ne mondd, hogy ma este még könyvtárazni akarsz - mondta.

\- Muszáj - felelte tele szájjal a lány. - Egy csomó dolgom van.

\- De hisz azt mondtad, Vector professzor…

\- Nem tanulni megyek - vágta el a beszélgetést Hermione, és öt perc múlva már csak egy üres tányér emlékeztetett rá, hogy ott járt.

A széke azonban nem maradt sokáig üresen - Fred huppant le rá.

\- Mordon! - szólt vigyorogva. - Csúcs volt, mi?

\- Csúcson túli! - tódította George, miközben letelepedett az asztal túloldalán.

\- Szupercsúcs! - Lee Jordan, az ikrek legjobb barátja zuttyant le George mellé. - Délután volt óránk vele - tette hozzá, Lucyéknak címezve.

\- Na és milyen volt? - kapott a témán Harry.

Fred, George és Lee sokatmondó pillantásokat váltottak.

\- Eszmétlenül jó - csóválta a fejét Fred.

\- Nagyon tud az öreg - mondta Lee.

\- Mit tud? - kérdezte felcsigázva Lucy.

\- Tudja, hogy milyen sötét varázslók ellen harcolni - suttogta áhítatosan George. - Király az öreg!

\- Tök ász! - bólogatott Lee.

Ron gyorsan előásta táskájából az órarendjét.

\- Csak csütörtökön lesz óránk vele! - fakadt ki csalódottan.

A következő két napban nem történt semmi említésre méltó - leszámítva azt az apróságot, hogy Neville a hatodik üstjét is lyukasra égette bájitaltan órán. Piton, akinek rosszindulata az előző tanév vége óta beteges mértékűvé fokozódott; büntetőfeladatot szabott ki Neville-re, s fiú a súlyos idegösszeroppanás tüneteit mutatta, miután végzett egy hordó tüskés békagyík kibelezésével.

\- Ugye, tudjátok, mitől van így megkattanva Piton - szólt Ron, miközben Harryvel és Lucyval figyelték, hogyan próbálja Hermione megtanítani Neville-t egy csutakoló ráolvasásra, amivel a fiú eltüntethette a békabél-maradványokat a körme alól.

\- Mordon miatt - bólintott Harry.

Az iskolában nyílt titok volt, hogy Piton örömmel vállalkozna a sötét varázslatok kivédése tantárgy oktatására. Immár negyedik éve várt a felkérésre, s ennek megfelelően féltékeny rosszindulatot táplált Lucyék összes addigi sötét varázslatok kivédése tanárával szemben. Az előző három évben nem is titkolta érzelmeit, Rémszem Mordon esetében azonban valami okból óvakodott a nyílt ellenségeskedéstől. Lucy látta őket együtt - étkezésekkor és ha összefutottak a folyosón -, és az volt a benyomása, hogy Piton nem mer Mordon szemébe nézni - se a mágikusba, se a normálisba.

\- Szerintem Piton tart egy kicsit Mordontól - jegyezte meg Lucy tűnődve.

\- De szép is lenne, ha Mordon tüskés bókagyíkká változtatná Pitont… - mondta álmodozó arccal Ron.

A negyedéves griffendélesek olyan lelkes izgalommal várták Mordon első óráját, hogy csütörtökön már rögtön ebéd után felsorakoztak a sötét varázslatok kivédése tanterem ajtaja előtt.

Hermione volt az egyetlen, aki csak csengetésre ért oda.

\- Fent voltam a…

\- …könyvtárban - fejezte be helyette Lucy. - Gyere gyorsan, különben elfogynak a jó helyek.

A négyes sietve elfoglalta a tanári asztalhoz legközelebb eső székeket. Kirakták maguk elé A sötét erők. Önvédelmi kalauz című könyvet, és csendben várakoztak - ami már önmagában szokatlan dolog volt. Hamarosan fel is hangzottak a folyosón a jól ismert döngő léptek, és megjelent az ajtóban Mordon, a maga fenyegető valójában. Talárja alól kilógott a bicegéséért felelős karmos végű faláb.

\- Azokat elrakhatjátok - recsegte, miután a tanári asztalhoz lépett, és leült. - A könyveket. Nem lesz szükségetek rájuk.

A csoport engedelmeskedett. Mordon elővett egy pergamenlapot, kirázta sebhelyes arcából szürke sörényét, és hozzálátott a névsorolvasáshoz. Csak normális szemével nézte a pergament, másik, mágikus szeme a diákok arcát fürkészte.

\- Jól van - bólintott, miután az utolsó tanuló is jelentkezett. - Lupin professzor megírta nekem, milyen anyagrészeket vettetek. Eszerint alaposan begyakoroltátok, hogyan kell elbánni különféle sötét lényekkel - tanultátok a mumust, a rőtsipkást, a bicegócot, a kákalagot, a kappát és a vérfarkast. Így van?

Mindenki bólogatott.

\- De keveset tudtok - folytatta Mordon -, vészesen keveset tudtok az átkok kivédéséről. Az én dolgom, hogy segítsek pótolni ezt a hiányosságot. Egy évem van rá, hogy felvértezzelek benneteket a sötét…

\- Hogyhogy, hát nem marad tovább? - bukott ki a kérdés Ronból.

Mordon megcélozta Ront mágikus szemével. A fiú megszeppenve pislogott, de félelme alaptalannak bizonyult. Mordon ugyanis elmosolyodott - amennyire Lucy tudta, érkezése óta először. Ettől ugyan még jobban eltorzult sebhelyek szabdalta ábrázata, mégis megnyugtató volt tudni, hogy efféle barátságos gesztusokra is képes. Ron szemlátomást határtalanul megkönnyebbült.

\- Te Arthur Weasley egyik fia vagy, igaz? - recsegte Mordon. - Apád nemrég kihúzott engem a csávából… Igen, egy évig maradok. Ezt is csak Dumbledore kedvéért vállaltam… Egy év, aztán tovább élvezem békés nyugdíjas éveimet.

Sötéten felkacagott, aztán összedörzsölte két tenyerét.

\- Nahát akkor… Vágjunk bele! Tehát az átkok. Sokféle rendű és rangú átkot ismerünk. Na már most, a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium előírása szerint negyedévben csak az ellenátkokat taníthatom meg nektek. Magukat az illegális sötét átkokat hatodéves korotokig nem láthatjátok. Azt mondják, túl fiatalok vagytok még az ilyesmihez. Dumbledore professzor azonban úgy gondolja, nem kell annyira félteni titeket. És bizony én is azt mondom: minél előbb megtudjátok, mire számíthattok, annál jobb. Hogy is tudnál kivédeni valamit, amit sose láttál? Ha egy varázsló illegális átkot akar szórni rád, nem fog előre figyelmeztetni. Nem fogja udvariasan elmagyarázni, mi vár rád. Magadnak kell rájönnöd. Ezért fontos az éberség és az előrelátás. Azt most tegye el, Brown kisasszony, és rám figyeljen, hogyha beszélek.

Lavender összerezzent és elpirult. Épp az ő horoszkópját nézegették Parvatival a pad alatt. Ezek szerint Mordon mágikus szemével nem csak a saját fején látott át, hanem a tömör asztallapon is.

\- Nos… tudja valamelyikőtök, mely átkokat bünteti a legszigorúbban a varázslótörvény?

Néhányan bátortalanul felemelték a kezüket - köztük Ron, Lucy és Hermione is. Mordon rámutatott Ronra, de mágikus szemét még mindig Lavenderre szegezte.

\- Hát - kezdte félszegen Ron -, apám mesélt egyről… Ha jól emlékszem, Imperius-átoknak hívják.

\- Úgy bizony - bólogatott Mordon. - Az biztos, hogy apád jól ismeri azt az átkot. A minisztériumnak egy időben sok munkát adott az Imperius.

Mordon felemelkedett a székről, kihúzta az asztal fiókját, és kiemelt belőle egy befőttesüveget. Az üvegben három nagy, fekete pók szaladgált. Lucy látta, hogy a Harry mellett ülő Ron nyugtalanul fészkelődni kezd - Ron ki nem állhatta a pókokat.

Mordon belenyúlt az üvegbe, kivette az egyik pókot, és a tenyerére helyezte, hogy minden tanuló jól lássa. Azután rászegezte az állatra pálcáját, és ezt mormolta:

\- Imperio!

A pók fonalat húzva leugrott Mordon tenyeréről, majd lengeni kezdett előre-hátra, mintha légtornászmutatványt hajtana végre. Lábait mereven kinyújtotta, aztán csinált egy hátraszaltót, majd a fonalat elszakítva lehuppant a tanári asztalra, s ott elkezdett cigánykereket hányni. Mordon megpöccintette pálcáját, mire a pók a két hátsó lábára állt, és - bármily hihetetlen - szteptáncolni kezdett.

A teremben mindenki nevetett - kivéve Mordont és Lucyt.

\- Vicces, mi? - recsegte Mordon. - Az is ennyire tetszene, ha veletek csinálnám?

Egyszerre mindenkinek elment a kedve a nevetéstől.

\- Ez a teljes kiszolgáltatottság átka - dörmögte csöndesen Mordon, miközben a pók lábait behúzva gurulni kezdett az asztalon. - Ha akarnám, kiugrana az ablakon…

Ron megborzongott.

\- Volt idő, amikor rengeteg boszorkány és varázsló állt az Imperius-átok hatása alatt - folytatta Mordon. Lucy tudta, hogy Voldemort rémuralmának idejéről beszél. - Nem volt könnyű dolga a minisztériumnak, mikor ki kellett deríteni, ki cselekedett kényszer alatt és ki szabad akaratából.

\- Az Imperius-átkot legyőzni nem lehetetlen - a módszert majd elmondom -, de sziklaszilárd jellem kell hozzá, s az nem mindenkinek adatik meg. Jobb tehát, ha el sem talál az átok. Ahhoz pedig mi kell? LANKADATLAN ÉBERSÉG! - bődült fel hirtelen, az osztály nagy rémületére.

Mordon elkapta a bukfencező pókot, és visszadobta a befőttesüvegbe.

\- Tud valaki egy másikat? Egy másik illegális átkot?

Hermione és Lucy keze ismét a magasba lendült, s Lucy nem kis meglepetésére Neville-é is. Neville gyógynövénytanból volt a legjobb - pontosabban egyedül abból volt jó -, s más órákon szinte soha nem jelentkezett. Arckifejezése most elárulta, hogy ő maga is csodálkozik saját merészségén.

\- Tessék - szólította fel Mordon, mágikus szemét száznyolcvan fokos fordulattal a fiúra irányítva.

\- Van egy… a Cruciatus-átok - mondta Neville vékonyka hangon, de érthetően.

Mordon hosszú, vesébe látó pillantást vetett Neville-re - ezúttal mindkét szemével.

\- Longbottom a neved, igaz? - kérdezte, miután mágikus szeme a névsorra fordult.

Neville megszeppenve bólintott, de Mordon nem tett fel neki több kérdést. Helyette kihalászta a befőttesüvegből a második pókot, és letette az asztalra. Az állat meg se moccant - bizonyára megdermedt a félelemtől.

\- Lássuk tehát a Cruciatus-átkot - szólt Mordon. - Ehhez egy kicsit nagyobb alany kell, hogy jól lássátok a hatást.

A pókra szegezte pálcáját.

\- Baziteo!

A pók püffedni kezdett, mígnem egy tarantulánál is nagyobbra nőtt. Ron most már leplezni sem próbálta viszolygását, és olyan messzire húzódott székével a tanári asztaltól, amennyire csak a következő pad engedte.

Mordon ismét a pókra szegezte pálcáját, és ezt mormolta:

\- Crucio!

A pók behúzta lábait, a hátára fordult, és iszonyú vonaglásba kezdett. Hangot nem adott ki, Lucy mégis biztosra vette, hogy ha tudna, üvöltene fájdalmában. Mordon nem mozdította a pálcát; az állat kínjai szemlátomást egyre fokozódtak…

\- Hagyja abba! - kiáltott fel Hermione.

Lucy a lány felé fordult. Hermione nem a pókot nézte, hanem Neville-t. A fiú szeme kidülledt a borzalomtól, s olyan erősen szorította ökölbe a kezét, hogy ujjai elfehéredtek.

Mordon leeresztette pálcáját. A pók kinyújtotta lábait, de továbbra is rángatózott.

\- Reducio - mormolta Mordon.

Az állat ismét eredeti méretére zsugorodott, s Mordon visszatette a befőttesüvegbe.

\- Ez a kínok átka - szólt halkan. - Aki végre tudja hajtani a Cruciatust, annak nem kell se hüvelykszorító, se tüzes vas ahhoz, hogy megkínozzon valakit. Egy időben ez az átok is igen népszerű volt… Helyes… Tud még valaki illegális átkot?

Lucy körülpillantott. Társainak feszült arckifejezése elárulta, hogy mindnyájan kíváncsiak rá, mi lesz a harmadik pók sorsa. Végül Lucy lassan, de biztosan felemelte a kezét.

\- Tessék - nézett rá Mordon.

Lucy megköszörülte a torkát.

\- Avada Kedavra - jelentette ki tisztán és határozottan.

Többen, köztük Hermione és Ron is, feszengve pillantottak rá.

\- Hát igen - szólt Mordon, s ferde szája ismét torz mosolyra húzódott. - Ez a harmadik s egyben a legszörnyűbb. Avada Kedavra… a halálos átok.

Belenyúlt a befőttesüvegbe; a harmadik pók, mintha sejtette volna, mi vár rá, kétségbeesetten szaladgált körbe-körbe az üveg alján. Mordon elkapta, és kitette az asztalra, mire a pók azonnal futásnak eredt.

Mordon felemelte pálcáját. Lucynak elszorult a torka.

\- Avada Kedavra! - harsogta a varázsló.

Vakító zöld villanás töltötte be a termet, s olyan zúgás hallatszott, mintha egy jókora tárgy repült volna a levegőben. A pók futtában a hátára fordult, s bár sérülésnek nyoma sem volt rajta, egy porcikáját se mozdította többé. A lányok közül többen a tenyerükbe sikkantottak; Ron a felé csúszó döglött pók láttán úgy hőkölt hátra, hogy majdnem leesett a székről. Mordon lesöpörte az asztalról a pókot.

\- Nem túl szép dolog - szólt higgadtan. - Nem is túl kellemes. És nincs ellenátok. Nincs védekezés. Csakis két emberről tudunk, akik túlélték. Ők itt ülnek előttem.

Harry elvörösödött, Lucynak azonban egyetlen arcizma se rendült. Mordon rendes szeme a lányra, a mágikus pedig Harry arcára szegeződött. A többiek is mind őket nézték. A lány az üres táblára meredt, mintha valami nagyon érdekeset vett volna észre rajta, de valójában nem is látta a táblát…

Szóval így haltak meg a szülei… pontosan úgy, mint a pók. Vajon rajtuk se volt sérülés nyoma? Vajon ők is látták a zöld villanást, és hallották a feléjük suhanó halál zaját?

Lucyt azóta kísértették édesapja és édesanyja halálának képei, mióta megtudta, mi történt velük - vagyis azóta, amióta az eszét tudta. Bár egészen harmadéves koráig nem tudta, mi is történt pontosan, és hogy mi vezetett ahhoz a tragikus éjszakához. Ehhez „szüksége" volt a dementorok hathatós segítségére, valamint arra, hogy kiderüljön az igazság Siriusról és Féregfarkról.

Valahol a messzi távolban felcsendült Mordon hangja. Lucy nagy nehezen visszakormányozta figyelmét a jelenbe, és a varázslóra nézett.

\- Az Avada Kedavra végrehajtásához komoly varázserő kell. Ha most mind rám szegeznétek a pálcátokat, és kimondanátok a varázsigét, nem történne semmi, még az orrom vére se eredne el. De nem ez a fontos. Nem azért vagyok itt, hogy gyilkolni tanítsalak benneteket.

\- Ahogy mondtam, az Avada Kedavra ellen nincs védekezés. Miért mutattam hát be nektek? Mert meg kell ismernetek. Tudnotok kell, mi a legrosszabb, amire számíthattok - azért, hogy elkerülhessétek. LANKADATLAN ÉBERSÉG! - harsogta, s a csoport egy emberként hőkölt hátra.

\- Na már most - folytatta - ezt a három átkot - az Avada Kedavrát, az Imperiust és a Cruciatust - összefoglaló néven főbenjáró átkoknak nevezzük. Akiről bebizonyosodik, hogy emberre szórta valamelyiket, egy életre az Azkabanba kerül. Ezek leselkednek rátok. Ezekkel kerülhettek szembe. Fontos, hogy felkészüljetek, hogy felvértezzétek magatokat ellenük. De a legfontosabb: sose lankadjon az éberségetek… Most pedig vegyetek elő pennát, és másoljátok le, amit a táblára írok.

Az óra hátralevő része szorgalmas jegyzeteléssel telt. Kicsengetésig egy szó sem hangzott el a teremben - mikor azonban Mordon elengedte őket, és a csoport kitódult a folyosóra, mind egyszerre kezdtek el beszélni. A legtöbben még most is csak suttogva merték felidézni a hátborzongató bemutatót.

\- Láttad, hogy vonaglott?

\- És amikor megölte… durr, és kész!

 _Úgy beszélnek az óráról_ , gondolta Lucy, _mintha cirkuszi előadást láttak volna_. Ő maga nem találta szórakoztatónak a demonstrációt - s úgy tűnt, Harry és Hermione sem.

\- Gyertek már! - türelmetlenkedett Hermione.

\- Hova, a könyvtárba? - fintorgott Ron.

\- Nem - felelte komoran a lány, és egy mellékátjáró felé bökött. - Neville-hez.

Neville magányosan állt az átjáróban, és a falat bámulta. Ugyanolyan állapotban volt, mint mikor Mordon bemutatta a Cruciatus-átkot: szeme kidülledt, s arcán a tömény borzalom kifejezése ült.

\- Neville - szólította meg óvatosan Lucy.

A fiú körülnézett.

\- Á, sziasztok! - szólt furcsa, magas hangon. - Érdekes óra volt, igaz? Mit gondoltok, mi van vacsorára? Nagyon… nagyon éhes vagyok.

Hermione aggódva nézett rá.

\- Jól vagy, Neville?

\- Persze, semmi bajom - felelte Neville, még mindig fejhangon. - Nagyon érdekes vacsora… óra… Mi van vacsorára?

Ron döbbenten pillantott a fiúra.

\- Neville, mi bajod…?

Ekkor azonban az átjáróban felhangzottak a jellegzetes döngő léptek. Mind az öten elhallgattak, és szorongva pislogtak a közeledő Mordonra. A varázsló azonban olyan mély, barátságosan zengő hangon szólalt meg, ahogy még sosem hallották beszélni.

\- Nyugodj meg, fiam - szólt. - Gyere, kísérj fel a szobámba… No gyere… iszunk egy bögre teát…

Neville nemhogy megnyugodott volna, de még jobban megrémült a gondolattól, hogy Mordonnal kell teáznia. Dermedten állt, s egy hang se jött ki a torkán. Mordon mágikus szeme Harryre és Lucyra fordult.

\- Ti jól vagytok, ugye?

\- Igen - felelte szinte dacosan Harry, mindkettejük nevében.

Mordon szeme alig észrevehetően megrebbent.

\- Meg kell ismernetek a gonoszt - szólt, még mindig a testvérpárra meredve. - Nem kellemes a szemébe nézni, mégis meg kell ismernetek. Nincs értelme tagadni a létezését… No… gyere, Longbottom. Van néhány könyvem, ami érdekelni fog.

Neville könyörögve pillantott Harryre, Lucyra, Ronra és Hermionéra, de azok egy szót se szóltak. Nem volt hát más választása, hagyta, hogy Mordon a vállára tegye sebhelyes kezét, és elvezesse.

\- Ez meg mi volt? - fakadt ki Ron, miután Neville és Mordon eltűntek a szemük elől.

Hermione tűnődve csóválta a fejét.

\- Könnyebbet kérdezz.

\- De az óra se volt semmi - fordult Harryhez és Lucyhoz Ron, mikor már a nagyterem felé igyekeztek. - Fredéknek igazuk volt: Mordon tényleg nagymenő. Ahogy megcsinálta az Avada Kedavrát… bumm, és a póknak kampec volt. Úgy feldobta a talpát, mintha…

A két Potter arckifejezését látva Ron elharapta a mondatot. Legközelebb a nagyteremben szólalt meg - figyelmeztette Harryt, hogy este hozzá kellene látniuk a jóslástanlecke elkészítéséhez.

Evés közben Hermione nem vett részt a társalgásban. Ezúttal is behabzsolta az ételt, és amint végzett, elrohant a könyvtárba. Harry, Lucy, és Ron vacsora után a Griffendél-torony felé vették útjukat, és Lucy, akinek azóta is a főbenjáró átkok körül forogtak a gondolatai, most maga hozta fel a témát.

\- Mit gondoltok - szólt, mikor a Kövér Dáma portréja elé értek -, Mordon és Dumbledore bajba kerülnének, ha a minisztériumban megtudnák, hogy láttuk az átkokat?

\- Biztos - felelte vállvonogatva Ron. - De Dumbledore mindig is a saját feje után ment, Mordont pedig úgyis folyton nyaggatják. Ő előbb átkoz, aztán kérdez - gondolj csak az őrkukáira…

\- Lárifári! - szólt Harry a portrélyuk előtt.

A Kövér Dáma felcsapódott, s a hármas bemászott a portrélyukon. A klubhelyiségben tömeg és zaj fogadta őket.

\- Na, lehozzuk a jóslástancuccot? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Muszáj lesz - dörmögte kedveszegetten Ron.

Míg a fiúk felbaktattak a könyveikért, Lucy leült egy szabad asztalhoz. Nem tudta kiverni a fejéből az Adava Kedavra vakító, zöld fényét. Úgy érezte, mintha a régi rémálmát látta volna maga előtt. A fényt, ami elnyelte a szüleit, majd aztán Harryt is, és ő semmit sem tehetett érte… Sötét fantáziálásából a visszatérő fiúk térítették magukhoz.

\- Találkoztunk Neville-lel - szólt Ron, miközben leültek.

\- Hogy van? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- Mordon adott neki egy könyvet gyógynövényekről - mesélte Harry. - Bimba professzor mesélte neki, hogy Neville jó gyógynövénytanból, azért ezt a könyvet adta neki.

Lucy gondolatban kalapot emelt Mordon előtt. Az öreg auror jobb módszert nem is találhatott volna Neville felvidítására, mint hogy említette neki Bimba dicséretét. Neville nagyon ritkán hallhatott bárkitől is elismerő szavakat - utoljára Lupin professzor bánt ilyen figyelmesen vele.

Harry és Ron egyáltalán nem lelkesen, de hozzáláttak a horoszkópkészítéshez, azonban egyórányi kínkeserves munkával mindössze annyit sikerült elérniük, hogy az asztal megtelt telefirkált pergamenlapokkal. Lucy fél óra után szállt be a munkába, hogy segítsen nekik, de csak annyit ért el vele, hogy az agyára olyan sűrű köd ereszkedett, mintha a fejében füstölgött volna Trelawney professzor illatosított kandallótüze. Ugyanis még mindig élénken élt benne az emlék.

\- Gőzöm sincs, mit jelent ez az egész - motyogta Harry, tanácstalanul bámulva a nagy nehezen kiszámított értékek listáját.

\- Pedig neked tudnod kéne - terült el az asztalon Lucy. - Nekem eddig tartott az erőm, innentől rátok bízom.

\- Nincs más hátra - szólt Ron, akinek már minden szál haja az égnek állt, annyit vakarta a fejét -, vissza kell térnünk a jól bevált kamu módszerhez.

\- Úgy érted - nézett rá Harry - írjuk meg hasból?

\- Pontosan - bólintott Ron, azzal lesöpörte az asztalról a számításokat, megmártotta pennáját, és körmölni kezdett.

\- A Mars és a Jupiter szerencsétlen konstellációja miatt - diktálta magának - jövő hétfőn szinte biztosan súlyos köhögési rohamaim lesznek. - Itt felpillantott Harryre. - Ismered Trelawneyt: minél cikisebb dolgokat jósolsz, annál jobban örül.

\- Igazad van.

Harry takaros gombócba gyűrte az előtte fekvő félig teleírt pergament, és egy csapat csevegő elsős feje fölött a tűzbe hajította.

\- Szép dobás - dicsérte meg Lucy.

\- Kösz - ragadta meg Harry a pennáját és újra a pergamen fölé görnyedt. - Na jó… Mi vár rám hétfőn… Mondjuk, megégetem magam.

\- Ezzel ne viccelj - dörmögte sötéten Ron. - A végén még bekövetkezik. Hétfőn megint mehetünk szurcsókokat etetni… Na, lássuk a keddet. Kedden ööööö…

Harry A jövő zenéjében kutatott ötletek után.

\- Kedden veszíts el egy értékes tárgyat - javasolta.

\- Megteszi - bólintott Ron, és leírta a jóslatot. - Méghozzá aaaa… Merkúr miatt. Téged pedig támadjon hátba valaki, akit a barátodnak hittél.

\- Aha… ez jó - jegyzetelt Harry. - Azért, mert a Vénusz a tizenkettedik házban van.

\- Szerdán pedig bunyózni fogok, és jól megvernek.

\- Ááá, én akartam bunyózni. Na mindegy, akkor én elveszítek egy fogadást.

\- Igen, mert arra fogadsz, hogy én győzök a bunyóban…

A fiúk további egy órát töltöttek a sötétebbnél sötétebb jóslatok gyártásával, Lucy pedig nevetett az abszurd elképzeléseken. Közben a klubhelyiség lassan elcsendesedett körülöttük - a griffendélesek sorban felszállingóztak a hálótermekbe, és aludni tértek. Egy idő után odasomfordált hozzájuk Csámpás, elhelyezkedett egy üres széken, és attól fogva le se vette tekintetét Harryről - olyan szemrehányóan meredt rá, ahogy Hermione tette volna, ha látja, hogy Harry hamis jóslatokból eszkábálja össze a horoszkópját.

Lucy körülnézett a klubhelyiségben. Pillantása megakadt Freden és George-on, akik a szemközti falnál ültek, és pennával a kezükben egy pergamenlap fölé görnyedtek. Ez a jelenet már önmagában is szokatlan volt, hisz az ikrek többnyire azokat a helyeket keresték, ahol a legnagyobb volt a nyüzsgés, és akkor érezték jól magukat, ha mindenki rájuk figyelt. Lucy egyetlenegyszer látta őket így összedugni a fejüket - azon az Odú-béli estén. Akkor felmerült a gyanú, hogy esetleg új megrendelőlapot szerkesztenek a Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalat termékeihez - de ez most nem tűnt valószínűnek, hisz egy ilyen buliból Lee Jordant se hagyták volna ki. Lucy élt a gyanúperrel, hogy rejtélyes elfoglaltságuk valamiféle kapcsolatban áll a Trimágus Tusával.

Miközben ezen morfondírozott, George egyszerre megrázta a fejét, pennájával átfirkált valamit a pergamenlapon, és fojtott hangon így szólt Fredhez:

\- Nem, ez túl szemrehányóan hangzik. Óvatosan kell fogalmaznunk…

George lopva körülnézett, és észrevette, hogy Lucy figyeli őket. Lucy megeresztett egy vigyort, és gyorsan elfordította a fejét - nem akarta, hogy George azt higgye, hallgatózik. Kisvártatva aztán az ikrek összetekerték a pergamenlapot, jó éjszakát kívántak Lucyéknak, és elmentek lefeküdni.

Alig tíz perccel később kinyílt a portrélyuk, és Hermione mászott be a klubhelyiségbe. Egyik kezében egy köteg pergamentekercset tartott, a másikban egy zörgő tartalmú dobozt. Gazdája láttán Csámpás felpúpozta a hátát, és dorombolni kezdett.

\- Sziasztok! - köszönt Hermione. - Készen vagyok!

\- Én is! - vágta rá diadalmasan Ron, és eldobta pennáját.

Hermione leült, lerakodta a magával hozott holmikat egy üres székre, és kíváncsian maga elé húzta Ron horoszkópját.

\- Elég zűrös hónapod lesz - jegyezte meg gúnyos éllel, és megsimogatta Csámpást, aki időközben az ölébe telepedett.

\- Hát igen - felelte ásítva Ron -, de legalább tudom, mi vár rám.

\- Úgy látom, kétszer is vízbe fogsz fulladni - mondta Hermione.

\- Tényleg? - Ron megvizsgálta a szöveget. - Az egyiket ki kéne cserélni arra, hogy agyontapos egy megvadult hippogriff.

\- Nem gondolod, hogy egy kicsit túllőttél a célon? - kérdezte Hermione. - A vak is látja, hogy az egészet kitaláltad.

\- Kikérem magamnak! - hőbörgött tettetett felháborodással Ron. - Órák óta gürizünk itt, mint a házimanók!

Hermione szemrehányón felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Ez csak egy kifejezés - vonta meg a vállát Ron.

Harry végzett saját lefejezésének megjövendölésével, és letette a pennát.

\- Mi van abban a dobozban? - fordult Hermionéhoz.

\- Nahát, téged érdekel? - kérdezett vissza a lány, sértődött pillantást vetve Ronra. Azután az asztalra helyezte a dobozt, és levette a tetejét.

A dobozból vagy ötven kitűző került elő. Nem volt két egyforma színű közöttük, de mindegyiken a MAJOM felirat állt.

\- Majom? - Lucy tanácstalanul forgatta ujjai közt a jelvényt. - Ennek meg mi értelme?

\- Nem majom - magyarázta Hermione -, hanem Em-A-Jé-O-Em. A „ _Manók Alkotmányos Jogaiért Országos Mozgalom_ " rövidítése.

\- Szóval mégiscsak megcsinálod - mormogta Lucy úgy, hogy a többiek ne hallják.

\- Sose hallottam ilyen mozgalomról - csóválta a fejét Ron.

\- Persze, hogy nem hallottál! - legyintett türelmetlenül Hermione -, hiszen csak most indítottam be.

\- Te indítottad be? - csodálkozott Ron. - És hány tagja van a mozgalomnak?

\- Ha ti is csatlakoztok, akkor már négy lesz - felelte magabiztosan Hermione.

\- Elvárnád tőlünk, hogy kitűzzünk egy MAJOM feliratú jelvényt? - kérdezte Ron.

\- Em-A-Jé-O-Em! - ismételte sértődötten Hermione. - Eredetileg azt akartam ráírni, hogy „ _Vessünk véget a varázslények embertelen elnyomásának, és vívjuk ki egyenjogúságukat!_ ", csak nem fért rá. De a kiáltványunk elején ez a jelmondat szerepel.

Hermione felmutatta az egyik pergamentekercset.

\- Alapos kutatómunkát végeztem a könyvtárban. A manókat évszázadok óta rabszolgasorban tartják. Egyszerűen hihetetlen, hogy még senkinek nem jutott eszébe síkra szállni a jogaikért!

\- Jól nyisd ki a füled, Hermione - szólt emelt hangon Ron. - A manók jól - érzik - magukat - így. Elégedettek a sorsukkal.

Hermione végig se hallgatta az ellenérvet, hanem Ront túlharsogva folytatta:

\- Rövid távú célunk a teljesítményarányos bérezés és a varázslényhez méltó munkakörülmények biztosítása számukra. Hosszú távon el akarjuk érni, hogy tiltsák meg a testi fenyítést, és alkalmazzanak egy manót a varázslényfelügyeleti főosztályon, aki képviseli fajtársai érdekeit.

\- És hogy fogjuk elérni mindezt? - érdeklődött Harry.

\- Először is tagokat toborzunk - magyarázta lelkesen Hermione. - Arra gondoltam, hogy az új tagoktól két sarlót kérünk - azért kapnak egy jelvényt -, és a bevételből finanszírozzuk a röplapkampányunkat. Ron, te leszel a pénztáros! Van fent egy perselyem, majd odaadom. Te pedig, Harry, a titkár. Kezdd is el írni, amit mondok, hogy meglegyen az alakuló gyűlés jegyzőkönyve. Lucy, te pedig segítesz nekem tagokat toborozni, valamint te leszel a helyettesem; hiszen azt mondtad, egyetértesz a törekvéseimmel.

Hermione sugárzó arccal nézett barátaira. Lucy nem tudta eldönteni, hogy Hermione naivitásán sajnálkozzon-e, vagy Ron arckifejezésén nevessen. A csendet végül nem is Ron törte meg - rajta látszott, hogy szóhoz se jut az elképedéstől -, hanem az ablak felől hallatszó halk kopogás. Harry a zaj irányába fordult, majd döbbenten felkiáltott:

\- Hedvig!

Harry felpattant, az ablakhoz szaladt, és kinyitotta. Hedvig beröppent a helyiségbe, leírt egy tiszteletkört, majd leszállt Harry horoszkópjára.

\- Körberepülted a Földet? - nevetett Harry, miközben visszasietett az asztalhoz.

\- Meghozta a választ! - lelkendezett Lucy, a bagoly lábához kötözött viharvert pergamendarabra mutatva.

Harry gyorsan kibontotta a pergament rögzítő szalagot, aztán lehuppant a székére, és olvasni kezdte a levelet. Hedvig halkan huhogva rátelepedett a térdére.

\- Na, mit ír? - kérdezte türelmetlen kíváncsisággal Hermione.

Lucy vetett egy pillantást a levélre. Az nagyon rövid volt, s látszott rajta, hogy kapkodva írták. Harry hangosan felolvasta:

 _Harry,_

 _Azonnal indulok északra. A dolog a sebhelyeddel nem az első nyugtalanító hír, amit mostanában kapok. Ha a heg újra megfájdul, vagy ha Lucynak újra látomásai lesznek, rögtön szóljatok Dumbledore-nak. Úgy hallom, mozgósította Rémszemet - ezek szerint az ő figyelmét sem kerülték el a jelek._

 _Hamarosan újra írok. Üdvözlöm Ront és Hermionét. Harry, Lucy, tartsátok nyitva a szemeteket!  
_ _Sirius_

Harry felpillantott barátaira, akik döbbenten meredtek rá. Lucy úgy érezte, mintha a gyomra kővé változott volna.

\- Elindul észak felé? - suttogta Hermione. - Visszajön?

\- Milyen jelek nem kerülték el Dumbledore figyelmét? - értetlenkedett Ron. - Harry… Mit művelsz?

Harry ugyanis püfölni kezdte öklével a saját homlokát, riadt menekülésre késztetve Hedviget.

\- Miért kellett megírnom neki!? - fakadt ki keserűen.

\- Miről beszélsz? - kérdezte megütközve Ron.

\- Most az hiszi, vissza kell jönnie! - Harry most az asztalt kezdte el csapkodni, úgyhogy Hedvig méltatlankodó huhogás közepette továbbköltözött Ron székének támlájára. - Visszajön, mert azt hiszi, baj van! Neked pedig semmit nem tudok adni - vetette oda Hedvignek, aki várakozóan csattogtatta a csőrét. - Ha enni akarsz, fel kell repülnöd a bagolyházba.

Ezzel sikerült vérig sértenie Hedviget; a bagoly felröppent, szárnyával megsuhintotta Harry fejét, és távozott a nyitott ablakon át.

\- Figyelj… - kezdte csitító hangon Hermione.

\- Megyek lefeküdni - vágott a szavába Harry. - Reggel találkozunk.

Azzal felcsörtetett a hálóterembe. Ron és Hermione döbbenten bámultak utána, aztán egyszerre Lucy felé fordultak; tekintetük elárulta, hogy arra várnak, mikor fog Lucy is kiborulni. A lány azonban csak meredt maga elé és semmi sem volt benne, csak a tiszta félelem.

Ha Sirius visszajön, és elfogják, az csakis az ő hibájuk lesz. De hát mit tehettek volna? Ugyanazt álmodták, Lucy érezte Harry fájdalmát… Ez nem volt normális, ezt mindketten tudták. Szükségük volt Siriusra, de ha a keresztapjukat elfogják, mert segíteni akar nekik… Lucy arra számított, hogy Sirius levelétől meg fog nyugodni, de csalódnia kellett: most jobban félt, mint korábban bármikor.

\- Lucy… - kezdte lassan Hermione.

\- Nem fogok kiabálni - mondta gyorsan Lucy, majd felállt. - Jó éjszakát… majd találkozunk holnap.

Azzal Hermionét meg sem várva felrohant a hálóterembe. Gyorsan belebújt a hálóruhájába, majd a fejére húzta a takarót és megpróbált elaludni. Azonban tudta, hogy még jó sokáig nem jön álom a szemére.

* * *

Draco még sosem érezte magát ennyire megszégyenítve. Mordon egy komplett őrült volt - ezt eddig is tudta, de testközelből megtapasztalni egészen más volt, mint hallani róla. Kezdte megérteni, miért forral ellene bosszút az apja majdnem teljes ismerettségi köre.

A fiú úgy érezte, hogy a sárba tiporták. _Ő_ szokott másokat kigúnyolni, ahogy azt tette Weasley-vel is. Ki a fene gondolta volna, hogy Mordon így közbe fog lépni? Végül is, Dumbledore barátja, ő meg a pártfogója az olyan sárvérűeknek és vérárulóknak, mint Granger és Weasleyék. Azonban ez még nem ok arra, hogy egy nyamvadt vadászgörénnyé változtassák! Ráadásul Mordon ellen még Piton se tud semmit se tenni - ez egyértelműen kiderült.

Nincs más hátra, más módszert kell kitalálnia, hogy folytathassa eddigi tevékenységét. Elvégre a Mardekár ház tagja volt… nekik pedig lételemük a ravaszság.


	56. Chapter 55: Beauxbatons és Durmstrang

**Chapter 55**

 **Beauxbatons és Durmstrang**

Másnap reggel Lucy és Hermione csendben öltözködtek. Lucy csak nagyon sokára aludt el és az éjszakája is nyugtalan volt: álmában azt látta, ahogy Sirius megkapja a dementorcsókot és csak egy tudattalan, üres test marad belőle. Korán ébredt fel és akkor sem tudott visszaaludni, így csak bámulta a plafont. Emiatt, mikor a két lány lement a klubhelyiségbe, ahol találkoztak Ronnal, a fiú egyből megjegyezte, hogy karikás a szeme.

Harry már korábban elment, mivel Ron csak az üres ágyát találta. De hogy hova, arról csak a reggelinél kaptak információt, mikor a fiú végre megjelent. Mint kiderült, a bagolyházban volt, hogy azonnal küldjön egy levelet Siriusnak - amiben leírta, hogy csak képzelte a fájdalmat és kérte, hogy ne jöjjön vissza.

\- Hazudtál neki, Harry! - jelentette ki szigorúan Hermione. - Nem igaz, hogy csak képzelted azt a fájdalmat, és ezt te is tudod.

\- Ha hazudtam, akkor hazudtam…! - felelte ingerülten Harry. - Sokkal nagyobb baj lenne, ha visszakerülne miattam Azkabanba.

\- Hagyd békén! - szólt élesen Ron, mikor Hermione válaszra nyitotta volna a száját - és a lány most az egyszer engedelmeskedett.

Harry ezután Lucyra nézett. Lucy csak sóhajtott, majd csöndesen így szólt.

\- Nem örülök neki, hogy hazudtál, de megértem, miért tetted - mondta. - Azt is leírtad, hogy a látomásom csak álom volt?

\- I…Igen - felelte Harry.

\- Nem baj - turkálta az ételét Lucy. - Inkább higgye azt, hogy nem történt semmi, mint hogy visszakerüljön Azkabanba.

A következő néhány hétben Lucy minden erejével azon dolgozott, hogy ne kelljen folyton Siriusra gondolnia. Persze minden reggel remélte, hogy Hedvig végre megérkezik a válasszal, és esténként, elalvás előtt óhatatlanul megkísértették rémlátomásai a dementorok gyűrűjében vergődő Siriusról, de annyit sikerült elérnie, hogy legalább a nappalai nem aggódással teltek. Elfoglaltságban ugyanis nem szenvedett hiányt. Az órákon egyre nehezebb anyagrészeket vettek, s ez különösképpen igaz volt a sötét varázslatok kivédése tantárgyra.

A csoport nagy meglepetésére Mordon professzor bejelentette: sorban minden tanulóra kimondja az Imperius-átkot, hogy érezzék a hatását, és kipróbálhassák, le tudják-e gyűrni.

\- De hát… a tanár úr maga mondta, hogy ezt tiltja a törvény - vetette ellen bátortalanul Hermione, miután Mordon egy pálcasuhintással a falhoz söpörte a padokat, kiürítve a terem közepét. - Azt mondta, aki emberre szórja ezt az átkot, azt…

\- Dumbledore szerint fontos megtapasztalnotok, milyen érzés - felelte Mordon, Hermionéra szegezve vesébe látó tekintetét. - Ha Granger kisasszony akkor óhajtja elkezdeni a gyakorlást, mikor már az élete lesz a tét - nekem úgy is jó. Kimehet. Senki nem tartóztatja.

Mordon göcsörtös ujjával az ajtóra mutatott. Hermione fülig elvörösödött, és valami olyasmit motyogott, hogy nem úgy gondolta, és ha lehet, inkább maradna. Harry, Lucy és Ron összevigyorogtak. Jól tudták, hogy Hermione inkább enne bubógumógennyet, semmint hogy kihagyjon egy ilyen fontos gyakorlatot.

Mordon egyenként magához intette a tanulókat, és kimondta rájuk az Imperius-átkot. Lucy döbbenten figyelte társait, akik a legelképesztőbb dolgokat művelték az átok hatása alatt. Dean Thomas háromszor körbeugrálta a termet, s közben az angol himnuszt énekelte, Lavender Brown lelkesen utánzott egy mókust, Neville pedig olyan tornagyakorlatokat mutatott be, amiket saját elhatározásából biztosan nem tudott volna végrehajtani. Szemlátomást egyikük sem tudott védekezni az átokkal szemben, s csak akkor tértek magukhoz, mikor Mordon leeresztette pálcáját.

\- Potter - recsegte az auror, miközben Harryre nézett. - Te jössz.

Harry engedelmesen beállt a terem közepére. Mordon rászegezte a pálcáját, és így szólt:

\- Imperio.

Lucy eddig vissza tudta fogni magát, de látva, hogy Harry arca ellazul, hogy a tekintete üressé válik, erős késztetést érzett, hogy lefegyverezze Mordont. Tudta, hogy csak gyakorlat, de ettől még nem aggódott kevésbé.

\- Ugorj fel az asztalra - recsegte Mordon Harrynek. - Ugorj fel az asztalra.

Harry behajlította a térdét, felkészülve az ugrásra. Mordon egyre a parancsot ismételgette, de Harry láthatóan nem akarta teljesíteni azt. Végül Mordon „ _Ugorj! GYERÜNK!_ " felkiáltására megmozdult: ugyanakkor a szemén látszódott, hogy semmi kedve ugrani. Az eredmény az lett, hogy nekiesett az asztalnak.

\- Ezt már szeretem! - harsogta Mordon, miközben Lucy odarohant testvéréhez és talpra segítette. - Példát vehettek Potterről… Ő védekezett! Harcolt az átok ellen, és kis híján legyőzte! Próbáld meg újra, Potter, ti meg jól figyeljetek - a szemét nézzétek, az mindent elárul. Nagyon szép volt, Potter, nagyon szép! Téged nem fognak egykönnyen a hatalmuk alá hajtani!

Mordon egészen addig kínozta Harryt, amíg negyedik próbálkozásra teljesen le nem győzte a bűbájt. Lucy már annyira ökölbe szorította a kezét, hogy teljesen elfehéredtek az ujjai. Mordon ekkor végre elengedte Harryt és mágikus tekintete megállapodott Lucyn.

\- Rendben, Potter kisasszony - szólt. - Most önön a sor.

Lucy dacosan ment ki a tanár elé. Elhatározta, hogy mindenképp elsőre legyőzi az Imperius-bűbájt, hogy Harrynek ne kelljen annyiszor végignéznie a kiszolgáltatott helyzetét, mint neki. Mordon rászegezte a pálcáját, majd kimondta a varázsigét:

\- Imperio.

Csodálatos érzés volt. Lucyt egy csapásra derűs elégedettség töltötte el; eltűnt a lelkéből minden kínzó aggály és vágy. Úgy érezte, mintha lebegne - izmai elernyedtek, s már csak halvány sejtésként érzékelte, hogy mindenki, köztük Harry, őt nézi.

S ekkor meghallotta Mordon hangját, mely mintha egy távoli szobában csendült volna fel, valahol kiürült elméje mélyén: _Csinálj cigánykereket… csinálj cigánykereket…_

Lucy elkezdte felemelni a két kezét, de ekkor felébredt benne az akaratereje és kezdeti elhatározása.

\- Csinálj cigánykereket…

\- Nem - mondta Lucy magában.

\- Csinálj cigánykereket…

\- Nem, nem csinálom, semmi kedvem hozzá - felelte határozottan Lucy a fejében. - Nem akarok…

\- CSINÁLD!

\- NEM! - kiáltotta Lucy, és ekkor érezte, hogy visszasereglenek a fejébe a gondolatok, kiszorítva a kongó ürességet. Pontosan tudta, hogy ott állt a terem közepén, félig felemelt kézzel, miközben Mordon jóízűen nevetett.

\- Ez aztán nem semmi! - nevetett. - Fantasztikus, Potter kisasszony, valóban fantasztikus! A maga sziklaszilárd akaratereje igazán példanélküli! Még senkivel sem találkoztam, aki elsőre le tudta volna győzni az Imperiust. Ezért húsz pont jár a Griffendélnek!

Lucy kifújta a bent tartott levegőt, majd társai tapsvihara közepette visszasétált Harry mellé.

\- Miért csinálja ezt? - dörmögte Harry, mikor az óra után kifelé botorkált a teremből. Még mindig sajgott a térde. - Úgy beszél, mintha bármelyik pillanatban ránk támadhatna valaki.

\- Igen - bólogatott Ron, akinek csak az egyik lába akart folyton összecsuklani. Ő nehezebben boldogult az átokkal, mint Harry, bár Mordon azzal biztatta, hogy estére már semmit sem fog érezni. - Ez már több mint üldözési mánia…

\- Gondoljatok bele - szólt Lucy -, hogy miken ment keresztül a pályája alatt. Annyi szörnyű dolgot látott, hogy ne csodálkozzatok, amiért az agyára ment a munkája.

\- Hát persze, Ms „Sziklaszilárd Akarat" - mondta Ron, de a szeme körüli ráncokból ki lehetett találni, hogy csak viccel.

Ron hátrasandított, s mikor megbizonyosodott róla, hogy Mordon hallótávolságon kívül van, majd suttogva folytatta:

\- Nem csodálom, hogy a minisztérium nyugdíjba küldte. Nem hallottátok, mikor elmesélte Seamusnek, mit csinált azzal a boszorkánnyal, aki egyszer tréfából ráhuhogott április elsején? És az a sok könyv, amit felsorolt… Mikor lenne időnk elolvasni őket?

A negyedikesek év eleje óta tapasztalták, hogy tanáraik sokkal több tanulnivalót adnak fel nekik, mint előző tanévben. Egy alkalommal, mikor a griffendéles csoport hőbörögni kezdett a rengeteg átváltoztatástanlecke miatt, McGalagony professzor meg is indokolta a dolgot.

\- Vegyék tudomásul, hogy most kezdik tanulmányaik legfontosabb szakaszát! - jelentette ki, szúrós pillantásokkal adva nyomatékot szavainak. - Közelednek a Rendes Bűbájos Fokozat vizsgáik…

\- De hiszen az RBF-eket csak ötödévben tesszük le! - méltatlankodott Dean Thomas.

\- Az lehet, Thomas, de higgye el nekem, hogy meg fogják bánni, ha nem kezdik el a felkészülést! Továbbra is Granger és Potter kisasszonyok az egyetlenek a csoportban, aki a sündisznót tisztességes tűpárnává tudják változtatni! Hadd emlékeztessem rá, Thomas, hogy a maga tűpárnája még mindig reszketni kezd félelmében, ha valaki tűvel közeledik hozzá!

Hermione elpirult a büszkeségtől, de igyekezett nem túl önelégült arcot vágni.

Lucy alig tudta visszafojtani a nevetését, mikor Harry és Ron elmesélte neki, hogy Trelawney professzor mindkettejüknek jelest adott a házi feladatukra. Azonban annál kevésbé örültek, mikor Trelawney kitalálta, hogy készítsenek horoszkópot a következő utáni hónapra is. Mindketten úgy érezték, hogy végképp kifogytak a katasztrófaötletekből.

De a többi tanár sem tétlenkedett… Binns professzornak, a mágiatörténetet tanító kísértetnek az volt a mániája, hogy minden héten házi dolgozatot íratott a 18. századi koboldfelkelésekről. Piton professzor rájuk parancsolt, hogy végezzenek kutatásokat az ellenmérgekről. A feladatot mindenki komolyan vette, Piton ugyanis célzott rá, hogy karácsony előtt szúrópróbaszerűen megmérgezi majd a csoport egy-egy tagját. Flitwick professzor három könyvet adott fel nekik, előzetes felkészülés gyanánt arra az órára, mikor a begyűjtőbűbájjal foglalkoznak majd. Még legelnézőbb tanáruk, Hagrid sem kímélte meg őket a plusz faladatoktól. A durrfarkú szurcsókok látványos növekedésnek indultak, annak dacára, hogy továbbra sem derült ki, mivel, táplálkoznak. Hagridot ez roppantul fellelkesítette, s azzal az ötlettel állt elő, hogy a csoport tagjai estéről estére felváltva látogassanak el a kunyhójába, és vezessenek naplót a szurcsókok fejlődéséről. A feladatot ráadásul olyan arccal hirdette ki, amilyet a Mikulás vághat, mikor egy különösen nagy ajándékot húz elő a puttonyából.

\- Nekem tökéletesen elég, hogy ezeket a rusnya dögöket az órán babusgatjuk - jelentette ki pimaszul Malfoy. - Eszem ágában sincs még esténként is bámulni őket!

Hagrid arca elkomorodott.

\- Azt csinálod, amit mondok neked! - förmedt rá Malfoyra -, különben kipróbálom rajtad Mordon professzor módszerét… Úgy hallottam, csinos kis görény voltál, Malfoy.

A griffendélesek a hasukat fogták a nevetéstől. Malfoy elvörösödött a dühtől, de az incidens említése is elég volt hozzá, hogy ne merjen tovább feleselni. Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione az óra után rózsás hangulatban tértek vissza a kastélyba. Örültek, hogy Malfoy megkapta a magáét Hagridtól, már csak azért is, mert az előző tanévben a vadőr kis híján elvesztette az állását Malfoy álnok mesterkedése miatt.

A bejárati csarnokba érve a négyes diákok tömegébe ütközött. Mint kiderült, a csődület egy tábla miatt támadt, amit a márványlépcső tövében állítottak fel. Ron, aki a legmagasabb volt négyük közül, lábujjhegyre állt, és az előttük állók feje fölött átkukucskálva felolvasta a táblára írt hirdetményt:

 _TRIMÁGUS TUSA_

 _A Beauxbatons és a Durmstrang delegációi október 30-án, pénteken 18 órakor érkeznek meg iskolánkba. A fenti napon a tanítás fél órával korábban ér véget. A tanulók visszaviszik felszerelésüket a hálótermekbe, majd felsorakoznak a kastély előtt, s ott, fogadják a vendégeket az érkezésük tiszteletére rendezett ünnepi vacsora előtt._

\- Szuper! - örvendezett Lucy. - Pénteken bájitaltan az utolsó óránk! Pitonnak nem lesz ideje megmérgezni minket!

\- Addig már csak egy hét van! - kiáltott fel csillogó szemmel a hugrabugos Ernie Macmillan. - Cedric tudja már? Megyek, elmondom neki a nagy újságot…

Ron értetlenül nézett a távozó Ernie után.

\- Miféle Cedric?

\- Diggory - világosította fel Harry. - Biztos ő is benevez a tusára.

\- Még csak az kéne, hogy az a bájgúnár legyen a Roxfort bajnoka! - szólt fintorogva Ron, miután a tömegen átfurakodva végre elérték a lépcsőt.

\- Diggory egyáltalán nem bájgúnár - méltatlankodott Hermione. - Csak azért utálod, mert a csapata legyőzte a Griffendélt. Úgy tudom, nagyon jó tanuló - egyébként pedig prefektus.

Hangsúlya elárulta, hogy ezt perdöntő érvnek tartja. Ron azonban készen állt a válasszal.

\- Azért vagy úgy oda érte, mert jóképű - jelentette ki fitymálóan.

\- Nem szokásom a külsejük alapján megítélni az embereket! - csattant fel sértődötten Hermione.

Ron erre csak köhögött egyet, de az furcsamód úgy hangzott, mintha azt mondta volna: „ _Lockhart_ ". Lucy erre kuncogott, mire Hermione sértődötten otthagyta őket.

A bejárati csarnokban elhelyezett hirdetmény feltűnően nagy hatást gyakorolt a kastély lakóira. A következő héten Lucy jószerével semmi másról nem hallotta beszélni társait, csak a Trimágus Tusáról. Futótűzként terjedtek a diákok között a pletykák és találgatások az olyan kardinális kérdésekről, mint: kik jelölik magukat a Roxfort bajnokának; milyen feladatokat kapnak a bajnokok; és miben különböznek a beauxbatons-os és durmstrangos diákok a roxfortosoktól.

Az általános izgalom mellett még egy dolog jelezte a nagy nap közeledtét: a kastélyban kitört a takarítási láz. Számos portréról eltávolították a lerakódott piszokréteget - nem kis bosszúságot okozva az ábrázolt személyeknek, akik a kezelés után mogorván gubbasztottak keretükben, és sziszegve tapogatták rózsaszínűre sikált arcukat. A fényesre suvickolt lovagi páncélok eztán nyikorgás nélkül lengették karjukat, és Argus Frics, a gondnok úgy leteremtette azokat, akik elfelejtették használni a lábtörlőt, hogy az elsős lányok több ízben sírógörcsöt kaptak.

A tanárok is feltűnően ingerlékenyek voltak.

\- Longbottom, ha egy mód van rá, ne hangoztassa a Durmstrang delegációja előtt, hogy még a legegyszerűbb transzformációs bűbájt se tudja végrehajtani!

Ez a kirohanás McGalagony szájából hangzott el egy különösen nehéz óra végén; miután Neville véletlenül átültette a saját fülét egy kaktuszra.

Az október harmincadikára virradó éjszakán a nagyterem is ünnepi díszbe öltözött - amint azt a reggelihez érkező diákok megállapíthatták. A helyiség falain öt hatalmas selyemzászló függött - egy piros, közepén a Griffendél címerállatával, az oroszlánnal, egy kék a Hollóhát bronzvörös sasával, egy sárga a Hugrabugot jelképező fekete borzzal és egy zöld, amire a Mardekár ezüst kígyóját hímezték. Az ötödik, egyben legnagyobb zászlót, mely a tanári asztal mögötti falon lógott, a Roxfort címere díszítette: egy nagy R betű az oroszlán, a sas, a borz és a kígyó gyűrűjében.

Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione a nagyterembe lépve rögtön megpillantották Fredet és George-ot, akik már az asztalnál ültek - ezúttal is félrevonultan, halk beszélgetésbe merülve. Mikor a négyes odaért hozzájuk, éppen George beszélt.

\- Persze, tök ciki - mondta kedveszegetten. - De ha nem hajlandó beszélni velünk, muszáj lesz levélben megírnunk neki. Majd a kezébe nyomjuk - nem bujkálhat előlünk a végtelenségig.

\- Ki bujkál előletek? - kérdezte Ron, miközben leült az ikrek mellé.

\- Te például bujkálhatnál… - felelte mogorván Fred. - Nagy szívességet tennél vele.

\- És mi a ciki? - faggatózott tovább Ron.

\- Hogy az öcsénk mindenbe beleüti az orrát - vetette oda George.

\- Van már valami ötletetek a Trimágus Tusával kapcsolatban? - érdeklődött Lucy. - Kitaláltátok, hogyan nevezhetnétek be?

George csüggedten rázta a fejét.

\- Megkérdeztem McGalagonytól, hogyan választják ki a bajnokokat, de nem árulta el. Azt felelte, kíváncsiskodás helyett inkább változtassam vasalóvá a mosómedvémet.

\- Vajon milyen próbák lesznek a tusán? - morfondírozott Ron. - Szerintem nekünk is lenne esélyünk, Harry, hisz annyi veszélyes dolgot csináltunk már…

\- De nem zsűri előtt - vetette ellen Fred. - McGalagony azt mondta, a bajnokokat aszerint pontozzák, milyen szépen oldják meg a feladatot.

\- Kikből áll a zsűri? - kérdezte Harry.

\- A részt vevő iskolák igazgatói mindig benne vannak - felelte jól értesülten Hermione. - Az 1792-es tusán például mindhárman meg is sérültek, mert rájuk támadt a sárkánygyík, amit a bajnokoknak foglyul kellett volna ejteniük.

A négy fiú és Lucy döbbenten meredtek rá - Hermionét pedig szokás szerint felbosszantotta a tény, hogy rajta kívül senki nem olvasta a vonatkozó szakirodalmat.

\- Ez mind benne van A Roxfort történetében! Habár igaz, hogy az a könyv nem valami megbízható forrás. Jobban illene hozzá A Roxfort cenzúrázott története cím, vagy lehetne, mondjuk Erősen elfogult és a kínosabb részleteket mellőző beszámoló a Roxfort történetéről.

\- Miről beszélsz? - értetlenkedett Ron.

Lucy sejtette, mi következik, és nem is tévedett.

\- A házimanókról! - felelte emelt hangon Hermione. - Több mint ezer oldalas az a könyv, de egyetlen sort sem ír arról, hogy mi itt mindannyian bűnrészesek vagyunk száz rabszolga kizsákmányolásában!

Harry megcsóválta a fejét, és szedett magának egy kis rántottát. Ron és ő egy percig sem titkolták, hogy hidegen hagyja őket a házimanók felszabadításának ügye, Hermione harci kedve mégsem hagyott alább. Lucy leginkább csak úgy csinált, mint aki segít, hogy Hermione ne piszkálja őt annyira.

Mindhárman vásároltak egy-egy MAJOM - jelvényt, de csak azért, hogy a lány végre békén hagyja őket. Hermione azonban ettől csak vérszemet kapott; egyrészt követelte, hogy viseljék a jelvényt, másrészt elvárta volna, hogy a többieket is próbálják rávenni erre. Ő maga esténként körbejárt a Griffendél klubhelyiségében, propagandaszónoklatokat tartott az embereknek, és az orruk alá dugta a gyűjtőperselyt.

\- Tisztában vagytok vele, hogy kik húzzák át az ágyaitokat, gyújtják meg a tüzet, takarítják a tantermeket és főzik az ebédet? Rabszolgasorban senyvedő varázslények!

Néhányan, például Neville, adakoztak, hogy megszabaduljanak a lánytól. Olyanok is voltak, akik többé-kevésbé egyetértettek Hermionéval, de nem volt kedvük aktívan részt venni a kampányban. A legtöbben viccnek tartották az egészet.

Ron most az őszi napfényben fürdő mágikus mennyezetre emelte tekintetét, Fred pedig élénken érdeklődni kezdett egy darab sült szalonna iránt (az ikrek nem voltak hajlandók MAJOM-jelvényt vásárolni). George viszont odahajolt Hermionéhoz.

\- Figyelj, Hermione, voltál te már lent a konyhában?

\- Természetesen nem - felelte tartózkodóan a lány. - Tudtommal diákoknak nem szabad…

\- Hát mi voltunk - vágott a szavába George, Fredre és önmagára mutatva.

\- Egy csomószor voltunk, kaját szerezni. Láttuk a manókat, és képzeld! Jól érzik magukat! Úgy gondolják, hogy nekik van a legjobb munkájuk a világon.

\- Azért, mert így megy ez évszázadok óta! - vágott vissza szenvedélyesen Hermione. - Mert kimosták az agyukat!

Nem folytathatta tovább, mert ekkor hangos szárnysuhogás közepette megérkeztek a baglyok a napi postával. Lucy a magasba pillantott és azonnal meglátta Hedviget. Ron és Hermione aggódó arccal néztek a közeledő madárra, Lucy és Harry azonban feszült izgalommal figyelték, ahogy Hedvig leereszkedett Harry vállára, behúzta szárnyát, és fáradtan előre nyújtotta egyik lábát.

Harry magához vette Sirius válaszát, és felajánlotta Hedvignek sült szalonnája maradékát, amit a bagoly hálásan el is fogadott. Harry egy oldalpillantással meggyőződött róla, hogy Fred és George újra elmerültek stratégiai tárgyalásukban, majd suttogva felolvasta a levelet Lucynak, Ronnak és Hermionénak.

 _Ügyes próbálkozás volt, Harry!_

 _Visszatértem az országba, de gondosan elrejtőztem. Szeretném, ha folyamatosan tájékoztatnál mindenről, ami a Roxfortban történik. Ne Hedviget küldd, váltott baglyokat használj! Miattam ne aggódj, inkább magadra vigyázz! Ne felejtsd el, amit a sebhelyeddel kapcsolatban kértem!_

 _Lucy!_

 _Nem tudom, miért érzed Harry fájdalmát, de egy dolgot tudok: ez valóban nem normális. Ha legközelebb ilyet tapasztalsz, rögtön szólj Dumbledore-nak, ahogy kértem. Időnként te küldd a leveleket, Árész jobban bele tud olvadni a többi bagoly közé és így kevésbé tudják lekövetni a levelezéseteket._

 _Vigyázz magadra, Hercegnő!  
_ _Sirius_

\- Miért kell váltott baglyokat használnotok? - kérdezte fojtott hangon Ron.

\- Hedvig túl szembeszökő jelenség - felelte Harry helyett Hermione. - Feltűnő lenne, ha egy hóbagoly újra meg újra megjelenne Sirius rejtekhelyénél. Ha jól tudom, ez a faj nem őshonos nálunk.

Harry összecsavarta a levelet, és talárja zsebébe süllyesztette.

\- Legközelebb te írsz Siriusnak - mondta Lucynak. A lány meg sem bírt szólalni, így csak bólintott. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy örüljön-e vagy búsuljon az új hírek miatt. Azt mindenképp jó volt tudni, hogy Siriusnak sikerült biztonságban visszatérnie az országba, s az is örömmel töltötte el, hogy közel tudja magához keresztapját, s ezentúl nem kell olyan sokáig várnia a válaszaira.

\- Köszönöm, Hedvig - szólt Harry, és megsimogatta a baglyot. Az álmosan huhogott, s miután belekortyolt gazdája narancslevébe, szárnyra kapott - nyilván a bagolyház felé, hogy végre kialudja magát.

A nap az izgatott várakozás jegyében telt. Komoly tanulásról szó sem lehetett, hisz mindenkinek a beauxbatons-osok és a durmstrangosok érkezése járt a fejében. Aznap még a bájitaltanóra is elviselhetőbbnek tűnt - bizonyára azért is, mert fél órával rövidebb volt. A korai kicsöngetés után Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione egyenesen a Griffendél-toronyba siettek. Letették könyveiket, köpenyt kanyarítottak a vállukra, és már indultak is vissza a bejárati csarnokba.

Odalent a diákok házanként felsorakoztak vezető tanáraik irányításával.

\- Weasley, igazítsa meg a süvegét! - pirított rá McGalagony Ronra. - Patil kisasszony, vegye ki azt a nevetséges kacatot a hajából!

Parvati kelletlenül bár, de eltüntette copfja végéről a nagy, csicsás lepkedíszt.

\- Jöjjenek utánam! - adta ki a parancsot McGalagony. - Évfolyamok szerint, sorrendben… Ne lökdösődjenek…!

A csapat levonult a bejárati lépcsőn, és felsorakozott a kastély előtt. Hűvös, tiszta este volt. Lassan besötétedett, s a Tiltott Rengeteg fái fölött már feltűnt a sápadt, áttetszőnek tűnő hold. Lucy, aki Harry és Ron között állt a negyedik sorban, hátulról is jól látta, hogy a kis Dennis Creevey szó szerint remeg az izgalomtól.

Ron az órájára nézett, majd fürkészni kezdte a kapuhoz vezető utat.

\- Mindjárt hat óra - mondta. - Szerintetek mivel jönnek? Vonattal?

\- Kétlem - felelte Hermione.

\- Hát akkor? - kérdezte Harry, s a csillagok pöttyözte ég felé pillantott. - Seprűn?

\- Nem hiszem - rázta a fejét Lucy. - Ahhoz túl messziről jönnek…

\- Zsupszkulccsal? - találgatott tovább Ron. - De az is lehet, hogy hoppanálnak… talán ott, ahonnan ők jönnek, tizenhét év alattiaknak is szabad.

\- Hányszor mondjam még el - korholta Hermione -, hogy a Roxfort területén nem lehet hoppanálni?

Izgatottan pásztázták tekintetükkel a homályba burkolózó kastélyparkot, de mozgásnak nyomát se látták. Minden csendes és nyugodt volt. Lucy lassan átfázott. Nem bánta volna, ha a vendégek végre megérkeznek… _Talán valami látványos belépőre készülnek?_ \- gondolta, és eszébe jutott, mit mondott Mr Weasley a Világkupadöntő előtt a sátortáborban: „ _Mi, varázslók nem bírjuk megállni, hogy ne vágjunk fel egymás előtt…_ "

\- Lám csak! - kiáltott fel ekkor Dumbledore, aki a leghátsó sorban állt, a többi tanár között. - Ha jól látom, közeledik a Beauxbatons delegációja!

\- Hol? - hallatszott innen is, onnan is a kérdés, s a diákok ahányan voltak, annyi felé tekingettek.

\- Ott! - rikkantotta egy hatodéves fiú, a Tiltott Rengeteg felé mutatva.

A mélykék égen valóban közeledett valami - méghozzá nem is lassan. Egyelőre csak annyit lehetett megállapítani róla, hogy nagy - nemhogy egy, de száz seprűnél is nagyobb.

\- Ez egy sárkány! - sikoltott fel egy elsőéves lány.

\- Dehogy sárkány! - intette le Dennis Creevey. - Egy repülő ház!

Dennis közel járt az igazsághoz… Mikor a kastélyablakok fénye rávetült a Tiltott Rengeteg fái fölött elhúzó irdatlan, fekete tömegre, egyszerre tisztán látszott, hogy az nem más, mint egy ház nagyságú, halványkék lovas kocsi. Az égi tüneményt tucatnyi, elefánt méretű, aranysárga szárnyas ló húzta.

A kocsi egyre lejjebb ereszkedett, de még mindig szélsebesen repült. Az első három sorban álló diákok ösztönösen hátrálni kezdtek. Aztán a lovak nagytányér méretű patái ágyúsortűznek is beillő dobogással talajt fogtak, s egy másodperccel később földet ért a kocsi négy kereke is. A lovak megrázták hatalmas fejüket; tűzvörösen izzó szemük vadul villogott.

Lucy épp csak egy pillantást vethetett a kocsi ajtaját díszítő címerre (az két keresztbe tett varázspálcát ábrázolt, melyekből három-három csillag tör elő), aztán az ajtó kinyílt.

Világoskék taláros fiú ugrott le a kocsiról. Fürgén lehajolt, motozott egy kicsit a küszöbnél, és lehajtott egy arany lépcsősort. Azután tiszteletteljesen hátrahúzódott. A kocsi belsejéből most egy gyerekszánkó nagyságú, fényesfekete, magas sarkú cipő bukkant elő. Azt egy lábszár és egy test követte, s az egészből összeállt a legtermetesebb nő, akit Lucy valaha látott. A kocsi és a lovak mérete egy csapásra értelmet nyert. Nem egy diákból a döbbenet hangjai szakadtak fel.

Lucy csak egy embert ismert, aki testméreteiben versenyre kelhetett a hölggyel (aki időközben lesétált az aranylépcsőn, s végighordozta tekintetét a roxfortosok bámuló seregén), és az Hagrid volt. Így ránézésre centiméterre egyforma magasak lehettek, Lucynak mégis úgy tűnt - talán mert a vadőrt már sokat látta -, hogy a nő még a természetellenesen túlfejlett Hagridnál is termetesebb. A vendég most elindult a kastély felé, s a bejárati csarnokból kiáradó fényben Lucy az arcát is szemügyre vehette: a nőnek szép, olajbarna bőre volt, nagy, fekete szeme és meglehetősen görbe orra. Haját szoros, fénylő kontyba csavarta a tarkóján. Testét tetőtől talpig fekete szatén fedte; nyakán és vastag ujjain megannyi tündöklő opálkő ékeskedett.

Dumbledore tapsolni kezdett, s a felsorakozott diákok követték példáját. A hölgy most Dumbledore-hoz lépett, és szívélyes mosollyal kinyújtotta a kezét. Dumbledore maga sem volt épp alacsony ember, mégis majdhogynem felemelt fővel kellett kezet csókolnia.

\- Kedves Madame Maxime - szólt nyájas mosollyal -, boldog vagyok, hogy a Roxfortban üdvözölhetem.

\- Én iss öhrülok, 'ogy itt le'etek - felelte Madame Maxime mély, búgó hangon. - 'Ogy van, kedves Dumblidorh?

\- Köszönöm, remekül.

\- A diákjáim - szólt Madame Maxime, és hanyag mozdulattal a háta mögé mutatott.

Lucy figyelmét eddig teljesen lekötötte Madame Maxime, így csak most vette észre azt a tucatnyi, tizenhét-tizennyolc éves forma fiút és lányt, akik időközben felsorakoztak Madame Maxime mögött. A diákok valamennyien dideregtek, ami nem is volt csoda, tekintve hogy talárjuk szemlátomást finom selyemből készült, és egyikükön sem volt köpeny. Néhányan közülük sálba, kendőbe burkolták a fejüket. Az arcukból nem sok látszott, hisz Madame Maxime hatalmas árnyékában álltak, Lucynak mégis úgy tűnt, hogy nyugtalanul tekintgetnek a kastélyra.

\- Karhkarhóv megérhkezed márh? - kérdezte Madame Maxime.

\- Még nem - felelte Dumbledore -, de bármelyik percben itt lehet. Idekint óhajtja megvárni, vagy befárad a kastélyba melegedni?

\- Inkább bemenek - felelte Madame Maxime. - De á lóváim…

\- A legendás lények gondozása tanárunk boldogan ellátja majd őket - nyugtatta meg Dumbledore. - Hamarosan visszatér, csak előbb kiküszöböl egy apró problémát, ami a… - öhm - jószágai körül adódott.

\- A szurkcsókok - súgta oda Harrynek egyszerre Lucy és Ron. Aztán összenéztek, majd a szájukra szorították a kezüket, hogy ne nevessenek fel hangosan.

\- A parhipáimmal erkélyesen kell bánni - jegyezte meg Madame Maxime, s arckifejezése elárulta, hogy nemigen bízik az említett tanár képességeiben. - Rhoppant szilaj állatok…

\- Biztosíthatom, hogy Hagrid megbirkózik a feladattal - mosolygott Dumbledore.

\- Nos, rhendben - szólt kecses főhajtással a hölgy. - Kéhrem, inforhmálja ázt á 'Ágridot, 'ogy a lóvak kizárhólag tisztá whiskyt isznák.

\- Informálni fogom - felelte Dumbledore, és viszonozta a főhajtást.

\- Indulás. - Madame Maxime parancsolóan intett diákjainak, s a félrehúzódó roxfortosok sorfala között a bejárati lépcső felé indult.

Seamus Finnigan áthajolt Lucyék felé Lavender és Parvati előtt.

\- Kíváncsi vagyok, ezek után mekkorák lesznek a durmstrangosok lovai… - szólt rosszmájúan.

\- Ha kicsit is nagyobbak lesznek, mint ezek, Hagrid se fog elbírni velük - csóválta a fejét Harry.

\- Vajon mi történhetett a szurcsókokkal? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- Lehet, hogy megszöktek - vetette fel reménykedve Ron.

\- Jaj, ne is mondj ilyet! - szólt borzongva Hermione. - Még csak az kéne, hogy ránk szabaduljanak.

Most már valamennyien dideregtek, s ennélfogva egyre türelmetlenebbül várták a másik delegáció érkezését. A legtöbben az eget kémlelték, feltételezve, hogy a durmstrangosok is ott tűnnek majd fel. Néhány percig csak Madame Maxime lovainak horkantásai törték meg a csendet, azután…

\- Ti is halljátok? - kérdezte egyszer csak Ron.

Lucy a fülét hegyezte. Valahonnan a sötétből távoli, furcsa zaj szűrődött feléjük: tompa morajlás és zúgás keveréke, mintha egy óriási porszívó haladt volna egy köves folyómederben…

\- A tó! - kiáltott fel Lee Jordan. - Nézzétek a tavat!

A park legmagasabb pontján álltak, így kitűnő rálátásuk nyílt a tükörsima, fekete vízre - pontosabban a vízre, ami egy perccel korábban még tükörsima volt. Valami mozgás támadhatott a tó mélyén; jókora buborékok jelentek meg a felszínen, s egyre nagyobb hullámok mosták a sáros partot. Azután a tó közepe egyszer csak örvényleni kezdett, mintha a fenéken kihúztak volna egy hatalmas dugót…

Az örvény torkából hosszú, fekete tárgy bukkant elő… mintha egy oszlop lett volna… aztán a várakozók megpillantották rajta a kötélzetet. Egy árboc volt az. S ahogy a mélyből lassan, méltóságteljesen kiemelkedő testen végigfolyt a hold fénye, különös, csontvázszerű hatást keltett - mintha egy rég elsüllyedt hajóroncs bukkant volna a felszínre; még a kerek hajóablakok is derengő kísértetszemekre emlékeztettek. Miután a törzs teljesen kiemelkedett, a hajó súlyos loccsanással ráfeküdt a vízre, és lassan elindult a part felé. Alig egy perccel később Lucy már hallotta is a vízbe ereszkedő horgony csobbanását, majd palló csapódott a hullámok mosta parti kövekre.

A hajóból kiszállók alakja tisztán kirajzolódott a kajütablakokon kiszűrődő fényben. Széles, tömbszerű sziluettjük azt a benyomást keltette Lucyban, hogy csupa Crak és Monstro érkezett… Mikor azonban a jövevények közelebb értek a kastélyhoz, és megvilágította őket a bejárati csarnok fáklyáinak fénye, kiderült, hogy robusztus körvonalaikat csimbókos szőrrel borított, ócska bundaköpenyüknek köszönhetik. Egyedül a csapat élén haladó férfi viselt másféle bundát; az fénylő ezüstszürke volt, akárcsak a férfi haja.

\- Dumbledore! - köszönt már messziről a szürkebundás. - Hogy van, drága barátom, hogy van?

\- Köszönöm, Karkarov professzor - felelte Dumbledore -, kiválóan.

Karkarov telt hangjához kissé behízelgő modor társult. Termete hórihorgas volt és szikár, akárcsak Dumbledore-é, de ősz haját ő rövidre nyírva hordta, s kis kunkorban végződő kecskeszakálla sem tudta elrejteni csapott állát. Mikor odaért Dumbledore-hoz, két kézzel szorította meg kollégája kezét.

\- A jó öreg Roxfort… - szólt, és mosolyogva felnézett a kastélyra. Fogai meglehetősen sárgák voltak, s Lucynak feltűnt, hogy csak a szája mosolyog, a szeme nem - az továbbra is hideg marad. - Istenem, mennyire örülök, hogy itt lehetek… Gyere, Viktor, menjünk be a melegre…! - Ugye megengedi, Dumbledore? Viktor egy kicsit megfázott…

Karkarov hívogatóan intett az egyik diáknak. Az kilépett a többiek közül, s mikor elhaladt a roxfortosok mellett, Lucy megpillantotta nagy, hajlott orrát és sűrű, fekete szemöldökét. Nem volt szüksége se Ron bökdösésére, se a fülébe sziszegett szavakra, hogy felismerje ezt az arcot.

\- Lucy - ez Krum!

* * *

Draco döbbenten bámulta a durmstrangos delegáció elejét. Felismerte Karkarovot - egyszer eljött az apjához még régen és akkor találkoztak -, azonban, mikor megpillantotta Viktor Krumot, akkor esett le az álla.

Tudta, hogy Krum még fiatal, de eszébe sem jutott, hogy még iskolába jár. Te jó ég, ha az apja annak idején a Durmstrangba küldi, akár barátok is lehettek volna… Merthogy ez Potterékkel nemigen jött össze. _Ám ami késik, nem múlik_ , gondolta Draco. Szinte biztos volt benne, hogy a durmstrangosokat a mardekárosok fogják befogadni. Elvégre ők álltak jellemben a legközelebb hozzájuk. Vagyis most megkapta az alkalmat, hogy végre elérje, hogy ne csak ő legyen féltékeny, hanem _rá_ is legyenek féltékenyek.

Nem mintha ezt be akarta volna ismerni mások előtt.


	57. Chapter 56: A Tűz Serlege

**Chapter 56**

 **A Tűz Serlege**

\- Mondjátok, hogy csak álmodom! - hebegte lenyűgözve Ron, mikor a Durmstrang delegációja nyomában elindultak felfelé a bejárati lépcsőn. - Itt van Krum! Viktor Krum!

\- Ne légy már nevetséges, Ron - korholta Hermione. - Krum nem a jóisten, csak egy kviddicsjátékos!

\- Csak eeegy kviddicsjátékooos?! - visszhangozta megbotránkozva Ron. - Hermione! Krum a világ egyik legjobb fogója! Álmomban se hittem volna, hogy még iskolába jár!

\- Még szerencse, hogy úgy fogalmaztál, hogy „az egyik" - dörmögte Lucy. Szavait csak Harry hallotta, de ő így is elpirult; nyilván kibogozta a rejtett értelmüket.

A bejárati csarnokba érve Lucyék a többiekkel együtt a nagyterem felé vették útjukat. Nem messze tőlük Lee Jordan páros lábbal szökdécselt, hogy legalább Krum tarkóját láthassa, az előtte haladó hatodéves lányok pedig olyan kétségbeesetten kotorásztak a zsebükben, mintha kirabolták volna őket.

\- Jaj, istenem, nem igaz, hogy pont most nincs nálam penna…

\- Szerintetek ad egy autogramot a süvegemre rúzzsal?

\- Libák… - vetette oda megvetően Hermione, mikor elhaladtak a lányok mellett, akik most megálltak a rúzson civakodni.

\- Én biztos, hogy megpróbálok autogramot kérni tőle - jelentette ki Ron. - Van nálad egy penna, Harry?

\- Nincs - rázta a fejét Harry. - Fent van az összes a táskámban.

\- Lucy, nálad?

\- Nekem sincs - felelte a lány. - De év közben még lesz alkalmad. Biztosan a tusa végéig maradnak.

Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione besétáltak a nagyterembe, és leültek a Griffendél asztalához. Ron a bejárattal szemközti oldalon választott helyet magának, hogy lássa Krumot, aki a többi durmstrangos diákkal együtt még az ajtónál álldogált - szemlátomást nem tudták eldönteni, hova üljenek. A Beauxbatons tanulói már letelepedtek a Hollóhát asztalához, s most savanyú képpel mustrálták a termet és a roxfortosokat. Hárman közülük még mindig nem vették le a kendőt a fejükről.

\- Ennyire azért nincs hideg - jegyezte meg bosszúsan Hermione, a kendősök felé pillantva.

\- Ide! Ide üljetek! - sziszegte Ron. - Gyertek ide! Hermione, ülj odébb, ülj odébb…

\- Mi?

\- Mindegy, felejtsd el - felelte lelombozva Ron.

Viktor Krum és durmstrangos társai leültek a Mardekár asztalához. Malfoy, Crak és Monstro önelégült arccal néztek körül, majd Malfoy az asztal fölé hajolt, és megszólította a vele szemben ülő Krumot.

\- Ez az, nyalizzál csak neki, Malfoy! - morogta epésen Ron. - Úgyis egy perc alatt átlát rajtad… Naponta száz ilyen hajbókolóval találkozik… Szerintetek hol fognak aludni? Felajánlhatnánk Krumnak egy helyet a szobánkban, Harry… Szívesen átengedem neki az ágyamat, én elvagyok egy kempingágyon is.

Hermione megvetően felhorkant.

\- Úgy látom, ők sokkal jobban érzik itt magukat, mint a beauxbatons-osok - jegyezte meg Harry.

A durmstrangos diákok kibújtak nehéz bundáikból, és érdeklődve nézegették az elvarázsolt mennyezetet. Egyikük másikuk álmélkodva forgatta kezében a csupa arany teríték darabjait.

Frics, a gondnok, aki az ünnepi vacsora tiszteletére egy kopott, penészfoltos frakkban jelent meg, további székeket helyezett el a tanári asztal mögött: kettőt-kettőt Dumbledore székétől balra és jobbra.

\- Csak két felnőtt vendég érkezett, nem? - fordult Ronhoz Harry. - Miért hozott Frics négy plusz széket? Ki jön még ma este?

Ron azonban, aki a jelek szerint nem tudott betelni Krum látványával, meg se hallotta a kérdést.

\- Valószínűleg a minisztériumból is jönnek emberek - felelte Lucy bátyja kérdésére.

Mikor az összes diák beért a nagyterembe, s megtalálta a helyét, a tanárok is bevonultak, és leültek a keresztben álló asztalhoz. A sort Dumbledore professzor, Karkarov professzor és Madame Maxime zárták. Igazgatónőjük láttán a beauxbatons-os diákok nyomban felpattantak. A teremben néhányan nevettek, de a vendégek ügyet sem vetettek rájuk. Nem ültek le addig, amíg Madame Maxime helyet nem foglalt Dumbledore balján. Dumbledore maga állva maradt, jelezve, hogy szólni kíván. Többen pisszegni kezdtek, s a terem elcsendesedett.

\- Köszöntök ezen a szép estén minden bentlakót és - különösképpen - minden vendéget - szólt Dumbledore, széles mosolyt villantva a külföldi diákokra. - Nagy örömömre szolgál, hogy a Roxfortban üdvözölhetem a hölgyeket és urakat. Szívből remélem, sőt bízom benne, hogy itttartózkodásuk a kényelem és a kellem jegyében telik majd.

Az egyik beauxbatons-os lány, akinek a feje ki se látszott egy vastag sálból, leplezetlen gúnnyal felnevetett.

\- Hazamehetsz, ha nem tetszik! - sziszegte felé Lucy.

\- A Tusa hivatalos megnyitására a lakoma végén kerül sor - folytatta Dumbledore. - Addig is egyenek-igyanak, és érezzék otthon magukat!

Azzal leült, és nyomban beszélgetni kezdett Karkarovval.

Az aranyedények a szokásos mágikus módon megteltek. A konyhai manók kétségkívül kitettek magukért: ilyen bő választékot Lucy még sosem látott a nagyterem asztalain. Az ételek között ráadásul nem egy külföldi különlegességnek tűnő fogás is volt.

\- Az meg mi? - kérdezte Ron, a véreshurka mellett álló tálra mutatva, amelyben valamiféle kagylós leves gőzölgött.

\- Bouillabaisse - felelte Hermione.

\- Jobbulást! - szólt Ron.

\- Ez egy francia étel neve - magyarázta Hermione. - Ettem ilyet tavaly nyáron, nagyon finom.

\- Elhiszem neked… - felelte Ron, és kivett egy darab véres hurkát.

Lucy szedett egy keveset a levesből, majd megkóstolta. Nagyon finomnak találta, így jól megtöltötte vele a tányérját.

A nagyterem ezen az estén egyenesen zsúfoltnak hatott, pedig alig húsz személlyel voltak többen a szokásosnál. Talán azért tűnt úgy, hogy sok vendég van, mert a külföldi diákok színes egyenruhái élesen elütöttek a fekete roxfortos talároktól. A durmstrangosok bundaköpenyük alatt vérvörös talárt viseltek.

Hagrid a mellékajtón átosont be a terembe, vagy húsz perccel a vacsora kezdete után. Leült a tanári asztal végén fenntartott helyére, és vastagon bepólyált kézzel integetett négy jó barátjának.

\- Jól vannak a szurcsókok? - szólt oda Harry.

\- Csodásan! - felelte lelkesen Hagrid.

\- Még szép, hogy jól vannak - jegyezte meg félhangosan Ron. - Végre kiderült, mi a kedvenc csemegéjük: Hagrid keze.

Ekkor egy ismeretlen hang szólalt meg Lucyék háta mögött:

\- Bosánát, kéhrtek még á bouillabaisse-ből?

Az a beauxbatons-os lány volt, aki nevetett Dumbledore köszöntője alatt. Végre levette sálját, s az alól derekáig leomló, ezüstösszőke hajzuhatag került elő. Emellett nagy, mélykék szeme volt, s csillogóan fehér, szabályos fogsora.

Ron arca egy szempillantás alatt olyan színű lett, mint a durmstrangosok talárja. Rábámult a lányra, és válaszra nyitotta száját, de csupán egy elhaló nyögést tudott kipréselni.

\- Vidd el nyugodtan - szólt Harry, a lány felé tolva a tálat.

\- Nem kéhrtek tobet?

\- Nem - nyögte ki Ron. - De nagyon finom volt.

A lány óvatosan felemelte a levesestálat, és a Hollóhát asztalához sétált vele. Ron úgy nézett utána, mintha soha életében nem látott volna még nőnemű embert. Lucy elnevette magát, s a hangtól Ron végre magához tért.

\- Ez egy véla! - szólt rekedten.

\- Véla a füled! - mordult rá bosszúsan Hermione. - Egyedül te bámultál úgy rá, mint egy féleszű.

Ebben nem volt teljesen igaza. Ahogy a lány átvágott a termen, jó néhány fiú utána fordult. Némelyikük még a száját is eltátotta.

\- Kizárt dolog, hogy ez a lány egyszerű diák! - erősködött Ron, s oldalra hajolt a székén, hogy jobban lássa a tüneményt. - A Roxfortban nincsenek ilyenek!

\- A roxfortos lányoknak se kell szégyenkezniük - vágta rá Harry.

\- Ha majd visszadugtátok a szemeteket - szólt epésen Hermione -, megnézhetitek, kik érkeztek.

E szavakkal a tanári asztal felé mutatott. A fennmaradó két plusz szék időközben gazdára talált. Karkarov professzor másik oldalán Ludo Bumfolt ült, Madame Maxink mellett pedig Percy főnöke, Mr Kupor.

\- Ők meg hogy kerülnek ide? - csodálkozott Harry.

\- Úgy, hogy ők szervezték a Trimágus Tusát - felelte Lucy. - Gondolom, itt akartak lenni, amikor Dumbledore megnyitja a versenyt.

A főétel romjai eltűntek a tálakról, s helyükön megjelentek az édességek, amelyek között ugyancsak volt néhány egzotikus csemege. Ron bizalmatlanul szemügyre vett egy sápatag tejes-rumos zselét, majd az egész tálat kicsit jobbra mozdította, hogy jól látható legyen a Hollóhát asztala felől. A vélaszerű lány azonban szemlátomást már jóllakott, s eszében sem volt elkunyerálni a desszertet.

Miután az aranytálak végleg megszabadultak tartalmuktól, Dumbledore újra felállt. A teremben mindenki fészkelődni kezdett, s a kellemes izgalom Lucyra is átragadt. Néhány széknyire tőle Fred és George előredőltek, és feszült figyelemmel meredtek Dumbledore-ra.

\- Elérkezett a nagy pillanat - szólalt meg az igazgató, végigjáratva tekintetét a felé forduló arcokon. - Hamarosan kezdetét veszi a Trimágus Tusa. Mielőtt behozzuk a ládát, röviden elmondanám…

\- Mit hoznak be? - mormolta Harry. Lucy a vállát vonogatta.

\- …hogy milyen különleges szabályok lépnek érvénybe ebben a tanévben. Mindenekelőtt azonban bemutatom a minisztériumból érkezett vendégeinket: Bartemius Kupor urat, a nemzetközi máguskapcsolatok főosztályának vezetőjét…

Gyér taps hangzott fel.

\- …és Ludo Bumfolt urat, a varázsjátékok és mágikus sportok főosztályának vezetőjét.

Bumfoltot a diákok sokkal lelkesebben köszöntötték, mint Kuport - vagy mert híres terelőjátékos volt, vagy pusztán rokonszenvesebb viselkedése miatt. Bumfolt kedélyes integetéssel köszönte meg a tapsot. Bartemius Kupor még csak el se mosolyodott, mikor Dumbledore bemutatta. Lucy jól emlékezett a makulátlan öltönyre, amit Kupor a Világkupadöntőn viselt, s megállapította, hogy az jobban állt a férfinak, mint a varázslóruha. Dumbledore hosszú ősz haja és szakálla mellett Kupor vékony kefebajsza és kínosan egyenes hajválasztéka eléggé oda nem illőnek tűnt.

\- Bumfolt és Kupor urak az elmúlt hónapokban nagyon sokat fáradoztak a Trimágus Tusa megszervezésén - folytatta Dumbledore. - Karkarov professzor, Madame Maxime és jómagam mellett ok is részt vállalnak majd a bajnokok teljesítményét elbíráló zsűri munkájából.

A „bajnokok" szó elhangzása egy csapásra felélénkítette a diákok lankadó figyelmét. Ezt bizonyára Dumbledore is észrevette, ugyanis mosolyogva folytatta:

\- Akkor hát, Frics úr, kérnénk a ládát.

Frics, aki eddig az egyik sarokban ácsorgott, most előrelépett, és odavitt Dumbledore-hoz egy drágakövekkel kirakott, jókora dobozt, mely fából készült, és szemlátomást nagyon régi darab volt. A tennen izgatott moraj futott végig; Dennis Creevey még a székére is felállt, hogy jobban lássa a dobozt, de mivel olyan pöttöm volt, így is alig magasodott ki a többi diák közül.

\- Mr Kupor és Mr Bumfolt már áttanulmányozták az idei bajnokok számára kidolgozott feladatokat - folytatta Dumbledore, miközben Frics letette elé az asztalra a dobozt -, és intézkedtek róla, hogy megtörténjenek a szükséges előkészületek. A tanév során elvégzendő három feladat próbára teszi a bajnokok varázserejét, szellemi képességét, és természetesen az is kiderül majd, meg tudják-e őrizni lélekjelenlétüket veszélyes helyzetekben.

Az utolsó szavak elhangzása után olyan néma csend borult a teremre, mintha a diákok még levegőt venni is elfelejtettek volna.

\- Mint tudjátok, a tusán három bajnok mérkőzik meg egymással - folytatta higgadtan Dumbledore -, a három résztvevő iskola képviseletében. Pontozni fogjuk az egyes próbák végrehajtása során nyújtott teljesítményüket, s az a bajnok, aki a legmagasabb összpontszámot éri el. Övé lesz a Trimágus Kupa. Az iskolák bajnokait egy pártatlan döntőbíró, a Tűz Serlege választja ki.

Dumbledore most előhúzta pálcáját, és háromszor rákoppintott vele a fadoboz tetejére. A fedél lassan, nyikorogva felemelkedett. Dumbledore két kézzel belenyúlt a dobozba, és kivett belőle egy durván faragott, öblös fakupát. Az ósdi ivóedény egyetlen figyelemre méltó tulajdonsággal rendelkezett: a pereméig tele volt táncoló kék-fehér lángokkal.

Dumbledore becsukta a dobozt, s óvatosan elhelyezte a serleget a tetején, ahol a terem legtávolabbi sarkából is jól látszott.

\- Aki bajnoknak kíván jelentkezni - folytatta -, írja fel olvashatóan a nevét és iskoláját egy pergamendarabra, s azt dobja be a serlegbe. Erre a következő huszonnégy óra áll rendelkezésére. Holnap este, Halloween ünnepén, a serleg kiad nekünk három nevet - azokét, akiket a legméltóbbnak ítélt az egyes iskolák képviseletére. A serleg a lakoma után a bejárati csarnokba kerül, hogy bárki szabadon hozzáférhessen.

\- Mivel nem szeretném, ha a kiskorú tanulók kísértésbe esnének, korhatárvonalat fogok húzni a csarnokban felállított serleg körül. A vonal távol tartja mindazokat, akik még nem töltötték be tizenhetedik életévüket.

\- Végezetül nyomatékosan kérek minden jelentkezni vágyót, hogy gondosan mérlegelje döntését. Akit a Tűz Serlege bajnoknak választ, annak kötelessége az elejétől a végéig részt venni a tusán. Abban a percben, mikor a jelölt elhelyezi nevét a serlegben, felbonthatatlan, mágikus szerződés lép érvénybe. A megválasztott bajnok már nem gondolhatja meg magát. Ezért fontos, hogy csak azok jelentkezzenek, akik biztosak benne, hogy készen állnak a játékra. Most pedig itt az ideje, hogy nyugovóra térjünk. Jó éjszakát mindenkinek.

\- Korhatárvonalat húz! - szólt ravaszul csillogó szemmel Fred, mikor a társaság elindult a bejárati csarnokba nyíló ajtó felé. - Azt ki tudjuk játszani a kor-korrigáló főzettel, nem igaz? Becsempésszük a nevünket, és kész - a serleg nem tudja megállapítani, hány évesek vagyunk!

\- És ha így van? Kiskorúaknak nincs esélyük a versenyen - vélekedett Hermione. - Még túl képzetlenek vagyunk. Fogd már fel!

\- Csak a saját nevedben beszélj! - torkolta le George. - Lucy, Harry, ti is megpróbáljátok, igaz?

Lucy tudta, hogy Dumbledore nem tréfált, mikor figyelmeztette őket a korhatárra. Egy pillanatra eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy mi lenne, ha megpróbálná… Tudta, hogy ha betöltötte volna a tizenhetet, mindenképp jelentkezett volna. Azonban ebben a helyzetben még nem érezte magát elég felkészültnek ahhoz, hogy részt vegyen a tusán.

\- Hol lehet…? - kérdezte Ron, aki az egész beszélgetésből egy szót se hallott, mivel egyfolytában Krumot kereste a tekintetével. - Dumbledore nem mondta, hol alszanak a durmstrangosok, igaz?

A kérdésre azonban szinte azonnal választ kapott. Most értek oda a mardekárosok asztalához, ahol Karkarov épp felsorakoztatta diákjait.

\- Indulunk vissza a hajóra - szólt. - Hogy érzed magad Viktor? Jóllaktál? Hozassak neked egy kis forralt bort a konyháról?

Krum, aki épp belebújt bundájába, a fejét rázta.

\- Én kérnék egy kis bort, professzor úr - szólt reménykedve az egyik durmstrangos fiú.

\- Nem téged kínáltalak, Poljakov - reccsent rá Karkarov, félretéve atyai modorát. - Nézd meg a talárodat, már megint úgy ettél, mint egy disznó…

Azzal Karkarov sarkon fordult, és diákjai élén elindult az ajtó felé. Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione ugyanakkor értek oda, mint ő. Harry és Lucy megálltak, és udvariasan előre engedték Karkarovot.

\- Köszönöm - dörmögte szórakozottan Karkarov, futó pillantást vetve a testvérpárra.

Egy lépés után azonban megtorpant, és hátranézett. Úgy meredt Harryre és Lucyra, mintha kísérteteket látna. A durmstrangos diákok követték példáját, és megálltak. Karkarov tekintete lassan felfelé vándorolt Harry arcán, s végül megállapodott a villám alakú sebhelyen. Majd a mellette álló Lucyra nézett és ezután ide-oda kezdte kapkodni a fejét a két arc között. Ekkor már diákjai is kíváncsian nézegetni kezdték a két Pottert, akik a szemük sarkából látták, hogyan ül ki arcukra lassan a felismerés. A pecsétes talárú fiú oldalba bökte a mellette álló lányt, és nyíltan Harry homlokára mutatott.

\- Igen, ők Harry és Lucy Potter - recsegte egy hang.

Karkarov professzor megpördült a tengelye körül. Rémszem Mordon állt mögötte, hosszú botjára támaszkodva. Az öreg auror rezzenéstelen, mágikus tekintete szinte átfúrta a Durmstrang igazgatóját.

Lucy tisztán látta, hogy Karkarov elsápad, majd arca megfeszül a félelemmel vegyes dühtől.

\- Maga itt!? - sziszegte.

\- Igen, én itt - felelte mogorván Mordon. - Ha nincs mit mondania Potternek, menjen tovább, Karkarov. Elállja az utat.

Ez igaz volt; jókora tömeg gyűlt már össze mögöttük, s a távolabb állók a nyakukat nyújtogatva pislogtak az ajtó felé, hogy lássák, ki tartja fel a sort.

Karkarov professzor nem felelt, csak intett diákjainak, és továbbindult. Mordon utána fordult; sebhelyes arcára mély undor ült ki, s addig követte Karkarovot mágikus tekintetével, amíg az el nem tűnt a tölgyfa ajtó szárnyai mögött.

Másnap szombat volt, vagyis a roxfortos diákok akár két órával is tovább alhattak, mint más napokon. Harry, Ron, valamint Lucy és Hermione mégis korán felébredtek, s mint kiderült, ezzel nem voltak egyedül. Ahogy reggelizni indulva leértek a bejárati csarnokba, ott már vagy húsz diák ácsorgott. Némelyikük pirítóst majszolt, s valamennyien a Tűz Serlegét nézegették, mely a csarnok közepén állt, azon a széken, amelyikre máskor a Teszlek Süveget helyezték. A kőpadlón vékony arany vonal húzódott, három méteres sugarú kört vonva a serleg köré.

\- Bedobta már valaki a nevét? - fordult Lucy az egyik bámészkodóhoz, egy harmadéves lányhoz.

\- Igen, az összes durmstrangos - felelte a lány elpirulva. Szemlátomást zavarba jött, hogy Lucy megszólította. - A roxfortosok közül még senkit nem láttam.

\- Szerintem sokan már az este bedobták a nevüket, miután mi lefeküdtünk - vélekedett Harry. - Én legalábbis biztos éjjel jöttem volna le, amikor senki nem látja… Elég kínos, ha a serleg, mondjuk, rögtön visszadobja az ember cetlijét.

Ekkor nevetés csendült a háta mögött. Lucy megfordult; Fred, George és Lee Jordan szaladtak lefelé a lépcsőn, s mindhárman roppant izgatott arcot vágtak.

\- Megvolt! - súgta oda diadalmasan Lucyéknak Fred. - Bevettük.

\- Mit? - kérdezte Ron.

\- Hát a kor-korrigálót, te süket - felelte Fred.

\- Egy-egy cseppet fejenként - szólt tenyerét dörzsölgetve George. - Csak pár hónapot kellett öregednünk.

\- Ha valamelyikünk győz, elharmadoljuk az ezer galleont - magyarázta lelkes vigyorral Lee Jordan.

\- A helyetekben nem lennék olyan biztos a dolgomban - csóválta a fejét Hermione. - Honnan veszitek, hogy Dumbledore nem gondolt erre a trükkre?

Fred, George és Lee válaszra se méltatták.

\- Készen álltok? - fordult két barátjához Fred, akinek már a lába is remegett az izgalomitól. - Jól van… én megyek elsőnek…

Lucy dermedten figyelte az akciót. Fred elővett a zsebéből egy pergamencetlit, amin mindössze három szó állt: „ _Fred Weasley - Roxfort_ ". Azután az aranyló vonalhoz lépett. Úgy állt ott, lábujjhegyen hintázva, mint a gyakorlatára készülő toronyugró. Mikor már az összes tekintet rászegeződött, nagy levegőt vett, és átlépte a vonalat.

Lucy egy szemvillanásnyi ideig azt hitte, sikerült neki - ezzel George is így lehetett, mert diadalmas rikkantással Fred után ugrott -, ekkor azonban éles sercegés hangzott fel, s az ikrek úgy röppentek ki az aranyszegélyű körből, mintha parittyával lőtték volna ki őket. Három méteres repülés után nyekkenve landoltak a csarnok kövén; s hogy a fájdalomhoz szégyen is társuljon, hangos pukkanás hallatszott, és a következő pillanatban már mindkettőjük állán hosszú, fehér szakáll lengedezett.

A csarnok falai beleremegtek a felharsanó nevetésbe. Még Fred és George is hahotára fakadtak, miután feltápászkodtak, és megpillantották egymás szakállát.

\- Én figyelmeztettelek - zendült egy derűs, mély hang. Dumbledore professzor lépett ki a nagyteremből. Mosolyogva végigmérte a két áldozatot, és folytatta: - Azt ajánlom, keressétek fel Madam Pomfreyt. Ha jól tudom, már kezelésbe vette Fawcett kisasszonyt a Hollóhátból és a hugrabugos Summers urat. Ők ugyancsak öregítettek magukon egy cseppet, bár el kell ismernem, egyiküknek sincs olyan pompás szakálla, mint nektek.

Fred és George a nevetéstől görnyedező Lee kíséretében elindultak a gyengélkedőre, Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione pedig - ugyancsak kacarászva - folytatták útjukat a reggeliasztalok felé.

Az éjszaka folyamán a nagyterem díszei kicserélődtek. Mivel mindenszentek előtti nap, Halloween napja volt, élő denevérek fellege röpködött az elvarázsolt mennyezet alatt, s lépten-nyomon töklámpások pislogtak rá a belépőkre. Harry, Lucy és barátaik odamentek Deanhez és Seamushoz, akik épp a bajnoki szerepre jelentkező, nagykorú roxfortosokról beszélgettek.

\- Azt mondják, Warrington már hajnalban felkelt, és bedobta a nevét - mesélte Harrynek és Lucynak Dean. - Tudjátok, az a nagydarab mardekáros, aki úgy néz ki, mint egy álmos lajhár.

Harry, aki ismerte Warringtont a kviddicspályáról, fintorogva megrázta a fejét.

\- Az nem lehet, hogy mardekáros bajnokunk legyen!

\- A hugrabugosok mind Diggoryról áradoznak - jegyezte meg gúnyosan Seamus. - Ki hitte volna, hogy hajlandó bepiszkítani a bájos pofikáját?

\- Halljátok? - kapta fel a fejét Lucy.

A bejárati csarnok felől üdvrivalgás hangjai szűrődtek be a nagyterembe. Mind az öten az ajtó felé fordultak, melyen épp akkor lépett be egy magas, fekete hajú lány, arcán szégyenlős mosollyal. Angelina Johnson volt az, a Griffendél kviddicscsapatának egyik hajtója. A lány egyenesen háza asztalához sétált, és leült Lucyék mellé.

\- Túlestem rajta - újságolta. - Bedobtam a nevem!

Ron elismerően nézett rá.

\- Komolyan?

\- Te már elmúltál tizenhét? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Persze, hogy elmúlt - válaszolt a lány helyett Ron. - Nem látod, hogy nincs szakálla?

\- A múlt héten volt a születésnapom - bólintott Angelina.

\- Örülök, hogy a Griffendélből is jelentkezett valaki - szólt Hermione. - Szorítunk neked, Angelina!

\- Kösz, Hermione! - mosolygott rá a lány.

\- Hát inkább te legyél a bajnok, mint Bájgúnár Diggory - szólt fennhangon Seamus, magára vonva az asztaluk mellett elhaladó hugrabugosok sértődött pillantásait.

\- Na és mi a mai program? - kérdezte Ron, mikor a reggeli végeztével felálltak, és elindultak kifelé a nagyteremből.

\- Idén még meg se látogattuk Hagridot - emlékeztette a többieket Harry.

\- Lemehetünk, én benne vagyok - bólintott Lucy -, csak meg ne kérjen minket, hogy ajánljuk fel egy-két ujjunkat a szurcsókoknak.

Hermione arca hirtelen felragyogott.

\- Most jut eszembe! Hagridot még nem is szerveztem be az Em-A-Jé-OEm-be! Várjatok, felszaladok a jelvényekért! Egy perc és itt vagyok!

\- Nem normális… - sóhajtott Ron, mikor Hermione eltűnt a lépcsőfordulóban.

\- Nézd csak, Ron! - szólt Harry. - Jön a kedvenced…

A tölgyfa ajtóban megjelentek a beauxbatons-os diákok, köztük a véla-lány is. Bevonultak a bejárati csarnokba, és a kíváncsiskodók szétnyíló sorfala között egyenesen a Tűz Serlege felé indultak. Nyomukban Madame Maxime is belépett az épületbe. Sorba állította a diákokat, akik ezután egyenként besétáltak az aranyló vonal határolta területre, és bedobták cetlijüket a Tűz Serlegébe. A serleg tüze minden pergamenszeletnél pirosra színeződött, és szikrák pattantak ki belőle.

\- Szerintetek mi lesz azokkal, akiket nem választanak ki? - kérdezte fojtott hangon Ron, mikor a véla-lány a serleghez lépett. - Visszamennek az iskolájukba, vagy itt maradnak megnézni a versenyt?

Harry vállat vont.

\- Nem t'om - felelte.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy elmennek - rázta a fejét Lucy. - Madame Maxime is itt marad, hisz benne van zsűriben.

Mikor a serleg az utolsó beauxbatons-os nevét is elnyelte, Madame Maxime intett diákjainak, és a tölgyfa ajtón át kivezette őket a parkba.

\- És ők vajon hol alszanak? - szólt tűnődve Ron, s elindult az ajtó felé, hogy a távolodó csapat után nézzen.

\- Szerintem abban a hatalmas kocsiban, amiben jöttek - felelte Lucy.

A hátuk mögött felhangzó zörgés jelezte, hogy Hermione megérkezett a MAJOM-jelvényekkel.

\- Na végre, gyere, siessünk! - sürgette Ron, és már szaladt is lefelé a bejárati lépcsősoron. Közben egy pillanatra se vette le a szemét a véla-lányról, aki ekkor már társaival együtt a park közepén járt.

Mikor a négyes közelebb ért a Tiltott Rengeteg szélén álló vadőrkunyhóhoz, a beauxbatons-osok szállásának rejtélye is megoldódott. A diákok sorban beszálltak a hatalmas, halványkék lovas kocsiba (bizonyítva, hogy Lucynak volt igaza), amely most ott állt Hagrid házától alig ötven méternyire. Az elefántnyi szárnyas lovak békésen legelésztek a kocsi mellett kialakított karámban.

Harry bekopogott a kunyhó ajtaján, mire odabent nyomban felhangzott Agyar ugatása.

\- Nézzenek oda! - brummogta örvendezve Hagrid, miután ajtót nyitott vendégeinek. - Már azt hittem elfelejtettétek, hol lakom!

\- Nagyon sok dolgunk volt, Hag… - kezdte Hermione, de mikor végignézett a vadőrön, torkán akadt a szó.

Hagrid a legjobb (de ettől függetlenül szörnyű) bolyhos barna öltönyét viselte, s hozzá egy sárga-narancsszín kockás nyakkendőt. Ez azonban még a kisebbik baj volt. Szemlátomást megpróbálta frizurába kényszeríteni loboncát, s a cél érdekében nagy mennyiségű ragacsos anyagot - valószínűleg gépzsírt - kent a fejére. Haja most két vastag csomóban lógott a vállára - talán megpróbált olyan lófarkat kötni magának, mint Billé, de úgy találta, hogy ehhez túl sok haja van. Mindenesetre ez a külső egyáltalán nem illet hozzá.

Hermione egy hosszú pillanatig megkövülten bámult rá, aztán bizonyára úgy döntött, hogy nem fűz kommentárt a dologhoz, mert így folytatta:

\- Öhm… hol vannak a szurcsókok?

\- Kinn a tökágyásba - felelte vidoran Hagrid. - Megizmosodtak a kicsikék, már legalább egy méteres mindegyik. Csak az a baj, hogy elkezdték gyilkolni egymást.

\- Nahát! Tényleg? - folytatta az udvarias csevegést Lucy. Közben figyelmeztető pillantást vetett Ronra, akiről lerítt, hogy szívesen áldozna néhány szót Hagrid frizurájára.

\- Bizony - sóhajtott szomorúan a vadőr. - De már elrendeztem őket. Most külön ládákban vannak. Azért még megmaradt vagy húsz darab.

\- Milyen szerencse! - jegyezte meg Ron. Hagrid nem vette észre, hogy gúnyolódik.

A vadőrkunyhó egyetlen, meglehetősen szegényes berendezésű helyiségből állt. Az egyik sarokban hatalmas ágy terpeszkedett, matracán foltokból varrt ágyterítővel. A tűzhely előtt az ágyhoz hasonlóan túlméretezett asztal állt, a hozzá tartozó székekkel körülvéve, a mennyezetről pedig füstölt sonkák és döglött madarak lógtak alá bizarr csillárok gyanánt. Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione letelepedtek az asztalhoz. Hagrid teát készített nekik, s hamarosan élénk beszélgetés bontakozott ki köztük - természetesen a Trimágus Tusáról. Hagrid szavaiból kiderült, hogy őt is legalább annyira izgatja a verseny, mint barátait.

\- Majd meglátjátok - szólt vigyorogva. - A szátokat is eltátjátok majd, bizony. Az első próbán… hopp, majdnem kikotyogtam.

\- Mondd már, Hagrid! - faggatta kórusban a három jó barát, de a vadőr csak vigyorgott, és a fejét rázta.

\- Nem, nem - brummogta. - Meglepetés. Csak annyit árulhatok el, hogy csuda dolgokat láttok majd. A bajnokok felköthetik a gatyájukat… Sose hittem volna, hogy ezt megérem… hogy láthatom a Trimágus Tusát!

Lucyék végül ebédre is ott maradtak a vadőrlakban - bár nem sokat ettek. Hagrid marharagunak nevezte, amit főzött, Hermione azonban talált az ételben egy jókora madárkarmot, s ettől nemcsak neki, de Harrynek, Lucynak és Ronnak is elment az étvágya. Így hát evés helyett is beszélgettek. Tovább faggatták Hagridot a próbákról, találgatták, kik lesznek az egyes iskolák bajnokai, és az a kérdés is felmerült, hogy Fred és George vajon megszabadultak-e már hófehér szakálluktól.

A délután közepén eleredt az eső, s ez odabent még meghittebbé tette a hangulatot. Kellemes volt üldögélni a pattogó tűznél, hallgatni az ablakpárkányra hulló esőcseppek halk kopogását, s nézni Hagridot, aki a zoknijait stoppolja és Hermionéval vitatkozik a házimanókról. A vadőr ugyanis kerek perec kijelentette, hogy eszében sincs belépni a MAJOM-ba.

\- Nem örülnének azok a szabadságnak, Hermione - jelentette ki nagy komolyan, miközben vastag, sárga cérnát fűzött egy jókora csonttű fokába. - A házimanónak a vérében van, hogy az embereket szolgálja. Boldogtalanok lennének, ha elvennéd a munkájukat, és megsértődnének, ha pénzt akarnál rájuk tukmálni.

Lucy örült, hogy Hagrid így vélekedik, de Hermionét szemlátomást nem győzte meg vadőr barátjuk.

\- De hát Dobby is boldog volt, mikor Harry felszabadította! - erősködött. - Sőt azóta hallottuk, hogy már fizetést is kér!

\- Egy manó is lehet ütődött. Nem azt mondom, hogy nincs köztük egy-két csodabogár, aki inkább szabadon szaladgálna, de a legtöbbet bottal se tudnád elkergetni a háztól. Ilyen a természetük, Hermione.

Hermione végül elpakolta a jelvényeket, de sértődött arca elárulta, hogy nem győzték meg az érvek.

Fél hatra szinte teljesen besötétedett. Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione lassan elszánták magukat az indulásra - elvégre nem akartak lemaradni a Halloweeni lakomáról, s még kevésbé a nagy pillanatról, amikor kihirdetik a bajnokok nevét.

\- Veletek megyek - mondta Hagrid, félrepakolva a lyukas zoknikat. - Csak várjatok még egy percet.

E szavakkal felállt, az ágy mellett álló fiókos szekrényhez lépett, és kutatni kezdett benne. A négyes nem is figyelt oda rá - aztán egyszerre szörnyű szag csapta meg az orrukat.

\- Mi ez, Hagrid? - nyögte köhögve Lucy.

\- Hm? - A vadőr megfordult; jókora üveget tartott a kezében. - Nem tetszik az illata?

\- Ez valami arcszesz? - kérdezte kissé rekedten Hermione.

\- Hát… kölnivíz - dörmögte Hagrid, a megszokottnál valamivel pirosabb orcával. - Talán egy kicsit túl sokat kentem magamra… Várjatok, mindjárt lemosom.

Azzal kisietett a kunyhóból, az ablak előtt álló vizeshordó fölé hajolt, és vadul dörzsölni kezdte arcát.

\- Kölnit locsol magára? - hüledezett Hermione. - Hagrid?

\- Azért a haja meg a ruhája se semmi - jegyezte meg halkan Harry.

Ron hirtelen az ablak felé mutatott.

\- Odanézzetek!

Hagrid felegyenesedett, és megfordult. Korábbi elpirulása semmi volt ahhoz képest, ami most az arcával történt. Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione csendesen felálltak, hogy Hagrid ne vegye észre, és közelebb lopóztak az ablakhoz. Madame Maxime és a beauxbatons-os diákok a kék kocsitól nem messze álltak, bizonyára ők is indulófélben voltak. A kunyhóban nem lehetett hallani, mit mond Hagrid Madame Maxime-nak, de a vadőr szeme elfátyolosodott, s arcán olyan kifejezés ült, mint mikor Norbertre, az újszülött sárkánybébire nézett.

\- Felmegy vele a kastélyba! - csattant fel méltatlankodva Lucy. - Minket meg itt hagy, pedig rá vártunk!

Valóban - Hagrid még csak hátra se pillantott, s mire Lucyék észbe kaptak, már Madame Maxime oldalán csörtetett felfelé a füves emelkedőn. A beauxbatons-os diákoknak loholniuk kellett, hogy lépést tudjanak tartani a hosszú léptű párossal.

\- Tetszik neki a nő! - ámuldozott Ron. - Képzeljétek el, ha ezek ketten összeházasodnak… Egytonnás gyerekeik születnének!

Mivel házigazdájuk távozott, nem volt más hátra, mint hogy ők is elinduljanak. Kiléptek a kunyhóból, becsukták maguk mögött az ajtót, és körülnéztek. Az ég meglepően sötét volt. Fázósan összehúzták köpönyegüket, és elindultak a kastély felé.

\- Huuu, nézzétek, ott vannak! - suttogta Hermione.

A Durmstrang delegációjának tagjai épp ekkor bukkantak fel a lankán. Viktor Krum Karkarov oldalán lépkedett, a többiek kissé lemaradva követték őket. Ron izgatott várakozással figyelte Krumot, de a fiú akkor sem nézett hátra, mikor a tölgyfa ajtóhoz ért, így nem látta meg a mögötte haladó Lucyékat.

A nagyterembe lépve meg kellett állapítaniuk, hogy az utolsók között érkeztek roxfortos társaik már szinte mind az asztaloknál ültek. Időközben a Tűz Serlege is új helyre került - most a tanári asztalon állt, Dumbledore üres széke előtt. Fred és George is ott voltak már - szakállmentesen -, s úgy tűnt, nem hagyott bennük mély nyomokat a kudarc.

\- Remélem, Angelinát választják! - szólt Fred, mikor Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione leültek.

\- Én is remélem - felelte izgatottan Lucy. - Mindjárt kiderül.

A halloweeni lakoma valahogy hosszabbnak és unalmasabbnak tűnt, mint az előző években. Lucynak az ínycsiklandozó fogások sem ízlettek annyira, mint máskor - talán mert ez már a második ünnepi vacsora volt két napon belül. Sokan a nyakukat nyújtogatva nézelődtek, jó páran türelmetlenül habzsoltak, mindenki izgett-mozgott, s egyre többen álltak fel, hogy megnézzék, eszik-e még Dumbledore - mindebből Lucy arra következtetett, hogy nem csak ő, de mindenki más is csak arra vár, hogy véget érjen a vacsora, és kihirdessék a három bajnok nevét.

Nagy sokára aztán elérkezett ez a pillanat is. Az aranytálak újra tisztán és fényesen csillogtak, s a zsivaj egyre élénkült a teremben. Mikor azonban Dumbledore felállt, egy csapásra néma csend lett. Az igazgató két oldalán helyet foglaló Karkarov professzor és Madame Maxime ugyanolyan izgatottnak tűntek, mint bárki más a jelenlévők között. Ludo Bumfolt széles mosollyal integetett a diákoknak, Mr Kupor viszont közönyös, szinte unott arcot vágott.

\- Nos, a serleg már majdnem készen áll rá, hogy meghozza döntését - szólt Dumbledore. - Becslésem szerint még egy percre van szüksége. Addig is megkérem a leendő bajnokokat, hogy nevük kihirdetése után fáradjanak ide a terem végébe, haladjanak el a tanári asztal előtt, és menjenek át a szomszéd helyiségbe - itt az asztal mögötti ajtóra mutatott - ahol megkapják majd az első utasításokat.

Dumbledore most elővette pálcáját, és széles mozdulatot tett vele. Erre a töklámpásokba helyezett mécsesek kivételével az összes gyertya elaludt, s így a teremre félhomály ereszkedett. A legerősebb fényforrás most a Tűz Serlege volt; sugárzó, kék-fehér lángjai szinte szúrták a szemet. Mindenki dermedten, némán várt. Néhányan az órájukra sandítottak.

\- Pár másodperc… - suttogta Lee Jordan, aki Harrytől kétszéknyire ült.

A serleg tüze hirtelen vörösre színeződött és szikrázni kezdett, a következő pillanatban egy lángnyelv csapott ki belőle, fel a magasba, s abból egy megperzselt pergamendarab hullott ki. A termen álmélkodó moraj futott végig.

Dumbledore elkapta a pergament, és eltartotta magától, hogy el tudja olvasni az időközben ismét kék-fehérben táncoló lángok fényénél.

\- Az idei Trimágus Tusán - szólt erős, csengő hangon - a Durmstrang bajnoka Viktor Krum lesz.

\- Tudtuk! - rikkantott bele Ron a kitörő tapsviharba.

Lucy tekintetével követte Viktor Krumot, aki felállt a Mardekár asztalától, esetlenül felkacsázott a tanári asztalhoz, majd jobbra fordult, és végigment az asztal előtt.

\- Bravó, Viktor! - kiáltott fel Karkarov olyan harsány hangon, hogy még a dörgő taps közepette is mindenki értette, amit mond. - Tudtam, hogy te vagy a mi emberünk!

Miután a mellékajtó becsukódott Krum mögött, a taps néhány másodperc alatt elhalt. A figyelem középpontjába ismét a serleg tüze került. Az szinte azon nyomban újra pirosra változott, majd a lángok hátán egy második pergamenszelet röppent a levegőbe.

\- A Beauxbatons bajnoka - hirdette ki Dumbledore - Fleur Delacour!

\- Ő az, Ron! - kiáltotta Harry.

A véla-lány kecsesen felemelkedett székéről, hátralebbentette hosszú, ezüstszőke haját, s elindult a Hollóhát és a Hugrabug asztala közötti folyosón.

\- Ó, nézzétek, milyen csalódottak - szólt Hermione, fejével a többi beauxbatons-os felé intve. Lucy úgy találta, hogy a „csalódottak" ebben az esetben kissé enyhe kifejezés. A hoppon maradtak közül két lány is az asztalra borulva zokogott.

Fleur Delacour is kiment a mellékajtón, s a terem ismét elcsendesedett. Ezúttal azonban a csendhez olyan feszültség társult, hogy szinte szikrázott tőle a levegő. A Roxfort bajnoka következett…

A serleg lángjai ismét pirosra színeződtek; újabb szikrák pattantak ki az edényből; a lángnyelv a magasba csapott, s Dumbledore leemelte a hegyéről a harmadik pergament.

\- A Roxfort bajnoka - szólt emelt hangon - Cedric Diggory!

\- Jaj, ne! - fakadt ki Ron, de Lucyn kívül senki nem hallotta szavait, azok elvesztek a szomszéd asztalnál kitörő hangorkánban. A hugrabugosok egytől egyig felpattantak székükről, s rikoltozva, tapsolva és dobogva ünnepelték Cedricet. A fiú sugárzó mosollyal arcán elhaladt társai mellett, és a mellékajtó felé vette az irányt. A taps távozása után sem akart szűnni, s Dumbledore-nak sokáig kellett várnia, mire újból szóhoz jutott.

\- Kitűnő! - szólt örvendezve, mikor többé-kevésbé megnyugodtak a kedélyek. - Megvan hát a három bajnokunk. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy valamennyien - így a Beauxbatons és a Durmstrang többi képviselője is - egy emberként sorakoznak fel a bajnokok mögött. Azzal, hogy buzdítjátok és lelkesítitek a versenyzőket, fontos…

Dumbledore hirtelen elhallgatott, s a teremben mindenki pontosan tudta, miért.

A serleg tüze megint pirosra váltott. Szikrák pattantak ki belőle, majd hosszú lángnyelv csapott a magasba, egy negyedik pergament emelve ki a serlegből.

Dumbledore ösztönösen kinyújtotta a kezét, és megfogta a pergamenszeletet. Eltartotta magától, és elolvasta. Hosszú szünet következett; Dumbledore a pergamenre meredt, mindenki más Dumbledore-ra. Végül az igazgató megköszörülte a torkát, és felolvasta a pergamenre írt nevet.

\- Harry Potter.

* * *

Draco a nyakát nyújtogatva bámult a Griffendél asztala felé, ahogy mindenki más is. Ösztönösen Pottert kereste a tekintetével, és meg is találta: a fiú dermedten meredt maga elé, míg mindenki tátott szájjal bámult rá.

Dracoban egyszerre többféle érzés is viaskodott. Egyrészt ott volt a düh. Potter már megint belekeveredett valamibe, amihez az égvilágon semmi köze sem volt. Ismét benne volt a dolgok sűrűjében, megint mindenki vele foglalkozott, ő volt a kis híresség, aki sosem tudott kihagyni egy alkalmat, hogy kitűnjön a többiek közül. Draco még sosem találkozott ilyen feltűnési viszketegségben szenvedő alakkal.

Aztán ott volt a káröröm. A többi, tizenhét éves bajnok között Potternek semmi esélye sem volt. Túlságosan képzetlen, ráadásul neki is legtöbbször csak a szája járt és sosem tudott teljesíteni. Draco biztos volt benne, hogy Potter már a legelső próbán csúfosan elbukik - bármi is legyen az.

Azonban nem tudott szabadulni egyetlen gondolattól: mégpedig attól a lánytól, aki Potter mellett ült, és aki legalább annyira meg volt rémülve, mint a testvére.


	58. Chapter 57: A négy bajnok

**Chapter 57**

 **A négy bajnok**

Harry csak ült, és maga elé meredt. Lucy tekintete a bátyja arcára tapadt, és hirtelen úgy érezte, mintha fulldokolt volna. Tudta, hogy a nagyteremben minden szem Harryre szegeződik. Megbénult a teste. Biztosan álmodik. Rosszul hallotta a nevet.

Ezúttal senki nem tapsolt. Egyre erősödő moraj támadt a teremben - olyan zúgás, mintha ezer méhkaptár dühös lakói ébredtek volna fel álmukból. A diákok közül többen felálltak, hogy megnézzék maguknak a dermedt-mozdulatlanul ülő Harryt.

Ez alatt a tanári asztalnál McGalagony professzor felállt, s Ludo Bumfoltot és Karkarov professzort megkerülve Dumbledore-hoz lépett. Súgva magyarázott neki valamit, s Dumbledore fejét kissé megdöntve, homlokráncolva hallgatta.

Harry Lucyhoz, Ronhoz és Hermionéhoz fordult. Lucy hiába próbálta kinyitni a száját, hogy valamit mondjon, de egyszerűen elveszett a hangja.

\- Nem dobtam be a nevem - szólt Harry megrökönyödve. - Ti is tudjátok, hogy nem dobtam be.

Mindhárman ugyanolyan megrökönyödve néztek vissza a fiúra.

Dumbledore professzor most felemelte a fejét, és rábólintott McGalagony szavaira.

\- Harry Potter! - szólt zengő hangon. - Harry! Légy szíves, te is gyere ide!

\- Menj már! - súgta Hermione, és unszolva megbökte Harryt. Lucy legszívesebben rácsapott volna Hermione kezére.

Harry felállt, rálépett a talárja szélére, és kicsit megbotlott. Ahogy a fiú elindult a Griffendél és a Hugrabug asztala között, Lucy úgy érezte, mintha a testvére egy végtelenül hosszú folyosóra lépett volna, amin egyre távolabb került tőle. A moraj egyre erősödött. Hosszú-hosszú idő múltán Harry végre Dumbledore elé ért, ahol most a tanárok ostromolták a tekintetükkel.

\- Nos… tudod, hol az ajtó, Harry - szólt Dumbledore. Most nem mosolygott.

Harry elindult a tanári asztal mentén. Hagrid, aki a legszélső széken ült, nem kacsintott, nem is integetett - ugyanolyan elképedt arccal meredt a fiúra, mint mindenki más.

Mikor Harry eltűnt a kis mellékajtón, mindenki egyszerre kezdett el beszélni. A diákok egymást túlharsogva próbálták kitaláln, hogy mi történhetett és versengve szidták Harryt, amiért bepofátlankodott a bajnokok közé. Dumbledore megpróbálta lecsitítani a társaságot, ám végül feladta, és fojtott hangon beszélgetni kezdett a másik két igazgatóval és Kuporral. Ludo Bumfolt ellenben sietősen követte Harryt a trófeaterembe.

A griffendélesek voltak az egyetlenek, akik nem ócsárolták Harryt; ők csak döbbenten meredtek egymásra, majd végül mindannyian kérdőn Lucy, Ron és Hermione felé fordultak, akik ezidáig nem szólaltak meg.

Végül Lucy törte meg a csendet.

\- Nem dobta bele a nevét - szólt. - Tudtam volna, ha megteszi, elmondta volna.

\- Már miért mondta volna? - kérdezte Ron. Hangjában volt valami furcsa, amit Lucy nem tudott azonosítani. - Biztosan meglepetésnek szánta.

\- Ron! - nézett rá méltatlankodva Hermione. - Szerinted ilyen arcot vágott volna, ha szándékosan dobta volna bele a nevét a serlegbe?

Közben a három igazgató és Kupor besiettek a mellékajtón, hogy csatlakozzanak a bajnokokhoz. Őket McGalagony és Piton követte. Távozásuk után még nagyobb lett a hangzavar.

\- Örülsz, Lucy? - harsogta Malfoy a mardekárosok asztala felől. - Biztosan büszke vagy, amiért a bátyád megint elérte, hogy rá vetüljön a rivaldafény! Ez nálatok már családi hagyomány!

\- Pofa be, Malfoy! - kiabált vissza Hermione. Lucy még sosem látta a barátnőjét ilyen ingerültnek.

A hugrabugosok olyan szemmel méregették Lucyt, mintha ő maga dobta volna bele Harry nevét a serlegbe. Lucy agya ösztönösen kizárta az ilyeneket, ugyanis csak egy dologra koncentrált.

Ki tehette? Kinek állt érdekében, hogy Harry részt vegyen ezen a versenyen? Ha Malfoy nem lett volna kiskorú, Lucy azonnal őt gyanúsította volna meg a dologgal - azonban a korhatárvonal kizárta őt a körből. Vagyis csak nagykorú varázsló vagy boszorkány lehetett a tettes. De ez csak még kuszábbá tette a történetet. Mégis melyik felnőtt nevezné be Harryt a tusára? Melyikőjüknek jutott volna eszébe, hogy egy három évvel fiatalabb, sokkal tapasztalatlanabb versenyzőt küldjön Cedric mellé?

De mi van, ha… ha nem is a győzelem a cél? Hanem csak az, hogy Harry megszégyenüljön, megsérüljön vagy akár meg is…?

Lucy erre kapásból tudta a választ. Ám ez csak rontott a helyzeten. Ugyan hogyan oldhatta volna meg Voldemort, hogy Harry neve bekerüljön a serlegbe? Hiszen nem is tudhatott a tusáról… Valahol egy távoli országban bujkál, gyengén és magányosan…

Ekkor dörgő léptek hatoltak a fülébe, félbeszakítva a gondolatmenetét. Mordon állt fel a tanári asztaltól és bicegett a trófeaterem ajtaja felé. Mindenki kíváncsian követte a tanárt, ahogy belépett az ajtón, majd, amikor eltűnt, a nagytermet betöltő moraj is egyre nagyobb lett. Hiába küldte el a diákokat Flitwick és Bimba is vissza a hálótermeikbe, a tömeg szemlátomást nehezen akart felkerekedni. Lucy csak ült, továbbra is a csukott mellékajtóra meredve, miközben csak egyetlen gondolat maradt a fejében, kisöpörve minden mást…

Nem engedhetik Harryt versenyezni. Nem lehet, hogy elinduljon. Esélye sem lenne… ugyan már, kit érdekel az a nyavalyás dicsőség?! Akár meg is öletheti magát, ha nem reagál megfelelően egy veszélyes helyzetben!

\- Gyere Lucy, menjünk - állt fel Hermione, majd belekarolt Lucyba, hogy talpra állítsa.

\- Ti menjetek - szólt Lucy és egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve elindult a trófeaterem felé.

\- Lucy, te meg hova mész? - kérdezte döbbenten Hermione. A kifelé örvénylő tömeg miatt azonban nem tudott a barátnője után menni. - Lucy!

Kiáltására jópáran megfordultak és a tekintetükkel követték Lucyt, ahogy átfurakodott a tömegen; bár az a végén szabad utat nyitott neki. A tanárok se állhatták útját, kikerülte őket és - nem törődve a következményekkel - egyszerűen berontott az ajtón.

Ott tizenkét döbbent szempárral találta szemben magát. Harry ott állt mindennek a közepén, a kandalló előtt; a lobogó tűz előtt kirajzolódó sziluettje furcsa hatást adott a testének. Krum és Karkarov tőle balra álltak, Fleur és Madame Maxime pedig tőle jobbra. Cedric mögötte a kandallónak támaszkodott, Piton és McGalagony pedig az ajtó mellett álltak, nem sokkal Lucy előtt. Dumbledore, Mordon, Bumfolt és Kupor pedig bizonyára Harry előtt állhattak, de most Lucy érkezésére mind a négyen megfordultak.

Lucy zihált a visszafojtott indulattól. Végighordozta tekintetét a döbbent arcokon, majd belekérdezett a feszült csendbe.

\- Ugye nem engedik, hogy induljon?

Mivel senki sem felelt neki, ismét feltette a kérdést.

\- Harry nem indulhat, ugye? - nézett szinte könyörögve Dumbledore-ra. - Hiszen túl fiatal… Nem ő dobta bele a nevét a serlegbe, fogalmunk sincs, ki tette, de Harry akarata ellenére cselekedett, az biztos.

\- Potter, te mégis hogy képzeled, hogy…? - kezdte Piton dühtől felizzó arccal, de McGalagony beléfojtotta a szót.

\- Perselus, ne most - szólt, azután Lucy felé fordult. - Potter kisasszony, miért van itt?

\- Mert nem engedhetem, hogy a bátyám részt vegyen ebben az őrületben! - felelte Lucy kétségbeesetten. - Nem dobta bele a nevét abba az idióta serlegbe! Egyáltalán nem akart részt venni ebben!

\- És ezt el is 'igyük? - kérdezte dühösen Fleur, mire Lucynál elszakadt a cérna.

\- Ne szólj bele! - kiabálta, miközben a tehetetlenségtől kezdtek előtörni a könnyei. Erőnek erejével visszatartotta őket. - Ugyan miért akarná Harry önszántából megöletni magát? Esélye sincs versenyezni ellenetek… Kit érdekel ez a hülye tusa?! Egy rossz mozdulat tőle és akár meg is halhat! Aki benevezte, annak csakis az lehetett az érdeke, hogy Harry megölesse magát. Azt hiszik, hogy önszántából be akart volna nevezni egy ilyen veszélyes versenybe, csak hogy dicsőséget szerezzen magának? Így is épp eleget bámulják olyasmi miatt, ami TÖNKRETETTE AZ ÉLETÜNKET! SEMMI SZÜKSÉGE ARRA, HOGY RÉSZT VEGYEN! AKKOR MEG MIÉRT TARTJÁK MÉGIS ITT? MIÉRT AKARJÁK A HALÁLÁBA KÜLDENI? MIÉRT AKARJÁK, HOGY VÉGIGNÉZZEM, AHOGY ELVESZÍTEM AZ UTOLSÓ EMBERT IS, AKIT A CSALÁDOMNAK HÍVHATOK?!

Szavait döbbent, sokkoló csend fogadta. A tanárok csak bámultak rá, a bajnokok elkerekedett szemekkel figyelték a lány arcán lefolyó könnyeket, amiket már nem tudott visszatartani. Lucy csak állt ott zihálva, kétségbeesetten kapkodva a tekintetét egyik felnőtt arcáról a másikra, hátha valakinek megjön az esze és végre kijelenti, hogy Harrynek nem kell részt vennie a tusán.

Végül maga Harry mozdult meg. Kivált a kör közepéből, odasétált Lucyhoz és magához ölelte. Lucy a bátyja vállába fúrta az arcát, miközben olyan erősen szorította magához a fiút, amennyire bírta. Attól félt, hogy ha egy pillanatra is elengedi, örökre elszakítják tőle és elküldik erre a vágóhídra.

\- Versenyeznem kell, Lucy - suttogta Harry a húga fülébe. Hangjában érezhető volt a reményvesztett lemondás. - Kötelez a szerződés, amit rámkényszerítettek. Muszáj részt vennem. De mindent elkövetek, hogy túléljem. Nem érdekel a győzelem, nem érdekel a pénz… csak az számít, hogy valahogy végigcsináljam. Csak három próba… három próba és azután vége.

\- De… de… - Lucy csak nagyon nehezen tudott megszólalni a torkában lévő gombóctól. - Az a három próba épp elég alkalom, hogy megpróbáljanak megölni.

Harry tekintete sokkal szomorúbb volt, mint bármi, amit a lány eddig tapasztalt. A tehetetlenségtől Lucy könnyei újra feltörtek, majd ismét Harry vállába temette az arcát. Testvére magához szorította, és a fejét simogatva próbálta megnyugtatni.

Sokáig csak Lucy halk zokogása hallatszott. Aztán, mintegy megtörve a bénító, feszült csendet, megszólalt Mordon:

\- Látja, Karkarov? Nem én vagyok az egyetlen, aki azon a véleményen van, hogy Pottert valószínűleg azért nevezték be, hogy eltüntessék az útból. Nagyon erős zagyváló átok kellett hozzá, hogy a Tűz Serlege elfelejtse, hány bajnokot kell kijelölnie… Gondolom, a tettes egy negyedik iskola képviselőjeként nevezte be Pottert, hogy ő legyen az egyetlen a kategóriájában…

\- Látom, sokat gondolkozott a problémán, Mordon - jegyezte meg hűvösen Karkarov. - És az elmélete valóban figyelemre méltó… Habár úgy hallottam, nemrégiben a fejébe vette az egyik születésnapi ajándékáról, hogy az egy ravaszul álcázott sárkánykígyótojás, s csak akkor döbbent rá, hogy egy vekkeróra volt, mikor már ripityára törte… Ezek után talán megérti, hogy nem vesszük teljesen komolyan a véleményét…

\- Egy ártatlan esemény is könnyen válhat aljas célok eszközévé - vágott vissza vészjósló hangon Mordon. - Nekem a sötét varázslók eszével kell gondolkodnom, Karkarov - biztosan emlékszik még rá, hogy…

\- Alastor! - szólt figyelmeztetően Dumbledore. Lucy hirtelen nem értette, kihez beszél, de aztán eszébe jutott, hogy a „Rémszem" nem lehet Mordon igazi keresztneve. Átlesett Harry válla fölött. Az öreg elhallgatott, de szemében sötét elégedettség tükröződött Karkarov lángra gyúlt arca láttán.

\- Nem tudjuk, kit terhel felelősség a történtekért - szólt Dumbledore, valamennyi jelenlévőhöz intézve szavait. - Mindazonáltal úgy tűnik, nincs más választásunk, mint beletörődni a helyzetbe. Harry a tusa kijelölt versenyzője, csakúgy mint Cedric. Így hát mindketten versenyezni fognak…

\- De Dumbli-dorh…

\- Kedves Madame Maxime, ha kegyed tud más megoldást, örömmel meghallgatom.

Dumbledore várt, de Madame Maxime nem szólalt meg, csupán a szemét meresztette rá felháborodásában. Nem ő volt az egyetlen, akiben efféle indulatok dúltak. Piton majd megpukkadt az elfojtott dühtől, s Karkarov szeme is villámokat szórt. Bumfolt ellenben izgatottan összedörzsölte a tenyerét, és fülig ért a szája.

\- Hát akkor, mire várunk még? - szólt vidáman. - A bajnokok azért vannak itt, hogy megkapják az első utasításokat. Beszél a zsűri nevében, Barty?

Kupor úgy kapta fel a fejét, mintha álmodozásból ocsúdna fel.

\- Hogyne - szólt. - A feladatok… Nos, az első próba…

Szünetet tartott, ugyanis megakadt a tekintete Lucyn, aki még mindig Harry karjai között volt. McGalagony végül odalépett hozzájuk és gyengéden a lány vállára tette a kezét.

\- Jöjjön, Potter kisasszony… Megiszunk egy teát… Jobb, ha most lenyugszik…

\- De… - Lucy rémült pillantást vetett Harryre. Bátyja szomorúan mosolygott.

\- Minden rendben lesz - mondta, de tekintete meghazudtolta a szavait. - Menj csak.

Lucy végül hagyta, hogy McGalagony kivezesse a trófeateremből. Még egyszer utoljára visszanézett - Harry épp csatlakozott a másik három bajnokhoz -, majd az ajtó bezárult mögötte, ő pedig remegve roskadt le Hagrid székére. A nagyterem már kiürült, a gyertyák csonkig égtek, s a kivájt tökfejek vigyora is kísértetiesebb volt így, hogy alig pislákolt bennük a fény.

\- Igyon, Potter kisasszony - nyomott Lucy kezébe egy serleget McGalagony. Abban kihűlt tea volt. - Azzal nem segít Potteren, ha belebetegszik az aggodalomba.

\- Hogy engedhetik, hogy versenyezzen? - kérdezte Lucy, miközben belekortyolt a teába.

\- A magam részéről ugyanúgy nem értek egyet ezzel, mint maga - csóválta a fejét a tanárnő. - De sajnos semmit sem tehetünk, hogy megakadályozzuk. Maga és a barátai koncentráljanak arra, hogy megfelelően felkészítsék Pottert a próbákra. Idén valóban rengeteg óvintézkedést tettünk, mindenre ügyeltünk, hogy a bajnokok ne kerülhessenek életveszélybe. Ha minden jól megy, év végén úgy lesz vége ennek a versenynek, hogy senki sem sérül meg komolyan.

Lucyt nem nyugtatták meg McGalagony szavai, de jólesett neki, hogy a professzorasszony így törődik vele és Harryvel. Némán itta a teáját, miközben újra és úrja az ajtó felé pislogott. Aztán az végre kinyílt, majd kilépett rajta Madame Maxime, maga előtt terelve a gőgös arcú Fleur Delacourt. Amint a lábukkal is elhagyták a trófeatermet, hadarni kezdtek valamit franciául - látszólag nem tűnt fel nekik, hogy Lucy és McGalagony ott állnak mellettük. Nem sokkal később Krum és Karkarov is megjelentek; ők csendben, szó nélkül vágtak át a nagytermen.

\- Harry, Cedric, ti is menjetek fel lefeküdni - hallotta Lucy a nyitott ajtón át Dumbledore hangját. - Úgy sejtem, a Griffendél és a Hugrabug népe már alig válja, hogy veletek ünnepelhessen. Kár volna, ha miattatok elszalasztanának egy ilyen kitűnő alkalmat arra, hogy jó nagy ricsajt és felfordulást csináljanak.

Néhány másodperc múlva meg is jelent a két fiú, mire Lucy felpattant és Harry nyakába vetette magát.

\- Mi volt? - kérdezte türelmetlenül.

\- November huszonnegyedikén lesz az első próba - mesélte Harry. - Csak a pálcát használhatjuk.

\- Akkor Hermione kell neked - bólogatott Lucy. - Ő minden rontást, bűbájt és átkot ismer. Biztosan fel tudjuk úgy turbózni a repertoárodat, hogy megálld a helyed.

\- Potter, Potter kisasszony, Diggory, induljanak a hálókörletükbe - szólt rájuk McGalagony, mire a három gyerek csendben elhagyta a nagytermet. Lucy agya vadul zakatolt, már az első próba járt a fejében. Feltett szándéka volt, hogy maradéktalanul eleget tesz házvezető tanára kérésének és mindent elkövet, hogy megfelelően felkészítse Harryt a próbákra.

\- Na és… mondd csak… - szólalt meg hirtelen Cedric, mikor a fáklyákkal kivilágított bejárati csarnokba értek - …végül is hogyan csempészted bele a neved a serlegbe?

\- Nem csempésztem bele - felelte Harry, Cedric szemébe nézve. - Igazat mondtam, ahogy Lucy is.

Cedric arcáról lerítt, hogy nem hisz nekik.

\- Aha… értem - szólt. - Hát akkor… Jó éjszakát.

Cedric nem a márványlépcsőn indult el, hanem bement a lépcsőtől jobbra nyíló ajtón. Harry és Lucy egy ideig hallgatták távolodó lépteinek zaját, aztán némán elindultak a Griffendél-torony felé. Mindketten a gondolataikba mélyedtek.

Vajon lesz-e valaki Hermionén és Ronon kívül, aki hisz Harrynek, vagy mind azt gondolják majd, hogy a fiú csellel furakodott be a bajnokok közé? De hát miért tett volna Harry ilyet? Miért akarna olyanokkal versenyre kelni, akik mögött három évvel több tanulás és gyakorlat áll? Miért akarná emberek százainak szeme láttára kockára tenni az életét?

Lucynak újra eszébe jutott a gondolat, ami az asztalnál megfogalmazódott benne. Mi van, ha ez megint Voldemort egyik terve lesz? De akkor is, hogyan intézhette el Voldemort, hogy Harry neve a Tűz Serlegébe kerüljön? Mindenki úgy tudja, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr messze van, egy távoli országban rejtőzik… hatalmát vesztve, erőtlenül, magányosan, ahogy azt Lucy már végig is gondolta.

De az álomban, amelyik villanásokban jelent meg előtte, és amelyik után újra megfájdult Harry sebhelye, Voldemort nem volt egyedül… Féregfarkkal beszélgetett… és tervet szőtt az ő és Harry meggyilkolására…

Lucy arra ocsúdott fel, hogy Harryvel a Kövér Dáma portréja előtt állnak. Nem is emlékezett rá, hogyan mentek végig a toronyhoz vezető folyosókon és lépcsőkön. Meglepődve látta azt is, hogy a dáma nincs egyedül a képében. Ott ült mellette egy ráncos arcú boszorkány. A Kövér Dáma és az öreg boszorkány roppant kíváncsian néztek rájuk, különösen Harryre.

\- Lám, lám, lám… - szólt a Kövér Dáma Harryhez. - Violet mesélte, mi történt. Hallom, megválasztottak az iskola bajnokának.

\- Lárifári - mondta egykedvűen Harry.

\- Micsoda!? - méltatlankodott a ráncos arcú boszorkány.

\- Nyugodj meg, Violet drágám, ez nem neked szól! Ez a jelszó - csitította a Kövér Dáma, és keretestől előrelendült, hogy beengedje Harryt és Lucyt a klubhelyiségbe.

Abban a szempillantásban olyan eszelős ricsaj csapta meg Harry és Lucy fülét, hogy kis híján hanyatt estek tőle. Lucy még magához sem tért meglepetéséből, és már érezte, hogy Harryt tucatnyi kéz emeli-húzza át mellőle portrélyukon. A fiú néhány másodperc múlva már ott állt a Griffendél-torony összegyűlt lakói előtt, akik mind kurjongattak, tapsoltak és füttyögtek.

\- Miért nem szóltál, hogy beneveztél!? - hallotta Lucy Fred üvöltését.

\- És még csak szakállad sem nőtt! - harsogta George. - Szuper!

\- Nem neveztem be - felelte Harry. - Nem tudom, hogyan…

Lucy gyorsan átmászott a portrélyukon. Őt most mindenki figyelmen kívül hagyta, de ezt egy kicsit sem bánta. Hermionét kereste a tekintetével, de sehol sem látta. Biztosan fölment, mert nem bírta ezt az őrületet. Lucy meg tudta érteni.

Angelina időközben odafurakodott Harryhez.

\- Ha már nem én lettem, jó, hogy legalább egy griffendéles…

\- Most visszavághatsz Diggorynak a kviddicsmeccsért, Harry! - visította Katie Bell, egy másik griffendéles hajtólány.

\- Szereztünk kaját, Harry, gyere, egyél…

\- Nem vagyok éhes, jóllaktam a lakomán… - próbált hárítani Harry, de semmi haszna sem volt.

Senkit nem érdekelt, hogy Harry éhes-e vagy sem, senki nem hitte el, hogy nem dobta be a nevét valahogy a serlegbe, és senki nem vette észre, hogy nincs kedve zajosan ünnepelni… Lee Jordan előásott valahonnan egy griffendéles zászlót, és nem tágított, amíg Harry vállára nem kanyaríthatta.

Harry pedig nem tudott megszökni. Valahányszor elindult a hálótermekhez vezető lépcső felé, a tömeg elállta az útját - a kezébe nyomtak egy újabb üveg vajsört, teletömték a markát süteménnyel és mogyoróval. Faggatták, hogyan játszotta ki Dumbledore korhatárvonalát, hogyan csempészte be a nevét a Tűz Serlegébe…

\- Nem neveztem be! - ismételgette Harry. - Nem tudom, hogyan került bele a nevem.

Ezt a választ azonban mindenki eleresztette a füle mellett. Lucy nagy nehezen átvágott a tömegen, majd felment a hálóterembe. Tudta, hogy úgyse tudná lecsillapítani az őrjöngő griffendéleseket, mégis sajnálta, hogy ott kellett hagynia Harryt. Azonban érezte, hogy a neheze még hátravan.

Ahogy belépett a hálószobába, ott találta Hermionét. A lány hálóruhában ült az ágyán és MAJOM-os szórólapokat gyártott. Lucy jöttére felnézett és egyből eldobott mindent, ami a kezében volt.

\- Hogy van Harry? - kérdezte. - Indulnia kell?

\- Igen - felelte csüggedten Lucy, majd elterült az ágyán. - November huszonnegyedikén lesz az első próba. Addigra fel kell készítenünk.

Néhány másodpercig hallgattak, aztán…

\- Mi van Ronnal? - kérdezte Lucy. - Nagyon furcsa volt, miután kihúzták Harry nevét.

Hermione úgy nézett ki, mint aki nem tudja, válaszoljon-e vagy sem. Végül megrázta a fejét.

\- Majd holnap elmesélem - mondta inkább. - Most pihenj, elég nyúzottnak tűnsz.

\- Ez semmi ahhoz képest, amin Harrynek kell keresztülmennie - motyogta Lucy, majd behúzta az ágyfüggönyét és úgy, ahogy volt, ruhástul elaludt.

Vasárnap reggel, ébredés után Lucynak néhány másodpercig fogalma sem volt, mi okozza lehangoltságát és szorongását. Azután egyszerre megrohanták az előző esti események emlékei. Felült, és széthúzta ágya függönyét. Hermione vele szemben már menetkészen várta őt.

\- Most akartalak felébreszteni - szólt, mikor látta, hogy Lucy kimászik az ágyból. - Szerettem volna, ha te is ott vagy, mikor találkozom Ronnal.

\- Miért? - kérdezte Lucy. Hermione megvárta, amíg barátnője gyorsan átöltözött és csak utána válaszolt.

\- Mert jobb, ha a saját szemeddel látod a viselkedését.

Lucynak egyáltalán nem tetszett a dolog. Azt, hogy Hermione így beszélt a fiúról, nagyon rossz előjelnek tekintette. De abban igazat adott a lánynak, hogy amíg nem találkozott vele, addig nem érdemes következtetéseket levonnia.

Ron nem volt a klubhelyiségben, így a két lány a nagyterem felé indult. Minden diák, akivel találkoztak, az előző esti eseményekről beszélt. Majdnem mindnek az volt a véleménye, hogy Harry valahogy befurakodott a bajnokok közé és feltűnési viszketegsége miatt tönkretette az egész versenyt. Lucy egy alkalommal már olyan rosszul viselte ezt, hogy majdnem nekirontott egy hollóhátas ötödévesnek, de Hermione megállította, így különösebb botrány nélkül érték el a nagytermet.

A reggelinél sokkal rosszabb volt a helyzet. Lucy érkezésére minden fej felé fordult és rögtön sutyorogni kezdtek, miközben a lány leült a Griffendél asztalához. Lucy sejtette, hogy a tegnapi kirohanása biztosan elterjedt az iskolában és most őt is mindenki nagyzási mániában tobzódó valakinek tartja. Ám ezt teljesen ki tudta zárni a fejéből - elég volt csak Harryre gondolnia.

Ron egyedül ült és kedvetlenül majszolta a pirítósát. Hermione leült mellé, míg Lucy vele szemben. A lányok érkezése láthatóan semmi reakciót sem váltott ki a fiúból.

\- Hol van Harry? - nézett körbe Lucy.

\- Alszik - felelte tömören Ron, rá sem nézve a lányra. Lucy most már határozottan érezte, hogy fogadott testvérével valami nincs rendben.

\- Na jó - tolta félre a zabkásás tányérját. - Mi van veled? Tegnap este óta nagyon furcsán viselkedsz.

Ron nem felelt, és amikor megszólalt, akkor sem a kérdésre válaszolt.

\- Hogyhogy nem odafönt vársz rá? Elvégre tegnap eléggé kiborultál, mikor megtudtad, hogy mégis részt kell vennie a tusán; akkor alig akartál elmozdulni mellőle. - Ron most végre ránézett Lucyra. A fiú tekintete megfejthetetlen volt. - Nem értem, miért akadtál ki. Hiszen Harrynek sikerült átvernie a korhatárvonalat, jelentkezett és ki is választották…

\- Nem lépte át a vonalat - mondta Lucy egyre jobban feltörekvő dühvel. - Valaki más dobta be a nevét.

Ron felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Miért csinált volna ilyet bárki is?

Lucy már majdnem rávágta, hogy „azért, hogy meghaljon", de végül csendben maradt és csak nyelt egyet. Hallgatása miatt Ron szemöldöke olyan magasra kúszott, hogy majdnem eltűnt a haja alatt. Hermione csendben evett mellettük, de közben aggódva pislogott barátaira.

\- Azt még megérteném, hogy Harry titkolózik, de nem értem, neked miért kell - szólt Ron. - Harry biztosan elmondta neked, hogyan játszotta ki a védvonalat. Nem értem, miért kell hazudnotok, hiszen Harry megúszta a dolgot. Engedik versenyezni, ezer galleont nyerhet… Nem rossz pénz. És a vizsgák alól is felmentették…

\- Nem dobta bele a nevét a serlegbe! - pattant fel Lucy, villámló szemekkel nézve Ronra. - Nem akart részt venni ebben az egészben! Mégis miért akart volna? Az örök dicsőségért? Így is mindenhol megbámulják, neki épp elég az is…

\- Hát persze - mondta Ron. - De most tulajdonképpen Harryről vagy magadról beszélsz? Bár, végső soron tök mindegy. Biztosan nagyon rossz lehet nektek, hogy mindenki ismer titeket, hogy folyamatosan kivételeznek veletek, hogy mindegy, mit csináltok, mindig megússzátok…

\- Te most komolyan féltékeny vagy ránk? - kerekedett el Lucy szeme felháborodásában. - Mégis mire vagy féltékeny?

Erre már Ron is felpattant. Arca egyre vörösebb színt öltött. A vitájuk egyre több ember figyelmét vonzotta, lassan már az egész nagyterem Ron és Lucy szócsatáját hallgatta.

\- Ugyan, honnan is érthetnéd meg? - tette fel a költői kérdést Ron. - Hiszen te vagy a nagy Lucy Potter! A lány, aki túlélte! Hogyan is érthetnéd meg, milyen olyasvalakinek, mint én? Egy kisebb vagyont örököltél, amit csak Harryvel kell megosztanod, míg nekünk folyton spórolnunk kell, vagyunk kilencen a családban, akikért apa nap, mint nap dolgozik! Ugyan miért vennéd ezt észre, miért vennéd észre, hogy hogyan is érzek, hiszen mindenki veled foglalkozik, amióta csak hozzánk kerültél! Akárhová megyünk, az emberek rögtön veled kezdenek törődni, minket is csak azért ismernek, mert „velünk él a nagy Lucy Potter".

\- Ha tudnád, mennyire gyerekes vagy! - fakadt ki Lucy. - Fogalmad sincs, miről beszélsz, gőzöd sincs, mire vágysz igazából! Azt hiszed, minden a pénzen és a hírneven múlik? Azt hiszed, attól lesz valaki nagy varázsló vagy boszorkány, ha mindenhol felismerik, és rengeteg pénze van? Tudod, hogy sokkal szívesebben lennék szegény és kapnám vissza a szüleimet, mint élnék így, hogy annyi pénzem van, amire nincs is szükségem!

\- Ó, milyen rossz lehet akkora vagyonnal rendelkezni, hogy azt se tudod, mihez kezdj vele!

\- Szerinted hányszor ajánlottam már fel, hogy megosztom veletek azt a pénzt? A szüleid azonban mindig visszautasítottak…

\- Mert nem akarnak tőled függeni!

\- Azt hiszed, nem tudom? De még így is próbálok nektek segíteni, ahogyan csak tudok, de…

\- Ha nem tetszik, nyugodtan Harryhez költözhetsz! - kiabálta paprikapiros arccal Ron. - Úgyis mindig azért rimánkodsz, hogy nem vagytok egy család, hogy mindig külön kell válnotok a nyárra! Ha annyira hiányzik neked, akkor költözz hozzá! Hiszen úgysem vagy a családunk tagja, csak azért élsz nálunk, mert Dumbledore ránk bízott!

Hátborzongató csend ereszkedett a nagyteremre. Lucynak borzasztóan fájtak Ron szavai és annyira igazságtalannak érezte a fiú bánásmódját, de tudta, hogy ha Ron valamiben sziklaszilárdan hisz, akkor attól semmi sem tántoríthatja el. Lucy a szeme sarkából látta, hogy Fred, George és Ginny megbotránkozva bámulnak a testvérükre, valamint azt is, hogy az egész nagyterem a válaszára vár. Nem tudta, hogyan nézhetett ki kívülről, de Hermione rémült arckifejezéséből ítélve pontosan úgy, mint aki mindjárt felrobban. Emiatt sokak számára megdöbbentő volt az a halk, mégis jeges tőrként ható hang, amivel Lucy válaszolt:

\- Ronald Bilius Weasley - suttogta. Vitában eddig egyetlen egyszer sem használta a fiú teljes nevét. - Azt hittem, okosabb vagy ennél.

Azzal sarkon fordult és sietős léptekkel elhagyta a nagytermet. Nem emlékezett rá, hogy reggelinél előfordult-e valaha, hogy ilyen csöndben legyen az összes diák - elvégre minden lépése visszhangot vert a dermesztő csöndben. Tudta, hogy minden szem rá szegeződik és várják, hogy mikor mutat valami reakciót az arca. De Lucy nem érzett magában semmi mást, csak megbántottságot és ürességet.

Ahogy kilépett a bejárati csarnokba, mindenki egyszerre kezdett el beszélni. Lucy nem tudta, mit mondanak, de őszintén szólva nem is érdekelte. Csak a fiú igazságtalan szavai jártak a fejében. Soha, egy pillanatig sem érzett úgy, ahogy azt Ron lefestette. Nem tudta, honnan szedte ezeket, de úgy érezte, hogy már elég régóta gyűlhetett ez az indulat a lelkében. Vajon mindig is így érzett?

Fantáziálásából a saját neve és rohanó léptek zaja térítette magához.

\- Lucy! Lucy, várj már meg!

Hermione rohant felé, kezében egy szalvétába csavart pirítósköteggel. A lány a márványlépcső közepe környékén érte utól Lucyt. Lefékezett mellette és néhány másodpercig csak zihált a futástól.

\- Minek az a pirítós? - kérdezte Lucy, bár sejtette a választ.

\- Harrynek - felelte Hermione. - Biztosan nem akar a nagyteremben reggelizni.

\- Meg is értem - morogta Lucy.

Bár nem kérdezte, Hermione mégis elmesélte a történteket.

\- Miután elmentél, majdnem az egész Griffendél-asztal nekiesett Ronnak. Fred, George és Ginny elhajtották őket, de aztán ők maguk kezdtek el kiabálni vele.

\- Nem érdekel - felelte Lucy. - Majd akkor kezdek újra foglalkozni vele, ha képes lesz felnőni.

Hermione szólásra nyitotta a száját, de aztán végül becsukta és csendben lépkedett tovább Lucy mellett.

Mikor elérték a Kövér Dámát, az jelszó nélkül kinyílt - de csak azért, mert odabentről Harry mászott ki, és egyáltalán nem tűnt jókedvűnek. Mikor azonban meglátta a lányokat, halványan elmosolyodott.

\- Sziasztok! - köszönt, ahogy földet ért előttük. - Hol voltatok?

\- Reggelizni - felelte Hermione és Harry felé nyújtotta a szalvétába csavart pirítósköteget. - Ezt neked hoztam…

\- Köszönöm - vette át a csomagot Harry, majd Lucyra nézett. A lány arckifejezését látva elkomorodott. - Mi történt?

\- Nem fontos - vonta meg a vállát Lucy. - Van kedved sétálni egyet?

\- Jó ötlet - bólogatott Harry.

Lementek a földszintre, gyorsan átvágtak a bejárati csarnokon - még a tekintetükkel is elkerülték a nagyterem ajtaját - és egy perc múlva már a park füvét taposták. A tó felé irányították lépteiket, ahol ott horgonyzott a durmstrangosok szikár árbocú hajója, fekete tükörképet vetve a tó vizére. Csípősen hideg reggel volt, mozgatniuk kellett a lábukat, hogy ne fázzanak. Ráérősen majszolták a pirítósokat, s közben Harry töviről hegyire elmesélte Hermionénak, mi történt azután, hogy a nevét hallva felállt a Griffendél asztalától. A fiú láthatóan hatalmas megkönnyebbülésére a lány fenntartás nélkül elhitte minden szavát.

\- Nagyon jól tudtam, hogy nem neveztél be - jelentette ki, miután Harry végzett beszámolójával. - Amilyen arcot vágtál, miután Dumbledore felolvasta a neved! Már csak az a kérdés, hogy ki dobta be azt a cetlit - mert Mordonnak igaza van, Harry… Én se hiszem, hogy egy diák volt. Megtéveszteni a serleget, hatástalanítani Dumbledore korhatárvonalát, erre…

\- Találkoztál ma már Ronnal? - vágott a szavába Harry.

Hermione habozott; lopva Lucyra nézett, aki csak kurtán bólintott.

\- Öö… igen… a reggelinél.

\- Még mindig úgy gondolja, hogy én dobtam be a nevem?

\- Hát… nem, nem hiszem… - felelte zavartan Hermione. - Nem egészen.

\- Mi az, hogy nem egészen?

\- Jaj, Harry, hát még mindig nem érted? - fakadt ki keseregve Hermione. - Ron irigykedik!

\- Irigykedik?! - hüledezett Harry. - Mit irigyel tőlem? Azt, hogy kiröhögtethetem magam az egész iskola előtt?

\- Számomra is rejtély - szólt közbe Lucy. - Az egész nagyterem előtt a fejemhez vágta, hogy egyáltalán nem érthetem meg, és hogy ha nem tetszik az, hogy velük lakom, bármikor hozzád költözhetek… Kijelentette, hogy nem vagyok a családjuk tagja…

\- Micsoda?!

Harry megtorpant és felháborodva meredt Lucyra. A lány most először érezte, hogy Harry igazán dühös Ronra.

Hermione türelmetlenül legyintett.

\- Figyeljetek, nem ez a lényeg! - szólt. - Mindig mindenki veletek foglalkozik, ezt ti is tudjátok. Nem ti tehettek róla - tette hozzá gyorsan, látva, hogy a két Potter ingerülten közbe akar vágni - és nem is örültök neki, tudom, de… Ronnak ott van a sok testvére, akikkel otthon versengenie kell… és ti, a legjobb barátai is híres emberek vagytok. Abban igaza volt, hogy ha együtt mentek valahol, az emberek csak rátok figyelnek fel, őt észre se veszik… és ő ezt elviseli, egy szót se szól, de gondolom, ez már túl sok volt neki…

\- Hát ez szuper… - morogta a bajsza alatt Harry. - Csodás. Mondd meg neki, hogy bármikor szívesen cserélünk vele. Mondd meg, hogy kipróbálhatja, milyen érzés, ha mindenki az ember homlokát bámulja…

\- Nem mondok meg semmit! - felelte ingerülten Hermione. - Majd ti megmondjátok neki, ha akarjátok. Ezt csak úgy intézhetitek el, ha beszéltek vele.

\- Nem fogunk utána rohangálni és könyörögni neki, hogy nőjön fel! - csattant fel Lucy, olyan hangosan, hogy a közeli fán gubbasztó baglyok felröppentek ijedtükben.

\- Ha majd kitöröm a nyakam, talán magától is rájön, hogy nincs mit irigyelni rajtam! - tette hozzá Harry ugyanolyan ingerülten.

\- Ez nem vicc - szólt csendesen Hermione. - Ez egyáltalán nem vicc.

Arcán féltő aggodalom tükröződött.

\- Gondolkoztam a dologról… Ugye, tudjátok, mit kell tennetek? Rögtön, amint visszamentünk a kastélyba?

\- Igen - vágta rá Harry -, megkeressük Ront, és jól…

\- Írtok Siriusnak. Értesítenetek kell róla, mi történt. Megkért titeket, hogy folyamatosan tájékoztassátok a roxforti dolgokról… Mintha előre sejtette volna, hogy valami ilyesmi történik. Hoztam is magammal egy darab pergament és pennát…

\- Felejtsd el, Hermione! - Harry körülnézett, hogy nem hallja-e őket valaki, de a park kihalt volt. - Sirius visszajött az országba, csak mert megfájdult a sebhelyem. Ha megírjuk neki, hogy valaki benevezett engem a Trimágus Tusára, ajtóstul fog berontani ide a kastélyba…

Hermione azonban hajthatatlan volt.

\- Meg kell írnotok neki, mert kérte! - jelentette ki szigorúan. - Különben is meg fogja tudni…

\- Kitől?

\- Harry, te se gondolod komolyan, hogy ez titokban fog maradni - csóválta a fejét Hermione. - A Trimágus Tusa nevezetes esemény, és te híres ember vagy. Nagyon csodálkoznék, ha a Reggeli Próféta nem írná meg, hogy te vagy az egyik bajnok… Már most is benne vagy minden második könyvben, amit Tudodkiről írtak… és Sirius jobban örülne, ha tőled tudná meg a hírt.

\- Jó, jó, majd én megírom neki - felelte Lucy. - Amúgy is úgy egyeztünk meg, hogy én írok neki legközelebb.

Harry bedobta a tóba az utolsó pirítóst. Aztán csak álltak, és nézték a kenyérszeletet. Néhány másodperc múlva kibukkant a vízből egy vaskos polipkar, és lehúzta magával a mélybe. Akkor sarkon fordultak, és elindultak a kastély felé.

Együtt mentek fel a bagolyházba. Hermione adott Lucynak egy darab pergament, pennát és egy üveg tintát, aztán elindult az ülőrudak hosszú sora mentén, és nézegetni kezdte a különféle a baglyokat. Lucy és Harry lekuporodtak a fal tövébe, és a lány megírta a levelet.

 _Kedves Sirius!_

 _Arra kértél, hogy Harry és én írjuk meg Neked, ha valami történik a Roxfortban. Hát íme: nem tudom, hallottál-e róla, de idén megrendezik a Trimágus Tusát. Szombat este, mikor kiválasztották a három bajnokot, Harryt is kijelölték - negyediknek. Nem tudjuk, ki dobta bele a nevét a Tűz Serlegébe, mert ő nem. A másik roxfortos bajnok Cedric Diggory a Hugrabugból._

Lucy felemelte a pennát, és elgondolkozott. Aztán egyszerre elöntötte őt a mérhetetlen bánat, amit Ron szavai okoztak a lelkében, és egy lendülettel leírta minden érzését - úgy hitte, csak Sirius értheti meg őt.

 _Még csak egy nap telt el azóta, de máris minden a feje tetejére állt. Mindenki azt hiszi, hogy Harry befurakodott a bajnokok közé, emiatt a griffendéleseken kívül mindenki elítéli őt. Ezáltal pedig engem is, mert képes voltam berontani a bajnokokhoz és jelenetet rendezni, hogy Harry ne indulhasson el a tusán. Mindenki azt hiszi, hogy nem bírjuk ki, hogy ne ránk irányuljon a figyelem._

 _Igazából nem is ez fáj a leginkább. Hanem az, hogy Ron se hisz nekünk. Irigykedik ránk, azt hiszi, élvezzük ezt a kitüntetett figyelmet. Harrynek nem meséltem el a teljes veszekedésünket, de a lényeget így is tudja. Úgy hiszem, csak Te érthetsz meg, hiszen te is ugyanebben a helyzetben voltál… Igazából nem is érzem, hogy jogom lenne panaszkodni, hiszen Rólad tizenkét évig hitte mindenki, hogy gyilkos és áruló vagy. Az én helyzetem nem is mérhető a Tiédhez._

 _Valójában csak jól esett kiadnom magamból ezeket. Kicsit jobb lett most, hogy elmesélhettem neked._

 _Remélem, jól vagy, és Csikócsőr is.  
_ _Lucy_

\- Kész - szólt oda Hermionénak, azzal felállt, és lesöpörte a szalmaszálakat talárjáról. Abban a percben Árész odaröppent hozzá, ráült a vállára, és nyújtotta a lábát. Míg Lucy rákötözte a levelet a baglya lábára, addig Harry bíztatóan simogatta a lány hátát.

\- Jogod van panaszkodni - mondta halkan. - Ő a keresztapánk… Kinek mondanád el, ha nem neki?

Lucy hálásan mosolygott (igaz, az is halvány volt), majd odasétált az ablakhoz és útnak indította Árészt.

Harry és Lucy is remélték, hogy hétfőre a diákok többsége napirendre tér a történtek felett, de csalódniuk kellett. Folytatódott a tanítás, így nem bujkálhattak tovább iskolatársaik elől, akik mind szentül hitték, hogy Harry maga intézte el saját bajnoki kinevezését. Ráadásul Lucy már két jelenetet is rendezett, amiben Harry mellett állt ki, így ő is gyakori téma volt a diákok körében.

A hugrabugosok, akik hagyományosan jó kapcsolatokat ápoltak a griffendélesekkel, testületileg megsértődtek. Egyetlen gyógynövénytanóra elég volt hozzá, hogy ez nyilvánvalóvá váljon. Minden hugrabugos úgy vélte, hogy Harry ellopta bajnokuk dicsőségét, s ezt az érzésüket bizonyára csak fokozta a tény, hogy a Hugrabugnak ritkán volt része bármiféle dicsőségben. Egyedül Cedricre lehettek büszkék, aki csapatával egyszer győzelmet aratott a Griffendél felett. Ernie Macmillan és Justin Finch-Fletchley, akikkel a két Potter egyébként jóban volt, egész órán egy szót sem szóltak hozzájuk, pedig Harry és Lucy együtt dolgoztak velük a rugósgumók átültetésén. Egyetlen megnyilvánulásuk az volt, hogy kárörvendően nevettek, mikor az egyik gumó elszabadult, és Harry arcába pattant. Ron, valamint Lucy és Harry sem álltak szóba egymással. Mindig úgy helyezkedtek, hogy Hermione üljön középen, s ha a lány megpróbált beszélgetést kezdeményezni, mindhárman készségesen válaszolgattak neki, de egymás tekintetet elkerülték. Lucy úgy érezte, még Bimba professzor is kimértebben bánik Harryvel, mint máskor - de talán csak mert tudta, hogy Bimba a Hugrabug házvezető tanára.

Rendes körülmények között Harry és Lucy örültek volna, hogy felkereshetik Hagrid kunyhóját, de a legendás lények gondozása óra egyben azt is jelentette, hogy találkozniuk kell a mardekárosokkal - Harry bajnoki kinevezése óta először.

Amint az várható volt, Malfoy a szokásos gúnyos vigyorral az arcán jelent meg.

\- Nézzétek, fiúk, itt a hős bajnok! - fordult Crakhoz és Monstróhoz, miután megbizonyosodott róla, hogy Harry hallja, amit mond. - Nálatok van az autogramos füzetetek? Most menjetek oda hozzá, mert a halottak nem tudnak írni… A Trimágus Tusán úgy hullanak a bajnokok, mint a legyek… Szerinted meddig fogod húzni, Potter? Mondjuk tíz percig?

Crak és Monstro kötelességszerűen heherésztek, de Malfoynak itt meg kellett szakítania monológját, mert megjelent Hagrid. A vadőr a kunyhó mögül érkezett, karjában egy rakás ládával. Mindegyik láda egy-egy jól fejlett durrfarkú szurcsókot rejtett. A csoport nagy megrökönyödésére Hagrid kifejtette, hogy a szurcsókok azért gyilkolták egymást, mert túl sok a fölös energiájuk, s hogy a megoldás nem más, mint pórázt kötni rájuk, és megsétáltatni őket - órai munka gyanánt. A bizarr ötlet egyetlen előnye az volt, hogy elterelte Malfoy figyelmét Harryről.

\- Sétáltassak meg egy ilyen undormányt? - szólt, s borzadva rábámult az egyik láda lakójára. - És hova kössem rajta a pórázt? A tüskéjére, a robbanó farkára vagy a szívókorongjára?

\- Középen a testére - felelte Hagrid, s egyúttal meg is mutatta, hogyan gondolja a dolgot. - Öhm… esetleg húzzátok fel a sárkánybőr kesztyűtöket, csak a biztonság kedvéért. Harry, Lucy, gyertek, segítsetek nekem pórázt kötni erre a kövér példányra…

Hagrid persze nem szorult segítségre, de szeretett volna egyedül beszélni Harryvel és Lucyval. Mikor a többiek már mind útnak indították szurcsókjukat, komoly képpel a testvérpárhoz fordult:

\- Szóval indulsz a Trimágus Tusán, hm? Te lettél az iskola bajnoka.

\- Az iskola egyik bajnoka - javította ki Harry.

Hagrid bogárfekete szeme aggódva csillogott bozontos szemöldöke alatt.

\- Tipped sincs, hogy ki nevezett be téged?

\- Szóval elhiszed, hogy nem én voltam? - kapta fel a fejét Harry. Kis híján könnyek szöktek a szemébe, olyan hálás volt Hagrid szavaiért.

\- Persze, hogy elhiszem - dörmögte a vadőr. - Miért ne hinném el, ha egyszer azt mondod? Egyébként Dumbledore is elhiszi.

\- Bár tudnám, ki tette! - csóválta a fejét Harry.

\- És Lucy - nézett a lányra Hagrid -, természetes, hogy aggódsz Harryért. Mindannyian aggódunk, Dumbledore is. De nem kell mindenkivel összeveszned, aki nekitámad a testvérednek.

\- Ha Ron nem viselkedne olyan gyerekesen, nem vesztem volna össze vele - vágta rá Lucy. - Különben is, nem is az fájt a legjobban, hogy nem hisz Harrynek. Hanem…

\- Tudom - szakította félbe Hagrid. - Valóban nem volt szép, ahogy beszélt veled, ezt aláírom. De azért próbálj meg kibékülni vele.

Lucy nem válaszolt, csak töprengve bámulta a park füves lankája felé. A csoport tagjai időközben szétszóródtak, s ki-ki a saját állatával bajlódott. A szurcsókok immár egy méternél is hosszabbak voltak, s egykor puha és színtelen testüket most vastag, fényesszürke páncél borította. Óriásskorpióba oltott hosszú rákra emlékeztettek - csak épp még mindig nem volt se felismerhető fejük, se szemük. Csupa izom testük azonban tekintélyes erőt kölcsönzött nekik - szemlátomást nem volt könnyű féken tartani őket.

\- Úgy látom, élvezik a dolgot - állapította meg elégedetten Hagrid. Lucy feltételezte, hogy a szurcsókokról beszél, a csoporttársairól ugyanis ezt nem lehetett elmondani. A szurcsókok farka rendszeres időközönként kirobbant, s mivel olyankor az állatok több métert repültek előre, sétáltatóik jobbára hason csúsztak utánuk, s csak egy-egy röpke pillanatra sikerült feltápászkodniuk a fűből.

\- Hát, nem is tudom, Harry - sóhajtott Hagrid. - Bajnok lettél… Ha ebben az iskolában történik valami, abban te mindig benne vagy.

Harry nem válaszolt. Lucy tudta, hogy ebben a pillanatban mindketten ugyanarra gondolnak. Igen, ha történik valami, abban az egyikük, vagy akár mindketten benne vannak… Hermione is valami ilyesmit mondott, mikor a tónál sétáltak, és Ron is erre célzott annál az ominózus veszekedésnél…

A következő néhány nap bármelyike komoly eséllyel indulhatott volna a „ _Harry és Lucy Potter legrosszabb roxforti napja_ " címért. Egyedül azok a napok jelenthettek volna bizonyos konkurenciát egy ilyen versenyben, amelyeket a testvérpár másodéves korában élt át, amikor mindenki őket gyanúsította a diákok elleni merényletek elkövetésével. Akkor, két éve azonban Ron az ő pártjukon állt. Lucy úgy érezte, Harry most is könnyebben elviselné a támadásokat, ha Ront ismét a barátjának tudná, de büszkesége nem engedte neki, hogy könyörögni kezdjen. Így viszont Harry ott állt egyedül, az össznépi gyűlölködés magányos céltáblájaként. Ugyanis hiába csengett le a szenzáció Lucy kirohanásai körül, Harry bajnoki mivoltát nem tudták ilyen könnyen lenyelni.

Harry egyik este, mikor a klubhelyiségben ültek, részletesen kifejtette Lucynak, hogyan is érez.

\- A hugrabugosok reakcióját, ha rosszul is esik, legalább meg tudom érteni - mondta -; nekik a saját bajnokukat kell támogatniuk. A Mardekártól sem számítottam jobbra; mindig is fújtak rám, hiszen nem kis részem volt abban, hogy a Griffendél annyiszor legyőzte a Mardekárt. A Hollóháttól azonban azt vártam, hogy legalább olyan lelkesen szurkolnak majd nekem, mint Cedricnek.

Harrynek ebben a tekintetben csalódnia kellett. A hollóhátasok többsége is elítélte őt, mondván, feltűnési viszketegségtől hajtva furakodott be negyediknek a bajnokok közé.

Lucy gyűlölte látni, hogy igaza volt abban, amit azon az estén mondott: hogy Cedrichez sokkal jobban illik a bajnoki szerep, mint Harryhez. Nehéz lett volna eldönteni, kit övezett nagyobb csodálat ezekben a napokban: Viktor Krumot vagy a csinos arcú, egyenes orrú, fekete hajú és szürke szemű Cedricet. Ugyanazok a hatodéves lányok, akik korábban Krum autogramjáért epedeztek, egyik nap ebédszünetben Harry és Lucy szeme láttára könyörögtek Cedricnek, hogy szignálja iskolatáskáikat.

A két Potter Sirius válaszára is hiába várt. Harry állítása szerint Trelawney professzor minden addiginál magabiztosabban jósolgatta közelgő halálát, s a fiú ráadásul olyan szánalmas teljesítményt nyújtott a begyűjtőbűbáj gyakorlásakor, hogy Flitwick professzor szégyenszemre plusz házi feladatot adott neki - pedig ilyen sorsra korábban csak Neville jutott.

\- Tudom, hogy neked is ment volna, Harry - bátorította Hermione, mikor a fiú Hermione és Lucy oldalán kifelé ballagott Flitwick tanterméből - Csak nem koncentráltál eléggé… -

Bezzeg Hermione felé egész órán úgy röpködtek a tárgyak, mintha egy táblatörlő szivacsokra, papírkosarakra és lunaszkópokra kifejlesztett speciális mágnes lenne a testében. Lucy is elsajátította a bűbájt, de közel sem nyújtott olyan jó teljesítményt, mint amire képes lett volna.

\- Csodálod? - morogta sötéten Harry. Épp akkor haladt el mellettük Cedric Diggory, s a díszkíséretét alkotó lányrajongók mind olyan arcot vágtak, mintha Harry egy különösen nagyra nőtt szurcsók lenne. - De azért fel a fejjel, igaz? Végül is délután dupla bájitaltanunk lesz…

\- Harry… - kezdte Lucy, de inkább elharapta a mondatot. Tudta, hogy ebben a lelkiállapotban semmi olyat se tudna mondani, amivel felvidíthatta volna Harryt.

Dupla bájitaltanra menni máskor sem volt öröm, de ezekben a napokban felért egy középkori kínvallatás ígéretével. Lucy nemigen tudott elképzelni kellemetlenebb dolgot, mint Harryként másfél óráig összezárva lenni Pitonnal és a mardekárosokkal, akiknek feltett szándékuk volt kegyetlenül megtorolni, hogy a fiú iskolabajnokká merészelte választatni magát. Harrynek az előző ilyen pénteki órát is csak úgy sikerült átvészelnie, hogy Hermione szünet nélkül zümmögte a fülébe: „ _ne törődj velük, ne törődj velük, ne törődj velük_ ". Lucy az egyik alkalommal már majdnem megátkozta Malfoyt, de Hermione még idejében kikapta a pálcáját a kezéből.

És semmi nem utalt arra, hogy ez az óra kellemesebben telik majd.

Mikor Harry és Lucy Hermionéval megérkeztek Piton pinceterme elé, már ott találták a mardekárosokat, akik mind egy-egy jókora jelvényt viseltek a talárjukon. Lucy először meghökkent, mert hirtelen azt hitte, MAJOM-jelvény van rajtuk - de aztán látta, hogy a kitűzőkön egy hosszabb, piros betűs szöveg áll. Könnyen el tudta olvasni, mert a betűk fényesen világítottak az alagsori folyosó félhomályában:

 _Szurkolj CEDRIC DIGGORY-nak, a Roxfort IGAZI bajnokának!_

\- Hogy tetszik, Potter? - kérdezte fennhangon Malfoy. - És ez még nem minden - nézd csak!

Azzal nekinyomta a jelvényt a mellkasának, mire arról eltűntek a piros betűk, s helyettük egy zöld felirat jelent meg:

 _POTTER, A BÉNÁK BAJNOKA_

A mardekárosok a hasukat fogták a nevetéstől. Valamennyien követték Malfoy példáját, és körös-körül felizzottak a zöld _POTTER, A BÉNÁK BAJNOKA_ feliratok. Lucy érezte, ahogy az ereiben végigszáguld a harag tüze és érezte, hogy egyre jobban közelít a határhoz, ahol már nem bírja tovább és a következményekre fittyet hányva megátkozza az összes mardekárost, akit a szeme előtt lát.

\- Nagyon vicces! - vetette oda Hermione Pansy Parkinsonnak és a többi mardekáros lánynak, akik még a fiúknál is harsányabban kacagtak. - Biztos sokáig gondolkoztatok rajta.

Ron a falnál állt, Dean és Seamus mellett. Ő nem nevetett, de nem is állt ki Harry mellett.

\- Akarsz egyet, Granger? - kérdezte csúfondárosan Malfoy, és egy jelvényt nyújtott Hermione felé. - Szívesen adok, van egy csomó. Csak ne érj hozzá a kezemhez, mert most mostam meg, és nem akarom egy sárvérűvel bemocskolni.

A harag, ami napok óta gyűlt Lucyban, most egyszerre robbant ki belőle. Ő is és Harry is gondolkodás nélkül előkapták a pálcájukat. A körülöttük állók lökdösődve hátrálni kezdtek.

\- Harry, Lucy! - szólt rájuk figyelmeztetően Hermione.

Malfoy is elővette pálcáját.

\- Na, mi lesz? - suttogta izzó gyűlölettel, miközben ide-oda járt a tekintete Harry és Lucy között. - Most nincs itt Mordon, hogy megvédjen titeket! Támadjatok, ha van hozzá merszetek…!

Fél másodpercig egymás szemébe néztek, aztán - hajszálpontosan egy időben - meglendült a három pálca.

\- Carbunculus! - kiáltotta Harry.

\- Densaugeo! - ordította Malfoy.

\- Relaxo! - sikoltotta Lucy.

Pálcáik hegyéből egy-egy rövid fénysugár röppent ki. A két fiú átka félúton összeütközött, majd lepattantak egymásról, így mindkettő irányt változtatott - Harryé Monstro arcába csapódott, Malfoyé pedig Hermionét találta el. Lucyé eközben akadálytalanul elérte Pansy Parkinsont, így a lány ernyedten esett össze. Monstro felordított, és megmarkolta az orrát, amely egyetlen hatalmas keléssé dagadt, Hermione pedig a rémülettől nyöszörögve szája elé kapta mindkét kezét.

\- Hermione! - kiáltott fel Ron, és egy ugrással a lány mellett termett.

Harry és Lucy is arra fordultak. Ronnak nagy nehezen sikerült lefejtenie Hermione kezét az arcáról. A látvány nem volt valami szívderítő. Hermione felső metszőfogai - melyek eddig sem voltak éppenséggel kicsik - riasztó tempóban nőni kezdtek. Szegény lány egyre inkább egy hódhoz hasonlított - fogai már túlnőttek alsó ajkán, és lassan az álláig értek. Hermione megtapogatta őket, és borzadva felsikoltott.

\- Mi ez a nagy lárma? - csendült egy vészjóslóan nyájas hang. Piton közeledett feléjük.

A mardekárosok versengve jelentkeztek. Piton felemelte hosszú sárga ujját, és Malfoyra - mutatott.

\- Halljuk.

\- Potter megátkozott, tanár úr…

\- Egyszerre átkoztuk meg egymást! - csattant fel Harry.

\- …és Monstrót találta el… nézze meg, tanár úr…

\- Lucy Potter pedig megátkozta Pansyt… - jelentette Millicent Bullstrode. - Nézze, tanár úr, meg sem bír mozdulni.

Piton megvizsgálta Monstrót, akinek a feje most illőbb helyen lett volna egy mérges gomba gyűjteményben, mint egy ember nyakán. Azután lehajolt Pansyhoz, és egyetlen pálcaintéssel megszüntette az átkot, így a lány nagy nehezen felállt.

\- Monstro, Parkinson, induljanak a gyengélkedőre! - szólt higgadtan.

\- Malfoy pedig eltalálta Hermionét! - sietett jelenteni Ron. - Nézze meg!

Nagy nehezen rávette Hermionét, hogy mutassa meg a fogait Pitonnak - a lány kétségbeesetten igyekezett takargatni őket, bár ez elég nehéz volt, mivel fogai már a gallérjáig értek. millicent Bulstrode és a többi mardekáros lány görnyedeztek az elfojtott nevetéstől, és Piton háta mögül Hermionéra mutogattak.

Piton közönyös arccal rápillantott a lányra, majd így szólt:

\- Nem látok rajta semmi szokatlant.

Hermione nyöszörögve felsírt, sarkon fordult, és elrohant a folyosón.

Harrynek, Lucynak és Ronnak az volt a szerencséje, hogy egyszerre kezdtek el kiabálni, s mivel a szűk folyosó erősen visszhangozott, Piton nem érthette pontosan, milyen sértéseket vágnak a fejéhez. A lényeget azonban így is felfogta.

\- Nos, lássuk! - szólt émelyítően mézesmázos hangon. - Ötven pont a Griffendéltől, a két Potter és Weasley pedig büntetőfeladatot kap. Most pedig indulás befelé, különben egy hétre való munkát találok ki nektek.

Lucynak csengett a füle a dühtől. Az égbekiáltó igazságtalanság annyira felbőszítette, hogy legszívesebben ezer apró darabra átkozta volna szét Pitont.

Elcsörtetett a tanár mellett, követte Harryt és Ront a pinceterem végébe, és lecsapta táskáját a leghátsó asztalra, közvetlenül Harry mellé. Testvére szemében még sosem látott ilyen izzó haragot, mint amit most Piton váltott ki belőle. Ron is remegett az indulattól - egy pillanatig úgy tűnt, mintha újra minden a régiben lenne hármójuk között, de aztán Ron megfordult, és a testvérpárt faképnél hagyva leült Dean és Seamus asztalához. Közben az első sorban ülő Malfoy hátat fordított Pitonnak, és vigyorogva megnyomta jelvényét. A csoport újra gyönyörködhetett a _POTTER, A BÉNÁK BAJNOKA_ feliratban.

Végre elkezdődött az óra. Harry és Lucy leültek, rámeredtek Pitonra, és különféle borzalmakról fantáziáltak, amik a tanárral történhetnének…

Piton fekete szemében gonosz fény csillant, ahogy körülhordozta tekintetét a csoporton.

\- Lássuk az ellenmérgeket! - fogott bele mondókájába. - Elég időtök volt rá, hogy összeállítsátok a recepteteket. A mai órán mindenki elkészíti a magáét, aztán kiválasztunk valakit, akin kipróbáljuk…

Piton tekintete a leghátsó pad felé vándorolt, s Lucy nyomban kitalálta, mire számíthat. Piton őt vagy Harryt fogja megmérgezni. Elképzelte, amint felkapja az üstjét, előreszalad vele, és az egész forró löttyöt Piton zsíros hajára önti…

Álmodozásából váratlan zaj térítette magához: valaki kopogott a pincehelyiség ajtaján.

\- Colin Creevey volt az. Belépett a terembe, megeresztett egy vigyort Harry és Lucy felé, majd félszegen odasomfordált Piton asztalához.

\- Tessék! - förmedt rá Piton.

\- Tanár úr, azért küldtek, hogy vigyem fel Harry Pottert.

Piton kampós orra felett rámeredt Colinra. A fiú lelkes arcáról lassan leolvadt a mosoly.

\- Potternek jelenleg bájitaltanórája van - felelte ridegen Piton. - Az óra után majd felmehet.

Colin elvörösödött, és pislogni kezdett.

\- De… Mr Bumfolt hívatja Harryt, tanár úr - szólt félénken. - A többi bajnok is ott van… Azt hiszem, le akarják fényképezni őket…

Lucy megkockáztatott egy oldalpillantást Ron felé, de barátja konokul a mennyezetet tanulmányozta. Aztán Harryre nézett; a fiú láthatóan inkább elsüllyedt volna.

\- Jó, nem bánom, menjen - morogta bosszúsan Piton. - Potter, a holmidat itt hagyod, és rögtön visszajössz, ha végeztél.

\- Tanár úr - cincogta Colin - a holmiját is magával kell vinnie. Az összes bajnok…

\- Akkor vigye! - csattant fel türelmét vesztve Piton. - Fogd a holmidat, Potter, és tűnj el a szemem elől!

Harry a vállára vetette a táskáját, felállt, és elindult az ajtó felé. Lucy követte a tekintetével. Mikor testvére elhaladt a mardekárosok asztalai mellett, egyszerre tucatnyi _POTTER, A BÉNÁK BAJNOKA_ felirat villant az arcába.

Amint becsukódott az ajtó, Piton füstölögve folytatta a monológját. Mikor végre kiadta az instrukciókat, a szokásos csend ereszkedett a pincehelyiségre. Így, hogy Harry nem volt jelen, a mardekárosok is visszavettek egy kicsit az arcukból - bár a kitűzőiket Lucy szívesen lerángatta volna a talárjaikról. És valahányszor Malfoy hátrafordult, hogy rávigyorogjon, a lány szívesen előkapta volna a pálcáját, hogy egy jó kis átokkal „kicsinosítsa" egy kicsit a fiú öntelt képét. De már így is kihúzta a gyufát Pitonnal, így hát csendben maradt; noha Piton minden alkalmat megragadott, hogy kritizálja a munkáját.

Óra végén Piton természetesen Lucyt választotta ki, hogy legyen a tesztalany. A mardekárosok leplezetlen vigyorgással figyelték, ahogy a lány rezzenéstelen arccal kimegy a tanár elé, kezében a fiolával, amiben az ellenmérget hozta. Lucy gyors oldalpillantást vetett Ronra - a fiú tűntetően az asztalát bámulta. Ezután Malfoyon akadt meg a tekintete - a szőke fiú valahogy nem vigyorgott olyan vidáman, mint a társai.

\- Nos, Potter - szólt Piton -, lássuk, mit sikerült összekotyvasztanod.

A lány kezébe adott egy fiolát, amiben átlátszó folyadék volt. Lucy kihúzta a dugót és óvatosan beleszagolt. Nem érzett semmi különösen. Azonban pontosan ebben reménykedett. Az ellenméreg, amivel készült, direkt olyan fajta volt, hogy Piton akármilyen mérget kiválaszthatott volna, akkor is hatástalanítja (ez természetesen nem volt igaz, de Lucy csak mert hinni abban, hogy a tanár nem fog negyedikesnél nehezebb bájitalt készíteni). Piton fénytelen fekete szemeibe nézett, majd felhajtotta a mérget.

A torkát végigperzselte a folyadék, és Lucy azonnal érezte, hogy szédülni kezd. A gyomra mintha kilyukadt volna és a sav elkezdte marni az egész bensőjét. Megtántorodott, de minden akaraterejét összeszedve kirántotta a dugót a saját fiolájából és gyorsan megitta az ellenmérget. Egy ideig nem érzett semmit, ami egy pillanatra megrémítette. De ekkor érezte, hogy a szédülés kezd elmúlni és a terem sem tűnt már annyira ingatagnak. Sóhajtott egyet, majd összeszedte magát és határozottan megállt Piton előtt.

A griffendélesek ujjongva tapsoltak, míg a mardekárosok fújoltak. Lucyt egyik sem érdekelte. Csak ki akart végre szabadulni a nyomasztó pincéből és megkeresni Harryt. Tompán hallotta csak Piton szavait, amiket a tanár a fogai között szűrt.

\- A büntetőfeladatod holnap este kell elvégezned Weasley-vel és Potterrel - morogta pengevékony ajkakkal. - Mindhárman legyetek este hétkor az irodám ajtaja előtt.

Lucy csak bólintott, majd sarkon fordult, gyorsan összeszedte a holmijait és elsőként hagyta el az osztálytermet. Egyenesen a nagyterembe ment, hogy megvacsorázzon - bár úgy érezte, egy falatot sem bír lenyelni. Megkönnyebbülésére a Griffendél-asztal végében ott találta az egyedül vacsorázó Harryt.

\- Szia! - köszönt, ahogy leült mellé. Harry elgyötört arca láttán csak ennyit kérdezett: - Nagyon rossz volt?

\- Ne is mondd! - morogta Harry. - Rita Vitrol csinált velünk interjúkat és az összes mondatomat kiforgatta, hogy még véletlenül se legyen hű az igazsághoz. Alighanem holnapra megjelenik egy cikk rólam, ahol „feltűnési viszketegségben szenvedő, tragikus hős"-ként fognak ábrázolni.

\- Soha nem bírtam azt a nőt - bólogatott Lucy. - Igazság szerint nem tudom, mit mondhatnék. Szeretném kijelenteni, hogy ennél rosszabb már nem lehet - nézett végig a nagytermen -, de akkor hazudnom kellene, azt meg nem szeretnék.

\- Őszintén szólva nem hiszem, hogy ezt lehet még ragozni - jelentette ki sötéten Harry.

Lucy inkább lenyelte a választ. Nem akarta még jobban elkeseríteni a bátyját.

\- Mi volt bájitaltanon? - kérdezte Harry. - Piton téged mérgezett meg, mi?

\- Igen, de eleve úgy készültem, hogy engem fog, így bemagoltam egy hihetetlenül erős ellenméreg receptjét - felelte Lucy kis kárörömmel. Örült, hogy túljárt Piton eszén.

\- Okos - dicsérte meg Harry halvány mosollyal.

\- Valamint azt is mondta, hogy holnap este hétre legyünk az irodája előtt - tette hozzá Lucy. - Tudod, a büntetőmunka.

\- Már alig várom.

Vacsora után mindketten felmentek a Griffendél-toronyba. Úgy beszélték meg, hogy mindketten felmennek a hálóterembe, hogy lepakolják a könyveiket és utána Lucy segít Harrynek a begyűjtőbűbájról szóló plusz házifeladatban. Lucy a hálóterembe érve rögtön Hermione ágya felé pillantott, de barátnője nem volt ott - gyanította, hogy a lány még mindig a gyengélkedőn van, és várja, hogy a fogai visszanyerjék eredeti méretüket. Mire leért a klubhelyiségbe, Harry már az egyik félreeső sarokban ült és szomorúan tekintett Ron felé - volt barátja Fred és George társaságában ücsörgött, de látszott, hogy az ikrek tüntetően figyelmen kívül hagyják. Biztosan még mindig nehezteltek rá a Lucyval történt veszekedés miatt; Lucy ugyanis azóta az összes Weasley-gyereket elkerülte.

\- Nem tudom elhinni, hogy nem hisz nekem - mondta Harry, mikor Lucy leült mellé. - A legjobb barátom három éve és képes azt hinni, hogy ennyire vágyom a figyelemre? Képes elhinni rólam, hogy megöletem magam a „dicsőségért"?

\- Harry, én azóta ismerem, mióta az eszemet tudom és még sosem láttam ilyennek - felelte Lucy. - Remélem, egy nap megjön az esze.

Csendben nekiláttak a feladatnak. Még öt perce sem dolgoztak, mikor egyszer csak kopogást hallottak az ablak felől.

\- Árész! - sóhajtotta megkönnyebbülten Lucy. Gyorsan az ablakhoz futott és beengedte a madarat; Árész leszállt Harry házi feladatára és kinyújtotta a lábát, miközben elégedetten huhogott. Lucy leoldotta a levelet, majd adott egy kis bagolycsemegét Árésznak.

\- Nagyon köszönöm! - mondta hálásan. A bagoly kedveskedve megcsipkedte gazdája kezét, majd szárnyra kapott és elrepült a bagolyház felé.

\- Mit írt? - kérdezte mohón Harry. Lucy kinyitotta a levelet és fojtott hangon felolvasta testvérének.

 _Lucy!_

 _El kell mondanom Neked és Harrynek néhány dolgot, amit levélben nem tudok megírni - túl nagy a veszélye annak, hogy illetéktelenek is elolvassák. Beszélnem kell Veletek személyesen, négyszemközt. Tudjátok úgy intézni, hogy egyedül legyetek a Griffendél-toronyban, a kandallónál, november 22-én éjjel egy órakor?_

 _Ha valaki, én tisztában vagyok vele, hogy Harry tud vigyázni magára, s amíg Dumbledore és Mordon ott vannak mellette, addig nem eshet bántódása - valaki ugyanis ellene tör, és nem válogat az eszközökben. Dumbledore orra előtt benevezni őt arra a tusára merész és mesteri húzás volt. Ugyanakkor ez nem jelenti azt, hogy Te biztonságban vagy, Lucy. Nagy valószínűséggel megpróbálnak majd felhasználni Téged, hogy Harry közelébe jussanak, vagy akár az életére törjenek._

 _Ami Ront és a többieket illeti… Ne aggódj miattuk! Előbb vagy utóbb rá fognak jönni, hogy milyen veszélyes ez a tusa, addig meg úgyse tudod őket jobb belátásra bírni. Próbáld kizárni őket és koncentrálj arra, hogy Harryt minél jobban felkészítsd a tusára!_

 _Tartsátok mindketten nyitva a szemeteket! A továbbiakban is tájékoztassatok, ha valami szokatlan történik. A november 22-iki dologgal kapcsolatban sürgős választ várok._

 _Sirius_

* * *

Draco a gondolataiba meredve üldögélt a Mardekár asztalánál. Pottert és Lucyt figyelte, ahogy különvonulva, magányosan beszélgetnek a Griffendél-asztal legvégében. Így, Weasley és Granger nélkül olyan magányosnak tűntek, hogy Draco már majdnem megsajnálta őket. De aztán eszébe jutottak az apja szavai, így erőt vett magán és a vacsorájára fordította a figyelmét.

Hogy elterelje a gondolatait, a közelmúltban történt eseményekre gondolt. A jelvényeken azóta dolgoztak, hogy Pottert kihúzták negyedik bajnoknak - a nagyteremben körülnézve majdnem mindenki viselte is. A griffendélesek nem, de ők mindig is elfogultak voltak. A párbaj (már ha lehetett annak nevezni) azonban egy hirtelen ötlet folytán jött. Úgy érezte, nem hagyhatja ki a lehetőséget, hogy egy kicsit megpiszkálja Potter és Lucy komfortzónáját. Bár, arra már nemigen volt szükség. Nem számolt vele, hogy Weasley ellenük fog fordulni és úgy tűnt, ez sokkal jobban megviseli őket, mint bármi, amit addig Draco csinált. Azonban az a kijelentés, hogy amit Weasley vágott Lucy fejéhez azon a reggelen… Még Draco sem tudott volna ilyeneket mondani a lánynak. Abban az egy pillanatban sokkal jobban gyűlölte a fiút, mint korábban bármikor. Azt hitte, Lucy ott helyben elsírja magát - ehelyett a lány csak hidegen végigmérte Weasley-t, aztán kisétált. Mindenféle dráma, vagy kiabálás nélkül, de így sokkal hatásosabb volt, mintha üvöltözni kezdett volna.

Draconak ettől a gondolattól elment az étvágya. Kedvetlenül eltolta magától a tányérját, majd felállt és csatlósai oldalán elhagyta a nagytermet.


	59. Chapter 58: Sárkányok közelebbről

**Chapter 58**

 **Sárkányok közelebbről**

Lucy tudta, hogy a következő két hétben csak az tartotta Harryben a lelket, hogy találkozhat Siriusszal. Ő maga is úgy érezte, ez az egyetlen fényes pont jövőjük sötét horizontján. A sokkot, amit Harry bajnokká választása okozott, lassan kiheverték, de mindketten egyre jobban féltek mindattól, ami Harryre vár. Az első próba napja egyre közeledett; lassan, alattomosan kúszott a fiú felé, akár egy vicsorgó szörnyeteg. Az a rettenetes, idegőrlő feszültség, ami Lucyn úrrá lett, eddig ismeretlen volt számára; valahányszor az a veszély fenyegetett, hogy elveszíti a bátyját, az mindig hirtelen jött és sosem tartott sokáig. Ez a lassú, kínkeserves várakozás lassan felőrölte az idegeit - néha már arra gondolt, hogy még Voldemorttal kiállni sem lehet olyan borzalmas, mint végignézni, ahogy Harry élete lassan elér a csúcspontjára… és a végére…

Sem neki, sem Harrynek nem volt fogalma ugyan, miképpen tudná Sirius derűsebbé tenni a fiú számára azt a kilátást, hogy nemsokára felkészülés nélkül, emberek százainak szeme láttára végre kell hajtania egy nehéz és veszélyes varázslatot - de már az is könnyített a lelkükön, hogy legalább egy baráti arcot láthatnak. Lucy megírta Siriusnak, hogy Harry és ő a mondott időpontban várni fogják a klubhelyiség kandallójánál, aztán összedugták a fejüket Hermionéval, és több tervet is kidolgoztak arra, hogyan fogják eltávolítani az esetleg arra tévedőket a kérdéses éjszakán. Eltökélték, hogy legvégső esetben akár trágyagránátokat is bevetnek - bár ezt jobb szerették volna elkerülni, mert tudták, hogy akkor Frics elevenen megnyúzza őket.

Időközben Harry kastélybeli élete még keservesebbre fordult; ezáltal pedig Lucyé is, hiszen minden Harryt ért sérelmet a sajátjaként élt meg. A Reggeli Próféta lehozta Rita Vitrol cikkét, ami szinte csak a címében említette a Trimágus Tusát, egyébként Harry kiszínezett életrajza volt. A címoldal nagy részét Harry egész alakos képe foglalta el. Maga az írás (ami a második, a hatodik és a hetedik oldalon is folytatódott) teljes egészében Harryről szólt - néha megemlítették Lucyt is, a beauxbatons-os és a durmstrangos bajnok (hibásan írt) neve csak az utolsó sorban szerepelt, Cedricről pedig említés sem esett.

A cikk tíz napja jelent meg, de Lucyt még mindig elöntötte a pulykaméreg, ha rágondolt. Rita Vitrol olyan mondatokat adott a testvére szájába, amiket a lány legjobb tudomása szerint a fiú soha életében nem ejtett ki.

 _Igen, azt hiszem, a szüleim emlékéből, valamint a húgom támogatásából merítek erőt. Tudom, nagyon büszkék lennének rám, ha most láthatnának… igen, néha még ma is sírok miattuk, nem szégyellem bevallani… Tudom, hogy nem eshet bajom a tusán, mert ők vigyáznak rám…_

Rita Vitrol azonban még ennél is tovább ment; nem elég, hogy hosszú és csöpögős mondatokká változtatta őket, de még másokat is meginterjúvolt Harryről.

 _A Roxfortban Harry végre szerető társakra talált. Bizalmas barátja, Colin Creevey szerint Harry szabadideje nagy részét szerető testvére mellett egy Hermione Granger nevű, elragadóan csinos mugli származású lány társaságában tölti, aki - Harryhez hasonlóan - az iskola éltanulói közé tartozik._

A cikk megjelenése pillanatától fogva gúnyos idézgetések forrása és gonosz kommentárok tárgya volt - elsősorban a mardekárosok körében.

\- Nem kérsz egy zsepit, Potter? Hátha elbőgöd magad átváltoztatástanon…

\- Mióta tartozol az iskola éltanulói közé, Potter? Vagy talán alapítottatok egy külön iskolát Longbottommal?

\- Hé - Harry!

\- Nem kell mondani, tudom! - kiabálta Harry, miközben megfordult a folyosón. Most jutott el arra pontra, hogy nem bírta tovább; Lucy alig tudta lefogni. - Épp most fejeztem be a bőgést, de mindjárt megyek és folytatom!

\- Nem, csak azt akartam… Elejtetted a pennádat.

Cho volt az. Harrynek az arcába tódult a vér.

\- Ja… kösz… bocsánat - motyogta, és lehajolt a pennáért.

\- Hát… sok sikert keddre! - mondta Cho. - Remélem, jól fog menni.

Harryn látszott, hogy komplett idiótának érzi magát. Lucyt szerencsére csak említésképp tárgyalta a cikk, így ő most kimaradt ebből a balhéból. Hermione azonban megkapta a maga részét a gonoszkodó megjegyzésekből, de ő nem kezdett el ártatlan arra járókkal kiabálni. Ami azt illeti, Harry és Lucy is csodálták azért, ahogy a helyzetet kezelte. Lucy, önmagát ismerve, biztosan megátkozta volna azokat, akik gúnyolni merészelték volna.

\- Elragadóan csinos? Ő? - sivította Pansy Parkinson, mikor először találkozott Hermionéval Rita cikkének megjelenése után. - Mihez, egy mókushoz képest?

\- Ne törődj velük! - mondta méltóságteljesen Hermione, azzal felszegte fejét, és úgy sétált el a vihorászó mardekáros lányok mellett, mintha ott se volnának. - Ereszd el a füled mellett, Harry.

Harry azonban láthatóan már nem bírta elereszteni a füle mellett mindazt, amit a fejéhez vágtak. Ronnal a rövid párbaj óta nem volt közük egymáshoz. Lucy titkon reménykedett benne, hogy Harry és Ron tisztázni tudják a dolgaikat az alatt a két óra alatt, amíg patkányagyat kellett pácolniuk Piton pincelaboratóriumában (ő túlságosan haragudott Ronra, ám bízott benne, hogy testvérének szerencséje lesz legjobb barátjával), ám épp aznap jelent meg Rita cikke, ami szemlátomást megerősítette Ront abban a hitében, hogy Harry élvezi a nagy felhajtást, amit körülötte csapnak.

Hermione mindhármójukra dühös volt. Felváltva győzködte őket, hogy beszéljék meg végre a dolgot, de Harry és Lucy hajthatatlanok voltak; Harry azt mondta, csak akkor áll szóba Ronnal, ha az beismeri, hogy ő, Harry nem dobta bele a nevét a Tűz Serlegébe, és bocsánatot kér, amiért hazugnak nevezte őt. Lucy pedig azt ismételgette, hogy egészen addig nem áll szóba a fiúval, amíg az bocsánatot nem kér azokért, amiket a fejéhez vágott.

\- Ő kezdte az egészet - ismételgette konokul Harry. - Keressen meg ő minket!

\- De hát hiányzik nektek! - csattant fel Hermione. - És tudom, hogy ti is hiányoztok neki! És nem csak neki, hanem Frednek, George-nak és Ginnynek is! Az egész mizéria kezdete óta kerülitek őket!

\- Hogy Ron hiányzik? Nekünk? - méltatlankodott Lucy. - Szó sincs róla!

Ez persze vaskos hazugság volt. Lucy nagyon kedvelte Hermionét, a legjobb barátnője volt, de a Ronnal leélt közös éveket, amikor testvérként törődtek egymással, nem lehetett csak úgy kitörölni. Harrynek továbbra sem sikerült megtanulnia a begyűjtőbűbájt - valahogy begörcsölt ebben a témában - és Hermione váltig állította, hogy az elmélet elsajátítása majd kilendíti a holtpontról. Ebből aztán az következett, hogy Harrynek az ebédszünetben folyton a könyveket kellett bújnia. Lucy pedig jobb híján a könyvtárban töltötte szinte minden szabadidejét (akkor is, amikor Harry és Hermione órán voltak), mert csak itt tudott megmenekülni a felszínes, mindennek bedőlő roxforti diákság elől.

Viktor Krum is rengeteg időt töltött a könyvtárban. Lucyban fel is merült a kérdés, hogy vajon csak tanul-e vagy az első próbára igyekszik felkészülni. Hermionét pedig kifejezetten zavarta Krum gyakori jelenléte. Nem mintha a fiú akár egyszer is megszólította volna őket. Hermionét a kuncogó lánycsapatok idegesítették, akik a könyvespolcok mögül leselkedtek Krumra.

\- Még csak nem is jóképű! - dohogott, sötét oldalpillantásokat vetve Krum durva vonású arcára. - Csak azért vannak úgy oda érte, mert híres! Rá se néznének, ha nem tudná megcsinálni azt a Frontszíj-műugrást…

\- Vronszkij-műbukás - sziszegte összeszorított fogakkal Harry. Összenézett Lucyval, aki csak fáradtan csóválta a fejét.

Furcsa dolog, de ha az ember fél egy közelgő eseménytől, és szívesen lelassítaná az idő múlását, az hajlamos rá, hogy még jobban felgyorsuljon. Az első próbáig hátralevő napok úgy suhantak el, mintha valaki kétszeres sebességre állította volna az összes órát. Lucy ugyanúgy nem tudott megszabadulni szinte már palástolhatatlan rettegésétől, mint Harry. Az egész teljesen abszurdnak tűnt, de az átélt kalandok után Lucy már úgy érezte, mintha eggyé váltak volna a testvérével: bármit érzett Harry, az rá is átragadt és mindent, ami a fiúval történt, Lucy a sajátjaként élt meg. Harry elejtett megjegyzéseiből pedig az is kiderült, hogy ez fordítva is igaz volt: a fiú nem csak a próba miatt aggódott, hanem amiatt is, hogy Lucynak végig kell néznie.

Az első próba előtti szombaton az iskola vezetése engedélyt adott rá, hogy harmadévestől felfelé minden tanuló meglátogassa Roxmorts falut. Hermione úgy vélte, mindhármójuknak jót tenne, ha kimozdulnának egy kicsit a kastélyból, s a két Potternek nem is volt ellenvetése.

\- Na és Ron? - kérdezte Harry. - Nem akarsz inkább vele menni?

\- Öhm… hát… - Hermione kissé elpirult. - Arra gondoltam, hogy találkozhatnánk vele a Három Seprűben.

\- Nem - jelentette ki határozottan Harry és Lucy.

\- Jaj, ne legyetek már ilyenek…

\- Lemegyünk veled a faluba, de nem találkozunk Ronnal, és végig rajtunk lesz a láthatatlanná tévő köpeny - sorolta a feltételeit Harry.

\- Jól van, jól van! - hagyta rájuk mérgesen Hermione. - De tudjátok, hogy utálok úgy beszélni veletek, hogy rajtatok van az a köpeny. Nem látom, hogy rátok nézek-e vagy sem.

\- Nekem nem kell a köpeny - nézett bátyjára Lucy, aki erre csak megvonta a vállát.

Így hát Harry a hálóteremben felöltötte magára a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt, majd visszament a földszintre, és elindult Lucyval és Hermionéval Roxmorts falu felé.

Lucy egészen eddig nem is sejtette, hogy mi a véleménye róla a diákoknak, de így, hogy Harryt nem látták mellette, ő vált a gonosz megjegyzések céltáblájává.

\- Hol hagytad a bátyádat, Lucy?

\- Nocsak, el tudtál szakadni tőle? Nem fogod elbőgni magad a hiányától?

\- Már készülsz arra, hogy ellegyél nélküle?

Ez a beszólás egy hetedéves mardekáros szájából hangzott el. Lucy már előkapta a pálcáját, de Hermione és a láthatatlan Harry visszafogták.

\- Ne csinálj jelenetet! - sziszegte Harry a köpenyben.

\- Annyira szívesen megátkoznám őket! - füstölgött Lucy.

\- Nézz csak hátra… - suttogta Harry. - Rögtön kihasználná az alkalmat, hogy még egy sztorit megírjon.

Rita Vitrol és fotós barátja épp ekkor léptek ki a falu kocsmájából, a Három Seprűből. Fojtott hangú beszélgetésbe mélyedve elhaladtak Hermione és Lucy mellett, egy pillantásra se méltatva a lányokat. Lucy hátat fordított nekik, hogy véletlenül se lássák az arcát.

Mikor Vitrolék már elég messze jártak, a két lány Harry hangját hallotta:

\- Szóval Vitrol megszállt a faluban. Tuti, hogy azért, mert meg akarja nézni az első próbát.

Mikor ezt meghallotta, Lucy gyomra görcsbe rándult a rémülettől. Ezt azonban nem tette szóvá; ős és Harry nemigen beszélgettek Hermionéval a közelgő próbáról - úgy tűnt, a lány legszívesebben nem is gondol rá.

\- Elmentek - szólt Hermione, s a főutca túlsó vége felé pillantott. - Menjünk be a Három Seprűbe, és igyunk egy vajsört. Egy kicsit fázom - ti nem? Nem kell beszélgetnetek Ronnal! - tette hozzá ingerülten.

A Három Seprűben igen nagy volt a forgalom. A közönség nagy részét a szabad délutánjukat élvező roxforti diákok tették ki, de rajtuk kívül volt ott még mindenféle mágikus népség - olyan különös szerzetek, akikkel Lucy máshol nemigen találkozhatott.

Harrynek nem lehetett könnyű átfurakodnia a tömegen a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyben, hiszen óvakodnia kellett attól, hogy bárkivel is összeütközzön. Emiatt Lucy is nagyon lassan haladt, nehogy elveszítse Harryt maga mögött.

Miközben Lucy - nyomában Harryvel - a sarokban álló szabad asztal felé araszolt, Hermione elment megvenni italaikat. A kocsmán átvágva Lucy megpillantotta Ront, aki Fred, George és Lee Jordan társaságában üldögélt az egyik asztalnál. Sikerült leküzdenie a kísértést, hogy ingerülten odaszóljon fogadott testvérének; inkább folytatta útját a szabad asztal felé, s végül szerencsésen el is érte azt. Látta, hogy mellette megmozdult a szék, jelezve, hogy Harry is leült.

Kisvártatva megérkezett Hermione a három vajsörrel. Az egyiket rögtön becsempészte Harry köpenye alá.

\- Van valami témád, amit meg szeretnél vitatni? - kérdezte Hermione Lucytól, mire a lány a fejét rázta. - Nem baj, felkészültem erre is.

E szavakkal elővette talárja zsebéből a noteszt, amiben a MAJOM tagjainak névsorát vezette. A rövid lista tetején Lucy megpillantotta Ron nevét, Harryét és a sajátját. Úgy érezte, mintha évek teltek volna el azóta az este óta, mikor a két fiú együtt írta hamis horoszkópjukat, s mikor Hermione kinevezte őket titkárnak meg pénztárosnak, Lucyt pedig helyettesnek.

\- Azon gondolkozom, hogy esetleg megpróbálhatnék néhány falubelit is beszervezni az Em-A-Jé-O-Em-be - szólt Hermione, körülhordozva tekintetét a kocsmában.

\- Persze, szuper ötlet - felelte gúnyosan Harry. - Mikor fogod már végre abbahagyni ezt a majomkodást?

\- Majd ha a házimanók rendes fizetést kapnak, és normális munkakörülményeik lesznek! - sziszegte Hermione. - Azt hiszem, lassan eljön a konkrét cselekvés ideje. Szerintetek hogyan lehet bejutni a konyhába?

\- Fogalmam sincs - vonta meg a vállát Lucy. - Kérdezd meg az ikreket.

Hermione töprengő hallgatásba mélyedt, Lucy pedig tovább iszogatta vajsörét, és a kocsma vendégeit figyelte. Valamennyien vidámnak és felszabadultnak tűntek. Ernie Macmillan és Hannah Abbott csokibékás képeket cserélgettek az egyik közeli asztalnál. Mindkettőjük talárján ott villogott a Szurkolj CEDRIC DIGGORY-nak-jelvény. Nem messze az ajtótól ott ült Cho, csapatnyi hollóhátas barátja társaságában. Ő nem viselt Cedrices jelvényt… Lucy eltöprengett, hogy vajon ez jelent-e bármit is Harrynek.

Mit nem adna érte, ha ő is úgy érezhetné magát, mint a többiek, akik csak nevetgélnek, cseverésznek, és más gondjuk sincs, mint a másnapi lecke. Elképzelte, hogyan üldögélne most a Három Seprűben, ha a Tűz Serlege nem dobta volna ki Harry nevét. Először is akkor a fiúnak nem kellene a láthatatlanná tévő köpeny alatt kuksolnia és ő, Lucy sem lenne ennyire ingerült és rémült. Másodszor akkor Ron is ott ülne vele, Harryvel és Hermionéval, és valószínűleg vidáman találgatnák, milyen életveszélyes próbát kell kedden kiállniuk az iskolák bajnokainak. Ha nem lenne Harry is bajnok, Lucy már alig várná a keddet, amikor majd láthatja, hogyan oldják meg a feladatot… Nem pedig azon agyalna állandóan, hogy vajon sikerül-e Harrynek teljesítenie a feladatot… hogy egyáltalán megússza-e…

Lucynak most eszébe jutott Sirius, s a gondolat lazított valamicskét a lelkét szorító pánton. Neki és Harrynek már csak tizenkét órát kell várniuk, hiszen aznap éjjelre beszélték meg a randevút a klubhelyiség kandallójánál. Ha minden jól megy, találkozni fognak Siriusszal - no de mi ment jól az utóbbi időben?

\- Nézzétek, ott van Hagrid! - szólt Hermione.

A fejek erdeje fölött valóban ott vitorlázott Hagrid bozontos üstöke. A két ragacsos csomóból álló frizuráról szerencsére már lemondott. Lucy először furcsállta, hogy addig nem vette észre az óriást, de miután felállt, és figyelmesebben odanézett, látta, hogy Hagrid újra meg újra lehajtja fejét - ugyanis Mordon professzorral beszélgetett. Hagrid előtt a szokásos vödörszerű korsó állt, Mordon viszont a saját laposüvegéből iszogatott. Madam Rosmerta, a csinos kocsmárosnő ennek nem örült túlságosan; sértődött pillantásokat vetett Mordonra, miközben begyűjtötte az üres poharakat a szomszédos asztalokról. Bizonyára azt hitte, Mordonnak nem ízlik az ő híres forralt mézbora - de Lucy tudta, hogy nem erről van szó. Mordon a legutóbbi sötét varázslatok kivédése órán elmondta a csoportnak, hogy többnyire csak saját készítésű ételeket és italokat fogyaszt, mert tudja, milyen könnyű mérget keverni egy gazdátlanul hagyott pohárba.

Kisvártatva Hagrid és Mordon felálltak - nyilván távozni készültek. Mordon viszont egyszerre felkapta a fejét, s mágikus szemét arra a sarokra szegezte, ahol Lucyék ültek. Azután megütögette Hagrid lapockáját (a vállát nem érte el), mondott neki valamit, majd mindketten elindultak Harry, Lucy és Hermione asztala felé.

\- Lám csak, Lucy, Hermione! - köszönt nagy hangon Hagrid.

\- Szia - felelte mosolyogva Hermione.

\- Hogy vagy, Hagrid? - kérdezte Lucy halványan mosolyogva.

\- Köszönöm, remekül.

Mordon bicegve megkerülte az asztalt, majd fölé hajolt; Lucy azt hitte, a MAJOM-noteszt veszi szemügyre, de aztán Mordon halkan megszólalt:

\- Szép köpenyed van, Potter.

Lucy döbbenten felkapta a fejét. Ilyen közelről tisztán látszott, hogy Mordon orrából valóban hiányzik egy jókora darab. Az öreg varázsló szája ravasz mosolyra húzódott.

\- A tanár úr szeme… - hallotta Harry döbbent hangját - Mármint a tanár úr átlát…?

\- Igen, átlátok az ilyen köpenyeken - felelte nagyon halkan Mordon. - És ennek a képességnek nemegyszer jó hasznát vettem.

Hagrid is rávigyorgott Harryre. Persze a vadőr nem láthatta a fiút - de Mordon bizonyára elmondta neki, hogy ott van.

Most Hagrid is az asztal fölé hajolt, mintha kíváncsi lenne a MAJOM-notesz tartalmára, és suttogva, hogy csak Harry hallja, suttogott valamit. Lucynak a nagy zsivajban esélye sem volt, hogy halljon belőle bármit is, de nem sokkal ezután Hagrid felegyenesedett, fennhangon elköszönt Lucytól és Hermionétól, rákacsintott egyet Harryre, és Mordonnal együtt távozott.

\- Miért akar Hagrid éjfélkor találkozni velem? - szólt megütközve Harry.

\- Miért, azt mondta? - kérdezett vissza nem kisebb megütközéssel Hermione. - Mit forgathat a fejében? Harry, szerintem nem biztos, hogy jó ötlet lemenned hozzá… - Hermione aggódva körülpislogott. - A végén még lekésed a találkozót Siriusszal és Lucynak egyedül kell beszélnie vele.

\- Az még a kisebbik gond - szólt Lucy -, de Sirius szerintem Harryvel is beszélni akar.

Kisvártatva Harry tétován megszólalt:

\- Tudom, hogy semmi értelme annak, amit most kérek, de… lejönnél velem Hagridhoz, Lucy?

Lucy elkerekedett szemekkel bámult az asztallapra és nagyon vigyáznia kellett, hogy ne nézzen arra, ahol Harry ült

\- Miért szeretnéd, hogy lemenjek? - kérdezte.

\- Csak szeretném - felelte Harry. - Rossz érzésem van, és a jelenléted megnyugtatna.

\- Rendben - egyezett bele Lucy. - De fogjuk rövidre, mert a végén tényleg lekéssük a találkozót Siriusszal.

Hermionénak láthatóan nem tetszett az ötlet; azt javasolta, küldjék le Hedviget egy üzenettel, hogy Harry nem ér rá - feltéve persze, hogy a durcás bagoly hajlandó együttműködni -, Harry és Lucy mégis úgy döntöttek, hogy inkább lemennek. Lucy roppant kíváncsi volt rá, mit akarhat a vadőr Harrytől - annál is inkább, mivel Hagrid még soha nem hívta le a fiút a kunyhójába ilyen késői órán.

Harry este úgy tett, mintha korán ágyba akarna bújni. Lucy és Hermione a Kövér Dáma portréja előtt álltak és fél tizenkettőig vártak; akkorra beszélték meg ugyanis, hogy kinyitják Harrynek a portrét, hogy aztán a két Potter kiosonhasson a parkba. A megbeszélt időpontban aztán a két lány felnyitotta a portrét, majd Harry keze megjelent a semmiből és megragadta Lucy csuklóját. A lány lopva körbepillantott, majd bebújt a köpeny alá. Adott magának egy másodpercet, hogy magával ragadja a nosztalgia: az az éjszaka jutott eszébe, mikor Harry és ő először próbálták ki édesapjuk köpenyét. De gyorsan elhessegette ezeket a gondolatokat; inkább segített Harrynek összefogni a köpenyt magukon, motyogtak egy-egy „köszi"-t Hermionénak és útnak indultak.

Aznap tintafekete volt az éj. A parkban csupán két fényforrás tűnt Lucy szemébe: Hagrid kunyhójának ablaka, és a beauxbatons-os kocsi, amelyben ugyancsak égtek a fények. Lucy még Madame Maxime kiszűrődő hangját is hallotta, mikor Harry bekopogtatott a vadőrlak ajtaján.

\- Te vagy az, Harry? - suttogta Hagrid, miután kinyitotta az ajtót, és nem látott senkit.

\- Igen. - Harry és Lucy besurrantak a kunyhóba. Harry lehúzta fejéről a csuklyát, de úgy intézte, hogy Lucy ne látszódjon. - Miért hívtál le?

\- Mutatni akarok valamit - felelte Hagrid.

Nemcsak izgalomtól csillogó szeme, de egész megjelenése azt sugallta, hogy valami nagy eseményre készül. A gomblyukába túlfejlett articsókára emlékeztető virág volt tűzve, s bár a jelek szerint ezúttal lemondott a gépzsír használatáról, azért megpróbálta rendbe szedni frizuráját - legalábbis erre utaltak a hajában fityegő kitört fésűfogak.

\- Mit akarsz mutatni? - kérdezte gyanakodva Harry. Vagy tojásokat raktak a szurcsókok, vagy Hagrid megint vásárolt egy háromfejű óriáskutyát valamelyik alkalmi ivócimborájától - Lucynak így hirtelen és nagyjából ezek voltak a tippjei.

\- Gyere utánam, maradj csendben, és tartsd magadon azt a köpenyt! - utasította Hagrid a fiút. - Agyart nem visszük magunkkal, neki nem tetszene…

\- Figyelj, Hagrid, nem tudok sokáig maradni… egy órára vissza kell érnem a kastélyba…

Hagrid azonban nem figyelt rá. Kinyitotta az ajtót, és már csörtetett is kifelé az éjszakába. Harry és Lucy utána szaladtak, s meglepődve látták, hogy Hagrid a beauxbatons-os kocsi felé vezeti őket.

\- Hagrid, miért…? - kezdte Harry.

\- Cssss!

Hagrid hármat koppantott a keresztbe tett aranypálcákkal díszített ajtón. Az ajtó kinyílt, és megjelent Madame Maxime. Széles vállát most selyemkendő fedte. Mikor meglátta Hagridot, elmosolyodott.

\- Áh, 'Ágrid… itt áz idő?

\- Bónc-oár - köszönt széles mosollyal Hagrid, s kinyújtotta kezét, hogy lesegítse a hölgyet az aranylépcsőn.

Madame Maxime becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, majd Hagrid a karját nyújtotta neki, s a két óriás elindult a szárnyas lovak karámjának kerítése mentén. Harry és Lucy egy pillanatig értetlenül bámultak utánuk, aztán összenéztek, majd futva követték őket. Hagrid Madame Maxime-ot akarta megmutatni Harrynel? De hisz a fiú akkor látja őt, amikor csak akarja… nem az a típus, akit nehéz észrevenni…

Úgy tűnt azonban, hogy mégsem Madame Maxime a meglepetés, hanem ő is valami meglepetésre vár. Egy idő után ugyanis kacéran megkérdezte:

\- 'Ová visz engem, maga kis 'uncut?

\- Mindjár' meg tetszik látni - dörmögte Hagrid. - Nem bánja meg, hogy eljött. Csak aztán el ne mondja senkinek, hogy megmutattam. Ez még hétpecsétes titok.

\- Lákát lesz á számon! - felelte Madame Maxime, hosszú fekete szempilláit rezegtetve.

Csak mentek és mentek, mintha sose akarnának megérkezni. Lucyt egyre jobban bosszantotta, hogy ott kell loholnia a két embertorony nyomában, s mind gyakrabban pillantott az órájára. Hagrid kitalált valami sületlenséget, és Harry meg ő a végén még lekésik miatta Siriust.

\- Ha nem érünk oda egy percen belül - Lucy jóformán csak Harry szájának a mozgásából tudta megmondani, mit akar a bátyja -, visszafordulunk, és itt hagyjuk Hagridot.

\- Megegyeztünk - felelte Lucy ugyanezzel a módszerrel.

De ekkor - mikorra már olyan nagyot kerültek a Tiltott Rengeteg széle mentén, hogy a kastély és a tó eltűnt a szemük elől - megütötte valami Lucy fülét. Férfihangok, kiáltások - azután egy dobhártyaszaggató, iszonyú üvöltés…

Hagrid és Madame Maxime megkerültek egy kisebb facsoportot, azután megálltak. Harry és Lucy sietve követték őket - egy pillanatig azt hitték, máglyák körül szaladgáló embereket látnak - azután eltátották a szájukat, és egy darabig nem is tudták becsukni.

Sárkányok.

Négy kifejlett, hatalmas, vad sárkány. Ott ágaskodtak üvöltve, égnek meredő nyakkal egy palánk határolta kifutóban. Fejük legalább tizenöt méterre volt a földtől, s kitátott, gyilkos fogakkal teli pofájukból tűzoszlopok lövelltek a magasba. Volt köztük egy ezüstöskék, hosszú szarvú - az acsarogva kapkodott a közelében álló varázslók felé; egy sima pikkelyű zöld, amelyik toporzékolt és dobálta magát; egy vörös bőrű, finom aranytüskékkel szegélyezett pofájú, amelyik gomba alakú tűzgomolyagokat okádott; és egy hatalmas fekete, amelyik mind közül a leginkább hasonlított egy óriásgyíkhoz.

A sárkányokat vagy harminc - példányonként hét-nyolc - varázsló igyekezett féken tartani a szörnyetegek nyakára és lábaira csatolt bőrbilincsekről lógó láncok segítségével. Lucy megbabonázva meredt a magasba; a fekete sárkány kidüllesztette macskaszerű, függőleges pupillájú szemét - hogy dühében-e vagy félelmében, azt Lucy nem tudta eldönteni -, és irtózatos, bömbölő üvöltést hallatott…

\- Maradj ott, Hagrid! - kiáltott hátra a deszkakerítéshez legközelebb álló varázsló, aki a fekete sárkány egyik láncát tartotta. - Hatméteres lángot tudnak köpni! Ez a mennydörgő fújt már tizenkét métereset is!

\- Hát nem gyönyörűek? - dörmögte elérzékenyülten Hagrid.

\- Nem bírunk velük! - kiáltotta egy másik varázsló. - Kábító átkot nekik, háromra!

A sárkányőrök mind előhúzták pálcájukat.

\- Stupor! - ordították kórusban. A kábító átkok, mint megannyi tüzes rakéta, átszelték a sötétséget, s szikraesőt hullatva a sárkányok pikkelyes bőrének ütköztek.

Lucy a legközelebb álló sárkányra meredt; az vészesen megtántorodott, s pofáját hatalmasra nyitotta, mintha némán üvöltene. Orrlyuka már csak füstölgött, láng nem tört elő belőle. Azután a szörnyeteg lassan eldőlt. Sok-sok tonna izom és csont zuhant a földre, olyan robajjal, hogy a két Potter mögött megzörrentek a fák ágai.

A sárkányőrök leeresztették pálcájukat, és az elkábított szörnyetegekhez léptek. Azok még fektükben is akkorák voltak, mint egy-egy kisebb domb. A varázslók sietve megfeszítették a láncokat, s azok végét a pálcájuk segítségével mélyen a földbe hajtott vaskarókhoz rögzítették.

\- Megnézzük őket közelebbről? - fordult Madame Maxime-hoz Hagrid, és már vonszolta is a hölgyet a kerítés felé. Harry és Lucy követték őket. Az a varázsló, aki figyelmeztette Hagridot, hogy ne menjen közelebb, most elindult feléjük - s Lucy döbbenten ismerte fel benne Charlie-t.

\- Ezzel megvolnánk - szólt zihálva Charlie. - Most egy darabig nyugton maradnak. Útközben álomfűlevet kaptak. Gondoltuk, kellemesebb lesz nekik majd itt a sötétben felébredni - de amint láttad, így se voltak túl jó hangulatban.

\- Milyen fajtájú sárkányok ezek, Charlie? - kérdezte Hagrid, a fenségnek kijáró hódolattal bámulva a fekete sárkányt. A szörny szeme résnyire nyitva volt; szembogarának széle sárgán kivillant a ráncos fekete bőrredő alól.

\- Ez egy magyar mennydörgősárkány - magyarázta Charlie. - A kékesszürke egy svéd sróforrú, az a kisebb egy közönséges walesi zöld, a vörös pedig egy kínai gömblángsárkány.

Charlie körülnézett. Madame Maxime a palánk mellett sétált, és az elkábított szörnyetegeket nézegette.

\- Arról nem volt szó, hogy őt is magaddal hozod - szólt szemrehányóan Charlie. - El fogja mondani a diákjainak, pedig a bajnokok nem tudhatják, mi vár rájuk.

\- Gondoltan, biztos örül, ha elhozom - vonta meg a vállát Hagrid, le sem véve szemét a sárkányokról.

\- Romantikus randevú, mondhatom - dörmögte fejcsóválva Charlie.

\- Négy… - szólt Hagrid. - Minden bajnoknak egy, igaz? Mi lesz a feladatuk? Le kell győzniük őket?

\- Nem, ha jól tudom, a sárkányok csak elállják majd az útjukat, és át kell jutniuk rajtuk - felelte Charlie. - Persze mi is ott leszünk. Ha komolyra fordul a dolog, rögtön küldjük az oltóbűbájt. Nőstényeket kértek, amik épp költenek… nem tudom, miért. Mindenesetre nem irigylem azt, aki a mennydörgőt kapja. Alattomos egy bestia. Nézd meg, elöl-hátul életveszélyes.

Charlie pálcájával a fekete sárkány farkára mutatott. Azon végig bronzvörös, tűhegyes tövisek sorakoztak.

Charlie sárkányőrkollégái közül öten odaléptek a mennydörgőhöz. Egy kifeszített vászondarabon gránitszürke tojásokat cipeltek, s azokat most óvatosan lerakták a sárkány mellé. Hagrid vágyakozva felnyögött.

\- Megszámoltam a tojásokat, Hagrid! - figyelmeztette Charlie, majd témát váltott: - Hogy van Harry?

\- Jól - felelte szórakozottan a vadőr, a sárkánytojásokat bámulva.

\- Remélem, akkor is jól lesz, miután találkozott ezekkel - jegyezte meg sötéten Charlie. - Anyának nem is mertem elmondani, mi lesz az első próba. Így is folyton sápítozik… - Charlie utánozni kezdte Mrs Weasley aggódó hangját: - „ _Hogyan engedhették meg, hogy benevezzen arra a tusára, hiszen még olyan kis fiatal! Azt mondták, csak a nagyok jelentkezhetnek!_ " Miután meg elolvasta azt a cikket a Reggeli Prófétában, egész nap szipogott. „ _Még ma is sír néha a szülei miatt! Szegénykém, ha én ezt tudom!_ "

Harry kicsit megrángadta Lucy talárujját, jelezve, hogy eleget hallott. Lucy is úgy érezte, itt az ideje a távozásra. Sarkon fordultak és elindultak vissza a kastélyba.

Mikor kellő távolságra voltak a sárkányoktól, de még elég messze voltak a kastélytól, Harry kifakadt.

\- Sárkányok! - nyögte. - Mi az, hogy sárkányok? Mégis hogyan győzzek le egy sárkányt csak a pálcámmal?

\- Azokat a legtöbb varázslat nem tudja kiütni - magyarázta Lucy remegő hangon. - Láttad, hogy egy tucat varázsló kell hozzá, hogy hasson a bűbáj a bőrükön keresztül…

Harry olyan hangot adott ki, mint egy nyüszítő kiskutya és nem is szólalt meg addig, amíg vissza nem értek a toronyba. Ami azt illeti, Lucynak se volt sok kedve beszélgetni. Inkább csak összekulcsolta a kezét Harryével, kihasználva, hogy még megteheti.

Nem tudta eldönteni, örülne annak, hogy immár tudja, mi vár a bátyjára. Talán jobb volt így, hogy már most túlesett az első megdöbbenésen. Ha kedden látja először a sárkányokat, lehet, hogy annyira ledöbben, hogy reagálni se tud a feladatra… Egyetlen pálca lesz nála… egyetlen pálcával kell legyőznie egy kifejlett, tizenöt méter magas sárkányt… Mégis hogy a fenébe gondolhatja ezek után mindenki, hogy Harry önszántából jelentkezett erre az őrültségre?

A két Potter sietős léptekkel haladt az erdő széle mentén. Lucy az órájára nézett. Ha beszélni akarnak Siriusszal, negyedóra múlva ott kell állniuk a kandalló előtt. Márpedig nagyon is akartak vele beszélni - annyira, mint még soha senkivel. Még jobban megszaporázták hát lépteiket - s akkor egyszerre beleütköztek valami ruganyos, szilárd dologba.

Harry szemüvege félrecsúszott, majd hátratántorodott, és Lucy maga után húzva elesett.

\- Au! Ki az? - szólt egy hang valahol fölöttük.

Lucy gyorsan ellenőrizte, hogy minden tagját takarja-e a köpeny, de nem mozdult. Felnézett az előtte álló sötét alakra, s nyomban felfedezte rajta az ismerős kunkorodó kecskeszakállat… Karkarov volt az.

\- Ki az? - kérdezte ismét Karkarov, s gyanakodva körülnézett a sötétben.

Harry és Lucy meg se nyikkantak. Karkarov még vagy egy percig forgolódott. Bizonyára úgy vélte, egy állatba ütközött, mert derékmagasságban nézett körbe. Azután visszaosont a fák közé, és folytatta útját a sárkányok kifutójához.

Harry lassan, óvatosan felállt, talpra segítette Lucyt, majd - ügyelve arra, hogy lépteik ne csapjanak zajt - mindketten továbbsiettek a kastély felé.

Hogy mit keresett Karkarov az erdőnél, az nem is volt kérdés. Bizonyára az járt a fejében, hogy az éj leple alatt kifürkészheti, mi lesz az első feladat. Talán látta, mikor Hagrid és Madame Maxime elindultak az erdő széle mentén - a két óriást távolról sem volt nehéz észrevenni… s már csupán meg kellett keresnie a távoli hangok forrását, hogy Madame Maxime-hoz hasonlóan ő is megtudja, mi vár kedden a bajnokokra. Most tehát úgy állt a dolog, hogy Cedric lesz az egyetlen versenyző, aki valóban az ismeretlennel néz majd szembe.

Harry és Lucy megérkeztek a kastélyhoz. Beosontak a tölgyfa ajtón, és elindultak felfelé a márványlépcsőn. Lucynak szúrt az oldala a megerőltető tempótól, ránézésre Harry is kifulladhatott már, de egyikük nem mert lassítani - alig öt percük maradt rá, hogy a klubhelyiségbe érjenek…

\- Lárifári - zihálta oda Lucy a békésen szunyókáló Kövér Dámának.

\- Ahogy gondolod… - motyogta álmosan a Dáma, és szabaddá tette a portrélyukat. Harry és Lucy bemásztak és körülnéztek. A klubhelyiség üres volt, s a trágyabűz hiánya arra engedett következtetni, hogy Hermionénak nem kellett használnia a gránátokat.

A két Potter kibújt a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyből, és letelepedtek a kandalló előtt álló karosszékek közül kettőbe. Körülöttük félhomály volt. Csak a pislákoló tűz szolgált némi fénnyel. Egy közeli asztalon jelvények hevertek, amik az előzőek továbbfejlesztett verziói voltak. Most a _POTTER, A BÉNÁK LEGBÉNÁBB BAJNOKA_ felirat díszelgett rajtuk.

Harry és Lucy ismét a tűz felé fordultak - és a fiú összerezzent ijedtében.

A kandallóban ott lebegett Sirius feje. Napok óta először Harrynek mosolyra húzódott a szája és Lucy is rég volt már ilyen megkönnyebbült. Felpattantak a székből, lekuporodtak a kandalló elé, és Harry az örömtől dadogva így szólt:

\- Sirius… de jó… hogy vagy?

A férfi külseje nagy változáson ment keresztül, mióta Harry és Lucy utoljára látták. Mikor nyár elején búcsút vettek egymástól, Sirius arca sárga és beesett volt, fekete haja pedig hosszú, koszos csimbókokban lógott a vállára. Haja most rövid és tiszta, arca pedig telt és egészséges színű volt. Jóval fiatalabbnak tűnt így - nagyjából úgy festett, mint azon a fényképen, ami a két gyerek szüleinek esküvőén készült róla. Lucy erős kísértést érzett, hogy átmenjen a tűzön és a keresztapja karjaiba vesse magát.

\- Most az a fontos, hogy ti hogy vagytok - felelte a fej komoly arccal.

\- Én…- Harry egy pillanatra megakadt, de aztán elkezdtek ömleni belőle a szavak. Lucynak esélye sem volt közbeszólni, de a lány őszintén szólva nem is akart. Harry elmondta, amire Lucy is célzott a legutolsó levelében; hogy senki nem hisz neki, hogy mindenki azt gondolja, önszántából jelentkezett bajnoknak, hogy Rita Vitrol mindenfélét hazudott róla a Reggeli Prófétában, hogy lépten-nyomon gúnyolják és sértegetik, ráadásul Lucy is kap ezekből a rágalmakból rendesen, s hogy még Ron is képmutatónak tartja mindkettőjüket, és féltékeny az állítólagos sikerére…

\- …s most meg Hagrid megmutatta, mi lesz az első próba, és sárkányok lesznek, Sirius, sárkányok! Végem van…- fejezte be keserű monológját.

Sirius gondterhelten ráncolta a homlokát. Szemében még mindig a megkínzottak tompa, háborodott tekintete ült, azkabani kínjainak nem múló emlékeként. Türelmesen kivárta, amíg Harry panaszáradata elapad, s csak azután szólalt meg:

\- A sárkányokkal el lehet bánni, Harry, de erről majd később. Sietnünk kell, nem maradhatok sokáig. Behatoltam egy varázslócsalád házába, az ő kandallójukat használom, de bár melyik percben hazaérhetnek. Figyelmeztetnem kell téged és Lucyt is egy-két dologra.

\- Mire? - kérdezte csodálkozva Lucy. Nemigen tudott olyan dolgot elképzelni, ami fenyegetőbb lenne a sárkányoknál.

\- Vigyázzatok Karkarovval - felelte Sirius. - Ő egykor halálfaló volt. Tudjátok, kik azok a halálfalók, ugye?

\- Igen… de… mi? - értetlenkedett Harry és Lucy is tátott szájjal hallgatta Siriust.

\- Elkapták, együtt ültünk az Azkabanban, de aztán őt szabadlábra helyezték. Biztosra veszem, hogy ezért akart Dumbledore az idén egy aurort a Roxfortba - hogy legyen, aki rajta tartja a szemét. Karkarovot Mordon tartóztatta le. Ő küldte Karkarovot az Azkabanba.

\- Karkarovot elítélték, aztán szabadlábra helyezték? - Lucy úgy érezte, agya képtelen befogadni ezt az újabb megdöbbentő információt. - De hát miért?

\- Mert a minisztérium vádalkut kötött vele - felelte komoran Sirius. - Karkarov kijelentette, hogy belátta tévedését, megbánta bűneit… és felsorolt jó pár nevet. Más embereket küldött maga helyett a börtönbe. Gondolhatjátok, hogy nem valami népszerű az Azkaban lakói körében. Úgy hírlik, szabadulása óta gondja van rá, hogy minden diák, aki megfordul az iskolájában, alaposan elsajátítsa a fekete mágiát… Úgyhogy, Harry, légy óvatos a Durmstrang bajnokával.

\- Jó… értem - szólt töprengve Harry. - De… gondolod, hogy Karkarov nevezett be engem? Mert ha igen, akkor nagyon jó színész. Ő tiltakozott a leghangosabban, amikor a serleg kidobta a nevem.

\- Hogy jó színész, az nem kétséges - felelte Sirius. - Másképpen nem tudta volna elérni, hogy a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium szabadon engedje. Egyébként én is olvasom a Reggeli Prófétát …

\- Ahogy mindenki más, sajnos - vetette közbe keserűen Lucy.

\- …és annak a Vitrol nevű nőnek az egyik múlt havi cikkéből kiderült, hogy Mordon házát támadás érte az elutazása előtti éjszakán. Igen, tudom, hogy Vitrol szerint az egész vaklárma volt - tette hozzá gyorsan, látva, hogy Harry közbe akar szólni -, de nem értek egyet vele. Szerintem valaki meg akarta akadályozni, hogy Mordon eljusson a Roxfortba. Az a valaki ugyanis pontosan tudta, hogy Mordon megnehezítheti a dolgát. Az ügyben nem volt alapos vizsgálat, hiszen Rémszem nap mint nap betörőket fedez fel a háza körül. De ez korántsem jelenti azt, hogy mindig téved. Mordon a minisztérium legjobb aurora volt.

\- Na és… mi következik mindebből? - kérdezte Lucy. - Gondolod, hogy Karkarov meg akarja ölni Harryt? De hát miért?

Sirius habozott.

\- Különös híreket hallottam az utóbbi időben - szólalt meg végül. - A halálfalók feltűnően felbátorodtak. A Kviddics Világkupadöntőjén is megmutatták magukat, nem igaz? Valaki felküldte a Sötét Jegyet… No és az a másik dolog. Hallottatok róla, hogy egy minisztériumi boszorkánynak nyoma veszett?

\- Bertha Jorkinsra gondolsz? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Igen. Albániában tűnt el, vagyis pontosan ott, ahol Voldemortot utoljára látták… Jorkins pedig biztosan tudott a Trimágus Tusáról.

\- Lehet… - mondta bizonytalanul Harry. - De nem valószínű, hogy csak úgy belesétált Voldemort karjaiba.

\- Történetesen ismerem Bertha Jorkinst - felelte komoran Sirius. - Néhány évfolyammal felettünk járt a Roxfortba, és már akkor se volt normális. Az a nő mindenbe beleüti az orrát, viszont esze egy fikarcnyi sincs. Ez így nem túl jó kombináció. Ha valaki csapdába akarja csalni Bertha Jorkinst, nem kell túlságosan megerőltetnie magát.

\- Szóval… Voldemort tudomást szerezhetett a tusáról? - kérdezte Lucy szorongva. Legszörnyűbb gyanúját látta beigazolódni. - Erre célzol? Gondolod, hogy Karkarov az ő utasításait követi?

\- Nem tudom - felelte nyugtalanul Sirius. - Tényleg nem tudom… Karkarov nem az a fajta ember, aki visszatér a gyenge Voldemorthoz. De bárki is dobta be a nevedet, Harry, jó oka volt rá, a tusa pedig alkalmat kínál rá, hogy balesetnek álcázott merényletet kövessenek el ellened.

\- Zseniális ötlet - motyogta keserűen Harry. - Előkészítették a terepet, a többit a sárkányokra bízzák.

\- Igen, igen… lássuk a sárkányokat - folytatta sietve Sirius. - Van egy jó módszer, Harry. A kábító átokkal ne is próbálkozz - vagy fél tucat varázsló együttes átka tud csak ki ütni egy ilyen erős és varázzsal teli szörnyeteget.

\- Igen, láttuk, amikor elintézték őket…

\- De egyedül is ártalmatlanná tudod tenni a sárkányt. A bűbáj, amit el kell végezned, nagyon egyszerű. Csak…

Lucy figyelmeztetően felemelte a kezét, és torkában dobogó szívvel hallgatózott. Valaki közeledett a csigalépcsőn.

\- Menj el! - sziszegte oda Siriusnak. - Gyorsan! Jön valaki!

Harry és Lucy felpattantak, és a tűz elé álltak - tudták, ha valaki meglátná Sirius fejét a Roxfort falai közt, abból hatalmas botrány lenne… a minisztériumot is bevonnák… őket faggatni kezdenék Sirius hollétéről…

A hátuk mögött halk pukkanás jelezte, hogy Sirius eltűnt a tűzből. Lucy a fiúk csigalépcsőjének alja felé meredt - ki lehet az, aki hajnali egykor sétálni indul, és aki miatt Sirius nem mondhatta el Harrynek, hogyan kell elbánni egy sárkánnyal?

Ron volt az, barna pizsamában. Mikor meglátta Harryt és Lucyt, megtorpant, azután körülnézett a klubhelyiségben.

\- Kivel beszélgettetek? - kérdezte.

\- Mit érdekel az téged? - csattant fel Harry. - Különben is, mit keresel itt ilyenkor?

\- Láttam, hogy nem vagy az ágyadban, és… - Ron elharapta a mondatot, és vállat vont. - Semmit. Megyek, lefekszem.

\- Gondoltad, szaglászol Harry után egy kicsit, mi? - kiabálta Lucy. Tudta, hogy Ronnak foganna sem volt róla, mit zavar meg, s hogy Ron nem szándékosan tette, amit tett, de nem érdekelte - ebben a pillanatban mindent gyűlölt Ronban, még a pizsamája szárából kilógó bokáját is.

\- Nagyon sajnálom - felelte Ron dühtől kivörösödött arccal. - Tudhattam volna, hogy nem szabad zavarni titeket. Fel is megyek, hogy Harry nyugodtan gyakorolhasson a következő interjújára.

Harry felkapott egy _POTTER, A BÉNÁK LEGBÉNÁBB BAJNOKA_ feliratú kitűzőt, és teljes erőből Ron felé hajította. A jelvény homlokon találta Ront.

\- Tessék! - sziszegte Harry. - Tedd el, hogy legyen mit viselned kedden. Ha szerencséd van, most már sebhelyed is lesz… Az minden vágyad, nem?

Azzal Harry dühösen elindult a csigalépcső felé. Lucy azt várta, hogy Ron a fiú útjába áll, de Ron csak állt ott kinőtt pizsamájában, mozdulatlanul. Harry már jó ideje eltűnt a lépcsőn, de Ron még mindig csak ott állt. Aztán Lucyra emelte a tekintetét, aki még mindig a kandalló előtt állt és egész testében remegett. Minden érzelem, ami az utóbbi időben felgyülemlett benne, most akart kitörni belőle: a keserűség, a tehetetlenség, a szorongás, a hihetetlen mértékű félelem… Lecsordult egy könnycsepp az arcán, de Lucy erőszakosan letörölte. Ron szemébe fúrta a tekintetét és próbálta minden érzelmét belesűríteni abba a pillantásba: azt akarta, hogy a fiú lássa, min megy keresztül emiatt az egész miatt, hogy lássa, mennyire szenved, hogy bűntudatot keltsen benne, hogy ő is szenvedjen amiatt, amiért olyan idióta, mint a Malfoy-félék…

Ron már épp szólásra nyitotta a száját, de Lucy nem akart többet hallani. Felcsörtetett a lányok hálószobájába, ruhástul az ágyára dőlt, a párnájába temette az arcát és hosszú, keservesen gyötrelmes idő után végre zokogni kezdett.

* * *

Draco hihetetlenül jól szórakozott Rita Vitrol cikkén. Úgy érezte, a legjobb dolog volt, hogy azt a firkászt rászabadították Potterékre - így ő elintézi a pletykák kitalálását és híresztelését, Draconak és bandájának pedig csak ki kellett használnia a leírtakat.

Elképesztőnek találta, hogy a Roxfort diákjai még mindig úgy bántak Potterékkel, mint a bajnokok kihirdetésének után. Az utálatuk kicsit sem csillapodott, az azonban nem nagyon tetszett Draconak, hogy Lucynak is éppúgy kijár ezekből a rágalmakból, mint Potternek. A lány nem igazán tehetett a helyzetről és csak a bátyját védte. Azt viszont már olyan mániákusan tette, hogy Draco kezdett kételkedni a lány épelméjűségében. Annál is inkább, mert valahányszor Lucy szemébe nézett, nem tudta figyelmen kívül hagyni azt a mély szomorúságot és szorongást, amit a lány a Tűz Serlegének felállítása óta magával cipelt. Bármennyire próbálta ignorálni a dolgot, hogy a feladatára koncentrálhasson, sokkal jobban megrendítette Lucy lassú összeomlása, mint azt kellett volna.

Abban viszont biztos volt, hogy kedden véget ér ez a folyamat - vagy így, vagy úgy.


	60. Chapter 59: Az első próba

**Chapter 59**

 **Az első próba**

Vasárnap reggel, mikor Lucy felébredt, első gondolata a közelgő próba volt. Annyira aggódott Harry miatt, hogy alig figyelt a környezetére és önmagára. Szórakozottsága olyan mértékű volt, hogy még az öltözködés is komoly problémát jelentett számára. Hermione türelmesen megvárta, amíg végez és a két lány csak utána indult el reggelizni a nagyterembe. Lucy csodálkozására Hermione nem kérdezett rá az előző napi eseményekre - biztosan Harrytől akarta hallani, elvégre ő volt a bajnok.

A Griffendél asztalánál Hermione Ginny mellé ült, de Lucy csak rövid habozás után csatlakozott hozzá. Való igaz volt, hogy amióta olyan látványosan összeveszett Ronnal, minden Weasley-t került, de úgy érezte, most már ideje befejeznie a dolgot. Annál is inkább, mert amint leült, Ginny rögtön felé fordult.

\- Ne törődj azzal, amit Ron mondott - kezdte rögtön a lány. - Egyáltalán nem igaz, hogy nem vagy a családunk tagja. Nem csak te szeretsz minket családodként, de mi is a sajátunkként szeretünk téged. Te vagy az egyetlen nővérem és nagyon jó érzés, hogy tudom, te ott vagy nekem, mikor az összes fiú behülyül körülöttünk - mosolyodott el Ginny.

Lucy nem tudta visszafojtani a mosolyát. Nagyon jólestek neki ezek a kedves szavak; ugyanis az elmúlt időszakban ritkán kapott ilyeneket.

Ezután megtört a jég és Lucy három hét óta először szinte felhőtlenül jól érezte magát Ginny és Hermione társaságában. Még akkor is jóízűen nevetett, mikor megjelent Harry és elszorult torokkal levetette magát a Lucyval szembeni székre. Ez rögtön a lány eszébe juttatta a sárkányokat és a közelgő próbát, így nagyon gyorsan elkomorult. Harry megvárta, amíg a két lány végez a kásájával. Akkor aztán karon ragadta őket, és kivonszolta őket a parkba. Tettek egy hosszú sétát a tóparton; közben Harry beszámolt Hermionénak a sárkányokról, és elmesélte, mi mindent mondott neki és Lucynak Sirius.

Hermionét megdöbbentette a Karkarovval kapcsolatos hír, de a sárkányok problémáját sokkal égetőbbnek tartotta.

\- Az a legfontosabb, hogy túléld a keddi napot - mondta. - Karkarovval ráérünk később foglalkozni.

Háromszor is körbesétálták a tavat, de nem jutott eszükbe semmilyen épkézláb bűbáj, amivel ártalmatlanná lehet tenni egy sárkányt. Végül úgy döntöttek, hogy a könyvtárban folytatják a kutatást. Ott mindhárman az asztalukhoz hordták az összes könyvet, amit csak a sárkányokról találtak, majd nekiláttak, hogy átrágják magukat a jókora kupacon.

\- Karom-manikűr távbűbájjal… a pikkelypenész kezelése… - sorolta motyogva Harry. - Nem, nem, ezt a Hagrid-féle flúgosoknak írták, akik ápolgatni akarják őket…

\- A sárkányokat igen nehéz elpusztítani, mivel ősi varázzsal átitatott, vastag bőrükön csak a legerősebb átkok képesek áthatolni… - lapozgatta a saját könyvét Lucy. - De Sirius azt mondta, elég egy egyszerű bűbáj…

\- Akkor nézzünk meg pár közönséges varázsigés könyvet - javasolta Harry, azzal félredobta a Kedvencünk: a sárkány című kötetet, és újabb gyűjtőútra indult a polcok között.

Ezúttal egy halom bűbájgyűjteménnyel tért vissza. Letette őket az asztalra, leült, és hozzálátott áttanulmányozásukhoz. Közben Hermione végig ott sutyorgott az oldalánál.

\- Hát igen, vannak átváltoztató bűbájok… de mi értelme lenne átváltoztatni? Bár igaz, csinálhatnál mondjuk gumicukrot a fogából, hogy legalább azzal ne tudjon megsebezni… Csak az baj, amit Lucy könyve is írt, hogy kevés bűbáj hatol át a bőrén… mondanám, hogy változtasd át az egész sárkányt, de egy ekkora szörnyeteggel szerintem még McGalagonynak is gondja lenne… Hoppá! Várjunk csak! Lehet, hogy önmagadat kellene elvarázsolnod. Mondjuk, adhatnál magadnak emberfeletti képességeket. De hát az sem egy egyszerű bűbáj… Órán még nem is tanultunk egy olyan varázst se, én is csak azért tudok róluk valamennyit, mert megcsináltam néhány RBF felkészítő tesztet…

\- Hermione - sziszegte összeszorított fogakkal Harry. - Be tudnád fogni egy percre a szádat? Koncentrálni próbálok.

Lucy eközben tanácstalanul böngészte a Száz fontos rontás hirtelen haragúaknak tartalomjegyzékét: skalpolás egy mozdulattal… de hát a sárkánynak nincs haja… borsos lehelet… az meg csak növelné a tűzerejét… nyelvtüskék növesztése… még csak az kellene, hogy ott is tüskéi legyenek, Harry így is szinte lehetetlen helyzetben van…

\- Jaj, már megint itt van! - nyögött fel Hermione. - Miért nem tud a rozzant bárkáján olvasni!?

Viktor Krum kacsázott be a könyvtárba. Elhaladtában mogorva pillantást vetett Harry és Hermione párosára (Lucyt nyilván kitakarta az a hatalmas könyvkupac, ami mögé rejtőzött), aztán leült a legtávolabbi sarokba, és nyomban beletemetkezett könyveibe.

\- Gyertek, menjünk fel a toronyba! Egy perc, és megjönnek a viháncoló rajongói…

És valóban - még félúton sem jártak az ajtó felé, mikor lábujjhegyen osonó lányok csoportja jött szembe velük - egyikük még bolgár nemzeti színű sálat is kötött a derekára.

Lucy nem sokat aludt aznap éjjel. Hétfő reggel, mikor összetalálkozott Harryvel a klubhelyiségben, a fiú megsúgta neki, hogy - több mint három év alatt először - komolyan fontolóra vette, hogy megszökik a Roxfortból. Lucy ebben a helyzetben csak egyet tudott érteni vele. Mikor azonban látta, ahogy Harry a reggelinél körülnézett a nagyteremben, tudta, hogy testvére képtelen volna otthagyni az iskolát.

Gyorsan megreggeliztek, aztán elindultak az üvegházak felé.

\- Az üvegházaknál találkozunk - fordult hirtelen Harry a lányokhoz. - Menjetek előre, majd utolérlek titeket.

\- El fogsz késni, Harry, mindjárt becsöngetnek… - kezdett akadékoskodni Hermione, de Harry a szavába vágott.

\- Menjetek csak előre, jó?

Lucy értetlenül bámult a testvére után. Mikor azonban észrevette Cedricet a hugrabugos barátai körében, akik után Harry elindult, egyszerre mindent megértett.

\- Mégis hová megy ilyenkor? - kérdezte Hermione.

\- Szerintem szólni akar Cedricnek a sárkányokról - felelte Lucy, ahogy kiléptek a tölgyfaajtón. - Ha igaz, Madame Maxime és Karkarov már figyelmeztették Fleur-t és Krumot, így Cedric az egyetlen, aki nem tud a sárkányokról. Hatalmas hátrányba kerülne és Harry helyében én is szólnék neki. Ami rájuk vár… még a legrosszabb ellenségemnek se kívánnám.

Hermione csendben mérlegelte a szavakat.

\- Nemes cselekedet tőle. - Csak ennyit mondott végül.

A hármas számú üvegházban Bimba professzor azt a feladatot adta ki nekik, hogy metszék le a kocsonyabokrot. Ebben csak annyi nehézség volt, hogy a bokor ágai eléggé reszkettek, így nagyon óvatosan és határozottan kellett végrehajtani a műveletet.

Lucy és Hermione együtt dolgoztak az egyik bokron. Ron Dean és Seamus párosához társult be és tűntetően figyelmen kívül hagyta a két lányt. A hugrabugosok is ellenségesen pislogtak feléjük. Lucy már hozzászokott ehhez, és tudta, hogy másnap mindennek vége lesz. Ha meglátják, mit kell kiállniuk a bajnokoknak, rá fognak jönni, hogy Harry sosem jelentkezett volna ilyesmire önszántából. Akkor talán Ron is rájön, hogy milyen ostobán viselkedett egész végig…

Tíz perccel később Harry somfordált be az üvegházba. Motyogva elnézést kért Bimba professzortól és azonnal Lucyhoz és Hermionéhoz sietett.

\- Lucy, Hermione… - suttogta. - Segítenetek kell…

\- Miért, eddig vajon mit csináltunk? - suttogta vissza Hermione és aggódva pislogott Harryre.

\- Lányok… holnap délutánra muszáj megtanulnom a begyűjtőbűbájt.

Lucy elkerekedett szemekkel nézett Harryre, de a szemében végre meglátott valamit, ami reményt adott neki: határozottságot. Talán kitalálta, hogyan fog elbánni a sárkánnyal.

Óra után Lucy azonnal kifaggatta Harryt. A fiú elmondta, hogyan figyelmeztette Cedricet a sárkányokra, majd azt is, mi hangzott el a Mordonnal folytatott beszélgetésen. Az öreg auror látta Harry magánakcióját, és felvitte őt az irodájába. Ott megdicsérte, majd néhány elejtett megjegyzéséből Harry végre össze tudta rakni a tervét. A fiú csak a seprűjén érezte jól magát, hiszen őstehetség volt. Szüksége volt a Tűzvillámára, hogy elrepüljön a sárkánya mellett. A seprűt viszont csak úgy szerezhette meg, ha begyűjtőbűbájjal lehívja magához a stadionba.

Viszont ezzel csak egy gond volt: hogy a bűbáj Harrynek eddig még sohasem sikerült.

Nekiveselkedtek hát a gyakorlásnak. Az ebédet kihagyták, helyette kerestek egy üres tantermet, ahol Harry zavartalanul röptethette a tárgyakat. Még mindig nem ment neki igazán jól a dolog. A könyvek és pennák elindultak ugyan felé, de általában már félúton kifogytak a lendületből, és kényszerleszállást hajtottak végre a padlón.

\- Koncentrálj, Harry, koncentrálj… - ismételgette Lucy.

\- Mit gondolsz, mit csinálok? - mérgelődött Harry. - Csak épp folyton egy rusnya nagy sárkány lebeg a szemem előtt… Na jó, megpróbálom újra…

Harry a gyakorlás kedvéért szívesen kihagyta a jóslástant, de Hermione nem volt hajlandó mulasztani a saját számmisztikaórájáról. Lucy kijelentette, hogy szívesen marad és segít Harrynek, hiszen neki úgysincs órája, így a két testvér az egész órát a tanteremben töltötte és együtt gyakoroltak. Mikor Hermione visszatért, lementek a nagyterembe, ahol nagy nehezen leküzdöttek pár falatot, majd a láthatatlanná tévő köpeny rejtekéven visszatértek az üres tanterembe.

Jóval éjfél utánig gyakoroltak. Még tovább is maradtak volna, de akkor betévedt a terembe Hóborc. A kopogószellem úgy tett, mintha azt hinné, Harry örül, ha megdobálják - és elkezdte székekkel hajigálni. Harry, Lucy és Hermione tudták, hogy a zaj előbb-utóbb odacsalja Fricset, ezért inkább kereket oldottak. Felmentek a Griffendél-torony klubhelyiségébe, amit szerencsére üresen találtak.

Az óra már rég elütötte az egyet, mire Harry végre belejött a dologba; hajnali kettőre aztán már kisebb domb gyűlt össze körülötte - voltak ott könyvek, pennák, felborult székek, egy régi köpkőkészlet, sőt ott gubbasztott a lábánál Neville varangya, Trevor is.

\- Most már sokkal jobban megy - szólt fáradt, de elégedett mosollyal Hermione.

\- Látod, milyen egyszerű rávenni engem, hogy megtanuljam a leckét? - jegyezte meg Harry, miközben odadobott Hermionénak egy rúnaszótárt. - Csak sárkányokkal kell fenyegetni. Na jó… - Újra felemelte pálcáját. - Invito, szótár!

A vaskos könyv kiugrott Hermione kezéből, átrepült a klubhelyiségen, és Harry tenyerén landolt.

\- Megtanultad, Harry, megtanultad! - lelkendezett Lucy és egy cuppanós puszival jutalmazta meg testvérét.

\- Majd meglátjuk, hogy holnap is sikerül-e - szólalt meg Harry, miközben félénken mosolygott. - A Tűzvillám sokkal messzebb lesz tőlem, mint ezek a holmik itt. A hálóteremből kell majd lebűvölnöm a parkba…

\- A távolság nem lényeges - legyintett Hermione. - Ha jó erősen koncentrálsz rá, odarepül hozzád, meglátod. De most már feküdjünk le… Holnap nehéz napod lesz, Harry.

Aznap este Lucynak annyira lekötötte a figyelmét az, hogy megtanítsa Harrynek a begyűjtőbűbájt, hogy még aggódni is elfelejtett. Másnap reggel azonban bőségesen pótolta ezt a mulasztását. Persze nemcsak ő izgult - a feszült várakozás az összes tanár és diák hangulatára rányomta bélyegét. Csak délig tartott a tanítás, hogy a nézőknek legyen idejük elsétálni az erdőn túlra, a sárkányok kifutójához.

Harry láthatóan ezen a napon valahogy mindenkit idegennek érzett maga körül - nemcsak azokat, akik a zsebkendőjüket ajánlgatták, hogy kibőghesse magát, de azokat is, akik sok sikert kívántak neki. Lucyn is szörnyű feszültség lett úrrá - komolyan tartott tőle, hogy annyira nem fogja tudni visszafogni magát, hogy öntudatlanul is besegít Harrynek.

Az idő aznap még a korábbinál is furcsábban viselkedett; nem vánszorgott, nem is rohant, mint az elmúlt napokban, hanem nagy ugrásokban haladt. Egyik pillanatban Lucy még mágiatörténetórán ült Harryvel, a következőben pedig már ebédelni mentek… aztán egyszerre - mikor a lány épp azon töprengett, hogy ki lopta el a délelőttöt, s vele az utolsó Harryvel töltött órákat - felbukkant a semmiből McGalagony, és a nagyteremben minden fej felé és Harry felé fordult.

\- Jöjjön, Potter… Odalent már várják a bajnokokat. Fel kell készülniük a próbára.

\- Megyek - bólintott Harry, és felállt. Villája csörömpölve csattant a tányéron.

\- Kéz- és lábtörést, Harry! - súgta oda neki Hermione. - Menni fog, meglátod!

\- Persze, persze… - motyogta elhaló hangon Harry.

Lucy gyorsan megölelte őt. Ez azonban nem is hasonlított azokhoz, amiket a kviddicsmeccsek előtt szokott adni Harrynek bíztatásképp. Olyan ideges volt, hogy már szinte szemmel látható volt a remegése. Harry szemében félelem csillogott, de már nem halogathatta tovább az indulást: McGalagony oldalán elindult kifelé a nagyteremből. Lucy csak ott állt és nézte, hogyan tűnik el Harry a tölgyfaajtón túl.

Úgy érezte, mintha a vesztőhelyre engedte volna el a bátyját.

\- Minden rendben lesz - fogta meg a talárja ujját Hermione, és enyhe rántásokkal jelezte, hogy Lucynak most már ideje leülnie. - Sikerülni fog neki.

Lucy egy hangot se tudott kinyögni. Teljesen elment az étvágya, így csak eltolta magától a tányérját és csendben meredt maga elé. Úgy érezte, még Hermione sem értheti meg teljesen, hogyan is érzi magát most.

Az idő ismét ugrott egyet, így mire Lucy feleszmélt, már úton volt Hermione oldalán a Tiltott Rengeteg felé. Körülötte tréfálkozó, nevetgélő diákok haladtak. Egyáltalán nem sejtették, mit kell kiállniuk a bajnokoknak. Nem is sejtették, hogy valójában milyen veszélyes ez a tusa. Nem volt az utolsó családtagjuk rákényszerítve, hogy részt vegyen ebben az őrületben.

Leült az egyik sorba. Mellette Hermione foglalt helyet, és falfehér arccal nézte a kifutót, ahová a sárkányőrök behoztak egy svéd sróforrú sárkányt. Lábai közé elhelyezték a tojásait - közéjük, a legvédettebb helyre egy aranyszínűt -, majd oldalt elhelyezkedtek, készen arra, hogy bármikor közbelépjenek, ha kell. Lucy az egyikőjükben felismerte Charlie-t.

A zsűri most megjelent az aranyszínű emelvényen, ami szemben volt a kifutó palánkjába vágott ajtóval. Egyforma távolságra elhelyezett székeiken leültek - Lucy egy pillanatra Dumbledore-ra meredt. Az igazgató jóval komorabbnak tűnt, mint eddig bármikor.

A lelátók lassan megteltek, Lucy pedig egyre idegesebb lett. Akkora gombóc volt a torkában, hogy levegőt venni is alig tudott. Csak állt dermedten, és úgy figyelte azt, mi történik a kifutóban. Mellette Hermione összekulcsolta a kezeit és folyamatosan a sárkányt szuggerálta a tekintetével. Lassan az arany emelvényen megjelent Ludo Bumfolt: illetve, inkább berobbant, ugyanis a tömeg izgatott moraját egy éles sípszó szakította meg. És elkezdődött a rémálom…

\- Hölgyeim és uraim, hát eljött a nap, amire vártunk! - harsogta Bumfolt. - Ezen a napon kezdetét veszi a Trimágus Tusa! Az első próba, hölgyeim és uraim, nem más, mint megszerezni a kincset érő aranytojást a sárkányfészekből! A bajnokok csak a pálcájukat használhatják, máskülönben a tudásukra és a bátorságukra vannak utalva! És íme, itt jön az első bajnok - a Roxfort képviseletében Cedric Diggory!

Mennydörgésszerű üdvrivalgás rázta meg a lelátókat. A roxfortosok mindent beleadva üdvözölték Cedricet, aki zöld arccal lépett be az ajtón és csakis a svéd sróforrúra meredt. Görcsösen szorongatta a varázspálcáját.

\- Lássuk, hogyan kezd hozzá a feladatnak - hangzott Bumfolt kommentárja.

Cedric a pálcáját egy nagy kőre szegezte, majd egy kis idő múlva a kő átváltozott egy nagy labradorrá. A kutya legalább kétszer akkora volt, mint Cedric és vidáman csaholva, ugrálva indult el a sárkány felé. A sárkány hosszúkás pupillája összeszűkült és úgy figyelte a kutya minden rezdülését. Közben Cedric a kövek közt manőverezve megpróbált úgy a sárkány közelébe jutni, hogy az ne vegye észre. Azonban még így is figyelnie kellett, mert a sárkány folyamatosan lóbálta tüskés farkát.

\- Húúú, ez egy hajszálon múlott! - harsogta Bumfolt, mikor Cedric kikerült egy csapást. A közönség őrjöngve bíztatta. - Vakmerő a fiatalember, azt meg kell hagyni, de még milyen vakmerő!

Cedric már csak pár méterre volt az aranytojástól, mikor a svéd sróforrú észrevette őt. Kitátotta hatalmas pofáját és egy hat méteres lángot fújt a fiú felé. A közönség soraiból lányok tucatjai sikoltoztak.

\- Nagyon ügyes próbálkozás! - sajnálkozott Bumfolt. - Kár, hogy nem sikerült…

Aztán elhallgatott, mert Cedric előlépett a lángok közül - arcát csúnya égési sérülés borította, de a kezei között ott szorongatta az aranytojást. A közönség őrjöngő ünneplésbe kezdett, hiszen a fiú kiállta a próbát.

\- Nagyon szépen csinálta! - harsogta Bumfolt. - És most lássuk a zsűri pontjait!

Lucy azonban még csak oda sem fordult, hogy megnézze a pontokat. A sárkányt figyelte, ahogy Charlie-ék kiviszik a kifutóról, majd a helyébe hoznak egy közönséges walesi zöldsárkányt.

\- Még három bajnok van hátra! - rikkantotta Bumfolt, mikor elhangzott az újabb sípszó. - Delacour kisasszonyt kérjük a küzdőtérre!

Fleur reszketett, mint a nyárfalevél, ahogy belépett az arénába. Felszegett fejjel, pálcáját görcsösen szorongatva indult el walesi zöld felé, s Lucy, bár kifejezetten önteltnek és beképzeltnek tartotta, most egy pillanatra mégis megsajnálta.

Fleur felemelte a pálcáját és a sárkány szemére irányította. Integetni kezdett vele, mintha egy zenekart vezényelne, de aztán pár pillanattal később a walesi zöld laposakat kezdett pislogni.

\- Hipnózis - szólalt meg Hermione, most először, mióta elkezdődött a próba. - El akarja kábítani a sárkányt.

Percek teltek el így. Fleur fáradhatatlanul kábította a sárkányt, miközben egyre közelebb lépkedett hozzá. A bestia lassan lehunyta a szemét, a feje pedig nagy robajjal zuhant le a földre. Ekkor azonban horkolni kezdett és iszonyatos láng tört elő az orrából, ami egyenesen Fleur felé tartott.

\- Hohó, ez nem volt valami szerencsés húzás! - harsogta kaján élvezettel Bumfolt.

Fleur talárja meggyulladt, mire a beauxbatons-osok sikoltozni kezdtek. A lány gyorsan eloltotta a tüzet és futni kezdett a tojáshalom felé. Azonban, mivel abbahagyta a hipnotizálást, a sárkány lassan magához tért és tántorogva megpróbált felállni.

\- Éééés… majdnem! Most óvatosan… - Bumfolt mintha együtt élt volna a közönséggel. Fleur-nek vissza kellett fordulnia; túl veszélyessé vált a helyzet, pedig alig fél méterre volt a tojástól. - Aj, de kár, pedig már majdnem elérte!

Tíz perccel később ismét felzúgott a taps. Fleur is kiállta a próbát, második próbálkozásra már sikerült megszereznie a tojást. Mindenki lelkesen kiabált a lánynak, miközben a zsűri pontozta a teljesítményét. Lucy most sem figyelte a pontokat, hanem a sárkányra koncentrált. A walesi zöld hamarosan elfoglalta a kínai gömblángsárkány. Nem sokkal később pedig felhangzott a harmadik sípszó.

\- Viktor Krumot várjuk a küzdőtérre! - hallatszott Bumfolt hangja.

\- Jaj, ne! - nyögött fel Lucy. Ez volt az első, bármiféle megnyilvánulása. Tudta, mit jelentett ez: hogy Harrynek kell utolsóként, a magyar mennydörgővel megküzdenie. Hirtelen az eddigi kábultságot felváltotta a rettegés: Lucy remegni kezdett és igen komoly veszélye volt annak, hogy elájul.

\- Sikerülni fog neki - ismételgette Hermione erőtlenül, miközben megpróbált támaszt adni barátnőjének. - Harry meg fogja csinálni.

Lucy alig tudott koncentrálni Krum teljesítményére, annyira átvette felette az irányítást az aggodalom és a félelem.

\- Micsoda lélekjelenlét! - ordította hirtelen Bumfolt, mikor Krum belebombázott egy átkot a sárkány szemébe. A kínai gömblángsárkány iszonyú rekedt-visító üvöltése visszahangzott a birtokon. - Neki se kell a szomszédba mennie merészségért!

A sárkány tántorgott és közben rengeteg rendes tojást is összetört. Krum a lábai között manőverezett - sokkal ügyetlenebb volt a földön, mint a levegőben. Ám végül mégiscsak elérte a fészket és…

\- Igen, megszerezte a tojást!

A dörgő taps úgy csapott a fagyos téli levegőbe, mint kő az ablaküvegbe. Krum elvégezte a feladatot - Lucy szíve most már annyira dörömbölt a mellkasában, hogy félő volt, pánikroham tör majd rá… De aztán felhangzott a negyedik sípszó és ekkor mintha Imperius-átkot szórtak volna rá. Elernyedt, felegyenesedett és szinte nem is pislogott, úgy bámult az ajtóra, amin most belépett Harry. Arca falfehér volt, de elszántan nézett farkasszemet a magyar mennydörgővel.

Harry most felemelte a varázspálcáját.

\- Invito, Tűzvillám! - kiáltotta.

És várt. Lucy testének minden sejtje együtt remegett a lelkével. A kritikus pillanat elérkezett. Tudta, hogy ha Harrynek sikerül felszállnia a Tűzvillámra, akkor utána már minden rendben lesz. A levegőben Harry sokkal magabiztosabb volt, mint a földön…

Egyszerre aztán suhogást hallott a kastély felől. Lucy felemelte a fejét és hihetetlenül megkönnyebbült; a Tűzvillám kibukkant az erdő fái mögül, átrepült a kifutó palánkja fölött, majd leereszkedett és derékmagasságban lebegve megállt Harry előtt - a fiúnak csak rá kellett ülnie. A közönség még hangosabban zúgott.

\- Hihetetlen! - kiabálta Bumfolt. - Micsoda ötlet! Ki gondolta volna, hogy az ifjú Potter ilyesmivel rukkol elő?!

Mikor aztán Harry elrugaszkodott a földtől, Lucy is beszállt az üvöltő tömeg kórusába. Most már mert reménykedni, hogy Harry megcsinálhatja, hogy túlélheti ezt a próbát. Persze, előbb még meg kellett szereznie a tojást.

Harry a magasba emelkedett, és köröket kezdett leírni a sárkány körül. Aztán egyszer csak zuhanni kezdett, mire a mennydörgő feje követte őt. Harry tudhatta, hogy mire készül a sárkány, mert a megfelelő pillanatban a magasba rántotta a seprűt. Lángcsóva kergette szét a levegőt azon a helyen, ahol átrepült volna, ha nem fordul meg idejében.

\- A Vronszkij-műbukás! - kiáltotta Lucy. Izgatottsága végre kezdett ahhoz hasonlítani, amit a kviddicsmeccseken szokott átélni.

\- Micsoda parádés repülés! - kiáltott fel Bumfolt is, túlharsogva a tömeg sikolyokkal tarkított moraját. - Figyeled a konkurenciát, kedves Viktor Krum?

Harry most leírt egy kört a mennydörgő fölött, s a sárkány fejével követte útját - hosszú nyaka lassan körbelengett. Lucy tudta, hogy ha Harry ezt még egy darabig így folytatná, a mennydörgő szépen elszédülne - de előbb még biztosan újra tüzet fog okádni…

Mikor a sárkány kitátotta pofáját, Harry nyomban zuhanórepülésbe ment át. Ezúttal azonban nem volt akkora szerencséje. A lángokat ugyan elkerülte, de helyettük találkozott a tüskés farokkal, s mikor éles kanyart vett balra, az egyik hosszú tövis végigszántott a vállán, hosszan felhasítva a talárját…

Lucy felsikoltott és a nézőtéren sokan követték a példáját. Hermione mellette olyan mélyen vájta az arcába a körmeit, hogy piros csíkok maradtak utánuk. A lánynak rémképek ezrei cikáztak át hirtelen a lelki szemei előtt, de amikor Harry elrepült előtte, látta, hogy a sebe nem túl mély.

Úgy tűnt, a sárkány nem akar se szárnyra kapni, se felágaskodni - lengette nyakát és farkát, forgott és vonaglott, csapkodott a szárnyával, és parázsló sárga szemét egy pillanatra se vette le támadójáról - de a tojásait nem merte őrizetlenül hagyni, konokul kuporgott fölöttük. Márpedig Harrynek el kellett érnie, hogy elmozduljon a helyéről, hisz másképp esélye sem volt az aranytojás közelébe férkőzni. Átgondolt, óvatos taktikával fel kellett csalogatnia a sárkányt a magasba…

Harry elkezdett ide-oda röpködni, úgy választva meg a távolságot, hogy a bestia még ne fújjon lángot rá, ne is kapjon felé, de azért fenyegetve érezze magát. A sárkány követte is őt a fejével; hosszúkás pupillája fenyegetően parázslott, fogai kivillantak fekete pofájából…

Harry egyre magasabbra emelkedett, s vele együtt a mennydörgő feje is. Végül a bestia nyaka már teljes hosszában az ég felé nyúlt, s úgy lengett jobbra-balra, mint a kobra a kígyóbűvölő előtt…

Harry még egy méterrel magasabbra emelkedett, mire a sárkány dühösen felüvöltött; Harry olyan volt neki, mint egy pimasz légy, ami nem tágít, amíg le nem csapják. Hiába lengette a farkát - Harry túl messze volt. Hiába okádta a tüzet - Harry kitért a lángcsóva elől.

A mennydörgő kitárta vitorlányi fekete szárnyát, mellső lábával elrugaszkodott a földről, és felágaskodott - Harry pedig abban a szempillantásban a föld felé fordította a Tűzvillám nyelét. Mielőtt a sárkány követhette volna a tekintetével, vagy felfoghatta volna, mit csinál, ő már zuhant is a tojások felé, melyeket nem védett többé a két hatalmas, karmos láb. Mindkét kezével elengedte a seprűt - megragadta az aranytojást…

A következő pillanatban pedig már száguldott is a horizont felé, magához szorítva a kincset érő aranytojást. A közönség eszeveszett tombolásba kezdett - a hangulat a Világkupadöntőt idézte, az ír szurkolók tombolását. Lucyban azonban gyógyírként áradt szét a tudat, hogy az a sok ünneplő ember nem lehetett mind griffendéles. Igaza lett abban, amiben reménykedett: most, hogy az emberek látták, mi vár a bajnokokra, már egyformán szurkoltak Harrynek és Cedricnek.

\- Micsoda teljesítmény! - bömbölte Bumfolt. - Micsoda bravúr! Legifjabb bajnokunk szerezte meg a leggyorsabban a tojást! Hát, azt hiszem, ezek után bátrabban fogadunk majd Harry Potterre!

Hermione úgy ugrált, mint egy kislány. Lucy nyakába ugrott, aki szorosan visszaölelte, de közben folyamatosan az örömkönnyeit törölgette. Hermione válla fölött átnézve látta, hogy a sárkányőrök már szaladnak is a felbőszült mennydörgő felé. Harry eközben megcélozta a kifutó palánkján vágott ajtót, ahol már három ember várta: McGalagony, Mordon és Hagrid. Mindhárman integettek neki, s már messziről látszott az arcukon elterülő boldog mosoly.

\- Le kell mennünk! - kiabálta Hermione. Arca ragyogott a mosolyától. - Ugye lemegyünk?

\- Ez nem is kérdés - mosolygott Lucy is, miközben tovább folytak arcán az örömkönnyek. - Gyere, hátha elérjük Harryt a pontozás előtt. - Biztos volt abban, hogy a testvére pontjai örökre beleégnek a memóriájába.

Keresztülverekedték magukat az őrjöngő tömegen és lesiettek a lelátóról. Mivel Harry a sérüle miatt egyelőre az elsősegélysátorba kényszerült, a pontozás is csúszott. Lucyt azonban egyáltalán nem érdekelte ez az egész verseny. Csak az lebegett a szeme előtt, hogy Harry túlélte, hogy megcsinálta, ráadásul csak könnyebben sérült…

Az elsősegélysátornál a két lány összefutott Ronnal. A fiú is pont akkor ért oda, amikor ők - Lucy a látványára egy pillanatra megtorpant. Ron szólásra nyitott a száját, de Lucy csak elment mellette és szétnyitotta a kijáratot elzáró ponyvát és szinte belerohant Harrybe. A fiú szélesen vigyorgott és a talárja szakadásán át látszódott, hogy már a sebét is kezelték.

\- Szuper voltál, Harry! - sipította Hermione. - Komolyan! Fantasztikusan csináltad!

\- Annyira örülök, hogy sikerült! - sírta el magát újra Lucy. Mellette pedig, hosszú idő után először végre őszintén nevetett. Harry boldogan magához ölelte a húgát. - Istenem, de boldog vagyok! Túlélted, megcsináltad…

Harry azonban a lány válla fölött Ronra nézett; barátja falfehér volt, és úgy bámult Harryre, ahogy kísértetekre szokás.

\- Harry! - szólalt meg halálosan komolyan. - Nem tudom, ki dobta bele a neved a serlegbe… de az a valaki a vesztedre tör!

Lucy és Harry Ronra meredtek. A lány gyorsan letörölte a könnyeit és felöltötte a kifejezéstelenség álarcát.

\- Látom, végre felfogtad… - dörmögte Harry. - Elég sokáig tartott.

Hermione nyugtalanul pislogott a hármasra. Ron tétován kinyitotta a száját…

\- Semmi gond… - mondta Harry, mielőtt Ron megszólalhatott volna. - Felejtsük el.

\- Nem, Harry - felelte Ron. - Elismerem, hogy…

\- Felejtsük el.

Ron szája zavart vigyorra húzódott. Ám gyorsan lehervadt a mosolya, mikor a tekintete találkozott Lucy tekintetével.

\- Lucy… én… - kezdte tétován. Talán arra számított, hogy Lucy is gyorsan a szavába vág, mert nem akarja hallani a bocsánatkérését, de a lány továbbra is kifejezéstelen arccal bámult rá. Ron megköszörülte a torkát és folytatta.

\- Nagyon, nagyon sajnálom, amit mondtam. Borzalmasan viselkedtem, borzalmas dolgokat mondtam neked, olyanokat, amik egyáltalán nem voltak igazak. Nem igaz, hogy nem vagy a családunk tagja… - Ron megrázta a fejét. - Már azelőtt megbántam, mielőtt elmentél volna a nagyteremből, de a büszkeségem nem engedte, hogy elismerjem. De látni, hogy mennyire szenvedtél, hogy mennyire féltél, hogy elveszítheted Harryt… azt hiszem, méltó büntetés volt…

Ekkor elhallgatott, ugyanis Lucy a szavába vágott.

\- Ronald Bilius Weasley - mondta, mire Ron összerezzent. Lucy arcán széles vigyor terült szét. - Tudsz te, ha akarsz.

Harry elnevette magát és megpuszilta Lucy halántékát. Ron zavartan mosolygott… Hermione pedig elsírta magát.

\- Most meg miért bőgsz? - nézett rá megütközve Harry.

\- Ti olyan, de olyan hülyék vagytok! - kiabálta toporzékolva, potyogó könnyekkel a lány, s mielőtt a hármas magához térhetett volna megdöbbenéséből, mindhármójukat átölelte - aztán zokogva kirohant a sátorból.

Ron fejcsóválva nézett utána.

\- Most kezd bömbölni… Na gyere, Harry, menjünk, nézzük meg a pontjaidat.

Harry magához vette a Tűzvillámot meg az aranytojást, majd a hármas kibújt a sátorból, és elindult a palánk felé. Lucy mintha a levegőben járt volna - sosem hitte volna, hogy egy ember ennyire könnyűnek érezheti magát. Ron ott loholt Harry másik oldalán, és szünet nélkül beszélt.

\- Te voltál a legjobb, ez teljesen világos, a nyomodba se ért senki. Cedric elég furán csinálta… elvarázsolt egy nagy követ, átváltoztatta kutyává. Azt akarta, hogy a sárkány a kutyát támadja meg, ne őt. Mondjuk, az a kőből kutya dolog elég jól nézett ki, és végül is bejött a trükk, mert Cedric megszerezte a tojást, de közben kapott rendesen a sárkánytól… mert hogy annak is volt esze, és az utolsó pillanatban rájött, hogy mégse a labradorra kéne nyomulnia, úgyhogy elég rondán odapörkölt Cedricnek… Aztán Fleur jött, aki egy ilyen hipnózisos izét próbált, szóval el akarta kábítani a sárkányt - elég jól is csinálta, mert a sárkány elálmosodott meg minden, de aztán horkolni kezdett, és iszonyú láng jött ki az orrából. Fleurnek meg meggyulladt tőle a talárja. Mondjuk nem volt nagyon ciki, mert rögtön nyomott rá egy locsolóbűbájt a pálcájával, és el is tudta oltani magát. Na, és aztán jött Krum. Nem fogod elhinni, de a srácnak eszébe se jutott repülni! De azért még így is ő volt utánad a legjobb. Belebombázott valamilyen átkot a sárkány homlokába. Na, az tök jól nézett ki, csak az volt a baj, hogy a sárkány nem feküdt meg tőle, hanem elkezdett tántorogni meg kínlódni, és közben összetaposott egy csomó rendes tojást. Azért le is vontak pár pontot Krumtól, mert az volt a szabály, hogy nem szabad semmiben kárt tenni.

Megérkeztek a palánkhoz, s Ron szünetet tartott, hogy lélegzethez jusson.

\- Maximum tíz pontot adhatnak - magyarázta Lucy Harrynek. - Bár, fogalmam sincs, a többi bajnok hány pontot kapott. Sosem figyeltem.

Lucy azonban most folyamatosan arany emelvényt figyelte. Az első zsűritag, Madame Maxime a magasba emeli pálcáját. Abból kiröppent egy hosszú, ezüstszínű szalag; addig kanyargott a levegőben, mígnem egy nagy nyolcas szám lett belőle.

\- Egész jó! - kiabálta Ron, túlharsogva a közönség tapsát. - Biztos a sérülésed miatt vont le két pontot…

Most Kupor következett. Ő egy kilences számot lőtt fel a magasba.

\- Te, ez egyre jobb! - rikkantotta Ron, és jól hátba vágta Harryt.

A következő zsűritag, Dumbledore, ugyancsak kilenc pontot adott. A közönség még hangosabban tapsolt.

Ludo Bumfolt - tíz.

\- Tíz? - hüledezett Harry. - De hát megsérültem… Miért csinálja ezt?

\- Nem mindegy!? - lelkendezett Lucy. - Örülj neki!

Utolsóként Karkarov emelte fel a pálcáját. Várt egy pillanatot, majd ő is fellőtt egy számot - egy négyest.

\- Micsoda!? - tajtékzott Ron. - Négy? Te, elfogult csaló, gengszter, szélhámos! Krumnak tíz pontot adtál!

\- Bonyolult lesz ez így - csóválta a fejét Lucy. - Az igazgatók sajnos túl elfogultak.

\- Holtversenyben vezettek, Harry! Te és Krum! - Ezt az információt Charlie hozta; odasietett Harryhez, Lucyhoz és Ronhoz, akik időközben elindultak a kastély felé. - Figyeljetek, most rohannom kell, mert megesküdtem anyának, hogy rögtön írok neki, amint túl vagyunk a dolgon… de ez valami hihetetlen volt, Harry! Ja igen, és arra kértek, szóljak neked, hogy maradj még egy pár percig… Bumfolt mondani akar nektek valamit. A bajnokok sátrában vár titeket.

\- Megvárunk itt - mondta Lucy a sátor előtt.

\- Bizony, nélküled nem megyünk sehová - bizonygatta Ron.

Harry csak vigyorgott, miközben belépett a sátorba. Ron most Lucyhoz fordult.

\- Azért, ha a többi próba is ilyen lesz, Harry akár meg is nyerheti.

\- Én csak azt akarom, hogy sérülések nélkül megússza ezt az egészet - mondta Lucy. - Engem sosem érdekelt, hogy Harry nyer-e vagy veszít. Csak az, hogy sikeresen átvészelje ezt a tusát.

Ezután élénk beszélgetésbe kezdtek a próbáról. Lucy a nagy izgalom miatt nem nagyon figyelt részletesen a többi bajnokra, így Ron most őt is felvilágosította, milyen is volt pontosan. Mikor Harry újra csatlakozott hozzájuk, őt is bevonták a beszélgetésbe. Azonban alighogy megkerülték a kifutót takaró facsoportot, egy boszorkány ugrott eléjük a fák közül.

Rita Vitrol volt az. Élénkzöld talárt viselt, ami remekül illett a kezében tartott purlicerpenna színéhez.

\- Gratulálok, Harry! - szólt, kivillantva mindhárom aranyfogát. - Megállnál egy szóra? Milyen érzés volt szembenézni a sárkánnyal? Mi a véleményed most a zsűri tagjairól?

\- Persze, hogy megállok egy szóra - felelte Harry, a tőle telhető leggonoszabb vigyorral. - Viszontlátásra.

Azzal faképnél hagyta a boszorkányt, és továbbsétált Lucyval és Ronnal a kastély felé.

* * *

Draco elég savanyú arcot vágott, ahogy mardekáros társaival az iskola felé sétáltak. Sosem hitte volna, hogy Potter ilyen jól meg tudja oldani az első próbát. Sőt, azt sem hitte volna, hogy túlélheti. De ez biztosan Granger és Lucy érdeme volt: nyilván mindent megtettek, hogy felkészítsék őt.

Most is látta őket, de a társaságukhoz még valaki csatlakozott: Weasley. Dracoban felment a pumpa a látványra; főleg, hogy a vörös Vízipatkány olyan lelkesen magyarázott nekik valamiről, mintha sosem lettek volna rosszban. Mégis hogy képzeli az a pöffeszkedő kis véráruló, hogy még Lucyhoz szólhat azok után, ahogy beszélt vele?! Még a közelébe se mehetne, nemhogy beszéljen hozzá! Draco ökölbe szorította a kezét; hihetetlenül feldühítette Weasley viselkedése. És még rá, Dracora bírják azt mondani, hogy álszent? Az a nyamvadt Weasley az álszentség netovábbja.

Abban a percben nem jött rá, hogy mit is érzett valójában Weasley iránt: mardosó, kínzó féltékenységet, amiért a fiú Lucyval lehetett.


	61. 60: A Házimanó Felszabadítási Front

**Chapter 60**

 **A Házimanó Felszabadítási Front**

Aznap este Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione felsétáltak a bagolyházba Pulipintyhez, hogy Harry elküldhesse a sárkánykaland kimeneteléről írt levelét Siriusnak. Útközben Lucy elmondta Ronnak, miket mesélt Sirius Karkarovról. Ron megdöbbenéssel fogadta a hírt, hogy az iskolaigazgató egykor halálfaló volt, de mire felértek a bagolyházba, már azt hangoztatta, hogy Karkarov mindig is gyanús volt neki.

\- Minden egybevág - magyarázta. - Malfoy a vonaton azt mondta, az apja és Karkarov jó barátok. Most már tudjuk, honnan ismerik egymást. Biztos a Világkupadöntőn is mindketten ott rohangásztak az álarcosok között… De figyelj, Harry - fordult most a fiú felé -, ha tényleg Karkarov dobta be a neved a serlegbe, akkor most biztos veri a fejét a falba. Nem jött be a kis ötlete. Megúsztad egy karcolással! Várj, segítek…

Pulipintyen olyan mámor lett úrrá a levél láttán, hogy tébolyult huhogás közepette röpködni kezdett Harry feje körül. Ron elkapta a levegőben, és lefogta, hogy veszteg maradjon, amíg Harry a lábára köti a levelet.

\- Kizárt dolog, hogy a többi feladat is ilyen veszélyes legyen - folytatta Ron, miközben az ablakhoz lépett Pulipinttyel. - Komolyan, Harry, szerintem akár még meg is nyerheted ezt a versenyt.

Lucy tudta, hogy Ron csak azért beszél így, mert jóvá akarja tenni korábbi viselkedését, ettől függetlenül jól esett neki hallani, hogy Ron végre ugyanúgy bíztatja Harryt, mint ő és Hermione. Hermionénak annál kevésbé tetszett a dolog; nekidőlt a falnak, karba tette a kezét, és rosszallóan nézett Ronra.

\- Ne igyunk előre a medve bőrére! - szólt nagy komolyan. - Kétlem, hogy Harry túl lenne a nehezén. Ha már az első próba ilyen volt, bele se merek gondolni, milyen lesz a többi.

\- Megszólalt a mi kis optimistánk - fintorgott Ron. - Szerintem neked barátkoznod kéne Trelawneyval. Jól megértenétek egymást.

E szavakkal Ron kidobta Pulipintyet az ablakon. A kis bagoly vagy négy métert zuhant, mire sikerült lefékeznie magát, s ennek bizony a levél volt az oka. Harry ugyanis egy kicsit túllőtt a célon, ugyanis a sárkánnyal vívott meccs jóformán minden másodpercének külön mondatot szentelt.

Megvárták, amíg Pulipinty eltűnik a távolban, azután Ron így szólt:

\- Lassan le kéne mennünk, Harry. Kezdődik a győzelmi bulid. Fred és George mostanra már biztos kirabolták a konyhát.

És valóban, mikor beléptek a Griffendél-toronyba, ott ismét lelkes taps és üdvrivalgás fogadta Harryt. A klubhelyiségben minden vízszintes felületet tálak és kancsók foglaltak el; hegyekben állt a sütemény, vödörszámra kínálgatta magát a sütőtöklé és a vajsör. Lee Jordan feleresztett jó néhány Dr. Filibuster féle „nedvesen is indítható, garantáltan tűzmentes" csillagszórót, úgyhogy szó szerint szikrázott a levegő az ünneplő griffendélesek feje fölött. Dean Thomas, aki nagyon szépen tudott rajzolni, készített egy sor új plakátot. A legtöbb Harryt ábrázolta, amint Tűzvillámán körberepüli a magyar mennydörgőt, de volt néhány kép a lángoló fejű Cedricről is.

Lucy megpakolt egy szalvétát finomságokkal - már szinte el is felejtette, milyen érzés úgy istenigazából éhesnek lenni -, és leült két barátja és testvére mellé. Gondtalannak és felhőtlenül boldognak érezte magát; Ron újra ott ült az oldalukon, Harry túl volt az első próbán, és a fiúnak most három hónapig nem kellett újabb feladatot teljesítenie.

\- Fú, de nehéz! - mondta Lee Jordan, miután kezébe vette az aranytojást. - Nyisd ki, Harry! Nézzük meg, mi van benne!

\- Egyedül kell megfejtenie a rejtvényt - szólt szigorúan Hermione. - Így írják elő a tusa szabályai…

A sárkánykerülgetésre is egyedül kellett volna felkészülnöm - dörmögte Harry, olyan halkan, hogy csak Lucy és Hermione hallja meg. Sikerült is bűntudatos mosolyt csalnia Hermione arcára, Lucy azonban csak vigyorgott.

\- Így van, Harry! Nyisd ki a tojást! - visszhangozták többen is a közelben.

Lee átadta Harrynek a tojást. Harry bedugta körmeit az aranyhéjon körbefutó szűk hézagba, és felfeszítette.

Az belül üreges volt ugyan, de nem volt benne semmi - viszont abban a pillanatban, hogy Harry kinyitotta, panaszos, süvöltő visítás töltötte be a helyiséget. A hang leginkább azoknak a fűrészeknek a zajára emlékeztette Lucyt, amelyeken a szellemzenekar játszott Félig Fej Nélküli Nick kimúlás napi partiján.

\- Csukd be! - ordította Fred, fülére szorítva tenyerét.

Harrynek nem kellett kétszer mondani.

\- Ez meg mi volt? - Seamus Finnigan csodálkozva meredt a tojásra. - A sikítószellemeknek van ilyen hangjuk… Harry, lehet, hogy legközelebb egy kísérteten kell átkaszabolnod magad?

\- Ez egy ember hangja volt, akit kínoznak! - hebegte falfehér arccal Neville. - A Cruciatus-átkot kell majd leküzdened!

\- Gondolkozz már, miket beszélsz, Neville! - torkolta le George. - A Cruciatus-átok be van tiltva. Nem csinálhatnak illegális dolgokat a bajnokokkal… Viszont Percy pont így szokott énekelni… Figyelj, Harry, lehet, hogy meg kell támadnod Percyt zuhanyozás közben.

\- Kérsz egy lekváros kosárkát, Lucy? - kérdezte Fred.

Lucy gyanakodva nézett az orra alá dugott tálra; úgy érezte, az ikrek újra valamilyen tréfát akarnak űzni belőle. Fred elvigyorodott.

\- Nem kell aggódni - mondta. - Ebben nincs semmi trükk. A kuglóffal viszont jobb, ha vigyázol…

Neville, aki épp akkor harapott bele egy szelet kuglófba, gyorsan kiköhögte a falatot.

\- Csak vicceltem, Neville - nevetett Fred.

Lucy végül vett egy lekváros kosárkát, míg Hermione Fredhez fordult:

\- Ezt a sok ételt mind a konyhából hoztátok?

\- Onnan bizony - felelte vigyorogva Fred, és utánozni kezdte a házimanók sipító hangját: - „Vigyen, amit csak tetszik, uram, vigyen, amit csak tetszik!" Rátukmálják az emberre a kaját… Ha azt mondod, süssenek meg neked egy ökröt, azt is megcsinálják…

\- De hogy jutsz be hozzájuk? - kérdezte csak úgy mellesleg Hermione.

\- Az nem gond - legyintett Fred. - Van egy festmény, ami egy gyümölcsöstálat ábrázol. Meg kell csiklandozni rajta a körtét, és akkor… -

Elharapta a mondatot, és gyanakodva nézett Hermionéra.

\- Miért kérdezed?

\- Csak úgy, kíváncsiságból - sietett a válasszal a lány.

\- Rá akarod beszélni a manókat, hogy sztrájkoljanak? - kérdezte George. - Meguntad a röpcédulázást, és úgy döntöttél, hogy inkább megszervezed a manók forradalmát?

A közelben állók jót nevettek a bizarr feltételezésen. Hermione nem válaszolt.

\- Nehogy nekem telebeszéld a fejüket, hogy követeljenek ruhát meg fizetést! - szólt fenyegetően Fred. - Hagyd csak békén őket, hadd főzzenek!

Ekkor Neville átmenetileg magára vonta a társaság figyelmét, ugyanis hatalmas kanárivá változott.

\- Jaj, ne haragudj, Neville! - kiabálta Fred a nagy kacagás közepette. - Elfelejtettem, hogy tényleg a kuglófot bűvöltük meg!

Neville alig egy perc múlva levedlett, s mire az utolsó toll is lehullott róla, újra a régi volt. Még a nevetésbe is bekapcsolódott.

\- Kanári-kuglóf! - rikkantotta Fred. - A közös találmányunk Georgedzsal! Hét sarló darabja - a bolondnak is megéri!

A beköszöntő december széllel és ólmos esővel lepte meg a Roxfortot. Bár a kastély telente elég huzatos volt, Lucy hálásan gondolt a vastag falakra és a kandallók lobogó tüzére, valahányszor elsétált a tavon horgonyzó hajó mellett. A beauxbatons-osok kocsija sem tűnt éppenséggel jól kifűthető lakóhelynek. Azt viszont Lucy észrevette, hogy Hagrid igen jól tartja Madame Maxime lovait kedvenc keveretlen whiskyjükkel. A karám sarkában álló vályú felől olyan tömény gőzt hozott a szél, hogy a legendás lények gondozása órákon az egész csoport szédelgett tőle. Ez nem volt túl szerencsés dolog, mivel továbbra is a rettentő szurcsókokat kellett gondozniuk, s ez a munka még tiszta fejjel sem volt gyerekjáték.

\- Nem tudom, alszanak-e téli álmot, vagy sem - közölte a következő órán Hagrid a vacogó társasággal, miután kiterelte őket a tökágyásba. - Gondoltam, kipróbáljuk, hátha van kedvük szunyókálni egy kicsit… Betesszük őket ide, ezekbe a ládákba…

A szurcsókok a rendszeres testmozgás mellett is tovább gyilkolták egymást, így számuk időközben tízre csökkent; hosszuk viszont lassan elérte a másfél métert. Vastag, szürke páncéljuk, sok-sok erős, ízelt lábuk, robbanó farkuk, tüskéjük és szívókájuk elég hatásos összeállítás volt ahhoz, hogy Lucy a maga részéről a világ legvisszataszítóbb lényeinek tartsa őket. A csoport tagjai csüggedten meredtek a párnákkal és bolyhos takarókkal bélelt, koporsó méretű ládákra, melyeket Hagrid kirakott eléjük.

\- Szépen betereljük őket - magyarázta Hagrid -, és rájuk szögeljük a fedelet. Aztán majd meglátjuk, mit szólnak hozzá.

A szurcsókoknak, mint kiderült, eszük ágában sem volt téli álmot aludni, és ahhoz sem fűlött a foguk, hogy egy kipárnázott koporsóban kuksoljanak. Öt perccel azután, hogy az utolsó szög a helyére került, a szurcsókok már bőszen randalíroztak a ládák füstölgő roncsai között.

\- Nyugalom! - kiabálta Hagrid. - Nem kell pánikba esni!

A legtöbben - Malfoyjal, Crakkal és Monstróval az élen - a hátsó ajtón át bemenekültek Hagrid kunyhójába, és elbarikádozták magukat. Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione azon kevesek közé tartoztak, akik a tökágyásban maradtak, hogy megpróbáljanak segíteni Hagridnak. Közös erővel - és kisebb-nagyobb sérülések árán - sikerült is megfékezniük és kipányvázniuk kilenc szurcsókot - már csak eggyel kellett megbirkózniuk.

Harry és Lucy pálcájukból szikraesőt zúdítottak az utolsó szurcsók felé, mikor az égnek meredő tüskével, fenyegetően elindult feléjük.

\- Ne ijesztgessétek! - kiáltott rájuk Hagrid. - Inkább dobjátok rá a kötelet a tüskéjére, nehogy megszúrja a többieket!

\- Nagyon aggódom a többiekért! - kiabált vissza dühösen Ron, miközben megpróbált besegíteni Harrynek és Lucynak, de végül mindhárman a kunyhó fala felé hátráltak, kardként előreszegezve szikrázó pálcájukat.

\- Milyen izgalmas… Látom, nagyon jól szórakozik - szólt oda Harry a szemébe tűnő Rita Vitrolnak, aki az ágyás kerítése mögül figyelte a jelenetet. Ezúttal vastag, bíborvörös köpeny volt rajta, amit furcsa alakú piros gallér díszített. Vállán ott lógott krokodilbőr táskája.

Hagrid rávetette magát a Lucyékat fenyegető szurcsókra, mire az nagyot robbantott a farkával, nagy körben megperzselve az elszáradt tökszárakat.

\- Maga kicsoda? - kérdezte Hagrid, miután ráhurkolta a kötelet a szurcsók tüskéjére.

\- Rita Vitrol vagyok, a Reggeli Próféta munkatársa - felelte villogó aranyfogakkal a boszorkány.

\- Úgy tudom, Dumbledore kitiltotta magát az iskola területéről - vetette oda Hagrid. Közben felállt, és vonszolni kezdte a szurcsókot társai felé.

Rita elengedte a füle mellett a megjegyzést, és még mézes mázosabban mosolygott.

\- Hogy hívják ezeket az elbűvölő állatokat? - kérdezte.

\- Durrfarkú szurcsóknak - dörmögte Hagrid.

\- Tényleg? - folytatta a csevegést Rita. - Sose hallottam még róluk… Honnan származnak?

Hagrid orcáját elöntötte a pír - Lucy nem kis aggodalmára. Tényleg, honnan szerezhette Hagrid a szurcsókokat? Valószínűleg Hermione gondolatai is ezen a vágányon jártak, mert gyorsan megszólalt:

\- Nagyon érdekes állatok. Ugye, milyen érdekesek, Harry?

\- Tessék? Ja, igen… au! … nagyon érdekesek - hadarta Harry, miután Hermione rálépett a lábára.

\- Á, hát te is itt vagy, Harry! - örvendezett Vitrol. - Szóval szereted a legendás lények gondozása órát? Ez az egyik kedvenc tantárgyad?

\- Igen - felelte öntudatosan Harry, hálás mosolyt csalva Hagrid arcára.

\- Csodás - mondta Rita. - Elragadó. Ön régóta tanít? - fordult most Hagridhoz.

Lucy a boszorkány szemét figyelte. Rita tekintete végig siklott Deanen (aki szerzett egy csúnya vágást az arcára), Lavenderen (akinek alaposan megperzselődött a talárja) és Seamuson (aki vagy öt ujját égette meg), majd ez a tekintet a kunyhó ablakára vándorolt, mely mögött ott tolongott a csoport többi tagja - orrukat az üvegnek nyomva pislogtak kifelé, hogy lássák, elmúlt-e már a szurcsókveszély.

\- Ez a második évem - felelte Hagrid.

\- Csodás… Az olvasókat biztosan érdekelné egy ilyen izgalmas személyiség, de hát biztosan nincs kedve interjút adni. Pedig elmesélhetné a legendás lényekkel kapcsolatos élményeit. Biztosan tudja, hogy a Próféta minden szerdán lehoz egy zoológiai témájú cikket. Bemutathatnánk ezeket a - öö - farkas surmókokat.

\- Durrfarkú szurcsókok - javította ki Hagrid. - Végül is… lehet szó róla.

Lucynak erős ellenérzései voltak a tervezett interjúval kapcsolatban, de Vitrol jelenlétében ezt nem akarta mondani Hagridnak. A vadőr és Rita megbeszélték, hogy a beszélgetésre a hét egy későbbi napján, a Három Seprűben kerítenek sort - s egy percre rá megszólalt a kastélyban a csengő, jelezve, hogy az óra véget ért.

\- Minden jót, Harry! - köszönt el vidáman Rita Vitrol, mikor Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione útnak indultak a lankán. - Viszlát pénteken, Hagrid!

\- Minden szavát ki fogja forgatni - motyogta fejcsóválva Harry.

\- Egyáltalán miért egyezett bele? - morogta fejcsóválva Lucy. - Nem olvasta a rólad szóló cikket? Akkor rá kellett volna jönnie, hogy ez a nő nem normális.

\- Remélem, Hagrid nem csempészektől vette azokat a szurcsókokat - szólt Hermione, kimondva azt, amitől - Hagridot ismerve - mind a négyen a leginkább tartottak.

\- Hagridnak már jó pár stiklije volt, Dumbledore mégse dobta ki a Roxfortból - nyugtatta meg barátait Ron. - A legrosszabb esetben elveszik tőle a szurcsókokat. Bocsánat… Azt mondtam, legrosszabb? A legjobb esetben…

Harry, Lucy és Hermione felnevettek, és kicsit könnyebb szívvel folytatták útjukat a nagyterem felé.

Lucy unalmában a könyvtárban töltötte a szabadidejét, amíg Harry és Ron jóslástanon, Hermione pedig számmisztikán ült. A könyvtárban pedig csak egyetlen ember volt rajta kívül: méghozzá Krum. A fiú egy könyvet tartott a kezében, de nem igazán olvasta - folyton az ajtó felé pislogott, mintha várt volna valakire. Aztán, mikor Lucy felállt volna, hogy elinduljon a nagyterembe, Krum is megmozdult: felállt és odakacsázott Lucyhoz, aki döbbenten meredt rá.

\- Szia! - köszönt, mikor Krum odaért hozzá. A szeme sarkából látta, hogy az az öt lány, akik Krum autogramját akarták megszerezni, most összeszűkült szemekkel figyelték őket. - Segíthetek valamiben?

Krum látszólag zavarban volt, de ez az arcán egyáltalán nem látszott. Lucy is csak abból tudta megmondani, hogy a testsúlyát folyton egyik lábáról a másikra helyezte.

\- A lány, aki veled lenni szokott - kezdte végül. - Barna, göndör.

\- Hermione? - kérdezte még jobban csodálkozva Lucy. Krum bólintott.

\- Tudod, hol van?

\- Számmisztika órán - felelte Lucy. - De azt hiszem, annak már vége van. Szóval, nagy valószínűséggel a nagyteremben vacsorázik. Miért? Szeretnél tőle valamit?

Krum nem válaszolt, hanem újra az ajtó felé tekintett. Lucynak ekkor esett le, hogy a fiú biztosan Hermionét várta.

\- Mond neki, hogy beszélnék vele - mondta aztán. - Ha jár itt, keressen.

\- Öhm… rendben, megmondom neki - bólintott lassan Lucy, majd elkerekedett szemekkel figyelte, ahogy Krum kikacsázott a könyvtárból. Vajon mit akarhatott Hermionétól?

Lucy még akkor is ezen töprengett, mikor belépett a nagyterembe, ahol már Harry és Ron javában vacsoráztak.

\- Milyen volt a jóslástan? - kérdezte, ahogy leült.

\- A szokásos - felelte Harry, meg sem próbálva leplezni az unottságát. - Megint megjósólta a halálomat.

\- Nem tudod, hol van Hermione? - kérdezte Ron.

\- Nem - rázta a fejét Lucy. - Azt hittem, már rég itt van.

\- Akkor vacsora után nézzünk fel a könyvtárba - javasolta Ron.

\- Nincs ott, én onnan jöttem - felelte Lucy.

\- Lehet, hogy azóta már odament - vonta meg a vállát Ron. - Azért nézzük majd fel.

Hermione később sem tűnt fel a nagyteremben, és Lucyék a könyvtárban sem találták, mikor vacsora után felmentek oda.

\- Hol kujtoroghat Hermione? - tette fel a kérdést Ron, mikor már a portrélyuk felé közeledtek Harryvel és Lucyval.

\- Nem t'om… - vonta meg a vállát Harry. - Lárifári.

A Kövér Dáma megmozdult, de még ki sem nyílt teljesen, mikor cipőtalpak szapora csattogása hangzott fel a folyosón - és befutott Hermione.

\- Harry! Lucy! - zihálta, miközben csúszva lefékezett a fiúk mellett. (A Kövér Dáma rosszallóan felvonta a szemöldökét.) - Harry, Lucy, gyertek, gyertek gyorsan… muszáj velem jönnötök… Nem fogjátok elhinni!

Azzal karon ragadta a két Potter, és vonszolni kezdte őket visszafelé a folyosón.

\- Mi történt? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Majd meglátjátok, csak érjünk oda… Jaj, gyertek már, ne húzassátok magatokat!

Lucy megkereste Ron pillantását; Ron vállat vont.

\- Na jó, menjünk - egyezett bele Lucy. Elindult a folyosón Harryvel és Hermionéval. Ron futva követte őket.

\- Ne is törődjetek velem! - kiáltott utánuk sértődötten a Kövér Dáma. - Nem kell elnézést kérni a felesleges zavarásért! Szívesen lógok itt tárva-nyitva, amíg méltóztattok visszajönni!

\- Jól van, köszönjük! - kiáltott hátra menet közben Ron.

\- Hova megyünk, Hermione? - kérdezte Harry, mikor már hat emelettel lejjebb jártak, és épp elindultak lefelé a márványlépcsőn.

\- Meglátod, mindjárt meglátod! - felelte izgatottan a lány.

A lépcső aljánál Hermione balra fordult, s azt az ajtót vette célba, amin át Cedric Diggory távozott azon az estén, mikor a Tűz Serlege kidobta a bajnokok nevét. Lucy még soha nem lépte át ezt a küszöböt. Hermione nyomában lementek Harryvel és Ronnal egy egyenes kőlépcsősoron. Az nem sötét pincejáratba torkollott, mint a túloldali lépcső, amelyen Piton tanterméhez szoktak lemenni, hanem egy széles, fáklyákkal fényesen kivilágított folyosóba, melynek falain különféle ételeket ábrázoló festmények sorakoztak.

\- Álljon meg a menet! - szólt homlokráncolva Harry, mikor már a folyosó közepén jártak. - Várj egy percet, Hermione…

\- Mi van? - A lány megfordult, és kipirult arccal Harryre nézett.

\- Tudom, mire készülsz - mondta Harry, azzal oldalba bökte Lucyt és Ront, és rámutatott a Hermione mögötti festményre, amely egy gyümölcsökkel teli hatalmas, talpas ezüsttálat ábrázolt.

Most már Lucynak és Ronnak is derengett a dolog.

\- Hermione - szólt Lucy gyanakodva -, te megint bele akarsz rángatni minket valami majomakcióba.

\- Nem, nem, dehogyis - tiltakozott a lány. - Különben is, az nem majom…

\- Miért, kitaláltál egy új nevet? - vonta össze a szemöldökét Ron. - Most hogy hívnak minket? Házimanó Felszabadítási Frontnak? Nem megyek a konyhába, és nem beszélem le a manókat a munkáról, érted? Nem és nem!

\- Nem is kértelek rá! - fakadt ki türelmét vesztve Hermione. - Lejöttem ide, hogy beszéljek velük, és itt találtam… Jaj, gyertek már, meg akarom mutatni!

Azzal újra belekapaszkodott Harry és Lucy karjába, és odavonszolta őket a gyümölcsöstálas kép elé. Mutatóujjával megcsiklandozta a festett zöld körtét. Az nevetve ficánkolni kezdett, majd hirtelen egy nagy zöld kilinccsé változott. Hermione megfogta, kitárta az ajtót, és betuszkolta rajta először Harryt, majd Lucyt.

Lucy épp csak annyit fogott fel, hogy egy magas mennyezetű, hatalmas csarnokba került, melynek túlsó végében nagy téglatűzhely áll és falai mentén fényes rézedények százai hevernek. Egyszer csak visító kiáltás csapta meg a fülét, és egy kicsi alak rohant felé és Harry felé.

\- Harry Potter! Uram! Harry Potter!

Az alak belerohant a fiú hasába, és szorosan átölelte a derekát.

\- D-Dobby? - nyögte levegő után kapkodva Harry.

\- Dobby, uram, Dobby bizony! - hallatszott valahonnan Harry köldöke tájáról. - Dobby nagyon-nagyon remélte, hogy találkozhat Harry Potterrel, uram, és most Harry Potter eljött Dobbyhoz!

Dobby elengedte Harryt, majd felnézett és ekkor újra sipítozni kezdett.

\- Lucy Potter! Kisasszonyom! - mondta, miközben a lányt is ugyanúgy megölelte. - Hát a kisasszony is eljött Dobbyhoz! Dobby még sosem volt ilyen boldog!

\- Remélem, jól vagy - felelte Lucy és az első sokk elmúltával boldogan figyelte a házimanót. Dobby elengedte és hátralépett, hogy látogatói láthassák az arcát.

Hatalmas, zöld teniszlabda-szemeiben örömkönnyek csillogtak. Szinte pontosan úgy festett, ahogy Lucy emlékeiben élt: ceruzaorr, denevérfül, hosszú ujjak és lábfej - csupán az öltözéke változott meg időközben.

Abban az időben, mikor Dobby a Malfoy családnál dolgozott, testét csupán egy koszos párnahuzat fedte. Most több ruhadarab volt rajta, de a lehető legfurcsább összeállításban. Még a Világkupadöntő szedett-vedett ruhás varázslói is szolidan elegánsnak tűntek volna mellette. Fején egy jelvényekkel teletűzdelt, teáskanna-díszítő bábu virított sapka gyanánt; felsőteste egy lópatkómintás nyakkendőtől eltekintve fedetlen volt; alul tornanadrágot viselt, lábán pedig felemás zoknit: egy rózsaszín-narancssárga csíkosat és egy feketét. Ez utóbbiban Lucy felismerte azt a zoknit, amit Harry cselesen Mr Malfoy kezébe adott, hogy az felszabadítsa vele Dobbyt.

\- Hogy kerülsz te ide? - kérdezte álmélkodva Harry.

\- Dobby itt dolgozik a Roxfortban, uram! - sipította lelkesen a manó. - Dumbledore professzor munkát adott Dobbynak és Winkynek, uram!

\- Winkynek? Hát ő is itt van? - kérdezte meglepve Lucy.

\- Igen, kisasszonyom, itt van!

Dobby kézen fogta Harryt és Lucyt, és vonszolni kezdte őket a konyha túlsó vége felé. Négy hosszú asztal mellett haladtak el; Lucy megfigyelte, hogy azok pontosan úgy helyezkednek el, mint egy emelettel feljebb, a nagyteremben a diákok asztalai. A négy asztal most üres volt, hisz a vacsora már véget ért, de Lucy biztos volt benne, hogy másfél órája még ott sorakoztak rajtuk a teli tálak, arra várva, hogy a mennyezeten át felkerüljenek az asztalok nagyterembeli párjára.

A csarnokban legalább száz házimanó ácsorgott; mosolyogtak, hajlongtak és pukedliztek, mikor Harry és Lucy elhaladtak mellettük. Egyszerű uniformist viseltek: egy tógaszerűen megkötött konyharuhát, melyet a Roxfort címere díszített.

Dobby végül megállt, és a tűzhely felé mutatott.

\- Winky, uram és kisasszonyom! - mondta.

Winky egy sámlin üldögélt a tűznél. Az ő öltözéke nem volt olyan feltűnő, mint Dobbyé; csinos kis szoknyát viselt, hozzá kék blúzt és ugyanolyan színű sapkát. Ez utóbbit ki kellett lyukasztania, hogy kidughassa hosszú füleit. Dobbyval ellentétben, akinek minden ruhadarabja kínosan tiszta volt, ő szemlátomást nem törődött ruhája állapotával. Blúzát levesfoltok szennyezték, szoknyáján égett szélű lyuk éktelenkedett.

\- Szervusz, Winky - köszönt Harry.

Winkynek megremegett a szája. A következő pillanatban sírva fakadt, s pontosan úgy záporoztak a könnyei, mint a Világkupadöntő napján.

\- Jaj, szegénykém… - sajnálkozott Hermione, aki Ronnal együtt követte Harryt, Lucyt és Dobbyt a konyhán át. - Winky, kérlek, ne sírj…

De hiába, Winky egyre csak óbégatott - Dobbynak viszont fülig ért a szája.

\- Kérnek Harry és Lucy Potter egy teát? - sipította jó hangosan, hogy elnyomja Winky sírását.

\- Öö… igen, köszönjük - felelte Lucy.

Abban a szempillantásban hat házimanó loholt oda hozzájuk; jókora ezüsttálcán teáskannát, négy csészét, egy kancsó tejet és egy tál teasüteményt hoztak.

\- Ez ám a kiszolgálás! - szólt elismerően Ron. Hermione csúnyán nézett rá, a manók arca viszont sugárzott az örömtől, miközben hajlongva visszavonultak…

\- Mióta dolgozol itt, Dobby? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Még csak egy hete, uram! - felelte vidáman a manó. - Dobby felkereste Dumbledore professzor urat. Tudni kell, uram, hogy egy elküldött házimanó nagyon nehezen talál másik munkát. Nagyon-nagyon nehezen…

Winky erre még hangosabban felzokogott; szeméből és paradicsomszerű orrából minden a blúzára csöpögött, de ő semmit nem tett ez ellen.

\- Dobby két teljes évig járta az országot, uram! - sipította Dobby. - De senki nem adott munkát Dobbynak, mert Dobby most már pénzért akar dolgozni!

A konyhai manók, akik eddig érdeklődve figyelték őket, e szavak hallatán szörnyülködve elfordították a fejüket.

\- Nagyon helyes, Dobby! - sietett a dicsérettel Hermione.

\- Köszönöm, kisasszonyom! - vigyorgott rá Dobby. - De a legtöbb varázslónak nem kell olyan házimanó, aki fizetést kér, kisasszonyom. „Manónak nem fizetek!" - ezt mondták, és becsapták Dobby orra előtt az ajtót! Dobby szeret dolgozni, de rendes ruhát és fizetést akar… Dobbynak tetszik a szabad élet!

A roxforti manók úgy menekültek Dobby közeléből, mintha azt jelentette volna be, hogy ragályos manóvészben szenved. Winky nem mozdult, csak tovább fokozta a hangerőt.

\- És aztán, tudja kisasszony, tudják uraim - folytatta nagy vidáman Dobby -, Dobby elment meglátogatni Winkyt, és megtudta, hogy Winky is ruhát kapott!

Erre Winky bömbölve a földre vetette magát, s hason fekve püfölni kezdte a padlót apró ökleivel. Hermione letérdelt mellé, és vigasztalni próbálta, de hiába fáradozott.

Dobby, hogy túlharsogja Winky jajveszékelését, felhangon visítva folytatta beszámolóját.

\- És akkor Dobbynak támadt egy ötlete, uram! „Dobby és Winky keressenek együtt munkát!" - mondja Dobby. „Hol lenne elég munka két házimanónak?" - feleli Winky. Dobby gondolkozni kezdett, és egyszer csak eszébe jutott! A Roxfortban! Így hát Dobby és Winky eljöttek Dumbledore professzorhoz, és kaptak is munkát!

Dobby boldogan mosolygott, és újra könnyes lett a szeme az örömtől.

\- És Dumbledore professzor azt mondta, ha Dobby fizetést akar, akkor ő fizet Dobbynak! Így Dobby most is szabad manó, uram! Minden héten kap egy galleont, és minden hónapban van egy szabadnapja!

\- Nem valami sok! - kiabált fel Hermione az óbégató, vergődő Winky mellől.

\- Dumbledore professzor heti tíz galleont és szabad hétvégét ajánlott Dobbynak… - A manó arckifejezése elárulta, hogy a hatalmas pénz- és szabadidőtömegnek még a gondolata is rémülettel tölti el. - De Dobby lealkudta, kisasszonyom… Dobby örül a szabadságnak, de nem akar kapzsi lenni. Dobby szeret dolgozni.

\- És neked mennyit fizet Dumbledore professzor, Winky? - kérdezte kedveskedve Hermione.

Ha azt remélte, hogy ezzel jobb kedvre deríti Winkyt, bizony csalódnia kellett. A manó abbahagyta ugyan a sírást, de csak azért, mert annyira felháborította a kérdés.

\- Winky kegyvesztett manó, de pénzt azért még nem kap! - visította dühösen villogó szemmel. - Winky nem süllyedt olyan mélyre! Winky szégyelli, hogy felszabadították!

\- Szégyelled? - hüledezett Hermione. - De hát miért, Winky? Mr Kupornak kellene szégyellnie magát! Kegyetlenül bánt veled! Te nem csináltál semmi rosszat!

Winky azonban tenyerével a fejére szorította a sapka lyukain kilógó füleit, hogy ne is hallja Hermionét, és így visított:

\- Kisasszonyom ne sértegesse gazdámat! Ne sértegesse Mr Kuport! Mr Kupor jó varázsló, kisasszonyom! Mr Kupor jól tette, hogy elküldte rossz Winkyt!

\- Winky nehezen szokja meg az új helyet - cincogta bizalmasan Dobby Harry és Lucy fülébe. - Winky elfelejti, hogy már nem Mr Kupor manója. Most már elmondhatná a véleményét, de nem akarja.

\- A házimanók nem mondhatják el a véleményüket a gazdájukról? - csodálkozott Lucy.

Dobby hirtelen elkomolyodott.

\- De még mennyire hogy nem, kisasszonyom! - felelte. - A házimanónak nemcsak a keze, de a szája is a gazdájáé. Megőrzi a titkokat, nem fecseg, megvédi a család jó hírét, és soha nem mond rosszat a gazdáról. Habár… Dumbledore professzor azt mondta, ő nem akarja ezt Dobbytól. Azt mondta, megengedi, hogy… hogy…

Dobby félősen pislogni kezdett, és közelebb intette magához Harryt és Lucyt. A két Potter lehajolt hozzá.

\- Dumbledore professzor azt mondta - suttogta Dobby -, hogy hibbant vén szőrmóknak is lehet őt nevezni, ha Dobby akarja!

Dobby megszeppenve nevetgélt.

\- De Dobby nem akarja, kisasszonyom! - jelentette ki hangosan, és úgy megrázta a fejét, hogy csak úgy csattogtak a fülei. - Dobby nagyon szereti Dumbledore professzort, és büszke rá, hogy megőrizheti a titkait.

\- De Malfoyékról már nyugodtan elmondhatod a véleményed - jegyezte meg vigyorogva Harry.

Dobby kicsit elbátortalanodott.

\- Dobby… Dobby elmondhatná - felelte bizonytalanul, aztán összeszedte bátorságát, és folytatta: - Dobby elmondhatná Harry és Lucy Potternek, hogy a régi gazdám… a régi gazdám gonosz sötét varázsló!

Dobby úgy megrettent saját merészségétől, hogy pillanatokig mozdulni se bírt - aztán odaszaladt a legközelebbi asztalhoz, és elkezdte az asztal lapjába verni a fejét.

\- Rossz Dobby! Rossz Dobby! - visítozta.

Harry odasietett, és a nyakkendőjénél fogva elrángatta az asztaltól.

\- Köszönöm, Harry Potter, köszönöm - zihálta homlokát dörzsölgetve a manó.

\- Bele fogsz jönni, csak még gyakorolnod kell - vigasztalta Harry.

\- Gyakorolni!? - visította felháborodva Winky. - Dobby inkább szégyellje magát, hogy így beszél gazdájáról!

\- Ő már nem gazdája Dobbynak! - felelte dacosan a manó. - Dobbyt már nem érdekli, ha mérges!

\- Dobby nagyon rossz manó! - sápítozott Winky, s szája újra sírásra görbült. - Mit kezd most Winky nélkül szegény Mr Kupor? Gazdámnak szüksége van Winkyre, és Winky már nem segíthet neki. Winky egész életében a Kupor családot szolgálta, ahogy régen Winky anyja is és előtte Winky nagyanyja is… Mit szólnának, ha hallanák, hogy Winky ruhát kapott? Istenem, micsoda szégyen, micsoda szégyen!

Azzal a szoknyájába temette az arcát, és megint bömbölni kezdett.

\- Winky - szólt rá szigorúan Hermione. - Hidd el nekem, hogy Mr Kupor nélküled is nagyon jól boldogul. Találkoztunk vele, és…

\- Kisasszonyom találkozott a gazdámmal? - szipogta Winky, könnyes szemét Hermionéra meresztve. - Találkozott a gazdámmal itt, a Roxfortban?

\- Igen - bólintott Hermione. - Ő és Mr Bumfolt a Trimágus Tusa zsűrijének tagjai.

\- Mr Bumfolt is itt van? - visította Winky, és Lucy nagy meglepetésére megint dühös arcot vágott. - Mr Bumfolt gonosz varázsló! Nagyon rossz varázsló! Gazdám nem szereti Mr Bumfoltot! Nagyon-nagyon nem szereti!

\- Bumfolt gonosz varázsló? - csodálkozott Lucy.

\- Gonosz bizony! - Winky szaporán bólogatott. - Gazdám mondott dolgokat Winkynek! De Winky nem kotyogja ki… Winky… Winky megőrzi gazdám titkait… - Azzal ráhajolt a szoknyájára, és ezután már abba hüppögött. - Szegény gazdám, nincs Winky, hogy segítsen neki…

Lucyék több értelmes szót nem tudtak kiszedni Winkyből. Magára hagyták hát könnyeivel, és tovább szürcsölték teájukat - Dobby pedig folytatta beszámolóját a szabad élet szépségeiről.

\- A következő pénzéből Dobby vesz egy pulóvert, Harry és Lucy Potter! - sipította csupasz mellkasára mutogatva.

\- Ide figyelj, Dobby - szólt Ron, aki szemlátomást megkedvelte a lelkes kis manót. - Neked adom azt a pulóvert, amit karácsonyra kapok majd édesanyámtól. Minden évben köt nekem egyet. Ugye, nem baj, hogy barna lesz?

Dobby repesett a boldogságtól.

\- Egy kicsit össze kell majd zsugorítanunk - folytatta Ron -, de jól fog menni a teáskannabábudhoz.

Mikor aztán búcsúzkodni kezdtek, a konyhai manók süteményes tálcákat cipeltek oda hozzájuk, és biztatták őket, hogy mindenből bőven vigyenek magukkal. Hermione nem fogadott el semmit, és fejcsóválva nézte a hajlongó, pukedliző manókat, Harry, Lucy és Ron viszont megtöltötték a zsebeiket kókuszcsókkal és gyümölcslepénnyel.

\- Köszönjük szépen! - köszönt el Harry az ajtóhoz sereglett manóktól. - Viszlát, Dobby!

\- Harry Potter… - próbálkozott bátortalanul Dobby. - Dobby néha meglátogathatja uramat?

\- Hát persze, amikor csak akarsz! - felelte Harry, Dobby nagy örömére.

\- Hát, tudjátok… - szólalt meg Ron, amikor maguk mögött hagyták az alagsori folyosót - évekig csodáltam Fredet és George-t, hogy mindig tudnak szerezni ezt-azt a konyháról. Pedig lám, nem is kell nagy ügyesség hozzá. Minél többet visz fel az ember, a manók annál boldogabbak!

\- Örülök, hogy Dobby ide jött dolgozni - szólt Hermione, mikor elindultak felfelé a márványlépcsőn. - Ha a többi manó látja, milyen boldog, mennyire örül a szabadságnak, előbb-utóbb ők is öntudatra ébrednek majd.

\- De nemcsak Dobbyt látják, hanem Winkyt is - jegyezte meg Lucy.

\- Winky is rendbe fog jönni - jelentette ki Hermione, kicsit önmagát is győzködve. - Ha már megnyugodott és megszerette a Roxfortot, rá fog jönni, mennyivel jobb neki Kupor nélkül.

\- Tisztára imádja azt a pasast - mondta tele szájjal Ron, miután beleharapott egy lepénybe.

\- Bumfoltot viszont annál kevésbé - jegyezte meg Harry. - Kíváncsi lennék, miket mond róla otthon Kupor.

\- Valószínűleg azt, hogy nem túl jó főosztályvezető - mondta Hermione. - És ebben sajnos igaza is van.

\- Én akkor is szívesebben lennék Bumfolt beosztottja, mint Kuporé - jelentette ki Ron. - Bumfoltnak legalább van humorérzéke.

\- Ezt nehogy mondd Percy előtt! - szólt bujkáló mosollyal Hermione.

\- Hát igen, Percy biztos megőrülne, ha egy vicces kedvű ember lenne a főnöke - bólogatott Lucy, és beleharapott egy csokis képviselőfánkba. - Szegény Percy akkor se nevetné el magát, ha a főnöke pucéran táncolna előtte, a fején Dobby szépséges kalapjával.

* * *

Draconak akkor jutott eszébe ez az ötlet, amikor Hagrid kunyhójából kibámulva meglátta Rita Vitrolt a vadőr tökágyásában. A tudat, hogy az a nő interjút fog készíteni Hagriddal, beindította Draco sötét fantáziáját. Ha sikerülne neki is egy találkozót leszerveznie vele, akkor simán be tudják majd feketíteni Hagridot és ezzel kirúgathatják.

Persze, először négyszemközt kell beszélniük Rita Vitrollal. De ezt egy kicsit megnehezíti a tény, hogy a nő ki volt tiltva a Roxfortból - bár, úgy tűnt, ez őt nem annyira érdekli. Ez a hozzáállás tetszett Draconak: így több esélye volt, hogy egyszer leüljön vele beszélni arról, hogyan használják fel a nő cikkeit arra, hogy elérje a céljait.

Kis vészharang módjára azért szólt a fejében az, hogy mit fog ehhez szólni Lucy. De Draco gyorsan elhallgattatta azt a harangot. Semmi szüksége nem volt rá, hogy ismét előtörjön a gyengesége.


	62. Chapter 61: A váratlan feladat

**Chapter 61**

 **A váratlan feladat**

\- Potter! Weasley! Ide figyelnének végre?

Lucy magában jót nevetett, miközben figyelte, ahogy Harry és Ron összerezzentek, és felkapták a fejüket.

A keddi átváltoztatástan-óra lassan a végéhez közeledett. Már készen voltak az órai feladattal; a tengerimalaccá változtatott tengeri csikók a tanári asztalon elhelyezett dobozban szaladgáltak (Neville-é inkább vergődött, mert uszonya volt); a csoport már lemásolta a tábláról a házi feladatot („ _Írja le és illusztrálja példákkal, hogyan kell alkalmassá tenni az egyes transzformációs bűbájokat fajok közti átváltoztatásra!_ "), és már csak a kicsengetésre vártak. Harry és Ron, akik épp ádáz párbajt vívtak Fredtől és George-tól szerzett csalipálcáikkal, most felnéztek - Ron kezében egy bádogpapagáj volt, Harryében egy gumihal.

\- Most, hogy végre Potter és Weasley is szíveskednek a koruknak megfelelően viselkedni - szólt McGalagony, megrovó pillantást vetve a két jó barátra (Harry gumihalának addigra leesett a feje, mert Ron papagája bevitt egy halálos csőrvágást) - elmondanék egy közérdekű hírt.

\- Közeledik a karácsonyi bál, mely hagyományosan a Trimágus Tusa részét képezi, s ami lehetőséget kínál arra, hogy közelebbről is megismerkedjenek külföldi vendégeinkkel. A bált a negyedéves és annál idősebb tanulók számára rendezzük, de ők meghívhatnak fiatalabb tanulókat is.

Lavender Brown hangosan felvihogott. Parvati Patil jól oldalba bökte a könyökével, de ő is alig tudta magába fojtani nevetését. Mindketten hátrafordultak Harry felé. McGalagony nem törődött velük, amit Lucy kimondottan méltánytalannak érzett azok után, amit Harry és Ron kaptak.

\- A bált karácsony első napján tartjuk a nagyteremben - folytatta McGalagony. - Este nyolc órakor kezdődik és éjfélig tart. Megjelenés dísztalárban. És még valami…

McGalagony jelentőségteljesen végignézett az osztályon.

\- A karácsonyi bálon természetesen valamennyien… öhm… oldottabb hangulatban leszünk.

Lavender a szájára szorította kezét, de így sem tudta eléggé tompítani vihogását. Lucy most legalább sejtette, min nevet: valószínűleg megpróbálta elképzelni McGalagonyt „oldott" hangulatban.

\- Ennek ellenére mindenkitől elvárjuk - folytatta McGalagony -, hogy a bálon is roxfortos diákhoz méltó viselkedést tanúsítson. Óva intek minden griffendélest attól, hogy a magatartásával szégyent hozzon az iskolára.

Alighogy befejezte a mondatot, megszólalt a csengő, és a griffendélesek a szokásos zsibongás közepette pakolni kezdtek.

\- Potter, legyen szíves még egy szóra! - szólt emelt hangon McGalagony.

Lucy ösztönösen megállt, de aztán McGalagony hessegető mozdulatot tett a kezével és Harryre nézett, jelezve, hogy vele szeretne beszélni. Lucy, Ron és Hermione az átváltoztatástan terem előtt álltak meg, és bár az ajtó csukva volt, mindhárman azt találgatták, vajon mit akarhat a tanárnő Harrytől.

\- Biztos a csalipálcák miatt akar beszélni vele - vélekedett Ron.

\- Végül is tényleg röhejes volt, amit műveltetek - nézett a fiúra rosszallóan Hermione. - Mintha óvodások lennétek…

Ron eleresztette a füle mellett a megjegyzést.

\- Te mit szólsz ehhez a bálhoz? - fordult Lucyhoz. - Kivel mész?

\- Aki elhív - vonta meg a vállát Lucy. - Nem mintha olyan sokan tennék meg, de nem fogok akárkinek igent mondani.

\- Te, Hermione? - nézett Ron a lányra.

Hermione úgy kapta fel a fejét, mintha álomban lett volna eddig.

\- Nem tudom - felelte. - De azon a véleményen vagyok, mint Lucy. Viszont nekem korántsem lesz annyi felkérésem, mint neki. Elvégre ő Lucy Potter.

\- Ne is mondd - sóhajtotta Lucy. - Erről megfeledkeztem. Bár, szerintem Harrynek rosszabb lesz, hiszen ő bajnok is…

Erre a végszóra kinyílt a terem ajtaja és Harry somfordált ki rajta. Nem tűnt túl jókedvűnek.

\- A pálcák miatt beszélt veled? - kérdezte Ron együttérezve.

\- Nem - motyogta Harry. Úgy tűnt, mintha rosszul lenne. - Csak elmondta, hogy hagyományosan a bajnokok nyitják meg a bált és nekik mindenképp táncolniuk kell. Szóval, kell találnom egy partnert.

\- Őszinte részvétem - veregette meg bátyja vállát Lucy.

A lány ezután lopva Hermionéra nézett: úgy tűnt, mintha Hermione is egy pillanatig a rosszulléttel küzdene, de aztán összeszedte magát, így a fiúk semmit se vettek észre. Lucy tudta, miért ilyen ideges barátnője. Krum ugyanis már elhívta őt a bálba, méghozzá az előző nap este, mikor Hermione és Lucy együtt tanultak a könyvtárban.

Lucy egészen addig nem mesélt a lánynak arról, hogy Krum beszélni akart vele (igazság szerint teljesen el is feledkezett a dologról), de úgy tűnt, Krum nem, mert amint belépett a könyvtárba, határozottan a két lány asztala felé sétált. Lucynak csak akkor jutott eszébe a beszélgetése, így gyorsan felpattant és magukra hagyta őket. Nem ment messzire, csupán két polccal arrébb, de mivel a csendes könyvtárban voltak, nem hallott semmit abból, amit beszéltek. Mire visszaért, Krum már elkacsázott.

\- Mit akart? - kérdezte Lucy, miközben leült.

\- Elhívott egy bálba - felelte enyhén remegő hangon Hermione. - De mégis milyen bálba? Mi miért nem tudunk erről semmit?

\- Valószínűleg holnap beszéltek volna róla - vonta meg a vállát Lucy. - Holnap van átváltoztatástanunk, McGalagony biztos akkor fog mesélni róla. De mit feleltél neki?

\- Gondolkodási időt kértem - mondta Hermione. - Mivel fogalmam sincs, miről beszélt, nem mertem neki igent mondani. Meg…

\- Meg? - nézett kérdőn Lucy Hermionéra, de a lány nem folytatta.

\- Majd elmondom egyszer - felelte végül. - Ennyi meglepetés elég volt mára.

Lucy még sosem látott ennyi nevet az ünnepeket a Roxfortban töltő diákok listáján; bár ő maga minden évben feliratkozott, hisz sosem akarta Harry nélkül tölteni a karácsonyt.. Az előző években azonban nem sokan tettek így rajtuk kívül. Most úgy tűnt, hogy negyedévestől felfelé mindenki maradni akar, és mindenki - legalábbis minden lány - hatalmas lelkesedéssel készül a bálra.

Lucy úgy érezte, mintha egyik pillanatról a másikra egyszerre megtelt volna a kastély lányokkal. Bár ő maga is lány volt, Hermionén és Ginnyn kívül nem nagyon beszélgetett más lányokkal - a fiúk között sokkal jobban érezte magát. Talán azért, mert hat fiúval nőtt fel. A lányok csapatokba verődve álldogáltak minden folyosón; sugdolóztak, viháncoltak, vihorásztak, ha elment mellettük egy-egy fiú, és ruhaterveket mutogattak egymásnak nagy izgatottan…

\- Miért kell ezeknek mindig tizesével járni? - fordult Ronhoz Harry, miután elhaladtak egy nagy csapat kuncogó lány mellett, akik leplezetlenül megbámulták Harryt. - Hogy lehet meghívni őket, ha soha nincsenek egyedül?

\- Használj lasszót! - javasolta Ron. - Tudod már, kit fogsz elhívni?

Harry nem válaszolt. Lucy sejtette, hogy a bátyja kit szeretett volna elhívni, viszont azt is tudta, hogy Harry nagyon félénk volt, ráadásul Cho ötödéves volt, nagyon csinos, kitűnő kviddicsjátékos, és nem szenvedett hiányt barátokban. Ezek az információk minden bizonnyal elvették Harry önbizalmát.

Ron bizonyára szintén valami ilyesmire gondolhatott, mert így szólt:

\- Neked van a legkönnyebb dolgod, Harry. Iskolabajnok vagy. Elbántál a magyar mennydörgővel. Tuti, hogy sorba fognak állni érted a lányok.

Frissen felújított barátságuk tiszteletére Ron minimálisra fogta mondataiban a keserű felhangot. Emellett kiderült - Harry nyilvánvaló őszinte csodálkozására -, hogy ráadásul igaza is van.

Egy göndör hajú, harmadéves hugrabugos lány, akivel Harry azelőtt soha egy szót se beszélt, rögtön másnap odalépett hozzá, és felkérte báli partnerének. Harry annyira meglepődött, hogy a kelleténél kicsit határozottabban mondott nemet. A lány persze megbántódott, Harrynek pedig egész mágiatörténetórán Dean, Seamus és Ron kaján megjegyzéseit kellett hallgatnia, amíg Lucy le nem állította őket. A rá következő napon további két lány próbálkozott a fiűnál: egy másodéves és egy ötödéves.

\- Különben nem is volt csúnya - jegyezte meg Ron, miután sikerült abbahagynia a nevetést.

\- Két fejjel magasabb volt nálam - dörmögte Harry, aki még mindig a megrázó élmény hatása alatt állt. - Képzeld el, hogy nézne ki, ha táncolnánk: mintha egy fa körül szaladgálnék.

\- És veled mi a helyzet, Lucy? - fordult a lányhoz Ron. - Mennyien hívtak már el?

\- Heten - felelte kelletlenül a lány. - De mindnek nemet mondtam. Egyiket se ismertem, soha egy szót nem beszéltünk egymással.

Ezekben a napokban Lucynak többször eszébe jutott egy megjegyzés, amit Hermione tett egyszer Krumra: „ _Csak azért vannak úgy oda érte, mert híres!_ " Tudta, hogy akik addig őt és Harryt megkeresték, csak azért vették fel velük a kapcsolatot, mert híresek voltak. És ez az állapot bizonyára csak súlyosbodni fog, ahogy közeledik a bál napja.

Mindent egybevetve azonban Lucynak el kellett ismernie, hogy az első próba óta napjai a bállal kapcsolatos aggodalmakkal együtt is sokkal derűsebben telnek. Ha végigment a folyosón, már nem vágtak sértéseket a fejéhez és ez Harryre is igaz volt. A lány gyanította, hogy Harry ezt Cedricnek is köszönheti: a fiú bizonyára hálás volt, hogy súgott neki a sárkányokról, és szólt a hugrabugosoknak, hogy hagyják békén őt. A _Szurkolj CEDRIC DIGGORY-nak_ jelvények divatja is mintha múlófélben lett volna. Draco Malfoy persze továbbra is minden adandó alkalommal idézte Rita Vitrol cikkét, de egyre kevesebben nevettek gonosz viccein - s hogy Lucy és Harry öröme teljes legyen, a Reggeli Prófétában nem jelent meg semmiféle cikk Hagridról.

\- Megmondom őszintén, nem nagyon érdekelték azt a nőt a legendás lények - mondta Hagrid, mikor Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione a szünet előtti utolsó legendás lények gondozása órán megkérdezték tőle, hogy ment az interjúja Rita Vitrollal. A csoport nagy megkönnyebbülésére Hagrid ezúttal nem kérte tőlük, hogy sétáltassák vagy rakodják a durrfarkú szurcsókokat. Helyette a kunyhó mögötti kecskelábú asztal mellett üldögéltek, és újfajta próbaebédet készítettek elő az állatok számára.

\- Csak rólad akart beszélgetni, Harry - folytatta bizalmas beszámolóját Hagrid. - Megmondtam neki, hogy barátok vagyunk, mióta csak elhoztalak Dursleyéktól. „Négy év alatt egyszer se kellett megszidnia?" - kérdezi tőlem. „Sose bosszantotta fel magát az órán?" Mondtam neki, hogy nem, erre savanyú képet vágott. Mintha mindenáron azt akarta volna hallani, hogy te egy javíthatatlan rosszcsont vagy, Harry.

\- Persze, hogy azt akarta hallani - bólintott Lucy, miközben megfogta a kést, hogy felaprítson egy újabb darab sárkánymájat. - Unalmas lenne, ha mindig csak azt írná róla, hogy szegény tragikus sorsú kis hős.

\- Új megközelítést akar - jelentette ki nagy bölcsen Ron, kezében egy félig meghámozott szalamandratojással. - Azt kellett volna mondanod neki, hogy Harry dühöngő őrült.

\- De hát nem az! - mordult fel őszinte döbbenettel Hagrid.

\- Pitont kellett volna meginterjúvolnia - szólt sötéten Harry. - Tőle megkapná, amire vágyik. Potter kényszeresen áthág minden szabályt…

Lucy, Ron és Hermione nevettek.

\- Tényleg ezt mondta? - csóválta a fejét Hagrid. - Szó se róla, csináltál már ezt-azt, de azért szerintem egész rendes gyerek vagy.

\- Kösz, Hagrid - mosolygott Harry.

\- Engem igazából az lep meg, hogy Lucyt teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyja - jegyezte meg Hermione. - Elvégre te is híres vagy…

\- Én ennek inkább örülök - vágta rá Lucy. - Minél kevesebben foglalkoznak velem, annál jobb.

\- Eljössz a karácsonyi bálra, ugye, Hagrid? - kérdezte Ron az óriástól.

\- Igen, lehet, hogy benézek - felelte közömbös képpel Hagrid. - Azt mondják, jó móka lesz. Hallom, te nyitod a táncot, Harry. Ki lesz a párod?

\- Még nem tudom… - felelte pirulva Harry, és Hagrid se feszegette tovább a témát.

A szünet előtti utolsó hét már teljes egészében a nagy esemény jegyében telt. A diákok közt tucatjával keringtek a pletykák a karácsonyi bálról, bár Lucy ezeknek a felét sem hitte el. Kizártnak tartotta például, hogy Dumbledore valóban nyolcszáz hordó mézbort vásárolt Madam Rosmertától. Az viszont hiteles információnak tűnt, hogy a bálon fellépnek a Walpurgis Leányai, ami Lucy izgatottságát is felfokozta. Ő és Ginny a Varázsszem Rádió műsorán nőttek fel és abban az egy dologban mindketten hasonlítottak a többi lányra a kastélyban, hogy ők is nagyon lelkendezve várták a fellépésüket.

Némelyik tanár feladta a kilátástalan küzdelmet, és meg se próbálta munkára fogni a báli lázban égő társaságot. Flitwicknél szerdán egész órán játszottak, maga a professzor pedig Harryvel beszélgetett a mesteri begyűjtőbűbájról, amit Harry a tusa első próbáján bemutatott. Nem minden tanár volt azonban ilyen elnéző. Binns professzornak például esze ágában sem volt lemondani a lehetőségről, hogy további fejezeteket olvasson fel a koboldfelkelésekről szóló jegyzeteiből. Mivel Binnst annak idején a saját halála se tudta megakadályozni abban, hogy folytassa a tanítást, senki nem lepődött meg rajta, hogy hidegen hagyja őt egy olyan apróság, mint a karácsony. Inkább az volt meglepő, miként tud Binns a lázongó koboldok véres rémtetteiről ugyanolyan unalmasan beszélni, mint Percy az üstfenekek vastagságáról. McGalagony és Mordon is az utolsó óra utolsó percéig dolgoztatták a társaságot, Piton pedig valószínűleg előbb lett volna hajlandó fiává fogadni Harryt, vagy lányává Lucyt, mint szabad foglalkozást engedni a diákoknak. Mi több, bejelentette, hogy a szünet előtti utolsó órán fogja ellenőrizni saját készítésű ellenmérgeik hatékonyságát.

\- Micsoda egy szadista! - fakadt ki Ron aznap este a Griffendél-torony klubhelyiségében. - Képes az utolsó napon vizsgáztatni minket! Tönkreteszi az egész hetünket.

\- De te csak azért se szakadsz bele a tanulásba! - jegyezte meg Hermione, aki eddig bájitaltan jegyzeteibe mélyedt. Ron épp kártyavárat épített egy pakli robbantós snapszlihoz való kártyából. Ez sokkal izgalmasabb elfoglaltság volt, mint mugli kártyákat rakosgatni egymásra, mivel az építmény bármelyik pillanatban felrobbanhatott.

\- Karácsony van, Hermione - szólt bágyadt-lustán Harry. - Ő a kandalló előtti karosszékek egyikében kuporgott, és a Repülj a Csúzlikkal című könyvet olvasta.

Hermione megrovó pillantást vetett rá.

\- Ne tanulj, ha nem akarsz, de azért még foglalkozhatnál valami hasznosabb dologgal.

\- Például mivel? - kérdezte Harry, miközben továbbra is a könyvet lapozgatta.

\- Például a tojással! - sziszegte Hermione.

\- Ne fárassz már, Hermione! - legyintett Harry. - Azzal még eleget foglalkozhatok február huszonnegyedikéig.

\- Lehet, hogy több hetes munkád lesz vele! - vetette ellen Hermione. - Az lesz a vége, hogy a többi három bajnok felkészül a feladatra, te meg ott fogsz állni kukán!

\- Ne piszkáld már, Hermione! - szólt rá Lucy. - Ő is lazíthat egy kicsit…

Ron közben óvatosan elhelyezte az utolsó lapot a kártyavár tetején. Az építmény abban a pillanatban felrobbant, és alaposan megperzselte Ron szemöldökét.

\- Jó a fejed, Ron… Menni fog a dísztalárodhoz.

Fred és George léptek oda hozzájuk; amíg Ron a szemöldökét tapogatta, helyet foglaltak a három jó barát asztalánál.

\- Ron, kölcsönadod Pulipintyet? - kérdezte George.

\- Most éppen úton van - felelte Ron. - Mire kéne?

\- George meg akarja hívni a bálba - hangzott Fred gúnyos válasza.

\- El akarunk küldeni egy levelet, tökfej - mondta George.

\- Kinek írogattok ti leveleket? - kíváncsiskodott Ron.

\- Az orrodat is megégetheted, ha mindenbe beleütöd. - Fred fenyegetően meglengette a pálcáját. - Tényleg, hogy álltok a bállal? Megvan már, hogy kivel mentek?

\- Nincs - felelte Ron.

\- Na, akkor húzz bele, öcskös - szólt George -, mert a végére csak a selejt marad.

\- Miért, te kivel mész? - érdeklődött Ron.

George-ot nem hozta zavarba a kérdés.

\- Angelinával - jelentette ki.

\- Tényleg? - álmélkodott Ron. - Már meg is beszélted vele?

\- Jó, hogy mondod. - George hátrafordult, és átkiabált a klubhelyiség túlsó végébe: - Hahó! Angelina!

Angelina, aki Alicia Spinnett-tel csevegett az ablaknál, felé fordult.

\- Mi van? - kiáltott vissza.

\- Megyünk együtt a bálba?

Angelina mustráló pillantással végigmérte George-t.

\- Felőlem mehetünk - felelte végül, majd vigyorogva folytatta beszélgetését Aliciával.

\- Tessék! - fordult a társasághoz George. - Le van vajazva.

\- És te, Fred? - fordult másik bátyjához Ron. - Te kivel mész?

Fred láthatóan jobban zavarba jött, mint George: enyhe pír borította az arcát, majd lassan megfordult és Lucyra nézett.

\- Lucy - kezdte.

\- Igen? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Lucy.

\- Megyünk együtt a bálba?

A kérdésen az összes jelenlévő ledöbbent.

\- Ha jól tudom, eddig tíz fiú kért fel, és te mindegyiknek nemet mondtál - folytatta Fred és elvigyorodott. Ez már jobban illett a szokásos stílusához. - Vártál az én meghívásomra?

\- Tizenegy - javította ki Lucy. - Ma délelőtt is meghívott egy hollóhátas. És nem, senki meghívására nem várok. Csupán abból a tizenegyből egyiket se ismertem, biztosan mindegyik a „hírnevem"-re hajtott.

\- Akkor nekem szerencsém van, ugyanis én elég régóta ismerlek - vigyorgott Fred. - Na, mit szólsz? Eljössz velem a bálba?

Mindenki Lucy felé fordult, aki pár másodpercig csak Fred szemébe fúrta a tekintetét. Jól ismerte a fiút és tudta, hogy addig nemigen fognak leszállni róla, amíg el nem ígérkezik. És Fredet ismerte, amióta csak élt - tudta, hogyan kell kezelni a fiút, hogy viszonylag normális legyen. Megvonta hát a vállát.

\- Rendben, menjünk - egyezett bele. Ron és George tátott szájjal bámultak rájuk, Hermione azonban próbálta visszatartani a mosolyát. - De ígérd meg, hogy normálisan fogsz viselkedni!

\- Ugyan, úgy ismersz engem, mint aki képtelen a komolyságra? - kérdezte megbotránkozva Fred, mire Lucy felnevetett.

\- Igen, Fred, pontosan úgy - bólogatott.

\- Na, akkor elfogadom a kihívást. - Azzal felállt, ásított egyet, és hátba bökte George-ot. - Gyere, keressünk egy iskolai baglyot…

Az ikrek elmentek. Ron felhagyott szemöldöke vizsgálgatásával, és a kártyavár füstölgő romjai fölött Harryre nézett.

\- Tényleg túl kéne esni a dolgon, Harry… El kéne hívni valakit. George-nak igaza van. Ha sokáig húzzuk az időt, csak a trollok maradnak nekünk.

Hermione méltatlankodva felszisszent.

\- Tessék? A micsodák?

\- Tudod, hogyan értem… - vonogatta a vállát Ron. - Inkább egyedül megyek, mint mondjuk… mint mondjuk Eloise Midgennel.

\- Eloise-nak már sokkal kevesebb pattanása van… és nagyon kedves lány!

\- De ferde az orra - morogta Ron.

\- Ja, értem már - szólt epésen Hermione. - Szóval neked egy féleszű liba is remekül megfelel, feltéve, hogy elég csinos!

\- Hát… végül is igen - felelte Ron.

\- Akkor én most elmegyek lefeküdni! - jelentette ki dühösen Hermione, azzal felpattant, és elviharzott a lányok lépcsője felé. Harry most Lucy felé fordult.

\- Tényleg Freddel szeretnél menni? - kérdezte, mire Lucy kedvesen mosolygott.

\- Ismerem őt és így legalább leszállnak rólam - legalábbis remélem…

Felállt, elköszönt a fiúktól, majd felsietett a hálószobába. Remélte, hogy még ébren találja Hermionét és talán beszélhet vele, míg Lavender és Parvati a klubhelyiségben vihognak.

\- Nos - lépett be az ajtón, mire Hermione ágyfüggönye azonnal szétnyílt. - Te végül elmész Krummal vagy sem?

Hermione nem válaszolt azonnal. Csendben mérlegelt, végül így szólt:

\- Igen, azt hiszem, elmegyek. Azokt után, amit Ron most mondott…

\- Hogy jön ide Ron? - értetlenkedett Lucy, de elég volt egy pillantást vetnie Hermione arcára, hogy átlássa a helyzetet. - Azt ne mondd, hogy… Ez most komoly?

\- Nagyon kérlek, ne mondd el senkinek! - kérte Hermione. - Ez nem derülhet ki… Addig nem, amíg Ron ilyen érzéketlen, hogy ne lásson tovább a külsőnél.

\- Ne aggódj, senkinek se fogom elmondani - nyugtatta meg Lucy, majd leült Hermione ágyára. - Szóval ezért nem mondtál akkor igent Krumnak? Arra vártál, hogy Ron majd elhív?

\- Igen - bólintott Hermione. - De látom, hogy arra hiába várok. Őt csak azok érdeklik, akik elég szépek és megfelelnek az ízlésének. - Undorodva megborzongott. - Remélem, Fred nem amiatt hívott el téged, hogy eldicsekedhessen…

\- Ugyan már, ő nem ilyen! - kezdett azonnal tiltakozni Lucy. - Idióta, de tisztességes és akármit is mond, nem tekinti tárgyaknak a lányokat. Hidd el, ismerem őt.

\- És Ron? - kérdezte Hermione. - Szerinted megváltozik valaha is?

Lucy erre nem tudott válaszolni, de Hermione így is értette.

Az iskola vezetősége október óta mindent megtett azért, hogy elkápráztassa a durmstrangos és beauxbatons-os vendégeket, s a karácsonyi előkészületek is ennek a szándéknak a jegyében zajlottak. Lucy jó néhány ünnepet töltött már a Roxfortban, de sosem látott még egyszerre ilyen sok pompás és ötletes díszítőkelléket az ódon kastély falai közt. A márványlépcső korlátjára önfagyasztó jégcsapok kerültek. A nagyteremben felállított tizenkét karácsonyfán díszek egész arzenálja függött, a világító magyalbogyóktól az igazi, huhogó aranybaglyokig, a lovagi páncélokat pedig egy furfangos bűbájjal rávették, hogy karácsonyi dalokat énekeljenek, ha valaki elmegy mellettük. Mindenki egyetértett abban, hogy maradandó élmény meghallgatni a „Mennyből az angyal"-t egy üres sisak előadásában, ami a szövegnek csak a felét tudja. Fricsnek többször el kellett kergetnie Hóborcot, aki azzal szórakozott, hogy bevette magát egy-egy páncélba, és maga költötte, otromba szövegeket kornyikált a kihagyott sorok helyén.

Hermione egyik nap felment a könyvtárba és onnan mosolyogva tért vissza. Krum ott várt rá, szinte minden szabadidejét ott töltötte, és várta Hermionét a válasszal. A lány azt mesélte Lucynak, hogy Krum nagyon boldognak tűnt, mikor Hermione igent mondott neki és elmagyarázta neki, hogy a bál előtt pontosan hol találkozzanak. Lucy örült Hermione boldogságának, de azt a beszélgetést, ami a hálószobában történt, nem nagyon tudta elfelejteni. Emiatt mintha egy kis csalódottságot látott volna Hermione mosolyában.

A nagy nap vészesen közeledett, de Harry még mindig nem beszélt Chóval. Lucy látta bátyján az idegességet, hogy a fiú úgy érzi, kezd kifutni az időből. Ezzel Ron is így volt, de neki nem lett volna annyira kínos partner nélkül mennie a bálba, hisz neki nem kellett részt vennie a nyitótáncban.

\- A végén Hisztis Myrtle lesz a párom - dörmögte csüggedten Harry, a második emeleti lányvécé népszerűtlen kísértetére utalva.

Ronban péntek reggelre érett meg az elhatározás.

\- Figyelj, Harry, veszünk egy nagy levegőt, és megtesszük - mondta olyan mogorva eltökéltséggel, mintha egy bevehetetlen erődöt készülnének megrohamozni. - Este már úgy megyünk fel a klubhelyiségbe, hogy mindkettőnknek lesz báli partnere. Rendben?

\- Öö… rendben - felelte Harry.

\- Srácok, bármit is mondtok, ne tárgyaknak lássátok a lányokat - tanácsolta Lucy. - Legyetek határozottak és kedvesek. Higgyétek el, az ilyet szeretik a lányok.

\- De mit csináljak, ha a gyomrom összemegy a közelükben? - kérdezte Harry, mire Lucy csak egy együttérző pillantással válaszolt.

Harry annyira szórakozott volt, hogy Piton ellenméregvizsgáján képtelen volt koncentrálni, s a keverékből kifelejtette a legfontosabb hozzávalót, a bezoárkövet. Ezek után természetesen elégtelent kapott, de Harryt látszólag ez a legkevésbé sem izgatta. Kicsengetés után rögtön felkapta táskáját, és megcélozta az ajtót.

\- Vacsoránál találkozunk - szólt oda Lucynak, Ronnak és Hermionénak, és már rohant is a lépcső felé.

\- Kit akar elhívni? - kérdezte Ron a lányoktól. - Van ötletetek?

\- Ha tudni akarod, kérdezd meg tőle - válaszolta Lucy.

Ron megvonta a vállát és ő is elsietett a lépcső felé. Ezután nem sokkal pedig odalépett hozzájuk Neville. Idegesnek tűnt, de nem úgy, mint Piton óráin: Lucy inkább aranyosnak mondta volna.

\- Sziasztok… - kezdte, majd Hermionéhoz fordult. - Figyelj, Hermione… V-Van kedved eljönni velem a bálba?

Hermione szomorú-kedvesen elmosolyodott.

\- Ne haragudj, Neville, de már van párom - felelte enyhe pírrel az arcán. - Tényleg sajnálom…

\- Ó - szontyolodott el Neville. - Értem. Semmi baj.

\- Neville, miért nem kérdezed meg Ginnyt? - unszolta Lucy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve. Szerette volna, ha fogadott kishúga is eljuthat a bálba és Neville biztosan kedvesen bánt volna vele. - Őt biztosan nem hívták még el és szerintem boldog lenne, ha veled mehetne.

Neville meglepődött Lucy szavaitól, de utána hálásan mosolygott.

\- Kösz, Lucy - mondta. - Remélem, tényleg eljön velem…

Ezután Neville is elsétált.

Lucy és Hermione megvacsoráztak, de hiába nyújtották el az étkezést, se Harry, se Ron nem jelentek meg. Találgatták, vajon hol lehetnek, de végül csak megvonták a vállukat és felsétáltak a Griffendél-toronyba. Bemásztak a portélyukon és az egyik félreeső asztalnál megpillantották Ront, akit Ginny ölelt át vigasztalóan, előttük pedig Harry állt.

\- Miért nem jöttetek le vacsorázni? - kérdezte Hermione, miközben odasétáltak a fiúkhoz.

Ginny felelt a fiúk helyett.

\- Mert… Ne vihogjatok már! Mert épp most kosarazták ki mindkettőt!

Ron és Harry elkomorodtak.

\- Kösz szépen, Ginny - morogta Ron.

\- Elfogytak a csinibabák, Ron? - szólt csípősen Hermione. - Lassan ráfanyalodsz Eloise Midgenre? Ne búsulj, Ron, valaki biztos hajlandó lesz elmenni veled.

Ron azonban nem hallott, csak látott: úgy meredt Hermionéra, mintha egy új embert látna a helyén.

\- Hermione, Neville-nek igaza van - te lány vagy…

\- Zseniális felfedezés - hangzott az epés felelet.

\- Figyelj - lehetsz valamelyikünk párja!

\- Nem lehetek! - vágta rá kurtán Hermione.

\- Ne izélj már… - mérgelődött Ron. - Muszáj valakit találnunk. Már mindenkinek van párja, csak nekünk nincs…

\- Azért nem mehetek veletek - szólt kissé elpirulva Hermione -, mert nekem is van már párom.

\- Nem igaz! - csattant fel Ron. - Ezt csak kitaláltad, hogy megszabadulj Neville-től!

\- Tényleg? Kitaláltam? - Hermione szeme vészjóslóan villogott. - Lehet, hogy furcsán hangzik, Ron, de rajtad kívül más is észrevette, hogy lány vagyok! És nem is három év után!

Ron nagy szemeket meresztett rá. Azután újra elvigyorodott.

\- Jó van, na, tudjuk, hogy lány vagy… Most megnyugodtál? Melyikünk párja akarsz lenni?

\- Ilyen nehéz a felfogásod? - dühöngött Hermione. - Megmondtam, hogy valaki mással megyek!

Azzal sarkon fordult, és faképnél hagyta őket. Lucy tökéletesen meg tudta érteni. Ron úgy viselkedett, mint egy komplett érzéketlen idióta. A fiú homlokráncolva nézett utána.

\- Hazudik - jelentette ki nemes egyszerűséggel.

\- Tévedsz - rázta a fejét Lucy.

\- Miért, kivel megy? - mordult rá Ron.

\- Majd ő elmondja, ha akarja - felelte Lucy.

\- Na jó… - legyintett türelmét vesztve Ron. - Elég volt ebből. Ginny, te mész Harryvel, én meg majd…

\- Nem lehet - vágott a szavába Ginny. Most rajta volt a sor, hogy elpiruljon. - Én már… Neville-lel megyek. Hermione után engem kérdezett meg, és hát… gondoltam, máskülönben nem tudok elmenni a bálba, mivel még csak harmadikos vagyok.

Ginny megsemmisülten meredt maga elé, aztán egyszer csak felpattant.

\- Lemegyek vacsorázni - mondta, és elindult a portrélyuk felé.

\- Mi ütött ezekbe? - hüledezett Ron.

\- Valami, amit te nem érthetsz meg - vágta rá Lucy. Jelen pillanatban nem tudta sajnálni Ront.

Harry azonban egyikőjükre sem figyelt. A portrélyuk felé pillantva meglátta az érkező Parvatit és Lavendert.

\- Várj meg itt - szólt Ronnak, azzal felállt, és odament Parvatihoz. Lucy a kevés zajnak köszönhetően hallotta, miről beszélnek. - Parvati, van kedved velem jönni a bálba?

A lány szabályos vihogógörcsöt kapott. Harry türelmesen várta, hogy magához térjen.

\- Igen - bökte ki végül Parvati, nagyon-nagyon piros arccal.

\- Kösz - bólintott megkönnyebbülten Harry. - Lavender, lennél Ron párja?

\- Ő Seamusszal megy - felelt barátnője helyett Parvati, és most már mindketten vihogtak.

Harry gondterhelten sóhajtott.

\- Nem tudtok valakit Ronnak? - kérdezte fojtott hangon.

\- Miért nem megy Hermione Grangerrel? - kérdezett vissza Parvati.

\- Mert ő mással megy.

A hír szemlátomást meglepte Parvatit.

\- Húúúú - kivel? - kérdezte izgatottan. Harry vállat vont.

\- Fogalmam sincs - felelte. - De most Ronról van szól.

\- Hát… - szólt tétován Parvati. - Esetleg a nővérem… tudod, Padma, aki hollóhátas. Ha akarod, megkérdezem.

\- Nagyon jó lenne… - felelte Harry. - Akkor várom a választ, jó?

Harry visszaballagott Ronhoz és Lucyhoz. Lucy gyorsan elköszönt a fiúktól, majd felsietett a hálószobába. Úgy érezte, egy időre elege van a fiúk, különösképpen Ron érzelmi inkompetenciájából.

* * *

Dracot nem nagyon izgatta ez a bál. Jó pár ilyenen részt vett már, hiszen az apja szerette az ilyesmiket, így rendezett már bálokat a Malfoy kúrián. Draco úgy érezte, ez is csak egy unalmas parti lesz a sok közül. Arról a tényről azonban igyekezett megfeledkezni, hogy ez a bál mégsem olyan lesz, mint a többi - hiszen ezen Lucy is részt fog venni.

Draco ezekben a napokban még az eddigieknél is jobban igyekezett azon, hogy ne gondoljon a lányra. A lehető leggyorsabban felkérte Pansy Parkinsont (bár úgy gondolta, hogy akkor a lány is meg akarta kérdezni őt), és remélte, hogy ettől ki tudja zárni Lucyt a fejéből. De rá kellett döbbennie, hogy ez nem sikerült. A legrosszabb az volt, amikor egyszer félálmában megfogalmazódott benne a gondolat, hogy esetleg vissza kéne mondania Pansyt és elhívni Lucyt a bálba. Aztán olyannyira megrémítette ez a gondolat, hogy egyből felébredt rá és utána órákig nem tudott visszaaludni. Egyáltalán hogy juthatott eszébe ilyesmi? Még hogy ő és Lucy Potter?

Azt azonban nem sejtette, hogy mennyire meg fog változni a véleménye, amikor megpillantja majd Lucyt a báli ruhájában.


	63. Chapter 62: A karácsonyi bál

**Chapter 62**

 **A karácsonyi bál**

Bár a negyedikeseket tanáraik bőven ellátták házi feladattal a szünetre, Lucynak nem fűlött a foga a munkához, s a karácsonyt megelőző hetet csupa kellemes elfoglaltsággal töltötte - csakúgy, mint szinte az összes diák. A Griffendél-torony épp olyan zsúfolt volt, mint tanítási időben, sőt úgy tűnt, mintha összement volna egy kicsit - bizonyára mert lakói sokkal élénkebbek voltak, mint máskor. Fred és George nagy sikert arattak a kanári-kuglóffal; a szünet első napjaiban szinte percenként óriásmadárrá változott valaki a toronyban. Azután persze mindenki megtanulta, hogy ajándék ételtől könnyen tollas lehet az ember háta, s attól fogva gyanakvás övezett minden süteménykínálgatót. George azonban megsúgta Lucynek és Harrynek, hogy Freddel már dolgoznak az újabb slágertréfán. Lucy csak azt remélte, hogy a nagy tréfálkodás közepette Fred legalább a bálon normálisan fog viselkedni - ha már a fiú rávette, hogy vele menjen.

Ezekben a napokban vastag hótakaró telepedett a kastélyra és környékére. A beauxbatons-osok halványkék kocsija hatalmas fagyott töknek tűnt Hagrid cukormázas mézeskalácsháza mellett. A durmstrangosok hajójának ablakaira jégvirágokat rajzolt a fagy, s az árbocozat is fehérbe öltözött. A konyhai manók fáradhatatlanul főzték a sűrű, forró leveseket és sütötték a finom süteményeket a kastély lakói és a vendégei számára - egyszóval senkinek nem volt oka panaszra, kivéve persze Fleur Delacourt.

\- Ólyán ne'éz ételeket főznek itt á Rhoxfór'ban - hallották Lucyék Fleur sopánkodását, mikor egyik este mögötte jöttek ki a nagyteremből (Ron elbújt Harry háta mögött, nehogy a lány meglássa őt). - Nem fógok beleférhni alá dísztalárhomba!

\- Jaj, micsoda tragédia - szólt epésen Hermione, mikor Fleur eltávolodott. - Hogy lehet valaki ennyire eltelve magától?

\- Kivel mész a bálba, Hermione? - érdeklődött Ron. Ezt a kérdést napok óta újra és újra feltette, méghozzá a legváratlanabb pillanatokban - arra számítva, hogy Hermionének egyszer kiszalad a száján a válasz. Lucy ilyenkor már szinte sajnálta Ront; Hermione kicsit kegyetlen játékot űzött vele, hogy megbüntesse az érzéketlensége miatt. Na és persze, hogy féltékennyé tegye, de ez már sikerült, hiszen a fiú szinte csak ezzel foglalkozott. Lucy úgy gondolta, hogy legalább kegyeletből el kellene árulnia.

Hermione azonban csupán fintorgott, mint mindig, és ennyit felelt:

\- Nem mondom meg, mert ki fogsz gúnyolni.

\- Nem mondod komolyan, Weasley! - csendült Malfoy hangja a hátük mögött. - Nem hiszem el! Valaki elhívta a bálba ezt a földig-fogú sárvérűt?

Lucy, Harry és Ron fenyegetően megfordultak, de Hermione most integetni kezdett és odaköszönt valakinek Malfoy mögött:

\- Jó estét, Mordon professzor!

Malfoy elsápadt, behúzta a nyakát és rémülten pislogott Mordon után. A professzor persze nem volt ott; még a vacsoráját fogasztotta a tanárok asztalánál.

\- Ijedős kis görény vagy, Malfoy - adta meg a kegyelemdöfést Hermione, mire Lucy pacsizott barátnőjével és a négyes kacagva elindult felfelé a márványlépcsőn. Ron rásandított Hermione arcára, és a homlokát ráncolta.

\- Hermione... - szólt. - A fogad...

\- Mi van vele?

\- Valahogy megváltozott... most, ahogy nézem...

\- Persze, hogy megváltozott. Gondoltad, hogy megtartom a Malfoytól kapott agyarakat?

\- Nem, úgy értem, nem olyanok a fogaid, mint előtte voltak... most olyan... egyenesek és... és nem is nagyok.

Hermione huncutul mosolygott, s most Lucy és Harry is észrevették: ez a mosoly másképp festett, mint a korábbiak.

\- Tudjátok, az úgy volt - mesélte Hermione -, hogy mikor felmentem Madam Pomfreyhoz, ő elkezdte zsugorítani a fogamat, és a kezembe adott egy tükröt. Azt mondta, szóljak, amikor pont akkora a fogam, mint korábban volt. És hát... egy kicsit később szóltam. - Még szélesebben mosolygott. - Anya és apa mondjuk nem fognak örülni. Sokszor kértem őket, hogy hadd zsugoríthassak össze egy kicsit a fogam, de nem engedték. Ők a fogszabályzóra esküsznek. Tudjátok, fogorvosok, nem szeretik a vajákos módszereket... Nézzétek! Megjött Pulipinty!

Ron apró baglya a jégcsapos lépcsőkorláton üldögélt. Egy pergamentekercs volt a lábához kötve, és lelkesen csipogott. Az arra járók nevetve mutogattak rá; egy csapat harmadéves lány pedig még meg is állt mellette.

\- Nézzétek, milyen aranyos pici bagoly! Milyen édes!

Ron felszaladt a lépcsőn, és lekapta a madarat a korlátról.

\- Agyalágyult tollas majom! - sziszegte dühösen. - Az a dolgod, hogy egyenesen a címzetthez repülj! Nem az, hogy megállj bohóckodni!

Pulipinty töretlen jókedvvel huhogott, pedig csak a feje lógott ki Ron markából. A harmadéves lányok megrökönyödve néztek a fiúra.

\- Vége a műsornak! - mordult rájuk Ron, és dühösen feléjük intett pulipinytes kezével. A bagoly a légáramlatot érezve még boldogabban huhogott.

\- Ron, le kéne nyugodnod - szólt Lucy, miután a felháborodott harmadikosok elvonultak. Ron közben leoldotta Sirius válaszát, amit Harry gyorsan zsebre dugott, majd a négyes sietve folytatta útját a Griffendél-torony felé.

A klubhelyiség tele volt ugyan, de a társaságot lefoglalták zajos szünidei elfoglaltságaik, így senki sem törődött Lucyékkel. A négyes letelepedett hát az egyik sötét, behavazott ablak előtt, és Harry hangosan felolvasta a levelet:

 _Kedves Harry!_

 _Gratulálok bravúros mutatványodhoz a magyar mennydörgővel! Aki bedobta a neved a serlegbe, most nem lehet valami boldog! Én a kötőhártyagyújtó átkot akartam javasolni, mivel a sárkány leggyengébb pontja a szeme..._

\- Krum ezt csinálta! - suttogta Hermione.

 _...de a te módszered jobb volt, elismerem. Mégis arra kérlek, ne bízd el magad! Gondolj arra, hogy még csak egy próbán vagy túl, s annak, aki bedobta a neved, még rengeteg alkalma lesz ártani neked. Tartsd nyitva a szemed - különösen, ha a közelben van az, akiről beszéltünk - és igyekezz kerülni a bajt. Lucynak üzenem, hogy ő is legyen óvatos; lehet, hogy őt is megpróbálják majd becserkészni valamilyen módon._

 _Továbbra is írjátok meg, ha valami említésre méltó történik.  
_ _Sirius_

\- Úgy beszél, mint Mordon - jegyezte meg Harry, miközben a zsebébe süllyesztette a levelet. - „ _Lankadatlan éberség!_ " Mintha egyébként csukott szemmel járnék, és folyton nekimennék a falnak.

\- Igaza van, Harry - szólt Hermione. - Két próba még hátravan. Tényleg meg kellene nézned azt a tojást, el kéne kezdened töprengeni rajta, mit jelent...

\- Még csak december van, Hermione! - torkolta le Ron. - Sakkozunk egyet, Harry?

\- Persze - bólintott Harry. Miközben a fiúk előkészültek a partihoz, Lucy halkan odasúgta Hermionének:

\- Hagyd őket egy kicsit! Karácsony lesz, és ebben a zajban Harry amúgy se tudna koncentrálni - hidd el, ismerem.

\- Jó, igazad van - sóhajtott Hermione. A két lány leült, hogy megnézze a fiúk sakkpartiját, amelynek végén egy maroknyi elszánt gyalog és egy harcias futó mattot adott Ron királyának.

Karácsony első napján Lucy ébredt utolsónak. Hermione, Lavender Brown és Parvati Patil már javában bontogatták az ajándékaikat, mire ő álmosan kikászálódott az ágyból és hozzálátott a saját kupacához.

\- Boldog karácsonyt! - köszöntötte Hermione.

\- Neked is - ásította Lucy. Majd egyszerre nyomban éber lett, mikor megpillantotta Sirius ajándékát. - Ezt nem hiszem el...

\- Mi az? - kérdezte barátnője.

Lucy nem válaszolt, hanem az ajándékra meredt. A karkötőn három fából faragott medál csüngött: egy egész alakos, feketére festett kutya, egy egész alakos, a barna megfelelő árnyalataival kiszínezett szarvas és egy egész alakos, szürkére festett farkas. Lucy rögtön értette az utalást, és amikor elolvasta Sirius rövid kis üzenetét, a szeme is majdnem könnybe lábadt.

 _Mi mindig veled leszünk. Boldog karácsonyt!  
_ _Tapmancs_

\- Ez nagyon kedves tőle - jegyezte meg Hermione, miközben Lucy gyorsan megtörölte a szemét és felcsatolta magára a karkötőt. Azzal hozzálátott a többi ajándékának kicsomagolásához is.

Dobby egy felemás, feltehetően saját készítésű zoknit küldött neki; Hermionétól egy könyvet kapott (Defenzív bűbájok és rontások); Rontól egy nagy zacskó trágyagránátot; Harrytől néhány Filibuster-csillagszórót; Hagridtól pedig egy nagy édességet, amit a vadőr a lány kedvenceiből állított össze: volt benne többek között Bogoly Berti féle Mindenízű Drazsé, csokibéka, Bűvös Bizsere és tökös derelye. Természetesen megérkezett Mrs Weasley szokásos csomagja is, benne rengeteg mazsolás-mandulás kosárkával és egy új pulóverrel, ami fenyőzöld volt és mintája egy ezüst őzsutát ábrázolt. Lucy sejtette, hogy Harry mesélt az asszonynak a lány feltételezett patrónusáról. Hanem az utolsó ajándék meglepte: Fredtől kapott egy nyakláncot, amin egy nagy vérvörös rózsa lógott, és körbe ezüst rózsalevelekkel és kis ezüst rózsákkal volt díszítve. Mikor felpróbálta, látta, hogy pont olyan szabású volt, hogy a nyakát körbeérje. A fiú üzenetében csak ennyit írt:

 _Úgy hallottam, a báli ruhád elég üresen hagyja a nyakad._ _  
_

Lucy enyhén vörös arccal tette a nyakláncot az éjjeliszekrényére és még akkor is zavarban volt, mikor Hermionével lementek a klubhelyiségbe. Harry és Ron rá is kérdeztek, hogy ugyan mi történt, de Lucy csak összemosolygott Hermionével, majd kimászott a portrélyukon. Nem kell a fiúknak mindenről tudniuk.

Reggeli után visszatértek az ajándékaikhoz: Harry megmutatta a minden-zárat-nyitó zsebkést, amit Siriustól kapott, mire Lucy megmutatta a karkötőt az amulettekkel. Harry szeme is elhomályosodott egy pillanatra, ahogy megérintette a szarvasmedált. A négyes az egész délelőttöt a toronyban töltötte, majd ismét levonultak a nagyterembe, ahol már várta őket vagy száz töltött pulyka, sok-sok karácsonyi sütemény és néhány kupac pukkantós bűbájbonbon.

Délután kimentek a parkba; a szűz hótengert csupán két kitaposott ösvény szelte keresztül. Ezek a kastélyt kötötték össze a beauxbatons-os kocsival, illetve a durmstrangos hajóval. Hermionének nem volt kedve hógolyózni, így hát csak nézte Lucy, Harry és a Weasley-fiúk csatáját. Öt órakor aztán szólt barátainak, hogy visszamegy a kastélyba, és elkezd készülődni az esti bálba.

\- Három órán át akarsz készülődni? - nézett Ron hüledezve a lányra, s figyelmetlenségéért nyomban meg is fizetett, mert George hógolyója a füle mögött puffant. - Kivel mész? - kiáltotta még a távozó Hermione után, de a lány csak legyintett, és eltűnt a tölgyfaajtó mögött.

Lucy fél órávak később követte barátnőjét. Egyrészt addigra már átfagyott, másrészt pedig még el akarta kapni Hermionét, mielőtt a lány partnere keresésére indulna. Mikor felért a hálószobába, Hermione már félig végzett a hajával - legalábbis bozontja lassan egyenessé vált, körülötte a földön pedig három üres flakonnyi Debodor frizuráló főzet hevert; a negyediket pedig a lány most öntötte a hajára.

\- Nagyon jól haladsz - jegyezte meg Lucy, miközben becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

\- Köszi - mondta csak félig odafigyelve Hermione, hiszen arra koncentrált, hogy mindenhová egyenletesen eloszlassa a főzetet.

\- Ha végeztél mindennel, meg tudod majd csinálni a hajam? - kérdezte Lucy, miközben egy pillantást vetett a tükörképére; vörös haja olyan bozontos volt, hogy még Csámpás is megirigyelte volna.

\- Persze, úgyis csak akkor fogok menni, ha a fiúk már bejöttek.

Lucy gyorsan lezuhanyzott (egész pontosan felmelegítette magát a forró vízzel), megmosta a haját, megszárította, és mire visszaért, Hermione már majdnem menetkész volt: könnyű, mélyzöld dísztalárjában ácsorgott a tükör előtt és az utolsó simításokat végezte el elegáns kontyán.

\- Hűha - szaladt ki Lucy száján meglepettségében, mire Hermione felvont szemöldökkel fordult felé.

\- Eszméletlenül nézel ki - mondta Lucy és elvigyorodott. - A fiúknak le fog esni az álluk.

\- Az a célom - mosolygott céltudatosan Hermione. - Gyere, vedd fel a ruhád, utána megcsinálom a hajad. Csak sietnem kell, mert mindjárt hét óra és még el kell érnem a durmstrangosokat.

\- Krum oda meg vissza lesz tőled - vigyorgott kajánul Lucy, de Hermione nem jött zavarba.

\- Majd meglátjuk, mit reagál Fred, ha ebben lemész - mutatott a Lucy ágyán kiterített ruhára, mire a lány csak legyintett.

Lucy gyorsan belebújt hófehér ruhájába; az még mindig olyan gyönyörű volt, mint amikor először látta. A ruha pántja direkt lecsúszott a válláról, szabaddá téve a kulcscsontját. Hermione ezután kezelésbe vette a haját: két oldalt befont egy-egy tincset, a haja többi részét pedig kontyban rögzítette a tarkóján.

Mikor megállt a tükör előtt, Lucy szóhoz sem jutott: abban sem volt biztos, hogy önmagát látja. És mikor Hermione feltette rá a Fredtől kapott nyakláncot, Lucy kis híján tényleg sokkot kapott. Még sosem látta magát ilyennek és úgy érezte, mintha egy teljesen másik személy állt volna a tükör előtt. Egy kis idő után rá is döbbent, kire emlékezteti önmaga: édesanyja ugyanilyen gyönyörű volt az esküvői fotóján.

\- Fred el fog ájulni tőled - jegyezte meg Hermione.

\- Nekem... nekem viszont nem ez a célom - nyögte ki nagy nehezen Lucy. Azután ránézett az órára és nyomban visszanyerte a lélekjelenlétét. - Hermione, negyed nyolc van.

Hermione azonban úgy tűnt, meg se hallotta. Helyette hirtelen megölelte barátnőjét.

\- Jó szórakozást - suttogta, és mire Lucy észbekapott, már kint is volt a hálóteremből.

\- Neked is... - motyogta Lucy, majd kis híján elnevette magát. Belegondolva, hogy időnként ő se értette Hermione viselkedését, el se tudta képzelni, hogy érezhette magát Harry és Ron.

Várt egy kicsit, még egyszer belenézett a tükörbe, majd kilépett az ajtón és lesétált a csigalépcsőn.  
A klubhelyiségben ezúttal színpompás forgatag fogadta a megszokott fekete talárrengeteg helyett. A lépcső aljánál észrevette Parvatit is, aki Harryre várhatott. Élénkrózsaszín ruhát, hosszú, fekete copfját aranyszálak szőtték át, s a csuklóján arany karperecek csillogtak.

Aztán összetalálkozott a tekintete Fredével. A fiú George és Lee Jordan mellett állt a kandalló közelében és pont akkor nézett a lépcső felé, mikor Lucy lelépett róla. A klubhelyiségben egy pillanatra az összes fiú elnémult, de ez a lányok csacsogása miatt senkinek sem tűnt fel. Lucy átvágott a tömegen Fred felé, aki tátott szájjal bámult rá és most először őt is, és George-ot is cserbenhagyta a hangja.

\- Sziasztok! - köszönt Lucy, ahogy nagy nehezen odaért. Azonban egyik fiú se viszonozta a köszönést.

\- Öhm... srácok...? - nézett rájuk kérdőn Lucy, mire Lee végre feltalálta magát.

\- Öregem, te aztán nagy mázlista vagy! - bökte oldalba a lefagyott Fredet, aki még mindig nem talált szavakat.

\- Nehogy félreértsd... - kezdte volna a magyarázkodást Lucy, de George a szavába vágott.

\- Ki vagy te, és mit csináltál Lucy Potterrel?

Lucy elnevette magát.

\- Én semmit, Hermione segített, hogy kinézzek valahogy.

\- Kinézz valahogy? - szólalt meg végre Fred is. Próbálta hozni szokásos stílusát, de látszott rajta, hogy eléggé megrázta a felismerés, hogy Lucy inkább hasonlít felnőtt nőre, mint kislányra. - Fantasztikusan nézel ki.

\- Köszi - pirult el Lucy, mire George és Lee „hú"-zni kezdtek.

\- Mehetünk akkor? - kérdezte Fred.

\- Nem várjuk meg Harryt és Ront? - kérdezett vissza Lucy és a lépcső felé fordult. Épp abban a pillanatban sétált le a két fiú Seamus, Dean és Neville társaságában.

\- Már itt is vannak - vigyorgott Fred, majd felajánlotta a karját. - Nos?

\- Rendben - karolt bele Lucy és elindultak kifelé. Mire kikeveredtek a tömegből és megálltak a Kövér Dáma portréja előtt, Harry, Parvati és Ron is beérték őket.

\- Nagyon csinos vagy - mosolygott Harry testvérére. A fiú szeme palackzöld dísztalárja miatt sokkal élénkebben csillogott. - Ki csinálta a hajad?

\- Hermione - felelte Lucy. - Te is jól nézel ki.

\- Köszi.

\- Nem tudod, hol van Hermione? - kérdezte Ron morogva. Az ő dísztalárja úgy nézett ki, mintha Agyar megtépkedte volna; cérnaszálak lógtak a ruha ujjáról és a nyaka környékéről is.

\- Nem, már jóval korábban elment - felelte Lucy.

A bejárati csarnokban már rengeteg diák ácsorgott. Várták a nyolc órát, amikor kitárul majd a nagyterem ajtaja. Azok, akik egy másik házból választottak párt maguknak, most az ácsorgók között járkáltak, partnerüket keresve. Parvati egykettőre rátalált nővérére, s odavezette hozzá Harryt és Ront. Fred, kihasználva, hogy kettesben maradt Lucyval, odahajolt a lányhoz.

\- Tetszik az ajándékod? - suttogta a fülébe. Lucy már nem jött zavarba többé, hanem csak csipkelődve visszaszólt Frednek.

\- Ha nem tetszene, nem vettem volna fel.

Fred elnevette magát, majd hátrapillantott a válla fölött és még szélesebben mosolygott.

\- Ti is megjöttetek?

Lucyék mellé George és Angelina érkezett meg.

\- Hű, de jól nézel ki! - szólt Angelina, miközben végignézett Lucy ruháján. - Ezt meg honnan szerezted?

\- Fogalmam sincs, Mrs Weasley vette nekem - felelte Lucy, mire Angelina Fredre nézett és kajánul elvigyorodott.

\- Anyukád biztos azt szerette volna, ha Lucy elvarázsol téged a bálon.

Lucy meglepettségére Fred nem szólt vissza a lánynak, hanem csak a füle vörösödött el. Ekkor a pincelépcső felől most mardekárosok érkeztek a csarnokba, élükön Malfoyjal. A fiún állógalléros, fekete bársony dísztalár volt, oldalán pedig Pansy Parkinson lépkedett, fodros-bodros, halványrózsaszín talárban.

\- Zsák a foltját - szólalt meg George az érkezőkre meredve.

\- Mi van, Malfoy, temetésre mész? - rikkantotta oda a fiúnak Fred.

\- Csak a tiédre, Weas... - fordult feléjük mérgesen Malfoy, de ekkor a torkára forrt a szó. Megtorpant a bejárati csarnok közepén és tátott szájjal meredt Lucyra. A lány a fiú szürke szeméből meglepettséget és döbbenetet olvasott ki. Lucy a szeme sarkából látta, hogy Fred ismét szólásra nyitotta a száját, de ekkor kinyílt a tölgyfaajtó, s a csarnokban Malfoy és Lucy kivételével minden fej a belépők, Karkarov professzor és a durmstrangos diákjai felé fordult. Malfoy továbbra is leplezetlenül Lucyt bámulta, Lucy pedig annyira ledöbbent Malfoy reakcióját látva, hogy csak Fred és George hangja miatt fordult az újonnan érkezők felé.

\- Az ott...? - kezdte Fred.

\- ...Hermione? - fejezte be George.

És valóban, a durmstrangos menetet Krum és Hermione párosa vezette, és a lány olyan elbűvölően mosolygott, hogy mindenki tátott szájjal bámult rá. Lucyt nem érte meglepetésként, hiszen tudott arról, hogy Krum elhívta Hermionét a bálba, de látva a harmóniát kettejük között, még ő is elkerekedett szemekkel figyelte, hogyan állnak meg az ajtó közelében.

Ekkor felcsendült a csarnokban McGalagony hangja:

\- Kérem a bajnokokat, hogy fáradjanak ide!

Lucy látta, ahogy Harry és Parvati a szétnyíló tömegen át elindultak McGalagony felé, látta, ahogy Fleur Delacour és Roger Davies az ajtó mellett várakoztak és látta, ahogy Krum és Hermione megálltak az ajtó mellett. Ekkor a tanárnő - aki piros tartánból varrott talárt viselt, s hozzá egy meglehetősen csúf bogáncskoszorút a süvegén - megkérte őket, hogy menjenek be a nagyterembe, a bajnokok majd utolsóként lépnek be, miután mindenki elfoglalta a helyét. Látva a nagyközönség reakcióját kinézetére, Lucy egyáltalán nem irigyelte, hogy nem állt Harryvel a többi bajnok társaságában.

Lassan egyébként mindenkinek leesett, hogy Krum partnere Hermione Granger. Miután feltárult a kétszárnyú ajtó, és a tömeg a nagyterem felé tódult, Krum könyvtárból ismert lányrajongói elhaladtukban tömény gyűlölettel néztek Hermionéra. Pansy Parkinson a döbbenettől tátogva meredt rá, s még Malfoynak (aki már felocsúdott meglepetéséből) sem jutott semmilyen sértés eszébe, mikor meglátta. Ron ellenben úgy ment el mellette, hogy rá se nézett. Lucy bátorítóan rámosolygott Harryre és Hermionéra, majd Fred, George és Angelina társaságában belépett a nagyterembe.

A nagyterem falait szikrázó ezüstös zúzmara borította, a csillagos fekete mennyezet pedig fagyöngyös-borostyános füzérek százai szelték át. A házak asztalai eltűntek; helyettük most száz kisebb, tizenkét személyes, lampionokkal megvilágított asztal állt a teremben. Lucy, Fred, George és Angelina Ron és Padma Patil asztalához ültek le; Ron és Padma is elég savanyú képet vágtak.

Mikor mindenki megtalálta a helyét, McGalagony felszólította a bajnokokat, hogy alkossanak kettes oszlopot partnereikkel és kövessék őt. Így is történt; a báli sokaság tapssal köszöntötte a négy bevonuló párt, akiket McGalagoy a terem végében felállított nagy, kerek asztal felé vezetett, ahol a zsűri tagjai ültek. Lucy mosolyogva figyelte Harryt, akit - mint mindig - feszélyezett ez a rivaldafény, Ron pedig összehúzott szemmel méregette Hermionét.

Dumbledore vidám mosollyal várta a bajnokokat, Karkarov viszont úgy nézett a Krum és Hermione párosára, mintha Ront akarná utánozni. A nagy, sárga csillagokkal díszített bíborpiros talárt viselő Ludo Bumfolt ugyanolyan lelkesen csattogtatta tenyerét, mint a diákok. Madame Maxime, aki levendulakék selyemruhára cserélte hétköznapi fekete szaténuniformisát, udvariasan tapsolt. Lucynak csak most tűnt fel, hogy Mr Kupor hiányzik a zsűritagok sorából; helyét Percy foglalta el, aki végtelenül önelégült arcot vágott.

\- Szegény Harry - jegyezte meg Fred, mikor Harry leült Percy mellé. - Nem irigylem. Egész este Percy unalmas monológjait hallgatni...

\- Mr Kupor így, Mr Kupor úgy... - fűzte tovább George. - Én Harry helyében rögtön megszöknék.

\- Vagy ráöntenék egy tál levest Weatherby fejére - vigyorgott össze ikertestvérével Fred.

\- Vajon hol lehet Kupor? - gondolkodott hangosan Lucy. - Miért nem jött el?

\- Biztos rosszul van - vonta meg a vállát Fred. - Ha Percy lenne az asszisztensem, én is hamar ágynak esnék.

Lucyt azonban nem hagyta nyugodni a gondolat, hogy valami nem stimmelt Kuporral, és nem csak szimplán beteg lett, de korgó gyomra gyorsan elterelte a gondolatait.

A csillogó aranytányérok, melyek előttük hevertek, még üresek voltak, de valamennyiük előtt ott feküdt egy-egy csinos kis étlap. Lucy a kezébe vette a magáét, és bátortalanul körülsandított. Vajon hogyan rendeljen, ha nem tudja kinek leadni a rendelését? Dumbledore azonban megmutatta, hogy megy ez: miután figyelmesen áttanulmányozta az étlapot, jól érthetően így szólt a tányérjához:

\- Sertésszelet!

És a sertésszelet megjelent. Ezután a többiek is felbátorodtak, és leadták a rendelést a tányérjuknak. Miután megjelent a sült csirke krumplival és borsóval, Lucy falatozni kezdett és közben igyekezett nem megfulladni Fred és George újabb és újabb sztorijai miatt.

\- És arra emlékszel, amikor trágyagránátokkal dobáltuk Mrs Norrist? - nézett ikertestvérére George, mire Fred nevetve bólintott.

\- Frics három emeleten át üldözött minket, még a parkba is követett, de nem tudott elkapni - mesélte Lucynak. - Még úgy sem, hogy a titkos alagútakat használta.

\- Úgy nem előny, ha ti is ismeritek őket és tudjátok, hogyan lehet hátránnyá tenni a használatukat - felelte Lucy mosolyogva, mire a két fiú összenézett.

\- Elveszed az ilyen sztorik poénját, Lucy - jelentette ki végül Fred. - Sajnos túl okos vagy. Még rossz fényt vet rám az, hogy veled mutatkozom.

\- Te hívtál el, hát viseld a következményeit - kacsintott a fiúra Lucy. Észre sem vették, de már csak kettesben beszélgettek - azaz inkább piszkálódtak, ami lassan kezdett flörtölésbe átmenni. Lucy is csak akkor kezdett gyanítani valamit, amikor a tekintete egy pillanatra találkozott Georgéval, aki vigyorogva feltartotta neki a hüvelykujját. Mellette Ron igen kedvetlenül turkálta az ételét és újra meg újra Hermione felé pislogott.

Mikor mindenki jóllakott, Dumbledore felállt az asztaltól, és megkérte a diákokat, hogy kövessék a példáját. Mikor ez megtörtént, suhintott egyet a pálcájával, mire az összes asztal a fal mellé csúszott, tágas teret nyitva a terem közepén. Újabb pálcaintés nyomán a jobb oldali fal mellett felbukkant egy színpad, melyen dobfelszerelés, néhány gitár, egy lant, egy cselló és pár skót duda várt gazdátlanul. A hangszerek nem maradtak sokáig árván; a diákok lelkes tapsától kísérve bevonult a színpadra a Walpurgis Leányai együttes, melynek tagjai nagy műgonddal megszaggatott, fekete talárt viseltek, és szörnyen bozontosak voltak. Az asztalokon elaludtak a lámpák és a bajnokok partnereikkel együtt felálltak a helyükről.

Mivel minden diák a bajnokok felé fordult, Lucy is így tett. Látta, hogy Harry bárhol máshol szívesebben lett volna, mint itt, de muszáj volt eleget tennie a kötelességének, így nagy nehezen felállt és Parvatival együtt kisomfordált a fénnyel megvilágított táncparkettre. A Walpurgis Leányai belekezdett egy lassú, gyászos zeneszámba és a négy pár elkezdte a táncot. Harry tüntetően elnézett az emberek feje felett, Hermione azonban láthatóan nagyon élvezte a dolgot, hiszen elmélyülten lassúzott Krummal.

\- Szeretnéd kimenteni Harryt a rivaldafényből? - kérdezte Fred egy kis idő után, miközben megállt Lucy mellett.

\- Igen - vágta rá Lucy, ám még nem esett le neki, hogy mire is vállalkozott.

\- Akkor gyere - fogta meg Fred Lucy kezét és a táncparkett felé húzta. Lucynak egy pillanata volt arra, hogy felfogja, mibe is egyezett bele, mert Fred egyik kezével megfogta az övét, a másikat pedig a derekára tette és lassan táncolni kezdtek. Igazság szerint Lucy sokkal jobban élvezte, mint várta és ennek az oka egész egyszerűen az volt, hogy Fred végre komolyan viselkedett és valahányszor megszólalt, tisztán hallani lehetett szavai komolyságát. De tánc közben alig beszéltek egy két szót, csak forogtak egymás körül és szinte teljesen belefeledkezdtek a zenébe.

Az egyik fordulónál Lucy kihasználta a kettejük közötti csöndet és körbenézett a teremben. Nem messze tőlük megpillantotta a Neville-Ginny párost. A lány fájdalmasan fintorgott, mivel Neville folyton a lábára lépett. Dumbledore Madame Maxime-ot forgatta meg, aki méreteihez képest igen kecsesem mozgott. Dumbledore süvegének hegye néha megcsiklandozta Madame Maxime állát. Rémszem Mordon egy roppant esetlen szteppet járt Sinistra professzorral, akinek a legfőbb gondja az volt, hogy elkerülje Mordon falábát.

\- Szerintem Mordon önmaga lehetne a dobos - jegyezte meg Lucy. Frednek annyira kellett igyekeznie, hogy visszafojtsa a nevetését, hogy inkább Lucy nyakába temette az arcát és ott nevetett olyan halkan, amennyire tudott. A lány maga is nevetni kezdett, mivel a fiú csiklandozta a bőrét. Így mindkettejüknek meg kellett állniuk, mivel nem tudták folytatni a táncot. Szerencséjükre a duda egy utolsó síró hanggal lezárta a számot, s a nagyteremben felzúgott a taps, így sikerült feltűnésmentesen megúszniuk a röhögőgörcsöt.

\- Üljünk le, erre muszáj innom - törölte meg a szemét Fred és levezette Lucyt a táncparkettről. A Walpurgis Leányai belekezdett egy új, az elsőnél sokkal gyorsabb ritmusú számba, de Lucyt jelenleg csak egy korsó vajsör gondolata tudta foglalkoztatni. Kikerülték George-ot és Angelinát - akik olyan eszelősen ropták, hogy a körülöttük táncolók testi épségüket féltve tisztes távolságra húzódtak tőlük -, és a Ron-Padma páros asztala felé vették az irányt, akikhez időközben Harry és Parvati is csatlakoztak.

\- Milyen a buli? - kérdezte Lucy, miközben magához vett egy üveg vajsört, koccintott Freddel, majd mindketten egy hajtásra kiitták a felét.

\- Talán élvezném, ha tudnék és szeretnék táncolni - felelte Harry.

Ron azonban nem válaszolt. Izzó tekintettel meredt Hermionéra és Krumra, akik ott táncoltak nem messze tőlük. Padma keresztbe tett karral és lábba ült, lábfejét a zene ritmusára mozgatva. Időről időre durcás pillantást vetett Ronra, aki a legcsekélyebb érdeklődést sem tanúsította iránta. Parvati leült Harry másik oldalára, ő is keresztbe tette karját és lábát, s perceken belül felkérte táncolni őt egy beauxbatons-os fiú. A lány nyomban kihasználta az alkalmat, hogy eltűnjön Harry közeléből.

\- Szeretnél visszamenni? - fordult Lucy Fred felé, aki éppen a Ludo Bumfolt-McGalagony párost bámulta.

\- Nem baj, ha egy kicsit magadra hagylak? - kérdezte Fred. - Van egy kis elintéznivalóm George-dzsal, de visszajövök, és akkor táncolhatunk tovább, ha szeretnél.

\- Menj csak, addig beszélgetek a fiúkkal - mosolygott Lucy, mire Fred meghajolt és elsietett.

\- Legalább te jól érzed magad - jegyezte meg Harry, miközben Lucy leült mellé.

\- Figyelj, ez lesz az első és utolsó alkalom, amikor Fred normálisan viselkedik - vonta meg a vállát Lucy. Néhány perc múlva véget ért a szám és a kipirult arcú Hermione lépett oda az asztalukhoz.

\- Szia - köszönt neki Harry és Lucy. Ron hallgatott.

\- Hú, de meleg van - pihegte Hermione, kezével legyezve arcát. - Viktor mindját hoz valamit inni.

Ron lesújtó pillantást vetett rá.

\- Viktor? - szólt epésen. - Miért nem rögtön Viktorka?

Hermione meghökkenve nézett rá. Lucy kezdett aggódni, hogy a lány terve kicsit túlságosan jóra sikeredett.

\- Neked meg mi bajod? - kérdezte Hermione.

\- Elég szomorú, ha magadtól nem tudod - felelte Ron. Hermione most Harryre nézett, aki megvonta a vállát. Tekintete ezután Lucyra vándorolt, aki tanácstalanul rázta a fejét, de közben a tekintetével próbált üzenni barátnőjének. Sajnos Hermione nem vette a lapot.

\- Ron, mi...?

\- Krum durmstrangos! - csattant fel Ron. - Harry ellenfele! A Roxfort ellenfele! Te... te... - Szemlátomást a megfelelő szavakat kereste Hermiome bűnére. - Te az ellenséggel cimborálsz!

Hermionénak leesett az álla.

\- Te meg vagy húzatva? - fakadt ki, miután magához tért döbbenetéből. - Ellenség? Ki áradozott róla, amikor megérkezett? Ki akart autogramot kérni tőle? Ki vásárolta meg a miniatűr mását?

Mindezt Ron elengedte a füle mellett.

\- A könyvtárban kérdezett meg, mi?

\- Igen, ott - felelte pirulva Hermione. - Na és aztán?

\- Hogy jöttetek össze? Őt is megpróbáltad beszervezni a majomba?

\- Nem próbáltam meg! Ha annyira érdekel, tudd meg, hogy... hogy azt mondta, azért járt fel minden nap a könyvtárba, mert beszélni akart velem! De nem volt bátorsága hozzá, hogy megszólítson!

Hermione mindezt hadarva mondta el, s közben arca Parvati dísztalárját idéző színt öltött.

\- Persze, én is ezt mondanám - felelte gúnyosan Ron.

\- Mi az, hogy te is ezt mondanád?

\- Hát nem bírod felfogni? Ki hozta ide Krumot? Karkarov! Krum tudja, kivel barátkozol... Harry érdekli őt. Információkat akar szerezni róla. Vagy a közelébe akar férkőzni, hogy megátkozhassa...

Hermione úgy nézett Ronra, mintha az pofon vágta volna. Remegő hangon így felelt:

\- Semmit nem kérdezett Harryről. Szóba se került Harry...

Ron egy pillanatra se jött zavarba.

\- Akkor arra számít, hogy segítesz neki kitalálni, mit jelent a tojás! Biztos összedugtátok a fejeteket a meghitt kis könyvtári üldögéléseiteken...

\- Hogy én, segíteni neki?! - háborgott Hermione. - Soha! Hogy juthat egyáltalán eszedbe ilyesmi? Én Harrynek drukkolok. Azt szeretném, ha ő nyerne.

\- Persze, és azért enyelegsz az ellenfelével - sziszegte Ron.

\- Ez az egész tusa arra való, hogy megismerkedjünk és összebarátkozzunk külföldi varázslókkal!

\- Nem igaz! - csattant fel Ron. - Arra való, hogy nyerjünk!

Heves vitájuk kezdett feltűnést kelteni a teremben.

\- Ron - szólt békítően Harry -, engem nem zavar, hogy Hermione Krummal jött a bálba...

Ron azonban őrá se hallgatott; már nyitotta a száját, de ekkor Lucynak elfogyott a türelme.

\- Ha tudni akarod, Krum már akkor feljárt a könyvtárba, amikor még ki se derült, hogy kik lesznek a bajnokok! Folyamatosan ott volt, és várta, mikor jelenik meg Hermione! Csak miatta járt oda és meg se fordult a fejében a tusa! Nevetséges és gyerekes, amit művelsz!

Ron azonban ezt se hallotta meg.

\- Menj, keresd meg Viktorcicát - szúrt oda Hermionénak. - Már biztos aggódik, hogy hol vagy.

\- Ne nevezd Viktorcicának! - visította Hermione, azzal felpattant és elrohant az asztaltól. Ron dühös elégedettséggel nézett utána.

\- Fel fogsz kérni egyáltalán táncolni? - kérdezte Padma.

\- Nem foglak - felelte Ron, rá se nézve a lányra.

\- Jó tudni. - Padma sértődötten felállt, és csatlakozott a beauxbatons-os fiúval beszélgető nővéréhez.

Krum lépett oda az asztalhoz, kezében két üveg vajsörrel.

\- Hol van Hermijjóni?

\- Fogalmam sincs - morogta Ron. - Csak nem elvesztettétek egymást?

Krum nyomban felöltötte szokásos mogorva arcát.

\- Arrafelé ment - szólt békítőleg Lucy, ujjával mutatva az irányt. Legalább annyit elért, hogy mikor Krum ránézett, már nem vágott mogorva képet.

\- Ha láttok őt, mondjátok, hogy van nálam ital - mondta, és elkacsázott.

\- Összebarátkoztál Viktor Krummal, Ron? - Percy vonult oda hozzájuk, kezét dörzsölgetve, saját fontosságának teljes tudatában. - Kitűnő! Ezért vagyunk itt, hogy ápoljuk a nemzetközi máguskapcsolatokat!

Lucy nagy bosszúságára Percy habozás nélkül leült Padma megürült székére. Mikor véget ért a szám, a párok megálltak és megtapsolták a zenekart. Lucy Ludo Bumfoltot figyelte: a főosztályvezető kezet csókolt McGalagonynak, majd elindult a sokaságon át. Ekkor Fred és George odaléptek hozzá.

\- Hogy van képük zaklatni egy ilyen fontos embert? - sopánkodott Percy, aki szintén látta a jelenetet. - Nincs bennük semmi tisztelet...

Ludo Bumfolt rövid társalgás után lerázta az ikreket, majd körülpillantva találkozott a tekintete a Lucy mellett ülő Harryével. Integetett és odasétált az asztalukhoz. Lucy, előre sejtve Percy fontoskodását, gyorsan felállt, sietve elköszönt a fiúktól és az ikrek felé sietett.

\- Bocs, ha zavarok, de mindenképp el akartam szökni Percy és a „nagyon fontos ügyei" elől - szólt, mikor Fred és George elé ért. - Egyébként, mit akartatok Bumfolttól?

Fred és George összenéztek.

\- Csak a hamis varázspálcák értékesítési lehetőségeiről beszélgettünk - felelte George. - De akkor hagylak is titeket! - mondta gyorsan, azzal elsietett.

A Walpurgis Leányai ismét belekezdett egy újabb pörgős számba.

\- Szabad egy táncra? - nyújtotta Fred Lucy felé a kezét.

\- Akár többre is - mosolygott a lány és páros gyorsan a táncparkettre sietett.

Innentől kezdve Lucy el se hagyta a táncparkettet és egész este Freddel táncolt. Azaz csak majdnem. Ugyanis az egyik számnál a sok közül, az énekes egyszer csak belekiabálta a mikrofonba, hogy „ _Partnercsere!_ ", és így minden fiú az eggyel balra lévő lányhoz lépett és ott folytatta a táncot a zene leálltáig. Lucy nagy megrökönyödésére az illető, aki éppen hozzá érkezett, nem más volt, mint Draco Malfoy.

\- Gyorsan zavarjuk le, nem akarok hülye pletykák címszereplője lenni - sziszegte a fogai között Lucy, miután tíz teljes másodpercig csak álltak egymással szemben és egyikük se mozdult. A lány megragadta Malfoy kezét és kelletlenül folytatta a táncot. Pár lépés után a fiú is felvette vele a ritmust.

\- Mi volt Weasley és Granger között? - kérdezte Malfoy gonoszul vigyorogva. - Weasley-patkány csak nem féltékeny, mert Grangert Krum hozta el a bálba?

Lucy tudta, hogy Malfoynak sajnos igaza van, de ezt eszébe sem jutott az orrára kötni.

\- Törődj a magad dolgával - mondta inkább.

\- Egyáltalán hogy hívhatta el Krum ezt a sár...

\- Ki ne merészeld mondani azt a szót, különben belelöklek a puncsos tálba! - suttogta vészjóslóan Lucy. Ez hatásosnak bizonyult, ugyanis Malfoy nem folytatta a mondatot. - Remélem tisztában vagy vele, hogy csak azért nem hagylak itt, mert az számomra is kínos lenne. A bajnokkiválasztásos eset után nem akarok még egy jelenetet rendezni.

\- Nem is vártam mást a nagy Lucy Pottertől - jegyezte meg Malfoy, de megjegyzésének valahogy nem volt meg az a megszokott éle, mint korábban.

Ezután egy szólt se szóltak a zene végéig, csak elnéztek egymás mellett és táncoltak tovább. Lucy azonban nem bírta figyelmen kívül hagyni a tényt, hogy Malfoy meglepően jól táncolt. Egyszer sem lépett mellé, jó volt a testtartása és az érintése is sokkal gyengédebb volt, mint azt a lány várta. Sőt, egy ponton Malfoy olyan közel húzta őt magához, hogy Lucynak kezdett nagyon melege lenni és annak semmi köze nem volt a tánchoz.

Mikor véget ért a szám, Lucy és Malfoy azonnal elengedték egymást. Mielőtt azonban a fiú visszasétált volna Pansy Parkinsonhoz, még odasúgta Lucynak:

\- Ma meglepően jól nézel ki.

Lucy szeme elkerekedett és akkor is csak állt ott dermedten, mikor Fred már rég visszatért mellé.

\- Ne haragudj, hogy magadra hagytalak Malfoyjal - szabadkozott. - Nagyon borzalmas volt?

Lucy ekkor találta meg tekintetével a fiút: Malfoy levitte Pansyt a táncparkettről és már túl feltűnően Lucyt bámulta. A lány meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy a fiú magában mosolyog.

\- Ki lehetett bírni - felelte, majd ismét Fred felé fordult. Ám Malfoy furcsa viselkedését nem tudta ilyen könnyen elfelejteni.

Szerencsére Fred gondoskodott róla, hogy ha teljesen elfelejteni nem is, de legalább ki tudja zárni a fejéből a Malfoyjal való táncot. Visszatért vicceskedő énjéhez, újabb és újabb poénokkal szórakoztatta Lucyt, aki könnyesre nevette magát a fiú történetein. Nagyon jól szórakozott, és amikor éjfélkor a Walpurgis Leányai letették hangszereiket, egy pillanatig azt kívánta, hogy bárcsak tovább tartott volna ez a bál. Az együttes búcsúzóul kapott még egy utolsó, nagy tapsot, majd a bálozók lassan szállingózni kezdtek a bejárati csarnok felé. Fred és Lucy még akkor sem hagyták abba a beszélgetést, mikor már rég fölfelé sétáltak a márványlépcsőn. A lány nem számított rá, hogy ilyen jól fogja érezni magát a fiúval. Amikor megálltak a Kövér Dáma portréja előtt, Fred gyorsan megpuszilta Lucy arcát.

\- Nekem még meg kell keresnem George-ot - mondta egyre vörösödő fejjel. - Van pár elintézetlen ügyünk... - Elkezdett hátrálni és egy esetlen intés után paprikapiros arccal gyorsan leszaladt a lépcsőn. Lucy csak bámult utána és mosolygott a gondolaton, hogy még az örök mókamester Fred Weasley is zavarba tud jönni néha.

Mielőtt bemászott volna a portrélyukon, akkor érte utol őt a láthatóan nagy sietségben lévő Hermione. A lány valószínűleg Ronnal találkozhatott, mert elég mogorva arcot vágott. Ám amikor megállt Lucy mellett, kajánul elvigyorodott.

\- Valaki láthatóan nagyon jól érezte magát, mert csak rólad áradozik az ikertestvérének - szólt, mire Lucy elnevette magát.

\- Azért te is jól érezted magad - mondta, miközben bemásztak a portrélyukon. - Legalábbis Krum nagyon büszkének tűnt, hogy te vagy a partnere.

\- Én is az voltam. Csak...

\- Van egy olyan érzésed, hogy a neheze még hátravan - tette barátnője vállára a kezét Lucy, mire Hermione fáradtan elmosolyodott.

A két lány leült a kandalló elé és ott beszélgetni kezdtek. Hermione kifaggatta Lucyt a Malfoyjal való táncról („Egyszerűen nem tudok kiigazodni rajta!" - csóválta a fejét Lucy), kibeszélték Hermione estéjét is Krummal és már épp megegyeztek, hogy aludni mennek, mikor belépett a klubhelyiségbe Ron. Egyedül volt és elég volt egy pillantást vetnie Hermione sugárzó arcára, hogy az arca ködbe boruljon. Mikor Hermione észrevette, felpattant, de nem szólalt meg. Lucy is lassan felállt, de úgy érezte, jobb, ha most kimarad ebből. Tisztában volt vele, hogy ez csak a vihar előtti csend, és hogy a fiú bármikor robbanhat, így meglepte az a nyugalom, amivel Ron megszólalt.

\- Szóval? Milyen volt az estéd a kis Viktorcicával?

\- Ne nevezd így! - suttogta vészjósló hangon Hermione.

\- Hermione, szerintem menjünk... - próbálta elhúzni a lányt Lucy, de Hermione kirántotta a karját és ekkor robbant minden. Ron és Hermione olyan hangosan kiabáltak egymással, hogy ha három kilométer lett volna közöttük, akkor is remekül értették volna egymást. Lucy egy idő után csak visszaroskadt a karosszékbe és a fejét fogva hallgatta Ron és Hermione vitáját, ami még akkor is javában zajlott, mikor Harry bemászott a portrélyukon.

\- Ha nem tetszik, tudod mi a tanulság, nem?! - kiabálta Hermione lángvörös arccal.

\- Na mi? - kiabált vissza Ron, ugyanolyan vörös arccal. - Kíváncsi vagyok a nagy bölcsességre!

\- Ha legközelebb bál lesz, az első legyek, akit megkérdezel és ne az utolsó!

Lucy erre felkapta a fejét, hiszen ez egy hihetetlenül egyértelmű utalás volt, de Ron csak tátogott, mint egy hal és láthatóan nem esett le neki a dolog. Hermione sarkon fordult, es felrohant a lányok lépcsőjén. Ron Harryre nézett, de eltartott egy darabig, mire meg tudott szólalni.

\- Hallottad ezt? - nyögte ki végül. - Hallottad? Ez nem igaz... meg mindig nem ért semmit...

Lucy erre felpattant. Az elmúlt napokban sajnálta Ront, amiért Hermione ilyen kegyetlen játékot űzött vele, de most megértette, hogy a fiú megérdemelte. Aki egy ilyen egyértelmű kijelentést is simán elenged a füle mellett, az megérdemli, hogy féltékennyé tegyék.

\- Szerintem - szólalt meg remegő hangon, mire a két fiú felé fordult - kettőtök közül nem Hermione az, aki nem ért semmit.

Azzal fogta magát és felrohant barátnője után a hálószobába.

* * *

Draco Malfoy csak akkor engedett utat az érzelmeinek, amikor egyedül ült a hálószobában. A többi évfolyamtársa még javában zaklatta a kisebbeket, így egy kis időre egyedül maradhatott a gondolataival - és ezt az időt kihasználta arra, hogy elgondolkodjon a viselkedésén.

Sejthette volna. Sejthette volna előre, hogy a bálon minden lány ki fogja csinosítani magát és ez alól Lucy sem lesz kivétel. Mégis, úgy érezte, mintha pofon csapták volna akkor, mikor megpillantotta a lányt Fred Weasley mellett. Olyan elbűvölő volt, hogy Draco hosszú perceken át nem tudta levenni róla a szemét. Még akkor is, mikor már elindultak befelé a nagyterembe, Draco csak állt és bámulta a lányt, aki mintha a mennyből jelent volna meg. Az a ruha tökéletesen kiemelte az alakját, a haja profi módon volt megcsinálva és tökéletesen illett az öltözékéhez... Egyszerűen minden tökéletes volt rajta. Még a nagyteremben, a vacsora alatt is folyton Lucy felé pislogott és meg tudta volna fojtani Weasleyt, amiért az ő partnere volt.

Emiatt teljesen elvesztette a fejét. A tánc alatt szándékosan állt mellettük; tudta, hogy előbb-utóbb lesz olyan, hogy párcsere és nem is tévedett. Azt már csak sejtette, hogy Lucy ott marad, és nem csinál botrányt a bál közepén. Arra viszont álmában sem gondolt, hogy a lány közelsége ennyire megrészegíti majd. Az elején még próbálta hozni a formáját, de minél tovább táncolt vele, annál jobban elfeledkezett önmagáról. Életében először azt tette, amit tenni akart, és nem azt, amit elvártak tőle. Azt akarta, hogy Lucy minél közelebb legyen hozzá, hogy érezhesse a szívverését, hogy láthassa kipirult arcát...

Draco a kezébe temette az arcát, egyre szaporábban lélegzett, végül pedig már zihált. Nem gondolkozhat így. Nem veszítheti el ennyire az önkontrollját. Nem teheti ezt meg a családjával, a felépített imidzsével, nem rombolhat le mindent... De ha egyszer ezt akarja? szólalt meg egy kis, erőtlen hang a fejében, de Draco ezt azonnal elnyomta. Ha csak egyszer is elgyengül...

Szinte rohant a fürdő felé, hogy a zuhany alatt állva lehűtse magát. Ez a bál teljesen kikészítette. Minél hamarabb rendbe kell hoznia az érzéseit, mielőtt helyrehozhatatlan károkat okoz a nagy nehezen felépített falakban, amik mögé igazi vágyait zárta.


	64. Chapter 63: Rita Vitrol szenzációja

**Chapter 63**

 **Rita Vitrol szenzációja**

Karácsony második napján mindenki későn kelt. A Griffendél-torony klubhelyisége jóval csendesebb volt, mint az utóbbi időben bármikor, s a bágyadt beszélgetéseket gyakran szakította meg egy-egy ásítás. Hermione haja ismét borzas volt; bevallotta Harrynek, hogy a bál előtt rengeteg Debodor frizuráló főzetet locsolt rá.

\- …de eszemben sincs minden nap vesződni vele - jelentette ki, Csámpás füle tövét vakargatva.

Ron és Hermione, úgy tűnt, kimondatlanul megállapodtak abban, hogy nem térnek vissza az előző esti témára, s barátságosan, bár kissé tartózkodóan viselkedtek egymással. A fiúk ezután beszámoltak valami olyasmiről, amitől Lucy fáradtsága egy csapásra elmúlt: előző este a parkban sétáltak, amikor ugyanis el kellett bújniuk Hagrid és Madame Maxime párosa elől. Aztán megtudták a titkot, amit Hagrid talán egész életében rejtegetett: a tényt, hogy félóriás. Ron láthatóan kész tragédiaként élte meg a dolgot és Lucy is elkerekedett szemekkel bámult a fiúkra. Hermione azonban közel sem tűnt annyira meglepettnek.

\- Eddig is gyanítottam, hogy az - felelte vállvonogatva. - Tudtam, hogy nem lehet telivér óriás, hisz azok körülbelül hat méter magasak. De különben is, nem értem ezt a hisztériát az óriások körül. Kizárt dolog, hogy mindegyik egy vérszomjas szörnyeteg… Csak épp elterjedt róluk ez az előítélet, ugyanúgy, mint a vérfarkasokról.

Ron arcán látszott, hogy tudna erre egy frappáns választ, de bizonyára nem akart újra összeveszni Hermionéval, mert csupán egy megfáradt fejcsóválást engedett meg magának.

Lassan ideje volt elővenni a szünet első hetében elhanyagolt házi feladatokat. Most, hogy elmúlt a karácsony, mindenki amolyan se hideg, se meleg hangulatban volt - mindenki, kivéve Harryt és Lucyt, akiket lassan ismét nyugtalanítani kezdett a jövő.

A gond az volt, hogy a február huszonnegyedike karácsony előtt sokkal távolabbi dátumnak tűnt, mint most, karácsony után, Harry pedig még semmit nem tett a tojás titkának megfejtése érdekében. Ezen a fiú úgy próbált segíteni, hogy ettől kezdve valahányszor felment a hálószobába, elővette és kinyitotta a tojást, mindig abban reményben, hogy végre sikerül kisütnie valamit a visításból. Lucynak elég volt ránéznie bátyja arcára, hogy tudja, eddig nem járt sikerrel, bármivel is próbálkozott. Azt mondta, hogy harminc vibráló fűrész zajához hasonlít a leginkább, ami nem volt valami jó tipp.

Harry négyszemközt elmesélte Lucynak, hogy még a bál után kapott egy tanácsot Cedrictől: azt, hogy fürödjön meg a tojással. Ám a fiú iránt táplált, nem éppen baráti érzései folytán viszolygott tőle, hogy igénybe vegye Cedric segítségét. Lucy tudta, hogy a bátyját féltékenysége és büszkesége tartja vissza attól, hogy kipróbálja a tippet. Bár, volt egy olyan érzése, hogy Harry helyében ő se nagyon akarna segítséget elfogadni attól az embertől, aki a kiszemeltjével jár kézenfogva a folyosókon.

A roxforti birtokot még mindig vastag hótakaró fedte, s az üvegház falai annyira bepárásodtak, hogy gyógynövénytanórán a diákok ki se láttak rajtuk. Ilyen időben senki nem lelkesedett túlságosan a legendás lények gondozása óráért, bár Ron azt jósolta, hogy a szurcsókok valami módon biztosan gondoskodnak majd egy kis melegről: vagy leizzadásig kergetik őket, vagy lángcsóváikkal felgyújtják Hagrid kunyhóját.

Mikor azonban megérkeztek a vadőrlakhoz, annak ajtaja előtt egy korosodó boszorkány várta őket, akinek rövidre nyírt, ősz haja és nagy, előreugró álla volt.

\- Szaporábban, ha szabad kérnem, már öt perce becsengettek! - förmedt rá a magas hóban gázoló griffendélesekre.

\- Maga kicsoda? - kérdezte megütközve Ron. - Hol van Hagrid?

\- Suette-Pollts professzor vagyok - felelte kimérten a boszorkány. - Átmenetileg én fogom tanítani nektek a legendás lények gondozását.

\- Hol van Hagrid? - ismételte emelt hangon Harry.

\- Gyengélkedik - hangzott a kurta válasz.

Ekkor undok, nyekergő nevetés ütötte meg Lucy fülét. Megfordult, és szembetalálta magát az időközben befutó Draco Malfoyjal és mardekáros társaival. Az egész társaság kajánul vigyorgott, s arcukon nyoma sem volt csodálkozásnak.

\- Jöjjenek utánam - utasította a csoportot Suette Pollts professzor, azzal elindult a karám mentén, amelyben dideregve álltak a hatalmas beauxbatonsos lovak. Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione követték a tanárnőt, de közben hátrapislogtak Hagrid kunyhója felé. Az ablakon be volt húzva a függöny. Lehet, hogy Hagrid odabent kuksol, betegen és magányosan?

Ron meggyorsította lépteit, és felzárkózott Suette-Pollts professzor mellé.

\- Mi baja Hagridnak? - kérdezte.

\- Ne törődj vele! - felelte a tanárnő.

\- De igenis törődünk vele! - szólt ingerülten Lucy. - Mi történt vele?

Suette-Pollts egyszerűen elengedte a füle mellett a kérdést. A karámot megkerülve a Tiltott Rengeteg széle felé vezette a csoportot, ahol egy csodaszép, kifejlett egyszarvú állt kipányvázva.

Az unikornis láttán a csoport lánytagjai szinte mind felsikkantottak a gyönyörűségtől.

\- Júúj, de szép! - suttogta Lavender Brown. - Honnan szerezhette? Azt mondják, nagyon nehéz befogni őket!

Az egyszarvú olyan vakítóan fehér volt, hogy körülötte szürkének tűnt a hó. Nyugtalanul kapálta a földet arany patájával, és dobálta szarvval ékes, szép fejét.

\- A fiúk itt maradnak! - parancsolta Suette-Pollts professzor, sorompóként felemelt karjával jól mellbe vágva Harryt. - Az egyszarvúak jobban szeretik a női kezet. A lányok jöjjenek előre. Óvatosan megközelítjük az állatot. Szépen, nyugodtan…

A tanárnő a lányokkal együtt lassan elindult az unikornis felé, hátrahagyva a fiúkat, akik a karám kerítése mellől figyelték őket. Lucy úgy tett, mintha velük ment volna, de amikor észrevette, hogy a tanárnő nem figyel, visszasomfordált Harryékhez.

\- Szerintetek mi történhetett Hagriddal? - kérdezte fojtott hangon. - Csak nem valamelyik szurcsók…

\- Nem, nem sebesült meg, ha arra gondolsz - szólt mézesmázosan Malfoy. - Szégyelli magát, azért nem meri elődugni azt a ronda nagy képét.

\- Miről beszélsz? - kérdezte fenyegetően Harry.

Malfoy belenyúlt talárja zsebébe, és előhúzott egy összehajtott újságlapot.

\- Tessék, olvassátok el - szólt. - Fáj, hogy tőlem kell megtudnotok…

Harry kikapta Malfoy kezéből az újságlapot, és gyorsan széthajtotta. Lucy, Ron, Seamus, Dean és Neville kíváncsian odahúzódtak mellé. A lapon szereplő cikkhez egy kép is tartozott, mely Hagridot ábrázolta, roppant előnytelen beállításban.

 _DUMBLEDORE „ÓRIÁS"-I BAKLÖVÉSE_

 _Különtudósítónk, Rita Vitrol írása_

 _Albus Dumbledore, a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskola különc igazgatója feltűnő kísérletező kedvről tesz tanúságot, ha munkatársainak kiválasztásáról van szó. Ez év szeptemberében például a sötét varázslatok kivédése tantárgy oktatására Alastor „Rémszem" Mordont, a hírhedten átkos kedvű ex-aurort szerződtette. Döntése nem kis visszatetszést keltett felelős minisztériumi körükben - ami nem is csoda, figyelembe véve Mordonnak azt a közismert szokását, hogy pálcát ránt mindenkire, aki a jelenlétében hirtelen mozdulatot tesz. Ugyanakkor Rémszem Mordon maga a megtestesült türelem és jóindulat ahhoz a Célemberhez képest, aki Dumbledore engedélyével, sőt kérésére a legendás lények gondozása órákat tartja._

 _Rubeus Hagrid, akit saját bevallása szerint harmadéves korában eltanácsoltak a Roxfortból, vadőri státusban dolgozik az iskolánál. Az állást annak idején Dumbledore szerezte neki. Hagrid azonban nem elégedett meg ennyivel, és rejtélyes befolyását felhasználva tavaly azt is sikerült elérnie, hogy az igazgató - számos, nála jóval képzettebb jelentkezővel szemben - őt bízza meg a legendás lények gondozása tantárgy oktatásával._

 _Mint megtudtuk, a hatalmas termetű, ijesztő külsejű Hagrid arra használja fel frissen szerzett hatalmát, hogy szörnyetegek egész sorát felvonultatva rettegésben tartsa a rá bízott diákokat. Óráin, melyeket sokan a „hátborzongató" jelzővel illetnek, testi és lelki kínzásnak veti alá tanítványait - Dumbledore pedig következetesen szemet huny áldatlan ténykedése felett._

„ _Engem súlyosan megsebesített egy hippogriff, a barátomat Vincent Crakot pedig megharapta egy futóféreg - panaszolja a negyedikes Draco Malfoy. - Mindenki utálja Hagridot, de elviseljük, mert nem merünk szólni."_

 _Hagrid pedig töretlen lendülettel folytatja megfélemlítési kampányát. A múlt hónapban, a Reggeli Próféta egyik munkatársával folytatott beszélgetése során elismerte, hogy a mantikór és a tüzes rák keresztezésével kitenyésztett egy roppant veszélyes hibridet, melynek a „durrfarkú szurcsók" nevet adta. Mint tudjuk, új mágikus faj létrehozására csak a varázslény-felügyeleti főosztály engedélyével és annak ellenőrzése mellett nyílik lehetőség, Hagrid azonban, úgy tűnik, felülemelkedik az olyan lényegtelen szempontokon, mint a törvényi elbírások. „Csak szórakoztam egy kicsit" - jegyzi meg magyarázatképpen, majd gyorsan másra tereli a szót. Ez azonban még nem minden. A Reggeli Prófétának sikerült fényt deríteni a tényre, hogy a mágusszerepben tetszelgő Hagrid nemhogy nem telivér varázsló, de még csak nem is teljesen ember. Kutatásaink eredményeképpen ezúton nyilvánosságra hozhatjuk a tényt, hogy Hagrid anyja nem más, mint a jelenleg ismeretlen helyen tartózkodó Fridwulfa óriásnő._

 _Az órások közismerten vérszomjas és kegyetlen faja belső háborúk következtében már a múlt században a kipusztulás szélére jutott. Maroknyi megmaradt példányuk később csatlakozott a Sötét Nagyúr seregeihez, s őket terheli a felelősség a Nagyúr rémuralmának idején elkövetett gaztettek jelentős hányadáért._

 _Jóllehet a sötét oldal erőit megtizedelő aurorok sokat tettek ártalmatlanná a Nagyurat szolgáló óriások közül, Fridwulfa nem jutott erre a sorsra. Feltehetőleg elmenekült, és csatlakozott a távoli országokban még ma is fellelhető hegyvidéki óriáshordák valamelyikéhez. Szelleme azonban továbbra is itt kísért, hiszen ami a Roxfortban a legendás lények gondozása órán zajlik, nem hagy kétséget afelől, hogy Hagrid örökölte anyja kegyetlen természetét._

 _Bizarr adalék a történethez, hogy Hagridot köztudottan szoros baráti szálak fűzik ahhoz a fiúhoz és lányhoz, akik Tudjukki bukását okozták, s aki így közvetve bujdosásra kényszerítették Hagrid anyját. Nem tudjuk, hogy Harry és Lucy Potter ismerik-e termetes barátjuk származásának sötét titkát - annyi azonban bizonyos, hogy Albus Dumbledore-nak kötelessége lenne felvilágosítani Harryt, Lucyt és diáktársaikat arról, milyen veszélyekkel jár óriásivadékokkal barátkozni._

Lucy a cikk végére érve felpillantott Harryre és Ronra, akiknek nyitva maradt a szája a döbbenettől.

\- Ki mondta el neki? - hebegte Ron.

Harryt azonban láthatóan nem ez izgatta.

\- Mi az, hogy „mindenki utálja Hagridot"!? - förmedt rá Malfoyra, majd Crakra mutatott. - És mi ez a hülyeség, hogy megharapta őt egy futóféreg? Azoknak nincs is foguk!

Crak bután vihogott, és láthatóan roppant elégedett volt önmagával.

\- Ez a cikk véget vet a behemót tanári karrierjének - felelte villogó szemmel Malfoy. - Óriásivadék… én meg azt hittem, gyerekkorában megivott egy üveg Pótcsont-rapidot… Ez nem fog tetszeni az aggódó apukáknak meg anyukáknak… frászt kapnak majd, hogy Hagrid felfalja a gyereküket, hahaha…

\- Tee…

\- Ti is figyeljetek ide, ha kérhetem!

Suette-Pollts professzor szólt oda nekik. A lányok addigra mind az egyszarvú köré gyűltek, és simogatni kezdték az állatot. Harry annyira remegett a dühtől, hogy zörgött a kezében az újságlap. Lucy az utolsó pillanatban elbújt Ron mögé, így a tanár nem láthatta, hogy ellógta a simogatást. Azonban emellett még egy szót se fogott fel Suette-Pollts szavaiból, aki most emelt hangon, hogy a fiúk is hallják, sorolni kezdte az állat mágikus tulajdonságait.

\- Remélem, ezután is ő fog tanítani minket - szólt Parvati Patil, mikor a csoport az óra után a kastély felé vonult. - Ilyen dolgokról kellene mindig tanulnunk a legendás lények gondozása órán… Normális lényekről, mint az egyszarvú, nem szörnyetegekről…

\- És mi lesz Hagriddal? - mordult rá mérgesen Harry, miközben felfelé lépkedtek a bejárati lépcsőn.

\- Mi lenne vele? - vágott vissza Parvati. - Az marad, ami volt: vadőr.

Parvati a bál óta nemigen állt szóba Harryvel, aki Lucynak elismerte, hogy talán egy kicsit több figyelmet kellett volna szentelnie a lánynak. Különösebb lelkifurdalása mégse volt, hisz Parvati így is jól szórakozott - legalábbis széltében-hosszában terjesztette, hogy randevút beszélt meg a beauxbatons-os fiúval a legközelebbi roxmortsi hétvégére.

\- Ez tényleg jó óra volt - jelentette ki Hermione, mikor beléptek a nagyterembe. - Suette Pollts legalább kétszer annyi mágikus tulajdonságot sorolt fel, mint ami…

\- Akkor olvasd el ezt! - vágott a szavába dühösen Lucy, majd kikapta Harry kezéből a cikket és Hermione orra alá dugta. Hermione pontosan úgy reagált, mint Ron; tátott szájjal olvasta a cikket, s mikor a végére ért, ezt kérdezte:

\- Kitől tudta meg az a gonosz némber? Hagrid képes volt, és elmondta neki?

\- Dehogyis! - legyintett ingerülten Harry, miközben ledobta magát egy székre a Griffendél asztalánál. - Hiszen ezt még nekünk se mesélte el! Szerintem Vitrol feldühödött azon, hogy semmit nem sikerült kiszednie rólam Hagridból, és bosszúból elkezdett az ő dolgai után szaglászni.

\- Az is lehet, hogy kihallgatta Hagrid és Madame Maxime beszélgetését - jegyezte meg halkan Hermione.

\- Akkor találkoztunk volna vele a kertben - rázta a fejét Ron. - Különben is, Dumbledore kitiltotta Vitrolt a Roxfortból.

\- Lehet, hogy neki is van láthatatlanná tévő köpenye - szólt Lucy. Mérgében olyan lendületesen dobta a töltött csirkét a tányérjára, hogy köröskörül mindent tele fröcskölt a szósszal.

\- Kinézem abból a nőből, hogy bokrokban kuksol és hallgatózik - morogta Harry, miközben remegett a visszafojtott indulattól.

\- Ahogy te meg Ron, igaz? - csipkelődött Hermione.

\- Mi nem szándékosan hallgatóztunk! - méltatlankodott Ron. - Nem tudtunk mit csinálni! Különben is, hogy lehet Hagrid ilyen ütődött, hogy az óriás anyjáról beszél egy sötét parkban, ahol akárki kihallgathatja!

\- Meg kell látogatnunk! - jelentette ki Harry. - Ma este, jóslástan után lemegyünk hozzá. Megmondjuk neki, hogy folytassa a tanítást… hogy őt akarjuk. Te is őt akarod, nem? - tette hozzá élesen, Hermionéra pillantva.

\- Hát… nem tagadom, hogy jó volt egyszer egy rendes legendás lények gondozása órát is hallani a változatosság kedvéért… de szeretném, ha visszajönne, persze! - tette hozzá ijedten, mikor Harry villogó szemébe nézett.

Így hát vacsora után ismét kiléptek a tölgyfa ajtón, és a hófödte parkon átvágva visszatértek Hagrid kunyhójához. Bekopogtak az ajtón, mire odabent nyomban felhangzott Agyar öblös ugatása.

\- Mi vagyunk azok, Hagrid! - kiabálta Harry, öklével püfölve az ajtót. - Nyisd ki!

Nem érkezett válasz. Agyar nyüszítve kaparta az ajtót, de az nem nyílt ki. Vagy tíz percig dörömböltek; Ron még az egyik ablakot is megcsapkodta, de odabentről egy pisszenés sem hallatszott.

\- Miért bujkál előlünk? - kérdezte fejcsóválva Lucy, miután feladták a próbálkozást, és elindultak vissza a kastélyba. - Azt hiszi, szégyellnie kell előttünk, hogy óriás volt az anyja?

Úgy tűnt, Hagrid valóban azt hiszi, mert Lucyék egész héten színét se látták. Nem jelent meg étkezésekkor a tanárok asztalánál, szokásos vadőri teendőit sem végezte a birtokon, a legendás lények gondozása órákat pedig továbbra is Suette-Pollts professzor tartotta. Malfoy alaposan ki is használta a helyzetet.

\- Hiányzik a félvér haverotok? - súgta oda újra meg újra Harrynek és Lucynak, persze mindig csak akkor, ha volt egy tanár a közelben, hogy a két Potter ne torolhassa meg tettleg a gúnyolódást. - Hiányzik az elefántember?

Január közepére az iskola vezetése beiktatott egy roxmortsi látogatást. Hermione meglepődve értesült róla, hogy Harry is készül lemenni a faluba.

\- Azt hittem, örülni fogsz, hogy végre csend lesz a klubhelyiségben - mondta -, és nekiállsz dolgozni a tojáson.

\- Ó, azt hiszem, azzal már a célegyenesben vagyok - mondta Harry.

Hermione elismerően nézett rá.

\- Tényleg? Végre egy jó hír!

Lucy azonban ismerte eléggé a bátyját ahhoz, hogy tudja, hogy hazudik. Harry lesütötte a szemét, de csak egy pillanatra, ugyanis Ron suttogva kérdezte tőle, hogy hogyan tudnának beszélni Hagriddal.

Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione szombaton együtt léptek ki a kastélyból, és indultak el a park hideg, nedves füvén a nagy kapu felé. Mikor elhaladtak a tavon horgonyzó durmstrangos hajó mellett, egyszerre megpillantották Viktor Krumot, aki egy szál fürdőnadrágban kimászott a fedélzetre. Krumnak minden csontja látszott, de az tagadhatatlan volt, hogy nagyon edzett - ugyanis felmászott a fedélzet korlátjára, kinyújtotta a karját, és fejest ugrott a tóba.

\- Ez meg van őrülve! - szörnyülködött Ron, Krum fekete üstökére meredve, mely most kibukkant a víz alól. - Január van, jéghideg a víz!

\- Ott, ahonnan ők jönnek, sokkal hidegebb a tél - felelte Hermione. - Szerintem direkt langyosnak érzi a tavat.

\- Na jó, de akkor is, ott van benne az óriáspolip - mondta Ron, inkább örömmel, semmint aggódva. Hermione össze is vonta a szemöldökét.

\- Tudd meg, hogy nagyon kedves fiú - szólt szemrehányóan. - Egyáltalán nem olyan, mint amilyennek te a durmstrangosokat képzeled. Meg is mondta nekem, hogy itt sokkal jobban érzi magát.

Ron nem válaszolt. A bál óta egyszer se ejtette ki a száján Viktor Krum nevét.

Lucy a falu latyakos főutcáján sétálva végig Hagridot kereste a tekintetével, s mikor megbizonyosodtak róla, hogy a vadőr egyik üzletben sem tartózkodik, javasolta barátainak, hogy térjenek be a Három Seprűbe.

A kocsma, mint mindig, ezúttal is tele volt, de Lucynak elég volt egy gyors pillantást vetnie az asztalokra, s máris látta, hogy Hagrid nincs ott. Elkedvetlenedve odasétált Harryvel a söntéspulthoz barátaival, és rendeltek négy vajsört Madam Rosmertától.

Hermione egyszer csak odahajolt hozzájuk.

\- Ez sose megy be a munkahelyére? - suttogta. - Nézzétek!

A söntéspult mögötti tükörre mutatott; Lucy felpillantott, és meglátta a tükörben Ludo Bumfoltot, aki egy sötét sarokban ült, egy csapat kobold társaságában. Halkan, hadarva magyarázott valamit a koboldoknak, akik karba tett kézzel, mogorván hallgatták.

Lucy egyetértett Hermionéval. Valóban furcsa volt, hogy Bumfolt a Három Seprűben üldögél egy olyan hétvégén, amikor a Trimágus Tusa zsűrijének épp nincs semmi dolga a Roxfortban. Lucy alaposabban szemügyre vette Bumfoltot. Az kimerültnek tűnt; épp olyan gondterhelt és nyúzott volt az arca, mint azon az estén, amikor a Sötét Jegy feltűnt az égen. Bumfolt most a söntéspult felé nézett, s mikor megpillantotta Harryt, azonnal felállt.

\- Mindjárt visszajövök - vetette oda nyersen a koboldoknak, de amikor elindult Harry felé, nyomban kiült arcára megszokott kisfiús vigyora.

\- Harry! - köszönt örvendezve. - Hogy vagy? Reméltem, hogy összefutunk! Mesélj, minden rendben?

\- Igen, köszönöm - felelte udvariasan Harry.

\- Válthatnék veled pár szót négyszemközt? - kérdezte nagy izgatottan. - Megbocsátotok nekünk egy pillanatra?

\- Öö… persze - felelte Ron, és Lucyval és Hermionéval elindultak keresni egy szabad asztalt.

\- Mit akarhat tőle? - gondolkodott hangosan Lucy, miután leültek.

\- Nem tudom, de úgy látszik, nem akarja, hogy mások is hallják - felelte Hermione, miközben azt figyelték, ahogy Bumfolt a söntéspult végéhez vezette Harryt, jó messzire Madam Rosmertától.

\- Vajon mit csinálhatott a koboldokkal? - teszi fel a következő kérdést Ron.

\- Nem állt valami jól náluk, mert elég feszültnek tűnt - mondta Lucy.

Ezután egy ideig csendben iszogatták a vajsörüket, miközben Bumfolt és Harry párbeszédét figyelték és próbáltak olvasni a testbeszédükből. Bumfolt egy ponton olyan halkan beszélt, hogy Harrynek nagyon közel kellett hajolnia hozzá. Aztán egyszerre feltűnt a színen Fred és George. Odamentek Harryékhez, de láthatóan Bumfolt érdekelte őket. Lucy a karácsonyi bál óta nem nagyon beszélgetett velük, hiszen mindig dolgoztak valamin; de néha úgy érezte, mintha Fred odapillantgatna, ahol ő van, mikor egy légtérben tartózkodtak.

Most is ez volt a helyzet. Bumfolt láthatóan visszautasította az ikreket, akik erre csalódott arcot vágtak, majd a főosztályvezető olyan gyorsan iszkolt ki a kocsmából, mintha kergetnék. A koboldok követték őt. Fred és George elköszöntek Harrytől, aki ezután elindult Lucyék felé. Lucy testvére mögé nézve pont Fred szemeibe bámult, aki, mikor ezt észrevette, gyorsan félrekapta a fejét. Lucy látta, hogy a fiú füle elvörösödött.

\- Mit akart tőled? - kérdezte Ron, mikor Harry odaért hozzájuk.

\- Felajánlotta, hogy segít megfejteni a tojás titkát - vonogatta a vállát Harry, miközben leült.

\- Pont ő? - hüledezett Hermione. - Zsűritag létére? Különben is, már kitaláltad mit jelent a hang, nem?

\- Igen… - dörmögte Harry. - Már majdnem.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy Dumbledore örülne neki, ha megtudná, hogy Bumfolt csalásra akart rávenni téged - folytatta a sopánkodást Hermione. - Remélem, Cedricnek is akar segíteni!

\- Nem akar, megkérdeztem - rázta fejét Harry.

\- Kit érdekel, hogy segít-e Diggorynak? - mordult fel Ron.

Lucy titokban egyetértett vele.

\- Azok a koboldok nem tűntek valami jóindulatúnak - jegyezte meg vajsörét szürcsölve. - Mit akarhattak Bumfolttól?

\- Bumfolt azt mondta, Kuport keresik - felette Harry. - Még mindig betegeskedik. Nem jár be dolgozni.

\- Lehet, hogy Percy mérget kever a kajájába - szólt vigyorogva Ron. - Biztos arra számít, hogy ha Kupor beadja a kulcsot, őt nevezik ki főosztályvezetőnek.

Hermione „ _ilyet még viccből se mondunk_ " típusú pillantást vetett Ronra, majd így szólt:

\- A koboldok a varázslény-felügyeleti főosztályhoz tartoznak. Mi dolguk lehet Mr Kuporral?

\- Lehet, hogy tolmács kell nekik - vélekedett Harry. - Kupor egy csomó nyelven beszél.

\- Most már szegény pici koboldokért is aggódunk? - fordult Hermionéhoz Ron. - Megalapítjuk a VARKÁ-t? A Védelmet A Ronda Koboldoknak Akciócsoportot?

\- Hahaha, nagyon vicces! - vágott vissza Hermione. - A koboldokat nem kell megvédeni. Nem hallottátok, miket mesélt Binns professzor a koboldfelkelésekről?

\- Nem hallottuk - felelte kórusban a hármas.

\- A lényeg az, hogy el tudnak bánni a varázslókkal - folytatta Hermione, és belekortyolt a vajsörébe. - Megvan a magukhoz való eszük. Nem olyanok mint a házimanók, akik képtelenek kiállni a saját jogaikért.

\- O-ó - szólt Ron, az ajtó felé pillantva.

Rita Vitrol lépett be a kocsmába - ezúttal banánsárga talárban és rikító rózsaszínűre festett körmökkel. Vele volt a pocakos fotós is. Vitrol kikért két italt, majd elindultak a tömegen át egy közeli asztal felé, Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione pillantásától kísérve. Vitrol igen elégedett arcot vágott, és pergő nyelvvel magyarázott a fotósnak.

\- …nem volt valami készséges, mi, Bozo? Kíváncsi lennék rá, mi titkolnivalója van. Egyáltalán, miért mászkál egy falka kobolddal az utcán? Azt mondja, megmutatja nekik a falu látványosságait… Jobb mesét is kitalálhatott volna… Sose tudott hazudni. Mit gondolsz, vaj van füle mögött? A körmére kellene nézni egy kicsit, nem? Ludo Bumfolt, a varázsjátékok és mágikus sportok főosztályának fegyelmi úton eltávolított ex-vezetője… Jól hangzik, nem? Már csak a folytatást kell kitalálnunk…

\- Megint ki akar készíteni valakit? - szólt oda fennhangon Harry.

A kocsmában többen feléjük fordultak. Rita Vitrol szeme felcsillant gyémántos szemüvege mögött, mikor látta, ki szólította meg.

\- Harry! - szólt széles mosollyal. - Hát ez remek! Ülj ide hozzánk, és…

\- Eszem ágában sincs a maga közelébe menni - vetette oda dühösen Harry. - Miért kellett tönkretennie Hagridot?

Rita Vitrol felvonta vastagon kihúzott szemöldökét.

\- Az olvasóinknak joguk van megtudni az igazságot, Harry. Én csak a munkámat…

\- Kit érdekel, hogy óriásivadék!? - kiabálta Harry. - Kit érdekel, ha egyszer rendes ember!?

A kocsmában néma csend lett. Madam Rosmerta a söntéspult mögül Harryre bámult, s közben egyre csak öntötte a mézbort egy kancsóba, ami már régen megtelt.

Rita Vitrol szeme kissé megvillant, de a következő pillanatban már nyitotta is krokodilbor táskáját, és a purlicerpennát előhúzva így szólt:

\- Remek, akkor meséld el nekem, milyennek ismered te Hagridot. Milyen lélek rejtőzik a riasztó testben? Mi a ti különös barátságotok története? Hagrid apapótló szerepet tölt be az életedben?

Hermione felpattant a székről, s álltában úgy szorongatta vajsörös üvegét, mint egy gránátot.

\- Maga egy lelketlen szörnyeteg! - kiabálta kipirult arccal. - Gátlástalanul átgázol mindenkin! Csak a sztori a fontos, igaz? Még Ludo Bumfoltot is képes lenne…

\- Ülj le a fenekedre, buta kis csitri - sziszegte Vitrol -, és ne szólj bele olyasmibe, amiről fogalmad sincs. Olyan dolgokat mesélhetnék neked Bumfoltról, hogy égnek állna tőle a hajad… Bár látom, anélkül is égnek áll - tette hozzá, Hermione bozontos fürtjeire pillantva.

\- Harry, Lucy, Ron, gyertek - szólt Hermione. - Menjünk innen…

Úgy is történt. Ahogy kifelé mentek, minden szem rájuk szegeződött. Lucy még egyszer hátranézett az ajtóból; Rita Vitrol purlicerpennája sebesen korcsolyázott fel-alá egy pergamenlapon.

\- Téged fog legközelebb elővenni - szólt nyugtalanul, mikor a négyes már a főutca sarát taposta.

\- Próbálja csak meg! - csattant fel Hermione. - Majd én megmutatom neki, ki a buta kis csitri! Ezt még visszakapja! Előbb Harryt, aztán Hagridot…

\- Ne haragítsd magadra Rita Vitrolt - aggodalmaskodott Ron. - Komolyan mondom, Hermione. Ez a nő képes és előás rólad valamit…

\- A szüleim nem olvassák a Reggeli Prófétát! Én nem fogok elbújni szégyenemben! - Hermione most már úgy rohant, hogy Harry, Lucy és Ron alig tudtak lépést tartani vele. Lucy legutóbb akkor látta ilyen dühösnek Hermionét, mikor a lány pofon csapta Draco Malfoyt. - És Hagrid se fog tovább bujkálni! Egy ilyen bestia annyit se érdemel, hogy elolvassák, amit firkál! Gyertek már!

Hermione futásnak eredt, s a hármassal a nyomában szaladva tette meg az utat Hagrid kunyhójáig.

Az ablakok még mindig el voltak függönyözve, s kihallatszott odabentről Agyar ugatása.

\- Hagrid! - kiabálta Hermione, ököllel verve az ajtót. - Elég volt ebből! Tudjuk, hogy itt vagy! Senkit nem érdekel, hogy az anyád óriás volt! Ne hagyd, hogy az a gonosz némber kikészítsen! Hagrid, nyisd ki az ajtót! Nevetséges, amit csi…

Az ajtó kinyílt.

\- Na vé… - kezdte Hermione, de elharapta a szót - ugyanis nem Hagriddal találta szemben magát, hanem Albus Dumbledoreral.

\- Szép jó napot - köszöntötte őket mosolyogva Dumbledore.

\- Mi …öö… Hagridot keressük - cincogta megszeppenve Hermione.

\- Ezt valahogy sejtettem - felelte hunyorogva Dumbledore. - Kerüljetek beljebb.

\- Ő… öö… köszönjük - hebegte Hermione.

A négyes libasorban bevonult a kunyhóba. Agyar rögtön rávetette magát Lucyra, és vad ugatás közepette igyekezett tisztára nyalni a lány fülét. Lucy nagy nehezen lerázta magáról a kutyát, és körülnézett.

Hagrid ott ült az asztalnál, amelyen két jókora bögre tea gőzölgött. Borzalmas állapotban volt. Arcát vörös foltok csúfították el, szeme feldagadt, ami pedig a haját illeti… A korábbi fésülködési láz után most a másik végletbe esett: olyan volt az üstöke, mint húsz összegabalyodott szögesdrótakadály.

\- Szia, Hagrid! - szólt Harry.

Hagrid felpillantott.

\- Szörusztk - motyogta rekedten.

\- Erősítést kell hívnunk teából - szólt Dumbledore, és becsukta az ajtót a négyes után. Aztán előhúzta és megforgatta ujjai között a pálcáját. Erre egy pörgő teaszettes tálca jelent meg a levegőben, mellette pedig egy tál sütemény. Dumbledore mindkettőt az asztalra irányította, és a társaság leült.

Néhány másodpercig csend volt, aztán Dumbledore megszólalt:

\- Nem hallottad véletlenül, amit Granger kisasszony kiabált, Hagrid?

Hermione kissé elpirult. Dumbledore jóindulatúan rámosolygott, és így folytatta:

\- Hermione, Harry, Lucy és Ron továbbra is igényt tartanak a társaságodra - én legalábbis erre következtetek abból, hogy kis híján rád törték az ajtót.

\- Hát persze, hogy szeretünk! - szólt szenvedélyesen Lucy. - Csak nem gondolod, hogy bármi, amit az az álnok kígyó… Bocsánat, igazgató úr - tette hozzá gyorsan, Dumbledorera sandítva.

\- Sajnos átmeneti hallászavarban szenvedek, Lucy. - Dumbledore hüvelykujjával malmozott, és a plafont nézegette.

\- Öh… értem - motyogta bambán Lucy, majd újra Hagridhoz fordult. - Szóval, Hagrid, minket nem érdekel, mit írt rólad az a… az a nő.

A vadőr fényesfekete szeméből két kövér könnycsepp csordult ki, s indult el tétován a szakállerdő felé.

\- Íme az élő bizonyíték arra, amit mondtam, Hagrid - szólt Dumbledore, még mindig a mennyezetet nézve. - Számtalan szülő emlékszik rád abból az időből, amikor ide járt. Megmutattam neked a leveleket, amelyekben tudatják velem, hogy ha el akarnálak bocsátani, ahhoz nekik is lenne egy-két szavuk…

\- Nem mindenki akarja, hogy maradjak… - szólt rekedten Hagrid.

\- Hagrid, ha egyetemes népszerűségre pályázol, nagyon sokáig fogsz még a kunyhódban kuksolni - Dumbledore levette tekintetét a plafonról, s félholdszemüvege fölött szigorúan nézett Hagridra. - Mióta kineveztek a Roxfort igazgatójának, nem múlt el még úgy hét, hogy ne kaptam volna legalább egy baglyot, amiben a munkámat kritizálják. Szerinted mit kellene tennem? Zárkózzam be a szobámba, és ne álljak szóba senkivel?

\- Igen, de… de ön nem félóriás! - dörmögte Hagrid.

\- Hagrid, nézd meg a mi rokonainkat! - csattant fel Harry. - Nézd meg Dursleyékat!

\- Kitűnő érv - bólintott Dumbledore. - Tulajdon bátyámat, Aberforth-t megvádolták, hogy szabálytalan bűbájlást hajtott végre egy kecskén. Tele voltak az üggyel az újságok… de gondolod, hogy Alberforth elbujdosott? Fel se merült benne! Kihúzta magát, s élte tovább a megszokott életét! Bár nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy tud olvasni, így ez talán nem is volt olyan bátor tett a részéről…

\- Folytasd a tanítást, Hagrid - szólt csendesen Hermione. - Szépen kérlek… nagyon hiányzol.

Hagrid nagyot nyelt, és további könnycseppeket gördített a szeméből a szakállába. Dumbledore felállt.

\- Nem fogadom el a lemondásodat, Hagrid, és elvárom, hogy hétfőn újra felvedd a munkát - szólt. - Reggel nyolc óra harminc perckor találkozunk a reggelinél a nagyteremben. Nem fogadok el semmilyen kifogást. További jó mulatást.

Azzal Dumbledore elhagyta a kunyhót, de előtte azért még megvakarta Agyar fülét. Mikor becsukódott mögötte az ajtó. Hagrid beletemette arcát kukafedél méretű tenyerébe, és zokogni kezdett. Hermione vigasztalóan megveregette a karját.

Végül Hagrid leeresztette kezét, kivörösödött szemmel felnézett, és így szólt:

\- Dumbledore remek ember… remek ember…

\- Igen, az - szólt Ron. - Vehetek egy olyan sütit, Hagrid?

\- Persze, parancsolj - felelte szemét törölgetve Hagrid. - És igaza van… nektek is igazatok van… bárgyú flótás vagyok… szegény apám szégyellné magát, ha látná, mit csinálok.

Türelmetlenül letörölte kezével az újabb könnycseppeket, majd hozzátette:

\- Soha nem mutattam még nektek képet az öregről, igaz? Várjatok…

Hagrid felállt, odament a tálalószekrényhez, és az egyik fiókból elővett egy fényképet. Az egy mosolygó, pöttöm kis varázslót ábrázolt, amint Hagrid vállán üldögél. Apának és fiúnak egyforma fekete szeme volt. Hagrid már akkor is jó húsz centivel fölötte járhatott a két méternek - a képen volt mellette egy almafa viszonyítási alapnak -, de arca még csupasz és kisfiúsan kerek volt - nem lehetett több tizenegy évesnél.

\- Ez azután készült, hogy felvettek a Roxfortba - magyarázta rekedten Hagrid. - Apám csak bámult… Azt hitte, nem lesz belőlem varázsló, mert anya… szóval miatta. Mit tagadjam, nem is vagyok valami nagy mágus… de legalább azt már nem látta, mikor kicsaptak. Meghalt, amikor másodikos voltam…

\- Attól kezdve Dumbledore figyelt rám. Ő szerezte a vadőri állást… Dumbledore bízik az emberekben. Ad nekik még egy esélyt. Ebben más, mint a többi igazgató. Mindenkit felvesz a Roxfortba, aki tehetséges. Tudja, hogy abból is lehet jó ember, akinek a családja… hát… nem az igazi, na. De vannak, akik ezt nem értik meg. Vannak, akik mindig a szemedre vetik… Még olyan is van, aki inkább azt mondogatja, hogy hosszú csontjai vannak, nem azt, hogy: vagyok, ami vagyok, minek szégyelljem? „ _Sose szégyelld a származásodat_ \- erre tanított az apám.- _Lesznek majd, akik az orrod alá dörgölik, de azokat észre sem kell venni._ " És igaza volt. Nem tudom, hova tettem az eszem. De tanultam belőle. Most már elmehet, ahova akar, a hosszú csontjaival együtt…

Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione feszengve pislogtak egymásra. Hagrid azonban folytatta monológját, fel sem fogva, milyen zavarosnak tűnhet, amit mondott.

\- Tudod, mit, Harry? - A vadőr könnyes szemmel felpillantott a fotóról. - Mikor először találkoztunk, arra gondoltam, hogy mi ketten egy kicsit hasonlítunk. Apád és édesanyád elmentek… meg olyan furcsán is érezted magad itt a Roxfortban. Nem tudtad, ide való vagy-e… És most nézzenek meg! Iskolai bajnok lettél!

Egy hosszú pillanatig csak nézte Harryt, aztán nagy komolyan folytatta:

\- Megmondjam, mit szeretnék, Harry? Azt, hogy te nyerjél. Nagyon jó lenne. Megmutatnád nekik… Megmutatnád, hogy nem a tiszta vér a fontos. Hogy nem kell szégyellnünk a származásunkat. Látnák, hogy Dumbledore jól teszi, hogy mindenkit felvesz az iskolába, akiben van varázserő. Hogy haladsz azzal a tojással?

\- Jól - bólogatott Harry. - Nagyon jól.

Hagrid könnyáztatta arcán büszke mosoly terült szét.

\- Nagyon helyes… Mutasd meg nekik, Harry, mutasd meg nekik! Győzd le őket!

Az elmúlt napok eseményei Lucy hozzáállását is megváltoztatták. Az, ami Hagriddal történt, ahogy elbánt vele Rita Vitrol, és ezután a beszélgetés után Lucy már tiszta szívéből egyet tudott érteni vele. Ő is azt akarta, hogy Harry megnyerje a Trimágus Tusát. Akkor mindenki láthatná, hogy nem csak a neve híres, hogy megvan benne minden, ami a győzelemhez kell.

És ő, Lucy, mindent meg fog tenni, hogy győzelemre segítse a testvérét.

* * *

Draco hihetetlenül elégedett volt a teljesítményével. Igazság szerint nem is annyira Potterék, hanem Hagrid miatt csinálta. Az óriás - micsoda irónia, hogy valóban az - iránt mindig is mély ellenszenvet érzett és ezt csak fokozta az, hogy rögtön az első óráján majdnem elvesztette a karját egy idióta hippogriff miatt.

Rita Vitrollal sokkal könnyebb volt beszéni, mint azt várta. A nő a Roxfort kapujánál várta őket és csakis Hagridról kérdezgetett. Valószínűleg már megvolt neki az információ, csak a diákok véleménye kellett neki. Ha ezt akarta, Draco és a társai a lehető legjobb választás voltak a számára. Ráadásul azóta már újra felkereste őket, méghozzá nem másért, mint Potter és Granger kapcsolata miatt. Ebben az interjúban leginkább Pansy vett részt, aki örömmel hordta le Grangert a sárga földig.

Draco sejtette, hogy hamarosan újra olvashatnak majd egy lejárató cikket Rita Vitroltól, ami a sárvérűről és a kis túléló Potterről fog szólni.


	65. Chapter 64: A második próba

**Chapter 64**

 **A második próba**

Harry csak Lucyval beszélte meg, hogy hogyan fog belógni a prefektusi fürdőbe. Mivel nem tudta, mennyi időbe telik majd rájönnie a tojás titkának nyitjára, ezért úgy vélte, legjobb, ha éjszaka hajtja végre az akciót. Lucy segített neki kidolgozni a terv részleteit - ilyenkor megpróbáltak elrejtőzni Ron és Hermione elől, akik úgy tudták, hogy Harry már majdnem megfejtette a rejtvényt. Egyedül Lucy tudta, hogy Harry eddig nem is foglalkozott a dologgal, de azután, ami Hagriddal történt, mintha semmi más nem érdekelte volna.

Úgy nézett ki a terv, hogy Harry a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyben belopakodik, és megpróbálja megfejteni a tojás titkát, majd ha végzett, visszasiet a Griffendél-toronyba. Lucy odaadta testvérének a Tekergők Térképét - elvégre a fiúnak nagyon ügyelnie kellett rá, hogy senki se találja meg és a térképpel sokkal egyszerűbb volt figyelnie azt, ki közeledik a fürdő felé.

Csütörtökön késő este Harry fellopkadott a hálóterembe, míg Lucy a Kövér Dáma előtt várta őt. Aztán a megbeszélt időpontban kinyitotta a portré, majd csak egy apró simítást érzett a karján, jelezve, hogy Harry elment mellette.

\- Sok sikert - suttogta Lucy Harrynek.

A lány alig tudott aludni aznap éjjel. Egyrészt izgult, hogy senki se kapja el Harryt, amíg tilosban mászkál, másrészt buzgott benne a tettvágy, hogy ő is járkálhasson éjszaka a folyosókon. Úgy érezte, mintha a vérében lett volna a szabályszegés és most kicsit féltékeny is volt Harryre, amiért ő elmehetett. Aztán erre a gondolatra belekuncogott a párnájába - elvégre James Potter, álnevén Ágasnak a lánya volt. Sirius biztosan büszke lenne rá, ha tudná, keresztlányának milyen ambíciói vannak.

Másnap reggel Harry bűbájtanon számolt be a többieknek az éjszakai eseményekről. Ő, Lucy, Ron és Hermione a bűbájtanterem leghátsó zugában ültek, hárman egy közös asztalnál. Órai feladatul azt kapták, hogy gyakorolják a begyűjtőbűbáj ellentétét - a távtaszító bűbájt. Hogy elkerülhetők legyenek a teremben ideoda röpködő tárgyak okozta balesetek, Flitwick professzor egy-egy rakás kispárnát osztott ki a csoport tagjainak, mondván, hogy azzal gyakoroljanak. Sajnos a gyakorlat nem igazolta elképzelését. Neville ugyanis olyan rosszul célzott a bűbájjal, hogy a kispárnák helyett rendszeresen súlyosabb dolgokat távtaszított el - többek között magát Flitwick professzort.

Harry története így nézett ki: A tojást a vízbe kellett tenni. Ott ugyanis nem visított, hanem földöntúli éneket árasztott magából, aminek a következő volt a szövege:

 _Ott várunk, hol szól e dal  
_ _Fent fül minket sose hall.  
_ _Gyere, hisz mi neked kell,  
_ _nálunk van, mi vettük el.  
_ _Egy órád van, ne feledd,  
_ _Hogy megtaláld, s visszavedd.  
_ _Ha letelt, már ne remélj,  
_ _Vége - többé nincs esély._

Harry elmesélte a többieknek, hogy a tóban valószínűleg sellők is élnek (egyedül Hermione nem tűnt meglepettnek), akik majd minden bajnoktól ellopnak valamit és azt a bajnokoknak vissza kell venniük. Mikor ezt így tisztázta magában, elindult visszafelé a toronyba.

Azonban, mint kiderült, a visszaút nem ment valami simán: a folyosókon sétálva, míg a Tekergők Térképén figyelte a felé közeledő pöttyöket, amikor megpillantotta Barty Kuport Piton szobájában. Elindult megnézni, vajon miben sántikált Kupor, de véletlenül belelépett az egyik trükkös lépcsőfokba, ami miatt a tojás kicsúszott a kezéből és csörömpölve gurult le a lépcsőn. Ahogy próbálta menteni a helyzetet, a térképet is elejtette, így ő ott ragadt combig a lépcsőbe süllyedve.

A tojás kinyílt, visítani kezdett, mire megjelent Frics, aki rögtön Hóborcot gyanúsította tojáslopással. nem sokkal később megjelent Piton, aki észrevette, hogy jártak a szobájában és elindult megkeresni a tolvajt. Végül Mordon is befutott, így a három felnőtt együtt veszekedett azon, hogy mi történhetett. Harry balszerencséjére Piton észrevette a térképet, így rögtön őt kezdte keresni, de Mordon kihúzta a pácból a fiút: elaltatta a két másik férfi gyanakvását, magához vette a tojást és a térképet, majd elintézte, hogy Frics és Piton eltűnjenek az útból. Ezután kiszabadította Harryt, aki beszámolt az öreg aurornak a Piton szobájába való behatolásról. A vége az lett a történetnek, hogy Mordon kölcsönkérte Harrytől a térképet, hogy figyelje a kastélyt és esetleg elkapja azt, aki betört Piton szobájába - vagyis Barty Kuport.

Lucy, Ron és Hermione tátott szájjal hallgatták a beszámolót. Lucy el nem tudta képzelni, mi lelte a főosztályvezetőt: a bálra nem jött el, elmaradozott a tusa eseményeiről, állítólag beteg, de arra volt energiája, hogy betörjön Pitonhoz? De miért? Vajon Piton tényleg rejtegetett valamit, ahogy arra Mordon is célzott?

\- De hát azt mondtad, már rég kitaláltad a titkot! - Hermione szemrehányó hangja térítette magához Lucyt, aki úgy belemerült a gondolataiba, hogy lemaradt a már elkezdődött beszélgetésről.

\- Halkabban! - intette le Harry. - Van még néhány homályos részlet…

Flitwick professzor rezignált arccal röppent el mellettük, ami egy pillanatra félbeszakította Harryt: a professzor egy könyvszekrény tetején landolt.

\- Szálljatok már le egy percre arról a nyomorult tojásról! - sziszegte ingerülten Harry. - Most nem a tojás az érdekes, hanem Piton és Mordon…

\- Piton azt mondta, Mordon is átkutatta a szobáját? - suttogta csillogó szemmel Ron, miután egy pálcasuhintással távtaszított egy kispárnát (ami aztán szépen leverte Parvati süvegét). - Ez nagyon érdekes… szóval Mordonnak nem csak Karkarovot kell szemmel tartania, hanem Pitont is?

\- Hogy kell-e neki, azt nem tudom, de hogy szemmel tartja, az biztos - felelte Harry, s közben szórakozottan megpöccintette pálcáját, aminek következtében párnája lustán lepottyant a földre. - Mordon valami olyasmit mondott, hogy Piton csak azért lehet a Roxfortban, mert kapott Dumbledoretól egy második esélyt…

\- Micsoda? - hüledezett Lucy, miközben a párnáját áttaszította a termen és az abban a ládában landolt, ahova a feladat szerint valamennyiüknek célozniuk kellett. - Pitonnak ez már a második esélye? És emiatt tartaná őt szemmel Mordon?

\- Harry… - szólt közbe Ron, miközben a következő párnáját a csillár érintésével a tanári asztalra küldte - Lehet, hogy Mordon azt gondolja, Piton dobta be a neved a Tűz Serlegébe?

\- Ugyan már, Ron - legyintett Hermione. - Nem emlékszel? Egyszer már meggyanúsítottuk Pitont, hogy merényletet tervez Harry ellen. A végén kiderült, hogy éppen ő mentette meg Harry életét.

\- De azt is tudjuk, hogy Harry nem éppen a szíve csücske - jegyezte meg Lucy. - Gyűlöl minket, ahogy az apánkat is gyűlölte. Mordonnak biztosan megvolt az oka rá, hogy átkutassa Piton szobáját.

\- Nem érdekel, mit mond Mordon - folytatta Hermione. - Dumbledore tudja, mit csinál. Akkor is igaza volt, amikor felvette Hagridot meg Lupin professzort, pedig nekik aztán nem sokan adnának munkát. Biztos, hogy Piton is megérdemli a bizalmat, akkor is, ha egy kicsit…

\- …gonosz - fejezte be a mondatot Ron. - Jól van, akkor szerinted miért kutatja át Piton szobáját minden feketemágus-vadász, aki erre jár?

Hermione eleresztette a füle mellett a kérdést, és egy másikat tett fel helyette:

\- Miért tetteti betegnek magát Mr Kupor? Elég furcsa, hogy a karácsonyi bálra nem tudott eljönni, de éjszaka beosonni a kastélyba, azt tud.

\- Tudjuk, hogy csak azért fújsz Kuporra, mert kidobta Winkyt - szólt Ron, miután telibe találta az ablakot egy párnával.

\- És tudjuk, hogy te mindenáron Pitonra akarod kenni az egészet - vágott vissza Hermione, és újabb párnát küldött a ládába.

\- Én csak azt szeretném tudni, mivel játszotta el Piton az első esélyét, hogyha ez már a második - jegyezte meg komoran Harry, azzal távtaszított egy párnát, ami - a fiú őszinte ámulatára - elegáns ívben átrepült a termen, és a ládában landolt, Lucy és Hermione párnái mellett.

Vacsora után Harry és Lucy mindenekelőtt eleget tettek krónikási kötelezettségüknek: levélben beszámoltak Siriusnak Mr Kupor kastélybeli feltűnéséről, valamint a Piton és Mordon között lezajlott beszélgetésről. Azután egy sokkal égetőbb problémával kezdtek el foglalkozni, nevezetesen azzal, hogy Harry miként fog februárhuszonnegyedikén egy órát a víz alatt tölteni anélkül, hogy megfulladna.

Ron amellett kardoskodott, hogy használja újra a begyűjtőbűbájt - Harry mesélt neki a búvárok lélegzőkészülékéről (amiről Lucynak fogalma sem volt, hogy micsoda), s Ron úgy vélte, Harry nyugodtan magához röppenthetne egy olyan szerkezetet a legközelebbi mugli városból. Az ötletet végül elvetették, mert Hermione kifejtette, hogy ha Harry valami csoda folytán egy órán belül meg tudná tanulni a búvárkészülék használatát, akkor is kizárnák a versenyből a varázstitkolást előíró nemzetközi törvény megszegéséért, mert egy erdőn-mezőn át repülő búvárkészülék enyhén szólva feltűnő jelenség lenne.

\- Persze át is változhatnál, mondjuk, tengeralattjáróvá - folytatta fejtegetését Hermione. - Csak az a baj, hogy embertranszformálást még nem tanultunk. Az majd csak valamikor hatodikban lesz anyag. Felkészületlenül pedig nem érdemes próbálkozni vele, mert elég veszélyes mutatvány…

\- Hát tényleg nem szeretnék életem végéig periszkópfejjel sétálni… - dörmögte Harry.

\- Milyen fejjel? - nézett rá furán Lucy.

\- Nem fontos - legyintett Harry. - Mordon viszont biztos szívesen transzformálna. Csak hátba kell támadnom valakit a jelenlétében…

\- Az lehet, de nem hinném, hogy előtte megkérdezi, mi szeretnél lenni - felelte teljes komolysággal Hermione. - Nincs más hátra, meg kell találnod a megfelelő bűbájt.

Így hát Harry újra belevetette magát a poros kötetek tengerébe. Lucy minden szabadidejét ott töltötte és kereste a varázslatot, aminek a segítségével az ember életben tud maradni levegő nélkül. Sajnos azonban hiába töltött ő, Harry, Ron és Hermione minden ebédszünetet, estét és hétvégét kutatással, hiába kapott Harry külön engedélyt McGalagonytól a zárolt gyűjtemény használatára, és kért segítséget Madam Cvikkertől, a mogorva, keselyűalkatú könyvtárosnőtől - egyetlen olyan bűbájt sem találtak, ami képessé tehetné a fiút arra, hogy egy órát a tó mélyén töltsön, s utána ne egy vízihulla kísérteteként kelljen beszámolnia a kalandról.

Harryn ismét jelentkezni kezdtek a pánikroham tünetei, Lucy azonban most nem félt annyira. Bár nem tudta, mi élhet még a sellőkön kívül a tóban, de úgy vélte, ez a próba egyáltalán nem veszélyesebb, mint a sárkányos. Ennek ellenére a tó, amit eddig az iskolai birtok egyik látványosságaként könyvelt el, most mágnesként vonzotta a tekintetét, s az acélszürke víztömeg sötétbe vesző, jeges mélye olyan távolinak tűnt számára, akár a Hold.

Harry annál kétségbeesettebbé vált, minél jobban közeledett a próba. Még egy hét volt hátra február huszonnegyedikéig („Van még idő")… még öt nap („Most már ki kéne találni valamit")… aztán már csak három („Könyörgök, segítsen valaki…"). Lucy nehéz szívvel nézte bátyja tanácstalanságát és lassan ő is elkezdte átvenni tőle a pánikrohamokat. Bár távolról sem tűnt olyan idegesnek, mint Harry, azért rendesen aggódott, hogy mi lesz, ha a bátyja nem talál ki valamit.

Két nappal a próba előtt Harry szervezete ismét éhségsztrájkba kezdett. A hétfői reggelinél mégis volt neki és Lucynak minek örülniük, mert visszatért a Siriusnak küldött bagoly - csak épp, mint kiderült, a legszűkszavúbb levelet hozta, amit a két testvér valaha kapott keresztapjuktól.

 _Bagolyfordultával írjátok meg a legközelebbi roxmortsi hétvége dátumát._

Harry megfordított a pergament, hátha talál valamit a másik oldalán is, de csalódnia kellett.

\- A mostani utáni hétvége - súgta oda neki Hermione. - Tessék, itt a pennám. Most rögtön küldjétek el a baglyot a válasszal.

Lucy átvette a pergamendarabot a testvérétől, ráfirkantotta a dátumot a pergamen hátoldalára, visszakötötte a levelet a bagoly lábára, és útjára bocsátotta a madarat.

\- Miért akarja tudni, mikor lesz a legközelebbi roxmortsi hétvége? - értetlenkedett Ron.

\- Nem t'om - felelte bambán Harry. - Gyertek… menjünk legendás lények gondozása órára.

Lucynak volt egy nagyon jó tippje, de inkább csendben maradt. Nem akart még nagyobb terhet tenni Harry vállára, ráadásul nagyon szurkolt, hogy ne legyen igaza.

Hagrid, miután újra felvette a munkát, valamilyen rejtélyes megfontolásból - talán hogy kárpótolja a csoportot a durrfarkú szurcsókok okozta megrázkódtatásért, vagy mert már csak két szurcsók volt életben, esetleg azért mert meg akarta mutatni, hogy ő is ért annyira a legendás lényekhez, mint Suette-Pollts professzor - egyszóval valamilyen okból ugyanazt a témát folytatta, amit a tanárnő elkezdett: az unikornisok természetrajzát. Kiderült, hogy az egyszarvúakat is legalább olyan jól ismeri, mint kedvenc szörnyetegeit, bár nem titkolta, hogy e lóidomú varázslények is sokkal jobban tetszenének neki, ha lenne néhány méregfoguk.

A hétvégén sikerült befognia két unikorniscsikót, így ezen az órán azokat mutatta be a csoportnak. A kifejlett példányokkal ellentétben a csikók aranyszínűek voltak. Parvati és Lavender sikoltoztak a gyönyörűségtől, mikor meglátták őket, s még Pansy Parkinson is csak nagy nehezen tudta titkolni, mennyire tetszenek neki a kis állatok.

\- Ezeket könnyebb észrevenni, mint a felnőtt példányokat - magyarázta Hagrid. - Körülbelül kétéves korukban változnak ezüstszínűvé, és négyévesen nő ki a szarvuk. Fehérek csak akkor lesznek, miután teljesen kifejlődtek, úgy hétévesen. Kicsi korukban még nem olyan bizalmatlanok… a fiúkat is jobban tűrik… Gyertek csak, gyertek, simogassátok meg őket… Itt van kockacukor, adjatok nekik…

\- Jól vagy, Harry? - dörmögte Hagrid kissé félrehúzódva, miután a többiek az unikoriscsikók köré gyűltek.

\- Aha - felelte Harry. Lucy félfüllel hallgatta a beszélgetést, ugyanis a kis egyszarvúcsikóknak már ő sem tudott ellenállni. Olyan óvatosan simogatta őket, mintha újszülött embergyerekek lettek volna.

\- Csak izgulsz, igaz? - kérdezte Hagrid.

\- Egy kicsit…

\- Harry - szólt Hagrid, s hatalmas kezét barátságosan Harry vállára ejtette, amitől a fiúnak megroggyant a térde. - Ha nem láttalak volna ott röpködni a mennydörgő körül, aggódnék érted egy kicsit… de most már tudom, hogy ha te egyszer a fejedbe veszel valamit, akkor azt meg is csinálod. Egy szemet se aggódom érted. Megfejtetted a rejtvényt, igaz-e?

Harry bólintott, de Lucy látta az arcán, hogy legszívesebben minden aggodalmát bevallaná a vadőrnek.

\- Győzni fogsz - brummogta Hagrid, s újra vállon veregette Harryt, aki érezte, hogy lába két-három centi mélyen bele süllyed a sáros talajba. - Biztosan tudom. Érzem itt belül. Győzni fogsz, Harry.

Harry kényszeredetten visszamosolygott, majd érdeklődést tettetve elindult a többiek felé, hogy ő is megsimogassa az unikorniscsikókat.

A második próba előestéjén Harry arcáról lerítt, hogy úgy érzi, már minden reményét elvesztette. Lucy borzalmasan érezte magát, hogy nem tudta megnyugtatni vagy legalább egy kicsit megvigasztalni a testvérét, de akkor hazudnia kellett volna, az meg nagyon távol állt tőle. A napnyugta a könyvtárban találta őt, Harryt, Ront és Hermionét; szemük lázasan falta a betűket. Már nem is látták egymást az előttük álló, egyre növekvő könyvtornyoktól.

\- Nem lehet megcsinálni, és passz… - vonta le végkövetkeztetését Ron az egyik könyvkupac mögött. - Semmit nem találtam. Az égvilágon semmit. Az a tócsafelszárító varázslat, az aszálybűbáj volt az egyetlen, aminek egyáltalán köze volt a témához, de azzal képtelenség egy egész tavat kiszárítani.

\- Biztos, hogy van módszer - szólt pislogva Hermione, és közelebb húzott magához egy gyertyát. Orra majdnem súrolta a Haydanaba hasznalatos Bübayoc és Szemfenvesztesec apró betűkkel teli lapjait, annyira közel kellett hajolnia a könyvhöz. - A tusa története során egyszer sem állították a bajnokokat megoldhatatlan feladat elé.

\- Akkor ez is egy újítás - felelte Ron. - Harry, holnap reggel szépen lemész a tópartra, beledugod a fejed a vízbe, lekiabálsz a sellőknek, hogy adják vissza, amit elloptak, aztán megvárod, hátha kidobják a cuccot. Ez a maximum, amit megtehetsz.

\- Mondom, hogy van megoldás! - csattant fel Hermione. - Muszáj, hogy legyen!

A lány szemlátomást személyes sértésnek érezte, hogy szeretett könyvei megtagadják tőle a szükséges információt - ilyen még sose fordult elő.

\- Tudom, mit kellett volna csinálnom - szólt Harry, fejét a Pofás trükkök trükkös pofáknak című olcsó kiadvány lapjain nyugtatva. - Meg kellett volna tanulnom az animágiát, ahogy Sirius tette.

\- Ja, akkor aranyhallá tudnál változni, amikor csak akarsz! - vágta rá Ron.

\- Vagy békává - ásított Harry.

\- Animágusnak évekig tanul az ember, és aztán még be is kell jegyeztetnie magát meg minden - szólt közbe Lucy, miközben a Speciális varázstani problémák és megoldásaik tárgymutatóját böngészte. - Be kell jegyeztetnie magát az embernek a varázshasználati főosztályon.

\- Te ezt honnan tudod? - nézett rá csodálkozva Ron.

\- Mondjuk úgy, hogy mióta megismertem Siriust, kicsit beleástam magam a témába - válaszolta Lucy, miközben halványan elmosolyodott. - Megfordult a fejemben, hogy megtanulom az animágiát, de nagyon bonyolult és az iskola mellett nem hiszem, hogy lenne rá időm és energiám. Talán, ha már felnőtt leszek…

\- Eh, ezzel se megyünk semmire - szólt Hermione, és becsapta a Haydanaba hasznalatos Bübayoc és Szemfenvesztesec-et. - Ki a fene vágyik rá, hogy göndörödjön a szőr az orrában?

\- Én nem bánnám - csendült Fred hangja. - Lenne mivel dicsekedni.

Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione felpillantottak. Fred és George léptek ki a könyvespolcok közül.

\- Ti meg mit kerestek itt? - kérdezte Ron.

\- Titeket - felelte George. - McGalagony hívat, Ron. Lucy, Hermione, titeket is.

\- Mit akar? - kérdezte meglepetten Hermione.

\- Nem t'om - felelte Fred. - De elég morcos.

\- Azt mondta, kísérjünk le titeket a szobájába - tette hozzá George.

Lucy, Ron és Hermione tanácstalanul néztek Harryre. A fiú szemlátomást szintén nem értette, miről van szó.

\- A klubhelyiségben találkozunk - szólt nyugtalanul Lucy, miközben szorosan megölelte Harryt. Ő, Ron és Hermione felálltak.

\- Vigyél fel annyi könyvet, amennyit csak tudsz - javasolta Hermione.

\- Jó - bólintott Harry.

Lucy, Ron, Hermione, Fred és George egy ideig szótlanul ballagtak a folyosókon. Aztán Lucy egyszer csak egy finom rántást érzett a talárján. Hátranézett és Fred kérdő-aggódó tekintetével találta szemben magát.

\- Hogy áll? - kérdezte.

\- Sehogy - felelte őszintén Lucy, miközben összeszorult a torka. - Semmit sem találtunk, amitől lélegezhetne a víz alatt egy órán keresztül. Már azon gondolkodik, hogy feladja az egészet.

Fred egy darabig csöndben volt, majd halkan így szólt:

\- Tudod… Először úgy gondoltam, hogy Harry egy rohadt nagy mázlista. Sikerült beneveznie a tusára, versenyezhet, nyerhet ezer galleont. De aztán, mikor láttam, mi az első próba… - Megrázta a fejét. - Nem is. Mikor azt láttam, hogy mennyire aggódsz érte, akkor esett csak le, hogy ez nem egy játék, még csak nem is verseny, hanem egy valódi túlélő próba, ahol az él, aki a legrátermettebb. Ráadásul akkor nem is beszéltünk, így messziről kellett néznünk George-dzsal, Ginny-vel és Ronnal, ahogy lassan felemészt ez az egész. Pedig még csak nem is te versenyzel…

\- Te hogy éreznéd magad, ha George-ot kellene úgy elengedned erre, hogy tudod, egyáltalán nem áll készen rá? - kérdezte Lucy, miközben Fred szemébe fúrta a tekintetét. A fiú lassan bólintott.

\- Tökéletesen megértem. De… remélem, tudod, hogy nem csak Harryt támogatjuk. Hanem téged is. Hisze, ti már majdnem egyek vagytok.

\- Pont úgy, mint te és George - mosolyodott el halványan Lucy, amit Fred viszonzott.

\- Hé, Fred, még most csókold meg, mielőtt bemennek - szólt hátra George, miközben szélesen vigyorgott. - Lehet, hogy nem látod viszont élve.

Időközben megérkeztek McGalagony irodája elé. George megjegyzésére Fred fülig vörösödött, míg Lucy csak a szemét forgatta.

\- McGalagony nem fog kinyírni minket, bármit is mondtatok - bokszolt bele George vállába, majd Ronnal és Hermionéval együtt megvárták, amíg az ikrek elsietnek.

\- Ha nem ismerném, azt mondanám, hogy Fred kezd belédzúgni - bökte vállal oldalba Ron Lucyt vigyorogva.

\- Honnan tudod, hogy nem így van? - szólalt meg Hermione, miközben bekopogott.

\- Lehetne, hogy nem beszéltek úgy rólam, mintha itt se lennék? - morogta Lucy.

Közben odabentről egy kurta „ _Szabad!_ " hallatszott, így a hármas belépett az irodába.

Meglepetésükre nem csak McGalagony, hanem Dumbledore, Ludo Bumfolt, Mordon, Cho, egy kislány és Percy várták őket. Hiába az öccse lépett a szobába, Percyből semmi reakciót nem váltott ki az érkezése. Cho és a szőke kislány a szoba sarkában álltak, Mordon és Dumbledore a kandalló előtt. McGalagony még a szokásosnál is komorabb volt, Ludo Bumfoltnak ellenben a fülig ért a szája.

\- Nagyszerű! - nézett végig a hármason. - Bizonyára tudják, hogy a második próbán minden bajnoknak egy olyasvalamit kell visszaszereznie, ami a legkedvesebb a számára. Nos, nem „valamit", hanem „valakit". Minden bajnoknak meglesz a maga túsza, akit ki kell szabadítania és vissza kell térnie vele egy órán belül. Természetesen az egész teljesen veszélytelen a túszokra nézve.

\- Először a könnyebbik helyzettel kezdjük. Granger kisasszony, igaz? - nézett Hermionéra, mire a lány megszeppenve bólintott. - Magát gondoltuk Viktor Krum túszaként. Ha beleegyezik, akkor máris megkezdhetjük az előkészületeket.

\- Öhm… - Hermionét szemmel láthatóan megdöbbentette, hogy őt választották Krumnak. Lucyra nézett (Ron pillantását láthatóan kerülte, mivel a fiú arca teljesen elborult), mire Lucy csak bólintott. Ezután Hermione visszafordult. - Rendben, vállalom.

\- Nagyszerű! - tapsolt egyet Bumfolt. - Dumbledore majd elvégzi a szükséges óvintézkedéseket. Hanem, itt érünk el a problémánkhoz.

\- Ron Weasley, kedves Lucy… - fordult Lucyék felé. - Az a helyzet állt elő, hogy nem tudjuk, melyikőtök legyen Harry Potter túsza.

\- Hogyan? - kerekedett el Lucy szeme. Ronra nézett, akit szintén meglepett ez a fordulat. - Miért nem tudták eldönteni?

\- Kifaggattuk egy kicsit a tanárokat - magyarázta Bumfolt. - A szavaikból az derült ki, hogy Harry legalább annyira ragaszkodik Weasley-hez, mint hozzád, a húgához. Emiatt nem tudtuk, hogyan is kellene választanunk. Természetesen megkérdezhettük volna Harryt is, de a bajnokok nem tudhatják, mit loptak el tőlük. Így végül arra jutottunk, hogy megadjuk nektek a választás lehetőségét. - Bumfolt ünnepélyes mozdulatot tett a kezével. - Döntsétek el, melyikőtök legyen Harry túsza. Ez teljességgel rajtatok áll. Az, aki nem lesz kiválasztva, a gyengélkedőn tölti az éjszakát, majd a tanárokkal együtt vonul le a tópartra, hogy ne adhassa át Harrynek az információt. Gyanús lenne, ha csak egyikőtök térne vissza a toronyba.

Lucy és Ron egymásra néztek. Teljesen váratlanul érte őket a dolog. Mégis hogy döntsék el, melyikük a fontosabb Harry számára? Mi alapján válasszanak? Mégis ki fontosabb Harrynek: a legjobb barátja, vagy a húga? Ezt egyedül Harry mondhatta volna meg, de ő nem tudhatott a dologról.

Lucy alig eszmélt fel, amikor Ron megszólalt.

\- Én megyek - mondta olyan halkan, amiből egyértelműen kiderült, hogy Lucynak szánja a mondanivalóját. - Nekem kell mennem. Nem amiatt, mert fontosabb lennék Harry számára, mint te, hanem épp amiatt, mert fordítva van. Ha Harry megtudná, hogy veszélyben vagy, még ha csak elméletileg is, tökéletesen megfeledkezne a versenyről. Meg aztán… a viselkedésem miatt nekem kell vállalnom. Nem engedhetem, hogy te rostokolj egy óráig a tó mélyén arra várva, hogy megmentsenek. Ez a szerep nem illik rád. Te nem a túsz vagy, akit megmentenek. Te vagy az, aki megment másokat.

Lucy egyik ámulatából a másikba esett. Egy pillanatra eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy mi lenne, ha ő menne le. Harry megtalálná őt, bár egyelőre még az sem volt biztos, hogy el tud-e egyáltalán indulni. De ha igen, akkor megtalálná őt. És, Harryt ismerve, biztosan minél hamarabb megpróbálná kiszabadítani. Ám akkor az is előfordulhatott, hogy az esetleges akadályokkal szemben sokkal agresszívebben lépett volna fel, nem gondolta volna át a lehetőségeit, nem gondolkodott volna és akkor csak több kárt csinált volna magának, mint hasznot.

\- Rendben - egyezett bele. - Legyél te a túsz.

Ron szorosan megölelte, látszólag figyelmen kívül hagyva a tényt, hogy mások is vannak a teremben.

\- Ezzel tartozom neked - suttogta a lány fülébe. - Azok után, amiket az első próba előtt tettem.

Lucy nem mondott semmit, hanem csak visszaölelte a fiút. Végül kibontakoztak az ölelésből, majd Ron határozottan a zsűri felé fordult.

\- Én leszek Harry túsza - jelentette ki fennhangon.

\- Csodás! - tapsolt újra Bumfolt. - Granger kisasszony, Weasley, kérlek, menjetek Dumbledore-ral. Lucy, téged pedig Minerva fog felkísérni a gyengélkedőre és reggel vele is távozol onnan. A ruhádról majd a házimanók gondoskodnak.

\- Köszönöm - motyogta Lucy. Gyorsan, még utoljára megölelte Ront és Hermionét, aztán hagyta, hogy McGalagony kivezesse az irodájából.

A tanárnő egész úton nem szólt semmit, csak gyorsan végigsietett az üres folyosókon - Lucy alig tudott lépést tartani vele. A gyengélkedőn Madam Pomfrey várta őket, aki már elő is készített egy ágyat Lucynak. Időközben a pizsamája és egy váltás talár is ott fogadta az éjjeliszekrényen. Lucy egy paraván mögött átöltözött, majd befeküdt az ágyba és a plafont kezdte bámulni.

Szeretett volna visszamenni a klubhelyiségbe, hiszen tudta, hogy Harry várja őt, Ront és Hermionét. Szeretett volna mellette lenni, támogatni őt, de azt is tudta, hogy a fiút jelenleg senki sem tudná felvidítani. Biztosan reményvesztetten ücsörgött a klubhelyiségben és azt fontolgatta, hogy feladja az egész tusát. Lucy azt kívánta, bárcsak itt lett volna Sirius - ő biztosan tudott volna valamilyen megoldást. Miért is nem jutott eszükbe, hogy megkérdezzék Siriust a dologról…?

Azt hitte, csak egy pillanatra hunyta le a szemét, pedig valójában már másnap reggel volt és Madam Pomfrey ébresztette, hogy ideje a második próbára mennie. Az ajtóban McGalagony várta őt. Lucy villámgyorsan átöltözött, aztán McGalagony oldalán elindultak kifelé a kastélyból. A tanárnő most sem volt túl beszédes kedvében; csak egyetlen egyszer szólalt meg, mikor azt mondta, hogy Lucynak végig mellettük, tanárok mellett kell maradnia, hogy elsőként legyen ott, mikor Harry visszatér a vízből. Ezzel akarták kompenzálni, hogy nem lehetett Harry mellett az utolsó órákban. Lucy elszorult torokkal bólintott, de közben mindenhol a testvérét kereste a tekintetével. Ám csak akkor kezdett aggódni, mikor megérkezett és nem találta Harryt a többi bajnok között.

A nézőteret, ami novemberben a sárkányok kifutóját vette körül, most a tó túlsó partján rendezték be. A lelátók még csak félig voltak tele, de az egyre hömpölygő tömeg gyorsan feltöltötte őket; a vízfelszínen tükröződő képük azt a benyomást keltette, mintha még a tavon is nézők ülnének. A víz visszaverte a tömeg zsivaját, így az furcsán megkettőzve jutott el Lucyhoz. A lány McGalagony oldalán a zsűri aranylepellel borított asztala felé tartott, amely a másik parton állt, közvetlenül lent a víznél. Cedric, Fleur és Krum egy asztal mellett ácsorogtak, s onnan figyelték a víz felszínét.

Mikor Lucy megérkezett, Cedric odasétált hozzá.

\- Hol van Harry? - kérdezte csodálkozva.

\- Nem tudom - felelte Lucy. - Tegnap este óta nem láttam. A…

Találkozott a tekintete Percyével és elhallgatott. A kilátás, hogy az elkövetkező egy órát Percy társaságában kell töltse, miután felidegesítette, nem volt túl kecsegtető.

Cedric csak furcsán nézett, majd visszament Fleur-höz és Krumhoz. Ők látszólag kicsit nehezebben tették túl magukat a dolgon, hogy Lucy a díszpáholyban tartózkodik; még akkor is őt bámulták, mikor már Bumfolt is megjelent és végignézett a három bajnokon.

\- Harry? - kérdezte. - Még mindig nincs itt?

\- Amint láthatja, Ludo - szólt Dumbledore meglepően komoran. Elővette az óráját és rápillantott. - Mindjárt idő van. Hamarosan meg kell érkeznie.

Karkarov és Madame Maxime láthatóan azzal küszködtek, hogy visszatartsák a kárörvendő mosolyukat. Lucyban forrt a düh és szívesen elküldte volna a két igazgatót melegebb éghajlatra, de jelen körülmények között másért kellett aggódnia. Hol van Harry? Miért nincs még itt?

Két perc volt hátra a kezdésig, de Harry még mindig nem jelent meg. Lucy már olyan ideges volt, hogy fel-alá járkált az asztal előtt - nem érdekelte, hogy kik vannak jelen, mert abban a pillanatban csak Harryre tudott gondolni. Aztán, mikor már Lucy majdnem feladta a reményt, rohanó léptek zaja hallatszott. A lány felkapta a fejét és még láthatta, ahogy Harry lélekszakadva rohant feléjük. Hatalmas, megkönnyebbül sóhaj szakadt ki belőle.

\- Itt va… itt vagyok - zihálta Harry. Becsúszva megállt a sárban, s jól összefröcskölte Fleur ruháját.

\- Ilyenkor kell beesni? - szólt rá öntelt, fontoskodó hangnemben Percy. - Mindjárt kezdődik a próba!

\- Ugyan már, nem történt semmi tragédia - szólt csitítóan Ludo Bumfolt, akiről lerítt, hogy mérhetetlenül megkönnyebbült. - Hadd fújja ki magát a mi bajnokunk.

Dumbledore rámosolygott Harryre, Karkarov és Madame Maxime viszont kimondottan csalódottnak tűntek - bizonyára már beleélték magukat, hogy Harry kihagyja ezt a próbát. Most Lucy vigyorgott volna legszívesebben kárörvendően, de égetőbb dolgokkal kellett foglalkoznia.

\- Hol voltál, Harry? - kérdezte, miközben átölelte a ziháló Harryt. - Mi történt?

\- Nem fontos - szuszogta a fiú. - A lényeg, hogy tudom, mit csinálok. Megvan a terv.

Lucy hihetetlenül megkönnyebbült. Ha Harry azért késett el majdnem, mert a megoldást kereste, akkor bőven megérte.

\- Sok sikert - ölelte meg szorosan. - És mentsd meg őt.

\- Meg fogom - felelte Harry, miközben felegyenesedett.

Ludo Bumfolt a bajnokokhoz lépett, és felsorakoztatta őket a tóparton, egymástól három méternyire. Harry a sor végére került, a fürdőnadrágos, egy szál pálcával felszerelkezett Krum mellé. A főosztályvezető súgott neki valamit, amire Harry csak nehezen tudott válaszolni, hiszen még mindig az oldalát szorongatta. Bumfolt megszorította a fiú vállát, azután visszatért a zsűri asztalához, és pálcáját saját torkának szegezte, amint azt a Világkupadöntőn is tette.

\- Sonorus! - mondta, s ettől kezdve minden szava százszoros hangerővel szállt a sötét víz fölött a lelátók felé.

\- Bajnokaink felkészültek a második próbára. Pontosan egy órájuk van rá, hogy visszaszerezzék, amit elvettek tőlük. Az időt a sípszó elhangzásától mérjük. Akkor hát háromra. Egy… kettő… három!

A sípszó élesen zengett a hideg, mozdulatlan levegőben. A lelátókon összegyűlt tömeg tapsolni kezdett, és ujjongva biztatta a bajnokokat. Harry lerúgta cipőjét, lehúzta zokniját, azután elővette a zsebéből a egy szürkészöld golyót, a szájába tömte, és belegázolt a tóba.

Lucy el sem tudta képzelni, milyen hideg lehetett a víz. Harry ázott talárja palástként úszott mögötte, ahogy egyre távolodott a parttól. Száján a lány látta, hogy szaporán rágja a golyót. Mikor már a derekáig ért a jeges víz, megállt, nyelt egyet, és várt.

Lucy hallotta a lelátókon felhangzó hahotát; Harry valóban nevetségesen festett, ahogy ott áll derékig a jeges vízben, anélkül, hogy a legcsekélyebb jelét is mutatná bármiféle varázslatos képességnek, de akkor a lányt csak az érdekelte, hogy működjön az, amit Harry megevett. Nem tudta, honnan vagy hogyan szerezte, de csak ez az esélye volt. Egyre többen csatlakoztak a nevetők kórusához - a mardekárosok már fütyültek és hurrogtak is…

Ekkor Lucy észrevette a változást. Harry nyakának két oldalán hosszó, tátongó hasadél nyílt, a lány pedig elég képet látott, hogy tudja, mit jelentett ez: a testvérének kopoltyúja nőtt. Harry a nyakához kapott, majd, amikor megbizonyosodott róla, hogy működött az, amit megevett, belevetette magát a vízbe.

A víz még egy darabig fodrozódott mögötte, de aztán elcsendesült és kezdetét vette a hosszú, idegtépő várakozás. Senki sem tudta, mi történik a tó mélyén. A lelátókon az emberek beszélgettek, néha felhangzott egy-egy nevetés is, végül aztán olyan zsivaj kerekedett, mint a próba megkezdése előtt. Lucy azonban egyre csak a vizet szuggerálta, hogy hátha felbukkan Harry… Néha az órájára is pillantgatott. Fél óra… Háromnegyed…

Mikor letelt az egy óra, Lucy komolyan aggódni kezdett. Azonban alig egy perccel később egy fej bukkant elő a vízből, mire a lelátókon egy pillanatra síri csönd lett, aztán mindenki egyszerre kezdett el kiabálni, néhányan pedig sikoltoztak is. Ahogy közeledtek a parthoz, Lucy ki tudta venni Cedricet és az időközben magához tért Cho Changet, ahogy a part felé evickéltek. Dumbledore, Bumfolt és Madam Pomfrey a partra siettek, hogy a lehető leghamarabb segíthessenek nekik.

\- Mennyi idő volt? - hallotta Lucy Cedric kérdését.

\- Egy óra egy perc - hallotta a saját hangját, de úgy érezte, mintha nem is ő beszélne.

Cedric halkan szitkozódott, miközben hagyta, hogy Madam Pomfrey egy törölközőt terítsen rá és megitasson vele egy bájitalt, amitől füstölögni kezdett a füle. Ugyanezt a bánásmódot Cho is megkapta, majd elvezették őket a zsűri asztalához. Lucy meg akarta kérdezni, hogy Cedric nem úszott-e össze véletlenül Harryvel, de most egy hang se akart kijönni a torkán.

Egyszer csak azt vette észre a szeme sarkában, hogy valaki csatlakozik hozzá a parton. Percy valahogy sokkal sápadtabbnak tűnt és sokkal fiatalabbnak, és ő is olyan feszülten fürkészte a vizet, mint Lucy. A lány arra gondolt, hogy most az egyszer van bennük valami közös.

Nem sokkal később ismét átszakította valaki a vízfelszínt. Lucy egy pillanatra azt hitte, egy hatalmas cápa az, de aztán látta, hogy a cápafej kezdett emberré alakulni és Viktor Krummá változott. Mellette ott kapálózott a még láthatóan kába Hermione.

Ahogy kiúsztak a parta, Lucy azonnal a barátnője segítségére sietett.

\- Hogy vagy? - kérdezte, miközben magához ölelte a lányt. Jéghideg volt a bőre.

\- M-Megfagy-gy-gyok - vacogta Hermione. Madam Pomfrey azonnal megjelent és ráterített Hermionéra két pokrócot, és adott neki egy serleg Kalapkúra-bájitalt.

Karkarov nagy ünneplés közepette köszöntötte Krumot: rácsapott a hátára, dicsérő jelzőkkel halmozta el, de a fiút láthatóan sokkal jobban érdekelte Hermione. Körülötte volt mindig, és Lucy úgy érezte, hogy Krum szívesen Hermionénak adta volna a pokrócát. A lány azonban Lucy mellé állt és úgy figyelte a víztükröt.

\- Hol van Harry? - kérdezte.

\- Nem tudom, de kezdek aggódni - felelte Lucy. Ha valami történt vele és Ronnal.

Alig emésztette meg a tömeg, hogy Krum és Hermione visszatértek, máris újabb bajnok érkezett: Fleur Delacour úszott ki a partra, de a túsza nem volt vele. A lány remegett, ami nem csak a hideg, de a sokk miatt is volt.

\- Kákalagok - kiabálta Madam Maxime-nak, aki próbálta megnyugtatni a láthatóan idegösszeomlással küszködő lányt. - Megtámad'ak… Gabrielle! Gabrielle mégh lent van!

Az igazgatónő franciául próbálta megnyugtatni Fleurt, de a lány indulatát láthatóan semmi sem tudta megfékezni.

Lucy összekulcsolta a kezeit és úgy meredt a tóra, hogy majd' kiguvadtak a szemei. Kákalagok… Nem csak sellők, kákalagok is élnek a tóban… akkor más szörnyeknek is lenniük kellett ott… Percy mellette most már holtsápadt volt és mintha éveket fiatalodott volna. Egyszerre már nem a pökhendi, becsvágyó minisztériumi alkalmazott volt, aki eddig: csupán egy báty, aki kétségbeesetten aggódott az öccséért. Ezt az érzést Lucy abszolút át tudta érezni.

A korábbi idegőrlő várakozás semmi sem volt ahhoz képest, ami ezután következett. Lucy egyre a vizet fürkészte, hátha felbukkan Harry, de a víz nyugodt maradt. Ahogy telt az idő, úgy halkult le minden körülötte: Fleur kiabálása, a zsűri beszélgetése, Hermione ideges fogvacokása… Lucy a végén már a legrosszabbtól tartott…

Egyszerre egy prüszkölő valaki bukkant fel, nem is egy, de két embert hozva magával. Lucy látta, ahogy Harry Ronnal beszélgetett, aki láthatóan dühös volt rá valamiért, de akkor semmi sem tudta érdekelni azon kívül, hogy Harry visszajött, hogy túlélte, hogy nem történt baj…

Percyvel egyszerre gázoltak bele a vízbe, Fleurt pedig csak Madame Maxime tartotta vissza attól, hogy kövesse őket.

\- Gabrielle! Gabrielle! Nem esett baja? Nem 'alt meg? - kiabálta Fleur magánkívül.

Ahogy közeledtek, Lucy csak akkor látta, hogy Harryt, Ront és a kislányt egy egész csapat sellő kíséri: csapzott, zöld hajjal körített arcukon mosoly ült.

\- Harry! - kiabálta és rögtön a testvére hóna alá nyúlt, hogy segítsen neki kimászni a vízből. - Mi történt? Ugye jól vagy? Nem sérültél meg?

\- Nem, semmi bajom… - Harry szemlátomást borzalmasan érezte magát, de Lucy nem tudta elképzelni, miért.

Percy eközben megragadta Ron karját, hogy kihúzza őt a vízből („Szállj le rólam, Percy, semmi bajom!"), Dumbledore és Bumfolt segítettek Lucynak talpra állítani Harryt, Fleur pedig időközben kiszabadult Madame Maxime markából, és most a kislányt ölelgette, aki annyira hasonlított rá, hogy csakis a húga lehetett.

\- Megtámad'ak a kákalagok… oh, Gabrielle, azt 'ittem… azt 'ittem…

\- Gyerünk! - szólt Madam Pomfrey, s a karjánál fogva odavonszolta Harryt Hermionéhoz és a többi bajnokhoz, akik az asztalnál gyűltek össze.

Harry is kapott egy kényszerzubbonyszerű pokrócot, azután neki is meg kellett innia a Kalapkúra-bájitalt.

\- Úgy örülök, Harry! - lekendezett Hermione, mikor Harry és Lucy odaértek hozzá. - Sikerült! Egyedül kitaláltad, mit kell csinálnod!

\- Hát… - kezdte Harry, de egy pillanatra elhallgatott. Lucy követte a tekintét és meglátta, hogy Karkarov pont őket figyelte. A Durmstrang igazgatója volt az egyetlen zsűritag, aki az asztalnál maradt, s az egyetlen, aki nem örömmel és megkönnyebbüléssel fogadta, hogy Harry, Ron és Fleur húga épségben kikecmeregtek a tóból.

\- Igen, egyedül kitaláltam! - mondta Harry végül, de Lucy sejtette, hogy más van a dolog mögött.

\- Hajadban van egy vízbogár, Hermijjóni - szólt Krum.

A bolgár fiú még mindig azt szerette volna, ha Hermione inkább vele foglalkozna. Ezúttal végképp nem jött össze neki; Hermione türelmetlen mozdulattal lesöpörte hajáról a bogarat, és ismét Harryhez fordult:

\- Viszont nagyon kifutottál az időből, Harry… Ilyen sokáig tartott, amíg megtaláltál minket?

\- Nem… hamar megtaláltalak…

Harry szégyenkezve lesütötte a szemét. Lucy átkarolta őt.

\- Mi a baj, Harry? - kérdezte kedvesen. - Azóta így viselkedsz, mióta kijöttél a vízből. Mi történt? Fleurt megtámadták a kákalagok, ezért nem tudott lemenni a húgáért, de te felhoztad…

\- Megint játszotta a hőst - jelent meg Ron, ugyanis végre sikerült leráznia Percyt. - Azt hitte, Dumbledore otthagy minket a tó fenekén, ha a bajnokok nem mentenek meg minket.

Hermione először elképedve, majd szánakozva meredtek Harryre, Lucy azonban csak megölelte őt.

\- Jól cselekedtél - suttogta bátyja fülébe. - Bárki bármit mond, jót cselekedtél. Én ugyanezt tettem volna a helyedben.

Harry nem válaszolt, hanem tovább fixírozta a földet. Lucy most a part felé fordult. Dumbledore a parton guggolt, és komoly beszélgetésbe merült az egyik nősellővel, aki tekintélyt parancsoló külsejéből ítélve a kolónia vezetője lehetett. Dumbledore ugyanazt a csikorgó nyelvet használta, amit a sellők beszéltek, mikor a levegőn voltak. Végül felállt, a többi zsűritaghoz fordult, és így szólt:

\- Azt hiszem, tanácskoznunk kellene a pontozás előtt.

A zsűritagok körbeálltak, és fojtott hangú beszélgetésbe kezdtek. Madam Pomfrey, miután az eddig a bátyjánál lévő Ront ellátta, elindult Fleurért és kishúgáért. Fleur talárja rongyokban lógott, arca és karja tele volt sebekkel és horzsolásokkal, de mindez szemlátomást nem érdekelte, s nem engedte, hogy Madam Pomfrey ellássa sebeit.

\- Tesék sak Gabrielle-t ápolni - mondta Madam Pomfreynak, majd Harryhez fordult: - Megmentetted á 'úgomat… pedig nem á te túszod vol'.

\- Ühüm - felelte Harry.

Fleur lehajolt, két-két puszit nyomott Harry két orcájára, mire a fiú arca olyan vörös lett, mint Ron üstöke. Fleur ezután Ronhoz fordult.

\- És te… te segítettél neki…

\- Aha - bólogatott reménykedve Ron. - Igen, egy kicsit…

Fleur őt is elkapta, és megpuszilta. Hermione majd' megpukkadt dühében, de nem mondhatta el a véleményét, mert ekkor felharsant Ludo Bumfolt mágikusan felerősített hangja. Mindnyájan összerezzentek, s a közönség elcsendesedett.

\- Hölgyeim és uraim, a zsűri meghozta döntését. Murcus sellőrajfőnöknő részletesen beszámolt nekünk a tó fenekén lezajlott eseményekről. Ennek alapján közös megegyezéssel állapítottuk meg a bajnokok pontszámait, melyek az ötven pontos maximumhoz képest a következők…

\- Fleur Delacour kisasszony kiválóan hajtotta végre a buborékfej-bűbájt, de a kákalagok feltartóztatták, így túszát nem tudta kiszabadítani. Huszonöt pontot ítéltünk meg neki.

A közönség tapsolt.

\- Nulla pontot érhdemelnék - szólt rekedten Fleur, és megrázta szép fejét.

\- Cedric Diggory, aki ugyancsak a buborékfej-bűbájt használta, elsőként tért vissza túszával, bár egy perccel túllépte a megszabott egyórás versenyidőt…

Cedric a hugrabugosoktól dörgő tapsot kapott.

\- Teljesítményét negyvenhét ponttal jutalmazzuk.

Harryt csüggedten lehajtotta a fejét, mire Lucy átölelte a vállát és magához szorította.

\- Viktor Krum transzformációja tökéletlen volt ugyan, de a célnak megfelelt. Másodikként ért vissza túszával. A zsűri negyven pontot ítélt neki.

Karkarov mindenki másnál hangosabban tapsolt, és pöffeszkedve kihúzta magát.

\- Harry Potter varangydudvát alkalmazott, mégpedig kiváló eredménnyel - folytatta Bumfolt. - Utolsóként tért vissza, jóval a versenyidő lejárta után. A sellőrajfőnöknőtől azonban úgy értesültünk, hogy Harry Potter elsőként érkezett meg a túszokhoz, késlekedését pedig az okozta, hogy feltett szándéka volt valamennyi foglyot kiszabadítani.

Ron és Hermione félig mérgesen, félig szánakozva néztek Harryre, míg Lucy csak kedvesen mosolygott.

\- A zsűri tagjai többségükben… - Bumfolt itt barátságtalan pillantást vetett Karkarovra - …úgy vélik, hogy Harry Potter önzetlen magatartásával nemeslelkűségről és erkölcsi szilárdságról tett tanúságot, ezért maximális pontszámot érdemelne. Ennek ellenére… negyvenöt pontot kap.

Harry elképedve kapta fel a fejét és Lucy pontosan tudta, miért: így Harry most Cedrickel állt holtversenyben az első helyen. Ron és Hermione egy pillanatra megdermedtek a csodálkozástól, így némi késéssel csatlakoztak az ujjongó, tapsoló közönséghez. Lucy eközben olyan szorosan ölelte magához Harryt, hogy felborultak a füvön, amin a körülöttük állók harsányan kacagtak.

\- Na, mit szólsz, Harry? - harsogta a zsivaj fölött Ron. - Kiderült, hogy nem lüke vagy, hanem erkölcsileg szilárd!

Fleur is lelkesen tapsolt, Krum viszont nem tűnt valami boldognak. Megpróbálta folytatni félbeszakadt beszélgetését Hermionéval, de a lány meg se hallotta szavait a nagy ujjongásban.

\- A harmadik, egyben utolsó fordulóra június huszonnegyedikén, alkonyatkor kerül sor - folytatta Bumfolt. - A bajnokok egy hónappal a próba előtt kapnak információt a feladatról. A zsűri nevében megköszönöm a közönségnek a lelkes szurkolást.

Lucy felsegítette Harryt, majd együtt elindultak a kastély felé, ahová Madam Pomfrey terelte őket a többi bajnokkal és tússzal együtt. Útközben nevetgéltek, tréfálkoztak, de Lucy úgy hitte, csak ő tudja, mit jelentett ez: még egyetlen próba és ennek az egész tusának vége lesz. Akkor végre Harry is megszabadul ettől a tehertől.

* * *

Draco egyszerűen nem akarta elhinni, amit hallott. Potter azért vezet a versenyben, mert figyelmen kívül hagyta magát a versenyt és megmentett egy lányt, akit nem neki kellett volna? Hogy a merlinre sikerült ezt a zsűrinek összehozni? Tényleg ennyire azt akarják, hogy Potter nyerje meg ezt a tusát, méghozzá a tökéletes inkompetenciájával?

Draco annyira felhúzta magát, hogy amikor Pansy megemlítette neki, hogy Rita Vitrol újabb cikke hamarosan megjelenik, csak egy morgásra futotta neki. Miért van az, hogy Pottert mindig kisegíti a szerencse és a nyamvadt hírneve? Ha nem róla lett volna szó, biztosan az utolsó helyre került volna. És mi az, hogy Potter legféltettebb kincse a véráruló Weasley? Az a beképzelt alak tényleg nem törődik a húgával, aki láthatóan halálra aggódja magát, amíg ő önként és dalolva megöleti magát, csak mert nem bírja ki, hogy ne figyeljenek rá?! Mégis hogy képzeli, hogy merészeli ezt tenni Lucyval…?

Draco annyira megdöbbent saját gondolatain, hogy megtorpant a visszafelé hömpölygő tömeg közepén. Crak és Monstro is megálltak, míg Pansy a fiú talárjának ujját rángatta, hogy indulásra késztesse. Draco újra elindult, de nem tudott szabadulni a gondolattól, ami alattomosan a fejébe kúszott.

Nevezetesen az, hogy mégis miért borult ki jobban azon, hogy Potter kevésbé szereti a húgát, mint azon, hogy megint csalással sikerült nyernie.


	66. Chapter 65: Tapmancs visszatér

**Chapter 65**

 **Tapmancs visszatér**

A második próba egyik legörvendetesebb következménye az volt, hogy végre Ron is sütkérezhetett egy kicsit Harry dicsőségének fényében - hiszen mindenki égett a vágytól, hogy megismerje a tó mélyén lezajlott események részleteit. Lucy észrevette, hogy Ron beszámolója minden újabb ismétléssel fejlődik és színesedik egy kicsit. Az alapváltozat, amely még biztosan a valóságon alapult, megegyezett Hermione és Lucy előadásával (mindenki a lányt faggatta, hogy hogy nem lehetett ő Harry legféltettebb kincse, mire Lucy mindenkinek el kellett mesélnie, hogy Ronnal közösen egyeztek meg), és így hangzott: Dumbledore delejes álmot bocsátott a McGalagony szobájában összegyűlt túszjelöltek szemére, de előbb biztosította őket arról, hogy nem eshet bajuk, s hogy a vízfelszínre érve rögtön magukhoz fognak térni. Egy héttel később Ron már fordulatos emberrablási történetet adott elő ötven állig felfegyverzett, vérszomjas sellőről, akikkel órákig viaskodott, de akik végül leütötték és elhurcolták őt.

\- Persze a varázspálca ott volt a talárom ujjában - magyarázta Padma Patilnak, aki most, hogy Ron közfigyelemnek örvendett, egyszerre nagyon szimpatikusnak találta őt, és valahányszor összefutottak a folyosón, beszélgetést kezdeményezett vele. - Elbánhattam volna az egész keszegfarkú bagázzsal, csak nem akartam játékrontó lenni.

\- Hogyan? Halálra horkoltad volna őket? - vetette oda Hermione, aki napok óta elég harapós kedvében volt, mert mindenki azzal szekírozta, hogy ő Viktor Krum legféltettebb kincse.

Ronnak elvörösödött a füle, s a továbbiakban visszatért a delejes álom verzióhoz.

A beköszöntő március szárazabb időt hozott, de aki kimerészkedett a parkba, számíthatott rá, hogy arcát és kezét pirosra csípi a dermesztően hideg szél. A posta rendszeresen késett, mert a baglyokat tévútra fújták a viharos erejű széllökések. Az iskolai bagoly; amelyik a roxmortsi hétvége dátumát vitte Siriusnak, úgy érkezett vissza péntek reggel, hogy minden második tolla visszafelé állt, s miután Lucy megszabadította a válaszlevéltől, rögtön szárnyra kapott - nyilván el akarta kerülni, hogy esetleg újabb túrára küldjék ilyen zord időben.

Sirius ezúttal sem eresztette hosszú lére mondanivalóját:

 _Legyetek szombat délután két órakor a Dervish & Durran melletti kifelé vezető út végén, a kerítésátjárónál. Hozzatok annyi ételt, amennyit csak elbírtok._

\- Ettől féltem - motyogta Lucy.

\- Csak nem jött vissza Roxmortsba? - hüledezett Ron.

\- De igen, úgy tűnik - felelte Hermione.

\- Ez nem lehet igaz… - szólt komoran Harry. - Ha elkapják…

\- A múltkor se kapták el - felelte vállvonogatva Ron. - És most nem is nyüzsögnek a dementorok a faluban.

Lucy összehajtotta a levelet, és próbálta elhessegetni rossz érzéseit. Nagyon vágyott rá, hogy találkozzon Siriusszal és Harry arcára ugyanez volt írva. Már a szokásosnál sokkal derűsebb hangulatban indultak el az alagsori tanterem felé az utolsó délutáni órára, a dupla bájitaltanra.

Malfoy, Crak és Monstro a terem ajtaja előtt álldogáltak Pansy Parkinson mardekáros lánycsapata társaságában. Valamit nézegettek, amit Lucy nem láthatott, és roppant jókedvűnek tűntek. Mikor Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione a csapat közelébe értek, Pansy kidugta rókaképét Monstro széles háta mögül.

\- Itt vannak, itt vannak! - vihogta izgatottan, s a mardekáros csapat kinyílt az érkezők felé. Lucy egy képes magazint pillantott meg Pansy kezében - a Szombati Boszorkányt. Az újság címlapját díszítő mozgófénykép egy ondolált hajú boszorkányt ábrázolt, aki fogait villogtatva mosolygott, és pálcájával egy tortára mutatott.

\- Van benne egy cikk, ami érdekelni fog, Granger! - harsogta Pansy, azzal odadobta az újságot Hermionénak, aki csodálkozó arccal elkapta. Ebben a pillanatban kinyílt a tanterem ajtaja, és Piton intett a társaságnak, hogy vonuljanak be.

Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione szokásukhoz híven megcélozták a leghátsó asztalt a terem végében. Letelepedtek, és elkezdődött az óra. Amint Piton hátat fordított, hogy felírja az aznapi bájital hozzávalóit a táblára, Hermione kapkodva lapozgatni kezdte az asztal alatt a magazint. Az újság kellős közepén aztán meg is találta, amit keresett. Harry, Lucy és Ron közelebb hajoltak hozzá. A rövid cikk, mely fölé Harry színes fényképét is odabiggyesztették, a _HARRY POTTER TITKOS CSALÓDÁSA_ címet viselte.

 _A kivételes fiúnak is végig kell járnia a serdülőkor szokásos kálváriáját_

 _Rita Vitrol írása_

 _A tizennégy éves Harry Potter, aki szüleinek korai, tragikus halála óta a gyengédség és a megértő figyelem kínzó hiányától szenved, úgy hitte, hűséges és szerető társra lelt állandó barátnője, a mugli származású Hermione Granger személyében. Sokáig nem sejtette, hogy a kapcsolat újabb érzelmi megrázkódtatással tetézi majd a múltból magával hozott lelki terheket._

 _A mérsékelten dekoratív, de annál ambiciózusabb Granger kisasszony becsvágyát vélhetőleg nem elégítette ki egyetlen híres varázsló szívének meghódítása - legalábbis ezt sejteti a tény, hogy újabban igényt tart a tavalyi Kviddics Világkupa sztárja, a Roxfortban vendégeskedő Viktor Krum gyengéd érzelmeire is. Krum bevallottan fülig szerelmes a fondorlatos Granger kisasszonyba, s már meg is hívta őt nyári látogatásra Bulgáriába, valamint kijelenttette, hogy „még soha egyetlen lány iránt sem" érzett így._

 _Könnyen lehet azonban, hogy a szabados erkölcsű Hermione Granger nem szűken mért természetadta bájaival vívta ki a szerencsétlen fiúk érdeklődését._

„ _Tényleg csúnya, de esze, az van - vall róla egyik évfolyamtársa, a feltűnően csinos Pansy Parkinson. - Kitelik tőle, hogy megfőzzön egy szerelmi bájitalt. Szerintem azzal dolgozik."_

 _A Roxfort házirendje természetesen tiltja a szerelmi bájitalok használat, s Albus Dumbledore ezek után bizonyára nem mulaszt majd el a fondorlatos Granger kisasszony körmére nézni - mi, a kivételes fiú jóakarói pedig reménykedjünk benne, hogy Harry legközelebb egy arra méltóbb hölgyet fog a szívébe zárni._

Hermione elkerekedett szemmel bámult az újságra.

\- Mi figyelmeztettünk! - sziszegte Ron. - Megmondtuk, hogy ne húzd ki a gyufát Vitrolnál! Látod, most mindenki azt hiszi, hogy egy… egy vamp vagy!

Hermione kizökkent megdöbbenéséből, és prüszkölve felnevetett.

\- Vamp? - ismételte az elfojtott nevetéstől rázkódva.

\- Anya hívja így az olyan nőket - motyogta égő füllel Ron.

Hermione a fejét csóválta.

\- Rita sem a régi, ha csak ennyi telik tőle - szólt, s még mindig kuncogva egy üres székre dobta a Szombati Boszorkányt. - Ez a firkálmány még viccnek is gyenge.

Az első padokban ülő mardekárosok mind hátrafelé forgolódtak, hogy lássák, felbosszantotta-e Hermionét és Harryt a cikk. Hermione azonban csak gúnyosan mosolygott és legyintett, aztán Ronnal, Lucyval és Harryvel együtt hozzálátott, hogy előkészítse az elmeélesítő elixír hozzávalóit.

Tíz perccel később, mikor már a szárított szkarabeuszok porításán dolgoztak, Hermione kezében egyszer csak megállt a mozsártörő.

\- Egyvalamit nem értek - szólt homlokráncolva. - Honnan a csudából tudja Rita Vitrol…?

\- Mit? - kapta fel a fejét Ron. - Te jó ég, tényleg főztél szerelmi bájitalt?

\- Bolondnak nézel? - felelte bosszúsan Hermione, és lesújtott a mozsártörővel a szárított bogarakra. - Dehogyis főztem… Azon gondolkozom, honnan tudja, hogy Viktor meghívott engem Bulgáriába.

Miközben ezt mondta, gondosan kerülte Ron pillantását, és egészen piros lett az arca.

\- Micsoda? - Ron mozsártörője koppanva az asztalra esett.

\- Rögtön ezzel kezdte, miután felhozott a tóból - folytatta pironkodva Hermione. - Miután eltüntette a cápafejet. Madam Pomfrey bebugyolált minket, és akkor Viktor félrehívott, hogy a zsűritagok ne hallják, és azt mondta, ha még nincs más tervem a nyárra, akkor örülne, ha…

\- És mit feleltél neki? - kérdezte a lányra meredve Ron. Időközben újra kezébe vette a mozsártörőt, és szórakozottan súrolni kezdte vele az asztalt, vagy húsz centivel elvétve a mozsarat.

\- És tényleg azt mondta, hogy még soha egyetlen lány iránt sem érzett így - folytatta Hermione, most már olyan vörösen, hogy Lucy szinte érezte az arcából sugárzó meleget. - De hogyan hallgathatta ki ezt Rita Vitrol? Nem volt ott… Vagy mégis? Lehet, hogy tényleg van láthatatlanná tévő köpenye, és belopózott a birtokra megnézni a második próbát…

\- És te mit feleltél Krumnak? - ismételte Ron, kisebb gödröt ütve a mozsártörővel a keményfa asztallapba.

\- Aggódtam, hogy mi van veled és Harryvel, ráadásul Lucy is nagyon ideges volt, nem tudtam…

\- Elismerem, lebilincselően izgalmas a magánélete, Granger kisasszony - mordult egy fagyos hang a hátuk mögött -, mégis arra kell kérnem, ne az órámon ossza meg élményeit a társaival. Mínusz tíz pont a Griffendéltől.

Amíg beszélgettek, Piton mögéjük lopózott. Most az egész csoport hátrafordult, és őket bámulta. Malfoy kihasználta az alkalmat, és megvillogtatta a _POTTER, A BÉNÁK BAJNOKA_ feliratot.

\- Nocsak… ráadásul újságot olvasunk a pad alatt? - folytatta Piton, felkapva a székről a Szombati Boszorkányt. - Még tíz pont a Griffendéltől… óh, hát persze… - Piton fekete szeme felcsillant, mikor pillantása Rita Vitrol cikkére esett. - Potternek figyelemmel kell kísérnie a sajtóját…

A pinceterem zengett a mardekárosok nevetésétől. Piton gonosz mosolyra húzta pengevékony ajkát, s Harry (valamint Lucy, hiszen gyűlölte, ha gúnyt űztek a testvéréből) nagy bosszúságára elkezdte hangosan felolvasni a cikket.

\- Harry Potter titkos csalódása… ejnye, Potter, hát mi nyomja a szíved? A kivételes fiúnak is végig kell járnia…

Harry arca lángolni kezdett. Lucy remegni kezdett és inkább elfordult, mielőtt előkapja a pálcáját és megátkozza vele a tanárt. Piton újra meg újra szünetet tartott, hogy a mardekárosok kedvükre kikacaghassák magukat. A bájitaltantanár előadásában a cikk minden mondata alattomos korbácsütésnek tűnt.

\- …reménykedjünk benne, hagy Harry legközelebb egy arra méltóbb hölgyet fog a szívéhe zárni - fejezte be a felolvasást Piton. Összecsavarta az újságot, s mikor lecsengett a mardekárosok nevetése, így folytatta: - Jobb lesz, ha szétültetlek titeket - így túlzottan elvonja a figyelmeteket a munkától szövevényes szerelmi életetek. Weasley, te itt maradsz. Granger kisasszony odaül Parkinson kisasszony mellé. Potter - mind a ketten - nektek van ott két hely az asztalom előtt. Gyerünk. Indulás.

Harry és Lucy dühösen bedobálták a bájital-hozzávalókat és táskájukat az üstjükbe, s az egészet előrecipelték a legelső padhoz. Piton leült az asztalához, s onnan figyelte ténykedésüket. Lucy nem nézett a tanárra; kirakodta az asztalra holmijait, és folytatta a szkarabeuszok püfölését, sok kis Pitont képzelve a bogarak helyébe. Harry ugyanolyan agresszívan püfölte a saját bogarait.

\- Úgy látom, túlságosan is a fejedbe szállt az élénk sajtóvisszhang, Potter - szólt halkan a tanár, mikor a teremben elült a zsivaj.

Harry nem válaszolt. Lucy tudta, hogy Piton provokálni próbálja a fiút - bizonyára annak érdekében, hogy az óra végéig ötvenre kerekíthesse a Griffendéltől levont pontok számát.

\- Tudom, abba a tévhitbe ringatod magad, hogy az egész varázslóvilág csodálattal tekint rád - folytatta Piton, olyan halkan, hogy szavait nem hallhatta más, csak Harry és Lucy (akik továbbra is bőszen csapkodták a szkarabeuszokat, nem törődve vele, hogy azok már rég finom porrá váltak). - De engem nem érdekel, hányszor jelenik meg a képed az újságokban. Az én szememben egy pimasz kölyök maradsz, aki azt képzeli, hogy törvényen felül áll.

Harry és Lucy beleöntötték az üstbe a szkarabeuszport, és hozzáláttak a gyömbérgyökér felaprításához. Mindkettőjüknek remegett a keze az indulattól, de leszegték a fejüket, és úgy tettek, mintha nem hallanák a tanárt.

\- Nem szeretném, ha azt mondanád, hogy nem figyelmeztettelek - fűzte tovább a szót Piton. - Lehetsz tőlem akármilyen világcsodája, ha rajtakaplak, hogy még egyszer betörsz a szobámba…

\- A közelében se jártam a szobájának! - fakadt ki Harry, megfeledkezve tettetett nagyothallásáról.

\- Ne hazudj! - sziszegte Piton, izzó tekintetét Harry szemébe fúrva. - Bumszalagbőr. Varangydudva. Mindkettő az én készletemből tűnt el, és tudom, hogy kilopta el őket.

Harry állta a tanár tekintetét; nyilván eltökélte, hogy nem fog pislogni, és nem vág bűntudatos arcot. Tulajdonképpen nem is volt miért, hisz Harry maga tényleg nem hozott el semmit Piton szobájából. A bumszalagbőrt Hermione szerezte meg, még másodikos korukban - szükségük volt rá a Százfűlé-főzethez -, s bár Piton akkor őt, Lucyt gyanúsította, nem tudta rábizonyítani a lopást. A varangydudvát pedig Dobby csente el - Harry már beszámolt nekik a manó mentőakciójáról.

\- Nem tudom, miről beszél - felelte fagyosan Harry.

\- Aznap éjjel, amikor betörtek az irodámba, a kastélyban kószáltál! - sziszegte Piton. - Nagyon jól tudom! Lehet, hogy Rémszem Mordon belépett a rajongóklubodba, de én nem fogom eltűrni a pimaszságodat! Ha még egyszer be mered tenni a lábad a szobámba, nagyon ráfizetsz!

\- Értem - felelte higgadtan Harry, és tovább vagdosta a gyömbért. - Majd észben tartom, hátha egyszer rám tör a vágy, hogy bemenjek.

Lucy magában kalapot emelt Harry előtt. Piton szeme vészjóslóan megvillant, keze pedig eltűnt talárja zsebében. Lucy egy pillanatig attól tartott, hogy Piton előkapja a pálcáját, és megátkozza Harryt - emiatt az eshetőség miatt ő maga is kitapintotta a pálcáját - aztán látta, hogy a tanár csupán hogy átlátszó folyadékkal teli kristályfiolát húzott elő.

\- Tudod, mi ez, Potter? - kérdezte Piton, még mindig villogó szemmel.

\- Nem - válaszolt Harry.

\- Veritaserum - az egyik legerősebb igazságszérum. Három cseppjétől a legféltettebb titkaidat is elharsognád itt az osztály előtt. - Piton szája megrándult az indulattól. - A minisztérium persze külön engedélyhez köti a szérum használatát. De ha nem vigyázol magadra, előfordulhat, hogy megremeg a kezem… - itt kissé megrázta a fiolát -, talán épp a te teli serleged fölött. És akkor… akkor kiderül, hogy jártál-e a szobámban, vagy sem.

Harry hallgatott. Újra leszegte fejét, felvette a kést az asztalról, és tovább aprította a gyömbérgyökeret. Lucynak a hideg futkározott a hátán a gondolattól, hogy Piton esetleg beválthatja fenyegetését… az a legkevesebb, hogy Harry bajba keverné a barátait - Hermionéval és Dobbyval az élen -, de kifecsegne sok más titkot is… elmondaná, hogy ők ketten tartják a kapcsolatot Siriusszal…

\- Ugyanez rád is vonatkozik, Potter - fordult most Piton Lucy felé, aki erre gyorsan újra az asztal felé fordította a tekintetét. - Lehet, hogy téged nem kap fel annyira a média, de neked már nincs is szükséged rá. Már így is elég öntelt vagy, semmi szükséged arra, hogy mások ajnározzanak - akár csak az apád esetében…

Lucy olyan erőteljesen aprította fel a gyömbérgyökeret, hogy az asztalban benne maradt a kés nyoma.

Ekkor valaki bekopogott a terem ajtaján.

\- Tessék - szólt Piton.

Minden fej az ajtó felé fordult. Karkarov professzor lépett a terembe. Nyugtalannak tűnt - kecskeszakállát csavargatta, miközben a diákok tekintetétől kísérve odasietett Piton asztalához.

\- Beszélnünk kell - jelentette ki köszönés helyett. Szemlátomást nem akarta, hogy Pitonon kívül bárki hallja, amit mond, ezért szinte nem is mozgatta ajkát - olyan volt, mint egy ügyetlen hasbeszélő. Lucy a felaprított gyökereket az üstjébe öntötte, de a füle nagyon is nyitva volt.

\- Majd az óra után beszélünk, most nem… - kezdte Piton, de Karkarov a szavába vágott:

\- Azért jöttem be, mert most nem tudsz megszökni. Szántszándékkal kerülsz engem, Perselus.

\- Óra után beszélünk - ismételte ingerülten Piton.

Lucy a fény felé emelte mérőpoharát, mintha ellenőrizni akarná, hogy elég tatuepét öntött-e bele, s közben lopva a két tanárra pillantott. Karkarov szörnyen feldúltnak tűnt, Piton pedig roppant ingerültnek.

Karkarov a dupla óra végéig a tanári asztal mögött álldogált. Szemlátomást eltökélte, hogy nem engedi megszökni Pitont. Lucy viszont azt tökélte el, hogy kihallgatja, mit akar mondani Karkarov. Két perccel kicsöngetés előtt szándékosan lelökte az asztalról a tatuepés üveget, s így volt ürügye rá, hogy egy ronggyal a kezében az üstje mögé rejtőzzön, miközben a többiek zsibongva kivonultak a teremből. Harry mellette szintén a tatuepés üveggel oldotta meg a hallgatózás problémáját - az asztal alatt összevigyorogtak.

\- Mi olyan sürgős? - kérdezte ingerülten Piton.

\- Ez! - felelte Karkarov. Harry és Lucy kilestek az üst mellett, és látták, hogy a Durmstrang igazgatója felhúzza talárja ujját, és megmutat valamit Pitonnak a bal alkarja belső oldalán.

\- Nos? - mormolta Karkarov, továbbra is ragaszkodva a hasbeszélő módszerhez. - Látod? Utoljára akkor látszott ilyen tisztán…

\- Takard el! - mordult rá Piton, s közben gyorsan körülnézett a teremben.

\- De neked is észre kellett venned… - kezdte izgatottan Karkarov.

\- Majd később megbeszéljük! - fojtotta belé a szót Piton. - Potter! Mit kerestek itt?

\- Feltöröljük a tatuepét, tanár úr - felelte ártatlanul Lucy, azzal ő és Harry felálltak, és megmutatták Pitonnak a két csöpögő rongyot.

Karkarov sarkon fordult, és kisietett a teremből. Arca félelmet és dühöt tükrözött. Se Harrynek, se Lucynak nem fűlött hozzá a foguk, hogy kettesben maradjanak a paprikás hangulatú Pitonnal, kapkodva elpakolták hát könyveiket és a bájitalhozzávalókat, s barátai után iszkoltak, hogy elmondják nekik, mit láttak.

Másnap délben bágyadt, ezüstös napfény köszöntötte a négyest, mikor Roxmortsba indulva kiléptek a kastély tölgyfa ajtaján. Az idő enyhébb és barátságosabb volt, mint bármikor abban az évben, s mire leértek a faluba, már mind a négyen a vállukra vetve vitték meleg köpenyüket. Az élelem, amit Sirius rendelt, Harry és Lucy táskájában lapult; tucatnyi csirkecombot, egy egész kenyeret és egy üveg sütőtöklevet csempésztek ki neki ebédkor a nagyteremből.

Roxmortsban első útjuk az Aranytalár ruhaüzletbe vezetett, ahol megvették Dobby ajándékát. Pompás szórakozás volt kiválasztani a legrikítóbb színű és mintájú zoknikat. Vettek többek között egy villogó arany- és ezüstcsillagokkal díszített párat és egy olyat, amelyikről a leírás azt ígérte, hogy harsányan bömbölni kezd, ha nem mossák ki idejében. Fél kettőkor aztán elindultak a főutcán, s a Dervish & Durran mellett elhaladva, a falu széle felé vették az irányt.

Lucy még sosem látta Roxmortsnak ezt a végét. A falu határában ritkásabban álltak a házak, és jóval nagyobb kert tartozott hozzájuk. Megművelt földeket viszont nem láttak - a faluból kiérve Lucyék az érintetlen, vad természetben találták magukat. Annak a hegynek a lába felé közeledtek, amelynek árnyékában Roxmorts meghúzódott. Az út nemsokára kanyarodott egyet, és ok megpillantották a keresett kerítésátjárót. Az átjáró legfelső lépcsőjén egy lompos, fekete kutya várt rájuk. Az állat ázott újságlapokat tartott a szájában, és nagyon ismerősnek tűnt…

\- Szervusz, Sirius! - köszönt Harry, mikor elérték az átjárót.

\- De jó újra látni, Tapmancs! - örvendezett Lucy és átölelte a kutya nyakát, amitől az állat még jobban csóválni kezdte a farkát.

Mikor Lucy felállt, a fekete kutya kíváncsian megszaglászta az ő és Harry táskáját, újra megcsóválta a farkát, azután ügetve elindult a sziklás hegylábig nyúló bozótos lankán. Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione átkeltek a kerítésen, és a nyomába szegődtek. Sirius egészen a kisebb-nagyobb kövekkel teleszórt hegylábig vezette őket. Neki a négy lábával könnyű volt felkaptatni az emelkedőn, de Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione egykettőre kifulladtak. Sirius azonban még mindig nem állt meg - nekiindult a hegyre vezető meredek, kanyargós ösvénynek. A négyes fél órát talpalt a kutya zászlóként lengő farkát követve. A megerőltető gyaloglás közben mintha még a nap is melegebben sütött volna, s Lucynak egyre jobban vágta a vállát a táska szíja.

Egyszer csak Sirius eltűnt a szemük elől, s mikor felértek arra a helyre, ahol utoljára látták a kutyát, egy szűk nyílást pillantottak meg a sziklafalon. Sorban átmásztak a repedésen, s egy hűvös, félhomályba burkolózó barlangban találták magukat. A tágas sziklaüreg túlsó végében, egy nagyobb sziklatömbhöz pányvázva Csikócsőr, a hippogriff állt. A hátul lovat, elöl óriássast formázó állat izzó sárga szeme megvillant az érkezők láttán. Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione mélyen meghajoltak előtte, s a hippogriff, miután ráérősen végigmérte őket, pikkelyes mellső lábát behajlítva viszonozta a gesztust.

Hermione rögtön odasietett a fenséges állathoz, hogy megsimogassa tollas nyakát, Lucy viszont a fekete kutyát figyelte, amely ezekben a pillanatokban átváltozott a keresztapjává.

Siriuson ugyanaz a rongyos, szürke talár volt, mint amit az Azkabanból való szökése után viselt. Fekete haja megnőtt, mióta Harry és Lucy a tűzben látták, és megint ápolatlan, csimbókos volt. Arcán és kezén látszott, hogy ismét vészesen lefogyott.

\- Csirkét! - szólt rekedten, miután kivette szájából és a földre hajította a Reggeli Próféta régi számait.

Harry és Lucy kinyitották táskájukat, és átnyújtották neki a kendőbe kötött csirkecombokat és kenyeret.

\- Köszönöm.

Sirius kibontotta batyut, közben leült a földre, majd kivett egy combot, és egy harapással bekapta a felét.

\- Az utóbbi időben nemigen ettem mást, csak patkányt. Felhívnám magamra a figyelmet, ha túl sok ételt lopnék Roxmortsból.

Ránevetett Harryre és Lucyra. Lucy őszintén visszamosolygott rá, de Harrynek csak egy kényszeredett mosolyra futotta.

\- Miért jöttél vissza, Sirius? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Hívott a keresztapai kötelesség - felelte csámcsogva férfi. - Ne aggódjatok értem, remekül játszom a szelíd kóbor kutya szerepét.

Még mindig mosolygott, de Harry aggódó arcát látva komolyabbra fordította a szót:

\- A közeletekben akarok lenni. Az utolsó leveletek… Mondjuk úgy, hogy az ügy egyre jobban bűzlik. Rendszeresen felhozom a barlangba a kidobott újságokat, és a sajtóból úgy tűnik, nem én vagyok az egyetlen, aki gyanút fogott.

Fejével az elsárgult Reggeli Próféták felé bökött. Ron felvette a földről az újságokat, és lapozgatni kezdte őket. Harry és Lucy viszont továbbra is Siriusra szegezték a tekintetüket.

\- De hát megláthatnak… Mi lesz, ha elfognak?

\- Rajtatok és Dumbledore-on kívül senki nem tudja, hogy animágus vagyok - felelte vállvonogatva Sirius, miközben tovább marcangolta a csirkecombot.

Ron oldalba bökte Lucyt, és odaadta neki az újságokat. Két lapszám volt, két szalagcímmel. Az egyik így szólt: _Bartemius Kupor titokzatos betegsége_ , a másik: _A minisztériumi boszorkány még mindig nem került elő - a mágiaügyi miniszter személyesen intézkedik_.

Lucy végigfutotta a Kuporról szóló cikket, és ilyen mondattöredékeken akadt meg a szeme: november óta nem látták nyilvános helyen… háza lakatlannak tűnik… a Szent Mungo Varázsnyavalya- és Ragálykúráló Ispotály vezetői nem nyilatkoznak… a minisztérium nem erősíti meg a híresztelést, hogy halálos beteg…

\- Ez a cikk azt sugallja, hogy komoly baja van - szólt elgondolkodva Harry, miután ő is átfutotta. - De hát nem lehet annyira beteg, ha fel tudott jönni a Roxfortba…

\- A bátyám Kupor meghatalmazott helyettese - tájékoztatta Siriust Ron. - És ő azt állítja, hogy Kupor csak túlhajszolta magát, és kimerült.

\- Egyébként mikor utoljára láttam, tényleg elég rossz bőrben volt - jegyezte meg Harry, még mindig a cikket böngészve. - Aznap este találkoztunk, amikor a serleg kidobta a nevem…

\- Magára vethet - szólt ridegen Hermione, és megsimogatta Csikócsőrt, aki most Sirius eldobott csirkecsontjait ropogtatta. - Kidobta Winkyt, hát viselje a következményeit. Bánhatja, hogy ilyen kegyetlen volt - most aztán ott áll segítség nélkül.

\- Hermione a házimanók önjelölt védőszentje - dörmögte oda Siriusnak Ron.

Siriust érdekelte a téma.

\- Kupor elbocsátotta a házimanóját?

\- Igen, a Világkupadöntőn - bólintott Lucy, és beszámolt Siriusnak a Sötét Jegy feltűnésének körülményeiről, a varázspálcával a kezében megtalált Winkyről és Mr Kupor dührohamáról.

Mire a történet végére ért, Sirius már újra talpon volt, és fel-alá járkált a barlangban.

\- Foglaljuk össze - szólt némi töprengés után, felemelt kezében egy újabb csirkecombbal. - A díszpáholyban találkoztál először a manóval, aki azért volt ott, mert Kupor felküldte, hogy foglalja a helyét. Így van?

\- Igen - felelte kórusban a négyes.

\- De Kupor nem ment el a meccsre.

\- Nem - rázta a fejét Harry. - Ha jól emlékszem, azt mondta, nem ért oda, mert sok dolga volt.

Sirius egy ideig némán rótta a köröket. Azután így szólt:

\- Miután lejöttél a díszpáholyból, kerested a pálcádat, Harry?

\- Öhm… - Harry a homlokát ráncolva töprengett. - Nem - felelte végül. - Legközelebb az erdőben volt szükségem rá. Akkor kiforgattam a zsebeimet, de nem volt nálam más, csak az omniszkópom. - Ránézett Siriusra. - Azt akarod mondani, hogy aki a Sötét Jegyet felküldte, a díszpáholyban lopta el a pálcámat?

\- Lehetséges - felelte Sirius.

\- Nem Winky lopta el a pálcát! - csattant fel Hermione.

\- Mások is voltak a díszpáholyban a manón kívül. - Sirius töprengve összevonta a szemöldökét, úgy folytatta a járkálást. - Kik ültek még mögöttetek?

\- Elég sokan - felelte Lucy. - Pár bolgár miniszter… Cornelius Caramel… Malfoyék…

\- Malfoyék! - kiáltott fel Ron, olyan hangosan, hogy belezengett a barlang, és Csikócsőr idegesen toporogni kezdett. - Tuti, hogy Lucius Malfoy volt!

\- Más nem volt ott? - kérdezte Sirius.

\- Nem - felelte Lucy.

\- De igen, ott volt Ludo Bumfolt is - emlékeztette Hermione.

\- Ja igen…

\- Bumfoltról csak annyit tudok, hogy annak idején a Dimbourne-i Darazsak terelője volt - mondta Sirius. - Miféle ember?

\- Rendes - felelte Harry. - Mindig ajánlkozik, hogy segít megoldani a feladatokat.

\- Valóban? - Sirius két szemöldöke között elmélyültek a ráncok. - Na és miért akar segíteni?

\- Azt mondja, megkedvelt engem - válaszolta Harry. Sirius hümmögött.

\- Találkoztunk vele az erdőben, mielőtt megjelent a Sötét Jegy - mondta Hermione. - Emlékeztek?

\- Igen, de nem maradt az erdőben - rázta a fejét Ron. - Mikor Lucy elmondta neki, mi van a táborban, rögtön odasietett.

\- Honnan tudod? - vágta rá Hermione. - Csak annyit láttunk, hogy dehoppanált.

Ron ingerülten legyintett.

\- Maradj már magadnak! Komolyan megfordult a kis agyadban, hogy Bumfolt küldte fel a Jegyet?

\- Inkább ő, mint Winky! - makacskodott Hermione.

\- Látod? - fordult Siriushoz Ron. - Mondtam, hogy ő a manók védőszentje…

Sirius azonban felemelte a kezét, jelezve Ronnak, hogy hallgasson.

\- Mit csinált Kupor, mikor már az égen volt a Sötét Jegy és megtalálták a manót Harry pálcájával a kezében?

\- Elment átkutatni a bokrokat - felelte Harry. - De nem talált senkit.

\- Világos… - dörmögte Sirius. - Bárkire szívesen ráhúzta volna a vizes lepedőt, csak hogy a manóját tisztázza… És aztán elbocsátotta a manót?

\- Igen! - vágta rá indulatosan Hermione. - Képes volt kidobni, csak azért, mert Winky nem maradt a sátorban, és nem várta meg, hogy agyontiporják!

\- Hermione, leszállnál végre a manóról!? - pirított rá Ron.

Sirius azonban a fejét rázta.

\- Nem, Ron, Hermione jobban kiismerte Kuport, mint te. Egy ember igazi természetéről az árulkodik legjobban, ahogy az alárendeltjeivel bánik. Ne azt nézd, mit csinál, mikor vele egyenrangúak között van.

Sirius végigsimított ujjai hegyével borotválatlan arcán, és töprengve összehúzta a szemét.

\- Barty Kuporra nem jellemző ez a következetlenség… Veszi a fáradságot, és felküldi a manóját a díszpáholyba, hogy biztosan legyen helye, de aztán egy percre se megy oda. Fáradhatatlanul dolgozik a Trimágus Tusa megszervezésén, de egy idő után arról is elmaradozik… Kupor nem ilyen. Ha életében egyetlen munkanapot is kihagyott betegség miatt, megeszem Csikócsőrt.

\- Ilyen jól ismered Kuport? - kérdezte Harry.

Sirius elkomorodott. Most egyszerre ugyanolyan ijesztő volt az arca, mint azon az éjszakán, amikor Harry és Lucy először látták - s mikor még gyilkosnak tartották őt.

\- Nagyon is jól ismerem Kuport - felelte csendesen. - Ő adott utasítást rá, hogy zárjanak az Azkabanba - tárgyalás nélkül.

\- Micsoda? - kiáltott fel kórusban Ron és Hermione.

\- Hogy tehette? - akadt ki Lucy.

\- Nem mondod komolyan! - hüledezett Harry.

\- De komolyan mondom - bólogatott Sirius, és beleharapott a csirkecombba. - Annak idején Kupor volt a varázsbűn-üldözési főosztály vezetője. Nem tudtátok?

Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione a fejüket rázták.

\- Mindenki biztosra vette, hogy ő lesz a következő miniszter - folytatta Sirius. - Barty Kupor nagy mágus, félelmetes varázsereje van - és vészes hatalomvágya. Nem, Voldemorttal soha nem állt össze - tette hozzá, olvasva Harry és Lucy arcában. - Nem, nem, Barty Kupor mindig is a leghatározottabban szembehelyezkedett a sötét oldallal. De hát sokan, akik ugyancsak a sötét oldal ellen fordultak… mindegy, ezt ti még nem értitek… túl fiatalok vagytok…

\- Apám is ezt mondta a Világkupadöntőn - jegyezte meg Ron, nem minden ingerültség nélkül. - Azért kipróbálhatnád, hátha mégis megértjük.

Sirius arcán mosoly suhant át.

\- Nem bánom, próbáljuk ki…

Lesétált egy teljes kört a barlangban, aztán belefogott:

\- Képzeljétek el, hogy Voldemort most van hatalma csúcsán. Nem tudjátok, kik a hívei, nem tudjátok, ki dolgozik neki és ki nem. Köztudottan képes rákényszeríteni az embereket, hogy akaratuk ellenére a legszörnyűbb rémtetteket kövessék el. Féltitek az életeteket, féltitek a családotokat és a barátaitokat. Hetente érkeznek a hírek az újabb és újabb eltűnésekről, kegyetlenkedésekről… A Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban teljes a káosz - azt se tudják, hova kapjanak, próbálják titokban tartani az eseményeket a muglik előtt, de közben Voldemorték a muglikra is vadásznak. Rettegés… pánik… fejetlenség… így volt ez akkoriban.

\- Az ilyen idők egyesekből a legjobbat hozzák ki, másokból a legrosszabbat. Kupor kezdetben talán rokonszenvesebb elveket vallott - nem tudom. Mindenesetre mikor elég magasra jutott a ranglétrán, drákói intézkedéseket kezdett elrendelni Voldemort híveivel szemben. Az aurorok új jogosítványokat kaptak - engedélyezte a főbenjáró átkok használatát a gyanúsítottakkal szemben, és nem én voltam az egyetlen, akit bírósági ítélet nélkül adtak a dementorok kezére. Merem állítani, hogy nem volt kevésbé vérszomjas és kegyetlen, mint sokan azok közül, akik a sötét oldalon álltak. Egyébként voltak hívei - sokan helyeselték a módszereit, és rengeteg boszorkány és varázsló hangoztatta, hogy Kuport kellene a miniszteri székbe ültetni. Miután Voldemortnak nyoma veszett, úgy tűnt, csak idő kérdése, és Kupor meg is kapja a kinevezést. De aztán történt egy elég kellemetlen dolog… - Sirius sötéten elmosolyodott. - Kupor fiát letartóztatták, méghozzá elég rossz társaságban: olyan halálfalókkal együtt, akiknek korábban sikerült kimagyarázniuk magukat az Azkabanból. Ezúttal az volt a vád, hogy meg akarták keresni és újra hatalomra akarták segíteni Voldemortot.

\- Elkapták Kupor fiát? - hüledezett Hermione.

\- Bezony - bólintott Sirius. Odadobta a lerágott csontot Csikócsőrnek, majd ismét letelepedett a földre, és kettétörte a kenyeret. - Ennél nagyobb pofont nem kaphatott volna az élettől a mi öreg Bartynk. Kicsit több időt kellett volna a családjával töltenie. Olykor-olykor korábban is hazamehetett volna a hivatalból… Megismerkedhetett volna a saját fiával.

Sirius öklömnyi falatokban tömni kezdte magába a kenyeret.

\- És tényleg halálfaló volt a fia? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Ezt nem állítom - felelte tele szájjal Sirius. - Én már az Azkabanban voltam, amikor behozták. Ezeket a dolgokat nagyrészt a szökésem óta tudtam meg. A fiút mindenesetre olyan emberek társaságában fogták el, akik egészen biztosan halálfalók voltak - de elképzelhető, hogy a balsorsa vetette épp akkor és épp oda, ahogy azt a házimanót éjjel az erdőbe.

\- És Kupor kihúzta a bajból a fiát? - suttogta Hermione.

Sirius felnevetett, de olyan hangon, ami ugatásnak is beillett volna.

\- Kupor? Kihúzni a fiát a bajból? És én még azt hittem, hogy rájöttél, milyen ember az öreg Barty. Elsöpört mindent, ami az útjába állt; az egész életét arra tette fel, hogy mágiaügyi miniszter legyen. A saját szemeddel láthattad, hogy kidobta a házimanóját, mert az kapcsolatba hozta a nevét a Sötét Jeggyel. Ez nem jellemzi őt eléggé? Kupor apai szeretete csak odáig terjedt, hogy rendezett egy tárgyalást a fiának - de úgy hírlik, azt is arra használta, hogy megmutassa, mennyire megveti a fiút… aztán már küldte is az Azkabanba.

\- A dementorok kezére adta a saját fiát? - suttogta a döbbenettől rekedten Lucy.

\- Úgy bizony. - Sirius hangjában a keserű gúnyból már csak a keserűség maradt. - Láttam, amikor a dementorok behozták a fiút. Néztem az ajtó rácsán keresztül. Nem lehetett több tizenkilenc évesnél. Egy közeli cellába dugták be. Estére már sírt az anyja után. Pár nap múlva aztán elcsendesedett… a végére mind elcsendesednek…

Egy percre még feltűnőbbé vált a tompa sötétség Sirius szemében - mintha behúztak volna egy fekete függönyt a pupillája mögött.

\- Ezek szerint még mindig az Azkabanban van? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- Nem - felelte fásult tompán Sirius. - Már nincs a börtönbe. Egy évig bírta, aztán meghalt.

\- Meghalt?

\- Nem ő volt az egyetlen - Sirius keserű mosollyal csóválta a fejét. - A legtöbben megőrülnek odabent. Másokból pedig egyszerűen kihal az életösztön, és nem vesznek többé ételt magukhoz. Lehetett tudni, ha valaki halni készült, mert a dementorok ezt megérzik, izgatottak lesznek. Az a fiú már akkor is elég betegesnek tűnt, amikor behozták. Tekintettel Kupor beosztására, ő és a felesége meglátogathatták a fiút a halálos ágyán. Akkor láttam utoljára Barty Kuport. A felesége járni is alig tudott, úgy kellett vinnie őt. Úgy hallottam, nem sokkal később utánahalt a fiának. A gyász vitte el. Elenyészett, akárcsak a gyerek. Kupor el se jött a fiú holttestéért. Láttam, amikor a dementorok elföldelték az erődfal tövében.

Sirius félredobta a kenyeret, amit épp a szájához emelt, s helyette a sütőtökleves üveget vette a kezébe.

\- Így fordult meg az öreg Kupor sorsa - folytatta, s kezével megtörölte a száját. - Mikor már majdnem célba ért, egy csapásra mindent elvesztett. Az egyik pillanatban még ünnepelt hős volt, a miniszteri szék várományosa… Aztán mire észbe kapott, meghalt a fia, meghalt a felesége, bemocskolódott a család neve, és ahogy a szökésem után hallottam, a népszerűsége is alaposan megcsappant. A Kupor-fiú halála után az emberekben felébredt a részvét, és kérdezgették, hogyan tévelyedhetett el ennyire egy jó családból való fiú. Erre pedig nem volt más válasz, mint hogy az apja nem törődött vele. Így végül Cornelius Caramel ült a bársonyszékbe, Kuport pedig eldugták a nemzetközi máguskapcsolatok főosztályán.

Sirius szavait hosszú csend követte. Lucy maga előtt látta Kupor eltorzult arcát és guvadó szemét, ahogy a döntő utáni éjjelen az erdőben az engedetlen házimanóra meredt. Ezért reagált hát olyan hevesen arra, hogy Winkyt a Sötét Jegy alatt találták. Az incidens eszébe juttatta fiát, a régi botrányt és saját derékba tört pályafutását.

\- Mordon szerint Kupor megszállottan vadászik a fekete-mágusokra - fordult Siriushoz Harry.

\- Igen, én is hallottam, hogy ez afféle mániává vált nála - bólogatott Sirius. - Szerény véleményem szerint még mindig azt hiszi, hogy visszanyerheti a régi népszerűségét, ha újra elkap egy halálfalót.

\- És fellopakodott a kastélyba, hogy átkutassa Piton irodáját! - jelentette ki diadalmasan Ron, Hermionéra pillantva.

\- Pontosan ez az, amit nem értek - mondta Sirius.

\- De hiszen világos! - erősködött Ron.

Sirius a fejét rázta.

\- Idehallgass, ha Kupor szaglászni akar Piton körül, miért marad el a tusa eseményeiről? Zsűritagként tökéletes ürügye lenne rá, hogy rendszeresen megjelenjen a Roxfortban, és rajta tartsa a szemét Pitonon.

\- Szóval te is úgy gondolod, hogy Pitonnak vaj van a fején? - kérdezte Harry, de Hermione közbevágott:

\- Nem érdekel, mit mondtok; Dumbledore megbízik Pitonban…

\- Maradj már ezzel, Hermione! - torkolta le ingerülten Ron. - Tudom, hogy Dumbledore zseniális meg minden, de azért őt is át lehet verni…

\- Akkor miért mentette meg elsőben Piton Harry életét? Nyugodtan hagyhatta volna őt meghalni!

\- Nem tudom - biztos félt, hogy Dumbledore kirúgja a suliból…

\- Te mit gondolsz, Sirius? - kérdezte jó hangosan Lucy. Ron és Hermione abbahagyták a civakodást, és a varázslóra néztek.

\- Azt, hogy mindkét véleményben van valami igazság. - Sirius tűnődve nézett Ronra és Hermionéra. - Mióta csak megtudtam, hogy Piton az iskolában tanít, egyfolytában azon töprengek, vajon miért vette fel őt Dumbledore. Piton mindig is rajongott a feketemágiáért, erről volt híres az iskolában. Sunyi, behízelgő, zsíros hajú gyerek volt - tette hozzá Sirius, mire Harry, Lucy és Ron összevigyorogtak. - Piton több átkot tudott, amikor az iskolába került, mint mások hetedéves korukban, és abba a mardekáros bandába tartozott, amelyiknek jóformán az összes tagja halálfaló lett.

Sirius az ujjain számolta a neveket.

\- Rosier és Wilkes - mindkettővel végeztek az aurorok úgy egy évvel Voldemort bukása előtt. Lestrange-ék - ők összeházasodtak - most mindketten az Azkabanban vannak. Avery - ő tudtommal kimagyarázta magát; azt mondta, végig az Imperius-átok hatása alatt állt - ő szabadlábon van. De amennyire tudom, Pitonnal szemben sose merült fel a vád, hogy halálfaló lenne - nem mintha ez bármit is garantálna. Rengetegen vannak, akiket nem vontak felelősségre. Piton pedig elég agyafúrt ahhoz, hogy elkerülje a bajt.

\- Piton jól ismeri Karkarovot, de ezt nem akarja nagydobra verni - jegyezte meg Ron.

\- Igen, látnod kellett volna Piton képét, mikor Karkarov tegnap megjelent az órán! - tódította Harry. - Karkarov beszélni akart Pitonnal. Látszott rajta, hogy be van ijedve, és szemrehányást tett Pitonnak, hogy az kerüli őt. Aztán mutatott neki valamit a karján, de sajnos nem láttam, mit.

\- Mutatott neki valamit a karján? - ismételte értetlen csodálkozással Sirius, és töprengve beletúrt a hajába. Azután vállat vont. - Nincs ötletem… De ha Karkarov tényleg fél, és éppen Pitonhoz fordul…

Sirius a barlang falára bámult, aztán bosszúsan megrázta a fejét.

\- Akkor is tény, hogy Piton élvezi Dumbledore bizalmát. Tudom, hogy Dumbledore sok olyan emberben bízik, akiben rajta kívül szinte senki, de kizártnak tartom, hogy engedné Pitont a Roxfortban tanítani, ha az valaha is Voldemortnak dolgozott volna.

\- Akkor miért érdekli annyira Mordont és Kuport Piton szobája? - kérdezte csökönyösen Ron.

\- Na igen. - Sirius töprengett. - Rémszemről könnyen el tudom képzelni, hogy minden egyes tanár szobáját átkutatta, miután a Roxfortba érkezett. Igen, Mordonnak a sötét varázslatok kivédése nem csupán iskolai tantárgy. Nem hiszem, hogy van élő ember, akiben ő megbízik - és azok után, amiket átélt, ez nem is csoda. Viszont azt el kell mondani Rémszemről, hogy ő csak végszükség esetén ölt. Ha volt rá mód, élve hozta be a gyanúsítottakat. Erélyes és szigorú ember, de soha nem süllyedt a halálfalók szintjére. Viszont Kupor… Ő egészen más ügy. Vajon tényleg beteg? Ha igen, miért vonszolta fel magát a kastélyba, Piton szobájába? Ha pedig nem… miben töri a fejét? Mi lehetett az a fontos elintéznivaló, ami miatt egy percre sem tudott felmenni a díszpáholyba? És mit csinált azalatt, amíg a zsűriben kellett volna ülnie a tusán?

Sirius még mindig a barlang falára meredt. Csikócsőr a földet turkálta, hátha talál még valahol egy darabka csontot.

Végül Sirius Ron felé fordult.

\- Azt mondod, a bátyád Kupor helyettese? Meg tudnád kérdezni tőle, találkozott-e mostanában a főnökével?

\- Megkérdezhetem - felelte csekély lelkesedéssel Ron. - Csak jól el kell titkolni előle, hogy gyanúsnak tartjuk Kuport, mert tisztára szerelmes belé.

\- És ha már úgyis beszélsz vele, próbáld azt is megtudni, van-e már valami hír Bertha Jorkinsról - tette hozzá Sirius, az egyik Reggeli Próféta felé bökve.

\- Bumfolt azt mondta, nem jutottak semmire - jegyezte meg Harry.

\- Igen, idézik őt a cikkben - felelte Sirius, az újság felé bólintva. - Azt hajtogatja, hogy Berthának rossz a memóriája. Nem tudom… Lehet, hogy azóta megváltozott, de az a Bertha, akit én ismertem, egyáltalán nem volt feledékeny - épp ellenkezőleg. Butácska volt, az igaz, de minden pletykát meg tudott jegyezni. Volt is belőle elég baja, mert akkor is beszélt, mikor jobb lett volna, ha befogja a száját. El tudom képzelni, hogy nyűg volt a minisztérium nyakán… Talán ezért nem tartotta olyan fontosnak Bumfolt, hogy kerestesse…

Sirius hatalmasat sóhajtott, és megdörzsölte karikás szemét.

\- Hány óra?

Lucy az órájára nézett.

\- Fél négy van - felelte.

Sirius feltápászkodott.

\- Ideje visszamennetek az iskolába - mondta, majd Harryhez és Lucyhoz fordult, és szigorú arccal folytatta: - Idefigyeljetek… Nem akarom, hogy kiszökjetek a Roxfortból meglátogatni engem, érthető? Elég, ha baglyok útján érintkezünk. Továbbra is tudni akarok minden szokatlan eseményről. De Harry, Lucy, ti ne gyertek ki a Roxfortból engedély nélkül, mert azzal csak alkalmat adnátok rá, hogy megtámadjanak titeket.

\- Eddig senki nem akart megtámadni, csak egy sárkány és néhány kákalag - felelte Harry. - Lucy pedig sosem volt veszélyben…

Siriust ez nem nyugtatta meg.

\- Nem számít. Én csak akkor fogok fellélegezni, ha véget ér ez a tusa. Arra pedig még júniusig várhatok… És még valami! Ha egymás közt rólam beszéltek, nevezzetek, mondjuk, Szipáknak. Rendben?

Visszaadta Harrynek és Lucynak az üres kendőket és a palackokat, majd búcsúzóul megsimogatta Csikócsőrt.

\- Lemegyek veletek a falu széléig - szólt. - Hátha tudok guberálni egy frissebb újságot.

Lucy kihasználta az alkalmat, amíg Sirius emberbőrben volt és gyorsan megölelte őt. Keresztapját látszólag megdöbbentette ez a fajta nyíltság, de viszonozta az ölelést. A lány csak most érezte igazán, milyen sovány is volt a férfi, de ez nem zavarta és csak még szorosabban ölelte. Mikor kibontakoztak az ölelésből, Lucy Siriusra mosolygott, mire a férfinak egy pillanatra elhomályosodott a tekintete.

Mielőtt kiléptek a barlangból, Sirius kutyává változott. Leereszkedtek a hegyoldalon, majd a bozótos lankán, és végül elérték a kerítésátjárót. Ott Sirius megengedte nekik, hogy megsimogassák a fejét, majd megfordult, és loholva elindult a falu széle mentén.

Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione átvágtak Roxmortson, és a Roxfort felé vették útjukat.

\- Kíváncsi vagyok, Percy tudja-e, miket művelt régen Kupor - szólt Ron, mikor már maguk mögött hagyták a kaput. - Persze lehet, hogy nem is zavarná… csak még jobban csodálná Kuport. Azt mondaná, Kupor nagy ember, mert még a saját fia miatt se volt hajlandó megszegni a szabályokat. Percy és az ő imádott szabályai…

\- Percy azért nem küldené a rokonait a dementorok karjaiba - szólt komoran Hermione.

\- Nem tudom - felelte bizonytalanul Lucy. - Ha úgy érezné, hogy akadályozzák a karrierjét… Percy nagyon becsvágyó…

Felsétáltak a bejárati lépcsőn, és a bejárati csarnokban megcsapta orrukat a nagyteremből érkező finom illat.

\- Szegény Szipák - szólt Ron, miután beleszimatolt a levegőbe. - Nagyon szerethet titeket… Szörnyű lehet patkányon tengődni.

* * *

Draco lassan már annyira megszokta a vegyes érzéseket, hogy már kezdte régi ismerőseiként köszönteni őket. Lassan már kezdett attól tartani, hogy kettészakad és két személyisége lesz. Persze tudta, hogy ez hülyeség.

A cikkel kapcsolatban minden mardekáros társával egyetértett. Ezzel nem is volt probléma. Igazság szerint sosem gondolta volna, hogy Krumot ilyen mértékben befolyásolni fogja egy sárvérű, ami így máris átszorította a bolgár fiút Potter oldalára. Nem mintha eddig is olyan sokat közösködtek volna a mardekárosok a durmstrangosokkal. De Draco most már nem bánta. Már csak az apjának kellett elmagyaráznia a helyzetet.

Ami viszont meglepte, hogy mennyire mérges volt Pitonra, amiért a lányt alázta. Potter esetében teljesen jogosnak tartotta, sőt, egy ponton még Lucy leszidását is jogosnak tartotta, hiába nem csinált a lány semmit. Draco valamiért úgy érezte, hogy Veritaserummal megfenyegetni őket már túlzás volt - de aztán rájött, hogy hol van és gyorsan összekapta magát.

Még a végén rájönnek, hogy mi lakozik a lelkében.


	67. Chapter 66: A tébolyult Mr Kupor

**Chapter 66**

 **A tébolyult Mr Kupor**

Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione vasárnap reggeli után felmentek a bagolyházba, hogy elküldjék Percynek a levelet, amiben Ron Sirius kívánsága szerint Mr Kuporról érdeklődött. Hedvig számára már régen nem akadt feladat, ezért most őt használták. Miután a bagoly kiröppent a torony ablakán, a konyha felé vették útjukat, hogy átadják Dobbynak az ajándékát.

A konyhai manók nagy hajlongással és pukedlizéssel fogadták őket, s rögtön nekiláttak a teafőzésnek. Dobby magánkívül volt az örömtől a zoknik láttán.

\- Harry Potter túl kegyes Dobbyhoz! - sipította, és kövér könnycseppeket törölt ki teniszlabdaszeméből.

\- Dobby, azzal a varangydudvával megmentetted az életemet - felelte Harry. - Komolyan.

\- Most nincs abból a finom képviselőfánkból, igaz? - próbálkozott Ron, a mosolygó-hajlongó manókat nézegetve.

\- Most reggeliztünk! - sopánkodott Hermione, de ekkor már szaladt is feléjük négy manó s köztük egy fánkkal teli ezüsttálca.

\- Szipáknak is szereznünk kellene valami kaját - dörmögte Lucy.

\- Jó ötlet - bólogatott Ron. - Legyen Pulinak is valami dolga. Nagy baj lenne, ha kérnénk egy kis plusz tízórait elvitelre? - fordult a körülöttük álló manókhoz, mire azok boldogan meghajoltak, és már rohantak is teljesíteni a kérést.

\- Szerintem inkább Árész vigye, Puli nem bírná el ezt a súlyt - jegyezte meg Lucy, mire Ron csak megvonta a vállát.

\- Hol van Winky, Dobby? - kérdezte körülnézve Hermione.

\- Winky ott van a tűzhelynél, kisasszonyom - felelte csendesen Dobby, és kissé lekókadt a füle.

\- Jaj istenem! - mondta Hermione, mikor megpillantotta Winkyt.

Erre Lucy is a tűzhely felé fordult. Winky ugyanazon a sámlin kuporgott, mint legutóbb. Rongyos és koszos ruhájában már alig ütött el a kormos tűzhelynyílástól, ami előtt ült. Kezében vajsörös üveget szorongatott, kissé imbolyogva a tűzbe bámult, s mikor Lucyék közelebb mentek hozzá, hatalmasat csuklott.

\- Winky most már napi hat üvegnél tart - súgta oda Harrynek Dobby.

\- Nem olyan erős az az ital - felelte Harry. Dobby azonban megrázta a fejét.

\- Egy házimanónak erős - bizonygatta.

Winky újra csuklott egyet. A manók, akik a képviselőfánkot hozták, szemrehányó pillantást vetettek rá, és visszatértek a munkájukhoz.

\- Winky sóvárog, Harry Potter - suttogta szomorúan Dobby. - Winky haza akar menni. Winky még mindig azt tartja, hogy Mr Kupor a gazdája, uram. Dobby hiába magyarázza neki, hogy most Dumbledore professzort kell szolgálnia.

Lucynak támadt egy ötlete. Odalépett a manóhoz, és lehajolt hozzá.

\- Figyelj, Winky - szólt. - Nem tudod véletlenül, mi lehet Mr Kuporral? Egy ideje nem jár el a Trimágus Tusára.

Winky szeme megrebbent. Hatalmas pupilláit Lucy felé fordította, kissé megingott, majd így szólt:

\- Gazdám már - hikk - nem jön?

\- Nem - felelte Lucy. - Az első próba óta színét se láttuk. A Reggeli Próféta szerint betegeskedik.

Winky imbolyogva, homályos tekintettel meredt Lucyra.

\- Gazdám - hikk - beteg?

Alsó ajka remegni kezdett.

\- Nem, nem biztos, hogy beteg - sietett megnyugtatni Hermione.

\- Gazdámnak kell - hikk - Winky! - nyöszörögte a manó. - Gazdám nem tud - hikk - egyedül - hikk…

\- Mások is el tudják végezni egyedül a házimunkákat, Winky - győzködte komoly arccal Hermione.

\- Winky - hikk - nem csak - hikk - házimunkát végez Mr Kupornál! - sipította sértődötten a manó. Most már akkora volt a kilengése, hogy rálötykölte a vajsört amúgy sem tiszta blúzára. - Gazdám - hikk - megbízza Winkyt - hikk - a legfontosabb - hikk - a legtitkosabb…

\- Mivel? - faggatta Lucy.

Winky lendületesen megrázta a fejét, további vajsörfoltokat ejtve ruháján.

\- Winky megőrzi - hikk - gazdám titkait - felelte imbolyogva, és keresztbe álló szemével dacosan nézett Lucyra. - Kisasszonyom ne üsse - hikk - bele az orrát.

\- Hogy beszél Winky Lucy Potterrel! - pirított rá Dobby. - Lucy Potter bátor és nemes lelkű, és Lucy Potter nem üti be az orrát!

\- De beleüti - hikk - az orrát - hikk - a gazdám titkaiba - hikk - Winky jó házimanó - hikk - Winky tud hallgatni - hikk - mindenki próbál - hikk - faggatóznak - hikk… - Winky nem tudta tovább nyitva tartani a szemét, és hangosan horkolva lecsúszott a sámliról. Az üres vajsörös üveg kiesett a kezéből, és elgurult.

Erre nyomban ott termett fél tucat fintorgó manó. Az egyik felvette az üveget a földről, a többiek pedig betakarták Winkyt egy nagy kockás terítővel. Gondosan bedugdosták alá a terítő sarkait, hogy még a füle se látsszon ki.

\- Bocsánatot kérünk érte, uraim és kisasszonyaim! - sipította az egyik manó, és szégyenkezve megcsóválta a fejét. - Reméljük, hogy nem gondolnak rosszat rólunk Winky miatt, uraim és kisasszonyaim!

\- Nem látjátok, hogy boldogtalan? - bosszankodott Hermione. - Nem betakarnotok kellene, hanem felvidítani!

\- Bocsánatot kérek, kisasszonyom - felelte mély meghajlással a manó -, de a házimanó nem lehet boldogtalan, amikor munka van, és a gazdát kell szolgálni.

\- Az ég áldjon meg titeket! - fakadt ki Hermione. - Ide figyeljetek! Ugyanúgy jogotok van boldogtalannak lenni, mint a varázslóknak! Jogotok van hozzá, hogy fizetést és pihenőnapokat kérjetek, és nem kell mindent megcsinálnotok, amit parancsolnak nektek! Vegyetek példát Dobbyról!

\- Kisasszonyom hagyjon ki engem ebből… - motyogta Dobby.

A konyhai manók arcáról egyszerre eltűnt a barátságos mosoly. Úgy néztek Hermionéra, mintha közveszélyes őrült lenne.

\- Tessék a tízórai! - sipította egy manó Harry könyökénél, s mikor a fiú megfordult, belepakolt a karjába egy nagy sonkát, tucatnyi süteményt és néhány gyümölcsöt. - Viszontlátásra!

A házimanók mind odagyűltek a három jó barát köré, és apró kezükkel tuszkolni kezdték őket a konyha ajtaja felé.

\- Köszönet a zoknikért, Harry Potter! - kiáltott utánuk szomorúan Dobby, aki még mindig a tűzhely előtt állt, a Winkyt rejtő kockás terítőt őrizve.

\- Miért nem bírtad befogni a szádat!? - támadt rá Hermionéra Ron, miután dörrenve becsapódott mögöttük a konyha ajtaja. - Most nem jöhetünk le többet hozzájuk! Pedig biztos ki tudtunk volna még szedni valamit Winkyből!

\- Ne tegyél úgy, mintha Winky érdekelne! - vágott vissza Hermione. - Tudom, hogy csak a hasadra gondolsz!

Lucy már majdnem beleszólt a vitába, de vett egy mély levegőt, kifújta, majd Harry oldalán csendben ballagott tovább.

A nap hátralevő része ilyen veszekedős hangulatban telt. Ron és Hermione végig marták egymást, amíg a klubhelyiségben a házi feladataik fölé görnyedtek. Harrynek és Lucynak annyira elege lett belőlük, hogy este egyedül vitték fel a Siriusnak szánt segélycsomagot a bagolyházba.

Árész boldogan fogadta a csomagot és a rábízott feladatot. Csattogott párat a csőrével, amíg Lucy rákötötte az ételt, aztán szárnyra kapott és elindult. Harry és Lucy kikönyököltek a bagolyház ablakába és követték tekintetükkel a baglyot, amíg el nem tűnt a szemük elől. Ezután elmélázva nézegetni kezdték a parkot, a Tiltott Rengeteg fáinak hajladozó, sötét csúcsait és a durmstrangosok lustán ingó hajóját. A Hagrid kunyhójának kéményéből felszálló füstön egy fülesbagoly repült át. Lucy tekintetével követte a madarat; az a kastély felé röppent, megkerülte a bagolyházat, és eltűnt a túloldalon.

\- Nézd, ott van Hagrid - szólt Harry és a kunyhó felé mutatott. Lucy is odafordult és meg is pillantotta Hagridot: a vadőr szorgalmasan ásott a kunyhója előtt.

\- Vajon mit áshat? - kérdezte a lány.

\- Mintha újabb konyhakertet akarna csinálni - találgatott Harry.

\- Vagy egy újabb szörnyfélét akar kitenyészteni - vetett fel egy újabb lehetőséget Lucy. Összenéztek Harryvel, majd kényszeredetten felnevettek.

Néhány pere múlva kinyílt a beauxbatons-os kocsi ajtaja, s kilépett Madame Maxime. Odasétált Hagridhoz, és beszélni kezdett hozzá. Hagrid az ásó nyelére támaszkodva hallgatta, de valószínűleg nem reagált valami barátságosan, mert Madame Maxime kisvártatva sarkon fordult, és elindult a kocsi-ház felé.

\- Nem kéne már visszamennünk? - fordult testvéréhez Lucy.

\- Nekem nincs kedvem Ron és Hermione veszekedését hallgatni, de te menj, ha szeretnél - felelte Harry és tovább nézte a dolgozó Hagridot.

\- Mondasz valamit - vonta meg a vállát Lucy.

Ezután addig bámulták csendben a dolgozó Hagridot, amíg a vadőr alakját el nem nyelte a sötétség. Addigra a bagolyház lakói is ébredezni kezdtek a két testvér körül - eljött számukra az éjszakai vadászat ideje.

Ron és Hermione másnapra kialudták háborús kedvüket, s Lucy nagy megkönnyebbülésére nem igazolódott Ron jóslata, miszerint a felháborodott konyhai manók bosszúból állott ételt fognak felküldeni a griffendélesek asztalára. A sült szalonna, a tojás és a füstölt hering ugyanolyan finom és friss volt, mint máskor.

Mikor beröppentek az ablakokon a postabaglyok, Hermione felélénkült - úgy tűnt, számít valamilyen küldeményre.

\- Percy válasza ma még biztosan nem jön meg - jegyezte meg Ron. - Csak tegnap küldtük el a levelet.

\- Nem azt várom - felelte Hermione. - Előfizettem a Reggeli Prófétára. Elegem van belőle, hogy mindig mindent a mardekárosoktól kell megtudnom.

\- Okos ötlet - szólt elismerően Harry, s ő is a magasba pillantott. - Hoppá, már itt is van a baglyod…

Egy szürke bagoly repült Hermione felé.

\- Ez nem újságot hozott - állapította meg csalódottan a lány. - Ez…

Ámulatára azonban nem csak a szürke szállt le a tányérja elé, hanem rögtön utána négy gyöngybagoly, azután egy barna- és egy macskabagoly is.

\- Hány példányra fizettél elő? - kérdezte csodálkozva Lucy, és félrehúzta Hermione teli serlegét a tülekedő madársereg útjából.

\- Mi ez.…? - Hermione kinyitotta és olvasni kezdte a szürke bagoly levelét. - Micsoda!? - hebegte elvörösödve.

\- Mi a baj? - kérdezte Ron.

\- Ez… hát ez nem igaz…

Odalökte a pergamendarabot Lucy elé. Lucy a kezébe vette, és látta, hogy azt nem kézzel írták, hanem a Reggeli Próféta kivágott és felragasztott betűiből eszkábálták össze.

 _Te 1 goNoSZ LáNy vagY!  
_ _HaRRy Potter jobbAt  
_ _ÉrDemel NáLad!  
_ _MeNj VisszA a TöBBi  
_ _Mugli Közé, MugLI!_

\- Az összes ilyen! - panaszolta Hermione, egymás után nyitogatva a leveleket. - „A fajtád csak tartsa távol magát Harry Pottertől…", „Békapetében kéne puhára főzni téged…"

Mikor kinyitotta az utolsó levelet, abból sárgászöld, benzinszagú folyadék ömlött a kezére, s bőrén abban a szempillantásban nagy, sárga hólyagok nőttek.

\- Hígítatlan furunkulagenny! - állapította meg lelkesen Ron, a borítékot szagolgatva.

Hermione felkapta szalvétáját, és könnyes szemmel, nyöszörögve törölgetni kezdte a kezét. Ujjait azonban máris olyan sűrűn borították a fájó hólyagok, mintha vastag, dudoros kesztyűt viselne.

\- Szerintem most rögtön menj fel a gyengélkedőre - szólt Harry, miután a postabaglyok távoztak. - Majd elmondjuk Bimba professzornak, hogy mi a helyzet…

Hermione két kezét dajkálva elszaladt a bejárati csarnok irányába. Ron fejcsóválva nézett utána.

\- Lucy figyelmeztette… megmondta neki, hogy ne cukkolja Rita Vitrolt.

\- Nézzétek meg ezt - Lucy kezébe vette az egyik ott hagyott levelet. - „Olvastam a Szombati Boszorkányban, milyen kegyetlen játékot űzöl Harry Potterrel! Elég baja volt már annak a fiúnak! A következő bagollyal átkot fogok küldeni neked, csak még nem találtam elég nagy borítékot!" Ajjaj, jobb lesz, ha Hermione vigyáz magára.

Hermione az egész gyógynövénytanórát mulasztotta. Mikor Harry, Lucy és Ron az üvegházból kilépve elindultak a legendás lények gondozása órára, megpillantották Malfoyt, Crakot és Monstrót, akik épp a bejárati lépcsőn indultak lefelé. Nyomukban Pansy Parkinson és a sugdolózó-vihogó mardekáros lánycsapat is kivonult a tölgyfa ajtón. Pansy rögtön odakiáltott Harrynek, amint meglátta őt:

\- Mi van, Potter, összevesztél a barátnőddel? Miért volt úgy kiakadva a reggelinél?

Harry nem válaszolt a lánynak. Lucy viszont annál inkább - csak épp nem a kérdésre.

\- Hermionénak legalább van barátja. Na és neked, Pansy? Vagy az összes fiú hanyatt-homlok menekül előled? Hát, meg is értem őket: egy ilyen hárpia mellett nehéz lehet.

Ron harsányan felnevetett és elégedetten pacsizott Lucyval. Pansy feje egy paradicsomra hasonlított, de nem válaszolt - talán belátta, hogy Lucy nem épp az ő súlycsoportjába tartozott.

Hagrid, aki előző órán közölte velük, hogy végeztek az egyszarvúakkal, most a kunyhónál várta a csoportot, lába előtt újabb farekeszekkel. Lucyt a ládák láttán elfogta az aggodalom, hogy azok esetleg a durrfarkú szurcsókok második generációját tartalmazzák, de félelme szerencsére alaptalannak bizonyult. A rekeszekben szőrös, fekete lények kuksoltak. Eléggé furcsa külsejük volt: pofájuk feltűnően hosszú orrba futott ki, mellső lábuk vége edig ásószerűen ellaposodott. Nem tűntek vérszomjasnak; megilletődve pislogtak fel a föléjük hajló kíváncsi arcokra.

\- Ezek itt orrontó furkászok - fogott bele a magyarázatba Hagrid, miután a csoport összegyűlt a ládák körül. - Főleg bányákban lehet találkozni velük. Szeretik a fényes dolgokat… Tessék, látjátok?

Az egyik furkász hirtelen felugrott, és megpróbálta elkapni Pansy Parkinson karóráját. A lány ijedten felsikkantott, és hátraugrott.

\- Ügyes kis kincskeresők - folytatta kedélyesen Hagrid. - Azt találtam ki, hogy ma játszunk egyet velük. Méghozzá ott. - Rámutatott arra a néhány négyzetméteres területre, amit előző este ásott fel, mikor Harry és Lucy figyelték őt a bagolyház ablakából. - Elkapartam pár tucat aranypénzt. Akinek a furkásza a legtöbbet gyűjti össze, jutalmat kap. Először is vegyétek le a csecsebecséiteket, aztán mindenki válasszon magának egy furkászt, és készüljön fel a rajtra.

Lucy lecsatolta és zsebre dugta a karóráját, a baglyos nyakláncát, amit még Harrytől kapott másodéves korukban karácsonyra, és a liliomos gyűrűjét, amit pedig a tizenharmadik születésnapjukra. Azután kivett az egyik ládából egy furkászt. Az nyomban felmászott a vállára, megkereste hosszú orrával a fülét, és lelkesen beleszuszogott. Lucy nevetve simogatta az aranyos állatot.

\- Várjatok - szólt Hagrid, az egyik ládába bámulva. - Itt maradt még egy furkász. Ki hiányzik?… Hol van Hermione?

\- Fel kellett mennie a gyengélkedőre - felelte Ron.

\- Majd később elmeséljük - mormolta Harry. Pansy Parkinson már hegyezte a fülét.

Ez volt a legvidámabb legendás lények gondozása óra, amiben valaha részük volt. A furkászok olyan sebesen tűntek el és bukkantak fel újra, mintha nem is a földet túrnák, hanem vízben lubickolnának. Percenként odaszaladtak ahhoz a diákhoz, aki elengedte őket, és mindig egy-egy aranyat ejtettek a markába. Ron különösen elégedett lehetett furkásza teljesítményével; hamarosan egész kis kupac aranypénz gyűlt össze az ölében.

\- Lehet ilyet otthonra vásárolni? - kérdezte lelkesen Hagridot, mikor furkásza ismét fejest ugrott a talajba, földdel szórva tele a talárját.

\- Édesanyád nem örülne neki - vigyorgott Hagrid. - Nemcsak a kertet túrják szét, de még a házat is… Úgy látom, lassan előkerül az összes arany - tette hozzá, és körbesétált a terület mentén, a földben búvárkodó furkászokat figyelve. - Csak száz aranyat ástam el. No, hát végre itt vagy, Hermione!

Hermione lefelé baktatott a lejtőn. Mindkét kezét vastag gézkötés takarta, és szemlátomást eléggé el volt szontyolodva. Pansy Parkinson csillogó szemmel figyelte.

\- Lássuk, ki a nyertes! - szólt Hagrid. - Számoljátok össze a gubát! Hiába dugod zsebre, Monstro - kacsintott a mardekáros fiú felé. - Leprikón-arany. Pár óra múlva eltűnik.

Monstro mogorván kiürítette a zsebeit. Kiderült, hogy Ron furkásza volt a legeredményesebb, úgyhogy ő kapta meg Hagridtól a díjat, egy hatalmas tábla Mézesfalás csokoládét. Addigra ki is csöngettek. A csoport többi tagja elindult a kastélyba ebédelni, Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione viszont ott maradtak, hogy segítsenek Hagridnak visszapakolni a furkászokat ládáikba. Lucy észrevette, hogy Madame Maxime a lakókocsi ablakából figyeli őket.

\- Mit csináltál a kezeddel, Hermione? - kérdezte aggodalmasan Hagrid.

Hermione beszámolt neki a reggel érkezett gyűlölködő levelekről, és a furunkulagennyet rejtő borítékról.

\- Sose búsulj! - brummogta gyengéden Hagrid. - Én is kaptam ilyen leveleket azután, hogy Rita Vitrol írt a mamámról. „Te egy szörnyeteg vagy, téged kővé kellene változtatni." „Az anyád ártatlan embereket gyilkolt. Ha volna benned tisztesség, a tóba fojtanád magad!"

\- Ezt írták!? - hüledezett Hermione.

\- Ha mondom! - Hagrid hozzálátott, hogy a kunyhó fala mellé rakodja a furkászok ládáit. - Ezek mind hibbantak, Hermione, hiába varázslók. Nem kell törődni velük. Ne is nyisd ki az ilyen leveleket. Dobd a tűzbe az összeset.

\- Lemaradtál egy jó óráról - szólt Harry, mikor már a kastély felé baktattak. - Jópofák ezek a furkászok, igaz, Lucy?

\- Igen, nagyon vicces és aranyos lények - helyeselt Lucy. - Ha nem túrnának szét mindent, szereznék egy ilyet. Te is, nem igaz, Ron?

Ron azonban csak bámulta a Hagridtól kapott csokoládét; látszott rajta, hogy bántja valami.

\- Mi a baj, Ron? - érdeklődött Harry. - Nem szereted ezt a fajtát?

\- De… - morogta durcásan Ron, majd kibukott belőle a kérdés: - …Miért nem szóltál az aranyról?

\- Milyen aranyról? - csodálkozott Harry.

\- Arról, amit a Világkupadöntőn adtam. A leprikón-aranyról, amivel kifizettem neked az omniszkópot. Nem szóltál, hogy eltűnt!

Harrynek beletelt néhány másodpercbe, mire rájött, miről beszél Ron.

\- Ja… - felelte lassan bólogatva. - Nem t'om… nem is vettem észre, hogy eltűnt. A pálcám sokkal jobban érdekelt.

Felsétáltak a lépcsőn, majd a bejárati csarnokon átvágva beléptek a nagyterembe, ahol már megterítettek az ebédhez.

\- Jó lehet… - szólalt meg hirtelen Ron, miután leültek, s a tányérjukra került a bélszín meg a Yorkshire-puding. - Jó lehet, ha az embernek annyi pénze van, hogy észre se veszi, ha egy marék galleon eltűnik a zsebéből.

\- Aznap este más dolgokkal foglalkoztam! - felelte türelmetlenül Harry. - Ahogy ti is!

\- Nem tudtam, hogy a leprikón-arany eltűnik - dörmögte Ron. - Azt hittem, kifizettem a tartozásomat. Nem is kellett volna megvenned nekem azt a Chudley Csúzlik-süveget karácsonyra.

\- Felejtsük el, jó? - legyintett Harry.

Ron a villájára szúrt sült krumplit bámulta.

\- Utálom már, hogy csóró vagyok… - szólalt meg végül.

Harry, Lucy és Hermione egymásra néztek. Egyikük sem tudta, mit mondjon erre.

\- Ez a baj - folytatta Ron, még mindig a krumplira meredve. - Nem csodálom, hogy Fred és George pénzt akarnak keresni. Én is szívesen keresnék. Bár lenne egy furkászom…

\- Legalább tudjuk, mit vegyünk neked karácsonyra - tréfálkozott Lucy.

Mivel Ron ettől sem derült fel, Hermione vette kezelésbe a helyzetet.

\- Gondolj arra, hogy vannak rosszabb dolgok is. Neked legalább nem hólyagos a kezed.

Hermione alig tudta megfogni a kést és a villát, annyira merevek és dagadtak voltak az ujjai.

\- Gyűlölöm azt a firkászt! - fakadt ki. - Megfizetek neki, hogyha belegebedek is!

Hermione egész héten kapta az újabb és újabb gyűlölködő leveleket. Hagrid tanácsát követve nem bontotta fel őket, de nem egy ismeretlen haragosa rivallót küldött neki. A bősz levelek ott helyben az asztalnál felrobbantak, és sértéseket vágtak Hermione fejéhez, az egész iskola füle hallatára. Most már azok is tudtak az állítólagos Harry-Krum-Hermione háromszögről, akik nem olvasták a Szombati Boszorkány cikkét.

\- Egyszer ezt a témát is megunják - vigasztalta Harry Hermionét. - Azt se emlegetik már, amit Rita Vitrol annak idején rólam írt.

\- Azt szeretném tudni, hogyan hallgatja ki az a nő a magánbeszélgetéseimet, amikor ki van tiltva a Roxfortból! - hadarta dühösen Hermione.

A következő sötét varázslatok kivédése óra után Hermione a teremben maradt, hogy megkérdezzen valamit Mordon professzortól. A többiek alig várták, hogy kiszabaduljanak a teremből; Mordon olyan kemény tesztnek vetette alá ártás-elhárítási készségüket, hogy a legtöbben még a szünetben is viselték a nyomát. Harryt telibe találta egy rángófülrontás, úgyhogy jó ideig a fejére szorított tenyérrel kellett sétálnia. Lucy ellenben az egyetlen volt Hermionén kívül, aki képes volt kivédeni a rá küldött rontást.

\- Rita nem használ láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt! - zihálta Hermione öt perccel később, miután a bejárati csarnokban utolérte barátait. - Mordon azt mondja, a második próbánál nem látta Ritát a zsűri asztala mellett, de még a tó közelében se.

\- Hermione, hallgatnál rám, ha arra kérnélek, hogy ejtsd ezt a témát? - kérdezte Ron.

\- Nem! - vágta rá elszántan Hermione. - Ki fogom deríteni, hogyan hallgatott ki minket Viktorral! És hogyan hallgatta ki Hagridékat!

\- Lehet, hogy poloskát rakott rád… - találgatott Harry.

\- Poloskát? - csodálkozott Lucy. - Mi az, valami bogárvarázslat?

Harry rövid előadásba kezdett a lehallgatókészülékekről. Lucynak és Ronnak nagyon tetszett a dolog, de Hermione a szavába vágott:

\- Ti képtelenek vagytok elolvasni A Roxfort történetét?

\- Minek olvasnánk el? - vonogatta a vállát Ron. - Ha valami érdekel, megkérdezünk téged. Te kívülről tudod az egész könyvet.

\- Azok a pótdolgok, amiket a muglik varázslat helyett használnak - a számítógép, a radar meg a többi - mind csütörtököt mondanak a Roxfort közelében, annyira telítve van a légkör mágikus rezgésekkel. Nem, Rita valamilyen bűbájjal hallgatózik, biztos vagyok benne… Csak rá tudnék jönni, hogy mi a módszere… húúú, ha valami törvénytelen varázslatot űz, akkora botrányt csinálok…

\- Nincs elég bajunk? - csóválta a fejét Ron. - Muszáj most még bosszúhadjáratot is indítanunk Rita Vitrol ellen?

\- Nem kértem, hogy segíts! - vágott vissza Hermione. - Egyedül is boldogulok!

Azzal felmasírozott a márványlépcsőn, és még csak hátra se nézett többet. Lucy a nyakát tette volna rá, hogy a könyvtárba megy.

\- Mibe fogadunk - szólt Ron -, hogy mire előkerül, készen lesznek az _UTÁLJUK EGYÜTT RITA VITROLT!_ kitűzők?

Hermione azonban később sem kérte meg Ront, Lucyt és Harryt, hogy segítsenek neki bosszút állni Rita Vitrolon. A hármas már csak azért is hálás volt ezért, mert a húsvéti szünetet megelőző hajrában annyi tanulnivaló zúdult a nyakukba, hogy több volt, mint elég. Lucy őszintén csodálta Hermionét, hogy temérdek más dolga mellett még a mágikus kémkedés módszereinek kutatására is marad ereje. Ő maga már pislogni is alig tudott, mire végzett a házi feladatokkal. Az élelemcsomagokat ennek ellenére továbbra is rendszeresen küldték Harryvel a hegyi barlangba Siriusnak. A csomagba néha levelet is dugtak, de csak hogy tudassák Siriusszal: nem történt semmi különös, még mindig várják Percy válaszát.

Hedvig csak a húsvéti ünnepek végén tért vissza. Percy levelén kívül négy húsvéti tojás is előkerült a csomagból - Mrs Weasley ajándéka. Harryé, Lucyé és Roné sárkánytojás méretű volt, és finom házi karamellát rejtett. Hermionéé viszont egy tyúktojásnál is kisebb volt. A lánynak le is görbült a szája, mikor meglátta.

\- Édesanyád nem olvassa véletlenül a Szombati Boszorkányt? - kérdezte csendesen.

\- De igen - felelte nagy csámcsogás közepette Ron. - Járatja a receptek miatt.

Hermione szomorúan nézett a törpe tojásra.

\- Nézzük meg, mit írt Percy! - javasolta gyorsan Lucy, hogy kizökkentse barátnőjét mélabújából.

Percy válasza rövid és barátságtalan volt:

 _Ahogy azt a Reggeli Prófétának is már számtalanszor elmondtam, Mr Kupor megérdemelt pihenését tölti. Rendszeresen küldi az instrukcióit bagolyposta útján. Nem, személyesen nem találkoztam vele, de talán elhiszed nekem, hogy megismerem a saját főnököm kézírását. Éppen elég dolgom van anélkül is, hogy folyton ezeket a légből kapott pletykákat kelljen cáfolnom. Nagyon kérlek, a jövőben kímélj meg az ostoba kérdéseidtől. Kellemes húsvéti ünnepeket._

A tanév utolsó harmadának kezdete máskor azt jelezte, hogy elérkezett az évad utolsó kviddicsmeccsét megelőző kemény edzések ideje. Idén ezzel szemben Harrynek a Trimágus Tusa harmadik próbájára kellett volna készülnie - csakhogy még mindig nem tudta, milyen feladat vár rá. Lucy azzal próbálta nyugtatni, hogy legalább nem a fiún múlt a felkészülés, hanem az információhiányon.

Május utolsó hetében aztán az egyik átváltoztatástan-óra után McGalagony professzor magához intette Harryt, mire Lucy a szokásosnál jóval lassabban kezdett pakolászni.

\- Ma este kilenc órakor jelenjen meg a kviddicspályán, Potter - közölte a fiúval a tanárnő. - Mr Bumfolt elmondja maguknak, mit kell tudniuk a harmadik próbáról.

Így hát aznap este fél kilenckor Harry magukra hagyta Lucyt és a barátaikat a Griffendél-toronyban, és útnak indult a kviddicspálya felé. Lucy, Ron és Hermione a házi feladataikkal küzdöttek - illetve ez csak a vörös hajúakra volt igaz, ugyanis Hermione a mágikus kémkedési módszerek után kutatott. Lucy néha kinézett az ablakon, de a sötét miatt semmit sem látott.

\- Vajon mi lehet az utolsó feladatuk? - kérdezte egy kis idő múlva.

\- Bármi is lesz, nem hiszem, hogy rosszabb lenne az eddigieknél - vonta meg a vállát Ron.

\- A kviddicspályára mentek - folytatta az elmélkedést Lucy. - Lehet, hogy repülniük kell?

\- Akkor Fleur elég nagy hátrányba kerülne - szólt Ron. - Krum világhírű játékos, Harry őstehetség és Cedric se rossz.

\- Nem lehetne csendesebben? - szólt rájuk ingerülten Hermione. - Koncentrálni próbálok.

Lucy és Ron csak összenéztek, majd folytatták a leckeírást.

Harry jó másfél óra után ért csak vissza. Arca elárulta, hogy eléggé nyugtalan, ráadásul úgy tűnt, komolyan aggasztja valami. Lucy először azt hitte, a próba miatt volt így kikészülve: aztán, mikor Harry elmesélte nekik, mi történt, eltátotta a száját.

Harry két mondatban elmondta, mi lesz a próba: labirintust növesztenek a kviddicspályán, ahová középen elhelyezik a Trimágus Kupát, és aki elsőként érinti meg, győzni fog. Lesznek különféle akadályok, mágikus lények és a többi. Harryt láthatóan nem ez izgatta, hanem ami utána jött. Krum ugyanis félrehívta őt és a Hermionéval való kapcsolatáról kérdezte (a lány ennek hallatán fülig vörösödött, míg Ron arca ködbe borult), de aztán megjelent Mr Kupor. Folyamatosan motyogott, mintha végig Percynek magyarázott volna, de aztán hirtelen átváltott és akkor akadozva, de Dumbledore-t hívta. Azt mondta, hogy nagy ostobaságot csinált, hogy Bertha Jorkins meghalt, említette a fiát is, meg hogy mindenről ő tehet. Aztán megint motyogni kezdett Percynek valamiről. Harry otthagyta Krumot Kuporral, és felrohant a kastélyba Dumbledore irodájához. Mivel azonban nem tudta a jelszót, a kőszörny nem engedte át.

Ekkor megjelent Piton. Akadékoskodott, élvezte, hogy nem segíti elő Harry ügyét, de ekkor szerencsére Dumbledore lejött az irodájából, így Harry szólni tudott neki Kuporról. Elmondta az igazgatónak, hogy Kupor szerint Voldemort megerősödött, de úgy tűnt, a főosztályvezető teljesen megőrült. Mikor visszaértek, akkor látták, hogy valaki elkábította Krumot, Kupornak pedig nyoma veszett. Dumbledore magához térítette a fiút, aki elmondta nekik, hogy Kupor támadta meg őt. Karkarov nagyon kiakadt, Hagrid pedig megpróbálta móresre tanítani, de Dumbledore lenyugtatta. Időközben Mordon is megérkezett, aki Pitontól értesült a történtekről és miután részletesebb információkhoz jutott, elindult megkeresni Kuport a Tiltott Rengetegben. Végül Hagrid felkísérte Harryt a toronyba.

Lucy, Ron és Hermione fél percen át csak csöndben meredtek Harryre és próbálták megemészteni a hallottakat.

\- Két lehetőség van - szólt végül homlokráncolva Hermione. - Vagy Mr Kupor támadta meg Viktort, vagy valaki más támadta meg mindkettőjüket, amikor Viktor nem figyelt oda.

\- Biztos, hogy Kupor volt - vágta rá Ron. - Különben miért tűnt volna el? Megtámadta Krumot, és kereket oldott.

\- Nem hinném - rázta a fejét Harry. - Nagyon ki volt készülve… Járni is alig tudott, nemhogy dehoppanálni vagy ilyesmi.

Hermione bosszúsan felnyögött.

\- Hányszor kell még elmondanom, ti fafejűek: a Roxfort területén nem lehet dehoppanálni!

\- Na jó, mondok mást! - szólt izgatottan Ron. - Krum megtámadta Kuport - nem, nem, várjatok -, aztán elkábította saját magát!

\- Mr Kupor pedig köddé vált, igaz? - fintorgott Hermione.

\- Ja, tényleg…

\- Szerintem - szólalt meg végül Lucy -, egy harmadik személy támadta meg őket: elkábította Krumot, aztán elrabolta Kuport. Biztos nem akarta, hogy információk jussanak el Dumbledore-hoz.

Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione másnap már hajnalban felkeltek, és a bagolyházba siettek, hogy elküldjék a levelet Siriusnak. Most az ablaknál álltak, és a ködlépte parkot bámulták. Arcuk sápadt, szemük karikás volt, mivel késő éjszakáig beszélgettek.

\- Ismételjük el még egyszer! - vetette fel Hermione. - Pontosan mit mondott Mr Kupor?

\- Mondom, hogy összefüggéstelenül beszélt! - csóválta a fejét Harry. - Dumbledore-t akarta figyelmeztetni valamire. Bertha Jorkinsról azt állította, hogy meghalt. Ismételgette, hogy mindenről ő tehet… a fiát is említette.

\- A fia haláláról tényleg ő tehet - jegyezte meg Lucy.

\- Nem volt eszénél! - folytatta Harry. - Volt, amikor úgy emlegette a feleségét meg a fiát, mintha még élnének. De főleg Percynek magyarázott mindenféle hivatali dolgokat, mintha Ron bátyja ott lett volna.

\- És… mit is mondott Tudodkiről? - kérdezte Ron.

\- Hányszor mondjam még el… - sóhajtott fáradtan Harry. - Azt, hogy erősebb lett.

Egy darabig mind a négyen hallgattak.

\- De hát azt mondod, nem volt az eszénél - szólalt meg végül Ron. - Össze-vissza dumált, a fele csak agyrém volt… Akkor meg ez az egész…

Hangja elárulta, hogy ő se hiszi igazán, amit mond.

\- Még akkor tűnt a legnormálisabbnak, amikor Voldemortról beszélt - szögezte le Harry, ügyet sem vetve Ron fájdalmas fintorára. - Alig bírta kipréselni magából a szavakat, de akkor legalább tudta, hol van, és mit akar. Erősködött, hogy beszélnie kell Dumbledore-ral.

Lucy hátat fordított az ablaknak, és a tetőgerendák felé bámult. Az ülőrudak lassan megteltek az éjszakai vadászatból visszatérő baglyokkal. A legtöbbnek egy-egy egér vagy pocok lógott a szájából.

\- Ha Piton nem tartott volna fel - szólt keserűen Harry -, időben odaérhettünk volna. „Az igazgató úr nem ér rá, Potter… Miket fecsegsz itt össze?" Fájt volna neki, ha félreáll az útból!?

\- Lehet, hogy direkt fel akart tartóztatni! - kapott a szaván Ron. - Várjatok csak… Milyen gyorsan érhetett le az erdőbe? Nem lehet, hogy megelőzött titeket?

\- Ha denevérré tud válni, akkor lehet - felelte Lucy. - Egyébként nem hiszem.

\- El tudom képzelni róla… - dörmögte Ron.

\- Beszélnünk kell Mordon professzorral! - jelentette ki Hermione. - Meg kell tudnunk, megtalálta-e Mr Kuport.

\- Ha nála volt a Tekergők Térképe, akkor könnyen ráakadhatott - mondott végre valami biztatót is Harry.

\- Feltéve, hogy Kupor még nem hagyta el a Roxfort birtokot… - töprengett Lucy. - Mert ugye a térkép csak a…

\- Csss! - intette le Hermione.

Valaki közeledett a bagolyház felé. Nem is egyvalaki, hanem két ember - Lucy jól hallotta a beszélgetésüket.

\- …ez zsarolás, erre nagyon ráfázhatunk…

\- Figyelj, ha a szép szóra nem hallgat, akkor muszáj bekeményítenünk. Biztos nem örülne neki, ha a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban megtudnák, mit csinált…

\- Fogd már fel, ha ezt leírod, az zsarolás!

\- Akkor is aggódni fogsz, amikor megkapjuk tőle a zsák galleont?

A bagolyház ajtaja dörrenve kicsapódott, és belépett a Fred-George páros. Mikor megpillantották Lucyékat, meg dermedtek.

Ron és Fred egyszerre szólaltak meg:

\- Mit csináltok itt? - kérdezték.

\- Baglyot küldünk - felelte kórusban Lucy és George.

\- Ilyenkor? - csodálkozott Hermione és Fred. Fred elvigyorodott.

\- Alkut ajánlok - mondta. - Nem faggatunk titeket, ha ti se faggattok minket.

Egy lepecsételt borítékot tartott a kezében. Lucy kíváncsian rápillantott a levélre, de Fred - talán véletlenül, talán szándékosan - odább csúsztatta rajta az ujját, és eltakarta a címzést.

\- A világért se akarunk feltartani titeket - szólt gúnyos udvariassággal, és színpadiasan meghajolva az ajtó felé mutatott.

Ron nem mozdult a helyéről.

\- Kit akartok zsarolni? - kérdezte.

Fred arcáról eltűnt a vigyor. Lucy George-ot figyelte - az előbb ikertestvérére sandított, aztán rámosolygott Ronra.

\- Nem kell betojni, csak vicceltem - felelte könnyedén.

\- Nekem nem úgy tűnt - mondta Ron.

Fred és George összenéztek. Ezúttal Fred válaszolt:

\- Egyszer már figyelmeztettek, Ron: ha ragaszkodsz a mostani orrodhoz, akkor ne üsd bele a dolgainkba. Nem mintha érdemes lenne ragaszkodni hozzá…

\- Ha zsarolni akarsz valakit, ahhoz nekem is közöm van - makacskodott Ron. - George-nak igaza van - erre nagyon ráfázhattok.

\- Mondom, hogy csak vicceltem.

E szavakkal George odalépett Fredhez, kivette a kezéből a levelet, és hozzáerősítette azt az egyik iskolai gyöngybagoly lábához.

\- Kezdesz úgy beszélni, mint a drága jó bátyánk. Ha így folytatod, a végén prefektus leszel.

\- Nem leszek prefektus! - fortyant fel sértődötten Ron. George megfogta a gyöngybaglyot, az ablakhoz vitte, és a madár szárnyra kapott. George megfordult, és rávigyorgott Ronra.

\- Akkor ne játszd a nagyokost. Na sziasztok!

Az ikrek magukra hagyták Harryt, Lucyt, Ront és Hermionét, akik kérdő tekintettel néztek egymásra.

\- Lehet, hogy tudnak valamit a dologról? - suttogta Hermione. - Kuporról meg az egészről?

\- Nem hiszem - felelte Harry. - Ha olyan komoly ügy lenne, biztos nem tartanák meg maguknak. Szólnának Dumbledore-nak.

Ron nyugtalanul pislogott.

\- Mi van? - nézett rá Lucy.

\- Az a baj… - kezdte tépelődve Ron. - Szóval szerintem nem biztos, hogy szólnának. Mostanában csak azon jár az eszük, hogyan kereshetnének pénzt. Feltűnt, amikor folyton velük mentem mindenhova, akkor… amikor…

\- Amikor haragban voltunk - fejezte be helyette Harry. - Jó, pénzt akarnak, de hogy ezért zsaroljanak valakit…

\- Komolyan gondolják azt a varázsvicces tervüket - csóválta a fejét Ron. - Először azt hittem, hogy csak anyát akarják bosszantani vele, de nem. Tényleg nyitni akarnak egy olyan csodabazárt. Egy év múlva végeznek a Roxfortban. Folyton azt szajkózzák, hogy el kell kezdeniük gondolkodni a jövőről, meg hogy apa nem tudja támogatni őket, és hogy valahonnan kezdőtőkét kell szerezniük.

Most Hermionét fogta el a nyugtalanság.

\- Jó, de… törvényellenes dolgot azért biztos nem csinálnának.

Ron kétkedő arcot vágott.

\- Gondolod? Nem épp arról híresek, hogy betartják a házirendet…

\- De ez nem a házirend, hanem a törvény! - rémüldözött Hermione. - Zsarolásért nem büntetőfeladatot fognak kapni! Ron, szerintem szólnod kellene Percynek…

\- Te meg vagy húzatva? - hüledezett Lucy, időt se hagyva Ronnak a reagálásra. - Percynek? Tudod, mit csinálna? Átmenne Kuporba, és feljelentené Fredéket! - Kibámult az ablakon, amelyen át George kiengedte a gyöngybaglyot, majd így szólt: - Gyertek, menjünk le reggelizni.

\- Szerintetek még korán van hozzá, hogy megkeressük Mordont? - kérdezte Hermione, miközben lefelé ballagtak a csigalépcsőn.

\- Igen - felelte Harry. - Kiátkozna minket a csukott ajtón át, ha hajnalban felébresztenénk. Azt hinné, meg akarjuk gyilkolni álmában. Várjunk az első szünetig.

A mágiatörténet-óra sosem tűnt rövidnek, de ennyire hosszúnak is ritkán. Lucy sűrűn pislogott az órájára, de az megdöbbentően lassan járt - mintha nem akart volna haladni az idő. Mind a négyen olyan fáradtak voltak, hogy legszívesebben ott helyben aludtak volna egyet. Még a mindig szorgosan jegyzetelő Hermione is a tenyerébe támasztotta fejét, és üres tekintettel bámult Binns professzorra.

Mikor aztán megszólalt a csengő, összeszedték magukat, és sietve elindultak a sötét varázslatok tanterem felé. Össze is találkoztak a teremből kilépő Mordonnal, akin ugyanaz a kimerültség látszott, amit ők is éreztek. A professzor normális szemével laposakat pislogott, s ez még jobban kiemelte arcának aszimmetriáját.

\- Mordon tanár úr! - szólította meg Harry, mikor végre sikerült a zsúfolt folyosón az öreg varázsló közelébe férkőzniük.

\- Szervusz, Potter - recsegte Mordon. Mágikus szemét néhány elhaladó elsőévesre szegezte, akik erre riadtan megszaporázták lépteiket. Mordon befordította szenét a fejébe, és a sarokig kísérte vele a csoportot - csak azután szólalt meg ismét:

\- Menjünk be.

Félreállt, hogy beengedje Lucyékat az üres terembe, majd követte őket, és becsukta maga után az ajtót. Harry bevezetés nélkül a tárgyra tért.

\- Megtalálta Mr Kuport, tanár úr?

\- Nem - felelte Mordon, miközben a tanári asztalhoz bicegett. Leült, nyögve kinyújtotta falábát, és elővette laposüvegét.

\- Használta a térképet? - érdeklődött Harry.

\- De még mennyire! - bólintott Mordon, és meghúzta a laposüveget. - Követtem a példádat, Potter. Begyűjtőbűbájjal lehívtam magamhoz az erdőbe. De Kupor nem volt a térképen.

\- Akkor mégiscsak dehoppanált? - kérdezte Ron.

\- A Roxfort területén nem lehet dehoppanálni! - ismételte ingerülten Hermione. - Más módszerrel is eltűnhetett, igaz, tanár úr?

Mordon mágikus szeme fürkészve tekintett Hermionéra.

\- Te is gondolkozhatnál az aurori pályáról - szólt. - Jól forog az eszed, Granger.

Hermione elpirult az örömtől.

\- Láthatatlanná nem válhatott - töprengett hangosan Lucy. - Attól még a térkép megmutatta volna. Ezek szerint elhagyta a birtokot.

\- De vajon a saját akaratából? - tette fel a kérdést Hermione. - Vagy valaki kényszerítette?

\- Tényleg! - kapott az ötleten Ron. - Lehet, hogy valaki érte ment seprűn, és elrepült vele.

Reménykedve nézett Mordonra, mintha leghőbb vágya lenne, hogy az neki is ajánlja az aurorszakmát.

\- Az emberrablás is egy lehetőség - bólintott Mordon.

\- Seprűn nem jöhetett - rázta a fejét Lucy. - A birtok körül álló varázslatok nem engedik, hogy illetéktelenek bejussanak. Kupornak csak úgy sikerülhetett, hogy szabad bejárása volt a Roxfortba. Ez persze nem zárja ki, hogy elrabolták, de biztosan más módszert alkalmaztak.

Mordon csendben mérlegelte a lány szavait.

\- Minden elismerésem - szólt végül. - Erre nem is gondoltam, pedig igen alapos ember hírében állok. Úgy tűnik, te született auror vagy, Potter - nézett Lucyra, aki öntudatlanul is kihúzta magát. Mivel amúgy is erre a pályára készült, nagyon jólestek neki az öreg ex-auror szavai.

Ron kicsit mogorván tette fel a következő kérdést.

\- Szóval úgy gondolja, hogy valahol Roxmortsban van?

\- Akárhol lehet - rázta a fejét Mordon. - De itt nincs, az biztos.

Nagyot ásított, amitől az összes sebhely megnyúlt az arcán, és tágra nyíló, ferde szája látni engedte erősen hiányos fogsorát. Azután így szólt:

\- Dumbledore mesélte, hogy szívesen nyomozgattok érdekes ügyekben, de most semmit nem tehettek Kuporért. A minisztérium kerestetni fogja, Dumbledore értesítette őket. Jobban teszed, Potter, ha a harmadik próbára koncentrálsz.

\- Tessék? - kapta fel a fejét Harry. - Ja… igen…

Lucy sejtette, hogy Harrynek Bumfolt előző esti tájékoztatója óta egyszer sem jutott eszébe a labirintus. Meg is értette: az azutáni események bőven elterelték a figyelmét róla.

\- Ha jól tudom, az ilyesmiben szakértő vagy - folytatta Mordon, borostás állát vakargatva. - Dumbledore szerint megoldottál már néhány hasonló feladatot. Állítólag már első osztályos korodban átverekedted magad egy sor akadályon, ami a bölcsek kövét őrizte.

\- Akkor mi is segítettünk neki - jegyezte meg sietve Ron. - Lucy, Hermione meg én.

Mordon szélesen elvigyorodott.

\- Ha így áll a dolog - szólt -, segítsetek neki a felkészülésben, és akkor biztosan nyerni fog. De addig is… lankadatlan éberség, Potter. Lankadatlan éberség!

Ismét nagyot húzott a laposüvegből, és mágikus szeme az ablak felé fordult. Azon át látni lehetett a durmstrangos hajó árbocának csúcsát.

\- Aztán ti hárman… - Normális szemét Lucyra, Ronra és Hermionéra szegezte. - Ti meg maradjatok Potter mellett, értem? Persze én is nyitva tartom a szemem, de… több szem többet lát.

Másnap reggel megérkezett Sirius válasza. Az iskolai bagoly ugyanabban a pillanatban ért asztalt Harry előtt, amikor Hermione elé is leszállt egy macskabagoly, csőrében az aznapi Reggeli Prófétával. A lány elvette az újságot, és gyorsan végignézte az első pár oldal cikkeit.

\- Hah! Nem tud Kuporról! - szólt diadalmasan, majd ő is a levél fölé hajolt, hogy lássa, mit szól Sirius az esti eseményekhez.

 _Harry!_

 _Hogy lehetsz ilyen könnyelmű, hogy a Tiltott Rengetegben sétálgatsz Viktor Krummal? Bagolyfordultával meg kell esküdnöd nekem, hogy ezentúl senkivel nem mész sehova sötétedés után. Van a Roxfortban valaki, aki az életedre tör, és még ha eddig nem is adta jelét, de Lucyt is valószínűleg kiszemelte; mert olyan_ nincs _, hogy csak az egyikőtökre vadásznak. Nyilvánvaló, hogy Kuport távol akarták tartani Dumbledore-tól, és aki ezt akarta, talán ott ólálkodott a sötétben, néhány lépésnyire tőled. Meg is ölhetett volna. Még szerencse, hogy Lucy nem gondolt egyet és sétált le eléd, mert akkor ő is nagy veszélyben lett volna._

 _A neved nem véletlenül került a Tűz Serlegébe. Az, aki a vesztedet akarja, mindenképp megpróbálja majd kihasználni az utolsó alkalmat. Harry, Lucy, mindketten maradjatok Ron és Hermione mellett, ne hagyjátok el este a Griffendél-tornyot, és Harry, készülj a harmadik próbára. Gyakorold a kábítást és a lefegyverzést. Néhány igézést sem ártana megtanulnod. Kuporért semmit nem tehetsz._

 _Húzzátok meg magatokat, és kerüljétek a veszélyt. Várom a levelet, amiben a szavatokat adjátok (igen, mind a ketten), hogy nem csavarogtok el többet.  
_ _Szipák_

\- Pont ő oktat ki minket a csavargásról? - szólt méltatlankodva Lucy, miközben Harry összehajtotta és zsebre dugta Sirius levelét. - Azok után, amit ő művelt roxfortos korában?

\- Aggódik értetek! - csattant rá szemrehányóan Hermione. - Ahogy Mordon és Hagrid is! Arra még nem gondoltatok, hogy esetleg hallgatnotok kéne rájuk?

\- Év eleje óta senki se támadt meg minket - erősködött Harry. - Egy árva fenyegetést nem kaptunk…

\- Épp csak beledobta valaki a neved a Tűz Serlegébe, Harry - vágott vissza Hermione. - És nem azért, mert jót akart neked. Szipáknak igaza van. Talán csak el akarják altatni a gyanakvásotokat. Lehet, hogy a harmadik feladat lesz a csapda vagy az előtt akarnak becserkészni titeket.

\- Idefigyelj! - szólt türelmét vesztve Harry. - Mondjuk, hogy Szipáknak igaza van, és valaki azért kábította el Krumot, hogy elrabolhassa Kuport. De akkor az a valaki ott volt a közelünkben, a fák között, nem? Mégis megvárta, amíg elmegyek, és csak akkor támadott. Ha én lennék a kiszemelt áldozat, szerinted ezt tette volna?

\- Ha meggyilkol az erdőben, az nem tűnt volna balesetnek - vetette ellen Hermione. - Viszont, ha a próba során halsz meg…

\- Krummal nem volt ilyen kíméletes a tettes - vitatkozott Lucy. - Miért nem végzett Harryvel és Krummal? Mindenki azt hitte volna, hogy párbajoztak.

\- Én sem értem, hogy mi történt, Lucy - mondta könyörgő hangon Hermione. - Csak azt tudom, hogy sorozatban történnek gyanús dolgok, amiket nem lehet egy legyintéssel elintézni… Mordonnak igaza van… és Szipáknak is! Harry, neked el kell kezdened készülni a harmadik próbára. És Lucy, írd meg azt a levelet Szipáknak! Ígérjétek meg neki, hogy nem kóboroltok el többet egyedül.

A roxforti birtok sosem csábította még annyira Lucyt, mint most, amikor kastélyfogságra volt ítélve. A következő pár napban szabadideje egyik felét a könyvtárban töltötte, ahol használhatónak tűnő igézőket kerestek Ronnal és Hermionéval Harrynek, a másik felét pedig üres tantermekben, ahova belopóztak gyakorolni. Harrynek mindenekelőtt a kábító átkot kellett elsajátítania, hiszen azt most készült először használni. Az átok gyakorlásához azonban Lucy, Ron és Hermione önfeláldozására is szükség volt.

\- Raboljuk el Mrs Norrist javasolta Ron a hétfői ebédszünetben, a bűbájtanterem padlóján fekve, miután Harry ötödször is elkábította és magához térítette. - Őt is kábíthatnád egy darabig. Vagy Dobbyt. Tényleg, Harry, Dobby boldogan vállalná. Még örülne is, hogy segíthet neked. Persze én is szívesen segítek - tette hozzá, miközben a fenekét dörzsölve feltápászkodott a földről -, csak már minden tagom fáj…

\- Persze, mert mindig a párnák mellé esel! - pörlekedett vele Hermione, a távtaszító bűbáj gyakorlásához használt kispárnákat igazgatva. - Próbálj meg végre rendesen hanyatt esni!

\- Ha elkábítanak, nem tudsz célozni, Hermione! - felelte mérgesen Ron. - Ha nem hiszed, próbáld ki nyugodtan!

\- Ezt már eleget gyakoroltuk - jelentette ki sietve Hermione. - A lefegyverzés pedig menni fog, azt Harry már évekkel ezelőtt is tudta… Szerintem este el kellene kezdenünk az igézést.

Lucy belepillantott a könyvtárban összeállított listába.

\- Ez például jól hangzik - szólt. - Hátráltató ártás a neve. Ha minden igaz, lelassítja a rád támadó dolgokat. Kezdjük ezzel.

Megszólalt a csengő. Kapkodva visszatömködték a kispárnákat Flitwick szekrényébe, és kiosontak a teremből.

\- Vacsoránál találkozunk! - búcsúzott Hermione, és már szaladt is aritmetodika órára. Harry és Ron az Északi Torony felé indultak, Trelawney professzor szobája felé. Lucy egyszerre ott állt egymaga a folyosó közepén tanácstalanul - teljesen elfelejtette, hogy neki most már nincs órája. Úgy döntött, visszamegy a bűbájtanterembe és ő is gyakorolja azokat az ártásokat, amiket Harrynek készültek megtanítani. Elvégre, egy tanárral, aki meg is tudja csinálni a feladatot, sokkal könnyebb a tanulás is.

Belefogott a hátráltató ártás gyakorlásába. Elővarázsolt egy csapat legyet - ez fél órát vett igénybe -, majd azokon kezdett el gyakorolni. Gyorsan belejött a dologba; hamarosan az összes légy mozdulatlanul hevert a földön, miután eltalálta őket a hátráltató ártás. Épp a következő varázsigét kereste, amit kipróbálhatott volna, amikor iszonyú fájdalom hasított a homlokába. Ugyanaz a perzselő, izzó fájdalom, amit a nyári szünetben is átélt. Volt egy másodperce felfogni, hogy mi történik, azután eszméletlenül esett össze.

Bedeszkázott ablakok, sötét szoba… egy szék háttámlája… egy kígyó, mellette pedig a zokogó Féregfark… egy bagoly, ami levelet hozott a székben ülő alaknak… aztán egy varázspálca, aminek a hegye kinyúlt a szék mögül… Féregfark vonaglott, bizonyára ordított, de Lucy azt nem hallotta…

Ezután olyan hirtelen ült fel, hogy egy pillanatra megszédült. Úgy zihált, mintha őt kínozták volna meg. Mert abban biztos volt, hogy Féregfarkra a Crutiatus-átkot mondták ki: hiszen csak attól vágott volna ilyen arcot. A homloka egy pillanatig még égett, de utána a fájdalom úgy elmúlt, mintha soha nem is létezett volna.

Lucy felpattant, gyorsan elpakolta a listát, majd a vállára kapta a táskáját és már rohant is a folyosón. Ösztönösen, szinte végig sem gondolta, hova megy, de a lábai tudták az úticélt: egy perc sem telt bele, és máris Dumbledore irodája előtt fékezett le. A kőszörny mozdulatlanul várta, hogy a jelszó elhangozzon.

\- Citrompor - szólalt meg Lucy, de a szobor mozdulatlan maradt. Lucynak csak ekkor jutott eszébe, hogy Harry beszámolója szerint a jelszó megváltozott időközben. Elkezdte megerőltetni az agyát, noha a víziók képei úgy beleégtek a szemébe, mintha még mindig látta volna.

\- Bűvös Bizsere - próbálkozott tovább. - Konyakos pálca. Drubli Legjobb Fúvógumija… Nyílj már ki, nem hallod?! - ripakodott rá a szörnyre. - Beszélnem kell vele!

\- Lucy? - hallott egy hangot maga mögött.

Lucy megpördült és Harryvel találta szembe magát.

\- Neked is? - kezdte köszönés nélkül Harry.

\- Megint csak villanások - felelte Lucy. - Neked? A sebhelyed?

\- Igen - bólintott Harry. - Arról szólt, hogy Féregfark elrontott valamit, Voldemort ezt pedig a szemére hányta… de ekkor baglyot kapott, ami jó hírt hozott, hogy Féregfark baklövése mégsem rontott el mindent, mert valaki meghalt. Azt mondta a kígyónak, hogy nem eheti meg őt, helyette majd megehet… engem - mondta ki végül Harry. - Aztán megkínozta Féregfarkot, mire fájni kezdett a sebhelyem. Annyira, hogy fel is ébredtem tőle.

Pár pillanatig csendben álltak folyosón, egymással szemben. Azután egyszerre fordultak a szörny felé és vágták rá, hogy:

\- Csokibéka! - Nem történt semmi.

\- Cukorpenna!

\- Bogoly Berti féle Mindenízű Drazsé!

\- Harry, azt nem szereti.

\- Akkor Csótánycsokor!

A szörny életre kelt, és félreugrott. Harry és Lucy meglepetten pislogtak.

\- Csótánycsokor? - nézett testvérére Lucy.

\- Ezt csak viccből mondtam…

Gyorsan beugrottak a fal nyílásán, és ráálltak a csigalépcső legalsó fokára. A lépcső lassan elindult velük felfelé, s közben a hátuk mögött becsukódott az ajtó. Nem telt sok időbe, és megérkeztek egy réz kopogtatóval felszerelt fényes tölgyfa ajtó elé.

Hangok szűrődtek ki odabentről. Harry és Lucy leszálltak a felvonólépcsőről, és tétovázva megálltak az ajtó előtt.

\- Nagyon sajnálom, Dumbledore, de nem látom az összefüggést! - Ez Cornelius Caramel, a mágiaügyi miniszter hangja volt. - Ludo szerint Berthától nagyon is kitelik, hogy eltévedjen! Elismerem, emberi számítás szerint már meg kellett volna találnunk, de hangsúlyozom, semmi nem bizonyítja, hogy bűnténnyel állunk szemben. Ahogy azt sem, hogy a dolognak köze van Barty Kupor eltűnéséhez!

\- Ön szerint mi történt Barty Kuporral, miniszter úr? - hallatszott Mordon recsegő hangja.

\- Két reális lehetőséget látok - válaszolt Caramel. - Az egyik az, hogy Kupor összeroppant - tekintetbe véve a múltját, ezen cseppet sem csodálkoznék -, megháborodott, és elkóborolt…

\- Ha így van, szerfelett sebesen kóborolt - jegyezte meg higgadtan Dumbledore.

\- Vagy pedig… nos… - Caramel hallhatóan zavarba jött. - Nos, ezzel kapcsolatban nem tennék elhamarkodott kijelentéseket. Előbb vizsgáljuk meg a helyszínt, de ha jól emlékszem, azt mondta, a beauxbatons-os delegáció szállásának közelében találtak rá Kuporra. Dumbledore, tudja, hogy mi az a nő?

\- Nézetem szerint egy kitűnő pedagógus - és remek táncos - felelte csendesen Dumbledore.

\- Ugyan már, Dumbledore! - mérgelődött Caramel. - Nem gondolja, hogy Hagrid miatt kissé elfogult vele szemben? Higgye el, nem mind ártalmatlanok - ha ugyan ártalmatlannak lehet nevezni Hagridot a beteges szörnyimádatával…

\- Madame Maxime-ra épp oly kevéssé gyanakszom, mint Hagridra - jelentette ki rendíthetetlen nyugalommal Dumbledore. - Ellenben erős a gyanúm, hogy maga elfogult, kedves Cornelius.

\- Lezárhatnánk ezt a vitát? - recsegte Mordon.

\- Igaza van, menjünk le a helyszínre! - felelte türelmetlenül Caramel.

\- Nem, nem azért mondtam - hallatszott Mordon hangja. - Hanem mert Potterék beszélni akarnak magával, Dumbledore. Odakint állnak az ajtó előtt.

Másodpercek múlva feltárult a tölgyfa ajtó.

\- Szervusztok - szólt ki Mordon. - Kerüljetek beljebb.

Harry és Lucy beléptek az ajtón. Egyszer már jártak Dumbledore dolgozószobájában. Az gyönyörű, kerek helyiség volt; falán régi portrék sora függött, melyek alakjai - a Roxfort hajdani igazgatói és igazgatónői - egyenletesen hullámzó mellkassal, békésen szunyókáltak.

Cornelius Caramel Dumbledore íróasztala mellett állt. Szokásos hajszálcsíkos köpenyét viselte, s kezében szorongatta zöld keménykalapját.

\- Szervusztok! - köszönt szívélyes mosollyal, majd Lucyék elé sietett és Harry felé fordult. - Hogy vagytok, kedves fiam?

\- Jól - hazudta Harry.

\- Épp arról az estéről beszélgettünk, amikor Mr Kupor felbukkant a birtokon - mondta Caramel. - Te találtál rá, igaz?

\- Igen - válaszolt Harry, majd hozzátette: - De nem láttam Madame Maxime-ot a közelben, pedig ő elég feltűnő valaki.

Dumbledore hunyorogva rámosolygott Harryre Caramel háta mögül. Lucy visszafojtotta a mosolyát.

\- Nos, igen - dörmögte zavartan a miniszter. - Éppen indulni készültünk a parkba. Ha megbocsátotok, Harry, Lucy… legjobb lesz, ha visszamentek a társaitokhoz…

\- Szeretnénk beszélni önnel, igazgató úr - szólt sietve Lucy.

Dumbledore kutató pillantással fürkészte őket.

\- Várjatok meg itt - szólt. - Hamarosan visszajövök.

A három férfi szótlanul kivonult, és becsukódott mögöttük az ajtó. Úgy egy perc múlva Mordon döngő lépteinek zaja is elhalt. Harry és Lucy körülnéztek a szobában.

\- Szervusz, Fawkes - mondta Lucy.

Fawkes Dumbledore professzor főnixe volt. A hattyú méretű, skarlátpiros és arany tollazatú madár az ajtó melletti arany ülőrúdon trónolt - most megrázta hosszú farktollait, és barátságosan rápislogott a két gyerekre.

Harry és Lucy leültek a Dumbledore íróasztala előtt álló székekből kettőbe, és csendben nézegetni kezdték a keretükben szunyókáló portréalakokat. Lucy tekintete tovább vándorolt a szobában, majd elidőzött az íróasztal mögötti polcon. Azon ott állt a kopott, foltos Teszlek Süveg, mellette pedig egy üvegdobozban rubintokkal kirakott markolatú, díszes ezüstkard csillogott. Lucy ismerte ezt a fegyvert, sőt másodéves korukban Harry használta is; tudta róla, hogy az egykor Griffendél Godriké, a Griffendél-ház alapítójáé volt. Lucy most oldalra sandított és látta, hogy Harry szórakozottan simogatta ujjával villám alakú sebhelyét.

\- Már nem fáj, ugye? - kérdezte.

\- Nem - felelte Harry. - Már sokkal jobb, hogy tudom, hamarosan elmondhatom Dumbledore-nak.

\- Csak azt nem értem, hogy miért álmodtál már megint Voldemortról - gondolkodott Lucy. - Csak nem elaludtál jóslástanon?

Harry szégyenkezve lesütötte a szemét, de Lucy csak nevetett.

\- Semmi baj, meg tudom érteni. Mondjuk, elég rossz volt, hogy álltam a teremben és egyszer csak összeestem. Mit ne mondjak, eléggé megrémítettél.

Harry nem válaszolt, hanem egy pontra meredt Lucy háta mögött. Lucy megfordult, s látta, hogy Harry egy fekete szekrénykét bámult, pontosabban valamit, ami a szekrényke résnyire nyitott ajtaja mögött rejtőzött. Lucy épphogy visszafordult, mikor Harry már felállt, átsétált a szobán, és kinyitotta a szekrénykét. Lucy habozott, rásandított Fawkes-ra, majd követte őt.

A szekrényben egy mosdótálhoz hasonló, de annál laposabb, rúnákkal és szimbólumokkal díszített szélű kőedény feküdt. Az edényben egy semmi máshoz nem fogható, különleges anyag volt, ami ezüstös fényt árasztott. Lucy azt sem tudta megállapítani róla, hogy folyékony-e vagy légnemű. Fényes volt, ezüstös fehér színű, és szüntelenül mozgott; néha csupán fodrozódott, mint a víztükör a szélben, máskor darabokra szakadt, és felhő módjára kavargott. Olyan volt, mint a folyékonnyá vált fény - vagy mint a megszilárdult szél - Lucy nem tudta eldönteni.

\- Ez meg mi? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Fogalmam sincs - rázta a fejét Lucy. - De szerintem hagynunk kéne… Valószínűleg Dumbledore-é.

Harry azonban előhúzta a varázspálcáját. Lucy aggodalmasan körülpislogott a szobában, de aztán eltökélte magát és kíváncsian figyelte, ahogy Harry a tál fölé hajolt, és pálcájával belebökött annak tartalmába. Az ezüstös anyag abban a szempillantásban sebesen örvényleni kezdett.

Harry és Lucy közelebb hajoltak az edényhez. Az anyag átlátszóvá vált - olyan lett, mint az üveg. Lucy belenézett; arra számított, hogy meglátja az edény alját - de helyette egy tágas helyiséget pillantott meg a rejtélyes anyagon át - egy termet, amibe mintha a mennyezetén vágott kerek lyukon át nézett volna be.

A teremben félhomály volt. Lucy úgy vélte, akár pincehelyiség is lehet, mivel nem voltak ablakai, és a gyér világítást olyan fáklyák szolgáltatták, amilyeneket a Roxfort folyosóin látott nap mint nap. Lucy még közelebb hajolt az edényhez - orra már csak néhány centiméterre volt az üvegszerű anyagtól -, és látta, hogy a terem falai mentén varázslók és boszorkányok egész tömege ül, lépcsősen emelkedő, hosszú padsorokon. A helyiség kellős közepén egy üres szék állt. Lucyt nyugtalanság fogta el, ahogy ránézett, mivel a szék karfáira láncok tekeredtek.

\- Hol lehet ez a terem? - töprengett Harry.

\- Nem valószínű, hogy a Roxfortban - felelte Lucy. - Legalábbis ilyen méretű és alakú helyiség nincs a kastélyban. Emlékeznék rá a Tekergők Térképéről.

\- Ráadásul rengeteg a felnőtt - folytatta Harry. - Sokkal több, mint ahány tanár van.

Az emberek mintha vártak volna valamire. Lucy felülről csak a süvegeiket látta, de annyit így is meg tudott állapítani, hogy mind egyfelé néznek, és nem szólnak egymáshoz. Mivel a kőtál kerek volt, a terem pedig szögletes, Lucy nem láthatta a sarkokat. Még mélyebben az edény fölé hajolt hát, s fejét oldalra billentve leskelődött…

Egy óvatlan pillanatban az orra hegye hozzáért a titokzatos anyaghoz. Dumbledore irodája hatalmasat ugrott - Lucy előrebukott, és arccal beleesett az edénybe… Érezte, ahogy Harry ujjai rákulcsolódtak a karjára és érezte, ahogy ő is vele együtt zuhant a tálba… Lucy homloka nem csapódott neki a tál fenekének, hanem átesett rajta - s a fejét követte a teste is. Jéghideg, fekete térben zuhant, mintha beszippantotta volna egy sötét örvény és az egyetlen biztos pont az Harry volt mellette.

Aztán egyszer csak ott találták magukat az edényben látott teremben. Közvetlenül a fal mellett ült, a legmagasabban elhelyezett padon. Lucy felpillantott a mennyezetre, hogy megnézze a kerek ablakot, amelyen keresztül az imént belesett - ám a sötét kőplafonon nemhogy ablak, de egy árva lyuk se volt.

Harry és Lucy az izgalomtól zihálva körülpislogtak. A teremben legalább kétszáz boszorkány és varázsló ült, de egyikük sem törődött velük. Mintha észre se vették volna, hogy a mennyezeten át bepottyant közéjük két tizennégy éves gyerek. Harry ránézett a mellette ülő varázslóra, majd felkiáltott meglepetésében. Hangja zengő visszhangot vert a csöndes teremben. Lucy odakapta a fejét és majdnem ő is felkiáltott.

Albus Dumbledore ült a fiú másik oldalán.

\- Igazgató úr! - szólította meg Harry hangosan suttogva. - Ne haragudjon… nem akartuk… mi csak belenéztünk abba az edénybe, ami ott a kis fekete szekrényben volt… Hol vagyunk?

Dumbledore azonban nem felelt, nem is nézett rá. Úgy tett, mintha Harry és Lucy ott se lennének. Mint a teremben mindenki, ő is az egyik sarokba, ott is egy ajtóra meredt.

\- Nem hall minket - vonta le a végkövetkeztetést Lucy. - Szerintem ez is olyan tárgy, mint Denem naplója volt. Lehet, hogy ezek Dumbledore emlékei és itt mi csak fantomok vagyunk.

\- Minden vágyam volt, hogy újra átéljem ezt az érzést - motyogta Harry, mire Lucy felnevetett. Nem aggódott, ugyanis senki sem hallhatta őket.

\- Vajon mire várnak? - nézett körbe Lucy.

\- Bármire is, azon az ajtón fog belépni - mutatott Harry a terem túloldalán lévő ajtóra.

Lucy most figyelmesebben körülnézett. Az ablaktalan terem, mely - mint azt már föntről is gyanították - szinte bizonyosan föld alatti helyiség volt, puritán egyszerűségével szigorú, mi több fenyegető hangulatot árasztott. Falai csupaszok, dísztelenek voltak, s a bútorzat is kimerült a lépcsőzetes padsorokban, melyek úgy helyezkedtek el, hogy mindenhonnan jól látható legyen a középen álló láncos karfájú szék.

Mielőtt Lucy további következtetéseket vonhatott volna le a helyiségre vonatkozóan, közeledő lépések zaja ütötte meg a fülét. Kisvártatva kinyílt az ajtó a pinceterem sarkában, és három ember lépett be rajta - pontosabban egy férfi, oldalán két dementorral.

Lucy érezte, hogy dermesztően hideg árad szét a mellkasában. A hórihorgas, csuklyába rejtett arcú dementorok lassan a középen álló szék felé siklottak, hullaszín kezükkel a köztük haladó férfi karját markolva. A férfi olyan erőtlenül mozgott, mintha az ájulás kerülgetné. Lucy nem is csodálkozott ezen. Tudta, hogy itt, az emlékben a dementorok nem érinthetik meg őt, de nagyon is jól emlékezett még rá, milyen volt a valóságban találkozni velük. A nézők soraiban is nyugtalan mocorgás támadt a dementorok láttán. Azok leültették foglyukat a láncos székbe, azután elhagyták a termet, s az ajtó becsapódott mögöttük.

\- Ez Karkarov - suttogta döbbenten Harry.

Lucy szemügyre vette a székben ülő férfit, és valóban Karkarovot ismerte fel benne. Dumbledore-ral ellentétben Karkarov jóval fiatalabbnak tűnt; haja és kecskeszakálla fekete volt. Nem fényes bundát viselt, hanem vékony, rongyos talárt. Ültében is minden tagja remegett. Míg Lucy figyelte őt, a szék láncai egyszerre aranyszínűre változtak, és kígyó módjára körbetekeredtek Karkarov két karján, a székhez bilincselve őt.

-Igor Karkarov! - csendült egy szigorú hang Harrytől és Lucytól balra. A két Potter odanézett. A szomszéd pad közepén ülő férfi most felállt. Mr Kupor volt az. Az ő haja is sötét volt, arcáról még hiányoztak a mély ráncok, fellépése erőt és frissességet sugallt. - Magát azért hozták ide Azkabanból, hogy tanúvallomást tegyen a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium képviselői előtt. Arról értesített minket, hogy fontos információi vannak számunkra.

Karkarov kihúzta magát, már amennyire a láncok engedték.

\- Így igaz, uram - szólt, s bár hangja remegett a félelemtől, nem hiányzott belőle a jól ismert kenetteljesség. - Szeretném felajánlani szolgálataimat a minisztériumnak. Segíteni szeretnék. Tudom, hogy a minisztérium igyekszik kézre keríteni a… a Sötét Nagyúr még bujkáló híveit. Ehhez kívánok képességeim szerint segítséget nyújtani…

A termen halk moraj futott végig. A boszorkányok és varázslók némelyike érdeklődve nézett Karkarovra, mások leplezetlen bizalmatlansággal fürkészték a férfit. Lucy tisztán hallotta, hogy a közvetlen közelben egy ismerős, recsegő hang ezt mondja:

\- Mocsok.

Harry és Lucy előredőltek, hogy lássák a beszélőt. Dumbledore jobb oldalán Rémszem Mordon ült - bár akkoriban valószínűleg csupán Mordonként emlegették, mert még két egészséges szeme volt. Azok most Karkarovra szegeződtek, és összeszűkültek az utálattól.

\- Kupor szabadon fogja engedni - súgta oda Dumbledore-nak Mordon. - Alkut kötött vele. Fél évembe került, mire elkaptam, és Kupor most futni hagyja, ha kinyög néhány új nevet. Azt mondom, hallgassuk meg a mondókáját, aztán zsuppoljuk vissza dementorokhoz.

Dumbledore egyet nem értése jeléül halkan szusszantott.

\- Ah, el is felejtettem - szólt gunyoros fintorral Mordon. - Maga nem szíveli a dementorokat, igaz, Albus?

\- Nem - felelte higgadtan Dumbledore. - A legkevésbé sem. A mai napig úgy gondolom, a minisztérium rosszul teszi, hogy ilyen pribékeket tart.

\- Illenek ehhez a söpredékhez - dörmögte Mordon.

\- Azt mondta, nevekkel tud szolgálni, Karkarov - szólt Mr Kupor. - Halljuk őket.

\- Bizonyára önök is tudják - hadarta mentegetőzve Karkarov -, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr féltékenyen őrizte a titkait. Mi… úgy értem, a hívei - és kimondhatatlanul bánom, hogy egykor közéjük tartozónak vallottam magam…

\- Térj a lényegre - recsegte Mordon.

\- …nem ismertük név szerint az összes cinkosunkat - egyedül a Nagyúr tudott minden nevet…

\- Biztos nem akarta, hogy egy ilyen patkány, mint te, az összes emberét feladja - dörmögte Mordon. Lucy titokban egyetértett vele. Voldemortot jóval alaposabbnak ismerte meg ennél.

\- De ha jól értettem - szólt Kupor -, azért néhányukat meg tudja nevezni nekünk.

\- I-igen… - zihálta Karkarov. - Méghozzá fontos embereket… Olyanokat, akik a szemem láttára követték el bűneiket. Azért kértem, hogy megnevezhessem őket, mert ezzel is bizonyítani akarom, hogy megtagadom a Nagyurat, s olyan mély megbánást érzek, hogy alig tudom…

\- Hallhatnánk a neveket? - vágott a szavába Kupor.

Karkarov nagy levegőt vett.

\- Az egyik Antonyin Dolohov - szólt. - Tanúsíthatom, hogy megkínzott számtalan muglit és… és olyanokat, akik nem álltak a Sötét Nagyúr mellé.

\- Együtt kínoztátok őket - dohogott Mordon.

\- Dolohovot már letartóztattuk - felelte Kupor. - Nem sokkal maga után, Karkarov.

\- Valóban? - hebegte kerekre tágult szemmel Karkarov. - Ezt nagy… nagy örömmel hallom!

Arckifejezése azonban meghazudtolta szavait. Lucy látta rajta, hogy a hír egyenesen lesújtotta. Az egyik név, amit hozott, értéktelennek bizonyult.

\- További nevek? - kérdezte ridegen Kupor.

\- Vannak - vágta rá Karkarov. - Velünk volt Rosier. Evan Rosier.

\- Rosier meghalt - mondta Kupor. - Őt is nem sokkal maga után találtuk meg. Nem adta meg magát, ellenállt a letartóztatásnak, és ezért az életével fizetett.

\- Én is fizettem neki egy aprósággal - jegyezte meg suttogva Mordon.

Harry és Lucy ismét előredőltek, és látták, hogy Mordon csonka orrára mutat.

\- Meg-meg is érdemelte a halált! - bizonygatta Karkarov, s hangjában most már rémület csendült. Szemlátomást kezdett attól tartani, hogy minden információja használhatatlannak bizonyul. Tekintete az ajtóra villant, amely mögött bizonyára ott álltak a várakozó dementorok.

\- Tud még neveket? - kérdezte Kupor.

\- Igen! Velünk volt Travers - ő részt vett McKinnonék meggyilkolásában! Mulciber - ő az Imperius-átok szakértője volt, szántalan embert kényszerített iszonyú dolgokra! Rookwood, aki kémkedett nekünk, a minisztériumból szállított információkat a Nagyúrnak!

A hallgatóság felmorajlott, s Lucy ebből arra következtetett, hogy Karkarov ezúttal telibe talált.

\- Rookwood? - kérdezett vissza Mr Kupor, s közben biccentett az előtte ülő boszorkánynak, aki erre jegyzetelni kezdett. - Augustus Rookwood a rejtély- és misztériumügyi főosztályról?

\- Igen, pontosan ő - Karkarov buzgón bólogatott. - Úgy tudom, egy egész hálózat feje volt. Megvoltak a besúgói a minisztériumban és egyéb helyeken is. Ők szállították neki az információkat…

\- Traverst és Mulcibert viszont már kézre kerítettük - szólt Kupor. - Rendben van, Karkarov, ha végzett, visszaviszik az Azkabanba, és ott várja meg a döntést…

\- Ne! Ne, még ne! - kiáltotta rémülten Karkarov. - Várjon, mondok még…!

Lucy a fáklyák gyenge fényében is jól látta a férfi homlokán gyöngyöző verejtékcseppeket és a falfehér arcot, mely élesen elütött a fekete hajtól és szakálltól.

\- Piton! - kiáltott fel Karkarov. - Perselus Piton!

Lucy döbbenten felnyögött. Hát ez volt az első esélye… Piton régen halálfaló volt és ezzel játszotta el az első esélyét…

\- Testületünk felmentette Pitont - felelte hűvösen Kupor. - Albus Dumbledore kezeskedett érte.

\- Nem! - harsogta Karkarov, láncait rángatva. - Esküszöm! Esküszöm, hogy Piton halálfaló!

Mire ezt kimondta, Dumbledore felállt.

\- Már tanúskodtam ebben az ügyben - szólt higgadtan. - Perselus Piton egykor valóban halálfaló volt. Mindazonáltal még Voldemort bukása előtt átállt a mi oldalunkra, és életét kockáztatva kémkedett nekünk. Ma annyi köze van a halálfalókhoz, mint nekem.

Lucy Rémszem Mordonra pillantott. Az auror kétkedő fejcsóválással hallgatta Dumbledore szavait.

\- Rendben, Karkarov - szólt kimérten Kupor. - Segített nekünk. Fontolóra veszem az ügyét. Egyelőre visszatér az Azkabanba…

Mr Kupor hangja halkulni kezdett, majd elhalt. Lucy körülnézett; a kép szétesett és elhomályosult, mintha a terem és a benne ülök füstté váltak volna. Lucy már csak a saját és Harry testét látta - minden más kavargó sötétséggé vált…

Aztán ismét kitisztult a kép, s a két Potter megint a pinceteremben találta magát. Most máshol ültek; továbbra is a legmagasabban elhelyezkedő padon, de ezúttal Mr Kupor bal oldali szomszédja volt. A légkör is más volt a teremben - oldottabb, szinte derűs hangulat uralkodott. A falak mentén ülő boszorkányok és varázslók úgy beszélgettek egymással, mintha nem is tárgyaláson, hanem egy sporteseményen lennének.

\- Nézd! - mutatott Harry a velük szemközti sorban ülő szőke, rövid hajú boszorkányra. A nő piros talárt viselt, és egy élénkzöld penna hegyét szopogatta - a fiatal Rita Vitrol volt. Harry most balra fordította a fejét. Dumbledore ott ült mellette, de ezúttal egy másik talárban. Mr Kupor fáradtabbnak, ösztövérebbnek és morózusabbnak tűnt…

\- Ez már egy másik tárgyalás - szólt Lucy. - Később történt, mint Karkarové.

\- Igen, de vajon kit…? - kezdte Harry, de ekkor kinyílt a sarokban az ajtó, így nem folytatta a kérdést.

Ludo Bumfolt sétált be a terembe.

Ez azonban nem a jelenkori pocakos Bumfolt volt, hanem a régi, aktív kviddicsjátékos - egy magas, karcsú, izmos férfi. Orrcsontja is ép volt még. Kissé félve ült le a láncos székre, de az nem bilincselte meg őt. Ez szemlátomást kissé felbátorította, mert körülnézett a teremben, intett néhány embernek, s még egy bizonytalan mosoly is megjelent az arcán.

Mr Kupor felállt.

\- Ludo Bumfolt - szólt - azért idéztük meg a Mágiai Törvényszék elé, hogy feleljen a halálfalók működésével kapcsolatos, önt ért vádakra. Meghallgattuk a terhelő vallomást, és készen állunk az ítélethozatalra. Kíván mondani valamit az utolsó szó jogán?

Lucy nem akart hinni a fülének.

\- Ludo Bumfolt halálfaló? - ismételte döbbenten Harry.

\- Csak annyit - felelte zavart mosollyal Bumfolt -, hogy… hát, tudom, hogy ostoba voltam…

A jelenlévő boszorkányok és varázslók közül többen elnézően mosolyogtak. Mr Kupor nem tartozott közéjük; ő szigorú, szinte undorodó arccal meredt Bumfoltra.

\- Nagy igazságot mondtál, fiam - dörmögte valaki Harry és Lucy mögött. A testvérpár hátrafordult, és megpillantotta Mordont. - Ha nem tudnám, hogy világéletében ütődött volt, azt mondanám, a gurkók püfölték lágyra az agyát…

\- Ludovic Bumfolt, maga információkat adott ki Voldemort nagyúr híveinek - szólt Mr Kupor. - Ezért az Azkabanban letöltendő szabadságvesztést érdemel…

A jelenlévők mérgesen zajongani kezdtek. A padsorokban több boszorkány és varázsló izgatottan felállt, és nem egy az öklét rázta Mr Kupor felé.

\- De hát mondtam, hogy fogalmam sem volt róla! - kiáltott fel elkerekedett szemmel Bumfolt. - Nem is sejtettem! Az öreg Rookwood apám barátja volt… Meg se fordult a fejemben, hogy Tudjákki embere lehet! Azt hittem, a mi oldalunkon áll! És megígérte, hogy később szerez nekem egy állást a minisztériumban… Majd a visszavonulásom után… Mégse röpködhetek a gurkók között életem végéig, nem igaz?

A padsorokban többen kuncogtak.

\- Szavazásra bocsátom a kérdést - szólt szárazon Kupor, azzal a terem jobb oldalán ülök felé fordult. - Kérem az esküdteket, hogy kézfeltartással szavazzanak. Ki véli úgy, hogy indokolt a szabadságveszés?

Lucy az esküdtekre nézett. Egyetlen kéz sem emelkedett fel. A hallgatóság soraiból többen megtapsolták a döntést. Ekkor az egyik női esküdt felállt.

\- Tessék! - mordult rá Kupor.

\- Csak szeretnénk gratulálni Mr Bumfoltnak - hadarta lámpalázasan a boszorkány. - Gyönyörű ütéseket láttunk tőle a múlt szombati Anglia-Törökország meccsen.

Mr Kupor remegett a dühtől. A hallgatóság dörgő ovációval ünnepelte Bumfoltot, aki felállt, és széles mosollyal meghajolt.

\- Undorító - morogta fogcsikorgatva Kupor, mikor Bumfolt már kifelé ment a teremből, s ő visszaült Dumbledore mellé. - Még hogy Rookwood állást szerez neki… Gyászos nap lesz az a minisztériumban, amikor Ludo Bumfolt munkába lép nálunk…

A terem képe ismét elhomályosult, majd újra visszatért. Lucy körülnézett. Ő, Harry és Dumbledore most is Mr Kupor mellett ültek, de a hangulatot össze sem lehetett hasonlítani az előző tárgyaláséval. A jelenlévő sokaság hallgatásba burkolózott. A csendet csak a Kupor mellett ülő törékeny alkatú, középkorú boszorkány zokogása törte meg. A nő remegő kezével zsebkendőt szorított a szája elé. Lucy Kuporra pillantott. A férfi arca most beesett volt, haja már őszülni kezdett. Halántékán idegesen rángatózott egy kidagadó ér.

\- Hozzák be őket! - szólt. Hangja fenyegetően visszhangzott a néma teremben.

Ismét kinyílt az ajtó a sarokban. Ezúttal hat dementor lépett be rajta, élő gyűrűt alkotva négy ember körül. A teremben szinte mindenki Mr Kupor felé fordult, s többen összesúgtak.

A helyiség közepén négy láncos karfájú szék állt, ezekbe ültették le foglyaikat a dementorok. A bal szélső székbe egy zömök férfi került, aki kifejezéstelen arccal bámult Mr Kuporra. Mellette egy soványabb, ideges alkatú férfi foglalt helyet. A harmadik fogoly egy dús, fényesfekete hajú, hosszú szempillájú boszorkány volt; ő olyan öntudatosan húzta ki magát, mintha királyi trónon ülne, nem pedig a vádlottak padján. A jobb szélre egy húszévesnél is fiatalabb, kócos, szalmaszőke hajú fiú került. Ő volt a legrosszabb állapotban; egész testében reszketett, szeplős arca falfehér volt. A Kupor mellett ülő boszorkány előre-hátra ringott a székén, és még keservesebben zokogott.

Kupor felállt, és a vádlottakra nézett. Arcáról csak úgy sütött a gyűlölet.

\- Azért kellett megjelenniük a Mágiai Törvényszék előtt - szólt zengő hangon -, hogy ítéletet mondjunk maguk fölött egy olyan iszonyú bűnért…

\- Apám… - hebegte a szalmaszőke fiú. - Apám… kérlek…

\- Ez lenne Kupor fia? - suttogta a döbbenettől dermedten Lucy. Elképzelni sem tudta, hogy ez a fiú halálfaló lett volna. Ahhoz túlságosan ártatlannak tűnt.

\- …amelyhez foghatót keveset hallottunk ebben a teremben - folytatta fia hangját túlharsogva Kupor. - Meghallgattuk a terhelő vallomásokat. A vád maguk ellen nem más, mint hogy foglyul ejtették és a Cruciatus-átokkal megkínozták Frank Longbottom aurort, abban a hiszemben, hogy az ismeri bukott vezérük, a Sötét Nagyúr jelenlegi tartózkodási helyét…

\- L-Longbottom…? - Lucy most teljesen a tárgyalás hatása alá került. Ha ennek a Frank Longbottomnak köze volt Neville-hez…

\- Apám, én nem csináltam semmit! - kiabálta kétségbeesetten a láncos székben ülő fiú. - Esküszöm, ártatlan vagyok! Ne küldj vissza a dementorokhoz, apám!

\- Vádoljuk magukat továbbá azzal - harsogta Kupor -, hogy Cruciatus-átoknak vetették alá Frank Longbottom feleségét, így próbálván vallomásra bírni az aurort. Tervük az volt, hogy megkeresik, és újra hatalomra segítik vezérüket, akinek a nevében feltehetőleg már korábban is gaztetteket követtek el. Kérem az esküdteket…

\- Anya! - sikoltott fel a szőke fiú. A Kupor mellett ülő boszorkány hangos sírásra fakadt. - Anya, ne engedd! Anya, hidd el, ártatlan vagyok! Nem csináltam semmit!

\- Kérem az esküdteket - kiabálta Kupor -, hogy emeljék fel a kezüket, ha egyetértenek velem abban, hogy bűneikért a vádlottak életfogytig tartó azkabani fogságot érdemelnek!

A jobb oldalon ülő boszorkányok és varázslók egy emberként emelték a magasba kezüket. A hallgatóság ugyanúgy tapsolni kezdett, mint Bumfolt tárgyalásán, de az arcok ezúttal gyűlöletet és sötét elégtételt tükröztek. A szőke fiú szívszaggatóan rimánkodni kezdett.

\- Ne! Anya, ne! Nem csináltam semmi! Nem is tudtam az egészről! Anya, ne engedd! Ne engedd!

A dementorok visszatértek a terembe. A fiú társai némán felálltak a helyükről Ekkor a fekete hajú boszorkány felpillantott Kuporra, és odakiáltott neki:

\- Eljön a nap, amikor a Sötét Nagyúr visszatér, Kupor! Küldjön csak minket az Azkabanba, mi ott is megvárjuk! A Sötét Nagyúr visszanyeri hatalmát, eljön értünk, és megjutalmaz minket! Egyedül mi maradtunk hűségesek hozzá! Egyedül mi indultunk a keresésére!

A fiú megpróbálta lerázni magáról a dementorokat, dacolva az iszonyú csuklyások jeges, bénító erejével. A fekete hajú nő büszkén kivonult a teremből, mit sem törődve a hallgatóság gyűlölködő morajával. A szőke fiú viszont továbbra is ellenállt.

\- A fiad vagyok! - kiabálta Kupor felé. - A fiad vagyok!

\- Nem vagy a fiam! - tajtékzott Kupor. - Nekem nincs fiam!

A zokogó nő erőtlenül felsikoltott, és ájultan roskadt a padra. Kupor nem törődött vele.

\- Vigyék innen! - rivallt rá a dementorokra.

\- Apám! Apám, ártatlan vagyok! Ne! Ne! Apám, könyörgök!

\- Ideje visszatérnetek a szobámba - csendült egy szelíd hang Lucy fülében.

Harry és Lucy összerezzentek, majd egyszerre jobbra kapták a fejüket. Aztán balra. Volt egy Albus Dumbledore Harry jobbján, aki nézte, hogyan hurcolják el a dementorok Kupor vergődő fiát. És volt egy Albus Dumbledore Lucy balján, aki rájuk, a két Potterre nézett.

\- Gyertek! - szólt a bal oldali Dumbledore, és alulról megfogta Lucy könyökét. Lucy érezte, hogy a levegőbe emelkedik és érezte, ahogy Harry belékapaszkodva követte őt, mintha Fawkes-ba kapaszkodtak volna. A terem elsötétült körülöttük. Egy másodpercig a fekete űrben repültek, majd mintha egy lassított szaltót csináltak volna, s egyszer csak talajt fogott a lábuk egy nappali fényben fürdő helyiségben - újra Dumbledore dolgozószobájában voltak. Először a kőtálat és a fekete szekrénykét pillantották meg, azután magát Albus Dumbledore-t, aki ott állt mellettük.

\- Igazgató úr - zihálta Harry. - Tudjuk, hogy nem lett volna szabad…

\- Mi nem akartuk… - kezdte Lucy is a magyarázkodást. - A szekrény ajtaja félig nyitva volt, és…

\- Nem kell magyarázkodnotok. - Dumbledore kivette a szekrényből a kőtálat, az íróasztalhoz sétált vele, letette, és helyet foglalt díszes székében. Azután intett Harrynek és Lucynak, hogy üljenek le vele szemben.

Harry és Lucy engedelmeskedtek, és a kőtálra meredtek. Annak rejtélyes tartalma ismét ezüstös fehér volt, s ugyanúgy fodrozódott és kavargott, mint a látomás előtt.

\- Mi ez? - kérdezte remegő hangon Harry.

\- Ez? Egy merengő - felelte Dumbledore. - Néha úgy érzem, hogy a fejemben túlcsordulnak a gondolatok és az emlékek - biztosan ti is voltatok már így.

\- Hát… - motyogta Lucy. Nem akart igent mondani, mert őszintén szólva soha nem érzett még effélét.

\- Olyankor jól jön a merengő - folytatta Dumbledore, a kőtálra mutatva. - Az ember egyszerűen lecsapolja elméjéből a fölös gondolatállományt, a tálba önti, és ha épp kedve van, elmereng az összegyűlt tapasztalatok fölött. Ebben a formában az emlékek átláthatóbbak, könnyebb megtalálni a dolgok közti összefüggéseket.

\- Jól értem? - szólt Lucy, a kőtál kavargó tartalmára meredve. - A tálban tényleg az ön gondolatai vannak?

\- Természetesen - bólintott Dumbledore. - Várjatok, megmutatom.

Dumbledore elővette varázspálcáját, és a halántéka táján a fejének szegezte. Mikor elhúzta a pálcát, Lucy először azt hitte, hajszál akadt bele, de aztán látta, hogy a pálca végén csüngő szál nem haj, hanem ugyanaz az ezüstös fehér anyag, amit a tál tartalmaz. Dumbledore a merengőbe töltötte a lecsapolt gondolatokat, mire abban - Lucy nagy ámulatára - felszínre bukott az ő és Harry arcának forgó-kavargó képe.

Dumbledore most kétfelől megfogta a kőedényt, és azzal a mozdulattal, mellyel az aranymosó a szitáját rázza, körbelötykölte az ezüstös anyagot. Erre megváltozott a kép: az emlék-Harry és Lucy átalakultak az emlék-Pitonná. A Piton-arc meg is szólalt; szavai kissé visszhangosan csengtek, s olyan volt, mintha a plafonhoz intézné őket.

\- Újra látszik… Karkarové is… határozottabban és tisztábban, mint bármikor…

\- Erre az összefüggésre segítség nélkül is rájöttem volna - sóhajtott Dumbledore. - No de sebaj. - Félholdszemüvege fölött Harryre és Lucyra pillantott, akik tátott szájjal bámulták a tálban forgó Piton-arcot. - Éppen használtam a merengőt, mikor Mr Caramel megérkezett, s kissé kapkodva raktam vissza a helyére. Nyilván elmulasztottam bezárni a szekrényke ajtaját. Megértem, hogy felkeltette az érdeklődéseteket.

\- Sajnáljuk - motyogta Harry.

Dumbledore megrázta a fejét.

\- A kíváncsiság nem bűn - mondta -, de ha nem vigyázunk, bajt hozhat ránk… úgy bizony…

Kissé összeráncolta szemöldökét, és pálcája hegyével megbökte a gondolattavat. Abban a minutumban egy emberi alak emelkedett ki a tálból - egy mérges arcú, kövérkés, tizenhatéves forma lány. Lábával a tálban maradt, és lassan forgott, mint egy mozgó szobor. Szemlátomást nem látta Harryt, Lucyt és Dumbledore-t sem. Mikor beszélni kezdett, az ő szavai is visszhangosan zengtek, mintha csak egy barlang mélyéről szólt volna ki.

\- Megátkozott, Dumbledore professzor úr, pedig nem csináltam semmi különöset, csak csúfoltam egy kicsit. Mondtam neki, hogy múlt csütörtökön láttam őt Florence-szel csókolózni az üvegházak mögött…

Dumbledore felnézett a forgó lány arcára, és szomorúan csóválta a fejét.

\- De miért mentél utána, Bertha? - szólt. - Miért kellett egyáltalán utána menned?

\- Bertha? - suttogta Harry, a lányra pislogva. - Ez Bertha Jorkins? Mármint ilyen volt?

\- Igen - bólintott Dumbledore, és újra megbökte a merengő tartalmát. Bertha visszasüllyedt a tálba, a gondolattó pedig ismét ezüstös fehér és átlátszatlan lett. - Így emlékszem Berthára abból az időből, amikor még ide járt.

A merengő ezüstös fénye rávetült Dumbledore arcára. Ebben a különös megvilágításban a professzor aggastyánnak tűnt. Lucy döbbenten nézett rá; jól tudta, hogy Dumbledore benne jár a korban, mégsem tekintette őt soha öreg embernek.

\- No de térjünk rá látogatásotok céljára - szólt az igazgató. - Még mielőtt elmerültetek a gondolataimban, mondani akartatok nekem valamit.

\- Igen, professzor úr - kezdte habozva Harry. - Az történt, hogy jóslástanórán voltam, és… hát, elaludtam.

Itt szünetet tartott, de Dumbledore csak ennyit mondott:

\- Meg tudom érteni. Hallgatlak.

\- És hát álmodtam - folytatta Harry. - Voldemort nagyúrról. Féregfarkot kínozta… ugye, tudja, ki az a Féregfark…

\- Igen, tudom - felelte gyorsan Dumbledore. - Kérlek, folytasd.

\- Egy bagoly levelet vitt Voldemortnak. Voldemort elolvasta, és azt mondta, Féregfark baklövése nem rontotta el a dolgokat, mert valaki meghalt. Azután kijelentette, hogy Féregfark mégsem lesz a kígyó prédája - mert hogy egy kígyó feküdt a széke mellett. Féregfark helyett engem etet majd meg vele. Aztán kimondta Féregfarkra a Cruciatus-átkot… …és akkor megfájdult a sebhelyem. Annyira fájt, hogy fel is ébredtem tőle - fejezte be Harry.

Dumbledore szótlanul nézett rá.

\- Én pedig a bűbájtanteremben voltam és gyakoroltam - vette át a szót Lucy. - Egyszer csak, egyik pillanatról a másikra borzalmasan fájni kezdett a fejem, majd összeestem és ugyanazt láttam, mint Harry, csak villanásokban. Valamint én hangokat nem hallottam, csak képeket. Így mindig Harry beszámolóiból tudom, hogy pontosan mi történt.

\- Ez… ez minden - mondta Harry.

\- Értem - szólt csendesen az igazgató. - Értem. Most azt mondjátok meg, tapasztaltatok-e ilyesmit az idén - úgy értem a nyári eset óta.

\- Nem, azóta… Honnan tudja, hogy nyáron is volt egy közös álmunk? - kérdezte elképedve Harry.

\- Nem csak ti leveleztek Siriusszal - felelte Dumbledore. - Tartjuk a kapcsolatot, mióta elmenekült innen. Én ajánlottam neki a hegyi barlangot, mint a legbiztonságosabb búvóhelyet a környéken.

Dumbledore felállt, és sétálgatni kezdett az íróasztala mögött. Időről időre a halántékához érintette pálcája végét, és kiszippantott vele egy-egy fényes ezüst gondolatot, hogy azt is hozzáadja a merengő tartalmához. A gondolatok most olyan gyorsan örvénylettek, hogy Lucy csak elmosódott színes foltokként érzékelte őket.

Ez így ment néhány percig, azután Harry megszólalt:

\- Professzor úr…

Dumbledore megállt, és a testvérpárra nézett.

\- Bocsássatok meg - szólt csendesen, és visszaült a székébe.

\- Professzor úr meg tudja magyarázni, miért fájdul meg néha a sebhelyem?

Dumbledore egy percig csak nézte Harry arcát, aztán így felelt:

\- Van egy magyarázatom, de az nem több puszta feltételezésnél… Úgy gondolom, két dolog váltja ki a fájdalmat: ha Voldemort a közeledben van, és ha különösen heves gyűlöletet érez irántad.

\- De hát… miért fáj egyáltalán?

\- Mert az a visszájára fordult átok összeköt benneteket - felelte Dumbledore. - Ez nem egy közönséges sebhely.

\- Szóval úgy gondolja, hogy… az az álom… a valóság volt?

\- Lehetséges - bólintott Dumbledore. - Sőt, megkockáztatom: valószínű.

\- És én miért érzem ezt? - kérdezte most Lucy. - Miért érzem Harry sebhelyének a fájdalmát és miért álmodom ugyanazt, amit ő?

\- Nos… - kezdte Dumbledore. - Ez sem több puszta feltételezésnél… De úgy hiszem, hogy ez is a visszájára fordult átok miatt van. Bár Harryre célzott, Voldemort átka olyan erős volt, hogy két olyan csecsemőt, mint amilyenek ti voltatok, könnyedén megölhetett volna egyszerre. Az átok azonban csak azt érte el nálatok, hogy Harry - akit egy pillanattal korábban talált el - homlokába égette a sebhelyet, míg a te elmédet hozzákapcsolta Harryéhez. Lucy, te nem külön álmodod ugyanazt, amit Harry: te _pontosan azt_ látod, amit ő. A kapcsolat, ami kettőtök között van, lehetővé teszi, hogy érezd Harry fájdalmát és lásd azokat az álmait, amik Voldemort miatt érik őt.

Lucy csendben mérlegelte a professzor szavait és próbálta megemészteni őket. Szóval a halálos átok létrehozott közte és Harry között egy kapcsolatot - hasonlót, mint ami Harry és Voldemort között volt. De ez hogyan lehetséges? A halálos átok ilyen hatással is bír?

Dumbledore hangja rántotta vissza a földre.

\- Mondjátok - láttátok Voldemortot?

\- Nem - rázta a fejét Harry. - A széke háttal állt nekem. De hát… nem is lett volna mit látni rajta. Hiszen nincs teste. - Harry összeráncolta a homlokát.

\- De ha nincs teste… - kezdte lassan Lucy. - Akkor hogyan tartotta a varázspálcát?

\- Vajon hogyan… - mormolta Dumbledore. - Vajon hogyan…

Egy ideig mindhárman némán töprengtek. Dumbledore révedő tekintettel nézelődött a szobában, s időnként újabb fényes gondolatadagokat töltött a merengőbe.

\- Professzor úr - szólalt meg végül Lucy. - Mit gondol, tényleg erőre kapott?

\- Voldemort? - Dumbledore a merengő fölött Lucyra nézett. Szeméből az a jellegzetes, átható erő sugárzott, amitől Lucy mindig úgy érezte, hogy Dumbledore átlát rajta; olyan rejtett dolgokat lát meg benne, amit még Mordon mágikus szeme sem. - Ebben a kérdésben is csak feltételezéseket tudok megosztani veletek.

Dumbledore mélyet sóhajtott - most még a korábbinál is öregebbnek és fáradtabbnak tűnt.

\- Azokban az években - szólt -, mikor Voldemort csillaga felmenőben volt, sorozatosan tűntek el az emberek. Bertha Jorkinsnak abban az országban veszett nyoma, amit Voldemort legutóbbi tartózkodási helyeként ismerünk. Mr Kupor is eltűnt… de ő már itt, a Roxfortban. Tudunk egy harmadik esetről is, de annak a minisztérium sajnos nem tulajdonít jelentőséget, mert az áldozat egy mugli. Frank Bryce-nak hívják. Voldemort apjának szülőfalujában élt, és augusztus óta nem látták. Én ugyanis, minisztériumi barátaimmal ellentétben, a mugli újságokat is olvasom. - Dumbledore komor tekintettel nézett Lucyra, majd Harryre. - Úgy gondolom, hogy a három eset kapcsolatban áll. A minisztérium nem ért egyet velem - amint azt magatok is hallhattátok, mikor az ajtó előtt álltatok.

Harry és Lucy bólintottak. A beszélgetésben újabb hosszú szünet állt be; Dumbledore rendre töltötte az újabb és újabb gondolatokat a merengőbe. Lucy érezte, hogy lassan búcsúznia kellene, de kíváncsisága erősebbnek bizonyult. Harry ugyanígy lehetett ezzel, mert most ő szólalt meg.

\- Professzor úr!

\- Tessék, Harry.

\- Öhm… mondana valamit arról… arról a bíróságról, amit a… a merengőben láttunk?

Dumbledore gondterhelten sóhajtott.

\- Sokszor jártam abban a teremben - szólt -, és néhány tárgyalás mélyen belevésődött az emlékezetembe… Különösen mostanában tűnnek fontos emléknek.

\- Azon a tárgyaláson, ahonnan kihívott minket… Kupor fiának a tárgyalásán… ott Neville szüleit emlegették?

Dumbledore szúrós pillantást vetett Harryre.

\- Neville nem mondta el nektek, miért a nagyanyja nevelte fel? - kérdezte.

Harry és Lucy megrázták a fejüket. Négy éve ismerték Neville-t, de ez a téma egyszer se került szóba köztük.

\- Igen, Neville szüleiről beszéltek - válaszolt Dumbledore. - Az apja, Frank auror volt, akárcsak Mordon professzor. Úgy történt, ahogy hallottátok: Voldemort bukása után elkapták őt és a feleségét, mert információkat akartak kicsikarni belőlük Voldemort hollétéről.

\- Meghaltak? - kérdezte csendesen Lucy.

\- Nem - felelte Dumbledore, olyan keserűen, ahogy Lucy még soha nem hallotta beszélni. - Mindketten a Szent Mungo Ispotályban vannak. Úgy tudom, Neville néha bemegy hozzájuk a nagyanyjával. Nem ismerik meg őt.

Harry és Lucy megrendülten néztek össze; mindkettejüknek ugyanaz volt a tekintetében. Nem is sejtették… négy év alatt egyszer sem jutott eszükbe, hogy Neville-t a szüleiről kérdezzék…

\- A Longbottom házaspárt tisztelet és szeretet övezte - folytatta Dumbledore. - Mint mondtam, a merénylet Voldemort bukása után érte őket, mikor már senki nem számított ilyesmire. Az embereket végtelenül felháborította az eset. Követelték, hogy a minisztérium fogja el a tetteseket. Longbottomék vallomására - állapotukból kifolyólag - sajnos nemigen lehetett építeni.

\- Szóval lehet, hogy Mr Kupor fia tényleg ártatlan volt? - kérdezte döbbenten Harry.

\- Erre nem tudok válaszolni - rázta a fejét Dumbledore.

Lucy a kőedény örvénylő tartalmára bámult, majd rásandított Harryre. A fiú is úgy nézett ki, mint aki még rá akar kérdezni valamire, de nem tudta, megtegye-e. Lucynak személy szerint két dolog volt még, amire szeretett volna rákérdezni… de mindkettő nagyon érzékeny témát érintett…

\- Na és… - kezdte Harry bátortalanul - Mr Bumfolt…

\- Őt azóta sem hozták kapcsolatba a sötét oldallal - válaszolt a kimondatlan kérdésre Dumbledore.

\- Értem - bólintott rá gyorsan Harry, mire Lucy újra a merengőre pillantott. Annak tartalma most lassabban kavargott, mert Dumbledore egy ideje nem adott hozzá újabb gondolatokat.

\- És… öhm… - kezdte Lucy, de nem tudta rávenni magát, hogy folytassa.

Úgy tűnt azonban, hogy a merengő felteszi helyette a kérdést. A gondolattó felszínén ismét megjelent Piton arca. Dumbledore ránézett, majd Lucyra és Harryre pillantott.

\- Ugyanez vonatkozik Piton professzorra - mondta.

Lucy belenézett Dumbledore világoskék szemébe, és mire észbe kapott, már ki is mondta a kérdést:

\- Miért volt olyan biztos benne a professzor úr, hogy Piton tényleg elfordult Voldemorttól?

Dumbledore néhány másodpercig némán fürkészte Lucyt, majd így felelt:

\- Ez, Lucy, csak rám és Piton professzorra tartozik.

A két Potter érezte, hogy ideje távozniuk. Dumbledore nem árult el ingerültséget vagy haragot, de hangjából érződött, hogy lezártnak tekinti a beszélgetést.

Harry és Lucy felálltak, és így tett Dumbledore is.

\- Még egy pillanat - szólt, mikor Harry keze már az ajtókilincsen volt. - Kérlek, ne mondjátok el senkinek, amit Longbottomékról megtudtatok. Hagyjátok meg Neville-nek, hogy ő mondja el annak, akinek ő akarja.

Harry és Lucy komolyan bólintottak, és a fiú lenyomta a kilincset.

\- És Harry…

Harry és Lucy visszafordultak.

Dumbledore a merengő fölött állt - az ezüstös fényben öregebbnek tűnt, mint valaha. Tekintetét Harryre függesztette, és így szólt:

\- Sok szerencsét a harmadik próbához!

* * *

Draco alig bírta visszatartani a nevetését, mikor Lucy beszólt Pansynak. Titkolózás ide vagy oda, nem volt kérdés, melyik lánynak szurkolt jobban. Lucy messze sokkal nemesebb volt Pansynál, hiába volt csak egy félvér.

Azt pedig külön élvezet volt figyelni, hogyan kapja napról napra Granger a rivallókat. Hogy egy ilyen hazugságtól hogy felháborodtak az emberek… Pedig egyáltalán nem kellett volna. Draco nem értette, miért hatotta meg a legtöbbeket Potterék története. Ha a szüleik meghúzták volna magukat és nem szálltak volna szembe a Sötét Nagyúrral, talán túlélték volna. Ráadásul mindketten élvezték a kitüntetett figyelmet, elvégre Potternek még a nevét is sikerült becsempésznie a Tűz Serlegébe.

Nem gondolt bele mélyebben, hogy miért is gondolkodott így. Tudta, hogy abból csak baj lenne. Inkább hagyta, hadd nyerjenek a Malfoyok értékei teret az elméjében, mert így biztosítva volt az, hogy a fal, amit gondos munkával befoltozott, ne szerezzen újabb lyukakat.


	68. Chapter 67: A harmadik próba

**Chapter 67**

 **A harmadik próba**

\- Dumbledore is úgy gondolja, hogy Tudodki megerősödött? - kérdezte suttogva Ron.

Harry és Lucy mindent elmeséltek barátaiknak, amit a merengőben láttak, és majdnem mindent, amit utána Dumbledore mondott és mutatott nekik. Siriusról sem feledkeztek meg - miután visszatértek Dumbledore-tól, első dolguk volt megírni és elküldeni a levelet keresztapjuknak. Ők, Ron és Hermione ezen a napon is hosszú ideig maradtak a klubhelyiségben. Olyan alaposan meghánytákvetették a dolgokat, hogy a végén Lucy megismerkedhetett azzal az érzéssel, amiről Dumbledore beszélt: majd' kidurrant a feje a temérdek gondolattól, és sokért nem adta volna, ha ő is lecsapolhatja a felesleget.

Ron a kandallótűzbe bámult. Lucy ránézett, és látni vélte, hogy fogadott testvére megborzong - pedig a klubhelyiségben cseppet sem volt hideg.

\- És ezek után megbízik Pitonban? - szólt Ron. - Megbízik Pitonban, amikor tudja, hogy halálfaló volt?

\- Igen - bólintott Harry.

\- Számomra is érthetetlen - mondta Lucy. - Viszont lehet, hogy ezért nem akarja nekiadni a sötét varázslatok kivédését. Sőt, szinte biztos. Talán kijönne rajta a fekete mágia iránti vonzalma.

Hermione tíz perce egy szót sem szólt - csak ült, tenyerébe támasztva homlokát, és a térdét bámulta.

\- Rita Vitrol… - szólalt meg végül.

Ron megbotránkozva nézett rá.

\- Hogy bírsz még most is azzal a nővel foglalkozni?

\- Emlékeztek, mit mondott nekem a Három Seprűben? - kérdezte Hermione a térdétől. - „Olyan dolgokat mesélhetnék neked Bumfoltról, hogy égnek állna tőle a hajad." Most már tudjuk, mire gondolt. Mint újságíró, jelen volt a tárgyaláson, és tudja, hogy Bumfolt a halálfalók besúgója volt. Winky is ezért mondta, hogy Bumfolt gonosz varázsló. Kuport dühítette, hogy Bumfolt megúszta a börtönt, és otthon is beszélt a dologról.

\- Na jó, de Bumfolt nem igazi besúgó volt, csak átverték, nem?

Hermione vállat vont. Ron ismét Harryhez és Lucyhoz fordult.

\- És Caramel komolyan úgy gondolja, hogy Madame Maxime támadta meg Kuport?

\- Igen - felelte Lucy. - De szerintem csak azért, mert Kupor a beauxbatons-os kocsi közelében szívódott fel.

\- Madame Maxime neve eddig fel sem merült - jegyezte meg tűnődve Ron. - Pedig szinte biztos, hogy óriásivadék, és azt is tudjuk, hogy tagadja…

\- Még szép, hogy tagadja - vágta rá élesen Hermione, és végre felpillantott a térdéről. - Emlékezz csak vissza, mi történt, miután Vitrol megírta azt a cikket Hagridról és az anyjáról. Vagy gondolj Caramelra - rögtön Maxime-ot gyanúsítja, csak mert félóriás. Ki akarná önként kitenni magát ilyen előítéleteknek? Ha tudom, hogy ez jár az őszinteségért, az ő helyében én is inkább azt mondanám, hogy hosszú csontjaim vannak.

Hermione az órájára pillantott.

\- Te jó ég, elfelejtettünk gyakorolni! Meg akartuk tanulni a hátráltató ártást! Holnap semmiképp nem hagyhatjuk ki az edzést. Indulás az ágyba, Harry, ki kell pihenned magad.

Lucy és Hermione felballagtak a hálótermükbe és készülődni kezdtek a lefekvéshez. Lucy gondolataiba mélyedve húzta át a fején a hálóruháját, s közben végig Neville-n gondolkodott. Harry és ő úgy tettek, ahogy Dumbledore kérte: kihagyták beszámolójukból Neville szüleit. Miközben bemászott az ágyba, megpróbálta elképzelni, milyen érzés lenne, ha élnének a szüleik, de nem ismernék meg őket. Az ő árvaságukon gyakran még idegenek is szánakoztak, de most úgy érezte, Neville sokkal több sajnálatot érdemel, mint ő és Harry. Ahogy a sötétben fekve ezen gondolkodott, felizzott benne a gyűlölet azok iránt, akik ezt tették Mr és Mrs Longbottommal… Eszébe jutott, hogyan viselkedtek a tárgyalóteremben ülő emberek, mikor a dementorok kivezették a szőke fiút és három társát. Most már meg tudta érteni gyűlölködésüket és keserű kárörömüket… aztán felrémlett előtte a rimánkodó fiú tejfehér arca, és fájdalmasan beléhasított a tudat, hogy a fiú egy évre rá meghalt…

 _Voldemort bűne_ , gondolta Lucy az ágy sötét mennyezetére meredve. _Az egész csakis Voldemort bűne. Ő szakította szét ezeket a családokat, ő tette tönkre ezeknek az embereknek az életét…_

Neki, Ronnak és Hermionénak éjt nappallá téve tanulniuk kellett volna a vizsgáikra - melyeket még a harmadik próba előtt kellett letenniük -, ők mégis Harry felkészítésére fordították idejük és energiájuk java részét.

\- Ne is törődj vele! - legyintett Hermione, mikor Harry ezt szóvá tette, és felajánlotta a lánynak, hogy ha kell, nélkülük folytatja a gyakorlást. - Sötét varázslatok kivédéséből biztos, hogy kitűnőre fogunk vizsgázni. Több igézőt tudunk, mint mások végzős korukban.

\- Jól fog jönni, ha majd mind a négyen aurorok leszünk - mondta lelkesen Ron, miközben kipróbálta a hátráltató ártást egy darázson, ami erre mozdulatlanná dermedt a levegőben.

Június elején lassan újra bizseregni kezdtek a kedélyek a kastélyban. Diákok és tanárok egyaránt fokozódó izgalommal várták a harmadik próbát, amelynek időpontja egyben a tanév utolsó hetének kezdete volt. Harry és Lucy minden szabad percükben igézőket gyakoroltak - Harry természetesen a próbára, Lucy pedig csak azért, mert kedve volt hozzá. Lucy látta a bátyján, hogy erre a próbára sokkal több önbizalommal készül, mint az előző kettőre. Lucynak csak egyszer kellett elmondania, hogy Harry már leküzdött néhány szörnyeteget és bűvös akadályt roxforti évei során, mert ezzel Harry is tisztában volt. Ráadásul a fiúnak ezúttal még arra is volt ideje és lehetősége, hogy úgy-ahogy felkészüljön a rá váró megpróbáltatásokra.

McGalagony professzornak elege lett belőle, hogy minden üres teremben Lucyékba botlik, s inkább megengedte nekik, hogy ebédidőben az átváltoztatástantermet használják. Harry gyorsan elsajátította a támadók lelassítására szolgáló hátráltató ártást, a taroló átkot, amivel szilárd tárgyakat tüntethetett el az útjából, és a varázspálcát északi irányba forgató tájolóbűbájt, amire Hermione bukkant rá egy régi könyvben. Lucy elmondhatatlanul büszke volt rá. A pajzsbűbájjal azonban Harry már nehezebben boldogult. Ezzel a varázslattal elméletileg olyan láthatatlan falat építhetett maga köré, ami egy ideig megvédi őt a gyengébb átkokkal szemben. Lucynak azonban sikerült áttörnie a bűbájt egy jól irányzott gumilábrontással, és Harry végigtántorogta azt a negyedórát, amíg a két lány az ellenbűbájt kereste.

\- Akkor is nagyon jól haladsz - mondta biztatóan Hermione, miközben a listát böngészte, s kipipálta a már megtanult igézeteket. - Egyik-másik biztosan jól jön majd a próbán.

Ron az ablaknál állt, és a parkra bámult.

\- Gyertek csak ide! - szólt hirtelen. - Szerintetek mit csinál Malfoy?

Harry, Lucy és Hermione odasiettek. Malfoy, Crak és Monstro egy fa árnyékában ácsorogtak. Crak és Monstro a környéket fürkészték, mintha őrködnének. Mindketten vigyorogtak. Malfoy arca előtt tartotta a kezét, és beszélt hozzá.

\- Mintha egy adóvevőt használna - vélekedett Harry.

\- Az kizárt dolog! - vágta rá Hermione. - Mondtam már, hogy a muglik szerkezetei nem működnek a Roxfortban. Gyerünk, Harry - tette hozzá szigorúan, hátat fordítva az ablaknak. - Próbáld meg újra a pajzsbűbájt.

Sirius most már naponta küldte a leveleket. Hermionéhoz hasonlóan ő is azt szajkózta, hogy Harry csak készüljön a próbára, ne törődjön semmi mással. Valamint minden levelében megismételte, hogy Harrynek és Lucynak nem feladatuk foglalkozni a kastély falain kívül zajló eseményekkel, és nem is tudják befolyásolni azokat.

 _Ha Voldemort valóban erőre kapott_ \- írta egy ízben -, _akkor különösen fontos ügyelnünk a biztonságotokra. Amíg Dumbledore védelmét élvezitek, nem eshet bántódásotok - de akkor sem árt az óvatosság. Az elsődleges cél az, Harry, hogy ép bőrrel átjuss a labirintuson. Aztán majd foglalkozhatunk a többi problémával is._

Bár június huszonnegyedike közeledtével Harryt láthatóan ismét gyötörni kezdte a lámpaláz, messze nem szenvedett annyira, mint az első és a második próba előtt.

\- Önbizalmat ad, hogy amennyire lehetett, felkészültem a feladatra - mesélte Lucynak, mikor a lány rákérdezett az okra -, másrészt ez lesz az utolsó próba. Akár jól teljesítek, akár nem, a tusa mindenképp véget ér, ami óriási megkönnyebbülés.

A harmadik próba napján a griffendélesek bebizonyították, hogy a reggeliből is lehet roppant zajos programot csinálni. A napi bagolypostával Harry kapott egy jókívánságlapot Siriustól. Bár a pergamendarabon csak egy sáros tappancsnyomot talált, a fiú ugyanolyan hálás volt érte, mint ha keresztapja szavakba öntötte volna üzenetét. Hermione elé egy kuvik szállt le, csőrében a Reggeli Próféta legfrissebb számával. A lány széthajtotta az újságot, megnézte az első oldalt - és ráköpte a nagy korty sütőtöklevet, ami épp a szájában volt.

\- Mi van? - kérdezte kórusban Lucy, Ron és Harry.

\- Semmi… - felelte gyorsan Hermione.

Megpróbálta eldugni az újságot, de Ron kikapta a kezéből, és rápillantott a szalagcímre.

\- Ez nem lehet igaz! - mondta. - Pont ma. Micsoda egy kígyó…!

\- Mi az? - érdeklődött Lucy. - Rita Vitrol újra támad?

\- Á, nem - rázta a fejét Ron, és Hermione példáját követve ő is megpróbálta az asztal alá rejteni az újságot.

\- Rólam szól, igaz? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Dehogyis - felelte erőtlenül Ron.

Mielőtt azonban Harry vagy Lucy megszerezhették volna az újságot, Draco Malfoy átkiabált hozzájuk a mardekárosok asztalától.

\- Hé, Potter! Potter! Hogy van a fejed? Ma nem vagy közveszélyes? Nem fogsz dilirohamot kapni?

Malfoy kezében is ott volt a Reggeli Próféta egy példánya. A mardekárosok vihogtak, és Harry felé forgolódtak, hogy lássák, hogyan reagál.

\- Hadd lássam! - fordult Ronhoz Lucy. - Mutasd!

Ron kelletlenül átnyújtotta az újságot. Lucy megfordította, és Harryvel együtt fölé hajoltak. A címplaon a fiú képével találták szemben magukat, ami egy öles betűkkel szedett szalagcím alatt díszelgett.

 _HARRY POTTER KISZÁMÍTHATATLAN ÉS KÖZVESZÉLYES_

 _A fiú, aki legyőzte a Sötét Nagyurat, elmezavarokkal küszködik, és veszélyt jelenthet környezetére._

 _Különtudósítónk, Rita Vitrol írása_

 _A lapunk birtokába jutott információk szerint Harry Potter olyan viselkedési rendellenességeket és kóros tulajdonságokat mutat, amelyek erősen kétségessé teszik alkalmasságát, nemcsak a Trimágus Tusári való részvételre, de roxforti tanulmányainak folytatására is._

 _A Reggeli Próféta, a mágikus médiában elsőként, tudomást szerzett többek között arról az aggaszó tényről, hogy Potter rendszeresen összeesik az iskolában, és gyakran panaszolja, hogy fáj a homlokán lévő sebhely (mely köztudottan Tudjukki gyilkos átkának nyoma)._

 _E sorok írója múlt hétfőn tanúja volt annak, amint Potter kirohant a jóslástanóráról, arra hivatkozva, hogy fájdalmai miatt képtelen folytatni az órai munkát._

 _A Mungo Varázsnyavalya- és Ragálykúráló ispotály megkérdezett szakértői szerint nem zárható ki, hogy Potter maradandó agykárosodást szenvedett Tudjukki merénylete következtében, s hogy a fájdalmakra való ismételt hivatkozás súlyos pszichés zavarának közvetett kifejeződése._

„ _Az is elképzelhető, hogy szimulál." - vélekedik egy neves specialista. - „Könnyen lehet, hogy viselkedését segélykiáltásként kell értelmezni."_

 _A fentiek mellett aggodalomra adhat okot Harry Potter egy másik tulajdonsága is, amelyet Albus Dumbledore, a Roxfort igazgatója mindeddig gondosan eltitkolt a varázsló-közvélemény elől._

„ _Potter párszaszájú." - tudjuk meg Draco Malfoytól, a Roxfort negyedéves növendékétől. - „Néhány évvel ezelőtt, amikor valaki sorozatban támadta meg a diákokat, a legtöbben Potterre gyanakodtak, mert egyszer, a párbajszakkörön dühbe gurult, és ráuszított egy kígyót a saját húgára. Akkor eltussolták az ügyet, de mindenki tudja, hogy vérfarkasokkal és óriásokkal is barátkozik. Látszik rajta, hogy mindenre képes lenne a hatalomért."_

 _A párszaszájúságot, azaz a kígyókkal való kommunikálás képességét sötét varázslatként tartják számon. Korunk leghíresebb párszaszájú varázslója nem más, mint maga a Sötét Nagyúr. Ráadásul a hír, hogy még a saját testvérét, Lucy Pottert sem kíméli, még inkább aggodalomra ad okot. A Feketemágia-ellenes Liga egyik tagja, aki nevének mellőzését kérte, így nyilatkozott: „Minden párszaszájú varázsló ellen szigorú vizsgálatot kellene indítani. A magam részéről felettébb gyanúsnak tartom, ha valaki beszél a kígyók nyelvén - ezek a hüllők hagyományosan a gonosztevők segítőtársaiként élnek a köztudatban, s az sem titok, hogy a fekete mágia előszeretettel használja őket." Majd hozzátette: „Az a tény, hogy valaki vérfarkasok és óriások társaságát keresi, erőszakos természetre utal."_

 _A fentiek fényében indokoltnak tűnik, hogy Albus Dumbledore fontolóra vegye, megengedhető-e Harry Potter részvétele a Trimágus Tusán. Sokak nem titkolt félelme, hogy Potter a fekete mágia eszközeivel igyekszik majd kicsikarni a győzelmet a versenyen, melynek harmadik fordulójára ma este kerül sor._

\- Élénk a fantáziája - szólt könnyedén Harry, és összehajtotta az újságot.

Odaát a mardekárosok asztalánál Malfoy, Crak és Monstro vihogva kopogtatták a fejüket, eszelős fintorokat vágtak, és kígyó módjára a nyelvüket öltögették.

\- Honnan tudja, hogy jóslástanórán megfájdult a sebhelyed? - tette fel a kérdést Ron. - Nem lehetett a közelben, nem hallhatta…

\- Nyitva volt az ablak - jegyezte meg Harry. - Kinyitottam, hogy bejöjjön egy kis friss levegő…

\- Hát aztán… - legyintett Hermione. - Trelawney szobája az Északi Torony tetején van.

\- Te vagy a mágikus poloskák szakértője - csóválta a fejét Harry. - Neked kellene tudnod, mi a módszere.

\- Megpróbáltam rájönni - felelte Hermione -, de… de…

Egyszerre furcsa, álmodozó kifejezés jelent meg Hermione arcán. Lassan felemelte egyik kezét, és ujjait a hajához érintette.

\- Jól vagy? - nézett rá Lucy.

\- Aha - felelte szórakozottan a lány. Újra végigsimította a haját, majd a szája elé emelte a kezét, mintha egy láthatatlan rádióadóba beszélne. Harry, Lucy és Ron tanácstalanul összenéztek.

\- Ez lehet a megoldás - szólt révedő tekintettel Hermione. - Minden egybevág… senki nem láthatja… még Mordon sem… és feljuthatott az ablakpárkányra… de nincs rá engedély… biztos, hogy nincs rá engedélye… Ha ez igaz, akkor a markunkban van! Fel kell szaladnom a könyvtárba - szinte biztos vagyok benne, de azért megnézem…

Azzal Hermione felkapta a táskáját, és kirohant a nagyteremből.

\- Hé! - kiáltott utána Ron. - Tíz perc múlva kezdődik a mágiatörténetvizsga…!

\- Hűha! - nézett a lány után Lucy -, nagyon ki lehet akadva Vitrolra, ha képes elkésni miatta a vizsgáról. Te mit fogsz csinálni, Harry? Binns vizsgáján is olvasol?

Harrynek, mint Trimágus-bajnoknak, ebben az évben nem kellett jegyeket szereznie; a vizsgákon csendben meghúzta magát a terem végében, és igézetgyűjteményeket olvasgatott.

\- Ühüm - felelte Harry.

Ekkor azonban odalépett hozzájuk McGalagony professzor.

\- Potter! Reggeli után várják magukat a nagyteremből nyíló szobában.

\- De hát a próba csak alkonyatkor kezdődik! - rémüldözött Harry, és ijedtében az egész tányér rántottát a talárjára borította.

\- Ezzel én is tisztában vagyok, Potter - felelte McGalagony. - Az utolsó próbára a bajnokok családtagjai is meghívást kaptak. Reggeli után alkalmuk lesz találkozni -velük.

Azzal a tanárnő távozott. Harry tátott szájjal bámult utána.

\- Csak nem fogadták el Dursleyék a meghívást? - kérdezte hüledezve.

\- Ki van zárva - rázta a fejét Lucy. - Rám csapták egyszer azt a… telefont, nem emlékszel? Hogy idejöjjenek a Roxfortba…

\- Meglátjuk - vonta meg a vállát Ron. - Lucynak és nekem rohannunk kell a vizsgára, Harry. Utána találkozunk.

\- Azért nézd meg, kik jöttek! - kiáltott vissza testvérének Lucy az ajtóból.

A vizsgát nagy nehezen végigszenvedte. A koboldlázadásokról kellett írniuk, de Lucy sosem szentelt túl sok figyelmet a mágiatörténetnek, így jópár kérdésre kitalált valami választ, csak hogy ne maradjon üresen. Ahogy oldalra pillantgatott, látta, hogy Ron is hasonlóan próbálja átvészelni ezt a három órát. Hermione épp hogy beesett a vizsgára, de látszott rajta, hogy nem nagyon koncentrált - még mindig a felfedezésének a hatása alatt állt, de akkor se osztotta ezt meg Ronnal és Lucyval, mikor kisétáltak a teremből. Akkor ugyanis ismét elrohant, így Lucy és Ron kettesben sétáltak le ebédelni.

A nagyteremben azonban váratlan meglepetés fogadta őket. Harry a Griffendél asztalánál üldögélt, méghozzá Bill és Mrs Weasley társaságában.

\- Anya! Bill! - álmélkodott Ron, mikor leült melléjük. - Ti meg hogy kerültök ide?

\- Eljöttünk megnézni Harryt az utolsó próbán! - jelentette ki nagy vidáman Mrs Weasley. Bill közben megölelte Lucyt köszönésképp, aztán a lány leült Harry mellé. - Néha én is kiszabadulhatok a konyhából, nem? Hogy sikerült a vizsga?

\- Hát… jól - felelte Ron. - Nem nagyon jutottak eszembe a lázadó koboldok nevei, úgyhogy írtam néhányat hasból. - Ron szedett magának a húspástétomból, Mrs Weasley rosszalló pillantásától kísérve. - Nem volt nehéz… Csupa olyan nevük van, hogy Borostás Bodrod, Undok Urg meg Mosdatlan Morgin.

Mrs Weasley reakciójából ítélve Lucy jobbnak látta, ha nem beszél arról, hogy ő is hasonlóan oldotta meg a problémát.

Fred, George és Ginny is leültek hozzájuk. Lucy úgy érezte magát, mintha újra az Odúban lenne. Már-már végeztek az ebéddel, amikor megjelent Hermione.

\- Na, elmondod, mire jöttél rá? - kérdezte Lucy.

Hermione figyelmeztetően megrázta a fejét, és Mrs Weasleyre nézett.

\- Szervusz, Hermione - köszönt mosolytalan arccal a boszorkány.

\- Kezét csókolom - szólt Hermione, szemlátomást elszontyolodva a hűvös fogadtatástól.

Harry rájuk nézett, majd így szólt:

\- Mrs Weasley, ugye, nem hitte el, amit Rita Vitrol írt rólunk a Szombati Boszorkányban? Hermione nem a barátnőm.

\- Ó, nem! - legyintett Mrs Weasley. - Dehogy hittem el!

Ezek után azonban sokkal barátságosabb volt Hermionéval.

Ron utolsóként jóslástanból vizsgázott, Hermione számmisztikából, Lucy pedig, mivel már végzett az összes vizsgájával, csatlakozott Harryhez, Billhez és Mrs Weasleyhez, és délután hosszú sétát tettek a kastély körül, azután visszatértek a nagyterembe az esti lakomára. A tanárok asztalánál most ott ült Ludo Bumfolt és Cornelius Caramel is. Bumfolt ezúttal is vidám formáját hozta, Caramel viszont, aki Madame Maxime mellett foglalt helyet, szigorú arcot vágott, és konok hallgatásba burkolózott. Madame Maxime aligalig nézett fel a tányérjából. Lucy észrevette, hogy vörös a szeme, s azt is, hogy Hagrid gyakran rápillant az asztal túlsó végéből.

Erre az estére a konyhai manók még a szokásosnál is több fogással készültek, de Harry, akinek mostanra visszatért a lámpaláza, alig néhány falatot evett. Lucy csak két fogást tudott leerőltetni a torkán - a többi az izgalomtól és az aggodalomtól már nem tudott lecsúszni. Mikor aztán az elvarázsolt mennyezet kékje kezdett bíborpirosba váltani, Dumbledore felállt, és a terem elcsendesedett.

\- Hölgyeim és uraim, elérkezett a Trimágus Tusa harmadik s egyben utolsó próbájának estéje. Kérem a bajnokokat, hogy Mr Bumfolt kíséretében fáradjanak le a kviddicspályára. A tisztelt közönség és a zsűri többi tagja öt perc múlva követi majd őket.

Harry felállt. A griffendélesek lelkesen megtapsolták, Weasleyék, Lucy és Hermione pedig sok sikert kívántak neki. Harry csatlakozott Cedric, Fleur és Krum hármasához, és együtt indultak el a kétszárnyú ajtó felé.

\- Minden rendben lesz - mondta Hermione.

\- Tudom - mosolygott Lucy. Tudta, hogy Harry, amennyire lehetett, felkészült a próbára. Alighanem most volt a legtöbb esélye a többi bajnokkal szemben.

Öt perccel később a nagyterem apraja-nagyja felkerekedett és elindult a kviddicspálya felé. Száz meg száz diák tódult a lelátókra, szapora lábdobogás és vidám csevegés közepette. Egyébként már csak a lelátók emlékeztettek rá, hogy a hely egykor kviddicspálya volt. A küzdőteret minden oldalról hat méter magas sövényfal vette körül. A bokrok sűrű sora egyetlen helyen szakadt meg - az volt a hatalmas labirintus bejárata. Mögötte sötétbe vesző ösvény várta a bemerészkedőt. Az ég immár tiszta mélykék volt, s az első csillagok is megjelentek.

Lucy, Ron, Hermione, és a többi Weasley a magasabb sorokban kerestek helyet, a griffendéles tábor szívében. Lucy a négy bajnokot és Bumfoltot figyelte, akik a labirintus bejáratánál álltak. A nagy zsivajban négy ember sétált be a stadionba, s lépett oda a bajnokokhoz: Hagrid, Mordon, McGalagony és Flitwick professzor. Mind a négyen nagy, piros, világító csillagot viseltek - közülük hárman a süvegükön, Hagrid pedig vakondbőr mellénye hátán. Elmagyaráztak valamit a bajnokoknak, akik bólintottak, ezután pedig Bumfolt a torkának szegezte pálcáját. Dörmögött valamit, s mikor megszólalt, mágikusan felerősített hangja visszahangozva harsogott a lelátók között.

\- Hölgyeim és uraim! Ezennel kezdetét veszi a Trimágus Tusa harmadik és egyben utolsó próbája! A verseny pillanatnyi állása következő: Cedric Diggory és Harry Potter a Roxfort bajnokai nyolcvanöt-nyolcvanöt ponttal holtversenyben vezetik a mezőnyt! - Szavait akkora üdvrivalgás fogadta, hogy a megriadt madarak seregestől röppentek fel a Tiltott Rengeteg fáiról. Lucy úgy érezte, hogy még a griffendéles tábornál is hangosabban kiabált. - A második helyen a Durmstrang Intézet bajnoka, Viktor Krum áll, nyolcvan ponttal! - A közönség tapsolt. - A harmadik helyezett Fleur Delacour, a Beauxbatons Mágusakadémia növendéke!

Lucy ekkor észrevette, hogy Harry integetett nekik, így a többiekkel együtt széles mosollyal visszaintegett.

\- Akkor hát… - szólt Bumfolt. - Harry és Cedric. Sípszóra indultok. Három, kettő, egy…

Bumfolt röviden belefújt a sípjába, mire Harry és Cedric sietve elindultak a labirintus bejárata felé. A labirintusba lépésüket hatalmas üdvrivalgás kísérte és ez akkor sem csillapodott, mikor már rég eltűntek szem elől. Nem sokkal később Bumfolt másodjára is belefújt a sípjába, mire Krum - nem túl elegánsan futva - elindult a labirintus felé és hamarosan elnyelte őt a sövényrengeteg. Mikor aztán elhangzott a harmadik, utolsó sípszó, Fleur úgy futott az útvesztőbe, mintha üldöznék. Mind a négyen versenyben voltak tehát.

A hangulat ezután ahhoz hasonlított, mint a második próbán. A közönség beszélgetni kezdett, de közben a fél szemét mindig a labirintuson tartotta. Hagrid, McGalagony, Mordon és Flitwick is elindultak külső sövények mentén és figyeltek.

\- Vajon milyen akadályok várnak rájuk? - kérdezte Ron fél óra után.

\- Azt hallottam, hogy Hagridtól kaptak néhány varázslényt - felelte Lucy. - Ha a durrfarkú szurcsók is köztük van, akkor már előre sajnálom a bajnokokat.

\- Az még semmi! - legyintett Ron. - Gondolj a többi lehetséges szörnyre! - Ron megborzongott.

Egyszerre éles sikoly hasított a levegőbe. A nézőtér egy pillanatra úgy elnémult, mintha elvágták volna a hangot. Azután mindenki egyszerre kezdett beszélni és szinte mindenki a beauxbatons-osok felé fordult, akik idegesen pislogtak egymásra. A sikoly kétségkívül egy lánytól származott…

\- Mi történhetett Fleurrel? - aggodalmaskodott Hermione.

\- Nem küldött fel szikrákat - pásztázta végig a labirintus fölött az eget Lucy. - Lehet, hogy csak megsérült, de még tudja folytatni…

\- Nem úgy hangzott - mondta Ron. - De gondoljunk arra, hogy így eggyel kevesebb ellenfele van Harrynek.

Tíz percig nem történt semmi, így mindenki kezdett feloldódni kicsit. Ezután azonban egy vörös szikraoszlop szállt fel a labirintus közepéhez közel és lebegve megállt a levegőben. A közönségben mindenki azt találgatta, hogy vajon ki adhatta fel a versenyt. Ráadásul olyan közel volt már a célhoz…

\- Remélem, nem Harry az - szólalt meg Ron.

\- Ő nem adja fel ilyen könnyen - bizonygatta Lucy, kicsit magának is. - Ő végigmegy minden akadályon, nem számít, milyen nehezek. Sosem adja fel.

A labirintus bejáratánál most mozgolódás támadt. Hagrid tűnt fel, karjában az ernyedt testű Fleurt cipelte, aki láthatóan nem volt magánál. A beauxbatons delegációja egyszerre pattant fel, Madame Maxime pedig azonnal odarohant Hagridhoz és a bajnoka felől érdeklődött. A vadőr próbálta megnyugtatni őt, miközben odavitte az eszméletlen lányt Madam Pomfrey-hoz, aki rögtön kezelésbe vette őt.

Nem sokkal később megjelent Mordon, aki az ájult Krumot hozta. Ő küldhette fel a piros szikrákat, amin mindenki, még a roxfortosok is csodálkoztak.

\- Miért adta fel? - kérdezte Hermione, miközben figyelte, ahogy Mordon Madam Pomfrey-hoz cipelte Krumot. - Mi történhetett?

Ron szólásra nyitotta a száját, de válaszát elnyomta a roxfortosok egyre jobban feltörekvő ujjongása. Mivel Fleur és Krum is kiestek, ez azt jelentette, hogy Harry és Cedric közül fog kikerülni a győztes - vagyis biztosan a Roxfort iskola fogja megnyerni a Trimágus Tusát. A hugrabugosok és a griffendélesek ünneplésébe az egész lelátó beleremegett; Lucy kíváncsi lett volna, hogy vajon a labirintusban hallja-e az a két fiú, akiket éltetett az egész iskola.

Ezután lassan alábbhagyott az ünneplés és a helyét a feszült várakozás vette át. Vajon ki fog kisétálni, kezében a Trimágus Kupával? Harry vagy Cedric? Lucy számára nem volt kérdés, hogy kinek szurkolt. Habár Cedric ügyes volt, és kétségkívül keményen küzdött a győzelemért, de Harry azzal bizonyíthatott volna a legjobban, ha megnyeri ezt az egészet úgy, hogy közben neki volt a legkevesebb esélye.

Ahogy telt az idő, a feszültség lassan már szinte elviselhetetlen volt. A várakozás kezdte kikezdeni a roxfortosok idegeit. A Griffendél és a Hugrabug tanulói olyan idegesen pislogtak egymásra, mintha a másik ház tagjai megpróbálnák segíteni a saját bajnokukat.

Lucy homlokába egyszerre borzalmas fájdalom nyilalt - sokkal erősebb volt, mint a korábbiak, amiket átélt. Felszisszent és a fejéhez kapott, de a fájdalom olyan hirtelen szünt meg, amilyen hirtelen jött.

\- Mi történt? - fordult felé Ron.

\- Semmi… jól vagyok - dörzsölte meg a halántékát Lucy. Egy pillanatra már azt hitte… de nem, most nem fájdulhatott meg Harry sebhelye. Hiszen bent volt a labirintusban, ahol Voldemort biztosan nem érhette el. Semmi baj sem volt… biztosan az idegesség játszott az érzékeivel…

Ebből a jelenetből Ronon és Hermionén kívül senki sem vett észre semmit, hiszen mindenki a labirintus bejáratára szegezte a tekintetét, miközben a mellette ülővel beszélgetett. A sok hang olyan morajjá erősödött, mint egy kaptárnyi dühös méh zizegése.

\- Nézzétek! - mutatott Ron abba az irányba, ahol a két kiesett bajnok ücsörgött, akik időközben magukhoz tértek. - Karkarov!

Karkarov, aki eddig Krum mellett ült, most hirtelen a bal karjához kapott, miközben a szeme kitágult a rémülettől. Azonnal felállt és a lehető legkisebb feltűnést keltve elhagyta a stadiont. Alig néhányan vették csak észre a roxfortosok közül, de a durmstrangosok mind követték tekintetükkel az igazgatójukat, ahogy kisietett a pályáról, miközben folytak le az arcán a verejtékcseppek.

\- Vajon mitől rémült meg ennyire? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- Nem tudom, de úgy néz ki, a durmstrangosok se tudják mire vélni - mondta Hermione.

\- Valamitől nagyon megrémült - vélekedett Ron. - Láttátok az arcát? Mintha egy mumust látott volna…

\- Attól biztosan nem rémülne meg ennyire - mondta Lucy.

Alig pár perc telt el, mikor elkezdődött. Lucy egészen addig a pillanatig olyasmit érzett a fejében, mintha egy kis kalapács szüntelenül ütögette volna a koponyáját. Ám ekkor a fájdalom olyan hirtelen erősödött fel, hogy Lucy összerándult a fájdalomtól. A homlokához kapott, amihez mintha tüzes vasat nyomtak volna…

\- Lucy! Hé, mi a baj? - hallotta valahol Ron hangját.

Lucy úgy érezte, mintha egyszerre elvesztette volna a látását. A kín lassan már nem csak a homlokát, hanem az egész testét égette. Felsikoltott, nem bírta tovább visszatartani. Érezte, ahogy enyhén felemelkedett a székből, majd összeesett és a földön dobálta magát. Vonaglott, rángatózott, a kezét a homlokára szorította, miközben sikoltozott és már nem tudta, hol van, miért van ott, csak a fájdalmat érzékelte, a végtelen kínt…

\- Lucy! Lucy!

Lucy hallotta a nevét, halványan érezte a kezek érintését a vállán, de mindent elnyomott a fájdalom, ami csak fokozódott, és úgy tűnt, soha nem akar véget érni. Úgy érezte, mintha hirtelen eltalálta volna a Crutiatus-átok… De nem, az se lehetett ilyen fájdalmas… Lucy úgy érezte, nem létezik ennél pokolibb és kínzóbb fájdalom…

Mikor a kín már elviselhetetlenné fokozódott, Lucy magában a halálért rimánkodott. _Öljetek meg!_ sikoltotta magában, hiszen nem tudott szavakat formálni a szájával. _Öljetek meg, vessetek véget ennek!_

Aztán egyszerre elmúlt a fájdalom. Lucy zihált, de úgy érezte, mintha a tagjai még mindig rángatóztak volna. Azonban az a furcsa érzése volt, hogy mintha megszűnt volna a fizikai valója. Mégis, érzékelte a külvilágot, de idegennek érezte magát a testében. Ahogy lassan visszanyerte az öntudatát, rögtön rájött, hogy miért. Arra számított, hogy amikor kinyitja a szemét, aggódó arcokat fog látni, fölöttük a csillagos éggel, ő pedig a földön fog feküdni, miközben zihál az átélt traumától. Azonban az, amit látott, egyáltalán nem hordozott értelmet a számára. Csupán egyetlen dolgot tudott megmondani.

Bárhol is volt, nem a kviddicspálya lelátóján feküdt, a labirintus bejárata előtt. Ugyanis a látvány, ami elé tárult, nem más volt, mint egy temető. És az arc, amibe belebámult, nemhogy megnyugtatta, hanem annyira megrémítette, hogy kis híján újra elájult. Ott volt előtte az arc, ami három éve kísértette lidérces álmaiban, az arc, ami a koponyánál is fehérebb volt, az arc, amiben két szűk rés jelezte a lapos kígyóorrot, az arc, amiben égővörös szemek ültek, az arc, amihez most már egy sovány test is tartozott. Ha tehette volna, Lucy felsikolt rémületében, de annyira megdöbbentette, amit látott, hogy csak meredt az arcra, aminek a tulajdonosa egy pillanattal korábban vette le az arcáról a kezét.

Az újjászületett Voldemort nagyúr állt előtte.

* * *

Dumbledore gyengéden, de határozottan rázogatta a földön heverő lányt, Weasley idegesen, szünet nélkül szólongatta, Granger a sírással küszködött, és a többi Weasley is falfehér arccal bámulta őt. A griffendélesek kivétel nélkül felálltak és feszülten figyelték, ahogy az igazgató próbálta magához téríteni Lucy Pottert.

Mint egy hullám, úgy terjedt a közönség soraiban a hír a lány állapotáról, így jutott el Dracohoz is. Alig lélegzett. Olyan fehér volt, akár egy halott. Semmire sem reagált, csak feküdt ernyedten, mint akiből eltávozott az élet.

Draco először el nem tudta képzelni, ki sikoltott és miért. Aztán, mikor odakapta a fejét, akkor látta, hogy Lucy volt az és olyan elgyötört arcot vágott, mintha kínozták volna. Leesett az ülések közé és a földön, ahol Draco már nem láthatta őt, sikoltozott tovább, egyre magasabb hangon és egyre kétségbeesetten. Dumbledore szinte rögtön felrohant hozzá, de akárhogy szólongatta, Lucy csak sikoltozott és egy ponton túl már olyan fájdalmas volt hallgatni, hogy Draco legszívesebben befogta volna a fülét. A Weasleyk és Granger köré gyűltek és próbáltak segíteni az igazgatónak, de Lucy kínjai jól hallhatóan fokozódtak.

Aztán egyszer csak elnémult. Olyan hirtelen hallgatott el, mintha elvágták volna a hangját - és ez sokkal rémisztőbb volt, mint amikor sikoltozni kezdett. Egy pillanatig olyan nyomasztó csönd ereszkedett a stadionra, amilyet Draco még soha nem érzékelt. De mivel Dumbledore és a lány körül állók továbbra is szólongatták, ráadásul egyre kétségbeesettebben, Draco arra következtetett, hogy Lucy továbbra sem tért magához.

Hogy mi történt vele…? Elképzelni nem tudta. Azonban, ahogy körülnézett, döbbenten állapította meg, hogy nem csak a griffendélesek, hanem _mindenki_ , még a mardekárosok is aggódva pislogtak Lucy felé, aki olyan csöndesen feküdt ott, mintha… mintha meghalt volna.


	69. Chapter 68: Priori Incantatem

**Chapter 68**

 **Priori Incantatem**

Lucy Voldemort vörös szemeibe bámult, de minél tovább tette ezt, annál biztosabban érezte a testének idegen mivoltát. Ez nem az ő teste volt. Úgy érezte, mintha árnyékként vetült volna rá annak az embernek az elméjére, akinek a testébe valahogy bekerült. Aztán, mikor megérezte a sebhely fájdalmát - ami nem neki, Lucynak okozott fájdalmat, ő csupán érzékelte azt -, hirtelen megvilágosodott arról, hova is került. Vagy inkább… kibe.

Megpróbált megszólalni és döbbenten jött rá, hogy képes a beszédre. Épp csak ebből Voldemort semmit sem érzékelt.

\- H-Harry…?

Egy másodpercnyi csönd, majd…

\- Lucy?! - A lány úgy érezte, mintha a fejében két hang beszélgetett volna, akik közül az egyik ő volt. - Mi folyik itt?! Hogy kerülsz a fejembe?!

\- Nem tudom - felelte lassan Lucy. - Úgy éreztem, mintha transzba estem volna... Égni kezdett a homlokom, és mindenem fájt, mintha Crutiatus-átokkal kínoztak volna... Aztán hirtelen itt találtam magam.

Ekkor előtte Voldemort halkan belenevetett a fülébe - vagyis Harry fülébe -, majd megfordult. A lány csak ekkor vette szemügyre pontosabban a környezetét. Körülötte halálfalók álltak - ugyanolyan fekete taláros, maszkot viselő alakok, akik a Világkupadöntőn is megjelentek. A kör néhány helyen foghíjas volt. Ahogy lassan kiterjesztette a tudatát, Lucy rájött, hogy Harry fel van kötözve valahová, ami leginkább egy sírhoz hasonlított. A lábánál Féregfark hevert, aki folyamatosan remegett és a karját szorongatta, aminek a végén egy ezüst kézfej ült. Azután Lucy kicsit távolabb nézett és ekkor meglátta Cedricet, ahogy üveges tekintettel, tátott szájjal és mozdulatlanul feküdt nem messze Harrytől.

\- M-Meghalt…? - kérdezte döbbenten. Harry nem tudott válaszolni, mert ekkor Voldemort megszólalt: és az ő mondanivalójára mindketten olyan feszülten figyeltek, mintha az életük múlt volna rajta.

\- Mi tagadás, barátaim, elszámítottam magam. A nő esztelen önfeláldozásának pajzsa visszaverte átkomat, s az engem talált el. Aaah… azt a kínt, barátaim, nem lehet szavakba önteni. Nincs bűbáj, ami felvértezne ellene. Kiszakadtam testemből, satnyábbá lettem, mint a kósza árnyék, erőtlenebbé, mint a kóbor kísértet… elsorvadtam, de éltem. Hogy mi voltam, magam sem tudom… Én, aki mindenki másnál közelebb jártam a halhatatlansághoz. Hiszen tudjátok, hogy legfőbb célom legyőzni a halált. Akkor próbára tett a végzet, s úgy tűnt, egyik-másik kísérletem sikerrel járt… Nem tudott elpusztítani az átok, ami bárki mást a halálba küldött volna. De gyönge voltam, a leghitványabb féregnél is gyöngébb, s ami még rosszabb: tehetetlen… Nem volt testem, s minden varázslathoz, amely segíthetett volna rajtam, pálcát kellett volna használnom…

\- Emlékszem, épp csak arra volt erőm, hogy ne váljak semmivé. Éjjel-nappal, percről percre kényszerítettem magam a puszta létezésre… Elbujdostam egy távoli országba, bevettem magam egy erdőbe, és vártam… Gondoltam, biztosan lesz egy az én hűséges halálfalóim között, aki megkeres… aki eljön, és végrehajtja helyettem a varázslatot, amitől visszanyerem a testem… De hiába vártam…

A körön ismét remegés futott végig. Voldemort hagyta, hogy a fenyegető csend átjárja a halálfalók lelkét - ezt kihasználva Harry hadarva belekezdett a magyarázatba.

\- A Trimágus Kupát együtt fogtuk meg Cedrickel, ami egy zsupszkulcs volt és idehozott minket. Ezután megjelent Féregfark, karjában a pólyába csavart Voldemorttal, és megölte Cedricet… Ő volt a másik, a felesleges… Ezután hozzákötözött engem az öreg Tom Denem sírjához, Voldemort apjáéhoz. Felhasználták a véremet ahhoz, hogy Voldemort újjászülessen. Majd megjelentek a halálfalók…

Ekkor Voldemort folytatta a monológját, mire Harry elhallgatott.

\- Egyetlen képességem maradt: meg tudtam szállni mások testét. Az emberek közé azonban nem merészkedhettem - tudtam, hogy az aurorok járják a világot, és kutatnak utánam. Néha beleköltöztem egy-egy állatba - ha tehettem, persze kígyóba -, de úgy sem mentem többre, mint csupasz lélekként, hiszen az állatok teste nem volt alkalmas varázslásra… és a jelenlétem gyorsan felemésztette őket, egy se húzta sokáig…

\- Aztán… négy évvel ezelőtt… felcsillant a remény, hogy visszatérhetek. Egy varázsló - egy könnyelmű, hiszékeny, fiatal varázsló vetődött az erdőbe, ahol meghúztam magam. Épp ilyen alkalomról álmodoztam éveken át… A fiatal varázsló ugyanis tanár volt Dumbledore iskolájában… Könnyű volt rákényszeríteni az akaratomat… Visszahozott ebbe az országba, és nem sokkal később megszálltam a testét, hogy ott legyek, mikor végrehajtja parancsaimat. A tervem azonban meghiúsult. Nem tudtam ellopni a bölcsek kövét. Nem lett részem az örök élet ajándékában. Harry és Lucy Potter ismét az utamba álltak…

Voldemort szünetet tartott. Semmi nem mozdult a temetőben, még a tiszafa levelei sem. A halálfalók olyan dermedten álltak, mint megannyi sötét szobor; a maszk mögött megcsillanó szemük Voldemortra és Harryre szegeződött.

Harry tovább folytatta Lucynak a történetet.

\- Mindegyiket a nevén szólította. Itt van Malfoy, Crak, és Monstro apja is. Valamint Macnair - tudod, a hóhér, aki ki akarta végezni Csikócsőrt. Avery és Nott. És Voldemort szerint van egy halálfaló a Roxfortban, aki benevezett engem a tusára, és aki már korábban visszatért hozzá.

\- Egy halálfaló a Roxfortban? - ismételte sokkoltan Lucy. - Karkarov? Piton?

\- Nem tudom, nem derült ki. Mindig a „hű szolgájaként" hivatkozik rá…

Voldemort eddig nyújtotta a csöndet és most ő folytatta a maga történetét.

\- A szolgám meghalt, mikor elhagytam a testét, s én újból ott álltam gyöngén, tehetetlenül. Visszatértem távoli búvóhelyemre, s el kell ismernem, akkor valóban attól féltem, hogy hatalmam örökre odaveszett. Az volt életem legsötétebb időszaka… Nem remélhettem, hogy még egy alkalmas varázsló kerül az utamba… És világossá vált előttem, hogy egy sincs a halálfalók között, akit még érdekel a sorsom…

Az álarcosok némelyike feszengeni kezdett, de Voldemort nem törődött velük.

\- És aztán, alig egy éve, mikor már alig pislákolt bennem a remény, végre megtörtént, amire kezdettől fogva vártam… Visszatért az egyik szolgám… Féregfarkot, aki megrendezte saját halálát, hogy a bőrét mentse, leleplezték egykori barátai, s ő úgy döntött, visszatér urához. Kutatni kezdett utánam abban az országban, ahol a szóbeszéd szerint menedékre leltem… Persze a keresésben segítették őt a patkányok, amelyekkel útközben találkozott. Féregfarkot szoros rokoni szálak fűzik a patkányokhoz. Nem igaz, Féregfark? Nos, szurtos kis barátai elmesélték neki, hogy van egy hely az albániai erdők mélyén, amit az állatok messze elkerülnek, mert sokat megszállt ott egy sötét árnyék…

\- Azt hihetnénk, hogy ezután már minden simán ment, de nem. Féregfark ugyanis egy este, mikor már az én erdőm szélén járt, botor módon betért egy fogadóba, hogy csillapítsa éhségét… És kibe ütközött ott? A Mágiaügyi Minisztérium egyik boszorkányába, Bertha Jorkinsba.

\- De lássátok, mily kegyes a sors Voldemort nagyúrhoz. Az a fogadó Féregfark utazásának végállomása s egyúttal utolsó reményem sírja lehetett volna. Féregfark azonban - valamely ihlet folytán messze felülmúlva önmagát - rábeszélte Bertha Jorkinst egy éjszakai kirándulásra. Az erdőben aztán ártalmatlanná tette a boszorkányt… Elhozta nekem azt a Bertha Jorkinst, aki megpecsételhette volna sorsomat, s aki végül olyan ajándéknak bizonyult, amilyenről álmodni se mertem… Ugyanis Jorkins - némi unszolás árán - felbecsülhetetlen értékű információkkal szolgált nekem.

\- Megtudtam tőle, hogy a Roxfortban az idén megrendezik a Trimágus Tusát. Említette, hogy ismer egy hithű halálfalót, aki boldogan segítene nekem. Sok mindent elmondott… Az emlékezetét megbénító bűbájt azonban csak drasztikus eszközökkel tudtam megtörni. Mire minden hasznos információt kiszedtem belőle, teste és elméje már helyrehozhatatlan károkat szenvedett. A célját betöltötte, másra nem használhattam… végeztem hát vele.

Voldemort felöltötte iszonyú mosolyát, s szemében sátáni kéj csillant.

\- Gazdatestnek Féregfark nem volt alkalmas - feltűnést keltett volna, ha látják, hiszen őt mindenki halottnak hitte -, viszont megleltem benne az embertestű szolgát, akire szükségem volt. Hitvány varázsló, de az utasításaimat végre tudta hajtani, s így létrehozhattam egy csökevényes és gyönge, de saját testet - egy átmeneti szállást arra az időre, amíg teljesülnek igazi újjászületésem feltételei… Kellett néhány magam alkotta bűbáj… némi segítség az én hű Naginimtól… - Voldemort pillantása a fáradhatatlanul köröző kígyóra esett, amit Lucy csak most vett észre. Ezt a kígyót látta ő és Harry a látomásaikban. - …egy unikornisvérből főzött elixír és a kígyóméreg, amivel Nagini szolgált… Így hamarosan megerősödtem annyira, hogy vállalkozhattam az utazásra.

\- A bölcsek kövét már hiába kerestem volna. Azt Dumbledore megsemmisítette, efelől nem volt kétségem. De úgy véltem, egyelőre a halandó élet is megteszi, a halhatatlanságot ráérek később keresni. Szerényebb célt tűztem ki magam elé… Úgy döntöttem, megelégszem régi testemmel és régi hatalmammal.

\- A főzethez, ami ma este életre keltett - s ami a fekete mágia egy régi csodája -, három fontos alapanyagra volt szükségem. Az egyiket nem kellett keresnem, igaz, Féregfark? Egy szolga élő húsa…

\- Az apám csontját se volt nehéz megszerezni - csak ide kellett utaznom a sírjához. De egy ellenségem vérére is szükség volt… Féregfark azt mondta, ne válogassak. Igaz, Féregfark? Azt mondtad, bármelyik varázsló megteszi, aki gyűlöl engem… Ilyet még ma is úton-útfélen találni. De én tudtam, ki az az egy, akinek a vére által nagyobb hatalmam lesz, mint bukásom idején volt. Harry Pottert akartam. Vagy Lucy Pottert Őket, akik tizenhárom éve megbénítottak engem. Tudtam, hogy ha valamelyikük vérét használnám, belém költözne a védelem, amit az anyjuktól kaptak.

\- De hogyan kapjam el Harry Pottert vagy Lucy Pottert? Ők maguk se tudják talán, milyen féltő őrizet alatt állnak. Potterék halála után Dumbledore vette védőszárnyai alá őket. Egy ősi varázslattal elérte, hogy a fiúnak ne eshessen bántódása, mikor a rokonainál van. Ott tehát nem nyúlhattam hozzá… Lucy végig varázslócsaládnál élt, akiknél olyan védelem volt, aminek a megtöréséhez túl gyenge voltam… A Kviddics Világkupa döntője már jobb alkalomnak tűnt… Gondoltam, ott, távol a rokonoktól és Dumbledore-tól, a két Potter talán védtelenebb… Az a hely viszont hemzsegett a minisztériumi varázslóktól - nem voltam elég erős ahhoz, hogy ott kíséreljem meg valamelyikük elrablását. Azt is tudtam, hogy utána visszatérnek a Roxfortba, ahol reggeltől estig a mugliimádó vén bolond görbe orra előtt lesznek. Hogyan kapjam hát el őket?

\- Hogyan is… Természetesen a néhai Bertha Jorkinstól kapott információkra építve. Végül úgy döntöttem, hogy Harry Pottert választom - ugyanis mérhetetlenül felidegesített, mikor már csecsemőkorában a húgát akarta megmenteni. Hűséges halálfalómnak ott a Roxfortban gondoskodnia kell róla, hogy a fiú neve belekerüljön a Tűz Serlegébe. Aztán úgy kell intéznie, hogy Potter elsőként érintse meg a Trimágus Kupát, amit persze előbb zsupszkulccsá változtat. A serleg pedig ideröpíti Pottert - ide, ahol Dumbledore nem tudja megvédeni, s ahol én várom tárt karokkal. Így is történt… itt van a fiú, akiről azt hitték, a vesztemet okozta…

Voldemort tett egy lépést előre, szembefordult Harryvel, és felemelte a pálcáját.

\- Crucio!

Lucy érezte, ahogy Harryt elborítja a fájdalom, ami percekkel korábban még őt kínozta.

\- Tarts ki, Harry, kérlek, tarts ki! - ismételgette szüntelenül. Érezte, ahogy Harry szemgolyója őrülten forgott körbe-körbe. - Könyörgöm, tarts ki!

Aztán egyszerre elmúlt a kín. Lucy érezte, hogy Harry teste petyhüdten lógott a kötelek között. A fiú szemére ereszkedett ködön át Lucy az izzó vörös szempárba nézett. A levegő remegett a halálfalók kegyetlen hahotájától.

\- Nem fogom bírni, Lucy - suttogta a lánynak Harry. - Erősebb nálam.

\- Akkor se add fel! - kérte Lucy. - Küzdj, ameddig tudsz!

\- Látjátok? - folytatta Voldemort. - Ostobaság volt azt hinnem, hogy ez a kölyök valaha is erősebb volt, mint én. Azt akarom, hogy mindenki elismerje: Harry Potter életét a vakszerencse mentette meg. A szemetek láttára fogok végezni vele, itt és most - itt, ahol Dumbledore nem segíthet neki, és most, mikor nincs már anyja, aki meghaljon helyette. Harcolhat az életéért. Megküzdök vele, hogy ne maradjon kétséges előttetek, melyikünk az erősebb. Már nem kell sokáig várnod, Nagini - suttogta, s a kígyó ismét eltűnt a sötétben.

\- Oldozd el, Féregfark, és add vissza neki a pálcáját!

Féregfark odalépett Harryhez, aki érezhetően igyekezett felegyenesedni, hogy állva tudjon maradni, mikor lehullanak a kötelei. Féregfark felemelte ezüstkezét, kivette a rongycsomót Harry szájából, azután egyetlen gyors mozdulattal letépte a sírkő köré feszülő köteleket.

\- Fuss! - kiáltotta Lucy olyan hangosan, hogy szinte hallotta, hogy visszhangzik a hangja a fejében. - Fuss már! Harry, az istenért, fuss!

Ám Harry nem tudott futni. Csak állt remegő, sebesült lábára nehezedve a fűvel benőtt sírhanton, a halálfalók pedig szűkebbre vonták a kört, betöltve hiányzó társaik helyét. Féregfark átvágott a sorfalon, és elindult Cedric holtteste felé, hogy elhozza Harry pálcáját, ami ott feküdt a fiú mellett. Kisvártatva visszatért, és durván Harry kezébe lökte a pálcát, rá se nézve a fiúra. Azután ismét elfoglalta helyét a halálfalók körében.

Voldemort szene vörösen izzott a sötétben.

\- Megtanítottak az iskolában párbajozni, Harry Potter? - susogta.

A kérdés felidézett Harryben egy emléket, amit érdekes módon Lucy is látott - mintha ő maga idézte volna fel. Olyan távolinak tűnt, mintha Harry egy előző életéből származott volna - pedig csak két éve történt, hogy részt vett a Roxfortban egy párbajszakkörön… ahol nem tanult semmi mást, csak a Capitulatus varázsszót, egy egyszerű lefegyverző bűbájt… Mire menne most azzal?

\- Minden apróság segíthet - mondta Lucy, aki, mivel Harry fejében volt, látta tetsvére gondolatait, mintha a sajátjai lettek volna. - Ha csak lefegyverezni tudsz, akkor lefegyverzed.

\- De még ha sikerül is megfosztanom Voldemortot a pálcájától - kontrázott olyan tempóban Harry, mintha visszafelé beszélne -, még mindig ott maradnak a halálfalók, harmincan egy ellen. Nincs bűbáj, ami megmenthetne. Az vár rám, amit Mordon annyit emlegetett - a kivédhetetlen Avada Kedavra-átok…

\- Nem! - dörrent Lucy hangja Harry fejében. - Nem adhatod fel így!

\- Meghajlunk egymás előtt, Harry - szólt Voldemort. Kissé előredőlt, de fejét végig felszegve tartotta. - Gyerünk, Harry, essünk túl a formaságokon… Dumbledore tanítványa legyen jó modorú… köszönj szépen a halálnak, Harry…

A halálfalók nevettek, s Voldemort ajkatlan szája mosolyra húzódott. Harry nem hajolt meg.

\- Nem, nem fogsz játszani velem, mielőtt megölsz… - mondta némán. - Ezt az örömöt nem szerzem meg neked…

\- Jól is teszed - helyeselt Lucy.

\- Azt mondtam, meghajolsz!

Voldemort felemelte pálcáját, és Lucy érezte, hogy Harry gerince behajlik, mintha egy láthatatlan kéz nyomná a hátát. A halálfalók még harsányabban kacagtak.

\- Fogjátok be a mocskos képeteket! - sziszegte Lucy. Ha lett volna saját teste, most remegett volna a haragtól.

\- Ezt már szeretem… - szólt halkan Voldemort. Leeresztette pálcáját, s Lucy érezte, hogy Harry hátán megszűnt a nyomás. - Most pedig megküzdesz velem, mint férfi a férfival… Húzd ki magad, büszkén halj meg, ahogy az apád…

\- Készülj… és harcolj.

Voldemort felemelte pálcáját. Harrynek megmozdulni se volt ideje, máris újra eltalálta őt a Cruciatus-átok. Lucy érezte a fájdalmat, hiába nem őt kínozta: olyan iszonyatos, olyan tébolyító volt, hogy Harry lassan azt sem tudta már, hol van…

\- Ne add fel! - ismételgette Lucy, miközben érezte, hogy testvére a földön dobálja magát és üvölt kínjában. - Könyörgöm, ne add fel! Harry, el kell viselned, ki kell tartanod! Harry, kérlek, tarts ki…

Hiába nem volt teste, Lucy érezte, hogy zokog. Fehéren izzó kések szúródtak Harry bőrének minden négyzetcentiméterébe, a fejében mintha bomba robbant volna… és a fiú üvöltött - úgy üvöltött, mint még soha életében; Lucy lassan már a saját reményvesztett rimánkodását sem hallotta…

Aztán megszűnt a kín. Harry a hasára fordult, és feltápászkodott; tetőtől talpig remegett, ugyanúgy, mint Féregfark, miután levágta egyik kezét. Nekitántorodott az álarcosok sorfalának, s azok visszalökték a kör közepére.

Voldemort orrlyukrései kitágultak a kéjes izgalomtól.

\- Pihenünk egy kicsit - szólt. - Kifújjuk magunkat… Ez fájt, igaz, Harry? Nem szeretnéd, ha folytatnám, ugye?

Harry nem válaszolt. Lucy hallotta a fiú gondolatait, mintha a sajátjai lettek volna. Meg fog halni, gondolta Harry. Meg fog halni, ahogy Cedric - ezt ígérte neki a parázsló vörös szempár… meg fog halni, mert innen már nincs menekvés…

\- De nem alázkodom meg - mondta Lucynak remegő hangon. - Nem fogok úgy táncolni, ahogy Voldemort fütyül… Nem fogok rimánkodni…

\- Azt kérdeztem, szeretnéd-e, ha folytatnám - sziszegte Voldemort. - Válaszolj! Imperio!

És Lucy érezte, hogy eltűnnek Harry fejéből a gondolatok… Egy pillanatig rettegett tőle, hogy az ő hangját is elnyomja majd az átok, de aztán rájött, hogy szerencsére nem így volt.

\- Mondd, hogy nem szeretnéd… - sziszegte Voldemort. - Mondd, hogy nem szeretnéd…

\- Ne mondd - szólalt meg Lucy. Megkönnyebbülten érezte, hogy Harry tudata amúgy se akart engedelmeskedni, de azért ő tovább ismételte az utasítást. - Ne válaszolj…

\- Mondd, hogy nem…

\- Nem mondom, nem válaszolok… - mondta most már Harry is.

\- Mondd, hogy nem…

\- NEM MONDOM! - kiáltotta Harry.

Alighogy a fiú kiejtette ezt a két szót, a révület megszűnt, Lucy ismét érezte Harry tagjaiban a Cruciatus-átok emlékét, a sajgó fájdalmat, s Harry is tudatára ébredt, hogy hol van és mi vár rá…

\- Nem mondod? - szólt fenyegető-halkan Voldemort, s a halálfalók most nem nevettek. - Nem mondod, hogy nem szeretnéd? Az engedelmesség erény, Harry… Ez meg kell tanulnod, mielőtt meghalsz… A fájdalom talán jobb belátásra bír…

Voldemort felemelte pálcáját.

\- FUSS! - kiáltotta Lucy.

Harry ezúttal résen volt; a kviddicspályán megedzett reflexeit segítségül hívva a földre vetette magát, és begurult Voldemort apjának sírköve mögé. Az átok a márványoszlopba csapódott.

\- Nem bújócskázni akarok veled, Harry. - Voldemort halk, fagyos hangja egyre közelebbről szólt. A halálfalók nevettek. - Nem tudsz elbújni előlem. Vegyem úgy, hogy nincs kedved tovább párbajozni? Szeretnéd, ha gyorsan befejezném? Ahogy akarod, Harry… Gyere elő… gyorsan túl leszel rajta… talán nem is fog fájni… habár nem tudom, még sosem haltam meg…

Harry összekuporodott a sírkő mögött. Lucy hallotta Voldemort közeledő lépteit…

\- Harry… - szólalt meg erőtlen és reményvesztett hangon. Tudta, hogy itt a vég… Végig fogja nézni Harry életének utolsó perceit. Végignézi, miközben nem tehet semmit, hogy megakadályozza.

\- Ki kell mennem, Lucy - válaszolta Harry. Csendes beletörődés volt a hangjában és visszhangzott Lucy tudatában. - Nem akarok így, a földön kuporodva meghalni. Emelt fővel, harc közben fogok elmenni, mint apa.

\- Harry… kérlek, ne… - zokogta Lucy. A tehetetlenség ezerszer rosszabb volt, mint a tény, hogy végig fogja nézni a testvére halálát.

\- Sajnálom, hogy látnod kell... de tudd, hogy szeretlek... te vagy a családom és mindig az leszel.

\- Én is szeretlek, bátyus - suttogta Lucy, majd felszívta magát. Hangja megkeményedett és határozott jelenléte mintha Harryt is megerősítette volna. - Nem hagylak magadra. Segítelek minden erőmmel. Ragadj meg minden lehetőséget, hogy életben maradj! De ha mégis úgy van megírva, hogy itt érjen a vég... Hát én veled leszek az utolsó pillanatig.

\- Köszönöm - hunyta le a szemét Harry, hogy összeszedje minden maradék erejét.

Mielőtt Voldemort bedughatta volna kígyóarcát a sírkő mögé, Harry felállt… megmarkolta pálcáját, felemelte a kezét, és kiugrott a sírkő mögül. Voldemort résen volt. Mikor Harry és Lucy egyszerre _Capitulatus!_ -t kiáltottak, ő is elordította magát:

\- Avada Kedavra!

Voldemort pálcájából zöld fénycsóva tört ki, Harryéből pedig piros sugárnyaláb. Lucy az egész lényét, minden varázserejét átadta Harrynek, akinek a pálcája így mindkét Potter erejét felhasználta. A két varázslat összeütközött - és Harry pálcája egyszerre vibrálni kezdett.

A fiú izmai görcsbe rándultak - ha akarja, se tudta volna mozdítani ujjait. Vékony fénysugár feszült a két pálca között - nem piros, nem is zöld, hanem fényes, mély aranyszínű -, és Lucy, ahogy ámuló tekintete végigfutott a sugáron, látta, hogy a másik pálca is vibrál, s Voldemort hosszú fehér ujjai is görcsösen remegnek.

Ekkor valami egészen váratlan dolog történt - Harry lába alól eltűnt a talaj. Lucy eddig is úgy érezte, mintha lebegne, de ez az élmény sokkal rémisztőbb volt számára. Miközben pálcáik közt továbbra is ott feszült a ragyogó arany sugár, Voldemort is és ő is a levegőbe emelkedtek. Lassan eltávolodtak Voldemort apjának sírjától, s végül leereszkedtek egy tágasabb térségen, ahol nem voltak sírok… A halálfalók követték őket. Egymást túlharsogva kiabáltak, utasításokat kérve Voldemorttól, aztán ismét körbe álltak, és többen közülük elővették pálcájukat. A kígyó ott tekergett lábaik között.

A két pálcát összekötő fénynyaláb sugarakra hasadt; az összeköttetés megmaradt, de most még vagy ezer, egymást keresztező íves fényszál tört fel a magasba. A fények kupola alakú aranyló hálóvá rendeződtek - a fényketrec körülzárta Harryt és Voldemortot, s távoli zsivajjá tompította a kívül rekedt halálfalók kiabálását.

\- Ne csináljatok semmit! - rikoltotta Voldemort. Néhány másodpercig csak bámulta a jelenséget, megzavarodva, értetlenül; azután erőlködni kezdett - látszott, hogy meg akarja törni a pálcákat összekapcsoló fénysugarat. Harry még elkeseredettebben kapaszkodott a pálcájába; most már két kézzel markolta, s az arany sugár töretlen maradt. Lucy minden akaraterejét megfeszítve koncentrált, hogy mindenét átadhassa Harrynek.

\- Várjatok a parancsomra! - kiabálta Voldemort. - Addig ne csináljatok semmit!

S ekkor felcsendült egy gyönyörű, földöntúli hang… mintha a Harry és Voldemort körül épült vibráló arany fényháló minden egyes szála megpendült volna. Lucy azonnal felismerte a hangot, pedig életében csak egyszer hallotta ezt… a főnix dalát…

És érezte, hogy Harry lelkét elöntötte a bizakodás… a fiú számára ez a remény hangja volt. A leggyönyörűbb, legboldogítóbb zene, ami a fülébe csenghetett… Lucy úgy érezte, mintha a dal nem is körülötte szólna, hanem a fejében, egész testében… Harry és Lucy gondolatai eggyé váltak a zene hatására… Dumbledore-hoz kötötte őket ez a zene, s szinte olyan volt, mintha a hang egy jó barát volna, aki beszél hozzájuk: „ _Ne szakítsd meg a kapcsolatot._ "

 _Tudjuk_ , felelte Harry és Lucy a zenének. _Tudjuk, hogy ki kell tartanunk…_ de amint ezt végiggondolták, máris sokkal nehezebbnek tűnt a feladat. A pálca egyre erősebben rezgett a kezében… A fénysugár is megváltozott… most gyöngysorhoz hasonlított - fénygolyók csúszkáltak rajta ide-oda. Lucy érezte - talán azért, mert a pálca az ő erejét is felhasználta a mágiához, amit alkotott -, hogy Harry pálcája megrándult, s a fénygyöngyök mind elindultak a fiú irányába… a pálca ismét megremegett, mintha dühös lenne, a fénygyöngyök pedig lassan, de kitartóan csúsztak Harry felé…

Az első fénygyöngy már csak néhány centiméterre volt a pálca hegyétől. A pálca rohamosan melegedni kezdett - végül annyira átforrósodott, hogy Lucy attól félt, kigyullad. Minél közelebb ért a fénygyöngy, a pálca annál vadabbul remegett; Lucy biztosra vette, hogy Harry pálcája megsemmisülne, ha a fénygyöngy megérintené; már most is szinte recsegett…

Harry és Lucy összeszedték magukat, és a gyöngyökre összpontosítottak. Akaratuknak erejével igyekeztek rávenni őket, hogy álljanak meg, és induljanak el visszafelé. Ott csengett a fülükben a főnix dala, tekintetüket a fénygolyókra szegezték… és a gyöngyök akadozni kezdtek, rezegve megálltak, majd csigalassúsággal elindultak Voldemort felé… most a másik pálca kezdett el vadul remegni, és Voldemort arcára ült ki a megrökönyödés, sőt, talán a félelem…

Az első fénygyöngy ott rezgett közvetlenül Voldemort pálcája előtt. Se Harry, se Lucy nem tudta, mire jó, amit csinálnak, nem tudták, mit akarnak elérni vele… mégis teljes erőből koncentráltak rá, hogy a fénygyöngy belemenjen Voldemort pálcájába… és az lassan… nagyon lassan… folytatta útját az arany fényfonálon… még egyszer megremegett… aztán elérte a pálcát…

Voldemort varázspálcája abban a szempillantásban sikoltozni kezdett… aztán - Voldemort vöröslő szeme elkerekedett a döbbenettől - egy sűrű köd vagy füst alkotta kéz röppent ki belőle, s tűnt el a sötétben… annak a kéznek az árnyéka, amit Voldemort Féregfarknak varázsolt… újabb fájdalmas sikolyok következtek… s most valami sokkal nagyobb dolog bomlott ki a pálca hegyéből. Ennek az anyaga is sűrű, majdhogynem szilárddá tömörült, szürke füst volt… egy fej jelent meg… aztán egy törzs és két kar… Cedric Diggory felsőteste.

Ha valamikor, most megtörténhetett volna, hogy Harry elengedi a pálcát - de a fiú ösztönei erősebbek voltak döbbeneténél, úgyhogy ujjal nem lazítottak a szorításon. Az arany fénysugár töretlen maradt, és Cedric Diggory tömör, szürke kísértete („ _De tényleg kísértet-e?"_ \- gondolta Harry. - „ _Olyan szilárdnak tűnik…"_ ) teljes alakjában kibújt Voldemort pálcájának hegyéből, mintha egy szűk alagútból préselné ki magát… Aztán az árnyék, Cedric árnyéka talpra állt, végignézett az arany fényfonálon, és így szólt:

\- Tarts ki, Harry.

Szavai visszhangozva zengtek, mintha a messzeségből szólna. Harry Voldemortra nézett, így Lucy is láthatta a fekete mágust. A varázsló arcára ráfagyott a döbbenet. Erre ő is éppoly kevéssé számított, mint Harry és Lucy…

A fénykupola körül szaladgáló halálfalók rémült kiáltozása távoli tompa zajként szűrődött Harry és Lucy fülébe…

A pálca újból sikoltozni kezdett… és megint kibomlott valami a hegyéből… Megjelent egy újabb fej, aztán a törzs, a karok… ahogy előtte Cedric, úgy most egy öregember préselte ki ködtestét a pálcából… egy öregember, akit Harry és Lucy egyszer álmukban láttak. Az öreg árnyéka (Vagy az emléke volt? A kísértete?) odaállt Cedricé mellé, rátámaszkodott botjára, s kissé csodálkozó arccal megnézte magának Harryt, az arany fényfonalat és Voldemortot.

\- Szóval tényleg varázsló volt? - szólt, Voldemortra függesztve pillantását. - Megölt engem a bitang… Tanítsd móresre, fiú…

De ekkor már egy újabb szürke, füstszoborszerű fej bontakozott ki a pálca végéből… ezúttal egy nő feje… Harry az erőlködéstől remegő karokkal nézte, Lucy pedig úgy figyelte az eseményeket, hogy félig az arany fénygyöngyökre koncentrált… A nőalak is a földre ereszkedett, majd felállt, csakúgy, mint Cedric és az öregember…

Bertha Jorkins árnyalakja tágra nyílt szemmel végigmérte a harcolókat.

\- Ne engedd el! - kiáltotta távolból zengő hangon. - Ne engedd el, Harry! Ne engedd el!

Voldemort három áldozata most járkálni kezdett a fénykupola fala mentén - ugyanúgy, mint a külső oldalon a halálfalók… Biztató szavakat súgtak Harrynek, s Voldemorthoz is beszéltek, de a két Potter nem értette, mit sziszegnek neki.

Voldemort pálcájából pedig ismét kibújt egy fej… és a testvérpár rögtön tudta, hogy ki az… tudták, mintha csak őrá vártak volna, mióta Cedric árnyéka megjelent…

Egy hosszú hajú, fiatal nő árnyalakja bukott a földre, felegyenesedett, és Harryre nézett…

\- Anya! - kiáltott fel Lucy. Mégis, ez a „kis" döbbenet semmi sem volt ahhoz képest, amit akkor érzett, mikor az anyja megszólalt… ugyanis többes számot használt…

\- Apátok is jön - szólt csendesen a nőalak. - Találkozni szeretne veletek… Nem lesz semmi baj… tartsatok ki …

Ő is jött… először a feje, aztán a teste… egy magas, kusza hajú férfi szürke alakja bújt elő Voldemort pálcájából…

James Potter volt az. A földre ereszkedett, majd felállt, csakúgy, mint előtte a felesége. Azután odalépett Harryhez, a szemébe nézett, és ő is megszólalt. Hangja távoli és visszhangos volt, akárcsak a többieké, de halkan beszélt, hogy a kísértő áldozataitól megrettent Voldemort ne hallja szavait. Ráadásul ő is többes számot használt… mintha tudta volna, hogy a lánya is jelen van…

\- Ha majd megszakad a kapcsolat, egy rövid ideig még itt maradunk… feltartóztatjuk őt… Meg kell érintenetek a zsupszkulcsot, az visszavisz a Roxfortba… megértettétek, Harry, Lucy?

\- Igen - nyögte Harry. Minden akaraterejére szüksége volt, hogy meg tudja tartani a pálcát izzadó ujjai között.

\- Honnan tudjátok, hogy itt vagyok? - kérdezte Lucy döbbenten. Mikor Lily válaszolt, eltátotta a száját.

\- A szülők mindig megérzik a gyermekeik jelenlétét... Sosem hagytunk el titeket, ahogy ti se hagytátok el egymást, bármilyen messze is vagytok fizikailag egymástól.

\- Vigyázz továbbra is a húgodra, Harry... - mondta James. - Lucy, te pedig vigyázz a bátyádra…

\- Rendben - felelte egyszerre a két Potter.

\- Harry… - suttogta Cedric árnyalakja. - Kérlek, vidd vissza a testemet. Vidd vissza a szüleimnek…

\- Visszaviszem… - felelte Harry az erőlködésben összeszorított fogakkal.

\- Most… - súgták a szüleik. - Készüljetek fel a menekülésre… és tegyétek meg…

\- MOST! - ordította egyszerre Harry és Lucy. Úgy érezték, egyébként sem bírták volna tovább - Harry teljes erőből felfelé rántotta a pálcát. Az aranyfonál elszakadt, a kupola fénye kihunyt, a főnixdal elnémult - de Voldemort áldozatainak árnyékalakjai nem tűntek el - ők zárt sorban elindultak Voldemort felé, szürke falukkal elzárva őt Harrytől…

Harry úgy szaladt, mint még soha életében; félrelökött két megrökönyödött halálfalót, és elrohant Cedric teste felé. Sírkőtől sírkőig szökkent, Lucy pedig szinte a hátában érezte az álarcosok átkait, hallotta, ahogy azok a kőlapokba csapódnak. Harry kerülgette az elsuhanó átkokat és az útjába kerülő sírhantokat, Lucy pedig minden erejével bíztatta őt.

\- Kábítsátok el! - hallották Voldemort üvöltését.

Három méterre Cedrictől Harry beugrott egy márvány angyalszobor mögé, fedezéket keresve a piros fénycsóvák elől. Az angyal szárnya darabokra tört a belecsapódó átkoktól. Harry még szorosabban megmarkolta pálcáját, és kiugrott a szobor mögül…

\- Obstructo! - kiáltotta, a válla fölött hátraszegezve a pálcát.

Lucy fojtott kiáltást hallott - Harry bizonyára eltalált egyet a felé rohanó halálfalók közül.

\- Menj, menj, menj! - sürgette a fiút, akinek nem kellett kétszer mondani. A kupa fölött átugorva Harry hasra vetette magát - az utána küldött átkok a feje fölött suhantak el -, és Cedric karja után kapott…

\- Félre az utamból! - rikoltotta Voldemort. - Én ölöm meg! Ő az enyém!

Harry ujjai Cedric csuklójára fonódtak; már csak egyetlen sírkő volt közte és Voldemort között, de Cedric testét meg se bírta mozdítani, így pedig nem érte el a kupát…

Voldemort vörös szeme felizzott a sötétben. Szája kéjes mosolyra húzódott, s Harry látta, hogy már emeli a pálcát…

\- HARRY! - kiáltott fel rémülten Lucy.

\- Invito! - ordította Harry, pálcáját a Trimágus Kupára szegezve.

Az aranyserleg a levegőbe emelkedett, és a fiú felé röppent - Harry pedig elkapta a fülét.

A következő pillanatban Lucy meghallotta Voldemort dühös üvöltését, és hatalmas rántást érzett Harry köldöke táján… A zsupszkulcs működött. A sötét temető eltűnt, helyette jött a zúgó szél, a színes örvény, és a két Potter repült, Cedrickel együtt vissza, a Roxfort felé…

* * *

Semmi sem működött. Már Madam Pomfrey is felsietett Lucyhoz és megpróbálta magához téríteni a lányt, de Lucy csak feküdt mozdulatlanul, nem reagálva semmire. Mintha transzba vagy kómába esett volna… Mrs Weasley már zokogott, a Weasley lány és a felnőtt Weasley fiú próbálták megnyugtatni, Granger se tudta tovább visszatartani a könnyeit, de Dumbledore és Weasley még mindig kitartóan rázogatták és szólongatták Lucyt.

Egyre nagyobb lett a tömeg a lány körül. A griffendélesek már mind odagyűltek és a Hollóhátból és Hugrabugból is egyre többen csoportosultak oda, hogy lássák, mi történik vele. Egyedül a mardekárosok maradtak a helyükön. Ők a kezdeti sokk után már napirendre tértek Lucy ájulása fölött és beszélgetni kezdtek.

Egyedül Draco nem tudott végleg elfordulni Lucytól. Mindig azon kapta magát, hogy a lány felé bámult és kezdett egyre jobban aggódni miatta. Még soha nem látott senkit így transzba esni - épp emiatt olyan fokú nyugtalanság lett úrrá rajta, amit már a környezete elől is alig tudott elrejteni.

Imádkozott, hogy Lucy mihamarabb magához térjen és ne kezdjék el faggatni őt arról, hogy miért ilyen ideges.


	70. Chapter 69: Az igazság kérdése

**Chapter 69**

 **Az igazság kérdése**

Lucy úgy érezte, mintha egy feneketlen tó mélyéből húzták volna ki. Egyik pillanatban még Harry elméjében volt és együtt repültek vissza a Trimágus Kupával és Cedrickel, aztán a másikban felpattant a szeme és úgy ült fel, hogy majdnem lefejelte a fölé hajoló Dumbledore-t. Levegő után kapkodott, a mellkasára szorította a kezét, mert úgy érezte, a szíve menten kiugrik a mellkasából. A szeme ide-oda járt, de mindenhol csak döbbent-aggódó arcokkal találkozott.

\- L-Lucy…? - szólította meg suttogva Ron. Lucy azonban nem is figyelt rá. Megpróbált feltápászkodni, de Bill és Mrs Weasley nem engedték.

\- Ülve kell maradnod… - mondta Mrs Weasley könnyes szemekkel.

\- Mi történt? - kérdezte Bill.

\- Harry. - Lucy ismét megpróbált felállni, de megint nem hagyták. - Harry… Hol van?

\- Hát a labirin… - kezdte Hermione, miközben oldalra fordult és leesett az álla. Szeme kerekre nyílt a rémülettől.

\- Mi az? - kérdezte Ron és követte a lány tekintetét. Ő is eltátotta a száját. Lucy hallotta, hogy egyre több ember kezdett el beszélni, néhányan sikoltoztak, kiabáltak, és egyre több lábdobogás rázta meg a lelátót. Dumbledore felállt, egy pillantást vetett a labirintus felé és azonnal elrohant.

\- Engedjetek! - kiáltotta Lucy.

Végre talpra állt, félretolt minden kezet az útjából és lerohant a lelátóról a labirintus bejárata felé. Közben a szemét egyvalakire függesztette. Harry ott feküdt a labirintus bejárata előtt: a füvön hasalt, egyik kezével a kupát, a másikkal a halott Cedric karját szorította és egyáltalán nem mozgott. Dumbledore akkor érte el őt. A hátára fordította, és úgy szólongatta. Lucyról egy mázsás súly szakadt le, mikor látta, hogy a testvére szája mozog, miközben elengedte a kupát és megragadta Dumbledore csuklóját.

Közben egyre több ember gyűlt köréjük és a lánynak így sokkal nehezebb volt odajutnia. Mindenki, akiben beleütközött, döbbenten bámult rá és úgy húzódtak el tőle, mintha valami fertőző betegséget hurcolna.

Mikor Harry közvetlen közelébe ért, akkor furakodott be elé Cornelius Caramel. Lucy ilyen távolságról már hallhatta, mit mondott.

\- Uramisten - Diggory! - suttogta a miniszter. - Dumbledore… ez a fiú meghalt!

A körülöttük állók döbbenten visszhangozták a szavakat. A hír előbb suttogva terjedt, aztán egyre hangosabban, s végül már emberek kiáltották, károgták bele az éjszakába:

\- Halott!

\- Meghalt!

\- Cedric Diggory!

\- Meghalt!

Lucy már a célegyenesben járt, de a tülekedésben csak egy helyben toporgott.

\- Ereszd el, Harry… - hallatszott Caramel hangja. Lucy látta, hogy a miniszter megpróbálja lefejteni a fiú ujjait Cedric karjáról, de Harry makacsul kitartott. Azután Dumbledore hajolt közelebb hozzá.

\- Már nem segíthetsz rajta, Harry. Vége. Engedd el.

\- Kérte… hogy hozzam vissza - motyogta Harry. Lucy közben egyre jobban kezdte elveszíteni a türelmét, mert sehogyan sem fért hozzá a testvéréhez. - Kérte, hogy hozzam vissza a szüleihez…

\- Jól van, Harry… de most már elengedheted…

Dumbledore lehajolt; korát és alkatát meghazudtoló erővel felemelte és talpra állította Harryt. Harry láthatóan szédülni kezdett. Lucy csak most nézett végig rajta és ekkor rémült meg igazán. A karhajlata alatt vágásnyomok éktelenkedtek, a talárja össze-vissza volt szaggatva és sebesült lába láthatóan már a legkisebb terhelést sem bírta. A lökdösődő, tolakodó emberek még közelebb nyomultak hozzá.

\- Mi történt?

\- Mi baja?

\- Diggory meghalt!

\- A gyengélkedőre kell vinni! - jelentette ki emelt hangon Caramel. - Rosszul van… megsebesült… Dumbledore, Diggory szülei ott vannak a lelátón…

\- Engedjenek! - kiáltotta Lucy. A körülötte állók úgy megdöbbentek, hogy Lucy végre átjutott rajtuk és azonnal Harry köré zárta a karjait. Hisztérikusan kiabált mindenkivel, aki meg akarta érinteni a fiút. - Ne merjenek hozzá érni! Mindenki tűnjön a közeléből!

\- Lucy, nyugodj meg!

\- Nem nyugszom meg! - sikoltotta Lucy. - Mindenki hagyja őt békén!

\- Láthatóan mindketten sokkos állapotban vannak - jelent meg Rémszem Mordon. - Majd én felviszem őket, Dumbledore. Majd én felviszem őket…

\- Nem, jobb szeretném, ha…

\- Dumbledore, Amos Diggory már rohan is… - szólt közbe idegesen Caramel. - Idejön… Nem gondolja, hogy el kellene mondania neki? Mielőtt meglátja…

\- Harry, Lucy, ne mozduljatok innen.

Lányok sikoltozása, hisztérikus sírás… Harry úgy inogott, mint aki mindjárt összeesik. Lucy a karjaiban tartotta őt, hogy ne essen el, és közben folyamatosan suttogott a fülébe.

\- Vége van, Harry… Vége van, már visszajöttél, vége van…

\- Nem, Lucy - motyogta Harry. - Még csak most kezdődött…

\- Annyira örülök, hogy élsz… - zokogta Lucy Harry vállába. - Visszajöttél… visszajöttél hozzám…

\- Jól van, itt vagyok… gyerünk… megyünk a gyengélkedőre… - Valaki elkezdte mindkettőjük karját húzni az egyik irányba.

\- Dumbledore azt mondta… maradjunk itt - motyogta rekedten Harry.

\- Le kell feküdnötök… no gyertek már…

Mordon, aki jóval magasabb és erősebb volt Harrynél, elindult a fiúval az összeverődött sokaságon át; félig vonszolta, félig cipelte őt. Lucy úgy követte őket, hogy egy pillanatra se engedte el a testvére kezét. Közben ijedt hangokat, kiáltásokat, ordibálást hallott maga körül, ahogy a férfi utat tört hármójuknak a tömegben. Lucy csak annyit látott, hogy a kastély felé indultak, egyébként pedig Harry arcának minden részletét figyelte. Most, hogy majdnem a szeme előtt vesztette el örökre, úgy hitte, sosem figyelte meg őt elég jól. Jött a tó, a durmstrangosok hajója… a tömeg zaja elhalkult, s Lucy már Mordon szuszogását és Harry gyönge nyögéseit hallotta, miközben az ő arcáról még mindig folytak a könnyek.

\- Mi történt? - kérdezte végül Mordon, miközben felvonszolta Harryt a bejárati lépcsőn. Lucy árnyékként követte őket, egy pillanatra sem eresztve Harry kezét. Tudta, hogy neki kéne válaszolnia, hiszen Harry borzalmas traumán ment keresztül, de képtelen volt egy hangot is kinyögni.

\- A serleg zsupszkulcs volt - felelte Harry, mikor már a bejárati csarnokban jártak. - Egy temetőbe vitt minket Cedrickel… Ott volt Voldemort… Voldemort nagyúr…

Bamm. Bamm. Bamm. Fel a márványlépcsőn…

\- Ott volt a Sötét Nagyúr? És mi történt?

\- Megölték Cedricet… megölték…

\- És aztán?

Bamm. Bamm. Bamm. Végig a folyosón…

\- Egy főzetet készítettek… visszakapta a testét…

\- A Sötét Nagyúr újra testet öltött? Visszatért?

\- És jöttek a halálfalók… Lucy a fejembe került… aztán párbajoztunk…

\- Párbajoztál a Sötét Nagyúrral? - Mordon mintha meg se hallotta volna a lány hirtelen megjelenését a történetben.

\- Megszöktem… a pálcám… furcsa volt… láttuk a szüleinket… kijöttek Voldemort pálcájából…

\- Bemegyünk ide, Harry… bemegyünk, és szépen leülsz… mindjárt jobban leszel…

Mordon becsukta az ajtót, miközben Lucy leültette az egyik székbe Harryt, azután körülnézett. Egy olyan helyiségbe került, amihez foghatót még sosem látott: ez lehetett Mordon szobája. Rengeteg olyan tárgy volt itt, amiket a varázsló valószínűleg aurorkorában használhatott: gyanuszkóp, Subrosa-szenzor, malíciamutató, egy hét zárral felszerelt láda… Lucy nagyon érdekesnek találta volna őket, ha nem csengett volna a fejében Harry ordításának a visszhangja.

\- Idd meg ezt - nyomott Harry kezébe Mordon egy kupát. A fiú az egész tartalmát kiborította volna, ha Lucy nem segít be neki.

\- Jót fog tenni… - mondta Mordon. - Gyerünk, Harry, el kell mondanod a részleteket… Lucy, itasd meg vele.

A lány engedelmeskedett. Harry köhögött - a lé csíphette a torkát. Mordon eközben megállt előttük és mágikus, valamint normális szeme Harry arcára szegeződött.

\- Voldemort visszatért, Harry? Biztos vagy benne? Hogyan csinálta?

\- Az apja sírjából, Féregfarktól meg tőlem kellettek hozzá dolgok - felelte Harry.

\- Tőled mit vett a Sötét Nagyúr, Harry? - kérdezte Mordon.

Lucy felemelte Harry karját, és megmutatta a lyukat, amit Féregfark tőre vágott a fiú talárján.

\- Vért - felelte rekedten a testvére helyett.

Mordon hosszan, sziszegve sóhajtott.

\- Te ezt honnan tudod, Lucy? - nézett a lányra mágikus szemével.

\- Valahogy átkerültem Harry tudatába - válaszolta Lucy. - Nem tudom, hogyan… Azt sem tudom, hogy egyáltalán hogyan volt ez lehetséges… De égni kezdett mindenem, utána egyszer csak Harry tudatában voltam és ott állt előttem Voldemort. Mindent láttam, csak Harry szemével.

\- És a halálfalók? - kérdezte most Mordon. - Visszatértek?

\- Igen… - bólintott Harry. - Nagyon sokan…

\- Hogyan bánt velük? - kérdezte halkan Mordon. - Megbocsátott nekik?

Lucy ekkor egyszerre észbe kapott. Szólnia kellett volna Dumbledore-nak, rögtön figyelmeztetnie kellett volna… De csak Harry járt a fejében… Mindegy, most szólhat Mordonnak…

\- Van egy halálfaló itt, a Roxfortban! - jelentette ki. - Itt van egy halálfaló! Ő dobta bele Harry nevét a Tűz Serlegébe, ő intézte úgy, hogy győzzön…

Harry fel akart állni, de Mordon és Lucy visszanyomták a székbe.

\- Pihenned kell, Harry - suttogta Lucy, majd Mordonhoz fordult. - Professzor úr, meg kell keresnünk azt a halálfalót! Szóljon Dumbledore-nak, még nem járhat messze…

\- Tudom, hogy ki az a halálfaló - szólt csendesen Mordon.

\- Karkarov? - vágta rá mohón Harry. - Hol van? Elfogták? Bezárták?

\- Karkarov? - Mordon sötéten felnevetett. - Karkarov rögtön elmenekült, amint felizzott a Sötét Jegy a karján. Ő nem siet a nagyúr fogadására - túl sok hívét árulta el ahhoz… De nem fog messzire jutni. A Sötét Nagyúr megtalálja az ellenségeit. Megvannak hozzá a módszerei.

\- Karkarov elmenekült? - kerekedett el Lucy szeme. - De hát akkor… nem ő dobta bele Harry nevét a Tűz Serlegébe?

\- Nem - felelte lassan Mordon. - Nem ő. Én dobtam bele.

Lucy első gondolata az volt, hogy nem is válaszol erre a képtelen kijelentésre. Végül mégis megszólalt:

\- Ez nem igaz.

\- Nem maga tette… - hebegte Harry. - Az nem lehet…

\- Pedig elhihetitek, hogy én voltam. - Mordon mágikus szeme most az ajtóra szegeződött. Lucy tudta, miért: megnézte, nem hallgatózik-e valaki odakint. Egyúttal előhúzta a pálcáját, és Harryre szegezte. Lucy rögtön a pálcája után kapott, de Mordon csak sötéten mosolygott.

\- Próbáld csak meg; előbb ölöm meg őt, minthogy megfognád a pálcád.

Lucy erre lassan leengedte a kezét, és a teste felével igyekezett beállni Harry elé. Túl volt már azon, hogy okokon és következményeken gondolkodjon. Egyetlen ösztön munkált benne - megvédeni Harryt bármi áron.

\- Szóval megbocsátott nekik? - kérdezte Mordon Harrytől. - Megbocsátott azoknak, akik megúszták az Azkabant?

\- Tessék?

Harry megzavarodva meredt a rászegeződő pálcára.

\- Azt kérdeztem - ismételte fenyeget-halkan Mordon -, hogy megbocsátott-e a söpredéknek, akik sose keresték őt. Azoknak a gyáva árulóknak, akik még az Azkabant se vállalták érte. A becstelen, hitvány aljanépnek, akik csak arra voltak jók, hogy álarc mögé bújva bohóckodjanak a Világkupadöntőn, de százfelé futottak, amikor felküldtem az égre a Sötét Jegyet!

\- Maga… mi ez az őrültség?

\- Hisz mondtam, Harry… megmondtam neked. Az én szememben nincs gyűlöletesebb emberfajta, mint azok a halálfalók, akik kegyelmet könyörögtek ki maguknak. Akik akkor hagyták cserben urukat, amikor annak a legnagyobb szüksége lett volna rájuk. Azt hittem, a Sötét Nagyúr megbünteti őket. Azt hittem, megkínozza őket. Mondd, hogy ordítottak kínjukban, Harry… - Mordon arca eszelős mosolyba torzult. - Mondd, hogy az arcukba vágta, hogy én, és csakis én maradtam hűséges hozzá… Én tettem kockára az életemet azért, hogy teljesüljön a nagyúr leghőbb vágya… hogy megkapjon téged.

\- Nem maga… az nem lehet, hogy maga…

\- Harry - szólalt meg jeges hangon Lucy. Úgy meredt Mordonra, mint a legvisszataszítóbb lényre a földön. - Egy pálcát szegez rád. Szerintem nagyon is elhiheted, hogy ő volt.

Mordon eszelősen vigyorgott.

\- Ahogy látom, a húgodnak több esze van, mint neked - mondta. - Szerinted ki nevezett be téged, mint egy negyedik iskola képviselőjét? Én. Ki ijesztett el mindenkit, aki bántani akart, vagy a győzelmed útjába állhatott? Én. Ki vette rá Hagridot, hogy mutassa meg neked a sárkányokat? Én. Ki vezetett rá az egyetlen módszerre, ami szóba jöhetett a sárkány ellen? Én.

Mordon mágikus szeme elfordult az ajtóról, és Harryre szegeződött. A ferde száj soha nem látott vigyorba torzult.

\- Nem volt könnyű feltűnés nélkül végigsegíteni téged a próbákon, Harry. Minden csepp ravaszságomra szükség volt hozzá, hogy ne lássák meg a kezem nyomát a sikereden. Dumbledore gyanút fogott volna, ha túl könnyen veszed az akadályokat. A labirintusig el kellett jutnod, s azt se bántam, hogy előnnyel indulsz - tudtam, hogy ha már ott vagy, félreállíthatom a többi bajnokot, hogy szabad utad legyen. De még a butaságoddal is meg kellett küzdenem. A második próba… akkor tényleg féltem tőle, hogy elvérzünk. Figyeltelek, Potter. Tudtam, hogy nem jöttél rá a tojás titkára, újra be kellett hát segítenem…

\- Az nem maga volt… - szólt közbe rekedten Harry. - Cedrictől kaptam az ötletet…

\- És ki mondta meg Cedricnek, hogy a víz alatt kell kinyitni a tojást? Én. Bíztam benne, hogy továbbítja neked az információt. A becsületes embereket nagyon könnyű rászedni, Potter. Biztosra vettem; hogy Cedric meg akarja majd hálálni a sárkányos információt, és nem is tévedtem. De még így is, még így is úgy tűnt, kudarcot vallasz. Végig rajtad tartottam a szemem… Napokig ültél a könyvtárban. Nem vetted észre, hogy a könyv, amire szükséged lett volna, végig ott volt a hálószobádban? Én tettem róla, hogy ott legyen, odaadtam a Longbottom fiúnak, nem emlékszel? A Földközi-tenger mágikus vízinövényei és tulajdonságaik. Abból megtudhattad volna, mire jó a varangydudva. Arra számítottam, hogy kérdezősködni fogsz, mindenkitől segítséget kérsz. Longbottom fejből tudta a megoldást. De te nem kérdeztél meg senkit… a büszkeséged, az önfejűséged mindent elronthatott volna.

\- Mit tehettem hát? Egy másik ártatlan lényt használtam szócsövemnek. A bálon említettél nekem egy házimanót, akitől karácsonyi ajándékot kaptál. Üzentem a manónak, hogy jöjjön fel néhány kimosni való talárért a tanári szobába, aztán jó hangosan beszélgetni kezdtem McGalagony professzorral a túszokról meg arról, hogy Potter vajon varangydudvát fog-e használni. A kis barátod első útja Piton tárolószekrényéhez vezetett. Aztán rohant megkeresni téged…

Mordon még mindig Harry szívére szegezte pálcáját, mire Lucy egy lépéssel oldalra mozdult, hogy kicsit nagyobb részt takarjon ki Harryből. Mordon válla fölött átpillantva a lány ködös alakokat pillantott meg a malíciamutató tükrében.

\- Olyan sokáig voltál a víz alatt, hogy már azt hittem, megfulladtál - folytatta Mordon. - De Dumbledore szerencsére nemeslelkűségnek ítélte a maflaságodat, és magas pontszámmal jutalmazott. Újra fellélegezhettem.

\- Ma este a labirintusban se lett volna ilyen könnyű dolgod nélkülem. Ott járkáltam az útvesztő körül, átláttam a külső sövényfalakon, és jó néhány akadályt félre tudtam átkozni az utadból. Fleur Delacourt elkábítottam, mikor találkoztam vele. Krumra ráküldtem az Imperius-átkot, hogy intézze el Diggoryt, és neked zöld utad legyen a célig.

Harry még mindig hitetlenül meredt Mordonra. Az alakok a malíciamutatóban egyre élesebb körvonalakat öltöttek. Lucy három közeledő ember alakját vette ki a tükörben. Mordon azonban nem fordult hátra, s mágikus szeme is végig Harryt fürkészte. Lucy magában azon imádkozott, hogy az alakok időben érjenek el ide.

\- A Sötét Nagyúr nem tudott megölni téged, Potter, pedig ez volt minden vágya - suttogta Mordon. - Sejtheted, milyen hálás lesz nekem, ha megtudja; hogy elvégeztem helyette a feladatot. Megszereztelek neki téged, újjászületése legfontosabb kellékét - aztán meg is öltelek a kedvéért. Azután veled is végzek, Lucy - nézett mágikus szemével egy pillanatra a lányra, mire Lucy lekapta tekintetét a malíciamutatóról, nehogy Mordon gyanút fogjon. - Olyan jutalomban lesz részem, mint senki másnak a halálfalók közül. A nagyúr legmegbecsültebb, legkitüntetettebb kegyeltje leszek… Kedvesebb leszek neki, mintha a tulajdon fia lennék…

Mordon természetes szeme kiguvadt, a mágikus pedig Lucyra meredt. Az ajtó zárva volt, s Lucy tudta, hogy hiába kotorászna a pálcája után, mert Mordon azonnal megölné Harryt… Egyetlen esélyük a malíciamutatóban feltűnő alakok voltak.

Mordon most már végképp átadta magát eszelős mámorának. Sóvárgó kísértetként tornyosult Harry és Lucy fölé.

\- A Sötét Nagyúrnak és nekem sok közös vonásunk van. Mindkettőnknek csalódnunk kellett az apánkban… mélyen csalódnunk. Mindketten elszenvedtük azt a megaláztatást, hogy hitvány apáink nevét kell viselnünk. És mindketten részesültünk abban az örömben… abban a gyönyörben, hogy a Sötét Rend nevében végezhessünk vele…

\- Maga elmebeteg…- bukott ki a szó Lucyból. - Maga őrült!

\- Őrült lennék? - harsogta lázas izgalommal Mordon. - Majd meglátjuk! Majd meglátjuk, ki az őrült, most hogy a Sötét Nagyúr visszatért, és én ott harcolok majd az oldalán! Visszatért, Harry és Lucy Potter, nem tudtátok megölni őt! És most - én öllek meg titeket!

Mordon felemelte a pálcát, szólásra nyitotta száját, Harry a talárja zsebéhez kapott, Lucy pedig azonnal a testvére előtt termett…

\- Stupor!

Vakító vörös villanás töltötte be a szobát, s az ajtó hatalmas robajjal betört…

Mordon hátratántorodott, és elterült a padlón. Lucy, aki még mindig arra nézett, ahol Mordon arca volt, most megpillantotta a malíciamutatóban Albus Dumbledore-t, Pitont és McGalagony professzort. Megfordult, és látta, hogy a három tanár az ajtóban áll, előreszegezett pálcával.

Lucy ebben a percben megértette, hogyan lehetett Dumbledore az egyetlen varázsló, akitől Voldemort tartott. Az arc, amely most az ájult Mordon felé fordult, a legiszonyúbb varázslatnál is rémisztőbb volt. Nyoma sem volt rajta jóságos mosolynak, a félholdlencsék mögött ülő szempár nem hunyorgott derűs-cinkosan, mint máskor. Dumbledore arca tomboló haragot tükrözött, s mintha perzselő forróságot árasztott volna a teste, úgy sugárzott belőle a pusztító erő.

Dumbledore belépett a szobába, és lábával a hátára fordította az alélt Mordont, hogy látni lehessen az arcát. Piton követte őt, és belenézett a malíciamutatóba. A tükörben még mindig ott volt a három arc.

McGalagony professzor nyomban Harryhez és Lucyhoz lépett.

\- Jöjjenek - suttogta, s pengevékony ajka úgy remegett, mintha a sírás kerülgetné. - Jöjjenek… megyünk a gyengélkedőre…

\- Nem - szólt szigorúan Dumbledore.

\- Dumbledore, nézzen rájuk… eleget szenvedtek már ma éjjel…

\- Itt maradnak, Minerva, mert meg kell érteniük, mi történt - jelentette ki Dumbledore. - A megértés hozzásegít az elfogadáshoz, az elfogadás pedig a gyógyulás feltétele. Meg kell tudniuk, ki miatt kellett elszenvedniük ezt a tortúrát, és miért.

\- Mordon… - szólt Harry. - Hogy lehetett Mordon a tettes?

\- Ez nem Alastor Mordon - felelte halkan Dumbledore. - Ti nem ismeritek Alastor Mordont. Az igazi Mordon a történtek után nem vitt volna el titeket a közelemből. Amint elindult veletek, átláttam rajta - és követtem.

Dumbledore Mordon ernyedt teste fölé hajolt. Belenyúlt a férfi talárja zsebébe, és kivett belőle egy kulcscsomót, valamint Mordon laposüvegét. Azután Pitonhoz és McGalagonyhoz fordult.

\- Perselus, kérem, vegye magához a legerősebb igazságszérumot, amit a készleteiben talál, azután menjen le a konyhába, és hozza fel ide a Winky nevű házimanót. Minerva, legyen szíves, menjen le Hagrid kunyhójához. A tökágyásban talál egy nagy fekete kutyát. Kísérje fel a szobámba, mondja meg neki, hogy hamarosan megyek, azután jöjjön vissza.

Piton és McGalagony egy szemrebbenéssel sem jelezték, hogy furcsának találnák ezeket az utasításokat. Szó nélkül sarkon fordultak, és távoztak. Dumbledore odalépett a hét zárral felszerelt ládához, bedugott egy kulcsot az első zárba, és kinyitotta a ládát. Az színültig tele volt varázskönyvekkel. Dumbledore lehajtotta a láda tetejét, majd kulcsot dugott a második zárba, és újra kinyitotta a ládát. A könyvek eltűntek; a ládában ezúttal egy halom törött gyanuszkóp, néhány pergamenlap és penna valamint egy ezüstös színű ruhadarab volt - talán egy láthatatlanná tévő köpeny. Lucy ámulva figyelte Dumbledore tevékenykedését. Az igazgató rendre kinyitotta a harmadik, a negyedik, az ötödik meg a hatodik zárat is, s a láda minden alkalommal más és más tartalmat mutatott. Végül sorra került a hetedik zár. Dumbledore felhajtotta a láda tetejét - Harry felkiáltott meglepetésében, míg Lucy eltátotta a száját.

A láda feneke eltűnt; falai kútkáva módjára vették körül egy veremszerű föld alatti helyiség lejáratát. A verem alján, három méter mélyen, egy lesoványodott, alvó ember feküdt: az igazi Rémszem Mordon. Falába nem volt rajta, mágikus szemének ürege üresnek tűnt a csukott szemhéj mögött, s egész fürtök hiányoztak ősz hajából. Lucy felváltva meredt a ládában alvó és a szoba padlóján heverő Mordonra.

Dumbledore bemászott a ládába, leugrott a verembe, és az alvó Mordon fölé hajolt.

\- Elkábították… az Imperius-átok hatása alatt áll… elgyengült - foglalta össze vizsgálata eredményét. - Persze fontos volt, hogy életben maradjon. Lucy, dobd le a szélhámos köpenyét, Alastor átfagyott. Madam Pomfreynek gondjaiba kell majd vennie, de úgy tűnik, nincs közvetlen életveszélyben.

Lucy ledobta a köpenyt, Dumbledore pedig gondosan betakargatta vele Mordont. Azután kimászott a veremből; felemelte az íróasztalról Mordon laposüvegét, lecsavarta róla a kupakot, és szájával lefelé fordította a flaskát. Abból sűrű, ragacsos, sárga folyadék csöpögött a padlóra.

\- Százfűlé-főzet - szólt Dumbledore. - Az ilyen ötletre mondják, hogy egyszerű, mégis nagyszerű. Mordon tényleg kizárólag a laposüvegéből iszik, ezt mindenki tudja róla. A főzet elkészítéséhez a csalónak természetesen szüksége volt az igazi Mordonra. Nézzétek meg a haját… - Dumbledore lenézett a veremben alvó aurorra. - A csaló mindig levágott belőle egy keveset, valahányszor újabb adag bájitalt kellett főznie. Hiszen minden órában le kell nyelnie belőle egy kortyot. Hanem gyanítom, hogy az utóbbi órák izgalmai közepette a mi ál-Mordonunk elfelejtette bevenni a gyógyszerét… hamarosan kiderül.

Dumbledore kihúzta az íróasztal mögött álló széket, leült, és a padlón heverő Mordonra függesztette tekintetét. Harry és Lucy ugyanígy tettek; Lucy beállt Harry széke mögé és a fiú vállára tette a kezét. A várakozás hosszú, néma percei következtek…

Aztán a földön fekvő férfi arca egyszer csak valóban változni kezdett. A sebhelyek eltűntek, a bőr kisimult, a csonka orr hiányzó része visszanőtt, majd az egész orr zsugorodni kezdett. A sörényszerű ősz haj nagyrészt visszahúzódott a fejbőrbe, és szalmaszínűvé vált. A faláb a padlóra koppant, ahogy kilökte helyéből a visszanövő igazi láb, s ugyanez történt a mágikus szemmel - kifordult üregéből, és elgurult a padlón, de továbbra is vadul pörgött-forgott.

Mikor az átváltozás befejeződött, egy sápadt, kissé szeplős, szőke férfi feküdt a szoba közepén. Lucy felismerte; Dumbledore merengőjében látta őt. Látta viaskodni a dementorokkal, látta rimánkodni Mr Kupornak… csak az emlékben az arca még sokkal fiatalabb volt.

Szapora léptek hangzottak fel a folyosón. Piton tért vissza, Winkyvel a sarkában, s utánuk néhány másodperccel McGalagony professzor is befutott.

Pitonnak a földbe gyökerezett a lába a megrökönyödéstől.

\- Kupor! - szólt. - Ez Barty Kupor!

\- Szentséges ég…! - hebegte McGalagony, aki szintúgy megtorpant az ajtóban.

Az ápolatlan, piszkos Winky kilesett Piton lába mögül, hogy megnézze a földön fekvő férfit - aztán eltátotta a száját, és felsikoltott.

\- Barty gazdám, Barty gazdám, hogy kerülsz ide, uram!?

Azzal odarohant a férfihoz, és a mellkasára vetette magát.

\- Megölték! Megölték! Megölték a gazdám fiát!

\- Csak elkábítottuk, Winky - nyugtatta meg Dumbledore. - Állj félre, kérlek. Itt van az igazságszérum, Perselus?

Piton átnyújtott Dumbledore-nak egy kis üveg víztiszta folyadékot - a Veritaserumot, amivel annak idején Harryt és Lucyt fenyegette. Dumbledore felállt, ülő helyzetbe emelte az elkábított férfit, és nekitámasztotta őt a falnak a malíciamutató alatt, amelyből még mindig Dumbledore, Piton és McGalagony néma képmásai meredtek rájuk. Winky nem mozdult a helyéről. Ott térdelt, arcát a kezébe temetve. Dumbledore kinyitotta a férfi száját, és beleöntött három cseppet a Veritaserumból. Azután a férfi mellkasának szegezte pálcáját, és így szólt:

\- Stimula.

Kupor fia kinyitotta a szemét. Arcán kábult, bamba kifejezés ült, szeme a semmibe meredt.

\- Hall engem? - kérdezte csendesen Dumbledore. A férfi szempillája megrebbent.

\- Igen - motyogta.

\- Szeretném, ha elmondaná, hogyan került ide - folytatta Dumbledore. - Mondja el, hogyan szökött meg az Azkabanból.

Kupor szaggatottan, mélyen lélegzett, és kifejezéstelen hangon, gépiesen beszélni kezdett:

\- Anyám mentett meg. Tudta, hogy meg fog halni. Rábeszélte apámat, hogy hozzanak ki. Ez volt az utolsó kívánsága. Apám sosem szeretett engem, de anyámat nagyon szerette. Beleegyezett. Bejöttek hozzám a börtönbe. Olyan Százfűlé-főzetet adtak nekem, amibe anyám hajszálát keverték. Anyám olyan főzetet vett be, amiben az én hajam volt. Felvettük egymás alakját.

Winky remegő tagokkal rázta a fejét.

\- Ne mondjon többet Barty gazdám, ne mondjon többet! Uram bajt hoz az apja fejére!

Kupor azonban újra nagy levegőt vett, és folytatta gépies monológját.

\- A dementorok vakok. Csak annyit érzékeltek, hogy egy egészséges és egy beteg ember érkezett. Aztán egy egészséges és egy beteg ember távozott. Az apám kicsempészett engem. Azért kellett álcáznia, nehogy a többi rab felismerjen kifelé menet.

\- Anyám meghalt az Azkabanban. Óvatosságból végig itta a Százfűlé-főzetet. Az én külsőmet viselte, mikor eltemették. Mindenki azt hitte, én haltam meg.

A férfi szeme megrebbent.

\- És mit csinált magával az apja, miután hazavitte? - kérdezte halkan Dumbledore.

\- Megrendezte anyám halálát. Csendes temetés. A sír üres. A házimanó ápolt, és én felgyógyultam. Azután rejtegetni kellett engem. Meg kellett fékezni engem. Az apám varázslatokkal tartott vissza. Miután megerősödtem, meg akartam keresni uramat… Vissza akartam térni hozzá.

\- Hogyan fékezte meg az apja? - kérdezte Dumbledore.

\- Az Imperius-átokkal - felelte Kupor. - Apám akarata kormányzott. Éjjel-nappal láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt kellett viselnem. A házimanó mindig velem volt. Felügyelt rám és gondomat viselte. Megsajnált. Rávette apámat, hogy néha jutalmazzon meg a jó magaviseletemért.

\- Barty gazdám, Barty gazdám! - sipította Winky a tenyerén át. - Ezt nem szabad elmondani, ebből baj lesz…

\- Tudomást szerzett róla bárki is, hogy maga él? - kérdezte duruzsoló hangon Dumbledore. - Tudta valaki az apján és a manón kívül?

\- Igen - válaszolta Kupor, s szeme ismét megrebbent. - Egy boszorkány a minisztériumból. Bertha Jorkins. Eljött hozzánk, hogy aláírasson apámmal néhány iratot. Apám nem volt otthon. Winky bevezette a boszorkányt, azután visszatért hozzám a konyhába. Bertha Jorkins meghallotta, hogy Winky beszél valakihez. Leselkedett. Nem látott engem, de Winky szavaiból rájött, hogy én vagyok az, láthatatlanná tévő köpenyben. Apám hazaért. A boszorkány kérdőre vonta. Apám nagyon erős emléktörlő bűbájt küldött rá, hogy elfelejtsen engem. Túl erőset. Azt mondta, károsodott tőle a boszorkány emlékezőképessége.

\- Miért ütötte bele az orrát gazdám dolgaiba? - szipogta Winky. - Miért nem hagyott békén minket?

\- Mondja el, mi történt a Kviddics Világkupa döntőjén! - szólt Dumbledore.

\- Winky rábeszélte apámat, hogy engedjen el - folytatta monoton vallomását Kupor. - Hónapokig győzködte. Sok-sok éve ki sem léptem a házból. Régen szerettem a kviddicset. Hadd menjen el, mondta Winky. Kell neki egy kis levegőváltozás. Azt mondta, anyám is ezt kérné, ha élne. Azt mondta, anyám a szabadságomért adta az életét. Nem azért, hogy rabságban éljek. Végül apám beleegyezett.

\- Mindent gondosan megterveztek. Apám több órával a mérkőzés előtt felkísért minket a díszpáholyba. Winkynek azt kellett mondania, foglalja apám helyét. Nekem ott kellett ülnöm láthatatlanul. Nem mozdulhattam a helyemről, amíg a díszpáholy ki nem ürül. Hogy úgy tűnjön, mintha Winky egyedül lenne. Hogy senki ne vegyen észre engem.

\- De Winky nem tudta, hogy már erősebb vagyok, mint régen. Már küzdöttem apám Imperius-átka ellen. Néha már majdnem szabadnak éreztem magam. Néha már azt csináltam, amit én akartam. A díszpáholyban is ez történt. Mintha mély álomból ébredtem volna fel. Egyszerre ott találtam magam a sok ember között, egy kviddicsmérkőzésen. Előttem ült egy fiú, a zsebéből kilógott a varázspálcája. Utoljára Azkaban előtt volt pálca a kezemben. Elloptam a fiú pálcáját. Winky nem vette észre. Winkynek tériszonya van. Befogta a szemét.

\- Barty gazdám rossz fiú! - suttogta Winky, s könnyek csordultak ki az ujjai között.

\- Szóval ellopta a pálcát - mondta Dumbledore. - És mihez kezdett vele?

\- Visszamentünk a sátorba - folytatta Kupor. - Aztán meghallottuk őket. Meghallottuk a halálfalókat. Azokat, akik nem járták meg az Azkabant. Akik nem szenvedtek a nagyúrért. Akik cserben hagyták őt. Őket nem tartották fogva, mint engem. Ők felkutathatták volna a nagyurat, de nem tették. Csak a muglikat kínozni volt bátorságuk. A hangjuk magamhoz térített. Kitisztult az elmém. Dühös voltam. Nálam volt a pálca. Meg akartam támadni őket, hogy bűnhődjenek a hűtlenségükért. Apám kiment a sátorból. Elment kiszabadítani a muglikat. Winky megrémült tőle, hogy olyan dühös vagyok. A saját mágiájával magához bilincselt. Kivonszolt a sátorból, és bevitt az erdőbe. Elvitt a halálfalók közeléből. Próbáltam ellenállni. Vissza akartam menni a táborba. Meg akartam mutatni azoknak a halálfalóknak, mit jelent a hűség a nagyúrhoz. Meg akartam büntetni őket. A lopott pálcával égre küldtem a Sötét Jegyet.

\- Minisztériumi varázslók érkeztek. Kábító átkokat lőttek mindenfelé. Az egyik berepült a fák közé, ahol álltunk. Megszakadt a kapcsolat köztünk. Mindketten elkábultunk.

\- Mikor rábukkantak Winkyre, apám sejtette, hogy én is ott lehetek a közelben. Átkutatta a bokrokat, és kitapogatott engem. Megvárta, hogy a többi minisztériumi varázsló elhagyja az erdőt. Akkor rám küldte az Imperius-átkot, és hazavitt. Winkyt elbocsátotta. Dühös volt rá. Winky hagyta, hogy varázspálcát szerezzek. Kis híján meg is szöktem.

Winky keservesen felzokogott.

\- Most már csak ketten laktunk a házban. Apám és én. És aztán… és aztán… - Kupor lóbálni kezdte a fejét, és tébolyult vigyor terült szét arcán. - Aztán az én uram eljött értem.

\- Éjjel érkezett meg hozzánk. A szolgája, Féregfark hozta a karjában. A nagyúr megtudta, hogy életben vagyok. Foglyul ejtette Bertha Jorkinst Albániában. Megkínozta őt. Sok mindent megtudott tőle. A boszorkány beszélt neki a Trimágus Tusáról. Elmondta, hogy Mordon, az öreg auror tanítani fog a Roxfortban. A nagyúr addig kínozta őt, míg meg nem tört az apám emléktörlő bűbája. Akkor a boszorkány elmondta, hogy megszöktem az Azkabanból. Hogy apám fogságban tart, mert vissza akarok menni az én uramhoz. Így a nagyúr megtudta, hogy még mindig hűséges szolgája vagyok. Talán a leghűségesebb. Kidolgozott egy tervet. Felhasználta mindazt, amit Bertha Jorkinstól megtudott. Nekem is feladatot szánt. Éjfélkor érkezett meg hozzánk. Az apám nyitott ajtót.

Kupor most még kéjesebben mosolygott, mintha élete legszebb perceit idézné fel. Winky megrendülten bámult rá az ujjai között. Már sírni se tudott a döbbenettől.

\- Gyorsan történt. A nagyúr Imperius-átkot szórt apámra. Most az apám volt fogoly, kiszolgáltatott báb. A nagyúr kényszerítette rá, hogy úgy tegyen, mintha mi sem történt volna. Tovább kellett élnie az addigi életét. Én visszanyertem a szabadságomat. Magamhoz tértem. Újra az voltam, aki régen.

\- És mire kérte meg magát Voldemort nagyúr? - folytatta a kihallgatást Dumbledore.

\- Megkérdezte, kész vagyok-e mindent kockára tenni érte. Igennel válaszoltam. Az volt az álmom, a leghőbb vágyam, hogy szolgáljam az én uramat. A nagyúr azt mondta, küldenie kell egy embert a Roxfortba. Egy hű szolgát, aki feltűnés nélkül átsegíti Harry Pottert a Trimágus Tusa próbáin. Aki vigyáz Harry Potterre, és elintézi, hogy Potter szerezze meg a Trimágus Kupát. A serlegből zsupszkulcsot kellett csinálni, ami az én uramhoz röpíti azt, aki elsőként megérinti. De előbb…

\- Szükség volt Alastor Mordonra - fejezte be helyette Dumbledore. Hangja higgadtan csengett, de kék szeme lángolt az indulattól.

\- Együtt csináltuk Féregfarkkal. Előre elkészítettük a Százfűlé-főzetet. Elmentünk Mordon házához. Mordon védekezett. Nagy zajt csapott. Még épp idejében sikerült ártalmatlanná tennünk. Elrejtettük a saját varázsládájában. A hajából egy keveset belekevertünk a Százfűlé-főzetbe. Megittam a főzetet, és Mordon másolata lettem. Elvettem a lábát és a szemét. Én fogadtam Arthur Weasleyt, mikor megérkezett, hogy megnyugtassa a muglikat, akik hallották a zajt. Előtte elvarázsoltam néhány szeméttartályt, hogy guruljanak a kertben. Azt mondtam Arthur Weasleynek, hogy idegenek jártak a kertben, és azok riasztották a szeméttartályokat. Aztán beraktam Mordon ruháit és álságdetektorait a ládába, és elutaztam a Roxfortba. Életben tartottam Mordont, és az Imperius-átokkal uralkodtam felette. Ki kellett kérdeznem. Mindent meg kellett tudnom a múltjáról. Meg kellett tanulnom a szokásait. Tudtam, hogy csak úgy téveszthetem meg Dumbledore-t. Ezenkívül a hajára is szükségem volt, a Százfűlé-főzethez. A többi hozzávalót könnyű volt megszerezni. Bumszalagbőrt a pincéből loptam. A bájitalok mestere rám talált a szobájában. Azt mondtam neki, parancsom van rá, hogy átkutassam a szobát.

\- És mit csinált Féregfark, miután foglyul ejtették Mordont? - kérdezte Dumbledore.

\- Féregfark visszatért apám házába, hogy tovább gondozza az én uramat és felügyeljen apámra.

\- De az apja megszökött - jegyezte meg Dumbledore.

\- Igen. Lázadozni kezdett az Imperius-átok ellen, csakúgy, mint én. Voltakidőszakok, amikor tudatánál volt. A nagyúr úgy ítélte meg, hogy veszélyes lehet, ha elhagyja a házat. Attól fogva levélben küldte el az utasításait a minisztériumba. Meg kellett írnia, hogy beteg. Féregfark azonban nem volt elég éber. Az apám megszökött. Az én uram tudta, hogy a Roxfortba indult. Tudta, hogy apám figyelmeztetni akarja Dumbledore-t. Be akarja vallani neki, hogy kicsempészett engem az Azkabanból.

\- A nagyúr értesített engem apám szökéséről. Azt írta, mindenáron fel kelltartóztatnom apámat. Így hát vártam és résen voltam. Használtam a térképet, amit Harry Pottertől szereztem. A térképet, ami majdnem a vesztemet okozta.

\- Miféle térképről beszél? - kérdezte Dumbledore.

\- Potter térképéről. A Roxfort térképéről. Potter meglátott rajta engem. Látta, amikor lementem Piton szobájába alapanyagokért a Százfűlé-főzethez. Azt hitte rólam, az apám vagyok, mert a keresztnevünk is egyezik. Aznap éjjel megszereztem Pottertől a térképet. Elmondtam neki, hogy az apám gyűlöli a sötét varázslókat. Potter azt hitte, apám Pitont gyanúsítja.

\- Egy hétig vártam apám érkezésére. Végül egy este a térkép megmutatta, hogy belépett a birtokra. Felvettem a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyemet, és lementem elé. A Tiltott Rengeteg szélén vártam. Megjelent Potter és Krum. Tovább vártam. Pottert nem bánthattam. A nagyúrnak szüksége volt rá. Aztán Potter elszaladt Dumbledore-ért. Akkor elkábítottam Krumot, és megöltem apámat.

\- Neeeeem! - visított fel Winky. - Barty gazdám, Barty gazdám, miket beszélsz!?

\- Megölte az apját - visszhangozta halkan Dumbledore. - Mit csinált a holttesttel?

\- Bevittem az erdőbe. Letakartam a láthatatlanná tévő köpennyel. A térkép nálam volt. Figyeltem rajta Pottert. Beszaladt a kastélyba. Találkozott Pitonnal. Aztán Potter és Dumbledore elhagyták a kastélyt. Kijöttem az erdőből, és mögéjük kerültem. Odamentem hozzájuk. Azt mondtam Dumbledore-nak, hogy Piton értesített a történtekről.

\- Dumbledore elküldött, hogy keressem meg az apámat. Visszamentem apám holttestéhez. Figyeltem a térképet. Mikor mindenki elment, transzformáltam a holttestet. Egyetlen csontot csináltam belőle… Újra felöltöttem a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt. A csontot eltemettem a frissen felásott földbe, Hagrid kunyhója előtt.

Kupor elhallgatott, s egy ideig csak Winky zokogása törte meg a csendet.

Végül Dumbledore szólalt meg:

\- És ma este…

\- Vacsora előtt felajánlottam, hogy beviszem a Trimágus Kupát a labirintusba - suttogta Barty Kupor. - Zsupszkulccsá varázsoltam a serleget. Minden a nagyúr terve szerint történt. Az én uram visszatért, és nekem olyan jutalomban lesz részem, amiről mások álmodni sem mernek.

Kupor arcán még egyszer felvillant az eszelős mosoly, s míg Winky jajveszékelve a földre vetette magát mellette, szeme fennakadt és feje a vállára bukott.

Dumbledore felállt, és megvetően végignézett Barty Kuporon. Aztán felemelte varázspálcáját, s egy szempillantás alatt erős kötelek tekeredtek Barty Kupor testére.

Dumbledore most McGalagonyhoz fordult.

\- Minerva, megkérhetem, hogy őrködjön itt, amíg felmegyünk Harryvel és Lucyval?

\- Hogyne. - McGalagony arcán olyan émelygő undor ült, mintha azt kellett volna végignéznie, hogy Kupor telehányja a szobát. Mikor azonban előhúzta és a férfira szegezte pálcáját, meg se rezzent a keze.

\- Perselus! - folytatta Dumbledore, Pitonra pillantva -, kérem, küldje le Madam Pomfreyt. Alastor Mordonnak gyógykezelésre van szüksége. Azután menjen le a parkba, keresse meg Cornelius Caramelt, és kísérje ide. Bizonyára ő is ki akarja hallgatni Kuport. Mondja meg neki, hogy ha szüksége van rám, fél óra múlva a gyengélkedőn leszek.

Piton bólintott, és elsietett.

\- Harry? Lucy? - szólt szelíden Dumbledore.

Harry felállt, de nyomban megtántorodott. Remegett is, mintha rázná a hideg. Dumbledore és Lucy megfogták a karját, és kitámogatták a fiút a sötét folyosóra.

\- Szeretném, ha feljönnétek velem a dolgozószobámba - szólt a professzor, mikor egy átjáróhoz értek. - Sirius ott vár minket.

Harry és Lucy bólintottak. Zsibbadt kábulat szállt Lucy agyára; úgy érezte, mintha egy álomban járna - de ez most nem zavarta, sőt örült neki. Nem akarta felidézni, mi történt vele, mióta a tüzes fájdalom után Harry elméjében találta magát. Nem akarta nézegetni az élénk és éles emlékképeket, amelyek végtelenített diaműsorként villogtak a fejében. Rémszem Mordon a ládaverem fenekén. Féregfark a földön, csonka karját ölelgetve. Voldemort, amint kegyetlenül mosolyogva a szemébe bámul. Cedric… holtan… Cedric, amint visszaküldeti Harryvel a testét a szüleinek…

\- Igazgató úr… - motyogta Harry. - Hol vannak Cedric szülei?

\- Bimba professzornál - felelte Dumbledore. Hangja, mely Barty Kupor kihallgatása alatt végig higgadtan, szenvtelenül csengett, most kissé megremegett. - Ő volt Cedric házvezető tanára. Ő ismerte legjobban a fiút.

Megérkeztek a kőszörny elé. Dumbledore kimondta a jelszót, a szobor félreugrott, és a felvonólépcső felvitte őket a tölgyfa ajtóhoz. Dumbledore benyitott a dolgozószobába.

Sirius ott állt a szobában. Arca éppen olyan sápadt és beesett volt, mint annak idején, miután megszökött az Azkabanból. Villámgyorsan az érkezők előtt termett.

\- Harry, Lucy, nem esett bajotok? Tudtam… tudtam, hogy valami ilyesmi… Mi történt?

Remegett a keze, ahogy Harryt az íróasztal előtt álló székhez vezette. Lucy most, a keresztapja látványának hatására egyszer csak összetört - zokogás tört fel a mellkasából, olyan mélyről, mintha a gyomrából jött volna. Amint Harry leült, Lucy a padlóra roskadt, a kezébe temette az arcát és némán zokogott. A rengeteg sokk, ami az elmúlt órákban érte, most egyszerre szakadt a vállára és folyamatosan az kattogott az agyában, hogy mi lett volna, ha Harrynek nem sikerül, ha ő, Lucy úgy ébred fel, hogy látta, ahogy a halál elragadja a testvérét…

Gyengéd, de csontsovány kezek ölelték át és Lucy Sirius vállába temette az arcát, miközben a folyamatos zokogás hullámokra szakadt és a lányt légszomj kezdte kínozni. Egy harmadik kéz ekkor erőtlenül végigsimított a haján.

\- Itt vagyok, Lucy - mondta Harry. - Itt vagyok, túléltem… Te mondtad, hogy vége van…

Lucy válaszolni akart, de képtelen volt megszólalni.

\- Mi történt? - ismételte Sirius türelmetlenül.

Dumbledore elmondott neki mindent, amit Barty Kuportól hallottak. Lucy csak fél füllel hallgatta. Lassan megnyugodott, de minden csontja sajgott a kimerültségtől, s nem vágyott másra, mint hogy békén hagyják, hogy ott Siriusnak dőlve elnyomhassa az álom, hogy többé nem kelljen semmire gondolnia, semmit éreznie.

Halk szárnysuhogást hallott. Fawkes, a főnixmadár szárnyra kapott, átrepült a szobán, és leszállt Harry térdére.

\- Szervusz, Fawkes - mormolta Harry, és megsimogatta a madár piros és arany tollait. Fawkes békésen hunyorgott a fiúra.

Dumbledore beszámolója végére ért. Leült Harryvel szemben, az íróasztal mögé, és a fiúra szegezte a szemét. Lucyt Sirius lassan talpra segítette és leültette a másik székre. A lány fázott most, hogy a keresztapja testének melege többé nem volt a közelében, de egyszerre felnézett Dumbledore-ra és hirtelen minden külső tényezőről megfeledkezett. Tudta, mi jön most. Dumbledore ki fogja kérdezni őket… Azt kéri majd, hogy idézzék fel az emlékeket.

\- Harry, el kell mondanod, mi történt, miután megérintetted a zsupszkulcsot az útvesztőben - szólt Dumbledore. - Neked pedig, Lucy, el kell mondanod, mit éltél át, miután összeestél és elájultál.

\- Nem érünk rá holnap beszélni erről? - mordult fel ingerülten Sirius. Ott állt a két szék között, s egyik kezét Harry, a másikat pedig Lucy vállán tartotta. - Hagyja őket aludni. Hadd pihenjék ki magukat.

Harry és Lucy végtelenül hálásak voltak keresztapjuknak, de Dumbledore eleresztette a füle mellett Sirius szavait. Előredőlt a székben a két Potter felé. Lucy belenézett az égszínkék szempárba. Dumbledore szelíden folytatta:

\- Ha tudnám, hogy jót teszek vele, hogy későbbre halasszátok a percet, mikor el kell gondolkodnotok azon, ami ma éjjel történt, nos, hidd el, engedném. De nem tennék jót vele. Ha csak tompítjuk a fájdalmat, az még kínzóbb lesz, mikor visszatér. Bátrabbnak és erősebbnek bizonyultatok, mint bárki feltételezte rólatok. Arra kérlek, legyetek most is erősek. Mondjátok el, mi történt az éjjel.

A főnix halk, trillázó hangot hallatott. A dallam ott rezgett a levegőben, s Lucy úgy érezte, mintha egy csepp forró folyadék csorogna le a torkán, átmelegítve, megerősítve őt.

Harry nagy levegőt vett, és belefogott a történetbe. Miközben beszélt, Lucy előtt látomásszerűen megjelentek az éjszakai jelenetek, mintha azokat ő is látta volna. Látta a Voldemortot újjáélesztő főzet szikrázó felszínét; látta, amint halálfalók hoppanálnak a sírok között; látta Cedric élettelen testét, és mellette a Trimágus Kupát.

Sirius, aki továbbra is a két testvér vállán tartotta a kezét, néhányszor felszusszant, mintha közbe akarna szólni, de Dumbledore mindannyiszor felemelte a kezét, és csendre intette.

Mikor Harry ahhoz a részhez ért, hogy Féregfark megvágta a karját a tőrrel, Sirius felmordult, Dumbledore pedig felpattant a székéből - olyan lendülettel, hogy Harry és Lucy összerezzentek. Dumbledore megkerülte az íróasztalt, és megkérte Harryt, hogy nyújtsa ki a karját. Harry engedelmeskedett, és megmutatta a vágást a könyökhajlatában.

\- Azt mondta, az én véremtől erősebb lesz, mint másétól - magyarázta Dumbledore-nak. - Azt mondta, így ő is megkapja a védelmet, amit… amit az anyám rám hagyott. És így is volt - később megérintett, és nem fájt neki. Megérintette az arcomat.

Lucy meghökkenve látta, hogy Dumbledore szeme diadalmasan megvillan. Aztán rájött, hogy bizonyára tévedett; miután az igazgató visszatért íróasztala mögé, egy öreg és fáradt ember nézett rá és a testvérére.

\- Értem… - szólt, és visszaült a székébe. - Ezt az akadályt tehát legyőzte. Folytasd, kérlek.

Harry beszámolt róla, hogyan kelt ki Voldemort az üstből, és amennyire csak tudta, felidézte a beszédet, amit Voldemort a halálfalókhoz intézett. Elmondta, hogy miután Voldemort megérintette az arcát, egyszerre Lucy hangját hallotta a fejében. Dumbledore ekkor csendre intette és a lány felé fordult.

\- Lucy, innen kérlek, vedd át a történetet. Meséld el, mit éreztél, hogy mi történt, mikor elájultál.

Lucy sóhajtott egyet, majd belefogott. Elmesélte, hogyan hasított a homlokába a fájdalom, hogyan égett a teste, hogyan fokozódtak a kínjai és azt, hogy amikor minden elmúlt, már Voldemort nézett vissza rá. Elmondta, hogyan beszélgettek Harryvel, hogyan foglalta neki össze a fiú, mi történt és felidézett még pár részletet Voldemort beszédéből, amit Harry kifelejtett. Elmondta, hogy ezután Féregfark eloldozta Harryt, visszaadta a fiúnak a pálcáját, Voldemort pedig kihívta párbajra.

A két pálcát összekötő arany fénysugarat említve Lucynak elszorult a torka. Próbált volna tovább beszélni, de nem tudott - az emlékek kábító áradatként öntötték el az agyát. Maga előtt látta a pálcából kibújó Cedricet, az öregembert, Bertha Jorkinst… az édesanyját… az édesapját… Oldalra nézett és látta, hogy Harry megpróbálta folytatni, de ő se tudott szavakat kiejteni.

Örültek, amikor Sirius végre megtörte a csendet.

\- Összekapcsolódtak a pálcák? - szólt, és a két Potterről Dumbledore-ra nézett. - De hát miért?

Harry és Lucy is felemelték a fejüket. Dumbledore arca feszült figyelmet tükrözött.

\- Priori Incantatem - dörmögte a professzor.

Pillantása találkozott Harryével és Lucyéval, s a három szempárt egy pillanatra összekötötte a megértés láthatatlan sugara.

\- A varázsvisszajátszás jelensége? - kérdezte élesen Sirius.

\- Pontosan - bólintott Dumbledore. - Harry pálcája és Voldemorté testvérek. A magjukat alkotó tollak egyazon főnix farkából származnak. Ennek a főnixnek a farkából - tette hozzá, a Harry térdén üldögélő madárra mutatva.

\- Fawkes tolla van a pálcámban? - kérdezte álmélkodva Harry.

\- Igen - felelte Dumbledore. - Négy évvel ezelőtt, miután kiléptél a boltból, Mr Ollivander azonnal megírta nekem, hogy megvetted a másik pálcát.

\- Na és mi történik, ha egy pálca találkozik a testvérével? - kérdezte Sirius.

\- Megzavarodnak, ha egymás ellen kell küzdeniük - válaszolt Dumbledore. - Ha a tulajdonosaik mégis párbajra kényszerítik őket… igen ritka jelenség következik be.

\- Az egyik pálca arra kényszeríti a másikat, hogy az kilökje magából az elvégzett varázslatokat - méghozzá fordított sorrendben. Előbb a legutolsót… aztán sorban a korábbiakat.

Dumbledore itt kérdő pillantást vetett Harryre és Lucyra. A két testvér bólintott.

\- Ez pedig azt jelenti - folytatta lassan Dumbledore -, hogy Cedric valamilyen formában visszatért.

Harry és Lucy újra bólintottak.

\- Diggory életre kelt? - ráncolta a homlokát Sirius.

\- Nincs varázs, amit életre kelti a holtakat - felelte komoran Dumbledore. - Nem történhetett más, mint hogy felidéződött a múlt negatív visszképe. Az élő Cedric árnyéka léphetett ki abból a pálcából… Lucy, Harry, így volt?

\- Beszélt is hozzánk - szólt Harry. Hirtelen újra reszketni kezdett. - Az a… az a kísértet-Cedric vagy mi, beszélt.

\- Egy visszkép volt - mondta Dumbledore -, amiben megőrződött Cedric alakja és jelleme. Gondolom, más ilyen alakok is megjelentek… Voldemort pálcájának korábbi áldozatai…

\- Egy öregember - suttogta Lucy, még mindig elszorult torokkal. - Bertha Jorkins. És…

\- A szüleitek? - kérdezte csendesen Dumbledore.

\- Igen… - felelte Harry és Lucy egyszerre.

Sirius most olyan erősen szorította a vállukat, hogy az már fájt.

\- A pálca legutóbbi gyilkosságai - bólintott Dumbledore. - Fordított időrendben. Ha fenntartjátok a kapcsolatot, még többen megjelentek volna. Most az mondjátok meg: mit csináltak ezek a visszképek?

Lucy elmesélte, hogy az árnyalakok járkálni kezdtek a fénykupola fala mentén… hogy Voldemort félt tőlük… hogy az apjuk árnyéka megmondta nekik, hogyan meneküljenek el… és hogy mi volt Cedric utolsó kívánsága.

Mikor idáig jutott a történetben, egyszerre úgy érezte, nem tudja folytatni. Siriusra nézett, és látta, hogy keresztapja a kezébe temeti az arcát, amit Harry válláról vett le. Aztán észrevette, hogy Fawkes már nem ül Harry térdén. A főnix leereszkedett a padlóra. Szép fejével nekidőlt Harry sérült lábának, és szeméből nagy, gyöngyházfényű könnycseppek hullottak a sebre, mire az begyógyult. Harry lába újra ép volt.

\- Még egyszer elmondom - szólt Dumbledore, miután a főnix szárnyra kapott, és visszarepült az ajtó melletti állványra. - Bátrabbnak bizonyultatok, mint én vagy bárki más feltételezte rólatok. Ugyanolyan bátornak, mint azok voltak, akik életüket vesztették, mert harcoltak a hatalma csúcsán álló Voldemort ellen. Egy felnőtt varázsló gondját vettétek a vállatokra, és nem roskadtatok össze alatta. Végül ahhoz is volt erőtök, hogy elmondjátok, amit hallanunk kellett. Most átkísérlek titeket a gyengélkedőre. Ma éjjel ne menjetek fel a Griffendél-toronyba. Nyugalomra és egy kis álomitalra van szükségetek… Mellettük akar maradni, Sirius?

Sirius bólintott, majd felállt, és átváltozott a nagy fekete kutyává. Dumbledore-ral az élen levonultak a gyengélkedőre. Mikor az igazgató benyitott az ajtón, Harry és Lucy megpillantották Mrs Weasleyt, Billt, Ront és Hermionét - valamint Madam Pomfreyt, aki ingerültnek tűnt. Weasleyék és Hermione arról faggatták a javasasszonyt, hol vannak Lucyék és mi történt velük.

Ahogy feltűnt az ajtóban Dumbledore, Harry, Lucy és a fekete kutya négyese, egy csapásra elnémultak, majd Mrs Weasley felsikkantott.

\- Harry! Ó, Lucy!

Elindult Lucyék felé, de Dumbledore az útjába állt, és nyugalomra intette.

\- Molly - szólt -, kérem, figyeljen rám egy percre. Harry és Lucy szörnyű megpróbáltatásokon mentek keresztül. Azután még el is kellett mondaniuk nekem az egészet. Most csendre és nyugalomra van szükségük. Aludniuk kell. Ha úgy kívánja, itt maradhatnak mellettük - tette hozzá, Ronra, Hermionéra és Billre is kiterjesztve pillantását -, de ma ne kérdezzenek tőlük semmit. Várják meg, amíg erőre kapnak.

Mrs Weasley bólintott. Falfehér volt az arca. Azután Ronhoz, Hermionéhoz és Billhez fordult.

\- Megértettétek? - sziszegett rájuk olyan szigorúan, mintha hangoskodtak volna. - Csend és nyugalom kell nekik!

\- Igazgató úr - szólt Madam Pomfrey a kutya-Siriusra meredve -, megtudhatnám, hogy… hogy ez az eb…

\- A kutya egy darabig Harryvel és Lucyval marad - jelentette ki fesztelenül Dumbledore. - Fegyelmezett állat, nem lesz gond vele. Harry, Lucy… megvárom, amíg lefekszetek.

Lucy kimondhatatlanul hálás volt Dumbledore-nak, amiért megkérte a látogatókat, hogy ne faggassák őket. Örült barátainak és Weasleyéknek, de érezte, hogy képtelen lenne még egyszer felidézni és szavakba önteni a szörnyű emlékeket.

\- Beszélek Caramellel, azután visszajövök - szólt Dumbledore. - A diákokat holnap tájékoztatom a történtekről. Szeretném, ha addig itt maradnátok.

Azzal az igazgató távozott.

Miközben Madam Pomfrey az ágyához vezette, Harry és Lucy körülnéztek a kórteremben. A helyiség végében, a legtávolabbi ágyon ott feküdt az igazi Mordon. Falába és mágikus szeme az éjjeliszekrényen feküdt.

\- Nagyon beteg? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Rendbe fog jönni - felelte Madam Pomfrey. Pizsamát nyomott Harry és Lucy kezébe, összehúzta a paravánokat a két ágy előtt, elválasztva őket egymástól, és elsietett. Lucy levetkőzött, felhúzta a pizsamát, és lefeküdt. Ron, Hermione, Bill és Mrs Weasley elhúzták a paravánokat, székeket állítottak a két ágy előtt, és leültek. A fekete kutya is letelepedett Lucy ágyán. Ron és Hermione megszeppenve pislogtak rájuk, mintha félnének tőlük.

\- Semmi bajunk - szólt Lucy. - Csak fáradtak vagyunk.

Mrs Weasley könnyes szemmel igazgatta az amúgy is feszes és sima lepedőt Harry ágyán.

Madam Pomfrey visszatért; egyik kezében két kelyhet, a másikban egy piros folyadékkal teli üveget tartott.

\- Az egészet meg kell innotok - mondta. - Mélyen alszotok majd tőle, és nem fogtok álmodni.

Harry és Lucy elvettek egy-egy kelyhet, és belekortyoltak a folyadékba. Lucynak nyomban elnehezült a feje. Az ágy, a körülötte ülők és a fejét mellette nyugtató kutya ködbe burkolóztak; a kórterem pislákoló lámpái barátságosan hunyorgó szemeket festettek a paravánra. Lucy úgy érezte, mintha megnyílna alatta a meleg, tollas derékalj, s lassan elnyelné a testét. Nem volt már ereje elköszönni látogatóitól, se meginni a maradék álomitalt - a félig teli kehellyel a kezében elnyomta az álom.

Kialvatlanul, fáradtan ébredt fel. Nem is nyitotta ki a szemét - vissza akart süllyedni az öntudatlanságba, ott akart maradni az ágy melegében. A kórteremben félhomály volt - még mindig éjszaka lehetett, s fáradtsága is arra utalt, hogy nem aludt túl sokat.

Aztán suttogó hangokat hallott maga körül.

\- Felébrednek, ha nem fogják be a szájukat!

\- Miért kiabálnak? Nem érnek rá reggel megbeszélni?

Lucy kinyitotta a szemét. Bill ült, Mrs Weasley azonban felállt a székéről és mindketten az ajtóra meredtek.

\- Ez Caramel hangja - suttogta. - A másik pedig Minerva McGalagony, nem? Miért veszekszenek?

Most már Lucy is hallotta; két közeledő ember hangja hallatszott be a folyosóról.

\- Sajnálatos, Minerva, de megtörtént! - csattant fel az egyik hang, Cornelius Caramelé.

\- Be se hozhatta volna a kastélyba! - kiabálta odakint McGalagony professzor. - Ha ezt megtudja Dumbledore…

Lucy most kicsapódó ajtó zaját hallotta. Felült az ágyban, - az ő és Harry ágya előtt ülők ezt nem vették észre, mert valamennyien az ajtó felé néztek. Lucy látta, hogy mellette Harry is felült és feltette a szemüvegét. Összenéztek, majd ők is az ajtó felé fordultak.

Caramel csörtetett be a kórterembe, nyomában McGalagony professzorral és Pitonnal.

\- Hol van Dumbledore? - kérdezte türelmetlenül Caramel.

\- Itt nincs, az biztos - csattant Mrs Weasley válasza. - Ez egy kórterem, miniszter úr. Legyen szíves és…

Ekkor azonban újra kinyílt az ajtó, és besietett Dumbledore.

\- Mi folyik itt? - kérdezte szigorúan, Caramel és McGalagony között jártatva pillantását. - Miért háborgatják ezeket az embereket? Mire véljem ezt, Minerva - arra kértem, hogy álljon őrt Barty Kupor mellett…

\- Kupor mellé többé nem kell őr! - kiabálta McGalagony. - A miniszter úr gondoskodott róla!

Lucy döbbenten nézett a tanárnőre. Még soha nem látta őt ennyire kikelni magából. McGalagony egész testében remegett; arca kipirult, keze ökölbe szorult a dühtől.

\- Mikor Mr Caramel tudomást szerzett róla, hogy elfogtuk a történtekért felelős halálfalót - számolt be félhangosan Piton -, fenyegetve érezte magát személyes biztonságában. Ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy iderendeljünk egy azkabani dementort. Azzal ment fel a szobába, ahol Barty Kupor…

\- Megmondtam neki, hogy ebbe az igazgató úr nem egyezne bele! - heveskedett McGalagony. - Megmondtam neki, hogy ebbe a kastélyba dementor nem teheti be a lábát, de…

\- Tisztelt hölgyem! - csattant fel türelmét vesztve Caramel. - Mint mágiaügyi miniszternek, jogom van testőrt hívni, ha egy veszélyes személy kihallgatására…

McGalagony professzor azonban túlharsogta a minisztert.

\- Az a szörnyeteg - rikácsolta, remegő kezével Caramelre mutatva -, amint belépett a szobába, rögtön rávetette magát Kuporra, és… és…

Lucynak jéggombóc nőtt a gyomrában. McGalagony még kereste a szavakat a történtek leírására, de Lucy magában befejezte helyette a mondatot. Tudta, mi történt: a dementor végrehajtotta Kuporon a rettegett csókot. Kiszippantotta a férfi lelkét a száján át. Kupor élőhalottá változott.

\- Megérdemelte a sorsát, nem!? - harsogta nagyhangúan Caramel. - Maguk mondták, hogy emberek vére tapadt a kezéhez!

\- De most már nem tud vallomást tenni, Cornelius - szólt Dumbledore. Úgy meredt Caramelre, mintha most először látná őt igazi valójában. - Nem tudja többé elmondani, miért ölte meg azokat az embereket.

\- Magunktól is tudjuk, miért ölte meg őket! - handabandázott Caramel. - Dühöngő őrült volt! Minerva és Perselus elmondták: abban a rögeszmében élt, hogy Tudjukki utasításokat ad neki!

\- Voldemort valóban utasításokat adott neki, Cornelius - jelentett ki Dumbledore. - A gyilkosságok mind egyetlen célt szolgáltak - azt, hogy Voldemort visszanyerje régi varázserejét.

Caramel olyan képet vágott, mintha egy hatalmas pofont kapott volna. Bambán pislogott Dumbledore-ra - szemlátomást nem akart hinni a fülének. Szaggatott hangon kérdezte:

\- Tudjukki… visszatért? Képtelenség! Nevetséges! Dumbledore, térjen észhez…

\- Minerva és Perselus bizonyára elmondták - szólt az igazgató -, hogy Barty Kupor vallomást tett nekünk. A Veritaserum hatása alatt elmondta, hogy annak idején kicsempészték az Azkabanból. Megtudtuk tőle, hogy Voldemort - aki Bertha Jorkinstól szerzett tudomást a hollétéről - kiszabadította őt apja őrizetéből, és rábízta Harry elrablásának előkészítését. A tervet sikerrel végrehajtották. Kupor segítségével Voldemort visszatért.

Lucy döbbenten látta, hogy Caramel szája körül mosoly játszik.

\- Idehallgasson, Dumbledore - szólt a miniszter. - Úgy beszél, mintha maga se volna ép eszénél. Még hogy Tudjukki visszatért! Azon nem csodálkozom, hogy Kupor ilyesmit képzel - de azon igen, hogy maga hitelt ad egy mániákus őrült szavainak!

\- Mikor Harry megérintette a Trimágus Kupát - folytatta csökönyösen Dumbledore -, az Voldemorthoz szállította őt. Harry és Lucy látták és tanúsítják, hogy Voldemort újra testet öltött. Fáradjon velem a dolgozószobámba, Cornelius, ott részletesen beszámolok a történtekről.

Dumbledore Harryre és Lucyra pillantott. Látta, hogy ébren vannak, de megrázta a fejét.

\- Sajnálom, de nem járulhatok hozzá, hogy most kihallgassa őket.

Caramel arcán még mindig ott ült a különös mosoly. Ő is ránézett Lucyékra, majd újra Dumbledore-hoz fordult, és így szólt:

\- Maga… szavahihető tanúnak tartja Harryt ebben az ügyben, Dumbledore? És Lucy mégis hogyan látta volna, ha ott hevert ájultan a lelátón?

Néhány másodpercig senki nem szólt. Csak Sirius morgása törte meg a csendet. A kutya felborzolta hátán a szőrt, és a fogát vicsorította Caramelre. Úgy terpeszkedett Lucy előtt, mintha így akarná megvédeni Carameltől.

\- Igen, hiszek Harrynek - felelte végül Dumbledore. Most már izzott a tekintete. - Meghallgattam Kupor vallomását, és Harry is beszámolt róla, mi történt, miután megérintette a Trimágus Kupát. A két történet kiegészíti egymást, és magyarázattal szolgál mindarra, ami Bertha Jorkins eltűnése óta történt. Lucy pedig úgy láthatta az eseményeket, hogy amikor felsikoltott, akkor Harry sebhelyének a fájdalmát érzékelte és a kapcsolat, amit Voldemort gyilkos átka hozott létre kettejük között, kiszakította a tudatát a testéből és átkerült Harry elméjébe. Az ő szemével látta a történéseket és így szemtanúja lehetett Voldemort visszatérésének.

Caramel még mindig mosolygott, s mielőtt válaszolt volna, ismét Harryre és Lucyra pillantott.

\- Maga tehát elhiszi, hogy Tudjukki visszatért, mert ezt állítja egy elmeháborodott gyilkos és két tizennégy éves gyerek, akik közül az egyik… nos hát…

Harry és Lucy most döbbentek rá, miről van szó.

\- A miniszter úr olvasta Rita Vitrol cikkét - szólt Harry csendesen.

Ron, Hermione, Mrs Weasley és Bill összerezzentek - ők csak most vették észre, hogy Harry és Lucy ébren vannak.

Caramel elvörösödött, de dacosan felszegte a fejét.

\- És mi van, ha olvastam? - szólt, Dumbledore-hoz intézve szavait. - Legalább megtudtam egy-két dolgot, amiről maga eddig mélyen hallgatott. Harry párszaszájú… megtámadta a saját húgát… és megmagyarázhatatlan rohamai vannak…

\- Azokra az esetekre gondol, amikor Harrynek megfájdult a sebhelye? - kérdezte higgadtan Dumbledore.

\- Szóval nem is tagadja - kapott a szaván Caramel. - Elismeri, hogy Harrynek fájdalmai vannak. Fejgörcs… lidérces álmok… Bizonyára hallucinációk is kínozzák. Lucy állapotát pedig a saját szememmel láttam.

Dumbledore egy lépést tett Caramel felé. Arca megfeszült az indulattól, s ismét fenyegető erőt sugárzott, csakúgy, mint az ál-Mordon leleplezésekor.

\- Nézze, Cornelius - szólt. - Harry és Lucy ugyanolyan beszámíthatóak, mint maga vagy én. A sebhely és a köztük lévő kapcsolat nincs befolyással az elmeállapotukra. Meggyőződésem, hogy a fájdalmaik Voldemort közelségét vagy fellángoló gyűlöletét jelzik. A kapcsolat pedig azért aktiválódott és azért szakította ki Lucyt a testéből, mert Harry közvetlen életveszélyben volt, mégpedig Voldemort által.

Caramel ösztönösen hátrált egy lépést, de a véleményhez makacsul tartotta magát.

\- Már megbocsásson, Dumbledore, de nem egy esetet ismerünk, amikor az átokheg vészcsengő módjára jelezte, hogy…

\- A két szememmel láttuk, hogy Voldemort visszatért! - fakadt ki Lucy. Fel akart kelni, de Mrs Weasley visszatuszkolta az ágyba. - Láttuk a halálfalókat! Fel tudjuk sorolni a nevüket! Lucius Malfoy…

Piton tett egy hirtelen testmozdulatot, de mikor Lucy ránézett, gyorsan Caramel felé fordította a fejét.

\- Malfoy tisztázta magát! - vágott vissza méltatlankodva a miniszter. - Régi, előkelő család sarja… bőkezű adományokat kapunk tőle…

\- Macnair! - folytatta Harry.

\- Őt is felmentették! A minisztériumnak dolgozik!

\- Avery! - mondta az újabb nevet Lucy.

\- Nott!

\- Crak!

\- Monstro!

\- Ők mind bizonyították az ártatlanságukat! - harsogta dühösen Caramel. - Tizenhárom évvel ezelőtt! Hallottatok róla, hogy annak idején meggyanúsították őket, azért szajkózzátok a nevüket! Az isten szerelmére, Dumbledore - ez a két gyerek már tavaly ilyenkor is a fantazmagóriáikkal traktáltak minket! Nem csoda, hogy egyre cifrább mesékkel állnak elő, ha maga mindent elhisz nekik! Hogyan tarthat szavahihetőnek két gyereket, akik között ilyen bizarr kapcsolat van!?

\- Nyissa már ki a szemét! - háborgott McGalagony. - Cedric Diggory! Mr Kupor! Nem mondhatja, hogy ezek a gyilkosságok egy elmebeteg öncélú gaztettei!

\- Semmi nem bizonyítja az ellenkezőjét! - ordította lángoló arccal Caramel. - Látom már, mit akarnak! Pánikot kelteni, és lerombolni mindazt, amin az elmúlt tizenhárom évben dolgoztunk!

Lucy azt hitte, rosszul hall. A kicsit szűk látókörű, kicsit fontoskodó, de alapvetően joviális és rokonszenves Caramel helyett most egy kurta lábú kis méregzsák állt előtte, aki képes a homokba dugni a fejét, csak hogy megvédje a kényelmes, rózsaszínű világot, amit felépített maga körül. Harry mellette ugyanolyan megbotránkozva meredt a miniszterre.

\- Voldemort visszatért - ismételte Dumbledore. - Ha elfogadja ezt a tényt, és megteszi a szükséges intézkedéseket, még megelőzhetjük a tragédiát. Azzal kell kezdenie, hogy eltávolítja a dementorokat Azkabanból…

\- Micsoda!? - fakadt ki Caramel. - Eltávolítani a dementorokat!? Búcsút mondhatnék a hivatalomnak, ha csak kiejteném a számon ezt a képtelenséget! Nem én vagyok az egyetlen, akinek csak addig nyugodt az álma, amíg a dementorok állnak őrt az Azkabanban!

\- És nem én vagyok az egyetlen - felelte Dumbledore -, akinek cseppet sem nyugodt az álma, tudván, hogy olyanok őrzik a legveszedelmesebb halálfalókat, akik Voldemort hívó szavára habozás nélkül átállnak a sötét oldalra. Ne számítson a dementorok hűségére, Caramel! Magától a töredékét se kapják meg annak, amit Voldemort ígér majd nekik. Mellette dúskálni fognak az áldozatokban. Ha pedig Voldemort megnyeri agának őket, és kiszabadítja a régi híveit, akkor már nem kell sok hozzá, hogy ott tartsunk, ahol tizenhárom évvel ezelőtt!

Caramel csak tátogott - szemlátomást nem talált szavakat felháborodása kifejezésére.

\- Még valamit meg kell tennie, méghozzá haladéktalanul - folytatta Dumbledore. - Küldjön követeket az óriásokhoz!

Caramel erre gondolkodás nélkül tudta a választ.

\- Követeket az óriásokhoz? - visította. - Magának elment az esze!?

\- Békejobbot kell nyújtania nekik, amíg nem késő - magyaráztaDumbledore. - Különben Voldemort meggyőzi őket - ahogy egyszer már megtette -, hogy a varázslóvilágban egyedül ő hajlandó garantálni a jogaikat és a szabadságukat.

\- Ezt… ezt nem mondhatja komolyan! - rázta a fejét hüledezve Caramel, és még egy lépést hátrált. - Ha kitudódna, hogy szóba álltam az óriásokkal… az emberek gyűlölik őket, Dumbledore… repülnék a minisztériumból…

\- Ez elvakultság - szólt emelt hangon Dumbledore. Tekintete lángolt, s ismét felizzott körülötte a fenyegető aura. - Tisztelje a hivatalát, Cornelius! Maga mindig is túl nagy fontosságot tulajdonított az úgynevezett tiszta vérnek! Lássa már be, hogy nem az számít, minek születik valaki, hanem az, hogy mivé nő fel! Az a férfi, akiből a maga dementora emberi roncsot csinált, egy nagy múltú aranyvérű család utolsó sarja - és nézze meg, hova süllyedt az az ember! Vésse az eszébe, amit most mondok: ha megteszi a két intézkedést, amit javasoltam, úgy fognak emlékezni magára, mint történelmünk egyik legbátrabb és legbölcsebb mágiaügyi miniszterére. Ha nem teszi meg, akkor úgy vonul be a történelembe, mint az az ember, aki a második esélyt adta Voldemortnak, hogy elpusztítsa a világot, amit felépítettünk!

\- Őrültség… - suttogta Caramel, és még tovább hátrált. - Agyrém…

A kórteremre csend ült. Madam Pomfrey szájára szorított kézzel, dermedten állt Harry ágyának lábánál. Mrs Weasley még mindig a lány fölé hajolt, és kezét Lucy vállán tartotta, hogy a lány ne tudjon felkelni. Bill, Ron és Hermione Caramelre meredtek, Sirius pedig vadul morgott.

\- Ha valóban eltökélt szándéka, hogy vaknak tetteti magát - szólt Dumbledore -, akkor ezen a ponton elválnak útjaink. Tegyen belátása szerint. Én is úgy fogok tenni.

Dumbledore hangjában nem volt kihívás; mindezt egyszerű megállapításként közölte, Caramel mégis olyan arcot vágott, mintha az igazgató pálcát szegezett volna rá.

\- Ide figyeljen, Dumbledore - szólt, intően megrázva mutatóujját. - Én mindig tiszteltem magát. Szabad kezet kapott tőlem. Többször előfordult, hogy nem értettem egyet a döntésével, de nem szóltam. Nem sokan engedték volna meg, hogy állást adjon egy vérfarkasnak, hogy itt tartsa Hagridot vagy hogy a minisztérium megkérdezése nélkül döntse el, mit tanít a diákjainak. Ha ezek után az ellenségem lesz…

\- Az én egyetlen ellenségem Voldemort - felelte Dumbledore. - Ha maga is az ellenségének tekinti őt, Cornelius, akkor egy oldalon állunk.

Caramel nem tudott mit válaszolni erre. Csak hintázott kurta lábán, és kezében forgatta keménykalapját.

Mikor végül megszólalt, hangja szinte rimánkodva csengett.

\- Nem térhetett vissza, Dumbledore… nem lehet, hogy visszatért…

Piton előrelépett, s közben felhúzta talárja ujját. Megmutatta Caramelnek a bal karját, s a miniszter hátrahőkölt.

\- Tessék - szólt ridegen Piton. - Nézze meg. Ez itt a Sötét Jegy. Egy órája fekete volt, de most is jól látszik még. A Sötét Nagyúr minden halálfaló karjába beleégette ezt a bélyeget. Ez volt az összetartozásunk jele, és ezzel hívott minket magához a nagyúr. Ha megérintette valamelyik halálfaló jegyét, azonnal ott kellett teremnünk mellette. Az én jegyem év eleje óta egyre határozottabban kirajzolódott. Karkarové szintúgy. Mit gondol, miért menekült el Karkarov ma éjjel? Mindkettőnk karján felizzott a jegy. Tudtuk, hogy visszatért. Karkarov fél a Sötét Nagyúr bosszújától. Túl sok halálfalót árult el - nem térhet vissza közéjük.

Caramel azonban csak a fejét rázta. Viszolyogva meredt a szörnyű bélyegre, s úgy tűnt, egy szót sem fogott fel abból, amit Piton mondott. Aztán ismét Dumbledore-hoz fordult:

\- Nem tudom, mi a céljuk ezzel, Dumbledore - suttogta -, de eleget hallottam, és nincs több mondanivalóm. Holnap megbeszéljük az iskola további sorsát. Most vissza kell térnem a minisztériumba.

Caramel elindult az ajtó felé, de néhány lépés után megállt. Visszafordult, Harry ágyához lépett, és egy zsák aranyat húzott elő a zsebéből.

\- A nyereményed - szólt, és ledobta a zsákot az éjjeliszekrényre. - Ezer galleon. Ünnepélyes díjátadásra készültünk, de a jelen körülmények között…

Azzal a fejébe csapta keménykalapját, és kisietett a kórteremből. Amint becsukódott mögötte az ajtó, Dumbledore nyomban odalépett Harry és Lucy látogatóihoz.

\- Sok tennivalónk van - szólt. - Molly… feltételezem, hogy számíthatok magára és Arthurra.

\- Természetesen - felelte Mrs Weasley sápadtan, de eltökélt arccal. - Arthur tisztában van vele, miféle ember Caramel. Csak azért nem hagyta ott a minisztériumi állását, mert a szívén viseli a muglik sorsát. Caramel szerint nincs benne mágusönérzet.

\- Akkor legyen szíves és üzenjen neki - folytatta Dumbledore. - Haladéktalanul értesítenünk kell mindenkit, akiről tudjuk, hogy hajlandó szembenézni az igazsággal. A minisztériumban se mindenki olyan rövidlátó, mint Caramel. Arthur tudja, kikre számíthatunk - lépjen kapcsolatba velük.

Bill felállt.

\- Majd én elmegyek apához - szólt. - Azonnal indulok.

\- Helyes - bólintott Dumbledore. - Tájékoztassa a történtekről, és mondja meg neki, hogy a napokban személyesen is megkeresem. Óvatosnak kell lennie - Caramelnek nem szabad megtudnia, hogy szervezkedem a minisztériumban.

\- Bízza csak rám - felelte Bill.

Megveregette Harry vállát, megölelte Lucyt, megcsókolta édesanyját, aztán magára kanyarította köpenyét, és sietve távozott.

Dumbledore most McGalagonyra nézett.

\- Minerva, kérem, küldje fel Hagridot a dolgozószobámba. Ha Madame Maxime az én pártomon áll, őt is várom.

McGalagony némán bólintott, és kiment.

\- Poppy! - fordult Madam Pomfreyhoz Dumbledore - menjen le, kérem, Mordon professzor szobájába. Talál ott egy súlyos sokkon átesett házimanót. Winky a neve. Lássa el, amennyire lehet, azután kísérje vissza a konyhába, és bízza Dobby gondjaira.

\- Rendben… azonnal - felelte döbbent arccal a javasasszony, és ő is távozott.

Dumbledore becsukta utána az ajtót, és várt.

\- Most pedig - szólalt meg, miután a folyosó elnyelte Madam Pomfrey lépteinek zaját - itt az ideje, hogy ketten közülünk megismerjék egymás igazi arcát. Sirius… legyen szíves öltse fel szokásos alakját.

A nagy fekete kutya ránézett Dumbledore-ra, lemászott Lucy ágyáról, s a következő pillanatban visszaváltozott emberré.

Mrs Weasley felsikoltott, és elugrott az ágytól.

\- Sirius Black! - sikította, a férfira mutatva.

\- Anya, hallgass! - csattant fel Ron. - Ő nem rossz ember!

Piton nem kiáltott, nem is hőkölt hátra, de arcára kiült a félelemmel vegyes gyűlölet.

\- Black! - mordult fel Siriusra meredve, aki hasonló ellenszenvvel nézett vissza rá. - Mit keres ez itt?

\- Én hívtam ide - felelte Dumbledore, a két férfi között járatva pillantását. - Ahogy magát is, Perselus. A helyzet azt kívánja, hogy túltegyék magukat a régi sérelmeken, és bizalommal forduljanak egymáshoz.

Látva a tömény gyűlöletet Sirius és Piton arcán, Lucy úgy érezte, kisebbfajta csoda lesz, ha Dumbledore kérése teljesül.

\- Egyelőre beérném annyival is - szólt az igazgató, egy árnyalatnyi türelmetlenséggel a hangjában -, ha lemondanának a nyílt ellenségeskedésről. Fogjanak kezet. Ebben a harcban szövetségesekként küzdenek. Szorít minket az idő. Nekünk, keveseknek, akik tudjuk az igazságot, össze kell tartanunk, különben menthetetlenül elbukunk.

Sirius és Piton kelletlenül közelebb léptek egymáshoz, és bemutattak egy igen rövid és cseppet sem szívélyes kézfogást.

\- Kezdetnek ennyi is elég - szólt Dumbledore, és újra a két férfi közé lépett. - Most pedig elmondom, hogy kinek milyen feladatot szánok. Caramel reakciója, bár nem ért teljesen váratlanul, új helyzetet teremt. Sirius, azonnal keljen útra. Értesítse Remus Lupint, Arabella Figget, Mundungus Fletchert - a régi csapatot. Rejtőzzön el Lupinnál, amíg újra jelentkezem.

\- De hát… - kezdte Lucy. Megdöbbentette, hogy máris búcsút kell vennie a keresztapjától.

\- Máris…? - hebegte Harry is.

\- Hamarosan újra találkozunk - fordult felé Sirius. - Erre a szavamat adom. De most kötelességem megtenni, ami tőlem telik. Ugye, megértitek?

\- Igen - felelte Harry.

\- Persze… tudjuk - bólintott kurtán Lucy.

Sirius gyors kézfogással elbúcsúzott Harrytől, szorosan megölelte Lucyt, biccentett Dumbledore-nak, majd újra kutyává változott. Aztán az ajtóhoz ügetett, lábával lenyomta a kilincset, és eltűnt a folyosón.

\- Perselus - szólt Dumbledore, Pitonhoz fordulva -, tudja, hogy mit kérek magától. Ha kész megtenni… ha képes rá…

\- Igen.

Piton a szokásosnál is sápadtabb volt, és hideg fekete szeme furcsán csillogott.

\- Akkor sok sikert! - búcsúzott Dumbledore. Szemében aggodalmas fény villant, ahogy a némán távozó bájitaltantanár után nézett.

Csak hosszú percek múltán szólalt meg újra.

\- Most le kell mennem - mondta végül. - Beszélnem kell Diggoryékkal. Harry, Lucy, igyátok meg a maradék álomitalt. Később még visszajövök.

Miután az igazgató távozott, Harry és Lucy visszaroskadtak a párnájukra. Hermione, Ron és Mrs Weasley sokáig némán néztek rájuk.

\- Harry, Lucy, meg kell igyátok az álomitalt - szólalt meg végül Mrs Weasley. Ahogy az üveg és a kehely után nyúlt, kicsit meglökte az éjjeliszekrényen heverő pénzeszsákot. - Ki kell aludnotok magatokat. Próbáljatok valami másra gondolni… például arra, hogy mit fogtok venni Harry nyereményéből!

\- Nekem nem kell ez az arany - szólt fásultan Harry. - Tessék elvinni. Bárki elviheti. Ez nem az én pénzem, hanem Cedricé.

\- Nem te tehetsz róla, Harry - suttogta Mrs Weasley.

\- Az én ötletem volt, hogy fogjuk meg együtt a serleget.

Most már Lucy torka is égett, és egyszerre zavarni kezdte, hogy Ron nézi őt. Mrs Weasley letette a kelyhet, leült Harry ágyának a szélére, és átölelte a fiút. Lucy visszaroskadt a párnák közé és a karjával eltakarta a szemét. Most hirtelen teljes súlyával ráomlott a lelkére mindaz, ami az éjszaka folyamán történt vele és Harryvel. Fejében szédítően kavarogtak az emlékek: édesanyja arca, édesapja hangja, a széttárt karokkal heverő, halott Cedric képe, Harry fájdalmas sikolya…

Összeszorította szemét és száját, hogy elfojtsa a torkát feszítő, keserves zokogást.

Hangos csattanás hallatszott, s Lucy gyorsan felült. Hermione az ablaknál állt, s valamit szorongatott a kezében.

\- Bocsánat… - suttogta.

\- Tessék az álomitalotok! - szólt Mrs Weasley, és gyorsan megtörölte a szeme sarkát. A két kelyhet odanyújtotta a Potter testvérpárnak, akik szótlanul átvették tőle.

Lucy egy hajtásra kiürítette a kelyhét. A bájital azonnal hatott. Az emlékek eltűntek, a világ elsötétedett, és Lucy mély, álomtalan álomba merült.

* * *

A roxfortos diákokat senki sem terelte vissza a kastélyba, mégis, mindenki szó nélkül indult a saját klubhelyisége felé, miközben alig beszélgettek. A hugrabugosok mindegyike a labirintus bejáratánál maradt, de a többiek olyan gyorsan hagyták el a pályát, amilyen gyorsan csak tudták.

Draco és mardekáros társai a griffendélesek mögött haladtak. Mivel ők maguk csendben voltak, hallhatták az előttük zajló beszélgetésfoszlányokat, amikből az derült ki, hogy mindannyian Potter és Lucy állapota miatt aggódtak. Valóban, egyikőjük se nézett ki valami jól: bár Potter volt tele sebekkel és komoly sérülésekkel, Draco valahogy sokkal súlyosabbnak tartotta Lucy állapotát. A lány olyan arcot vágott, amióta magához tért, mintha az ájulásának időtartama alatt valójában száz évet élt volna le kínok között. Mindenki tudta, mennyire ragaszkodik a testvéréhez, Draco azonban még sosem látta ilyen rémültnek és aggódónak a lányt.

Arra sem tudott egy épkézláb magyarázatot kitalálni, hogy vajon mi ölhette meg Diggoryt. Ilyen veszélyes lett volna a labirintusban? De ha még Potter is megúszta, akkor vajon mi történhetett a hugrabugos fiúval? Draco nem tudott egy olyan szituációt elképzelni, ahol Potter ügyesebb lett volna, mint a nála három évvel idősebb és tapasztaltabb Diggory.

Azonban, mikor beért a hálószobájába, egyszerre magyarázatot kapott mindenre. Az összes fiú ágyán ült egy-egy bagoly, ami otthonról érkezett. Mikor Draco elolvasta a maga levelét, úgy érezte, mintha tíz fokot esett volna a hőmérséklet a szobában. Ránézett a többi fiúra és nekik is ugyanaz volt az arcára írva. Mikor mindenki megmutatta a saját levelét, akkor vált világossá, hogy mindegyikőjük apja ugyanazt írta, ugyanazokkal a szavakkal. Ám ez a négy szó olyan hatást gyakorolt rájuk, hogy Dracot önkénytelenül is kirázta a hideg, ahogy a levelekre bámult.

 _A Sötét Nagyúr visszatért._


	71. Chapter 70: A harc kezdete

**Chapter 70**

 **A harc kezdete**

A következő napok eseményei szinte nyomtalanul kitörlődtek Lucy emlékezetéből. Ezt tapasztalta, mikor később, egy hónap múltán visszagondolt rájuk. Agya, úgy tűnt, megmakacsolta magát, s az újabb élményeket nem volt hajlandó elraktározni. Csupán néhány jelenetet tudott felidézni, de azok is mind fájdalmas emlékek voltak - mint például Harrynek a másnap reggeli találkozása Cedric szüleivel.

Diggoryék nem hibáztatták Harryt a tragédiáért, sőt, megköszönték a fiúnak, hogy visszahozta nekik Cedric holttestét. Mr Diggory végigsírta a beszélgetést. Mrs Diggory nem sírt - az ő gyásza mélyebb volt a zokogó kétségbeesésnél.

\- Nem szenvedett hát sokat - szólt az asszony, miután Harry elmondta, hogyan halt meg Cedric. - Gondoljunk arra, Amos… hogy boldog volt, mikor elment. Hiszen megnyerte a versenyt.

Mikor a házaspár már felállt, és indulni készült, az asszony ránézett Harryre, s így szólt:

\- Te legalább vigyázz magadra és a testvéredre… - nézett egy pillanatra Lucyra, aki képtelen volt a nő szemébe nézni, így lesütötte a szemét.

Harry felemelte a pénzeszsákot az éjjeliszekrényről.

\- Ezt vigyék el magukkal - motyogta. - Cedricet illette volna, ő ért oda elsőnek… Vigyék el.

Mrs Diggory azonban feltartotta a kezét.

\- Nem, drágám, nem fogadhatjuk el… Ez a te pénzed.

Harry és Lucy másnap este tértek vissza a Griffendél-toronyba. Hermione és Ron annyit mondtak nekik, hogy Dumbledore a reggelinél néhány mondatban megkérte a diákokat, hagyjanak nyugtot Harrynek és Lucynak, ne zaklassák őket a kérdéseikkel. Így is történt - a legtöbben kitértek a testvérpár elől a folyosón, s még a pillantásukat is kerülték. Lucy biztosra vette, hogy sok társuk elhitte, amit Rita Vitrol írt Harryről, s közveszélyes elmebetegnek tartja a fiút. Talán Cedric haláláról is kitalálták a maguk verzióját… De Harryt láthatóan nem érdekelte, ki mit gondol, így Lucy is megpróbált nem foglalkozni a többiekkel.

A két Potter akkor érezte jól magát, ha négyesben voltak Hermionéval és Ronnal, s más dolgokról folyt a szó - de elég volt az is, ha csak ültek, és nézték, hogyan sakkoznak a barátaik. Szavak nélkül megegyeztek abban, hogy egyelőre nem tesznek mást, csak várnak; nem rágódnak a történteken, nem bocsátkoznak találgatásokba, hanem megvárják, amíg hírek, hiteles információk érkeznek arról, mi történik a Roxforton kívül. Egyetlen alkalommal érintették a témát, amikor Ron beszámolt egy beszélgetésről, amit Mrs Weasley folytatott Dumbledore-ral közvetlenül hazautazása előtt.

\- Anya megkérdezte, nem jöhetnél-e egyenesen hozzánk idén nyáron. Dumbledore azt mondta, egyelőre haza kell menned Dursleyékhoz, aztán majd meglátjuk.

\- De hát miért? - csodálkozott Harry.

\- Nem tudom - felelte komoran Ron. - Dumbledore azt mondta, jó oka van rá, hogy ezt kérje. Mit lehet csinálni? Meg kell bíznunk benne.

Ronon és Hermionén kívül Hagrid volt az egyetlen ember, akivel Harry és Lucy ezekben a napokban szívesen beszéltek volna. Tanár híján a sötét varázslatok kivédése órák elmaradtak. A csütörtök délutáni lyukasóra alkalmas volt rá, hogy Lucyék meglátogassák a vadőrt. Derűs, meleg időben indultak el a vadőrkunyhó felé. Agyar kirontott a nyitott ajtón, és ugatva, farkcsóválva elébük rohant.

\- Ki az? - kurjantott ki Hagrid, azután megjelent az ajtóban. - Harry! Lucy!

Ő is kisietett az érkezők elé. Két kézzel átölelte Harryt és Lucyt, és megborzolta mindkettejük haját.

\- De örülök nektek! - szólt. - Istenem, de örülök nektek!

Lucyék bevonultak a kunyhóba, és rögtön megakadt a tekintetük a kandalló előtti faasztalon álló két, csöbör méretű csészén.

\- Ittunk egy teát Olympe-pel - magyarázta Hagrid. - Egy perce ment el.

\- Ki az az Olympe? - kíváncsiskodott Lucy.

\- Hát Madame Maxime, ki más - felelte Hagrid.

\- Ezek szerint kibékültetek? - kérdezte Ron.

\- Nem is volt harag köztünk - vágta rá szemrebbenés nélkül a vadőr, miközben további csészéket emelt ki a tálalószekrényből. Miután elkészítette a teát, és megkínálta barátait süteménnyel, leült, hátradőlt a székben, és a két Potterre szegezte fényesfekete szemét.

\- Jól vagytok? - kérdezte komoran.

\- Igen… - válaszolta Harry habozva.

\- Megvagyunk - sietett határozottnak tűnni Lucy, de a vadőrt nem győzték meg.

\- Dehogy vagytok jól… - legyintett Hagrid. - Hogy is lennétek…? De jönnek még jobb idők…

Harry és Lucy hallgattak.

\- Tudtam, hogy vissza fog jönni - dörmögte Hagrid.

Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione döbbenten néztek rá.

\- Ez nem is volt kérdés - folytatta a vadőr. - Sok-sok évig lapított, de tudtam, hogy előbb-utóbb megtalálja a módját, és visszajön. Így is lett. Ami történt, megtörtént, nincs mit rágódni rajta. Harcolni fogunk. Ki kell törnünk a sátánfajzat méregfogát, mielőtt belénk harap. Dumbledore azt mondja, még van esélyünk. Dumbledore nagy ember. Amíg ő velünk van, nagy baj nem lehet.

Hagrid a négyes borús arcára pillantott, és felvonta busa szemöldökét.

\- Minek emésztenénk magunkat? - szólt. - Aminek jönnie kell, jönni fog, és ha itt lesz, szembenézünk vele. Harry, Lucy, Dumbledore elmondta, milyen bátrak voltatok.

Hagrid büszkén kihúzta magát, úgy nézett a testvérpárra.

\- Azt tettétek, amit az apátok tett volna, és ez a legnagyobb dicséret, amit mondhatok.

Lucy rámosolygott a vadőrre. Napok óta ez volt az első mosoly az arcán.

\- Mire kért meg Dumbledore, Hagrid? - kérdezte. - Aznap éjjel elküldte McGalagonyt érted és Madame Maxime-ért.

\- El kell intéznem neki valamit a nyáron - felelte Hagrid. - Titkos feladat. Még nektek se beszélhetek róla. Lehet, hogy velem jön Olympe is - nektek továbbra is Madame Maxime. Szerintem eljön. Azt hiszem, meggyőztem.

\- Van valami köze a dolognak Voldemorthoz? - kérdezte Harry.

Hagrid összerezzent a név hallatán.

\- Lehet - felelte kitérően. - Na, fiúk-lányok… Ki jön ki velem meglátogatni az utolsó szurcsókot? Csak vicceltem… vicceltem, na! - tette hozzá gyorsan, a négyes rémült arcát látva.

Az utolsó roxforti nap estéjén Lucy nyomott kedéllyel látott hozzá a csomagoláshoz. Az évzáró lakoma minden évben igazi örömünnep volt, hiszen ekkor hirdették ki a házak éves versenyének végeredményét - Lucy most mégis rettegett ettől az eseménytől. Mióta Harry és ő kijöttek a gyengélkedőről, kerülték a tömeget. Étkezésekkor is megvárták, amíg a nagyterem szinte teljesen kiürül, s csak akkor mentek le enni.

Mikor Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione beléptek a nagyterembe, rögtön feltűnt nekik, hogy onnan hiányoznak az ilyenkor szokásos díszek. A nagyterem az évzáró lakomán hagyományosan a győztes ház színeibe öltözött, ezen az estén azonban fekete drapéria lógott a tanári asztal mögötti falon - komor mementóként emlékeztetve Cedric tragédiájára.

A tanári asztalnál ott ült az igazi Rémszem Mordon, immár falábával és mágikus szemével felszerelkezve.

Borzasztóan feszültnek tűnt, s összerezzent, valahányszor megszólította valaki. Lucy nem is csodálkozott ezen - Mordon kóros bizalmatlansága feltehetőleg csak fokozódott azok után, hogy tíz hónapig raboskodott saját mágikus ládájában. Karkarov professzor széke üresen állt. Lucy, miközben helyet foglalt a többi griffendéles között, eltűnődött, vajon hol járhat Karkarov - vajon utolérte-e már őt Voldemort bosszúja.

Madame Maxime jelen volt a lakomán; Hagrid mellett ült, s csendesen beszélgetett a vadőrrel. Néhány székkel odébb, McGalagony professzor mellett, Piton foglalt helyet. Pillantása néhány másodpercig Lucy arcán időzött, mikor a lány ránézett. Nehéz volt olvasni a tekintetében, bár arca savanyú és barátságtalan volt, mint mindig. Miután Piton levette róla a szemét, Lucy még jó darabig fürkészte őt.

Vajon mit tett Piton Dumbledore parancsára azon az éjszakán, amikor Voldemort visszatért? És miért… miért olyan biztos benne Dumbledore, hogy Piton az ő oldalukon áll? A merengőben látott Dumbledore azt mondta, Piton életét kockáztatva kémkedett, így bizonyította hűségét. Vajon ezúttal milyen feladatot végzett el? Talán kapcsolatba lépett a halálfalókkal? Eljátszotta, hogy valójában nem is állt át Dumbledore oldalára, csak azt tette, amit Voldemort - várta, hogy eljöjjön az ő ideje?

Tűnődéséből Dumbledore professzor zökkentette ki. Az igazgató felállt, s a diákok, akik amúgy is csendesebbek voltak, mint máskor az évzáró lakomán, nyomban elnémultak.

\- Véget ért - szólt körülpillantva Dumbledore - egy újabb tanév.

Szünetet tartott, s a hugrabugosok asztala felé nézett. Mielőtt felállt, az az asztal volt a legcsendesebb a teremben, most pedig annál az asztalnál láthatta a legszomorúbb, legsápadtabb arcokat.

\- Sok dologról kell beszélnem nektek ma este - folytatta Dumbledore -, de mindenekelőtt emlékezzünk meg róla, hogy elvesztettünk egy kiváló embert, akinek most itt kellene ülnie… - A hugrabugos asztal felé mutatott - …hogy velünk együtt költse el ezt az ünnepi vacsorát. Álljunk fel most valamennyien, és emeljük poharunkat Cedric Diggoryra.

Néhány másodpercig székcsikorgás és tompa lábdobogás töltötte be a termet. Miután mindenki felállt, a több száz szájból mély, zúgó morajba olvadva felhangzott a pohárköszöntő:

\- Cedric Diggoryra.

Lucy Harry felé fordult, aki azonban a hollóhátosokat figyelte. Lucy követte a tekintetét és meg is találta Cho Changet. A lány arca csillogott kicsorduló könnyeitől. Lucy mellett Harry lehorgasztotta fejét, s miközben újra leültek, az asztalt bámulta.

\- Cedric tükre volt azoknak az erényeknek, amelyek Hugrabug házát fémjelzik - folytatta beszédét Dumbledore. - Őszinte és hű volt a barátságban, kitartó a munkában, becsületes a játékban. Halála valamennyiőtöket érintett, azokat is, akik nem ismerték őt személyesen. Ezért úgy vélem, jogotok van megtudni, hogyan történt a tragédia.

Lucy Dumbledore-ra meredt.

\- Cedric Diggoryt Voldemort nagyúr gyilkolta meg.

Borzadó suttogás kelt lábra a nagyteremben. A diákok döbbenten, hitetlenkedve bámultak az igazgatóra.

Dumbledore mozdulatlanul állt, és várta, hogy elüljön a zaj.

\- A Mágiaügyi Minisztérium szerint - folytatta végül - ezt titokban kellene tartanom előttetek. Sokak szülei is felháborodnak majd - vagy azért, mert nem hiszik el, hogy Voldemort visszatért, vagy mert úgy vélik, túl fiatalok vagytok ahhoz, hogy szembenézzetek a tényekkel. Nekem azonban meggyőződésem, hogy az igazság célravezetőbb a mellébeszélésnél, s hogy durva kegyeletsértés lenne úgy tenni, mintha Cedric baleset folytán vagy önhibájából vesztette volna életét.

Az arcokon megrökönyödés és rémület tükröződött. A teremben most mindenki Dumbledore-ra nézett… azaz szinte mindenki. Lucy a mardekáros asztal felé pillantva látta, hogy Malfoy, Crak és Monstro összehajolva sugdolóznak. Forró, keserű indulat kavarodott fel Lucy gyomrában - inkább elfordította tekintetét, és újra Dumbledore felé fordult.

\- Van még valaki, akiről említést kell tennünk Cedric halála kapcsán - szólalt meg ismét Dumbledore. - Természetesen Harry Potterre gondolok.

A termen halk moraj futott végig, s néhányan Harryre pillantottak. Lucy az asztal alatt megfogta Harry kezét, és enyhén megszorította.

\- Harry Potter megmenekült - folytatta Dumbledore -, s életét kockáztatva visszahozta Cedric holttestét. Megtette azt, amire nem sok varázsló volt képes: hősiesen helytállt Voldemort nagyúrral szemben. Ezért tisztelettel adózom neki.

Dumbledore komor-ünnepélyesen Harry felé fordult, és a magasba emelte kelyhét. A nagyteremben szinte mindenki követte a példáját. Kimondták a nevét, ahogy korábban Cedricét, és ittak a fiú egészségére. Azonban az álló alakok között átpillantva Lucy látta, hogy a mardekárosok asztalánál jó néhányan ülve maradtak, köztük Malfoy, Crak és Monstro is. Dumbledore, akinek nem volt mágikus szeme, mint Mordonnak, nem láthatta őket.

Miután a többiek is leültek, Dumbledore folytatta:

\- A Trimágus Tusa célja a mágusok közti bizalom és barátság erősítése volt. Most, hogy Voldemort nagyúr visszatért, az összetartás fontosabb, mint eddig bármikor.

Dumbledore előbb Madame Maxime-ra és Hagridra, majd Fleur Delacourra és a többi beauxbatons-osra, végül pedig Krumra és a mardekáros asztalnál ülő durmstrangos társaira nézett. Lucy Krum arcát figyelte. A fiú nyugtalanul fészkelődött, mintha félne Dumbledore következő szavaitól.

\- Vendégeink, akik ma itt ülnek a teremben - folytatta az igazgató -, bármikor visszatérhetnek hozzánk, itt mindig szíves fogadtatásra találnak. Még egyszer hangsúlyozom: erőnk az összefogásban van - a széthúzás meggyengít minket. Most, hogy Voldemort visszatért, százszorosan fontos, hogy ennek a belátásnak a jegyében éljünk.

\- Voldemort nagyúr mesterien ért hozzá, hogyan kell békétlenséget, viszályt szítani ellenfelei körében. Csak úgy győzhetjük le őt, ha egyetértésünk és barátságunk kiállja a próbát. Mit számít, hogy nyelvünkben és szokásainkban különbözünk, ha a célunk közös? Ha nyitott szívvel fordulunk egymás felé, semmi sem állhat közénk.

\- Meggyőződésem - s azt kívánom, bár tévednék -, hogy sötét és nehéz idők várnak ránk. Vannak köztetek olyanok, akiknek Voldemort nagyúr máris sok szenvedést okozott. Családok szakadtak szét miatta. Egy hete kioltotta egy társatok életét.

\- Emlékezzetek Cedricre! Emlékezzetek rá, ha úgy hozza a sors, hogy választanotok kell a helyes út és a könnyű út között. Jusson majd eszetekbe, milyen sorsra jutott egy kedves, becsületes, bátor társatok, akinek nem volt más vétke, mint hogy keresztezte Voldemort nagyúr útját. Emlékezzetek Cedric Diggoryra…!

Lucy teli ládája ott állt a többi között, tetején Árész kalitkájával. Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione negyedéves társaikkal együtt a zsúfolt bejárati csarnokban várták, hogy megérkezzenek a fiákerek, melyek a roxmortsi vasútállomásra szállítják őket. Verőfényes nyári nap volt. Lucy lelki szemei előtt felrémlett az Odú képe, ami régebben mindig az otthon melegét jelképezte számára. Most azonban csak hideg járta át a lelkét. Úgy érezte, hogy az otthona az ott van, ahol Harry - hogy ő nem egy helyhez, hanem egy személyhez tartozik.

\- 'Arry! Lucy!

A testvérpár a hang irányába nézett. Fleur Delacour szaladt felfelé a bejárati lépcsőn. Mögötte, jóval távolabb, Lucy megpillantotta Hagridot, aki épp Madame Maxime-nak segített befogni az egyik óriáslovat a házkocsi elé. A beauxbatons-osok is indulni készültek.

\- Rhemélem, fogún' még találkozni - szólt Fleur, és kezet nyújtott Harrynek, majd Lucynak. - Szerhetnék ide jönni dolgozni, hogy tanúl'asam a nyelvet.

\- Nem sokat kell már tanulnod - jegyezte meg Ron, kicsit rekedtes hangon. Fleur rámosolygott, Hermione elhúzta a száját.

\- Sziasztok! - búcsúzott Fleur. - Örhülök, 'ogy megismerhtelek titeket! És Lucy… - nézett a lányra, mire ő kíváncsian felvonta a szemöldökét. - Most márh megérhtem, hogy mit érheztél, mikorh kihúzták 'Arry nevét.

Lucy csak bólintott. Fleur megfordult és sietve elindult a parkon át a beauxbatons-os kocsi felé. Lucy követte tekintetével, s úgy érezte, a lelkébe is beszűrődik valamicske a hullámzó, ezüstszőke hajfürtökön megcsillanó napfényből.

\- A durmstrangosok vajon hogy mennek haza? - morfondírozott Ron. - Lehet, hogy csak Karkarov tudta kormányozni azt a hajót.

\- Karkarov nem kormányzott - mordult egy hang Harryék mögött. - Mi dolgoztunk, ő ült a kabinjában.

Krum lépett oda hozzájuk.

\- Lehet beszélni veled? - fordult Hermionéhoz.

\- Öö… persze - felelte kissé zavartan a lány, és követte Krumot a tömegen át.

\- Jó lesz, ha sietsz! - kiáltott utána Ron. - Bármelyik percben megjöhetnek a fiákerek!

Ron ezek után mégsem a fiákerekkel foglalkozott, hanem a nyakát nyújtogatva kémlelte, mit csinál Krum és Hermione. Azok hamarosan visszatértek. Ron Hermionéra meredt, de a lány közönyösen nézett vissza rá.

\- Kedveltem Diggoryt - fordult Harryhez Krum. - Mindig barátságos volt. Mindig. Pedig a Durmstrangból jöttem… Karkarovval - tette hozzá mogorván.

\- Van már új igazgatótok? - érdeklődött Lucy.

Krum megvonta vállát. Kezet nyújtott Harrynek, Lucynak, majd Ronnak is. Ron olyan arcot vágott, mintha két hadsereg vívna véres csatát a fejében. Krum már elfordult, és indulni készült, amikor Ron végre kinyögte:

\- Kérhetek egy autogramot?

Hermione elfordult, és valami okból megmosolyogta a ló nélküli fiákereket, melyek abban a percben tűntek fel a parkon át vezető úton. Krum előbb csodálkozó arcot vágott, azután elmosolyodott, és büszkén ráfirkantotta a nevét a pergamendarabra, amit Ron odanyújtott neki.

Az ég mintha kárpótolni akarta volna a diákokat azért a hideg esőért, ami szeptemberben, a Roxfort felé menet verte a vonat ablakait - most egyetlen árva felhő sem látszott az égen. Lucyéknak sikerült egy olyan fülkét szerezniük, ahol maguk lehettek. Ron ezúttal is kénytelen volt ráteríteni dísztalárját Pulipinty kalitkájára, hogy a lelkes kis bagoly ne huhogja végig az utat. Hedvig és Árész a szárnyuk alá dugott fejjel szunyókáltak, Csámpás pedig összegömbölyödött az ülésen, mint egy nagy, vörös szőrpárna. Most, hogy a vonat dél felé robogott velük, Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione egyszerre megtalálták a hangjukat - felszabadultabban beszélgettek, mint az elmúlt héten bármikor. Lucy úgy érezte, Dumbledore szavai átszakítottak egy gátat a lelkében - könnyebben, tiszta fejjel tudta végiggondolni a történteket. Akkor is épp Dumbledore Voldemorttal szembeni stratégiájáról beszélgetett a többiekkel, mikor a büfés boszorkány megérkezett a fülkéjükhöz.

Hermione, miután végzett a vásárlással, kinyitotta iskolatáskáját, hogy visszategye bele az erszényét. A táskából a Reggeli Próféta egy összecsavart példánya esett ki.

Harry az újságra nézett. Arcán látszódott a kíváncsiság, ugyanakkor láthatóan ódzkodott is tőle, hogy megnézze, hogyan tálalja az újság a történteket.

Hermione is leolvasta arcáról a gondolatait, és így szólt:

\- Nyugodtan megnézheted, Harry, semmit nem fogsz találni benne. A korábbi számokban se volt semmi. A harmadik próba után pár mondatban közölték, hogy te nyerted meg a tusát. Cedricet meg sem említették. Síri csend. Szerintem Caramel rájuk parancsolt, hogy hallgassanak.

\- Rita Vitrolra hiába parancsol rá - rázta a fejét Harry. - Ő nem hagy ki egy ilyen sztorit.

\- Ó, Rita egy sort sem írt a harmadik próba óta - szólt Hermione. - És azt hiszem - tette hozzá furcsán remegő hangon -, ezután jó ideig egyetlen leleplező cikket se olvashatunk tőle. Vagy ha igen, akkor róla is megjelenik egy-kettő.

\- Mit dumálsz itt össze? - bámult rá Ron.

\- Rájöttem, hogyan hallgatta ki mások magánbeszélgetéseit - hadarta Hermione -, mikor már rég ki volt tiltva a Roxfortból.

Lucy biztosra vette, hogy Hermione napok óta égett a vágytól, hogy ezt elmondhassa nekik, s csak a tragikus események miatt hallgatott.

\- Hogyan csinálta? - vágta rá a kérdést Lucy.

\- Hogyan jöttél rá? - kérdezte álmélkodva Ron.

\- Tulajdonképpen te vezettél rá a megoldásra, Harry - felelte Hermione.

\- Én? - értetlenkedett Harry. - Hogyhogy?

\- Poloska - mondta vidoran Hermione.

\- De hát azt mondtad, a Roxfortban nem működnek a…

\- Nem elektromos poloskát használt - rázta a fejét a lány. - A dolog úgy áll, hogy Rita Vitrol… - Hermione hangja elcsuklott a diadalmas örömtől. - Rita Vitrol bejegyzetlen animágus. Át tud változni…

Hermione egy kis befőttesüveget emelt ki a táskájából.

\- …bogárrá.

\- Na ne szédíts már - szólt Ron. - Ez lenne… na ne…

\- De bizony, ez ő! - bólogatott Hermione, és felmutatta az üveget. Abban néhány leveles gally és egy nagy, kövér bogár volt.

\- Nem hiszem… te ugratsz minket… - suttogta Lucy. Kivette Hermione kezéből az üveget, és a fény felé tartotta.

\- Nem ugratlak! - vigyorgott Hermione. - A gyengélkedőben kaptam el. Az ablakpárkányon ült. Nézzétek csak meg jobban… Az a minta a csápja körül pont olyan, mint a giccses szemüveg, amit Rita viselni szokott.

Lucy megvizsgálta a bogarat; valóban úgy volt, ahogy Hermione mondta.

\- Most jut eszembe… - szólt Harry. - Mikor Hagrid az anyjáról mesélt Madame Maxime-nak, mi egy szobor mögött bújtunk el. És a szobron egy nagy bogár ült.

\- Beleillik a képbe - bólintott Hermione. - És Viktor egy bogarat talált a hajamban, miután beszélgettünk a tóparton. És ha minden igaz, Rita akkor is az ablakpárkányon hegyezte a csápját, mikor megfájdult a sebhelyed jóslástanórán. Úgy gyűjtötte a híreket, mint a méhecske a mézet.

\- És mikor Malfoy ott állt a fa alatt… - szólt homlokráncolva Ron.

\- Akkor Rita ott volt a markában - bólintott Hermione. - Malfoy be volt avatva. Így készültek azok a frappáns kis interjúk a mardekárosokkal. Őket nem érdekelte, hogy Rita törvénytelen dolgot csinál - örültek, hogy jól befeketíthetik Hagridot.

Hermione elvette az üveget Lucytól, és rámosolygott a bogárra. Az dühösen zümmögve ostromolta az üveg falát.

\- Megígértem neki, hogy Londonban szabadon eresztem - magyarázta Hermione. - A befőttes üvegen törésgátló bűbáj van, úgyhogy nem tud visszaalakulni emberré. És megmondtam neki, hogy év végéig egy betűt se írhat. Ez a kis kényszerpihenő talán elveszi tőle a kedvét, hogy hazugságokat terjesszen másokról.

Hermione elégedett mosollyal visszadugta táskájába az üveget.

A következő pillanatban kinyílt a fülke ajtaja.

\- Nagy vagy, Granger! - nyekeregte Draco Malfoy.

Crak és Monstro ott álltak Malfoy mögött. Mindhárman végtelenül önelégült képet vágtak, s fellépésük arrogánsabb és fenyegetőbb volt, mint korábban bármikor.

\- Gratulálok! - folytatta Malfoy, miután beoldalazott az ajtón, és végigmérte Lucyékat. - Elkaptatok egy béna riportert, és Potterék megint Dumbledore kedvencei. Nagy ügy.

Gúnyosan elvigyorodott. Crak és Monstro gonoszul meresztgették a szemüket.

\- Megpróbáljátok elfelejteni, mi? - susogta Malfoy, körbehordozva tekintetét Lucyékon. - Úgy csináltok, mintha nem történt volna semmi.

\- Kopj le! - vetette oda Lucy. Akkor látta legutóbb Malfoyt, mikor az összesúgott Crakkal és Monstróval, mialatt Dumbledore Cedricről beszélt. Most furcsán csengeni kezdett a füle. Kitapogatta pálcáját a talárja alatt.

\- A vesztesek oldalára álltál, Lucy! Én figyelmeztettelek. Mondtam, hogy válogasd meg, kivel barátkozol. Emlékszel? Mikor először utaztunk ezen a vonaton. Megmondtam, hogy ne állj szóba az ilyen söpredékkel! - Fejével Ron és Hermione felé bökött, majd Harryre nézett. - De most már késő a bánat, Potter! A Sötét Nagyúr visszajött, és el fogja intézni a barátaidat! A sárvérűek és a mugliimádók tűnnek el először. Na jó, az első hely már foglalt - Diggory volt az…

Olyan volt, mintha valaki egy zsák petárdát robbantott volna fel a fülkében. Lucyt elvakították a körös-körül felvillanó varázslatsugarak, és szinte fájt a füle a felhangzó durranássorozattól. Lehajtotta a fejét és a padlóra nézett. Malfoy, Crak és Monstro aléltan hevertek az ajtóban. Ő, Harry, Ron és Hermione előreszegezett varázspálcával a kezükben álltak. Mind a négyen kilőtték a maguk rontását - s mint kiderült, nem is csak ők tettek így.

\- Gondoltuk, megnézzük, miben sántikálnak - szólt csevegő hangon Fred, és belépett a fülkébe. Ott volt még a pálca a kezében, csakúgy, mint Georgenak, aki nem mulasztott el rálépni Malfoyra, miközben követte ikertestvérét.

\- Érdekes hatás… - szólt George, szemügyre véve Crakot. - Ki használta a Carbunculus-átkot?

\- Én - mondta Harry.

\- Fura… - folytatta derűsen George. - Tőlem a gumilábrontást kapta. Úgy tűnik, a kettő üti egymást. Polipkarszerűségek nőttek az arcán. Na jó, tüntessük el ezeket. Rontják az összképet.

Ron, Harry és George kézzel-lábbal kilökdösték-rugdosták az átokkoktélokkal elcsúfított mardekárosokat a kocsi folyosójára, majd visszatértek a fülkébe, és behúzták maguk után az ajtót.

Fred elővett a zsebéből egy pakli kártyát.

\- Kinek van kedve robbantós snapszlit játszani?

Már az ötödik parti közepén jártak, mikor Lucy az ikrekhez fordult.

\- Most már eláruljátok nekünk? - fordult George-hoz. - Megmondjátok, hogy kit zsaroltatok?

\- Ja, azt? - dörmögte komoran George.

\- Nem érdekes… - legyintett bosszúsan Fred. - Hülyeség volt. Feladtuk.

\- Nem jött össze… - mondta George, és vállat vont. Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione azonban nem tágítottak, és Fred végül elunta faggatózásukat.

\- Jó, elmondom - szólt. - Ha mindenképp tudni akarjátok, Ludo Bumfoltot zsaroltuk.

\- Bumfoltot? - kérdezte élesen Harry. - Úgy érted, ő is benne volt…

\- Áh, dehogy - legyintett lehangoltan George. - Ahhoz semmi köze. Nincs annak annyi esze. Piti alak.

\- Hát akkor? - firtatta Ron.

Fred habozott, majd kelletlenül folytatta:

\- Biztos emlékeztek, hogy a Világkupadöntő előtt fogadtunk vele. Azt mondtuk, Írország fog győzni, de Krum kapja el a cikeszt.

\- Igen - bólintott rá Lucy, Ron és Harry.

\- A fickó azokkal a leprikón-aranyakkal fizetett ki minket, amit az írek kabalái szórtak a fejünkre.

\- És?

\- Mit és? - dohogott George. - Hát eltűnt a pénz. Másnap reggelre nyoma se volt.

\- De hát… ez csak tévedés lehetett - csóválta a fejét Hermione.

George keserűen felnevetett.

\- Hát persze, először mi is azt hittük. Gondoltuk, ha megírjuk neki, hogy véletlenül hamis pénzt adott, majd elnézést kér, és fizet. Ahogy azt a kisfiúk elképzelik… Nem is válaszolt a levelünkre. Egy csomószor próbáltunk beszélni vele, mikor a Roxfortban volt, de mindig kitalált valami ürügyet, és lerázott minket.

\- A végén még be is keményített - toldotta meg Fred. - Kijelentette, hogy kölyköknek egy knútot se fizet.

\- Mondtuk, jó, akkor adja vissza a pénzünket, amivel fogadtunk - dörmögte George.

\- Te jó ég, nem adta? - hüledezett Hermione.

\- De nem ám!

\- Az volt az összes spórolt pénzetek! - sápítozott Lucy.

\- Nekem mondod? - nevetett keserűen George. - Persze a végén rájöttünk, miről is van szó. Lee Jordan apja is lefutott egy pár kört, mire kiszedte Bumfoltból a pénzét. Kiderült, hogy a pasasnak a nyakára járnak a koboldok, mert nem fizetett vissza nekik valami kölcsönt. A döntő után egy csapat kobold elkapta az erdőben. Elszedték tőle az összes suskát, ami nála volt, de még az se volt elég. Utánajöttek a Roxfortba is, hogy szemmel tartsák. Bumfolt teljesen legatyásodott - mindenét eljátszotta. És tudjátok, hogyan akarta kifizetni a koboldokat az a féleszű?

\- Hogyan? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Úgy, hogy fogadott rád, öreg! - felelte Fred. - Fogadott a koboldokkal, hogy te nyered meg a tusát.

\- Akkor azért akart folyton segíteni nekem! - csapott a homlokára Harry. - De hát… nyertem is, nem? Most már ki tud fizetni titeket!

\- Nem talált! - rázta a fejét George. - A koboldok is dörzsölt játékosok. Azt mondják, holtversenyben nyertetek Diggoryval, Bumfolt pedig arra fogadott, hogy tisztán győzöl. Úgyhogy Bumfoltnak le kellett lécelnie. A harmadik próba után rögtön elhúzta a csíkot.

George nagyot sóhajtott, és osztani kezdett a következő partihoz. A vonatút további része kellemesen telt. Lucy azt kívánta, bár meg se érkeznének a King's Crossra nyár végéig… De hát az elmúlt tíz hónapban többször is bebizonyosodott, hogy a közelgő rossz dolgok nem lassítják az idő folyását. Túlságosan is hamar eljött a pillanat, mikor a Roxfort Expressz egy utolsó zökkenéssel megállt a kilenc és háromnegyedik vágányon. A vonaton azonnal kitört a szokásos hangzavar, s a kocsifolyosók megteltek a fülkékből kitóduló diákokkal. Ron és Hermione ládáikkal együtt nagy nehezen áttornászták magukat a Malfoy, Crak és Monstro alkotta torlaszon.

Harry és Lucy azonban nem mozdultak a helyükről. Először összenéztek, majd Lucy az ikrek után szólt.

\- Fred, George… várjatok egy percet!

Az ikrek visszafordultak az ajtóból. Lucy Harryre nézett, aki most felnyitotta a ládáját, és kivette belőle a Carameltől kapott aranyat.

\- Ezt nektek adjuk - szólt, és George kezébe nyomta a pénzeszsákot.

\- Mit csináltok? - meresztette a szemét Fred.

\- Nektek adjuk - ismételte Lucy. - Nekünk nem kell.

\- Ti begolyóztatok! - nevetett George, és Harry felé nyújtotta a zsákot.

\- Nem golyóztunk be - mondta Harry. - Tegyétek félre, és folytassátok a kísérletezést. A pénzből megnyithatjátok majd a csodabazárotokat.

\- Ezek tényleg nem normálisak - hebegte kerekre nyílt szemmel Fred.

\- Figyeljetek - folytatta csökönyösen Lucy. - Ha nem fogadjátok el, Harry kidobja az első kukába. Nem akarjuk megtartani, és nincs is szükségünk rá. Néhány tréfa viszont jól jönne, és nem is csak nekünk. Mostanában elég kevés alkalmunk volt nevetni, és van egy olyan érzésem, hogy a jövőben még kevesebb lesz.

George, a pénzeszsákot méregette.

\- Harry, Lucy - szólt elcsukló hangon. - Ebben vagy ezer galleon van.

\- Igen - vigyorgott Lucy. - Számold ki, hány kanárikuglófot spóroltok meg vele.

Az ikrek hitetlenkedve bámultak rájuk.

\- Csak ne mondjátok el édesanyátoknak, hogy tőlünk van - kérte Harry. - Bár most már biztos nem ragaszkodik annyira hozzá, hogy a minisztériumba menjetek dolgozni…

\- Figyeljetek…- kezdte Fred, de Harry előhúzta a pálcáját, és a szavába vágott:

\- Két választásotok van: vagy elfogadjátok a pénzt, vagy rontást küldök rátok. Tanultam egy párat az idén. Cserébe egyet kérek: vegyetek Ronnak egy másik dísztalárt, de ne mondjátok neki, hogy én kértem.

Mielőtt az ikrek válaszolhattak volna, Harry és Lucy kimentek a fülkéből, átlépve Malfoyon, Crakon és Monstrón. Azok még mindig ott hevertek az ajtó előtt, arcukon a rontások nyomaival.

Bár Vernon bácsi nem messze álldogált Mrs Weasleytől, Harry először mégis az asszonyhoz lépett oda. Lucy ennek kimondottan örült - így még későbbre nyúlt az alkalom, mikor el kellett búcsúznia a testvérétől.

Mrs Weasley megölelte Harryt, és a fülébe súgott valamit.

\- Szia, Harry! - búcsúzott Ron, hátba veregetve barátját.

\- Szia! - köszönt el Hermione, majd olyat tett, amit még soha: egy puszit nyomott Harry arcára.

\- Harry… Köszönjük… - motyogta George, s Fred buzgón bólogatott hozzá.

Harry az ikrekre kacsintott, majd Lucyhoz lépett és hosszasan megölelte. Lucy olyan erősen szorította magához őt, hogy Harry nyögött egyet.

\- Hamarosan eljöhetsz hozzánk - suttogta Lucy Harry fülébe. - Nemsokára újra találkozunk.

\- Tudom - suttogta vissza Harry. Kibontakoztak az ölelésből, adtak egymásnak egy puszit, majd Harry sarkon fordult és elindult Vernon bácsiék felé.

\- Lucy… - szólította meg Fred a lányt. - Tényleg komolyan…?

\- Fred - szakította félbe Lucy. - Nektek nagyobb szükségetek van rá és nálatok sokkal jobb helye lesz.

Ezután előresietett Ron és Ginny mellé, de a gondolatai elkalandoztak. Voldemortra és a halálfalókra gondolt, akik bizonyára már el is kezdték a tervezgetést… De ekkor alig észrevehetően megrázta a fejét. Korai még aggódni, győzködte magát. Ahogy Hagrid mondta: aminek jönnie kell, jönni fog… És ha itt lesz, szembe kell néznie vele.

* * *

Dracot, Crakot és Monstrot a kalauz ébresztette föl. Kíváncsian vizsgálgatta a fiúk arcán keletkezett furcsa keléseket - Craknak polipkarjai nőttek - amiket valószínűleg Potterék okozhattak rajta. A kalauz bizonyára jót nevetett volna, ha Draco nem rival rá, hogy azonnal tüntesse el, mert így nem láthatják meg őket.

A három mardekáros fiú már egészséges arccal kászálódott le a vonatról és a peronon mindannyian a szüleikhez mentek, akik érdekes módon most egy társaságban tartózkodtak és fojtott hangon beszélgettek. Mikor a fiúk odaértek, olyan hirtelen hallgattak el, mintha attól féltek volna, hogy valaki meghallhatja őket. Draconak elég volt egy pillantást vetnie a három felnőtt férfire, hogy lássa, mennyire megváltoztak: sokkal feszültebbek voltak, különösen az ő apja, de ezt mindannyian leplezni próbálták.

Dracoban vegyes érzések voltak. Örülnie kellett volna. Hiszen a Sötét Nagyúr visszatért. Visszatért, és hamarosan annyi hatalma lesz, hogy elkezdheti második felemelkedését. Akkor a mugliimádók és a sárvérűek örökre eltűnnek majd a varázslótársadalomból és a varázslók is elfoglalhatják méltó helyüket a világban.

Ugyanakkor ehhez még egyvalakit le kellett győznie a Sötét Nagyúrnak. Illetve, két valakit. Potter és Lucy voltak az egyetlenek, akik a Nagyúr útjába állhattak - legalábbis ez állt minden levélben, amit Draco otthonról kapott. Ám mielőtt erre sort keríthetett volna, előbb még meg kellett szereznie valamit… valamit, ami segítheti őt a Potterék elleni harcban.

Valamit, ami a legutóbb nem volt a birtokában.

 **Vége az 1. évadnak**


End file.
